Naruto  Deserted Island
by Freedom Guard
Summary: What do you do when you are stuck on an island with plenty of food and water, and the only company you have is a beautiful woman?Naruto is about to find out. Sequel in the works.
1. Naruto  Hinata

Deserted Island Version 001

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the following characters of the said series, I am just writing them for the fun of it.

( ): Thoughts

(" "): Conversation with the 9 Tailed Fox

--------------

Author's notes:

The story is the first of what I hope to be of many in which I take a stab at writing Naruto fanfiction. However, unlike my other stories that are long and have a large plot, this one is purely for the romantic lemon types, so there's not much action at this point, but there will be a plot in the story so it will have some content in it.

As for this part, I'll take a stab at the Naruto X Hinata pairing since this seems to be very popular right now.

This is in the Shippuuden timeline, so Naruto and Hinata are already old enough for this sort of thing. Along with the first Naruto Movie as well as a bit of a backdrop, and I am taking the filler episodes into account as well.

--------------

The wind was howling loudly and the massive amounts of cold rain were getting worse as Naruto managed to keep on moving over the ocean, using the walk on water technique as he continued to move onwards. The ninja of Konoha was sent out be Tsunade on another mission to Snow to get a diplomatic message to the leader Kazahana Koyuki. The message pretty much was to ask on an update on the situation in their region…pretty normal for the young ninja as he was looking forward to seeing his friend the princess, after not seeing her for so long…however he was not working with his usual team for this mission.

Sakura was currently working with Tsunade and Shizune on some new cases, Sai was too busy getting used to making friends, and the blonde was not in the mood for the silent boy's antics. He might not always get along with Sai, but they were at least not at each other's throats. Though how the Root ANBU was dealing with the amorous attention of Sakura's friend Ino was something that made him very curious. Kakashi was filling in for the deceased Asuma to lead Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino and Yamato was also slated on another mission. Tsunade admitted that she herself had doubts of letting him go out on his own, but since he knew the leader of Snow Country personally and had been a friend to the princess, he was a better choice for this mission, that and the training he had received under Jiraiya had helped as well. Plus his growing arsenal of jutsus and his refined use of his old and still effective jutsu the Kage Bushin made him capable for it even more. Besides, after hearing that he was going to Snow Country, he jumped at the chance to see the Princess again.

The only company he had, apart from his current resident the Kyuubi, was Hinata Hyuuga. The heir to the Hyuuga Clan had been the only one who could accompany him as the others were busy on missions as well. Hinata's cousin Neji was with his team of Rock Lee, and Tenten and Gai on another mission, Shino had family business to attend to, and Kiba was currently on a special errand with his family. Therefore, Hinata was the only one who wanted to ask if she could go with him.

He didn't mind after seeing Hinata's skills and new jutsu…namely the one she used in the Bikouchuu mission, and he knew that her Byakugan was more than helpful in this mission, just in case things got a bit hairy, though he made sure to protect Hinata as this would also be her first mission alone, she was a Hyuuga, and the daughter of the current head and heir after all. The last thing he wanted was for Hinata to be harmed, he knew that she could stand up for herself, but she was a good person and a friend to him as well. Besides, he doubted that either Neji or Hinata's father Hiashi was in the mood to find out she was harmed, and that was one thing he was not in the mood to happen.

Of course this didn't mean that he was blind to how much Hinata had changed since he had last seen her. She had grown a lot since then, it was only after a better inspection that he recognized her quickly before she once more fainted. He never could figure out why she always acted like that when he was around….which was why he was somewhat surprised that she wanted to go with him on this mission.

But right now…he had other concerns…

The boat they were taking had suddenly been hit by a massive storm while on the way back to Fire Country, and during the said storm, he and Hinata were helping the sailors when one of the sails was badly torn up by the fierce winds…however, before they knew what happened, a massive wave struck the ship and sent Hinata off the side, he quickly rushed into the waters to get her and he managed to save her, however, the waves had taken them away from the ship and here he was right now…walking on water and carrying the shivering Hyuga heir on his back, hoping that before they were knocked off the boat, that they were near land.

(Darn it…if I don't hurry up and find us a place to hide out from this storm, we're all in trouble!!!)

The container for Kyuubi moved on as fast as he could in the sea and it was then that his resident spoke to him via mental link.

("Hey Kit…if I'm not mistaken…there's a pretty large island just north of here…that's the best place right now…if you get there, it'll be a good spot to lay low for a while.")

("You sure about that Kyuubi?")

("Considering our situation, we all don't have much choice right now…besides, the sooner we get out of this rain the better off we all are, not to mention the girl with us, if she doesn't get dry soon, she'll suffer hypothermia.")

Naruto knew that as he could tell that Hinata was shivering and she kept on mumbling his name. With the Kyuubi guiding him, the blonde ninja was relieved to spot the island that the Kyuubi told him about.

The island was very large and appeared to be filled with trees and small hills, plus several taller ones, and a mountain as well. The young man made his way there as fast as he could and when they reached the island, he quickly began to search for any form of shelter from the storm and thankfully spotted a nearby cave. Wasting little time, he managed to reach the cave and put Hinata down on the floor, and in a place away from the wind that was now howling outside.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…it's so…cold…"

"Hang in there Hinata…I'll do what I can…"

(There's got to be a way to keep her warm! I know fire would help, but I can't leave her alone like this….)

("Kit, use you're charka to warm her body up for now.")

("How do I do that?")

("They didn't teach you that in the academy?! Were you…oh never mind, just follow what I say and she'll be fine.")

Naruto followed the Kyuubi's instructions and began to use his normal chakra to spread warmth on Hinata's body slowly. His hands were moving over Hinata's wet clothes and form and with some time, the still tired young teenage girl was not shivering very hard and seemed to be calmer.

("It's working Kyuubi…she'll be all right, won't she?")

("For now…but we have to get her out of those clothes of hers, they are still wet…you'll have to take them off of her.")

("Are you nuts?! She'll clobber me if she finds out…")

("Kit…she's unconscious and we have to get those clothes off of her either way, she can't stay in wet clothes or else she'll get sick….besides, in case it might escape you're attention…both of you are the only ones here on this island.")

("But…")

("No buts kit…either take them off or she gets even worse, the chakra warmth will be enough for now, but she still needs to get dry.")

Naruto sighed and began to take Hinata's trade mark jacket off of her and then her pants and sandals, along with her kunai pouch. To his eternal relief, the Hyuga girl wore a thin body suit underneath the fishnet style clothes that all Kunoichi wore and for that he was happy as he was spared the idea of seeing…

(Okay…best not to go there.)

("I heard that Kit…but we've got other things to worry about, we'll have to go out and get some wood and flint to build a fire. I'll keep you warm and I'll show you how to dry the wood and how to make a fire.")

("But I can't leave Hinata like this!")

("We're not going to be gone long kit, now let's haul ass and get that fire-wood.")

Naruto reluctantly went out of the cave and began his search for any firewood on the island, and thankfully the place that he was in had a good supply of dead trees and dead leaves as well. The Kyuubi instructed him to gather all that he could and bring extra wood to keep the fire going all night. As soon as he was done with that part, he made his way back into the cave and was happy to note that Hinata was still breathing and seemed all right, the Kyuubi sensed her chakra and further assured his container that his companion was fine.

("She's fine, now let's get that fire started, use the same trick I taught you before, but make the chakra hotter this time.")

The ninja did what the Kyuubi asked and sure enough, the wood was dry and with the leaves as well, the leaves became the fuel as Naruto used his own kunai to start the fire with the flint he had been able to find. He then fed the fire and got a good sized fire going. The cave was now lit in fiery orange and the heat was already beginning to fill the cavern. The Kyuubi then told Naruto to use the left over wood to make a hanger pole and hang his clothes to dry them, along with Hinata's. Naruto did that and soon his clothes and Hinata's were being held up to dry…he however insisted to the Kyuubi, he keep his pants on. The 9 tailed Fox shrugged and then decided to tell the blonde ninja that now was the time to get some cover for himself and Hinata. The blonde was a bit confused, but the Kyuubi was already issuing commands and he had to follow them for Hinata's sake.

The duo went out and with the Kyuubi providing warmth and instructions. He was able to gather several large branches from the trees, namely the palm trees. As they went back, the Kyuubi then instructed Naruto to use the leaves to cover himself and Hinata and he then told Naruto to make a bed of dry leaves and place Hinata to them to keep her warm. The young ninja did so and then thanked the Kyuubi for the help, the fox merely snorted and went back to sleep in the cage it was held in. Naruto gulped a bit and went closer to Hinata since he still needed to provide some warmth, though he was still hesitant about it.

Hinata however was not going to be denied as she seemed to sense his presence and she quickly moved closer to him and snuggled up to him and spoke in her still sleepy state.

"N-Naruto-kun, it's so warm now."

Naruto gulped as he covered both himself and Hinata with the palm leaves and looked at her as she seemed to fall into sleep, as the warmth of the fire burned on. In the fire light, her pale skin seemed to take on a coppery hue and her dark hair seemed even darker, plus her face was more well defined by the flames. That and the fact that her…

Naruto wondered why he was suddenly acting this way towards Hinata. He had always thought of her in the past as shy, timid, and weird, but those thoughts softened over the time he had spent with her and he was already fifteen nearing sixteen. His time growing up and training with Jiraiya for several years finally began to rub off on him as he began to appreciate the female form more. At times, even if he knew that it was Henge, he would look at Tsunade more intently, and also at Sakura since she had indeed changed a lot since he had last lain eyes on his old team mate. He even reacted the same way seeing Koyuki again, and he learned that it was a natural thing…but this was the first time he felt this way about Hinata. He however decided to put those thoughts aside for the moment as he felt sleep claim him.

And before he knew what was happening…Hinata snuggled even closer to him as she began to dream her own personal dreams.

--------------

Hinata awoke to the sounds of waves outside the cave, as she had been in a very lovely dream with her longtime crush Naruto, and it was so wonderful as it felt so real…she had dreamed that both her and Naruto were on an island and they were all alone and she finally managed to tell him how she felt towards him, and they were…

She opened her eyes and she gasped and blushed wildly as she found herself looking at the calm and sleeping face of her crush and very close to him. She couldn't help but stare at how peaceful her Naruto-kun looked right now and a naughty part of her wanted to stay in her crush's arms…but her more innocent side told her not to. As she got up and looked out at the entrance which was now in daytime…she began to recall just what had happened.

She had managed to help one of the sailors hold onto the ropes when the tidal wave hit, and she had not been able to get a good grip and had fallen off to the side, but that was when she saw Naruto go after her and when she hit the water, Naruto swam to her and carried her upwards and all she recalled before she was made tired by the cold was being carried by Naruto on his back.

(Naruto-kun carried me here by himself?)

Hinata then noted that she was bare of her clothes, with the exception of her body suit and fishnet and she blushed at the fact that her only form of covering was her body suit. She had noted how much she had grown over the past three years and a half since Naruto left the village to train under Jiraiya. She had been somewhat embarrassed when the others, including Sakura, Tenten, and Ino pointed out how much she had grown, namely in the chest area, which was very much true and she had gotten some stares from some of the younger men about that as well…further adding to her embarrassment.

She was so deep in thought, that she was not aware that Naruto was already awake and was looking at her as the sunlight was reflected back into the cave by the sea outside. Naruto noted how different Hinata looked in the sunlight and he couldn't help but look at how different she seemed now. He got up and greeted Hinata with a smile as he normally did.

"Morning Hinata!"

Hinata looked and found herself staring at Naruto and it was also when she noted briefly that he was half naked, and naturally, being the shy and timid young woman that she was, she quickly blushed and fainted.

Naruto naturally got worried for her as she plopped back on the piles of leaves that he had used to act as their bedding.

"Hinata?! Are you all right?"

("She's fine kit, just a little out of it…again.")

Naruto couldn't help but wonder just why the Fox said that and with such laughter as well as he could hear the fox laughing at him.

("What's that supposed to mean Kyuubi?")

("Ahh…well, we'll talk about that later…in the mean time, we need to go forage for food, I can bet ten to one you're starving and so is that Hyuuga girl. Before we do that, we might as well see if we can find any stream of fresh water around here.")

("Why not drink the sea water?")

Naruto could have sworn he heard the 9 Tailed Fox do a face fault in the cage at that remark and sure enough, the bijuu was not amused by that remark in the very least as it send back a very sarcastic and annoyed reply.

("Kit, I know you're not THAT dumb…you should know that drinking salt water is a big time stupid idea…when have you ever seen anyone in you're entire life drink sea water?")

The two bickered a bit more as they went to look about and found a large river of fresh water that came from the mountain and thankfully, the water was indeed fresh and moving as well, and cool no less. Thus it was ideal for drinking, cooking, and bathing. As soon as they did so, the bijuu and the jinchuuriki went on to hunt and forage, with the Kyuubi teaching Naruto how to find edible berries and avoid the ones that were not good to eat for today and those that were not edible. As soon as they did so and took a good amount of the berries, the two then managed to find several healthy palm trees, and with the kunai he had, Naruto managed to climb upwards and get a few of the coconuts. That and the berries were enough for today, but the Kyuubi decided to help the ninja to hunt and catch some fish, the fish were fresh and seemed to be healthy condition, and that was enough.

The Kyuubi then told Naruto to get a large stick and with some vines, they were able to take their catches back to the cave, it was there that Naruto decided to ask the Kyuubi a question as to why and how it seemed to know all these things for survival.

("Hey Kyuubi…")

("What is it kit?")

("How come you know so much about these things?")

("Kit, I've lived in this world for over one thousand years, long before you're village or you're ancestors ever existed, you honestly think that I didn't learn anything else apart from destruction, death and combat for that time? Give me some credit kit, even if I am a malevolent entity with an appetite for death, combat, and destruction, I DO have some other skills you know.")

("I see…well, thanks…without you're help I don't think me and Hinata would be…")

("Save you're thanks kit, you are my container and I rather doubt I'd like the idea of you dying early in this stage in you're life, I did what I knew I had to do for my sake and yours.")

("Thanks all the same.")

The Kyuubi laughed in it's cage and Naruto could tell it was having a cheeky, tooth filled grin at him.

("Fine…you're welcome…call me if you have any other things to take care of.")

Naruto then got the fire started and he was happy to see that Hinata was very much awake again and she helped him with preparing their food. The fish were cooked well enough and the lovely smell of cooked meat filled the cave and the two ninja dug into their food. The berries were sweet and juicy and the two loved it, and they ate the fish slowly so as to enjoy the newly cooked meat. They then worked on breaking the coconuts and drank the fresh water inside of it.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto finished eating his fish and looked at Hinata who was blushing at him and she seemed to be rather concerned about something important. He wondered what that was about and decided to ask Hinata what was it she wanted to ask him.

"W-W-What happened last…night?"

Naruto then began to tell Hinata about how she had been suffering hypothermia and he had to warm her up using his chakra, he then built a fire to dry their clothes, and keep them warm the whole night. All of which was very much true as he had woken up on a few regular intervals to keep the fire burning and to check the clothes that they had with them to see if they were dry, not to mention check how she was doing. He quickly assured Hinata that he didn't do anything to her at all when she blushed bright red at the mention of him removing her jacket and pants.

Hinata felt happy that Naruto had done all that for her and helped her out of the mess she had been in, and she promised to do her best to help him out while they were here. She then wondered on how they were going to find their way back to Konoha.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…h-h-how long do you think…they…I mean….the others will find us?"

Naruto looked out into the sea and sighed. He wondered about that too…he hoped that the ship that they rode on made it back to port and was safe….if it was, then the sailors could send word to Tsunade-baachan that they were missing. Knowing her, she would do her best to find them and get them home. But if the ship had been too badly damaged…or worse…then he and Hinata would be here on this island for a very long time…He put that thought aside and kept his faith in the others back home and decided to help keep Hinata alive along with himself.

"I have no doubt they'll find us Hinata, and I have no doubt that you're father will do what he can to find you too."

"Y-Y-You think so?"

Naruto smiled and replied.

"I know so!!!"

Hinata smiled and agreed with Naruto as they finished their break-fast.

--------------

Later…

"A-a-are you sure this… island is safe Naruto-kun?"

Hinata asked as she and Naruto left the cave to find out what they could about their island and see what they had to work with. The storm that had sent them overboard had pretty much passed on and the day was rather sunny and hot, normally ideal for beach goers but not a comfortable thing to deal with for them right now. But they had to do it either way so as to know just where they were.

They had taken stock of their tools earlier and thankfully, all of their kunai were still with them, along with several extra shuriken that they could use when the time comes. However, to Naruto's disappointment, he had lost his summon scroll for his giant shuriken and would have to get a new one to replace it once he was back in Konoha. His wallet was still with him, and thankfully he had a water proof wallet at that. However, money was worthless in a place like this island and he missed eating ramen already, but pushed that aside in order to focus on what they had to do.

"The only way to know is if we look around Hinata, come on, we can get a drink in the river nearby, the water's pretty nice there, cool and clean too."

Hinata smiled and they arrived and true to Naruto's words, the water was cool and clean and refreshing to the two of them. They then began to explore the beach once more and found small areas where tidal pools had been made, and they saw different types of fish, both big and small moving about, along with other marine life. As they carried on, they decided to stop near a coconut tree and take some of the coconuts that were green and fresh looking down. As soon as they were able to get the water inside, they were able to drink and as well as they should as the heat was really something at mid-day.

"Wow…it's hot out here."

Naruto said as he was forced to take off his black and orange jacket and tie it to his waist, while Hinata was blushing once more as she saw that the sweat that Naruto had on him, allowed his dark white shirt underneath to cling to his body. She couldn't help herself as her eyes began to wander on the strong and hard looking muscles that was on Naruto's chest, shoulders, arms, and torso…and she then looked at his face as he wiped the sweat from his face.

(Wow…Naruto-kun….Naruto-kun looks so strong…so…so…handsome…)

Hinata then realized that she was now having naughty thoughts that began to fill her mind and it was also then that she noted that all the time she was looking at him without any modesty, he was looking back at her…very concerned.

"Hinata…are you all right? Do you have a fever or something…you're face is so red."

Hinata tried not to lose herself as Naruto began to close in towards her, his concern for her well being in his deep sky blue eyes. The same eyes that haunted her dreams every night when she went to sleep. She wanted to do something…anything right now but her feelings for Naruto were so strong now that she couldn't help herself as she sat there frozen…in truth she was fighting the urge not to lash out at him reflexively or to faint either.

(Don't Faint! Don't Faint! Don't Faint!)

The moment Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's forehead to check her temperature, she quickly fainted, making Naruto once more panic and try to wake her up, but Hinata was totally out of it and as she didn't respond to any of his cries for her to wake up, she was still out cold.

Naruto was in a panic, he hoped that nothing bad had suddenly happened to Hinata, and despite his growing discomfort with the idea, he placed his hand on her chest…to find out that her heart beat was fine and she was all right…however, it was also when he noted that his hands were too close to Hinata's breasts, which he knew had grown a lot since he had last seen her. He then felt this strange feeling of attraction in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Hinata.

(Why the heck am I feeling this for Hinata?!)

("It's natural kit, there's nothing wrong with that. Actually I was beginning to wonder just when you were going to finally get attracted to her anyway.")

("What the heck is that supposed to mean Kyuubi?")

The Fox couldn't help but shake it's head at the sheer amount of naivety that his container had. Like everyone else in the Village of Konoha, the 9 Tailed Fox knew quite well on the crush that the Hyuuga heiress had on his container….and truth be told, it provided him with a measure of amusement while he was stuck in the young man's body. He found it rather funny at how oblivious the young blonde was to the mountain sized crush the young woman had on him. But at times, it did get annoying to him that Naruto was like a block of cement when it came to Hinata's affection.

Of course, he knew about Naruto's attraction to Sakura Haruno, and while he was impressed with how determined Naruto was to protect his team mate, he didn't think that they would be a good couple for a while. Though the relationship between the two had grown somewhat, he was still convinced that the Hyuuga heiress was a better choice for his container. Besides that, he believed that Naruto and Sakura were better off as friends. He didn't disapprove of Sakura, considering her healing abilities were good and so was her strength in combat, not to mention her growth as well.

The 9 Tailed Fox then decided to test the waters, so to speak, as he then spoke to Naruto.

("Let me put it this way kit…she likes you, a lot if I might add, and she's becoming even more attracted to you. Now the reason why she just decided to take a nap is because she's VERY much trying not to faint at you being close to her, since you have quite the effect on that white eyed girl, and for a very long time since you both were younger. Ain't first love grand?")

Naruto was stunned at that announcement, he had always considered Hinata as a good and kind person for a very long time, after he had seen her stand up for herself against Neji all those years before. Back then he thought she was a weird, timid, and quiet girl, but he liked her for being a kind, strong, and generous person. He then recalled the times she would seemingly step out of her timid nature to help him on. He then spoke to the 9 Tailed Fox…

("How can I be sure you're not pulling me by the leg?! There's no way Hinata would ever like someone like me!")

("Hmph! Kit, you have no idea how wrong you are…she's always had a crush on you ever since you were still in the Academy, and she might not say it, but she's always tried to support you from the shadows…she's just too shy to say anything to you point blank…but she DOES try to show you how much she likes you…or have you forgotten those times already?")

Naruto then thought back at the times Hinata was by his side and then recalled that every time she had been close to him, she would blush bright red, and it was then that he began to realize how much Hinata acted around him. But he still doubted that she would like him, considering his resident inside of him.

("I doubt she'd like me Kyuubi…as soon as she find out about…")

("Me right? You do have a good point there, but that's up to her kit, she had those feelings for you for a very long time, so it's entirely up to her if she will stand by you once she finds out about me, and it's naturally up to you if you're going to tell her someday. By the way, I recommend you do take off the jacket she has, before she suffers heat stroke…in a place like this, heat-stroke's a pain to suffer. And crush some of the coconut meat so you can get the oils…if I recall right, the oils are good sun-screen. Oh yeah…she's waking up right now…")

Hinata woke up and saw Naruto looking at her with concern and realizing that she had fainted yet again and apologized as she then took off her jacket, even as she blushed at the idea of being in her body suit before Naruto. She then followed Naruto actions of crushing the coconut meat and using the oils to shield themselves from the sun. Afterwards, they went on to hunt and forage for food around the beach and into some of the forested areas of the island.

Later near the beach, they were able to harvest several coconuts, some fish, berries, herbs, wild vegetables, some wild birds, and rabbits as well. As soon as they got the fire going, they build some shade in the sun and cooked their lunches, removing the scales of the fish with their kunai, and skinning the rabbits and then removing the bird feathers. As they finished cooking their food properly so to avoid food poisoning, they looked as the beautiful beach before them and the warm air and began to eat their food. Naruto wished that he was able to get supplies from the ship, but the blonde was thankful that the food was all right and at least he had company as he then looked at Hinata who ate her food daintily, still not sure whether to believe that what the Kyuubi told him was true.

Hinata came from a noble clan and no doubt would have been asked to marry a good Shinobi of her father's approval, there was no way she could ever be asked to marry someone like him or even like him. But as he thought about the times he had been close to her, she seemed kinder and more friendly around him despite her shyness…and now that he thought about it…he actually was beginning to find her times of blushing to be rather cute. But still he doubted that her father Hiashi would ever approve of him being close to Hinata, and no doubt Neji would beat the living tar out of him if he tried to make the moves on his cousin.

He put that aside and they began to talk about things while they watched the beach and the gentle waves go by. Hinata asked him shyly what happened to him for the past three years ever since he left the village, and he asked how she had been. He was surprised to hear about how things had changed for Hinata while he had been away. She and Neji were friendlier to one another now. She was in good terms with both her father and sister, and that was good thing to know for him. As he told her about his own travels with Jiraiya, she blushed and laughed at some of the funny things he told her, and she also seemed eager to hear about his adventures for the past few months after they had worked together.

As the day wore on and they finished their lunch together, they decided to go for a bath in the river, naturally, Naruto left Hinata to take her bath in private…there was no way he was going to peep at Hinata, she would not like it in the least if she caught him peeping at her. Hinata enjoyed the cool water as she bathed while Naruto stayed a good distance away, but close enough to protect the Hyuuga heiress as she bathed. However it was indeed tempting for him to try and look at Hinata, and the Kyuubi certainly wasn't making things any easier as the perverted words of the Kyuubi filled his ears, along with some rather interesting images as well.

Naruto clamped hard to silence his resident from his mind and was relieved that Hinata was done with her bath and allowed him to take his own. Hinata also was tempted to look at Naruto while he was bathing but thought better of it…she didn't want her crush to think she had become a pervert, though the desire to see just if the muscles she saw before were real. She wondered if Naruto had been peeping at her, and while a normal woman would have been ready to pound the offending man hard on the head, she was tempted to show herself to Naruto without him knowing that she knew that he was looking. But for now, she decided to take the time to check her clothes and to remove any leftover traces of salt in since the salt would rot their clothes. She also made sure to take a look at Naruto's clothes when she had the chance.

As soon as Naruto was done and they were fully dressed, both him and Hinata, the Hyuuga girl approached her crush and spoke out her intent to clean their clothes of any salt that might be on them, not only would it prevent their clothes from rotting, but also prevent them from being irritated by the salt.

"N-Naruto-kun…I…I…um, I need to…ah…clean our…clothes in the…river."

Naruto looked at Hinata as she was once more trying to avoid looking at him directly and this time he saw the red in her face. Even though he was still not sure if he could believe what the Kyuubi had told him, he decided to get to know Hinata more to see if it really was true that she actually liked…or more…love him as what the 9 Tailed Fox said.

"Sure…give me a minute."

Naruto then took off his jacket and was now in his white undershirt and then handed it to Hinata and told Hinata that he would clean his pants himself. Hinata nodded as Naruto then went off to find food for their dinner.

As she cleaned the clothes, she suddenly recalled her dream about her and Naruto being alone together and her getting the chance to finally tell him her feelings towards him. But the question on her mind was how she was going to accomplish that. But she was very afraid as she washed Naruto's jacket, she was afraid that Naruto would not say anything and deny her long time affections for him and that hurt more than any of the pain she had felt in the missions…because Naruto's denial and refusal of her feelings would be a wound in her heart.

(No! I have to be strong…I have to know how he feels about me! I…I have to…because I might never get another chance like this…)

Later…as she finished cleaning Naruto's clothes and her own, the white eyed Hyuuga met up with Naruto who managed to find more food, in the shape of berries, fruits, nuts, fish, and even a wild pig. The two worked hard and cleaned themselves up after they were done cleaning their food near the river. As they were done and cooked their food as the sun set, they took the time to watch the sun set down and then began to eat their food, all the while…talking about their respective travels and missions before they met each other again.

As night fell, Hinata used her Byakugan to look for any sign of incoming ships at the edge of her line of sight. She had been perfecting her skills with the Byakugan under her father's training and that of her cousin Neji as well and though she still couldn't see very far it was enough, they then gathered a lot of fire wood to make a signal fire, since once Hinata would catch sight of a ship, he could light the signal fire and they would be rescued. With that done and the fire fully protected and a good supply of fuel nearby, they made their way to the cave and made use of the rabbit skins they had with them. They were able to use the skins to make coverings for their bedding of leaves and to make it a bit more comfortable.

As they were about to go to sleep, Naruto made the warming fire for them and when he was sure that the fire would burn for a long time to keep them warm for the night, and he kept a kunai close at hand to defend himself and Hinata…just in case. Once he was done, both he and Hinata went to sleep and unlike before, when Hinata who was fast asleep due to being tired, would suddenly reach out in her dreams, he decided to let her hold him, in an effort to keep her happy…and as he also went to sleep…he began to find that feeling Hinata's sleeping form next to his own was…nice.

In the back of his mind, in the prison that held the Kyuubi, the 9 Tailed Fox couldn't help but snicker at what he was seeing.

--------------

The next day…

The two stranded ninja then began to get into a routine when they woke up…both of them hunted and foraged the island for food and water, along with keeping themselves clean and ready for rescue. When there was enough light, Hinata would use her Byakugan to look at the horizon to see any ships nearby, while Naruto would keep the signal fire ready for lighting and replaced any wet fuel and fire-wood with fresh fuel and allowed the wet fire-wood and fuel to dry out and to be used again.

If Hinata didn't find any ships, then they would immediately work on getting their food and drink for their meal, along with deciding to train while they were on the island to have something to do. Hinata learned the Kage Bushin technique when she was in the Academy and under Naruto's direction, she was able to use several of her own clones to train herself to better her use of the Byakugan and her Taijutsu, while Naruto trained with thousands of his own Kage Bushin to keep himself at the top of his own game. Naruto had learned about the memory technique associated with Kage Bushin and used the skill well when he trained, making sure to check himself for any mistakes with his own fighting style.

Once they were both done with their training a few hours later, they took the time to rest and clean up with a quick dip into the sea and then washed up in the river, enjoying the cool waters from the mountain on the island. As soon as they were done, they cooked their food and ate their lunch. As they did so, they mostly kept away from the sun while using the oils from the crushed coconut meat to keep themselves from getting sunburned and heat stroke as well. All the while Hinata began to slowly become more open to Naruto and told her more about herself as she realized that the only way she could ever become closer to her crush was to be more forward to him.

She hoped that what she was doing was all right, and she was happy that Naruto would talk back to her, but one question, apart from his feelings towards her, lingered in her mind and was the question of why he was always being treated with suspicions by the other villagers for a long time, even though they became more accepting of him, there were still those that mistrusted him. She never knew why this was the case…Naruto was already a highly skilled ninja and such a kind hearted young man…why do others still treat him badly. However, she was still too shy on the subject, just as she was still too shy about asking him his feelings towards her. But she was willing to try.

Naruto himself marveled at Hinata as they spent time together, he began to wonder at just how strong Hinata was now, compared to her past self. Sure, he still thought of Sakura while they were together, but his normal thoughts about being intimate with Sakura were being replaced by thoughts of being with Hinata. He began to look at Hinata and she seemed to grow even more attractive to him as well. He was however still cautious as he was still not sure about the truth about her supposed feelings towards him.

The two ninja continued to concentrate on looking for any passing by ships and they continued to train with their respective skills and weapons. Until Naruto decided to ask Hinata a favor.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you for a favor?"

"A-A-A f-f-f-favor, w-wh-what s-s-sort of favor….Naruto kun?"

Naruto saw the bright blush on Hinata's face and her twiddling of her fingers, and he finally found her actions to be very cute and nice to see. He however decided to keep himself objective and decided to ask Hinata what he had in mind.

"Would you like to spar with me?'

Hinata gasped at that.

"S-S-Spar with you?"

"Sure! I want to see how much you've grown Hinata, and now is a good a time as any before dinner, but only…only if you want to okay…you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Hinata nodded and replied as she knew that she should see just how Naruto had improved as well, and maybe see if she could improve while sparring with him. She took that thought to mind and slowly got into her normal combat position and activated her Byakugan.

"I'll try…I'm ready!"

Naruto nodded as he could tell that Hinata was ready for their sparring match and they began to fight one another. Naruto tried with a few straight punches and tried a spinning heel kick in mid leap, aiming at Hinata's head, but Hinata ducked and retaliated with her own kick, forcing Naruto to block with his own hands and move back avoid several of Hinata's attacks using the Gentle Fist Style of her family…he knew how dangerous that style, recalling his fight with Neji before and did his best to evade, or if not, he blocked them, but was careful to keep his distance.

As they continued to move and fight, they were so engrossed that they didn't notice the heat of the sun and as it began to set as well into the horizon. Hinata had to admit that she still needed to improve on a few aspects of her Gentle Fist as she dodged and blocked some of Naruto's kicks and punches and she was amazed at how fast he could move, when she had seen him fight in their missions together, he wasn't as fast as he was now.

Naruto himself admitted that Hinata has certainly improved since he had last seen her fight as he avoided her attacks which were moving a lot faster than before and certainly were harder to avoid this time around. But he liked that, she had certainly changed from the shy girl that he knew years before. He was able to outpace her a bit in terms of speed, but she was certainly a lot faster than him.

The two continued their sparring and were looking at one another carefully to assess each other's speeds and abilities as they began to get to their stronger attacks. Plus, this allowed them see each other at their best and it was quite a sight for both of them as well. It was once said that when in combat one sees things in their foe that can tell him or her a lot about the opponent, and this sparring match was no different.

Hinata saw how determined Naruto looked as he fought and she was amazed at how handsome he was when he was at his best, she always admired him from afar and now she was getting to see him in action herself as they continued to trade blow after blow and evade or block each other's attacks. And like any normal girl in front of her crush she was feeling very happy, even though she was still determined to show Naruto her growth as a Kunoichi…still she felt hot as she watched him move and her imagination began to play with the images on the back of her mind on how those muscles would move as they fought on.

Naruto also noted how attractive Hinata was when she was fighting with all of her skill and determination, and he admitted to himself that she looked very much at her best as she continued to trade blow after blow with him. She looked very much an attractive woman as they moved and fought with one another with each blow as he too was determined to see just how much Hinata had changed since he had last seen her and worked with her all those years before he went to train under Jiraiya for three long years and from what he was seeing now…she had changed…not to mention he began to look at her form even more, and even when he did it to determine her moves he couldn't help but wonder how she looked without…

Both sparring partners shook those thoughts out of their minds and focused on their match as the day wore on. And when night finally set in…both were tired and decided to call it a day. The however had plenty of leftover food and were able to reheat the cooked food and ate their remainder for their dinner and Naruto complimented Hinata.

"Wow…you've really gotten stronger Hinata! I had a hard time just managing to try and hit you, you really must have been training hard since the last time we worked together!"

"T-T-Thank you…I-I-I wanted to um, get stronger, just like…like I promised."

Naruto smiled at that as he saw how cute Hinata was when she blushed and twiddled her fingers.

"Well…you've kept you're promise and I think that you'll be a great ninja in a few more years time."

"T...Thank you."

As the two of them watched the moon rise over the sea and cover sea with a silvery glow, they then wondered just how things were at Konoha while they were here. And they once more decided to go back to sleep in the cave, with Naruto making the fire to keep them warm for the night and they both went to sleep.

---------------

The next day…

"No sign of a ship Hinata?"

Naruto asked as he checked the fuel for their signal fire on the early morning once the two of them were awake. He had decided to later see what else they could find on the island on this day as they had only explored a portion of the place, plus he might find some stuff that could be useful for them while they were still here.

Hinata was using her Byakugan as she looked at the horizon and shook her head sadly.

"No…I don't see any ship yet, I hope they find us soon N-N-Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry, they will. Come on, let's go see the rest of this little island of ours!"

Hinata blushed but nodded as she followed Naruto to explore their little island. The two began to consider this island their own personal place as they stayed here for three days now and they wanted to find out anything about the island they were staying in until they were rescued. For the first time, Hinata was not fainting as she held her crush's hand as they both went to see the rest of their island, and saw large patches of flowers nearby, some that were safe and others that were poisonous, there were large trees everywhere and the hills naturally had fields of green grass over them, along with some of the hills being bare of any coverage. They arrived at the mountain and decided to leave that island alone for the time being as they looked about and spotted other animals in the area, namely wild pigs, rabbits, birds, and more as they looked about. They wondered why such a lush and bountiful island was not inhabited at all, but they found no sign of any habitation and any underground bases in this island at all…it was a perfectly deserted island and they were here for the time being until they were found.

The two decided to take their time to explore the island and enjoy the solitude as well as this allowed them to relax a bit more and the feel of the cool breeze as it came from the high mountains, that no doubt had snow on the top of it. As they arrived at the hill that overlooked the whole island They watched the place and surveyed the island.

"This island…it sure is a nice place to be in….right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, makes me wonder why no one decided to build a small home here, this place would have been a good retreat."

The two ninja sat down on the fresh grass and took in the beauty of the island and took the time to think about other things just for today. Naruto was still intent on finding Sasuke and bringing him back to Konoha, while he knew that Sasuke was still after his brother Itachi, he wanted to make sure that his former team mate was safe and would at least, after he did deal with Itachi he would come back home…though how that was going to happen and when was beyond him, but he kept hoping. For now however, his thoughts on the matter were now being joined by his thoughts on Hinata and he began to think back on the times he had known the Hyuuga girl.

He began to recall the times they had been together, from the Chuunin Exams, to the missions he had been with her, and when they had worked together to find Sasuke one time and in each instance he began to see that Hinata indeed cared for him and was really a great friend, and also, maybe more…but he still was not sure how to tell her about his resident guest.

They then foraged and hunted for their food and after they were done, they cooked their food and began to have break-fast, as they ate…Naruto then decided to at least talk to Hinata to finally answer the question that he had about if she did have feelings for him in a very important sense. But he made sure to put that off until he was ready, for now he wondered how things were at Konoha.

--------------

Back in Konoha…

The situation in the Hidden Village of the Leaf was far from perfect as the rains that fell on the Village kept everyone in doors, and the storms that were there were really making movement hard. And one particular situation made things a heck of a lot worse for the people involved.

In the Hokage's office…

"Damn it!!! When will this blasted storm clear out of here already?!?!?!"

Tsunade was furious as she looked at the latest weather report and the fact that it was still unsure just when the storm would end and the skies would be clear and the sea safe enough to send out a rescue party for Naruto and Hinata. The Godaime was not very happy at least two days before when she had been told that Naruto and Hinata were lost in a massive storm that hit the sea and their ship that was already bound to return to port. In fact…she had been outright worried sick for Naruto and Hinata.

She might have a brave and tough front and always being critical and serious, but she does show deep sympathy for those close to her, and most of all for Naruto…which was far from surprising as Naruto had been the one who broke her free from her past and allowed her this chance to make things right for herself and to honor both Dan, and Nawaki. Naruto reminded her greatly of the two most important people in her life, and the thought of not being able to find him, all because of the fickle weather was already eating away at her patience. Hinata had already improved well from before, and like everyone else who knew Hinata in any degree, she knew that it was due to Naruto that the former shy and quite Genin had reached the rank of Chuunin, and had helped ease the tensions between both Hyuga families and that was a good thing as well.

She knew that others were also worried about the fates of the two missing people. And even the villagers wondered just where the two had disappeared to and when they would be coming back. Already various types of rumors were circulating about their fates and some of the rumors were either mildly or hysterically humorous and cute…to downright wrong and farfetched. Everyone in the village, including her knew about Hinata's long term crush on the blonde loud mouth ninja and container for the Kyuubi, and even though she had her doubts about Naruto finding out about the Hyuga heiress' crush on him of all people, she couldn't help but wonder at the possibility that while they were alone together, he might finally get the message…but considering how dense the blonde ninja was at times, that might not happen.

She sighed as she looked out once more at the dark sky over Konoha, and at that same moment, Jiraiya walked in, along with Shizune The perverted hermit sage, trainer of Naruto, and naturally her only remaining team mate now that Orochimaru had died after Sasuke killed him, sighed as he also looked out to the rain.

"Still no change?"

"Not a damn thing….the storm over the entire Fire Country's still too dangerous for any ship to go out right now."

The perverted hermit sighed was also worried about Naruto, not just for the fact that he made a promise to train the boy, but to make sure that Akatsuki never got their filthy hands on him and the Kyuubi. He didn't want his former student Namikaze Minato and Kushina Uzumaki who were Naruto's parents, even if they were dead, to think that he was going to let their son die out there alone.

The only silver lining the perverted hermit could see was the fact that Hinata was with Naruto. Like everyone else, the perverted ninja knew for a fact that Hinata had a mountain sized crush on his star pupil and he was eager to see if Naruto would finally get it on with Hinata. He had nothing against Sakura, and he knew for a fact that despite her temper with Naruto's perverted nature on occasion, she cared for him too much to let him be harmed….now that she knew the secret burden he had carried all his young life. However, despite the closeness the two had, he doubted that a very serious relationship would spring between the two, friendship between them was enough for now. He then smirked a bit and spoke.

"I know for a fact that Naruto is safe and alive, and with him taking care of Hinata, things are going to get interesting indeed."

"What are you talking about this time?"

"I'm thinking that maybe the two of them…well…you know what I mean by that, so why should I explain that to you?'

Tsunade got up her desk and glared at her perverted team mate, even if she was entertaining the idea herself, she still doubted that Naruto would actually notice Hinata crush on him, even more so that Naruto and Hinata would even consider eloping.

"Are you trying to be funny Jiraiya?! There is no way THAT will ever happen between them?!"

"And how can you be so sure about that?"

Tsunade glared at her team mate and fellow Sannin with a glare as the two of them were getting ready to butt heads with each other over something. They had done it many times when they were still kids and when they were already grown-ups as well. Shizune also knew that to be true and she was already standing aside as her mentor and her team mate began to glare at each other.

"There is no way that Naruto would ever decide to make the moves on Hinata! He's still too dense to even notice that she's head over heels in love with him and you know it!"

"Oh really? Well then I say that you're wrong."

"There's no way what you have in that perverted mind is going to happen at all Jiraiya!"

"Really, care to bet on that?"

Tsunade was wary about this sort of thing as she had betted a lot of times and lost, but she also knew that if she ever won, something bad was going to happen, she knew that to be true as she had won the lottery on the day that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, and that told her that something had gone wrong and she was right as she had dispatched Gai and his team to aid Naruto and the others. And the help came right on time as well as they were able to help Naruto greatly, even if Gaara had died, he had been brought back to life by Chiyo and Naruto and that was enough.

"Fine then, I'll take that bet, I bet that if I am right and Naruto and Hinata don't elope, you don't get to peep at any of the women in Konoha for the next six months."

"Fine, and if I win, then I get to do my research uninterrupted by either you or the ANBU for the next six months as well…deal?"

"Deal!"

--------------

Elsewhere…

In the Hyuuga residence….a lot of things were happening as many servants and family members were deep in their work, some however were praying for the safe return of Hinata back to Konoha. They had grown quite close to Hinata and fond of the heiress, including Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. She had begun to idolize her big sister and she was the one who would always ask when they could go out and find her big sister.

Hiashi was not very happy with these turns of events, and he hoped that the storms would pass soon so he could be reunited with his eldest daughter. He had long ago treated Hinata the way he did, not because he didn't love her, but because her kind and shy nature, plus her tendency to give up in the past made her very vulnerable. In fact, he had been keeping tabs on Hinata for some time, even without Kurenai's knowledge as he wanted Hinata to grow and be strong, but despite his actions and attitudes towards her, she didn't seem to have that drive to become stronger…

Until Naruto Uzumaki came into her life that is…

He, like all the elder ninjas knew about the 9 Tailed Fox in the young blonde ninja which was sealed into him by the Fourth Hokage, like the others he followed the order of the Third Hokage to never tell anyone in his family about what happened, and he naturally had a healthy amount of fear for the demon. But he had to admit, that the young boy who was the container for the 9 Tailed Fox was far from being the demon others thought him to be. He however noted the very strong effects Naruto had on his daughter Hinata, he would have not allowed her having a crush on him had he not noted that Hinata began to train herself harder every day to try and impress both him and Naruto…but even then, she didn't have the courage to stand up for herself, and she nearly was reduced to tears by Neji when they fought against one another.

It was only when Naruto told her to stand up for herself that Hinata fought with Negi seriously, and while Hinata had lost and nearly died, she had apparently gained the strength, acknowledgement, and support she needed to finally push herself to achieve and strive for the best. He noted that very well and despite not showing it…he approved of her change of attitude, and after the Bikouchuu Mission, he was happy that she was now more confident in herself and was willing to fight real opponents and to strive to make herself truly a Hyuuga. That also allowed him to finally be a father to her and thankfully, their relationship had been mended…all because of Naruto.

It wasn't just his daughter who was changed by Naruto, but his nephew Neji as well. Long ago, he had been at odds with his twin brother Hizashi, Neji's father since Hizashi was of the Branch family. And as such, his nephew had grown to hate and resent him and his family, even if they were indeed related, and that hatred grew when Hizashi took his place when he had killed the ninja that tried to kidnap Hinata. To see that Neji was very talented and strong was a great surprise to Hiashi and to see him defeated by Naruto, and where Naruto told him that fate can be changed and to quit thinking that everything is predestined gave him the chance to finally tell Neji the truth of why his father died.

He couldn't blame Neji for not believing him when he gave his nephew his father's last letter before he died, and how he might harbor hatred still, but his defeat by Naruto's hands and the truth of his father's choice made Neji change, and for the first time, Hiashi chose to train Neji himself and as head of the Hyuuga family, he had the authority to do so as well. And when he had a chance to speak to Neji after he recovered with his battle with the Sound Village ninja Kidoumaru who had discovered the Byakugan's weakness and nearly killed him, he was impressed that Neji confessed that he now understood what it was for his team mate Rock Lee, for Hinata, and for Naruto to face a foe who was stronger and deadlier than them. If it hadn't been for his defeat by Naruto who told him that anyone could change their destiny and himself realizing that he had to truly prove that the Hyuuga Clan was the best of the best in Konoha and that he still had the chance to win, he admitted that he would have truly died that day. It was Naruto who took him out of the darkness of his own making and made him see the light and break his own cage.

In all that, Hiashi knew that he truly owed Naruto Uzumaki a great deal of thanks for all he had done for his family, for his daughter, and his nephew as well. That was why he was hoping that when the storms passed over Konoha, he and the others would go out and find them both.

"Master Hiashi?"

Hiashi turned and spotted Neji as he arrived in the court-yard. The Jonin sat down next to his uncle and Hiashi spoke to his nephew.

"You don't need to call me that here Neji."

"I'm sorry, uncle…I guess it's an old habit."

"That's all right…any new word on when the storm clears?"

Neji sighed and gave his uncle the bad news so far.

"There's been no change I'm afraid to say, the storms are still keeping the ships in port…including the one that Tsunade-sama had charted for the rescue operations. It might take another day or more before we can find them."

"I see…then we must wait, both Hinata and Naruto are stronger than they were back then Neji, you and I both know that…they will be all right."

Neji nodded as he looked at the rain, both uncle and nephew took the time to contemplate their own thoughts, until Neji decided to ask a question, which in his mind was of great importance. Like all the others, he knew about his cousin's deep seated affection for Naruto, and while he didn't find anything wrong with them being close, he wondered how his uncle and Hinata's father would react if ever…Hinata and Naruto would…

As much as he discounted the notion of that ever happening considering Hinata's innate shyness, and Naruto's obliviousness, he wanted to know either way on what his uncle's reaction should be if it DID happen.

"Uncle, I'd like to ask you something."

"Go ahead Neji."

"Well….I, assume that you are aware of Hinata's…well infatuation with Naruto?'

Hiashi broke a rare smile at that remark and that surprised Neji as well and he replied.

"Of course I have been aware of Hinata's crush on him…I've known for a very long time, why do you ask?"

"Well…I know this might sound…well, offensive. But if anything were to happen between Naruto and Hinata…would you approve of it?"

Hiashi couldn't help himself but smile at the idea. That was a very interesting question that his nephew put before him and naturally he deserved to answer it as well.

"Hinata is her own person now Neji, just as you are your own person as well. If that does happen, as long as Hinata is happy, then she has my blessing."

Neji nodded and smiled at the thought, he had to admit, that he was dying to see just how things would go between his cousin and her crush.

"By the way Neji."

"Yes Uncle?"

"How is your relationship with Tenten going? I heard that you actually asked her out on a date before all this happened, is that date still going to happen?"

Now it was Neji's turn to blush!!!

--------------

In the Ichiraku Ramen stand…

The business was rather slow today as Teuchi and Ayame looked on at the rain that continued to fall down around the street that they had set up shop for a very long time.

"It's really depressing that Naruto's not around isn't it?"

Ayame missed the young ninja and she hoped that as soon as the storms passed, the village could go out and try and find him and Hinata as well. She missed the young man's antics and his patronage of their Ramen shop.

"Yes, I really miss him here, the place seems too dull without him around."

Teuchi said as he missed the young ninja and his antics, not to mention the fact that he was their best customer. Konohamaru and his team mates were here frequently for the past two days, hoping to hear news of Naruto from the two, and even Ebisu, Konohamaru's ninja sensei was concerned about the news as he knew how much the grandson of the deceased Third Hokage respected the loud mouth ninja.

"I hope they'll be found and that the Gods would soon move this weather/"

Ayame said and then Teuchi smiled as he had a plan.

"When he gets back here, I'm going to give him a very special treat. Just for that day of his return…we'll let him have all that he wants from the menu for free."

--------------

In Kurenai's home…

Yuhi Kurenai looked at the rain and wondered how her student Hinata was doing, and she hoped that the young Chuunin was safe and sound. The red eyed Kunoichi walked over to the picture she had with her students on her desk, in the picture was her standing behind Kiba, Shino, and Hinata and smiled a bit as she recalled their times together. Normally she would be helping them when they were together, but with her son growing in her belly she had to take the time off as she needed to be ready soon when the baby would be born. At least Hinata would have a good friend to keep an eye on.

She always had a soft spot for Hinata after she had been charged by Hiashi to take care of Hinata and it did her heart good that both Hinata and her father were now on better terms with one another, and she was very supportive of her student's long time crush on Naruto…she knew how great an influence the blonde ninja was for her student and how much Hinata liked him. To her it was very nice to see and know that Hinata was happy.

Like all the other adult ninja, she knew about Naruto having the Kyuubi inside of him and while she too had a very healthy amount of fear of the bijuu in the boy, she saw things differently. Naruto was at first a clown, but after seeing him defeat Kiba, her opinion changed and also his support for Hinata was very much welcome…and witnessing him defeat Neji with the Kyuubi's chakra without becoming a monster was a great sign…plus the other times she had known the blonde ninja. She however had another very good reason to be very supportive of Hinata's crush on Naruto.

In her youth, she had a strong affection for the Yondaime when he was still alive then and she had even been like Hinata when she once asked him out, but he had already been reported to have been married at the time, and while it made her sad, this allowed her to meet Asuma. Asuma was not a perfect guy, not like the Yondaime in her mind, but he was nice, despite his habit of smoking.

She was sad when she heard that the Yondaime died and she met Naruto for the first time when he was a child. She was able to notice physical similarities between the young boy and the Yondaime and when she saw him in battle, there was something about his ways of fighting that made her recall the Yondaime, and the fact that the Yondaime was married. Naruto may not be a total genius like the Yondaime, but he had heart and compassion and in the same way as the Yondaime himself and that made her wonder if Naruto was the Yondaime's son. She had asked Asuma's father the Third Hokage about this fact, but Sarutobi replied with a smile that she should decide for herself what she thought and not let an old man's words be the base for her to decide on.

That in her mind was enough to tell her that her thoughts on the Yondaime being Naruto's father were dead on. In truth, it was understandable that no one else might know that Naruto was the Yondaime's son. The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato was quite the legend and was the greatest ninja of Konoha of his time and made many enemies…if they ever found out he had a family, there would be no end to the number of enemies that would try and kill them. And being the kind hearted, compassionate, and selfless man that he was, the Yondaime would have wanted nothing to hurt his village or his family. That was why she supported Hinata in the Hyuuga heiress' attempts to get closer to Naruto. Besides, the young woman would have made worse if she tried to have a crush on others anyway.

She couldn't help but hope that Hinata was all right and that someday, she would finally be able to tell Naruto how much she felt about him.

--------------

In the Yamanaka Flower Shop…

Sakura and Ino were looking at the rain, along with their other comrades, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and even for once, Sai as well. They were still wondering when they would be able to go out and find the two of their group of friends. They each had been very busy with their chores when they got word that Naruto and Hinata was lost in a storm at sea.

The second Sakura heard that, she became very worried for her team mate, and friend as she and Naruto had gotten closer ever since they began to work together again. It was a bit hard for her to imagine Naruto being helpless, but she was not going to let any harm come to Naruto ever since she knew his secret. She had always wondered why he was treated differently and with such disdain and hatred by others, even when she was young…after knowing what happened to him and his show of his emotional state during the mission to rescue Gaara before he was resurrected and afterwards. She may draw the line at his perverted side while denying her own, but when it concerned the dangers of him being killed by Akatsuki for the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and losing her best friend, she was not going to stand by and do nothing.

With that in mind, Sakura began to pace and while the others understood her state of mind, they were getting rather distracted as Sakura continued to pace in the Flower Shop back and forth over and over again for the next few minutes. Even Shino was getting distracted.

Ino naturally decided to get into the act and speak to her friend.

"Sakura…calm down, pacing back and forth isn't going to help you know."

"I know! It's just…I can't stand doing nothing here! Naruto's out there along with Hinata and lost at sea…Gods only knows what's happening to them out there…I really worried right now."

"Worried about them? Hinata and Naruto will be fine…Naruto's certainly changed a great deal since I saw him take down that Akatsuki guy with that new jutsu of his…plus he's been trained really hard you know…he'll be fine and so will Hinata, she's a lot stronger than she was before you know."

Sakura sighed at that and looked at Ino, who was close to Sai and she naturally replied.

"I know that…but that certainly doesn't make things easier."

"Naruto might still be the same, but he HAS grown up a lot from the old Naruto we all knew back in the Academy you know."

The others nodded at what Shikamaru said as they all knew just how different Naruto was now from before. However it still made them wonder that if Naruto and Hinata were still safe and alive…what exactly was happening to them right now. The only one who naturally didn't know anything about the Hyuuga heiress' longtime crush on the blonde ninja was naturally Sai since he was not from the Rookie Nine group that made up Shikamaru, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and naturally Naruto and Hinata. The only one to bring it up was naturally one of them, namely Ino.

"Do you guys think that maybe Hinata might finally…well you know, TELL Naruto about her long time crush on him?"

The others looked at the blonde Kunoichi with some surprise and then, the gloomy atmosphere was replaced by smirks and chuckles at the thought of what was happening right now with Naruto and Hinata, the only one who didn't understand was Sai and he naturally decided to find out just what they were talking about.

"What does that mean? And why would Hinata, who's the Hyuuga clan heiress have a crush on Naruto? Does she intend to hurt him in some way?"

The others looked at him with some surprise and Sakura decided to explain to her team mate Sai just what was it they were talking about, just in case Sai got the wrong impression about Hinata.

"Hinata likes Naruto…ever since she first lay eyes on him back in our Academy days and all the way to now…and she likes him, however she's too shy to say anything to him about it, no matter how many hints she sends his way…I don't know exactly why he doesn't notice…"

"Maybe because he only has eyes for Sakura."

Kiba said as he patted Akamaru's head, Ino had allowed the massive dog into her family shop as long as Akamaru didn't suddenly shake his fur and soak them with the remaining water on his body. The others noted Kiba's comments and also noted that, while Sakura sighed as well. She knew that Naruto really liked her, but she doubted that there would be a relationship between them. There was a lot of history between them and she knew that she couldn't look at Naruto that way, not after how she used to treat him. She preferred it better that Hinata and Naruto were the ones who got together since Hinata really liked Naruto.

"I don't think we'd get along well."

Ino raised an eyebrow that statement and shook her head.

"How can you say that Sakura, since compared to how you two used to get along in the past, that is when you're not angry with him, you two seem to get along just fine, a lot better if I might add?"

Sakura sighed and replied at her friend's words.

"Maybe because I guess that since he never talks to me like the old days, the way he used to anymore, then it's a sign that part of him is giving up on me. But I think that we will always be friends, but I think, not in the way that Naruto might want us to be."

The others thought about that and decided to drop the topic about the relationship between Sakura and Naruto, seeing as it was not going to be something they were willing to talk about themselves, however that certainly didn't mean that they were not going to talk about the relationship between Naruto and Hinata as they each traded stories on the subject, Kiba and Shino would talk about their missions with Naruto and Hinata in company, and even Sakura would trade one of her own…that is until Sai decided to ask.

"I was reading a book made by Jiraiya that mentioned something like this…so do you think that Naruto and Hinata Hyuuga would…what's that word again…go to the bedroom and…"

Sai barely got the words out when Sakura in a look of absolute shock reached out and covered his mouth, but her actions were too late as everyone in the shop apart from Sai knew what that meant as they all began to smirk, grin, blush, giggle, and eventually all of them began to laugh and they talked about how that would happen and what would happen between Naruto and Hinata. Sakura sighed and called their attention with a glare and she then replied.

"There is NO way that it will ever happen between those two!"

"But wouldn't it be nice Sakura? I mean, we all know how much Hinata would love to finally be alone with Naruto and who knows what can happen."

Sakura sighed and glared at the smiling duo of Ino and Tenten as she wondered at the possibility of it really happening, but she still had her doubts. Apart from the elders of the village including Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, Tsunade, the ANBU, Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune, the Sand Siblings Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara, and herself, no one else knew about Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi. She made a pledge to never reveal it to anyone in her circle of friends and comrades…and to Hinata herself. She was afraid that if Hinata ever found out about Naruto's burden she would be terrified of him and would do something that would really cause harm in Naruto's life. Though she doubted that Hinata would ever actually do that, she couldn't deny the possibility, and she shivered mentally at the thought of how the others would react if they found out.

She only hoped that there would be time for Hinata to be properly told about her crush's hard secret, or else…who knew what could happen.

--------------

Speaking of which…back on the island…

Naruto was currently waiting in the cave to make the sleeping fire for himself and Hinata, and he had already taken care of the fuel for the signal fire. And they had been able to cook and eat their dinner after training once more after lunch. As he got the fire working with the flint and his kunai, he then began to think on how he would be able to tell Hinata about his long hidden secret. But he was afraid…he had been able to see glimpses of the woman before him for the past few days…and he was afraid that if he did tell her about his secret, then she would be scared and terrified of him…and hate him.

But he decided to just get it over and done with since he knew that if he didn't tell her himself, then sooner or later, someone who knew about his status as a jinchuuriki would twist the truth to Hinata and when she did find out it was true….he didn't even want to guess what could happen.

As Hinata came into the cave, he waited for her to sit down on their bedding and he decided to ask her the question that he knew would make Hinata very embarrassed, but he had to know her true feelings before he committed himself to tell her his own secret.

"Hinata?"

"Y…Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I want to know something….and if you don't want to answer me now…then you can answer me some other time when you are finally comfortable enough to tell me, are you ready?"

"I…I…I…guess so."

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself and asked Hinata the question.

"Do you like me?"

Hinata blushed bright red at that and felt her heart race as she never expected Naruto to suddenly ask her such a question, she had been hoping for the chance to tell him how she felt about him when she had the courage, but now he wanted to know her feelings towards him! She felt as if she was about to faint once more but she decided to calm herself and began to speak.

"Y…Y….You are….you are important….to me N-N-Naruto-kun."

(Please! I have to tell him NOW! I might never get another chance! I MUST NOT FAINT!!!)

"I….I…I always watched…you when…when we were in…the Academy…when were…when…we were…still Genin. And I…I always…admired you so many…times. I…really felt you…were going to be a great ninja someday. And I…well I…I always liked…I always liked you Naruto-kun. For a very long time…I liked you, actually…I, I…more…than like you, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I…well I…"

(SAY IT!!!!)

"I….I…"

Before Hinata could say it, Naruto finished it for her…her words, plus all the times he recalled when he was with her in their earlier years and the times they had together now told him what he wanted to know.

"You love me?"

Hinata nearly lost her consciousness and gulped loudly as she twiddled her fingers, and she felt that she was going to faint as she decided to say it once and for all.

"I…I do…"

Naruto looked at Hinata, stunned that the truth finally came out and what the Kyuubi had told him was true, Hinata Hyuuga was in love with him and she had just told him that in this place. All the times she had been kind to him were now making sense and he felt relieved that he knew the truth about why she was always being kind and supportive of him and why she was always this way with him when he was near her.

Now came the moment he dreaded…to tell her about the Kyuubi.

"Hinata…I thank you for telling me the truth."

"I know…it feels better now that I've told you about how…how I feel Naruto-kun."

Hinata wiped the tears in her eyes that threatened to fall as she thought she would cry at finally telling her crush, and now her object of affection about how much she loved him.

"But I…I don't think that you would want me…"

"But…But I do love you!!! I really do! I'm not lying about that…"

"I know…you could never lie to me…but I want to tell you something….something that might change you're mind about me."

"What…what do you… mean?"

"Hinata…do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Hinata knew about the 9 Tailed Fox and how it had attacked Konoha years ago, she had been only a baby at the time and had heard stories about how the beast killed many of the people in Konoha and nearly wiped the village out. The Kyuubi was nearly able to destroy Konoha had it not been for the Yondaime and his noble sacrifice of sealing the Kyuubi and giving up his life, then the village of Konoha would have been wiped out…but what does that have to do with Naruto?

"I know that it nearly…it nearly wiped out the village years ago, but that is it?"

Naruto gulped and spoke slowly as he recalled the time he found out the truth about himself.

"Hinata…did you ever wonder why…why the villagers hated me and treated me the way they did?"

"I…I did before…but why did they do that…why did they hate you…"

"Because Hinata…the Kyuubi was sealed in a baby, a male baby in order to stop it's rampage in Konoha…and that baby grew up to be treated like a monster, like the Kyuubi…though no one told others why. Do you understand me now?"

Hinata didn't understand it at first and was very much confused, but when she began to recall how others would look at Naruto and she could hear their whispers and comments about him…it didn't take long for the Hyuuga girl to put two and two together and realize just why Naruto said that he would tell her something that would make her change her mind.

"Naruto-kun…you…you were that…baby?"

Naruto nodded slowly as he placed his hand on his stomach, the same place where the 9 Tailed Fox resided in his body. And he continued to speak to Hinata.

"I found out about it…when I was fooled by Mizuki to steal the sealing scroll. I was angry when he told me about using me to steal the scroll for his own ends. Iruka-sensei who tried to help me…tried to stop Mizuki from telling me about…but that traitor did it anyway. I was hurt and angry. But I was saved and I decided to live with it. But so many people still hated me…. I, I wanted to tell you this before you found it out in another way and would be lied to…I…I can understand if you want to leave and be on the other…"

Hinata however was having none of it as she tackled Naruto and instead of hurting the blonde ninja…looked at him straight in the eyes…

And kissed him…

Naruto looked at Hinata with absolute shock…the blonde Shinobi had expected her to run away from him in fear, and fight him…but not this…he was not expecting to be suddenly knocked down and kissed by the dark haired and white eyed girl. He couldn't help but react as he slowly stopped resisting and kissed Hinata back.

Hinata was shocked by what she learned about Naruto and she could understand why he said that she would change her mind about him….But she was not going to change her mind. Naruto may have the Kyuubi inside of him…but he was NOT the Kyuubi. Naruto was a human being and he had a heart and he had emotions, and he was a person who was strong and brave…he had done so much and he was kind, compassionate, and gentle…he was not a demon in her eyes, no matter what, she saw him for who he was, and that was a great ninja, a great friend, a great ally…and her beloved…the truth about him may have caught her by surprise, but she was not going to change her mind about Naruto…her Naruto-kun.

As she broke the kiss, Naruto tried to speak to her.

"Hinata…why are you?"

"Because I love you Naruto-kun…and I mean it."

"But what about?"

"You may have the Kyuubi inside of you Naruto-kun…but you are NOT the Kyuubi…you are you…no one else. I love you for…I love you for who you are then…and I love you for who you are now. The truth…may complicate things…but I won't change how I feel about you Naruto-kun. I love you now and always, please say that you love me too."

Naruto couldn't help but blush and feel his heart beat even faster as he could see and hear the truth in Hinata's words. She loved him, even if the Kyuubi was inside of him, she still loved him…and the feelings that simple truth had unleashed were amazing to him. And this time he was confident of his answer.

"I…I love you too."

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto then smiled with a perverted style.

"And I'm going to prove it too."

--------------

(It's lemon time ladies and gentlemen!!!)

--------------

Naruto got up and both he and Hinata sat on their bed covered with the soft and sweet smelling leaves, which they covered with rabbit skins that they were able to sew together with thin but strong fiber and their kunai. He looked at her and marveled at the coppery hue the fire gave her and made her eyes glow. With that and her blush, he reached out and kissed Hinata gently and slowly…this made Hinata moan as she began to kiss him back with equal fervor. The Hyuuga girl couldn't help but feel her body become alive as she savored the taste and feel of her beloved's lips on hers…she had dreamed of doing this for a very long time…and now her dreams were coming true….

Naruto had been reading a lot of things about sex and love making…and in fact, he might not have told anyone this…but he had been able to finally get enough material on how to actually make love to a woman…but he kept in mind that while he had some idea on how it was done, he wanted this to be perfect between him and Hinata as she was his girl-friend now…and they were going to make love to one another. In truth he had dreamed of doing this with Sakura, but now…it seemed to be more right to him to be doing this with Hinata.

Their chaste kissing grew in intensity and soon, they began to kiss each other more intensely and Hinata shyly responded as she slowly opened her mouth to Naruto's gentle prodding and when she did, he opened his mouth as well. The Kyuubi container then slowly licked her teeth, making Hinata moan and when Naruto placed his tongue into her mouth gently tempting her to do the same…she nearly fainted on the spot.

Hinata slowly moved her own tongue and the moment her tongue touched Naruto's… both of them moaned out as they tasted and touched each other and when they slowly began to deeply kissed each other, they both got an idea of what they would be doing soon enough as their deep kissing and tasting of each other was already qualifying as a sex act on it's own.

As they broke their kiss, they began to slowly disrobe one another, with Naruto removing Hinata's jacket and Hinata removing Naruto's own jacket as well. They did so and then removed their inner clothes, with Naruto managing to find the special latch that held the upper portion of Hinata's body suit together with the lower piece. It didn't take very long for the two ninja to finally be able to see each other naked. And they both liked what they saw.

Hinata blushed brightly as she looked at her love's body and admired the muscles that were in his body. She looked at his face first…marveling his sky blue eyes and the strong but handsome features on his face, even the whisker like marks on his cheeks didn't detract his features in the least in her eyes. Her gaze traveled down to his chest and torso…marveling at the muscles she saw there…testament to the years of training that her long time crush and love had been through all his life, she then admired the muscles in his arms and then his hands, relishing the thought of them touching her now naked form. She then looked at the seal that showed to her where the 9 Tailed Fox was contained and wasn't afraid of it at all. In fact, when she looked at it, it made her admire how brave and strong Naruto was for bearing the burden that he had been given as a baby.

Naruto also blushed as he was now able to see Hinata naked and it was quite the sight as he took in the smooth and soft cream white look of her skin. There were some scars here and there, but they hardly detracted the picture of female beauty before him as he stared at her face…the smooth and soft lines of her features and her eyes with the Byakugan, and her dark long hair. His gaze went lower to her chest and he admired her breasts, they were larger than when he saw them in her clothes and Naruto admitted that given a few years, Hinata would have been a bit of a match for Tsunade. Her breasts however were firm looking and her deep pink nipples looked hard and very tempting to the male ninja and he looked to her lower form…admiring the smooth and flat look of his beloved's tummy.

Naruto then reached out and touched Hinata's face gently, running his hands on the smooth lines of her jaw and then moved his hands to her neck, admiring the smooth softness of her skin and that the feel of her body was very nice. He reached her breasts and blushed as she reached out to feel the fleshy orbs and he was in awe at how soft yet firm Hinata's breasts were as he touched them. Hinata moaned loudly as she felt his hands on her breasts…truth be told she was a bit worried about her breasts as they had become rather large, and she was a bit afraid that they would attract too much attention towards her and she would be in trouble. However, the way Naruto touched her breasts and the way he seemed to love touching them made her realize that maybe she shouldn't worry too much about them.

(Naruto-kun likes them…so I guess they're all….OOOOOHHHHH!!!!)

"AAAAHHHHH NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Hinata's reaction was obvious as Naruto leaned forward, knocking her back into their mattress of leaves and rabbit skins and he was now kissing and sucking her breasts, while holding, touching, and massaging them with absolute gentleness and passion, and the feelings of her love's hot mouth and tongue on her nipples and breasts, with his hands touching them made the Hyuuga heiress moan and cry out at the sensations as she ran her hands on his back, feeling the muscles in her hands.

Naruto loved the feel of Hinata's skin and he loved the feel of her soft body underneath his a lot. He looked at Hinata as she looked back at him with love and desire in her eyes. He smiled back and continued to worship her breasts, starting with her right breast, making Hinata hold him to her tight as she didn't want to lose the feelings he was sending throughout her body and she was loving it all…she felt that all of her dreams and hopes had led to this one night here on this island and she was not going to give up now.

Naruto then gave the same loving treatment to Hinata's left breast, further making the Hyuuga heiress making moaning and mewling sounds that served to make Naruto even more aroused as he felt his cock in his pants harden even more. As soon as he was done, he gave a parting kiss and lick to both her breasts and traced his tongue and lips on her smooth lower torso, but he also ran his hands on her body slowly, loving the feel of her smooth skin. He reached the waist of her pants and lower body suit, and with patience and a bit of fumbling, he with Hinata's help managed to remove her pants, sandals and her body suit…and he smirked as he saw the black panties that Hinata wore, he smiled at his lover and replied.

"Why Hina-chan…I didn't know you wore such naughty clothes…"

"Naruto-kun….I…"

Naruto merely kissed her as he gently reached out and removed her panties, taking into account that her panties were already wet, telling him that she was already wet in her sex. He looked at her most private place…But then Hinata's shyness came back as she covered her pussy with her hands.

"P-P-P-Please…don't l-l-l-look a-at me like that there! I-I-I'm so e-e-e-embarrassed…"

Naruto was sorely tempted to grab her hands and push them aside, but he didn't as much as he did hear about Jiraiya's perverted antics, he knew better than to force Hinata and therefore he patiently replied to her.

"You don't need to be embarrassed…you are so beautiful already Hina-chan…you don't need to hide yourself from me."

Hinata gulped and slowly removed her hands and closed her eyes, hoping not to further embarrass herself before Naruto. However she gasped and saw that Naruto was touching her pussy with his hands and he smiled at what he saw…

"Naruto-kun!!! Aaaaaahhh!!!!"

Hinata moaned out loud as Naruto's hands parted her pussy's lips slowly as he inspected his first ever female vagina and he marveled at what he was looking at and before he could help himself, he picked up the sweet smell of Hinata's juices and before he could stop himself, the urge to taste her juices hit him and he went forward and licked her sex…making Hinata scream out…realizing that he might have gone too far for the Hyuuga heiress, he stopped and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry! I guess I went too far this time…"

"No…no, you just…surprised me Naruto-kun…please…do it again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Naruto nodded and then went to trying out what he read in the books as he went back to licking and sucking on Hinata's pussy and he loved the moans and groans Hinata was giving out as he continued to taste her sex. He enjoyed the feel of her soft and wet sex and then found her clit…he recalled all that he had learned in the books and touched Hinata's clit gently…Hinata cried out and she struggled a bit as the feelings her Naruto-kun gave her were driving her crazy, this went on for quite a while until Naruto pushed his tongue past her inner lips and straight into her inner sheath…that was enough to drive Hinata over the edge as she had her orgasm.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!"

Hinata arched her body upwards as she felt her body's release and she felt like she was flying into the sky or floating in a pool of warm energy. She felt more alive than anything as she relaxed and fell back on the mattress and began to pant and gasp as she began to recover.

Naruto was nearly overwhelmed when Hinata came as her juices flowed out of her sex, he lapped up as much as he could and loved the sweet taste of her juices. He then looked at Hinata as she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat caused by her orgasm. The look of Hinata on their mattress with the light from the fire giving her a glow and her face in pleasure was an image Naruto was not going to forget anytime soon.

In the cage where he was imprisoned inside the young ninja, the Kyuubi couldn't help but look on as he was watching the whole event with a very interested eye. He was sorely tempted to go into this and get involved…but decided not to, out of respect for the couple. Besides…just because he was not in control of Naruto's body, it certainly didn't mean he couldn't feel the sensations and emotions the two were radiating.

(Damn…finally I get to see and feel some action for a change…)

Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata open her eyes and she was looking at him in a very sexy and shy smile as she slowly got up and kissed him, unmindful of the fact that her juices were on his lips. Hinata did know, but didn't seem to mind as she kissed Naruto deeply. It was then that she pushed him down and then began to take off his pants, sandals and then his boxers, revealing his cock to the warm air. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto's manhood…

As apparently, the whisker marks and fox-like mannerisms were not the only things the Kyuubi imparted on it's container. Hinata might have never seen one in the past sixteen years of her life before…at least if you count the times when she was still little and they didn't count. She marveled at the fact that Naruto's cock was at a whooping 9 inches! More than enough for a teen his age and more than good in fact! She blushed brightly as she slowly but surely ran her hands over the organ and she stopped a bit when Naruto gasped…thinking that she might have hurt her loved one somehow, she began to apologize, the very same way he did when he thought he was being too forward with her.

"S-S-Sorry Naruto-kun!"

"No…it's all right…I was just surprised. You can go ahead Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled and slowly began to run her hands over the long and rather thick cock, amazed at the length and width of it and marveled at how hard it was and the skin was yet so soft and smooth, and she could see the veins as well. She then reached the head of her loved one's sex and couldn't help but admire the deep red tip and it's softness. She then had an idea as she had heard about this before being done by some of the women when they were intimate with their boy-friends or husbands. She didn't know if Naruto would like it, but she was willing to try anything now to please Naruto and make him happy.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt Hinata's hands slide over his cock with a gentleness and touch that made him ache with want, but he was content to let Hinata go at her own pace. He looked at Hinata and his eyes bugged out as she suddenly began to lick his cock, at the shaft and before he could even utter a sound or ask what she was doing, the sensation of her tongue licking his cock made him howl out in pleasure and surprise. Hinata continued her actions, making Naruto moan out and offer his pleasure, making her even more determined to make him feel happy.

She licked his cock from base to tip and even kissed it gently, and while she was not very sure about how to really do it and therefore, was only doing things on trial and error, Naruto was certainly not going to complain. She then took the tip of his cock and slowly began to kiss and lick it, as well as suck on it. Hinata then recalled what else she heard and then relied on that as she slowly began to take in her lover's cock slowly into her mouth and began to slowly move up and down as she was able to take as much as she could. This went on for a few minutes as Naruto screamed out his pleasure as Hinata began to pick up the pace, Hinata was careful as she did this and while she couldn't take all of it in, she was content as she heard the cries of pleasure from her loved one as she continued to bob her head slowly up and down.

So it was natural that since the two of them were virgins, one of them in this point and situation had to give as Naruto finally released his seed into Hinata's mouth and Hinata likewise felt the twitching of her lover's cock in her mouth and then she felt his seed hit the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat and the streams kept on coming as she took in as much as she could manage without chocking and moved back, but several more streams landed on her face and some dripped down to her breasts. She then tried Naruto's taste and noted a sweet and slightly salty mix…no doubt from all his years of eating ramen and other types of food that managed to get his attention and there was a slight tingly sensation she felt when she tasted it, and she loved the taste as well…it was the taste of her loved one after all…and with that in mind, she took it in. And noting the seed on her face and on her breasts, she decided to take it all in with her fingers and did so…all the while unaware that her Naruto-kun was watching the whole time.

Naruto managed to recover due to his massive reserves of stamina and chakra so as to apologize to Hinata for not being able to warn her about his coming release…but the second he saw Hinata swallowing his cum, he was unable to think straight and when she smiled and began to clean herself with her hands took in his seed. He felt like his brain had just stopped working and his cock was now back at full mast.

"Wow…"

"Naruto-kun…you taste…"

"Was it bad? If it was I…"

"No…I like it."

Both lovers then held each other tight and Hinata blushed as she could feel Naruto's cock poking her stomach and when she looked at him, he looked back and they kissed each other. Naruto didn't mind the taste and so did Hinata as they began to kiss, touch, caress and lick one another, this went on, until Naruto then looked at Hinata, wordlessly telling her that it was now time for them to finish this. Hinata nodded as she lay back on the mattress and opened her legs gently, allowing Naruto to get into position between her legs. He used his hand to guide his cock to her pussy and he rubbed his cock on her pussy lips and clit, making Hinata moan and she begged for him to place it in before she would faint from the pleasure of it all.

Naruto nodded and with some effort and patience was now ready. With a gulp…he slowly began to push into Hinata's sex and Hinata gasped as she felt the tip of Naruto's member enter her most sacred place and she gasped once more as it passed her outer lips and into her sheath.

Like all Kunoichi in training, Hinata had broken her maidenhead at some point in her life and therefore, didn't have that to prove her being a virgin, but she had never had sex in her entire life and today was the day she was having it and with the man she had dreamed countless times of being with as well. Therefore, it was hardly surprising that it was a very snug and tight fit once Naruto was inside. The blonde ninja was amazed that he was able to bury his entire length fully inside Hinata and Hinata herself never felt so full and gasped as she tried to get used to the sensations.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…you-you're so big!!!"

"Hina-chan…you're so wet, tight…it's…I've never felt anything like this…it's amazing!"

Hinata gasped as Naruto managed to push all of his length into her and then the blonde ninja waited as Hinata got used to his size. And once he was sure that she was comfortable, he slowly began to pull out of her, and Hinata gasped at the delicious sensations that once more assaulted her senses as she felt her inner walls caress Naruto's length, she wanted to feel every sensation as the feelings ran into every corner of her nerves and she felt the sensations from her pussy to her toes, her fingers, and even the roots of her hair.

Naruto pulled out as much as he could and once his cock's tip was in Hinata's sex, he pushed right back in until he was touching Hinata's womb. The dark haired Kunoichi cried out at the sensation of being filled to the brim once more and that was when Naruto began to establish a rhythm for his thrusts into Hinata's wet sex.

As he began to thrust slowly into her pussy, Hinata felt her body begin to tingle and grow even more sensitive to the heat and the sensations that flooded her mind and body. As for Naruto…the feel of Hinata's wetness, tightness, and softness was so powerful that he nearly blacked out at the feelings that flooded both his body and his mind as he continued on with his actions.

"Hina-chan….you feel so…oh…"

"Naru-Naruto-kun! Harder! More please!"

The two ninjas began to moan into each other's ears as Naruto got closer to Hinata and used all of his stamina as he continued to thrust into Hinata to bring them both their release and they both were enjoying it without restraint and that was a good thing for the two of them as they held each other tightly and they began to shout and groan as Naruto picked up the pace of his thrusts and then worshipped Hinata's breasts with kisses a few licks with his tongue…making Hinata cry out her pleasure.

The two then kissed each other deeply and when they moaned, they moaned together as Naruto's thrusts grew in speed and power. And the cave was filled with the sounds of their wet flesh hitting each other along with the erotic sounds of their love making.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!!!! MORE! MORE! MOOOORE!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! HINA-CHAN!!! SO HOT SO TIGHT!!!!"

The two of them wanted this very moment to last forever and ever as long as they were alive as they continued to shout and moan their pleasure to each other…but everything has an end as they both of them were now reaching their climaxes and they both made that fact very clear to one another.

"I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"M-M-ME TOO HINA-CHAN!!!"

Both hit their orgasms at the very same time as they shouted their joys. Hinata cried out as she felt the very first stream of Naruto's seed hit her inner walls and the feeling of it was very much like a bolt of pleasurable energy was flowing into her, along with a feeling of great comforting warmth that flowed through every part of her body. The first jet of Naruto's seed into her hot sex was followed by yet more and she felt her pussy milk her lover's cock to take as much of it as it could handle into it. Naruto likewise was in ecstasy as he felt his release, and the feel of Hinata's inner walls caressing his cock was exquisite as he continued to release his seed into her womb. The feel of the soft, wet, and tight walls milking his sex was so wonderful he was about to faint.

Naruto however knew that until things were straightened out, he couldn't afford to have Hinata pregnant therefore, he learned a trick to make his seed unable to be fertile using his charka…for the sake of safety. As he did so…he slowly began to pull out of his love and a long trail of seed followed a bit as he lay beside Hinata who was breathing slowly in and out.

The two lovers looked at one another and cuddled closely as Hinata decided to ask him something.

"How-How did you move on when you found out about the Kyuubi, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I have Iruka-sensei to thank, along with Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san, and even Sasuke, because they are all good people to me. That is why I won't let Sasuke leave…and there's Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, Shizune-niichan….and now there's you Hina-chan."

Hinata blushed brightly and kissed Naruto on the cheek as she held him tightly…she was now part of the small number of people who knew him very well and until the time came for the truth to come out, she promised to not tell anyone about Naruto's secret. He trusted her with it and she won't break that trust for a s long as she lived. Naruto smiled and held her tightly as well as the two of them slept.

--------------

The next day…

Tsunade was relieved to see that the clouds that had covered the skies over Konoha had just died down and the reports of clear weather for the rest of the week was even more uplifting news as she quickly called Shizune to the office.

Shizune arrived into the office with a smile on her face as the weather told her quickly what the Hokage had in mind.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Tell the boats to await our arrival to the port, I will be going along with a select band of ninja to find Naruto and Hinata, until then I want you and Iruka to be handling things while I am gone."

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

The Hokage then contacted all of the ninja who she knew could help in the search, namely Neji Hyuuga, his uncle Hiashi, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and his Destruction Bugs, and a few others for the search. She didn't mind if several others were on the search, including Sakura as well as Yamato and Kakashi.

Later, as they were all there on the boat and set sail, all of them, including Naruto's sensei Jiraiya went to follow the route the boat that Naruto and Hinata had taken when they were lost…hoping to find them somewhere at sea.

On the island…

Hinata woke up with a daze and looked about…she found to her surprise that she was very much naked and at first wondered what had happened. Then her memories of last night came back to her and she blushed brightly once more as she realized that all of her dreams had actually come true on this island, she had finally been able to be alone with Naruto, had gotten to know him better and most of all…told him about her feelings for him and he accepted them and loved her back…she never felt so happy in all of her life and she wanted this memory to last forever. She looked at Naruto and she kissed him, and was surprised when Naruto opened his sky blue eyes and kissed her back. They both stayed there for a few more moments and then they parted and had a conversation about what to do when they were rescued.

The two then got dressed and went to the river to clean up and then managed to find some more fish, berries, wild vegetables, and some rabbits for break-fast. And as Naruto was cooking, Hinata looked out with her Byakugan to see the horizon.

("So kit…how was last night?")

The silent response from his container and the flush of embarrassment, told the Kyuubi all he needed to know and he began to laugh out loud in his cage, and then Naruto responded to the laughter as he had a sneaking suspicion about the laughter the Fox was making.

("Don't tell me you were peeping?!")

("Are you kidding me?! Of course I was, and damn…who knew you had it in you?! Actually, I could have given you some extra stamina for you two to go at it for another batch of rounds so I can have some entertainment apart from fighting for a change! Do you have any idea how utterly boring it is to be inside you're body for 15 years and not getting the chance to have ANY type of action?!")

( "You perverted fox!!!!")

("Why thank you…I haven't been called that in a very long time! But in all fairness, I'm happy for you, at least you get the girl who loves you even if I'm inside of you…you have no idea how hard that kind of person is to find in this world. You're real lucky to have her by your side"

("I guess you're right…")

("And at least I've got me some good viewing material to pass the time before we get back to fighting, it'll certainly help relieve the boredom around here.")

("Promise me one thing.")

("That being what?")

("Don't make a habit of recording ALL of the times between me and Hina-chan, okay?")

("I can't guarantee that just yet kit, I happen to like this stuff…but I'd rather focus on the love sessions than all the hugging and talking, I prefer the more…physical actions.")

("Like I said…you are one perverted fox…")

("And like I said before…thank you!")

Hinata looked on and scanned the horizon for any sign of ships coming in as she hoped that she and Naruto would soon be rescue…and sure enough…

"Naruto-kun! There's a ship out there! A really big ship!"

Naruto quickly put aside his cooking and rushed up and lit the signal fire…hoping that the people would see it despite the distance between them.

He was in luck as another Byakugan user was on the boat as well, but in this case…there were two of them. Neji was currently scanning the horizon with his uncle Hiashi as the others were also looking about as well, on the front of the boat with the two Hyuuga Clan members were Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato.

Neji looked and then spotted a trail of smoke from a distance.

"Hokage-sama! There's smoke coming from an island at the distance there!"

The Jonin replied as he pointed in the direction of the smoke and Hiashi confirmed it as well as he took out a map of the area they were traveling and noted that there was an island at that direction and uninhabited and unused as well.

"That island's unused as well…we might find them there as well."

Tsunade wasted little time and ordered the Captain in her loudest voice to turn in that direction. Naturally not wanting to incur the Hokage's wrath, the captain agreed as the others heard the news and decided to take a look as well.

On the island, Hinata cheered as she saw the ship change direction and was heading towards them at this very moment.

"Naruto-kun! They see us! They're heading back here! We're saved!"

"All right!!!"

The two hugged each other and even though the ship was still far away, they waved towards it. And Naruto got the urge and kissed Hinata gently on the lips as well. Hinata replied with her own kiss and when they were done, they waved once more to the ship…unaware of the fact that Neji and Hiashi had seen the whole thing.

"Well well, this is certainly going to be interesting." Hiashi said with a smile.

"What's going on other there, is it Naruto and Hinata on the island?'

Neji turned and he was smirking and blushing at the same time, making the others look at him in confusion, Tenten nudged Neji, urging him to tell them what he had seen.

"It's Naruto and Hinata-sama on the island, and they were…ah, hugging and last we saw…they, uh, kissed."

"THEY DID WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!"

Jiraiya was smiling perversely as he faced Tsunade who had a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"Looks like I win Tsunade."

Everyone else was in shock and surprise…and all of them were already talking about what Neji had just seen. Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai looked at one another and tried to figure out just how to react to the news.

--------------

Epilogue…

"Hey Naruto! Hurry up! We've gotten a lead on where Sasuke-kun is!"

Sakura shouted to Naruto as she spotted her team-mate and his girl-friend Hinata were walking together with him holding Hinata's groceries as they were heading back to the Hyuuga residence. It did the pink haired kunoichi's heart good to see this as Naruto was head over heels in love with Hinata. She was very much surprised and spoke with the two a few weeks before…and was surprised indeed when Naruto told her that he told Hinata about his secret, and even more surprised when Hinata told her that she would not tell anyone else about her Naruto-kun's secret.

When she found out that Hinata and Naruto did elope, it was a bit shocking, but she was hardly envious as she knew how much Hinata loved Naruto, and she was happy that Hinata got her wish and happy for Naruto to find someone to love. They were still friends and will always be close, and now they have another chance to bring Sasuke back and safely as well. Hinata had changed, she still blushed and stuttered on occasion, but she was now more confident and stronger as well, and she would be there to witness Hinata and Naruto training together as well.

"Got it Sakura-chan!"

Naruto then turned to Hinata and gave an apologetic look to his girl-friend, but Hinata smiled nevertheless and took the groceries from her boy-friend's hands and replied.

"No need to say anything Naruto-kun, go and save Sasuke-san, I'll pray for you that you and the others get back safely."

"Thanks Hina-chan! Say hi to Hiashi-san and Neji form me!"

As Hinata watched her boy-friend leave, she smiled and headed off to her home. Hiashi and Neji were not angry with her, much to her surprise and actually pushed her towards having a relationship with Naruto and so were the others. And even Hanabi was supportive of her relationship with Naruto, along with the others of her family and that made her feel that finally she had a happy life.

As she walked away, she smiled at the sun and rubbed her belly, dreaming of the day that she could start her own family with Naruto.

--------------

Finished…

--------------

Well…that's about done it for today, this is my new project and It might become a series if anyone wants me to try other pairings.

Just so you all know, I don't do Yaoi or Yuri fanfiction, I don't have anything against the genres or the people that read them…but I prefer male to female fanfiction more than most.

Comments and Reviews are needed…

And if you want me to try other pairings of women from the series and the fillers with Naruto using the deserted island theme, then send me a suggestion when you have the time.


	2. Naruto Uzuki

Deserted Island 002

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, both in the pre-time skip era and the time skip era…I'm only using them to make a story.

( ): Thoughts

(" ") : Conversations with the 9 Tailed Fox

Author's Notes:

Now it seems that there have been a few good suggestions for another pairing with Naruto, but at the moment, I've decided to do my own research and see just who I can use for a pairing. And for today, for the second installment of the Deserted Island series, I'm going to try pairing Naruto with someone older than him.

Now before anyone starts grilling me for the idea since it does sound kind of off, let me remind everyone that there are those who did this before I did…I'm taking my own approach on this.

And as to who the lady is…well, let's just say that she's already familiar to most people. In this case, it is none other an one the few female ANBU…Uzuki Yuugao.

This also takes place in the Shippuuden arc, and therefore, Naruto is already 15, and Yuugao is already 23…so she's not that old, but old enough.

Essentially, this is where Naruto is once more on a diplomatic mission, and he's not with his usual team as they have other duties to take care of for the time being.

Early morning…

Naruto looked at the sea with a smile as he took a good long drought of the cool sea air. He had just been sent on a diplomatic envoy to Sea Country. He had been selected by Tsunade since she decided that it would be better for him to travel and be on the move than staying in the village all the time…plus since he was on the move, it would make it harder for Akatsuki to track his movements.

Many people thought that such tactics was a bad idea, namely those who were afraid of Akatsuki getting their hands on Naruto, however Tsunade was adamant on the idea of keeping Naruto on the move and she felt that with each experience, Naruto would be able to improve his own abilities. Plus the vacation was needed in order for him to deal with other matters, apart from finding Sasuke all over again.

Naruto at first disliked the idea, but Tsunade was more than capable of convincing him to take the mission/vacation…actually, she once more used her power to convince the hyperactive teen to take the mission, and if there was one thing Naruto learned, it was to never argue with Tsunade when she was really in a bad mood. However, he didn't dislike Tsunade and considered her as family and in a way…he didn't mind the trip.

He was not alone however, as Tsunade had assigned him a protector ANBU, but it was not Kakashi nor was it Yamato as both of the said men were on other duties. Yamato was currently working on with gathering details on Akatsuki, alongside Jiraiya, Kakashi was busy taking care of Asuma's old team of Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, Sakura was currently working on making some new antidotes and also learning a few new techniques from Tsunade. Hinata was not around for today as she was busy working with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru on several details around the village until Kurenai was fully recovered from giving birth to her child…who turned out to be a boy. Everyone was busy and here he was…riding a large liner and heading back home to Konoha…It would take several days before they made it back to Konoha so he might as well enjoy himself even if this vacation was not what he had in mind in the first place.

However, he took in the smell of food and with a grin, made his way into the galley, as much as he missed Ichiraku ramen back home…he was not adverse to the food on the ship…though he wished they would try some pork in the food. As he made his way to the mess hall, he decided to order another meal. He took out his frog wallet and smiled at the good amounts of money he still had left from his last missions. He paid the cashier and took his food with him.

He and his protector were currently taking different rooms in the upper cabins and the rooms were spacious enough to allow private dining for the guests. As he made sure to balance the meals he was carrying, Naruto then recalled the time he had been placed on this mission.

Flashback…

In the Hokage's office…

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS TSUNADE-OBASAN!!"

Naruto shouted in a loud voice as he digested just what Tsunade had called him to the tower for. He had just done another mission for today as he and his team had lost track of Sasuke and Orochimaru yet again and it frustrated him to no end that Sasuke was still not coming back, and now this…

Tsunade glared and shouted right back at him…

"QUIT SHOUTING NARUTO!! AND I AM SERIOUS!!"

Naruto felt a vein pop on his head as he and Tsunade, with a vein on her head as well, glared at one another…while Shizune and Sakura were watching, along with Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. Sai was the only one who was not showing any emotion on his face…as per his training in Root, but the others however were tense and worried as the two glared at one another. They had seen Tsunade angry before and were not in the mood to court the legendary kunoichi's temper, but Naruto was among the very few people they knew who was far from intimidated…and over the years proved that he was not going to back down easily.

The two still glared at each other for a few more minutes until Naruto decided to just cool his head and he sighed and glared at Tsunade.

"Fine…I'll do it…but you still could have just sent someone else Tsunade-obasan…"

"Yes I would have…but I prefer that you go since you've been working none stop lately…you're not going to be able to track Sasuke if you're down and out Naruto-kun and he's not been seen weeks so we think he might be on the move as well, so just to be sure…you can try finding clues while there in Sea Country on the off chance that he and Orochimaru are up to something there."

Naruto smiled widely at that as Tsunade smiled a bit at the look of happiness on his face…but she was still being serious about this and spoke with authority to Naruto.

"But make one thing clear Naruto-kun…DO NOT try to do things on your own…and DON'T use you're new Rasengan no matter what. Do not try to engage either Sasuke or Orochimaru if you run into them. Do you understand me?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and saw a slight pleading look in her normally cool and tough façade and having known how Tsunade had suffered when the two men she loved in her life died from Shizune, the niece of her loved one Dan, he knew that she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him…he might argue with Tsunade but he did respect her and he knew that she respected him back, so he should at least show faith in her judgment…and even if it was a bit flawed at times…it truly helped him grow stronger…not just in his overall skills as a ninja, but as a person. With that in mind he nodded.

"I won't do anything foolish Tsunade-obasan! I promise!"

Tsunade looked at the blonde ninja and sighed with a bit of relief as she could see that he meant every word. As much as she wished not to let him loose, she knew that she said herself that Naruto would become a great ninja and an even better Hokage in the near future…after all…his father had been one himself… Tsunade and her team mate Jiraiya were among the very few who truly knew about Naruto's relationship to the Fourth Hokage, and who his mother was. He so resembled them both it was uncanny and she wanted him to survive to fulfill his dream…granted her method was a bit off the wall, but it worked as Naruto grew even stronger. However, she knew better than to let him go alone without any supervision.

"You're going to be accompanied by another on this mission Naruto-kun, so don't think that you're going to be on your own all the time."

Naruto then looked at Tsunade and wondered just who she was going to assign to keep an eye on him…he knew that it couldn't be Shizune since she was Tsunade's secretary and she needed to work with all the paperwork in the village, it certainly wasn't going to be Kakashi since he had been assigned to fill in for the deceased Asuma until Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino got a new sensei, Yamato was taking the time to help Jiraiya track Akatsuki, Sai was getting used to working with the others, and he was still not used to having the guy around, and as much as he would have wanted it…Sakura had duties to take care of here in Konoha as well…so just who was Tsunade-obasan going to pair him with?

He got his answer as a knock came on the door and when it opened, a female voice came into the room.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

Naruto turned and spotted someone who he didn't recognize at first…until he looked a bit further at her face.

(Why does she look so familiar to me?)

End of Flashback…

Naruto learned later from Kakashi that he was being accompanied by Uzuki Yuugao…an ANBU that he had trained with years before in his time in the military arm of Konoha, and she was Gekkou Hayate's former girl friend. He recalled that Hayate was among those killed in the attack of Sand when Orochimaru had duped Sand into attacking his home village, though the Chuunin swordsman had been killed before that attack itself.

The woman was currently resting in the room that she stayed in and apparently was very tired with all the traveling they had been doing once they got into Sea Country. They had done their mission to deliver the Hokage's message to the leader they had to visit, but to his disappointment, they found no trace of either Sasuke or Orochimaru. It felt like going back to square one all over again. Naruto put those thoughts aside as he arrived in front of Yuugao's room and he knocked on the door, hoping that Uzuki was awake…

The door opened and the violet haired female ANBU opened the door, she was not dressed in her ANBU armor for this mission and was instead dressed in the same fashion as Kakashi or Yamato was and had only the vest off. Yuugao looked at Naruto in a bit of surprise as she appeared to have been somewhat busy before he had arrived.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry to disturb you Yuugao-san, but I brought you you're break-fast, I don't know what you liked so I hope this is okay for you?"

The female ANBU looked at the wrapped meal and smelled the food, she smiled at Naruto gently and moved aside.

"Please come in Naruto-kun…thank you for bringing it to me."

Naruto smiled as he walked into the spacious room that Yuugao stayed in. The room was well furbished and comfortable, just like his room without being too showy. The Hokage had managed to place a good deal of money on the operation, though Naruto was rather thrifty in that regard and kept a good amount of his money hidden away for further use…and away from Jiraiya, so not all of the money was from Konoha's accounts. Yuugao's vest was on a nearby chair next to a table and she was currently working on checking up on her supplies of weapons. Naruto waited for Yuugao to move the weapons aside and he placed her break-fast on the table.

The female ANBU smiled at how nice the young Genin was when he placed her break-fast on the table, he certainly was quite the gentleman…and so unlike the Kyuubi inside of him. Like many people from nearly twelve years ago…Uzuki Yuugao knew of the Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto by the Yondaime, though she was very young at the time. And it had been quite a number of years since she had seen the young blonde as she had grown up when training in the ANBU. She had met him in the funeral of the Sandaime after Sarutobi was killed and she had to admit that the young boy had grown up a lot since she had seen him when he was a baby.

In fact when she had seen him in the Hokage's room, she was a bit surprised that the blonde teen looked vaguely familiar to her until she was told who he was. The first few thoughts that came to her mind were.

How much he had grown since she had last seen him…

How tall he was…

And he certainly had grown a lot more good looking…

At the remembrance of that last thought, she chided herself for thinking of such things…besides…Naruto was still too young, granted he was no longer twelve years old, but she did have eight years ahead of him, and it was odd for her to think that way of the blonde kid.

Now he was already nearing the age for that sort of thing…but she shouldn't think about such things for now…she still held on to the memory of her past love Hayate, and she still cared for his memory and while it was hard knowing that he was gone she still cared for him, and as such, it was hardly proper for her to think about these things involving Naruto of all people. But he was still a nice boy nevertheless.

As Naruto placed down the food, he then thought that he felt he had forgotten something and it didn't take very long for her to find out what it was that he had forgotten.

"Darn! I forgot to get a drink, what do you want to drink Yuugao-san? I'll pay for it."

Yuugao smiled at him and replied to his question.

"Just some Jasmine Tea if you don't mind."

"Sure! I'll just drop my food off in my room and get you you're tea Yuugao-san!"

With that, Naruto left Uzuki as he went to his room to place away his own break-fast…allowing the ANBU the time to study her food, and found some good sushi, sashimi, rice balls, and tempura with beef pot, with some vegetables as well. The female ANBU smiled as she sat down and began to have her break-fast. As she ate her meal she began to think about how things had been in Konoha after the invasion…her fellow ANBU had been pulling double duty ever since the attack by Sand and Sound and so had she when she was part of the routine patrols and more…it had been stressful for her…even more so now that Hayate was gone.

Hayate and her had been very close when they were younger as she used to watch out for him due to his chronic sickness. Despite that, he was a good ninja and worked hard despite the occasional coughs that indicated his health and she admired him for that, however, at times she wished that he would take better care of his health when he could have the time. As they both got older, she and Hayate became closer, though her duties prevented them from getting closer when she became an ANBU and they had very few times together, however, they cherished those times together and even if it was going to be hard, they hoped that maybe they would have a chance to make a life together in Konoha…and if they could…even have a family…

But it was never meant to be when he was found killed days before the Chuunin exam and the invasion of Sound and Sand…though she eventually found out that the Sand Jonin Baki was the one who killed Hayate, he vowed that he was willing to face her anger for the death of her beloved…however she had gathered the courage to move on, and though she no longer had Hayate by her side…she still made sure to make him proud of her by continuing her duties in defending Konoha from those who threatened it.

However it was hard for her to move on and at times she woke up and cried when she knew that she was alone in her room.

(No…Hayate-kun would have never wanted me to be moping all the time…I have to be strong and I have a duty to do…)

With that, Uzuki managed to stop herself from crying and focused on her food, and she turned and smiled when Naruto once more knocked on the door, she had learned that the blonde ninja knocked on doors in a certain way so she could tell that it was him on her door. She got up and opened the door and sure enough, the blonde ninja was before her with a tea cup and a small pot filled with warm Jasmine tea on a tray.

"Here's you're Jasmine tea Yuugao-san."

Uzuki smiled warmly as she managed to keep herself from crying as she recalled how she and Hayate would drink the same tea together, she then reached out and took the tray.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem! I'll finish my own break-fast and head off to the deck for training. I'll be there if you need me Yuugao-san."

As Naruto walked into his room, Yuugao smiled at him as she looked at his retreating form and she once more found herself admiring the blonde ninja as he had been growing stronger and certainly looked a lot more impressive looking, she chided herself once more when she found herself looking at his posterior. Yuugao blushed a bit and sighed as it had been so long since Hayate's death and despite knowing some very nice looking men in her time…she still didn't feel inclined to start another relationship. But she admitted that she was a woman after all and like any normal woman she had needs too.

The female ANBU put that aside as she went to her table and poured herself a nice hot cup of tea and drank the liquid as she finished the last of her break-fast. After a few minutes of quiet reflection and relaxation…she wondered what she should be doing today. She didn't have many duties as she was only assigned to keep Naruto safe and while she was not the best ANBU in the rest of the Corps, she had enough skill for Kakashi to trust her with the safety of his student and so did Tsunade. And she was not going to break that trust to either of them as she was not planning to be sent back to being a Genin once more.

She sighed as she finished her meal and decided to go out and do something to relieve the boredom that had settled on her for some time. As she finished her meal and looked out into the ocean, she heard footsteps rushing out and from the sound of the feet, it would no doubt be Naruto himself…and she wished him the best of luck with whatever training he was going to take. She then decided to observe just how skilled Naruto was and then took out her own weapons and left her room.

As she made her way to the deck, there were times that several male passengers gave her leering looks, but she ignored them as she moved to the deck to see to her charge, Hayate admitted that he was at times wondering why she, a beautiful woman, would be interested in him but she assured him that she was serious about her feelings towards him and he decided to leave it at that. This was happening since she was not wearing her normal ANBU attire to better fit into her mission of being Naruto's guardian…

Speaking of which, she wondered just what sort of ruckus did Naruto start this time…

However, it seemed that the peace was not going to last…as an alarm filled the air…

"PIRATES!!"

Uzuki groaned and quickly rushed to the deck and as she looked at a nearby window…there were indeed several smaller boats filled with pirates. The men on the ships appeared to be dressed in the usual garb worn by pirates and were armed with an assortment of weapons, from spears, harpoons, clubs, swords, and other weapons. Pirates plighted the waters on more than one instance and were always a nuisance to many shipping businesses, that was why some ship liners had their own corps of soldiers to fight them off.

The female ANBU reached the deck and blocked a strike from a club with her kunai…she looked and found herself staring at a man who looked messed up with a beard caked in salt crystals and smelled of rotting fish, the man smiled at her in a disgusting manner, and paid for it as Uzuki managed to kick him aside and defeat him, sending him crashing into three of his companions and they too fell right back into the drink. Uzuki turned around and spotted more pirates attacking and before she could fight back…

"KAGE BUSHIN JUTSU!!"

She turned and so did the pirates as several bands of Shadow Clones belonging to a certain hyperactive blonde ninja came on the scene and bashed the living daylights out of the pirates trying to board the ship from the other side. The Kage Bushin were mixing it up with the pirates as Naruto himself was busy fighting one of the pirates…and a fairly large guy…almost the same size as the one he socked out cold with the aid of his Kage Bushin back when he, Sasuke, and Sakura were still younger and working together with Kakashi, the pirate had no time to react when he got beaten hard by the better skilled ninja. Uzuki fought her way to Naruto and managed to be back to back with the blonde kid.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine…but these guys aren't giving up so easily…here they come again!"

Naruto and Uzuki fought on with the pirates until they were aided by the ship's defenders. They were able to push the pirate back, but it didn't take long for the pirates to come up with attacks of their own as they had comrades on smaller boats and these guys were armed with bows and crossbows…all armed with fire arrows.

The arrows came as several more pirate groups attacked, and even Naruto was getting overwhelmed, not because of the pirates…but because of both the battles with the pirates and putting out the fires at the same time…at first the fires were manageable, but with the pirates attacking and the fires spreading, even Naruto knew that the situation was not looking good. With that in mind, he sent his Kage Bushin to the pirates and attacked their crew. And after a few minutes, the pirates were forced to retreat…however the damage had been done and while the pirates didn't get the loot they wanted, the ship they had attacked was too badly damaged as the fires spread too rapidly for the crew and the brave volunteers to contain as the ship burned.

Naruto did his best to help contain the blaze so as the crew could leave and the Kyuubi was not happy with what was going on.

("Kit! We've got to leave the ship now! She's burning too fast!")

( "I know that Fox! Just give me a few more minutes until we can be able to get the others out of here.")

("Damn it kit! Now is not the time to play the hero here!!")

As Naruto helped keep the fires at bay, he was suddenly grabbed by Uzuki who had managed to get a life boat that was still moored in, the rest of the crew had already left the ship and while there were others left on the ship…the female ANBU knew that it would already be too late for them to escape, her main concern was Naruto-kun's safety, both as her duty to the Hokage and her own desire not to let this young man die after all the things he had done for the village.

"But there…"

"I know Naruto-kun…but you're safety is my concern!"

The female ANBU managed to get the blonde ninja on the boat and as the boat was about to be lowered down…she was stunned to find that one of the containers in the deck was filled…with explosive tags.

Oh no!

Uzuki managed to get on the boat and push off until they were in the clear, but the tags exploded and the ship was blown apart. The female ANBU used her strength to steer the boat clear and they seemed to be going out of it…but then Naruto blocked an incoming plank of wood that was burning hot and sending out embers. The plank was destroyed by the blonde ninja, but the explosion had sent out more debris from the burning ship and some of them managed to hit home. Naruto was able to heal due to the Kyuubi's chakra….but the female ANBU was hit by a burning piece of wood hard on the shoulder, and had bypassed her vest's padding and placed splinters that were now buried deep into her right shoulder, and another burning piece of sharp wood struck her had on her head…making the female ANBU groan in pain and nearly fall off the boat as she was losing consciousness. However, she didn't fall into the water as Naruto managed to grab her and the blonde managed to guide their boat away as the ship sank to the bottom of the sea.

The blonde ninja then looked at his older guard and found Uzuki to be unconscious from the blows to her body from the debris that hit her hard. As soon as he was sure that they were away from the burning boat which was now out of sight, he looked at her wounds and he panicked as he saw the bits of wood the buried themselves on her shoulder and the bleeding from her head from a rather long gash on the back of her head.

(This is not good! What the hell am I going to do now?!)

Naruto then realized that they were going to be in serious trouble if they were not able to make it to land and find a medical specialist fast to treat Uzuki's injuries, and to make it worse…there were signs of rain coming in soon as the clouds began to gather. The blonde decided to do what he could for the female ANBU…but he had no idea how…the blonde didn't have any medical training to speak of and he had no skills in medical jutsu at all.

(Man! I wish Sakura-chan was here!

("Kit…how bad is she hurt?")

("She's bleeding really bad on the head and there's splinters of wood on her shoulder.")

The blonde heard his resident growl at that and he waited for what the Kyuubi was going to say next. And he didn't have to wait very long.

("There's bound to be some islands near this area…we'll have to head west for now, there might be one there.")

("But what about?")

("Head wounds always bleed badly kit, but check her head, is it cracked or broken?")

Naruto slowly ran his hands on Uzuki's head and noted that despite the blood, her head seemed fine. There were no signs of cracking as far as he could sense.

("I don't feel anything…but what can we do?! I don't know any medical jutsu?!")

("I noticed that, but we can fix that soon enough, use you're chakra like this….")

As Naruto followed the Kyuubi's instructions, he was relieved to see his blue chakra turn into green chakra, the type used in healing jutsus and he noted that the head wound on Uzuki was disappearing, though there was a lot of blood in her hair. The wound appeared to be holding as soon as he was finished, and the Kyuubi spoke to him.

("There…not the best medical jutsu you and I have…but it'll keep her wound from bleeding, keep the bones from cracking, and it'll allow her to mend on her own.")

("What about the wood splinters on her shoulder? Shouldn't we remove them?")

( "We will kit, but not out here…now haul that butt of yours and find an island.")

Naruto wasted no time and took the rudder and followed the direction west without argument, he would have wanted to trade word barbs with the Kitsune, but now was not the time for such things as he had to ensure Uzuki's safety first. As the boat made it's way west for several hours, Naruto turned to look behind him and he swore as he spotted dark storm clouds moving towards them.

(That is not good…)

The blonde then focused on guiding the boat and was the boat moved on, thankfully the currents were good, they were now a good distance ahead of the clouds, but the blonde knew better than to relax as he knew that the medical jutsu he used was not permanent and Uzuki needed proper medical care if she was to be fine. He heard her moan in pain as the motions of the waves made her body move to hit the sides of the boat, though that was slow, the splinters were buried deeper in her flesh…making her groan more in pain.

(Damn it…we've got to do something!)

("Quit yelling kit! We're almost there…see those birds?")

Naruto looked and spotted several gulls flying away from the approaching storm clouds that were still a good distance away from them, but gaining speed.

("I see them, so what?")

("Think kit, birds like them have nests around here, and the only place they'd nest is on islands, those birds are heading home from the storm…and right to an island, keep an eye on them for as long as you can.")

The blonde followed the Kyuubi's advice and after several more minutes, they spotted a large island ahead of them, and seemed to have a good deal of foliage, trees, and some large cliffs as well. The place looked ordinary…but after all they had gone through for several hours, the island seemed like paradise as Naruto used the tides to guide him into the island.

--

Later on the island…

Naruto was tired as he took Uzuki and placed her to lie on her stomach the walls of the cave, careful not to aggravate the wound she still had on her head and also the splinters, the cave walls came in handy to keep her safe from the winds that were now blowing about. As soon as they hit the island, the storm clouds came and the place became really choppy, thankfully he was able to use the Kyuubi's chakra to enhance his strength to take the boat into the beach and took out the rope and tie the boat securely and he then took out the female ANBU from the boat and found a large cave near the beach…which he was currently inside of now.

As he did so, the rain hit the island hard and the winds coming into the cave were wet and cold. This made Naruto shiver and he knew that he had to help Uzuki first…but he knew they needed a fire and fast.

("There should be some driftwood in this cave, better go look for it as soon as you can kit and get a fire going.")

("But what about Uzuki?! We can't leave her like this!")

("Keep you're damn shirt on kit! If you want, take off that jacket of yours and use it as a blanket for her when you have the chance…but for now…we need to find wood for a fire, or else the cold will make things worse.")

Naruto sighed and looked about, using a small flare from a small bundle that he had with him in his pouch, he had to leave behind his scroll back in Konoha to make some extra room for the flares, he didn't think they would be useful, but Kakashi insisted and now he would have to thank that Jonin for the advice.

Thankfully there was enough driftwood and he then got a fire going with some of the other flares, but kept some back, just in case. As soon as he was done with the fire, the Kyuubi then told him to start tending to Uzuki, he removed the ANBU's vest gently, trying to avoid the blood and aggravating the wounds she had. The wood splinters were long and very much jagged and Naruto had to be very careful in removing them as he used his newly trained but not perfected medical jutsu to seal the wounds as he pulled each splinter out and made sure to double check for any leftover splinters as he did so…some of the splinters were very deep and he had to bite back his discomfort as he tried to keep Uzuki calm as she would sometimes move about in pain, thankfully, the state of unconsciousness she was in made that a bit easier on him as she was not moving too much to aggravate her wounds…as soon as he was done with that part of the job, Naruto took a deep breath and sat back as the splinters of wood were no longer there and the wounds were now sealed.

("Don't relax just yet kit, we need to get rest cause this day has only just begun.")

Naruto nodded as he gently rolled Uzuki back to her back and took off his jacket and used it to keep her warm and used her vest as a makeshift pillow for her head. As he did so he lay down next to her and despite being a bit cold, he went to sleep…unaware of the fact that Uzuki began to move in her sleep and she draped her arm and leg on him.

--

The next day…

Naruto awoke to the sound of the waves lapping in the beach and he wondered for a moment why he felt that there were some things on his body and when he turned to the side, he yelped a bit as he found himself looking at Uzuki square in the face…that made Naruto blush bright red as he was treated to seeing the woman in her sleep. He slowly moved away as Uzuki moaned out and he heard a work.

"Hayate…"

Naruto was a bit confused at that, until he recalled the Chuunin examiner who died before Sand invaded his home when they had been duped by Orochimaru. He sighed and felt sorry for Uzuki to have lost someone she cared deeply about. He knew how that felt as well, he had lost some people important in his life…the Sandaime, Haku, and most of all… Sasuke. He however put those feelings aside for now as he knew that he had to take care of Uzuki until she was feeling better. The Kyuubi was already awake and spoke to him.

("You okay kit?")

("Yeah…I'm fine…")

("Good, cause we need to find some food and supplies fast if we're going to be here on this island for a while…we will need to find some herbs to patch up her wounds more since the medical jutsu we used isn't permanent, so haul ass kit.")

The blonde nodded as he left the cave and went out to find whatever food and supplies he could get. The island turned out to be one of three large islands and it was the largest one yet, and there were a lot of things that could be found edible on the island. There were large amounts of berries and more there, though the Kyuubi warned Naruto on which ones to take and which ones to avoid due to poisons in them. The two managed to find several bird's nests and took some of the eggs with them, along with catching some small fish in a nearby river and some small rabbits as well. The two then moved on and the Kyuubi found several patches of naturally growing herbs that had medicinal qualities and told Naruto to take as much as he needed.

The two then returned to the cave and placed their catches on the ground as Naruto found a good stream of fresh water nearby at a pool near the cave. That was a good sign according to his resident as fresh water was far better than salt water as salt water was not fit to drink by ANY means, unless purified.

Naruto then wondered if he should wake Uzuki up from her slumber, but the Kyuubi advised against it.

("Her mind needs to heal for a while kit so don't try to wake her up…not to mention we still need to treat those wounds of hers…but first, we need to eat.")

Naruto then followed the Kyuubi's directions as the nine-tailed fox showed him how to boil the fish and the eggs by digging a deep pit in the sand outside, wrapping the food in thick leaves with some flavoring herbs and then burying the food into the pit and placing several large heated stones around the leaf bundles using a stick to take the stones out of the fire that he started, and then buried the pile under with sand. It would take some hours for that to be done and he then got the remaining fish on spit sticks to cook over the fire. He then got to work and skinned the rabbits carefully and then when he was done, he cooked those as well.

The blonde ninja was tired from all the work, but he was then told by the Kyuubi to gather some more items to treat the still recovering and asleep ANBU. Naruto nodded and went out and found some clean stones that were smooth and easy to grip and some coconuts that could be opened. Naruto went to work as the Kyuubi instructed as he opened one of the coconuts and took out the water to quench his thirst and scraped off the meat to be eaten and used later on. The shell became a pestle as Naruto placed the herbs into it and mixed it with small amounts of water as he began to gently crush the herbs. It was hard work as the day pressed on and the sun came up…but the blonde ninja did what he had to do to ensure the well being of not just himself but Uzuki as well.

He would make sure to check on the rabbits and fish and turn them to cook them properly to avoid food poisoning. As he did so, he also checked on the female who slumbered and noted that the wounds were still not fully sealed. He was a bit worried as he checked her condition as best she could…so far she was fine, but he had to be very sure before he moved on. He then went back to the herbs and after a few hours, the herbs were ready. The paste was a bit odd, but the Kyuubi assured Naruto that the mix would be very helpful in patching up Uzuki and her wounds.

He took the coconut shell with the herbal paste and several leaves and some neatly sliced rope that he managed to salvage from the boat and got to treating Uzuki's wounds. He found the cut on her head and gently placed the herbal paste as much as he could…though Uzuki hissed at the pain…he continued until the Kyuubi told him to stop and he then used a large leaf to cover the wound and used the rope to make a make-shift binding…it wasn't comfortable…but it was all he had to work with at the moment.

However…when it came to doing the same thing on Uzuki's shoulder wounds…which meant having to remove her clothes…the blonde was very much too embarrassed to continue.

("You've got to be kidding me?!")

("Do I sound like I'm kidding kit…besides…all those magazines you've been reading to make that Sexy Jutsu of yours should have already made you familiar with the female form right? So why acting like it's you're first time?")

("Because it IS my first time you darn fox!!")

("Wait a minute…you mean to tell you've…NEVER peeked in the women's bathroom before?!")

("Never…if Sakura-chan found out about that, she would beat the tar out of me for even thinking it. I don't even want to guess how Tsunade-basan would react if she found out.")

("Ah…well then, think of this as you're best chance to do just that without being interrupted by either of them…besides, unless we get that herbal balm on those wounds of hers, she'll still be in danger, so swallow you're embarrassment kit and get to it.")

Naruto sighed and went to work on removing the clothes Uzuki had…and as much as he tried to resist the temptation, he couldn't help but admire Uzuki's female form as he removed her upper clothes and he had to admit that she certainly was attractive. Her face looked beautiful despite the rope that was there that held her head bandage secure, and her purple-black hair was smooth and silky…not mention her full red lips and…

Naruto blushed brightly as he realized just where his thoughts were going…he admitted that he was no longer the naïve 12 year old that he was years ago and he had grown up a lot since then, he might still act like a kid at times, but not all the time…he found himself staring at times at Sakura, knowing that despite his previous statement of her not changing in the least, he noted that she had grown more attractive, he found himself staring at Tsunade at times, even though he knew that she was using Henge, he even caught himself staring at Hinata or Ino or Shizune, and despite his disbelief, he even found himself staring at Anko. The women mentioned were attractive…and so was Uzuki.

As soon as he removed her upper clothes…he blushed bright red when he saw her breasts, which were in her bra…they were large…not in the same caliber as that of some of the other women he had seen, including Tsunade, but just enough to merit attention. Naruto felt all the blood in his body go off in two directions, one to his face as he tried to control himself from having a nose bleed, while the other portion went to his loins at the sight of the half naked woman before him. She was very much a strong woman and her training in the ANBU was obvious as she was both slim and strong at the same time, he could see the strength in her form and face and even when she was asleep, he admitted that she was attractive…even with that strange tattoo she had on her arm.

("Hey kit? I know that you like the show right now, but we've got work to do right now so stop staring at her. Now follow my directions so we can get this done with and have breakfast…those fish and eggs should be done about now, along with the rabbits and fish.")

Naruto followed the instructions given by the Kyuubi as he made sure to place the herbal balm paste on the still healing wounds on Uzuki's shoulder. The woman was still out of it but the Kyuubi assured him that she was recovering on a good enough pace on her own, all they had to do was make sure that her wounds would heal well. It took him a bit more to finally finish placing the balm and he then used the leaf to cover the balm and despite his discomfort, he made the move to place the leaf underneath her bra so the article of cloth could hold the leaf on it's own. Naruto then placed back on Uzuki's clothes and then went to check on the food and he was happy to note that the food was well cooked and ready for consumption.

He took in his fill of the food and then decided to make some soup from the left-over meat and herbs in water, as soon as the soup was made and was good enough to eat, he was shown by the Kyuubi on how to make a spoon from a piece of wood with his kunai. Thankfully he still had his kunai and shuriken to help him out, along with the flares as well. Uzuki took in the soup gently as she was helped up by Naruto who was careful not to spill the soup… and the blonde was happy that she was at least eating something to help her keep her strength.

As soon as she finished the soup and the meat and herbs, it was already midday and the Kyuubi decided that it would be better that they explore the island to see what else they could find in order to ensure that until rescue was possible they would be in good hands. Naruto was tired and consumed the remaining food and berries and as soon as he was ready, the Kyuubi began to lecture him about what they needed in order to survive in this place.

The two worked on getting more wood, leaves, vines and whatnot to build a shelter and not rely too heavily on the cave since the high tides could become a problem if the cave got flooded. The blonde ninja was sweating as he did the work and followed the creation of a crude, but dry and strong shelter as per instructions handed to him by his resident…though the Kyuubi at times wondered why Naruto acted this way at times, but decided not to be bothered by it as he directed his container on how to make the shelter water proof and strong against the wind.

Naruto looked at the shelter and admitted that while it certainly wasn't a house, it would certainly be a good place to stay in and was close to where the beach was. The Kyuubi nodded in approval and they then went to work finding whatever they could to make things easier here on the island. As they explored the area, the two spotted the other island and noted what appeared to be a wreck of a ship in the area. The Kyuubi looked at the image carefully through the viewing portal he had in order to see what Naruto was seeing.

("You see what I see Kyuubi?")

("Yeah…judging by the hull, I'd say that it's a merchant ship that run aground…we better go see if there's anything we can salvage from the ship…we're going to need supplies kit.")

"We can't leave Uzuki-san like that right now!"

("The island's not that far kit, and we've already treated her wounds, let's go see and find what we can, besides…we might find…if we're lucky, a medical supply kit there on the boat, plus other things that can really save our asses. This is something we can't pass up.")

--

Later…

Naruto sighed and admitted the Kyuubi was right as he steered the boat back to the main island where he and Uzuki were on. The wrecked ship was large and while the elements had ravaged the ship, it seemed that a good deal of supplies and equipment was left. There were some extra clothes and cloths in containers that could be cleaned and used as bandages, wrappings, rope and more There were also supplies such as oil for lamps and the lamps themselves, rope, metal support beams, matches, flares, utensils, containers for water, some cooking utensils, and whatnot…there was also a herbal medicine kit…all the things that could really count, along with several other good items, a ball of fishing line, a box of needles, some tools, and more…all the things needed to keep things going.

("Well now…not a bad haul eh kit?")

("I guess…hey Kyuubi.")

("Yeah?")

("Thanks for all the help, I owe you big…")

("Hah, you owe me nothing kit. You're my container and until I do find a way out I'll do what I can to keep you from dying, for my sake and yours. I'm just doing what comes naturally.")

("How do you know so much about what you taught me this morning? I mean, I thought…well you only lived for destruction.")

("Well that is true…but don't forget kit, I'm already an immortal and I've lived in this world long before you're village ever existed, or the countries for that matter, plus, I do get bored easy even with fighting so I pass the time learning other things…and when I pose as a human at times…they certainly help.")

("YOU pose as human?! I didn't know that!")

("Hah!! There's a lot you don't know about me or my kind kit…let's just say that I know ways on clone jutsus that not even the Kages know about. I'll tell you about them someday, but let's hurry up and check on the patient shall we?")

Naruto nodded as he once more parked the boat and went to check on Uzuki and smiled a bit as she was doing well and there were no signs of infection in her body at the moment. As soon as he was able to check her condition and be thankful that she was fine, he went on to catch some more food and make some new herbal balm as well. He took a few of the containers and found a spring on the island which had cold fresh water and took it with him to make sure that he and Uzuki had fresh water for drinking, cooking, and more. The blonde then made more soup for Uzuki while making a blanket for her and a new fire as well to keep them dry. As they were done, he once more fed the soup to Uzuki who took it in and she sighed softly as she took in the food. He then placed the blanket on her and took in some of the leftover food and as soon as the blonde felt full, he decided to take a quick dip in the sea for a swim and despite his still embarrassed state he was now bare of his clothes and got in a good swim for a few minutes to cool off. He then returned and made sure to keep the sleeping ANBU company and to monitor her condition.

As the day wore on and reached the night, Naruto had managed to build a large signal fire…under the Kyuubi's instructions as well and made sure to have fuel ready to keep the fire prepared. As soon as he was done with the signal fire, he was able to catch some more fish and rabbits, along with some wild vegetables that he was able to find…he made some new soup for Uzuki from vegetables, meat, and herbs. He managed to use a container and helped Uzuki take in her food. The sleeping ninja smiled and was now resting nicely as he then went on the same process as before to help seal her wounds, he removed the bandages and smiled a bit as the wounds healed well and he then replaced the leaf bandages and used the cloth ones this time after cleaning them properly and making sure that they were in good condition.

Once the new bandages were set in, things were a lot easier as the Kyuubi then told him that they both needed to sleep and it seems that Uzuki would soon be waking up. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes at the news and went to sleep. If the Kyuubi was right, then they could se the new shelter that he had built earlier that day and would avoid a possible flooding if the tides were too high.

--

The next day…

(Where am I? Last I remember was steering away from the boat when the explosive tags went off…wait? Where's Naruto-kun?!)

Uzuki opened her eyes and found herself in a cave of some sort and she felt some throbbing pain that was fading at least, that made her recall the injuries she had sustained before, and that made her worry as she reached the back of her head and was surprised to find a bandage there…and as she reached her shoulder and noted that underneath her clothes was another bandage…she looked and noted that while the bandages were not the best, they did their job well.

She looked and saw Naruto sleeping nearby and as she drifted a bit closer, she noted how peaceful he slept, showing to her that he must be very exhausted to be sleeping this late in the day. The ANBU then realized that this meant that Naruto had been taking care of her while she had been out and she couldn't help but smile warmly at the sleeping blonde ninja. She saw that despite the still existing prejudice to him, he was proving to be so different, he had a kind heart, a gentle nature, and a warm soul. Not to mention he had certainly grown in looks while he was at it. She checked her inner chakra and smiled as it was in the best of status and decided to go out and get some stretching done and maybe get cleaned up.

Later, Naruto awakened and was partially awake since had been very busy since yesterday…but his sleepiness vanished the very second he spotted Uzuki no longer on the bed. Panic filled him and wondered if something or someone had gotten to her while he had been sleeping, he quickly took out his kunai and looked about…panic increasing until he decided to get out of the cave and find the female ANBU just in case something had happened to her. He then decided to wake the Kyuubi up and get his help in finding the woman.

("WAKE UP KYUUBI!!")

("ARGH!! KNOCK IT OFF!! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR THE SHOUTING KIT!!")

("I do! Uzuki's gone!")

("She's what?!")

("Gone! We've got to look for her now!")

The two went out to look for her and as far as tings went, they were not having any luck at the moment around the beach area…and there were no signs of anyone having been on the island as he only saw his foot-prints, that is until he spotted the other set of foot prints and that meant that Uzuki had walked out of the cave and into the interior of the island. Naruto felt a bit of relief, but was not entirely sure and went after the foot-prints into the interior. As he made his way into the island, he began to use his senses to track Uzuki and used the trees as well as he leaped from branch to branch in his usual fashion. It was then that he spotted a river and heard a small water fall nearby. And it was then that he spotted Uzuki…who had taken off her clothes and was only in her bra and panties.

The blonde ninja stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the woman once more unclad and he was stunned as despite seeing her bandages, the female ANBU was certainly beautiful to look at and it was not surprising that she and Hayate had a relationship. The blonde then realized that he was staring at her while she was nearly nude like a pervert. For some reason, she wanted to do this with Sakura for a while, but knowing how his mentor Jiraiya fared when he did the same thing with Tsunade and knowing that Sakura had the same strength as Tsunade did made him VERY much cautious at the idea…but now those fantasies were being replaced by a woman with purple hair…

("Wow…she's hot…makes me wish I was back in human form again…let me tell you something kit, I might despise humans…but I kind of envy them in a way, namely when it comes to getting…")

("SHUT UP YOU DARN FOX!!" )

("Deny it all you like kit, but I KNOW you like what you see.")

Naruto gulped as he felt his nose beginning to gush out blood as he continued to stare at Uzuki as she was apparently washing her clothes in the river. The female ANBU didn't seem to notice his presence, and that made Naruto wonder if this was some illusion he was looking at, and sure enough, the female ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto barely had enough time to block an incoming kunai which was being held by a person, the two landed on the ground with Naruto on the bottom and giving off a groan as he looked upward and saw Uzuki…who WAS in her bra and panties right on top of him. Apparently she must have sensed his arrival and had prepared an ambush on the off chance that it wasn't him. Uzuki realized that it was indeed him as her look of killer intent was replaced with shock and recognition.

"Naruto-kun? Oh! I'm sorry, are you all right?'

"Uh…yeah…sorry for startling you Uzuki-san."

The two looked at one another for a few minutes and they then realized that the two of them were in a VERY compromising situation. Uzuki realized that she was still in her under garments and while she was not very bothered by this all the time, it was a bit risqué to be on top of a young teen in her bra and panties. For Naruto, he was trying his absolute best not to stare, but was failing miserably as he was still looking at Uzuki who was still on top of him…straddling his waist…and he could feel his body react to the presence of the nearly nude female on top of him…namely on a certain part of his anatomy as it began to react, and he prayed to the heavens that the female ANBU. Didn't feel that, she would kill him for sure if she found out he was getting an erection when she was right on him…despite how normal it was when a man was being straddled by a gorgeous woman in her skivvies.

Uzuki noted that however and only pretended to not notice his erection as she smiled warmly at the thought of him being aroused. He was already at the age for that sort of thing, but he seemed to be so shy about it, and she then noted the fierce blush that was growing on his face and smiled warmly at that as she decided to tease the blonde ninja.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

"Uh…I…I…"

Uzuki realized that now was not the time to tease him and sighed as she got off of him and helped him to his feet. The blonde then turned around quickly, trying his absolute best to hide himself from her, to shield his utter embarrassment from her, along with his physical reaction to her near nakedness. The blonde then spoke slowly and tried to explain why he was in the ware to avoid her making the wrong assumption.

"I…woke up and didn't find you…I thought something happened and I went to look for you…I didn't mean to…"

Uzuki used her chakra to heat the stones nearby to dry her clothes and she then put them on once they were all dry, she then smiled and made Naruto turn and face her and she smiled at him.

"It's all right Naruto-kun, thank you for the concern. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Later…

The two went to work as soon as Uzuki allowed Naruto to check her bandages, and she smiled as the way Naruto moved his hands on her, he was blushing once more. He apparently had some difficulty dressing her wounds when she was still asleep, but now that she was awake and aware of his every move, that made him VERY uncomfortable and cautious in order to avoid doing something that would seriously offend her. The female ANBU was enjoying this in a nice way as she liked to tease Naruto for some reason. However she had to thank him for taking care of her for nearly two days until she woke up.

As soon as he was able to change the bandages and place the new medicine on her shoulder and the back of her head, the two went to work and gathered their gear and moved out of the cave and into the large shelter that Naruto had been able to build before. The female ANBU admitted that the place was dry, cozy, and was large enough for them to be in the place, though she could tell that Naruto was not entirely happy with the idea of sleeping close to her…which made her wonder why the student of the well known pervert Jiraiya would be so shy. But that was what made catching a man a challenge for a woman…she should know after all.

They then caught some fish and got a few bird eggs and had their break-fast and took the time to relax as Naruto filled her in on the details of what had happened when she had been injured and lost consciousness. The female ANBU smiled with surprise and gratitude as Naruto told her everything and she could help herself as she giggled at his blush when she was told of the time he had to treat her wounds.

After they had eaten and spoken to one another, the two decided to rest for now and used the leaves that Naruto had gathered as temporary mattress and it was covered with a large blanket that he was able to find and it was fresh as well since the container it was in was well preserved and well sealed as well. There were some other clothes, though they were a bit larger for Uzuki, but would do well as they would be useful in keeping her normal ninja garb dry, the clothes were for civilians and there were clothes for Naruto as well…allowing him to keep his normal outfit in reserve. The two were now wearing civilian clothes, with Naruto wearing a white cotton shirt with no sleeves, and a pair of long shorts as well as he kept his headband on, and so does Uzuki.

The two recovered from their rest and then decided to go hunting for food for lunch and also to gather whatever supplies that were still on the boat that Naruto might have missed when he was onboard. The blonde was not sure it was a good idea for her to come along, but she insisted and they did so. As soon as they were able to gather some more fish, wild herbs, wild vegetables, fruits, coconuts, and a few more rabbits, along the way they even managed to catch a pair of goats…this told them that the large island had a large number of wild life, but they had to be careful not to take too many or they would run out of food. The supplies they had certainly helped when it came to catching the fish on the beach as they used the small box of needles to make fishing hooks using several tools and a rock to bend the needles properly, along with using some wood to make fishing rods and some left-over fish and meat to act as bait.

As they did their tasks, the two began to spend some time doing other things apart from hunting, gathering, and salvaging supplies, when they came to the second island where the boat wreckage was, they explored and found a large number of other animals, namely wild pigs, birds, wild chickens, shell-fish, and more, along with more fresh fruits that grew in the interior of the island, they also found other ships that had been marooned as well, and decided to use one of the small and old yet still serviceable and sea-worthy ships they found to haul more supplies from them. They were tempted to make a large boat and make their way back to Konoha, but they had no maps and navigational tools with which to work with and the maps and tools from the ships were the ones that were destroyed by both time and weather.

They however kept their spirits up as they got enough food to cook their lunch for the day, which consisted of wild vegetables, fish, herbs, meat, and shell fish that they managed to find and the smell of the food was very relaxing and delicious as they cooked the food near the fire pit that Naruto made. As soon as the food was done and they were eating with the plates and utensils that Naruto salvaged before, the female ANBU was filled with some curiosity on how much Naruto had grown, as she had been busy with working on the defense of Konoha, she had been out of the loop so to speak for a very long time. She wondered just what exactly did Naruto learn and improve on when he was under the training of the Sannin Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How was you're training with Jiraiya?"

"I didn't know you wanted to know Uzuki-san, why do you want to know that?"

"Call it natural feminine curiosity, but if you don't feel comfortable with it, then it's all right."

"No it's okay…but it's kind of long and you might get bored Uzuki-san."

"Don't worry, it helps pass the time and keeps us busy…and tell me everything about you're mission to Sand and also you're battles with Akatsuki if you want to."

Naruto smiled a bit at the vested interest the purple haired woman had on his life and decided to tell her his travels under the watchful eye of the Pervert Sage and his encounters with Akatsuki. And like he said the stories were long, but Uzuki didn't mind as she listened open heartedly to the whole thing and she had to admit that Naruto had indeed grown a great deal and that was impressive in itself as he was certainly a bit different from the younger self that he was nearly three years ago when she had first seen him. As the day wore on, the two decided to finish what was left for dinner and when the day turned to night, Naruto went to check on the signal fire and it was thankfully still dry and usable.

As they turned in the for the night on the large mattress that Naruto had made using large collections of leaves covered with another large bundle of cloth, the blonde ninja made sure to be on the other side from Uzuki, not to offend her, but to keep him from doing something that he might regret. While Uzuki smiled as she looked at how utterly nervous Naruto was while he was getting ready to sleep. However, before the two of them went to sleep, the blonde once more decided to check on Uzuki's wounds and the purple haired ANBU smiled as she took off her upper clothes to help Naruto in his efforts. Once more the blonde ninja tried to keep his hormones from acting up as he saw Uzuki's nearly naked upper form still covered at least by her bra. He managed to keep it together and removed the bandages from her shoulder and arm and looked at her injuries…to find them already healed and no longer open, and that gave him the chance to sigh in relief as she was fine now.

When he told Uzuki as she put back on her clothes, she smiled and realized that she could now take a full bath now and she told Naruto about her plans for the day later. Naruto blushed at that and they both went to sleep.

--

The next day…

Naruto and Uzuki woke up once more as the first slivers of early morning light came in on the beach, plus the sounds of waking animals told them that it was going to be a new morning on the island. Naruto woke up early so as to get ready for another run of looking for their next supplies of food, while Uzuki woke up to go to the same river that she had been cleaning her clothes before and take a bath in order to freshen up as well. She had a feeling that since Naruto and her were the only people on the whole island, the blonde would be around soon enough…she put that out of her mind as she told Naruto her destination and left, there was no soap, but she didn't mind as long as she was able to get the dirt off of her body and that was enough for her.

As Naruto returned a few hours later with his catches, which included more bird eggs, berries, fish, shell fish, wild vegetables, and a small but strong wild boar that he managed to hunt down, he decided to place the food there for a bit in the camp and cook the fish, the boar on a spit. He then decided to go and get more fresh water. As he moved through the jungle he heard splashing sounds of water and he realized that the sounds must be Uzuki taking that bath she mentioned to him a while back when they woke up.

The blonde then had to fight with the Kyuubi and his own hormones as they began to tell him that he should go take a peek and see just how attractive the purple haired woman was without ANY clothes on, but the blonde ninja tried not to do it as he still had to head back to their shelter and no doubt Uzuki would beat the tar out of him if she caught him, with that conflict in his mind he decided to just head back to the camp and wait.

("Damn it! Why do I think these things?!")

("Kit…it's normal for you to think those things and trust me when I say that you are no different from any normal man with needs, you have no idea the kind of dreams I've seen you have…especially with that pink haired team mate of yours. I think that old perverted sage is rubbing off on you apart from me!")

("Hey!! Who told you that you could just go ahead and invade my personal dreams about Sakura-chan?!")

("I don't NEED to invade those dreams of yours kit…you radiate them out so much it's maddening…but now you seem to be looking at that Yuugao woman with more intent than a starving man looking at an all you can eat buffet…and to tell you the truth, I WANT you to do it!!")

("You're nuts you Nine Tailed-Fox…besides that, she might not like it if she finds out about me…")

("Peeking at her? Trust me kit when I say that you don't have to worry too much, remember that time she straddled you in nothing but her bra and panties? That incident tells me that she doesn't mind you peeking at her when she's in the nude…and I'll admit…she's seriously hot.")

Naruto quickly blushed and his face was now bright red as he recalled that time when she was on top of him in her bra and panties. But he calmed down and spoke.

("Maybe that's…true…but how would she react if…")

("About me being inside of you? I hate to bust you're bubble kit, but she's an ANBU, and no doubt was a young girl when I came to Konoha years ago…before and after I was sealed inside of you by the Fourth Hokage. I've got no doubts in my mind that she KNOWS about me being inside of you…but I have to admit…she seems to be more mellow about that fact, unlike some people I can name, since she's never tried to harm you at all, right?")

("I guess you're right about that…still…")

("Look kit, I'm just giving suggestions, it's up to you if you're actually going through with it, though I hope you do…you have no idea how dull it is in here when you're not fighting.")

Naruto walked back and mumbled slightly about his hormones as he went to check on his food.

Uzuki smiled as she took her bath in the cool fresh water of the river and soaked her hair to get rid of the dirt there and clean her hair as well. She then thought about her time here and she had to admit that it was nice to be here and not being bothered too much by her work, and she then thought about Naruto and why was it she was starting to like the blonde ninja. While she was by far his superior in terms of rank, she admitted that his level of training was far higher than hers now…and she had heard about how he had defeated one of the Akatsuki members along with several other ninja in the past, and she knew about his many successful missions as well with his old team. Plus she could tell through his chakra that he certainly was growing more adept at it as well.

She had no doubt that he would one day be a worthy Hokage, but she knew it would not be easy…as there would still be those who would see him as the container of the Kyuubi or the Kyuubi itself, but unlike them she had observed him for a long time before and she could tell that he was too gentle and kind hearted to be a demon and she had to admit, she did find him kind of cute as he was growing up. However, her thoughts went back to the time that she had teased the blonde teen and while she admitted that it was unfair of her to do that to someone younger than her by eight years, she couldn't help herself as she smiled at how utterly attractive he was when he blushed and despite how odd it was at first to think about it…

She sighed and wondered what she should do about it and decided to see how far this would progress, she had already moved on with Hayate…though that was hard to do, however, she was a strong woman by heart and was not going to let herself be discouraged now. With that in mind, she finished her bath and once she dried herself and put back on her clothes, she then made her way back to the camp and there she smiled warmly at the blonde ninja who was still cooking the food and she then helped him.

The rest of the day was spent in many ways, with both of them taking dips in the ocean for some swimming and then traveling throughout the rest of the island as they explored the other areas they didn't have time to look for, they however made sure to keep track of one another to make sure not to get lost on the large island that they were on at the moment, along with that, they each made sure to keep a look out for any ships in the area so they could rush back and quickly light the signal fire in order to call for help from the crew and captain of the vessel. They made sure not to go too far though.

They came back for lunch and as they relaxed a bit to look at the sea and the sun, afterwards, they each took different sides of the beach and went swimming, as they each changed clothes, with Naruto wearing a new pair of shorts and Uzuki using tightly tied clothes to cover her clothes in order not to use her normal under garments and make them rot away by the salt water. They spent the whole afternoon swimming and headed back towards the beach for a light meal and as the sun set, they once more tried to spot any boats, and after dinner and making the fire to keep warm, they both went to sleep…Naruto slept first, allowing Uzuki to once more study his features in peace and this made her wonder if the ideas she had concerning her and Naruto were worth it…she decided to wait and see for herself soon enough as she too closed her eyes.

--

The next few days for Uzuki and Naruto were filled with activities to pass the time and wait for a rescue. Every morning, they checked the sea for signs of ships, and when it was still early, the two took turns bathing in the river, one guarding the other. They took the time to train in their respective styles and arts as it would help them pass the time after each time they had their meals in the morning, midday, and evening. They also took the time to explore the island as well and more thoroughly and they found the place to be very much habitable and that made them wonder why no one took the time to settle into this island during the time that it was here. There were some open areas as well and the high mountain in the center no doubt had some ice and snow there on the top and could be where the source of fresh water was. The two then traveled to the other two islands, the second with the few boat wrecks and the other that appeared to be smaller and had no wrecks, there they found some more wild vegetables growing and good hearty soil…good enough to grow some things on the island as well.

When they made it back to their main island they took the time to also spar with one another, Uzuki asked this in order to see just how much Naruto had grown and Naruto was more than willing to take a shot at that as this would be the very first time he would fight against a full ANBU. Kakashi had already left the ANBU and Uzuki was his junior student in his time there. Uzuki admitted that Naruto would still need to improve a bit, but she was assured of his talents as they spared with one another, while Naruto had to admit that Uzuki was tough and fearless as she pushed him and then some. He didn't use his more lethal techniques use as his elemental Rasengan, but she gave him a work out as she sued her ANBU training very effectively to keep him on his toes.

After they had undergone their sparing sessions, the two moved about the island and along the way, made several extra signal fires to make sure that they had all the bases covered and to make sure that if ever there came a ship nearby, then the extra signal fires would make it a lot easier for them to be spotted by the ships, The two then spent some time looking into the island and they even took the time to climb the mountain on the island and that allowed them to see the rest of the island and it's sister islands as well. As they went back down to the lower plains, they walked in the fields and enjoyed the gentle breeze as it flowed into the area, along with the faint sounds of waves hitting the cliffs on the back of the island.

As the two looked at the island while on the plains that also gave a good view over the trees, Naruto smiled and then lay down on the grass and smelled the fresh scents of the island plants and also the smell of the sea. The blonde ninja loved the peacefulness here as this would at least be the chance to be away from Akatsuki for once and he would at least be allowed to relax a bit without worrying about those guys going after them.

Uzuki smiled a bit and sat down next to Naruto as they enjoyed the tranquility of the island. This was among the things they did on the days and they were enjoying it…however, there was tension between the two of them, not hostile tension, but something else as for the past few days, Naruto's dreams of being intimate with Sakura were slowly being replaced and instead of seeing the pink haired Kunoichi in his dreams, he found himself thinking of the purple haired Kunoichi he was stuck with on this island, and that made things uncomfortable at times when he went to sleep. It didn't make things easier when they kept themselves busy and he would then steal discreet glances at her direction, making him very aware of her every movement. The same could be said for the purple haired woman as she began to feel an ache in her, it had been three years since her beloved Hayate's death and while he was not gone for her mind completely and she wanted to keep his memory alive, she was still having these needs and desires for comfort and those aches grew for a while and the only man who was near was this teen beside her at night, she resisted those ideas, but they grew every time she saw him.

It had been at least a few days now and sooner or later, one of them was going to have to address this situation, and it seemed that one of them had now made the first move as Uzuki decided to speak to Naruto as they finished another day and were now about to take to their mattress that now had pillows that had the skins of the rabbits stuffed in cloth and were tied in by fishing line. Naruto didn't know why but he suddenly had this strange feeling that something major was going to happen soon, he then wondered as the sun began to fade how things were in Konoha.

--

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade was not in the best of moods at the moment, namely since it concerned Naruto's disappearance for the past few days…along with Uzuki. She had sent messages to the survivors of the ship to gather whatever information she could piece together in order to determine where Naruto was. The good news that both Naruto and Uzuki were safe and alive was overshadowed by the fact that they were missing. The Hokage sighed as she read the reports and hoped that soon they could go out and find Naruto and Uzuki.

The village was still the same as before, but there were those who were among the villagers who hoped for good news on when Naruto and Uzuki would be found along with his escort. The other ninja were worried, namely Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Shino, and Kiba, and even Sai wondered where the blonde ninja was…even Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Yamato were worried about Naruto's long disappearance, and so was she.

The blonde female Hokage liked Naruto a great deal, he had been the one who proved to her that dreams could come true, and he had a power that truly made a difference in this world. She recalled her own words to Shizune about Naruto being the only one who truly knew how it felt to be a jinchuuriki when her assistant had questioned her on why she would allow Naruto on such dangerous missions that involved Akatsuki…while she understood Shizune's worries as Dan's niece treated Naruto like a kid brother, she knew that Naruto would only grow stronger and he himself would not allow any harm to come to Konoha as being on the move made it harder for Akatsuki to track him. She loved him like a brother and somewhat a son…she knew who Naruto's parents were, but decided not to tell him until the timing was right, but he made sure to do her best in that regard…after all, she did owe it to them.

She turned as Shizune entered the room.

"Any word?"

Shizune nodded with a smile as she looked at her ever present clip-board.

"We've managed to locate a witness from the pirate attack who said that he saw a blonde ninja with orange and black clothes steering a boat in a direction to the west where the boat had sank, he also mentioned that there was a woman with him, both wearing Konoha forehead protectors. I've run through the passenger list and the descriptions match Naruto-kun and Uzuki-san Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled at that and sighed.

"Thank Kami they're alive…anything else?"

"Yes, there appears to a small band of islands in that direction that appear to be habitable, since it seemed that some ships were lost before in that area and the crew were rescued from there, judging by the direction that Naruto-kun and Uzuki-san took when they abandoned ship, they could very well be in that area right now."

The blonde Hokage smiled at the news as Kakashi, Yamato, and Jiraiya came into the room. The three men were relieved to hear the news that Naruto was still alive and the female Hokage knew that sooner or later, the rest of Naruto's fellow classmates would hear about it soon enough. For now however, the blonde Hokage decided to make things quick and send out messengers to the port city to prepare a rescue effort.

It naturally didn't take too long for the others to find out about the rescue effort as the village heard rumors of Naruto being alive and was about to be found, some of the people who still treated him as the Kyuubi were not happy, while those who saw him differently were relived indeed, this included Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan as he had to thank Naruto for all he had done, not only was he able to give his daughter Hinata more confidence in herself, but helped Neji learn the truth of the past events and allowed him to mend his relationships with his nephew and daughter, Kurenai as well for helping her reach out to Yakumo, becoming friends with Kiba, and helping Hinata become more confident, and many others including Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who treated Naruto as their best customer and friend.

Sakura was happy most of all since she was worried sick of what might happen with Naruto…she made a promise never to let him be harmed or killed by Akatsuki and she took it hard when he vanished for a few days, the news that he was alive made her feel happy. She admitted to herself that she liked Naruto, but only as a friend, namely since she knew that considering their past interactions, Naruto might have given up on her already, but she felt that they would always be close no matter what.

Hinata was also happy as well as her cousin Neji told her the news and she was happy that Naruto was soon to be found. She and the others were eager to see just when they would be able to finally locate Naruto and get him out of whatever mess he found himself in.

--

Back on the island…

Naruto was about to get some shut eye when he spotted Uzuki looking at him for some reason and that made him wonder just what was it the purple haired Kunoichi had in mind.

"Uzuki-san? Is something wrong?"

The purple haired woman smiled and replied.

"I wanted to ask you something Naruto-kun, it's very important to me, and I guess to you as well when you answer it."

Naruto faced the female ANBU and wondered just what was it that she wanted to talk to him about. He tried to resist the urge to look her over as she was only wearing a large white t-shirt that was two sizes too large for her and served as her make-shift night gown for the night, while was wearing his black shirt and boxers. Even with the oversized shirt covering her, the light of the lamp in the shelter, mixed with the moon light allowed him a good view through it to see her slender and well proportioned female form. He gulped and looked at Uzuki's face which showed her serious manner to her very quickly.

"What is it you want to ask me Uzuki-san?"

"Naruto-kun…you've been acting really weird around me for a few days now? Are you all right?"

"Uh…I, well…it's…"

"This is you're first time being alone with a woman before, am I right?"

"Well…um…yeah. I mean I…! No offense meant Uzuki-san…it's just…well, I…"

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, you're ahh…well, um, really…attractive and I can't…ah…"

Uzuki smiled in spite of herself, since she always wore her mask, and there were few people who saw her face, except Hayate, and to be told that she was attractive from someone like Naruto was quite a nice change, not to mention she knew that the blonde meant it. She then smiled once more…enjoying the sight as Naruto squirmed at her looks on him, and she spoke once more.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…it's nice to be told that. And I have a feeling that ever since you and I have been on this island…you want to do something with me?"

Naruto blushed bright red and wondered what he should say, he was not as dumb as most people in Konoha would think, but he knew her history and thought that what he felt was wrong considering that she still loved her deceased loved one.

"I…I…feel, well, something for you…but I don't want to do it with you…"

"Why do you say that? You don't like me enough Naruto-kun?"

"No! I didn't mean that…it's just because…well, if I do that…then won't I make…well…him mad?"

"You mean Hayate Naruto-kun?"

And Naruto's slight but serious nod, Uzuki sighed, the teen was being goaded by his hormones to imagine things going on between him and her, but he was too kind hearted to act on them, he was considerate of her feelings and her past and that was the sign of a good man…why people still call him a demon was beyond her at this point and time. He was such a kind hearted soul and it made her smile a bit at how much he had changed since she had last seen him. She thought it over and spoke to him.

"I understand what you are saying Naruto-kun, I will always keep Hayate close to me for as long as I am alive. But I…well I have moved on, no matter how hard it was for the past three years since he died. But I do feel lonely as well, and I know how it feels to be lonely and wishing you could have someone nearby to comfort you. You are here and I think that we both need to feel comforted, and loved, even for a while."

"Bu…but I… You might not know about it…but I have the…"

"I know…I know about you're secret Naruto-kun, and I understand your fears."

"You know about the…Kyuubi inside me?"

"I am an ANBU so I do know about it…but I don't see you as the Kyuubi, you are who you are, Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha, and also the one who dreams to be Hokage…Tsunade-sama thinks highly of you and knows that someday you will be Hokage."

"S-She does?"

"Yes. Please Naruto-kun, just for this night I want to be loved, and I promise to make it up to you someday."

With that, Yuugao kissed Naruto and did so gently so as to not frighten the young man and as a few moments passed, Naruto also kissed her back, despite the roaring blushes on both their faces as they did so…and as soon as they broke the kiss…they looked at one another and Naruto gulped as Yuugao smiled warmly at him and reached out with remove his clothes.

--

(Lemon time gentlemen and ladies!)

Naruto had never thought that this was actually going to happen to him…he was being told by someone that she needed him…he had wanted to hear those words for a very long time ever since he was young…all he ever wanted was to be acknowledged and respected by others, and Uzuki was not only doing both…but also said that she needed him, that was too much for him, who craved acknowledgement and recognition to refuse.

With that, his resistance to her actions disappeared as he slowly helped her remove his clothes…but he was still blushing bright red as he had NEVER done any of this before…never mind the naughty fantasies he had before…this was no fantasy…but the real thing and it was happening right now in front of him…However, he was still very much a virgin and the idea of a woman as attractive as Uzuki Yuugao doing this to him would have qualified either as a dream come true or a sick joke…but it was neither. It didn't take long for her to finally strip Naruto down to his boxers…which had a tent on them as well…showing how utterly aroused he was.

"My…you've really buffed up Naruto-kun…"

Uzuki said with a smile of pleasure as she saw how well built Naruto was at the moment, it seemed that all the training had really given the blonde Kyuubi container a well formed and trimmed body…and hard muscles as well…the female ANBU ran her hands on his arms…feeling the strength in her companion's arms and then his shoulders, all the way to his hardened chest and she purred at the feel of his rough skin that covered his hard muscled form well.

The blonde moaned a bit as her hands made their way to his lower torso and he was enjoying the sensations as she continued to run her hands on his chest. As Uzuki got to the seal, she traced around it carefully and shivered a bit at the thought of the Kyuubi, in all it's power being held inside this boy's body. She put that aside as she then pushed him to the bed, as soon as that was done, she lay down and allowed Naruto to see her in her glory as she began to slowly disrobe before him….she was somewhat nervous as she had never done this before after Hayate died, and despite her being comfortable in being a woman, it was still nerve racking on her. However she calmed herself and slowly disrobed in front of Naruto.

(Wow… )

Naruto could only gasp as he saw Uzuki remove her clothes slowly and sensually as she could and it made his body even hotter than before as he saw how utterly attractive she was as she was now in her bra and panties and the pain in his crotch began to grow as his sex was pushing at his boxers and his pants. He then covered his nose as Uzuki then removed her bra…showing her well formed breasts in front of him for what was the second time in his life…he could only stare at the utter sexiness of the purple haired female ANBU was radiating at this very moment. With a warm smile…Uzuki took his hands and placed them on her face…and Naruto began to slowly run his hands on her face and then to her neck…marveling at the smoothness of Uzuki's skin…there were some traces of old wounds there…expected as she was an ANBU. Uzuki moaned as Naruto moved his hands and then they were near her breasts. She opened her eyes and saw the utter shade of deep red on Naruto's face at the moment and she smiled as she guided his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"I'll show you how to do it…Naruto-kun…"

"O-O-Okay…"

Uzuki began to move Naruto's hands gently allowing him to feel her breasts and get the sensations right and she was enjoying the feel of his palms on her breasts and she proved that ashes moaned out gently. The moment Naruto heard that…he felt even more aroused as he played with the creamy white orbs and the deep pink nipples that were on the tips of Uzuki's breasts…he touched them and that made Uzuki cry out in pleasure and she allowed Naruto to caress and play with her breasts…

Naruto couldn't help himself as he began to move his hands…this was his absolute first time in doing this with a woman and he was thankful that he was not making an utter mess out of it…he was indeed the natural virgin and it was getting to be an experience.

He then felt the urge and leaned forward and took Uzuki's right breast and nipple into his mouth and slowly played with the nipple and breast hoping that he was doing it right and still massaging her left breast. Naruto's ability to learn quickly things was evident as he then kissed Uzuki who smiled and moaned at his ability to understand how to kiss a woman and she moaned at how quickly he could learn how to massage her breasts and nipples properly and use his tongue well…she laughs huskily and whispers in Naruto's ear.

"You're a really quick learner Naruto-kun…"

Uzuki moaned as Naruto moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment and she was loving it…it was a bit shameful in a way for a 23 year old woman like her to be aroused by Naruto who was eight years younger than her…but she didn't care as she ran her hands on his hair…his strong shoulders, and then to his muscled back as he continued to worship her breasts…she then slowly moved him away from her and kissed him deeply…making him moan as well as herself at the very intimate contact between each other and as soon as she was done kissing the blonde ninja…she decided to relieve him of his pants…

The whole time this was happening…the Kyuubi was in full attention as he was enjoying the whole sight before him. He was impressed that his container managed to finally bond with a woman like this female ANBU who was no doubt one hell of a woman…

("Heh…this is going to be one GOOD show!")

As soon as that was out of the way…she spotted the tent in his boxers and she couldn't help but smile at how it looked…as it told her that despite being younger…the young blonde ninja was already perfectly shaped and formed for his age and it made her even hotter as she felt the heat of desire flow in her veins at the thought of feeling that in her sex…but she placed that aside as the two of them explored each other once more to get the feel of each other's bodies…normally when she and Hayate were together…it was somewhat rushed due to their respective duties…but now that she was on a very much deserted island…she could take her time in the whole thing and she was going to enjoy it…she moaned as she guided Naruto back to her breasts and he wasted no time in touching them with passionate fervor…though he had to be careful not to hurt her in any way…he licked her breasts and nipples and took them in his mouth gently and relished their feel and taste…

In her corner…the female ANBU then reached into Naruto's boxers and gasped a bit at the feel of the blonde ninja's sex as it was quite the feel and length. Naruto gasped a bit and moaned at the feel of the woman's fingers on his cock…something that told the female ANBU that she was the only woman who had touched him there and that fact made her even more thrilled.

(My…he's nearly eight or nine…I guess the Kyuubi has done a lot to him over the years…)

Uzuki smiled lustfully at how Naruto's cock would feel in her sex and decided that it would have to wait as she felt herself getting wet between her legs…she decided to halt Naruto's actions despite how delicious it was and pushed him back…Naruto wondered if he had done something to offend the woman but she smiled seductively and reached towards his boxers and began to pull them down he was stunned and before he could even utter a word she did something that really got his attention…

As she kissed the tip of his cock gently…making Naruto moan out loud at the feeling of the very intimate and hot kiss on his most private part of his body. Uzuki smiled at that reaction and she then began to place kisses on Naruto's cock…from the crown to the sides and then the shaft. She had done this before with Hayate and her deceased boy-friend didn't mind in the least and she decided to show that same skill she had to Naruto…to thank him for being so kind and considerate of her for the past few days here on the island. The blonde ninja was moaning out loud at the sensations as he felt like he was going to faint dead away…but he held on as he looked at Uzuki…who did something that REALLY got him going to the limit.

She took in his cock into her mouth and moaned at the feel of it…and as soon as she took in as much as she could manage…she relaxed…her trained ninja abilities helping her control the normal gag reflex as she let Naruto get used to her actions…and boy was he getting used to it!

Naruto never felt this before and swore that he was in heaven at this very moment…and then Uzuki began to move her head up and down and the feel of it on his cock was utterly enjoyable as he tried to figure out how this could feel so good…

"Uzuki-san!"

The female ANBU liked this as well and she could sense that Naruto was in a pleasurable state of mind through her actions and she recalled how she would do this to Hayate when he was alive…and when they had their time together when not at work or duty…however she was here and now. She continued with her motions and listened as Naruto made his pleasure evident with every moan and groan he released as she continued with her actions.

"Uzuki-chan…."

The female ANBU heard that little endearment and it made her heart beat a bit faster as she continued her actions on her lover's cock and then decided to stop…as much fun as she had doing this…she decided to allow Naruto the chance to do this too to her to be fair…besides it had been a while for her as well.…she moved back and kissed the tip of Naruto's sex as Naruto groaned in disappointment but she smiled and kissed him and then spoke…

"Do the same to me…Naruto-kun…"

Naruto blushed bright red as Uzuki leaned back and sat down on the bed and allowed Naruto to see her sex…and Naruto's eyes nearly budged to the size of saucers as he saw Uzuki's wet sex…with the well trimmed patch of violet hair there as well…the sight of the beautiful female ANBU all naked and in such a suggestive position was enough to ignite Naruto as he leaned forward and began to kiss the woman yet again…Uzuki relished that as she and Naruto kissed once more and then the blonde moved downward and he was now looking at Uzuki's sex…he was awed by it…despite seeing a good number of soft core skin mags in his younger days…Naruto admitted right there and then that nothing beat the real thing as he looked at her red pink slit and the lips there…it was amazing to see…

"Wow…"

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Uzuki and nodded and that made her smile as she spoke once more.

"Then go ahead…"

Naruto was not that sure but decided to kiss the lips first…and when he did Uzuki gave a slight moan and caressed his head, telling him that he was doing all right…he went on and then licked her sex and that made Uzuki moan louder and she prodded him on and Naruto continued to kiss and lick her sex, making the female ANBU moan and prod him on with her hands. She was enjoying this very much as it had been three years since she had been with a man, and now the feelings were coming back and she enjoyed them well. Naruto continued with his actions but he didn't know what else he could do and therefore he stopped…making Uzuki a bit surprised and frustrated…but Naruto had good reason for this after all…

"Uzuki-san…what do I do now?"

Uzuki's frown disappeared and was replaced with a sly grin…she reminded herself that this was Naruto's first time and he had never done this before. She reached down and with her hands parted her pussy's outer lips and revealed her wet inner lips…making Naruto nearly suffer yet another nose bleed. Uzuki smiled at that and instructed him carefully on what he should do at the moment.

"Do what you did before…but be gentler…and do you see that small blub there?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Be very careful when you touch that…it's really sensitive…touch it right and it will be wonderful for me."

Naruto got the idea as he recalled some of the things Jiraiya would spout out about pleasuring a woman and gently went back to what he had done before and slowly licked and kissed Uzuki's sex…making the purple haired beauty hiss in pleasure and she prodded him on as he tasted her sex and her honey. Naruto liked it a lot and wanted more so he gently took in as much as he could and the feel of Uzuki's wet sex on his tongue was very exciting to him at the moment. He reached the bulb in question and recalling that it was sensitive he began to gently lick it and run his tongue on it.

"Ahhhh! Yes…like that Naruto-kun…mmmmmm…"

Naruto guessed that he was doing it right as there was no sound of pain from the female ANBU, only pleasure at the very moment and it made him feel very manly and strong to be able to do this with a woman and give her pleasure that mirrored his own at the moment she had done this to his own sex. He kept it up and gently played with Uzuki's sex and was enjoying it as much as she did and it was heavenly at the moment for him and her.

Uzuki smiled mentally as she moaned out her pleasure as she looked at Naruto and couldn't help but enjoy her pleasure even more as Naruto quickly got the hang on how to pleasure her the way she wanted.

He learns fast…he's a real kind man and very good. But now is the right time.

"Naruto-kun…stop for a moment…"

Naruto obeyed and Uzuki smiled as she moved him forward with some coaxing from her hands and she moaned as his still hard penis touched her stomach and Naruto blushed bright red even more the contact of his sex on her very much naked body. The female ANBU then whispered in her lover's ear in a very sultry and seductive tone.

"Are you ready for the final act?"

Naruto nodded and Uzuki…keeping in mind that this was his first time and he would not have a full idea of what to do at the moment guided him to her wet sex and with some gentle prodding…she was able to get him into position to her pussy and that was when Naruto got the idea as his cock was there now and he gulped a bit and then moved his hips forward and he slowly pushed his way into Uzuki's wet sex and the two lovers tensed up.

For Naruto…he felt like he was in a brave new world…the feeling of Uzuki's inner sex wrapping itself around his own made him want to shout out in pleasure and he felt like he was going to faint right there and then. The feel of such soft and wet tightness all around his cock made him even more aware and his passion began to burn so hotly that he was amazed he wasn't cooking himself to death in the pleasure of it all.

Uzuki hissed a bit as she felt Naruto's cock enter her wet sex and there was some discomfort at first for the female ANBU…after all…it had been three years since she had done this with a man in her life. It took some time for her to get used to the feeling...and Naruto being rather well endowed for his age made it a bit harder as she felt her inner sheath get used to the feeling again.

"Uzuki-san?! Are you all right?! I'll stop if you want…"

The female ANBU looked and saw the concern and worry in the blonde teen before her and she couldn't help but smile at that…it was nice to see that his kindhearted nature was there still despite the passion and lust she saw there, it was endearing to know that he was concerned for her well being…it made her feel happy to know that, and it made Naruto even more an attractive young man in her eyes.

"I'm all right Naruto-kun…it's just been a while since I felt that…I'll be fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes…give me a moment or two…"

Naruto did just that and waited for Uzuki and she kissed him as she got used to feeling this intimate connection once again in her body…the pain and discomfort faded and soon enough she was filled with the feeling of fullness and a pleasure that she had missed for three years…it was addictive to say the least and she was reveling in it and then she felt the desire and hunger…a hunger she knew only a man could sate…she gave Naruto a nod and the blonde ninja took that as his cue and then he began to slowly move out of Uzuki's wet's sex.

"Mmmmm…"

"Oh Kami…"

Naruto never felt anything like this before…it was similar to what Uzuki had done before to him on his cock with her mouth and tongue…but it was different at this very moment and it was sending shockwaves of pleasure and heat into his body and brain, he felt like he was in heaven and he didn't want to leave…as soon as he was nearly out of Uzuki's wet sex…he pushed back in and the feelings were exciting to say the least…Uzuki moaned her desire and pleasure and reached up to caress Naruto's face and they shared another hot kiss of pleasure as Naruto slowly began to speed up with his actions and his thrusts into her wet vagina. The two lovers continued with their actions and the pleasure mounted between the two as Uzuki moaned out her pleasure and Naruto shouted out his own pleasure as well. The two kept at it for quite a while as Naruto began to pick up speed and power..making Uzuki even more aroused as she held him fiercely and the two kissed each other deeply as well. The purple haired female ANBU relished the feel of it all and she looked at Naruto as he did his best to make it to the point of no return and she decided that she would have to change position.

With a little movement and some position changing…it was now Uzuki who was on top of Naruto and while the blonde ninja was somewhat surprised by the action, he didn't stop it at all as he looked at how utterly sexy Uzuki looked at the moment, covered in her sweat, her breathing a bit labored, her eyes burning with desire and her sexy body in front of him at this very moment. The purple haired ANBU smiled as she continued to move her body up and down her lover's cock and she was enjoying it utterly as her cries of pleasure indicated.

"OH YES!! MMMMMM!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

The two continued with their actions as Naruto touched Uzuki's large breasts and played with and the nipples…much to her delight and his own desire and the blonde was reaching his limit and so was Uzuki, having not done this in three years. They continued their actions as Naruto picked up the pace and thrust even faster and deeper into Uzuki's wet sex and the purple haired woman moved her body with each of Naruto's thrusts upwards…further adding their respective pleasure…

"OH YES!! MORE!!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!"

However they were already reaching the point of no return as their pleasure reached their ultimate level. Thus they both reached their respective climaxes and the results were very much explosive.

"NARUTO!!"

"UZUKI-CHAN!!"

The blonde felt his release floor him like he had been both punched in the gut and hit in the head, but there was no pain at all…it was like he was releasing all of his chakra and was not being harmed by it…as he released his seed right into Uzuki's pussy and Uzuki came at the same time…just as she felt the very first jet of Naruto's seed hit her inner walls…further enhancing her orgasm…and that made Naruto's own release memorable indeed as he felt her inner sheath caress his cock in such a powerful way that he nearly passed out from the pleasure…Uzuki moaned as she felt Naruto's release of more of his seed and moaned at the feel of it…thankful that she was not fertile at the moment because it would certainly make things real hard for her to explain to the head of the ANBU if she somehow got pregnant and how hard it would be for both her and Naruto to raise a child at the moment.

As soon as Naruto released his last burst of his seed into Uzuki's wet sex, he fell back on the ground utterly exhausted and he felt like he was both tired and refreshed at the very same time..the pleasure that hit him was something he was not going to forget as long as he was still able to take in air and be alive.

Uzuki moaned as she leaned forward on top of Naruto and sighed as she felt his seed in her womb. She was thankful that she was not fertile at the moment as having a child as an ANBU was not a rather healthy idea at the moment for her or Naruto being a Genin…but she could imagine what it would be like to be a mother some day. She looked at Naruto who was still awake somewhat and looking at her with awe and affection.

"Am I too heavy Naruto-kun?"

"No…you're fine Uzuki-chan…"

Uzuki smiled as she kissed Naruto and held him closer to her as Naruto responded as well by holding her close…the two fell asleep at the moment and in the very same position. Uzuki smiled to herself as she slept…this was the first time she felt content to sleep and this time she was in someone's arms.

--

The next day…

Uzuki woke up and smiled a bit as memories of what she and Naruto had done and she turned to see that Naruto had done out and she wondered just where had Naruto gone…she put on her bra and panties and then her clothes as she walked out and then spotted Naruto fishing for their morning food. She smiled at she saw that he was bare of his clothes except his boxers and she saw him in the buff once more…making her recall the events of last night once again.

She watched as Naruto came back with some more fish and she greeted him with a smile as he walked up to her…before he could respond or say anything else…she kissed him on the lips and despite being surprised…the blonde responded with equal fervor…making her smile brightly…as she parted after a minute worth of intense lip lock…she noted that Naruto had brought her a few of the island flowers some violet flowers and she smiled as Naruto placed the food down and gave her one of the flowers in question. She smiled and held it as she spoke.

"My, you're a romantic one Naruto-kun…thank you."

"You're welcome Uzuki-chan."

The female ANUB kissed Naruto as she decided to go and take a bath before having break-fast…and as she headed off towards the sea…Naruto looked at her as she moved on…whistling slightly to himself as he gazed at her as she sashayed in the way only a woman of confidence would.

("Heh…you really outdid yourself lover boy…who knew a guy like you had that much guts to bed a lady like that?")

(You were watching the whole time?!)

("Oh yes…to tell you the truth kit…there's not much to do apart from watching records of your dreams when you're not fighting…and this one…I am definitely going to have fun with this memory all night long…this will really tide me over until the next battle.")

(You pervert…)

("Takes one to know one kit…I guess those times you did read the old man's novels finally helped you out huh?")

(I guess you're right at that…)

("Heh! Enjoy kit and don't worry I know how hard it's going to be if you managed to get her pregnant, which was why I took the liberty of using some of my chakra to prevent any pregnancies…I don't think you're ready to have children anyway.")

(I guess…)

Naruto coughed and went back to work as soon as he was dressed in his normal clothes and decided to take care of gathering some fire wood in order to start a fire to cook their break-fast, along with the fuel as well…but as he was doing those things at the moment, Uzuki suddenly ran up to him and she was speaking eagerly.

"There's a ship Naruto-kun! I saw the sails while I was looking for some shell-fish!"

Naruto was smiling and the two rushed to where they kept the signal fire and with a quick use of the flints they found they were able to finally get a fire going with a lot of smoke…the two watched eagerly as they looked at the boat that Uzuki had spotted earlier…and to their joy…the boat moved ever closer to their direction and the two held each other's hands as they felt that they were now about to be rescued after many days on the island…

But in the back of their minds…neither of them were going to forget what had transpired between them on this island and as they were greeted by the sight of the crew of the ship, they knew that things between them were going to be rather different from now on.

--

Epilogue…

Naruto was currently heading back to his apartment; he was tired but not giving up as he planned to continue his training under Kakashi and Yamato on figuring out how to find Sasuke and Orochimaru as they had yet to be detected, though he couldn't use the Rasengan that he was now able to combine with his element of Wind.

So far he had been able to train with not just his team and also with the others, with Hinata who was still very much close to him as a friend. Of course he didn't tell the others that he was now dating an ANBU…Gods only knew what could happen at that stage. The only ones who knew about that were Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade so far.

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, he found himself suddenly aware that he was not alone in his home and quickly took out a kunai and moved into his home…much to his surprise, he found a large takeout box from the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and on the table were several large bowls of steaming ramen…all of which were his favorite flavor.

He wondered what was going on as he walked closer and saw a note.

Dear Naruto-kun…

I hope you enjoy the meals I bought for you…but if you're not in the mood for ramen tonight, then that's okay…I have something that's just as good…or better waiting for you in you're bed-room .

The Kyuubi container wondered just what was going on around here and decided to put the ramen aside for the moment and find out just who was in his home. He knew that what he was doing was not exactly in his normal range of actions, but he needed to know just who was in his home. As he made his way to his room, he found his room clean and well ordered and there was indeed someone in his room.

It was a person with a cloak and wearing a mask, that he quickly recognized to be the type worn by ANBU and he was getting even more confused, but he kept the kunai in his hand even though he was not very sure yet about his ability to fight a full time ANBU, as he knew that despite not being in the field most of the time, ANBU were not to be taken lightly under any case.

"There's no need for that Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked surprised as he heard none other than Uzuki Yuugao's voce. And sure enough, the ANBU removed her mask and sure enough, it was indeed Uzuki Yuugao who smiled warmly at her lover. This made Naruto smile back and place away his kunai as he spoke to Uzuki.

"Uzuki-chan, what are you doing here?"

Uzuki smiled impishly, as much as she wanted to keep her relationship with Naruto Uzumaki a secret from everyone in Konoha as she was an ANBU, she was not going to make the mistake of letting time that she and him could use together slip past her and since there was no need for her to be on patrol, she felt it was time she paid her lover a visit.

"I wanted to see you Naruto-kun, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not really…I'm just a little tired from all the training, that's all."

Uzuki smiled at that in a way that made Naruto blush a bit and wonder just what she was planning. And sure enough she was planning something as she walked over to him and spoke.

"That's all right, you might not have wanted to eat the ramen, but I can always put them away and heat them up later for you to eat. And as for you…being tired is not a good think, and that is a problem…I can fix that for you Naruto-kun."

Uzuki removed her robe and Naruto's eyes bugged out as he saw her…without a stitch of clothing on. The look Naruto gave the female ANBU was priceless as she kissed him right on the lips. And as soon as his surprise passed on, Naruto was more than ready to jump in as he kissed Uzuki back as they ran their hands on each other as Uzuki helped Naruto remove his clothes.

The Kyuubi whistled in it's cage as it observed the whole thing and made preparations to make sure to record the whole thing. He was going to enjoy this day very much and at least his container finally gets to enjoy life and the simple pleasures of being with a woman. It was an even better bonus that his container gets to be with an experienced woman.

("Good luck kit, you'll need it.")

--

To be continued…

--

Author's notes:

That wraps up chapter 2 of the Deserted island series, now I hope that you readers don't mind since I did state that I will be trying other pairings with Naruto and this one with Uzuki Yuugao is the latest. And it's a bit different from the one I made with Naruto and Hinata. This is because I want to make an ever-changing situation to make things even more interesting and also different than just relying on the details I started with.

I will try once more another pairing and I hope that you readers will participate and suggest your own pairings for Naruto so please send you're suggestions my way.

Someone asked me if I could do another one like this…but let Naruto be with two women…and that idea is pretty interesting so I will do just that…and if you have suggestions…then please send them my way.


	3. Naruto Kurenai

Naruto Deserted Island 003

Disclaimer: Yet another fine mess I walked into…Oh well…the usual wordings…I own nothing in relation to Naruto so let's leave it at that…

( ): Thoughts

( " "): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--

Author's notes:

This is the third installment of the Deserted Island series and here's another pairing that I have yet to try and this is the one where Naruto gets down with none other than Kurenai.

Now before any Asuma & Kurenai pairing fans start sending me hate mails and rude comments, hear me out…this is a work of fiction and as such is not existing in the series itself…and even if it was possible…it's not going to happen anyway so there. No need to send me flames…because if you do…I'll use it to cook my beef and pork steaks…all right?

And with that now out of the way…let's get down to the story…

In this one…Kurenai is still single as she and Asuma are more friends than secret lovers in this one and are not married at the moment and Naruto is already older…say 16 at the moment and is back from his training with Jiraiya. So that means that Kurenai is NOT pregnant in this fic so don't bother me with the details on the matter, now then, let's get this ball rolling.

--

Naruto looked over the horizon and wondered just how things were back in Konoha at the moment; the blonde ninja was currently walking on a beach and trying to think about how things were back home. At the moment the blonde was trying to figure out how in the heck did this all happen.

It had been at least a day after the ship that he had been riding on had been somehow blown off course and hit by a massive hail of winds and rain. The blonde ninja had just left Fire Country to go to a city located near the sea at the outer region of Spring Country due to some important trade agreements with Konoha that had to be dealt with days before…the ship had managed to make it half way when the storm hit and the ship that he was on was suddenly being moved around and bashed by the winds and rain…many of the crew had either abandoned ship or had been lost at sea. He was not alone however as Yuhi Kurenai was with him.

The Jonin and him had been paired on this simple mission for the day as the others had been rather busy as of late…and Kurenai's team were all recuperating from a previously hard mission before…leaving the Jonin without a team for the moment, Sakura was also working on a number of badly injured patients, Sai was also among the injured, and both Kakashi and Yamato were on special assignment, and the same could be said for Asuma and his team as they were on a tracking mission to locate an informant who had information on the latest movements of Akatsuki at the moment, Gai and his team were also on their own duties in the field…thus he and Kurenai were the only ones Tsunade had on hand for this simple trade agreement mission. It had caught him off guard that he was going on alone on such a mission and he argued with Tsunade…but one glare from the Hokage and a show of a fist was enough to remind the young Genin what awaited him if he refused…besides…Jiraiya was yet on another mission of his own and that was to keep watch over Orochimaru and Sasuke for the time being.

Naruto turned as Kurenai made her way towards him…when the storm hit, the massive winds and waves that it had managed to disable the ship's engines by flooding it with water and debris and forced off most of the crew and they were about to leave themselves but the power of the storm had been enough to make several of the moorings that held the last remaining life boats loosen and that made their own escape harder to accomplish…the two had been stopped from escaping when they had to help several of the injured crew off the boat. Thankfully the boat had not sunk but had moved along like a cork in the sea and when the storm had abated hours later…the two found themselves alone on the boat. Thankfully they had come near some islands in the area. The boat they were on landed in a sand bar which was a fair distance from the island, they knew that they had no other choice but to leave and with some effort, the two had managed to make a raft from the still serviceable wood and rope on the boat. They took what they could carry and left the boat and used some large wooden oars to make it to this island.

The blonde walked over and spoke to Kurenai.

"Are you all right Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hai…I did some looking around the beach and found no sign of any habitation…what about you Naruto?"

"Nothing I'm afraid…looks like no one's ever been on this island before apart from us."

The Jonin and the Genin decided to make another run of the island to see what they could find at the moment and an hour or two later..they decided to grab some shade near some palm trees and Naruto managed to use his kunai to cut down a coconut and with some effort, the Genin had been able to open it and get to the water and gave it to Kurenai. The Jonin smiled at that and took in the water from the coconut and the two decided to find anything that they could use on the island and they had a small campsite made first and promised to meet each other there when the time came to come back.

As Naruto made his way into the island, he wondered what was he going to do while he was here, he certainly had no training for this sort of thing at the moment, yet another reason why he began to dislike the time he had wasted back in his Academy days, it was then that the Kyuubi decided to speak to his jailor.

( "So kit…what mess is this now? I don't smell any foes for you and me to fight.")

("It's a long story, and I thought you were always awake or something.")

( "You haven't been on an exciting mission for the past few days, so what did you expect me to do? I got bored and went to sleep…so tell me, what exactly did I miss?")

The blonde ninja told the Kyuubi just what it had managed to sleep past and the Kyuubi had to admit that it was surprised that it had slept through all that…sure there was no battles where he might have to pitch in to keep itself from dying due to the kid's stubborn nature, but being in a situation where anything could kill you in a flash was cause for concern.

( "So we're stuck on an island eh? Just great…and who's with us?")

("Hinata-san's sensei, Kurenai-sensei.")

("Kurenai, who the heck is that? Hold on… Oh…you mean that hot raven haired woman with the red eyes? Well, at least you're in good company.")

(What's that supposed to mean?!)

( "Heh, that's something you'll need to find out on your own…speaking of which…you have a clue on where we can find food?")

(We got some supplies off the ship, I don't know about food though…)

( "I guess that means we go hunting then…come on kit, time to use the old senses…")

The Kyuubi used it's chakra to help enhance Naruto's other senses in order to hunt the food that they might need in order to survive…along the way the Genin looked and found the island that he and Kurenai were on to be rather large and certainly something of worthy note. There were large numbers of trees and plants everywhere and there were large amounts of animal tracks in the area as well. This meant that the island was certainly inhabited by wild life and Naruto got an encounter with one as he landed and was forced to move and get ready a kunai as he found himself suddenly attacked by what appeared to be a wild boar. The boar managed to catch Naruto off guard but he quickly moved away and fired his kunai…the blow was dead on…but apparently the boar had a thicker head than most would have thought.

Naruto quickly used his Kage Bushin and fired another set of kunai and the boar fell down dead and Naruto decided that he might as well take the corpse for food…he knew that anything that could ensure survival would be worth the effort…no matter how distasteful that might be. With that in mind, he and his Kage Bushin took the boar with them and as soon as they arrived in the meeting place, the Kage Bushin were dispersed and Kurenai arrived and the two decided to get some rest and get something to eat for the time being. Naruto managed to get a fire going with some salvaged matches and some dry drift wood and dry grass that they were able to find and soon enough…there was the smell of cooking meat as the two ate the boar that Naruto killed.

Throughout the whole thing, the two began to plan out how they were going to survive on the island and the Kyuubi apparently had plenty of ideas as it spoke to it's Container.

("You'll need to conserve whatever supplies you managed to salvage from that ship Kit…")

("How do you figure that we need to conserve what we have?")

( "Look kit, in a situation like this…you need to be careful with what you have and make due with what you can find…believe me when I say that making your supplies last is important as hell.")

Naruto thought about that and had to agree with the Kyuubi and as soon as the meal was over…the two decided to continue scouting the island and the blonde ninja decided to cut down travel time and use what his sensei Kakashi had taught him with the use of Kage Bushin and spoke to Kurenai about that.

"Kurenai-sensei…I'll do the scouting of the island for us so we all can rest."

"How do you plan to do that Naruto-kun?"

'I learned something from Kakashi-sensei about Kage Bushin…and I've used it to speed up my training a great deal…I can use it to scout the island faster and we don't have to waste all our time looking about…besides, I have more chakra to spare."

Kurenai thought it over and recalled what the Kage Bushin were originally used for and that was as scouts and when a Kage Bushin was dispersed, the information it gathered would be passed on to the original ninja…it was a perfect jutsu for scouting parties and could be used for training purposes…however, like all Jonin, including Kakashi, she knew about the powerful strain that would place on ninja as dividing equal amounts of chakra between Kage Bushin would weaken the ninja and the knowledge of the Kage Bushin came with a price…and that was the original ninja getting the same if not double or triple the exhaustion of the Kage Bushin.

"Are you sure about that Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry Kurenai-sensei, I'll be careful!"

With that, Naruto unleashed a horde of Kage Bushin and sent them out to scout the island and the Kage Bushin were moving about and the Kage Bushin did cover more ground on the island much faster than the two ninja did and Naruto grinned as his Kage Bushin reached different parts of the island and when they were done with their search, they were dispersed and the information came back to him and he smiled at the information being relayed to him by the now dispersed Kage Bushin was pretty good to say the least. The island was rather large, not too big at the moment but certainly large enough to support a large amount of living things and there seemed to be some good places to rest…namely where a large river of pure fresh water made it's way from a large spring in the interior of the island…along with so many trees and more…The Genin smiled but felt a bit exhausted as he realized that while he had not been training in the use of his elemental affinity, his use of the Kage Bushin at that number was tiring.

He leaned down and panted as he had his hands on his knees and took in his breath…quickly he was covered in sweat as the exhaustion came to him. Kurenai quickly moved towards him and held him, ready to support him should his exhaustion overtake him at a very important time, Kurenai knew that she would have to be there to help Naruto as much as he would help her as well…she looked at his exhausted face and spoke her concern for his well being.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took in a few gulps of air and smiled at Kurenai and replied.

"I'm fine Kurenai-sensei…just need a little rest."

The Jonin was not entirely convinced with his words as she looked at the exhaustion but knew that through her observation of the blonde ninja for the past many years…he was not the kind to take things as they came…she couldn't help but smile mentally as she recalled his battle with Kiba, and then with Neji as he was the most stubborn ninja and it took a lot to make him back down from any challenge. With that in mind she decided to just be there to help him as Naruto got his breath back into his body.

As soon as he was done he told Kurenai about the spring that was near the area and the Jonin smiled at the thought of having a place to take a bath, she had been soaked badly by the cold water from both the storm and the ocean and she knew that unless she cleaned her clothes soon, they would rot and break down and she didn't have any spares to wear at the moment. The two ninja decided to rest before doing anything for a bit and organize the supplies…the Kyuubi also kept track of the situation as it also surveyed what the two ninja had on them at the moment and it determined that they would have to salvage what they could from the boat that was intact on the sand bar at the moment…they were going to need every bit they could find to make sure that they were going to be all right.

("Hey Kit…what sort of supplies do you have to work with?")

("We still have plenty of matches left over…at least four boxes worth and some left over flares, both are all dry at least…we still have our shuriken and kunai too, there are some containers of food by we'll have to be careful that they don't spoil, some coils of rope, a few clothe bundles, some needles, that's about the stuff we could salvage from the boat without sinking the raft.")

("Hmm…we'll have to make a supply run for the time being kit…see what else we can salvage from the wreck of that boat you were on…in the mean time I suggest you and the lady find some decent shade…the heat is going to be really intense and I doubt you two had any sun-screen on you.")

The two headed out and managed to take some shade as the hot sun beat down on the beach and the two ninja wondered what was going to happen at the moment, they were already full and the food in their5 stomachs gave them the energy to do whatever they needed to do while they were on the island at the moment.

("We'll need to pitch camp near the spring and the river…you two are going to need fresh water for just about everything here at the moment so trust me that we need to get moving when the day gets cooler.")

("Why?")

Naruto heard the Kyuubi give a growl of irritation and the Kyuubi made a sarcastic reply.

( "Simple Kit…you need water…as far as I know…humans like yourself can live for days without food, to a point at least, but you need water more than anything, you don't drink enough water you dehydrate and you get all sorts of sicknesses…the last one being the most damaging and permanent.")

( What?)

("Death obviously…now wait until the day cools down a bit and get moving to that spring when you get the chance…the less energy you waste, the better you last in a place like this one.")

As soon as the heat became bearable, Kurenai followed Naruto as they made their way to the spring in question and when they arrived the spring was rather nice…there was a small hill there with stones nearby and trees about…mostly tropical trees at that and there was a rather large lake of the spring water there with some boulders present as well. If the situation had been reversed…then Naruto would have thought that this was hot spring resort. The Genin couldn't help but feel the need for a drink and Kurenai could see that…she helped Naruto sit down as he was still a bit exhausted and the blonde ninja took a drink and found the water to be cool and fresh…no salt and he sighed.

"Man…I needed that."

Kurenai smirked at the look on Naruto's face as he seemed more relaxed. The day wore on and Naruto knew that they had to find some shelter for the time being…the two decided to head back to the boat and see what they could salvage…the Kyuubi directed Naruto to search in the lower areas of the boat…namely the cargo space and there they found some left over tools and some repair supplies such as nails, metal wire, water proof duct tape and water proof glue as well…no doubt used by sailors to keep the boat in good condition. The two ninja ferried the supplies while there was still day light left at the moment and it was already mid afternoon, they also found other supplies in the area that could prove helpful…the galley were relatively intact, though to Naruto's disappointment the food stores were flooded and would no doubt rotting soon, a shame too…but there was some containers of food that survived and would serve well as supplies for them, along with some of the cooking tools that could be used for other things…and to Naruto and Kurenai's surprise…the spices supply cabinet…where the cooks stored the spices used for cooking and flavoring were safe…and so were the contents.

They took what they could but knew that they would need more than just their raft to ferry their salvage…Naruto remedied that quickly as he summoned his Kage Bushin and went to work in taking out several more still serviceable boards from the boat and with tools in hand and Kurenai directing the whole thing, they were able to make three more rafts…though they were larger and better in terms of floatation and control. The rafts moved away from the boat, one with Naruto and Kurenai in it, while the other three were piloted by Naruto's Kage Bushin. The small band arrived and Naruto's Kage Bushin loaded the supplies in and despite Kurenai's protests on how taxing the work was…Naruto went to work on building a special lean to.

The Kyuubi loaned a larger portion of it's chakra to it's container and that gave Naruto and his Kage Bushin the energy to use the tools to cut down several tall Bamboo trees, and then set up the lean to that they were going to use for shelter at this time. The Kyuubi also informed Naruto how to properly build one so it would be easy to build and easy to disassemble and would be strong enough to withstand most of the elements. Kurenai watched the whole thing while she was still worried that Naruto would exhaust himself to death, she had to admire his tenacity and determination as the Genin build the shelter in time for night to settle in…Naruto cheered on along with his Kage Bushin.

"Finished!"

As soon as the Kage Bushin faded away…Naruto sighed and he closed his eyes and fell down…Kurenai gasped and quickly caught him as he was now utterly exhausted. Kurenai listened to his heart and breathing rate and was relieved that he was okay and he was conscious…the Jonin saw that night was now on them and despite the fact that she was a bit tired herself…Kurenai managed to lift Naruto and take him into the lean to that was build in a clearing that was a close distance from the lake made by the spring and then to the beach. The lean two was tall enough for her and Naruto to sit down on as Naruto took in consideration the fact that she was taller than him and needed more room for her head so she would not be injured.

As she placed the blonde down on the grass below them…Kurenai couldn't help but study the blonde for a few minutes as the clear sky allowed the moon to show up…creating a silvery glow on the area and she got to study the blonde carefully…despite being sun kissed and having a tan…Naruto had a silvery hue to his skin…making him more ethereally attractive in the eyes of the Jonin. She however placed those thoughts aside for the time being…the first reason was that it was considered inappropriate for someone of her age to be looking at Naruto in such a fashion, and the second was the fact that she knew that Hinata was utterly infatuated with Naruto and it would be a blow to her student if she found out her sensei was looking at Naruto the same way she used to.

She was also aware of the fact that Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him…despite being a young Jonin…she had been seventeen and a high ranking Chuunin during the time of the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha and she had been evacuating wounded ninja to be treated when she heard the news of the death of the Yondaime when he used a jutsu to seal away the Kyuubi. Like all the ninja that day who survived the bloody and costly assault , she mourned the Hokage's death…one their brightest, most talented, and youngest leaders…and the most kind hearted and brave man to ever be known…for her however…the loss had been harder.

When she was younger, she had a deep crush on the Yondaime…and she would follow him whenever she would see him during his usual trips around Konoha when he worked hard in keeping the peace and making sure that everyone in the village was in good hands. He was the perfect man in her young eyes so long ago and still was…she had gathered the courage to ask him out on a date but she never got far as the Hokage was always busy with many things. And when he died saving Konoha she was among the first to place the flowers on his grave.

Kurenai placed those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on getting some food and drink ready for Naruto as soon as he was awake…he had used up a lot of his chakra for the whole day until the afternoon and knowing how much ramen he ate in one setting…the Jonin knew that he was going to be very much famished when he woke up…she knew that she was not the best cook but her cooking was more than good enough to be worthy. Though she couldn't help but wonder how would Naruto like her cooking as this would be the very first time she had cooked for anyone.

--

Hours later…

Naruto opened his eyes and felt his stomach growl like mad as he realized that he had nothing to eat since lunch time…the fire that was burning outside of the lean to that he had built with the aid of his Kage Bushin told him that it was no doubt late evening. The smell of food was enough to jolt him awake and when he turned…he spotted a plate filled with food and in rather large piles and despite his slightly hazy state of mind at the moment he was eager for food and he quickly grabbed the plate and ate ravenously…he was so engrossed with eating that he failed to see Kurenai walking towards the lean to and sitting down before him. The Jonin had gone away to wash her plate when she heard the sounds of eating.

Kurenai couldn't help but look on in shock as Naruto was eating food away with such speed that it was like a blur before her eyes.

(Wow…he eats fast…no wonder he can finish so many bowls of ramen in one setting…I guess that's why I usually see Iruka pray when he and Naruto-kun go out together back in the Academy…Naruto-kun's appetite must be murder on his wallet.)

Kurenai smiled a bit at that as she recalled seeing Iruka usually praying to the Kami and holding his wallet that held his salary as a Chuunin instructor in the Academy. She had to give Iruka credit for being like a father to Naruto. Unlike any of the other residents of Konoha, Iruka had become close to Naruto and was among the few people Naruto cared for and trusted in the village…with the exceptions of Kakashi, Sakura, Teuchi, Ayame, and a few others Naruto was close to…she had heard about the time when Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the Book of Seals and how the traitorous bastard had tried to kill both Naruto and Iruka…but not before breaking the law of not telling Naruto why he was treated the way he was.

It had been a very difficult stage in the words of the Third when she talked with him about it weeks before he died, he had been utterly worried that Naruto would lose himself to anger, despair, and worse…but it was Iruka's words in his defense that made Naruto fight back and learn the Kage Bushin and defend Iruka…and what was why Naruto graduated as a Genin. Iruka saw Naruto as a kid brother and something of a son…which made sense why he was opposed to having him, Sasuke, and Sakura in the Chuunin Exams when Kakashi suggested it.

Kurenai watched as all the food before her in the plate was devoured in what appeared to be seconds as the blonde ninja inhaled the food she had cooked…Naruto gave a loud sigh as the food was settling into his gut…she was lucky she had cooked double portions for Naruto alone…had she not…then the blonde kid would have eaten her food as well, another reason why she was thankful to have eaten early.

"Ahhhhhh!! Oh yeah….that hit the spot!!"

Kurenai couldn't help herself and burst out laughing as Naruto leaned back and patted his stomach in such a comic way that she couldn't help herself. That allowed Naruto to realize that he was not alone and he looked at Kurenai who was laughing with a smile on her face. He blushed a bit as he realized he was making a fool of himself…sure he didn't mind too much as that brought him attention…but he was older now and more mature than when he was still twelve. He waited until Kurenai stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry for laughing Naruto-kun…but you were so funny I couldn't help myself."

"Ah…it's okay Kurenai-sensei…but the food was nice! You made them?"

The Jonin nodded and Naruto smiled as he felt the food peacefully settle into his stomach and he thanked the Jonin.

"Thank you for the meal Kurenai-sensei, I really appreciated it."

"Not a problem Naruto-kun…you used up so much energy the whole day to help out I figured that making you a good meal and letting you rest would be a good way to pay you back…how was the food?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the first time I ever cooked for someone other than myself…so I was just curious about how my cooking was."

"It was great Kurenai-sensei, I had no idea you were a great cook!"

Kurenai smiled at that, thinking about the hard effort she learned on how to cook…she had actually intended to cook for the Yondaime in the chance she could have some time alone with him…after he had died in battle with the Kyuubi, she had thought about abandoning her training in cooking…but decided to keep at it and use it as a way to honor the man she had a deep affection for but never got the chance to express that affection to. It was her private way to honor the man…and that made her think about so many things…until she spotted something on Naruto's face.

"Hmmm…you missed a spot on your face."

"Oh? I'll get it…"

"Let me."

Naruto looked as Kurenai leaned forward and used her bandaged right hand to wipe the spot of food sauce on his face…he was a bit surprised that Kurenai would do that to him but that was when he looked forward and found himself staring right at Kurenai's face and more importantly to her breasts…and while the Kunoichi was still dressed the posture she had at the moment allowed him to see her chest quite well despite the fact she wore a fishnet suit like all the other Kunoichi who resided in Konoha…including her fellow Jonin Anko.

Naruto mentally gulped and felt his face heat up as he realized just what was happening at the moment as he found himself looking at Kurenai's chest… and naturally her breasts…which were rather…

(NO! IDIOT!! GET A DAMN GRIP!!)

Naruto mentally breathed a sigh of relief when Kurenai moved away from him and stood up and moved to a nearby pile of clothes that were nearby and she handed on to him and spoke to him.

"Here…these will help us out a lot for now."

Naruto nodded and tried to banish what he had seen just only moments before. As he lay down he felt his mind's eye go back to the scene of seeing Kurenai leaning towards him on and then seeing her face…sure he admitted that Kurenai was attractive as a woman…but that was the first time he had ever seen her up close like that and then seeing her…

(AUGH!! DAMN IT!!)

The Kyuubi's voice came in and the Kyuubi was laughing in a very amused fashion at the moment, it had seen the entire thing and it felt the energy of Naruto's reaction to that unintentional show of cleavage from the very attractive crimson eyed woman, and it was laughing so hard at all of it…and it decided to speak to it's container.

( "Well now…how was the view?")

(WHAT VIEW ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT?!)

("Why do you even need to ask kit? I think her measurements were nice…not the same as that Hokage named Tsunade, who's very impressive by the way…but it's a damn shame she's actually using Henge…")

(Hey!! Don't make fun of Tsunade-obasan like that you darn fox!! And I wasn't looking!!)

The Kyuubi however was FAR from convinced about Naruto's statements and decided to tease his container a bit more.

("Fair enough…so…what size do you think is this Kurenai's choice of bras and what…?")

("SHUT UP!!")

The Kyuubi laughed and replied.

("Take it easy kit…I'm just joking…besides I think you should consider yourself lucky…you're stuck with a woman like her and she's hot too…most humans I know would LOVE to be in your shoes or rather sandals at this point and time. Ahh the possibilities abound…")

("Gah!! Sometimes I think the Pervy Sage is rubbing off on you Kyuubi…")

("Hah! You think that perverted sage is influencing me?! Kit you have NO idea how wrong you are about that facet of my existence…but we'll save that for another time.")

Naruto was eternally grateful for the outside silence and inside silence as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep..he had a feeling that he needed to properly rest in order to get the energy he needed in order to do the things that had to be done in order for him and Kurenai to survive long enough to be rescued at this point and time. He had a feeling however that things were going to get even worse later on…though in what fashion, he had no idea at the moment.

--

The next day…

Naruto yawned and got up from his place in the lean to and got a drink of cool water from the spring after he got up and washed his face. As soon as he did so…the Kyuubi spoke to him.

("Time to head out and grab some breakfast kit!")

( "Right…")

Naruto took off and began to scour the island to look for whatever food they could find on the island to ensure that they would have plenty of food to eat on the island at the moment. The Kyuubi then guided Naruto to the interior of the island and there they found a myriad of trees, bushes and plants…the Kyuubi then began to point out many of the plants and their uses to the blonde ninja and while Naruto had grown up a bit more ever since he had begun to travel with Jiraiya…some of the things the Kyuubi said didn't make too much sense to the blonde ninja at first…but the Kyuubi showed patience with Naruto and explained carefully everything as they gathered the plant life that was helpful and edible.

("So these berries are safe to eat?")

( "Yes…good for energy and taste…good for cooking too…just make sure to pick the ones which are not facing upwards or you've had it.")

("Why?")

("Because they usually are toxic to most living things, and while I can cure you of most if not all poisons with my chakra kit…you don't need to suffer hour long cramps, diarrhea, and headaches in a place like this.")

( "Okay…")

The two headed out and Naruto used the Kage Bushin to make sure that they would find other food sources and the duo managed to haul a large number of berries, fresh nuts, edible herbs, wild fruit, and amazingly enough…edible bird eggs. The trio made it back and just in time to see Kurenai wake up and wash her face in the water for the day…Naruto couldn't help but stare at how the light made Kurenai's face look angelic and even if she was not wearing the makeup she seemed to normally have on…she was still very attractive.

(Wow…)

("Wow is right…makes me curious why she's not gotten married yet eh kit? Why don't you ask her?")

("What?! Are you out of your mind you darn fox?! I can't ask her THAT...that's s totally private!")

( "True…but it's not like you've got anything else to do on this island kit, apart from doing all you can to survive, you should have something to keep your spirits up..and let me tell you that having company is WAY better than being stranded all by yourself kit…you'd go nuts if you were alone.")

("No matter what you say, I am NOT asking her that!")

("I didn't say you ask her NOW you know…just wait until she opens up to talk to you…trust me…conversation is the key to keeping your head straight in a situation like this. And you're darn lucky you have another person to talk to…I'd go nuts if I have to be your companion for the next few days all the time.")

Kurenai turned and spoke to Naruto who seemed to be deep in thought and she wondered just what was it that seemed to get his interest so much.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm all right Kurenai-sensei…just had some things to think about…I managed to find us some food for today!"

Naruto said as he displayed the supplies he had managed to collect for the day and Kurenai smiled at the haul of greenery that Naruto had brought in and then the two of them began to hunt for other food and followed the stream that they were close to and found some good medium sized lakes that had some pretty good fish…Naruto used his Kunai to catch as much as he could mange with his Kage Bushin helping along while Kurenai did the same thing and in an hour or so at the break of the sun's first light…they had been able to catch a handful of fish for their break-fast. The two trooped back and began to cook the food in the fire that Kurenai started as they got back.

The smell of cooking fish and hard boiled eggs filled the air as the Jonin used the herbs that were somewhat spicy to flavor the fish and make them wonderful to the taste, and the two ninja ate their food as the cooking was over, though they had to be careful with the fire to avoid burning down the entire area of the island they were in. As soon as they were done with break-fast Naruto cleaned the dishes and allowed Kurenai to take a bit of a rest from all the cooking. The two rested for the day and when the sunlight was good they began to explore the rest of the island together as Naruto's memories from his Kage Bushin helped them scout the island.

Apparently there were a lot of things on the island that were going to be very helpful to them…but as far as they could find out…there was no sign of habitation on the island and that was a great shame as they knew that if there was any sign of habitation in the area then they would be able to make their way back to Konoha…but they didn't have the supplies to do that and therefore…they would have to wait and hope that the people in Konoha would mount a rescue effort…but at the moment the two were concerned with finding out just what they could use in the island to help them.

There were large numbers of trees such as coconut palm trees, bamboo, hard wood, and more, along with various shrubs and vines that could be useful in many ways as the two got what they needed…there were enough salvaged supplies from the boats to help them with their time here on the island at the moment but they knew that those were limited and they had to gather what they could find naturally in the land to make up for that. The two managed to locate several extra trees to help them construct several signal fires that they would light when they spotted a ship coming in the area in the island…the signal fire construction took at least several long hours and the heat was growing around them but they knew that they had to do this in order to make sure that they would have a chance to signal any passing ships for a rescue.

The day wore on and when the time of midday arrived…the two stopped when they made the last signal fire and the store of fuel for the fire. The two of them were very tired and decided to grab some of the rations that they had on hand with them on the trip..the food comprised of dried fruit and meat, and while Kurenai was not a big fan of the stuff she was more than willing to grab a bit to eat as she needed the food and energy. Naruto did the very same thing as well as he ate the food he had…Kurenai and Naruto took shelter in a nearby clump of palm trees and Naruto quickly cut down several coconuts and opened them up with his kunai and they were able to have a drink.

As the two looked at the scene before them…the sun making the ocean before them glitter like diamonds, Naruto decided to break the ice and spoke.

"If things were different…I'd call this place paradise."

"So would I Naruto-kun…by the way."

"Yes Kurenai-sensei?"

"May I ask what you plan to do once we do get rescued?"

Naruto thought about it for only a second and quickly replied.

"I'd go back and rescue Sasuke!"

Kurenai wondered about that…she knew that Sasuke was a traitor of Konoha due to siding with Orochimaru and being allied with Sound…all for power, she thought about that and wondered why Naruto would risk a lot…even his life to rescue Sasuke…she knew that the two don't always see eye to eye and were rivals. Yet Naruto did his best to save Sasuke when he turned his back on all of Konoha and then coming close to slaying him in the battle in the Valley. And now…they were enemies..yet despite all this…despite the fact that Sasuke was no longer the very same young man..Naruto was willing to rescue him. She decided to ask him why he would risk all this to save one person.

"Naruto-kun…I know this might sound odd and no doubt offensive to you…but why do you want to save Sasuke?"

"Because he is my team-mate!"

"I know that…but after all he did for power…turning on Konoha, nearly killing you, and more…"

Naruto looked at Kurenai with a hard look…showing that he was not liking this train of conversation and he couldn't help but feel his anger beginning to grow and that he tried his best to not lash out at Kurenai…he had respect for Kurenai and more as he had helped her and Hinata, Kiba, and Shino in saving her former student and charge Yakumo from becoming consumed by the demon in her mind…and here she was asking him something that he didn't want others to ask and he replied.

"Why do you want to know? What business is that of yours Kurenai-sensei?!"

"Please calm down Naruto-kun…I mean no offense by that…"

"No? You think you understand why I do what I do?"

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stood up and turned his back on the Jonin showing his back to her and he then replied in a strained voice.

"He was the first bond I ever had…him, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei…they were the only people who ever acknowledged me…I didn't care if that Sasuke-teme acted all high and mighty or like a total ass at times...he was the first friend I ever had. We were friends…and in a way...he was like a brother to me, and then all this crap happens!! And now that bastard Orochimaru's turned him into a mockery of the Sasuke I knew…my friend! And that Itachi….well I won't let either of them destroy that bond I have with Sasuke…even if he has changed. Because I swore to protect those close to me, because I am truly strong when I protect those I care about! I won't lose anyone dear to me anymore…"

Kurenai could see that Naruto meant every word that he had said..and couldn't help but admire that bravery…she had thought of him as the class clown all those years ago…but he had proven her wrong, and to hear that coming from Naruto made her all the more curious about him. She sighed and reached out to his shoulder and replied.

"I understand…I'm sorry about how my question sounded Naruto-kun."

Naruto sensed that Kurenai meant what she said and nodded.

"It's all right Kurenai-sensei….sorry about losing it before."

The two decided to rest for a bit until they moved on and decided to head back to their camp and Kurenai went to work on making something to eat for dinner while Naruto decided to go out and hunt for what they might need for the meal and after some time and some creative use of Kage Bushin he was able to bring in some fresh sea food, namely some shell fish, and fish. As soon as that was over they were able to have a good meal and Naruto looked at the stream and seemed lost in thought…it was then that he decided to follow the Kyuubi's advice and talk to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

The Jonin turned as she had been busy watching the sky when she heard Naruto call her attention and she turned to face the blonde ninja.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any family?"

The Jonin was somewhat surprised by the question…truth be told…she had no knowledge of her family at the time…she was quite young and it had been years since anyone had ever asked about her past life…Naruto was the very first person to ask her that question in a long time…not even her team or her surrogate daughter Hinata had ever asked that question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Um…well I….I guess I wanted to know more about you…"

Kurenai smiled a bit at that and replied in a teasing fashion.

"Oh? Are you asking me for a date Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed and replied.

"N-N-No...I...well, I was…just curious….if you don't want to answer the question…then forget I…"

"Relax Naruto-kun…I was only teasing you. To tell you the truth…I have no memory of my family, I don't remember them all that well and over the years I eventually forgot them until now…all I remember was seeing two people in my past dreams…one was a man who could have been my father said something about my eyes…and my mother saying that they were like the crimson of the setting sun…and they gave me my name…I don't recall their faces anymore but they were nice to me and even if I don't remember them, they are part of me."

Naruto gave a slightly sad look that he had touched a part of Kurenai's past that she forgot and for all he knew…her parents might have died.

"I'm sorry…"

Kurenai replied kindly.

"Don't be…it was nice to think about them…what about you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked sadly and replied in a weaker voice.

"I…don't know, I have no memory of my family…I don't know if they are alive or dead…and I doubt they would want anything to do with me."

Kurenai was shocked at this and wondered why Naruto would say that.

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?"

"Because of the Kyuubi in me…what kind of parents would want to live with the fact that their son is the container of a demon? They would no doubt have hated me for being the way I am now, and back then…how would they be able to live with me…."

Kurenai walked over to him and made him look at her as she sternly spoke to the distraught blonde.

"Don't ever say that Naruto-kun! No mother or father would hate their own child that way….I know I don't understand your pain…but don't think that! I feel that no matter what happened…you parents loved you with all their hearts…. no mother and father would not love their child in their hearts…and I feel that they loved you more than you know…"

Kurenai looked at Naruto who was still silent and she feared that he was not listening to her and she was not liking this at all…she knew that Naruto had been an only child and that made her think about how he had grown up alone and no doubt the fact that he was the container of the Kyuubi made it hard for him for a very long time.

"Do you think so Kurenai-sensei?"

"I do Naruto-kun…I know I never knew your family or met them…but if they did die when you were young…their last thoughts were no doubt on you and how much you mean to them. I know that I am not really sure if there is truth to it…but I know that no matter what…parents love their children in ways that are hard at times to understand but there is no denying that they love them."

Naruto smiled at that and answered back.

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai nodded and saw that despite Naruto's smiling face there were tears flowing down his eyes as they were closed and the sight of the young ninja being happy and crying at the same time tugged at her heart-strings and without hesitating in the slightest…she reached out and gently wiped away Naruto's tears from his face.

The two spent some time getting used to the rather tender moment between them and Kurenai decided to help Naruto with some last minute work…they had gathered a large number of soft and thick leaves and some smooth and non abrasive clothes that they had salvaged from the ship…with some hard work and a bit of trial and error…the two stranded ninja managed to make some make shift pillows and beddings…while the other clothe pieces were used to make blankets and were kept in reserve for more important matters. As they slept..the Kyuubi spoke to it's container.

("When I said you talk to her…I wasn't expecting you to be showing your heart all the way through kit…but I got to admit, that certainly was interesting.")

(Shut up Kyuubi…I meant everything I said.)

To Naruto's surprise the Kyuubi didn't laugh but the Kyuubi then replied.

("I know you did kit…at least you got that out of your bloody system…and she did make you feel better at least.")

(I guess…)

("Heh…get some sleep…it's going to be a long week.")

--

The next day…

The two established something of a routine…they would wake up early at the crack of dawn in order to gather what they needed in order to prepare the food they would need each morning and use the supplies that they knew they had to use like the food so to avoid the food from rotting. They then would explore the island and to their relief, the island had a good bounty of food that could help keep them alive a great deal…plenty of edible herbs that the Kyuubi had pointed out to the blonde ninja, wild fruits such as apples, grapes, oranges, bananas and the like…which meant that the island must have plenty of healthy soil to have these kinds of fruits that grew in it. There were also some wild vegetables in the other parts of the still unexplored island that they found, and there seemed to be a good number of wild animals in the area…several tracks told them that there were wild boars on the island, along with birds, rabbits, large birds, and some wild goats as well…more than enough creatures to hunt when needed. The Kyuubi also explained some other things to Naruto and the blonde…seeing that the information was truly helpful…didn't argue with the Kyuubi at this point and time.

The two would then train in different parts of the island for privacy…Kurenai worked on her various skills and most importantly her Genjutsu, while Naruto continued to train using his Kage Bushin in making the Rasengan and how to use the Wind Element into it..he had come close to it many times before being assigned for the mission that brought them to this situation. The blonde knew that he was going to be exhausted so he decided to keep his Kage Bushin numbers to a small amount...besides the Kyuubi did hand him some decent advice.

("Train all you need to kit…but keep in mind that using up all your stamina in a situation like this is inviting disaster.")

(Really?)

The Kyuubi growled a bit and replied.

("Yes…if you run out of energy…how the heck are you going to survive out here? And how can you help that Kurenai woman…she can take care of herself, that's for sure…but keep in mind that if you are not well and you give her double the trouble and effort…got that?")

(Yeah. Oh yeah…Kyuubi…)

("Yeah?")

(Thanks…for teaching me those things…kept me alive and also Kurenai-sensei.)

("No need for that. I do what I have to in order to keep you and me from dying…but you're welcome…you're probably the only human I know who says thank you to one of my kind.")

(Really?)

("Yeah…it's nice…but don't get funny ideas about that kit…I'm not turning soft yet…so get back to training.")

The two trained for some time and this allowed them to keep their skills sharp and ready for anything that might happen while they were on the island and doing things kept up their spirits…they would also take turns moving about on the island to see if there were any ships in the area and this was where Naruto's Kage Bushin would truly help as they would move about on the island and even walk on the water to see any ships in the area. The two would then head into the forest to hunt for food and would then head off to the camp and prepare for lunch, Naruto admitted that he was not a good cook but Kurenai was patient and showed Naruto just how to prepare food and while his efforts didn't make super good food…she gave him credit for effort and that was enough for Naruto. Their supplies were good for at least a week or two and that was hopefully enough time for a rescue.

They then would also take quick swims in the beach or in the spring in order to deal with the heat…Naruto fashioned a small number of spears from some of his kunai weapons, a strong coil of rope and several tube bottles of glue, and from several long bamboo branches… and he and his clones would hunt for larger fish in the water and would often come back with several large fish in tow. Kurenai had to admit that Naruto was a real hard worker when he placed all his focus on the effort and situation. No wonder he was the only one who could master the training method of using Kage Bushin and still be able to pull it off.

As the day wore on, Naruto would begin to open up to Kurenai and talk about how he had grown up…he normally didn't talk too much about his past with others, not even Kakashi or Sakura…his inner pain and loneliness, only his brother/father figure Iruka shared the same life he did and thus knew him more than anyone else. But he decided that since Kurenai talked to him about her own life…he needed to do the same.

Later at night after allowing Kurenai to clean up by herself in the spring while he stood guard over her, Naruto would then help in preparing dinner with her and then after eating they would take the time to chat a bit more and when it was late…they went to sleep.

--

The next few days were following this routine and the two got closer to one another and Naruto felt comfortable enough to talk to Kurenai about his many adventures and how he saw things. It made Kurenai realize that while Naruto was childish at times and a bit dumb…he was gifted with a perception and understanding that only manifested when the subject in question was of interest to him and in his mind deserved his full attention. This proved to her that despite Naruto being childish at times, even now…he was not dense but had brimming talent underneath. In a way he reminded her of a younger Yondaime.

The image was uncanny…it was true that while she had never seen the Yondaime when he was younger….and only had seen him when he was older…she had no problem viewing Naruto as the younger version of the Yondaime…since for the past few days she had seen flashes of the same kindness and gentle nature that the Yondaime was famous for in Naruto…this made her begin to wonder about Naruto's parents…there was no way a kind hearted child would have been abandoned callously like this…something tragic must have happened and she knew that the Yondaime was not only a kind and compassionate leader of the village and would never be heartless, but was smart and a genius as well. The one rumor she had nearly forgotten about was that the Yondaime had a female companion, no one knew her name or where she came from…but it was rumored that they were inseparable and…she was pregnant…but no one knew where she was now or what happened to the rumored son of the Yondaime.

She thought it over for the days that passed by and wondered…that just maybe the missing child was Naruto himself…the idea seemed absurd at first…but there was no denying that there were some facts about the Yondaime that matched Naruto as well. They both had the same drive to succeed, they were both kind hearted and compassionate, they placed the well fare of others above their own, they both used the same technique…the Rasengan , and they were similar in appearance…yes Naruto was nowhere a genius…but that was the only thing that separated him from his possible father.

The more she thought about it…the more she began to feel disgusted by the way Naruto had been treated all his life…if her suspicions were proven correct in the near future and Naruto was indeed the son of the Yondaime, then the villagers were going to have to live with the fact that they had been abusing the rightful son of their most compassionate leader. The only people who might know the truth could have been the Third Hokage and even the current Hokage and Jiraiya-sama as well…as she knew for a fact that Jiraiya was the Yondaime's sensei. It was somewhat fitting that the teacher of the father was now the teacher of the son…and if Jiraiya had been able to mold the Yondaime into who he was then, then there was no doubt in her mind Naruto would turn out all right.

She also thought it over and realized that if it was true, then the reason no one suspected Naruto's parentage was the fact that since the Yondaime had many enemies in the past…they would not hesitate to strike at his family even though the Yondaime was so feared by others that they fled instead attack him. This also sent new feelings running in her…

She began to see how handsome Naruto was in a way…not just because of his kindness, compassion, gentle heart, and bravery…but his own physical qualities as well. Jiraiya's training had burned away all trace of body fat from the blonde ninja and there were times she got to see him without some of his clothes and saw how tall he was…completely unlike the short blonde kind she knew long ago…and when she looked at him…she began to feel…

She would clamp down on those feelings from time to time…thinking that it was wrong…she felt guilty at the thoughts of being physically attracted to Naruto as she knew that Hinata loved him and it would hurt Hinata if she decided to act on these feelings and attraction. But still…it was hard as she admitted that her young crush on the Yondaime was still there all these years…and seeing a younger version of the Yondaime before her for the past few days was so tempting. She didn't see Naruto as the Kyuubi container…but a ninja of great promise, a young man with a kind and gentle nature…and very handsome as well.

Naruto likewise found Kurenai to be really a kind and straightforward type of person…there was that incident with Yakumo that somewhat soured his thoughts of her at first but that turned out all right and he did respect her, and he had to admit that she was rather nice and rather easy to talk to…however he was curious as to why she had not been able to have a relationship or a husband by now…he tentatively asked that question to her at some point and he was surprised that most men were afraid of her.

He couldn't fathom why someone as attractive, strong, brave, kind, and skilled as her would not be wanted by a man, and he told her so on more than one instance...making her smile at that and she replied that he no doubt heard of her reputation as the Crimson Goddess of Konoha and he nodded as he was familiar with the reputation she had on her…that was the same reason…men liked her and more but were too frightened to approach her, he asked about Asuma as they were close and she replied that she and Asuma were good friends but they never got very far in their own relationship and that made her rather sad…she did like Asuma but he never seemed to be able to say anything to make it go further…and they remained friends. She even said that maybe she would wind up a spinster when she would be older.

He however was against the whole idea and replied that someday she would find the right guy for her and if she wanted his help…he'd even find the man for her and bring him to her. Kurenai smiled at that and considered it…and it did him good to see Kurenai smile, but it also made him very uncomfortable.

But not in a bad way as he found Kurenai very attractive…there were times that he would catch her when she was relaxing and at ease and this allowed him to see her beauty quite clearly…and for the past few nights…he began to have dreams concerning the red eyed Jonin and while they were rather interesting…he was not sure about how Kurenai would react if he decided to tell her about the vivid dreams he had been having for some time now…and it all started when he unintentionally had taken a peek at her breasts.

The Kyuubi was not certainly helping in that regard as it slyly teased him to try and talk to the Jonin about those feelings, Naruto would often blush bright red at the suggestions the fox would give him and the mere thought of doing those things he dreamed about to Kurenai were very arousing and he'd have to be a complete idiot to deny the fact that he was aroused by them as well…but still…he was unsure about how Kurenai would react…would she be disgusted by him if he told her…or will she hurt herself in trying to evade him…as he feared that despite being able to talk to her now…she would be horrified if he told her. He tried to recall his dreams of Sakura…but they were slowly being replaced by a certain red eyed female Jonin.

--

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade was not in the best of moods at the moment as she worked on the documents that were before her at the moment. Her mind however was on the situation concerning Naruto and Kurenai's disappearance, the very second she heard the information about the storm that had struck the ship and forcing most of the people to leave…she had assumed that Naruto and Kurenai were safe and heading back after recovering from the ordeal with the other crew. But the very second she found out that they were not among the rescued…she quickly grilled the people who were there and vowed to find the two.

The Hokage gave a groan as she looked out the window and hoped that Naruto and Kurenai were all right. She reminded herself that Naruto was not the same kid she met…despite his still present childishness…he was older, wiser, stronger, and tougher than he was long before when they met. She cared for his safety and knowing that he was with Kurenai was enough to help her deal with the situation for the time being. The storms had hit the port towns several before…and while most ships were lightly damaged…the organization of a rescue fleet for Kurenai and Naruto was taking a lot longer than she liked. However, it was only recently that the ships had left the ports and were now using the coordinates where Naruto and Kurenai's ship were last located and the fact that it was near some islands gave hope that they were there to be rescued.

The Hokage turned and in walked Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato. The group looked at Tsunade and she knew what they were going to ask her.

"There's hope at least…there are some islands in the area that they could be in…it will take time but hopefully by tomorrow the boats will be at those islands and we might find them there."

"I hope so Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade turned and saw the hope in Sakura's face…the Hokage smiled at her apprentice as she knew that despite not returning Naruto's affection, Sakura cared deeply for Naruto's safety at the moment and that was enough. Sai also showed some concern and she couldn't help but think about how much better a team-mate Sai was compared to Sasuke, at least emotionally…though it amused Tsunade when Sakura complained about having Naruto and Sai with her…wishing she had normal people as team-members…but in her personal thoughts…it would have been boring anyway…and despite the oddness the two had…they were a deadly team in most respects and worked all right despite their unique quirks and natures…and in her mind…Sakura served as the balance between the two..just like before…though Tsunade often wished that both Naruto and Sai were more understanding of Sakura at times.

The Hokage looked at the village of Konoha and wondered just what was happening with Naruto and Kurenai at the moment. Many of the other ninja teams were worried about the status of the two missing ninja and she hoped that they would soon be found. The Council were breathing down her neck and it galled her at times but she ignored them as she had greater concerns at the moment.

Hinata was busy hoping and praying for the safe return of her long time crush and her sensei as she missed them terribly, Neji would assure her that the two would be fine and when she heard that the rescue boats were already on the move she felt happier now as she hoped that they would be able to find Naruto and Kurenai soon. The same thoughts were on the minds of Shino and Kiba as well.

While the other teams wondered just when the two would be found.

--

Back on the island…

As Naruto arrived at the camp early in mid afternoon to get the supplies evening meal ready, he got into a conversation with the Kyuubi as the Fox decided to speak to him about the recent unease he had around Kurenai for the past few days…namely when he found himself looking at her in more ways than one.

("Kit…you really need to let all that out of your system…or you're going to make a mess of yourself.")

(And how do you propose I do that?)

("Simple….talk to her, she how she reacts, the sooner all those things are out of your system…you'll be on the road to recovery.")

(Are you out of your bloody mind Kyuubi?! I can't just talk to Kurenai-sensei and tell her that I have been having wet dreams about her!)

("Kit…no matter what you say at the moment…you are going to have to do something about those feelings and thoughts you have…I'll be honest with you, no matter how many times you place those things away from your mind, they will keep coming back to the surface and you will keep fighting them…but the mental strain will get worse…keep it up and your snap…and the last thing we ALL need is you losing it on a deserted island.")

(But still…)

The Kyuubi sighed and spoke to the blonde ninja.

("Kit…listen…she's a woman who's thirty years old for crying out loud and no doubt has dealt with men with lecherous tendencies..she's no doubt used to it by now…so I don't see the problem why you seem to avoid the issue like the damn plague.")

(You KNOW the reason I don't want to tell her about my fantasies! Besides…they are not about her! They are about Sakura-chan!)

("Don't lie Kit…you're never any good at it…and don't think you can lie to me…I am in you remember? I see your memories and dreams as well, and while those dreams you had involved Sakura…they don't anymore do they?")

Naruto sighed and had to agree with the Kyuubi as his dreams of Sakura were being replaced by dreams of Kurenai…but he knew that he was not really the kind of guy most women would want associate with in THAT sense…and he doubted Sakura would either despite them being closer than they were back then when they were younger.

(That might be true…but you realize that I can't do that….because…)

("Of me right? Kit, she's a Jonin and she no doubt knows about me being inside of you, and besides that, she already showed that she doesn't see you as a demon herself so why don't you talk to her…listen, there's two ways this might end, the first is that you don't tell her and eventually drive yourself mad, or you tell her and deal with the fallout now than later…and while the latter is messy, at least you were honest enough to tell her and you can work in mending things up afterwards…either way, it's up to you.")

Naruto sighed and tried to think it over as he heard Kurenai approach, the two sat down to rest at the moment and then Kurenai decided to cook an early dinner so they would be able to rest easily in the night. Naruto agreed and helped the Jonin prepare their food. The meals comprised of roasted fish, dried meat, and vegetable salad, with fruit on the side. As they finished the meals before them, Naruto thought about the words the Kyuubi told him and wondered if he really should.

However he knew that there was truth to what the Kyuubi said about him needing to let loose his emotions and thoughts before they ate him from the inside out and while he was very hesitant on the matter he knew that sooner or later…there would be no avoiding the issue soon. So he decided to just get it over with before the time ended and he would be ready for the consequences of his decisions.

"K-Kurenai-sensei…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I…wanted to ask you something….if a guy likes a woman…I mean REALLY likes a woman but is too afraid to say a thing because he's afraid that the woman would reject him…is he going to regret it for the rest of his life?"

Kurenai thought about that, it was a serious question in her mind and she was surprised that Naruto would ask her on this matter…though it did make sense as she was the only woman on the island that he could talk to about this.

"Well….in a way he would regret it if he doesn't say what he feels until it's too late and the woman finds another…why are you asking me that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed bright red and thought it over once more and gulped as he spoke.

"Well…I, um…I asked because I…well, it's kind of embarrassing really…but…"

Kurenai had a sneaking thought but kept it to herself…she knew that Naruto was an honest guy by nature and would tell her eventually…but it seemed that he needed a little push in the right direction at the moment.

"Go on…and I promise I won't get angry Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped and scratched the back of his head and then took a deep breath and spoke…he got this far, he might as well get this over and done with.

"I've been…looking at this woman lately…she's really attractive and all, and I really like her a lot…but I'm afraid that she won't like me back…because of me being a Jinchuuriki but I…"

Kurenai knew just where Naruto was going with this…after all…she was guilty of the same thing…she knew that his stares at her direction told her that the woman he was referring to was her…after all…she was the only woman here on the island. But she knew his fears and understood them…most women would have been horrified at the thought of being the object of attraction for someone who had a demon contained in them…but she didn't see Naruto as a demon and to know that he was attracted to her was reason enough for her to smile…she decided to tease him a little.

"This woman must be very special to you."

"Yes…but still, I am not sure about…"

Kurenai smiled and replied as she stood up and walked over to the spring.

"The only way for you to be sure about how she feels is if you ask her Naruto-kun…so let me ask you something."

"What is it Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai turned and to Naruto's surprise…she removed her Konoha forehead protector and then began to loosen her clothes and smiled at him.

"Did you know that I like you too?"

"What?!"

"I know the woman you're referring to is me…and I am happy that you are attracted to me…because I have to confess something…I am attracted to you too…and I want you…right now."

--

(Lemon Time!!)

--

In the area near the spring…

Naruto looked at the Jonin with a look of utter surprise and desire as she was now only in her fishnet body suit and her wrappings…he had to admit that while he thought Kurenai to be attractive but here and now…with the light of the moon covering her nearly nude form…she was divine…the light made her pale skin look like cream and showed her curves very well in his eyes. He could not believe what was about to happen and he tried to think of something that could help him get a grip on his already growing libido.

Kurenai saw the look Naruto was giving her and she smiled warmly…she knew that what she was doing was something of a mistake…but at this point and time…she didn't think of the outcome. It was not immoral as Naruto was already sixteen, which was the legal age for many young people in Konoha and she knew of some couples who were married at the same age she was long ago and therefore, this was a normal thing. And she felt the need to do this, she wanted to know what it was like to make love to a man and she wanted it badly and most of all…the knowledge that Naruto was attracted to her and cared for her was enough to get her excited as she was attracted to him.

She smiled and slowly began to unwrap the bandages that were part of her outfit and Naruto looked on with great desire and appreciation. He had no idea how utterly sexy a woman could be at this point and time in his life…but seeing Kurenai remove the bandages and showing more of her undeniably curvaceous and beautiful form before him was driving him wild.

It didn't take long for Kurenai to be finally bare of the bandages and she was now exposed before Naruto except for her fishnet outfit…she smiled and placed the bandages to the side with the rest of her other clothes. And she then walked over and then leaned over to Naruto and kissed him right on the lips…the blonde ninja tried to get his act straight and get control of his hormones for a second…but Kurenai apparently had other ideas as she took his hands and pulled him closer to her.

"K-Kurenai-sensei….."

"It's all right Naruto-kun…"

The Jonin guided Naruto to the highest area of the spring…right into one of the large pools that was perfect for two or more persons. Naruto felt his mind go blank as Kurenai gently eased both herself into the water and him as well and she then leaned forward once more and kissed him deeply and spoke.

"Naruto-kun…you don't have to be so shy about this…you're a young man now…and what you're feeling is normal."

"But…Are?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…all right with this Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes I am Naruto-kun. I want this so badly and I want this to be special too…I want this and I need you Naruto-kun…will you let me be with you?"

That alone was enough to break down Naruto's defenses as the one thing the young Genin wanted was to not just be Hokage and to be respected…but needed as well, he wanted not just to be acknowledged…but to be wanted by others and needed by others as well…yes he was needed by Sakura and his long time friends…but this was different all together…someone wanted him to make them feel happy and that was something that made him feel alive.

"What do you want me to do…Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai smiled warmly at the endearment that Naruto gave her…she had not been called that way in a very long time and she knew that Naruto was too pure hearted a boy to lie to her for any reason…she knew that what was about to happen would be something that will change the way things were between the two of them…but she was not going to change her mind…she had made the moves on Naruto and she had to deal with the outcome of her actions.

"Just let me be the one with you tonight Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and Kurenai smiled as she reached to her body and slowly removed her fishnet outfit completely… and finally exposing herself before Naruto in full view and Naruto felt his jaw drop at the sight of the beautiful Kunoichi before him who was now covered with water that was coming from the spray of the spring...it was mid afternoon after all and the sun had barely set on them and this allowed Naruto see Kurenai's beauty in full force.

Kurenai was standing before Naruto in the water and he looked at her pale white cream like skin, her angelic face with her deep red eyes burning with a light of desire in them, her long black raven hair which was wet and there like a black silk curtain to her face, the curve and beauty of her neck and chest and her full breasts that were firm and thrust out proudly before him… with her deep red nipples and areoles, her long and slender arms, her slender and womanly hips then to her flat stomach and then to the patch of dark hair between her thighs and her long legs, that and the fact that she was apparently blushing and she was smiling at him with her eyes alight made her look like a real Goddess to him.

When he thought about it now he couldn't help but feel a combination of awe and confidence and he had good reason to feel those said emotions. He was considered a demon by others…but here he was…with one of the most desirable and beautiful women of all Konoha, and she and him had known each other in a few days more than anyone else knew each other…and now she wanted him to take her virginity and make love to her…him…the Demon Fox Container of Konoha making love to the Crimson Goddess of Konoha…if anyone told him weeks ago that he was going to be making love to Yuhi Kurenai in a spring, in the nude, in the middle of an uncharted island…

He would have considered them insane and playing a sick joke on him…but seeing is believing as here he was now…however he knew that he should have to tell Kurenai that this was going to be his very first time with a woman…however it seemed that Kurenai had other ideas.

Kurenai could tell from the way Naruto acted around her and how he looked at her at this very moment that this was the very first time he had ever seen a woman who was utterly naked before him at the moment…hearing about this Jutsu he used to frustrate the male ninja in Konoha made her think that he already knew everything there was about women…but the look of awe, desire, and wonder he had on his crimson face told her otherwise and while he didn't tell her the truth in all the times she had spent with him in conversation on the island…she had a thought that maybe he was…

"Is this the first time you saw a real woman naked Naruto-kun?"

"Uh….umm…I…"

"Yes? Is this your first time?"

Naruto gulped and gave the barest of nods and blushed bright red so much that Kurenai had a thought that he might pass out from blood loss as she could see a trickle of blood from his nose. Kurenai then decided to kick it up a notch more and smiled seductively and asked the question.

"Are you a virgin Naruto-kun?"

Naruto felt like he was going to die of utter embarrassment…he had saved himself for the day he might be able to be with Sakura-chan but lately he had been slowly accepting the fact that Sakura and him were better off as friends, and he had a hard time admitting that truth as well…but now here he was with a gorgeous woman who was gloriously naked before him and she deserved an answer to her question…no matter how embarrassing it was for him at all..if a woman asked you a question this important…then you had to answer…that was what the Pervy sage used to tell him after all when he was training with the old Sage and the Hokage's team-mate.

"Y-Yes…"

Kurenai smiled at the thought and she couldn't help but feel very happy…she was going to enjoy this a great deal from now on.

"So we're both virgins Naruto-kun…very nice…I won't do anything to hurt you Naruto-kun, I promise."

And she meant it…Kurenai decided to go first as she slowly removed Naruto of his dark shirt which was rather wet at the moment and then she smiled as she finally got to run her hands on his hard and well muscled form…befitting a ninja's body…Naruto was well muscled and well formed…not too bulky or too skinny…just the right mix of both builds and the fact that there was no trace of fat on his body made it even better…she ran her hands on his shoulders and felt the hardened muscles there and then his skin…there were some very faint traces of old wounds, but there were no marks at all…thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra that granted the blonde exceptional stamina and regenerative abilities that were considered in hindsight as a valued trait that Naruto had with him…and she was going to see just what else this stamina could be used for apart from fighting…she blushed at the thoughts…her cheeks taking the same color of her eyes.

Naruto gasped as he felt Kurenai's hands touching his skin…he had undergone feeling a person's hands on his skin, namely when in a medical examination…but this was the first time he was being touched in a very different sense and it excited him as he moaned…making Kurenai smile and she reached out and took in his own hands and then guided the blonde to touch her own skin…Naruto gulped as she placed his hands on her face and she spoke.

"You're turn Naruto-kun…don't be shy…"

Naruto gulped as he felt the smoothness of Kurenai's white skin and he couldn't help himself as he gently moved his hands on her face and then to her lips…marveling at the softness and smoothness underneath his palms as he moved to her chest and Kurenai smiled as she gently guided him to her full breasts and she moaned out loud as she felt his hot and rough palms on her breasts. Naruto blushed to the point that he was amazed that he didn't faint from the amounts of blood. Her breasts were full and very soft, but well proportioned and Naruto wondered just how did she manage to fit into her outfit. That was thrown out the window however as he looked at the deep red tips of her breasts and he couldn't help but be drawn to them.

Kurenai smiled and she moved back and brought Naruto with her until she was sitting on the stone edge of the pool they were in and Naruto kneeled before her and she gently ran her hands on his back and marveled at the muscles there and then to his chest and stomach, smiling at the feel of his skin and flesh and then tracing the seal where the Kyuubi was sealed in him as a baby. It made her heart ache at the thought of it all…

(He was so young…to carry this mark and the burden of being a Jinchuuriki for all his life and still be strong and brave…I am happy that he was not alone and given a good life as best can be managed…if Naruto-kun was treated far worse…then who knows how he would have turned out.)

She placed that aside and saw how Naruto gazed at her…his eyes were alight with desire and she smiled as she could still feel her lover's hands on her breasts…

"Go ahead Naruto-kun…"

In it's cage in Naruto's mind...the Kyuubi was enjoying the show immensely and it was chuckling with it's mouth in a tooth filled grin.

("Well now…this is going to be one great show.")

Naruto gulped and recalled what he had managed to read in one of the Pervy Sage's novels when Jiraiya had asked him to proof read one of the books…in them a young man had to be gentle with touching a lady's breasts…the description made him shake his head and think of it as boring…but not this time as he slowly moved his hands…hoping to the Gods above that he was doing the right thing at the moment…the last thing he wanted to do was foul up and get Kurenai angry…so he slowly moved his hands and tried his best to make Kurenai happy…

However, Kurenai…being a virgin herself was very sensitive to the touch and she loved the feel of Naruto's hands though she planed to make sure that he would be able to touch and feel her breasts the way she wanted. She moaned out her pleasure and that helped Naruto with his actions as she guided his hands with her own and Naruto quickly began to get into the hang of things.

Technically Naruto was not very smart but of average intelligence…but his ability to quickly learn things was exceptional and many have admitted to his learning curve…after all..he had learned the Rasengan in a week where it had taken the Fourth several years to do the same thing…and that fact spoke of his inner talents and inner potential. And it seemed that while still unused to being with women, his ability of rapidly learning and improvisation made due as he began to massage Kurenai's breasts in the way that she happened to like…

Naruto then felt Kurenai's hands reach to his head gently and she moved his head towards her breasts and she spoke.

"I want more Naruto-kun…I want you to lick and suck if you want to…"

That was enough to make Naruto blush even more than before and he gave into the undeniably tempting suggestion Kurenai gave as he leaned forward and took Kurenai's left nipple into his hands and gently played with the fleshy tip and Kurenai moaned her approval and he then slowly took it into his mouth…

"Oh yes…."

Kurenai moaned out as Naruto slowly began to use his lips and tongue to play with her breasts and the blonde's gentle sucking and licking of her nipple and breast made her feel even hotter as he continued with his actions…she felt her body grow hotter and wetter as she moaned her pleasure and prodded Naruto on…he broke the action minutes later and her disappointed moan died away as he gave the very same loving treatment to her right nipple and breast. The blonde ninja wanted to give the other boob the same treatment and it made Kurenai hum in approval and desire as she held Naruto closer to he would continue his actions.

She tastes….she tastes so good….

Naruto was in heaven as he continued to lave attention on Kurenai's breasts as he massaged her left breast and her hard nipple with his hands and since Kurenai didn't halt him and prodded him on with moans and sounds of pleasure and the way she would gently run her hands on his head and back. Kurenai was in bliss at the feeling as she had never felt this way before….she had been forced at times by Anko to join her long time friend to watch movies…namely the more pornographic type but she had never realized how utterly delicious it was. She then decided to return the favor as she moved Naruto's head away.

Naruto's attempt to ask what she was doing was halted when she kissed him deeply and then she leaned forward until Naruto himself was in the water and this allowed Kurenai to feel his body more evenly and she licked her lips as she kissed Naruto deeply and then as she broke the kiss…she moved to his face and kissed him gently even licking the whisker marks on his cheeks...making him shiver with pleasure and that made Kurenai smile even more as she began to trace her hands on him and then she made her way down to his chest and decided to do the very same thing that he had done and she began to kiss his own chest and then licked Naruto's own nipples…and that had results as the blonde ninja howled in pleasured surprise.

"K-K-Kurenai-chan!! Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I wondered on how would men react if their nipples were licked the same way by a woman…and it seems we're finding out eh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed as Kurenai reached down and touched his sex which was making a rather large tent in his boxer shorts. Kurenai smiled as she rubbed her left thigh gently on the tent in Naruto's boxers while licking his nipples and the combination made Naruto feel as if he was in heaven at this very moment…Kurenai then decided to move on to the next step and removed herself from Naruto chest and she kissed every inch of Naruto's toned chest and stomach and then she smiled as she reached the belt of his boxers and with little resistance from the blonde ninja…Kurenai removed his boxers and she saw his cock…

(Wow…eight to ten inches…who knew? I think the Kyuubi has something to do with this.)

Kurenai smiled as she looked at Naruto's sex….the blonde apparently had no idea how most young men his age would kill to be as well formed and gifted like he was at this very moment and how many women would have fainted at the sight of his sex being this long and thick…she ran her hands gently on his cock and smiled warmly as it twitched in her hands and she liked that as sthis told her that no one else had ever done this to Naruto and she felt even more excited and honored by this. But this place was not very comfortable as she rose up and then spoke to Naruto.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable…"

Naruto didn't argue with Kurenai as he got up as they walked back to the ground and as they were away from the spring Naruto hugged Kurenai from behind and she smiled as she turned her head to the side and they kissed deeply with one another as Naruto gently ran his hands on her body, the sleek water making it easier and more erotic for them both. The two reached the lean to and then slowly moved down and Kurenai made Naruto lean back on the bed and she smiled as she gently ran her hands on his body once more and then all the way to his cock and Naruto was enjoying it as she gently moved her hands on his sex…making it harder and twitch as well.

Kurenai knew that she was still unused to all this and she was only doing what she thought would work as she had never done this…but she began to figure out how Naruto liked to be touched and the way Naruto moaned and said her name was enough to tell her that she was doing it well enough.

"Kurenai-chan….."

Kurenai smiled even more at the endearment and then decided to try the thing she saw a woman do to a man in this same situation when Anko got her to watch that video a few months ago…she licked Naruto's cock slowly at the tip and tasted a bit of his pre-cum…making him moan out in utter pleasure as she tasted the liquid.

(Hmmm…not bad...I can get used to that.)

Kurenai wasted no time as she licked the sides and the underside, her actions made Naruto shout out in utter desire and passion and the way he moaned her name made her hotter as she decided to slowly take the tip into her mouth…slowly taking it in inch by inch.

Naruto gasped and looked to see Kurenai taking in his cock and it made him look on with awe and amazement…to think that Kurenai would do that to him…it was unreal…but undeniably real…the feel of her soft lips on his cock was driving him mad and then the feel of his cock in her hot mouth made Naruto grip the bed sheet hard with his knuckles turning white and his body heating up with desire and lust as Kurenai continued to take in more of his sex.

Kurenai stopped for a minute as she managed to control her gag reflex and then took it in even more and Naruto's cock finally touched the back of her throat and despite her control of her gag reflex…there was one inch that she couldn't take in anymore so she had no choice but be content with what she could manage at the moment…she relaxed there and left her saliva coat Naruto's sex so as to make it easier and once she was sure…she began to move her head carefully.

Naruto moaned at the feel of Kurenai's mouth on her sex and it was driving him mad but he restrained himself as he allowed Kurenai to do what she liked…Jiraiya had taught him in the traveling days that if ever the woman wanted something from you during lovemaking you give it to her without asking any questions…unless she has a question for you or a request.

Kurenai was enjoying this and she could tell that Naruto was enjoying it as well as she was and that made her feel more confident with her actions. She thought before that this was dirty and disgusting and she would never do this with anyone. But now she was thinking differently about the whole thing…she felt empowered, sexy, and confident...as she realized that she could bring down a man with pleasure like this easily…but she realized that since she was quite new to this, that meant Naruto was as well.

Naruto proved that assumption to be accurate as he cried out.

"K-K-Kurenai-chan! I…"

Naruto screamed out his release and Kurenai could only brace herself as she felt Naruto's sex twitch and then she felt his release his hot seed right into her mouth and the back of her throat. She relaxed herself and allowed Naruto to continue releasing his seed and the feel of it was hot in her mouth as she slowly moved back and there was a last spurt and some of his seed got on her face but she didn't mind as she tasted the seed and found it to be nice to her taste buds and she swallowed it and saw Naruto looking at her with wide eyes and a fierce blush on his face.

Naruto had tried to warn Kurenai and when he failed he managed to recover from his orgasm and tried to apologize to Kurenai but seeing the red eyed Jonin swallow his seed willingly had made him even more aroused than he ever thought possible and he hungered to kiss, lick, and touch her all over again…he WANTED to make her moan and scream his name the same way she made him scream hers…

And Kurenai was more than willing to grant Naruto that chance as she spoke to Naruto.

"You want to do the same thing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and Kurenai allowed him to move forward and he was now over her as he went to kissing the woman, his desire, passion, and love for Kurenai driving him on as he kissed his way to her breasts and after placing great attention to the fleshy orbs and her deep red nipples, he moved on and marveled at the feel of her skin and her stomach, along with her womanly hips and he saw the well trimmed patch of midnight black hair between her legs and then he saw it…her sex and the blonde ninja could only stare in awe as he realized that he was looking at a woman's most private place.

The sight of the red outer lips and the wetness there made Naruto feel greater desire and the smell he picked up was making him even more aroused and he looked at Kurenai who was blushing at him…no doubt due to the way he stared at her sex and she nodded and he moved closer…he admitted that he had no idea how to do this with a woman but he was willing to try either way. With Kurenai prodding him on he moved closer and getting the strong smell of her arousal into his nose, he gently kissed the lips and Kurenai's moan of approval told him quickly that he was on the right track and he slowly began to lick and kiss Kurenai's wet sex and when he tasted her honey, he loved the taste and began to slowly pick up the pace….and he knew that he had to allow time to tell him how Kurenai liked this.

"Mmmmm…Naruto-kuuuun….right there…yes!"

Kurenai gently guided Naruto as he explored her sex and she relished the pleasure as Naruto licked and kissed her wet sex as she felt herself getting hotter and wetter with every sensation Naruto gave her as he licked and kissed her sex…it was when she guided him to her clit and told him to gently part her outer lips did things get even hotter for Kurenai…the blonde ninja followed her instructions and she was happy beyond belief as wave after wave of pleasure flooded her senses in the way she liked immensely as Naruto continued to lick and kiss her sex, along with her clit.

(She's so beautiful…)

Naruto would stop and look at Kurenai on a few moments to see the deep blush on her face with each action he gave towards her and the way she said her name was very much intoxicating to the blonde ninja as he continued with his actions and it was then that he decided to try something and pushed his tongue past Kurenai's inner lips….the Jonin shouted his name and she moaned, urging him own with pants and words thick with pleasure and he did so…pushing and pulling his tongue and he tasted her honey as it gushed out from her sex.

"Naurto-kun!! I'm going to…"

Naruto held on and continued his actions on Kurenai's wet sex and sure enough, the virgin Kurenai felt her orgasm hit her for the very first time and it was heavenly as she felt her body explode in pleasure….Naruto felt her inner sex move in such a way that caressed his tongue that he couldn't help but feel enthralled by it all…Kurenai's new release of her inner juices were also welcome as Naruto lapped up more of it.

Kurenai was in heaven but she knew that this was merely a taste of what was soon to come and she spoke to Naruto despite the still overwhelming effects of her previous orgasm.

"Naruto-kun…please…take me…"

Naruto gulped as he got between Kurenai's legs and slowly positioned himself in front of Kurenai's now wet sex and the sight of the Jonin covered in sweat, breathing heavily from her previous orgasm and looking at him with pleasure filled eyes was intoxicating. Kurenai smiled at him with passionate desire…and affection and nodded to his unspoken question, giving him her agreement. He knew enough about hearing stories of couples doing this to get some idea as he slowly pushed his cock forward and Kurenai willingly guided him into her sex with her hands…

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

Both Naruto and Kurenai said at the same time as Naruto's cock parted her wet folds with no effort and Kurenai called out to her lover to go deeper, and Naruto followed her demand as he pushed in deeper into her wet and tight sex…marveling at the feel of it all as he pushed in even deeper as Kurenai's pussy accepted his cock into itself and stretched to accommodate his cock.

"Oh God…..Naruto-kun…you're so big!"

Kurenai felt her inner womanhood stretch to take in Naruto's cock and she felt her body being filled to the brim…it was an utterly delicious and fulfilling sensation that made her moan out in utter pleasure and when Naruto stopped, she was surprised but when she looked she saw his concern and worry…

"Is…is it too much Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai smiled at the concern Naruto showed towards her, showing his kindness and gentle nature…if only the people saw him as the kind hearted boy he really was instead of a demon container…he would have never been alone…but after learning so much of him…she decided that despite the fact that she was going to hurt Hinata if she found out about this…she wanted to be the one to love Naruto the way a woman would love a man. With those thoughts in mind…she shook her head and replied.

"No…go on Naruto-kun…fill me to the brim…"

Naruto nodded and pushed in his cock more and in a few moments…due to Kurenai's great wetness…he had reached the end as his hips were now touching hers and she moaned out her desire and she spoke in soft but utterly pleasure filled words.

"You're inside me…so deep…you fill me Naruto-kun.!"

"Kurenai-chan…you're so hot, wet, and tight…I…"

Naruto couldn't say anything else as he felt Kurenai's womanhood accept his full length…showing that due to her life as a Kunoichi…Kurenai had no doubt torn her maidenhead…and while that made it seem that she was no longer a virgin...she still was one as her sex was so tight…and the lack of a barrier allowed Naruto to push his full length into her wet sex. Kurenai was in utter pleasure in all this and she couldn't help but gasp at the feel of it all, but now there was a hunger in her body a feeling in need and she wanted something to happen and only Naruto could make it happen…she moved her hips a bit.

And Naruto got the message quickly and managed to get his knowledge gleamed from reading Jiraiya's novels when he was bored, he slowly pulled back his hips and Kurenai gasped at the feel of his sex moving in her own and when Naruto was almost out…he slowly pushed right back in…making Kurenai gasp out in utter pleasure and lust as the sensations flooded her body and filled her to the core. As soon as he was nearly out…he pushed right back in…and Kurenai gasped at the delicious sensations that flood her body the very second it happened.

"Oh yes….Naruto-kun….right there!"

"Kurenai-chan…so hot…so tight….I…."

Naruto began to move his hips and soon established a rhythm with his actions and the sensations that flooded him mind made him want to scream in joy…the heat, the wetness, the tightness and the softness of Kurenai's sex all around him made him feel as if he would burn alive in pleasure…and there was a desire to continue on with what he was doing and he did so as he moved his hips in and out of Kurenai's wet sex as he felt it caress and tighten on his sex deeply.

Kurenai moaned out her pleasure and joy as Naruto continued to thrust deeply into her warm and wet sex and the feeling of his cock filling her to the brim was intoxicating to her and something that she had never thought possible as she clutched the bed sheet below her very tightly. She moaned and screamed out her pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust deep and hard into her sex…increasing his actions greatly and picking up speed with each thrust he gave to her.

"More! More! Ahhhhh! YES!!"

Naruto was in heaven…that was the only word to describe the pleasure he was feeling at the moment and it fit the bill as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into Kurenai's hot sex and the woman didn't mind at all as she moaned, shouted, and screamed her pleasure to him and Naruto obliged her demands as he picked up the pace…he then took her long and slender legs and placed them on his shoulders…allowing him to thrust even deeper into her wet pussy and Kurenai relished the change and moaned out her pleasure as she played with her breasts. And as both were new to this…it was not long before both reached the limits.

"KURENAI!!"

"NARUTO!"

Both orgasmed at the same time and Kurenai shouted as she felt her sex being filled by several large spurts of Naruto's hot seed that touched her inner walls at the very moment of her release…tripling the pleasure she felt and she felt like she was going to faint from all the sensations of passion, desire, joy, pleasure, and more as she felt Naruto's seed flood her sex…she was thankful that she was not fertile at the moment as she was not yet ready to have children…but she placed that aside as she relished the memory of the white hot pleasure she felt.

Naruto likewise shouted his pleasure as he fired his seed into Kurenai's sex and he felt her inner sheath move and caress his cock in such a way that he felt even more pleasure flood his brain like a tidal wave and he relished the heat of Kurenai's sex and he felt himself release even more of his seed into her body and wanted to fill her to the brim. Both lovers looked at each other and smiled warmly and thought that they were in heaven at this very moment and time and they didn't care at all as the pleasure was still there. Naruto leaned down and kissed Kurenai deeply and she reciprocated with her own passionate and fierce kiss.

This made Naruto thrust his cock into her wet vagina a bit more, making Kurenai moaned into the kiss before he stopped and moved away from her with some effort as while he didn't want to hurt her in some fashion, he was sure that she would need to recover as he gently moved her legs down from his shoulders as he pulled his cock away from Kurenai's wet pussy.

As Naruto moved away from Kurenai and lay down next to the red eyed woman who smiled at him as she looked at him…she was somewhat surprised when he bit his lip to draw blood.

"Naruto-kun! Why did you do that?!"

"Just wanted to be sure this was all real and not a Genjutsu…"

Kurenai looked at her lover with some confusion and then she smiled as she reached towards Naruto and kissed him on the lips gently and when she was done kissing him she wiped away the trickle of blood from his lip and spoke.

"It's no Genjutsu Naruto-kun…it's all real."

"I guess so…thank you Kurenai-chan…"

The two fell asleep under the lean to for the night but not before Naruto reached for a blanket and covered both himself and Kurenai…making the Jonin smile and kiss him yet again until they were able to sleep.

--

The next day…

Kurenai woke up first and saw Naruto sitting there on the spring…looking at her with a very happy smile and she smiled right back at her lover and she slowly stood up and walked over to him…unmindful of the fact that like him…she was naked as well. The Jonin sat down next to Naruto and looked at him and Naruto spoke.

"Kurenai-chan…about last night…"

Kurenai was a bit concerned about that and wondered if he regretted the whole thing. Naruto however seemed to sense the question and replied.

"No…I don't regret it…it was amazing…and I am honest enough to say I would never imagine doing it with someone as beautiful as you Kurenai-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I know that there's something bothering you…what is it?"

Naruto gulped and replied.

"I know things will never be the same between you and me if we get back to Konoha somehow…but I think that I might have ruined you for the guy you might really want.."

Kurenai smiled and spoke gently to him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I already found the guy I want Naruto-anata…and he's you."

"Me? I….don't know what to say….but I'm honored."

"You're welcome…and I am honored in my own way…I got to know you more and found you to be the right guy, and I promise to be there when you need me."

"I will be there when you need me too."

Kurenai smiled and kissed Naruto deeply and he reciprocated the gesture and the two lovers were in a passionate embrace for a few minutes until they knew that they had a lot of things to do and reluctantly they decided to get dressed. And when they were fully dressed, the blonde ninja released the Kage Bushin he was famous for to scout out for ships leaving him and Kurenai with time to cook break-fast…

However, it didn't take long for Naruto to give a cry and Kurenai wondered what was going on until Naruto turned to her and spoke.

"One of the Kage Bushin saw a ship Kurenai-chan and turned on the signal fire! It's coming this way!"

Kurenai was utterly relieved by the news and both rushed over to the beach where the Kage Bushin had started the fire and as they arrived…they saw that the ship was being joined by several others…it seemed that rescue was already on their way as the two smiled and waited for the ships to get closer for them to get onboard. The two held hands secretly and silently promised each other than they were going to keep their new relationship a secret for the time being until things were going to be all right for it to be announced.

--

Epilogue:

Naruto smiled as he ran through the forest near Konoha and was hoping that he would be able to find out what Kurenai wanted from him…and why of all the places where they could talk…she wanted it to be outside of the village. He had gotten the message from the Jonin only a few minutes ago and then he decided to go and see just what was it that Kurenai wanted at the moment.

The Genin was still in his usual outfit as he ran through the trees in his usual fashion and then thought back on the letter that he had gotten earlier, he was to meet Kurenai at a certain spot in the forest where a spring was located and wait for her there…

I wonder what Kurenai-chan wants from me?

Naruto had gotten used to calling Kurenai by that endearment in private, when they were away from the eyes of others and were close and assured that no one knew of the time they had spent on the island when they got back…and what had happened between the two of them at that time. Kurenai still did her missions with her team and hanged out with her fellow Jonin and her students…and he worked with his own team and his Jonin sensei…he had began to see Sakura as a great friend as her romantic affections were no directed towards a certain red eyed woman. There had been some private times between them whenever they had the chance and their growing relationship was VERY discrete as far as things went and those were good times as well.

As soon as he arrived at the area specified in Kurenai's note…he wondered where Kurenai was and he leaned on a nearby tree to wait for her as the day turned to night…however he was suddenly surprised when the tree suddenly began to reach out with rapidly growing branches that bound him…the Genin was about to panic when a certain voice spoke seductively into his ear.

"It's all right Naruto-anata…it's just me."

"Kurenai-chan…I should have known it was you since you're highly skilled at Genjutsu…"

And sure enough…Kurenai made her way out from the tree as she was now behind her lover as the tree faded from view and Kurenai was right there with Naruto. The Jonin smiled as she ran her hands on Naruto's chest and she slowly unzipped his jacket and Naruto didn't resist her actions and he didn't want to either. As soon as his jacket was opened…Kurenai ran her hands on his body and smiled at the feel of his well formed build as she moved forward bit more and made a hand seal.

"Kai!"

Naruto turned as soon as he was assured that Kurenai had released the Genjutsu and he felt his mouth open at the sight of Kurenai dressed only in what would be described as VERY scandalous…as she was only wrapped in well cut pieces of red silk that were made to resemble undergarments which were held by black cloth as well…with simple knots that were easy to remove.

Kurenai smiled warmly at the look of utter desire in Naruto's face as she did a seductive pose and spoke to Naruto.

"You like?"

"YES!!"

Naruto said without reservation as he nodded vigorously to Kurenai as she reached out to him and they held each other as she leaned forwards and kissed her lover deeply as she pushed him back a bit and she ran her hands on his face and spoke.

"You're still too heavily dressed Naruto-kun…I think it's time we loosened these up…"

"Uh…Kurenai-chan…while I think you are stunning and I would love this a lot…why did you ask me to come here?"

"I figured this place will be nice Naruto-anata…after all, it's been a while since we've had this time to be alone."

"I guess…by the way…why here?"

Kurenai smiled as she kissed Naruto deeply and replied.

"You should know by now…this is the first anniversary of our relationship…and I figured this will be a good a place as any…and don't worry about the others…I had special wards to protect this place, along with the highest level Genjutsu I know…so…ready to wrap you're anniversary gift Naruto-chan?"

"Hai!"

Naruto decided not to argue as he kissed Kurenai once more and he felt his body react to her presence as she guided his hands to both the knots to her bra and her panties as they were now near the spring. The Kyuubi was watching the whole thing and it couldn't help but give a yip of approval…not caring if Naruto heard him or not…the Kyuubi however had EVERY intention of recording this event and was going to enjoy this.

("Got to love humans in this sense…they are certainly creative. Have fun Kit…I KNOW I will.")

--

Author's Notes:

Well now…that was interesting to say the least…and I hope that this will be enough to tide all people over. The Kurenai/Naruto sex scenes were a bit different from what I made before since I happen to like different outcomes and situations for the succeeding chapters…this is not the best work in my mind as I have had some prior commitments that had to be dealt with so I didn't have that much free time to write these stories in the first place.

And due to the need to update my other works…I will be placing Naruto Deserted Island on hold for the time being until I finish the needed updates for the other stories…so this will be the temporary ending for the series until I get things organized…but while I do, please be assured that more chapters will be available in the soonest possible time, there are still many pairings that I can use for the story and since there are some Naruto moves with female characters in them as well…I will try and find a way to incorporate them into the story itself.

Oh…and the idea of Naruto being stuck on an island with more than one woman is still open for use…so send me more ideas to use for the next chapters!


	4. Naruto Tsunade

Naruto Deserted Island 004

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.

( ): Thoughts

(" "): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--

Author's Notes:

This is the fourth installment of the Deserted Island series and this time we're going to try another pairing combination…

And this time it's Naruto with Tsunade, and before you guys get any bright ideas on why I am doing this…it's going to be the fact that in the series..Tsunade sees in Naruto the two men who were important in her life…her little brother Nawaki, and her former boy-friend and fiancé Dan…and that has been present in the series…both manga and anime.

In this case…we're going to take the route of when Tsunade sees Naruto grow up and think of Dan…and that is how this one is going to play out…get the idea yet? Good…on with the story!

--

In a large ship…late at night

Naruto woke up and yawned as he looked at the roof of his room in the large ship that he was currently onboard of and wondered for a brief moment just where he was…and he quickly recalled just where he was in that same instant…on a boat…escorting Tsunade who had gone on an important social/diplomatic mission to Snow/Spring Country…

The blonde ninja yawned and couldn't help but smile as he met up with the princess of Snow Country once again after not setting foot on the place for quite a long time…though he had wondered why he was the one selected by Tsunade to accompany him to Snow/Spring Country to secure some new trade and diplomacy relations with Spring Country…he had been proud to see the country in it's mode of Spring…and he visited the tomb of not just Koyuki Kazahana's deceased family but her retainer as well.

Though she used her formal name now…Koyuki asked Naruto to address her as Yukie and she had been busy with her duties as both actress and Princess/leader of her previous home and she had been delighted to see Naruto again and had commented on how much he had grown since they had met all those years ago…she even told him that he had grown to be quite the eye candy and Naruto blushed…remembering the time he had gotten a picture of him being kissed on the cheek by the princess when he was recovering at the hospital in Snow/Spring Country when he attacked and defeated the former leader of Yukie's uncle Doto with the Rainbow Rasengan .

Tsunade was calm the whole time and the two leaders began to work on a better trade relationship with both Konoha and Yukigakure for any worthwhile technology that Konoha could use to help with it's defense and civilian use.

Naruto wondered just why he had been picked for the operation as he knew that the ANBU were the ones responsible for the safety of the Hokage or even a number of the other Teams could have handled the load. Sakura was taking some time to be with her folks while Sai was busy with his usual reading of more books to help him be more open to others, He had wondered why Shizune had not come along…as the two worked together longer than he knew. Tsunade explained that she had no knowledge of Snow Country and since he had been there on a previous mission and was friends with the leader…she would need his help…not to mention she wanted to make sure that he didn't try anything foolish if he had stayed in Konoha. And that was very much true…as there was a chance he would have gone looking for Sasuke again and while there was Jiraiya and the others who would keep an eye on him…the Hokage felt it better that he came along for the ride…besides…she wanted to see just how much he could handle when he would be on a solo mission.

He had resisted the idea…but Tsunade reminded him rather quickly that she was the leader of the village and not him…and besides…this was a chance for him to learn the diplomatic needs of being Hokage if he ever took the position. Not everyone in the Council agreed with the idea…but they were not able to dissuade Tsunade…not even the old lady Koharu and old man Homura could change her mind…which was surprising at the moment.

They had spent at least two days there in Snow/Spring Country for Yukie to tour them all over the cities and villages that had grown and prospered under her rule and many of the people loved and revered their princess. And Yukie and him traded stories back and forth and even spent time reminiscing…while Tsunade watched on. After the mission was successful…Tsunade seemed a bit more relaxed, she had been apparently strained and tired for some reason ever since he and Yukie had been catching up on old times…though Naruto wondered why.

(Ah hell…I'd better go see how Tsunade-obasan is doing right now.)

With that in mind…Naruto got off the bed and got dressed in his usual clothes and left the room and headed for the bar on the ship…knowing full well the Hokage's penchant for drinking sake whenever she could…he hoped he didn't have to carry her again like they had done when they had ridden on this boat before…

He arrived at the bar and sure enough…the blonde Hokage was there resting on the bar…snoring lightly…he sighed and knew that his hopes of not having to carry the blonde woman was down the drain for the day…however…his eyes quickly hardened when he spotted a band of shady passengers who were also drunk, eyeing the Hokage in a very lecherous way. He was tempted to let them try something on Tsunade for her to pound them dead…but seeing the sake bottles nearby told her that the Hokage was out of it…the bartender looked up and recognized him and called Naruto out.

"Hey kid…better help your friend to her room."

"Got it."

As Naruto came on the bar…one of the sailors who was eyeing the drunken and sleeping Tsunade came towards time and stopped him by getting between him and the still snoring Hokage…

"Get lost brat…we'll be the ones to take her to her room!"

Naruto glared and it didn't take long for the other sailors to come and join their friend and Naruto was not in the mood to be picking a fight with these guys. But the fact of the matter was…he had no choice at the moment as he replied.

"You are not going to lay a hand on her…if you…I'll knock you down."

The men laughed and the leader replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

With that, the drunken men attacked…Naruto moved in and attacked with his full repertoire of ninja skills right in the money for the battle ahead.

--

Later…

"Geez…I think Tsunade-obasan's really out of it! I wish she didn't drink so much…"

Naruto grumbled as he carried Tsunade back to her room…he had beaten the drunken passengers and he was able to explain the situation to the arriving guards and the Captain who was not happy with the fact that a fight had broken out on his ship. The bartender supported Naruto and explained things further to the angry but patient captain and after seeing that Naruto had acted in self defense and had tried to settle things peacefully before the fight broke out…he let the blonde ninja off the hook and took the drunken passengers who were out cold to the infirmary.

This left Naruto with the effort of taking the blonde Hokage to her room and while he was having a hard time due to the Hokage being taller and heavier than him…he was doing an admirable job and he knew that it was due to his physical growth and training and… doing the same thing with Jiraiya when the Pervy Sage also took the sake bottle…but he swears that Tsunade was a far heavier drinker than his Sanin sensei. It was also the fact that she was very attractive despite using Henge and when he carried her, she would come closer to him and the fact that her very much attractive face would be close and her…

(Brrr….damn it…I got to focus here…got to get to her room.)

He makes it to the room and with some effort…gets her keys and opens the door and then takes Tsunade towards her bed in the room and with some effort…manages to get the drunk and still sleeping female Hokage on her bed and with him removing her sandals and jacket…though the last item required some serious maneuvering and effort…as soon as he was done…he gently lay Tsunade on the bed and placed on a blanket…allowing him to visibly relax as he sat down on a nearby chair and look at Tsunade…as she lay there resting and in a much better state.

He had no doubts in his mind that he should leave but couldn't help but stay there as he knew that while she was more than able to take care of herself in a fight…her heavily intoxicated state told him that leaving her alone was not a good idea…he had no doubts those drunkards from before would no doubt cause trouble looking for her…though they no doubt had any idea that they were dealing with Sannin Tsunade. He was not going to leave Tsunade alone in her current state and knew that it was going to be a long night…he reached for the nearby closet and found some spare pillows and a blanket…

With those in hand…he spotted the couch nearby as Tsunade had a more specious room than his own…befitting her rank has the Hokage…the couch was wide and spacious enough for him to lie on but he was not going to sleep just yet. He looked at Tsunade and saw that she was now resting peacefully but as he was about to bunk in for the night…he heard her whisper something…a name…he knew that he had to be careful as he leaned and listened and heard the name again.

"….Dan…."

The blonde ninja moved away as he recognized the name Tsunade mentioned from somewhere and quickly realized that this was the name of Shizune's uncle…who he recalled was Tsunade's fiancé years before her self-imposed exile from Konoha. He then sees a tear run down the female Hokage's face and heard the name again…in a softer tone…making Naruto wince in sympathy for Tsunade.

(She misses him a lot…I wonder how things would have turned for Tsunade-obasan had he lived?)

The blonde ninja knew about the losses Tsunade suffered long ago from Shizune and wondered how she managed to keep living afterwards. But he decided not to think about it too much…he had a job to do and that was to make sure no one on this ship got the bright idea of looking for Tsunade…he had a feeling those drunken passengers would already be at it the very second they got their wits back into themselves and recalled what happened at the bar…but there was a chance some of the other people on the ship would also take a stab at finding and attacking Tsunade and do Gods only knew what.

(No way am I going to let them lay a hand on Tsunade-obasan!)

With those thoughts in mind, the blonde Genin lay down and went to rest…trying to get back to the sleep he missed out when he woke up earlier. He knew that he would look a bit odd being with Tsunade in her room…but he was not going to make a mistake and allow anyone to harm Tsunade while she slept and to prove his point…he took out a kunai and kept it ready for him to use on the off chance someone was dumb enough to try and come in here.

--

The next day…

"Owww….what a night…"

Tsunade woke up and yawned a bit and was surprised to find herself in the plush bed of her room…she rubbed her eyes and thought to herself.

(How did I get here…last I recall I was drinking in the bar…and fell asleep…who carried me here?)

It was then that she turned to the side as she heard some light snoring and there on the couch nearby was a certain blonde Genin who was rather tired…she got out of her bed and saw that it was indeed Naruto who was sleeping soundly on the couch…she had thought that he was sleeping early after eating all the ramen that Princess Yukie had personall packed for him on the return trip to the port city and then off to Konoha…so why was he hear in her room, on her couch?

Normally she would have yanked the blanket off of him and demanded an answer…but she relaxed and saw that he looked tired and there was a kunai on his hand in his grip…as if he was expecting an attack all of a sudden…she decided to get some answers from Naruto at a later time..he was tired and needed some sleep and besides…he was too cute to wake up…with that…she decided to visit the bartender of the ship…since he was awake most of the night working…he would be able to tell her what happened.

As she left the room, she arrived in the bar and sat down as the bartender gave her a drink.

"You seem all right…that young kid must have stayed with you to help keep you safe…"

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki? What happened when I was asleep from all the drinking?"

The bartender told the Hokage about how Naruto was about to help her to get to her room when a band of drunken passengers tried to accost him and get her…the Hokage was angry at that but was pleasantly surprised at how Naruto defeated the group without relying too heavily on his Kage Bushin and he was able to beat the men and reasoned with the angry Captain and the guards…after that the Hokage was impressed and smiled as she decided to reward Naruto in some way.

Back in Tsunade's room…

Naruto was a heavy sleeper and it took some effort to wake him up but the smell of food was more than enough to get him awake as he heard his stomach growl like a hungry fox for the food and there was Tsunade with a smile on her face and there on a folding table was a large bowl of hot chef's special ramen and other foods including hot bread, chicken soup, roasted beef and a large pitcher of cold water and a glass…he was surprised and looked at Tsunade and she replied.

"This is for what you did for me last night. Eat up Naruto-kun, you deserve it."

Naruto smiled and tasted the ramen and found the ramen to be very good…not the same as the ramen he would normally eat in the Ichiraku Ramen stand back in Konoha…but great nevertheless…he was able to finish the massive bowl and finished off the food in record time…making even Tsunade look on in shock and surprise at how quickly Naruto was able to pack away all that food and drink in one setting.

As soon as he was done with the food and drink…Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade.

"Thanks for the meal Tsunade-obasan!"

The Hokage had a slight twitch in her eye at the comment but ignored it as she knew that despite how disrespectful it sounded…it was Naruto's nature and his past of being mistreated as a youth that made him suspicious and untrusting of those in power, something that she knew her former sensei the late Sarutobi managed to soften along with her…he was so like her brother Nawaki and it made her think about how Nawaki would have turned out had he been alive…she closed her eyes for a moment as memories of her brother came back and it hurt to think about that…

"Tsunade-obasan…are you all right?!"

Tsunade didn't respond for a second and then opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her with great worry and concern in his eyes…and she couldn't help but feel happy with the show of genuine concern the blonde Genin was giving towards her and she spoke to him in order to assure him that she was all right.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun…just had some thinking to do."

Naruto looked at her with concern and saw that she was not in the mood for a long discussion and he decided to leave it be…however he was more than willing to help Tsunade out if she wanted or needed it. He took the dishes and left for the kitchen and hand them back to the chef…leaving Tsunade to recollect herself for the time being while she was in the room she was allowed to say in for the time being. The Hokage silently thanked the silence as she looked out the window and thought about her lost loved ones and the irony of finding someone in this world that reminded her of both of them.

She sighed and got up to grab her own meals as she was in the mood to finally be back…and place the three days worth of diplomacy work behind her…she had another reason that she preferred to keep to herself at the moment and for the time being…was concerned with feeding her growling stomach…however…things were not going to be peaceful as she entered the bar…

And found a band of men accosting Naruto…the Genin looked at them and was ready for a fight…while the others were looking very angry…it was surprising to the blonde Hokage and she couldn't help but wonder what on earth was going on before her.

(What the heck…is Naruto picking a fight so early in the morning?)

It was then that Tsunade noted the bruises and cuts that were bandaged on several of the men and the way they glared at Naruto meant that the injuries were no doubt caused by someone in the previous night…and when she recalled what the bartender told her of the drunken passengers that had tried to take her away before Naruto came in and stopped them…she realized just who they were and their threats confirmed it.

"You brat!"

"You're the one who gave me this black eye!"

"You're going to pay for every bruise and cut you gave me!"

The men were furious but Naruto was even more angry as he replied.

"You all deserved it…I saw the way you all looked at Tsunade…you bastards had better get out of here before I get very serious…I won't let any of you lay a hand on Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade was surprised for several reasons…while Naruto did respect her in his own fashion, this was the first time he addressed her with a tone and title of respect in public. The second was the fact that he was defending her honor and virtue…and while she knew she could take very good care of herself and deal with these cretins…the fact that Naruto stood up for her was very endearing…she quickly got into play and arrived on the scene and spoke sternly to the group of angry passengers.

"Back off and leave Naruto alone you idiots!"

The men looked at Tsunade and merely went back to Naruto but one of them replied.

"Later…once we pay this brat back for the beatings…then we'll deal with you, and I a much nicer way too…"

Naruto however beat that one to it with a powerful left hook to the jaw and sent the man back with a bloody mouth and his companions were surprised as Naruto looked at them with fury in his eyes and the feeling of the Kyuubi's chakra began to move into his chakra pathways. The blonde ninja growled as he glared at the men.

"You stay away from Tsunade-sama…or you're going to wish you were never born!!"

It was then that Tsunade acted as she walked over to a large table made from pure thick oak and with her super-human strength…crushed it…the sound got the attention of everyone in the room…including the men who were about to attack Naruto…they were shocked at the sight and Tsunade growled as well.

"I warn you to back away right now…I won't let you all lay either a hand on me or Naruto…so back off!"

The men finally got the idea dn left the area and Tsunade walked over to the bar and handed a large wad of money to the still shocked bartender as she simply replied.

"This is for the table…I suddenly lost my appetite…"

Later…

Tsunade was nursing a small bottle of sake when she was there at the railings…the captain had been there and was not happy when he caught up with her and wanted to know what the heck had happened to the oak table in his ship she told him the happenings and left…making the captain really unhappy with the rowdy passengers causing the mess. She heard footsteps and got ready for a fight until she heard the voice….

"Tsunade-obasan…you all right?"

Tsunade relaxed as she recognized Naruto quite easily and turned to see the blonde Genin before her and to her surprise…he was carrying a tray filled with food and a fresh bottle of sake as well…she gave the blonde a curious look and asked the question.

"What's this for Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave a slight smile and replied to Tsunade's question.

"I figured I could thank you by paying for your break-fast Tsunade-obasan…and thanks for helping me out there…those guys didn't know when to quit and I was worried that I would get myself locked out for disturbing the peace…not like it was my fault, but I wanted to avoid any more trouble."

Tsunade smiled at that and she sat down near a table and bench and make short work of the food and took in the fresh bottle of sake that Naruto had brought…the drink was a bit stronger than the one she had with her at the moment but she didn't mind at that…she however was happy with the meal and drink that Naruto had given her and ash she ate the food and dumplings there she asked the blonde ninja how he was able to buy the food.

And Naruto replied that he had used some of the money Princess Yukie had provided him as a gift and the blonde ninja wondered why the blonde Hokage seemed to suddenly seem a bit more…he couldn't find the right description at the moment but he then thought he saw something like…jealousy somehow…but the blonde placed that aside and figured that was just wishful thinking…there was nothing that Tsunade would be jealous about anyway.

As soon as she finished her food…the two headed back to get some extra shut eye…when they ship began to shake a little…normal people would have considered the rumbling sounds normal as well as the shaking…but the two were ninja and when unnatural rumbling and shaking was felt by ninja on a boat…that usually spelled trouble for everyone involved.

Tsunade and Naruto realized that there was something wrong as the ship began to move erratically from the side and it was when they heard a muffled explosion and the shaking of the ship that they realized what was going on…and the tell tale smoke that came from the lower section of the ship at the side certainly cemented the situation. Tsunade looked at Naruto and Naruto nodded and he quickly got what he might need…whatever was going on was not going to be pretty and being out in the middle of the ocean on a possibly exploding boat was not good at all

("What the hell is going on kit?")

The Kyuubi asked as it stirred in the cage inside Naruto for the moment and wondered just what sort of situation the blonde ninja had gotten the two of them into this time…was it a battle? The Kyuubi was ever eager for a battle at the moment and needed to blow off some steam and use it's energies…however the demon fox could tell that this situation had nothing to do with battle at the moment and that made it even more worried.

(There's some rumbling going on in the ship…something didn't feel right and we're going to have to get ready for anything.)

("Great…the one thing most human sailors fear and so do seaborne passengers is possibly happening to us…just what we don't need.")

(Don't worry about that…we're already on the move so no need to panic just yet.)

("Who said anything about panicking brat?")

Naruto went to work and got what he could from their respective rooms as and moved out…he had carried the usual bag of ninja tools, including his shuriken and spare kunai…while Tsunade grabbed the supplies of herbal medicines and powders that she made as part of her training as a medical ninja. And they did the right thing for when they met up with each other…the whole ship suddenly rocked from the side and a loud boom was heard all over the room and smoke began to fill up the area…

Naruto and Tsunade didn't need to smell their too deeply to know that there was fire breaking out.

"Come on Naruto-kun!"

Naruto didn't argue as he followed Tsunade and they were now near the area where the life boats were and they got on as the other passengers and crew got out and began taking whatever they could find to escape…Tsunade and Naruto saw the others get on the boats and they lowered themselves out of the burning boat as another explosion rocked the area…and the two were able to get a fair distance when the final explosion from the boat sent a shockwave that made the two duck and cover in order to avoid the incoming debris.

As soon as the dust settled…and the sounds of the ship were gone…Naruto and Tsunade looked up from where they both hid from the debris and the explosion and saw that the ship was now sinking and there was debris everywhere…there were other boats in the area but they were already moving away from the sight…apparently the two had been sent in another direction and were not seen by the others on the ship.

Naruto looked about and saw the debris and saw a large number of containers floating about…along with a fairly intact boat nearby. The blonde Genin then was spoken to be the Kyuubi.

("Better use that water walking jutsu you learned before and start hauling all those supplies into them boats…we're going to be needing as much as we can get.")

(What about looking for an island? There's no way we can live on boat until we're rescued you know.)

"There's an island I recall seeing back in my wandering days kit, before the Hokage sealed me inside of you…if that place is still there…then you've got a chance.

Naruto turned and told Tsunade of what had transpired between him and his resident and what the demon fox had told him.

Tsunade frowned a bit…while she had a dislike for the Kyuubi that made Naruto's life miserable in the past and as long as she had known him…she knew for a fact that the Kyuubi would not let any harm come to Naruto as it knew that if Naruto were to do…then it would die as well and the Kyuubi would not relish the idea of dying in a very inglorious fashion and while it galled her that they would have no other choice but to rely on the Kyuubi…she agreed.

Naruto quickly made several Kage Bushin and they quickly gathered whatever salvageable containers they could find…thankfully the ship it's cargo hold at a better location and it was away from the engine room…had it been near the engine room when the explosion occurred…the containers would have either split open and shattered…spoiling their contents or lost at sea or worse…he and the Kage Bushin got a number of the boxes on the other boat and off they went…with Naruto managing to find some oars floating about…no doubt they were to be used for the life boats…Tsunade felt some pain and looked to see that despite sheltering themselves…there were some splinters on her clothes and the red coloring told her that she had been cut and she saw that Naruto had the same injuries as well…though knowing that Kyuubi was with meant that Naruto would only need to have the slivers removed and then the Kyuubi's healing gifts would take over.

She decided to wait for a while and hope that the Kyuubi's directions were right as several large storm clouds were already making their way from the right side…unless they found the island the Kyuubi spoke of…they were going to be in serious trouble…the life boats they were would hold on but rougher seas would be the death of them both.

The sun began to set and it seemed that the island was not going to be seen soon…however, their luck changed as Naruto and Tsunade spot the outline of a mountain and hills in front of them and after a few more hours of rowing…they finally spot a large island mass before them.

"There it is!"

"The Kyuubi was right for once…come on Naruto…we have to hurry…"

The two paddled and both Naruto and Tsunade winced a bit at the pinpricks of pain from the splinters they had and thankfully there were burning hot pieces of metal in them and that was a good thing for them as they pushed themselves to reach the island and thankful their luck held out as they were arriving at where the beach was and not at the rocks…as the tides and surf on the rocks and cliffs would have brought them in to be smashed hard by the waves and currents.

As soon as they were able to land near the beach…Naruto used his Kage Bushin to push and pull the boats to the beach and then the blonde ninja fell to the ground as he dispersed his Kage Bushin…the blonde Hokage gave a cry and knew that this was what she feared with the overuse of the Kage Bushin technique.

As she used her strength to drag the boats closer to the shore and tied them to a nearby tree with some rope…the blonde Hokage checked on Naruto and found him exhausted and thankfully there was enough sunlight left her to tend to both her wounds and his…she removed the slivers from both their bodies and she used her healing jutsus to heal the wounds…but not before taking several herbal tonics to counter any possible poisons and bacteria.

Tsunade then grabbed as much fire wood as she could find and then found a nearby cache of flares and tried them…however…it took a while as most of the flares had been soaked by water and were unable to be ignited…however she didn't give up and finally found the right flare to use and they now had a fire…but they had now exhausted their flares and it was too dark to rummage for more flares.

Tsunade sat down and grabbed some of the crates and thankfully found some food that she could roast, namely several sides of freshly cut beef hunks, and she did so after spearing them and using the large fires to super cook the food…and the smell of hot cooked beef was enough to wake the blonde ninja and he felt his stomach growl and he looked at Tsunade.

"Man that smells great Tsunade-obasan…can we?"

"Sure…we're going to need all the strength so dig in Naruto…looks like we'll be here for a while you and I."

The blonde nodded and ate the food hungrily and so did Tsunade as they camped out in the dry areas of the beach for the time being and used some of the trap as make-shift blankets for warmth and protection and used the other traps to cover the sand to make it less itchy and uncomfortable…it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

--

The next day…

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned as he looked over the camp and saw that Tsunade was still sleeping on the make-shift beds that they were able to make when they got on the island at the moment. As soon as Tsunade woke up, they managed to eat some of the still fresh and cooked beef and with their stomachs filled with food…and their wounds no longer giving them trouble…they decided to explore the island.

Naruto looked over the island that they were currently in as he and Tsunade moved about to see just where they were…the blonde Genin had decided to deploy the Kage Bushin on a recon run of the island to see where they were at the moment as the pair decided to find themselves some decent shade as the morning sun came on the area. The two saw that the once dark and foreboding island was actually beautiful and had a large number of trees beyond the beach area and a good number of those trees were coconut tree s and they saw large numbers of coconuts that were all green and healthy. Naruto and Tsunade went there and Tsunade wasted no time and grabbed one of the trees and bent it down using her super human strength…making Naruto sweat drop at the sight of the blonde ninja easily bending the tree down…

He had heard from Jiraiya how Tsunade had hefted Gamabunta's massive sword/dagger and that was a testament to her strength along with the ruined landscape he had seen when he, Jiraiya, and Shizune had chased her when she went after Orochimaru and Kabuto…but this was surprising to say the least…the sounds of cracking wood was heard as the tree bend down and break as Tsunade tore down the tree and they got a large number of coconuts.

Naruto took out his kunai and he was thankful that he had not lost his kunai and pouch during the evacuation…thoughts of the incident in the ship that had forced them to abandon the cruise ship pissed him off but he placed that aside as he needed to place his focus here and now. The blonde ninja used his kunai and his own improved strength to cut open the coconuts and began to cut the tough fibrous coating and then the hard inner shell…although he made only a small hole to make sure not to ruin the coconut…they got into the water inside the coconut and the two were able to finally assuage their thirst and they felt better…

Naruto then used the kunai to scrape out the white coconut meat and handed a good share to Tsunade with the cracked half shell of the coconut acting as a bowl…Tsunade didn't mind the odd look and took the bowl and ate the coconut meat and the two used the remaining coconuts to drink and eat for the time being. It didn't take long for Naruto to disperse his Kage Bushin and he leaned back in exhaustion on the nearby tree for a minute or two and Tsunade was near him to help him recover as soon as possible.

Like Kakashi and the others…she was well aware of the doubled edged sword effect of using Kage Bushin constantly, and that was the fact that while you gained the knowledge and experience of the Kage Bushin...you gained also the exhaustion of the Kage Bushin in the same way…and it would be very taxing on the ninja…most ninja and even Jonin like Kakashi could only create a handful of Kage Bushin as making sure to have enough chakra for the said clones to be made was taxing and that was why Kakashi limited his use of Kage Bushin…however…due to his natural chakra reserves being very high and the Kyuubi's own chakra supplementing his own…Naruto had more than enough to make as many Kage Bushin as he could…and that was proven with his use of the potentially forbidden Tajuu Kage Bushin Jutsu…no one has ever used this particular jutsu fully as even Kakashi and Shizune…the few who could would use it wouldn't dare use it unless in the most extreme of situations. This jutsu was Naruto's chosen jutsu of choice for combat due to the Kyuubi and the high chakra he already had been born with.

She looked at the now recovering Naruto and he gathered his wits and recovered his stamina and told her of what his Kage Bushin had found…the island appeared to be rather larger and also was supporting a large number of trees of various types and there was some hills and even a mountain on the island…something that the two of them had seen the outline of during the night that they came to the island…there were also large numbers of animal tracks…and that told the Hokage that there at least would be good sources of food on the island and more.

As soon as Naruto was back on his feet the two gathered what they could salvage and made their way deeper inland to get their bearings on what this island was. They were able to find a massive waterfall near the interior of the island and there was a pristine lake there as well as a moving river…and plenty of trees…

"Wow…this place is really beautiful, right Tsunade-obasan?"

"Right…but let's not get too excited…we need to find a place to set up camp…we could be here a while Naruto-kun."

Tsunade and Naruto went to work…Tsunade was aware that now was not the right time be lazy and they would need to hurry and find some place to rest and the water-fall and lake was certainly a great spot to set up…she then sat down as she still was a bit tired and Naruto saw that and spoke to Tsunade.

"You rest for a while Tsunade-obasan…I'll do some of the work while you rest here in the shade."

Naruto quickly left and Tsunade found a nearby tree to rest near but kept herself alert…just because they were the only people on the island at the moment didn't mean this place didn't have any residents of it's own at the moment.

The blonde Genin moved deeper in the forest and it was then that he arrived near a large clearing that the Kyuubi spoke.

("Hold it kit…we need to be careful here…")

(What's the problem?)

("You see those scratch marks on that tree over there?")

Naruto looked and saw a tree with a good portion of it's bark torn off as if by a sharp object and there was a pile of smelly material that he immediately recognized as excrement…the smell was bad and Naruto moved away.

(Yeech! That's rank…)

("You're right about that…those marks look like a tusk made them…and that means there's wild boars out here…bad news if we get caught out here and they decide to gore us.")

(Yeah…hold it!)

Naruto moved quickly as a black and hairy blur came at him and the blonde ninja quickly leaped up into the air and fired several kunai at the blur and was rewarded with a massive squeal and the sounds of struggling and sure enough…there before him was a badly injured wild boar…the creature roared and was about to attack the blonde Genin as he readied another kunai…it ran towards him but it suddenly spotted and fell dead before the blonde ninja.

Naruto was careful and when the boar moved..he fired the other kunai and struck the boar right at the heart as his strength had grown during his time training with Jiraiya…the boar was now officially dead. The blonde walked over and the Kyuubi spoke.

("Not bad aiming kit…I guess all those months training with the Pervy Sage finally paid off in dividends…we've just found and killed our lunch for today.")

(We've got to eat that?)

("Of course…this is survival kit…we either eat or be eaten…and I'd like it better that neither of us wind up in some other creature's stomach.")

(We're going to haul this whole boar back to Tsunade-obasan? Looks pretty heavy and the blood is certainly going to stain me.)

("Like you have a choice…take your kunai and cut out the choicer parts then…namely the ribs, hams, shoulders, and the hind legs…then that will be easier to carry and we can dry and preserve the meat…leave the rest…nature will take care of that.")

Naruto sighed and got to work and in a few hours time…he was able to have the choicer parts of the dead boar ready for transport…but the Kyuubi had other plans as the demon fox told Naruto to look for some other things that could help them in the long run…and it didn't take long for the duo to find what they need.

("There kit…see those black rocks there?")

Naruto looked and saw several black rocks on the ground that had grains in them…

(Yeah…what about them?)

("That stuff is flint…perfect for making sparks to set up a fire…take a few with you and we'll get down to cooking the food…you can't eat it raw you know.")

(I guess…but I need a drink…it's hot and I'm tired…)

Naruto turned and there was a pool of water nearby and he whooped and headed for the pool of water but the Kyuubi quickly spoke to him.

("Don't you dare drink that water!!")

(What?! Why the heck not?!)

("It's in a pool and it's not moving…that's stagnant water and stagnant water breeds bacteria and worse…one drop of that will be dangerous…")

(Will it kill me?)

("Not really but it will give you really bad diarrhea and more…I can heal the symptoms easily but you don't need to suffer that in a place like this and with a lot of things to do right?")

(I guess…how bad would drinking that stuff be?)

("Remember that milk you drank which was really past the expiration date when you were younger?")

Naruto gave a groan at the memory…it gave him a seriously bad stomach for the duration of several hours and really embarrassed him before Sakura and Sasuke at times. That was not one of his most cherished memories and that made him want to puke more than once.

(I do…)

("Then imagine having that for the next few hours…and twice as bad…and could last for days as well")

(I see your point…I guess I can drink when we get back to Tsunade-obasan then.)

The blonde got the cut meat and left the area…the carcass left for the nature to dispose of for itself and the blonde returned back to the area and found Tsunade-sleeping at the moment…she looked tired and Naruto wished that none of this ever happened and they were back in Konoha…sure the Council would have given Tsunade a hard time…but at least she was in familiar territory and not out here…

The Kyuubi sensed what was going through the kid's mind and spoke to his container.

("You can worry about the details later kit..we need to get a fire going fast…time to look for some fuel and wood…and we'll need to bring in that life boat and salvage what we can get.")

(But I can't leave her like this…what would happen if a creature attacker her in her sleep?)

("Then use your Kage Bushin kit…some will help you at work…while the others guard the old lady…that sound workable?")

Naruto smiled and nodded at that. He then used the Kage Bushin and out on the field and near Tsunade was now twenty Kage Bushin next to the original Naruto. The four Kage Bushin formed into a security group to guard Tsunade…while eight went with Naruto to get supplies and bring the ship into the island…while the others worked on getting fire wood and other supplies.

Naruto and his Kage Bushin companions grabbed the boat and thanked that they were able to get some of the floating supplies and used the coils of robe that they had been able to find and lashed them on the boat and then haul the boat deeper on the beach…as soon as that was done…Naruto took stock of what they had to work with at the moment.

There were boxes filled with dry food goods in cans, some extra clothes, spare rope, some bathing supplies such as soap, and shampoo…a few boxes holding tools including thankfully a can opener, hammers, pliers, metal wires, and several small bundles of nails as well, some fish hooks that were in storage, some of the smaller boxes had sewing supplies as well as needles and several balls of thread, several other boxes had normal supplies of preserved food, along with some ceramic drinking mugs for them, along with metal pots as well, and Naruto was happy that the food boxes were well made and were able to stay dry and unspoiled by sea water.

It was then that he spotted a container and opened it…and to his surprise…there was a container full of sake bottles in amazingly still intact ice that smoked out mist and from what he could smell…only two of the bottles were broken…the rest were very much intact…he had a feeling that he should be careful with the sake as he had a fairly accurate idea on how Tsunade would act the very second she got her hands on the sake…

However…he knew that the sake would help keep Tsunade happy for the time being and he wanted to make sure that Tsunade would be happy. So despite his misgivings on the matter…he took the container out too. As soon as he got back…the Kage Bushin directed him to a massive pile of rocks and large amounts of mod…the Kyuubi studied everything and smirked.

(We can make a damn good shelter with these material kit… but for the time being…we'll need some tinder and fire wood.")

The two left with some of the Kage Bushin and gathered all the dry wood that they could find…along with leaves, and then Naruto got down to setting the fire and with the help of the Kyuubi telling him how to make fire…the blonde now had a large roaring flame and he then skinned the sections of meat that he had carved off the boar he had killed and began to cook the meat on spits after setting up a large and strong tripod over the fire with some branches. The smell of cooking meat was enough to wake up Tsunade as Naruto also rested as the Kage Bushin faded away and Naruto was exhausted.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and sat next to the exhausted blonde…she had seen him rarely in this kind of shape…where he was exhausted and unable to get up…and that was during the first time they met and he had started the bet of completing the Rasengan training in a week's time…she smirked a bit at the memory of that and the amazing results he showed her when the time came for him to use it on that Medic-nin of Orochimaru, Kabuto.

As Naruto opened his eyes, Tsunade gently spoke to him.

"You all right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…just need a break for a while and then I have to get to work on our shelter for the time being…"

"No…you need to eat and get your strength back…you did a lot of work…now it's my turn…besides…if I don't do something while we're here to help out…I'd bore myself to death and that's the kind of thing I would want to avoid."

Naruto didn't argue as Tsunade watched over the roasting meat…and as time passed…t he smell of well roasted meat filled the area that they were currently resting in. Naruto recovered and with the kunai between the two…the two ninja feasted on the well roasted meat and Naruto felt his body fully recover, and when he was done eating and getting some cool water to drink…which was pure by the estimation of them of the Kyuubi…he and Tsunade got to work on the shelter.

The shelter that Naruto worked on was made with bamboo and pine wood that was plentiful, along with a lower support foundation of stone and held together with mud, rope, metal wires, and vines. The wood was ties together and the stones would support the wood from the wind and the well lashed roof of pine needles and coconut palm leaves ensured a snug and dry roof over their heads…with the mud hardening to serve as support and reinforcement…the Kyuubi told Naruto to infuse some chakra into the mud to made not only harden faster by be less water absorbent. They also dug a large and wide trench to sleep in.

The results of the hard work were there as both Hokage and Genin were covered in sweat, mud, and smelled a bit rank from all the work they had done in setting up their shelter along with the camp itself as they had dragged a log nearby to serve as a sitting area and a fire pit…where they could place dry fire wood and tinder and made a small shelter for the said supplies, they also got in all the supplies they had and also made a similar shelter for them in the same way they made the storage area for the tinder and fire wood…with the Kage Bushin from Naruto and Tsunade as well…the whole effort which would have taken days had taken only hours and that was a good thing as they could finish the work and take a break..

However…both of them were now utterly exhausted and needed to clean themselves up. Naruto then spoke to Tsunade.

"You go ahead and take the bath Tsunade-obasan…I'll stand guard."

"Thanks Naruto-kun…but no peeking."

"I…I…I won't do that…I may be a bit like the Pervy Sage but not that much!"

Tsunade smirked and Naruto blushed as he moved away to let the female Hokage bathe in peace. Tsunade then stripped off her jacket and placed it aside on the rocks…then her sandals, and finally her pants and gi style top…with those out of the way and revealing that she was not a big fan of undergarments except her panties…which she took off…the blonde Hokage took a dip in the water in one of the nearby pools which was fed by water from the lake and the moving water and she found that bathing in the pool was not so bad…it was not too cold for her tastes and it was all right after all the sweating and effort she and the blonde kid had done. The blonde Hokage sighed as she took the time to finally relax a bit.

The blonde knew that as soon as the report came in that they were missing…Shizune would waste no time in mounting a rescue effort for them…and she had faith in Dan's niece that she would pull through. For now she had to take care of herself and help Naruto as well…they had to survive together for the time being until the rescue was organized at the moment…with that, the blonde woman continued with her actions of cleaning off the mud, grime, filth and smell…and despite the fact that she and Naruto were indeed on their own…she found the island rather nice.

Meanwhile…Naruto walked about and sat down and decided to rest….but the Kyuubi was having none of it at the moment.

("Hey kit…you need to take a bath…I might not be outside but even here in your mind…I can tell that you smell.")

(Give me a break Kyuubi…Tsunade-obasan is taking a bath…you want me to just jump in there unannounced and get her mad at me?! With her strength she'd easily cripple me and there's no hospital for me to heal in for the time being.)

("She's a legendary Medic-nin right? She can take care of you apart from me.")

(Provided I don't make her angry.)

("Hmmm…point taken.")

Naruto looked at the setting sun which was soon to vanish under the water and he sighed a bit.

(You know…this place ain't so bad…I always dreamed of being on a deserted island…of course…I wished I was with Sakura-chan as well so we'd have some private time and away from all the annoyances…)

("Including the Uchiha brat?")

(I guess…still it's nice.)

("Yeah…though you have to admit you are rather lucky to be stuck with one hell of a hot woman…even if she is using Henge. I mean, I've seen some very attractive women in my day…and did the deed with a number of them, both human and demoness mind you…but Tsunade is certainly something…even if she is old, her age actually makes her quite young be demon standards…")

(HEY!! Knock it off you horny fox…and don't you dare hurt Tsunade-obasan!!)

("Relax kit…you know as well as anyone I can't do anything at the moment without your consent to loosen the seal holding me here in this cage. Besides…I was just testing you…you do like her right?")

(What are you talking about?)

("Look kit…I wasn't lying about the good looks…if she looked like that when she was in her mid to late 20s, every normal human male must have dreamed about her…even if her strength and temper can be a real turn off…but to demons…those qualities are a real turn-on. And you do like and respect her…I can tell after all.")

(I do…she's the one who supported me when I wanted to reach my dreams…though we didn't exactly start off on the right foot.)

("Heh, you got that right kit…you actually had the guts to insult her in the face and threaten to wipe that smirk off with your two hands…I have to give you credit for that kind of guts…perfect for someone who's MY container…anyway…even if it is Henge…you have to admit she's hot huh?")

(I guess you're right…but I am NOT going to do something perverted to her…she'd kill me!)

The Kyuubi laughed at that and the demon recalled a particular event in it's past and replied slyly.

("Kit…trust me, in a situation like this…it's usually the woman who does the perverted things and not the guy…all it takes is the right circumstances and the right trigger.")

(What's that supposed to mean?)

("You'll see soon enough…besides…if I told you…then where's the fun in that?")

(Kyuubi…now is NOT the time for jokes…what are you planning?)

("Nothing kit…")

Naruto was about to demand some answers from his resident when he heard Tsunade call out to him that it was his turn to take a bath now that she got the night's fire going for him…the thought of finally being able to bathe drove all thought of the Kyuubi's sly hinting out of the blonde's mind for the moment as he high tailed it back to the camp.

The blonde saw that Tsunade was already fully dressed and she told him to hurry up and get cleaned for dinner as there was plenty of still tasty meat left…along with some fruit from the cans for them to eat. Naruto wasted no time and headed for the other pool and quickly stripped off his clothes and was now only in his birthday suit and sighed a bit as he gently adapted to the cold water and was now washing off the traces of mud and dirt off his body.

As soon as he was done…the two ate their diner and the food was good…though Naruto naturally wished that he was eating ramen in the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He however knew that there was no way for him to have ramen in the middle of a deserted island and that was that at the moment. Tsunade then spoke to him about getting some much needed sleep and Naruto agreed and they were able to have large amounts of soft leaves to serve as the pillows for the day…they kept the fire going on for the night as they slept.

--

The next day…early morning…

Naruto woke up and there was Tsunade sleeping soundly and he could help but admire the blonde woman as she slept…truth be told, this was the first time he had ever been this close to the Hokage without them shouting at one another and throwing words and even trading a few blows here and there. She looked really attractive when she was like this…sure he found her attractive even when angry…but this was the first time he had seen her this beautiful. Naruto tore his gaze away when he felt his body begin to react…

(What the heck am I thinking?!)

("Hey…are you actually thinking something interesting about the blonde Hokage kit?")

(Shut up Kyuubi!)

("Touchy aren't you? Never mind then…come on…it's still early and we need to get cracking on food and drink for today…and we need to preserve the preserved food as best we can…time to go hunting.")

The blonde ninja nodded and gently got out of the bed pit and headed off into the forest to hunt for food and more and with his shuriken and kunai he was more than ready to hunt for food. As the blonde ninja moved out, he arrived in a valley and to his surprise…he spotted several large rabbits and the blonde decided to hunt them and with the directions of the Kyuubi…the blonde was able to kill a good number of the rabbits and the blonde then took the rabbits with him as the Kyuubi directed him to fetch a long pole to tie the rabbits on with some vines. As he did so…the Kyuubi stopped him and directed him to several large bushes and then to some small patches of plants.

("See those herbs kit?")

(Yeah….what about them?)

("Those will be helpful in keeping the place fresh smelling…plus it's non toxic to humans but is bad news to bugs…just crush them to get to the oils and then place them in a slow burning flame and you've got a natural insect repellent.")

(Cool.)

("Grab some of those and we'll keep the herbs in mind for longer use…and it's time to learn another trade kit….")

(What?)

("How to make pottery of course…come on…time to get cracking on the pots…we'll need those to store the herbs in with some coals from the fire to make the mosquito repellent…but that's for later…come on…time for break-fast!")

Naruto made it back and began to skin the rabbits as Tsunade was still asleep as the rising sun and the Kyuubi then told him that after skinning the rabbits and roasting them on the fire…he should get down to making a hot bath for himself and the Hokage.

(And how am I supposed to do that?)

("Simple kit…find a good number of large stones and heat them in the fire…after a few hours, we send them into a pool to heat the water…though we'll need another fire pit…come on…time to get to it. Besides…them rabbits will take a while to cook and a good hot soak is perfect for the day.")

Naruto agreed and with some effort….got a large number of big stones together and then made a large fire in another fire pit and sent the stones into the fire and waited while making his first pot with the nearby clay which was perfect for this sort of thing…it took a while and some failed attempts as well…but Naruto was finally able to make a workable pot with a holed lid to allow the smoke to come out and he then took his pot and gently placed it in the fire where the stones were. He then went to the rabbits and turned them to cook them evenly…

A few hours later…after Naruto got out his first ever mud pot and lid…both were now rock hard from the fire…he took out some branches and carefully removed the rocks and placed them one by one into a pair nearby tarps to hold the stones and as soon as the super hot stones were there and not burning through the cloth…he lifted the pile with the help of two Kage Bushin and then placed the stones into the water by rolling them in gently…the steam coming from the pool showed the heat of the stones and when he tested the pool…he found the water to be good enough and he gave sigh as the Kage Bushin faded and he turned to see that the rabbits were done..and Tsunade was wide awake and smiling at him as she was still on the leaves and she spoke.

"You've been busy haven't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded a bit with a smile and the blonde got out of the shelter and sat near the fire and smelled the newly cooked rabbit meat and Naruto sat down as well and they began to take their breakfast…and the two were enjoying the food and Tsunade was surprised that Naruto had made a good hot bath and she decided to try it out and the blonde ninja was not entirely happy but let her do so. He naturally turned away as she stripped and entered the heated pool and she sighed contently, making Naruto gulp a bit. He decided to go about and do some more things on the island

"I'll go see what else we can find here Tsunade-obasan, I'll leave some Kage Bushin nearby to guard the place…"

"In a minute Naruto-kun…can you help me with something?"

Naruto was a bit wary and asked what was it that Tsunade wanted him to help her with.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Join me here for a while and massage my shoulders…"

The minute he heard that…the blonde Genin blushed and turned to face the blonde Hokage and shouted out his shock at her request…which was understandable as what she was asking of him was something he had never expected form the Hokage.

"What?!"

Tsunade turned to face him and gave him a slight glare and spoke evenly.

"Don't be so stingy…I helped you when you get badly injured when you train and go on missions as well…it's not like it's a crime for me to ask this of you."

Naruto gulped and knew that to be true and so he did so…partly out of Tsunade's request, and partly out of the desire not to offend her at all…as soon as he was now clad only in nothing at all..he looked down and he blushed as he realized that his cock was already at full mast…but he bit that down as best he could and got into the pool and despite himself…he sighed at the feeling of the hot water…Tsunade smiled and leaned forward a bit and spoke.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun.

Naruto gulped and placed his hands on her shoulders and began to knead and massage her shoulders and despite not knowing how to actually do it…he couldn't help but hear a content hum from Tsunade…showing him that he was doing it the right way and it felt nice to know that he was doing the right thing to make Tsunade happy and that was making him less tense…though the fact that both of them were buck naked…and in a pool of water no less was making him even more tense…

"A bit harder Naruto-kun…"

Naruto complied and Tsunade moaned out loud in contentment and she gave her compliments.

"You're doing just fine Naruto-kun…who knows…you might become even better at this with some extra practice."

"Thanks…I guess…"

Naruto was feeling hot and it wasn't due to the hot water which was cooling down either…but from the fact that a section of his perverted brain was seriously reminding him of the fact that he was buck naked in a pool of water with Tsunade. He realized that this was as close as he could get…even closer than Jiraiya when his perverted sensei peeked at Tsunade when she was bathing…the other reason he avoided this was the fact that he was told by Yamato what happened to Jiraiya when Tsunade caught him peeking at her.

Tsunade however had other thoughts in mind as she relished the sensations of her tension fading and her body getting even more limber. She recalled how Nawaki and later Dan used to massage her shoulders…her little brother did that to help her relax and at times ask for some change for the usual rock candy he loved in the store…and Dan did it to help her relax after a hard day's work and missions.

(It feels good again…and thanks to Naruto-kun…maybe I should pay him back with the same thing.)

"Naruto-kun…thank you…I think you need to turn your back…I'm going to get out now."

Naruto nodded and got up and turned his back and closed his eyes as Tsunade got up and spoke.

"You're turn to bathe Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, and turned and then went back into the water…but not before Tsunade saw his muscled back and his posterior…making her smirk.

The rest of the day went along well as Naruto and Tsunade explored the island and Naruto went out to hunt for more supplies of food for them to store and use for later…along the way they found berries and wild fruits to eat and several herbal bushes that could be used to flavor their food supplies and there were also wild vegetables…and Naruto with the aid of the Kyuubi found more of the wild vegetables and then to his surprise…found bee hives.

The Kyuubi then told Naruto how to smoke away the bees with a torch that released thick smoke with a mix of plants that had special oils that could release strong odors to drive the bees away…and he got the honey and escaped before the bees came back.

He handed the honey to Tsunade and they got to taste wild honey and it was delicious. The two then took the time to relax for a bit before building several signal fires and small shelters to hold spare fuel, tinder, and flint for them to quickly light the fires should they get lucky enough to spot a nearby ship and with the Kage Bushin to also keep watch…if ever there would be a ship…they would be able to signal it as the signal fires had plenty of fuel and were made in such a way that the smoke would be thick and deep white to as to be easier to spot in the backdrop of the green of the island's tree line and the ocean and sky.

When they were done with the signal fires, they went back to their camp and had a lunch with the remaining rabbit meat and several gathered wild vegetables, berries and some fresh fish that Naruto had managed to catch in the river that was leading to the ocean. Once they were full…the Kyuubi then taught Naruto how to make rabbit skin pillows by stripping all the traces of meat and fat left on the rabbit skins and used the needle and thread to make the rabbit skins and filled them with leaves and grass…creating good solid pillows for them to sleep on.

The two then slept at night and Naruto's new herbal pot created smoke that was sweet smelling…like peaches and it worked in keeping away the mosquitoes as well and other bugs and the two went to sleep.

For the next few days…the two got used to the life on the island as they gathered food and supplies and also trained in their free time and got to relax for the time being. For Tsunade…this simple situation was all right…despite her wish to be drinking some sake to make it better and then gamble in order to try her luck…good or bad for that matter. She had to admit that the place was large enough and could be good place for a resort to be built…or a private residence and a pier…this place was not a bad one and could be called a private getaway. And the good news was the fact that she was not being swamped by documents and paper work that would have made her angry and having headaches. And being with Naruto was actually kind of nice as she could see how much he had matured to some degree…and despite herself…she couldn't help but admire how much he had grown as well…he used to be short…but now was a lot taller and no doubt about what she had seen on occasion…had been working out a good deal since being Jiraiya's apprentice…

And she could see just why some of the women in Konoha would look at him in a certain way…and the same could be said for Princess Koyuki. She couldn't help but understand the situation but she felt this burning dislike in her as well…she placed those thoughts aside for the time being and worked on doing what she could to survive while they awaited rescue from Konoha.

For Naruto it was rather nice…for the first time since he was there…he was able to relax a bit and while he wished Sakura was there with them…Tsunade was all right for company as she was seemingly more relaxed…more than he had seen her be when she took the position of the Hokage. Though being with her was testing his nerves…as he got to see her doing her relaxing and training from time to time and he had to admit that despite knowing that she was using Henge at the moment…he couldn't help but find her very attractive as he gazed at her…and thought on what the Kyuubi had said before…that she looked just like that when she was younger….and he could understand why Jiraiya had once asked her out before…

The Kyuubi then taught Naruto…amazing and as ludicrous as it sounded, how to make blankets with the rabbit skins that he had and it didn't take long for a big one to be made from the rabbits that Naruto had been able to hunt along with the occasional boars that resided in the island and were a fair distance from them as they were always on guard…and Naruto even made a bed with rabbit skin for the two of them …the Kyuubi began to teach Naruto how to find the right food and how to boil water for safe drinking when not near a stream…

And from time to time they would go swimming and training to keep fit along with trading stories and while Naruto made it a point not to ask about her past…he was willing to tell Tsunade of his life when he was still younger and an Academy student. It galled her to think he had to endure all that because of the Kyuubi but she was thankful that it didn't turn Naruto into an angry and hate filled youth…she shuddered at the thought of him being turned into a monster by the cruel treatment he received as a young boy.

It was not long before Tsunade found out about the crate of sake that Naruto found the days before and she began to drink some of it…and Naruto knew that things were going to be a bit harder this time around…

Only he had no idea what was about to happen on the soon to come night…

--

In the camp…

Naruto had arrived in the camp and had eaten some food when Tsunade was there sitting down on the ground and she was drunk on a number of bottles of the cold sake as the empty bottles were there at the moment…but thankfully was resting nearby and seemed to be in the mood for some decent sleep…he was about to help her to the bed and managed to get her to her feet and then help take her to the shelter when Tsunade looked up and smiled at him…she then spoke to him in a rather soft voice…

"Naruto-kun…can you look at me?"

"Yes…"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and he had to admit the view was nice…and ironically enough…despite his best intentions…he found his gaze being drawn to her white skin which was being given a very healthy glow by the firelight and he felt his gaze go lower…the sound of Tsunade laughing made him stop his wandering before Tsunade spoke.

"You think I'm attractive Naruto-kun?"

"Uh…yes you are…"

"Even if it's just Henge?"

Naruto didn't know what to say…as he knew that if he said something wrong…he might get more than a whack on the head…and he decided to tell the truth.

"You look attractive even in Henge…"

Tsunade grinned at that and then spoke…

"Good answer…now here's the reward…"

Before Naruto could figure out just what Tsunade was driving at…he got his answer when he was grabbed by the blonde Hokage and then was kissed in a very possessive way and it shocked him to the core…he had never been kissed before by a woman and it was making him feel very heated…even the imagined kiss he would have with Sakura didn't have this level of intimacy and power in it!!

The kiss lasted for a minute but to Naruto it felt like forever and he gently responded and Tsunade moaned out loud and loosened her grip and with a gentle push…sent Naruto landing in the bed of the shelter…

Naruto had no idea what he was going to do as Tsunade looked at him with a very hungry eye…the way the blonde Hokage was walking up to him was sending danger signals all over his brain..his first instinct was to run…but somehow he couldn't summon the will to move his body…he thought of fighting off Tsunade's advances…but knew that the idea was worthless…no matter how skilled he had become, and how much he had grown physically…there was no chance at all that he could match Tsunade's super human strength with his own…and knowing that a single blow from her could cripple or kill certainly made that idea of fighting her off even more difficult.

And besides…he couldn't bring himself to dare hurt Tsunade no matter how desperate he was…she was among the few people he cared about...even more so since she told him to grow up to be a good man so he would properly inherit the position of Hokage when he was ready…she seemed to show support for him many times over and he had recently learned of her defense of him from the Council who wanted to limit his missions.

Tsunade was not in the mood to be denied as she slowly removed the sash that held her kimono top on her and she smiled wickedly as she moved ever closer to the blonde who was resting on the bed that he had fashioned from the earth and covered with soft leaves and rabbit skins and she was very much eager…

Naruto gulped and spoke out…hoping that maybe he could talk Tsunade out of what she was about to do to him…one part of him…aided by the Kyuubi in some fashion wanted to let her do what she wanted…while the other part told him to stop this whole situation before it got totally out of hand at the moment.

"Tsunade-obasan…wait…"

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"You're drunk Tsunade-obasan…you need to get some sleep…"

"I will Naruto-kun…but before I do…I have every intention to have fun with you…"

Naruto gulped as despite being a virgin…he had a fairly accurate idea on what kind of fun Tsunade had in mind.

"Tsunade-obasan…you're…"

Tsunade gave him a sly look and took off her jacket swayed her hips gently from side to side…making Naruto the more aware of her actions and she grinned at his fierce blush…she might be drunk but she was certainly going to enjoy every second of this. The blonde Hokage then removed her sandals despite being drunk and she then moved in towards Naruto. as she then was very close to him and she replied.

"You know…I saw the looks Princess Koyuki gave you…"

"What?"

"She liked you a lot Naruto-kun…did you kiss her?"

"N-N-No…I mean…"

"What?"

"Well…actually she kissed me…while I was in the hospital recovering…"

"I see…well then…I feel it's my turn…"

"What?!"

"I saw she liked you and you liked looking at her…and I was not happy with it."

"What are….mmmmppphhhhh!!"

Naruto had no time to react when Tsunade suddenly grabbed him by the head and brought him to her lips and ravenously kissed him…the shock of it all surprised Naruto and before he could try to escape…Tsunade hugged him in an iron hard grip and with his arms pinned to his sides…there was no way he could escape or push her away…added to that was the fact she was now straddling him and he was unable to move…

Tsunade kissed him deeply and as soon as she was done she looked at Naruto and spoke in a very husky tone.

'I didn't like it…because I wanted you to look at me…"

Naruto was naturally confused by that statement and Tsunade replied.

"I wanted you to look at me because I want you…"

"Tsunade-obasan…please…don't…"

"Why Naruto? Am I too old for you?"

"I…"

Tsunade then leaned forward and kissed him once more and then before Naruto could say anything, she removed her gi top and revealed her upper naked form to Naruto and the blonde Genin felt his heart stop at the sight before him…as the undeniably beautiful woman before him smiled at his reaction as he was blushing bright red. She then leaned forward once more and kissed Naruto on both cheeks and whispered.

"I used to think…that I saw in you the two people I loved…but I want you for you…Naruto-kun…and I want you…now…"

Naruto tried to say something to halt Tsunade as he knew that it was just the sake talking and not the real Tsunade…but his reasoning was not doing anything to convince him as Tsunade moved back and removed his outer jacket and then his black shirt and Naruto was now half naked as she was and with the necklace there…it made it all the more interesting to see him like this at the moment…he tried to beg her to stop but Tsunade was not deterred by his actions as she began to kiss his chest and then ran her hands on his chest and stomach and it made him gasp as sensations of pleasure began to overwhelm his reasoning at the very moment and he was about to give in…when Tsunade leaned on him and held him close…and fell asleep…apparently the sake she drank was potent enough to make her fall asleep.

And Naruto had no idea what to do…but slowly move away and try to make sense of what he would do now.

--

The next day…

Tsunade woke up with a pounding head-ache as she opened her eyes and wondered just what had happened last night that made her feel very tired.

She then realized that her top was gone and when she saw the sake bottle nearby and the fact that she was half naked…she realized what had happened and her memories came right back at her…and she was shocked at what she had done to Naruto…she quickly looked about and she was worried.

"Naruto!!"

The blonde Hokage quickly got herself dressed and left the camp and tried to look for her companion on the island and she was relieved that Naruto was actually there on the beach and he was apparently fishing and she walked over towards him and was happy that he didn't try anything foolish…

"Naruto-kun…are you all right?"

The blonde Genin turned and gave her a smile.

"I'm fine Tsunade-obasan…just woke up early decided to catch us some fish for break-fast and look…I found some bird eggs too!"

Tsunade turned and there in a small pouch which had a number of eggs in it. She looked at Naruto and touched his shoulder. But Naruto decided to move on and bring the catches he already made and spoke to Tsunade.

"I've got to get back to camp Tsunade-obasan…I have to cook the food so we can get down to the other matters."

Naruto smiled at Tsunade and moved away…but his attempts to make it seem that he was past the whole incident from last night were not working the way he expected as Tsunade looked at his retreating form with sad eyes…she knew that what she had done had made him wary of her and it was something that made her feel a lot more isolated.

For the next few days…the two continued on with what they normally started…gathering food and drink, surviving and waiting for any sign of rescue…as they knew that going out on a raft was a bad idea and could very well invite a bad situation. All the while Naruto still tried to keep out of his mind what happened and was wary of Tsunade for the time being and Tsunade seemed to forget the incident as well…but he was not so sure at that as he would warily watch her if she got near the crate full of sake at the moment but she seemed to stay away from it for the time being.

The Kyuubi then spoke to him on the tenth day since they were stranded.

("You might want to tell me why you're acting as if she's going to ravish you again kit?")

( You saw what happened…she got drunk on sake and nearly raped me…)

("You're angry aren't you?")

(A little…but I can't blame her too much.)

("You're lying kit…you thought she would violate you right?")

(Maybe…but she said to me that she wanted me…and for a moment I felt that she did…but for all I know…it was just the sake talking. No way would Tsunade-obasan want to do that with a kid like me.)

("In case it escaped your attention kit, you're not exactly a kid anymore...besides…..you might be fifteen but since you're a ninja, you're already an adult by ninja law.")

(I know that…)

("Let me tell you something about alcohol kit…it might make people drunk and make them act unlike themselves. It's not making them lie though.")

(What are you saying?)

("Sake…like any normal alcoholic drink lowers inhibitions and makes people more relaxed and while it messes their perceptions to some degree…it also makes them say and do things that they normally would not do or say due to circumstances…I was sensing Tsunade's intentions a few days ago…and she might have been drunk…but she was not lying…she wants you…badly if I might add.")

(Are you lying to me Kyuubi?)

("In this matter…no I'm not…she wants you kit…she just never shows it often since she knows it might look bad on the outside to others and to you. Besides…if you didn't notice…she stayed away from the sake for days…and that tells me she regrets what happened…if she didn't she would have gone right back to the bottle right?")

(I guess…)

("Look kit…I'm no stickler for romance honestly…but you have to admit that there's something going on here between you and her. Besides…you have to be honest about the fact that for the past ten days…you've been looking at her in a very different way…and I'm also talking about that night.")

Naruto knew that to be true…ever since that incident he began to see Tsunade in a far different light though he wondered why at times he thought about the female Hokage in that fashion. He felt like he was very attracted to her and not just for her beauty despite it being Henge.

(I don't know…)

("You will eventually kit, and I can bet the result will surprise you a great deal.")

(But what about?)

("That girl Sakura…well, I can't answer that…though to be honest…you two are better off as friends and team-mates for the time being in my opinion…and you've been thinking less of her in a romantic way after all right?')

Naruto had to agree with that…for the past few days…his normal dreams of Sakura and him together were becoming less frequent and they seemed to be replaced my other images and thoughts…but to his shock…the images and thoughts were now being directed towards another person and that person was none other than Tsunade…and it made him even more confused on his stand with the Hokage.

(I can't be thinking about Tsunade-obasan that way Kyuubi…)

("Why…is there a law that forbids a young man from being attracted to an older woman? Because as far as I know there's no such law anywhere just yet…and I can tell you that you aren't the first guy in this mortal world to fall in love with an older woman…and you won't be the last either.")

(I…all right…I'm attracted towards her and she is gorgeous…Henge or not…but what about her?)

("Why don't you find out?")

(And how do I do that?)

("Don't ask me for every answer…figure this one out on your own the same way you learned the Rasengan.")

Naruto sighed at that as he returned to the camp as it was going to be dinner time soon."

--

Back in Konoha at the moment…

Shizune sighed as she looked at the latest reports from the rescue groups…the Medical-nin and Jonin apprentice to Tsunade was having a hard time making sure to keep the village running at the moment and she hoped for good news soon…at the moment the Konoha ninja were sending out the ninja that they could afford to send out to organize a search party for the Hokage and the blonde Genin who was her escort at the moment.

She looked out at the windows and wondered if any news would be coming in for her…it was then that a knock on the door was heard and in walked Genma with his Senbon in his mouth as usual…the Medic-nin turned to the former Chuunin exam proctor before the Sound and Sand attack on Konoha.

"Any news?'

"Nothing yet…the rescue teams have been able to contract some help in searching the area where the ship had sunk…Sakura's leading the whole operation at the moment."

Shizune smiled at that as she knew Sakura would not let any harm come to Naruto and she would do whatever it took to locate her team-mate…along with her was Sai and Yamato, along with Kakashi. The group led the rescue efforts along with several of the other Konoha ninja groups in order to locate Tsunade and Naruto and she knew that with them about…sooner or later…Naruto and Tsunade-sama would be found by them. The only thing she hoped for was that both were still alive and safe.

She hoped that the two had not gone and done something drastic in order to stay alive until they were found. She knew that Tsunade cared deeply for Naruto as he reminded her of the most important people in her younger life and how much their dreams meant to them and her…which was why she consented to be Hokage. And she knew that despite his attitudes at time…Naruto did care for Tsunade though in a rather unorthodox fashion. She then turned her attention to the next pile of paper-work and she wondered just how things would turn out the very moment Tsunade would return to face another mountain of all this work.

--

Shizune had no idea…just what was happening at this very moment…

--

In the camp…

Tsunade looked at the flames of the camp fire Naruto made before he left to get some more berries for a light late dinner snack for the two of them…but she was not in the mood for berries…and when she looked at the camp…she spotted the crate that had some of the sake that Naruto salvaged a few days before, but she looked away from the sake..unwilling to let her desire for a good drink cloud her judgment like before…she recalled just how her last drinking run had brought her to this state of mind.

The blonde Hokage still recalled the cautious and wary looks Naruto placed towards her from time to time when she eyed the sake crate…and she couldn't blame her companion for being wary towards her…after all…in her drunken state she had nearly deflowered him.

Tsunade quickly hit a nearby stone and the stone cracked with the impact and she looked back into the fire and began to think out loud to herself…

(I can't believe I did that to him…)

She couldn't help but feel angry and disgusted with herself as her memories of that night several days ago come back…along with the results of the day after. She recalled that while Naruto had been his usual self…there was an air of wariness in him since that day and while they didn't get into a loud argument about last night…she could tell that what she did had no doubt scared Naruto.

She couldn't blame the teen for being frightened of her when she was drunk…there were few people who could tolerate her when she got drunk…Jiraiya being one of them, along with Shizune…Sarutobi, and Dan. She didn't have the heavy tolerance like other heavy drinkers…but she could stomach a lot of sake in one setting…and she had indulged herself that night when she made her moves on the blonde ninja…

She knew Naruto didn't have the pure physical strength she had with her for the past years due to her exceptional chakra control, and there would have been no way for him to fight her…and she knew that despite their arguments and their first meeting Naruto would not dare attack her in any physical fashion and that made the memories all the more painful…she had overpowered him and nearly raped him in her drunken state and with her abilities there would have been nothing he could have done to stop her. She did recall despite being drunk the pleas he made to her to stop and think about what she was doing...and she recalled her ignoring them and giving him a kiss on the mouth and then stripping off her top right in front of him, she forced him to touch her body and she continued to kiss him and she recalled saying that she wished…

"I can't believe I said that to him…'I wanted him'. I was so stupid…"

However…there was a part of her mind that thought otherwise and it was now making itself known to her at this very moment.

(No…you do want him…you've been close to him for all this time and he is handsome…)

"No! I can't think of him like that!"

(Why?)

"Because he reminds me of my little brother and what I did was wrong!"

(Are you sure…you love him…but not as Nawaki or as Dan…not anymore…)

It was true…she knew that to be utterly true as she thought about how much Naruto had grown up over the years he had been away from Konoha and he had matured a good deal…though still retaining some of his older traits. He was reminding her of her first love Dan more and more each day…and while that would have sounded nice to some ordinary people…her drunken actions a few days ago made her aware that she was not seeing her little brother in Naruto all that much anymore…and not as Dan either…

And there was more… Naruto was so like his father…she had seen the Yondaime Hokage and she had never told anyone this, not even Jiraiya…but before she left the village…Kushina and Namikaze managed to convince her to help give birth to Naruto…she did so and when Naruto was born…she was there to see his birth and the death of both his parents and the sealing of the Kyuubi inside of him…after that she left and vowed never to think of it…There was a part of her that reminded her of the disservice she had done on Naruto's father all those years before…so she couldn't entirely blame him for his angry words when they first met.

Naruto was very attractive and certainly it would not be surprising that she was attracted to him like any normal woman but she was not any normal woman…she was the only female Hokage in the world. The idea of someone as old as her being attracted to a boy who was by all accounts much younger than her was wrong in many ways…but she couldn't deny it…she loved Naruto and not as Nawaki anymore…and of Dan…but for him.

"He reminded me of Dan and Nawaki…but now I do love him…for himself…but I…I can't…"

(Why?)

"Because after what I did…he's terrified of me and angry as well…I can't blame him…there's no way he could fight me…and I think that he would never want anything to do with an old woman like me…even if I admit that I love him now…I ruined any chance to make up to him by being so damn drunk."

"And I nearly raped him for Kami's sake…what kind of young man would want a woman who does that to him, even if I said I loved him now…he would think of me as a liar… I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…"

Tsunade then sighed a bit as she finally let that out of her system and just looked at the flames…hoping to get sleepy enough and get through the coming day…despite the ache in her heart.

Unknown to Tsunade…Naruto had returned earlier and had taken another route into the camp and heard the entire confession that Tsunade let out from her inner self and he couldn't help but be surprised at how much Tsunade had said…he thought about the times they would argue about him leaving and looking for Sasuke and when he learned about the Wind Rasengan and managed to master a portion of it at the moment. She wanted him to make it Forbidden and limit his use for it…and because she cared for him…and to hear that she loved him was enough to make him feel something.

(She loves me?)

Naruto then knew that she did care for him and she was very sad about what she had done…and according to the Kyuubi…sake or any alcoholic drink had a way of making humans say things that they either lied about of really felt inside…and the Kyuubi told him that while Tsunade was indeed drunk those days before…she was telling the truth…and that hit him like a punch to the guts.

And he saw that his avoidance had hurt her more than any amount of physical pain…he realized that for the past few days had made her feel that he hated her…he could never hate her…not after all the things he learned…and he decided on the right course of action. He knew that this was what Tsunade wanted in truth and while he had hoped to do this with Sakura previously…the blonde felt that this was a better move, and after all..he did love her in his own way…now was the time to prove it.

--

(Lemon time!)

--

Tsunade looked at Naruto as the blonde ninja came closer to her and did something she never thought he would do at all….he moved forward and kissed her right on the lips gently…in a way that got her attention right off the bat. The kiss was brief…not really a full kiss in most senses…just a simple brush of the lips…but the sensations were enough to nearly floor the Hokage….so much so that she was amazed that she was still able to stand still. As Naruto backed away, Tsunade looked at him with a shocked expression as she had not expected that at all from the blonde teen.

"Naruto-kun….what?"

"Thank you…"

"What?"

"Thank you for being there and being supportive of me…all this time Tsunade-obasan."

Normally she would have slugged him for calling her that…but she was still reeling from the emotions that flooded her when Naruto had kissed her gently. Tsunade managed to recover a bit and she spoke to Naruto as Naruto looked at her with warm eyes. She didn't deserve that warm look and those feelings she had in her…after all…she had let her drinking get her to do something…immoral to him…if anyone found out how she had nearly raped Naruto in a drunken state, it would be a disaster…even her normally defiant nature was gone at the thought of what she had done in a drunken stupor to Naruto….the one boy she had a soft spot for…it was very disgusting for anyone to do….especially considering their age difference.

"Naruto-kun….I'm sorry about…before…I guess I was just stressed out and I…well I was drunk after all and…"

Naruto shook his head and knew that now was the right time. He had known about Tsunade's loss from Shizune long ago when he had called her heartless and an old hag when they first met all those years ago. Over the months he had known her and coming back after many years, he had come to consider her a very important person in his life…she was after all the granddaughter of the First Hokage and she willingly gave the necklace she treasured to him and considered him a worthy Hokage, and that fact made him very happy…and he admitted that he liked it when she got angry…not in the physical way when she would hit a person… but when she was making that angry face…he didn't know if he was being dense or being so used to pain…but he found her fiery expression and the hard look in her eyes utterly attractive…he naturally kept that to himself as he didn't want her to think the wrong thing if that came out. But now…after hearing her confession secretly…he knew that now was the right time to tell her his own feelings.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Tsunade-obasan…I don't have any anger towards you…"

Tsunade knew that Naruto was an honest young man and never the one to lie and even if he did lie…he was inherently terrible liar so his lies were flimsy…but she still couldn't believe he didn't hate her for what had happened only a few days before. He carried on working and doing the needed things to keep them alive on this island, but after what she had done he thought he would be angry at her at how she had nearly molested and raped him…it still made her sick at how low she had acted towards him…

"I do have something to be sorry about! I shouldn't have done those things to you! I was weak…"

Naruto shook his head and replied.

"You're not weak Tsunade-obasan…and even if you were sober then…I doubt I could stop you…"

"I…"

Tsunade felt so vulnerable at this moment and she didn't like this feeling at all and she tried to get back to her older self and looked at Naruto and was about to speak to him. But Naruto beat her to it as he smiled at her.

"Tsunade-obasan… I heard you talking to yourself earlier…and I heard something that I want to know if it is true… you said you loved me, right?"

Tsunade didn't want to admit it, she wanted to say that it was just the sake that did the talking that night, that her drunken nature at that night made her say things that she didn't mean, but the fact that they were alone on this island and that he had heard it all made her realize that there would be no hiding it from him at the moment and she didn't want to hurt him either….and it was true…she did love him…and not in the way that she had once when she saw him as her deceased brother Nawaki…or Dan…she was not foolish enough to not see how handsome Naruto was and how much of a good man he was….

But she knew that there would be no way there would be any true future between her and Naruto…maybe if she had been born a few years earlier than before, there would have been a chance…no matter how slim between them…but the truth was painful and she wanted it over and done with so things could move on.

"I do…I do love you…and not like a little brother or my former fiancé, but more than that…but we can't…."

Naruto smiled even more as he knew that it was enough…besides…he had something to tell Tsunade as well. He took that to the fore and replied.

"I love you too…"

Whatever Tsunade was planning to say died in her throat as she looked wide eyed at the blonde ninja before her…the one she felt sad for when people glared at him with hatred due to his resident inside of him, and the one she cared for apart from the village and the people that she as Hokage had vowed to protect from harm. She couldn't have heard that right…there was no way that Naruto meant that….he couldn't have.

"Naruto…you can't mean that!"

Naruto looked at her seriously and replied in a solid tone.

"Why not Tsunade-obasan ? I mean it...I do love you…"

"You….you can't…I…no…this is wrong!"

"Why?"

"I…it's just wrong….you're only 15 and I'm already 53! It's…"

"I seem to recall not a single law in Konoha that did say anything about it being wrong to be attracted to an older woman….and I can bet I'm not the first young man to see an older woman and see her as attractive and I won't be the last…besides…there's no law that forbids love after all."

Tsunade tried desperately to think of a way out but her words died as Naruto give her a loving look, and moved closer until he was so close to her. Naruto then kissed her again gently and reached out to hold her…she tried to move away from him…despite the fact she had more than enough power to knock Naruto aside she didn't…her emotions were in disarray and the way Naruto was holding her…like a lover was making her lose her will to fight…but not completely as she moved back and tried to stop it.

"No…I'm too old for you and this is…"

"I know…I know your really old Tsunade-obasan…but I don't care, I do love you even if this is merely Henge before me…you are beautiful to me. And I promise you that I will never breathe a word of this to anyone else…this is between you and me."

"How can…I be sure you won't…"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and replied honestly.

"I won't hurt you…I could never hurt you. I mean it…and I am going to prove to you…here and now how much I love you…but only if you let me."

Tsunade watched Naruto back away from her..showing that he meant those words…and she couldn't help but feel completely vulnerable now and she knew why, this was a critical time between the two of them…on one hand…she could say no now and Naruto would leave her be…but she would no doubt hurt him by doing so and drive an invisible wedge between them, on the other hand, she could allow it and allow him to show her how much he loved her and admit to her own feelings. She looked at Naruto who stood there…waiting patiently for her response…and she gave it…by nodding gently and replying.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled and walked towards Tsunade and with an amazing gentleness that belied his natural strength and ability…he removed her jacket and then kissed Tsunade gently once more and then reached for the belt that held her top together and loosened it and placed it aside and he then parted her top and revealed Tsunade's upper form to him as he moved away her upper dress. The blonde Hokage couldn't help but blush bright red as this was the very first time she had ever been naked in front of a man…she was worried greatly as she hoped that even though it was just Henge that Naruto approved of her appearance.

Naruto noted that and kissed Tsunade once more...but with greater passion and desire with his movements and he then moved his tongue on her lips and with some gentle prodding…Tsunade responded and opened her mouth and Naruto did not hesitate as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and the result was very much entrancing to Tsunade as she moaned out loud in pleasure and desire and responded slowly…trying to get back into doing this with a man as it had been so many years since she had done this and though it has been a while…she remembered it well and to her surprise it seemed that Naruto was also learning fast.

(Well…I guess that since he learned the Rasengan in one week means he can learn anything.)

Naruto moved back and smiled at Tsunade as he looked at her half naked form and then touched her breasts gently and then Tsunade couldn't help but grit her teeth at the shivers of pleasure that made their way up her body. She felt like she couldn't handle it anymore and Naruto noted that and stopped and spoke.

"You want to sit down?"

Tsunade nodded and Naruto guided her to sit nearby a log in their camp which was where they would sit to eat their food and then he kneeled down and removed Tsunade's sandals with a gentle manner and then with a nod from the still blushing woman, he removed her pants and than saw her panties…which to his amusement was deep black and he whistled wolfishly at Tsunade.

"Wow…who knew…"

Tsunade gave a glare at him and replied.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone…"

"I won't…you look beautiful Tsunade-chan…"

Tsunade gasped as she heard the endearment…and she could tell that Naruto meant it and she blushed despite herself as Naruto then removed his own clothes, allowing her to see him as well. He removed his orange and black jacket, then his white shirt and then his pants…revealing his rock hard and grown up form to her roving eyes once more…showing his toned form and the muscles that were there through the training given to him by Jiraiya…she gave a warm blush at that and then couldn't help herself as she looked at his boxers…the very same green with fox-heads on it…but her laughter died down as she saw the tent in his boxers as his sex was hard and erect…she blushed at that and Naruto smiled in sexual mischief at that and to tease her a bit more, he asked the question.

"Like what you see Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade blushed and glared back gently and decided that she had been too passive for too long and she stood up and replied.

"I do…now… do you like what you see?"

Naruto didn't hesitate and replied.

"Oh definitely."

"Good…"

--

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi was also in agreement and it chuckled at the sight before it…

("Damn…this will be great!! Hmm…maybe I can make these two love birds even happier…")

--

Tsunade then moved forward and kissed Naruto…both of them pressed their nearly naked bodies to one another and both moaned at that as Naruto gently moved Tsunade towards the bed that he had made before…and thankfully covered with leaves and then soft rabbit skins…when they got there…he gently leaned forward and allowed Tsunade sit down on their bed and then he moved back and touched her breasts once more and Tsunade moaned out her pleasure at that and it made Naruto happy to see Tsunade in pleasure like that, it was very rewarding in his mind as he tried to recall how to touch her breasts…and this time…he wanted to do that and this time…she was not forcing and that was a good thing.

He had learned how to do this from a few of the Pervy Sage's novels and while he ignored the antics the old sage would pull back then in his training journeys with him…he was not that close minded to what the Pervy Sage taught him about being intimate with women. Jiraiya explained to him that he was already at the age to learn those things and he took it upon himself to teach him on the road and despite his protests…the Pervy Sage went at it anyway so he decided to just go with the situation and see how it would develop.

And for the very first time…he was glad that he decided to pay attention to the white haired pervert for once. The blonde ninja listened intently to Tsunade's moans as he used them to gauge his actions and the way Tsunade responded told him that he was on the right track as he continued to caress her large breasts…in truth he was rather attracted to them and to her in some ways but he had only been able to face the truth recently that he loved Tsunade…he was not dense enough to forget their age difference...but he didn't care about that at all, here on this island he finally got to see how much Tsunade cared for him and now was the time to pay her back for being there and supporting him…even if their relationship wasn't always on easy terms.

Tsunade was getting drunk…and not on sake…but on pleasure and desire…it had been SO long since she had ever been touched in such a delicious and wonderful way that she couldn't help but be utterly entranced by it all.

(I…miss this…it's been so long since I had been with anyone…Naruto-kun…more…please…I…want more.)

Naruto apparently could sense the desire burning in Tsunade as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply…and she fervently responded to that action with her own tongue pushing it's way to his mouth, which he willingly opened and Tsunade didn't hesitate at all as she tasted him and ran her tongue into his mouth and dueled with his own…making the two of them moan at the very same time. Tsunade was ravenous in her tasting of Naruto's mouth and she was barely able to restrain herself as she recalled how things turned out when she went overboard in a drunken state…this time…she was sober and no matter how taxing it was on her nerves…she was going to go slowly to savor this moment and make it nice for Naruto as well.

Tsunade was in charge of many things in her younger years and her love life was one of the things she was in charge of…but in the moment…she was content to let Naruto take the lead for the time being…she wanted to feel a man's passion, lust, love, and desire for her…at this point…she didn't care about their age difference anymore…the only thing she wanted to think about was how wonderful it was to finally feel pleasure and desire from sexual and romantic contact with a man.

As they parted with their kiss…Naruto looked at Tsunade's deep brown eyes…which were sparkling with desire and he smiled warmly and blushed as he reached for her large and firm breasts and touched them again and he was amazed at how soft and how firm her breasts were and when he ran his fingers on her nipples and Tsunade moaned out her pleasure as she recalled how sensitive her breasts were to touch…and the many years she spent not being with a man further increased the sensations of pleasure.

"Oh yes…right there Naruto-kun…."

Naruto then cupped her breasts and then he moved forward and Tsunade leaned back in compliance with Naruto's actions and she gasped as she suddenly saw Naruto open his mouth and take in her right breast and her nipple…she hissed loudly as she felt Naruto begin to lick and suckle on her nipple and breast while cradling her…she sensed how much Naruto enjoyed this as she felt his cock touch her thighs and her lover's sex was hard and hot… and that made her feel even more aroused by the sensations as well.

Naruto then laved attention to her other breast while caressing the other still with his hands…Naruto had to admit that maybe Jiraiya's teachings on being with the opposite sex was not that bad at least but he was learning just how to pleasure Tsunade well on his own terms at least…but doing certain motions and listening to how many times Tsunade would moan and shout in pleasure…then he would be able to know how well he was currently doing at the moment. As for him…he felt utter desire as he continued with his actions on the Hokage's breasts and the way she moaned out her desire made this situation all the more interesting for him…

Tsunade felt like she was in heaven as she felt Naruto continue his actions on her breasts as he was now moving between her left and right breasts doing things evenly in order to make the pleasure even more intoxicating for the blonde female Hokage. At times with Naruto's gentle but strong licking, suckling, and nipping…she felt like he wanted to take her into himself whole and the pleasure made her swoon.

"Ah yes….Naruto-kun….that's good…."

Naruto then moved away from her breasts and Tsunade then took the initiative and moved her body forward and kissed Naruto once more and then she made her own move as she reached out for him and began to kiss and lick Naruto's body…starting from his face to his neck and then to his broad and well formed chest…making the blonde ninja moan out in his own desire and pleasure…making her feel even more happy as she realized that despite the years…she still had what it took to attract a man and make him moan and squirm at a touch…it made her feel even more happy that unlike the last time when she was drunk…Naruto was responding favorably to her actions this time and that was a good thing.

She continued with her actions and then reached the toned stomach of the blonde Genin and saw the spiral seal that held the Kyuubi at bay and instead of being frightened by the sight…she kissed it gently…making Naruto gasp in pleasure and surprise at her actions and that made her smile as she removed his boxers…and it was now that she finally reached her target and she stared at Naruto's sex for a while…

She had to admit that it had been quite a while once more when she had looked at one so closely and marveled at the length, thickness and hardness of Naruto's cock and thought it over that the Kyuubi had managed to influence the blonde Genin in more ways than just the whisker marks on his face…he was of a very good size for a young man his age and he was still growing as well.

(He's already ten inches at this young age…wow…the Kyuubi was helpful here at least.)

Tsunade licked her lips and then looked at Naruto who was looking at her with wide eyes at the moment and she smiled sensually and spoke.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-kun…"

Tsunade kept true to her word and began to run her hands gently on Naruto's sex and felt the hot length and the smooth warm skin and then she touched the soft spongy head of her lover's sex and she smiled warmly to herself and then to Naruto.

(It's been a very long time since I've done this…I hope I can still do this right.)

Tsunade relaxed herself and moved forward and licked Naruto's cock by the shaft and the moment Naruto moaned out in pleasure at the sensations and feelings she was pleased…even more so when Naruto moaned out her name in a very aroused fashion.

"Tsunade-chan…that was…."

The way Naruto acted and moved told the aroused Hokage that this was the absolute first time anyone had ever done this to him and to know that made her heart beat even faster and made her feel hotter…she knew that in this way when dealing with women…Naruto was an utter virgin and the fact that she was about to take his virginity and in the right way of mutual love and passion made her lose the last of her inhibitions and she licked his cock from base to tip and she would gently nip and suckle on Naruto's testicles…mindful not to hurt her lover too much and Naruto's pleasure shouts told her that her actions were doing what she hoped they would do at the moment and she continued until Naruto was shouting her name in pleasure…but she was going to make him scream out loud as she reached the tip and with several licks she opened her mouth and took in Naruto's full length into her mouth and the moment she took in Naruto's length the blonde screamed out her name.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!"

Tsunade blushed brightly as she slowly took in Naruto's hot and hard length slowly as to get used to the sensations once more, it had been a while since she had done this and she recalled that Dan had the very same reaction when they did this during their younger days and when they were dating…she placed those memories aside and focused on making Naruto more into the pleasure and as soon as she took in his length to the point he touched her throat she relaxed…fighting the gag reflex and then she was assured that she was ready…she began to move her head up and down…careful not to scrape her teeth on Naruto's cock…she and Dan knew about how painful and uncomfortable that might be on a person…though she knew that there were some guys that liked pain…but Naruto was not one of them and he had more than enough pain to deal with…and now she planned to help him lose as much of that said pain as best she could.

Naruto looked at Tsunade as she moved her head up and down with his cock in her mouth and working her magic on him as she licked and sucked on his sex and the mage of the undeniably attractive blonde Hokage doing this to him was driving him wild and was forever imbedded in his brain…he reached out and touched Tsunade's head and gently played with her blonde hair and her scalp and he moaned in greater pleasure…

"Tsunade-chan….that's soooooooo good!!"

Naruto was in heaven and he wanted this to last forever…no amount of Icha Icha Paradise that the Pervy sage had written could compare to the real thing in his mind as he was being given his first blow job by the woman who loved him and he loved back despite their age difference.

Tsunade likewise was enjoying this immensely and the fact that Naruto was encouraging her was an even greater turn on for her…she then sensed the twitching and tensing of Naruto's hips and his cock…along with his bucking and rapid breathing that he was reaching the end of his rope and she smiled as she continued…

And she was rewarded with Naruto's orgasm as he howled out in pleasure and she felt his cock twitch in her mouth and sure enough…she felt the first streams of his sperm hitting her throat and it tasted sweet and salty…a very interesting and good taste…and it was also stronger than before, a bit hotter and much thicker as well…and she decided to enjoy the taste as she took in as much as she could manage and as she moved back and released Naruto's cock from her mouth…some of the seed flew out from his still twitching sex and struck her face and some fell to her breasts…and she didn't mind that at all and she swallowed Naruto's seed and then took the remaining seed on her face and breasts in her hands and licked them off and saw Naruto looking at her with wild and lustful eyes.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the sight before him and vowed never to forget the sight of the blonde Hokage swallowing his sperm and licking her fingers and hands clean of it right in front of him at the moment…that was the MOST erotic thin he had ever seen in his entire life…no amount of soft adult magazines could compare to that sight and he was not going to forget the sight for as long as he lived and NO way was he going to blurt it all out to anyone else that he and Tsunade were doing at this very moment…that was between the two of them alone.

Tsunade however was far from done as she grabbed her lover's sex and licked the head gently…getting the remaining seed and making Naruto moan out in pleasure and she then covered the still wet cock with some of her saliva and then she parted her large breasts and placed Naruto's cock between her breasts and then used her hands to press her breasts together…covering Naruto's cock between her large breasts an d as soon as she was sure she was ready…she began to move her body and Naruto's sex was now being caressed by Tsunade's large bust.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!"

Naruto was in heaven as he felt his eyes nearly go to the back of his head and the blonde felt like he was going to burn up in the heat of the pleasurable sensations that were running all over his body from left to right…the heat from Tsunade's breasts…along with the softness and firmness of the large orbs of flesh…it was amazing…he gripped the rabbit skin mattress tightly as he felt his cock becoming harder and hotter.

Tsunade remembered doing this to Dan as well when they were together…and how much of a night they had that time and she was enjoying this immensely…to hear and see Naruto be in pleasure because of her actions made her even more excited and she would lick the head of Naruto's cock when it would appear…further adding to the pleasure and sensation flooding the blonde ninja at the moment as he shouted in pleasure her name..

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!"

Tsunade continued her actions and Naruto was in heaven until he came and out came yet another hot load of his seed and Tsunade eagerly took in his seed into her mouth and allowed the seed to cover her breasts and her body for the moment as she reveled in the warmth of them…she smiled as Naruto panted and she released his cock from the silky and hot confines of her breasts and she then leaned over Naruto and whispered…

"Now it's your turn Naruto-kun…"

She leaned back and parted her legs before Naruto and she revealed her wet and dripping sex before him…Naruto blushed bright red as he finally got to see a woman's sex in person and he couldn't help but stare hotly at the wetness come out…and the patch of blonde fur that was there on top of the slit that further excited him…he smelled an odor that actually smelled very delightful at the moment as he leaned closer towards Tsunade's sex.

The blonde Hokage blushed at the way Naruto gazed at her womanhood and she reached down and grabbed his right hand and guided it to her sex…the second he touched the outer lips…she moaned out in pleasure…as it had been years since anyone had touched her sex with their hands…Naruto gasped a bit at the sensations and she smiled slyly and replied.

"Do…do the same thing to me Naruto-kun…"

Naruto gulped as he got the idea and quickly got between Tsunade's thighs and carefully looked at her sex and noted all that he could and saw how coral pink the lips were were…just like Tsunade's nipples, he then bent forward and gently kissed her sex…making Tsunade moan out loud and he took his cue and licked her lips…making Tsunade hiss in pleasure and he began to lick, kiss and suckle gently on the outer lips…making the blonde Hokage moan out loud in great pleasure and joy at the sensations he was giving her.

"Naruto-kun….right there…harder…more…"

Naruto complied and found the smell of Tsunade's wet sex intoxicating and the taste of her juices were utterly to his liking as he moved in closer and then he got an idea and parted the lips and to his surprise…he saw another set of lips which were of a deeper shade of pink and were wet…he then spotted a small yet strange bulb like organ up there and he was about to ask but thought better of it as he kissed and licked both…and the results were explosive as Tsunade shouted in pleasure and arched her back at the sensations that Naruto had unleashed into her body with his actions.

The blonde ninja continued his actions as he tasted his lover's sex and juices and Tsunade was in heaven as she made her pleasure and joy evident with her moan s and shouts as Naruto stimulated her clitoris and her vagina's inner lips.

"NARUTI-KUN!! AHHHHHHHHH!!"

It was then that Tsunade came…the very first orgasm she had ever felt in many years and it was glorious…she felt all the tension and stress bleed out like a river from her body and blissful relaxation and joy filled her body all the way to her very bones and it was a glorious feeling…Naruto lapped up her juices eagerly and relished the sweet nectar that Tsunade unleashed and as soon as he was able to take in as much as she could manage at the moment…he moved back with her moisture on his face and looked at Tsunade who was crying…he panicked a bit and Tsunade saw the concern in his eyes and smiled warmly as she wiped away her tears.

"No…I'm fine Naruto-kun…it's just…it's just been so long…"

Naruto nodded as he understood what she was trying to say and it was then that he groaned as he felt his cock was now hard and eager once more…it was a glorious feeling and he saw the wetness that was covering Tsunade's sex and the blonde Hokage knew what was going through Naruto's mind and she merely nodded and spoke.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun…I'm ready for this…"

Naruto knew enough from Jiraiya's perverted books and stories…along with his teachings on what was going to happen between him and Tsunade at this very moment and he was very eager indeed for this…he was not worried or afraid at the moment…he admitted that all they had done…he had thought of doing with Sakura…but at this moment…he would not want to do this with anyone else but Tsunade…and he did so as he gripped his cock and slowly moved forward between Tsunade's legs and as soon as he felt his cock's head touch Tsunade's lips and hearing her gasp in pleasure…he pushed forward.

"Ahhhhhhhh……yyyyyyeeeeeeeeessssssss!!"

Tsunade gasped out loud in pleasure a and some pain…it had been years since she had done this and her use of medical jutsu and keeping herself in prime condition through training…despite her real age had made her very fit in many ways…and the feel of Naruto's long and thick sex entering her inner womanhood was making her feel very much alive and she could feel her sex stretch to accommodate Naruto's cock.

Naruto groaned and pushed deeper and deeper into Tsunade's wet sex and he relished the sensations that were filling him to the very bones.

"Tsunade-chan…you're so hot…so hot and tight…"

"Naruto-kun…you feel so good!"

Naruto groaned at the tightness, heat, wetness, and softness of Tsunade's sex as he pushed deeper into her… and Tsunade moaned at the heat, thickness and length of Naruto's cock as he pushed deeper into her pussy and made her feel more pleasure and more alive than she had ever felt in her entire life time…it was then that she gasped out loud as Naruto was now inside her fully as his hips touched hers…and it was making her even more awed at how snugly he fit inside of her…it was like they were made for each other in a very delicious way…

The feeling of utterly being filled to the core by Naruto and knowing that he loved her made Tsunade wish deeply that she had been born years earlier so they would have met then…but she placed those thoughts aside and focused on the now and she moaned out her pleasure and joy at the feeling of being one with Naruto.

"You fill me…it's so good…"

"Tsunade-chan…"

Naruto then got used to the sensations he was feeling and when he was ready…he began to move his hips…moving backwards at first and then pushing back…reaching all the to Tsunade's inner womb and it was very delicious feeling for the blonde woman and as Naruto began to establish his pace and slowly moved in and out of Tsunade's wet sex and Tsunade was in heaven and so was he as he felt the heat, wetness, tightness, and softness all over his sex.

"Oh yes! That's it Naruto-kun….more…"

"Tsunade-chan…this feels so good…"

The two continued their actions as the sounds of their love-making filled the wood, mud, and stone constructed shelter and the smell of their juices filled the air as Tsunade held onto Naruto for dear life as each thrust of Naruto's cock into her wet pussy was making her feel even more pleasure and joy as she felt her body heat and sing at the sensations. Naruto likewise was in awe at how hot and wet Tsunade was at this very moment and how tight as well. The blonde began to increase his pace as he thrust faster and harder into Tsunade and she encouraged him greatly with her words and her way of holding him tightly to her…as if she didn't want to lose contact with him for any reason.

"HARDER!! FASTER!! OH YES!! DEEPER!!"

"YOU' FEEL SO GOOD!!"

Tsunade reached out and held Naruto close to her and they shared a searing hot kiss and they thrust each other's tongues into each other's mouths as Naruto continued to thrust himself deeper, faster and harder into Tsunade's hot and willing form and sex…the two kissed fiercely and when they finally broke for air…Naruto worshipped Tsunade's breasts once more and the blonde woman held him close as he licked…sucked and kissed her breasts alternating between the large and delicious orbs of flesh to even things out and Tsunade gave encouragement to him as she wrapped her legs on his waist to hold him closer to her as he continued to thrust his sex deeply into hers as she guided him on.

It was then that Naruto reached the end of his rope that he finally gave into his orgasm but he managed to make Tsunade come at the very same time and the two shouted their combined releases and it was then that Tsunade felt Naruto's cock release his seed into her womb and it was in the same large quantities that she had gotten before which was utterly amazing to her as she felt it fill her sex.

Naruto swore that he saw bright colors in his vision and white hot pleasure flooded his senses as he felt Tsunade's inner sex milk his cock and held it in like a vice and he was overjoyed by the sensations he was feeling as he thrust in her wet sex several times while still unleashing what was left of his seed into her womb…he felt tired but he was not going to give up yet.

Tsunade released her death grip on Naruto and the blonde moved away as he felt his cock slid effortlessly out of Tsunade's wet sex and the blonde Genin saw that both he and Tsunade were sweating profusely and they were both blushing bright red…

Naruto was still very hard and Tsunade saw that and relished the sight as she got up and then kissed Naruto and went to her hands and knees and looked at Naruto and spoke in a very seductive tone.

Come on Naruto-kun…once more…"

Naruto needed no further invitation as he got up and was on his knees and held Tsunade's hips and with his cock still covered in their mixed juices…pushed himself to the hilt into Tsunade's pussy once more and the two shouted out in pleasure at the sensations of being joined once more. Naruto held onto Tsunade's hips and relished the delicious feel of Tsunade's vagina surrounding his in this angle and it felt even tighter in some way.

"Oh yes…more!!"

Naruto complied and began to move his hips…but unlike before…he was going at full throttle as he thrust into Tsunade from behind this time. The blonde woman moaned her desire and joy as they were now doing the style associated with dogs but she cared little for the animal reference as she was more concerned as Naruto was hitting her sweet spot all over again and it was doubling the joy and pleasure that she was feeling at this very moment and she was loving the utter abandon that Naruto displayed as he took her from behind.

"Tsunade-chan!!"

"Naruto-kun!! MORE!! HARDER!!"

Naruto complied with Tsunade's wishes as he held her hips tightly and moved faster with his hips and he then leaned over Tsunade's back and kissed her back gently and passionately sending delicious shivers up and down Tsunade's spine…doubling the pleasure he was having at the moment and so was Tsunade as she moaned out at the sensations that she felt running up her spine at the moment.

Naruto then reached downwards and held Tsunade's breasts as they moved back and forth from his actions and her own as she had moved her hips in counter to his own…making the pleasure for both of them more intense and more raw as well…Tsunade was loving this as she turned and Naruto kissed her as their faces met…

The two continued with their actions until they finally reached their respective limits and then…to their won amazement and pleasure…they came at the very same time once again and they were shouting their pleasure at the very same time as Naruto felt Tsunade's sex milk his cock like a voice once more…while Tsunade felt the hot seed of her lover flood her iner most body and nearly made her black out in the utter pleasure of it all.

The two panted and felt themselves finally reach their limits as satisfaction and pleasure filled them to the brim and the smell of their actions had filled the shelter to the max…with their fire outside still giving plenty of warmth…and the small pots containing the natural mosquito mosquito repellant holding away the bugs….

Tsunade panted and felt her heart beat begin to calm down as she turned and looked at Naruto who was panting next to her…she smiled warmly as she reached out and touched his face and he moaned and looked back at her with shining eyes with tears…making Tsunade worry about why he was seemingly crying before her.

"Naruto…are you all right?"

Naruto nodded and wiped his tears and replied.

"I'm just happy Tsunade-chan…I've never felt this way before…thank you for loving me always…"

Tsunade smiled as she knew that Naruto was telling the truth to her and she guided Naruto lie before her in the shelter that they had and he covered the two of them with the rabbit skin blanket and the two kissed each other more deeply as Tsunade gently wiped away Naruto's tears and she felt her own heart feel warm as she felt Naruto's seed in her womb…it warmed her heart and she hugged the blonde Genin and they both went to sleep.

--

The next day…

Tsunade woke up feeling refreshed for some reason and amazingly she was not feeling the effects of sake in her head…and for a brief moment..she wondered why that was the case…until she remembered what happened last night between her and Naruto…the blonde Hokage moved up and couldn't help but blush bright red at the memories on how Naruto and her had made love…

It had been years since she had ever been in bed with a man…and she feared that she would never feel the joy and pleasure of being with a man in the most intimate sense, but she felt it again and she felt very happy with the things they had done…apparently she would have to thank Jiraiya for teaching Naruto the finer points of being with a woman.

She reached for the blanket made from rabbit skin that they had made and she held the soft skins to her naked form and she sighed as her memories of last night warmed her and made her feel very much in desire again…she really had to thank Jiraiya later on…though how she would reward him was going to be a surprise that she knew she would hate herself for allowing but was worth it.

She turned and there was Naruto walking back into the camp with a triumphant smile on his face…carrying a large pole on his shoulders and on one end was a quartet of freshly killed rabbits and some fresh river fish on the other…apparently Naruto had woken up early to go hunting and fishing for their break-fast.

The blonde woman stood up and wrapped the rabbit skin blanket around her nude form and walked to Naruto who was wearing only his pants and was bare from the waist up…showing his toned and well muscled form…the same form she had kissed, caressed and tasted last night and seeing him like that in the sun and with a warm smile on his handsome face made Tsunade feel young and very energetic as well.

"Naruto-chan, good morning to you."

Naruto smiled and placed the pole on a pair of tripods and kissed Tsunade hotly on the lips in greeting, happy with the endearment and he couldn't help but tease her a bit with the rabbit skin blanket.

"You look very attractive all wrapped up in furs Tsunade-chan!"

The blonde Hokage smirked as she moved back to get properly dressed for the day.

Naruto was currently cooking the food and so was Tsunade…two of the rabbits were now being roasted on a nearby fire and covered in small amounts of wild honey while Naruto turned them, while the other pair were also skinned, as well as boned and cut into pieces and were in a pot for boiling and mixed with sliced spring onions, carrots, wild pepper, and rosemary to become soup. The smells were heavenly and the fish were set on a pole to be dried and cured for later.

The blonde Hokage was dressed in her usual clothes and bare of the jacket and she felt more alive than ever before here…it was hard to believe that last night which she would have thought would have been the worst night of her life on this island had turned into one of her most wonderful experiences and being close to someone who she loved dearly and loved her back was nice…that and being away from the hassles of being the Hokage for a while was refreshing and she would remember this for a long while. Naruto had deployed several Kage Bushin to act as look outs on different parts of the island and near the signal fires that they had build a while back..

Unknown to her…as Naruto was cooking the food….the blonde boy was talking to his resident.

( "So…you enjoyed last night?")

(Yeah…I had no idea that Tsunade-chan was so attractive in the firelight….and more besides…)

("Heh, I figured as much since the day we got stuck on this island. Well then, I guess you can say that last night was a good thing for both you and her…")

(I guess…)

("Hmmm…what's eating you suddenly kit? You don't sound too happy.")

(Well…she's the Hokage and all…and it would look real bad if the others in the village found out about this…)

("That will only happen if either of you are careless and blurt it out…plus there is the Kage Bushin after all…there's plenty of OTHER uses for that jutsu after all.")

( You perverted demon.)

("Why thank you…I take it there's more?")

(Well…she's a very strong and attractive woman…but she's older than me…and I worry about that a bit…)

( "Oh that…well I've got a surprise for you two…you see…I kind of interfered when you finally fired the loads last night…")

(What?! What the hell have you done to Tsunade-chan?!)

( "Relax will you? Nothing bad happened…and no she's not pregnant either, I know how much of a pain that will be if you two suddenly had kids…rather…I imbued some powerful healing and restorative chakra into her body…revitalizing her cells and life force…nothing harmful and the benefit is that she's back to being several years younger…hehehehe…")

(What?! You made Tsunade-chan…young again?!)

("Oh yes…at least you won't ever have to call her old anymore…I took the liberty of removing 30 years from her age so she really back to being young again…so no need for the Henge anymore. And when you DO decide to tie the knot…then you can have children…that will make her REAL happy.")

(I…I don't know what to say…)

( "A simple thank you would be nice.")

(Thanks Kyuubi.)

("Hehe…you're welcome.")

It was then that Tsunade had finished the meals and they were having a veritable feast when Naruto gave a warm smile and stood up and he spoke…

"There's a ship heading this way Tsunade-chan…and the Kage Bushin lit the fires!"

Tsunade was happy with the news and they moved to the area where one of their lit signal fires was located and there in the area was a ship and it was getting bigger by the minute and it was heading in their direction. Tsunade and Naruto waited and saw that the boat carried the symbol of Konoha and things were finally looking up between the two of them.

--

Epilogue…

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha and made his way to the Tower in the village…curious as to what was happening there at the moment. The Genin had recently returned from a mission with his team in tracking down another band of Akatsuki members and underlings when he had been visited by Shizune who told him that Tsunade wanted to see him….and late at night too…something which was odd in the mind of the blonde Genin.

Naruto wondered what was going on and hoped that Tsunade was all right…he knew that the Council of Konoha were usually getting on his Tsunade-chan's nerves when they could in being overly critical with her duties…and that galled him a lot at times. Of course he didn't bother her too much as he knew that she was more than capable at handling herself.

Many had noted a change in Tsunade as she was more determined, focused, and dedicated to her duties as Hokage, and still as defiant as ever towards the Council. Jiraiya felt like his greatest dreams had come true when Tsunade had allowed him eight months of unrestricted peeking at the women of Konoha…under the condition that he both kept his actions discreet and he stayed AWAY from the Hokage Tower and Residence for the said periods.

As he arrived at the Tower…he was surprised to find the main door sealed shut and that meant he would have to sneak INOT the tower…he decided to find out if this was a trap or a prank being pulled by someone. He entered through a nearby window and was surprised at the fact that there were no ANBU to stop him. He entered the door to the Hokage's office and looked inside carefully…only to have the door open quickly and him nearly losing his footing and hitting the floor…he heard the door close behind him and he managed to get up and ready for a fight…that is until he saw just who was there.

Tsunade smiled warmly at her late night visitor and she was certainly pleased that Naruto had arrived on time.

"You made it Naruto-koishii…I hoped you would."

Naruto looked at Tsunade who helped him up and then without any warning…Tsunade kissed him right on the lips and hugged him tight…allowing Naruto to feel her breasts pressing on his chest and he replied with a deep kiss to the blonde young again Hokage…when he told Tsunade what the Kyuubi had done to her…she was at first shocked…but quickly became ecstatic with the news and vowed to keep it a secret…along with him.

And this meant that if given a few more years…Naruto would be ready for marriage and Tsunade had EVERY intention to have a family with her loved one. Having a family would finally allow her a chance to be complete and to be whole again, along with giving the Council further headaches which was something she relished a great deal to finally give the village elders a piece of her mind.

As they broke away, Naruto smiled at Tsunade as she took him to the private room she had in the Hokage Tower and wasted little time as she closed the door behind them and she slowly stripped before her lover and Naruto gulped once more as Tsunade daintily sat down on the bed and was bare of ANY clothing and beckoned to him with her free hand and she both blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Come on Naruto-koishii…I'm waiting."

As Naruto removed his clothes and was assured that the door was properly sealed and locked…the Kyuubi was looking through the eyes of his container and smiled as the demon fox recorded this event…he was going to have a field day with this beauty of a record.

("Man kit…you are one LUCKY son of a gun to have such a hottie for a loved one…heh…I hope to see some pretty tough and strong kids in the near future!")

--

To be continued…

--

Author's notes:

Sorry for the delays…had some issue with the internet…

Well that wraps up this one and the theme for this little piece is that love does not have to be determined by age alone and despite Tsunade being far older than Naruto…love can blossom in the right situation and circumstances…though with Tsunade now back to being in her younger age…there's not much in terms of issue in the age department now is there?

This is the fourth pairing and I have to admit that this was a hard one as trying to make this as believable as possible was no easy feat mind you…so I am happy that it turned out this way…though a lot more work could have been done honestly and I think it's going to need some serious checking up. But I think that this will do for the time being as I have a LOT to update here and there. I used the fact that Naruto reminds Tsunade of both Dan and Nawaki, two men she loved dearly in life…one was family…the other was a loved one…and I figured giving Tsunade a chance to have a chance at love…and become young again and be able to have a family and to be happy is a worthy goal for all the efforts I put into this particular story.

If it is all right to you readers, then thank you…but if is not then please be civil in saying so…I don't like Flames in any fashion…constructive critiques are fine by me.

Now before anyone asks me on whether I'll try making a series bit with Naruto and two women then I will…but for the time being there will be one on one pairings at the moment so be patient…besides…while some pairings are easy…others will take time to properly execute, plan, and work out so to make them believable.

P.S…

If you find anything wrong with it, please send me a constructive critique so I can make the changes…send me a flame I'll ignore you flat out.

Also to those who are reading my works in …the status of my projects there is this so far:

Naruto Tekno Ninja is still being produced as I am organizing the various weapons and defensive systems that Naruto can use in the long run…and I will be working on the armor scheme once Naruto faces Orochimaru.

Naruto Dragon Champion is still in production and will be released soon…

VanDread Halo's Christmas episode chapter is nearing completion and will be released in due time…

ZoidDread's newest chapters will be released soon…

Ranma Knights of the Old Republic is on hold due to the need to study new materials and need to organize new thoughts and scenarios for the intrepid Jedi Knights and the ongoing Sith.

GunDread SEED The Second Stage will soon be ready…lemon is expected in next chapter.

Also a new possible project is currently in the works but nothing definite just yet.

That's all for today…


	5. Naruto Sakura

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

( ): Thoughts

(( )): Inner Sakura

((" ")): Conversation with the 9 Tailed Fox

--

Author's notes:

This is the fifth installment of the Deserted Island series I have made in a long time…so now we get down to the pairings.

For this one…we're going to be a bit more direct and this is the Naruto & Sakura pairing…now before I get flaked by anyone…I need to point out that in both the anime and manga…despite her still having her short temper…Sakura has developed deeper feelings for Naruto and so it does have the possibility of the feelings becoming romantic in nature and so there's nothing wrong with this pairing…

This also takes place in the Shippuuden arc as both Naruto and Sakura are a lot more mature this time around, and that makes it a lot easier for me at this point and time.

--

In the morning…

Naruto opened his eyes when he spotted the arrival of the sun through the window of his room on the cargo ship that he was currently on. The blonde Genin then got to his feet off the bed and yawned a bit. He then began to recollect his thoughts and recalled just what he was doing in the ship at the moment.

Tsunade had assigned him and Sakura on escort duty for a large supply of valuable medical herbs and supplies to Temujin's home continent…the reason was that since it was discovered that Temujin was next in line to lead his people after the defeat of Haido years before, he had founded a village for the remains of his fellow tribesmen and vowed to never allow anyone use them for the power of the Geller Stones. Temujin and Naruto were happy to see one another and it was a good thing to see Temujin leading his people well.

In truth Temujin had no idea how to lead his people when they asked him to lead them to this home they resided in…but in time he had been able to succeed and he was finally learning how to best lead his villagers and vowed never to repeat the mistakes he made when he was still a servant to Haido. The village had grown since then and Temujin had sent a message to Konoha requesting trade and diplomatic relations…as he trusts the village Naruto comes from more than the others…though he makes diplomatic ties to Suna as well as he wanted to make amends with the village that he helped to attack years before.

When they met again…Temujin was pleased to see his friend and prophesized ally once more and in true Naruto fashion, the blonde Genin congratulated his comrade in succeeding. Temujin was named as King of the Gelel and they have begun to recover the Gelel stone mines once more and ensure that the stones would no longer be fought over and his clan would use them not for conquest but for defense and peace. Temujin had been busy for the past few years and had been working as a leader in the same fashion as a Kage as his family were in fact the ruling leaders of the clan.

Naruto and Sakura were given a lavish time by Temujin and the two would often spar with one another to relive the old days when they fought one another…though this time it was in a truly friendly and respectful fashion. The supplies the two had escorted to getting there had been placed to good use by Temujin's fellow leaders and he was pleased with the results at the moment. They were then able to return back home to Konoha as soon as the mission was now considered complete.

Naruto yawned and decided to get out of his room for some fresh air…or close to that as he was not a very big fan of long sea travels…not that he got seasick…but the smell of too much salt had a slight annoyance to his nose at the moment. He got on his jacket and his forehead protector and headed out and made his way to sea the ocean and as he made it from the crews quarters…he saw Sakura there, looking at the ocean and he smiled.

When he had been told he would be going to see Temujin, he was happy to finally see a familiar face and even more so when he was told that Sakura was coming along…he was happy to know that his long time crush was coming with him, though he was curious why neither Kakashi, Yamato, or Sai were not coming along. Tsunade reminded him that Kakashi was currently leading Asuma's team after his death…while Yamato was taking Kurenai's place in leading Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru on missions, Sai was still on his own duties as well as learning about emotions and expressions…the blonde boy had to admit that at least in the emotions department…Sai was a lot more expressive than Sasuke and at least he was honest enough with his thoughts…though he was a lot more cautious with his actions this time.

He walked over to Sakura and leaned on the same rail and spoke.

"It was a good mission, and seeing Temujin again was not so bad."

"I guess…how are you feeling…still having a bad reaction to all the salt air Naruto-kun?"

" A little, but I'll be fine Sakura-chan…say, care to grab something to eat for today…they might not have ramen here but the food should be good for eating."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled a bit at that and agreed with a nod.

"Come on then…but you're paying for the meals, it's only fair since I paid for the rest last time."

Naruto nodded and gulped a bit as he took out his favorite frog wallet and then took out the money and the two got to the galley and as time passed…they were able to buy some good food and they then sat down and began to eat their food…Naruto's luck in gambling had paid off big time recently and he was able to win a very sizable pot of money and he used that to keep his time in the trip all right…Sakura had paid for their meal previously and it was fair that he paid for this meal in his way and he didn't mind…he had only taken a portion of his winnings on this mission while the rest had been hidden in his apartment for a rainy day.

As they ate their food…Naruto thought about the situation before him as he looked at Sakura…he knew that was still the same woman he loved and cared for and it was a nice thing that they were doing this mission together and there would be nothing that could break the moment…however he knew better than to try something stupid on her…as she had the same level of strength as Tsunade…he recalled the warning of Captain Yamato when he tried to sneak a peek on the women's side of the hot springs before…and he was not in the mood to be suddenly caught by the pink haired Kunoichi and he doubted that even the Kyuubi's healing chakra would be enough to help him recover from the beating he would gave from Sakura if she caught him.

Naruto was so deep in thought on the matter that Sakura was a bit worried about why Naruto seemed so lost at the moment.

"Naruto-kun…you all right?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing…just thinking about how nice it is to have some peace for a change…"

"Yes…it is…"

Naruto thought about the peace they had at the moment and silently wished that this was the chance he could finally tell Sakura how much he felt about her…but he was not sure about a lot of things…which was ironic…given his usual disposition on things. He thyen thought about his promise to Sakura to find and rescue Sasuke…for both their sakes…for him he was a good friend…and for Sakura because she loved his team-mate and to see Sakura happy would make him happy as well.

"I won't give up yet…I will be stronger to find Sasuke Sakura-chan."

Sakura saw that and smiled a bit…even if they were not yet able to convince Sasuke to return with them to Konoha…they were not going to give up yet in their respective hopes to save their team-mate from Orochimaru…though at the moment…the two and Kabuto had vanished from the sight of the spies and contacts of Konoha and the two knew that Sound Village had already been abandoned by Orochimaru when they went there previously…so who knew just where Orochimaru and Sasuke had hidden themselves this time.

"I know…we'll find him yet Naruto-kun…but for now…we need to relax a bit more."

As the day wore on…the ship was getting ready to move on to the next shipping lane…however it was then that a massive number of storm clouds were spotted and the Captain passed word that everyone not needed on the decks at the moment were to remain in the quarters assigned to them at the moment, however, both ninja saw the clouds and knew quickly that the situation would not be so simple as anyone thought and sure enough the storms proved to be relentless and as waves and high winds came at the ship…there was no sign of lightning at the moment so this was going to be a strong storm and the waves proved it.

Already there were massive waves coming in and the movement of the boat began to make a number of passengers sea-sick…except Naruto and Sakura as they held on and hoped that the ship would make it through the storm unharmed…however, when they left the rooms that they were staying in at the moment, things were about to get worse…as one of the crew rushed in and he was not happy at the moment despite all the water on his face.

Naruto had a sinking feeling as he spoke to the sailor.

"What's wrong?"

"The winds' torn up one of the main sails…we're trying to fix it but the storm's making the situation worse!!"

Naruto may not have been a sailor but he knew that if the main mast fell then they were all in trouble…he saw the same in Sakura's face and he spoke to the sailor.

. "We're ninjas from Konoha…do you guys need help?"

"You're ninja…we don't have anyone who needs to be dealt with…but if you can help us keep the main sail from going down then that's a help…the Captain's going to be in the main deck starting the repairs on the mast and it's reinforcement…better hurry if you want to pitch in!"

Naruto and Sakura nodded and made their way to the main deck and sure enough…the sailors were doing their best to keep the sails intact and the two ninja did their best to fix the situation but it was then that the Captain was shocked by an incoming sight.

"Oh no…"

The two turned and before them was another ship heading right for them…the sailors tried their best to signal the other ship that they were heading right for them but when the Captain looked with his telescope and saw an even more dangerous sight…there was no one on the helm…and no one as far as he could see…the ship had been abandoned…and it was going to slam into them.

He turned and told the crew to get ready for the collision and told Naruto and Sakura to hurry and abandon ship and they knew that this situation had just gotten grim to the core and despite the storm, the two got their back packs and were able to finally reach a life boat and quickly lowered themselves despite the weather and not a moment too soon as other life boats were seen and then a mighty crash was heard and both of them turned to see the two ships smash into one another with a sound the resembled two buildings smashing hard into one another. The two were quickly guided out of the crash by the storm waves and they could do little but try their best to hold on and ride the storm out…thankfully they were able to make it and then as the weather became more manageable for them…they were able to get out the oars that were thankfully lashed tightly to the boat and they began to make their way out through the calmer waters.

It was then that the two were still hit by the winds and the cold water they were drenched in was made even colder by the winds blowing on them and Naruto felt his teeth chatter on one another at the moment and it was then that the Kyuubi spoke.

(("Damn it Kit…you had better not die just yet…here…this should help."))

Sure enough the blonde Genin was suddenly flooded by welcome warmth from the chakra from the Kyuubi inside of him and it was then that they spotted what appeared to be an island a fair distance from where they were…they looked about and saw that there were no other boats in their direction at the moment and the day was getting much darker…meaning that while the storm had weakened somewhat…the day was soon becoming night and they couldn't afford to remain out there…so despite the harsh efforts, the cold winds, the high waves and the darkness…they wasted no time until they were now on the island as the night fell on them.

As they made it to the beach…Naruto was tired and so was Sakura…but they pulled the boat in as the storm played all over the island and sent winds all over the place…the two ninja were able to secure the boat on some strong rocks and then looked for shelter and they spotted a nearby cave and they went there and before they went in…Naruto was told by the Kyuubi some advice…

(("Better check if there's anything else living here in the cave first before you bunk down kit…the last thing we need is snakes and poisonous bugs in here…grab a flare and let's scare them out quickly."))

Naruto agreed and used one of the still dry flares that he had been able to get from the small container from the boat and then lit it up and they searched the cave and thankfully there were no wild creatures in the cave at the moment…but there was plenty of dry wood in the cave and lost of dry grass and leaves…perfect for starting a fire…which Naruto did with the flare…

It took a bit of time to gather the supplies needed for a hot fire…but they were finally able to get one going and the heat was very much welcomed by the two as they were still in their wet clothes…and had no choice but to dry them while they were wearing them…Sakura felt very cold and her teeth chattered…and Naruto quickly noted that and was worried.

"Sakura-chan…better get closer to the fire…you're teeth are chattering…"

"I know…it's so cold….and my clothes are still somewhat wet…"

Naruto then spoke…carefully as he wanted to explain his intentions properly and not have Sakura misinterpret what he was about to say to her.

"We would have to share body heat…Sakura-chan…you'll have to get closer to me…but I swear that I won't do anything stupid."

Sakura nodded and knew that this was a better move and she hugged Naruto and then the two were feeling a lot warmer as they were able to lie down with Sakura hugging Naruto for warmth…their stomach growled but exhaustion and sleepiness combined were much stronger than hunger and they fell asleep as the howling winds continued to lash the island.

--

The next day…

Naruto looked about as he woke up early and tried to get his bearings on where they had landed after fleeing the collision of their ship and that of yet another ship that was apparently abandoned by the crew. He and Sakura were lucky that they were able to reach a large life boat and had made it to the island. He turned and saw Sakura was still sleeping in the cave that they had found. The cave would have made a good shelter…but the Kyuubi had told him that they would have to consider moving inland as some areas of the cave were somewhat unstable and he had to agree with the Kyuubi's statement…but for the moment…they had to find food soon.

(Man…where do we find food out here?)

(("That's easy kit…all we have to do is find the right signs of food and we're good to go…come on…let's get moving."))

(What about Sakura-chan?)

(( "She'll be fine…we have to worry about finding the food first…better check what gear we have to work with first."))

Naruto checked his pockets and was relieved that his wallet was safe and with him, though the money would have to be dried up and used for other things…his kunai pouch was still there and was still loaded with kunai and his back pouch had a few shuriken left and there was this ball of hard and durable string that he kept close. The Kyuubi noted those and smiled a bit in it's cage.

(("Good…just enough basic gear…come on…let's go see what else is here on the island beach…food can be found on beaches if you know where to look."))

The two took off and Naruto goes first into the island to find what he could use to hunt for food and look for a source of water…the Kyuubi served as the second set of eyes and ears and also decides to share it's centuries of knowledge to it's host ensure mutual survival at the moment…though the Kyuubi had long since developed a strong though still somewhat mocking respect for the blonde haired Genin who served as his jailor…granted he had plans to escape once he got the chance…but not right now….Besides…he had to admit that he found quite a lot of fun fighting good enemies with the kit around.

The two spotted a large bunch of bamboo trees and the Kyuubi directed Naruto to grab some of the fallen wood for use and the bamboo was perfect as it was still strong and thick and still light. As they moved on, the two spotted some palm trees and saw the coconuts there and the blonde ninja was told by the Kyuubi what to do with those.

(("Come on kit…time to learn how to climb and get them coconuts."))

What for?

The Kyuubi growled and replied.

(("Those things are good sources of water you know…and the edible flesh in the coconut are good sources of nutrition and the oils you can find in the coconut meat can be very helpful in countering sunburn…and the oils are nice smelling because no way are you two going to be comfortable with each other smelling rank."))

The blonde Genin used his Kage Bushin to help him climb up and use his kunai to cut down the coconuts…the Kyuubi explained how to pick the right ones, since the ones which were large and green were certainly worthy of the time and effort…he cut down the coconuts while another Kage Bushin would retrieve the coconuts…as soon as he had enough…the blonde Genin looked for anything worth eating…and spotted large clumps of plants with bunches of deep violet fruits and the Kyuubi quickly recognized them.

(("Those are wild grapes…great…the fruits' perfect for eating and the vitamins and minerals will be helpful…plus the leaves are very much edible…gather some for now kit…this is looking good all we need now is some meat for the much needed protein… fish is a good choice…let's go see if we can catch some."))

The two hunted near several areas where fish were frequently seen and sure enough..there were a lot of fish nearby…though they were careful as there was a chance sharks were in the area…however the two were lucky that a nearby cove was a good spot for catching fresh fish. In an hour or two the duo had caught several large fish for break-fast and the blonde ninja had used one of his kunai as a spear to catch the fish by tying it securely to the long bamboo pole.

The two made it back and Naruto began to gut the fish with his kunai to remove the guts and organs which were not needed at the moment…though the fish livers were good to eat. The blonde was then able to start a fire with some salvaged flint nearby and a good amount of dried wood and leaves and weeds…the fish were then placed on spits and he surrounded the fire with his catches and worked on cracking the coconuts…the smells of cooking fish was enough to rouse Sakura and the pink haired Kunoichi was happy to smell food…she had not eaten much last night and the smell of cooked food was a good thing…she got up and walked over to Naruto as he finished opening the last coconut.

"Naruto-kun…that smells great."

Naruto turned and smiled warmly at Sakura…happy to see that his team-mate and long time crush was alive and well and he was happy that she had finally woken up…their efforts in making it to this island was tiring and unlike her…his stamina was much greater than hers and the Kyuubi's healing gifts certainly came in handy.

"Good to see you up and about Sakura-chan…here…there's some wild grapes and water from the coconuts for you…the fish is going to take some time to cook."

"You made this for us both? Thank you….but aren't you going to eat Naruto-kun?"

"I will…I just need to wait for the fish to cook properly and then we can really eat…besides…you were really worn out from all the effort we had to do to get here Sakura-chan…I'll be fine while you need to eat."

Sakura knew that due to the Kyuubi inside Naruto…his stamina and healing ability far outshined her own…though she was very worried about the negative effects of this gift…as she recalled the time she had seen Naruto use the powers of the Kyuubi when they fought with Orochimaru and Kabuto months before…she placed that out of her mind as she drank the water from the coconuts that Naruto had gathered, as well as the sweet grapes and the coconut meat…which she scrapped off using her own kunai and she felt her body recover as she had been very hungry for hours as she slept.

As the day wore on…the smell of well cooked fish told Naruto and Sakura that their meals were ready and after getting the fish away from the fire and letting the fish cool, they enjoyed the taste of well cooked fish meat…it didn't take long for the two to finish their food and there on the ground of the cave were the fish bones, and the coconut husks and shells. The two even ate the leaves of the grapes and found them to be rather tasty and worth the effort of finding.

They two decided to rest for a bit and as soon as they felt their energies come back…they decided to go to the life boat that they had left behind earlier that night…and it seemed that Sakura's advice in dragging the boat in and tying it to the nearby rocks had proven to be a good move for them both and they were happy to see that it was relatively intact at the moment. There were some leftover supplies that they had managed to grab from the ship and those were very helpful.

Temujin had given them some of the medical supplies as thanks and Sakura knew that these would come in handy for both her and Naruto while they were on this island until rescue came for them…though she knew that it would be a while before word of the accident that stranded them here would reach Konoha and then rescue would be attempted. The anti-venom would help them on the chance they would be bitten by anything poisonous in the island…plus the slaves and ointments…as limited as they were would help…she had no doubt that the Kyuubi would not let Naruto die…not out of concern for her team-mate but for it's own safety, but she was not going to let Naruto rely too heavily on the Kyuubi for aid.

Despite her caring for Sasuke's return to Konoha…she had felt that things had changed too much for the past two and a half years for her to think about her past love for Sasuke…she was still unsure at the moment on what to do when they would someday meet again, rescuing him was first to come to mind…but was it from Orochimaru or from himself? But she placed that aside for now as she and Naruto began to gather what they could bring and explore the island that they were currently on at the moment.

The island was very large and apparently was having several springs of fresh water deeper inland and the two were careful as they went ever deeper into the island as they had no idea just what was on the island that could be a threat…they were able to spot animal tracks and the two followed them and found themselves in a large valley that was affair but manageable distance from the beach they were on before…and the valley had a clear river making it's way from the mountains and to the beach…this was a great sign and the fact that there was a lake nearby further added to the relief the two ninja felt as they saw the valley.

"Wow…this place is great!"

"Yeah….makes me wonder why no one's lived here before."

The two looked and went in and found the valley to be rather thick with grass and bushes and many of the trees that were in the area were healthy and very much good things to see in an island that was rather large to say the least and the two were still in awe until they felt the heat of the sun and sought some shared and found it near a large rocky outcropping that offered good shade for the midday sun. As they made it there…the blonde Genin began to feel rather hungry and he could tell that Sakura was also hungry as well.

"Sakura-chan…I'll go and see if I can find more food…you can stay here and rest a bit if you like."

Sakura however wanted to be useful and help Naruto with the effort of surviving on the island until they were rescued by the people of their village who would no doubt be sent by Tsunade once word came to her back in the Hokage Tower.

"No Naruto-kun…I am more than able to take care of myself…and we need to work together to survive here…come on…let's go hunting."

Naruto smiled as they took off to find what they could…he used his Kage Bushin to make it much easier for them to scout out the entire island rather than spending days looking everywhere by themselves and that was a good move on his part as they were quickly covering ground. The two had found several rabbit tracks and amazingly enough…signs of deer tracks as well…the two followed the tracks and there…they spotted several deer nearby…and despite the fact that they had no idea how to catch one at the moment…the Kyuubi was more than willing to help out with some advice…

(( "Grab some of those long branches and sharpen them with your kunai and you can have traps to use…"))

(You have a plan?)

(("Oh yes…"))

Naruto followed the Kyuubi's instructions and he then whispered them to Sakura who was curious why Naruto seemed to be so silent….the only times he was like this was when the subject got his interest…she knew that for a fact as she had seen him like that on more than one instance…and showing both logic and sense when she and Sasuke would have some difficulty on the subject in question…namely when they first met Rock Lee and both her and Sasuke made the mistake of not seeing how fiercely Lee trained in Taijutsu. And when he had fought with that chakra stealing Kunoichi Fuka when they first ran into Sora, he had displayed his ability to be very analytical and precise when the situation demanded it from him as he defeated her and used her weaknesses to defeat her cleanly…though he had been badly hurt at the time.

She was then told about the Kyuubi's advice and had to agree with it…as despite her strength and her training as a ninja…she had no doubt the deer before them would be hard to capture and even more so if they escaped in the forests and they would lose them in the woods…making it even harder for them to track them. They moved away and thankfully they were not heard at the moment and that allowed them to prepare a trap for the deer.

Naruto chopped the branches to have sharp points and he made them point upward at an angle on the ground from top to bottom and he reinforced the massive spike traps with rocks to make sure they would hold…the spikes were placed in a depression nearby and the two realized that they could only catch one deer and therefore they had to time it just right for them to catch one.

Naruto quickly unleashed a horde of Kage Bushin and they quickly moved into the forest while he and Sakura waited and then the sound of panicking animals was heard and sure enough the deer were running about everywhere as Naruto's Kage Bushin herded them towards the traps…some got away from the Kage Bushin while others were brought in further…some of the herded creatures managed to escape…but that was when a large and well fed deer was chased right into the traps…and the deer screamed loudly as it was pierced by the spike traps that Naruto and Sakura had set up. The deer struggled to escape but it died as one of the spikes had hit the heart and it died quickly…it was not a pleasant sight…but it was needed after all.

Naruto hefted the slain deer on his back after it stopped bleeding, despite the weight and the two made it back to the rock outcropping that was more stable than the cave they had stayed in before. When they arrived at the sight…Naruto began to cut up the deer with his kunai while Sakura decided to get herself cleaned up a bit with a short bath and she reached the lake and washed herself from all the dirt, grime, and sweat that had been on her since they had managed to sneak into the forest and forced the deer to fall into their trap…she had some doubts that it would work…but Naruto's assurance made it easier and the results were certainly worth the effort and now they had something good to eat for their late lunch.

The pink haired Kunoichi washed her face and her hair and wished that she had her soap at the moment…but decided not to worry about the situation for the time being as she finished wiping off the dirt and grime…and the cool water in the lake certainly helped her in dealing with the heat…though she had to be careful about getting too cold…it was then that she realized that Naruto was going to need help as she had learned about the extensive exhaustion one can suffer when using Kage Bushin constantly. Her clothes were not too dirty and were still good to wear…though she knew that she would have to clean and wash them sooner or later.

As she finished cleaning up and headed for the rocky outcropping…she saw Naruto was tired…ragged and filthy…and that was to be expected as he had been working hard on the deer carcass and there nearby was several large chunks of meat and the blonde gasped a bit as he sat back and groaned as he moved his arms.

"Man…I am tired…."

Sakura nodded and commented on the smell coming from him.

"And you smell rank…go take a bath first Naruto."

Naruto decided not to argue…and besides…a cool bath was certainly a good thing for him…he made his way to the lake and washed his clothes first to get rid of the dirt, left over deer blood, and the smell as well…he wished he had a washing machine or some detergent but decided not to complain and as soon as his clothes were now clean he draped them on the stones nearby and let them dry as he bathed in the lake and enjoyed the cool waters….he was so calm and relaxed that he let his guard down and was not aware that he had an audience at the moment.

Sakura had finished gathering firewood to cook their food and she had managed to cook several of the sliced meat on some sticks to be properly cooked and she took the time to relax and when the food was cooking nicely…she decided to see if Naruto was done with his bath…unaware of the fact that Naruto was surfacing from his dive underwater to check his clothes and this allowed Sakura to see Naruto naked…from head to waist.

Sakura gasped and blushed bright red at the sight of her team-mate being naked…despite the fact that the lake was a fair distance from the rock outcropping, she was still able to see Naruto there taking a bath and she couldn't help but see how well built he had become since she had last seen him…granted she couldn't see all the details at the distance but she could see enough to see that Naruto was fit and very strong at the moment…there was no sign of fat on him and as he got out of the water and reached his clothes, she was able to see more…

(What am I doing?!)

Sakura quickly looked away and busied herself with the cooking meat and hoped that the look of the fire, well cooked meat, and the smell of roasting venison would be enough for her to forget the sight of Naruto buck naked at the moment. It was when Naruto arrived that she turned and saw that Naruto had decided not to zip his jacket to get cooler as the sun was now overhead. The blonde Genin smiled as he picked up the smell of the cooking meat.

"The stuff smells great and there's plenty of meat for dinner too! Shall we eat Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah."

The meat was very much good and tasted well and they were able to fill their stomachs quickly with good food and that was enough to make them feel more relaxed…they too the time to rest as the rock outcropping was like an arch and resembled a cave in a way but was not that big and provided some decent shelter from the sun and the two got some sleep but not before cooking the rest of the meat and saving it for dinner…the Kage Bushin Naruto had deployed all poofed away and Naruto was once more exhausted and rested for the time being while Sakura stood guard over him and this allowed her to really see Naruto.

She couldn't help but notice how much Naruto had changed over the time they had been apart and she couldn't help but wonder how much he had trained to help the village and…rescue Sasuke…she knew that despite their past…the two were a good team and her friends…in a rivalry sort of way…however…due to Orochimaru messing with Sasuke's mind and then the arrival of Itachi had driven a deep wedge with the two…and seeing Sasuke willing to kill Naruto had begun to make her wonder how things would turn out between them when they met again…in the meantime…she studied her only companion on the island for the moment.

Naruto's face was now stripped of the baby fat and was lean, hard, but very pleasing to the eyes…making her realize that Naruto had certainly grown up despite his still somewhat present immaturity at times…and he was certainly a good looking guy…she quickly realized where her train of thoughts were going and blushed bright red and quickly walked outside to get some of her common sense back.

(Why am I thinking these things?! I can't possibly be thinking of that right now!!)

((Oh yes you are girl….))

(Shut up! I am not thinking about Naruto that way!!)

((Why…you already admitted he's good looking already…had we known he'd turn this handsome after a few years…then damn…))

(I can't of him like that…he's like a little brother with his attitude!)

((Ah then he's the hot little brother despite the fact you're the same age as he is…and those muscles….yummy…))

(Shut up!)

((Why should I? For that matter…why should we…maybe we can see what his muscles look like up close while he's sleeping…))

(I will NOT!! It's indecent and it's scandalous!!)

((Who's going to know? We're the only ones on this island to begin with…besides…I doubt he'd complain…he's had a crush on us for years…why not let him live out his dreams and fantasies?))

(I won't do it…I'd look like a hussy to Naruto-kun!)

((Ahhh…you know…you used to ignore him a lot and treat him badly…but now you're nice to him…is it because of Sasuke-kun's words before those years ago…or is it something more?))

Sakura thought about it and couldn't help but recall how she used to bad mouth Naruto and when Sasuke told her to be nicer to Naruto…she did so because Sasuke asked her to do so…but through it all…she got to see Naruto as a kind and brave young man…truly a one of a kind and he had such compassion that it was unnerving at times…she began to really care for him and the times he risked death to save her made her all the more aware of how deep his feelings were for her, namely during the missions they took and the failed attempt to rescue and return Sasuke to Konoha…and she couldn't help but wonder how much had changed for them both…she was willing to fight Sasuke to save Naruto…something she knew she might not have done had they been back in their younger days.

Before she could answer…Naruto woke up and then she decided to end the conversation with her inner self…she had become more comfortable with herself but this situation was quite different and that was why she decided to revert to her past method of keeping opiniosn to herself.

The two got to eating the remaining meat for the nightly dinner and they had found other food as well…including edible mushrooms, wild grapes, wild apples, wild pears, and oranges as well…there was a large bounty of food in the island if one knew where to look and Naruto's Kage Bushin had found something interesting…there was another ship a fair distance from them but it was a wreck but there could be useful salvage there as well. The two decided to take a look at the wreckage and see if there was anything left that they could be able to use until they were rescued…for tonight they would sleep and start out in the morning and Naruto allowed sakura to sleep first while he and his Kage Bushin took first watch and then he would sleep while his Kage Bushin took turns watching the area.

--

The next day…

Naruto managed to wake up early as the slivers of dawn's early light made their presence known…he opened his eyes and decided to relight the fire they had and gathered some of their stored lumber and got a good fire going to deal with the cool morning air…the warmth was nice as Sakura was still resting…allowing Naruto to gather his thoughts and the Kyuubi then spoke.

(("Come on kit…time to go hunting. We aren't going to catch break-fast by staying here."))

Naruto agreed and the two went hunting…they entered the forest and the blonde Genin was helped by the Kyuubi in gathering food…he found a handful of fruit like the ones from last night and all good to eat and fresh as well…he also found some more edible wild mushrooms and some berries…along the way…Naruto spotted a pair of rabbits and quietly took out his kunai and then moved quickly to attack with the Kyuubi helping out as it provided Naruto with better senses…and bingo…two freshly killed rabbits for break-fast, that and the fruits as well as the edible mushrooms was certainly good for the day.

He made it back and skinned the rabbits and decided to keep the skins for other uses later on as he cooked the meat and Sakura woke up and they had their break-fast. As dawn came and lit up the valley they were currently in they decided to go and find anything that could help them from the found wreckage…and as they made their way through the forest and to the other side of the island…which was rather tiring and hard work…they found the wreck and found the ship to have been a supply and trade ship and while most of the larger supplies of cargo were gone…there were some still usable supplies in the wreckage and the holds.

They found some boxes with cloth sheets that could prove very useful to them, along with soap and even a few tooth brushes and tooth paste…something they knew would really help, a crate that had amazingly dry clothes that were for everyday use…including some undergarments…both for men and women…and the female garments was the reason Sakura clonked Naruto lightly on the head when he displayed them to her. The other supplies were some tools such as hammers, a pair of axes, pliers, nails, metal wire and even some grease, there were also some leftover lamps that were still working and some fuel left., there were also other supplies that the two found…namely fishing supplies such as line, rods, and fish hooks, there were also cooking utensils such as pots, cups, knives, and more…even several bottles of spices that somehow kept dry and unspoiled by time…telling them that the ship had been here before they were…now doubt weeks or even months old. There were light containers and bags that could prove very useful…along with other tools…

The two hauled what they could carry while Naruto's Kage Bushin carried the extras and after a few hours they made it back to their camp of outcropping rock and began to place the supplies aside and went hunting…they managed to down another deer with the same trap and herding method but in the different place and Naruto caught some fish with the new fishing supplies from a nearby river. They also found more wild fruit and more edible herbs that they could also use to season their food.

The two then got to work in improving their shelter in the valley…the rock outcropping formed a cave like structure and they used the axes to cut down some trees and bamboo as well to make the shelter more roomy and durable…they also too the time to craft a sturdy hanging rack to hang either clothes or food to dry and that was a good thing…the work was streamlined by the presence of the Kage Bushin Naruto made…along with Sakura's own as well…by the time the shelter was done…it had extra walls of wood and something of a drain to send the water away from the interior of the cave making it more cozy to live in…the ninja gathered leaves and formed beds for them to sleep on and a fire pit outside as well to cook food and a small shelf inside to house what items they had at the moment.

After all the effort…Naruto and Sakura had a good hearty meal as they used their food to have their lunch and afterwards they took the time to at least enjoy the situation they were in as most people they knew would have called this place a paradise at the moment. And the place was certainly good to look at…Naruto was being helped by the Kyuubi in making some other tools such as traps…make-shift spears, hunting tools and more. Sakura likewise looked for any medicinal herbs that could be helpful in treating injuries that they would suffer while they were here on the island and to ensure that they would have a supply of medicine on hand to use when the time and situation demanded it.

As the day wore on…the two decided to train in their respective fashions…Sakura kept her strength training by shattering large blocks of stone a distance away from the valley near the field of rocks that were near the hills a fair distance from the valley…while Naruto kept himself in top shape in his own way by using the Kage Bushin as training aides….When the time came for dinner…Naruto decided to go hunting in the beach and see what other food items he could find on the beach. Naruto was helped by the Kyuubi as they hunted in the tidal pools and found some crabs that were fresh and while Naruto had some difficulty catching them and avoid getting pinched…he was able to catch a handful of them…

Apart from crabs…the Kyuubi told him to go swimming in the deeper waters and he was able to spot some shell fish and with his kunai managed to get some oysters as well…along with some handfuls of edible green sea-weed. As Naruto continued to search for food…he was guided by the Kyuubi to the beach and to his amazement…found a small number nests and saw some fresh eggs there…

(("Those are bird eggs…perfect food….let's grab some and take them with us before the birds come back kit".))

Naruto took the eggs and after gathering that much food…he made his way back into the island with his pouch full of his catches of the day.

The dinner was delicious for them and they were able to relax a bit and looked at the stars outside of their camp and Naruto asked a question to Sakura as they sat there outside of their camp.

"Sakura-chan…do you think there's other things living up there?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know really…but I heard someone say that maybe there's other beings up there who are looking right back at us and wondering if there's any life here."

"That's kind of odd Naruto-kun…as far as I know…no one's ever said anything like that before."

"I guess…but those stars are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes…yes they are…"

"Kind of like you…"

Naruto realized the slip of the tongue and looked to see Sakura staring at him and he realized that she had heard those words.

"What did you say Naruto-kun?"

"i…well…I said the stars were beautiful…um, like you…"

Sakura's eyes widened at that and she couldn't help but feel something stir in her heart at that and she was about to speak when the winds began to pick up and then they spotted what appeared to be clouds moving in and they took cover…knowing that a storm was coming.

Foe the next few days the two worked hard in making things bearable in the island they were currently on…Their shelter proved to be tough and sturdy and they made several signal fires on the island's beaches and sea cliffs to make sure that if they spotted a ship…they would be able to light the fires and signal the ship to come to their location. Naruto had kept his older clothes dry and safe and wore only a pair of jeans, boxers, a shirt and his sandals and wore his normal clothes when in the camp…he would have a cotton cloth bandana on his head to keep him cool in the sun when he would routinely look at the sea for a sign of a boat with his custom made old style telescope that relied on some quartz as a lens.

The Kyuubi taught him to hot make the device so that they could see any passing ships as the wreck they had had no spare telescope for them to use at the moment, he also had one made for Sakura so they would take routine rotation in trying to spot a ship coming their way. Along with this and some flint fire starters…the two would have a routine made out for the past few days…they hunted and gathered their food both inland and on the boat they would have with them either alone or together, routinely patrol the island to their signal fire spots and search for any signs of a ship…train and keep themselves fit as well as alert…and relax at the same time to avoid stressing themselves out.

The two ninja however were also rather distracted at times…Sakura wondered about her growing and more mature attraction to Naruto…something that started the day she learned he was a Jinchuuriki and how much he would sacrifice to keep her safe to save Sasuke and keep his promise to her…she recalled all the times he risked his life for her and how he would train hard to bring Sasuke back to see her happy again…she knew how much Naruto cared for her and knew that deep in his heart he loved her…but after all this time and their history…she didn't know if Naruto still liked her the way he normally did or maybe he only liked her as a good friend…

Had he given up on her already after so long? That was a question she had in her mind for all this time they were on the island…sure she could see that he cared deeply for her happiness, safety, and well being…and she knew that he had those same concerns when they were younger. Her inner self would try and goad her into seducing Naruto to know his feelings and thoughts towards her…but she resisted the idea…because she was unsure and somewhat afraid…if she did something wrong…she could very well sour the very strong friendship she had with Naruto…and she didn't want to lose him like she did Sasuke…she knew she cared for him…but was it truly the kind of affection befitting a more intimate relationship? And did he care for her in that same way too?

Or had he given up?

Naruto on the other hand was also worried about how to act around Sakura…truth be told there were times he found himself staring at her with shameless abandon and despite his fear of her wrath if she caught him looking at her in a perverted way. He always saw her as the most attractive girl he had ever seen…even when they were at the Academy…he never joined the bullies in teasing Sakura when they were still little and considered her cute…and beautiful when they were older…but now…

Being on this island had made him even more aware of how attractive Sakura was…even though he did like her long hair back then in their younger days…he had to admit that Sakura was attractive in his eyes with her short hair and she was certainly better in build now than back when they were younger…he sometimes saw himself staring at her longingly and with awe at how much she had changed…she recalled seeing her work on curing Gaara's brother Kankurou before and how determined and skilled she was…she was beautiful then and still is now…it made his heart beat faster.

But can she love him back? Sure they had become more comfortable with each other now…but can she love him back the way he always dreamed of? Naruto knew she still had feelings for Sasuke and despite his own desire be with his friend Sasuke again…it still made his heart ache in knowing that Sakura would always love Sasuke and not him…he recalled how his heart ached and felt like he had been stabbed seeing Sakura cry over Sasuke in happiness. But he was mature enough to let them be and care only for her happiness. And to see Sakura in great tears made him sad…even though he saw her cry over him before…he had a feeling things would be different is Sasuke was with them.

If Sasuke was the only person to make Sakura happy then he would rescue him for her…even if he knew that he would end up having his heart broken and shattered all over again if he did.

However…the two were not aware of the fact that they Kyuubi was observing the two of them and it had a plan…it was well aware of the deep feelings Naruto had for his pink haired team-mate and those feelings were still there even after he had nearly been gone for three years. It knew how much Naruto loved Sakura and wanted to see her happy and enjoying life…it was one of the reasons why it was a bit angry at how Naruto had been hurt when Sakura hugged Sasuke when the Uchiha had recovered and how much of a broken heart his container had when he saw that…it's long time loathing and hatred for the Uchiha and their Sharingan was further heated by how callously the raven haired brat acted at times….and the battle at the Valley of the End further made it very angry…Naruto risked both their lives to help save his friend…and to make Sakura happy.

Such devotion towards the happiness of another despite all the pain, hardship, and heartache was not unknown to demons like itself…and in truth it was a rare and admirable trait to him and his kind as this was rarely seen in this day and age as many humans had made so many colossal mistakes that had marred the land and it's generations, such devotion was rae now and to know that his container was that kind of person was a very interesting fact…and it was annoying him how the two would dance away from one another…it had observed a number of changes with Sakura and it began to see that there was a great chance that these two could finally come clean with how they felt instead of pretending that everything was the same between them.

And it had a plan…and it was about to come to full circle as Sakura went out for a moment to get some herbs outside that they knew would add flavor to the fish and this would give the demon fox plenty of time…

(("Kit…we need to talk."))

(We're talking now aren't we?)

(( "Not that way kit…face to face…make a Kage Bushin and then we'll have that long talk…something I think we both needed to have for a long time and now is a very good tom have this conversation."))

Naruto had no idea what was going on but the Kyuubi sounded serious and he did so…the Kyuubi's signature red chakra flowed out of him as he created the single Kage Bushin and the Kage Bushin growled a bit and when Naruto saw the slightly different looks the Kage Bushin had…it told him quickly that the Kyuubi had a serious plan if it was able to possess a single Kage Bushin.

--

In Konoha…

Tsunade was not very happy with the current situation as she looked over the documents and was happy that the only consolation was that both Sakura and Naruto were last seen alive by the survivors of the mid ship collision. The fact that the two ninja were side by side during the whole situation and when they escaped was good news to the blonde Hokage as she stood up and looked through the windows of Konoha…the place seemed a bit more dull without the blonde troublemaker causing all sorts of chaos…though many would agree that the peace was nice…she personally liked it when the blonde livened the place up with his antics…

The peace had become so dull that she was starting to feel senile in her actual age at the moment and wished the blonde would just pop in the room and shout like he usually did…she would even allow him to call her Obasan for this once and she wouldn't sock him on the head for it either.

She turned and there was a knock on the door and in walked none other than Shizune and Jiraiya…the Sannin had been rather worried when he got word that Naruto and Sakura had been in a massive boating accident on their way back from Temujin's continent and he had decided to mount a mission to locate his student and Tsunade's own student…the Sanin however was smiling as he had found some promising leads.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

"I've located s large island that is a sight of a previous boating accident…similar to the one suffered by Sakura and Naruto though the previous accident was different…a few elders in the village we visited previously were part of that said accident and have the island located on a map that I purchased from them. The map show's the island's location and it's not far from where Naruto and Sakura's boat was rammed accidentally…and since it's the only island at the moment that's close to the area where their boast were damaged…that's the best place for them to be found."

Shizune nodded as she stepped forward and placed a navigational map on Tsunade's desk and pointed out the route taken by the ship Naruto and Sakura had been on when they went to Temujin's continent an where the island was located.

"I agree with Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama…this island is the best place for us to find Naruto-kun and Sakura-kun. We will have to organize a small fleet but we've gotten word from Wave Country that they will be willing to loan their ships and crews to help us find Naruto-kun and Sakura-kun…apparently Naruto is something of a folk hero there and they are more than willing to do their part to find him."

Tsunade smiled at that…to know that an entire Country considered Naruto a hero they would willingly search for was very good to her as she was told how the mission in Wave Country played out by Kakashi. With the location of Wave Country and it's fleets ready to aid the search teams…it would not be long before they would find Sakura and Naruto…though what were the two doing on the island at the very moment. She hoped that Naruto and Sakura were all right and had not done anything foolish.

She shook her head at the thought…she knew Naruto had a long time crush on Sakura and while they were getting along well…it would take a very serious situation for the two do do anything about their feelings.

--

She had no idea what was about to happen…

--

Back in the camp…

The two faced one another…Naruto looked at his Kage Bushin and saw the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi and for the first time…he got to speak with the Kyuubi out in the open…the possessed Kage Bushin then spoke in an animalistic voice.

"You know something kit…you really have to explain to me why."

"Why what? What the heck are you talking about now?"

The Kage Bushin glared and replied.

"You know already what I'm talking about…it's about you and that pink haired girl you've been crushing over for the past ten years."

"You're referring to Sakura-chan?"

"Yes I am referring to her you twit! You have done a lot of dumb things for the past ten years. And a good portion of those said stupid things were for HER sake."

"I care for Sakura-chan…is that hard to understand?"

The Kage Bushin growled and didn't lash out at him, but Naruto knew that the Kyuubi would love nothing more than to slug him cold. The Kyuubi however was making it's move…hoping that it's plans would not suddenly go up in flames. This was testy ground between the two of them…but the sooner the boy admitted his deepest secret then it would be worth it.

"At first no…when you were still in the Academy and still the cheeky little kit that you were at the time…I watched you make smiles and did all sorts of jokes and pranks to get everyone's attention…especially her attention. Back then it was understandable that you had this crush on her…but when you got older and so did she….things began to get way overboard for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen kit… do you have a clue on how MANY times you've tried to get her attention and she shoots you down like a falling ton of bricks? You've tried time and again to be closer to her and she treats you worse than dirt! She calls you annoying, considers you worthless and more…and don't even think of denying those things…you KNOW what I say is true."

Naruto looked at the ground for a second and then looked the Kage Bushin and replied.

"You're right…but I don't care at all…"

"THAT'S THE DAMN PROBLEM!! No matter how many times you've tried, she breaks your heart, and yet you do everything in your power to help her anyway. You remember that time you managed to have that Uchiha brat Sasuke healed by the Hokage?"

"I haven't…"

"Good thing then…you remember how you felt that day when you saw her cry all over that guy? You were jealous and heartbroken but you were mature enough to let them be…even if you felt like that girl stabbed you in the bloody heart."

'I haven't forgotten…"

"Damn right you haven't…then he decided to side with that snake summoning bastard Orochimaru anyway and you decided to go after him and you nearly got killed many times…he used that Chidori to kill you for Kami's sake…and you nearly died for her happiness…you risked your life and MINE to save that traitorous bastard…and when you failed…you still wanted to save him."

"He was my friend…"

The Kage Bushin growled and replied.

"Hah! Some friend he was…but we're getting ahead of ourselves…tell me honestly…even if she doesn't respond to you…never gives you back the same love you want…you're still willing to fight and make her happy?"

"Yes…I want her to be happy and that makes me happy…"

"Even if she'll never love you back...not the way you hoped and dreamed for?'

Naruto nodded and replied.

"Yes…"

The Kage Bushin shook it's head and replied.

"You'll always love Sakura then? So, how long would you wait for her to love you back anyway?"

"For as long as it takes…for as long as it takes."

"And if she doesn't love you at all…what then kit?"

Naruto knew the truth there in the Kyuubi's words…Sakura was much nicer to him and kinder…but she was not in the level of affection he wished…but he already knew his answer to the question, he had made that answer long ago and it was never going to change no matter what happened and no matter how much time would pass him by.

"Then I will keep on loving her…until the day I die."

The two remained silent until the Kyuubi possessed Kage Bushin spoke.

"You know something kit…I don't know why she even bothers loving that Sasuke brat…you love her truthfully and you were always there when she needed help…you saved her many times and you care for her happiness more than your own life. Why doesn't she see that is beyond me…at least you're honest enough to tell the truth, and you are truly strong…because you care for others...namely her."

"Kyuubi…"

"Listen kit and you listen good…whenever I think about it…I can't help but feel offended by the way she would cling to the hope of being with that Uchiha kid…the way I see it…you're a far better choice than that guy. You show something that in demon kind is rare and is considered a truly unique gift…you know what that is?"

"What?"

"Devotion…why she can't see that is beyond me…she doesn't deserve you're love, your affections and your devotion. There are many women in this world who would be utterly happy to have someone with your level of love, devotion, selflessness, and courage…she should be happy that you give it all to her…but she never responds at all to it the way you deserve…she doesn't deserve you kit…plain and simple. But you don't care…because you love her…right?"

"Yes…"

"Hmmm…fine, I'll let you be…if you're willing to endure all the heartache for her happiness like you did in the past and risk your life for her, even if she would never love you back…then I can't stop you kit."

With that…the Kage Bushin poofed away and Naruto was once more all alone and the blonde Genin then got back to cleaning the fish for the dinner he was getting ready for between him and Sakura who was coming back soon with some of the herbs to flavor the fish…however…he heard something that sounded like sobbing behind him and he turned and to his shock…there was Sakura before him…with tears in her eyes.

Naruto had no idea what was going on and spoke to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?! Are you hurt?!"

Naruto stood up to help Sakura…but she did something that he never thought she would ever do…she ran over to him and hugged him tightly and she suddenly kissed him deeply on the lips…stunning the blonde Genin even further as he felt his lips being covered by her own and the feel of her hot tears on his face was something he never felt before. When she finally released her lip-lock on him she was very sad and she was about to cry…making Naruto even more worried.

That is until Sakura kissed him gently this time and he was quickly silenced by this and he couldn't help but finally give into the kiss and gently responded to Sakura's actions at this very moment. The two kissed each other deeply and as soon as Naruto and Sakura parted the blonde ninja was still recovering when Sakura spoke in a breathless voice.

"I'm sorry…"

"What…"

"I'm sorry…for everything…"

"Sakura-chan…what are you sorry about?"

"For all the times I've ignored you and more… I heard everything you and the Kyuubi talked about…about me and how things were before… but I have to know…do you really love me Naruto-kun?"

"Yes."

"But even after all I've done to you, you still love me?"

"Yes…and I am going to prove it right here and now…but only if you'll let me."

Sakura nodded and that told Naruto that she was willing to let him do just that.

--

(Lemon time!)

--

Sakura looked at Naruto who was still shocked at the fact that she was there before him at this very moment and the blonde ninja then began to reach out to her…and unlike before…she didn't react negatively and allowed Naruto to bring his hands closer to her body and as soon as he touched her arms and made their way to her shoulders…she moaned out and allowed Naruto to kiss her once more…and this time with their mouths open and they allowed their tongues to meet at the same time. Both moaned out as Naruto made his way to her hair and felt the silky strands of pink hair that he only dreamed of touching…Sakura moaned as she also reached out and touched his own hair…and to her surprise…found his hair to be rather soft to the touch and very nice to the touch as well.

All his life…Naruto had hoped to finally win the heart of Sakura and be the one she loved…and more…and to know that he was now making love to the woman he loved ever since seeing Sakura walk into the Academy when they were younger…had anyone told him that he would be making love to the woman of his dreams on a deserted island…he would have considered a fanciful dream…nothing more…a beautiful dream but a dream nevertheless.

But now it was reality, and he had EVERY intention to do his best to make this night memorable for the both of them.

As they broke apart from kissing each other, Naruto looked at Sakura and silently asked her permission to remove her outer vest and then her forehead protector…Sakura nodded and Naruto reached up for the forehead protector headband first and then placed the now removed article aside and then he reached for her vest and slowly removed it off of her and she was now wearing only her inner sleeveless shirt and Naruto stared unabashedly at her body.

Sakura couldn't help but feel very self conscious for some reason…at first she had no idea why she was feeling this way but maybe it was because of the fact that this was the very first time she had allowed herself to be stripped of her clothes by anyone….most especially a man

Naruto then allowed Sakura to remove his jacket and shirt and this time…she got to see his well chiseled form…not an ounce of baby fat anywhere and all pure muscle and hot skin…there were no signs of injuries whatsoever…no doubt due to the Kyuubi's chakra healing and restoring Naruto back to full health whenever he got himself injured in battle. She ran her hands on his skin and shivered a bit at the feelings she was receiving.

This was the very first time she had ever done this to anyone and it was a very good feeling as she ran her hands on Naruto's shoulders, then to his chest and then to his toned stomach and there she felt the seal and she looked down for a brief moment and couldn't help but feel sad…knowing that all his life he carried this burden and had suffered this all his life and she never knew until now. She put that out of her mind and then reached down and grabbed Naruto's hands and then placed them on her chest…blushing bright red as she felt the heat of Naruto's hands on her still covered breasts as she reached for her skirt.

(Wow…Sakura-chan's breasts feel nice…)

Naruto was also blushing bright red as he realized that all his wet dreams were now actually coming true and he didn't know what to do at this very moment as he touched Sakura's breasts on her shirt…and he marveled at the feel of them as despite being in chest wrappings…they felt very firm, soft and of a good size…he was eager to see just how much Sakura had grown.

And he was about to get his chance as Sakura removed her skirt and then allowed it to pool at her feet and she then stepped out of the puddle of cloth and then moved away wearing only her sandals, shorts, and the inner shirt and she wasted no time in removing her sandals first, then her knee pads, followed by her elbow pads and, then by her shirt and shorts…leaving her in her chest wrappings and her white underwear. Naruto was blushing bright red and so was Sakura…

After all…this was the first time they had ever seen each other this way…though that was not technically true…Sakura had on more than one occasion seen him nearly bare naked more than once…when they were younger…and now that they were older…even more so when they were on the island. Sakura tried hard to fight her growing attraction to her team-mate but was failing greatly at the task…and learning the true depth of Naruto's feelings for her had made it all the more impossible. But this time…she was not going to let it be…she wanted to see just how much Naruto loved her.

She reached behind her back and began to untie the chest wrappings that were on her body at the moment and sure enough, the wrappings began to fall down and she was now only dressed in her white panties and the sight for Naruto was incredible…

Naruto gazed at Sakura hotly and for good reason…she had indeed grown in many ways…he could see that she was lithe, slender, and her body was firm and strong and while she was not very large in the breast department as he could see…her breasts were certainly well formed and were right for her height and build. She had slender hips and womanly curves all over and he could see the patch of pink hair between her thighs through the thin cloth of her panties…which to his ever growing joy were wet already.…and Naruto couldn't help himself as he stared at the picture of loveliness before him at the moment and he felt his body become even hotter as he stared without restraint at her…

Sakura felt like she should sock Naruto in the head for looking at her so hotly…but instead she wanted him to see her buck naked at this very moment and she couldn't help but stare at him as well…He was certainly a lot better looking than he was when they were younger all those years before. Granted it had been only two and a half years but a lot has changed…even more so since the time they had been on this island, she couldn't help but realize how wet she was at the moment and it felt right to her…she had never felt like this before and it was a very delicious sensation to feel. She wondered for a moment if she was all right in Naruto's eyes…

She didn't have to worry for too long as Naruto reached her and hugged her tightly…allowing their nearly naked bodies to touch once more and that made Sakura gasp at the sensations…and shiver at the cool winds coming in from the beach.

Naruto saw this and gently guided Sakura in their well lit shelter…thanks to the lamps that they had been able to salvage from the ship when it ran aground. As Naruto got the lamps working he made his way to help Sakura sit down on the mattresses he had made before…using soft cloth to cover the leaf and grass piles underneath. Sakura sat down and Naruto then did the same thing and then he gently kissed Sakura once more…and she responded with equal measure and emotion. The two kissed each other deeply as they slowly reached for the last vestiges of clothing they each had…Naruto's boxers were tight on his hips as there was a massive tent there at the moment and when they both removed the cloth…Sakura blushed bright red as she saw Naruto's sex…he was…big….nearly nine inches…at least at her current estimate as her logical brain was set aside and her female instincts were in the command chair at the moment.

(Wow…Naruto-kun…)

Naruto smiled a bit and blushed as he slowly removed her own clothes and she helped him remove her panties and Naruto gazed hotly at Sakura's sex…the deep pink hair was soft and glistening from her sweetness and Naruto was getting more heated as he leaned over Sakura and she leaned back and she saw the utter love, devotion, passion, and desire in Naruto's deep blue gaze…she felt even more aroused and in love as she reached out and touched his face…and he responded to her touch by closing his eyes and smiling softly as she touched his face…

(I never knew…how good it feels…)

The bliss and joy Naruto showed as she touched his face with her hand alone made Sakura feel happy and she brought him down for another kiss and they kissed passionately as Naruto gently caressed Sakura's body and in such a very gentle but passionate way as if he was afraid to hurt her, making her heart feel even more warm as she touched him as well…feeling his hard, hot, and strong body on top of her own…

Sakura gasped as Naruto touched her wet sex with his hands and they broke their gentle kiss and Naruto looked longingly at Sakura…silently asking her permission to do this to her…she smiled and responded with her own hand touching his own sex and gently caressing it…telling him to go ahead. Naruto did so and slowly parted her wet sex and then gently pushing his his fingers with utter slowness and caution..making Sakura gasp.

"N-Naruto-kun…..ahhhhhh!!"

"Sakura-chan….you feel so wet…hot….it's wonderful…"

Naruto gently moved his fingers in Sakura's wet sex as his beloved squirmed under him as he kissed her lips then her face and then made his way to her chest and Sakura gasped as he lavished kisses on her breasts and she was ecstatic as she guided him with her hands as he licked her nipples gently on either breast apart from sucking and nipping them gently…making her feel as if she was in heaven.

Sakura's juices began flow out of her sex and it was delicious to her and Naruto continued to kiss and suckle her breasts with passionate desire and moving his fingers in her sex and both actions were driving her crazy as she moaned, gasped, and shouted her passion and desire and this was going on forever…until Naruto finally succeeded in making Sakura come and the pink haired Kunoichi screamed out her release in a loud voice of pleasure and desire…

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

Sakura's scream belied her release as Naruto felt her sex caress his fingers and the wetness that covered his hand nearly blew his mind right out through sensation alone and the results in his mind were utterly worth it as he looked at Sakura panting and moaning before him…her form covered in sweat and her breasts moving in a very erotic pattern as she gathered her breath…he tasted her sweet juices and he relished his lover's taste and when she was fully recovered in energy and strength…she looked lovingly at him and she had an idea.

"Naruto-kun….it's my turn…lie down…"

Naruto didn't ask or argue with the beautiful and nude woman who was now there in front of him and she then leaned over him and they kissed one another deeply and that was when Sakura moved forward and then she straddled Naruto with her wet and dripping sex over his head as she was facing in the other direction….she smiled and then leaned forward and she was now before his cock and she spoke to Naruto…

"Let's make each other happy…"

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura ran her hands gently on Naruto's hard and eager sex and Naruto groaned out in pleasure and joy as he felt Sakura caress his cock…he looked upward and saw the beautiful sight of her wet sex before him and he could see the glistening moisture there and without wasting any time…he managed to reach upward with his hands and brought Sakura's wet sex closer and he leaned forward and kissed her lips and Sakura moaned out as she continued to caress his cock.

"Naruto-kun!! Yes!!"

Naruto relished the sweet taste and delved deeper into Sakura's wet sex and he moved back a bit and kissed the wetness and parted the outer lips of her sex and saw the inner lips and saw the deep pink color and his lust grew and he continued to lick and kiss his lover's wet sex and he pushed his tongue deeper into her sex and he was in heaven as he smelled Sakura's scent…it was a bit musky but very nice and the taste was like fresh honey.

Sakura relished the sensations flooding her body at this very moment and she proved it as she moaned and screamed her pleasure and it was then that she did her own part and kissed Naruto's cock with quick but hot kisses from the head to the base and then she caressed his sac with her free hands…being gentle so not to hurt Naruto in any fashion…keeping her super human strength under proper control as she caressed his cock and then she opened her mouth and licked the tip of Naruto's cock and took the small drop of pre-cum and found the taste greatly to her liking and she began to lick Naruto's cock gently and with great desire…and the effects were evident…

As Naruto moaned out in pleasure and increased his own actions' on Sakura's wet sex and Sakura then opened her mouth and calmed herself down and slowly licked and sucked Naruto's cock and when she was ready she began to take in Naruto's cock and the feeling of her lover's sex in her mouth was making Sakura even wetter and made her feel even greater pleasure….

Naruto was moaning out in pleasure as the feeling of Sakura taking in his cock into her hot and wet mouth was addicting and he moved away from her pussy and shouted out her own pleasure.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura took in as much of her lover's cock as she could manage at the moment and as soon as she felt ready…she began to move her head up and down…careful with her teeth so not to cut and hurt Naruto and the results were worth it as the feel of making Naruto even hotter and being given delicious pleasure in exchange for making Naruto happy was intoxicating…she had heard about this being done before…and despite not showing it…she was reading many books on many things and the idea of doing them was in her mind…and the pleasure that came from doing this position that was known as the 69 or something like that was certainly worth the effort.

The two continued with their actions and Naruto felt like he was going to die right there and now as the sensations were enough to drive him to the brink as he continued to play with Sakura's wet sex…using his fingers like before in union with his tongue as well and the results were evident as Sakura's sex became wetter with his actions and her moans were getting louder by the second…and the vibrations made him even more aroused…Sakura was enjoying the feel of Naruto's fingers, lips, and tongue on her wet and hot sex…it was unlike anything she had ever dreamed of at all…and she never wanted to replace the feelings of this union between man and woman.

"Naruto-kun….yes…..mmmmmmm!!"

"Sakura-chan…..ahhhhhh….."

The two were utterly enjoying this situation and the wondrous sensations and it was inevitable that they would reach their respective limits and both came….Sakura moaned out her pleasure as she felt Naruto's cock twitch one final time and she felt the very first spurt of his seed hitting her throat and that was quickly followed by several more streams of Naruto's hot seed in her mouth…the taste was nice…not too salty and not too bad…but sweet and nice…and thick too….it was nice…For Naruto…he saw Sakura's sex release more of her wetness and he lapped up as much of the delicious moisture as he could manage at the moment as some were flowing down her thighs.

The two cleaned each other's sex a bit more…with Naruto lapping up the wetness from Sakura's still hot and wet pussy and Sakura licking away the last traces of seed from Naruto's sex….as soon as that was done…Sakura got off Naruto and then lay back on the bed and looked at Naruto…who looked back at her with the same heated stare and she smiled…

"Now…."

Naruto got the message and got off the bed and headed towards Sakura as she parted her legs once more and he was allowed to see her sex once more and saw that she was once more wet…and the wetness was staining the cloth they used as a bed sheet. Naruto leaned over Sakura and he gently leaned down over his lover and they kissed each other deeply…tasting each other faintly and then Naruto got ready and with a little correction…he was now in the right position and his cock was now at Sakura's wet sex and with a nod from the pink haired Kunoichi…he pushed his sex deeply into Sakura's waiting sex…

"Naruto-kun!!"

"Sakura-chan!!"

Despite the fact that she had torn her hymen before…due to her life as a ninja…Sakura felt some pain as she had never felt this sensation of her sex being filled to the brim and it was painful at first but Naruto was quick on the situation and was gentle in his actions as he gently pushed in…making sure to do so slowly to make sure he didn't hurt Sakura as she was still very much a virgin in many ways…this was the first time she would be making love to a man her age after all….

"Oh….yes….that's it Naruto-kun…"

"Sakura-chan…you're so hot, tight…it's amazing…."

As soon as he was buried to the hilt in her wet sex…Naruto could only gasp out in pleasure as he got used to the wetness, warmth, and tightness in Sakura's sex and as soon as Sakura's expression of pain fade and was no longer there did he look at her…she smiled as she also got used to the feel of him in her most private place…it felt so full, so hot, and so right..she opened her eyes and nodded to Naruto.

And with the signal given…Naruto began to move his hips slowly and gently…hoping that Sakura had been bale to relax and feel more comfortable…he wanted this night to be one of pleasure, love, passion, and desire…not of pain, heart-ache, dislike, and broken hopes…he wanted Sakura to cry out his name in pleasure and bliss, and he had every intention of making her do just that. Naruto gritted his teeth as Sakura's inner sheath caressed and held his cock as he pulled back and it was torture…pleasurable torture as he was nearly out and then slowly pushed his way back into her warm and wet sex as she moaned and cried out in passion and desire.

"Oh yeeeeeesssssss….like that Naruto-oh Kami you're so big…."

"Sakura-chan…you're so tight…."

As Naruto got into the rhythm and movement of his hips, he gently leaned forward as he continued to thrust slowly in Sakura's wet sex and he then kissed Sakura who responded with equal passion and pleasure as the two continued to love one another in a very strong way…the kiss lasted for a minute or two as their tongues touched and dueled with one another in a way that would have qualified as a sex act all on it's own. They then separated and Naruto caressed Sakura's breasts gently and with great care…holding, massaging and playing with the two orbs of flesh the way Sakura enjoyed it…

Sakura was far from idle as she held Naruto's head as he worshipped her breasts and she would run her hands on his body and she would moan near his ear and whisper loving words and passionate moans that made Naruto even more determined to pleasure her as he began to pick up the pace with his actions..

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Naruto was increasing his speed as he moved in and out of Sakura's wet sex and the sensations were driving him and Sakura insane with pleasure and desire….it was intoxicating and wonderful indeed for the both of them and it was becoming nearly impossible for them to contain the pleasure…nor did they want to either as the pleasure grew…Naruto's hips were moving faster now as he pushed his cock deeper into Sakura's wet sex and Sakura relished the pleasure as Naruto was hitting the spot where her pleasure was at it's most focused. The pink haired Kunoichi was in heaven and so was Naruto as the pleasure threatened to drive them to the very limits of their minds and bodies…

"MORE!! MORE!! OH YES!! HARDER DEEPER!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!"

Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he continued to move his hips in a great sense of speed and Naruto was making her feel more alive than she had ever felt as she arched and held him tightly for dear life…the pleasure was enough to drive her to nearly lose her sanity as she screamed out her pleasure and joy as the sensations flooded her body.

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of Sakura's wet sex…the wetness, tightness, softness, and heat coming form her sex was driving him mad with desire and pleasure…even more so with the sounds of their lovemaking and the way she shouted his name in pleasure and joy…it was amazing to him as he continued with his actions on her sex. And they were happy as they felt their bodies reach the limits…

"Sakura-chan…I-I'm going to…."

"Me too….me too Naruto-kun!!"

It didn't take very long for both of them to scream out their joy and pleasure as they both came at the very same time. The two held each other tightly as the storm of pleasurable sensation flowed in them…threatening to drive them off the cliff edge of their sanity as they had come at the very same time…

Naruto felt Sakura's womanhood move and caress his cock in such a way that defied ANYHTHING that the Pervy Sage came up with in his novels. Nothing…absolutely NOTHING beat the real thing in his mind from here on out…he felt his release and so did Sakura as she held him tightly…the blonde Genin even thrust in a few more times to make sure he would etch those sensations deeply into his very soul and mind.

Sakura felt her body explode in pleasure the very second she came and felt Naruto's own release as his seed touched her walls…the feeling of the hot, and thick sperm hitting her inner sex' walls drove the pink haired Kunoichi to the limits as she came again and and she felt her world go bright in an explosion…and as she felt the pleasure subside…she was amazed that Naruto had not lost his hardness and she was quickly aroused by that as she moved upward and was now straddling Naruto. As soon as they were ready…Sakura made her move.

She began to kiss Naruto at first and as soon as they were done with their torrid lip lock…the pink haired Kunoichi began to move her body up and down…and Naruto's cock was still deep inside Sakura's wet and hot sex and the pink haired Kunoichi was holding on for dear life to her lover as she continued to ride Naruto.

"Oh yes…this is wonderful….Naruto-kun!!"

"Sakura-chan!! YES!!"

Naruto felt like he was in heaven as they continued with their actions towards one another and the pleasure was worth every moment in his mind and that was what made him kiss Sakura with intense desire and she gave just as much intense feeling as well as she continued to move her body up and down his sex as they kissed each other deeply and caressed each other with their hands and when they broke the kiss…he licked and kissed her neck passionately and then lavished attention to his breasts…making Sakura blush deep red and she continued to move her body and hips as she relished the feel of her lover's sex entering her to the very core of her womanhood.

The pleasure was great for the two of them and it was not long before the two of them reached their own limits.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

The two felt their release once more and it was a very delicious wave of sensations fot them all as Naruto felt Sakura's inner sheath massage and milk his sex like a soft but hot, wet, and tight vice and Sakura felt the release of Naruto's hot seed filling every corner of her womanhood and the feelings were amazing indeed…the two felt their hearts beating at the same time…and to their amazement…their hearts were beating together at the very same time.

Naruto leaned forward and as he felt the pleasure and joy begin to flow all over him and Sakura as well as they felt the results of their latest orgasm…Sakura did likewise and then they looked at one another as they still hugged one another and they felt their heartbeats begin to slow down a bit and they looked at one another and they once more deeply kissed one another…they finally parted from their kiss and they had their hands on each other's chest as they looked at one another…deep emerald eyes looking back at deep sapphire blue eyes…it was then that Naruto spoke.

"Sakura-chan…do you remember what you asked me when we met again in Konoha?"

Sakura nodded at that as she recalled asking him if she had changed a great deal from before…and she was not happy with his answer at that time…but she wondered just what was Naruto up to with this.

'I do…and you said I didn't change at all…"

"I never told you the truth about that…the reason is that…you were as beautiful as ever…"

"You mean that Naruto-chan?"

"Oh yes…you are always beautiful in my eyes Sakura-chan…when you smile, laugh, and seem hard at work…you are always beautiful…even when you're angry."

Sakura couldn't help but look at her lover and see the truth in his eyes and Naruto then reached for the blanket nearby and he covered the two of them and he was holding her tight and in each other's arms the two lovers held one another….and Naruto spoke to Sakura with conviction.

"There's no other woman I want to be with than you Sakura-chan…I love you…"

Sakura merely held Naruto closer and snuggled into his warm and safe embrace and the two finally went to sleep in each other's arms. But one question lingered in her mind as they slept…but she relaxed and decided to ask him the question when they were awake…but the hard part finding it in herself to ask this question to him.

--

The next day…

Sakura opened her eyes as she was confused at first on what had happened last night…and when the memories came back…she was feeling a great deal of warmth in her heart at those memories.

(Naruto said it…he loves me…he always had ever since the day we met in the Academy…)

Sakura turned and there was the blonde in question sleeping soundly and holding her in his embrace and she couldn't help but realize that she and he were still naked from last night's romp. She blushed as she recalled how energetic, passionate, yet gentle and wonderful Naruto was to her…she had dreamed of the same coming from Sasuke before…back when she was younger…but now she felt that she had moved on…and found the one she wanted…maybe the old saying was right in this case…

'Love comes in the most unexpected places'

She looked at Naruto and smiled as she traced his face gently…to think that she had treated him like dirt all those years made her very ashamed of herself once more.

(He always cared for me…he saved me many times over…he loved me enough risk his life time and again for me…and I treated him so badly…what a fool I was…)

She choked back a sob at the memories and then calmed herself and thought about his confession to the Kage Bushin that held a fragment of his demon resident, she recalled hearing them argue about her and his feelings for her, she listened on how the real Naruto defended her against the Kyuubi's harsh but truthful statements, how he had risked so much for her to be happy, because it made him feel happy as well, even if he had to give up his love for her to make her happy…and how he would be there for her and he would always love her...even if she didn't love him back…that made her cry once more…

"Sakura-chan? Are you all right?!"

Sakura opened her eyes and there was Naruto looking at her…his deep blue eyes looking at her with concern, worry, and compassion...things she had seen before in his eyes when they were still younger...but always ignored and denied and it further shamed her that she had treated him so badly when they were younger…she didn't deserve to be looked at with those emotions and despite her desire not to say it...she did.

"I…why do you always stand by me…Naruto-kun…after all I've done to you?"

Naruto knew that they were back from last night, she was very much shocked as he was...he had been so wrapped up with his argument with the Kage Bushin than held the Kyuubi for a brief time that he had not noticed her…he had a sneaky suspicion his resident had been planning this the whole time…but for once he was not mad at the Kyuubi.

"Because I love you Sakura-chan…I fell in love with you the day I saw you in the Academy…I know it's weird…but you stole my heart the very second you walked in the class room, and no matter what happened…I always loved you…"

"But…I…I want to know, you were always there for me, no matter what happened…and I hurt you…I hurt you for a long time…yet you loved me…why?"

"Because I do…it's not hard to understand…I love you Sakura-chan…always."

Sakura saw that there was no lie or deception in Naruto's words…he meant it and she felt that he would never deceive her. Naruto was too honest…too compassionate…too kind…and too noble to lie to anyone…especially her. Because he loved her with all his heart and soul, and he would love her to the day he died. And that simple truth made her finally smile…

The pink haired Kunoichi then reached out and kissed her lover and held him closer to her…kissing him as passionately as she could manage and Naruto without reservation kissed her back with equal passion and affection…proving yet again that he did and will always love her no matter what happened and that was enough for Sakura to finally do something that she knew she should have done years ago.

She said goodbye to her past love for Sasuke…the love that was never reciprocated and scorned…the love that was doomed from the start. She cared for him as a friend…but that was the end of her love for him…the day he showed how much he had changed and the day he came close to killing Naruto with his own hands began the death of any romantic feelings towards him, and she would never forget or forgive him what he had nearly done…she finally found the one she loved and even if it took her so long to figure it out…she was never going to let him go ever again and she would fight to protect Naruto until they could finally be at peace.

As they broke away from one another, she hugged Naruto and whispered to him.

"I love you…Naru-chan."

Naruto felt his heart beat faster at that statement and he couldn't help but feel even more alive than before, he had waited 15 years for those words to come from Sakura's mouth and he had feared and dreaded that his dream of finally being loved by her would die at last after all these years…but not this time…he proved to her last night and this morning that he loved her and now…she loved him back…she loved him back…it made him feel great…

Sakura could see the swelling of emotions in Naruto's deep blue eyes and the way his heart beat felt on her chest told her that he was utterly happy…and she was happy as well…and she replied.

"How long would you wait for me to say those words…if I didn't say them now?"

"I'd wait forever…Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and replied.

"Then get used to hearing those words for the rest of your life."

"I will."

--

Later in the morning…

Naruto had managed to capture some rabbits and had them roasting on a fire that he made using some dry grass, wood, a flint rock and his kunai and the fire was ready…Sakura was busy resting and gathering herbs for any medical salves they could use while they waited for rescue. All the while, they had spent time being close together and kissing and cuddling...things he had always dreamed of doing with her but never thought he would at all. After some time he heard a certain voice.

(("Well now…I guess this means that you two are officially a couple."))

(Hey…did you plan this Kyuubi?)

(("Me? What makes you think that kit?"))

(I'm not THAT dense…you could have just settled for having a conversation with me mentally that night…but you managed to trick me into making that Kage Bushin for you to use…you wanted to do that so I could talk and let Sakura-chan overhear us arguing…you WANTED her to hear us…didn't you?)

("Heh, I always knew you were not as dumb as they thought…pretty perceptive kit, you're right…I did plan it all out and I dare say it paid off immensely.")

(You sly fox…)

("Why thank you…that's actually a compliment to a fox spirit you know…besides…I was getting tired of your wet dreams and innermost feelings involving that pink haired babe…so I figured it's high time I did something about it.")

( Heh…I guess I owe you…)

(( "Hmph…Don't you get all mushy on me yet kit…I did you a favor so you do me a favor."))

(If it involves letting you loose then forget it…but if it's something that we can both accomplish then fine…)

(( "Fair enough…when we face the Akatsuki…and you REALLY need help…then you don't hesitate to ask from me…because I'll promise not to make you into a berserker…sound fair enough for you?"))

(Fair enough…just promise me you won't hit Sakura-chan or anyone I care about.)

("Done deal.")

It was then that Naruto and Sakura decided to go for a quick hunt for fish in their boat and after having a full and hearty breakfast they moved out….armed with the bamboo spears that they were able to craft with hard string and their spare kunai with long and very sturdy bamboo. As they went fishing for their new supply of fish…it was then that Sakura spotted a large shape and she was awed by the sight of the sail and she got Naruto's attention very quickly.

"Naruto-chan!!1 There's something on the horizon!!"

Naruto quickly looked in that direction and his eyes widened and he grabbed the small tube and used the large quartz crystals he had with him and used the primitive telescope that the Kyuubi had taught him and he was ecstatic as he recognized the undeniable sing of a ship.

"It's a ship Sakura-chan!!"

The two made their way back to the beach and quickly lit their signal fire and sure enough…in less than an hour or so…the massive billowing smoke was now moving upward and the two looked on…hoping against hope that their signal fire would be seen…and the minute they looked through the telescope…they were awed by the fact that the ship was now heading for them!!

"They saw it!! They saw it Naruto-chan….we're saved!!"

Sakura quickly hugged Naruto and the blonde quickly embraced his lover back and his own smile was equal to her own smile as they looked and saw that the ship was now heading towards them…rescue had finally come for them.

--

Epilogue…

Naruto fixed himself up and headed off to grab his forehead protector…as he had gotten out of his shower in his apartment to answer the door and was now dressed in his normal clothes …he had recently placed an alarm bell to warn him of anyone making their presence known to his home at the moment. The blonde Genin had been back for a week or two as he was briefed on the current situation when he had been gone for a while.

Sakura had been back with Tsunade training in more advanced medical jutsu and he was eager to finally relax and take a break. However, they had decided to keep their outward friendship when dealing with others…while in truth the two of them were very close to one another and even more in private and that was something that Naruto had longed for and dreamed of for as long as he can recall when he was part of the original Team 7 line-up.

As he opened the door he was shocked and delighted to see Sakura at his door…and she was dressed to kill as she was wearing a deep white Kimono that had designs of the sakura blossoms that were the flowers where she got her first name and she wore a delicate and fashionable obi with several different but fitting colors and the deep red cord that held the obi there completed the package and she wore a decorative hairpin on her pink hair.

The pink haired Kunoichi smiled and she then spoke to her bo-friend.

"You're ready Naruto-chan?"

"Oh yes…let's go!"

The two went out on their first ever night out for a late night movie…everyone they knew in the old Rookie 9 were asleep and therefore they were on their own. The movie proved to be worth the money that both had saved up for a while and they enjoyed it immensely. As the move ended and they went out together…they made their way to the old training field that was the sight of the Bell test when Sasuke was still with them and when they were reunited.

Naruto then touched the very same log where he had been tied up so long ago and grinned a bit at the memories…while Sakura also smiled and the two thought about the past and the future and the pink haired Kunoichi had a very interesting idea as she could sense no one around but the two of them at the moment.

She moved towards Naruto and then hugged him from behind and kissed him by the neck…making Naruto gasp a bit at the action as he had been so into the memories of the past that he had no idea what was going on.

"Sakura-chan…?"

The Kunoichi smiled at the endearment and then released her lover and went to the very same tree and removed the cords that held her obi and removed the cloth away and she looked at Naruto and smiled devilishly.

"Care for a little love in the moonlight Naruto-koiishi?"

Naruto gulped at that as this was something that was new to him…in the sense that they were in the village and there was a big chance someone might see them. He was turned on by the idea yet was not sure that Sakura being serious.

"A-A-Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled and parted her kimono a bit to allow Naruto see a portion of her naked form and she posed seductively on the log and replied.

"Oh yes…"

Naruto grinned and went forward as he could tell that his girl-friend and lover was dead serious and he wasted no time as he removed his jacket and his black t-shirt in record time and then he moved to kiss Sakura deeply and she responded in kind as she hugged her lover and boy-friend as he lifted one of her legs and exposed her long and shapely leg and hips as he then removed her kimono carefully and now Sakura was gloriously naked before him as the two proceeded to make love in the moonlight.

All the while the Kyuubi was enjoying the show and was grinning from ear to ear…which was not hard for a demon fox to do in the first place.

(Now this will be good.)

--

To be continued…

--

Author's notes:

Well this wraps up the fifth installment of the Deserted Island series and I have to say that I got some requests to do a Sakura pairing and I figured this will do just fine. Of course I can bet that there will be those who say otherwise on the whole thing. But suffice to say despite some errors in my humble opinion…this is not half bad and would be more than adequate.

Sakura might have acted badly towards Naruto in the past but she got nicer and in the arc where she asked Naruto to rescue Sakura she finally sees the depth of Naruto's feelings and love for her and in the episode where Sakura sees the Kyuubi take over Naruto's body in the Fourth Tailed State (as I like to call it) and learns that he is willing to give himself over to the Kyuubi to save Sasuke for her in exchange for his life and both his soul and his humanity from Kabuto, it makes her want to protect him from such a fate. And Yamato then comments about her feelings for Naruto being the key to helping him in the way she wanted.

So I figured I'd expand them into utterly romantic feelings that just needed a trigger of some sort to make it work out…and thus the results before you all in this story and I hope that it will be enough for the time being. Though I have to admit that it's kind of messy at the moment.

There will be other couples as well and some in the coming chapters will not be from Konoha so don't ask me too much about the soon to come pairings.

However…I have decided to release a surprise…for the next chapter…we will have a pairing of Naruto with two women…many have requested this from me for quite a while now and for that reason, I have decided to take more time in preparing this chapter as I needed to gather all the pertinent data I need to actually make a couple of Naruto with more than one woman work…so the next chapter will be the very first of the Deserted Island series to have Naruto be stranded with more than one woman.

Now as to who the two women are in this little surprise chapter…that's MY secret so until the next chapter is finished…then you'll have to wait…but feel free to come up with your own take on just who are the women in question on the next installment of Naruto Deserted island…and I hope that when I do unveil the paring with Naruto…then I hope that it will be all right…

Because…apart from the lemon I made for GunDread SEED The Second Stage…this will be the second attempt I have made in making a more than one woman paring work for a single male character…though I hope that I can surpass the lemon I made for GunDread SEED the Second Stage with this Naruto fanfiction.

Well…see you on the next installment!


	6. Naruto Hinata Kurenai

Naruto Deserted Island 006

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto and all media…so stop asking me if I do.

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the 9 Tailed Fox

--

There is the sixth installment of the Deserted island series, and for the first time in my making of this series…I am going to make a two women one man pairing and this one is a very interesting pairing.

And that is because this is the pairing of Naruto…with Kurenai and Hinata. This was requested from me by a fan that, for the longest time since I wrote this series, has been eager to see if I could make this pairing work…and in all honestly I have no idea if I can as they dynamics of making a relationship like this work is something I have yet to try…but nothing ventured, nothing gained as the old saying goes.

Now before anyone starts breathing down my neck and calling this unbelievable…let me remind you all yet again that this is a work of fiction…there is NO way at all is this going to happen at all between Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai…but there was the wet dream sequence in Naruto where Kurenai and Hinata were there in towels…along with Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Ayame, Anko, Matsuri (Though how in the heck is she in there is beyond me), and even (gasp) Moegi…so I figured it's high time this situation played out….and in this fic, Kurenai is not married to Asuma and is not pregnant and they are on friendly and cordial terms.

I hope this will be all right for all readers…

And for the fan in question who asked for this pairing…I hope that it meets your approval.

Writing time!

--

Naruto looked out on the sea as the boat kept moving onward to their destination which was back to Wave Country to return back to Konoha after an important trade mission that was handed to him by Tsunade as a chance for him to take a mission that would help him see what other countries and lands were there apart from the ones he had already been to at the moment. The blonde had no idea just how things were looking at the moment. But he knew that they had left Sea Country early as a massive storm front was moving into the country and they had to leave now in order to avoid being hemmed in by the storm.

The Hokage had received the mission for a small team to handle a small but vital trade convoy from Konoha to Sea Country that had a number of needed materials for the Daimyo who lived there…and at the moment the only ninjas available was Naruto, Hinata, and Hinata's Jonin Sensei Yuhi Kurenai. He had to admit that this was something he had not expected as he had excepted to be with his old squad at the moment…though there were some things that made the idea rather difficult at the moment…

Sakura was working on some supplies and medical cures…Sai was currently doing his level best in making himself a more likable person while in their team…Naruto had to admit that while Sai's naive actions grated on his nerves…at least unlike Sasuke…he was more than willing to pitch in when things were bad. Yamato was busy working on another assignment and that was helping Kakashi with his mission of tracking Akatsuki along with Jiraiya who was using his old contacts to see if there was any news that could help them locate Akatsuki…it had been a while since the disappearance of Deidara and the defeat of Sasori…so they knew they had dented the manpower of Akatsuki at least.

The other teams were busy and he was the only one available for the mission at the moment…however…Tsunade was happy to get some good news and found that two ninja in the village were able to be placed in the mission with Naruto and they were currently the ones he was with…He was somewhat surprised by the inclusion of both Kurenai and Hinata on this mission and wondered about that to Tsunade and he recalled how it had turned out…

Flashback…

"You can't be serious Tsunade-obasan!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto who looked very unhappy with the fact that he was being re-assigned to convoy escort duty…this was not what he trained for…he had trained to find Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha and make sure to finally keep his promise to his friend and treasured team-mate Sakura…but now he was being re-assigned.

"I am serious Naruto-kun, the situation was not looking good with our manpower here in the village being rather strained at the moment, I have no choice at the moment."

"But couldn't another team handle this assignment…even a squad of ANBU can be…"

"I know that…but who I will assign anyway…Team Gai is handling an assignment at the moment and Gai is leading his team on this mission. Team Asuma is also on a mission of recon on their own, and the ANBU are needed here to maintain base security….I have my hands full and the blasted Council Elders are making it worse…"

Naruto already had a fairly accurate idea about the two elders that grated Tsunade's patience and tolerance…

"Them again?"

"Yes…I have my hands tied trying to keep things working here and I am not in the mood to be tested any further…:"

Naruto knew that while he disliked some of the situations he found himself in due to Tsunade…he respected her enough to know that she was working her hardest to keep things in order…and he had her to thank for letting take missions like normal ninja….both to help him grow as a ninja and a soon to be Hokage….and to also make sure that if Akatsuki made a move….he would be ready and able to fight them and keep Konoha from harm.

"All right….I'll do it."

Tsunade nodded and replied.

"You're not going to do it alone though….I'm assigning some back up for you."

'Who? Sakura-chan is working in the hospital right now, Kakashi-sensei's on a mission, Yamato-sensei is helping the Pervy Sage, and Sai is busy learning how to be a normal person….who exactly will I be working with?"

Tsunade smiled a bit and looked at the door as it opened and she spoke to Naruto.

"Why don't you take a look?"

Naruto turned and saw that there was none other than…

End of Flashback…

Naruto groaned a bit as he got out of bed as his hunger was getting to him yet again at the moment and he needed to grab something to eat and wondered how Hinata and Kurenai were doing at the very moment. Not that he didn't mind the company since having a team was nice, but he had expected him to be working with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino and his Destruction Bugs, the complete Team 8. But it seemed that Kiba had to be out for a while as he and his family had a mission the required their particular clan talents….while the same could be said for Shino as he and his father had to help ensure the growth of the new Bikouchuu beetles that had located another site and rumors of the clan's old enemies coming to take the beetles was something they were not keen on letting happen.

As he walked out of his room….he moved to the galley to grab some food and saw Kurenai and Hinata walking towards the galley as he was from their rooms and he greeted them with a smile as he moved faster.

"Hinata-san, Kurenai-sensei!"

The two women turned and Hinata smiled slyly and blushed bright red….she had not fainted…unlike the time she and him had met back in Konoha a few minutes back then…but she had decided to be a bit more forward with herself….and it certainly helped greatly to have Kurenai to provide her support when she needed it at the moment.

Naruto smiled and walked with them as they made their way to the galley to grab some food to eat and it had been a while since they completed the mission handed to them by Tsunade. Naruto then turned and looked at the ocean and felt like this reminded him of the trip to Snow/Spring Country….and meeting Princess Koyuki. He wondered on how his favorite actress and friend was doing at the moment….she was currently acting in movies and also acting as leader of her homeland….it must be very hard but it was all right….because not only was she a skilled and talented actress and leader of her people, but was loved by others in her lands and beyond the country….

I wonder what new movie she'll be working on….maybe I should buy a ticket…I am older now after all.

Kurenai then spoke to him.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto realized that they had actually arrived in the galley and he had been so silent that he must have worried both Hinata and Kurenai….after all….being utterly silent was not in his nature in the least. He scratched the back of his head and gave a silly smile.

"Nothing really Kurenai-sensei….just thinking about a mission I had with the others in the Land of Snow…."

"Oh…you never told us about that mission….care to tell us about how it went?"

"You sure?"

"Of course. I can bet Hinata would love to hear about the adventure as well."

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata and spoke to her.

"Do you want to hear about it Hinata-san?"

Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers gently as she normally did whenever Naruto would direct his attention on her….she was not always happy with the habit as Kiba had pointed out to her that she had not outgrown that habit even after so many years. But she didn't mind it too much as they sat down and managed to order some good food. Naruto missed the ramen back in Konoha but couldn't complain as the food was not too bad.

As they ate…he told them on how he had been in a mission to escort the actress Yukie Fujikaze and her crew to film their movie and only found out that she was actually the heir to the throne of the Land of Snow….Princess Koyuki Kazahana, and her uncle who was the current leader wanted her captured and to take the key she had to her father's treasure….he told them on how things were at first between the two of them and he admitted that now that he thought about it as he was older…things were hard on her and he was able to help her no matter how much she doubted him at first.

He proved her wrong and after she supported him….he defeated Doto with Sasuke's aid and with his own Rainbow Rasengan….and for the first time….the Princess smiled. He then told the two women of the rather interesting picture he had been given that showed him still resting and recovering…and being kissed on the cheek by the Princess. And he still had the picture to prove it back in his apartment.

Kurenai smiled at that and so did Hinata as it had been one of Naruto's hardest missions…but the young Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous at the knowledge that Naruto had been kissed on the cheek by an older woman….she had longed to do that herself for a very long time and it kind of hurt to know that another woman had kissed Naruto already.

As they were busy chatting it did not take long for them to finish their food and then decided to see just how the trip was progressing….however, things were not that simple and safe as they saw a massive storm heading right for them and they quickly moved to the main hold where the crew and officers were….the Jonin got the clearance and the three of them got to see the Captain who gave them some bad news.

"The storm cell's hitting us faster than we expected….I've got a feeling this is going to be one heck of a rough ride."

And sure enough….it was one rough ride as the waves were climbing and hitting the ship and making movement on the boat harder for anyone to do. However…the ship continued further on it's travels despite the rough weather and things were getting to be rather rough all over the place and the howling winds were accompanied by large torrents of rain. The ship tried to ride out the storm….but things were about to get complicated as the waves were growing in power as well and many of the passengers and crew were getting worried at the moment by the massive storm cell they had hoped to avoid early. But nature apparently had other ideas at the time as the waves smashed into the ship and the continued attacks of water and wind finally hit home.

Naruto-Kurenai, and Hinata, along with the rest of the people onboard heard a sound one did NOT want to hear when on a boat in sea….shattering wood and the moment that happened, panic came to hold on the people on the ship and that meant that they would have only minutes before the ship sank. The three ninja wasted little time and headed for the life boats….but there were many already struggling to reach the boats as panic and fear gripped the people who were trying to escape.

Several people tried to force Naruto and the other ninja away from their boat but Naruto quickly turned and used Kage Bushin to fight them off for the time being…it was harsh….but they had no choice at the moment and as soon as the life boat was free from the ship the boat landed in the rough water and Naruto used several Kage Bushin to steer and grab the oars and the rudder to steer the ship.

The three looked and saw that the other people managed to reach boats as well and were now trying to escape from the sinking ship and the crew as well. However….the three had to find land soon and it was then that Kyuubi decided to come in and aid his container.

(("Kit….there's a very large island north in that direction….head for that quickly!"))

(You sure?)

(("Of course I am sure….now stop asking and get moving!"))

The only good thing that came out of the storm was the fact that the waves were pushing them along and thankfully the waves had not over turned them yet and for that, Naruto was very thankful as the ship moved through the howling storm and the winds as they moved though the sea. The three of them tried to look for any sign of land and it was slow going as the storm made things very difficult for them all through the day….as the storm had hit them in mid day and now things were getting to be really bad….Hinata then used her Byakugan to scan ahead and she was happy as her bloodline ability allowed her to see past the rain, waves, and wind to spot land dead ahead.

"There's land ahead!!"

As they made it in….the boat suddenly hit an underground pillar of stone and the boat began to leak from the hole and the three had to work double time in order to reach the beach as the water was quickly filling the boat….the Kage Bushin were lucky to have found a pail and bilged out the water and thankfully, the accident happened only when they were half way to the beach.

As they reached the beach and were now able to head into the shore….Naruto leaped off the boat and quickly got of his Kage Bushin and the Kage Bushin went to work and quickly took hold of the boat and brought it into the beach….the damaged boat was thankfully not sinking as they had finally arrived at the beach when they had slammed into the large rock….Naruto and his Kage Bushin got the boat closer to shore and both Kurenai and Hinata got off and moved into the beach as the howling winds and heavy rain come in hard….Naruto knew that they needed shelter quickly and it had to be fast as there was not much light left as the storm headed for them. He then spotted a large wall of stones that formed something of a semi circle and he had an idea as he ordered the Kage Bushin to flip the boat and carry it to the rocks.

"Stay underneath the boat Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-san!!"

The two women did so and Naruto was able to use the boat as a shield and when they reached the area….he quickly placed the boat there to act as a roof….it was not much but it was better than nothing at the moment. He then reached for some stones and used them to harden the shelter….sadly the stones had sharp edges and cut into his hands….but he pushed that out of his mind as he piled in the sides to further hold the boat into the shelter. The shelter was thankfully now in the tide as it was very close to the tree line and Naruto learned from his training to know that the shelter far away from the high tide borders and that would make sure that the place was not flooded with sea water….Naruto growled at the stinging sensations as salt water touched the cuts on his wounds but he placed that aside as he did his best to make the shelter work….there were areas where air would come in and out but not rip off the boat at the moment that was their only form of roofing….and the entrance was enough to make him crawl in…as he did so….he was happy that his idea worked as there was enough room for them to sit down on but not stand at the moment. Kurenai had managed to use some safe burning tags to serve as a temporary light source as they listened to the howling winds.

"Are you two all right?"

Kurenai nodded and so did Hinata as she shivered a bit and that was a warning to Naruto and Kurenai….it also didn't take long for Kurenai to feel the effects of the cold hitting them and the winds were no better….that meant that they would have to hope to last the night while they were wearing their clothes which were still wet….both women were shivering at the moment….but Naruto was not…

And for good reason….the Kyuubi had increased Naruto's body temperature to help him stay warm in the cold but keep the blonde Genin's temperature in safe levels. As Naruto dried his hands….it was then that Hinata saw the cuts on Naruto's hands and she gasped.

"Naruto-kun! What happened to your hands?!"

Naruto saw the scars and replied in answer.

"I got cut holding the stones to harden the shelter outside….don't worry about me Hinata-san, the cuts are not that deep."

Hinata saw that but she wanted to help Naruto in some fashion and rummaged in her jacket and pants and to her relief….she found one of her usual containers of healing ointment and before Naruto could say anything she took his hands and used the healing ointment on the cuts…the cool balm helped alleviate the sting of the salt on his wounds. Naruto smiled at that and as Hinata tended the cuts he looked at her as she worked hard in healing him…even if it was not needed.

As soon as they were able to relax, Naruto and the others knew that they would have to sleep and Naruto could see that both Kurenai and Hinata were shivering and the Kyuubi noted that too and spoke.

(("They need to warm up and get out of most of those wet clothes…and so do you."))

(WHAT?!)

(("Listen kit….those wet clothes you three have on are going to take some time to dry up, plus they do have undergarments, plus it's getting dark, so no need to be modest,"))

(You want me to be NAKED in front of Hinata-san and Kurenai-sensei?!)

(( "Use your head kit, the clothes you have on will dry but with the wind as it is….you will feel colder than before and in this situation….getting cold is bad news….so yes you have to strip off the clothes….but NOT all of them at the moment."))

The situation was evident and Kurenai and Hinata apparently got the message….though Hinata was already blushing bright red at the thought of being naked before Naruto….but thankfully with the darkness closing in and that prevented them from seeing things that would have been considered somewhat embarrassing at the moment. As soon as he was now only in his boxers….he spoke.

"We should get some sleep…first thing tomorrow I'll go out and see if I can find us anything to eat."

"I-I-I'll come with you Naruto-kun….I can use my Byakugan to help you…"

Naruto smiled and spoke gently to Hinata….after all the missions they had been in together and seeing her growth as a ninja….he held the young Hyuuga heiress in high regard and she needed to rest after all.

"It'll be all right Hinata-san, I can handle this one on my own for the time being….we all need to rest."

With that….the three decided to get some much needed sleep as the winds continued to howl about and the rain fell down….their shelter proved very helpful and since they were well beyond the range of the high tides and thus were not hit by the water. The rainwater moved over the rocks as the boat that served as a roof did well….allowing the trio to have a decent night's sleep despite the howling wind and rain that they had to deal with for the night.

Before Naruto closed his eyes he wondered if there was any chance Tsunade would hear of this disaster and mount a rescue for him, Hinata, and Kurenai. He then placed aside that thought and knew that the Hokage would not let anything happen to them. He had faith in Tsunade despite the situations that usually crop up when he was under a mission slated by her.

He only hoped that some of the ship's survivors would be found soon by passing ships or they would have had it.

--

The next day…

Naruto woke up hours later in early morning and to his surprise….found himself being hugged by both Kurenai and Hinata at the moment….and he was in his boxers….shock and panic hit him but he quickly calmed down somewhat as he realized that nothing happened between him and the women and it was still somewhat too dark to see at the moment….however….he was able to gently pry the arms of the two women, as apparently the women had huddled to the closest source of warmth in the area and that was naturally him. As soon as he was up, he groped to find his clothes….while keeping clear of Hinata and Kurenai's clothes. He then got out of the the shelter and placed them on and was thankful to find his kunai pouch and back pouch were intact….his shuriken and spare kunai were safe….but his scroll for this large shuriken was a loss but he could get a replacement soon enough.

Naruto sighed as he scanned the beach and hoped that he and the others could find any food on the island beach…the ninja did take some basic training in survival…but not that much as he was not keen on learning at the time. But the Kyuubi was more than willing to help it's jailor on the arts of survival….it had no intention of letting the blonde teen die while it was still around.

The blonde looked at Hinata and Kurenai who were still resting in the small shelter that they had made using the damaged boat as a roof over some large rocks near the beach…thankfully they were using a large sail to act as bedding. The women were tired and they needed to get some sleep after the night they had been through. He was happy that the two of them were all right and were recovering….though he would have to hurry and find a much better place for them all to stay while they were on the island.

He moved through the beach and as he entered the tee line, he took some of the stones and found some flint in them and took the flint with him and managed to use his still remaining kunai and cut down some of the nearby coconuts….going for the green and healthy looking ones….it took a little trial and error, but he got the hits perfectly in a few tries and brought the coconuts back to the camp first so that they would be easier to find at the moment. He then moved back into the forest and looked for anything that could be of use….he then spotted a large pool of water that was bubbling up somewhere….something of a spring and he was relieved as he came closer….

((":Careful kit….if there's one thing that's true about springs like that one….there's bound to be residents….we're not the only ones in the natural world that need water."))

Naruto heeded the Kyuubi's warning when he spotted movement to his left and coming out from a large crevice was a large and long snake….the snake was about four feet long and the thing hissed in warning at Naruto….Naruto was not a big fan of snakes….after all….he recalled the time Orochimaru sent his summoned snake to try and eat him in the Forest of Death years before when he and Team 7 took part in the Chuunin Exams. And facing the snake summoning freak of a ninja traitor left a bad taste in his mouth…Naruto moved back and the snake reared back…mistaking Naruto's movement as a threat and attacked…

The blonde ninja moved away and reflexively threw his kunai at the snake and hit the target straight and true….the weapon hit the snake right on the back of the body….merely inches from the skull and the impact ensured that the head was sliced off with a single blow of the kunai.

Naruto gazed at the large snake he had killed with his kunai and to his surprise….the body….when it's head had been cut off was still very much alive and moving….and it was shocking to him to actually see that at the moment.

"God…that was one nasty snake."

The snake's head still hissed at Naruto even after he had killed it and the blonde ninja stayed a good distance from it until it died….it was then that the Kyuubi spoke to the blonde Genin.

(( "Nice kill kit….that's one nasty venomous snake and it's got a poison that attacks the blood cells and causes intense pain, numbness, internal bleeding and…"))

(I get the message already Kyuubi….damn I thought I could finally get some fruit but nearly wind up as a target board for snake fangs!)

(("Actually….we've just found another new meal to add."))

(What do you….no…tell me you're joking…)

(("I am not kit….that snake's body is going to be a great source of protein and we need protein."))

(You want me to eat a snake?!)

(("Yes Kit…I want you to eat a snake…and just so you know…snake meat when properly cooked actually tastes just like chicken."))

(How do you know?)

(("I've lived MANY centuries kit, and I'm not senile either, I know about survival because it's part of being alive. I may be a demon but I've done other things apart from fighting and killing. Trust me on this one….take the body, skin it, gut it and take the body, wrap it around a stick and cook it over a fire."))

(I don't know….)

(("The fundamental law of nature kit is you either eat or you're eaten. That simply means that you have to be ready to do what you can to live…no matter how distasteful it might seem at first, because that can keep you breathing. Now don't worry about the snake meat….but I suggest you go hunting for a few more snakes on the off chance we might need more."))

(I am NOT going to like this….)

(("Survival means doing certain things that while you might not like them…you still have to do them anyway kit…come on….time to hunt some legless chicken."))

Naruto sighed and after some time….found a number of nearly a dozen snakes….all like the one he had killed in different spots….he took off their heads and buried them carefully….as the heads were still alive at the moment and could have bitten him if he was too close to them to begin with. After he took the still moving bodies….much to his disgust at the moment…he headed out….tying the bodies on a length of cord and securely lashing the bodies on his shoulders. He then found a large number of bushes that had berries on them and he took as much as he could for the meal ahead, he moved in and found a large number of nut bearing bushes and after being assured by the Kyuubi that the nuts were good to eat and were non-toxic, he took those as well and as he made his way back to the camp and set up the fire.

He used the flint he had found before and gathered a lot of dry palm leaves and grass….along with a lot of the drift wood in the area and after an hour or so he got the fire going….he then took half a dozen of the snakes….the skin was removed and then he gutted them as the instructions of the Kyuubi and the demon fox told him to burn the guts as well so they would not attract other predators…

Naruto then wrapped the meat on the tips of sharpened sticks and then he wrapped the snake meat on the sticks and hung them over the fire… afterwards…he made yet another fire with lots of wood….and when the fire died down after an hour or so….he moved aside the hot coals and dug a pit…

(Why did I make this new fire….let it die and make this pit?)

(("This my young jailer…is going to be an oven….put the snakes in there….wrap them up in their bodies and place back all the sand and the coals…the hot sand and coals will cook the snakes in their skins and then in half an hour…you've got snake ala-sand oven…..better get those roasting ones….you don't want to burn the meat too badly kit. The best way to know if the snake is properly cooked is when you can see the strands of meat when you cut or tear into it….if you do….they are ready."))

Naruto took the cooking snake meat and saw that the meat was indeed ready…he looked at the whitish meat with some disgust but tried it and as he chewed the food thoughtfully…he was shocked and amazed when the meat DID taste just like chicken….a rather strong taste but definitely worth the danger, time, and effort as the meat was undeniably good to the taste buds.

Naruto ate one of the cooked snakes ravenously as he had not eaten in quite a while now since last night…and the meat was certainly helping alleviating the hunger had since this morning.

(Wow….you weren't kidding Kyuubi…the meat DOES taste like chicken!!)

(("Heh…now you know why snakes are sometimes called legless chicken….now eat up more of those fruits and nuts….all the sugar, vitamins, minerals, and protein will be good for you…but make sure to leave some food for your companions."))

Naruto nodded as Kurenai and Hinata woke up and crawled out of their shelter…the smell of cooked meat was enough to wake them up. The red eyed Jonin looked at the cooking food and spoke to Naruto.

"What's that meat your cooking Naruto-kun…it smells like chicken or something…"

"Actually Kurenai-sensei….it's snake meat."

Hinata and Kurenai looked at Naruto with some surprise and Naruto the looks and realized that this was probably the very first time they had not only seen him eat something apart from ramen…but eating a snake to say the least. That was understandable at the moment….as he was not keen on eating the meat in the first place. But after trying it out himself…he was agreeing to the taste…though he was NOT going to ask to have snake meat in his ramen when he and the others got back to Konoha. Kurenai and Hinata moved closer to the fire and looked at the cooked meat and he replied.

"I know…but that's all I can find at the moment….listen…the meat actually is pretty good…try it…I have to go get the snakes I was cooking in the sand oven."

Naruto went to the place where the embers were and began to uncover the snakes that he had cooked in the sand oven and Hinata and Kurenai looked at the food and Kurenai sighed and tried the snake meat and Hinata took one of the sticks that had the snake meat and looked at each other and the two women took a bit and they too found out that the meat was actually very tasty…strong at first but the meat was nice…

(Wow…the meat does taste nice…almost like chicken…)

(Hmmm….I 'm happy Naruto-kun didn't get hurt hunting these snakes…)

The two women ate the food and then the nuts and berries as Naruto brought the snakes that he had cooked in the sand oven. The snakes were still somewhat sizzling still as they were brought by Naruto who used a pair of large pronged sticks to take each snake on the nearby rock and used his kunai to cut aside the skin and the three ninja ate their break-fast of snake meat, berries, and nuts…and afterwards…Naruto used his kunai with his strength to cut open the coconuts that he had brought in previously, they took out the coconut meat and then drank the water…and while it had a strange taste…it was pure, fresh water and that was a great thing to finally have food and water in their stomachs and the three felt more relaxed ever since they had been stranded on the island.

Kurenai then looked about as she cleaned her hands and she spoke.

"We should go and see just what we can do here….considering how far we are from any other island and since we have no idea where we are at the moment in this location…we have to know this island and made due until we can come up with a way to get help."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and the three ninjas took off to explore the island and they were able to keep in track with one another. Thankfully their short wave radios were still intact and were working and since they had spare batteries with them, they could change the batteries when they needed to. Naruto handled part of the recon duties on his own….using the Kage Bushin Jutsu to cut down the recon efforts and back up the others…Hinata's Byakugan provided the ability to scan the island at safe distances and make sure that they were not going to stumble into any possible traps along the way.

The island itself was rather large…and amazingly enough…to the three ninja…the place seemed to be totally uninhabited at the moment and there seemed to be no one in the area at all. The three moved about…keeping in close contact with one another. They saw that there were some open valleys on the island and there were also some trails of large numbers of various animals in the area and that meant that there were other creatures apart from snakes on the island they were on at the moment and that was good thing as there would be other sources of food on the island as they all agreed that hunting for snakes alone was too high a risk as they didn't have enough medical supplies to heal any bites….and none of them were trained in medical jutsus at the moment. Large numbers of trees of different origins were there and there appeared to a large network of underground springs that released fresh water from underground….allowing lots of greenery to flourish in the area.

They moved on through the island and found a mountain to be there in the middle of island and there would be ice there on top of the mountain that no doubt provided extra supplies of fresh water that made its way towards the ocean in rivers….they moved there and tested the water from the mountain fed rivers and the water was very much cold at the moment.

They then explored the beaches around the area…the beaches were nice to see and looked peaceful….that is until Hinata spotted what appeared to be a large number of wrecks on the far side of the island. She called it in and the three moved there…and sure enough…

The side of the island they were on was filled with jagged rocks and hard surf…and the rotting hulks of ships, both small and large as well…apparently the area was notorious for being a bane to ships in the area…Hinata then used her Byakugan to spot the age of the wood and she could see that the wood was bone hard from the bleached condition she could see on the wood at the moment. Hinata then deactivated her Byakugan and spoke to both Kurenai and Naruto.

"Those boats appear to be very old…some are much older than the others as well…I think the storms that come around here must have run them aground at one point or another."

Kurenai thought it over and then had an idea.

"Are there any ships that are closer to shore Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress looked again with her Byakugan and scanned the shore and saw that there were some ships that were in the area as well…some appeared to be older than others, while some were less old than the said wrecks at the moment.

"Yes….there are wrecks on the beach as well."

Kurenai thought it over and then decided to see just what they could find there…it was a long shot….but it was better than nothing at the moment.

The trio arrived near the beach where the ship wreckage was located and Naruto was guided by the Kyuubi and the demon fox guided the young man to search out for anything that could be useful and salvageable….they found a wrecked ship that appeared to be months younger than the other ships, meaning that it was fairly recent….apparently the ship had been caught by a storm and sent here and abandoned by the crew…

The three found a number of useable supplies….some plastic tarp, needles, metal wire in coils, some old tools, dry clothes and cloth bundles in stored containers as well as some dry and safe to open containers that had a limited number of cooking supplies and goods….several other types of tools were present as well, hammers, pliers, some still useable wood saws, wire cutters, nails of various sizes, wood binding glue, cooking pots and pans, and also some water proof tape.

The tools and supplies were going to come in handy and there seemed to be some left over ninja weapons there as well….spare shuriken and kunai as well….apparently the ship was destined to carry metal crafting supplies and some basic construction materials as well. This was a great find as they rummaged through the other ships, and found that one of the other ships carried farming and fishing equipment….such as hoes, rakes, hand shovels, fishing hooks, rolls of fishing line, and even some fishing rods and fishing spears as well…

Kurenai smiled at the finds and decided to ask Naruto a favor….she had determined that setting up a camp and shelter on one of the valleys that was close to a beach and in the nearby tree line would be a great idea. And since she and Kurenai could not make the number of Kage Bushin that he could due to their lower chakra reserves….he could handle the load….however….she did have some reservations on the matter…

Like all Jonin….she had been aware of the drawbacks of the Kage Bushin….the chief one was the fact that diving one's chakra to fill a Kage Bushin's own chakra reserve was difficult even for Jonin and Kage themselves had to be careful. Another was the fact that while the original ninja gained the experience and knowledge of the Kage Bushin….he or she would also get the exhaustion of the said Kage Bushin….Naruto didn't have that problem as he had a far larger amount of chakra than most if not all ninja and could create a large number of clones evenly and well….this jutsu he had used to deadly effect both in his battle with Neji in the Chuunin exams and in his training with his Wind Element. Added to that was the Kyuubi's chakra…even if Naruto didn't directly summon the Kyuubi's chakra, minute but powerful portions were always mixed with his….allowing Naruto the ability to have far more chakra than even his body allowed. She learned that much when she chatted with Ebisu….

The elite Jonin sensei of Konohamaru told her that the reason Naruto was not very skilled with other jutsu like the other ninja…including the regular Bushin was the fact that his chakra was so powerful that his body rejects a portion of it reflexively, making it difficult for Naruto have the level of chakra control as his other ninja classmates and most ninja….however….when there were jutsus that relied on pure power alone….Naruto would be more than a match for normal ninja.

She sighed and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….can you use your Kage Bushin to haul these supplies?"

Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Sure thing Kurenai-sensei!"

The blonde ninja then summoned his trademark number of Kage Bushin and they began to take whatever they could find at the moment and pack it all up….Kurenai had selected a large valley that faced the northern side of the island as their camp site for their stay…it was not just close to the sea, but afforded them a good view of the sea and locate any sign of passing ships.

They then managed to locate a good area in the valley and Naruto and his Kage Bushin began to make the Shelter they needed for the time being, as it was near a large river that was spring fed at the moment and they made sure to have easy entrances and exits….It was relatively large and thankfully….all the dead but dry wood they had found the outer areas of the tree line would do….both Hinata and Kurenai helped as well to support Naruto….they first dug pits in a circular pattern and then placed the wood in to form the walls….the other pieces of wood that they had salvaged were then used to support the bottom and that took time….they spent the whole morning doing this and well into midday….by this time…all three of them were sweating, as the Kage Bushin helped out as well. The roof was made from salvaged planks from the boats on the beach and had a hole in the middle as well to allow air into the shelter. The ninja made sure that the shelter was high enough for them to stand and move about relatively well and had two entrances and exits.

They then took large stones to further protect the lower walls and packed those in with dirt and mud from the river….and by the time they were done….all three of them were exhausted….more so for Naruto as he fell down on the ground as his Kage Bushin faded away. Hinata rushed up to Naruto and held him with a great sense of worry on her face.

"Naruto-kun!! Are you all right?!"

Kurenai walked over and checked Naruto and could tell that he was physically fine…but the exhaustion he showed at the moment.

"He's all right Hinata-san…..he's just exhausted at the moment….give him a few minutes to recover properly. This is the side effect of the Kage Bushin Jutsu."

"What do you mean by that Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai then explained the drawback of using the Kage Bushin constantly to her student. As she knew….Hinata had not used the Kage Bushin herself nor the normal Bushin Technique as much as Naruto or the other ninja did so it was not surprising to the Jonin that she was not aware of the weakness of the Kage Bushin. As soon as she was done….she looked at how Hinata looked sadly at Naruto and cradled the blonde ninja's head and the young Hyuuga heiress spoke.

"Naruto-kun….he trains so hard to be the best and to save his friend Sasuke-kun…"

Kurenai couldn't help but smile gently at Hinata….this was by far the closest Hinata had ever been to Naruto…normally the very touch of Naruto's hand on any part of her would have sent Hinata blushing bright red and fainting quickly…but now it seemed that she was happier now…though she still had a blush on her face as she caressed Naruto's hair as the blonde Genin was sleeping in her lap at the moment.

"Yes he does….Hinata-san….we need to find some food to help Naruto-kun regain his strength….I hate to say it….but we have to leave him here for the time being."

Hinata was not happy but she could understand Kurenai's words and she nodded as she gently placed a soft pile of leaves in a soft cloth bag that she had found earlier to serve as a pillow for the sleeping Genin and with a gentle smile….the two went off to hunt for food.

--

Later…

(Man….that was some really needed sleep.)

(("No kidding…you're going to burn yourself out doing all that kit….I suggest you take it easy for the time being."))

(I didn't know you cared…)

(("Don't take it the wrong way kit….I like it better if you are alive and by default so am I…and there's nothing worse in my mind than knowing the fact you got us killed by exhausting yourself…"))

(Hmmm….point taken….wait a minute?! Where's Hinata-san and Kurenai-sensei?!)

The blonde ninja got up as the last rays of the setting sun came through the entrance and it was then that he smelled something cooking outside. He got up and went there and to his surprise, he found that the two women had actually gone hunting for food earlier while he had been sleeping….on the pot that he had salvaged was some cooking oil that they had found previously in their salvage runs was now holding some wild chicken and another pan had cooking vegetables with meat cubes which he learned was rabbit as well. Apparently the women had done a lot of hunting and gathering while he rested. Hinata smiled and then turned to face Naruto with a smile and blush.

"N-Naruto-kun….you're awake….how do you feel?"

"Better….you guys hunted the food?"

"Yes…there seems to be a lot of animals out here N-Naruto-kun….here….have some water…."

Hinata then handed Naruto a coconut shell that was cut in half and had some cool water….Naruto drank the water thirstily and then smiled as she sat next to Hinata and Kurenai as they cooked the food for the moment….as night began to fall….the women got the food ready, and Naruto learned that Kurenai had cooked the wild chicken and Hinata was the one cooking the rabbit meat and vegetables….as they sat down and ate from some wooden plates that Kurenai had made with her own kunai and some utensils that Hinata had made….they ate the food. Naruto was no fan vegetables but he ate it either way….and to his amazement….he found that Hinata had really improved not just as a ninja but also as a cook….and Kurenai was a skilled cook as well and he made the sentiment known to both women.

"Wow….you are great cooks!! The chicken tastes delicious Kurenai-sensei! And this rabbit meat is pretty good Hinata-san!"

Both women smiled at the comments….Hinata smiled the most as she was blushing at how Naruto praised her cooking….she had taken the time to learn how to be a better cook when Naruto had praised her for her cooking skills and it seemed that her time in this matter had truly been worth it.

"T-T-Thank you Naruto-kun…."

"You're welcome Naruto-kun….in truth, this is the first time I cooked for another person, I normally cook for myself and I am happy you approve."

Naruto nodded as he ate the food ravenously as he was very much famished. And as the food began to fill his stomach, he felt more relaxed as the food was being digested….he placed the plate aside and gave a content sigh as he looked at both Hinata and Kurenai and spoke sincerely.

"Man….I'm lucky I got stuck with you both….I'd have a hard time cooking on my own since I don't much….and it's nice to have company instead of being by my lonesome!"

Both women smiled at that and Naruto looked at Hinata and Kurenai and was happy that he had company on this island and that none of them were hurt….it would be very bad news if any of them got harmed in some fashion. He then had a thought and looked at Hinata and spoke.

"Hinata….you recall that time you handed me those rice cakes on this mission looking for the Bikouchuu beetle?'

Hinata blushed at the memory as she recalled how she had handed him some of the rice cakes she made…with his likeness and she nodded.

"Y-Y-Yes….I do…why do you ask?"

"You have really made a great effort you know….you not only became a Chuunin but a great cook too! I am really sure that you would REALLY be a great wife to a great guys someday. TI feel that guy will be utterly happy to have someone like you as a wife!"

Hinata blushed bright red at the praise and she thought that she was going to faint as she looked at Naruto who was smiling warmly at her and she could tell that he meant those words….and the sight of Naruto in the firelight was very….hot….she finally got enough wits to realize that she should say something.

"T-T-T-Thank you Naruto-kun….I don't know what to s-s-say…."

"You're welcome Hinata-san…and Kurenai-sensei."

The red eyed Jonin then looked at Naruto as he smiled at her and she smiled back as well.

"Yes?'

"You're a great cook too….I think you'd make a great wife for the guy you'd marry too."

Kurenai looked at Naruto with some surprise….and if Naruto took a good look at Kurenai and ignored the firelight….he would have seen the deep red blush on her own face. And it was there for good reason…it was not often that Kurenai got a comment like that as she didn't have a significant other for a few years and didn't get much of a comment from anyone of her cooking skills. And she could tell that Naruto meant it.

"Thank you Naruto-kun….it's the first time another person complimented my cooking."

"Really?"

Both Naruto and Hinata were surprised….they both had thought that Kurenai already had a significant other already in her life, and Naruto was the most surprised….he had thought that with her looks, Kurenai would have no trouble getting the attention of a man….and before he could think it through, he asked the question.

"Why's that Kurenai-sensei….I think that you are a good looking woman and most men would like to be with you."

Kurenai giggled at that and smiled even more.

"Thank you Naruto-kun….I honestly didn't expect that, but you mean that and that's nice to say."

"No problem….we should get some rest….I'll stand guard for a bit and you both get some sleep….i think we're going to be here for a while."

"A-A-Are you sure about that Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry, I'll be all right….I'll go to sleep once the time is right."

As the two women lay down to get some sleep….Naruto sat near the fire and looked at the sky to see the stars and the moon. He had a lot on his mind at the moment. Chief in his thoughts was naturally his team, he hoped Sakura was all right and was going her very best while training with Tsunade at the moment, he hoped Sai would finally learn how to act like a normal person for once and be all right, he hoped Kakashi-sensei was all right as well and recovering from the missions Tsunade was giving him at the moment, he hoped Tsunade was going all right with all the work she had been getting ever since she was the Hokage and that Shizune was there to help when she could, and he hoped Yamato-sensei was doing fine.

He then thought about how they were going to be while they were all on this island for the time being….he was indeed happy that Hinata and Kurenai were all right and were here with him. He hoped that there would be enough time for them to be rescued from the island….not that it was a bad thing….the island was certainly nice and it would certainly be a great place to take a vacation now and then. He then thought about Hinata and Kurenai as they were resting happily in the shelter that they had constructed in record time thanks to his Kage Bushin handling most of the slack. He then thought about how they had changed….Hinata and Kurenai had certainly….

(Whoa….I better not go there yet…)

(( "What's eating you kit?"))

(Nothing Kyuubi….just thinking…)

(( "Really? I think you're lying….you're thinking about the two ladies with you right?"))

(Hey!! It's not like that you perverted fox!!)

(( "Could have fooled me…listen kit, you are in a very lucky situation….you're all alone on an island with two attractive women….you have any idea how most guys your age would kill to be in your sandals at this very moment?"))

(Well I'm not like most guys Kit!!)

(("Really? Does that mean you don't like girls?"))

(HEY!! I didn't mean that!! I respect and admire women like any normal guy….I'm just not the type to jump the bones here!)

(("Heheheh….but you think they are attractive?"))

(Of course I do you perverted fox!! ANY guy could call Hinata-san and Kurenai-sensei attractive!! They'd have to be blind and dumb not to say and think that!!)

(( "Good….I was kind of worried there for a minute. Listen kit….I have to be honest with you for the time being….you're lucky this island was here….had we been in that storm any longer…we'd be food for the fishes and more down at the bottom of the sea and like I said….I'd rather not have you and me in the gullet of some fish or worse…."))

(I guess…)

(( "Hmmm…I guess I need to teach you how to survive in a place like this, I can't have you die yet."))

(Thanks….but how much do you know about survival?)

The Kyuubi grinned and replied.

(("You'll find out soon enough kit….all I can say is that I hope you're ready for a very interesting ride….now let's go our rounds and get some shut eye….it's going to be a while before we do get rescued and getting used to living out here is going to be the real hard part."))

--

The next day…

Naruto, Kurenai and Hinata looked about from their camp and examined their temporary home until rescue came for them. The trio had decided to make the most of their stay here on the island and had gone of routine salvage runs on the ships to see just what other materials and resources they could find that could very well help them in any fashion to live on this island until they were rescued by the others back in Konoha.

The Kyuubi kept it's word as it helped Naruto locate fresh food items and the demon fox taught Naruto quite a great deal about how to find the right kinds of things to help in a survival situation such as this one. One on such trip….it taught Naruto how to find a certain set of herbs that could release toxins that were harmful to fish and yet not be lethal to humans. This allowed Naruto to catch some hard to catch fish in some of the tidal pools that were on the beaches around the island. The Kyuubi then directed Naruto on how to find bird eggs in the nests near the beach and in the forests as well when they all went to gather food and herbs.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai were impressed at the number of animals that called this place home….there were wild chickens, rabbits, some small deer herds, some families of wild pigs, plenty of birds, snakes and more….this allowed them to choose animals that they could be able to catch well, and the rivers had plenty of fresh and salt water fish for them to catch….the Kyuubi taught Naruto how to hunt for shell fish and crabs in the beaches as well as in the sea….

The three worked hard in trying to make life on the island livable for next few days….once they woke up in the morning, they would eat whatever food they had which was still fresh from last night and when those were used up….they would then go and hunt for other food items and they would then locate more herbs and vegetables….though Kurenai did warn them not to take too many vegetables as they didn't need that many. Apart from vegetables and herbs, there were wild fruits and nuts that they found as well.

Naruto was then taught by the Kyuubi how to make a raft out of several large plants and bamboo, and placed them together with a good amount of salvaged ropes, metal wire, nails, wood glue and vines….with the raft and the gear they salvaged….the three of them would take turns hunting for fish and more….along with salvaging anything they could from the wrecks that were not in reach….though they did this together and with great caution as well. They were able to salvage more parts though they then had to construct another raft to serve as the carrier for their salvage. The three were happy that one of the ships had some intact medical supplies that they could use for treating injuries and none of them had any high level medical jutsu at the moment….this made things easier for them…though Naruto knew that with the Kyuubi's help, he had a much higher chance of recovery than either Hinata or Kurenai. The medical supplies they found were not the only ones as well.

The other ship wrecks also had some still dry containers of clothing though most were already ruined by long exposure to the elements….some were in strong and study containers and those things helped them all immensely when they had to keep their own stock of clothes dry and safe….There were clothes for both men and women….including female undergarments and Naruto steered clear of those as he was not going to mess about with those things. Naruto was however relieved to find some undergarments for men and well….and those were the ones Hinata and Kurenai steered clear of as well so it was fairly even. Naruto and the others also found some old but serviceable oil lamps and some left over oil in containers….and these were needed when they needed light at night. The Kyuubi also told Naruto how to make oil from pig fat when they did catch some wild pigs for lunch or dinner….the oil was used for both cooking and making fuel for fires….and they used the fat to make lard for cooking….as well as the oils of some herbs for that purpose.

The Kyuubi also showed Naruto how to find other useable materials for survival….and that included finding wild honey…..Naruto knew that getting honey from bees was dangerous….and he sometimes wished had the same talent as Shino did when it came to bugs….but the Kyuubi fixed that by teaching him how to use smoke to stun and send the bees away to get the honey combs that had the honey inside of them….allowing Naruto to grab the honey and make a tasty treat as well. Apart from honey, fruits, and nuts….the Kyuubi directed Naruto on how to locate a certain plant that could be used as an all around good plant…aloe vera…

The Kyuubi explained that the plant's soothing liquid could be used to treat burns and sunburn most of all, and it could be used to disinfect cuts as it's antiseptic properties were very helpful as well. Apart from that plant….they Kyuubi guided Naruto to some large trees that were very useful, and that was spruce and he showed Naruto how to make tea out of the leaves….which was good for getting vitamins, minerals and sugars….Naruto was not a big fan of spruce tea as it was called but it was as good as orange juice….according to the Kyuubi itself….all the while….the Kyuubi did it's best to keep it's container alive and healthy as possible.

Apart from hunting and gathering their food, the three would also train with one another to keep busy….Naruto was the one who provided much of the training while Kurenai began to teach both Hinata and Naruto what she knew about Genjutsu, and while she knew that Naruto was not very proficient with Genjutsu as it was not his strong point at the moment, Naruto used his Kage Bushin in ways that were both creative, cunning, and interesting in the mind of the Jonin as the sparring sessions she had with him were showing that his training with his element with Kakashi and Yamato was proving to be bearing great fruit in his battles.

Hinata likewise was impressed by Naruto's growth as a ninja just as he was impressed by her own growth as a ninja. The Hyuuga heiress was willing to spar with Naruto and the two were able to learn much from one another in the many sparring sessions that they had while they were on the island at the time being, and the sparring helped show each other's talents in combat…Kurenai watched how Naruto and Hinata worked together and had to admit that both were proving to be very talented….quite a contrast to how they were all those years ago when they were still Academy students and how Naruto had inspired Hinata and made her stand up for herself.

After their training….Naruto would let the two women take a bath first in the river that was a good but reachable distance from their camp and near the tree line and as soon as they were done bathing….he would then take his turn in the river to wash away the grime, sweat, and dirt from their work on the island. The waters in the rivers were fed from a spring coming from the mountain there that provided cool and fresh water for them to both drink and bathe in….and since the water was constantly on the move….there was less danger of the water being stagnant. The Kyuubi reminded Naruto about the time he had drank the milk that was expired greatly and how much of a mess that made of his stomach.

Therefore they would take water and boil it and then let the water cool and drink it as well….At one point….Naruto climbed up the mountain with his Kage Bushin and had brought back some snow and ice…and that allowed them to cook the water through brought back to drink after boiling it….though that was only done once a week as neither Kurenai nor Hinata were interested in getting Naruto hurt in some fashion.

--

The days wore on until Naruto got himself in a rather….interesting incident…

"Damn….that is one slippery rabbit…."

Naruto said as he was chasing another rabbit that they were going to cook for lunch….Hinata and Kurenai had been rather busy at the moment in cleaning some of the pots, and pans that they used for cleaning….he was out looking for more food to add to their lunch for the day…..he had spotted a fresh and rather large rabbit and he thought this was going to be a quick hit…

However, the rabbit proved to be rather elusive at the moment….the rabbit had somehow evaded his kunai and he tried to catch the rabbit and here he was at the moment….trying to catch that one rabbit that got away from him at the moment. He was armed with his kunai and was wearing a light white shirt with no sleeves and some comfortable running pants and a fresh pair of sandals at the moment. As he hunted the rabbit…using the senses that were enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra at the moment.

As he made his way through the forest….intent on catching his quarry, he was unaware of the fact that both Hinata and Kurenai had finished their chores for the day and had placed aside the items that they had been washing and then directed their attention to bathing….and since they knew that Naruto was away hunting….the two women stripped down to their birthday suits and then took their baths in the river and they enjoyed the feel of the cool waters and relaxed a bit. The two women then took out some of the soap that they salvaged days before in one of the ships….though the soap had no scent….it was all right for their needs at the moment.

The two women were so intent on their bath that they were not hearing the movements heading in their direction as the wily rabbit made it's way to the river….no doubt intent on losing it's pursuer….and Naruto was so intent on chasing said rabbit that he had no idea that he was heading right for Hinata and Kurenai…it was only when the rabbit disappeared that Naruto had enough of the proverbial cat and mouse game.

(I've got you now!!)

Naruto leaped through the bushes and landed face first into the water as the rabbit had dashed to the other side…no doubt after being surprised to find Hinata and Kurenai there bathing….and thinking the strange furless creatures were also there it end it's short life…the rabbit moved like greased lightning and hoped away….Kurenai and Hinata were shocked and they were in ready stances to defend themselves…

It was then that Naruto popped out of the water and gave an angry oath….

"Damn that rabbit was fast!! Where'd he go?!"

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun!!1"

Naruto gulped at the very second he heard that voice….

(Oh no….please tell me I just imagined that!!)

(( "No you didn't kit…."))

"Naruto-kun….what on earth are you doing here?!"

Naruto gulped even further as he realized that the other voice belonged to a certain someone…

(Oh no….That was….)

(( "Oh yes….it's her….and damn….."))

Naruto looked at and sure enough….he saw Kurenai and Hinata….

Naked…

Naruto only had a few seconds to feel his face heat with the blood flow to his face and to feel his hot blood going out his nose to know he was having a nose bleed and for damn good reason. And before things could get any further….Naruto did the same thing Hinata would normally do whenever she found herself facing him…

He fainted…

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

After that incident….there was some tension for the next few days as Naruto did his best to apologize to both Hinata and Kurenai for seeing them buck naked. Hinata was understanding of the whole mess and so was Kurenai…but the Jonin gave Naruto a hard time in their sparring but not too much as she knew that he would never do what he did on purpose.

As the days passed….Naruto had finally relaxed a bit and so had Hinata and Kurenai….but there were already feelings growing between Naruto and the women….no doubt due to being able to see each other in ways that was not possible back in Konoha.

Hinata's feelings for Naruto had grown and in truth….she had spent a number of nights back in the Hyuuga estate dreaming not so simple dreams of Naruto and her being together…in fact….she had dreamed of them being together on an island like this one and she was able to finally tell him how much she loved him and how much of an inspiration he was to her….while it was true that she did tell him that long ago when they had met in the training field before his battle with her cousin Neji Hyuuga. The dreams she had were always resorting in her moaning out his name and feeling hot and sweaty….so much so that she had personally requested to have her room given extra sound protection so to make sure that no one heard her moaning Naruto's name in her dreams….she didn't want to know how her family would react to that….and she made sure to handle things herself when her bed-sheets were wet to avoid raising any suspicions.

But she couldn't blame herself for that….she was a young woman after all and when she saw how much Naruto had grown over the years when he did come back from the years he spent with Jiraiya and on that mission to Suna. The sight of a much more mature Naruto and better built as well was enough to make her dreams even more heated…and those dreams involved her doing things with Naruto she knew would never seem possible for her to do….given her inherently shy nature. And those dreams had gotten vivid ever since she had been on this island with Naruto and she had done all she could to suppress the urges those stirred in her….lest she woke up both Kurenai and Naruto in the middle of the night.

And Naruto had just seen her naked….if only for a brief moment before he blushed…and fainted after he had his own nosebleed seeing her and Kurenai utterly buck naked. She wondered what she should do now when she would face Naruto again….what happened that day had changed the way she looked at Naruto and not in a negative way….but in a very hot and serious way.

In Kurenai's case….that was the very first time she had ever been seen by a man naked…and that was something she was not entirely happy about….not that she didn't like the idea of being naked in front of a man….but in a way that was inappropriate….however, she knew Naruto would never mean to do that directly as despite his immature antics….he knew better than to court the wrath of a woman. But she didn't hide the fact that she had gotten a rather interesting thrill with the event.

She understood the fact that Naruto had fainted dead away at the sight of both her and Hinata naked….most young men would do that after all….but she found it very nice to see Naruto fall like that and to know that she could make a guy nose bleed and faint was something she could have not thought possible. The reason she never got to have a man in her life was the fact that she was treated like she was a goddess and was not to be approached….only Asuma was willing to be close to her….but they never got anything more serious than being good friends and colleagues in the field of being ninjas. It would be a lie if she had said that she did not have any fantasies of her own….her friend Anko would always try to force her to tell her fantasies but despite her friendship with the hyperactive Special Jonin….she was not keen on letting Anko find out about her own fantasies….for one thing….there was no telling what Anko would do with the information….and those thoughts were private…

However….her thoughts were going towards a certain blonde and blue eyed Genin who had whisker marks on his face. She tried to suppress the fantasies as they were not proper….not that Naruto was too young….he was already turning sixteen… a perfectly legitimate age for most ninja in Konoha….but the fact was that Hinata was attracted to him immensely and she was not going to do something that would break Hinata's heart as she had cared much for Hinata ever since she had been assigned as Hinata's Jonin sensei. However….there was no denying the fact that she did find him attractive….any young woman would consider Naruto attractive in some ways and she was not immune to his mature form now….and despite his antics….he was far more mature than he had been years before.

The one thing that worried her was the truth about Naruto's burden….she had known about the Kyuubi since she had been young, she had been a student there in the Academy when the village was attacked and she had been there when Naruto had been shown to the village to be the container for the Kyuubi….she had a healthy amount of fear of the demon's destructive powers having seen them first hand when the village had been hit hard…

But she had been shocked at how badly the village reacted and how saddened the Hokage was…and then the ban came to effect. She knew about the ban and the truth and she knew that someday….the truth would come out….but she worried about Hinata greatly, Naruto had been her greatest inspiration ever since she had become a Genin and the thought of Hinata's feelings being hurt by someone else telling a twisted version of past events was something she was not keen on having to happen…..thus….she decided to go ahead and tell her what she knew about Naruto.

She knew that what she would say to Hinata would have strong affects on the young Hyuuga heiress….and the fact that she was breaking the ban left behind by the former Hokage weighed on her mind as well. But it was better that this be done….if Hinata was told a lie about Naruto which had the truth to make it….then who knew how things would be between Hinata and Naruto.

All she had to do was find the right time and place to tell Hinata everything….and as the days passed….she was starting to doubt that she might get the chance….however….it was when she proposed Hinata and her take a an early bath as they had taken an early dinner that gave her the chance she had been hoping for….as Naruto decided to stay in the camp to eat his own diner as he had been rather hungry for the past hours after cleaning up another one of the traps they had used to catch their dinner recently….which was fresh water fish that was fired in oil, and seasoned with wild onions, carrots, and pepper, along with roasted rabbit meat.

--

In the river…

The two women were currently taking a cool soak as the sun began to head down to let night take over….this time the two women had lamps with them and their clothes to see them through this late night bathing session. The two women had eaten early and were now in the mood to relax after another hard day on the island….by Kurenai's estimation….it had been four weeks since they had been stranded on this island and the time they spent here was very long….

She knew that this was a good time as any for her to break the rule that Asuma's father had placed on the matter concerning Naruto's deepest secret….she knew that Sarutobi would not be happy with her action but she had prayed on this matter and thought it over for the past few days….it was better that Hinata be told the truth about Naruto….and Kurenai decided to tell her herself.

This was not to hurt Hinata or Naruto….she respected them both to do that…..she planed to tell Hinata because it was far better that she was told the whole truth about Naruto's burden than have some other person tell her the truth but with twists and hatred in it….she wanted Hinata to decide for herself what she would do when told the truth about her long time crush. As they sat down in the river….she relaxed herself and looked at the sky and tried to see how to approach this.

"Kurenai-sensei….are you all right?"

Kurenai looked at Hinata as the young woman looked at the Jonin with a worried expression.

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"I-I well noted you seem to have very deep thoughts about something….may I ask what they are?"

Kurenai smiled at how perceptive Hinata was and knew that the time had come….she only hoped that what she was about to do would not come back to haunt her.

"Hinata…I haver some important things to tell you….about Naruto."

"About Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata….I know this might sound odd and troubling….but what I will tell you is forbidden by Law, and telling you these things will be most likely result in me being exiled from Konoha…so you must promise me than you will not breathe a word of this to anyone if we make it back to the village."

"I don't understand…."

"Promise me Hinata…."

Hinata could see that Kurenai was serious about this and as much as it was still confusing for her why this was so important concerning Naruto….she agreed and as soon as Kurenai was assured that Hinata would keep her word….she spoke.

"Hinata….do you remember your lessons about the Kyuubi No Kitsune?"

Hinata nodded, like all Academy students….she had heard the rumors, legends, and stories concerning the nine tailed demon fox that had attacked Konoha many years ago….she had been a baby then and Hanabi was not born at that time. All she knew when she attended the Academy….was that many ninja gave their lives to stop the Kyuubi from destroying the village and the Yondaime had sacrificed himself to seal away the demon fox….but she had no idea what this was all about.

"I do….the Kyuubi was attacking Konoha years ago and the ninja of Konoha fought desperately but were badly outmatched by the demon fox….however, the late Yondaime Hokage stood forth and fought with the Kyuubi and sealed it away but he gave his own life in the process….Why does this have anything to do about Naruto-kun?"

Kurenai knew that the time had come for her to drop the bomb right on Hinata….this was in her mind the moment of truth on how much Hinata loved Naruto once Naruto's secret was let out.

"Hinata….the Kyuubi was sealed in the stomach of a young baby boy to prevent it from escaping and harming the village."

"A baby boy?!"

"Yes….and the reason why I asked you to never reveal others what I will tell you is this. Did you ever wonder why Naruto was always treated badly by the elder villagers all his life and why he has those marks on his face?"

Hinata was confused and she quickly got the idea and she gasped… as she began to understand the implications…

"Kurenai-sensei….you mean….that…."

Kurenai nodded seriously and replied.

"Yes Hinata….Naruto-kun was the child who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of his stomach years ago…."

Hinata looked at Kurenai who was very serious at the moment as the red eyed Jonin and the white eyed Hyuuga heiress sat in the river….finally Hinata spoke.

"Naruto-kun has….the Kyuubi inside of him?"

"Yes….he was the child who was used to contain the Kyuubi after the Yondaime fought with it….the Yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyuubi Hinata, the Kyuubi was too powerful for normal Shinobi….even the Yondaime to defeat directly….so he could only do what he felt was the only option."

"He sealed it in Naruto-kun….but why….why subject Naruto-kun through that?"

"I wish I knew Hinata….but it was not without reason….maybe the Yondaime believed that Naruto could use the power of the Kyuubi for a more heroic and noble purpose….I don't honestly know. But I did learn from Asuma-san from his father, that before he died….the Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero….but the other villagers and ninja didn't listen….they wanted to kill him. So Sarutobi-sama forbade everyone to talk about the Kyuubi….even to their children….including you. But people still hated Naruto and that was why he was always the outcast."

"But Naruto-kun was just a baby!! He's not a demon, no way is he in any way a demon Kurenai-sensei…he is who he is…and that is Naruto Uzumaki!!"

Kurenai was surprised a bit by how vehemently Hinata still defended Naruto even after learning the truth. Hinata was very saddened by the news…it all made sense now…how he had been treated growing up and why he pulled pranks…and more. Hinata was feeling very sad for Naruto….more than she ever thought possible. She saw him not as the Kyuubi….but as a strong, talented, brave, kind, gentle, and trustworthy person…and most of all…

The man she had been in love with since the day she saw him back in the Academy.

She always had eyes only for Naruto….his confidence, bravery, passion, determination against all odds….these qualities made her see him as an inspiration and in turn… her longtime crush….she had no idea why others would look at Sasuke Uchiha with adoration at times….and she liked being close to him…even she was too shy and timid back then all those years ago. She had grown up…..and the feelings she had for Naruto had grown as well….they were deeper, stronger and more serious than ever before.

She then looked at Kurenai and was very sad looking but serious as well.

"Why are you telling me this Kurenai-sensei?"

"I wanted you to know the truth about him….why he was treated the way he was when you and him were younger. The reason is that I wanted to tell you myself and allow you know the whole truth…rather than let someone else tell you a different version….one that is tainted by hatred of the past."

"I see….but I don't care about the past….or the fact that Naruto-kun has the Kyuubi inside of him."

"Why Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the water as the light played on it as she thought of her answer and after a few minutes she replied.

"The day I saw Naruto-kun…in the Academy when we were younger….I fell for him, he was so brave, confident, determined, and out spoken, and I was so taken by those things that I wanted to talk to him but I was so shy and I was afraid I would embarrass myself before him. I watched him and I saw him as a good looking young boy….and he would always stand up and work hard….no matter the odds…"

"I wanted to be as confident and brave as him and I wanted so much to be the one he likes….I don't hate Sakura-san for being the one Naruto-kun likes more than me. But I will always love him, I love Naruto-kun because he inspires me to be brave, he inspires me to be strong, that I am worth something in this world, he gave me the one thing that I lacked…confidence. The day he stood up for me and told me to stand up for myself and fight even if I knew I couldn't match Neji-kun….it was the most important thing that ever happened to me. I wanted so much to ask him if I had changed….but I lost consciousness…"

"And the day I met him in the training field and I then told him how much he changed me as a person, he told me that he had first thought of me as shy, dark, and timid….but he liked people like me….I felt so shocked and so happy. The missions I had with him were so precious to me….he was impressed with me in the Bikouchuu mission and thanked me….i felt like I was going to faint from blushing so hard….being close to him always made me feel this way. The day he congratulated me that I would make a great wife someday made me very happy and….when I defeated that ninja in the Land of Vegetables mission…he praised me because I beat him on my own. He holds me in greater regard now….that makes me feel very happy…"

Hinata then held the small stone Naruto gave her as a present days before and held it so tightly that that it hurt as she looked at her reflection and thought about how much of an impact Naruto had on her for a very long time and replied seriously to Kurenai.

"I will always love and respect Naruto-kun…I don't care if he is the container of the Kyuubi Kurenai-sensei….I love him with all that I am, and that will never change."

Kurenai remained silent and then after a few minutes….she smiled and hugged Hinata and spoke to her.

"I am happy you told me….I was worried that if I had not told you this….you would have been told by another with malicious intent Hinata-san…. and things would have ended differently."

"You….don't disapprove of me being in love with Naruto-kun?"

The red eyed Jonin shook her head and smiled as she spoke on her own take on Naruto.

"When I was young….I too knew about the Kyuubi….and like others I was frightened greatly by the destruction it caused when the village was attacked. And I was there when Naruto-kun was shown to be the container of the Kyuubi….I was there when many people wanted to hurt and do worse to Naruto and you were still a baby yourself Hinata-san."

"I saw the shock and dismay on the Hokage's face and it was there that he decreed that no one in the village mention the Kyuubi to anyone. I…admit that I was frightened by the prospect of Naruto growing up….but there were times that I saw him and he was always smiling and laughing….but as I became a Chuunin and before I became your sensei….I watched him have a very sad expression on his face at times and how utterly lonely he was…all because of something that he was not aware of."

"It was a good thing Iruka was always there to provide Naruto a chance at having a true friend…and despite the fact that Iruka-sensei's parents were slain by the Kyuubi itself…he never hated Naruto….do you know what was the reason Naruto was with you all during the Graduation from the Academy even though he failed the test nearly a day or so before?"

Hinata wondered about that and she was surprised that the reason was that Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the Book of Seals and had planed to kill Naruto and take the credit….Iruka came in to catch Naruto as Mizuki framed him for stealing the Book. She was shocked at how Mizuki had revealed the truth of the Kyuubi to Naruto and how it was Iruka's words and near death sacrifice had prevented Naruto from being consumed by rage. It was there that Naruto had learned and used the Kage Bushin to defend Iruka….and that was how Naruto joined their ranks as a ninja.

"I had no idea…Naruto-kun was so strong there."

Kurenai nodded and continued with her explanations.

"When Naruto faced Kiba and Akamaru…I had my doubts that he could beat Kiba….but his determination, toughness, skill, cunning and unique way of fighting made me think otherwise. He had truly grown since the last time I had seen him, and when he stood up for you in the battle with Neji….I was even more impressed with him. The situation with Yakumo was also something that impressed me."

"And to tell you the truth Hinata-san….I would be lying to you if I said that I don't feel attracted to him."

"Kurenai-sensei? You like Naruto-kun?"

"In a way, yes….I would be a liar if I said I didn't find him cute when he was younger….though I kept it to myself for a long time…and now that he is older….I must admit that he has certainly grown up to be a very good looking young man….and I am attracted….despite the fact I am a few years older than him."

The two thought about what they learned about their respective experiences and views when it was related to Naruto at the moment and they recalled how Naruto had stumbled into their bathing time in the hot springs when he had gone after a fast rabbit for lunch a few days before….they recalled how Naruto had nose bled when he had seen them naked for a brief moment before he fell unconscious…in the VERY same way that Hinata herself would normally act in front of Naruto.

Kurenai knew that what she would ask her student next would utterly embarrass Hinata as she was still very shy when it concerned Naruto….but now that she had made her feelings about Naruto known and her stance to love him regardless of the truth presented to her, she knew that it was time for Hinata to put her foot on the door.

And as for her…..she was eager to see how Naruto would react to this situation. She had to admit that she was going to be pushing things a lot further than before but that was where the fun was…she was going to try something with Naruto….and Hinata that she had only seen in movies….It was unreal….but it could help in more ways than one.

Hinata could only blush bright red as Kurenai suggested a number of things to her.

--

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade was not in the best of moods….it had been several weeks now since Naruto, Kurenai, and Hinata had been found to be missing from the rescued crew of the ship they were on. The Hokage was having a hard time running the village at the moment and had hoped for any form of good news on the missing Konoha ninja.

She hoped Naruto was all right….she knew that while he had grown up somewhat and was far stronger than he had been when they first met….the young man was still something of a hothead as she recalled how determined he was to find Sasuke and Orochimaru….while those traits were admirable in other situations, they were down right difficult to deal with at times. When she was told that Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai were lost at sea….she scrambled whatever available manpower they had to find any trace of them.

Homura and Kohane breathed down her neck for that but she was not going to budge on the mater and focused on finding Naruto and the others….Naruto was like a son to her and family and there was no way she was going to lose him like she did Dan and Nawaki, as she looked at the reports…in walked Shizune with a report on her hands….and along with her were Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura.

"What is it Shizune?'

"Tsunade-sama….we've gotten some good information from Tea Country….they've recently located an island from some of the older maps that they had on hand before….they believe that there's a chance that Naruto-kun, Hinata-san and, and Kurenai-sensei are there as it is a habitable island."

Tsunade was relieved and wondered why this information had not been available sooner…she then gave the order for all available ninja teams to mobilize and locate the three missing ninja on the boats she had previously chartered to serve as the rescue fleet….it had taken some hard haggling on her part….but her connections and Jiraiya's money supplies had helped move the whole thing much faster and that was a great thing in her mind to happen….the Hokage hoped that all three missing ninja were all alive and safe….and that nothing odd had happened between the three ever since the storm had blown them to this island.

She had no idea just how wrong she was at the moment…

--

Back on the island…

Naruto had no idea what was about to happen to him…

He had finally finished his diner when the Kyuubi spoke to him once more.

((" Hey kit….you all right?"))

(I'm fine…)

(("No you're not….I can tell, what's eating you today?"))

(Just….having a hard time with a lot of things at the moment…)

The Kyuubi thought about it and recalled just what had happened a few days before and had a deep suspicion that it's jailor's mood was related to the fact he had seen the two women naked….the demon fox wondered why Naruto was this uptight about that. In it's mind the blonde kid had been allowed to see what most men…including that perverted old goat of a teacher had only dreamed off….to see two hot women naked without ANYONE standing in his way….such a thing was a dream come true for any normal man.

(("This bad mood by any chance be related to the time you saw those two hot women naked?"))

(Kyuubi….)

(( "I see….I take it that was a yes?"))

(Shut up….)

(("Touchy aren't we….that convinces me further that this has something to do with that incident….you sure you don't want to talk about it?"))

(Kyuubi I said no!)

(( "Kit….be serious….that incident could happen to anyone, though I am happy that it happened to you….those two are very attractive, I've seen many beautiful women in my younger days….both human and demon….but those two are certainly very attractive to me. And I KNOW that the images have been haunting you….right?"))

The blonde ninja winced at the truth of that….ever since he had seen Hinata and Kurenai in the nude….he couldn't help but feel very hot and bothered just looking at them at all. He had dreamed of being with Sakura in a situation like this….but now….his wet dreams were dominated by Hinata…and to his surprise…Kurenai as well….the dreams had gone even further when he had dreams of being with BOTH Kurenai and Hinata at the same time….he placed those aside but the toothy grin and laughter in his mind told him that the Kyuubi had seen the images.

(You sneaky pervert…)

(( "Hey….I had nothing to do with that….you're a full blooded male so such thoughts are normal to you….so….are you going to?"))

(ARE YOU NUTS?! There's no way that will happen Kyuubi….NO WAY!!)

(("How can you be so sure about that kit?"))

(First….Hinata would NEVER agree to it and I respect her enough not to do those things to her, and second….Kurenai-sensei would kill me for thinking of those things concerning her and Hinata as well!! Besides….I doubt any of them would want to do anything with me…)

(("Are you kidding….you're the only guy around…"))

(I meant because I have you inside me….)

(("I see….that can pose a problem…well in Hinata's case….I think you had better tell her about your secret….or else she gets told about us by someone else, I know for a fact the young woman likes you kit….a LOT, so telling her yourself can really help in finding out how deeply she does like you. And in Kurenai's case… let's not forget the fact that the red eyed lady is no ordinary woman….she's a Jonin….she no doubt knows about me being inside you as she was no doubt there when I got sealed in you."))

(But….)

(("If there's one thing I know for a hard fact Kit….is that the truth will eventually come out, it all depends on who's telling the truth…besides…I sense something coming so be ready…"))

(A threat?)

(("Sort of…"))

Naruto turned and there was Hinata and Kurenai walking towards him…he placed won the plates and smiled at them but Hinata however ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek…Naruto was surprised by this….he had not expected this from the shy dark haired Hyuuga heiress and he tried to speak but Hinata beat him to it.

"I-I-I know about your past Naruto-kun?"

"What?"

"I know about…the Kyuubi…"

Naruto was shocked and couldn't help but look at Hinata and tried to make sense of how she had found it all out….he had never told her his past and she certainly didn't show this kind of behavior before in the time they had been on the island…

"How…"

"Kurenai-sensei told me…"

"What?!"

Naruto looked at Kurenai with shock and disbelief and she gently spoke.

"I told her because I wanted her to know the truth about why you were always treated so badly when you were a young kid Naruto-kun….and don't worry I won't tell anyone else, and you can trust Hinata never to tell anyone else….she loves you too much to say it…and she does not care about the Kyuubi….she loves you."

"What do you mean?!"

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto gently…and whispered.

"I love you Naruto-kun…I have loved you for years….and that will never change…"

Naruto was struck dumb by Hinata's announcement that she loved him….even if she knew that he had been the Kyuubi's container for many years now. The fact that she said she loved him was shocking enough….but the announcement that she wanted to be closer to him in every sense had slammed into him like a boulder hitting a lake at full speed.

"Hinata-san….are you….are you serious?!"

"Oh yes….and I want to prove it too…"

"But….what about…."

Kurenai smiled and replied.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun….I am very much all right with it….actually I convinced Hinata to try something…."

"W—W-What?"

"Let me put it this way Naruto-kun….how would you feel if you got to be with more than one woman….in more ways than one?"

Naruto's eyes bulged out at that statement and question….but before he could say anything….Hinata kissed him deeply…and the passionate heat of the moment quickly had an effect on the blonde Genin as his brain began to lose all logic and begin to be slowly taken over by primal instinct.

--

(Lemon time and it's two for one this time!)

(Now I KNOW that there is NO way this lemon could happen between Naruto and the two women mentioned in the series….Hinata and Kurenai…because it would have been considered odd. But since this chapter is a pairing of Naruto and Hinata with Kurenai as well…then expect woman to woman action as well….so don't blame me if you see that.)

(I'd like to point out that that I don't mind seeing women doing this with other women in lemons…but don't ever ask if I do yaoi because like I said before….while I don't have anything against people who read the stuff or write about it…I am NOT a fan of it.)

(Enough rambling from me now…on with the lemon!)

--

Naruto had no idea what he was doing at this moment…or even if this was some form of Genjutsu but here he was kissing none other than the Hyuuga heiress and her Jonin sensei was there in front of the two of them and she was smiling warmly at the whole thing as the blonde Genin continued his hot lip-lock with the dark haired and white eyed teen who was blushing deeply as they continued to kiss one another and Kurenai was watching…however it was not going to be long before Kurenai would get involved with the current situation.

And Naruto was right in his suspicions as Kurenai moved forward and then was right next to him on the other side and then both Kurenai and Hinata smiled as Kurenai joined in and began to kiss his face and she began to remove Naruto's clothes…starting with his jacket and then his shirt though the two love birds had to separate in order for Naruto to be removed of the shirt…

As soon as he was bare of his shirt…Naruto was kissed once more by Hinata but she had quickly removed her jacket while his vision was averted and he was then greeted with the sight of her fishnet style tank top and the fact that her breasts were in front of him at the moment underneath and in her chest bindings…he couldn't help but blush bright red at the sight of Hinata's breasts and the rest of her figure….he had SEEN her naked already when he had fallen into the pool a few days before.

Kurenai however was already on the move as she was now behind Hinata and smiled at him and she then spoke to Hinata.

"It's all right Hinata….go ahead but if you need help I will do it."

"N-No-No….it's all right…"

Hinata blushed deeply once more as she reached for the binds that held her fishnet style tank top and when she was done with them….she removed her now looser tank top and then gently untied the back knot that held her bindings there and as they loosened she removed them and she was there before Naruto….naked from the waist up and it was a very seductive sight despite the deep red blush Hinata had on her face at the moment as she was now exposed once more…she tried to banish her embarrassment as well as her desire to twiddle her fingers as she hoped Naruto liked what he saw….

"Hinata….you're….wow…."

Kurenai smiled as she also removed her own clothing and was now in her own fish net tank top but she wasted little time and removed the clothing herself and took it further by removing her sandals and then her own wrappings and tat left her in a soft pair of red silk panties….real eye catchers and matching her eyes' own deep red color as she walked over to Hinata and to Naruto's utter shock and arousal she helped remove Hinata's pants and sandals…revealing Hinata to be wearing soft white silk panties as well and Kurenai then spoke to Naruto who was looking as red as her own eyes. It was then that she hugged Hinata…her breasts pushing on Hinata's own as she was a bit taller now... they then looked at Naruto in a VERY sensual way as Kurenai spoke seductively.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped as he TRIED to think an answer but his mouth and tongue seemed dead at the moment as he saw the two women pressing into one another and it was then that Kurenai spoke seductively…

"I don't think you're being fair Naruto-kun….Hinata-chan and I are already naked or close to that….but you're still dressed somewhat….take of your pants."

Naruto's brain was stripped of all reason at the sight of the two gorgeous women there before him at this very moment and he did so….removing his sandals and then his pants and both Hinata and Kurenai giggled at the sight of his cute boxers….and they gasped as they saw the sight of the tent that was on Naruto's boxers and both blushed at the sight as well.

Naruto wondered if he could die from both embarrassment and blood loss at the sight of two gorgeously naked women together before him….Kurenai was considered to be one of the most attractive women in Konoha….and he had to agree that she was very attractive to say the very least…and Hinata….she was gorgeous as well….the two women were both well formed and slender….with all the right female features and forms….Kurenai was naturally taller than Hinata and he couldn't help but look at the both…though he had seen them naked in the lake before….this was VERY different.

Hinata showed a build that was considered to be perfect for someone her age….as she had been training for the past two and a half years since he had last seen her….she had grown into a very beautiful and sexy young woman….her hair was silky and deep black in color, her face was perfect and her pale white skin was smooth and creamy looking, her eyes earned a nice glow and shade of white….back then he would have been freaked a bit by the look of the Byakugan, but not this time as he began to admire the way her eyes would catch the light. All in all…..Naruto saw for the first time how much Hinata had grown. His eyes wandered to the curve of her neck and her shoulders, and then to her breasts….Hinata's breasts were not too big and were right for her build and from what he could see at the moment, they were moving in time with her breathing….moving in a very sensual up and down motion, her nipples were deep pink and were right for her breasts, he looked down and saw how well shaped Hinata was and her hips were utterly feminine….and her stomach was flat and well toned., his eyes wandered to her long legs, starting at her thighs and saw how smooth they were and her calves and feet…..all in all….Hinata was such a gorgeous woman and he marveled at that fact as he realized how beautiful she truly was.

"Naruto-kun…."

Naruto gulped once more as his eyes went up and down Hinata's nude form once more and then his eyes wandered towards Kurenai who smiled at him.

Kurenai's hair was not as straight or as well combed at Hinata's but her wild, and long locks were still very attractive to the eyes and he had no doubts in his mind that a lot of men would have done anything to run their hands through her hair….her beautiful face and her cream white skin was further accentuated by her deep red eyes which were very hypnotic and her deep red lips were also attractive…..Naruto's eyes then drifted to her graceful neck, her shoulders, her deep cream white skin…and then her breasts….Naruto marveled at the large and firm but soft looking breasts that Kurenai had and the deep rose red nipples and areoles further added to the beauty of the red eyed Jonin's sexiness as her breasts moved in time with her breathing….his eyes moved over her well toned stomach and shapely hips and then to her long and slender legs…..her strong but well formed thighs and calves and her soft and dainty feet.

Both women were very beautiful and to know that he was there before them being utterly naked and looking so sexy….

If Naruto took the time….he would have realized that he was in a situation almost ALL men would kill to be in! It was amazing enough to be in front of a gorgeous woman in the nude…but to be in front of TWO gorgeous naked women was a fantasy most men would only dream of.

If anyone told him a few weeks ago that he was going to be on a totally uninhabited island with a good amount of food and water…and that he was about to be intimate with the Crimson Lady of Konoha and the Hyuuga Heiress…he would have slapped the person or persons silly and called them utterly perverted and insane…but this was no joke and it was happening to him at this very second and it was beginning to have a VERY serious effect on his actions as he looked at the two women.

--

Inside Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi howled in a very happy way and was grinning widely as it saw just what was about to happen to it's host and warden at the moment.

(("Kit…you NO idea how much of a night you are going to be in….I hope you and I live through this….but what a way to go!!"))

--

Kurenai then spoke to Hinata's ears.

"Are you ready Hinata-san?"

"Yes…."

Good….now then….go ahead and kiss him once more…."

Hinata nodded and walked over to Naruto and then kissed him once more…and that was enough to wake Naruto out of his stupor and it was also when Kurenai moved in to the other side and she then kissed Naruto's face and allowed her student and surrogate daughter to kiss her crush in the way she had dreamed of for so long. As the two deeply kissed….Kurenai added to the romantic situation by rubbing her hands on Naruto's muscles…making the blonde tense a bit at first and then began to relax as Kurenai made her moves on him….as Hinata continued the hot lip-lock between them, Kurenai reached down and removed Naruto's boxers….exposing his cock into the air and Kurenai moved upward and then kissed Naruto's shoulders and licked her way to his right ear and gently nipped his earlobe…making Naruto shake and tense up as she held him and kissed him from behind, licking his skin and nipping his ears while Naruto was very aware of Hinata's nude form on his front and Kurenai's own statuesque form behind his back…..and both women's breasts were there on him as well…with Hinata's planted firmly on his chest while Kurenai's own breasts were right on his back…

At this very moment….Naruto felt like the filling in a sandwich….but in the BEST possible way!

His sex was harder than even iron and was standing at attention and Hinata gasped as she felt her crush's sex prodding her lower stomach and she blushed at how hard and insistent it was….

(Naruto-kun….he so….)

Hinata broke the kiss and looked and she gasped at how hard and aroused Naruto's cock was and Kurenai looked to see from her vantage point and she smiled warmly at the sight as she examined Naruto's sex.

(Wow….I guess the Kyuubi's been giving Naruto-kun a boost in more ways than one…)

"My Naruto-kun….you've REALLLY grown up…."

Naruto blushed bright red once more….but he gasped out in surprise as Kurenai turned his head and kissed him deeply….and the way she moved her tongue in his mouth made him feel like this was no simple kiss….it was already qualifying as a sex act all on his own as the red eyed Jonin continued to make love to him with her tongue….after a few moments….she broke the contact and moved away from Naruto and then both she and Hinata gently pushed Naruto towards the bed that they had been able to make a few weeks before. Naruto had NO idea what was about to happen as the two pushed him to sit on the bed…but he didn't have to wait very long as Kurenai looked at Hinata.

"Are you ready for this Hinata? If you don't feel comfortable….."

"It's all right….but only if Naruto-kun will let me…."

"Oh he will….won't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto merely nodded….still blissfully unaware of just what was about to happen to him in the next few seconds and he spoke to Hinata.

"Do what you want to Hinata-san….I won't stop you…"

Hinata gulped and saw that Naruto was all right with what she would do….and she felt her heart beat even faster as she realized just what was about to happen at this very moment, she calmed herself down and recalled just what she had been able to understand from time to time about the intricate actions loving couples would do to one another….though having her Jonin sensei in the same situation with her and Naruto was rather odd….she however recalled the long and very much meaningful conversation that she had with Kurenai a day before this happened and she felt more relaxed as she moved towards Naruto and gently kissed her crush….her previous shyness evaporating rapidly as she realized that she was about to live her most treasure dreams here and now.

Naruto kissed her back until she moved away and then to his absolute shock….Hinata kissed the head of his cock in a very slow and hesitant manner….the kiss might have been slow and very cautious….but for Naruto….it felt like a lightning bolt had just slammed hard through his entire body in less than a heartbeat.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?!"

Kurenai saw the way Naruto's eyes rolled back and the way he shouted told her that he was fine….he just was not expecting THAT to happen to him of all things. She smiled and looked at Hinata.

"Keep going Hinata….Naruto's all right…"

Hinata nodded as she looked to see that true to Kurenai's words….Naruto looked all right at the moment and she decided to kiss his cock gently once more and she marveled at the feel of his cock on her lips…it was hard, hot, but it was so nice to feel as she gently ran her hands on the sides of Naruto's hot, hard, and eager sex….and soon enough…with a little gentle prodding from Kurenai and from herself as she saw how much Naruto was enjoying her actions….Hinata pushed to the next step.

Naruto looked on and shouted as Hinata opened her mouth and licked his sex gently and before he could figure it out….he got his answer as Hinata took in his sex and in a slow but utterly pleasurable action….she began to take in his cock slowly and the feeling of Hinata's mouth and tongue on his sex was driving Naruto to the brink.

"Ahhhhh!! Hinata!!"

Hinata calmly took in her lover's sex and found it to be rather….interesting….she had heard a lot about this from other younger women in the village and during off times on missions she would hear about it from passersby….all of whom were female….some liked it….others did not but her discussion with Kurenai told her that it as up to her if she wanted to do it….and she knew many men loved that and she wanted Naruto to be happy being with her….and if this helped….then so be it.

Kurenai watched and offered some gentle advice to make sure that both Naruto and Hinata got the most out of the situation….truth be told….she herself had little experience in oral sex but she had gathered enough information and knowledge to do it properly….

"Make sure not to run your teeth on Naruto's sex Hinata….that will hurt Naruto and would spoil the whole thing….use your lips to make it easier and take in only as much as you can."

Hinata made no reply but followed her sensei's advice as she took in as much as she could and when she was sure she could take n o more…she relaxed and gently sucked and licked Naruto's sex….making Naruto groan out in utter pleasure as he reached for her head….Kurenai then spoke gently to Naruto as she sat next tom.

"Don't grab Hinata's head or face Naruto-kun….this is a first for both of you….be gentle with each other so you both can really enjoy it…. all right?"

"H-Hai,…."

Hinata felt more comfortable as time passed and to her joy she began to feel a great deal of heat in her sex as she felt powerful….and sexy for some reason….and as soon as she was sure that she had gotten used to the situation, she began to move her head and slowly moved back and forth….keeping Kurenai's advice in mind so as to avoid hurting Naruto….she knew that he had suffered enough trouble and pain and she wanted to help ease some of that pain away.

Naruto looked down at Hinata and saw her blush as she continued to move her mouth around his cock and the feel of her tongue on his sex….coupled with the warmth and wetness made him moan out even more as he caressed Hinata's hair….Kurenai then gently turned his head to face her as she kissed him once more and then grabbed his free left hand and then gently kissed his palms and licked his fingers…sending even more sensations. It was then that Kurenai moved to sit on the bed with her knees….bringing her breasts in line with Naruto's face and with a silent action and her nod of consent….Naruto began to suckle and lick Kurenai's large, firm and soft breasts while she parted her legs and guided Naruto's free left hand and placed it on her sex which was still covered with her deep red silk panties which to his aroused mind was wet, very wet….she then gently parted her panties and then guided Naruto's left hand to her sex and she moaned out to Naruto as he continued to lick, and suck on her large breasts.

"Oh yesssss…..Naruto-kun….move your fingers gently…"

Naruto did so and he felt his body heat up as he felt the softness of Kurenai's et sex and the soft patch of hair there…his fingers touched her vagina's outer lips and he felt the moisture there as well and he couldn't help but feel his body grow even more excited….

Kurenai was in heaven as she felt Naruto's hot and wet tongue on her breasts and his left hand playing with her pussy's outer lips and his occasional brushing on her clit further added to the pleasure that was flowing all over her body….she had dreamed of being like this with a man and she was now living that dream to the fullest…..and for some reason….the fact that her student Hinata was with her didn't bother her in the slightest as she moaned out her pleasure as she caressed Naruto's head and felt his muscled form from front to back.

Naruto was in heaven as he licked and sucked Kurenai's hot, firm, large, and soft breasts and nipples and feeling her tight, wet, soft, and hot sex with his fingers and he marveled at the feel of Kurenai's hot sex and her inner walls which caressed and held his fingers as he explored her innermost womanhood…the feelings he had were further magnified by the fact that he could feel the gently licks and movements of Hinata's actions on his cock….he was being pleasured from top to bottom by two women at this moment and the feelings were driving him mad at the moment as he sat there and enjoyed the sensations for as long as he could manage.

Kurenai felt like she was going to pass out….but she felt Naruto moan in his actions on her breasts and the way his body was tensing….told her that he was now reaching his limit and she was not going to miss this moment for as long as she was able….so despite the fact that she was enjoying his actions on both her sex and her breasts at the moment….she placed a halt on Naruto.

"Hold on…..are you going to come now Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Y-Yes!!"

"I see….Hinata….slow down….I'll join you down there in a moment."

Kurenai did just that as she moved away from Naruto and then they looked at Naruto's wet cock and Kurenai smiled as she licked Naruto's cock…not minding the taste of Naruto and the taste of Hinata's saliva as well….she then licked Naruto's cock several times and then took in his sex into her mouth and Naruto moaned out loud at the sensations as Kurenai moved her head back and forth as Hinata watched the scene. Kurenai then moved away and nodded at Hinata and the Hyuuga heiress gulped as she moved closer and then they took turns licking and kissing Naruto's sex…and at times….Kurenai would move to Naruto's sac and play with them with her mouth and tongue, careful not to harm them with her teeth….further adding the pleasure.

Naruto looked on at the sight before him and wondered if this was all a dream and nothing more than that….he watched as both Hinata and Kurenai took turns with his cock as they would both lick and kiss it and then take turns taking it in their mouths and pleasuring him orally….the way the pleasure rolled over his body was enough to make Naruto reach his limits greatly and he showed it as he shouted out his release….

"I…..I'M GOING…..AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Naruto felt his body unleash all of it's energy quickly and it didn't take long for his body to release his seed. Kurenai knew that and Hinata felt it as they moved back and they both got hit by Naruto's first spurts of his inner essence….Naruto's cock was releasing more of his seed at the moment and it hit their faces once more and then both women took turns taking in Naruto's seed into their mouth….Hinata went first and took a good amount and found it to her liking and when she took in as much as she could manage at the moment….Kurenai took her own share as she moved in and took in Naruto's cock in her mouth and took in the seed coming out and like her student Hinata….she liked Naruto's taste very much as she took in as much as she could manage….As she moved back….Naruto's last spurts caught them on their breasts and both women blushed as they felt the warmth of his seed on their skin.

Kurenai then ran Naruto's hot seed in her mouth a bit more and then swallowed it and Hinata did likewise and both women blushed hard and when they opened their eyes….and saw that Naruto was watching them with utter desire in his eyes burning like the fire inside their shelter at the moment and to their happiness…..he was back and hard at the same time.

Naruto had tried to apologize when he recovered….but the sight of Hinata and Kurenai with a few splashes of his seed on their blushing faces and their wet and heaving breasts and then seeing them swallow his seed and seeing them smile made him become more aroused by the second and that was enough for him to recover and since he had a ton of stamina due to his training, growth and his demon resident….he was more then raring to go.

Kurenai and Hinata saw that and Kurenai then nodded as the two women stood up and moved to either side of Naruto and then they each took turns kissing him and caressing his won sweat covered form….Hinata was on Naruto's right and Kurenai was on his left and the fact that each woman's taste was mixed with his won didn't bother Naruto as his admittedly lust fogged brain was focused on other matters as the two women then moved to push him to lie down on the bed and they then slowly removed their wet panties and parted their legs slowly…and exposed their wet sexes before Naruto…making him even more aroused.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun….it's your turn…."

Naruto looked at the deeply blushing Hinata and he knew how much Hinata had gone through to do this with him and he wanted to be fair to her but he was also wanting to make Kurenai feel great pleasure as much as Hinata….he looked at Kurenai who smiled and nodded.

"Go on Naruto-kun…make Hinata-chan happy."

Naruto did so and crawled over to Hinata and once more kissed her deeply and then moved down to her wet sex…and he was amazed by the looks of it all as he studied Hinata's wet sex. Hers was pink and very moist and he couldn't help but be attracted to the sight and he moved closer and he recalled how he had felt great pleasure when he touched Kurenai's wet sex and he wondered if Hinata would mind him doing the very same thing to her sex with his hands. He did so and slowly touched Hinata's wet sex and namely the small bulb like object that he saw there…

"Ahhhhhh…."

Hinata gasped as Naruto touched her wet sex and her clit…making her moan out loudly in pleasure as she felt her lover's hands on her sex. Naruto then gently kissed her thighs and then he directed his attention to the wet pink lips there and made Hinata moan out her pleasure even more at the sensations that were being sent al over her body….as soon as he was sure that she was ready….he probed his fingers gently into Hinata's warm and wet sex and Hinata reacted by reaching out with her hands and holding Naruto's head to bring him closer so she could feel more of the sensations that Naruto placed on her as he licked her lips gently…taking in her moisture and using his fingers to explore Hinata's wetness and he was amazed by the tightness, and softness there as well as her moisture….which tasted similar to honey.

"Naruto-kun…..oh yes….right there….ahhhhhh."

Hinata was in heaven at the moment and Kurenai decided to get involved as she moved over to Hinata and held her close. Kurenai then decided to keep Hinata aroused as she massaged the young Hyuuga's breasts with her own hands and gently nibbled on Hinata's left ear. The sensations of having Naruto pleasure her and having her breasts fondled gently was making the young woman feel VERY aroused and light headed at the very same time. Hinata looked to see Naruto licking away at her pussy and feeling his fingers touching her clit and her innermost sheath was driving the young woman mad with pleasure and desire. Kurenai then reached forward and touched Naruto's head gently and then made Hinata look at her for a minute.

"Enjoying yourself Hinata-chan?"

"Yes….oh yes…"

"Good…"

Kurenai then kissed Hinata gently and then kissed her on the lips…making Hinata moan out loud and so did Kurenai as well…and continued to fondle Hinata's breasts gently. Naruto looked upward and saw the whole sight…it was so erotic that he felt his libido begin to grow even more at the sight as he continued to lick and kiss Hinata's wet vagina…and the situation was growing even hotter by the second as the two women were enjoying the situation as well as Naruto was until Hinata began to grow in movement and actions and that told Kurenai that her student and surrogate daughter was about to finally reach her very first orgasm caused by the one she loved the most and she moved away and watched as Hinata's body showed the signs…and sure enough.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

Hinata shouted out with deep joy and bliss as she had her very first orgasm that was not caused by her hands….she had always wondered what it would be like to be able to have an orgasm caused not by her own actions and it felt better….she felt her breathing slow down as her body began could and relax as the waves of pleasure began to fade away from for body…

Hinata then moved on to her elbows and then she moved to be close to Naruto and then she kissed him….totally not minding the fact that she could taste her own juices with Naruto's own taste….Kurenai smiled at the two as both were blushing as they kissed one another in a very deep and strong fashion. Hinata then moved back and saw how hard Naruto was and she kissed him from cheek to neck and down to his toned chest…the very same chest she had dreamed of touching and kissing, and tasting for more than three years. She was living her dream here and now and it was no dream that she would wake up from with sadness, frustration, and disappointment…but blissful reality.

Kurenai then whispered in Naruto's ear as she held his right arm tightly and closely to her chest…allowing him to feel her breasts on his side as the large mounds touched his arm. The red eyed Jonin was feeling the pleasure and smelled the sex in the air and it was intoxicating to her and no doubt to the others in the room as well. She touched her sex and found out that she was utterly wet and the hunger for pleasure was knowing at her…and now she wanted to be given the pleasure that Hinata had experienced.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-kun…."

Naruto turned as Kurenai kissed him hotly and she then moved away and leaned back to show her own sex which was deep red and glittering with moisture…and Naruto moved forward between Kurenai's parted legs and he kissed her thighs gently in the same way and Kurenai giggled at the pleasurably ticklish sensations and then moaned out loud as Naruto gently licked her pussy and then her clit and as he got into the rhythm of things….Kurenai smiled at how quickly Naruto was getting the hang of all this at the moment.

Naruto moved his tongue into Kurenai's wet sex and felt the sensations of her inner walls caressing his tongue and then his fingers as he gently pushed them into her wet sex….Kurenai moaned out her approval of Naruto's actions and she hugged his head gently and he moved closer to her sex and Kurenai moaned out louder as Naruto's actions on her sex was driving her wild.

"Yes!! More….that's it….!!"

Hinata was also being affected by the sight and she reached for Naruto's free right hand and kissed it gently with her lips and sucked Naruto's fingers for a few moments and then gently guided his hand to her breasts briefly and then all the way to her flat stomach and then to her wet and hot pussy and she hoped Naruto got the message and he did as he moved his hands gently in her wet sex and Hinata moaned out loudly at the sensations as she lay next to Kurenai and the two women moaned out loudly at the pleasure they were both getting from the young man with them.

Naruto was enjoying this immensely and the proof was there as he felt his heart beat faster and his desire for the two women before him grew into a blazing hot inferno…which in his mind would have given even the intense burning chakra of the Kyuubi inside of him a run for it's money at the moment. As he continued to pleasure Kurenai with his free left hand and tongue….his right hand was doing the same thing with Hinata and the two women's moans and sensual movements further added weight to the situation as the two women were enjoying things greatly at the moment. It was not long before Kurenai herself reached her own limits as she shouted her release.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Naruto took in as much as he could as Kurenai's orgasm unleashed a quick but strong torrent of moisture to his lips and tongue…plus the feeling of her sex's inner walls caressing his tongue and fingers in a very sensual and powerful manner that makes him even more aroused. The two women then moved upwards and then take turns kissing Naruto hotly as they recover from the actions they had undertaken….it was then that Kurenai moved away for a moment and this allowed Hinata to take over as she wantonly kissed Naruto and the two kissed deeply while Kurenai looked on at the scene.

It was then that Kurenai had a VERY interesting idea…

She moved over to Naruto as Naruto and Hinata were busy in the lip lock and she gently spoke to Hinata.

"Pardon me a moment…."

Despite her lust fogged brain at the moment…the Hyuga heiress moved away as Kurenai spoke to Naruto in a very sultry and hot tone.

"Make a Kage Bushin for me Naruto…while you and Hinata-chan have your time together."

Naruto blushed as he gazed at the nude Jonin and he did so and sure enough the Jonin smiled as Naruto's Kage Bushin appeared…and the Kage Bushin was as naked as Naruto was…and he was as hot and well built as the original…Kurenai smiled as she sashayed her way towards the Kage Bushin and then as she reached the Kage Bushin…she wasted no time as she locked lips with the Kage Bushin who moaned all the while as the undeniably gorgeous woman was now touching the Kage Bushin in ways that were considered VERY hot.

Kurenai wasted no time as she began to lick and kiss her way to the cock of the Kage Bushin of Naruto and the clone of Naruto could only gasp out loud as Kurenai began to lick his cock and then in a few minutes afterwards….Kurenai made the clone lie down on the bed as she continued her actions…only this time…she was on top of the Kage Bushin with her hips over his head and his head between her legs…the Kage Bushin lapped up Kurenai's wet sex with his tongue and used his fingers to caress her butt and her thighs and then used his fingers in conjunction with his tongue on Kurenai….Kurenai moaned out her pleasure as she felt the Kage Bushin perform his actions on her sex…and she reciprocated the actions by playing with the Kage Bushin' sac and took his cock into her mouth and went on with her oral foreplay with gusto and joy.

Naruto…the original Naruto however was totally focused on Hinata as the shy but undeniably sexy and beautiful woman and him were kissing each other deeply as she was caressing his cock with her hands gently…the feel of Hinata's hands on his sex was making Naruto's heart beat go even faster. He had no idea how long Hinata had been in love with him for so long and it had amazed him that she would be utterly in love with him..

Hinata moved back from their kiss and Naruto reached out to her large and rather firm breasts and as soon as he touched them and felt their warmth and softness…he gasped…

"Hinata…you're so soft…"

"Naruto-kunnnnn….your hands feel so good…"

Hinata always had some worry about her breasts…namely since they had grown rather large since the years she had been training after Naruto had left to begin his training with Jiraiya before…they were not that big….but were bigger than they were before and what was why she was rather worried about how the other ninja would act seeing her considerable bust…but she hoped that Naruto would comment on that it was nice.

Naruto however answered in a far better fashion than just words as he caressed her breasts gently and then took her right breast into his mouth, he licked and played gently with Hinata's nipple and massaged her left breast….making the young Hyuuga heiress blush bright red at the sensations that were flowing all over her body. The young blonde ninja was having fun with her large breasts as he laved attention on her left breasts with his mouth and tongue and he then directed his attention to her other breast as he played with the one he moved way from to make sure that the pleasure was still there for Hinata to feel and enjoy that the moment.

Kurenai was enjoying this immensely as she felt the Kage Bushin lick her wet sex and move it's fingers into her innermost core and the red eyed woman then licked the sac of the Kage Bushin and the Kage Bushin moaned as she went back to his cock and she reveled in the feel of it in her mouth….she had thought that it would be bad and distasteful when she heard of it before when she was Hinata's age long ago. But as she got older and her maturity took root, she had become more understanding of the methods involved and heard that it was all up to the woman and the man…men loved it and some women liked it as well….and some did not….she had merely been curious and being friends with Anko did allow her to see some adult films before and she got the ideas and techniques, just for the look about on how it really works out.

Naruto…the original Naruto at the moment was enjoying the feel of Hinata's breasts in his mouth and hands as the young woman moaned out her pleasure and bliss to his ears…making him even more aroused in turn. Hinata moaned out loud and felt her body was burning up as she reached for Naruto's head and touched his hair….it felt nice in her hands as she moaned out even louder as the pleasure given to her by Naruto continued to grow in intensity and heat as Naruto's tongue and mouth took her breasts and his hands would caress her breasts from the underside and he would sometimes touch her hips and stomach.

Hinata then looked to see Naruto between her legs and the look in his eyes told her quickly just what he had in mind at this very moment….she could tell that he was dying to do it now…but wanted her to give her permission to him.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata-chan…do you want this?"

Hinata smiled warmly at the endearment and nodded….she had dreamed of this for the past three years but was frightened at times on how many times she heard other girls say how painful it was for the first time for them and she knew for an absolute fact that this was the first time she would ever have sex with a man…and not just any man…but the one she loved for a very long time.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun…"

Naruto nodded and slowly pushed his way into Hinata's wet sex….as his penis parted the outer folds of her sex….Hinata gasped as she felt her lover's sex fill her most private place and it was beautiful to feel…she had never felt this full in her entire life…the feeling of being touched by her lover's sex and knowing that they were about to finally be united made Hinata swoon and be more alert as she relished each sensation as Naruto pushed himself deeper into her hot, tight, wet, and soft pussy…she could feel her inner walls stretching to accommodate Naruto's cock and it was delicious indeed to her at this very moment.

"Hinata-chan…you're so tight….oh kami….I…"

No amount of words in Naruto's mind at the moment could help him identify the feelings he was getting at the moment as he pushed deeper into Hinata's wet sex. He then reached a thin barrier and knew that Hinata was for all intents and purposes a virgin. That knowledge hit Naruto like a thunderbolt down his spine as he thought about….he was about to take Hinata's proof of being a virgin and as he touched the barrier…Hinata gasped.

(This is it…I will be a woman….thanks to Naruto-kun….I've dreamed of this for so long now…and it's really happening…it's really happening!!)

"Are you ready?"

"Yes….Naruto-kun….I want this….I've dreamed this for SOOOOO long…."

Naruto could see that Hinata meant those words and he pushed in….his cock hit the barrier and it broke away….to his relief….Hinata didn't cry out in pain…but rather moaned out loud with pleasure and some discomfort….apparently her years of ninja training had weakened her maidenhead somewhat….allowing it to be easier to break….the feeling of Hinata's inner sheath hugging his cock from all sides like a soft, wet, and tight vice was intoxicating to Naruto. He buried himself deep into Hinata's wetness and stayed there for few moments. As soon as he felt that he was ready…he began to pull out until his penis was nearly out and then to Hinata's joy….he pushed back in…making Hinata moan out loud.

"Yes!!...Naruto-kun….more…."

Naruto agreed and continued to move his hips as Hinata held him tightly as he moved his cock in and out of her wet sex.

Kurenai smiled as she also lay down and brought the Kage Bushin closer to her after trading a hot kiss and tasting her own moisture in the Kage Bushin's mouth, she then moved up and lay down and the Kage Bushin went over to her and she parted her legs as she was next to Hinata at this very moment and hearing her student's passionate moans and the sound and smell of sex going on was making her even hotter….she smiled at the Kage Bushin and replied.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun….let me feel you…."

The Kage Bushin nodded and despite the blush present at the moment on his face….he began to push into Kurenai's wet sex. The Jonin moaned out loud as she felt her sex begin to stretch to accommodate the Kage Bushin's cock inside itself. The ninja training the Jonin had been in since she was younger had also worn down her own maidenhead so the Kage Bushin had no trouble moving through Kurenai's wet sex. But Kurenai was still by all rights a virgin as she felt some level of pain and discomfort. The Kage Bushin moved slowly and gently, making Kurenai smile at that….and she moaned out loud as she was filled to the brim.

"Ahhhh….yes…..go on…."

The Kage Bushin began to move his hips and sure enough he moved slowly first and Kurenai moaned at the sensations that came to her body as the Kage Bushin moved slowly and then began to pick up the pace….she moaned out loud and made her desire know.

"Yes!! There….right there!!"

The Jonin was enjoying this immensely as she played with her breasts and the Kage Bushin continued to move his hips and moved his cock in and out of Kurenai's wet and hot sex. Kurenai moved from playing her breasts and then made the Kage Bushin lean forward and the Jonin wrapped her legs on the Kage Bushin's waist and that locked the Kage Bushin in place as he picked up the pace and Kurenai was enjoying the sensations.

"You are….inside me, Naruto-kun….you fill me…."

Hinata was in awe as she laid there for a moment….letting the euphoria of knowing that she now was united with Naruto in the way she dreamed of for years since he left for his training in the ninja arts with Jiraiya. She had dreamed for this situation for a very long time….she had just confessed her deepest feelings for Naruto nearly an hour or two before and here they were now making love and it was wonderful….she reached up and held Naruto and brought him closer to her as she kissed him deeply and the two went closer as Naruto kissed Hinata once more ravenously and then moved to touch and play with her breasts.

The Kage Bushin was in the same boat with Kurenai as the two continued with their own actions as Kurenai then reached down and brought the Kage Bushin to her own breasts and the Kage Bushin quickly caught on with the idea she was trying to impart to it and he reached down and touched her breasts and began lave more attention them both….making Kurenai even more aroused as she felt her lover's cock move in and out of her wet sex.

It was then that both women moved up and then kissed their respective lovers and that was enough for them to move their lovers off….both Naruto and the Kage Bushin groaned out loud in surprise and dismay….but those actions were quickly rectified when both women went to their hands and knees and they looked at both women suggestively and the two men didn't take very long to make their own moves and they moved forward and with a little work….they got back to what they had been doing as they pushed their penises right back into the respective pussy of their female counter-part.

Both Kurenai and Hinata moaned out as the sensations they relished came flooding right back into them as they held on for dear life.

"Oh yes!! Naruto-kun!! Harder! It feels great!!"

"That's it Naruto-kun….Harder! Faster!!"

Both women shouted as their lovers were moving their hips as they were on their hands and knees on the bed and they were moaning out louder as their lovers continued to move in unison with one another. Hinata felt Naruto's penis moving in and out of her vagina with growing intensity and speed and it was incredible to see at the moment Kurenai having the same lustful and passionate expression on her own face. However….all good things come to an end eventually and this ridge had reached the end as both women came at the same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

The feeling that assaulted both women was incredible as they both orgasmed at the very same time. It was also when the Kage Bushin ran out of gas and poofed away as Kurenai's sex caressed his cock for the last time and the Jonin lay down with a smile on her face at the moment.

Naruto felt his brain being flooded by double the pleasure and release as his Kage Bushin had poofed away and he was hit by what the Kage Bushin had experienced when Kurenai had finally come as well as he did…the results were shocking as he felt his cock harden once more despite coming in Hinata's sex only moments before, he thought he was already spent…but his stamina came right back and he felt more than ready for another round. (+)

Hinata looked at her loved one's sex and smiled warmly as she saw that he was back to attention and so did Kurenai as the crimsoned eyed woman smiled and sensually crawled over to the still recovering blonde Genin as well as Hinata…

Naruto managed to open his eyes to see both Hinata and Kurenai licking his cock in unison and the two women taking the time to kiss and lick his hard sex…making him feel even more aware of what had happened….the women did not mind the situation at the moment as they took turns and then they moved away as Kurenai positioned herself above Naruto's erect penis and with some careful positioning, she looked at him with a lustful smile and a deep blush as she moved down…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Naruto groaned out loudly in pleasure as he felt Kurenai's pussy engulf his cock and Kurenai began to move her hips up and down and he reached for her breasts and touched them gently and played with the red eyed Jonin's nipples and breasts. Hinata was not going to be idle however as she played with herself a bit and then moved to kiss Naruto deeply as Kurenai continued her actions. The Hyuuga heiress relished the deep lip lock and then moved away to allow Naruto to kiss, lick and suckle on her breasts when she present them to him.

"Naruto-kun…..oh yes….."

"That's it….more!!"

Kurenai smiled and she played with her breasts and looked to see Naruto suckling on Hinata's breasts….she didn't mind the situation in the least as she was actually turned on even more by the sight of the two together. Hinata then moved away from Naruto and then parted her legs and was now showing her wet sex before Naruto and he quickly moved his hands to hold Hinata by her butt and he moved upward and licked Hinata's wet sex and Hinata moaned out loud in utter pleasure and joy with the actions being done to her by Naruto….

The two women moaned out loud at the sensations and then the two leaned forward and they were holding one another and their breasts were pressing close to one another they moaned out with pleasure and joy…..The two held one another for a longer period of time when the younger woman moved away. Kurenai and Naruto were enjoying the sensations Hinata once more kissed and it was then that Naruto came…..

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

Naruto howled out his pleasure and Kurenai moaned out loudly as she felt Naruto's cock fired out his seed into her sex….the feeling of Naruto's seed in her womb was nice to her and she reveled in it as she moved away. Both Hinata and Kurenai then moved closer and they both kissed Naruto as they caressed his cock gently with their hands as they rubbed their sweat covered bodies on his own slick sweat covered form….the delicious friction making Naruto even more aroused….even after coming a number of times already.

The Kyuubi was enjoying this moment immensely and fed more of his chakra into his host get him back up to speed and the Kyuubi made sure to keep him up all night long for as long as possible…though the demon fox did want his container not to wind up like a drained husk at the moment.

Naruto could only hang on to his dwindling sanity as the pleasure began to overwhelm him again as Kurenai was kissing his penis once more…only his time…his cock was between her large and firm breasts and the Jonin was moving her body up and down….allowing Naruto's cock to move between the Jonin's soft, large, firm, and wet breasts….the friction of her breasts on all sides made Naruto's cock harden VERY quickly and the fact that she would lick the head and suck on it from time to time was delicious.

Of course Hinata was not far behind as she was deeply kissing Naruto and rubbed her body on his own….and the feel of Hinata's wet and warm form on his own and her breasts and nipples running on his chest was making Naruto even more aroused as his moans were being suppressed by the white eyed woman. Naruto moaned out even louder as he came and Kurenai took in as much of his seed as she could manage….not minding if some of the seed got to her chin and breasts….she moved away as Hinata moved in and took over and also began to kiss and lick Naruto's cock…starting from the base all the way to the tip and she then did the same thing Kurenai had done earlier and Naruto gasped as he felt his cock being engulfed in Hinata's breasts as she moved and kissed Naruto's penis gently.

Kurenai looked on and allowed Naruto to kiss and suckle on her own breasts as she moaned out loudly in deep pleasure and bliss at the situation she was in. The red eye Jonin moved away after a few minutes and then kissed Naruto deeply as she caressed his chest with her hands ravenously and it did not take long for Naruto to finally scream out his release as he came yet again…..his seed being taken in by Hinata as some of his seed was on her face and then her breasts….the white eyed Chuunin didn't mind and gingerly took his seed with her hands and with a very seductive look, licked the seed of her hands for him to see…making Naruto come back to full attention….much to the enjoyment of the two women and to the surprise of the blonde ninja.

(Damn it Kyuubi…are you trying to get me killed here?!)

(("Don't complain kit! Do you HAVE ANY IDEA how much of a lucky guy you are right now….you've got to be up for all it's worth!!"))

(I KNOW THAT!!)

(( "So quit complaining and just enjoy the whole thing….we both can see that they are!!"))

"Naruto-kun…..one last time….before we all pass out…."

"Yes….go ahead…."

The two turned and the only thing both Naruto and the Kyuubi could say together mentally was…

(DAMN!!)

(("DAMN!!"))

Naruto could only gasp as she saw the sight before him at the moment….Hinata was being straddled by Kurenai and the two women were looking at him in lustful desire and their respective sex was on top of one another and were soaking wet from all that they had been doing and they were beckoning him to finally finish it. The sight was so erotic to the extreme that any thought of giving up fled Naruto's mind as he quickly got to his feet and came closer….

He pushed his penis first in Hinata's sex and Hinata moaned out loud at the feeling as Naruto began to move in and out of her sex and Hinata was relishing it as her body was growing in heat and pleasure at the moment and the fact was that her movements were also stimulating Kurenai at the moment as their clits were rubbing one another as well as their breasts and nipples touching each other, and the fact that they were covered in sweat and were rubbing one another…the result was very hot as the two women moaned and then kissed one another as they both moaned out in pleasure.

Naruto then moved to Kurenai's own sex and the red eyed woman moaned out loud at the pleasure that hit her as Naruto held her hips and moved in and out of her wet sex as she felt Hinata's clit rub her own and that doubled the pleasure…and more was sent her way as her breasts and nipples rubbed with Hinata's own breasts. Naruto continued to take turns and pleasured both women evenly and quickly, making them marvel at his stamina and strength as he continued to pleasure them both as they moaned out loud.

"MORE!! HARDER!!"

It didn't take very long for Naruto reach his limit as he came hard and he moved to push his cock in both Kurenai and Hinata's sexes for as much as he could manage and both women came at the same time as well as Naruto's seed flowed from their respective vaginas….

As Naruto fell back tire don the bed…the two women crawled up to him and then hugged him tightly as they went to sleep.

--

The next day…

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and wondered what had happened last night…until he felt the presence of two arms on his chest and the fact that he was buck naked was something he was quickly made aware of. He turned to his left and there was Hinata with a warm and happy smile on her face as she snored lightly…and to right…was Kurenai who was surrounded by her midnight black hair and smiling as well.

As soon as he realized what happened last night…Naruto blushed bright red and he felt a certain part of his anatomy wake up and get hard once more. He quickly put that out of his mind and slowly removed the blanket he had and found that not only was he buck naked…but so were the two women…and he couldn't help but feel his cock harden even more that the sight of Kurenai and Hinata in their birthday suits.

Naruto turned and looked at the outside of the shelter that they had stayed in and saw the sunlight coming in and he was so lost in his thoughts that he was not aware that his companions were waking up behind him…his only warning was when he felt calloused yet gentle hands on his back…making his tense a bit until he felt two warm, soft bodies rubbing on his back and he could only gulp as Hinata spoke in his left ear.

"Good morning Naruto-kun…"

"G-G-Good morning…Hinata-chan/…Kurenai-chan…."

Kurenai smiled at that endearment as well as Hinata did on her o0wn endearment and the two naked Kunoichi then hugged Naruto and the blonde blushed bright red as he felt their naked forms touch his own and he felt his body react to the closeness the two women had with him…he then was faced by the two women when they faced him and he blushed harder as he saw them once more in their naked glory and Hinata spoke gently.

"Naruto-kun…thank you…"

"Hinata-chan….what do you mean by that?"

"I…was always afraid and always thought I was not able to measure up to anyone…even when I trained harder than others…I was unable to stand up for myself…until you stood up for me Naruto-kun….Y-Y-You made me feel strong and you gave me the strength to stand up and make something of myself."

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto gently and spoke.

"Now….we've done this and I am so happy….I always dreamed of being with you…."

Kurenai then smiled as well and spoke.

"You know….I was a virgin last night….and you've made me feel more a woman than before Naruto-kun….I'm happy for that.

Naruto blushed and then looked at both Kurenai and Hinata and realized that there were some problems….if word ever leaked out on what had happened on the island between him, Hinata, and Kurenai…he had no doubts in his mind there would be mobs of men going after him with blood in their eyes and very dark words in their mouths….all promising untold amounts of pain and torment awaiting him when they got their hands on him. He knew that the Kyuubi could heal his injuries…but even he had doubts he'd survive a serious beating that would be the inevitable result if they found out.

However it seemed that both Hinata and Kurenai had thought about this as well…as Kurenai kissed Naruto and replied.

"You are thinking about what might happen once we get back to Konoha and if what we did here would be found out by others, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and spoke.

"Yeah….I won't be surprised at what might happen if they do….every male ninja in the village would be gunning for my hide….and I don't think Hiashi-sama and Neji are going to be very happy I…well….took Hinata's virginity….they'd beat the hell out of me the minute they found out."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…we'll keep it a secret between us….and we can keep seeing each other if we do it right."

"But…"

Hinata kissed Naruto and spoke to him.

"Trust me and Kurenai-sensei Naruto-kun….we'll be all right."

Naruto hoped so but he had to admit that there were things going for them….Kurenai was the foremost user of Genjutsu in the whole village at the moment, and could no doubt find ways to evade detection by most if not all people at the time being. And Hinata was very skilled at hiding and evasion. That was enough for now as the three of them merely enjoyed each other's company for the time being.

Later…they got down to working on what they needed to take care of for the time being. Naruto currently deployed a number of Kage Bushin to move about in the island as they used the salvaged telescopes that they found days before to locate any ships in the area and if they did…they would light the signal fires to call for rescue…Kurenai and Hinata were currently taking their baths in the river a fair distance away while Naruto cut some of the dried meat from the deer they had caught the day before to cook in a spit roast….along with some wild potatoes, wild spring onions, wild garlic and ginger in a stew, and it was followed by a pair of wild chickens that were already dead and were ready to be cooked deep fry style in the oil that they had been able to make using vegetable pulp, both dishes were in the pots that they had been able to find and salvage. While Naruto was not a big fan of vegetables….the Kyuubi convinced him to eat properly and get a good diet as there was no ramen in the area for the time being.

Speaking of the Kyuubi….it decided to make it's presence known to the blonde ninja with a very sly laugh and a toothy grin.

(( "You are one lucky guy kit…not only were you stuck with two attractive women….but you ACTUALLY got to be with them in what is the ultimate fantasy for young men your age…care to see the replays?"))

(Damn it you perverted fox! Not now….)

(("Okay…maybe later then, but still, you got to admit that you are one lucky guy to have been in that situation…I applaud you."))

(You didn't have to give me your chakra….you have any idea how tiring that all was….I thought I would die.)

(("True….but what a way to go eh kit? And don't worry, I made sure not to interfere….though I did in order to prevent you having children with the two of them….as much as I'd love to see you handle being both Hokage and raising kids….I don't think you're all that ready for parenthood just yet."))

(Uh….thanks…I think…)

(("Hah….don't rely on me keeping you from having kids though….keep in mind that they need to take birth control just in case something DOES happen…oh yeah…"))

(What is it?)

(( "I am going to have a field day with these memories….so I'll see you later!"))

(You perverted fox…)

((" Hah! Takes one to know one…"))

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that as he prepared the break-fast that he and the others were about to have for this day. As the women came back for the meal and they began eating….Naruto stood up and looked at the tree line and areas around the island with a hopeful expression and then a great smile as he looked to the right and saw a dark plume of smoke….one of their signal fires…meaning that one of his Kage Bushin had spotted a ship and had lit the signal fire.

Kurenai and Hinata looked and felt elation and they waited and Naruto grinned as he hugged them after placing his plate aside and that was enough to tell them that they were spotted and rescue was on the way. Then Hinata asked a question.

"Who's there Naruto-kun?!"

"It's got the symbol of Konoha….and everyone's there onboard!! They found us!!"

--

Epilogue…

Naruto had no idea what was going on at the moment as he made his way into the hot-springs at the other side of the village. He had been rather curious what the topic was that Hinata wanted to talk about to him and as he made his way…he wondered just what was going to happen between him and Hinata….as well as Kurenai.

When they had made it back to Konoha….they had kept the happenings between the three of them with each other and remained very much on very normal terms when they were with others….however when they were in private…things were rather different….Kurenai would sometimes visit Naruto in his room….evading the eyes of the routine ANBU patrols and her fellow Jonin and when she made her way into his room….the two of them would wait for Hinata to arrive as well. And when that happened….

Naruto blushed bright red at the memories as he recalled how Hinata had grown in her affection towards him….and Kurenai's suggestions were certainly very interesting as well as he recalled the time the Jonin had brought a can of whipped cream into the game and the rather….heated and delicious results that happened afterwards. With Hinata's help and Kurenai's use of Genjutsu….they were able to keep their escapades a secret from even Neji and Hiashi.

As he arrived at the spring….he entered the office and was ushered by the manager and told that he was the first customer to arrive at the moment….though the manager wondered why the young blonde would want to be here at this time of the day as it was pretty much night time….well at least he was being paid well for the arrangements that he and his staff had made for the night..

As Naruto got into the spring assigned to him…he wondered where Hinata and Kurenai were at the moment….they didn't seem to be here….and with that in mind he decided to go change his clothes….it was not often he got to go and bathe in a hot spring of all things and this was a great time to relax before either Hinata or Kurenai showed up.

However…he had no idea that they were already there to begin with as he walked into the water…as he sat down and closed his eyes and relaxed in the hot springs….it was then that both women sprung the surprise on him and Kurenai deactivated the Genjutsu she had set up.

Naruto gasped as he felt himself being kissed and he opened his eyes to find himself being hotly kissed by both Kurenai and Hinata in a three way kiss that would have made ANY man hot under the collar quicker than an out of control brush fire.

As the kissing stopped he got his breath back and looked at Hinata and Kurenai and spoke…

"You….you were already here?"

"Yes….we wanted to surprise you Naruto-kun."

Hinata said as she hugged Naruto by the arm and he couldn't help but realize that the Hyuuga heiress was only wearing a very thin towel to cover her very much nude form and that fact that the towel was pure wet silk was making it even hotter for Naruto….the fact that Kurenai was in the very same state of nakedness next to him was further adding fuel to the fire.

Kurenai then spoke seductively in Naruto's ear as Hinata kissed him on the cheek.

"And now that we have this hot spring all to ourselves…we can have a REAL party…."

"But…."

"Don't worry….I used very high level Genjutsu on this place and there are sound suppressing tags all over the area here in the spring."

Naruto could only gulp as Kurenai and Hinata stood up….the water making their forms sleek and sensual and the silk towels that hugged their voluptuous frames added more sensuality to the sight before him…and it was then that both women removed the towels and pressed into one another and smiled at Naruto and Naruto wasted no time and joined them.

As the festivities went underway….the Kyuubi was howling out with joy at the sight…

(( "Oh yeah….this is going to be great!!"))

--

To be continued…

--

(+) – See? There IS another use for Kage Bushin apart from recon and diversions!!

--

Author's notes:

God I am so tired….thankfully this is over…I think more work would have been done but I need to relax before I suffer from burnout.

Well, this wraps up this chapter for the time being and I have to say this was a seriously difficult but ultimately satisfying story to write at the moment and I have to admit that this had demanded a lot more time than my other works, not to mention the dynamics of making the women's feelings more understandable and to be honest…I busted a lot of coffee mugs and down a significant amount of caffeine, nothing lethal mind you, to work on this number…though I guess the side effects were errors here and there…but thankfully I ironed out a good number of them so they would not mess up the flow of the story.

This is a very serious story and as you all have read…this is significantly longer than my previous works and for good reason. The first as mention is the fact that making the feelings of the women more clear and making them fit into the story, some are easy to do while others have to be done from scratch and have to be made into something believable…

In the chapter that had the pairing of Naruto and Kurenai for example…I made it appear that Kurenai had not only a respect for Naruto and appreciation for the good he had done for Hinata's sake and also the more made up one was her childhood crush on the Yondaime who was Naruto's father in the manga and anime…which in truth does not really happen nor is it mentioned in Kurenai's profile…that was the hard part in my book.

While in the first of the Deserted Island series… that had the pairing of Naruto and Hinata, it was loads easier due to some facts. Naruto originally didn't like Hinata and found her to be creepy due to her blushing and stuttering…at least until he was angered by her maltreatment under Neji's hands and words and he convinced her to stand up for herself and while she was defeated…he saw her in a different light….the filler arcs in the anime that involve her with him also help flesh out the plot more and allows Naruto to see Hinata in a more positive light, though not in a full romantic sense…which I took advantage of. The second was Hinata had grown greatly and this is shown when she and Naruto meet again and she has grown physically so there was a great chance to play on her physical attributes and get Naruto to notice…that and the fact that Naruto's perception of Hinata is more positive made it easier.

The same could be said with the pairings of Naruto with Tsunade, and the pairing of Naruto and Sakura…because each couple has a history with the blonde Genin in question.

Now, taking those facts into consideration and then placing Kurenai, who has a respect for Naruto but no romantic feelings, and Hinata who does have romantic feelings for Naruto in the same island as Naruto and then have them BOTH develop deeply romantic feelings for Naruto that culminate into the current situation…you all can see how hard that is.

So errors aside…I'm actually happy this one was wrapped up nicely and in time for your reading time…and I hope that despite the issues that might crop up…this chapter was worth your time and energy to read.

Okay this is enough rambling from me!!

See you on the next chapter!

--

Notice:

I would like to point out that I am not adverse to opinions and comments that are constructive and helpful once more. If you have opinions and ideas that I consider compatible with my plans in the Deserted Island series then I will be more than happy to include them in the coming chapters.

However…please keep in mind that I have my own plans on this series and I have been planning them for a long time…nearly a year now and I will have a very hard time planning it all out if I get swamped with too many suggestions. I don't want to suffer writer's block and burn myself out while I'm still doing all right so far.

On the topic of the lemon formats…I would not mind other suggestions…but keep in mind that I do have my own take on the situation and if you have suggestions that can help improve the lemons then do not hesitate to tell me and I'll see what I can change in the plans that I have laid out at the moment.

If you have complaints…please forward them to me in a civil and diplomatic manner…that means give advice and offer suggestion… not issue orders or demand things from me…keep in mind that this IS my fanfiction after all.

--


	7. Naruto Temari

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of anything related to Naruto…because if I did…I wouldn't be doing this.

( ): Thoughts

(( " ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

Author's notes:

This is the seventh installment of the Deserted Island series and so far looking rather good at the moment, so we have yet another pairing for this number…

For this one I'm going to try a pairing request and his is between Temari and Naruto…now in this case I know that a lot of people might ask WHY I did this pairing…and the answer to that is why not?

Now no doubt I will get some flak from Temari & Shikamaru fans but I have to point out that in both the official manga and the anime…there's no mention of Temari and Shikamaru ever have any romantic ties but they are more of the associate and friend types and work well together.

In the case of Naruto and Temari's relationship….well, there IS the fact that Temari does thank Naruto for being the one to have changed Gaara….so we can bet that there IS a chance this can work out if done right.

Now off we go!!!

--------

Naruto yawned a bit more as he walked out of his room on the transport ship and headed to go grab some cold water to drink. The blonde Genin rubbed his eyes and yawned a bit more as it was early morning on the second day of the third week of his mission. The blonde Gennin had been assigned this duty by Tsunade and he was surprised at this as well.

They had just finished the newest mission of tracking down Akatsuki and he was about to get ready and go training to find Sasuke once more after he got back from Konoha when he was told that he was to be on an escort mission. The blonde ninja was somewhat surprised by the request and wondered just who he was escorting on this day of all things. And the fact that he was doing it alone was also weighing heavily on his mind at the moment. However that couldn't be helped due to several things cropping up.

Sakura was currently working on healing the wounded ninja coming in from the missions and the Medical Nin Corps needed everyone to be there at the moment, Sai was also injured and had to be in recovery from their mission after taking some pretty serious hits himself at the moment in their mission, Kakashi was currently handling the duties of being leader to Asuma's team at the moment as the trench knife wielding Jonin was on a personal mission of his own, and Yamato was busy gathering intel on Akatsuki with Jiraiya at the moment. The other teams were also busy at the moment….Kurenai and her team of Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were currently on another mission of their own, while Guy's team of Neji, Tenten, and Lee were on another mission of their own….leaving him with few supporting team-mates.

He had talked with Tsunade about it and she explained that the person he was going to be escorting would be familiar to him soon enough. And he was getting even more curious as to who was this person he was escorting at the moment. He got his answer when the person walked in.

Flashback…

"You want me to escort someone? Why me Tsunade-obasan?!"

"Because you're the only one about?"

"But can't you assign some ANBU or even Shizune-neechan for this kind of mission?"

Tsunade sighed and replied.

"Shizune's busy with her own missions and being my secretary isn't an easy job and she needs to take a vacation every now and then, the ANBU can't go cause we need them here to help protect Konoha for the time being, this leaves you since you're the only ninja available at the moment…besides….it's a commonly routine mission….you need to escort this person in question to Sea Country for a simple diplomatic mission….and here's the catch…."

"What's that?"

"The person in question is a ninja like you….and a Jonin."

"A Jonin?! If that's the case, why do I have to come along?! The guy's a Jonin for crying out loud, they don't need an escort that much…."

"Normally yes….but it was requested by the leader of the village where the Jonin comes from and he specifically requested you to do this mission. He had seen that there were not that many ninja available and when you're name was the only one that was free of any missions, he requested you."

"Me? How does this leader know me anyway?"

Tsunade smiled at that and replied.

"You helped him years ago Naruto and because of you he changed for the better….in simple terms, the current Kazekage of Suna asked you to escort their envoy to Sea Country specifically because you are one of the ninja he trusts the most."

Any thought of arguing further vanished from Naruto's mind when he found out that Gaara was asking him to help escort one of their envoys. He and Gaara were good friends and both had become closer over the past few days since he had rescued Gaara from his captors from Akatsuki….it had been a few weeks since the incident and he had heard that Gaara was fully back and taking great care of his village. And if there was one thing Naruto was known for…it was doing what he could to help his friends.

Gaara trusted him above the other ninja in Konoha for the safety of the village's envoy and he couldn't break that friendship for any reason and that was enough for him to think his answer over, if Gaara wanted him to do the mission, then he would…though he was rather curious on just who the envoy was.

"All right Tsunade-obasan, I'll do it, just who am I escorting anyway?"

"That person is a very important member of Suna and to Gaara as well….seeing that it's one of his siblings."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and asked.

"Is it his brother Kankurou?"

Tsunade shook her head and it was then that the person in question walked in and spoke.

"So who is going to be my….hey Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto turned and recognized the person very quickly.

"Temari?!"

End of Flashback…

And here he was at the moment….escorting none other than Gaara's big sister and that was something that he had no idea he was going to be doing….apparently Temari was going to Sea Country to see through a special diplomacy meeting on having a trade agreement for Suna….this would allow the village to get a special trade route established to bring in new materials and supplies from the outside….Temari and her brother Gaara had planned to establish several outposts run by the ninja of their village to act as resting points for all travelers into Suna…as while those who were their allies already knew the way, others beyond the continent would have a very hard time in reaching Suna and they had been working on fixing that particular detail. As he made his way to the room Temari stayed in, he wondered just what was going to happen in the main hall of the ship he was currently on.

The ship itself was one of the new pleasure cruise ships that was now being used in the ninja world. The ships were very spacious and worth the time to be in and were also well designed as far as he had heard, but then again, he was no ship expert and he had no idea about how the ships were built in the first place. As he walked the halls however, he was amazed that all this took a year or two to build and he liked the way it was made.

As he arrived at his destination….it seemed to be time for the ship to have a move played in the main hall and there was Temari on a nearby chair, cradling a glass filled with water with ice. The blonde Jonin then turned to Naruto and gave him a slight smile and he smiled right back at her.

"How are you Temari-san?"

"I'm okay….though I have to admit that this was a good experience."

Naruto nodded and he then sat down next to the Jonin and the nearby waiter took his order of a glass of water with ice, as the waiter came back a few minutes later, the blonde Genin drank his round and then spoke to Temari about the outcome of her meeting with the leaders she had come to do business with.

"So how did the meeting go anyway? I was not allowed in there much."

"The situation went well…but it will be at least three to four months before the first shipments come through. They have to pay a portion of the funds to Konoha and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire….not that much and then they would make their way to Suna for trade."

"I see…so what do you plan to do once you get back to Konoha?"

Temari looked and smiled.

"I don't know…maybe take a break and get some decent sleep….it's still going to be tiring once I get there….with the planning of the soon to come Chuunin Exams…what about you Naruto-kun?"

"I might train again and go find Sasuke with Sakura-chan, Sai, Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei….I made a promise after all and I will do what I can to keep it."

"I see….well, there's going to be a movie being here today….you want to watch it?"

"Really? Sure….I don't mind, I just hope it's a good movie and worth watching."

"Yes it is…I think it has a real life princess who's the lead actress…"

"Wait….you mean Princess Koyuki of Snow/Spring Country?! Oh man, that is going to be sweet!"

"You know her?"

"Yeah….I met her once and I was escorting her back to Snow Country and me, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei later found out that she was a real princess…she had a lot to deal with and when I fought with her uncle who was the tyrant ruler of Snow Country at the time and she called me her ninja protector, and after Doto, her uncle, was defeated, she took her place as leader and despite being a princess continued to act….if she's going to be in this movie….I am certainly going to watch!!!"

"You sound like you really like her."

"Yeah….before she was really to get along with….but he's really kind hearted deep inside and she can be funny and friendly as well. Plus….she gave me a rather interesting picture."

That got Temari's attention and she looked at the slight blush on Naruto's face as he finished the explanations.

"I wanted to get an autograph but she made one for me, she wrote there for me to a great Hokage someday….though it was kind of embarrassing to see myself sleeping, wrapped up in bandages and being kissed on the cheek by a real life princess."

"She kissed you?!"

"Yeah….that was before the incident with Sasuke running off and before I got into training with the Pervy Sage and the many years afterwards. I heard she was doing many great things back in Snow Country….I was actually hoping to see a new movie of hers and to see her again."

Temari nodded and they turned as the movie began to play, and true enough, it was Princess Koyuki and Naruto was happy that she had not lost her beauty, poise, grace, and skill even he had not seen her act or see her in person for the past three years due to him training in the art of the ninja with the Pervy Sage. Temari also found the movie to be rather pleasant and certainly entertaining, and she could see why Naruto was a big fan of the Princess/actress leader of Snow Country….she was a great actress, and from what she heard….was an excellent leader of her people.

(Maybe Gaara would consider asking permission from the Hokage-sama to extend a trade and peace agreement with Princess Koyuki….though the idea of going to a country covered with so much snow certainly is not something I am willing to try just yet. Hmmm….it might even be easier to do if Naruto comes along…given the history between the two of them.)

However the situation was not going to end well when the end of the movie came. That was the exact moment that the ship's alarm came on and that was when the passengers and the two ninja as well looked out the window to the side and that was when they saw other ships coming at them…and the sight of the kinds of people on the boats told Naruto just who the heck they were.

"Pirates….that's just great….at least this trip's going to be a bit interesting."

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Pirates are like the bandits of the sea lanes….they'll rob any ship they think has anything valuable on it….be it goods, money, hostages, food, and women for….well….you can wager a guess."

Temari didn't need to be told twice as she was aware of what that last phrase meant….and there was no way she was going to let herself or any other woman for that matter deal with that kind of humiliation….she'd kill the bastards thinking that idea first. She then took out her fan and that was the silent message to Naruto that she was more than ready to fight the incoming pirates. The two moved out as the prates began to climb onboard the large ship with grappling hooks….several of them got clonked hard on the head by Temari's massive fan as she used it like a club and it worked beautifully in that role as many of the pirates were either knocked out cold or were sent flying by her attacks….

That told Naruto that while she didn't have any thick or super large muscles….she had the strength and muscle tone to use her fan like that and that was one of the reasons why she was not someone that any person could take lightly in battle as one hit on the head from that fan was a quick guarantee to having either broken bones or cracked skulls. The two fought side by side as the pirates continued their attack as the cruise ship's crew took their weapons and they were thankful with the presence of the two ninja to make things even for them all at the moment as they were caught off guard by the pirates.

Naruto used his kunai to give himself an edge when the pirates clashed with him and they were armed with weapons. His training with the Pervy Sage had not just improved his Ninjutsu, but his Taijutsu as well as he launched punches and kicks with great speed, power and accuracy at the moment, he also used his Kage Bushin to attack the pirates with surprise and increased effectiveness…The blonde might be still a Genin, but his skills and abilities were in par with a high level Chuunin or a Jonin at the moment and he was going to make sure that he continued to improve…

His Kage Bushin were proving to be quite a help for him as they took blows from behind and fought with the same level and power that the real Naruto had and would often disperse to disrupt the flow of attacks from the incoming pirates and make them think that they were wining, but Naruto himself or another Kage Bushin would then use the smoke from the dispersed clone to score another solid hit and knock out the pirates….this tactic was used against a single pirate and used up one clone, or several clones when more than one pirate made the attack attempt on Naruto. The blonde Genin also had the Kage Bushin defend Temari from possible attacks as this was not an open field and the pirates could use the closer quarters to their advantage….

And that truth was out when several pirates managed to get behind temari and tried to attack her….two got brained in the head while another got hit in the stomach hard by the fan of the blonde Jonin but another came too close for her to react quickly….Naruto however came in and his Kage Bushin kicked the pirate on the chin from a rolling move and then Naruto slammed a powerful kick to the chest and sent the pirate slamming into another band who were just coming up via ropes and the result was a large pair of splashes into the water. The battle was continuing and the pirates were getting their butts handed down to them as Temari had finally unleashed the full power her fan and sent the pirates flying about and they were unable to attack her directly, Naruto also defended her from the rear to make sure she was not suddenly attacked from the back, along with the fact that the pirates were also focusing on attacking from the side as well as they tried to overwhelm the ship….

However….despite the pirates' numbers and weapons, they found themselves being slowly but surely outmatched as Naruto and Temari fought with the crew to keep them from overtaking the ship completely and it seemed that the pirates were starting to lose hope that they could take over the ship, but they were not going down without a fight as several of them rushed into the ship….Naruto wondered what they were doing and hoped that the crew would be able to stop them quickly….however that hope was not rewarded as the pirates came back out and then they signaled the others to leave…

Temari was confused at first and so was Naruto until the ship they were on suddenly began to move violently and then tilt to the side….one of the crew came out with a very shocked expression on his face at that moment.

"The blasted pirates have used explosive tags on the ship's hull….we're sinking!!!!"

The people of the cruise ship panicked at the news but Naruto and Temari knew that they had to focus on escaping quickly…without a moment to lose, the blonde Genin grabbed her hand and he rushed to the life boats….he knew that learning where to go to when the ship was in danger of sinking was going to come in handy as he had been taught this by Kakashi-sensei before when they had escorted Yukie to her homeland and he was thankful he recalled where the life boats were before all this happened. Temari turned to look at the crew as they struggled to get the passengers off the ship.

"We have to help them!!!!"

'I know….but I was given orders by Tsunade-obasan to make sure that you are safe, besides….Gaara and Kankurou would have my head if anything happened to you Temari-san….we have to trust the crew they can do this."

"But…"

"Trust me on this….I was told to guard you and I will."

Temari could tell that now was not the time to be arguing with Naruto and he was right….even if she helped the crew and her fellow passengers, there was no telling how fast the ship would sink at the moment and if she didn't escape soon, she could be killed or lost at sea. With that in mind she followed Naruto and they quickly arrived to the life boats and they managed to cut the ropes and off the boat went and it landed into the ocean….Naruto went first and as he dived and swam to the boat he decided to call Temari to hurry.

Temari did so and used her fan to glide down….though she hoped she was going to hit it right as she knew that if she got it wrong, then she would drown and for a desert dweller like her, the thought of dying in all that water had a very deep feeling of dread in her. She moved out and Naruto managed to get the boat in position as best he could and she landed on the boat and folded her fan and placed it on the deck and sat down as Naruto guided the boat out of the area…they spotted several more boats coming in and they knew that the crew were escaping though the pirates would no doubt strike again at them….thankfully the pirates had too many injured to launch another attack and were in the process of retreat and to lick their wounds at the moment.

As soon as there was a semblance of calm, she spoke to Naruto.

"What do we do now?'

"We need to find a place to rest….there's no way we can stay on a life boat for long….we'd better see if there are any supplies we can get on the ship."

And thankfully the life boat was not only well designed and large enough for more than six people, but it had some supplies, a few flares, some packs of dried food and grains, bottles of water, and a small pack of medical supplies, Temari determined that they had enough supplies for at least three days…..but without extra supplies, there was no way they could stay in the ocean without any other form of food, water, and more. They needed a place to stay until rescue came or a place to rest and gather supplies.

Naruto thought that very same thing as he looked about to find any sign of either ship or island….his only worry was that there might still be pirates operating in the area and the islands there might be safe havens for such men and women, and if they knew that Temari was the daughter of the late Kazekage and the sister of the current Kazekage, then who knows what they would do if they captured her at the moment. He was not going to let anything happen to Temari, not only because that he respected her abilities and skills, but also because she was the sister of his best friend Gaara and Gaara had charged him to protect his sister and he was not going to disappoint Gaara at all.

As they made their way through the ocean, they stayed on the boat and in the ocean for as long as they could and look for an island or ships….they stayed the for at least a day and by the second day and not seeing any other ships or an island…. they were looking for some help until they spotted a nearby island….though it was going to be hard to see as it was already nearing night time and to make things even worse….there was an incoming storm and Naruto knew that they had to make it to the island quickly before the storm came at them, the two of them were very fearful of the first night they had spent in the ocean and had to use flares to see where they were….and the idea of doing so again in a storm no less was very uncomfortable and very dangerous as the storms could easily make the waves high enough to sink them and the idea was twice as unpleasant at the moment.

Naruto then had a very risky but worthwhile idea.

"Temari-san….we need to get to the island quickly….can you use your fan to push us there?"

Temari thought about that and seeing that they had no choice at the moment, she nodded.

"I can try….it might not work but what choice do we have at the moment."

Temari did so and unleashed her fan at full force and the power of the fan was worth it as they moved more quickly on the waves as Temari used the wind to push the boat faster and the situation looked more and more promising, as they came ever closer with Naruto steering the boat with the back oar….it was then that the storm came at them with a vengeance and the situation looked bad as the waves began to grow….Temari had no choice but to put her fan away and hold on for as long as she could….the ride proved to be a real rough one as the waves sent them moving about and both of them could only look on as the clouds darkened the sky and plunged them in semi darkness….

The rain and the winds made them feel very clod and the waves were moving them about….the only good news was that they were not caught in any riptides that would have dragged them back out into the ocean and leave them in the mercy of the ocean and they were in the real tides to bring them to the island better….and that was a good thing….however, it didn't take very long for things to get difficult as the two spotted several large rocks and there was the chance that there would be sharp coral reefs in the bottom and if they collided with either….they were in great trouble, and they were already in great trouble as salt water corrupted their food stores and damaged half the contents of the medical kit.

Naruto focused however on the more important matters and he did his best to steer the boat as they came closer into the island and thankfully they were able to move past the corals and the massive stones and soon enough….they were able to reach the beach and they decided to get the boat out of the beach and into a safer place for it.

Despite the fact that they were getting soaked to the skin in the rain, they dragged the boat into the island and managed to get it away from the tidal line and then they spotted a large outcropping of rocks that was like a cave and they quickly made their way there to avoid the cold wind and rain. They stayed there and soon enough….the wind was more tolerable and they were at least out of the rain and were able to rest a bit. As the storm passed over them and the rain stopped though the strong wind was still there at the moment, Temari who had been silent ever since the whole thing spoke as she felt her teeth chatter.

"Damn it….it's so cold…"

The Kyuubi then spoke to it's jailer at the moment.

(( "You two need to dry up those clothes but right now you guys need to get warm….get some dry wood if you can find some, along with dry leaves and more if you can….and grab some large rocks as well….there should be some still dry flares there in the boat so you should use that to light the wood."))

Naruto agreed with the Kyuubi and he went to the boat and thankfully he spotted a still serviceable pair of flares and he took those flares and use them to start the fire that they needed at this moment and time, he managed to locate some dry wood and it was in a good number as the wood was shielded by other barriers that protected them from the lashing rain and that allowed Naruto to get enough materials. He then got the rocks needed though what they were going to be used for was a bit confusing to the blonde Genin….but he had little to no options at the moment and he had to get himself and Temari dry.

As he made it back to the shelter….he decided to check the food bin and thankfully there were some food left that was not contaminated by the sea water and there was some dry meat….not much but the blonde ninja knew that they didn't have much in terms of options at the moment and this was all they had at the time. He handed the food to Temari and they both ate the food and felt some comfort in the fact that the food calmed them somewhat. Temari sighed and she took off her fan and placed it on the ground and she managed wring out some water from the hem of her kimono like outfit.

"Damn…it's going to be a while before we get dry….and I'm too tired to dry these out…"

"I know….I better get a fire going."

Naruto got the fire ready and soon enough the dry wood and leaves with the still serviceable flares finally got them a good fire roaring away and they finally felt some warmth come to them and Temari couldn't help but say something about the situation.

"I can't believe something as simple as a fire….can feel so good…."

"So do I…."

As they watched the fire and sleepiness began to take over….the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

(("Hey….don't fall asleep just yet….you're going to need to warm properly….remember those rocks I told you to get? Put them in the fire…"))

(What for?)

(("Simple, stones retain heat more than other materials and the rocks can be buried in the sand and they will heat the sand to make a hot bed."))

(You sure about that Kyuubi?)

(( "Yes I am….get to it kit."))

Naruto waited as the fires cooked the rocks that he had placed in the fire as Temari was sitting nearby, trying to warm herself up as the cool ocean wind continued to blow. As the fires began to die down and their clothes were somewhat dry now, Naruto spread out the rocks and the embers and then piled up the sand on the rocks, making sure that the sand was thick enough to prevent the stones from burning them….as soon as the work was done…the blonde ninja felt the sand and smiled a bit…

(Looks like that suggestion you made worked Kyuubi….)

(("No problem….better get some rest kit….those rocks will keep the heat for hours and hours so you don't have to make a new one. You're going to need all the rest you can get."))

The blonde Genin agreed and after getting as comfortable as he can and Temari did likewise….they were very tired and some decent sleep was certainly something that they all needed and Temari had to admit that the heated sand and rocks was certainly worth the effort of doing at the moment. She sighed and so did Naruto as they both went to sleep.

--------

The next day…

Naruto yawned as he got up from the mound of soft earth covered by leaves that he had slept on last night ever since they came to this island….the good news for him was that the rain from last night had stopped and the sun was slowly coming up. He looked at Temari and saw that she was still with him and was alive and safe. The blonde Jonin was sleeping nicely and the Konoha Genin was happy that she was all right. But then he heard his stomach growl a bit….telling him that he had not eaten for quite a while.

(Oh man…I wish I had some ramen right now.)

The Kyuubi then spoke to the blonde ninja.

(("Too bad kit, but we'll have to make due with the food we can find on the island….come on, time to go hunting."))

(What about Temari-san?)

(("She'll be fine Kit, plus the lady needs the rest at the moment….let's inventory the gear and see what we need for the hunting."))

Naruto then checked his gear and was happy that his shuriken and kunai were still with him, along with his scrolls, which he had stored in a special water proof pack that he had bought on a whim earlier as well. The blonde was happy that his gear was still with him and the Kyuubi also noted that and was also in a good mood as well.

(("Good…let's get going….we need to salvage what we can and hunt what we need for food…but first we need water sources to drink."))

(What about sea water?)

The Kyuubi shook it's head and replied.

(("Salt water is NOT drinkable kit….you'd waste away your kidneys and what's worse….the salt water won't quench your thirst, but make it even worse, and in a matter of hours, you'd be delirious and you'd do something very stupid."))

(Point taken…)

The pair moved out and Naruto was able to find a long pole of bamboo and used it as a make shift spear by using his kunai to sharpen the end of it into a spear point and he moved on and found himself near a large river that flowed into the sea that was close to where he and Temari were staying in at the moment and the Kyuubi informed him that there would be good sources of fish there in the water…he looked carefully and spotted schools of fish below and with his long bamboo spear managed to spear a number of fish….fresh fish while he was at it….it was then that his stomach growled at him. The blonde ninja could only sigh and shake his head and tried to ignore his stomach's growls and go back to catching some more fish, but it didn't take long for his hunger to finally win him over and he stopped and sat down near the fish that he had speared already.

(Damn….I am really hungry now….)

(("I know that….listen, time to get something in your stomach to shut that sound up for the time being….come on…grab one of the fish you have and eat it."))

(All right….but I don't know that I have enough energy to cook fish at the moment.)

(("You can eat the fish raw for the time being…"))

(WHAT?!)

(("Normally fish from the sea have to be cooked to prevent food poisoning….but fresh water fish are better….just wash off any mud and dirt, and then make sure that most of the water is not still there on the fish and you can eat it….trust me."))

(Oh all right….but if you're wrong….I'm seriously going to have words with you soon enough.)

Naruto took one of the fish that he had already speared and held the fish tightly and with that done, the blonde ninja washed the fish once more and as soon as he was sure that the dead fish was really clean and had no water left on it….he bit into it….the fish was a bit tough and the ninja had to really bite hard into the fish….but with hunger driving him on, the blonde ninja was finally able to bite through the scales and skin and bit a chunk off the fish….the guts fell out and Naruto chewed the meat and found the fresh fish to be rather tasty….he wasted no time and chewed the meat and swallowed it….and sure enough….his stomach's growls began to fade away and he felt a lot better….

(Man….I never knew that even a chunk of food can taste this good….even if it is raw.)

(("Good thing then…eat the fish and cook the rest later….you can't work on an empty stomach all the time….the human body can go for at least three weeks without food and you CAN live with just water, but if you don't get the protein, vitamins, carbohydrates, minerals, salts, and sugars you need….then you're body will begin to eat itself….and starvation and malnutrition sets in…and that's bad news already."))

(How do you know that stuff?)

(("Kit….I am a demon who's lived for over a thousand years…long before your kind ever walked this world. I might relish combat, slaughter, and battles, but even I get bored of that unless I get to face good foes. Besides…you're my host after all….I prefer you to be alive and breathing….because if you are alive….then so am I, and that's the way I like it."))

(Fair enough.)

Naruto ate the fish and consumed it all despite it being raw and soon, only the head and tail and bones were left, along with the guts….Naruto sighed as the food settled the growling in his stomach and he got the fish and used another long stick of bamboo and cut it into a short spear and used that to spear the fish and he went out to see if he could find more food. And it didn't take very long for Naruto to find a number of off looking plants that had sausage shaped parts on long stalks…

(What the heck are these?)

(("Those appear to be Cat Tails….this is good news….we can use those things very well."))

(How exactly?)

(("The upper portions are a great amount of dry cotton like fibers when you break them, those can make good fuel for making a fire, the stalks themselves are very strong and even be used as shafts for arrows when dried, you can even eat those as they are nutritious and healthy, and the roots are good sources of carbohydrates once the dirt and mud's washed off….this is a good find kit….grab a good number of those cat tails and let's head back to the camp we've got, there are other uses for this plant, though we'll get to that later. But we're going to need form flint first to make a fire….let's look at the beach or near the river….we might find us some flint here."))

Naruto looked about the river and then to the mouth near the sea and since the river was fairly calm and not too strong, the blonde was able to wade through the water and he grabbed a good draught of the water and felt more energy flow back into his body as the cool and fresh water filled his body. He then explored the river's sides and mouth and sure enough was able to find a piece of flint rock and he took that with him, he and the Kyuubi looked for anything else and found a number of banana trees and there were some fresh ripe bananas that the blonde ninja decided to take the fruit and the Kyuubi told him to take the leaves as those could prove useful…Naruto also took the bananas as he headed back to the camp. As soon as he made it back to the camp, he tore the sausage like parts of the cat tails and found the cotton like fibers and took out as much as he could find and placed them on the ground as he quickly made a fire pit for the time being and used nearby stones to shield the fire and with a good deal of drift wood with him at the moment…Naruto was finally able to get a very good fire going and the blonde had to admit that the sight of a very simple fire somehow filled him with a greater sense of peace and warmth as well as the breeze from the ocean came to the beach.

(("Not bad kit….these fish will certainly be a treat….but roasting them over the fire will not e a too good idea."))

(Huh? So how are we going to cook them?)

(("We're going to make a make-shift oven….here's the deal, find a hollow trunk of a tree and use the mud to cook the fish….place the mud inside and use the thick leaves to prevent the mud from mixing with the fish and cover the fish with more of the leaves on top and then place mud on top….once that's done, place fire wood and tinder on top to further cook the fish.")

(Why do all that?)

(("Simple kit….cooking the fish over an open flame is all right, but if you want the taste of the fish to be in the meat, then you make this oven. The result of doing that will keep the moisture, and oils in the fish so it will still be tasty and fresh to eat…now let's get to it."))

The blonde ninja went to work and found a pair of logs that he was able to split open with his kunai and he carved out the inside and as soon as he was told by the Kyuubi that it was enough, the blonde then headed to the river and gathered some of the mud there from the edges of the river and when he came back there to the camp he placed the thick and strong mud into the grooves and then took the thick banana leaves that he had found and cut them….he placed the four fish into the ovens and then placed another set of banana leaves on top and he placed more mud.

Naruto looked at the fires and the two ovens that he had crafted….following the advice given to him by the Kyuubi, he placed the wooden ovens into the fire and covered the tops with more of the cat tail fibers and wood and as soon as that was done, the two headed out and aimed to climb up the nearby coconut trees to get to the green coconuts that were better than the ones that had already fallen to the ground as the green ones had better stores of water and the edible coconut flesh in them was much better as well. Naruto decided to use his Kage Bushin for the task and soon an army of Naruto's trade mark Kage Bushin were on their way up several coconut bunches and the ones on the trees cut down the coconuts while the others gathered the fallen coconuts and as soon as that was done for the day….Naruto then headed back to the camp and that was when he took the ovens he made out of the fires and he peeled off the leaves and he gave a slight curse as he burned his hands a bit but as soon as he removed the leaves and the upper mud….he was greeted by the smell of freshly cooked fish and he saw that the eyeballs were out on all four fish…and the Kyuubi told him that the fish was properly cooked through that sight….Naruto then opened up the coconuts he had gathered and as soon as he was sure that the food was ready….he turned and was about to wave up Temari….but the blonde Jonin had awakened just as he was about to go into their camp and wake her up…she rubbed her hands on her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness she was still feeling at the moment and she spoke.

"What is it…."

Naruto was about to reply when his eyes were suddenly aimed at Temari's exposed shoulders as her clothes had been loosened somewhat when she was sleeping, and that allowed her shoulders to be seen….as well as her upper breasts. Naruto gulped and he felt a faint blush coming on….however, that was when Temari noticed his staring and she responded with a shout.

"Hey!!!"

Naruto shook his head and realized that she had caught him staring at her un a very different fashion and she was NOT happy, he quickly looked at the angry Jonin and tried to say something but his mouth wasn't cooperating at the moment and his eyes seemed to stray despite his best intentions and his planning to stop them from looking any further….however…

Temari glared at Naruto and lashed out with a growl and a punch that hit Naruto on the cheek….Naruto was hit and he quickly backed away and the blonde Jonin spoke to him with a glare as she fixed her clothes.

"You pervert!!!"

Naruto looked at Temari and spoke back…

"It was an accident Temari-san!!!"

Temari then replied as she got out of the camp…

"Then the least you could have done was turn away and let me fix my clothes! Geez….just the one thing I didn't want to be doing at this time of the day…"

Naruto rubbed his cheek a bit and looked at Temari as she was still glaring at him and he didn't get mad….after all he did stare at her perversely for a few seconds and she reacted in a very normal fashion in that case. He felt the pain in his cheek fade away for the time being and he got up and spoke once more.

"I'm sorry Temari-san, and I mean that okay?"

Temari looked at Naruto and saw that he meant those words and she couldn't help but feel a bit bad….he deserved the punch for looking at her that way, but it was truthfully an accident and Naruto was not being intentional about the whole thing at the moment.

"All right….I accept the apology….you did help me out when those prates attacked the ship…and I guess we're going to be working together for a while Naruto-san…but just where are we at the moment?"

"I'm not all that sure just yet Temari-san….all I know is that we're on a very large island for the time being…."

"I see…hey….that stuff smells great….is that fish?"

Naruto nodded and allowed Temari to see the food he had been able to collect while she was still sleeping in their camp at the moment. As soon as Temari was told that Naruto had woken up early to find their food for break-fast it made her feel a bit more guilty for slugging him in the face for all his trouble.

"I guess I need to thank you for what you've done while I was sleeping Naruto-san….thank you…"

"No problem Temari-san…we should eat for the time being before the food gets cold….nothing's worse than cold food."

Temari nodded and the two of them decided to have a good meal and the two enjoyed the cooked fish as the ovens that Naruto made were able to preserve the oils and fluids of the fish and those cooked well and seeped into the meat of the fish and that was very much welcomed by the two as the meat was very delicious at this point, as they finished the first half of the fish, they tried the cat tail roots, the two found the roots of the plants to be very delicious and also good in carbohydrates, they also ate the bananas and the blonde Jonin admitted that this was the first time for her to try eating fish in this fashion….surprising Naruto a bit.

"You've never had fish like this before Temari-san?"

"Not really….that's why I look forward to eating at times in Konoha as they have access to some food items that are hard to find in Suna…we do live in a desert world and having fresh fish is a bit hard to have at times."

"I see….say….have you ever tried ramen before?"

"No….I don't think so."

"You want to try some when we make it back to Konoha, The Ichiraku Ramen Stand's got the best ramen in all of Konoha, and I should know that for a very serious fact as well."

Temari noted that and from what she knew of Naruto from her time in the village, he would usually be found there in front of the ramen stand when the normal times for break-fast, lunch, and dinner were on and she was amazed at what she had heard about the blonde's appetite when it involved ramen. Shikamaru would tell her about how Naruto could inhale bowl after bowl of ramen like a vortex and amazingly not become fat at all from all the ramen he had eaten in his growing up years.

"I'll keep that in mind."

As they finished the food they had….the two decided to explore the island to see just what sort of resources and material they had to work with while they were on the island. Naruto released his Kage Bushin to scour one side of the island while Temari did the other side of the island while being escorted by a pair of Kage Bushin. It still amazed Temari that Naruto had the stamina and energy to make an army of clones with so little effort. She had seen him use the Kage Bushin to face many foes….the one named Kiba and his pet dog Akamaru, then the battle with the Hyuuga Clan member named Neji, who was considered as a genius of the Hyuuga Clan's fighting style, and most of all….his use of Kage Bushin to defeat her little brother Gaara even when Gaara was using his full power to defeat him and Sasuke.

She recalled how Naruto revealed to her, Sakura, and Kakashi that like her little brother Gaara, he too carried a demon inside of him, and not just any demon, but the demon king, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Temari was very familiar with lore and knew that the Kyuubi was considered as the ultimate bijuu, out shining the Shukaku and all others in raw power…and she knew that the Kyuubi was somehow defeated by the ninja of Konoha with heavy losses, including the death of the famed ninja and the youngest Hokage they had, Konoha's Yellow Flash and was never seen again anywhere else….though the details never came to light. However…when she learned from Naruto that he was the one who contained the Kyuubi, she was shocked and surprised that the one who defeated her little brother and changed him….was the same as he was.

She couldn't believe at first that the blonde Genin who was like a loudmouth, a goofball, and a shrimp before was actually the same as her brother, he didn't show it at first and despite the present fox whisker like marks on his face, she thought nothing of it. There should have been indicators that gave it away, such as his fierce determination and temper, and his hidden skills and untamable will, but the real indicator should have been the red chakra he used when he fought that Hyuuga Clan member in the tournament….she had felt something in the air when that happened but thought little of the sensation. But hearing Naruto's words on how others treated people like Gaara and him….seeing them as nothing more than monsters and how it angered him and then….the tear from his face that hit her cheek told her that he did know more than he let on about how it felt to be a Jinchuuriki.

She thought about it and began to ask the questions that she knew that she would soon ask him. What made him live out his life even with the fact that his village saw him as a demon? How did he keep going? Who were the people he cared about? Who guided him? There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him as to how he had been able to change her brother and how had he managed to live his life in Konoha without becoming like Gaara in the past. Gaara had changed all for the better because of Naruto and it made her all the more curious about the blonde Genin that she was with at the time. For now she decided to have those questions at a much better time as she needed to focus on exploring the island.

The two were able to determine that the island was very large and there were a number of things that they were able to find that would prove to be very helpful for them at the moment. There were several small springs of fresh water and the sand on the island was actually able to hold water well unlike normal sand and the soil inland was good for a large number of trees and plants. There were also animal tracks and there were a good number of the tracks as well. They explore further and then Temari found a few old ships that ran aground on the rocky and jagged side of the island. One such ship was very large….almost the same as their ship….she and the real Naruto and the Kage Bushin explored the wrecks and the large one turned out to be a ship that carried animals and livestock….which could explain the animal tracks on the island.

The other ships were also carrying a number of items which were still useful for the two of them…..there were some still good conditioned tool boxes that were left there….and the tools inside were still useable for them, some old hammers, chisels, a pair of still sharp and un-rusted saws, and packs of nails that were apparently stored in containers that were well sealed and protected the nails from the water and wind to prevent rust. There were other things as well….some fishing nets that they could use at the moment, old coils of strong rope, some plastic, a few cups and large metal pails that were still good to use, some old spools of fishing line, a large number of old pins that were still clean of rust, and to the combined relief of both ninja….there were some medical kits on the ship's captain's area….and the kits were still intact as they were in well made containers and were filled with salves, bandages, ointments, and more, perfect for dealing with any injuries that they might suffer while they were on the island for the time being….there were a treasure trove of the supplies and the Kyuubi told Naruto that these supplies would be the key to survival while they were there on the island for the time being. But for now they would need to see what else they could find before they came back to get these materials for them to use later on while they were on the island, more exploration had to be done and more sources of food and water had to be found, along with shelter..

They then entered the island and found it to have several areas there were jungle, there were also marshes there as well….making the island appear to be a multiple environment location and that was a good thing for the two ninjas….they found some bamboo and decided to see if they could use the bamboo for their purposes, but the Kyuubi first told Naruto to tap the bamboo with his kunai. The blonde was confused at first but did so and heard a sound in the stem of the bamboo and the Kyuubi told him to cut into the stem and when he did so….there was fresh water that came out and Naruto took a drink and the water was cool, clean, but with a distinct sweet taste that was not the same as the coconut's water, but was not bad at all.

As soon as he had his fill, he decided to let Temari try some of the water from a different bamboo tree and she drank the water they found as well….apparently the rain that came to the island was taken in by the bamboo as well as the water already on the island, the water was then purified by the bamboo and stored there, and therefore they now found that the bamboo would be perfect for many things at the moment. They found themselves a nice area near the tree line and the beach and near a large spring that was fed by a nearby river of cool water and it was there that they rested for the time being as it was still morning and the heat was growing for the moment. As they rested….Temari decided to snooze for a bit and lay on the sand with the covering of a large coconut tree above her to shield her from the sun and before she rested, she spoke to Naruto.

"You know….this place isn't so bad."

"Yeah…makes me wonder why no one made a home here."

"I need to rest for the time being….we'll hunt lunch later so wake me before you do."

"All right."

Temari was tired and went to sleep, allowing Naruto the time to relax a bit as well and he took it as he looked at ocean beyond and he wondered just how the crew of the ship were doing at the moment….the pirates had done a number on the ship before he and Temari fought them off and he hoped the people onboard would be all right, plus he hoped that they would make it back to the mainland and some would spread the news about the attack as well as he and Temari being among the missing on the ship when the explosion occurred that severely damaged the ship at that time. He then looked at the resting blonde woman before him and thought about how long it had been.

Sure they had met again when he had gotten back to Konoha after his long training journey with the Pervy Sage and there was the time that he and Sakura, as well as Kakashi had traveled with Temari when they had gone to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki but that was about it and it was only on this mission that he was able to meet Temari again. This also allowed him to notice how much she had grown up in the past years when he last saw her when they went to rescue Gaara's student Matsuri from the ninja that tried to siphon chakra off Gaara and Shukaku to bring back that Seimei character.

He had to freely admit that Temari had certainly changed since they had last met and she was still as tall as ever though he was equal to her height now or maybe taller by a few inches. He had to admit that she was rather attractive despite her temper at times and he couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked when she slept….and how calm she looked at the moment as she rested. He studied her face and noted the soft lines there, though he knew for a fact she could be as tough, strong, serious, and crude at times, and had an overbearing nature, and loved to speak her mind when she wanted to. But she did have a caring side at least, and showed great concern or her friends and family and she was actually the peace loving type….which in his mind was a bit at odds with her talents and abilities, being in par with his buddy Shikamaru.

He was rather curious why the two of them never got along, in fact, he thought of them to be a very good couple…however, as he stared at her and watched her….he began to think about that time he had a dream of seeing several women wearing nothing but towels and she was….

(Augh….I don't need that at the moment….)

The Kyuubi however chuckled lightly at that as it remained in the cage of Naruto's mind and the demon fox decided to tease it's container just a bit.

(( "Thinking about that wet dream of yours again kit….you naughty boy, I think the Perverted old hermit is beginning to rub off on you….though I have to admit that WAS a very interesting wet dream you had….who knew a guy like you could…."))

(Shut up Kyuubi!!! You're one perverted fox, you know that?)

(("I'M perverted?! Hah!!! Says the guy who's wet dream included the female Hokage, her assistant, that white eyed Hyuuga girl, the pinked haired babe of a team member, the blonde woman with the ability to switch minds with another person, the former apprentice of the snake bastard, the red eyed babe who's the teacher of the white eyed Hyuuga lady, the lady who cooks ramen for you, the girl with the buns on the head and hangs out with a white eyed male Jonin, the devoted student of your best friend who used to house the Shukaku, the young girl with the orange hair….and of course….the big sister of your best friend….who happens to be right here…"))

(Damn you…)

The Kyuubi laughed a bit more and then replied.

(("Though I have to admit that at least you had a dream like that, I'd be seriously worried if you didn't have it. And at least you're with someone you already know….I wouldn't know how you would react if you were with a complete stranger on this island. And it certainly helps that she's a good looking babe…"))

(Geez…oh well, I can agree with you at some points there.)

(("Heh….at least you've gotten that right….come on….let's wake her up and get moving, there's a lot of work that we need to do and the sooner we get all that work done, then we're all better off at the moment.."))

(Right….now how do I wake her up gently so she doesn't either punch me or clonk me on the head with that fan of hers?)

(("Sorry Kit, that YOUR problem, but relax, I can heal you if you get either a swollen lip of a cracked head remember?"))

Naruto replied sarcastically at that.

(Thanks a lot…)

Naruto managed to avoid both as he gently nudged Temari and her own ninja trained senses woke her up and as she was felling better, the two of them decided to hurry up and get to work….they had a LOT to do after and now was the right time to do it all in the time. They hunted what food they could find and both Naruto and Temari gathered some Cat Tails, and the found some more banana trees and still fresh bananas, there were also some wild melons there as well….and those were large ones too. The two looked and spotted some wild chickens and amazingly enough….some wild sheep and a few rabbits as well. The two decided to hunt the food before them and hours later…managed to kill one sheep and two rabbits as well as a chicken, they then located a good place to eat and they started a fire with Naruto's kunai and the flint he had after gathering some dry leaves and wood, after they got the meat, they spent some time to skin the sheep, the two rabbits and then de-feathered the chicken. They then went back to get the fruit and had a very good feast for lunch after all the meat was properly cooked and the cat Tails were properly cleaned and used….they ate the well cooked meat and then the fruits and then the Cat Tails' roots and stems while keeping the inner cotton like fibers as spare kindling…

"Man I am full…."

Temari couldn't help but snicker at the comical way Naruto was acting and the two began to relax and Temari had to admit that she was lucky that she was with someone who can actually make her laugh for the time being and she didn't like the idea if she had been on the island all by herself….she would have had a very hard time adapting to the place without anyone to talk to at the moment.

"I can see that….we'll rest a bit and then we need to find a shelter for ourselves…I get the feeling we're going to be here for quite a while."

Naruto nodded and they decided to go and get the tools and supplies from the ship wrecks that they had found before and Naruto used the Kage Bushin to mover the materials and tools. Temari looked for the place for them to set the place they would be in….and soon they found a valley near a large river and the river had a lake as well and was spring fed from a source inside the forest and there were a large number of trees that they could use for the basic of their camp as well as several large boulders that offered shade and heavier protection. Temari guided Naruto there and they began to work in the shelter. The Kyuubi guided Naruto on how to build the shelter and use the materials that the island had offered them. He used a combination of coconut palm leaves to add extra covering against rain and wind. He had also cut down several long stems of bamboo and used them to form the frame of the roof and used the materials he could find to tighten the shelter from wind and rain….while using some wood and the nails that he had salvaged from the ships.

The shelter had the bamboo as the roof and walls, with the nearby trees adding extra shielding for the shelter and some of the trees which were some pine and hard wood were also useful as sources of fuel for fires when the need came to that and the leaves they would have would also serve as fuel. To even up the work load Naruto used his Kage Bushin to help him with the shelter at the moment and Temari was certainly helping as well as she gathered herbs and more….she also worked on using the supplies they had and she used some of the cups to gather the cold water from the nearby spring and handed the water to Naruto was in the thick of the work load and was busy with the construction and reinforcement of the shelter that they needed to have soon. It had taken at least several long hours as Naruto didn't have that much skill in construction at the moment. There was also a large pit that he made and used the leaves there to act as bedding of some sort at the moment. The inside was cozy and Naruto did his best to clean it up and get rid of any sharp objects that might become a big problem for him and Temari, as well as anything that could be causing any form of discomfort as well for himself and Temari such as stones, sharp twigs amore….the shelter was tall enough for them to stand and move about and wide enough for them to walk a bit as well as move a bit….it was hard work and therefore….despite the fact that

As soon as it was over….Naruto's Kage Bushin collapsed and Naruto fell down on the ground when the exhaustion of the Kage Bushin hit him hard and Temari was worried as she helped him and gave him a drink of water from the cup she had….Naruto took a sip and smiled at her.

"Thanks Temari-san…."

"No problem Naruto-kun….this shelter isn't so bad so you did all right…."

"I guess….we had better rest for a while and I'll go hunting for some food…."

"No Naruto-kun….you need to rest for the time being….I'll go and get us the food we need while you rest."

Naruto tried to argue but decided against the idea as Temari was not the kind one usually argued with and she did have a point, the weakness of the Kage Bushin technique was already weighing him down at the moment and some rest was certainly something he needed at the moment.

"All right….be careful Temari-san."

Naruto decided to rest on the bed and the sweet smell the leaves gave out and the cool air that came in through the openings of the shelter was certainly welcome. The blonde Genin finally got to relax as Temari managed to look for food and materials. She caught a few more rabbits and some fish for dinner and gathered some wild oranges and used a pail she had to store her fish and rabbits and a can for the fruit. As she took a short break and washed her face in the water…..she looked at herself and then decided to fix herself up a bit as she would look presentable….

(Wait a bloody minute….why do I need to worry if I look presentable or not anyway?)

The blonde stopped herself and thought it over….she had only done the essential things to clean herself up at the moment….but the blonde found herself wishing she looked more….attractive….which confused her greatly at the moment as she had not bothered with such things before….she didn't wear make-up or lipstick that much and when she did wear the stuff….it was only on important social functions as she was not just a Kunoichi, but the daughter of her late father the Kazekage and the sister of the current Kazekage. But here she was trying to fix herself up for one man….a guy named Naruto….

(Why do I care what he thinks about how I look? I bet he doesn't bother with those details much…)

Temari thought it over and sighed as she got her food items and made her way back to the camp and she was able to see that Naruto was currently sleeping and for some reason, she was starting to study him….she noted the whisker marks on his face. Before she had not noticed the marks, and even considered them to be odd looking though they added a certain animal air to the blonde back when she had met him as a Genin in the Chuunin Exams, but after knowing the truth and finally understanding how he had changed Gaara….she realized that the whisker marks were his only showing of him being a Jinchuuriki, just as the black bags on her little brother's eyes were his symbol of being a Jinchuuriki….she saw that when he was sleeping….he had a much softer and more gentle look in him….and the way he would move his face actually showed something to her eyes…

(I have to admit….he's certainly better looking than I thought…I guess all those years had finally filled in the gaps at least.)

Temari then realized what she was thinking and tried once more to make sense of it as she looked at him once more. There was truth in her thoughts….when Naruto Uzumaki was calm and sleeping peacefully he did look very handsome and she wondered why no one in Konoha noticed….the answer came quickly to her….they all focused on the dark haired Uchiha kid named Sasuke, even that pink haired team mate of Naruto's who he was close to used to have a crush on Sasuke as well, and she did too….but after seeing how he was and fighting him, she was not very happy with what she saw in the Uchiha kid.

He was arrogant, selfish, and very introverted, not the kind that would be very sociable and also he had this quality that showed that despite having a team that he should be able to count on when the situation got really bad… he thought only of his own desires when it came to that, and when he had defected to fight with to Orochimaru of the Sound Village, she at the moment considered him a guy not worth being too infatuated about….she had no idea why Konoha would risk much to save him, but it was not her affair at the moment.

However….she went back to her study of Naruto and despite her best intentions, her thought began to take more intimate turn…

(What the heck is wrong with me all of a sudden?! I can't be thinking about him like this….he's just my escort for the diplomatic mission…and he's…he's the one who changed my brother Gaara from a monster to one of the most beloved Kazekage of my village…he defeated Gaara by himself even when Gaara was already allowing himself to be taken over by the demon inside of him and changed Gaara…and he risked everything to rescue Gaara when Akatsuki came for him. And Gaara considers him his greatest friend and the one who is his savior.)

Temari thought about those facts and she realized that this blonde Genin had played a great part in the lives of her family and her brother Gaara….if Naruto had not defeated Gaara when the time came….who knew what could have happened to Gaara and the village after the war with Konoha….and how would things have been for her family had her brother not been defeated by Naruto…when she thought about it…Naruto was someone who her family and her village owed a great deal to.

But how did he become the man before her at the moment? That was what tugged at her mind despite her desire not to ask….what were the qualities that made him different from Gaara? There was no doubt in her mind that he would have lived with the same hatred and fear that her brother did, and her brother finally snapped, but him….he survived and endured, and despite all that, he was loud, talked his mind, acted like a total goofball, laughed and smiled a lot, these qualities were for a normal hot headed youth, but she now recalled how radically different he was when the need to fight in a serious battle came to him, he was intense, focused, lucky, and defiant, these qualities made him a very surprising foe. There must have been things and reasons on how he was able to best her brother because she could tell that back then, he was seriously outmatched by Gaara when they fought, yet he won.

She recalled hearing a conversation with her brothers on how Gaara's bonds with others….including them, were of hatred and murder, but ever since he fought and was defeated by the man sleeping before her, he had been shown by Naruto that there was more to life than that, and by making the choice to walk down that path, one could find greater strength in fighting for others than fighting alone for one's self. Gaara said that he saw in Naruto that there was a chance to be more than just a killer, that there was love, warmth, freedom, and more in the world, and that was made him change….because he and Naruto were the same, she never understood that….until the day she learned that Naruto bore the spirit of the Kyuubi and lived the same life as Gaara did once. And as she recalled that conversation, she looked once more at the sleeping Genin, her curiosity deepened and she wondered if she should ask him how he had endured and grew where her brother had failed.

Should I ask him? He might not take well to the questions, he's never revealed anything past the fact that he and Gaara were the same…I….that can wait…

Temari looked at the food she had and decided to get a fire going and cook their dinner for now and worry about her questions some other time. She hoped that she would do well….she was honestly not a very good cook, but no sense not trying anything.

Later…

Naruto was enjoying the rest when the smell of cooking meat entered his brain and the smell was enough to wake him up slowly as he opened his eyes and turned to see that Temari was there near the fire that she started and watching the meat being cooked at the moment. The blonde Genin got up and felt his body was back to full recovery and he got out and sat next to the fire that had the food cooking on it and he smiled.

"Wow….this stuff smells great Temari-san."

Temari smiled a bit and replied.

"I hope so….this is the first time I had to cook for anyone."

The two of them began to eat their dinner and Naruto commented that the meat was not bad, a bit burned but all right in his mind and Temari felt happy at that as they began to enjoy the solace at the moment. The sky was clear and they saw the moon and the stars above them at the moment and the warmth of the fire and the light it gave them relaxed them but what relaxed them even more was the fact that they were together and had not been separated for any reason as neither of them relishing the idea of that happening to either of them at the moment. As they finished their food and the two of them were full, they drank the cool water that Temari had prepared at the moment and the two enjoyed the cool spring water…

As they relaxed….Naruto felt that there were something that was bothering Temari at the moment and while he wondered if he should ask what was bothering her at the moment, he was not sure that he should interfere and he decided not to disturb Temari as she was currently deep in thought.

"Well I guess I'll go and get some covering ready for the bed….I'll take the…."

"Naruto….I have to ask you something…."

Naruto turned to Temari and was somewhat surprised that she seemed hesitant on asking the question, and that made him very curious about what sort of question Temari had in mind for him that seemed to be something that she was hesitant in asking. He sat down and held the cup in his hand and waited…if there was one thing he learned in his traveling days….when a woman asks you a question, no matter how long it was, the woman deserved a straight and clear answer to her question, doing otherwise would be the ultimate form of insult.

Temari relaxed and then spoke her question, realizing that now was the right time to ask her questions, she only hoped that Naruto would be willing to answer those questions for her.

"Naruto…how were you able to make it in Konoha….with your secret?"

Naruto was quick on the uptake and knew that Temari was asking about how he was able to deal with the fact that he carried the Kyuubi and despite the fact that it was something of a sore subject for him, he didn't feel any wariness and decided to speak to Temari, and besides….she was Gaara's big sister after all and he considered her an all right person.

"It was hard, and I won't lie that there were times I felt really angry at them for blaming me for so many things I had no idea about. I used to do pranks to get attention, any kind of attention to be recognized. I wanted to be Hokage to win the respect of the village and the people there, and to protect them."

"How did you find out about you're….uh…"

"The Kyuubi? It's a long story Temari-san….are you sure you want to listen to it?"

"If it's all right with you Naruto-kun….I want to know."

Naruto then told her about the time he had failed the Academy Graduation Exam and was fooled by the traitor Mizuki to steal the Book of Seals and then how he had learned the Kage Bushin Jutsu and also how Iruka tried to protect him, and how the traitorous ninja had told him the truth about him being the Kyuubi being inside of him and how that was the reason the village hated him greatly, Iruka however shielding him and he nearly lost his life. He recalled hiding and hearing Mizuki ask Iruka why he would defend him, the person who carried the monster that murdered Iruka's parents, he then heard that Iruka understood that but he didn't see Naruto as a monster or the one who killed his parents, but a ninja of Konoha and someone he cared for and considered as an adopted son and little brother….Naruto couldn't help but smile at the memories about how Iruka stood up for him with everything he had and how he felt, knowing that despite the other villagers' actions, there was someone who loved and cared for him, and he fought with Mizuki when he tried to kill Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei then told me to close my eyes and then when he allowed me to open my eyes….I was wearing a forehead protector and I was now officially a Genin….and I guess you could say the rest is history."

Temari nodded and had to give Iruka credit for being that kind of person to support Naruto, he must have been one of the true friends Naruto had and no doubt one of the people that that contributed to Naruto's growth both as a ninja and a person. But she knew for a fact that one person was not enough to change a person completely.

"Naruto-kun….I know that I asked a very….personal question, but I want to know something…."

"What do you want to know Temari-san?"

"Gaara changed because of you Naruto-kun….back then Kankurou and I, even Baki-sensei were frightened of Gaara, if he might just kill without any reason and….I think you know what I meant by that after all….but somehow you defeated him and you changed him, he's much more calm, relaxed, kind hearted, and more, he became the youngest Kazekage and the most beloved in our village's history. My family's back together again and both Kankurou and Gaara are close, like real brothers and I finally get to be the big sister I was supposed to….but all that would have never happened if you had not beaten my brother. And I know that you and he were the same in many ways….I know Iruka was important to you….but what about the others….what about them?"

Naruto looked at Temari and saw that she really wished to know more about him and he couldn't blame her….as she was right after all….Gaara would have never changed had they not fought each other in combat….and he defeated Gaara….he still recalled how the battle between him and Gaara reached it's end and what they had been saying before Sasuke came and so did Temari and Kankurou.

Naruto sighed and spoke.

"It's a very long story Temari-san but if you want….I'll tell you."

Temari nodded and in a few hours….Naruto told her everything about himself and how he had grown up over the years. He mentioned how he and old Hokage would get along and butt heads at times when he was a prankster and causing all sorts of mischief, and how he was saddened by the death of the old man and how Iruka's words inspired him to fight all the hardest to be Hokage someday .

He told her about how he had always been attracted to Sakura and did his best to make her happy and impress her in some ways, and how much he had come to appreciate and admire her when they had met again, though he was worried about her temper at times, he told her about how he looked up to Kakashi-sensei and how he would have a good deal of fun playing pranks on his Jonin sensei and how much he appreciated the Jonin's advice when it came to very serious matters, he recalled how it was Kakashi who told him that he could be the new Hokage and he saw that he could surpass the Fourth Hokage in many ways.

He then told her about how he had met Haku in his first official mission and how he had once mistaken the boy for a girl and how much he had learned from Haku….and Temari had to admit that Haku's advice to Naruto about when one finds someone who they care more than anything and fight all their hardest to protect them, then their true power comes to light, she was shocked to learn that Haku was actually the same masked boy that had fought with Naruto and Sasuke and how he had given up his life to shield Zabuza from Kakashi and how that played out when Zabuza and Haku were buried side by side in Wave and how Naruto would never be a tool for anyone to use, and he would never give up his emotions now matter what happened….and of course his battle with Gaara, how he learned about him and Gaara being the same, and how he felt that if he didn't have Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi, and all his other friends, he would have become just like Gaara. He then told her of their conversation together before she and Kankurou arrived to get him. And how proud he was to have learned that Gaara was Kazekage years later…

Temari was enthralled by all that and as she digested the information and she pieced it all together….she could now see just how Naruto had not just defeated Gaara, but changed him and all for the better…it was something that proved to be very enlightening for her as she pieced together the things that shaped Naruto as a person and when she placed it all together to make the image of the man before her at the moment.

As they realized how late it was, the two of them went to get some much needed rest as they would have to wake up the next day and get used to being on the island, as well as make some more work in order to not just survive on the island until rescue came, but to find ways in order to make rescue efforts for them a heck of a lot easier….as Naruto lay down and slept, Temari looked at the roof of their shelter and then after a bit more time to think over all the information about Naruto that she was able to gleam and she then looked at the blonde ninja and spoke silently.

"Thank you for being you….Naruto-kun…"

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and yawned and wondered briefly where he was until his memories came back….and then he turned to see Temari sleeping on the other side of the bed with her fan next to her and he then recalled how she had asked him the questions that were hard for him to answer….but he had to admit that in a way….it was kind of nice to finally open up to someone else about his past….though why Temari of all people was something that confused him for the moment….until he slowly understood why she asked those questions…

(Because of Gaara and me being the same….)

(("Huh? What are you talking about kit?"))

(Just thinking about last night….when Temari-san asked me all those questions….)

(("Oh that huh? Can't say I blame her….having to live with the fact that your younger brother used to be the carrier of a demon spirit isn't easy….I guess she wanted to know just what kept you from being like her brother and making him change."))

(I thought you wouldn't approve of that?)

(("Hmph…. You're you kit, and I'm me…besides….I'm not the kind to fiddle with affairs that are not my concern, if she wants to know about how come you were not like Gaara and how you changed him, then I don't see why I should interfere, after all…she is curious about it."))

(I guess…I think I'd better go find some more food.)

(("Good idea…"))

Naruto got out of the shelter and grabbed a cup and headed for the nearby stream and took a good drink of cool water and washed his face to wake himself up further and then he took off to see just what else could be found on the island for eating at the moment. The blonde Genin however decided to send out a number of Kage Bushin to make sure to check the rest of the island to see just what else they could find that would be edible on the island and what other things can be found in the area. An hour or so later before the end of the sun's rise….Naruto came back and with him were some more freshly killed rabbits, as well as a dead lamb and a few found bird eggs. As Temari woke up, both she and Naruto got the gear they had salvaged and went to work on cooking their break-fast. As they finished the food which was roasted rabbit, boiled mutton and hard boiled eggs, they took the time to go together and get some bananas to eat and later decided to go exploring to see the rest of the island and also see what else they could find that would be of use.

They found a number of fresh animal tracks and more stocks of bamboo and after several hours of exploring their temporary home at the moment. They met back in the valley and rested a bit more and then Temari decided to train a bit with her fan and Naruto likewise decided to train with his Kage Bushin in order to keep in practice and keep his edge in combat, as he had learned from Jiraiya that in order to be an effective ninja, one had to train whenever the time and place was available and also to take advantage of time that was not going to be of much use at the moment. The two were busy with their respective lessons and it was not surprising for them to be getting hot and sweaty as the day wore on and with the heat of the sun, Temari decided to sit under the shade of a nearby tree and rest a bit….

She looked to see Naruto still going at it with his Kage Bushin and she had to admit that Naruto's drive to succeed was certainly something would be considered very admirable and she couldn't help but notice how much he has changed from the kid she met before….he was more determined and lot more capable than she recalled and it was a good thing as well. It was then that Naruto stopped the training and his Kage Bushin faded and he lay down on the ground and Temari got up to check on his condition and she was relieved and spoke to the blonde as he propped himself on his elbows.

"You really should be careful Naruto-kun, you'll exhaust yourself at this rate and that's not something that neither you nor I need at the moment."

Naruto nodded and they got up and headed into the shade of their hut….Temari decided to take a slight nap and as she slept for a while, it was then that Naruto decided to take off his outer clothes to clean them up of the sweat and therefore he had to leave the hut yet again and wash his clothes of the sweat and dirt as well…that left him with only his boxers on and he was in the spring to wash his clothes and he found a good deal of salt on his clothes and the Kyuubi told him that the sooner he got the salt off, it would be a lot better for him, it was one of those times that he wished he had a bar of soap or something. But he had no time to think about that and he then had an idea.

"Man I need a bath…."

Naruto then took off his boxers and despite the heat; the spring water was cool and right for bathing, and the water was clean and clear as far as he got to see at the moment. Naruto then took a chance to wash his face and then he walked into the large pool of water and began to swim in it to relax and cool water was certainly a welcome thing to feel at the moment as he took the time to dive into the water and he enjoyed a good long soak as the cool water did wonders for him and as he surfaced , he took a gulp of air and enjoyed the sight of the sky and clouds and he went swimming a few more laps and he dove into the water once more and then decided to head to the surface with his eyes closed….unaware of the fact that on the way up…

Temari had been able to strip off her clothes and was planning to wash them and take a bath and then clean her clothes to get the salt out of them as she was afraid the salt might make her body itch for some reason or another. Naruto had placed his clothes behind a number of rocks to dry after washing them, thus Temari was not able to see his clothes and she had thought that Naruto had gone somewhere else at the moment and she had no idea that he was taking a bath in the lake at the moment as she had been so focused on taking off her clothes that she was not aware of it and she was not wearing only her clothe undergarments and she had placed her fan aside….and took those off as well.

"Ahhhh….this bath will really be worth it…."

Temari waded deeper into the water and relished the cool feel of the water….unaware that at that very moment as he was about to surface from the deeper area….Naruto was on his way to the surface….and the two met….Temari was surprised to suddenly run into something and Naruto was surprised as well to suddenly bump into something.

"WHAT?!"

Both stared at one another, confused for a moment….but as realization dawned on them….the two found themselves staring at one another….and realizing that the two of them were utterly….naked….and the reaction the two was fairly understandable as the entire island was filled with a shout that surprised just about every land animal and bird in the island.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

--------

For the next few weeks….the two blonde ninja were not speaking of the incident that had happened. But the damage had been done….Temari was finally able to see Naruto without a single stitch of clothing on and she had seen quite a lot at that point and time….she had not wished to let that happen as it was the farthest from her mind at the time despite the fact that she was still getting used to the idea of liking the blonde Genin, but it did. Naruto was the first to speak but not before turning around and saying that he was sorry for the whole thing happening at the moment and tried to explain himself….she was silent the whole time and she quickly got out of the lake and left to get dressed.

Later, the two of them were sitting down near the fire that Naruto made and Naruto once more tried to apologize to her….and she accepted it as she knew that Naruto was not the kind of person to make the moves on a woman like that and the way he spoke showed that it was not his intention. The way he looked relieved actually made her smile and she decided to tease him a little by asking him if she was all right in his eyes and he sheepishly replied that she was very attractive. The tension between the two at least was lower and they were able to move on and focus on doing what they needed to do in order to survive on the island.

They hunted for food and the boat that they had to make it to the island was used to hunt for other food as well….Temari would steer the boat and Naruto did most of the hunting and they were able to find a good number of fish and other sea life….including some crabs and shrimps as well, there were also mussels on the rocks and the Kyuubi told the blonde Genin how to find the mussels that were the ones that they were able to eat as the demon fox told him that only the mussels that closed when touched were fresh and good for eating, while the ones that didn't close were already dead and were not good for them to eat. On the beach and near the river they also found a number of large crabs and they were able to have other forms of food to eat apart from the animals and plants they could find in the island….they also found a good number of edible sea weed and also kelp as well that was a good source of food for them at the moment. There were also herbs and edible plants that they found on the island; there were more wild oranges, bananas, and melons as well.

They also took the time to make use of the things that they were able to get from the animals they hunted, Naruto and Temari used some long vines that they found and used that to make makeshift blankets and even a bed sheet for their leaf bed, the wool of some of the sheep were used to act as pillows at times. This allowed them to reserve the cloth they had found for more different purposes.

As time passed the two decided to train with one another and Temari decided to pit her skills against Naruto and at first Naruto was rather hesitant on the matter but Temari was insistent on the situation and Naruto had no choice at the moment and agreed. And sure enough, they were now sparring with one another and Naruto had to learn how to fight Temari who was a wind user like him as well though she used her fan to attack….Naruto already knew that attacking her when she used her closed fan as a makeshift club was asking for a large number of bruises but since h preferred close combat more than most….he was adept at this as well.

Temari was able to see just how much Naruto had improved as he was able to use his Kage Bushin in many ways that she had to admit was rather sneaky and actually well done and well planned as he used his clones as shields, as make shift traps, attackers from the side and the rear and she had to resort to her more powerful Wind Release Jutsu, the Severing Pressure, that was enough to stop Naruto or so she thought and she found herself fighting hand to hand Naruto himself as he was armed with a kunai and she had to use her fan to knock him aside. By the end of the sparring match, the two congratulated one another for their skills and abilities and this helped to make them understand one another. The two would then routinely spar with one another on occasion after hunting and gathering food and supplies in order to keep themselves fit and strong while they were on the island at the moment.

They had also constructed several signal fires in different areas

All the while…Naruto would sometimes found himself staring at Temari in ways that were a lot more than the usual and no doubt this had something to do with the fact that he had seen her completely naked weeks before and the sight was enough to make him even more aware of the fact that he and her were the only people on the island at the moment….but he stopped that train of thought as he considered the facts before him at the moment….the first was the fact that she was a highly capable Jonin and was more than enough to handle fighting him, besides he had a great deal of respect for her as she was a good person. The second was the fact that she was the sister of Gaara, his best friend and he didn't want to do something that would be considered as betraying his friendship with Gaara and also placing shame on the family of his best friend and he knew….despite his lack of understanding politics….that doing something to Temari would sour relations between Konoha and Suna….and he was not in the mood to let that sort of thing happen between his home and Suna. And he was not the kind of guy to force a woman to do something that she was against. Besides….she might have already a boy-friend in Suna, Temari was a very attractive woman after all and no doubt there would have been some attempts by men to court her, though he had no doubt in her mind that being a skilled Jonin, sister of the Kazekage, and having Gaara and Kankurou as siblings would have made most young men very cautious when dealing with Temari. He might have a good relationship with Gaara and his siblings at the moment, but he was not going to risk breaking it by doing something stupid….and he knew that both Gaara and Temari might react negatively towards him afterwards.

The Kyuubi was not very supportive of his actions and thoughts though and the demon fox was more than willing to torment and tease it's container about his rather heated thoughts concerning the blonde Jonin and the demon would do it in the most unfortunate times to further add weight to the situation at the moment and that was what happened when he was in the hut and Temari was out at the moment….that was when the Kyuubi decided to speak to the blonde Genin and this time….it was tired of doing it mentally, it had recently come up with a very novel scheme to help it talk in the flesh….so to speak, to the blonde ninja. At the moment, Naruto was making a check on the massive rabbit skins that they were using as a bed sheet for the bed using short but strong and thin vines as make shift thread at the moment.

(("Hey kit….we need to talk."))

(We're talking now aren't we?)

(("Not this way kit….make a Kage Bushin for a minute…,I'll deal with the rest."))

Naruto didn't know what exactly the plan of the Kyuubi was but he knew that the Kyuubi was not leaving his body anytime soon so he decided to let the Kyuubi have it's way for the moment and when he created the Kage Bushin….Naruto followed the instruction of the Kyuubi and imbued a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra into the Kage Bushin and sure enough, the eyes of the Kage Bushin turned red at the moment and the tone of the voice changed afterwards….and that told him that the Kyuubi was now in control of the Kage Bushin.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about now….Kyuubi?'

"That should be fairly obvious kit….I want to talk to you about your recent actions of evading that blonde woman named Temari…."

"Why do you want to know what I feel about the situation….I thought you could just read my mind when you put enough effort into it."

"Keep in mind kit that there are some parts of your emotions and your memories that I can't touch due to the seal that you have on the cage I happen to be in….and some of those said emotions and memories don't concern me all that much. I am curious about something though….what's the deal with you and that Temari woman?"

"What the heck are you asking?"

"You know what I am talking about….you're already had some very interesting and need I say….hot thoughts about that hot blonde babe, so why are you hesitating at this point and time anyway?"

"You know the reasons Kyuubi, she's the sister of my best friend, and it would be extremely bad news if they find out that I try and do something to their sister. I know Gaara's a lot calmer and certainly quite different from what he used to be back then when I first met him, and Kankurou's a lot better now at the moment, but if they find out I've been having perverted thoughts of their sister at the moment….then things can get very ugly."

"Okay….I'll concede that point….but I take it there's more to the whole story…..so what is it kit?"

"She's a Jonin and she probably trained a lot longer than I did and I respect her too much to be thinking about her that way….besides I still care about Sakura-chan…."

"There's no disputing that kit, but you've been thinking about that blonde babe Temari a lot more than Sakura right? I still recall that dream you had one time, and no you've been thinking of doing this and that with her, if you get my meaning."

Naruto blushed bright red at that and he spoke to the Kage Bushin that the Kyuubi possessed at the moment.

"That might be true, but I doubt she's going to let me do that, not only is Temari-san capable as a ninja, and she's the sister of my fried Gaara and the Kazekage of Suna, but I get the feeling she's probably found someone interested in her back in her home and I would just be getting the whole situation in a bad way….and the last one, well, I doubt she'd be interested in a guy who happens to have…"

"A demon like me? There's truth in that, but keep in mind that she's had a brother who was a Jinchuuriki like you. Besides…I think that the situation between you and her will be very different soon enough, besides….you do like her right?"

Naruto thought about that and he had to admit that he did find her attractive and certainly a beautiful woman and their sparring with one another had told him much about her abilities and her skills. And he knew that he wouldn't be thinking about her the way he was if he didn't find her attractive and also hot. Even the normally personal dreams he had of Sakura were now being replaced of him being with Temari and that was enough to tell him that he was thinking of Temari in a much more intimate fashion at the moment.

"I do like her Kyuubi, she's a very attractive woman and she's more than capable of taking care of herself…and I'd be an idiot to say that I don't think of her in that sense. But I can't do that for all the reasons that I said already."

"You do realize that sooner or later you have to do something about your feelings and thoughts because if you don't, then you're going to go nuts and you won't be able to stand the situation any longer. I know that it sounds weird kit….but sooner or later….the truth is going to come out and then you're really going to be in hot water."

"That's a lot of help…"

The Kage Bushin then grinned and spoke in a very sly tone.

"Only things might turn out differently….you'll never know after all."

Wirth that the Kage Bushin poofed away and the blonde ninja decided to focus on fixing up their shelter for the night and as soon as he was done, he decided to get some much needed sleep at the moment and then wake up for diner once Temari got back from her bath and they decided to use some of the leftover meat and fruit that they had with them, which they had preserved by drying them and they would be used for the time for them to have dinner.

Unknown to Naruto and even the Kyuubi….Temari had secretly been listening to the whole situation, she had gone to take a bath when Naruto was working on the bed blanket…and she had recently gotten dressed and was on her way back when she spotted the two talking and decided to listen, apparently Naruto and the Kyuubi were so engrossed in their conversation that neither were aware of her eavesdropping in, and hearing those things actually made her smile. The thought that Naruto did find her attractive and had naughty fantasies about her was somewhat embarrassing and rather enlightening. Then hearing how he respected her and would not allow his desires and urges to affect him out of respect for her and her family actually made her smile even more….Naruto might act like a goofball and a bit of a pervert, but he had a gentleman's heart at least.

She left the area and thought about all she had heard….and truth be told…she had been having thoughts about him as well….ever since seeing him buck naked and seeing how well built and grown he was ever since she had last seen him had made her think very impure thoughts, in truth she had not gotten a boy friend since most men were very intimidated by the fact that she was the sister of both Kankurou and Gaara, one being a highly skilled Jonin puppet user, while the other was the most skilled Kazekage of the village of Suna….it had made things somewhat lonely and her brothers were very watchful who she would be dating even though they knew that she could handle things easily herself. However….she wondered what would happen if they found out that she had feelings for Naruto…which she was already developing as she stayed on this island and getting to know Naruto was something that she was starting to like and thus….she was wondering if she could at least know him more before she came to a decision.

As dinner came, they ate in silence and it was then that Temari decided to test the waters and speak to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if Shikamaru and I are dating?"

"Yes, you said it yourself that you and him are not like tat if I recall rightly."

"Good, and that is true….I am friends with that lazy friend of yours….but you know something, I wish I had a boy-friend…"

"Don't you have one already in Suna or something?'

Temari gave a mock glare and replied.

"Try being the daughter of a former Kazekage and being the sister to the current Kazekage and see how far you'd get in getting a boy-friend."

Naruto couldn't help but scratch his head and sweat drop a little at that.

"Good point there…it must be really hard for most guys to approach you when you have Gaara and Kankurou as brothers….heck, I can bet Shikamaru is still scared witless of Gaara after all this time."

Temari smiled a bit and nodded.

"You know, it's hard at times….even though Gaara's mellowed out a lot and he's certainly treated better now, he still has his past reputation with him so most guys are so scared of doing something that gets his ire that I don't have much in dating prospects at times…"

"Don't worry Temari-san….I'm sure there is going to be a guy for you someday…."

"You might be right Naruto-kun….by the way, I need to ask something of you."

"Sure, go right ahead."

Temari then stood up and walked over to Naruto and helped him up ands then they walked into the shelter that they were in and before Naruto could say anything at the moment, she sat down and indicated that he sit down as well, Naruto was still somewhat confused by the whole situation and did so, and that was when Temari spoke.

"One of the problems is that most guys are afraid of Gaara and don't know if Gaara would approve of them….so I wish I had a guy who is not afraid of Gaara AND is the kind of guy Gaara approves of."

"That's the pretty tall order Temari-san…."

Temari nodded….and then smiled.

"I know….but I know just who fist the two parts…."

"Who's that?"

Temari then kissed Naruto….shocking the holy hell out the blonde Genin and he was unable to react until Temari's kissing began to have an effect on him and he lowered his defenses a bit and then he kissed her back…Temari moaned and then as the kiss ended…she spoke to Naruto who was slowly recovering his wits at the moment.

"The person who fits the bill….is you Naruto-kun….I want you to be my boy-friend…."

"Uhhhh…Temari-san….I…."

"And….I want you to make love to me….right here….tonight."

Naruto only had one answer to that.

"HUH?!"

--------

Konoha…

Tsunade was busy with the new reports and also with the coming meeting with Gaara. The Hokage however was able to finish and focus on the more important issues….which was the rescue of both Temari and Naruto. When the news came to her about the pirate attacks she wasted no time in getting as much information as she could on where Temari and Naruto could be located….Konoha might not have a wide reach in the world of shipping….but Tsunade's old connections were certainly helping. Jiraiya was also using his money and connections to find out more on any possible sighting of Naruto and Temari as well. They were not the only ones at the moment.

Shizune then knocked on the door and went in and spoke to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama….Kazekage-sama and Kankurou-san are here to see you as well as Jiraiya-sama."

"Let them in."

In the room walked Jiraiya, Kankurou and Gaara….when the two brothers heard that their sister and her escort were considered missing in the pirate attack, they had quickly sent out dispatches to find out just what was going on at the moment. Jiraiya smiled and spoke first.

"We've managed to locate a series of old maps and we've locate a large island capable of supporting people that was in the area of where Naruto and Temari's ship had been seen. If there is any place where they can be found….that place is it."

Tsunade smiled at the news and so did Gaara and Kankurou….it was then that Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato were in the room and so were several of the other ninja teams….ever since Naruto had been lost, they had feared the worst of the situation, but when they were told that there was a chance that they would be found…they were happy.

Kankurou then spoke.

"As much as I have respect for Naruto….I hope he's not doing something….unsavory to Temari, if he does….then he's going to be in for a world of hurt."

Gaara then spoke.

"Naruto-san is not that kind of person Kankurou."

"Yeah….Naruto might be having some traits similar to his mentor….but he's not the kind to go poking into things that can get him into serious trouble."

Gaara, Tsunade, and Kankurou had no idea how wrong they were at the moment…

--------

Back on the island…

Naruto was flabbergasted and he couldn't help but look at the blushing Kunoichi before him and he was at first unable to say anything for a minute or two, but that didn't last long as he finally got his wits back and spoke to the blushing woman before him.

"You want me to do WHAT to you?!"

"I want you to make love to me Naruto-kun…"

"But….but….Temari-san you can't be serious!!!!"

"Oh but I am…"

"But….I, I can't do that because I…"

"I heard that conversation between you and the Kage Bushin and I saw that it was with the Kyuubi….and to tell you truth….you're not the only one on this island having naughty thoughts about someone….I do as well, and they have you squarely in them."

"Huh?!"

Temari knew that she was walking on….what was the term again? Oh yes, thin ice with Naruto, but she had come to this choice and she was going to see it through to the end. Besides….she did like him and she was thankful for Naruto for all he had done ever since he had rescued Gaara, and besides….she wanted to do this for a while now and it was certainly better in the sense that she actually found him to the very attractive type….and the fact that Gaara thought highly of Naruto certainly helped.

"I mean it….I want you and I know for a fact that you want me at this moment, and I know about your feeling of being careful around me as well. I respect that but I am still a woman after all, and you are obviously a guy….and I accept the situation. I want this….and I know you want this too."

Naruto gulped and tried one last time to try and reason with Temari.

"I….I do like you Temari-san….but I, well, you KNOW about my reasons, but you do know that….like Gaara before, I am a Jinchuuriki and I carry the Kyuubi itself, do you really want this….knowing what I am?"

Temari nodded and replied.

"You changed my brother to become who he is now….and what that tells me is that you are your own person….you may have the Kyuubi inside of you, but you are not the Kyuubi after all, you are Naruto Uzumaki….and I want this now."

With that, Temari took off her forehead protector and her fan and looked at Naruto in a very sexy way….and despite his best intentions….Naruto was reaching out towards her at this very moment.

--------

(Lemon time…)

--------

Naruto reached out to Temari's sash and gently untied the knot and looked at Temari and spoke once more….rather gently and seriously as he knew that there was a chance she would change her mind…he had no doubts on his mind she could clobber him hard if she felt he had overstepped her bounds….seeing her beat Tenten and hearing about her defeating Tayuya from Shikamaru told him bucket loads on how dangerous Temari was….not to mention she was a Jonin and outranked him.

"You…"

Temari gave a sigh and just reached for the knot and removed it completely and unwrapped it and then looped it in her arms and then placed it around Naruto's neck and pulled him towards her and as soon as he was merely inches from her face, she said forcefully to him.

"Stop your talking and kiss me already Naruto-kun…."

Naruto took that as an order and kissed Temari gently, making the blonde Jonin smile a bit at his actions…but she wanted more and as such…she aggressively pulled Naruto as she leaned back and deepened her kiss as she probed with her tongue on his lips and Naruto was at first hesitant until he got the message and parted his mouth and Temari took the move and pushed her tongue into Naruto's own mouth….allowing the both of them to taste one another and in her case…Naruto's taste was not bad at all.

The same could be said in Naruto's case as he hesitantly pushed out his own tongue and when he touched Temari's own questing tongue….the blonde Jonin moaned out loudly at the bolt of pleasure that hits her and she relished the feel of that as she then held Naruto close and then she parted from him and gave him a sultry smile and spoke to him….without losing her commanding voice.

"Lose the clothes…"

Naruto looked at Temari and replied.

"I'll lose the clothes….when you lose yours…"

Temari gave him a slight glare and simply replied.

"Don't argue with me….we're way past arguing Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded at the truth in the statement and moved off Temari and helped her sit up as he removed first his forehead protector and then unzipped his black and orange long sleeved jacket and was now dressed in his normal black shirt with the Konoha symbol on it at the moment. Naruto removed it and allowed Temari to see his fully nude upper form and she couldn't help herself but blush a bit….she then saw the seal on Naruto's stomach and her heart ached a bit in sympathy once more for Naruto and she reached out and gently touched his seal….and since he didn't stop her in any fashion,, she continued to trace it carefully…

(He's like Gaara….carrying a burden like this…he grew up the same way….but he had friends with him to make him change…and he then made Gaara change, all for the better.)

She placed those thoughts aside for the moment and then she reached his chest and marveled at the hard muscles she felt there….the eldest of the Sand Siblings and the only female for that matter silently cursed the fact that she had not been able to be better prepared for this kind of intimacy….though she had done her home-work at least, nevertheless it still made her feel very alert as this was the very first time she was with a young man who was nearly naked.

(Just my darn luck, I feel like a bashful schoolgirl in front of my first crush, and I didn't even have a crush at that age, I feel so embarrassed….I just hope I remember all those I heard about how to deal with this situation before Naruto-kun figures this out.)

Naruto however was enjoying the sensations of Temari's fingers on his body and the fact that she continued her actions told him that she was not affected by the seal on his stomach….he looked at Temari and couldn't help but smile at her blush…and couldn't help but snicker a bit…catching her attention quickly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing bad….it's just, you look very attractive when you're blushing Temari-san."

Temari smirked a bit and gently bonked Naruto on the nose for that comment and she sighed and decided that since Naruto had taken off his clothes for her, it was time for her to do the same thing to be even with her own clothes. She held her kimono style outfit and parted away the garment and revealed herself to be wearing the same fishnet undergarment that most female ninja wore underneath their normal clothes at the moment. Naruto gasped at that and she smirked at the reaction and blushed once more as she held her fishnet undergarment and slowly moved it away….revealing her now naked upper form.

"Wow…"

That was the only word that came out of Naruto's mouth as he gazed at the half naked Kunoichi of Sand. Temari had grown for the past three years and it showed as well….not only was she a bit taller but time had filled up but a tiny fraction of her curves, and her training to be a Jonin had allowed her to retain a slim but well muscled and formed body and her breasts had certainly grown, they were not as large as some women Naruto had known, namely Tsunade….but they were large, full and well formed….perfect for someone her age and her nipples were pink, light pink and very well suited for her as well. She was attractive in every fashion in Naruto's eyes….and the only thing that crossed his mind at the moment was…

(Wow…man, who knew Temari-san would be so….beautiful?)

Temari could see the utter desire and attraction in Naruto's eyes and she couldn't help but blush even more but she was not going to go out like a prissy girl as she had to show Naruto that she was not some girl that anyone could look down on. She then grabbed his hands and then gently placed them on her breasts making Naruto gasp and her to shiver at the feel of his rough calloused hands on her breasts….she then gave him a warning.

"I'm giving you a chance to do this right Naruto-kun….fumble, and I'll clonk you on the head with my fan…I mean it."

Naruto nodded and slowly moved his hands over Temari's breasts and as she closed her eyes and began to relax, Naruto decided to recall as much as he could from that book that Jiraiya had given him a few weeks before to read. The Sannin had insisted on this despite his protests and told him that this was not a dirty novel but a collection of all the tips and techniques that were needed to make sure that a woman was properly stimulated to take to the next step. He had no idea where the Pervy Sage got his hands on it but decided to keep the thing so the old man would be happy….but for the very first time; he wished he still had the book with him right now. However, he decided to just learn on the go and be ready for anything at this point and time….he knew that Temari meant what she said and he hoped he would not fumble it up.

He gently moved his hands on her breasts, feeling their weight and softness and gently rubbing the sides, lower portions and naturally her nipples, and Temari moaned and that was enough to help Naruto figure out that as long as she was moaning out and having the serene and calm expression he was in the clear. He continued and soon enough began to figure out how to touch and caress her breasts the way she seemed to enjoy it and that was a good move at the moment.

Temari didn't want to admit it openly but she was enjoying the motions being done by Naruto on her breasts at the moment. The pleasure was good and while there was room for improvement, the blonde Genin wasn't doing too badly at the moment. The blonde Jonin then opened her eyes and saw how focused Naruto was in pleasing her and she decided to lighten up the mood as she reached out and touched Naruto's chest….this surprised the blonde Genin and he looked at her and she spoke.

"Relax….you're doing fine….better than I hoped….but I want more…"

Naruto was confused at first until he recalled what he had read in that book that the Pervy Sage had given him and recalled that apart from touching the breasts with the hands, another way was with the lips and tongue and if done right, would any woman happy, he wondered if that was what Temari wanted and he decided to find out as he leaned forward….apparently she understood his intentions and leaned backward and allowed him better access to her breasts and as soon as she was on the wall of the bed, he reached her breasts and gently kissed her right breast and the nipple.

Temari yelped a bit at the sensations and she gave him a warm smile and nodded as she cradled his head gently….goading Naruto on with her hands and her words as he kissed her nipples gently and with passion as he was getting used to the idea of being like this with Temari at the moment, and truth be told, he was starting to like this situation and he gently took Temari's right nipple into his mouth and gently licked it with his tongue and sucked gently on it….making the blonde Jonin moan out loudly in pleasure as she held him close to her body at the moment. He gently massaged her breasts with his hands and continued to gently lick and suck on her breast and alternated between the right and left to even it out….which according to the book was the best way to make a woman more wet and aroused. As Naruto continued to lick and suck on Temari's nipples, the blonde Genin felt his cock begin to harden rapidly as the moans of Temari were arousing him very quickly at the moment.

Temari however was not going to be idle forever and she reached down to Naruto's chest and then made her way to his hips and she smiled a bit as she felt his cock on her hand and she reached underneath the belt of his pants and then his boxers and touched his cock on the tip and ran her fingers gently on her lover's sex….and she blushed bright red as she ran her fingers on his hot length.

(My God….he's….big and….long….wow….and I used to call him a shrimp!!!)

The blonde Jonin had no idea how much Naruto had grown, he used to be short and was somewhat goofy, but three years had apparently given the blonde Genin a serious growth spurt and she was impressed indeed…she then noted that her actions had a result as Naruto moaned out loud and strengthened his actions on her breasts….much to her delight and pleasure at the moment and she decided to pay him back by gently rubbing her hands on his penis and the organ reacted to her touch very well as it twitched and hardened….she could feel the muscles tense with her actions at this very moment and she relished it as Naruto continued to pleasure her breasts.

It was then that she had an interesting idea as she whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes….your hands….feel great…."

"You've never been touched there before Naruto-kun?"

"No…."

"So that means you're a virgin?"

Naruto blushed bright red as he moved away from her breasts and nodded at Temari, expecting her to laugh, but she didn't and smiled as she spoke back, revealing her own secret when it came to love, romance, and intimacy.

"So am I….we're both virgins so no need to be ashamed about that Naruto-kun….I have an idea….move your hands down…"

Naruto did so, not willing to argue with Temari at the moment, as he respected her too much and did what she asked on him….it also helped as Temari gently caressed his cock to physically coerce him as well. As he made his way to her flat stomach, Temari moaned her approval as he ran his fingers down to her waist and as soon as he was on her navel, the blonde Jonin told him to part her undergarments.

Naruto gulped at that and slowly moved his fingers and hand and sure enough he came into contact with her patch of blonde fur….which in his lust fogged brain was well trimmed and very soft at the moment, Naruto gulped when he brushed a bulb like part of her body near where Temari's most sacred place was located. The blonde Jonin moaned out loud at that and she looked at Naruto with lust in her eyes.

"My, my….your very adventurous Naruto-kun….do that again."

Naruto gulped as he did the same thing again and it didn't take long for him to get some results as he felt the wetness from Temari's slit and the way she moaned and moved her hips in time with his hands and her actions were utterly arousing to the blonde Genin as he moved his fingers slowly over Temari's wet sex and her clit…the blonde Jonin enjoyed the sensations and replied in kind to Naruto as she ran her hands over his cock slowly and carefully, massaging his length from base to tip.

The two ninja moaned as they mutually pleasured each other slowly and surely….both enjoying it for different reasons, this was the first time Naruto had ever let a girl touch him there on his sex and it was certainly a totally different experience. Temari's hand had calluses but they were softer and the way they glided over his sex was incredible in the mind of the blonde Jinchuuriki and for him, the feel of her wet and hot sex was amazing and her clit was also engorged and he knew that by gently touching it, he could make Temari moan and cry out as well as get wetter still and that was arousing him to greater heights as well. For Temari this was the first time she would let anyone touch her pussy as well. Naruto's hands were also rough as hers but he was careful and his movements were arousing her to say the least as he touched her wet folds and her clit as well and she felt her sex grow even wetter as well. She then marveled at how smooth and hard Naruto's sex was…and she could tell that his actions stated that no other woman had touched him there before and she was excited by that train of thought immensely for some reason.

Temari decided that now was the time to let them fully see each other….she withdrew her hands reluctantly and tugged at Naruto's pants….and despite his disappointment, Naruto got the message and took off his pants and his sandals, and finally his boxers….freeing his cock into the air and in front of the blonde Jonin who gasped at her first sight of a man's penis, Temari was blushing bright red at the sight of Naruto's penis….and while she was NO expert of the size and length department when it involved the sex of males….she had to admit that Naruto was going a bit above the term used to describe 'right for his age'. Naruto was big and long in Temari's eyes and the thought of that being inside her sex was making her heart beat faster and her blush to grow even more. Naruto noted that and couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the intense way Temari was gawking at him at the moment.

"T-Temari….stop that…."

The blonde Jonin looked at the blushing Genin and smiled.

"Why? I LIKE what I see you know. And now…"

Naruto gulped loudly as she posed for him and when she did….she was in a very seductive pose that made the blonde Genin feel like a pole axed ox at the moment and Temari saw that and finished her speech.

"I want to know if YOU like what YOU see?"

"I do…."

"Good, then that's all that matters….now let's go slowly, this is our first time after all…"

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi was enjoying the show at the moment and he grinned manically as he saw the blonde Jonin in the nude and the demon fox grinned even more and spoke to itself as the show continued.

"Now THIS is going to be interesting indeed…."

--------

Naruto nodded and Temari wasted little to no time as she moved towards him and kissed him deeply, and she used her tongue to duel with Naruto's own and her kissed were deep, passionate and insistent and the blonde ninja could only respond back in the same fervor and the two moaned out their pleasure and joy at the sensations that were flooding them and as soon as she broke the kiss, Temari moved from Naruto's face to his neck, licking and nipping here and there and then she made her way to his chest and she then had a wicked idea as she licked his nipples….making Naruto gasp and shout out in shock and pleasure.

"T-Temari-san!!!! W-W-What are you….doing?!"

Temari didn't respond at first as she continued with her actions on Naruto at the moment and as soon as she was done she impishly replied at him.

"I wanted to see how a man would react if a woman would lick his nipples the same way he normally would….now lie still….I'm not done yet…"

Naruto didn't say anymore as he moaned out loud in pleasure Temari continued her actions on his body and her hands once more made their way to his now exposed cock and the feel of her callused but undeniably soft and gentle hands on his sex once more made Naruto moan out loud in pleasure and desire at the moment and Temari noted that very well as she continued her actions….but as soon as she was done with her actions on Naruto's nipples and chest….which she admired for being well formed and well muscled, she made her way down to his stomach and then stopped at the area where the seal was…

She ran her hands once more over the seal and marveled that this seal was the only thing that contained the demon that inhabited the blonde ninja before her and she couldn't help but wonder how he had survived being an outcast in his own village and not become like her little brother….and she thought about his talks on his past, about the people he loved openly and wanted to protect and safe guard no matter how hard it was for him to deal with the stigma of being a Jinchuuriki. She couldn't help but also smile about how he always worked hard to make things comfortable for her and how he cared only for her safety and well being….he was selfless, kind, compassionate, brave, honorable, honest, and more…qualities that truly were unlike her previous thoughts on the loudmouth.

She then recalled her previous fear and awe at how he had been able to not just wound and fight Gaara despite Gaara being in his most powerful form, but also utterly exhaust and defeat her little brother. And she then recalled the change in her brother due to his defeat in the hands of the blonde who was now before her. The fear and awe she had was now long gone….and replaced with admiration and respect, even more so when he finally revealed the painful truth of him being the same as her little brother and how he understood Gaara's pain and how he would risk it all to save her little brother. And the time she had spent allowed her to see him as not just a friend of her brother….but as the kind of young man any woman would love to have as a boy-friend.

She thought about that a bit more and then unleashed a trail of kisses and licks on his stomach….making the blonde ninja Genin moan out louder and deeper….exciting the blonde Jonin as she finally reached her target and marveled at Naruto's cock and she couldn't help but blush a bit more and deeper….she however clamped down on her nervousness and got back her focus as she leaned down and kissed Naruto's cock on the tip and that was enough to excite the blonde Genin greatly and that made her happy as she relaxed and collected all the things she had heard about when it came to pleasuring a man with one's mouth on the man's cock. She had heard about this and while some loved it….others said the opposite and while she was outwardly uninterested with the whole thing…she gathered all she could and studied it to make sure she understood it well enough on the off chance she would be finally able to see if the fuss was truly worth it all at the moment.

She then relaxed and then spoke to Naruto.

"Now I am going to see how you like this…."

"What….Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Naruto shouted out for a good reason as Temari ran her tongue from his cock's head….all the way to the base and then to his sac and she was loving the sensations that came to her as she licked and kissed Naruto's cock slowly and gently as she knew that the penis was the most sensitive organ in a man's body and treating it right would make the man very happy and she wanted to make Naruto happy and there was the fact that as she did this….licking and kissing Naruto's cock….she began to feel this strength in her….

It was as if knowing that she could make a ninja as strong as Naruto helpless and utterly under her control through this made her feel stronger and more feminine for some reason…and she liked that feeling of power. Plus it was nice to know that she was not the only one enjoying the whole situation as Naruto was moaning out in pleasure at the moment. She found the feeling of his cock on her lips and tongue to be rather nice and unlike the men she heard about who were forceful and violent….Naruto was a lot calmer and seemed to be like a gentle big cat….though in his case….fox would be more accurate.

She focused on her actions as she licked and kissed Naruto's cock while gently playing with his sac with her hands and the blonde Genin was moaning out loud and he reached out and touched her face gently….she was happy he didn't grab her head and forced her or anything….but she decided to warn him anyway as she understood that when they were in the grip of pleasure…men might become too rowdy and she was not in the mood to be dealing with that at this point and time when things were moving along so smoothly.

"Naruto….don't you dare grab my head…"

"Okay…….ahhhhh…."

Naruto however held Temari's head and just played with her hair and then her face with his hands and Temari smiled, at least he was keeping his word and she decided to remove the bands of clothe that held her hair in her regular choice of four tails. Her hair had grown longer for the past few years even though she usually cut her hair when it became too long for her tastes…however her hair now reached her shoulders and Naruto was playing with the strands as she continued her actions on his cock and she was getting more comfortable despite the increasing wetness and ache she was feeling at the moment. She then decided to finally get ready for the finale….as she felt comfortable enough to take it to the next level….with that in mind, she gave Naruto's cock a parting kiss and a lick with her tongue and Naruto at her to see just what she was planning and he quickly got the answer that he was looking for as Temari kissed his cock….and then took in the tip into her mouth.

"TEMARI!!!!!!!!!"

"Mmmmmpppppffff!"

Temari relished the feel of Naruto's cock in her mouth and past her lips as it was certainly very nice to the taste and she couldn't help but feel the heat in her body reach fever temperatures as she took in more of Naruto's length into her mouth and Naruto moaned out and he gripped the rabbit skin covering of their bed at the moment. Temari moaned out as she took in Naruto cock as it was long and thick and was certainly taking a while but she did her best and reached the base and she could feel the tip hitting the back of her throat.

He's so big….this is going to be something else….

As soon as she was able to relax and control her body's gag reflex, the blonde Jonin began tyo suck and lick Naruto's cock the way she heard on how it was done and she found out that the information was very accurate and was not lying to her as she licked Naruto's cock and when she felt ready she began to move her head up and licked and sucked Naruto's cock all the way up and left Naruto's cock in her mouth as she gently licked and sucked on it….making Naruto shout out his pleasure and joy as Temari was orally pleasuring him.

"Oh yes! More!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!"

Temari listened to Naruto's moans and then tasted his pre-cum and she liked the taste….sweet with the slight tint of saltiness that was not bad….she continued her actions and then decided to be fair for Naruto and allow him to pleasure her as well, but for now she wanted to make Naruto moan out her name in pleasure as she found that to be VERY exciting to her. She continued her actions and when she released Naruto's cock from her mouth, she would lick it and make it even more sleek with both his pre-cum and her saliva….she would then make her way to his balls and play with them gently and Naruto was enjoying this immensely as far as she could see and so was she to be honest.

Being a virgin and never having been able to experience this before….Naruto finally reached his limits and he roared out his release….

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Temari sensed that and got some of Naruto's seed on her face and then at her breasts as she was about to move back to his cock, however, she was not deterred and took Naruto's sex into her mouth once more as there were several more streams of his seed coming out and she goto to taste the seed and found it to her liking….the seed was sweetish as well, it was also hot, and thick…almost like cream and she relished it and the heat from the seed on her face and breasts made her even hotter as well. She gently reached out and began to take in the seed with her hands and as soon as she wiped herself clean, she licked her hands clean and turned and saw Naruto looking at her with a very aroused expression…

"Wow…."

Naruto was about to apologize for going early but when he saw Temari swallowing his seed willingly and then cleaning herself, he felt heat and lust hit him like a punch to the stomach and he felt his cock get back to full power.

Temari smiled and she wiped her hand on her mouth slowly to seduce Naruto further and she then leaned back and moved her legs apart….showing her own wet sex in front of Naruto and she quickly beckoned to him in a come here motion and she spoke in a very seductive tone.

"It's your turn Naruto-kun….and do it right okay?"

Naruto gulped and made his way to Temari and kissed her at first….not minding the presence of his own taste mixed with hers at the moment as he then made his way to her breasts and kissed them again, making her moan out in approval and he made his way to her stomach and followed her example and kissed her stomach as well as give gentle licks as well…making Temari moan out loudly in pleasure and joy. He then arrived at the smooth triangular patch of her fur and noted that it was also wet and he couldn't resist the idea and kissed the soft patch…making Temari giggle a bit…

"Naruto-kun….you're a charmer aren't you?"

"I guess so….are you ready Temari-san?"

"Oh yes….you better do it right by the way."

"I know…"

Naruto then made his move as he reached the glistening slit and then kissed it gently….hoping that he could do it right and make Temari happy and it seemed to work as the blonde Jonin moaned out and gasped in pleasure as well as Naruto kissed her wet outer folds….Naruto was encouraged and laved more kisses on her wet pussy and sure enough, the blonde woman moaned her pleasure even more as Naruto finally licked his lips and tasted her own moisture….it was different, a bit tangy but sweet and somehow clean and nice to the taste buds…

Naruto wanted to taste more of Temari's wetness and then used his tongue to lick her wet folds…much to her delight and pleasure as he continued to lick and play with her pussy and also her clit. The very second he did that….Temari shouted out very loudly in pleasure at the sensations and she ran one of her hands on his hair gently and with affection and she used her other hand to play with her breasts and nipples.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!! Naruto-kun…..more…."

Naruto complied and he continued to lick and taste Temari's pussy and he was enjoying it as well and then he pushed his tongue into her pussy, moving past her outer lips and into her inner lips….much to Temari's joy and pleasure at this very moment and also to Naruto's as he continued to lave up Temari's sex. The pleasure was so overwhelming for Temari that she could no longer control herself and she came.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Naruto got ready and sure enough….he felt Temari's inner sex move and release more of her juices that he tired to lap up with some degree of success. Temari was arcing her body at the moment and as she slowly began to relax, Naruto moved away and looked at his blonde lover and saw that she was panting and she was breathing heavily and the sight of Temari in the aftereffects of her orgasm, flushed and covered in sweat….with her breasts moving in a very erotic pace and her wet vagina still wet before him….it was a sight Naruto was NOT going to forget anytime soon.

"Temari-san."

Temari recovered from her orgasm and she quickly kissed Naruto and he kissed her back….allowing them to taste each other in their mouths and that somehow reignited the two as Temari felt her vagina get wet once more and Naruto felt his cock be at full mast and aching with want yet again, Temari then had an interesting idea as she moved forward and made Naruto lie on his back and she then got up and moved to straddle his head between her legs and she turned to face Naruto's cock and she leaned forward and as soon as she was done….she gently placed Naruto's cock between her large breasts and she saw that his cock was jutting above her cleavage and she smiled as she moved her body up and down, allowing Naruto's cock to move between her breasts as she moved.

Naruto was amazed by the feeling of Temari's breasts rubbing his cock and all the nerves in his sex were pulsing with the sensations of Temari's actions as her breasts rubbed his cock wonderfully. Naruto then reciprocated by reaching for Temari's wet sex with his fingers and slowly pushed one of his fingers into her wet sex…making her moan out loudly in pleasure…he then moved his head to the side and licked Temari's inner thighs and that made her shout out her pleasure at the sensations and she relished them greatly. She then licked the tip of Naruto's cock and she relished the feel of it once more in her mouth….though only the top portion was there, yet it was enough for her in the time being.

Temari then moved Naruto's cock away from her breasts and before Naruto could complain in any possible fashion,, she once more took his cock into her mouth….all the way to the base as she used her hands to gently massage his sac, making Naruto moan as he then reached upward and began to lick Temari's sex and she moaned out loud….even more so when he pushed his tongue into her inner sex and she replied in kind with sucking and licking Naruto's cock even more.

The two pleasured each other deeply and both moaned out loud their respective pleasure and bliss to one another, further adding fuel to the fire as Naruto tasted Temari's flowing wetness as some of her juices flowed out of her wet sex and hit his chest as well, while Temari managed to taste Naruto's pre-cum once more and she continued her actions….and it was not long for the two of them to finally reach their limits as they both came at the same time….Temari took in Naruto's seed into her mouth once more and she took in as much as she could hold in her mouth to enjoy the feel and taste as well….while Naruto was greeted with more of Temari's own wetness and he lapped up as much as he could manage. The two blondes then moved apart and Temari lay down on the bed and she parted her legs once more and spoke directly to Naruto….her voice told him that she was now in deep desire for something that only he could provide her.

"Naruto-kun….do it now….I want you to put it in me…."

Naruto gulped as he moved closer to Temari's wet and hot sex and couldn't help but imagine how it would feel the very second he pushed into her wet vagina….this was the first time he had ever done this before and he had heard a lot about it being the ultimate experience for any guy. But he kept in his head that the woman he was about to have sex with was the sister of his best friend Gaara, and a strong and talented Kunoichi in her own right.

"Are you?"

"Yes…please Naruto-kun….do it….now!"

Temari was looking at Naruto and she no longer had the commanding tone in her voice….she was eager for this and she wanted it now….Naruto could see that in her eyes and he decided to let Temari have what she wanted and truth be told….he wanted it as well. He wanted to make Temari scream and moan out his name in pleasure and bliss all over again after he had played with her own sex after she had done the same to his own sex and when they pleasured each other….this time however….he wanted to finally make Temari his woman….she was the kind of woman that any normal man would love to be with and they had come this far….now was the time to finish it.

He placed his cock into position and as soon as she was ready….he pushed in his penis and sure enough….the pleasure was incredible. He had a sample of when he used his fingers to pleasure Temari earlier….but this….it was amazing….she was so hot, wet, tight, and soft….all that was felt by his penis as he pushed in deeper and she stretched to accommodate his size. He pushed in slowly as Temari gasped and moaned as she gripped his arms tightly….

"Ooohhhhh…..you're so….big…."

"Temari-san….you feel….feel…..wonderful…."

The sensations that flooded both lovers was enough to make them feel like they were in heaven at this very moment. As she had been a ninja all her life…Temari was strong and fit and was at the prime of her young life, and through the course of her training….had weakened her maidenhead which was an unavoidable situation for women who were always active on many things. She was still a virgin however as she hissed a bit in pain as her innermost walls stretched to accommodate Naruto's thick sex….her innermost walls finally reached their limit and Temari couldn't help but moan out loud as Naruto finally reached his limit and was deep inside her sex.

"You….you fill me….I…."

Temari never felt like this before in her whole life….the stories she had heard from other girls her age were nothing compared to the real thing in her mind at this point and time as she felt Naruto reach the very wall of her vagina….her maidenhead had been torn though there was barely any pain for her at the moment and she was happy for it at the moment. Naruto likewise was in heaven at this moment as he relished the feel of Temari's inner walls caressing his cock like a soft, wet, and tight vice…

"I….I never….wow…."

Temari smiled at Naruto's honest answer and she reached to his face and touched him gently and spoke.

"I'm ready."

Naruto nodded and got ready to give Temari the pleasure she wanted and so did he as well. He relaxed himself and began to pull out slowly and both of them moaned at the very same time as the pleasure and bliss filled their bodies and their minds. As Naruto moved slowly back into her wet sex, Temari moaned out her pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips and looped her arms around his neck and then leaned forward to lock lips with him deeply and they both moaned at the pleasure that hit them at the same time. The two of them were utterly enjoying the situation at the moment and the pleasure was growing for them.

Naruto slowly began to increase the pace and Temari was enjoying every moment of it as well as she held on tightly and Naruto leaned down to gently lick, suck and play with Temari's breasts and the pleasure made her moan out even more and Naruto was relishing the sensations of Temari's wet sex caressing his penis and the pleasure was burning itself into their minds…

"Kami….this feels wonderful…..you're….filling me…..ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Temari-san…..you're so hot, tight….Kami….I feel like I'm in heaven!"

It was not long before Naruto was moving his hips in a rapid pace as he moved his cock in and out of Temari's vagina and Temari was also moaning and shouting her pleasure and joy in conjunction with Naruto's own groans and shouts of pleasure as he was pounding into her wet sex with greater intensity and power, as well as alternating actions as well to make things easier at the moment….Naruto used shallow but fast thrusts and then tried deep and slow thrusts and Temari loved it greatly as she kissed Naruto ravenously and their combined moans made their torrid kissing even more sensational for the both of them….they eventually parted for air and it was not long before Temari was being driven mad by the pleasure and so was Naruto.

"TEMARI!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!"

Naruto unleashed a large amount of his seed at that exact moment and the blonde Jonin also hit her own limits and both of them shouted out their combined orgasms and it was something that neither of the two were ever going to forget in a very long time as they felt their release….

Temari relished the feel of her orgasm and the feel of Naruto's hot seed flowing in her pussy at this moment and time and the heat coming from it was enough make her shout out even more in bliss at the sensations that were in her body at this very moment. She had heard the stories about how a woman would feel when this happened when having sex with a man….but the stories were not matching the way she felt at the moment….she felt like she had been shattered and was floating in a sea of pleasurable heat and energy and it was something she relished.

Naruto likewise felt the same way as his cock fired several more bursts of his seed into Temari's wet sex, and the feel of her inner walls caressing his cock was utterly delicious and sent great shivers of sensation up and down his body, all the way from his penis to every part of his body, and that was amazing to him at the moment and time. He had read about this situation in all of the Pervy sage's novels, but after this moment and time….the blonde Genin came to a very valid conclusion despite the pleasure and lust that coated his brain at the moment….no amount of words can describe the bliss and pleasure he was feeling….not only were words useless, but also not needed at the moment.

As they relaxed…Temari looked at Naruto and she spoke to him…

"That was….so good…."

"Yes…."

Temari then slowly released Naruto from her tight grip by removing her arms that were around his neck before and then her legs and Naruto slowly moved away and he slowly pulled his cock out her pussy and he lay back on the bed at the moment. Temari however was far from content and she got up and smiled warmly at the sight of Naruto's cock covered in their combine juices and she then had an idea as she crawled towards Naruto and then smiled at him.

"Now it's my turn….and you need to rest your back…."

"Temari-chan….what are …."

"Hush….let me….I wanted to try this out."

Temari then straddled Naruto's hips once more and she then turned about and she was now above Naruto's penis and she couldn't help but slowly rub her vagina's lips on the tip of Naruto's cock and Naruto moaned as the sensations made him feel a bolt of pleasure hit him like a lightning bolt and that was enough for his cock to be at full power. Temari smiled and then slowly pushed downwards and moaned out loudly as his cock was now once more in her vagina and hitting her sweet spots.

She stayed there for a moment or two and then slowly began to move her hips….the sensations were totally different but utterly delicious and certainly worth the effort in Temari's mind at the moment….this gave her a feeling of utter control as she saw Naruto's face in pleasure and his words of pleasure and encouragement further increased her feeling of power and also of pleasure….the same was also for Naruto and it was nice to relax his back at the moment. Temari then moved her hips up and down and felt great pleasure and bliss as Naruto added to the pleasure by caressing her posterior and she couldn't help but comment on that.

"Ohhhh….you naughty guy…"

"Thanks….oh….Kami, you feel so hot…."

"And you are hitting me….so deeply….ahhhh……"

Temari continued to move her hips up and down while holding Naruto's leg with one hand and she caressed Naruto's testicles with the other gently….adding further pleasure to the blonde Genin and for Naruto….the feel of Temari's wet and sleek skin was a turn on….even more so as he could see his penis being taken in by her vagina and the sight of it and the sensations it gave him was burning a VERY intense image into his brain as he looked on and relished the sight before him at the moment.

"Ohhhh…..yesssss….this is SOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Naruto said nothing at the moment and he didn't need to in Temari's mind….his moving of his hips in time with her own actions were more than enough in her mind to show that he was as eager as she was for the pleasure and more….she leaned forward and found to her great joy that it allowed Naruto to go in deeper in her sex and touch her sweet spot and Naruto moaned out loudly at the increased pleasure and sensations that were flooding his body at the moment. Naruto then looked at Temari as she continued to move her hips and he decided to help along as he got up and then was next to Temari….

"Ohhhhh….."

Temari turned her head and was greeted with a deep kiss from Naruto as he hugged her tightly and she responded with equal intensity with her own kiss at the moment and the two continued with their actions, with Temari moving her hips up and down while Naruto would move his hips as well….though less frequently then Temari as he was a bit more exhausted at the moment but he made due by playing with Temari's breasts and then her clitoris as well as licking, sucking and kissing her neck and ears….further adding more pleasurable sensations to the blonde Jonin who was enjoying every moment of this….she was covered in sweat and the smell of their actions filled the shelter they had….the sounds were making things even more heated for the two as they carried on…

Temari was moving more frequently as she rode Naruto hard and Naruto responded in kind….heightening their combined pleasure….so it was hardly a surprise for the two of them to finally reach their combined limits once more. Both of them screamed out each other's names as their orgasms flooded their bodies and they were once more in heaven.

Temari once more felt her lover's seed flow into her eager pussy and the feel of the hot, thick and strong seed in her innermost parts was intoxicating and wonderful to her and it was something she would relish. Naruto though so as well as he felt Temari's inner walls massage and milk his penis for all it was worth had he fired several more streams into Temari's wet sex….

"Temari…."

"You fill me….Naruto-kun…"

Naruto moaned out loud as he lay back and so did Temari as the blonde Jonin lay on his chest for a few minutes and she then got up and pulled her body off him and his cock moved out of her wet sex, the blonde Genin was about to moan in disappointment until she lay back on him, only this time her breasts were pressed on his chest and she kissed him on the lips. The blonde Jonin sighed warmly and then spoke.

"You….were amazing…."

"S-So were you Temari-san…."

"I always wondered….how my first time would go….and this….was wonderful."

"I think….no; I feel the same way…"

Both blondes smiled at that and kissed each other once more and when their hot lip lock was done….Naruto got the nearby blanket and covered himself and Temari in it and with a parking kiss, the two lovers fell asleep as the gentle winds played about in the outside of their warm and cozy shelter.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and rose from the bed and moved away the deer skin blanket that covered him and he was somewhat surprised why he suddenly found himself to be somewhat naked and when he turned to his left, he found none other than a sleeping Sand Sibling who was snoring gently with a smile on her face. It didn't take long for the sleep addled brain of the blonde Genin to realize that next to him was none other than Temari, sister of Gaara and Kankurou, the woman he had been charged to safe guard in the diplomatic mission for Suna, and now the one who's virginity he had taken. The second he realized what had happened….he gulped and thought about what was going to happen the very second she woke up…he was so deep in thought that he was not aware of the Kunoichi waking up and speaking to him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto jumped and turned to see that Temari was leaning on her elbows and looking at him with a concerned eye….he had been so deep in his thoughts that he had not noted her calling him.

"Yes?"

"You're troubled….do you regret what we did?"

"Well….I….uh…"

"Don't tell me you didn't like what I did with you Naruto…."

"No! I didn't mean that! I was….well….it's kind of hard to imagine….you and I…."

Temari was confused at first but she was quick on the uptake and began to see that Naruto was still getting used to the idea of them doing the deed. She also recalled how he had tried to talk her out of it as he admitted that while he did find her nice, she was the sister of his friend Gaara and a high ranking woman of her village as well. The blonde Jonin also recalled it was she who started the whole thing with him, and she wanted it after all.

"If I were to recall….you did try to talk me out of it."

"Yeah…."

Temari then sat up and allowed the blanket to fall of her and reveal her in her fully naked body and she then touched Naruto's face gently and she then kissed his lips gently and spoke.

"And I wanted this, I wanted to thank you for being here, helping me here on this place….and most of all, I wanted to thank you for being my little brother's friend….without you being there….defeating him, and changing him….he would have forever been trapped in his own hell…."

"Temari…."

Temari was not finished as she hugged Naruto and pressed her full and well formed nude body on Naruto and spoke to him as she faced him once more.

"You have dome something I would have never thought possible….you saved Gaara's soul, and because of that….I knew that you and him are true friends….you are more like family than I or Kankurou to him, because all this time here….I saw how you were able to keep strong and grow into the man I trust….and I….I love."

"What? You….love me?!"

Temari nodded and replied…

"I do love you Naruto, you have shown me that people can truly change….you changed my brother for the better, you inspired even Chiyo-sama to stand and make up for her actions of sealing the Shukaku in Gaara all those years ago, and she trusted you with the future, just like your Hokage Tsunade trusts you….plus, you might not know it….but you are a very good looking guy and after last night…."

Temari blushed hard and so did Naruto as she kissed him deeply once more and spoke.

"I'd have to be an idiot to say that I didn't love what we did together. You are kind, compassionate, brave, honest, strong, selfless, and more. What woman would not fall in love with a man with qualities like those? Added to that is the fact you are handsome and got a body to die for. I would be happy to be your girl-friend and more besides….but only if you want me."

Temari then waited for Naruto to give his answer and the blonde Genin didn't take too long for him to give the Jonin his answer to her unspoken question to him.

"I would be honored…."

Temari smiled and she had an idea in her mind as it was still early morning at the moment….she gently leaned forward and that allowed him to be on top of Naruto and he could only gulp a bit as he got ready for another pleasurable time with his new girl friend.

--------

Later…

Naruto groaned a bit but smiled as he went about fishing for fish in the deep blue lake before him near the forest. The blonde was using the fishing nets that he had salvaged weeks before and waited patiently for the fish to start nibbling on the hunk of bait he had placed in the middle of the net. At the moment….the blonde Genin was catching their real breakfast and after some time and patience….which was tiring for him at the moment….he was able to get some large fish and took the food with him….

He tired them with some vine cord through the gills and killing them with strikes from his kunai, he hauled the fish, along with the wild chicken eggs and herbs he had gathered earlier and was now on their way to the camp….Temari was currently taking a cool shower a good distance away from their camp at the moment. They had a relaxing time with some light food for their early breakfast….after they had a very hot and heavy early morning love session and both he and Temari enjoyed that immensely and now they were feeling much more relaxed for the day.

As he began to cook the eggs in a small pile of hot coals and frying the fish, the Kyuubi decided to speak to him.

(("So kit….enjoy last night?"))

That's a rather odd question you know Kyuubi….)

(("True….but hey, you can't blame me for asking….so tell me….how was it?"))

(It was….amazing.)

(("I'll bet….I was recording the whole thing you know….you did pretty good that night….despite the fact you were not THAT good, maybe you really should read that perverted book again so next time you can really make that blonde lady scream out your name…."))

(You recorded all that?!)

(("Of course kit….it's downright boring in here in your brain when there's no enemies for you and to fight you and even five seconds without a fight is pretty boring….why else do you think I do everything to fight with you? Don't worry….you can always drop by and have a replay of it…."))

(You perverted fox…)

(("So says the boy who's got the ninja world's greatest pervert as a sensei…."))

(Point taken…)

(("Oh yeah, I took the liberty of neutralizing your seed for the time being….having kids at the moment isn't exactly a good idea….besides…you'd have a hell of a time explaining yourself if she mysteriously became pregnant and as much as I would enjoy the sight of you playing dad and changing diapers at night….I don't think you're all that ready for fatherhood just yet."))

(Thanks…I think…)

(("Don't mention it."))

As the blonde cooked the food, Temari came back, dried and wrapped in a towel that they had salvaged and the blonde Jonin sat down next to her boy-friend and they ate their food for today, with both of them smiling at one another at the moment, taking in the calm atmosphere. The two then sparred with one another as Naruto used his Kage Bushin to survey the land and see if there was any sign of a ship in the area for him to have the Kage Bushin light any of the strategically positioned signal fires to get the attention of any passing by ships.

As they sparred with one another, with Temari using her fan to block Naruto's serious attacks, and defend herself from his tricks and tactics, Naruto worked on finding a way of bypassing Temari's defense at the moment and they were having a ball in the valley that they reserved for their training at the moment.

As they continued their training….Naruto's small band of Kage Bushin kept an eye all around the island and it was then that one of them spotted a pair of boats and the boats had both the symbol of Konoha and Suna as well….the Kage Bushin quickly lit the signal fire and watched the ships and as soon as the Kage Bushin spotted the ships turn towards the island, that was the signal it was looking for and it then poofed away.

Temari stopped when she saw the fire and so did Naruto and he smiled as he told her what the Kage Bushin had seen earlier when it lit the fires and both of them were happy and with their hands together, they ran all the way to the beach and they spotted the boats and the ships came ever closer and both Naruto and Temari waved….and behind their backs….their hands reached out for one another and intertwined with one another.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto rushed out and got the bags he had that carried a large number of books and manuals that he had to deliver to the Academy pronto for the late afternoon and while he didn't like the idea of being the delivery boy for this day….he was happy as this would give him the time to be with his girl-friend.

He thought back on how things had changed….at least when it concerned his relationship with the Sand Siblings. When Temari got back to Konoha she asked the Hokage permission to take only Naruto with her on her return trip home…making Tsunade raise her eye-brows at the request as she knew that despite her love of peace, Temari could handle herself just fine without an escort. But she agreed and they both went to Suna…

Along the way….they would chat and she said that she would tell her brothers about their little liaison on the island….to which Naruto was shocked at the moment. He had a big fear that the moment Gaara and Kankurou found out about him…taking their sister's virginity….they would hit the roof. He tried to reason with her and saying that it would be foolish to do it now….until she reminded him of Gaara's still exceptional senses and he would no doubt see the situation brewing between them and would not be entirely happy unless the truth was told to him, as well as Kankurou.

Naruto had a feeling he was going to regret this…

At first….Kankurou was ballistic at the news and walked over to Naruto and was shouting curses for his actions….showing that he cared a great deal for his family, but Temari calmed Kankurou down and told him that it was consensual and Naruto had actually tried to talk her out of it…making Kankurou a bit shocked at that as he had thought Naruto had forced the situation on Temari, an despite seeing the truth, the middle brother of Temari and Gaara was still somewhat shocked that Temari wanted this to happen.

The Kazekage, Gaara however smiled warmly at that and gave his approval of the relationship between Temari and Naruto. And he had his own reasons, Naruto had done a great deal for him and his family, he had the love of the village when he returned after being resurrected by the late Chiyo, and he learned that it was Naruto who served as the anchor for him to come back to the world of the living and that made their friendship a lot stronger as well, Naruto had freed him from hell and gave him a new, more unique chance at life and there was nothing in his mind that could replace that. Besides, he wouldn't mind Naruto being Temari's boyfriend at all….he was a good man and had the strength needed to be a great Hokage himself one day. And he could see that there was true affection between the two of them, and he wanted his family to be happy as well.

He was already being courted by his former student Matsuri who had grown much for the past years and there was affection between the two of them as well. She was his only student but she learned much from him and became someone he cared for and trusted as much as his family. And he would be more than happy to settle down and maybe someday he and Naruto would meet as leaders of their villages and he would meet his own nephews and nieces.

Kankurou finally relented but warned Naruto not too be too rough on Temari….because if he found out that there was issues between them….then he would show up and take care of the matter. Both of them smiled and promised….they had gotten closer and while they would have the usual scraps present in a relationship….the two had doubts they could work it out.

Which was why Naruto was here in the situation he was in….the books were meant for Temari as she was in the Academy and was absorbing as much information as she could on how to improve the Genin Academy lessons and practices back in Suna and also to get more details of past Chuunin Exams to make things easier for the next Exams which would soon be held in Suna itself. As he entered the Academy and was directed by Iruka to the room Temari was in….the blonde had no idea that Iruka was smiling at his retreating back.

Iruka was one of the VERY few in Konoha that knew of the relationship between his adopted little brother and the wind mistress of the Sand and he didn't mind it as he could tell that Naruto was happy with it and anything that made Naruto happy was all right with him.

Naruto entered the library and placed down the bag and wondered just where Temari was at the moment as he didn't see her. He got his answer when he heard several loud clicks, telling him that the door behind him was locked from behind him and then a gentle wind hit him on the back and he knew that the only one who could do that with a gentle wind was his girl-friend Temari.

He turned around and to his surprise….Temari had her fan with her…fully opened and covering her body at the moment…and he was somewhat confused at this and Temari smirked as she approached Naruto slowly and Naruto was speechless.

Temari smiled and slowly began to close her fan….slowly as well, making Naruto VERY anxious at the moment as to what sort of game was Temari playing with him this time…she liked playing games with the blonde Genin and Jinchuuriki and he didn't mind them…

Temari began to close her fan and as she got closer to Naruto….the fan moved aside to reveal that Temari was dressed in one of the most trusted suits a person would wear when in private. Their birthday suit…and Temari was certainly hot….Naruto relished the sight of his naked girl-friend before him at the moment as she placed down her fan and held him close…allowing to run his hands on her well formed and sexy body.

"You like?"

"Oh definitely….though I was surprised about this…"

"I had a lot of stress and a slight headache and what better way to relieve the stress, than going something pleasurable? And I heard that making love with someone you love is the best way to relieve a headache….care to try and see if it is truth or fiction Naruto-chan?" (+)

Naruto thought it over and replied…

"All right…"

The Kyuubi was enjoying this immensely as it howled and continued to record the whole thing…

--------

To be continued…

--------

(+) Personally I don't know if this is true or not, but you DO get endorphins doing the deed with someone you love or partnered with…so there might be some truth to that…and it was referenced in an edition of Reader's Digest, though what was the edition's title I have no idea.

--------

Author's notes:

Ah….done, and sorry for the delays….had a lot of things to do with going back to school and taking education units to be a teacher, so free time is getting kind of scarce…plus it being Christmas and all.

Anyway…here it is.

That wraps up this one and you can see at this stage we're back with the pairing of Naruto with one woman, this will allow me to create new relationships and also allow me to come up with very compatible relationships when I decide to do the pairing of Naruto with more than one woman. I've already done one combination and this allows me to relax and get back into more familiar territory so to speak.

As you can see….this plays on the fact that Temari has something of a feeling of gratitude to Naruto changing her brother Gaara and allowing her and Kankurou to be a family to him though she knows for a fact that Gaara and Naruto are more like close knit family than she or Kankurou are to Gaara as both Gaara and Naruto suffer the same fate….the only difference is that Naruto has changed for the better and in the end….saved Gaara.

And in the story….she gets to see him in a far more personal setting and sees how he has grown into the person who saved Gaara from his dark hell and she gets to see how much he has grown….in more ways than one. Now I know that this pairing is not going to be attractive to any Shikamaru X Temari fans but keep in mind this IS a fanfiction story after all….it's up to the creator of the original Naruto series to decide just who Temari shows affection for.

In this case….the gratitude is turned into affection and love as Temari observed and got to know Naruto better as he finally opened up about his past and as you might have guessed, Gaara is very supportive of Temari and Naruto's relationship, and while Kankurou is not entirely happy with the whole thing, he is agreeing with the idea for now.

I hope that the story is all right and if you feel that improvements can be made….send me the email with your suggestions and ideas….keep in mind however that flames are not allowed and I have my own ideas so make sure that your ideas are presented well so I can see if I can incorporate them into the other chapters of this series.


	8. Naruto Yugito

Naruto Deserted Island 008

Disclaimer: Here we go again…I do not own Naruto or any related characters, merchandise, media, or whatnot.

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

(((" "))): Conversation with the Nibi

--------

Author's notes:

This is the eighth installment of the Deserted Island series and this time we're trying something a bit more interesting.

The pairing is something I haven't seen yet in large amounts and it's between two Jinchuuriki and that means…

That's right…this is a pairing of Naruto and the only known female Jinchuuriki at the moment in the whole series…Yugito Nii from the Village of Hidden Cloud from Lightning Country. Now I know that in the manga and in the anime she dies but I personally think it would be better that she lives in this scenario and is on the run from Akatsuki and naturally runs into Naruto along the way as he is on a vacation of sorts.

How will two Jinchuuriki act when on a deserted island? And will there be a chance for the Bijuu residents….to get some of the action as well?

Time to find out!

--------

Naruto woke up from his nap and looked out the window and saw the soon to be setting sun and sighed as he finally got his butt out of bed at the moment. He was tired and was able to finally take a break from all the hustle and bustle back in Konoha…the situation was calmer now as Akatsuki was broken down and lacking manpower at the moment to launch an attack on Konoha or anyone else for that matter, for some reason, the organization went all silent on just about everyone and it seemed that they were taking the time to recover and rebuild…

Which was also the very same reason he was out here in this ship at the moment….Tsunade had ordered him to take a vacation and have some free time for himself…him, ordered to take a vacation….that was the same as asking him not to have ramen for a day. He had tried to reason with Tsunade that he did not need a vacation of all things….but she would have none of it and told him that he needed to rest and recover before Akatsuki came back in full force.

He tried to get Jiraiya to help him but to his surprise….he agreed with his teammate that he needed to take some time off and have a vacation. The two then told him that while it was true that they admired his determination and will to succeed, he was still human and needed to cool down and relax a bit lest he burn himself out too much. He was not happy but he could tell that both Tsunade and Jiraiya cared for him in their own way and despite his reluctance at the moment and Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and even Sai told him to take some time off.

He smiled a bit at the memories and decided to agree and he was surprised that Tsunade had given him a first class room and board in the ship….she had given him quite a surprise with this and he was happy with it as he finally got to relax in comfort this time. As he got up from the room and headed off to grab himself some dinner to the night…it was then that he spotted some drunk sailors leering towards a woman who glared back at them….he then spotted the forehead protector and saw that she was a ninja….and from a village that he had no idea about….

He was not sure what was going on….but the idea of letting these drunken idiots laying their hands on a woman was something that he heavily disliked. It was then that he heard the Kyuubi's voice in his head.

(("That woman seems familiar…"))

(You recognize her?)

(("Something about her….wait….that smell….that's Ni-chan's smell!!!!!"))

(Nibi who?)

(("Ni-chan!!! I mean….the Nibi… that smell she's got is the same smell of my fellow bijuu….the Nibi or the Two tailed Cat!!!"))

That revelation was enough to floor Naruto as he felt his jaw drop to the ground as he quickly understood just what the Kyuubi was saying.

(Are you telling me that she's like me and Gaara-san?!).

(("You're darn right I am….she's a Jinchuuriki like you….but I thought she died….she's still alive…"))

Naruto was confused but he barely had time to make out exactly what was the Kyuubi saying when the blonde woman quickly knocked aside several of the men and they were not happy as they picked themselves off the floor and attacked once more….this allowed Naruto to study the blonde Jinchuuriki and determined that she was a Jonin level ninja….more than a match for any normal ninja, and beyond the league of these drunkards, but the drunks were not giving up and Naruto tensed when he spotted them reach for weapons.

The blonde woman merely gave an arrogant smirk as she saw them wield weapons and Naruto saw that his earlier study proved to be very much accurate as she was able to best the men easily but a pair of sailors were about to take matters into their own hands with throwing weapons and Naruto decided to get involved….he knew that she was not going to take kindly to his intrusion, but he was not the kind to let someone get blindsided.

.Nii Yugito was tired from escaping the Akatsuki members who were chasing her for the past few days and she was not in the mood to be bothered by anyone…but these dumb idiots for sailors decided to accost her…ignoring the fact that she was neither in the mood for company nor was she in the mood to deal with perverts….they didn't get the hint and as much as she wanted to stay below the radar at the moment, this was a chance to blow of some steam….she turned and spotted a pair of sailors being attacked by a teen who appeared to be nearing sixteen and wearing orange and black and wearing a forehead protector with the symbol of the village of Konoha.

(A Konoha ninja….here? Who's this one I wonder?)

As she finished off her attacker, she watched as the blonde ninja dispatch the other two and she saw the ninja turn to face her and as soon as she saw his face at the moment she had to admit that the blonde ninja was certainly on the cute side….and even with the whisker marks, he was certainly nice to the eyes.

(Hmmm….not bad looking…)

((("That smell….can it be?")))

Yugito was surprised when the Nibi spoke to her….in a tone that told the Jonin that her bijuu knew something about this young man before them. She recalled how she had been imbued with the Nibi when she was young and it was a bit hard to picture her, the skinny and shy young child being the container of the Nibi, but over the years after learning how to master and bond with the Nibi, she had grown used to being with the Nibi…and now this was something else.

(What's wrong?)

((("That boy….his smell….it's familiar to me somehow….but how…wait….it can't be!!!")))

(What's wrong….is he a threat?)))

((("No….it's Kyu-chan's smell….I, I haven't smelled that scent in centuries!!!!")))

(Who are you talking about?)

((("Kyu-chan….I mean the Kyuubi….you know that I am a tailed beast already so you should know about the Kyuubi Yugito-san….that boy has the Kyuubi inside of him!!!!")))

Yugito looked at Naruto with surprise….this blonde ninja was like her and Kirabi?! He certainly didn't look like it at first and she couldn't help but wonder of the Nibi was mistaken, she did not doubt her bijuu, but it was important that she kept a level head and focused on finding out more of this new ninja from Konoha.

"You! Who are you?"

Naruto blinked at the blonde woman's inquiry and decided to reply.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha and who are you?"

"I am Nii Yugito from Kumo, are you a Jonin?"

"Jonin….no, I'm still a Genin."

Yugito arced an eye brow at that, from what she saw when he fought with the two he was at the level of a high ranking senior Chuunin or Junior Jonin . There was no way the moves she saw were done by a Genin.

"Are you lying to me? No Genin could fight like that!"

"Hey!! I am a Genin in rank….but I've been training with a lot of ninja for a while."

"Really? Listen….I need to ask you something….but not here, come on!"

Yugito wasted no time and grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him away and Naruto tried to mouth out something but the Jonin was having none of it at the moment as she dragged Naruto with her to the outside of the ship….once they were out, Yugito looked about and seeing that no one is there in the area or in earshot. Once she was assured that they were alone, she then released Naruto's hand and the blonde ninja took the time and spoke to Yugito.

"Now hold on! What the heck is this all about?!"

"You're a Jinchuuriki aren't you?"

Naruto's eyes hardened at this as he glared at Yugito and Yugito glared back as well….the blonde duo were not making hostile moves by the topic of him being a Jinchuuriki was a sore subject for Naruto, but if what the Kyuubi told him was true….then this woman before him was the same as him and Gaara. He then decided to test her by sending her the very same question back at her.

"What about you? Are you a Jinchuuriki too?"

Yugito surprised Naruto by nodding with hesitation and spoke.

"I am and my bijuu is the Nibi….who's telling me that you have the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside of you…."

"How did?"

"She can smell him."

"Wait a minute….did you just say smell?!"

"Yes….now tell me, are you a Jinchuuriki like me?"

Naruto could tell that she was being serious and since he and she were very much the same at this point and time, he figured that there would be no point in trying to deny that fact to her of all people.

"Yes….I am a Jinchuuriki….happy now?"

To Naruto's surprise….Yugito smiled and nodded…

"Yes I am, I thought I would be stuck here without anyone I could trust and since you and I are the same….at least in a fashion….you can help me."

Before Naruto could ask her to explain just what was she getting to…a large number of men appeared….and all of them were wearing sailor uniforms and therein front were some of the drunken sailors that Yugito had dispatched earlier as well as Naruto….apparently the men were eager for a chance to pay back Yugito and Naruto for the bruises and embarrassment they had suffered….Naruto shook his head and was not happy with the situation but he could see that Yugito was eager for the fight and seeing that a good number of the men were drunk….there was no way to reason with them….forcing him to get ready for a fight…

But then…

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Later…

Naruto could only look in shock and amazement as Yugito was packing away the food before her at the moment….he was a heavy eater himself and he knew some people who could really eat….but this blonde Jonin from Kumo was certainly giving anyone he knew a run for their money as she gobbled up the food and even some of the customers and passengers were looking at her with surprise…

As soon as Yugito polished off the bowl of rice she sighed and seemed more relaxed than before and she proved it as she smiled happily…

"Man….I haven't had a decent meal in days….I guess I owe you big time Naruto-kun!"

Naruto shook his head as he looked at his frog wallet as it was only carrying a small wad of ryo left in it at the moment and sighed….Yugito had wiped him nearly to bankruptcy at the moment and he was thankful that the Captain of the cruise ship he was on was a good friend to Tsunade and fan of Jiraiya's books. It was the Pervy Sage that helped him get a good discount for all the food and drinks he would order when he was on this cruise….allowing him to save his money…but now…

"I hope you're happy Yugito-san….you wiped my wallet dry…"

Yugito grinned and relaxed as she drank some good sake that Naruto had to buy for her…

The Captain had been furious that his sailors were causing all this ruckus at the moment and even more so when they were harassing his guest Naruto….he broke things up and had the men sent to the brig for causing the mess…and apologized for their behavior to Naruto…it was when he asked who Yugito was that Naruto had to think fast and said that she was a guest of his….the Captain looked dubiously at her and stated that Jiraiya and Tsunade had made no mention of him bringing company….and Naruto thought that he was in trouble… until the Captain said that as long as there were no more incidents of fighting….she would be allowed to be on the ship under HIS supervision…

And now his wallet had just been nearly stripped bare of content…

As soon as he looked up….Yugito smiled as she drank the sake bottle and seemed to be a bit more at ease with herself at the moment and he couldn't help but wonder just how in the heck was this woman a Jinchuuriki like him….he had no idea that there were other Jinchuuriki like him and Gaara in this world….though he did recall Chiyo saying that there would be eight other bijuu in the world and would no doubt be in eight other people like him and Gaara as well….he just didn't expect that he would meet one of the other eight who was a woman…

And a very attractive on at that…

Naruto shook his head and tried to sort things out for the moment…sure she was a rather attractive woman but now was not the time to be thinking about women as he needed to know some things….one of which was why she was here on this ship….what was she doing here in the first place….had she been a passenger…she would have had a ticket and registered as a passenger….but she had none….and that meant she stowed away on this ship and that meant…

She was on the run…did that make her a Missing Nin?

"Hey….are you all right?"

Naruto shook his head at the moment as he heard the question and realized that while he was thinking….Yugito had been calling his attention for quite a while now and considering the fact she looked both concerned and annoyed at the moment, she was in the mood for him to answer her questions.

"Yeah….I'm fine….but I need answers now."

"Oh?"

Naruto gave the smiling woman a glare and spoke as low as he could manage as he was not in the mood to let the truth out at the moment, the last thing he wanted was for everyone to start panicking and doing something utterly crazy if they found out that both he and Yugito had demon residents in their bodies….who knew what would be the outcome of all that.

"Look…I know you're from Kumo now…but what the heck are you doing on this ship?! Aren't you supposed to be in your village leading a Genin team or something?"

Yugito smiled a bit more and then drank another fill and further angering Naruto but she then placed the bottle down and spoke to him in the same fashion.

"Listen….I'll tell you soon, but not here…somewhere more…private."

Naruto didn't like the thought of that but if this was the best way to finally get some much needed answers….he was willing to go out on a limb….at least in some level…no way was he in the mood to lose any of his limbs literally. As soon as she was done, the two of them left the area and headed off to the upper decks and as soon as they were in the clear, Yugito turned and answered Naruto's question.

"You want to know why I am here? Simple….I am on the run."

That answer was enough to make Naruto look at her with absolute shock and surprise.

"You're on the run?! From your village?!"

Yugito shook her head and replied…

"I didn't run away from my village and I'm no Missing Nin either….I left because there were these guys from Akatsuki chasing me."

The mention of Akatsuki was enough to make Naruto narrow his eyes…he had already been in Akatsuki's sights more than once….the first time was when he and Jiraiya looked for Tsunade after the invasion of Sound and Sand, and it was his first encounter with Itachi and Kisame….and the second encounter was with Deidara and Sasori…and knowing the fact that they wanted the bijuu's powers for themselves even if it led to the death of the person holding them made him understand why she had run away at the moment.

"So they chased you too eh?"

Yugito could tell that the meaning of the question was the fact that he too had been pursued by Akatsuki, but seeing that he was still alive at the moment told her that he had far greater power that she did….understandable since he carried the power of the most powerful of the bijuu in himself.

"Yeah…two guys….one carrying a scythe with three blades and another with weird stitches all over him…."

"How did you escape?"

Before Yugito could answer that question, there was a sudden flurry of activity on the deck and that was enough to stop the questioning for now as a large number of people came and started something of a party. This made it clear that they were not going to get further on the discussion and the time was already late so now was the time to go and get some decent sleep at the moment. With that fact present, the two had to move their way through the crowd and made it to Naruto's room.

Yugito looked very tired and while he was not keen of leaving his bed….Naruto offered the bed to the blonde Kunoichi…Yugito took the offer and was now fast asleep and as he decided to sleep on the couch in what would no doubt be a very uncomfortable position, the Kyuubi then spoke to it's host.

(("Not bad kit….pretty gentlemanly of you."))

(I guess…)

(("Hey, don't sell yourself short….doing that's a good thing, and while I would normally consider it foolish, you doing that for Nibi-chan is nice….go on….we're going to have a long day tomorrow."))

--------

The next day on the ship…

Nii Yugito woke up with a start and readied her kunai and was alert for a few minutes and she looked about, expecting attackers and as soon as she could see that there were no other people there, she began to relax a bit.

((("Rather jumpy aren't Yugito-san?")))

(Sorry….hey….where are we?)

((("You forgot? We're here on a ship with Kyu-chan and his Jinchuuriki, remember now?")))

Yugito felt her memories of last night come back and she sighed as she placed aside her kunai and looked about for the blonde Genin and there in the living room, she found him still sleeping and he looked rather cute sleeping there and seeing that he had slept in the couch at the moment, letting her have the bed….the blonde Jonin couldn't help but smirk and go back into the room and grab the blanket and then covered Naruto up with it and the blonde Genin muttered something in his sleep and snuggled into the blanket.

(Heh….for a youngster….he isn't so bad looking…)

With that in mind….Nii Yugito then looked into her own money bag and was happy that it was not lost to her when she fled and there was still enough ryo for a good meal…

Naruto woke up and felt like he had been sleeping for hours and was surprised to find himself wrapped in his bed room's blanket at the moment and he wondered just what it had been doing there at the moment…he looked and was surprised to find that Yugito was not in his room, but as he was about to leave and look for her….the woman came back and actually had some food with her on a carry tray at the moment….she then placed it on the table before Naruto.

"Here…you look like you could use some food."

"Uh….thanks…I guess I owe you one."

"No you don't….I owe you one, you gave me a place to stay on this ship and while I could have handled those punk drunken sailors last time, I still owe you for helping me out with them."

As Naruto began to eat his break-fast he couldn't help but ask how did things become like this….it wasn't that he didn't dislike the idea of being with a woman….but to know that she too was a Jinchuuriki like him at the moment was somewhat unsettling….she certainly didn't have any markings on her that showed her Jinchuuriki status and standing….he knew that his whisker marks were his symbol of being a Jinchuuriki….and Gaara's black circled eyes were the symbol of his ties of being a Jinchuuriki as well….but where was Yugito's mark?

Maybe she had it under her….

Naruto blushed at the train of thought he had at that moment and tried to get rid of it lest Yugito saw the blush on his face….however, the Jonin was quick to pick up the sudden flush of color on the blonde Genin's face and she couldn't help but wonder why was her savior suddenly acting all bashful.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Naruto realized that he was caught and he quickly wished that something would happen in order for him to avoid asking that question….who knew what would Yugito say if she found out just where his thoughts were wandering towards at the moment.

He got his wish….despite the fact it was not what he had in mind when the ship suddenly screeched to a halt and then it began to shake….the two ninja quickly got their kunai and they looked about and as soon as they looked about….the two of them were filled with a sense of dread and worry at the moment….and it didn't take long for their fears to suddenly hit them at that exact moment…as the ship suddenly shook….and the following sound told them that something had gone horribly wrong.

BOOM!!!!"

The ninja heard the sound and the sound of an explosion was terrifying enough for them to leave the room and head out to the upper deck to head for the main deck…already people were heading off to the life boats at the moment as chaos filled the air of the ship…they didn't have to wait long as the speakers came on as the Captain spoke.

"THIS IS THE CAPTAIN!!!! ALL PASSENGERS AND CREW ARE TO ABANDON SHIP!!! A MASSIVE FIRE HAS OCCURRED IN THE FUEL STORAGE TANK OF THE SHIP!!! PREPARE TO ABANDON SHIP!!!!"

The two looked at one another and knew that asking questions as to what had happened was out of the question at the moment and they moved way from the ship as yet another explosion occurred and they knew that sooner or later….things were going to get very bad for everyone at the moment. The two leaped off the cruise ship and they used the Water walking technique to land safely in the water…

Naruto was tempted to rely on Gamabunta….but he knew that the Boss Toad disliked salt water as he recalled the last time he had summoned Gamabunta and how the Toad summon reacted to the sight of salt water. And thus he decided against it….they moved away as the explosions got worse and they saw other passengers leave the ship to get away from the flying flames and debris that filled the air at the moment and as soon as they were clear….the fiery ruin of a ship was now heading down to the ocean…

Yugito sighed and looked at Naruto.

"What now?"

"I don't know….but there's no way we can remain here on the water forever."

"I could see that Naruto! We need to get to any land in the area….come on!!!!"

(Damn, she's bossy, the same as Tsunade-obasan and even Sakura-chan at times.)

(("I'm not surprised….Ni-chan never liked water that much….most cats don't and even if she is a bijuu….Ni-chan is no exception….come on!"))

The two ninja moved quickly through the ocean….hoping to find some place for them to stay in….there was no way that they could make it back to the mainland on foot and even the bijuu knew that they couldn't push their Jinchuuriki hosts out that much at the moment…they were still human and pushing them too much could hurt or even kill them outright….

The two went through most of the day on the run….thankfully they had eaten so they had plenty of energy to burn for the time being as they searched for a place for them to hide out for now….however, the sight of heavy storm clouds….plus strong winds told them that if they didn't hurry….they would be in serious trouble….plus the hunger was beginning to kick in as they had been running for several hours now and they needed to find a place fast.

It was nearing mid afternoon that they spotted a chain of islands in the distance….some were small and had no covering for them to escape from the oncoming storm at the moment and that ruled them out as good places to rest and recover in….but then they spotted the largest of the island and there was plenty of cover for them use at the moment so they quickly headed at that direction to make sure that they would be safe….just as the storm finally caught up with them. The cold rain and howling winds that fell right on them at that exact moment made things harder and the growing waves were becoming a major problem as they did their best to reach the island….using the chakra of their bijuu to give them the energy needed. To reach the island….they avoided the heavy surf and made their way to a nearby beach…

As soon as they made it to the location, they were relieved to spot a large cave in the beach near the tree line that could give them the shelter and safety they needed as the storm was making it's way towards them at the moment. Naruto and Yugito made it into the cave and then they kneeled down and both sighed…

"I am tired…."

"So am I, all that running with the Water Walking technique….in open ocean no less! I guess we're lucky we're both Jinchuuriki right Naruto?"

"What?!"

Yugito however was already moving about and Naruto couldn't help but wonder at the question that she asked him. He was lucky he was a Jinchuuriki?! The question made him feel angry for some reason and he knew why….he knew that before…he considered the power of the Kyuubi to be an aid to him….but ever since he discovered that during his battle with Orochimaru, he had allowed the Kyuubi to wash over him, take over his mind and thus, he lashed out and attacked Sakura….Yamato's words and seeing Sakura's suffering from the wound he had inflicted had made him decide never to rely in the Kyuubi ever again….he would fight on his own terms and no one else's.

However, the cold was getting to him as strong winds and cold rain came into play….forcing the thoughts out of Naruto's mind for the time being as the two of them went deeper into the cave and they were able to find plenty of dry wood and leaves in the cave at the moment and with some hard work using their kunai to throw sparks….they were able to get a fire going and get warm….the ground as soft earth inside of it and since they were very tired….they went to sleep and Naruto couldn't help but wonder yet again how the heck did things come to this situation.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and walked out of the cave he and Yugito were staying in….the cave was a fair distance from the beach and was inland and thankfully was near a large river of water in the area and that would provide them with good drinking water at the moment, plus washing. The blonde Genin moved his body to get rid of the kinks and stiffness and decided to stretch and exercise to get the blood flowing once more in his body….after a few minutes….he looked to see the sun rising already and the first slivers of sunlight were coming from the horizon.

(Man….what a night…)

(("I can imagine….we're going to have to get moving kit, time to go hunting for food….we're going to need a lot of food and drink, at least we're near water for the time being."))

(I wish I had some ramen or something….that would have helped.)

(("Hate to disappoint you kit, but ramen is out of the question, let's go….time's wasting."))

The pair got off to a head start and thankfully for Naruto, the supplies he had were still good, his wallet was all right and so were the contents and he aimed to keep it that way, his kunai and shuriken were all there, and the short Kodachi he got as a present from Yukie a few weeks ago before his trip on this ship was there as well and he had not lost it. The blonde ninja managed to find some animal tracks in the forest and followed them and found a large number of wild goats on the island and with several shuriken…he managed to bring down at least two of the goats and take the bodies with him…

The Kyuubi also guided Naruto to find edible fungus and while Naruto turned his nose at the thought of eating them….he had little choice in the matter….along the way of bringing the goats and gathered edible fungus, the Kyuubi told Naruto go grab some of the nearby coconut's for water as well as the oils and meat….making the blonde ask why….to which the Kyuubi responded.

(("The oils in the coconut meat will act as sun-screen and that can be a very good thing in places like this….come on….time to cut up some meat and preserve the rest for later."))

Naruto took out his Kodachi and followed the instructions of the Kyuubi as he cut up the goats that he had been able to kill, the work was rather bloody and smelly, but Naruto pushed through it and focused on getting the job done as best he could….there was no time for him to be squeamish and truth be told….he was now older so he was rather used to the whole thing at the moment. The work had taken at least an hour or three as the sun came….but he had skinned the goats properly and the meat was now removed from the bones and cut into chunks that could be useful for cooking, eating, and preserving….Naruto sighed as he moved away from the bloody work and smelled himself…

"Man I stink…."

Naruto sighed and felt his stomach rumble and he knew that he needed to eat….and grabbed some of the meat and wished he could have started a fire earlier. But the Kyuubi spoke to him quickly.

(("No time to mope about that….let's get a fire going….there should be some flint outside….let's go gather some wood and tinder for the fire."))

The two went out and Naruto sweated once more as he gathered all the dead wood that he could find as the Kyuubi showed him that dried wood and wood that gave a sound similar to how it would react in fire would be ideal for fire-wood….as well as finding plenty of tinder, they found a piece of flint and as soon as they were back in the cave….Naruto went to work and soon enough…after some trial and error…plus a cut finger….the fire was now ready and Naruto took some sharpened sticks and barbecued the meat there…

As soon as the food began to cook properly, the blonde Jonin woke up as she smelled the cooking meat at the moment….and she saw Naruto leaning back and covered in goat's blood….and she was rather surprised at the fact that he was smelling like a meat shop owner.

"You need to take a bath…. You stink badly."

"I know that….if you don't mind…."

"Go ahead….I'll watch the food."

With that….Naruto left the cave and went to the river to clean himself up…as he got there….he first washed his arms, and face….and as soon as the blood was washed off…he went to removing his clothes and cleaned them of the blood and mud that was there at the moment and after several hard washings, soakings, and rinsing runs, the clothes were clear of mud, blood, sand, and grime and Naruto was happy for that and placed them on some hot rocks to dry by the sun and wind at the moment…and he finally decided to go into the cool water and get soaked…

As he did so….he was lucky that the water was cool and moving in a river towards the ocean as it allowed him to drink some of the cool water to quench his thirst before getting something to eat in his stomach at the moment . As soon as he was able to feel clean and relaxed…he checked to see if his clothes were dry and sighed as he found them to be still soaked and he thought this was going to take a while and his stomach growled….but to his surprise…

"Aha….so this is where you went."

The blonde Genin looked to see Yugito carrying the cooked meat on their sticks to him and she was grinning at him the way a cat would when it spotted a brand new toy to play with….or when the cat spotted something that looked rather tasty at the moment and the blonde Genin had no idea how to respond to that kind of look at this moment but his first reaction was to dive into the water with only his head above it and he shouted.

"Hey!!!! Don't just barge in here while a guy's taking a bath!!!"

Yugito smiled and replied in a very confident manner.

"I thought this is something guys would like…getting to have their food brought to them by a lady while in the bath….besides….from what I can see…those clothes of yours are going to take a long time to dry and the meat's already fully cooked so no sense for me to wait for you until the meat is burned or overcooked. So quit complaining and have your break-fast."

Naruto could only grumble as he blushed at how embarrassing this was for him at the moment, though there was the male side of him that said to enjoy the situation at the moment, his hunger won in the end and he reached out for the stick, but not before Yugito spoke.

"Oh no you don't….you're not eating your food in the river…get out of there first."

Naruto blushed bright red at that suggestion…and for good reason…

"Hey!!! I can't do that!!! I happen to be wearing only…"

"You're boxers right? Relax Naruto, we're the only ones on this island and I promise not to laugh to tell anyone how you look. Besides…I've seem a number of near naked men before Naruto so don't think I've seen anything that can shock me yet So come on out of there unless you want your food to get cold."

Naruto couldn't believe the confidence of this woman and sighed.

"Fine!"

Naruto moved towards the bank and came out of the water and was now eating the meat on the stick that Yugito handed to him, but he ate as quickly as he could in order to get away from the woman who was eyeing him at the moment and no doubt enjoying the discomfort he was showing at the moment….Yugito smiled back and despite not wanting to show it….Naruto was blushing at the moment at her scrutiny on his near naked form.

(Hmmm….well built….I like that.)

Naruto managed to finish his food at the moment and thankfully noted that his clothes were semi dry and decided to wear them for the day and as soon as he felt his clothes cover him again he felt a lot better….however Yugito had seen the seal of the Yondaime and noted the way it was shaped….she was no specialist on seals, but the Nibi was at the moment and the bijuu couldn't help but admire the seal that was on Naruto….she had seen many in her time, just like many of her kind.

((("Hmmm….that seal is interesting, and it certainly is well constructed.")))

(What do you mean Nibi-san?)

((( "His seal allows him to use Kyu-chan's chakra without losing control of himself….though I can bet Kyu-chan would not be easi9ly sealed that way, that seal seems to be weakening for some reason, no doubt since Kyu-chan wants to get out.")))

(But won't that kill him?)

((("Possibly….we can talk about that to him later, right now we need to look about this island to see just what happened and where we are currently.")))

The same train of thought was in Naruto's mind as well as the Kyuubi's and the two ninjas and their bijuu residents took off to explore the island….Naruto however used his Kage Bushin to do most of the recon work on one side while he and Yugito did the other, Naruto had recently discovered the advantage of the Kage Bushin technique and it's weakness but had not been able to see if it was true as of yet. As the Kage Bushin went about their task of studying the island at the command of Naruto, the two were able to see that the other island was smaller than the main large one that they were currently on, though some of the smaller islands had trees actually and that was a good sign that they were fresh water somewhere about….the main island was very large and from what they were able to see….it had a large number of wild animals for them to hunt….there were wild goats, rabbits, birds, fish, edible plants, wild pigs and fruits as well, there were also some other creatures such as snakes, insects, and more besides.

Yugito and Naruto then went hunting and were able to down a large pig together and then a pair of rabbits and when they made it to camp in the cave, the Kage Bushin faded away and Naruto fell down on the ground, exhausted and the blonde Jonin wondered what had happened and helped Naruto up for the time being and checked his condition and she was able to sense that he was doubly exhausted….and the Jonin decided to handle things for the time being and cooked the food herself at the moment as well as the left over goat meat as she had a feeling that the blonde was going to be very hungry at the moment he woke up from his slumber and her instincts on the matter were never wrong and have never failed her at the moment.

Hours later….right at the middle of lunch time….Naruto awoke and to the smell of cooked meat and he groaned a bit and was surprised to find a half open coconut shell with the cooked meat in it and the warmth of a strong fire. Yugito looked at him and spoke.

"Come on, time to eat up for the day. You used up a lot of chakra in making those Kage Bushin for the purpose of looking around…but that was pretty ingenious you know."

Naruto nodded and replied.

"Thanks….you cooked this?'

"Yep….you were out cold at the time so I had to cook the food myself at the moment. Eat up….we're not done just yet."

Naruto took the food and the two began to eat as much as they could stomach for the day and as they began to sit down and relax a bit….Naruto began to think about the situation in Konoha and how Tsunade and the others were reacting to his sudden disappearance at the moment and he could bet that not everyone in Kumo were happy with the disappearance of Yugito as well…though she was a Jinchuuriki and being on the run from Akatsuki would be a good reason for her to leave.

As they took the time to relax, the afternoon passed fairly quickly and then they had no choice but to bunker down for the night in their cave as yet another storm hit the area…and since their cave was a good distance away from the beach they were in good hands at the moment.

--------

The next day…

The two woke up once more and began to move out and go hunting for their food today and as the two moved out, Yugito decided to think on how to ask him a very important question and it was on how he became a Jinchuuriki and how he felt being a Jinchuuriki, she could tell that there was something that he didn't like about being a Jinchuuriki and she wanted to know just what that was. The Nibi however cautioned her at the moment.

((("I don't think that you should be asking such a question to him Yugito-san….I can sense that asking that question is not a good idea.")))

Yugito however was adamant and decided to ask the question after the two had met back at the cave to have lunch which Naruto had brought in the shape of several edible bird eggs, a pair of rabbits and some fish….as they ate their food and Naruto was about to leave for training….Yugito asked the question.

"Naruto, how did you become a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto couldn't help but be surprised by the question at that moment as he was NOT expecting anyone who was not from Konoha asking him that question at the moment. He looked at Yugito and he could tell that the Jonin was dead set on getting some answers from him at the moment. He didn't know if he wanted to answer that question, but decided to answer anyway as he could tell that she would not relent.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why keep it a secret? We're both Jinchuuriki here so there's no need to hide ourselves….not to mention we're the only human beings on this island at the moment….we might as well get to know one another."

Seeing that there was no other option at the moment, Naruto decided to speak.

He told her about how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and how the Yondaime defeated it and sealed it away inside him when he was still a baby and how things had been for him ever since he had become an orphan….Yugito listened and couldn't help but feel angered a bit by this as Naruto told her everything. It was then that she asked another question.

"Why do you hate the power of the Kyuubi….not everyone can command that level of power. You should consider it a useful gift…"

Naruto glared and shouted at Yugito.

"You think I want this kind of power?! I wanted it first when it could help me fight against my foes….but then it controlled me and I nearly killed my own friend Sakura-chan!!! I'm not like you Yugito!!! I don't consider the fact I am a Jinchuuriki to be a blessing. All my life I was treated like a monster, a demon, for things I had little to no say in!!! So if you think that I am like you then you are wrong!!!! I am ME, I am not the Kyuubi and I never will be!!!!"

"How can you even think that it's a blessing?! To be labeled a monster for the rest of your life until the day you die?! You and I maybe Jinchuuriki, but you and I are not the same so don't you dare think that at all!!!!"

Yugito looked at Naruto and she was rather silent at the moment on how to answer Naruto's angry shout at how much he disliked being called the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi….it was then that she recalled the fact that Naruto told her….the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha and killed many ninja and the death of their beloved Yondaime was the reason why many of the village hated and despised the Kyuubi and the fact that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki though not by choice….he would be treated with hostility and more…

Unlike the people of Konoha….the people of Kumo considered Jinchuuriki like her and Kirabi as guardians and the strongest of their village and were treated with respect….after all Kirabi was the brother of the Raikage….though she could bet that Kirabi chaffed at the rules and restrictions made to protect him…and in truth….so was she, but unlike the brother of the Raikage, she liked the rules…

Naruto was not as lucky….she had heard how he had been able to defeat the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the Sand Raccoon Demon, who was the current Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. She was impressed at how he had won at that stage. She had thought that he would be comfortable having the power of a bijuu….let alone the Kyuubi itself….but it seemed that he saw it as a burden and a curse….not the way she viewed the Nibi…

As Naruto skulked off to be alone for the time being….she began to wonder how to make up with him…he was her only company after all and he was not such a bad person and alienating an ally was something she had been taught was a bad move for any ninja to make on anyone at this point and time and with that in mind…she had to find a way to help him and make up with him…

She then thought of a good idea that she knew could help…

Meanwhile….Naruto was so angry at the moment that he cared little for what was going on as he stomped off to the other side of the island.

"Arrogant woman!!!!! I can't believe she said it!!!!"

The blonde Genin was furious and sat down near some rocks to brood in silence and after some time…the Kyuubi spoke.

(("Well now…that was rather violent…"))

(Don't test me Kyuubi….I have enough on my mind as it is….I am not in the mood for any annoying chats with you.)

(("True….but keep in mind I am inside of you and I did not like what you said to Yugito….and to Ni-chan."))

(YOU don't like it!!! Hey!!! I never asked to be a Jinchuuriki, I once used your powers too much and then I struck one of the few friends I have in this world when you took over me!!! I don't want that kind of power when I have to injure the people I cared about!!! If it wasn't for Yamato-sensei stopping me with the Mokuton I would have done worse to Sakura-chan….all because of YOU!!!!)

(("You're being ungrateful again….if it wasn't for MY chakra to keep you alive and well, the injuries you suffer would have taken longer to heal! If it hadn't been for me giving you my chakra many times, you'd be dead!!! So show SOME respect here!"))

(You might be right, but look at how I grew up! Because of you I got treated like dirt all my life! I was treated as nothing but a demon like you all my life!)

(("That may be true….but do you think I like it anymore than you?!"))

(I have it worse!!!!)

The two were still arguing until they heard a voice.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto however was not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment….most especially to Yugito of all people and he made it quite clear as he glared at her.

"I am NOT talking to you!"

The Jonin felt a stab of anger hit her….but calmed down….she knew that she deserved the anger Naruto displayed but she was adamant in getting her point across before the day was over.

"You and I have to, look, I know that this is hard for you to hear it….but you are a Jinchuuriki….no matter how much you deny it."

"And you think I want this?! Are you saying I should be glad I have a demon inside me and allow it to take over my life and be labeled a monster for all eternity until I die?!"

"No! All I am saying is that you have to accept that fact and find a way to use that to your advantage like I did!"

Naruto growled and stood up and faced Yugito and shouted.

"I tried that remember?! And all it got me was lessening my life span and I nearly killed one of my best friends!!!! Some power that is huh?! To attack the very people you seek to save and protect….if that is power then I don't want any part of it!!!!"

Yugito calmed herself and spoke.

"What I taught you how to control the Kyuubi's chakra and not lose yourself to the bijuu inside of you?"

That stunned Naruto as his anger seemed to be sapped at Yugito's words…and Yugito took the chance to speak and get her point across before she lost the edge at the moment.

"My village never looks down on Jinchuuriki and I am not the only one there….the other Jinchuuriki is Kirabi who happens to be our finest swordsman and the Raikage's brother, and we both were taught how to meld and synchronize with the bijuu inside of us. I will teach you what I was taught on how to work as one with my bijuu and so was Kirabi….I can teach you how to really harness the full might of your bijuu Naruto, but only IF you will let me."

Naruto was speechless for a few more minutes as he tried to think on how to respond to that, he could see that Yugito was not lying to him, if she could use her bijuu and still be alive after all the years of using it…then maybe there was a chance he could finally harness the power of the Kyuubi without fear of losing his mind and humanity to it….with that consideration, he gave his answer to Yugito's question moments later…

"Fine…I hope you know what you are getting into Yugito…"

"I have a feeling I am going to find out….now come on….we're going to be on this island for a very long time so no sense wasting time talking."

--------

For the next few days since their landing on the island, Naruto and Yugito were working hard to find food and water to stay alive on the island that they were currently on. Yugito proved that she was more than able to handle herself and both she and Naruto didn't have to worry about poisons as their bijuu could handle that well enough on their own and they were able to go on separate parts of the island as well as to the other smaller islands in the area as well.

There were nests of sea birds there on one island that they could go to and collect fresh eggs for eating and while the birds tried to defend their nests from the ninja, they could do little when the ninja used their Kage Bushin to confuse the birds and get the eggs, though they only took what they needed and not all the eggs.

They were also able to fashion out a raft for these trips and used the raft for which to hunt fish and other sea food….Naruto and Yugito would take turns diving into the water to catch their food with sharpened bamboo spears to go spear fishing and when they could catch no fish….they were able to make do with shell fish and crabs that were easier to catch. They also took the skins of the animals they killed such as the rabbits, goats and wild pigs for many uses such ad towels and blankets or as easy to make containers, pillows and more.

The two would also go to another island to get fresh fruits there as one island was filled with wild fruit trees that they could harvest in small numbers and bring back to the main island for eating, they were even able to catch some wild snakes for eating. The Kyuubi explained that snake meat was actually pretty good once properly cooked and the Nibi also explained the very same thing. The two were trained to use the hot smoking method to preserve and cook the meat at the same time and to their amazement….despite food looking still raw….it was pretty good and learning to mix cooking herbs in to the fire added flavor the meat that they were able to store away in a rack that they made using branches, vines and mud….when they were on patrol, they would take slivers of the cooked meat with them as well as some fruit and edible herbs that they were able to find on the island to supplement their diet and the river that provided clean and cool fresh water was good for them along with the water, oils, and meat from coconuts, the oils were also a good way to beat the body smell for the time being.

The cave that they were staying in became the main shelter and since it was in a front of where the ships were…there was a chance they could set up a signal fire there near the cave to signal any passing ships, and while it was hard work to start and make the fire…it was certainly something that they knew was needed and while it was already nearly a month of waiting for a passing ship, they didn't give up hope that a ship would be passing by soon for them see the signal fire that they would routinely light.

To keep themselves fit….apart from their usual training runs alone…the two spared with one another and on rare occasions Yugito and Naruto would use their Jinchuuriki forms…namely the basic forms and Yugito would be teaching Naruto how to maintain himself in the storm…keeping true to her promise to him to train him on how to better strengthen his command over the chakra of the Kyuubi at the moment

Yugito admitted to Naruto that she was vastly overpowered by his ability of use the Kyuubi's chakra….but told him that she was better than him since she was able to have a harmonious relationship with the Nibi and this allowed the two of them to fight in a very balanced state and the same could be said for the other Jinchuuriki of Kumo….Kirabi. When Naruto heard of Kirabi and how well the two actually fought together…he couldn't help but wonder how that was accomplished and he was eager to learn how to equal both Yugito and Kirabi and at least have a chance to make sure he would never lash out at his friends when he and the Kyuubi had to fight as one.

The training proved to be hard and difficult for Naruto….but considering his training with Jiraiya and his ability to learn quickly and adapt new approaches to techniques…it was not very surprising for Yugito to be amazed at how quickly Naruto was able to grasp the fundamental basics of how to utilize the control needed to use the chakra of his bijuu carefully without suffering the side effects. Added to that was the fact that the Kyuubi was willing to try it out made the progress easier for both it and Naruto, which saved Yugito time and effort….though she had a feeling that her bijuu's presence was the factor as to why the normally battle ready Kyuubi was oddly more docile of late..

Naruto however still had a long way to go in Yugito's mind on how he would be able to develop the needed skill and experience in controlling the power of his bijuu to better use it without fear of attacking other who were not the enemy.

As time passed, the two of them began to find a rapport with one another….since like Naruto….Yugito didn't have any parents and was an orphan….no doubt from a previous war with another rival ninja village. Yugito was raised by a Jonin sensei who died in another mission years later and then she was imbued with the bijuu of the Nibi….at first she was angry at that….but she got along with the Nibi and they were having a sisterly relationship born from their mutual battle field experience and Nibi protected Yugito well….all the way to Yugito's attainment of the rank of Jonin.

It was weeks from now and Naruto was growing in ability…but he still disliked the idea of being a Jinchuuriki and there were arguments between the two of them when it concerned that matter….but they were finally able to understand each other's points of view on the matter of being Jinchuuriki. And in a way….a relationship began to grow between the two of them, Yugito saw Naruto as a good man and certainly an interesting student….and he was certainly a nice young man….very rare in this day and age.

But she would be lying to herself if she didn't find him to be a very good looking and desirable young man at the moment, because she did and she was eager to see just how far she could have fun with him….of course she would respect his opinions and ideas as well to be sure. But she was very much attracted to Naruto and she decided to find out how to handle this mess…The Jonin planed out how to do this and the Nibi got involved.

((("What seems to be troubling you Yugito-san?")))

(I was just wondering about Naruto…)

((("Oh? Don't tell me you've been arguing with him again."))

(No…I was wondering on how I would go about telling him that I actually like him, enough to…well you know.)

((("Oh….I see, well go ahead and tell him and we'll see how this works out.")))

(Are you sure? What about you?)

((("What about me?")))

(I mean…well, you like the Kyuubi too right?)

((("Of course I do, and it does me good to see that he is still here after all these centuries, though it has been a while since he does appear very rarely in the world. Why, do you have a plan?")))

(I was thinking of letting you have a Kage Bushin to use….i mean, it's to be fair after all, you seem to like the Kyuubi a lot and I think you have a lot to catch up on.)

((("You have NO idea, thank you Yugito-san.)))

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy gathering some dry wood to make a fire for dinner tonight when the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("So…you still having issues?"))

(Yeah…but not that much.)

(("Good, now then tell me something, how do you find Yugito right now?"))

Naruto wondered just where was this train of questioning going, though he didn't need to think too long on why the Kyuubi asked him that question. He had grown to respect and admire the Jonin for being the tough woman that she was, and she reminded him of Sakura and Tsunade rolled into one. There was one thing that bothered him though…and that was the fact that he was getting attracted to the blonde Jonin….but he was not sure about how she felt towards him at times.

However, it seemed that his bijuu host was able to pick up on his thoughts and he spoke to Naruto.

(("Ahhh….you like her then."))

(I guess I do…heck I KNOW I do, she's certainly attractive and very skilled but how do I know she feels the same for me?)

(("Oh she does….otherwise she would not have gone through the trouble of teaching you how to control me…not to mention the fact that she is even willing to teach you….from what I recall, Kumo guards those techniques seriously so she's risking her neck to teach you those methods."))

(I had no idea…)

(("Heh….so I guess you should thank her….as for me, I have to ask you a favor."))

(If it involves you bursting out and doing Kami knows what then you can forget it, you're not going anywhere.)

(("Hahaha…I was thinking more on the lines of loaning me a Kage Bushin to use….I want to catch up on the good old days with Ni-chan, you know what I mean?"))

Naruto blushed bright red at the implications of that suggestion and spoke.

(You're serious?!)

(("Oh yes I am, I have been dying to do this ever since meeting her again. This is the one favor I want from you kit, or is that too much to ask?"))

(No…all right then, but only for one night okay, I do not need to have those memories in my head all day.)

(("Fair deal, and kit…thanks."))

The two ninja decided to create two Kage Bushin and then they felt the chakra of their respective bijuu take hold and then the two Kage Bushin left the area and as they went back to the camp and got dinner cooking the two looked at one another a bit and as soon as Naruto got his act together he spoke.

"Yugito-san….I want to thank you for teaching me those things."

"Not a problem Naruto-kun, you're not a very fast student at first but you well for someone so young."

"Thanks, let's get some food I am hungry."

"Hah, you were born hungry."

The two ate their dinner and as soon as they were now full of food they decided how to best approach the situation, but befitting her confident nature….Yugito was the one to take first swing at the situation before Naruto was even aware of what she had in mind at the moment.

"Naruto-kun….do you like me?"

"Eh?"

"Answer me honestly Naruto-kun….do you like me?"

Naruto gulped as Yugito looked at him seriously and he couldn't help but reply.

"I do…"

Yugito looked at Naruto squarely and saw that he did in fact like her and that made her smile warmly at him and she then whispered in his ear…

"Then come with me so you can prove it."

Naruto was stunned as Yugito took him into their cave shelter and before he could do anything, she brought him to their sleeping area with the goat and rabbit skin blanket and without further ado….kissed him hard and passionately.

--------

In Konoha…

Tsunade was tired and worried as she looked out the window and looked beyond Konoha at that moment, the news of Naruto's disappearance. After hearing about the cruise ship accident, she had worried herself sick looking for any news of Naruto's last know location, she knew for a fact that Naruto was too stubborn to die easily and there was no doubt in her mind that he would find a way to escape….she had been able to interview the Captain and he was able to tell her that he had seen Naruto and another ninja from Kumo take off in another direction….he recalled that there might be a chain of islands there but he would have to ask for a new set of maps to verify the situation.

The Hokage was happy to know that Naruto was at least safe….but the presence of this other ninja was worrying to her and she had dispatched some of the ninja including Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato to find out more of this ninja from Kumo.

It was then that the group returned and Shizune told them of their discoveries of the said ninja.

"Her name is Yugito?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, she's a high ranking Jonin of Kumo and is quite a skilled fighter…and she appears to be the same as Naruto-kun, she is the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi."

Tsunade was surprised to hear that bit of news as she thought that the Akatsuki had been in the area.

"Did she escape?"

"Apparently she was able to evade her pursuers, both members of Akatsuki and was able to stowaway on the ship that Naruto-kun was on."

Tsunade had a lot to think about and it was then that the Captain arrived and brought a new map and as soon as it was determined by the others that Naruto was heading in that direction Tsunade wasted no time and ordered a rescue squad to be assembled….hoping that Naruto would be all right by the time they were able to get to him.

Tsunade had NO idea what Naruto was going through at this very moment…

--------

(Lemon time….)

--------

Naruto had no time to react as Yugito grabbed him and kissed fiercely at the lips as the tall blonde Jinchuuriki held her only equal tightly by the collar of his jacket. Yugito was wasting no time as she kissed the blonde ninja of Konoha hard and after a brief moment of resistance, the blonde ninja finally gave into her demands and kissed her back. And despite her strong and independent exterior, Yugito did keep in mind that the blonde ninja before her was a certified virgin and for some reason….that was exciting her greatly.

"Mmmmmm….."

The two blonde Jinchuuriki were kissing each other and Naruto's resistance was almost gone at the way Yugito was kissing him at the moment. The blonde Nibi Jinchuuriki was eager to show the blonde container of the Kyuubi just what it meant to flirt with power, though she kept in mind that unlike her home, the Land of Lightning which favored, loved, and respected the ones who were Jinchuuriki like her and the Raikage's brother Kirabi, the Land of Fire did not and thus, he was no doubt treated differently and no doubt harshly than she was. With that in mind….she lessened the intensity of her kiss and gently dared Naruto to do the same.

Naruto recovered from Yugito's initial assault and slowly responded and she liked that as she teased him some more to respond to her actions more and more and she liked that even more as she finally got him to open his mouth and she then used her own tongue gently lure Naruto's own tongue and as soon as she felt his touch her tongue….she moved in for the kill and played with his tongue gently and they dueled with one another but there were no losers in this duel….only winners as both of them were moaning out loud at this moment.

Yugito and Naruto finally parted and the blonde Jonin from the Land of Lightning looked at the still blushing blonde Genin from Konoha and she spoke.

"Don't be so shy….you've been a great student you know….now you're going to learn just what it feels to make love with a woman."

Naruto gulped and he then spoke…

"Have you…?"

"Have I done this with anyone before? No….you're the first. But I have a good idea on how to get the fire in you started Naruto-kun, just leave the hard parts to me and I'll guide you through when you're turn comes, okay?"

Naruto gulped once more and then he wondered just how that happened and Yugito noted that rather quickly and gave him a very seductive smirk.

"Let's just say that in my village of Kumo, we as students in the Academy have a rather….liberated education when it comes to sexual relations between men and women. I'll leave it at that, though this will be the only time I get to do the things I learned to a real man….now….does that satisfy your questions?"

"I guess…."

Yugito grinned in a very seductive fashion….almost like a cat at the moment and spoke.

"Good….now that we got that out of the way….we can have some REAL lessons on the art of seduction….you do know that this is another way of getting information for ninja on mission right?"

Naruto blushed bright red at that statement as that was NEVER mentioned in the Academy when he was still a student, Yugito was surprised at that but decided to place those thoughts aside for the time being as she focused on other things that were more pleasurable than mere talking at the moment. She reached down and once more kissed Naruto after making him look at her. It was a bit uncomfortable with their forehead protectors hitting each other but she was all right with that at the moment and focused and relishing the more gentle but still passionate kiss.

Naruto responded and Yugito was still kissing him deeply and as soon as they were into the kiss….Yugito reached behind her and removed the tank top like purple colored vest that she had on her at the moment and removed it quite easily and she then reached for her combat cloth tape and removed them slowly and then her fingerless gloves. As soon as she was done she then removed her forehead protector and placed it down on the ground.

Naruto tried to react but Yugito merely placed her hand on his chest and spoke.

"Down boy….relax….I won't run away….not when we're this close….besides….you can get see just what you are going to be with at the moment."

Yugito continued and removed her sandals, as well as her pants….revealing her to be wearing a short pair of thin fishnet shorts, she then took those off to reveal her deep white panties that Naruto couldn't help but be focused on….much to Yugito's amusement at the moment, she moved on and reached for her top and removed it….revealing her well toned and conditioned body as well as her very ample breasts in her white cloth bra. Naruto was already drooling unconsciously and that was enough to make her smile even more and Yugito then removed the cloth that held her long and lush blonde hair in it's tail and that allowed her long mane of light blonde hair to be finally freed and she looked almost divine as she stood up wearing only her undergarments and her long blonde hair reach the back of her knees….and smiled at Naruto in a very sexy and naughty fashion….it was then that Naruto noted ac at eye like symbol on the chest of Yugito….she noted that and touched it gently and spoke to Naruto gently.

"This Naruto-kun….is my seal….this where the Nibi was sealed inside of me."

"Yugito-san…."

Yugito then leaned down and spoke to Naruto and caressed his face for a moment and spoke.

"I know you've suffered being the host of a bijuu….and I, I acted like a high and mighty person when we first met on the boat. I should have known earlier that you're not from my village where our people do not hate or fear people like you, I and Kirabi. But I want to show you that being a Jinchuuriki is not entirely evil…you can combine your own strength with that of your bijuu to increase your abilities, as you already know….but if you and your bijuu are able to unite and fight as one instead of fighting one another, fight together….and you two will be unstoppable."

"How can you be so sure? I lost all control of myself when I let the Kyuubi take my place…and I nearly killed one of my friends….and I hurt her greatly!!!"

Yugito nodded as she recalled what Naruto told her about how he had attacked his best friend Sakura when he gave himself over to the Kyuubi and it angered her in a way that he had to go through that.

"I know….when I was young….I too had a hard time, but I succeeded Naruto-kun, and you can as well. And you've taken your first steps already…don't give up now."

"I….I will not…."

"Good….now let's not talk too much about this at the moment….for now…we're not ninja, nor Jinchuuriki, but just a man and a woman who are on an island and making the best of things as they are at the moment."

Naruto nodded and she gently tugged at his clothes and that was enough to tell Naruto of her intentions at the moment and he responded and he began to remove his own clothes and he took off his forehead protector first, and then his sandals and then unzipped his jacket at the moment and took it off and he was now in his black shirt with the Konoha symbol on it….Yugito nodded in approval at the moment and he continued….he placed his jacket aside for the moment and then removed his pants and was now in his rather cute boxers….to which Yugito smiled at and giggled somewhat as she looked on as Naruto removed his shirt to reveal his muscled form and as well has his own seal. Yugito gave a knowing look and gently traced the seal with her hands and then she looked at Naruto who was looking at her and she decided to indulge him at the moment…

She at first removed her cloth panties by untying the small knot on the right side of her hip and the cloth was now loose and she removed the article of clothing away and Naruto was seeing her nearly naked and she could see the results as Naruto's boxers' now had a rather large tent in them at the moment and she smiled and then turned about and with her free hand…moved aside her hair and revealed the knot that held her bra there and she seductively spoke.

"Time to remove the last vestige of cloth Naruto-kun…."

Naruto gulped and reached for the knot and after a little fumbling he managed to remove it and Yugito smiled and turned about and Naruto quickly felt like he was going to faint dead away at the sight of Yugito Nii completely naked. And she was utterly attractive…

Yugito had the body of a seasoned warrior, befitting her rank as Jonin but there was no doubt that despite being a very skilled ninja as well as a Jinchuuriki, she was undeniably a woman in full bloom….well shaped hips, slender, long and muscular arms, long and well formed legs and her breast….while not in the same league as Tsunade were certainly ample and Naruto couldn't help but stare without any shame at her….and this made Yugito smile as she touched his face with her hand and then kissed him deeply and as they locked lips….Yugito brought Naruto closer to her at the moment and they were able to finally touch one another….

Naruto moaned at the feel of Yugito's naked frame on him at the moment and he reache4d her breasts and gently touched them, making Yugito moan and smile as they parted from their kiss and the Kunoichi teased her companion…

"You like my breasts Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Yes…."

"Good, now listen to me….a woman's breasts are sensitive….so be gentle when you touch or play with them….some might like it rough, but I don't so keep that…..mmmmm….in mind."

Naruto listened to Yugito as she guided him on how to pleasure her breast with his hands and fingers and since she was making soft, moaning sounds like a content person, that told Naruto that he was doing all right at the moment. Yugito then directed him to use his tongue, mouth, and lips and Naruto agreed…

"Oh….yessss….right there…."

Yugito moaned as Naruto held her breasts in his hands gently and was currently kissing her breasts, starting from the outer areas….to the areoles and nipples and she couldn't help but smile at the way he was blushing at the moment and she whispered in her lover's ears in a very sensual way.

"Don't be so nervous….I won't bite."

Naruto nodded and Yugito then instructed him to gently lick her nipples, staring with her right nipple and when Naruto did so she moaned out loudly and held his head closer to her chest and she ran her hands on his back and head….marveling at the feel of his hair and the heat coming from his hard and muscled form…Naruto licked her nipple and then he slowly sucked on it and gently nipped with his teeth….and Yugito praised him for that.

"Naruto-kun….you learn fast…I like that….ahhhhh…."

Naruto responded to the praise by making sure to make Yugito moan out in pleasure and joy a lot more as he sucked and nipped her right breast the way she wanted while massaging gently her left breast at the moment and as soon as he was done…he moved to giving the same attention to Yugito's left breast and the woman moaned out loud at the sensations that flooded her body at the moment and she could resist the urge and made her way to Naruto's thighs and marveled at how hard and strong they were to her touch and then she reached his hips and then ran her hands on her stomach and then felt the tent in his boxers and she smiled as a very naughty idea came to mind as she spoke to Naruto…

"Naruto-kun….stop for a minute…."

Naruto was confused but didn't argue with Yugito and he moved away, despite the fact that he tried to hide the disappointment in his face and eyes….Yugito was not easily fooled and spoke to him in a very soothing voice.

"Relax…."

Naruto did so and Yugito decided to make him feel better for all the efforts he had taken to pleasure her and she kissed him gently on the cheek and licked his face a bit and then made her way to his neck and kissed Naruto's Adam's apples…making Naruto gasp a bit at the sensations….which made Yugito smile like a cat as she continued to kiss his neck and sucked gently but strongly, making Naruto squirm and when she released her oral hold on his neck…there was the hickey and she smiled once more and gently kisses Naruto's nose and resumes her action on his chest.

Naruto could only hold on the cloth tarp that they used as the covering of the bed they had fashioned weeks before as Yugito began to lick, and kiss his chest and then makes her way his stomach and licked his stomach unmindful of the fact that she was there on the seal and then she moved away and Naruto looked as she removed his boxers….finally freeing his cock and she cooed at the sight of his sex…

"My….I guess you are really gifted…"

Naruto gulped as he blushed bright red at that as Yugito couldn't help herself as she gently touched his sex with her hands….mindful not to hurt him as this was a sensitive part of male anatomy and had to be treated well….and she had a very interesting idea on how to make sure it was treated gently. She grinned at Naruto once more and decided to get things rolling first. She licked Naruto's cock slowly….starting from the tip to the base and back again and the she licked the head….swirling her tongue slowly and carefully…making Naruto shout out in pleasure as he tried desperately to control himself before he did something utterly insensitive….

Yugito admired that and once she was done licking Naruto's cock she went to the next stage to make sure he would really scream out in pleasure….she licked the head once more and then moved down to gently play with Naruto's sac and the blonde shouted in surprise and pleasure as she played with his sac and testicles gently with both mouth and tongue and as soon as she was done….she licked her way back to the head of Naruto's cock and then….making sure that Naruto was looking right at her at the moment…

She took in his cock's head past her open lips and then slowly engulfed her lover's cock…

"YUGITO-SAN!!!!!!!"

Naruto felt like he had been hit by a lightning bolt that ran up and down his spine at the moment. Yugito smiled mentally at that as she slowly got used to Naruto's length which was rather considerable….no doubt due to the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki and had other physical traits apart from his whisker marks. She didn't mind and as soon as she was comfortable with the situation….she continued her actions and moved her head up and down….all the while licking and sucking on Naruto's cock slowly and carefully to make sure that Naruto got all the pleasure that he could handle at the moment.

Naruto held Yugito's head and managed to resist the urge to grab her as she would no doubt react very negatively to that action after all, and thus he only played with her hair and that was what she was okay with at the moment, he also managed to control the urge to move his hips as she would not like that at the moment.

As soon as she sensed that Naruto was reaching his limit….she decided to relax and cool down a bit….though her body and her primal female mind was saying otherwise at the moment. As soon as she felt better….she moved away and Naruto groaned at her actions as she removed his cock from her mouth and he couldn't help but speak out in protest…

"Yugito-san….I can't take anymore…."

"I know….I didn't want to….but here's my way to make it up to you Naruto-kun…watch."

Naruto looked and his eyes widened at the sight of Yugito moved back to his cock and gave it a few more gentle but passionate licks and kisses and she then held her breasts and moved them apart a bit and the to Naruto's awe….and pleasure at that moment…

She placed his now wet and slick erect cock between her breasts and then pressed them together….and the warmth, softness, and smoothness made him nearly pass out in pleasure….which Yugito noted as she looked to see the head of his cock pointing at her and she gently licked it….

"Ahhhh….."

Yugito wasted little to no time as she began to slowly move her body up and down and that allowed her breasts to rub Naruto's cock which was covered in her saliva and his pre-cum….making her breasts also wet and that allowed Naruto's cock to move without any trouble at the moment and she was relishing the heat coming from Naruto's cock at the moment and Naruto himself felt like he was in heaven as Yugito's breasts were moving over his cock like a soft, hot, wet and firm vice and Yugito would lick the head of his cock whenever it appeared and that further added to the pleasure that was flooding Naruto's senses at the moment.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven as he looked to see Yugito's breasts covering his cock and the sight of her licking his cock's tip when it appeared was enough to make his brain cook in the heat of the pleasure at the moment. He looked down and saw Yugito smiling at him at the moment and he could only smile back as he moaned out in pleasure and felt his head roll about.

(He's so cute when he's like this….)

Yugito continued and it was then that Naruto's cock twitched and that told her right off that he was about to cum hard and she relished the thought just as Naruto verbally confirmed his reaching his orgasm.

"Yugito-san….I….something…..I can't…."

"Let it be Naruto-kun…"

Yugito continued her actions, and then gently raked her teeth on the head of Naruto's cock and that was the breaking point for Naruto as he felt his orgasm finally be unleashed at that moment. He felt his body unleash a massive amount of liquid energy that flowed out of his hips and through his cock at the same time.

"Ahhhhhh……"

Yugito opened her mouth and took in as much as she could manage and it was a lot at the moment….apparently Naruto was not properly taught on how his body functioned when it came to more intimate matters of the heart and with women. The blonde female Jinchuuriki took in Naruto's seed and she liked the taste….not to salty and not too bad, but perfectly suited for someone his age….she took in a bit more and the moved away….just as a few more spurts came out and hit her face and some flowed down to her breasts and in between them as well…she moaned as she swallowed the seed and then used her hands to wipe the rest of her face and then her breasts and licked her fingers clean like a cat and she saw Naruto looking at her with awe and desire….and she smiled back at him as she was on all fours and smiling seductively.

The sight of Yugito swallowing his seed and cleaning herself was the most erotic sight the blonde ninja had EVER seen in his entire life at that moment and time but the sight of the seductive blonde Jonin walking towards him with the seductive expression of a cat and walking on all fours naked and her long blonde hair moving on her body with each movement got Naruto's cock back to life in a flash and he was at full mast and Yugito saw that and she decided to let Naruto have his turn….but in a much more…unique fashion.

As she was next to Naruto she sat down and then lifted her legs and then gently placed them ion his shoulders and then she lay back down and allowed Naruto see her wet vagina right there and then….showing that she was very much eager and ready for him.

"You're turn Naruto-kun…"

Naruto could help but look and see Yugito's wet pussy before him at this moment and the intimacy and pleasure was doing all sorts of merry hell on his nerves at this point and time and he was getting even more heated and he moved his arms and held Yugito's hips and brought her closer and he kissed her wet pussy and she moaned out in pleasure as Naruto began to slowly make his moves on her and she was relishing the pleasure he was giving her at that moment.

Naruto licked her wet folds and even licked and kissed Yugito's smooth inner thighs…much to her delight and approval at the moment and he continued with his actions and actually found Yugito's juices to be very sweet to the taste buds and he relished it as he continued to lick and gently suck on her wet folds…

"Naruto-kun…..yesssss…..right there…."

Naruto listened to the moans and cries Yugito unleashed in order to measure how well he was doing at the moment and he was assured that Yugito was enjoying the whole thing as she caressed her breasts and also moaned out his name as he continued to lick her pussy and she reciprocated with releasing more of her juices and Naruto lapped them up gladly.

(He's doing pretty….gooood…..mmmmm.)

"More!!!! That's it…..oooooohhhhhh yyyyyeeeeeeesssssss…"

Yugito was relishing this greatly and then she finally reached the closing moments before she finally had the chance to release her own orgasm at this moment and she decided to tell Naruto now that she was reaching her climax at this point and time.

"Naruto-kun…..I'm…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Naruto had enough presence of mind to take in as much as he could manage when Yugito finally came hard and the sight of Yugito in the grip of pleasure and ecstasy was enough to make Naruto even more heated at this point as he lapped up Yugito's juices into his mouth and relished the taste as well. He gently placed Yugito's legs down his shoulders and then he moved over to Yugito who was still panting and recovering from her own orgasm and the two blonde ninja kissed one another deeply and didn't mind the combined tastes of one another….and it only served to increase their pleasure and desire for one another.

After their torrid lip lock, Yugito was not going to let things end there as she reached for Naruto and then caressed his back and guided his head to her breasts once more and Naruto was more than eager to pleasure her again and he licked and sucked on her breasts and nipples and she was moaning out loud at that and relished the sensations….after a few minutes worth of that, the two separated and Yugito parted her legs once more and beckoned to Naruto.

"Time to complete this Naruto-kun….go on…."

"I….don't…"

Yugito smiled and was not offended by Naruto's words….after all, he was a virgin and knew next to nothing about being with a woman and she decided to help him. With that in mind she gently reached out and touched his cock slowly and ran her hands slowly on his cock….making it react to her touch and her actions at the moment. Yugito smiled warmly at that and slowly guided Naruto to her wet pussy and as soon as he was in the best position to make his move….she nodded to him.

"Go ahead…'

Naruto looked at Yugito and he pushed in slowly….and the moment he made it past her outer folds….Naruto was moaning out loud as the pleasure hit his senses as he slowly pushed in and Yugito was not silent either as she moaned out beautifully as she felt Naruto begin to push his cock into her own pussy and the feelings were certainly wonderful. Maybe the saying is true….one can really enjoy this when one is with someone who is very close to the person in question and the fact that both she and Naruto were Jinchuuriki and they were connected in ways no normal person could ever understand….it made things even more interesting when they discovered that thei bijuu actually were sweethearts as well…

it must be fate then….

"Ahhhh…..you're…..so…."

"Yes….you feel good too Naruto-kun…..oh my Kami….."

Both moaned out their pleasure and bliss as Yugito felt Naruto's hot, thick and long length fill her to the brim and she felt like she was going to split apart and she couldn't help but hiss a bit at the sensations as despite her seductive antics at this time and place….she was still very much a virgin and her inner sheath had to get used to the feeling….Naruto saw this and he was naturally afraid that he was hurting Yugito….she saw the concern in his eyes and she sought to assure him.

"Don't stop Naruto-kun….I'm all right….it's just, I never felt this way before….go slowly okay?"

Naruto nodded and slowed his pace a bit and despite the fact that a primal voice that he knew was his own at the moment was screaming at him to go and bury himself deeply into Yugito right there and now to finally feel her innermost warmth, wetness, tightness, softness and more…the sensations were utterly wonderful as he pushed slowly as Yugito's inner walls stretched to accommodate his cock in her pussy and the two shouted out their joy as Naruto was in her halfway and after a few more moments….Naruto shouted out Yugito's name.

"YUGITO!!!!"

Yugito shouted in pleasure as she felt Naruto fill her pussy to the hilt and the fact that they fit into each other perfectly was making her even more light headed ay the moment from all the pleasure that she was feeling….

"You fill me Naruto-kun…."

"I….this feels…"

Naruto couldn't get his brain to work to make the words he wanted to place together into a sentence at the moment to describe the feelings and emotions he was feeling at this moment and time. It was amazing, wonderful, and right to feel this connected to a woman….no amount of erotic fiction could ever come close to describing the feelings that he was feeling at the moment and that might as well be enough for the moment.

"How does it feel?"

Naruto looked at Yugito and he spoke slowly…

"I….I can't even describe it…."

"Then…in one word Naruto-kun….one word only…."

Naruto tried to think of one word that could describe just what he was feeling at this moment and time as he was buried deeply in Yugito's pussy at the moment….it was something he had never felt before in his entire lifetime at the moment and it was becoming even more difficult for him to come close to saying a word….but he knew that Yugito deserved an answer to her request and he finally found the word he was looking for.

"Incredible…."

Yugito smirked at that and decided to relax and then recalled some things she picked up when she was learning techniques back in her growing up years and what she had learned from the Academy. She moved her inner muscles and slowly began to caress Naruto's cock through sheer control and fine muscle manipulation and the results were enough to make her even more aroused as Naruto shouted out his pleasure at the unexpected but NOT unwelcome actions.

Naruto couldn't hold off his urges anymore and began to move his hips slowly and made sure to hold it….despite the very erotic way Yugito's inner walls were caressing his cock at that moment and time. He did so slowly despite the intense pleasure that was flooding his mind at the moment began to build; he wanted to enjoy this as best he could at the moment and as soon as he was able to barely withstand the pleasure of Yugito controlling her inner muscles to caress his cock at the moment. He moved slowly and through hearing Yugito's moans of pleasure and encouragement to him….he began to slowly pick up the pace.

"Oh yes….that's it Naruto-kun…."

Yugito moaned as she held on to her lover and continued to move her inner muscles to increase both her own pleasure and Naruto's as well….this had been taught to her by an old friend of hers who was happily married as she recalled seeing her back in the village before Akatsuki took after her….she had done this with her husband and the man was more than happy and satisfied with the results of his wife's actions.

And now she was able to see that Naruto was enjoying the whole thing and that was certainly something that she relished at the moment and the look Naruto had on his face at the moment made it very clear to her that he was in heaven and it was all due to her actions on him and considering that they were the same in the fact that they were both Jinchuuriki it made this all the more enjoyable….

"Yugito-san…..this is so good!!!!"

Naruto slowly pushed in and out….the tightness, wetness, heat, and softness was driving him wild at the moment and the fact that she was also moving her inner walls to milk his cock in the most amazing way further drove Naruto right for the deep end as he began to pick up the pace slowly….and as he began to move faster….Yugito moaned out her pleasure and approval of his actions as they held onto one another at the moment as pleasure flooded the two of them.

Both Jinchuuriki were also able to use the chakra that they normally got from their bijuu at the moment and they were able to have the needed energy to continue with their lovemaking as the two bijuu were off to another part of the island to have their own share of private time….once they were fully re-energized….both leaned towards one another and deeply kissed each other….Naruto and Yugito parted and the blonde male Jinchuuriki picked up the pace even more as his speed went slowly from slow to much faster and Yugito was not uncomfortable with the new speed at all but relished the pleasure and bliss this gave her at the moment.

It did not take very long for Naruto to be going on at full throttle at the moment as he couldn't handle the pleasure and joy he was feeling at this moment due to Yugito's actions and his own at the moment and time. He finally reached the end of his rope at this point as he thrust hard and fast into Yugito's wet pussy and the pleasure that they gave one another was obvious as she was shouting out her joy and so was he….it was inevitable that the two would finally reach their limits.

"YUGITO!!!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!"

Yugito moaned out loudly as she felt her body release itself in orgasm and it was at the very same time that she felt Naruto's hot seed come out from his cock and flooded her inner sheath and her womanhood at that instant….the feel of it coupled with her orgasm made her undergo another one in rapid succession at that made her feel even more alive than she had ever felt possible at this moment. The blonde Jonin moaned as she felt Naruto's cock fire a few more spurts of seed into her pussy and as soon as that was over….she began to relax herself as Naruto also moaned out.

Naruto himself felt like he was being drained of al his energy at that moment….he could feel Yugito's inner walls caressing his cock in a very hot, tight, and wet fashion that had him cooking in his own body heat at the moment….the feeling of Yugito's sheath milking him of every last drop of his seed was something that he had heard and read about in Jiraiya's perverted books, but to experience it in real life was something else entirely.

As the two ninja and Jinchuuriki began to relax….Yugito was not entirely that content with what happened as she had far more things to show Naruto at the moment than what she had just subjected him to at this point and time and she was back to being the energetic and fierce woman that she was…though more gentle when it concerned Naruto at the moment…

She slowly and gently moved Naruto off of her and she kissed him as she was now on top of Naruto at the moment and as soon as she parted away from the deep and strong osculation between the two of them….she moved back down and saw Naruto's softening cock and with a very naughty smile at Naruto….she moved towards it and gently licked Naruto's cock….unmindful of their combined juices and the results of her actions were obvious…

"Yugito-san!!!!"

Naruto had no idea what was Yugito up to at the moment….but he was NOT going to complain in the least as the pleasure of their previous orgasm and this new pleasure had driven all normal human thought right out the window at the moment.

As soon as she was done….Yugito then looked at Naruto's cock which was back to full mast from her licking and kissing at the moment. She smiled and then moved over Naruto and then slowly placed her hips in line with Naruto's cock and then she lowered herself on Naruto's cock….she started slowly at first and that was teasing Naruto and Naruto could not take it anymore at the moment and he moved to hug Yugito….who was a bit surprised but she did not hinder Naruto and she lay back down and had one of her legs on Naruto's shoulder and her other leg was underneath Naruto and he was using his knees to stand on at the moment… Naruto was between her legs and he held on and slowly pushed into her pussy once more.

Yugito blushed and goaded Naruto…

"Go ahead Naruto-kun….ravish me!!! Give it to me!!!!"

"Yugito-san!!!!"

Naruto needed no extra goading on his part as he began to move his hips and pounded Yugito's wet sex slowly at first, with slow but deep thrusts to set the pace….and Yugito didn't mind as she wanted this to last and this new position was very interesting to her at the moment and she merely leaned back and let Naruto move the pace at the moment.

The blonde Genin kissed Yugito's leg and thigh gently…making the blonde woman smirk in pleasure at the playful action of her lover as he slowly moved in and out of her wet and tight pussy at the moment….as he began to pick the pace…she played with her breasts to further give Naruto something to see for his pleasure and hers as well…

The Jonin then showed her training and flexibility as she leaned forward and then pulled Naruto over for a hot kiss which was on for a few minutes as Naruto continued to pound into her hips with increasing force and when they separated….their tongues were dueling with one another in a very hot and heavy fashion at the moment and as soon as Yugito lay back to enjoy the pleasure Naruto was giving her at the moment.

Naruto held Yugito's leg which was on his shoulder and continued to move his hips as the Jonin's inner walls continued to milk him hard and fast and the pleasure he was feeling at this moment was truly proving to be something that he was never going to forget anytime soon.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the end of their long actions and both came at the very same time and the pleasure that flooded their senses was enough for the two of them to finally lay on the ground together on the blanket that they were on and were unmindful of the wet stains there at the moment.

They lay down and Naruto couldn't help but notice the contented smile on Yugito's face and spoke.

"So….how was I?"

Yugito laughed a bit and caressed Naruto's face gently and replied.

"Need a little bit of improvement….but you were great. Let's get some sleep Naruto-kun."

"Hai…"

And with that, the two of them were off to sleep.

--------

(Speaking of the Kyuubi and the Nibi…)

--------

The Kyuubi smiled at it's partner as the demon fox had finally morphed the Kage Bushin handed to him by Naruto for it's own uses. It had modeled it well to have most of the distinguishing features that it was famous for. Thus this Kage Bushin had the elongated fangs, the darker and thicker whisker marks, the red eyes, clawed finger nails, and the long furry ears to go with the fact that he had taken over the Kage Bushin….though the Kyuubi could only place one tail on this form at the moment.

The Nibi itself had taken it's own actions to mold the Kage Bushin given to it by it's own Jinchuuriki for this moment, the demon cat had added some features that it was known well for, there were a pair of flame patterns on the cheeks and there were the elongated fangs, and the long nails as well…plus the cat ears on the head….and finally the bushy and lush tail that was famous for most female cats.

The Kyuubi walked over to the Nibi…a deep red haze seemingly coming out of the Kage Bushin that it possessed….however the aura was not the pure malevolent energy that the Kyuubi normally let out….the red haze was softer, more….seductive, and more flirty….perfect for what the Kyuubi had in mind. The Nibi was also unleashing it's own haze though softer and more feminine…

"Do you have any idea how long it's been Neko-chan?"

The Nibi replied with a seductive smirk…

"Way too long….but tell me….how long were you in that blonde kid Naruto?"

"Fifteen long years….way too long for any being…"

The Nibi grinned and replied.

"So what are you waiting for? A written invitation?"

The Kyuubi possessed Kage Bushin of Naruto merely growled and walked over to the Nibi possessed Kage Bushin of Yugito and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over for a heated kiss to which the Nibi possessed Kage Bushin of Yugito replied with equal passion and intensity, the two kissed on another as the Kyuubi went down from Nibi's chest to her stomach then made his way to her pussy and the second he touched that….the Kage Bushin possessed by the Nibi gave a feral groan of surprised pleasure…

"Oh my….you're really impatient aren't you?"

"You have no idea…."

The Kage Bushin of Naruto that was possessed by the demon fox unleashed it's chakra and it began to caress the back and butt of the Nibi possessed Kage Bushin of Yugito and the two bijuu moaned out loud at the sensations and pleasure that they were sharing with one another at this point and time…and as soon as they were ready and raring to go…

Things got REALLY hot and heavy!!!

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up in their cave home and saw a mass of deep blonde hair on his chest and followed the mass to see Yugito sleeping nearby….and the fact that the blonde Kunoichi from the Land of Lightning was utterly naked turned Naruto on once more as he felt his body react quickly to the sight before him at the moment. As he turned about to see the rising sun beyond the rain clouds, he was unaware of Yugito waking up and the Jonin pressed her back on Naruto and whispered slyly into his ear.

"Enjoyed yourself?"

Naruto turned and his blushing face made Yugito laugh and she kissed him lightly on the lips and she commented afterwards.

"You're a great person Naruto-kun…you know that? Not to mention….you're a really nice person….there aren't that many men like you in this world."

Naruto looked at Yugito and saw that she meant every word and he smiled back.

"Thanks I guess Yugito-chan…"

Yugito laughed a bit gently at the endearment though she felt a bit happy at being called that by someone, she then recalled last night and smiled slyly at how utterly energetic and passionate Naruto was when they were doing the deed and she loved every second of that hot and heavy romp that they had….several nice positions and actions as well. Yugito then spoke once more.

"And you have got some real good moves….and I am NOT talking about the moves one uses in the battlefield. You naughty boy you…."

Naruto blushed a bit at that and Yugito replied by licking his face gently and then landing another hot and serious kiss before she planned to give him a good one before they got back to the daily grind of things at the moment….for now….there was still plenty of time to have some real fun with one another and she was going to enjoy it….and it seemed Naruto would as well as he got into the swing of things in a very good hurry.

--------

Later…

Naruto was busy gathering more edible mushrooms and herbs while Yugito went out to catch some more wild chicken at the moment as well as a deer for extra meat and more for the next few days that they were going to be here on the island and as he was able to gather the edible plants, he made his way to the camp and got some more cranberries for fruit for the two of them….

It was then that the Kyuubi finally spoke.

(("I feel GREAT!!!! So how was your night kit?"))

(It's been pretty good….I have NO idea women were THAT flexible….)

(("Hah!!! Congratulations to you kit….you got lucky to be with such a hot lady like that tigress Yugito."))

(You're right….so how was your night?)

The Kyuubi howled in laughter and revealed the whole night with Nibi and though they were just Kage Bushin and normally the Kage Bushin would give the knowledge it gained to the original, the Kyuubi had blocked those memories for the time being as it wanted to savor those moments for the rest of the day….but seeing as he had also gotten to see the night between his container and Nibi' own container, he decided to be fair and showed Naruto the memories….and the memories of the Kyuubi's night with the Nibi in the Kage Bushin was enough to make Naruto blush to the point he would have passed for a tomato.

As soon as he managed to absorb all the memories he spoke to his demon resident.

(YOU ARE ONE PERVERTED FOX!!!!!)

(("THANK YOU!!!! Besides….keep in mind that I've been deprived of the basic pleasures for the past fifteen years ever since I got sealed in you kit…so can you blame me for being…very energetic?"))

(Uhhhh…..I guess not….but damn…you're worse than the Pervy Sage!)

(("Hahahahahaha!!! Jiraiya might be the pervert without equal in the ninja world….but I am the KING when it comes to being a pervert in the demon world. Besides Ni-chan can really be a handful and that makes me even MORE energetic! So…..you want some tips and secrets?"))

(What?! You can't be serious!!!)

(("I am damn serious kit…you were good, definitely good….but a good deal of improvement is needed…I can teach you that stuff so you can really pleasure your lady…."))

)I…uh….I don't think I can do all that!!!)

(( "You'll never know until you try….by the way….you don't have to worry about getting your lady pregnant at the moment, as much as the idea of seeing you change diapers and waking up in the middle of the night to treat your toddlers right is somewhat entertaining, I don't think you are ready for fatherhood yet."))

(Thanks….I think.)

(("Heh….no problem, by the way….excuse me while I go have a replay of my fun time!!!"))

(Crazy, perverted fox….)

--------

Naruto was NOT the only one of course…

--------

"Ahhhh….not a bad catch of the day…"

Yugito sighed as she wiped her face and carried on a coil of rope the food she had managed to catch at the moment and was now heading back to camp but not before grabbing the chance to eat some of the left over dried meat she had with him at the moment, and relax a bit in the area she was currently in. It was at this time that her own bijuu spoke to her in it's own female voice.

((("Mmmm….I feel so much better….how was your night Yugito-san?")))

(Rather nice….Naruto-kun certainly learns fast….)

((("You really like him don't you?")))

(He's not so bad and he's certainly the kind of guy a lot of women would love to have as a partner….and even with the stamina of the chakra given by the Kyuubi….he's rather energetic…)

((("Hmmmm….I thought as much….even without Kyu-chan's chakra, the young man's energy is certainly good….and he is certainly very good in pleasing a woman….and he is a charmer.")))

(I know that….so how was your night Nibi?)

The Nibi laughed out loud and then decided to reveal her memories of the night she spent with the Kyuubi, like the demon fox, the demon female feline was keen to enjoy the memories effectively and as privately as she could, but since it had been able to see the kind of pleasure it's human host had experienced with Kyuubi's own container….then it was time to be fair that she reveal her own memories to her host…and the sight of what the Nibi and the Kyuubi did together with her Kage Bushin and Naruto's own Kage Bushin made the normally tough and confident female Jonin of Kumo blush bright red.

(NIBI!!!!!!)

((("You can't blame me for that Yugito-san, I have not been able to have fun for quite a long time, and besides that, the only time I ever get the chance to be out in the open is when you're fighting someone, and I need to have some other form of relaxation.")))

(I guess…but I had no idea you could be THAT flexible….)

The Nibi laughed lightly at that and Yugito could tell that the Demon Cat was blushing somewhat.

((("Kyu-chan was always the adventurous type after all back in the day….and he still is….that was why the others were always trying to fight him a lot….but I always liked him and he always had a soft spot for me….I guess that's why he focuses so hard on fighting the others and not me…by the way Yugito-san….care for some tips and secrets?")))

(WHAT?!)

((("Don't be so shocked Yugito-san, you know a lot, but I think some extra knowledge won't hurt. Besides…I have no doubt Kyu-chan is saying the same thing to his container….so I think being able to match up is being fair.")))

Yugito managed to not embarrass herself at the moment but then she recalled that Naruto had actually came inside of her several times and she was worried if she had been fertile at the time and Nibi sensed that and replied.

((( "You need not fear Yugito-san, it's not your time to be fertile for the time being and I have made sure to use some chakra to allow you to remain infertile for that time and I have no doubt Kyu-chan did the same thing to Naruto-san to make sure he didn't get you pregnant….with all the dangers and Akatsuki moving about, we can't have peace just yet….")))

Yugito nodded as she recalled the close escape she had with the two Akatsuki that pursued her weeks before it was only through using a quick use of a Kage Bushin and Nibi's own chakra that they were able to fool and escape the two.

((("Although I have to admit that meeting Kyu-chan again raises my hopes at least that we are not alone when dealing with the people who plan to take our lives. We were lucky we met him at the time….eh Yugito-san?")))

Yugito nodded and replied to the question.

(I know I can handle myself….but those two were something else entirely, maybe meeting Naruto Uzumaki was a great thing….and he is a nice young man, shame so many people in his village don't see that even though he has friends. Now if only there was a way we could make him and the Kyuubi be on better terms with one another….they are very powerful united, don't you think so Nibi?)

((("Of course Yugito-san….and I can think of no better teacher than you….plus….he's certainly a load better than Kirabi as he doesn't do rapping all the time….I get headaches listening to him at times….I can't understand how you and Ushi-san tolerate him….")))

(Probably because despite being super eccentric….he's actually very good fighter….plus he can make me laugh after all.)

Yugito continued on and soon arrived in the camp that they had make weeks before and as she met Naruto once more she smiled and kissed the blonde ninja a bit more and making him blush bright red at her very affectionate nature. The two enjoyed a good meal and much to Naruto's surprise when he took a bath….Yugito arrived wearing only a towel and removed it….allowing him to see her in her naked glory once more.

Naruto blushed still but was not afraid to stare openly at Yugito's utterly sensual form anymore after seeing how utterly beautiful she was….Yugito smiled at his blush but growing lack of shyness as she decided to wash his back and Naruto allowed her to do so at the moment and as they enjoyed the time to swim in the lake. After an hour or so….they got up and were dressed and decided to send out their Kage Bushin while they went to get some other things for their time here on the island at the moment.

However as the Kage Bushin arrived to the beach and one climbed the path to the nearby cliff that served as a large lookout area for the beach area….they spotted sails on the horizon at the moment and when they saw the sails, they lit one of the three signal fires on the cliff which were still very much water proof and had fresh fuel at the moment. As the smoke rose upwards, the Kage Bushin smiled as the ships apparently spotted the smoke and it seemed that rescue was on it's way for Yugito and Naruto.

Naruto and Yugito got the information as soon as the Kage Bushin dispersed and they were already dressed and they walked out and greeted the ship at the beach and it was there that they saw that the ship was from Konoha.

--------

Epilogue…

In the training valley…

Naruto was busy concentrating on his chakra and that of the Kyuubi at the moment as Yugito watched on at the moment and the Kumo Jonin was carefully observing her student's progress at the time. She would then sit next to him and also do the same concentration and speak to him as well. Technically she should not be here at the moment but she had managed to explain the situation to both the Hokage and the Raikage and was granted special permission to train Naruto on how better control his bijuu…

Tsunade was surprised at the offer though she had knowledge of the fact that Yugito was among the few free Jinchuuriki in the world. She had worried about Naruto losing control as was described to her by Sakura, Jiraiya and Yamato and had hoped there would be a way to help Naruto suppress the Kyuubi, but when Yugito offered to train Naruto how to properly harness and control the Kyuubi the way she could the Nibi….she was tempted and after Naruto agreed and explained that Yugito had already taught him the basics…she agreed wholeheartedly and Naruto was happy for that. Tsunade was like the mother he never had, and despite her bad traits, she cared for him and did have his safety and growth as a ninja to heart always.

Naruto agreed with the idea and she decided to allow it for the time being….Sakura herself heard this and asked Yugito to take good care of Naruto, to which Yugito smiled and nodded as she began the training….as such, she was allowed to have an apartment in Konoha for the duration of her stay there.

Naruto was busy at the moment and as soon as he and Yugito were done with the training, they took a break and that was when Yugito made her move as she playfully whispered in Naruto's ear.

"You ready to have some private fun Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at his teacher and girl-friend/lover with some surprise and while the idea was seriously tempting at the moment, he was worried about the two of them being caught out in the open and he shared his concerns with Yugito.

"But what if we get caught?"

"Then we can give them a very good show…."

"What?!"

Yugito laughed and replied.

"I'm kidding Naruto-kun….come, here's a much better place for us at the moment."

Naruto followed Yugito and as they went deeper into the valley they found a open spot with good tree cover and as Naruto went in there, Yugito sprung her trap as she quickly divested her clothes and pushed Naruto down to Naruto's shock and arousal….she was not wearing her normal undergarments at the moment as she straddled him with her long hair free from the tail that she normally had at the time. She smiled down at Naruto and then licked his cheek and then his lips and kissed his nose very sensually….almost like a female cat and then spoke.

"Time to have your fun and reward for being a good student Naruto-kun….ready to make your teacher happy?"

Naruto nodded as he began to remove his clothes and soon was naked before Yugito and then they made a pair of Kage Bushin for the moment and it didn't take long for the Kage Bushin to be possessed by the Kyuubi and the Nibi respectively and the newly added pair left for a much deeper location in the valley for their own fun….

It seemed to Yugito that not only did she find a wonderful guy to call her own….but also a fellow Jinchuuriki and someone she can count on to be by her side and having children with Naruto was not such a bad idea…and if any of those Akatsuki freaks came after her and Naruto…

Then they were going to be in for the fight of their lives…they might be able to face on Jinchuuriki….but what about two of them?

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

There….that should just about do it for this chapter and I have to admit that a lot of work was placed into this story and I needed to read quite a large amount of material to actually make all this work out at the moment. The addition of the Kyuubi and Nibi going at it will certainly add a rather new element to the whole premise and that will certainly help as well.

On the next chapter, we are going to have another familiar face….feel free to come up with your own ideas on who this particular person is at the moment.

Sorry for the delays, but working on Naruto Dragon Champion, along with it's sci-fi cousin Naruto Tekno Ninja has eaten a good deal of my time and with Christmas coming and my need for my own vacation, I don't have as much time as I need to write as I normally at this point and time. I hope to have this to keep things flowing at the moment and you all can wait as I come up with another good one.

One thing I would like to state for the sake of argument is the power difference between Kirabi and Naruto, as well as their relationships with the bijuu….

While Naruto and the Kyuubi in the manga and the anime are in a relationship of antagonizing each other as well as the Kyuubi trying to take over Naruto's body and escape from it's confinement as well giving malicious threats and death promises to Naruto…the relationship between the Ushi and Kirabi is very conversational and friendly….though the bijuu dislikes Kirabi's rap attempts more than once.

This is proven since the two seem to get along quite well as there are no restraints between the two of them, unlike the fact that Naruto and the Kyuubi talk with a cage between them, Kirabi actually rides on top of the Ushi and even though his bijuu is weaker power wise to Naruto's Kyuubi….Kirabi is more than a capable fighter with his strength, ability and style of combat.

Even Sasuke….despite having the Magenkyo Sharingan and his abilities was nearly killed by Kirabi in battle and that was before he used his Jinchuuriki form…and it was only with the presence of Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu that Sasuke escaped with his life and use the Amaterasu to stop Kirabi when he transformed into the Ushi itself.

When placed in that light….this story makes a great deal more sense…since with Yugito teaching Naruto how to harmonize and be in sync with the Kyuubi, Naruto would be more than able to fight with the Kyuubi in battle….and if that were to happen in the manga and anime where the Kyuubi and Naruto are allies in every sense of the word and not antagonizing one another…

Then I doubt even Pain can stand up to the two of them…let alone Sasuke and Team Hawk

Enough of that, I hope you enjoy the story for today…

Merry Christmas by the way!!!


	9. Naruto Shion

Naruto Deserted Island 009

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related media…If I did, I'd not write about it.

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

Author's notes:

This is the ninth installment of the Naruto Deserted Island series and this time we're getting a pairing from the Naruto movies…

And this one is a new idea as this is a pairing between Naruto and the Demon Country Priestess Shion. I have seen the first Shippuuden movie and while she can be snobbish, crude, and a brat at times, there is deep kindness and strength there, plus a desire for love….and considering the fact that she is in love with Naruto and is not afraid to show it, I figured having a story about it will be worth the effort. Plus I was laughing my guts out when I heard the ending when Shion basically asked Naruto to have a child with her.

In this chapter….let's just say that they are….starting out on the process…

Here we go!

--------

Naruto was walking down the deck and brought with him a tray of food and some water and he was looking like he was turned into a servant, but there was a good reason for it anyway . he was both body guard and guest of a certain Priestess at the moment. As soon as he made it to the door the guards in the front of it opened it for him and in he went and then placed the food on the table and that was when he turned to see the person he was protecting come forward.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a smile and nodded.

"Not a problem Shion-san."

Shion, the Priestess/Ruler of Demon Country was smiling at her Ninja Guardian at the moment as she sat down and ate the food. Naruto likewise moved to the side and ate some of the food that he was able to bring with him at the moment. He was still getting used to the idea of escorting Shion again. She had been called to deal with the resurgence of some evil spirits in Tea Country as she was one of the few people capable of sealing demons, since despite her powers being used to seal Mouryuo primarily, her powers proved to be effective against other demons as well.

She had her guard come with her after they had been reformed, but she had sent a personal request to Konoha to have Naruto alone as her personal guard.

Naturally Naruto was somewhat surprised by the request given by Shion and wished that he had his team working with him, his sensei Kakashi or Yamato, Sakura, and even Sai for that matter, but with all the other teams on missions and the ANBU and the Chuunin filling in the gaps for defending the village at the moment, he was the only one available for the job, and since he was personally requested by Shion, he couldn't turn that down.

Tsunade approved of the mission but reminded Naruto to avoid making any new land marks; she knew well that in his mission to protect Shion, he would up making a new volcano where there was none to begin with. The blonde Genin couldn't help but chuckle helplessly at that as he recalled how that volcano came to existence….due toh is chakra and that of Shion herself.

He had asked why he was needed still, apart from Shion's personal request of him being there….and he found out that like before….there were many forces that would seek to stop Shion from doing her duty as a Priestess and there would be those who would be hired to try and either kidnap or kill her….and demon Country could not allow that to happen.

So here he was at the moment and trying to get used to the fact that he was escorting Shion once more….only this time, they were on much better terms, though Shion would sometimes blush and look away from him….reminding him of his friend and fellow Konoha ninja Hinata Hyuuga.

He had to admit that physically, despite the hair and eye color difference….both Shion and Hinata were the same in appearance. Though he doubted that the same could be said for attitude….despite lightening up, some of Shion's older traits were there….though not that much as she still asked him to carry her at times when they were alone.

I think she has a thing for me carrying her….heck, before we went back to Konoha….she asked me to carry her instead of Sakura-chan.

And that was true….on the return trip to her home, she had asked him to carry her to her home and she had asked for him and the others to remain as guests in her home. He never could figure out why she was suddenly being nice though he didn't dislike it at all. Though he did wonder why Sakura, lee, Kakashi, and even Neji and Gai were insisting that they leave early. He was confused but he bid Shion farewell and he could have sworn that the Priestess was not happy with him leaving.

"Naruto-kun….how had things been for you in Konoha when I last saw you?"

Naruto looked at Shion and smiled as he answered her question at the moment.

"Pretty good, I have been training to find Sasuke again and me and Sakura-chan are doing better missions here and there….though I wish I was back to looking for Sasuke."

Shion wondered just who Sasuke was and decided to ask at a much better time….they had recently finished their mission and they were now heading back home though it took longer as a good number of her men were injured when several groups who were aligned with the demon attacked them on the way to the location a few days before.

She wondered if now was the time for her to make her move on Naruto and finally have the chance to have a child with Naruto. The idea was something she knew she liked immensely and she was more than willing to take a shot at the idea….however she decided to take things at a slower pace as she had a feeling in her gut that Naruto might not have gotten the hint the last time they had been in the same room as before.

As Naruto watched over the place and wrapping up his diner, Shion took the time to study Naruto once more and see the qualities that made her actually like him greatly. He was very handsome when one looked past his goofy nature and somewhat wild and unpredictable nature and he was certainly brave and tough as a person, the one thing she didn't quite make out were the whisker marks on his face.

She did not find them the least bit distracting or detracting, but gave Naruto a strange quality that grabbed his attention at the moment. She had seen them before and had considered them a little odd but never took that much notice as they actually gave a nice quality to him at that moment.

As Shion studied Naruto a feeling of affection and love began to flood her mind as she gazed at her protector and she couldn't help herself as she stood up and walked over to Naruto to hug him tightly.

"Shion-san? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine….I just want this for the time being….do you mind Naruto-kun?"

"Not really….but if the others come in here…"

"No worries….the only time they would come into this room is if something would happen. And as far as I can see, nothing it happening at the moment."

"Oh."

"Naruto-kun, do you remember what I asked you when we were able to beat Mouryou?"

Naruto thought about it and recalled the question she had asked him.

"Yeah, you asked me to help you when it came to passing on your powers to a new Priestess, you need my help now?"

Before Shion could make her move….the door was being hit hard and Naruto wondered just what was going on all of a sudden. And the voice of the Captain came out.

"Shion-sama! Naruto-sama! We're under attack!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the news and Shion looked worriedly at that and he quickly turned to Shion and spoke to her seriously.

"Shion, stay here! I have to help the guards fight off whoever is attacking the ship!"

Shion wanted to argue but thought better of it as Naruto was her body guard after all and her safety was his duty and nodded….but not before she hugged him and spoke.

"Be careful."

Naruto nodded and left the room and headed to the outside and saw that the guards were fighting off a number of heavily armed men who may be pirates but from their numbers, he could bet that they were mercenaries. He had time to dodge the sword attacks of several pirates as he took out his kunai and began to fight back at the pirates.

As soon as several of the pirates were forced away by the blonde ninja….more came into the fray and they were eager to attack the ship, Naruto spotted several more vessels coming in and he could tell that the pirates were not going to give up easily at the moment. The guardsmen who were his back up fought bravely and were doing much better than when those ninja came to attack the temple months before when Mouryuo was still a threat to the whole world back then….the pirates made due with superior numbers and Naruto decided it was high time the numbers were in the favor of the guards.

"TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!"

The Kage Bushin quickly dived into the battle and the guardsmen were happy for the assist while the pirates were caught off guard and were now being beaten severely at the moment as the ninja and the guardsmen evened things up but then another band of pirates came in through the side and Naruto ordered the Kage Bushin to hold the line as he rushed back inside and found himself facing a large number of pirates in the main hall and he quickly fought his way through them and made it to the end where several of Shion's guardsmen were killed while others were fighting on and Naruto quickly got into the fray and started attacking the pirates and in a moment it seemed that the ninja and the guardsmen would be outnumbered, but it was not long for several more guardsmen to make it into the battle and support their comrades.

Shion was there outside and Naruto was surprised to see her and he moved to her and shielded her with his own body as the guardsmen rallied as yet another band of pirates came at them….showing that the pirates had reinforcements and were keen on capturing Shion at all costs, no matter how many of their comrades had fallen.

"I thought I said you stay safe!"

"I had to help the others somehow!"

Naruto turned and saw that Shion was binding the wounds of one of the guardsmen and the man thanked Shion and he took up his sword to fight with his comrades. It did Naruto good to see that Shion was not being the cold hearted woman he met but her safety was his concern….whatever reason these pirates had for Shion, he was NOT going to let it happen at all.

Naruto then knew that if worse came to worse, they had to reach the life boats and with the aid of several guardsmen, they were able to make it up to the main deck and there was the Captain of the Guardsmen and the survivors were able to push the pirates back as the men pulled back and then charged once more.

"These guys just don't know when to quit!!!"

Naruto managed to fight off several of the pirates but he knew that there was little time as the pirates continued to attack the barge that they were riding on at the moment despite the losses they were suffering at the hands of the Kage Bushin and the guardsmen. The blonde ninja guarded Shion as the guardsmen continued to fight back to protect the blonde Priestess who was worried for their safety…her powers had not kicked in yet and so far, it seemed that no one was going to die just yet and for that she was utterly thankful.

Shion however was not very happy….she was about to be able to become intimate with Naruto then these guys showed up out of nowhere to kidnap her!!!! They must have been hired to capture her….she had a feeling in her bones that was the case….after all, her power of sealing demons would make her a viable trading chip, but she had no doubt in her mind the men would do Kami only knows what to her if they do catch her and while waiting for the money that would be paid to get her back.

She shivered at the thought as revulsion filled her…

"Hang on Shion-san….I'll get you out of this mess yet!"

Naruto kicked down several more pirates and it seemed that he and the guards were getting the upper hand when Shion's powers finally kicked in…and the vision was not good.

She saw several of the pirates firing arrows at what appeared to be tags of some sort and then the barge would start sinking and then more explosions and a lot of people would be badly hurt or worse….along with…

NO!!! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!!!!

:"Naruto-kun….those pirates are going to blow up the ship!!!"

Naruto saw the look in Shion's eyes and saw the faint glow and that told him that something bad was going to happen and he shouted to the guardsmen.

"Everyone abandon ship!!!!!"

The guards who had heard Shion's announcement quickly got the idea and packed it up as the barge had a large number of life boats and Naruto knew that as well and got Shion out of the area and on the boat reserved for her….it was a bit larger and had supplies on it at the moment than the other boats for the guardsmen that had their own supplies. As soon as the guards had taken off the ship, the pirates launched their attacks and sure enough, they were using arrows that had a number of exploding tags….the arrows bit deeply into the barge and sure enough, the explosions ripped into the ship and began to send the ship in flames….the pirates unleashed even more arrows in the burning hulk and sure enough the ship was consumed with flames.

Naruto and Shion could only watch as several of the guardsmen used the transformation jutsu to take Shion's appearance toe make sure that they would be able to buy Shion and Naruto enough time to escape and the boats took off hoping to distract the pirates long enough to make the escape of the Priestess and her body guard happen. Naruto grabbed the oar and guided boat away as Shion sat there, looking and hoping that her people would be all right.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Don't worry Shion-san, I'll keep you safe."

Shion nodded and she sat down and tried to relax her heart from all the things that had happened only now.

As soon as Naruto was assured that there were no pirates following them hours later, he decided to check the boat they were on….it was larger than normal boats and there were some lockers there that had supplies, some food, medicine, spare clothes, cloth, ropes, basic survival gear, a medium sized fish net, some flares, and some simple hand tools. Naruto took those in account and checked on Shion.

He was happy that the Priestess was unharmed and was all right, Shion was getting over the situation and she couldn't help but look at Naruto as the blonde Genin looked at her for injuries and she couldn't help but blush once more at the fact that Naruto was very close to her at the moment and before she could help herself, she hugged Naruto…startling the blonde Genin and he spoke.

"Shion-san? What's wrong?"

"I thought you….I thought I would lose you Naruto-kun….I…"

"Naruto had no idea what was going on, but he was able to understand that Shion was in shock and he hugged her back to assure her in some fashion that everything would be all right."

"You won't lose me Shion-san….I refuse to die and let you die, so trust me."

Shion nodded and but still hugged Naruto tightly and he hugged her back….Shion had no idea how good it felt to hug Naruto and be assured that he was still there beside her at the moment. She felt happy and she began to feel tired and she slowly released Naruto and lay there.

Naruto managed to get Shion comfortable for the moment and he guided the ship to locate an island, he knew that supplies were limited and it would be very risky for them to stay out here….there was no telling if rescue would come and he had to ensure that Shion would be safe at this moment and time.

It was then that his demon resident showed up.

(("All right Kit, what sort of mess are we in this time?"))

Naruto filled the Kyuubi in and as much as he tried to deny the Kyuubi's help he knew that now was not the time to be picky at the moment and the Kyuubi sensed that and replied.

(("Listen here kit, you might not like me, but right now, survival is the name of the game….how much supplies do we have?"))

Naruto inventoried the supplies and the Kyuubi nodded.

((" All right…. From the looks of things, we have got enough supplies for three days, so we should be able to make due for the time being. We need to find a place to stay in for the day….you do not want to get caught in the middle of the ocean and wind up as fish food."))

(Don't have to tell me twice.)

As the ninja guided the ship for the next few hours until night fall, he was able to rest and Shion was awake to help him eat some of the food and water that they had at the moment, the two however had to be careful as these were the only food sources they had and it would be quite a while before they could get a proper meal.

Thus they had to ration their food for the time being as they looked for land, Shion knew nothing about steering a boat so Naruto had to do the work while Shion did what she could to help him, she had managed to have a small but helpful map of the area that their barge was taking and thankfully the map was safe and unharmed by fire and water.

With a flare that they used, Shion and Naruto, with a Kage Bushin steering the boat looked at the map and Naruto knew that while he was no map reader, he was sure that the map showed some nearby islands that they could move towards for the time being so they would be out of the dangers of the ocean.

"That island there….it's the largest one….do you think we can make it Naruto-kun?"

"We will….I'll have my Kage Bushin go ahead of us with the Water walking technique in order to scout ahead."

"But are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Don't worry, I'll have enough energy for that, we need to sleep for now Shion-san."

The two decided to get some sleep, and thankfully the ship was well constructed and therefore was not leaking in any sea water and they were not being hit by any storm clouds at the moment as they slept as best they could, Shion admitted that her situation was not the least bit comfortable to her, but as long as Naruto was nearby she didn't care at all at the moment.

The next day, Naruto sent out several of his Kage Bushin to recon ahead and while this was tiring to him, this was the only option he had at the moment and he had more than enough energy as the Kyuubi loaned him the chakra needed to keep things going, he may dislike the Kyuubi, but now was not the time to be picky at the moment as he was concerned with Shion's survival as well as his own at the moment.

The Kage Bushin did their best to locate any island, namely the one that was on Shion's personal map, but it was too far away and Naruto had to rest from both moving the boat and sending out the Kage Bushin….Shion's heart went out of her ninja protector and despite his protests, she took the initiative and despite her own physical strength not being enough, she helped guide the boat as best she could….and despite the fact that it was demanding work….Shion did her best….earning Naruto's amazement and unknowingly, the Kyuubi interest.

The day went on and they had to ration their food once more as well as their water and Naruto managed to erect a shade for them and thankfully the ocean was not hit be serious winds later that day and into the night.

It was already the third day and food was getting scarce that fate turned to their favor as Naruto's recon Kage Bushin located the island and sure enough Naruto decided to speed up the process by having his Kage Bushin push the boat to the island…it was tiring for the blonde ninja…..but in a matter of hours….they were able to make it to shore and that was a good thing as Naruto felt his chakra begin to give out….

As soon as the ninja got the boat up the beach and deeper inland to avoid it getting swept away from the tide, he nearly fell exhausted….Shion gasped and managed to get Naruto up and saw that a massive storm was coming to pass over the island and she knew that shelter had to be found quickly. Naruto recovered and the blonde Priestess was relieved that he seemed all right.

"Naruto-kun! You need to rest!"

"Don't worry about me….come on….this rain sounds like it's going to be very hard on us….we need to pack up what we can Shion-san."

Shion wanted to let Naruto rest but knew that he was right….

As the storm clouds began to gather and head in their direction, the ninja gathered what supplies they could carry and hid the rest and secured the boat….as soon as that was done….they moved into the island and found themselves in a valley that was near a very large pool of water being fed from a river that was in the higher hills. The two spotted a massive formation or rocks and stone there were in a semi circle that would provide good protection for them at the moment and the location was good enough for a shelter from the incoming storm.

There was a massive shelve of rock in the back and one large slab that was well supported was there overhead…acting like a roof of sorts for them at the moment and it was high enough for them to stand in and having two and a half feet more height space to move in if needed at the moment. Naruto knew this would have to do for the time being…thankfully there was enough sunlight for him to scare out any bugs and animals that would be dangerous to them at the moment.

He used on flare to get a fire going with the dry wood and grass that he found and as soon as the fire was there and it was in a sheltered area and the storm hit. The good news was that their shelter was strong enough to withstand the winds and rain and it would keep them safe as the rocks stayed there solidly, the bad news was that the fire was not enough to keep them warm….so the two had to huddle close to one another to make sure that they would be able to survive with not just the heat of the fire that Naruto made but the body heat coming from one another.

Naruto thought that Shion would not like it….but to his amazement, the blonde Priestess wasted no time and snuggled right up to him at the moment and she was quick to sleep. Naruto tried his best not to react to Shion's closeness….but he was not doing all that well as certain parts of his brain began to fill him with ideas…and naturally, a certain part of Naruto's male anatomy began to react to Shion's closeness. He forced himself to sleep…

Unaware that Shion was aware of his physical reactions to her closeness…and she reveled in it.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and managed to check Shion and saw that she was still all right and was sleeping soundly, he couldn't help but study her face for a moment, gone was the fear and terror that she had when she had the vision of the ship being blown to splinters. The blonde Genin hoped that Shion would be all right and he also hoped that her guards were able to make it ashore and make their way to Konoha…as he and the new Captain of Shion's guard had a discussion on the idea that if things got bad, they would contact Konoha for any support that they might need.

However, that was the least of his concerns, he knew that they had some supplies of food when they entered this large valley a fair distance from the beach of the island they were on at the moment and this massive rock formation made good shelter, but he also knew that relying on the supplies they had at the moment would not be a good idea at the moment and they needed more food in order to survive until they were rescued.

It was then that the Kyuubi spoke.

(("You're awake…..good, we've got to go do a lot of things if we're going to be on this island for a while….how much do we have left?"))

Naruto turned and rummaged through the still viable food stores and managed to determine what they had.

(Several packs left of dried meat and vegetables, plus some soup powder, some juice flavoring powder for drinks, and a trio of bottles with fresh water. That's about it.)

(("All right then, we're going to need to salvage what we can and get more food to supply ourselves, the food isn't wet?"))

(No.)

(("Good, we'll hold them as emergency rations for the time being…we need to go hunting kit, time to move."))

(What about Shion-san?! I can't just leave her here!)

(("Don't be such a baby….come on, the food we need isn't going to magically appear in front of us….time to go hunting."))

The two took off and Naruto left behind a pair of Kage Bushin to keep a safe eye on Shion while he was away and as soon as they entered the forest, they were able to hear a large number of sounds in the area at the moment and it was then that Naruto's eyes spotted movement and he quickly took to the trees and moved as quickly and as quietly as he could manage….

To his amazement….there were deer below him and that was a good sign and he followed the deer herd until he managed to isolate a single healthy male and then he moved in to attack, but his actions made the other deer scamper away and it seemed that his chance to securing a good meal was going to be spoiled….but he was not giving up as he fired a number of shuriken at the deer he targeted and scored dead on….wounding the deer and allowing him to rack it down and when the deer tried to escape, he cornered it and killed with another barrage of shuriken. The deer finally died and Naruto had to heft the carcass out himself and thus….he used Kage Bushin to help him haul his kill out of the forest.

It was tiring work and the deer was rather large so it was not surprising for it to have taken quite a while….but eventually Naruto had been able to get the carcass to the camp and he sighed as he placed it down.

"Damn….that was tiring…"

(("Don't relax yet kit….we have a lot to do at the moment…time to skin this carcass and we can use the skin for other things."))

(Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?)

(("The answer is simple….you won't, but you have to do it anyway….survival is about doing what you need to do in order to live….so now is not the time to be picky."))

Naruto sighed once more and took out his kunai and began to skin the deer, he followed the Kyuubi's advice in order to properly skin the animal from the body to the legs, it was tiring work and he was working up quite the sweat as early morning ended and it was now going to be morning and the heat was coming in at the moment. The blonde ninja was taking a long time and he had to be careful and flip the deer to skin the other side once he was done with one side. It was indeed tiring and messy work, but it was done and he placed aside the skin for later use. As soon as that was out of the Naruto went to work once more with his kunai….Naruto began to cut out chunks of meat for cooking at the moment for break-fast and the rest would be used for other meals, and it might even be used for making bait for fishing. As soon as the meat was cut, he got to work in making a fire with some of the leftover wood, dry grass, and dry leaves in the area.

As soon as the fire was roaring hot, he got out several long sticks and made a set of tripods using some rope and hard wood on either side of the fire and surrounded the fire with stones and then took out a trio of long sticks and cleaned them properly and then pierced the meat with the sticks and then placed the meat over the fire to cook. As soon as the smell of cooking meat filled the air….Naruto took off the clothes and sighed as the cool air came to the area and he relished cooling effect on his body.

"Now this feels better…"

As dawn came, Shion finally woke up and saw Naruto turning the sticks and he was naked to the waist….he still had on his pants, but his jacket and shirt were off and Shion could see the muscles there….but then noticed the odd mark on his stomach….it was a seal of some sort that she didn't recognize at first and she couldn't help but wonder what was that there.

(I never saw that before on Naruto-kun….then again….I've never seen him half naked before….what is that thing anyway?)

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned and saw Shion was wide awake at the moment and he was pleasantly surprised to see her looking at him, and he then realized that he was buck naked…well, half naked anyway, but that was already considered immodest by more than one person and he spoke while waving his hands.

"Shion-san! It's….it's not what you think!!! I was…."

Shion laughed a bit and replied.

"It's all right Naruto-kun…we're the only people here on this island so there is no need for you to be so wary around me."

Naruto gulped and focused on cooking the meat as Shion got out of their shelter and walked up to him and then sat down. The two decided to enjoy the solace for as long as it lasted for this time as they both knew that things were not going to be easy while they were here at the moment. As soon as the meat was done….the two of them dug into the food and were now able to finally have something their growling stomachs at the moment.

The sweet tasting roasted meat was good to their stomachs at the moment and it did them good to know that they were able to be fed. As soon as they were able to have their break-fast Naruto decided to go and get his clothes cleaned and also take a bath while Shion decided to stay and rest for a bit more and then the two would go about and see just what sort of island they were on at the moment.

As Naruto made his way to the lake and washed his clothes and then washed his face to get rid of the grime, sweat and deer blood, he quickly took off the rest of his clothes and then took a good dip in the swallow area of the lake. The water was cool, crystal clear and certainly a good thing to feel after all he had been doing since this morning.

"Now this feels much better…."

As he washed his body….he was unaware of the fact that a certain blonde haired Priestess was sneaking about and looking at him with a very intense gaze…Naruto was sitting in the water and this allowed Shion to see the upper portion of his naked body….she wanted to see the rest of him but the situation was not in her favor.

However, she made the best of the situation and contented herself with her very vivid imaginings at the moment as Naruto was enjoying the bath, blissfully unaware of the fact that he had an audience at the moment. As soon as he was done, Shion looked on to see what else she could look at, but nowhere as Naruto had placed on his clothes and was now fully dressed…much to Shion's disappointment.

The day wore on as Naruto decided to explore the island that he and Shion were in and found a large number of trees that could be of use to them at the time and also he gathered whatever dry fire wood he needed in order to ready a fire and also for construction of anything that they could use at the moment while they were on the island. There were large numbers of fruits, wild herbs, and wild vegetables as well. Naruto was not a big fan of vegetables but gathered them anyway since he had a feeling Shion would want those for herself when dinner time came. The Kyuubi guided Naruto on how to set up signal fires in the area where the ships would be seen, and along with that was the gathering some coconuts for the meat, water, and oils found there. The Kyuubi also mentioned how to construct a hanging rack in order to dry the meat of the deer properly and then how to dry and prepare meat.

Shion helped out as well, doing her part to help Naruto and Naruto was thankful for the assistance. He then summoned his Kage Bushin to help improve their current shelter so that they would a lot safer from the oncoming elements. That included using wood that he had found to make a basic wall with the use of mud and stones to further guard them and then a much larger roof with wood. He then took out large numbers of branches that would help insulate the rook and the walls and secured them with rope and vines….along with the packets of nails that he had found. Shion did her part there and helped in hauling the branches that she could manage and despite being tired herself it was all right for her to work as she knew that it would help the both of them overall.

As soon as the work was done….Naruto once more was tired but managed to get some of the still cooked meat into his stomach, along with the fruits that he gathered, which included some pears, grapes and oranges, allowing him to feel much better at this moment and he was about to get up but Shion stopped him and replied.

"No Naruto-kun, you need to rest now…."

"But…"

"Get some rest, you won't be able to finish your work if you decide to tire yourself out like this."

Naruto knew that Shion had a point and decided to rest for a while on the ground and as soon as Naruto was asleep, Shion tended to him with a cool cloth to wipe off the dirt and grime that he had on his body as it was past lunch time when he and she had finished their shelter. Shion herself decided to rest for an hour or two. And when she was done she decided to go and take a bath of her own and to get her clothes dry.

She made it to the lake and removed her clothing, with consisted of an outer kimono top and then in inner kimono style shirt and then her skirt and short pants….leaving her in only her cloth panties as she slid into the cool water and she relished the feel of the water on her body at the moment, it was nice to finally clean up after all the hard work that she and Naruto did….granted Naruto did most of the work, but she aided him too and he was happy for the assistance that she had given him and that to her was a very good sign.

As she swam in the water and cleaned out her hair to get rid of the dirt there, she was able to enjoy the fact that she and Naruto were all alone in this deserted island and that allowed her to explore her feelings for Naruto, she knew she loved him, enough to want to have a child with her, but what about him? What were his feelings towards her?

She knew that they didn't exactly start on good terms when they first met but he was nicer now and certainly a lot different from when she last met him She placed those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on taking her bath and she was relishing the cool and crystal clear waters of the lake that was a good distance away from them, and for the moment, she was focused on enjoying this bath…

Naruto however was not idle and was now awake and was cooking dinner and went to go look for Shion, unaware that she was taking a bath and he heard splashing and headed in that direction and when he saw Shion covered from head to toe in water and wearing nearly nothing that he blushed bright red.

(Oh hell…)

(("Damn….for a Priestess….she looks tasty…"))

Naruto quickly high tiled it back to their shelter and vowed never to speak of what he had seen lest Shion would have considered him a pervert for looking at while she was bathing and he couldn't help but have vivid thoughts when Shion came back into their camp.

All throughout the night, the two talked for a while as Shion intended to catch up on the things that she had missed when Naruto and his team had made it back to Konoha after the battle with Mouryuo months before. As the night came to them the two decided to go and get some much needed sleep. Naruto however was having some difficulty sleeping as images of what he had seen filtered back into his brain…

And the Kyuubi was certainly not helping him in the slightest as the demon fox was having a fun time needling his container.

"Hey kit….think you can cop a feel?"

HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!

"Come on….you KNOW you want to."))

SHUT UP KYUUBI!!!!)

(("Come on….don't be such a stick in the mud. Wait….does that mean you like guys?"))

(HECK NO!!!!)

(("I don't say this often but thank Kami for that! If I found out I got stuck in a guy who has a thing for guys….I'd prefer that I'd be sealed away for life. So what's the problem kit?"))

(Isn't it obvious?! She's a Priestess, I'm her body guard, I'm not supposed to….have sex with the one I'm protecting!!!)

(("I don't recall that in your ninja classes kit, and there's no law that says no to that sort of thing."))

(I am not doing it Kyuubi, end of discussion!!!)

(("Is is because you respect her and she is a nicer person than before?"))

(Yes!)

(("Or is it because of me being inside of you, and she's a Priestess who seals demons?"))

Naruto thought about that and had to admit that the Kyuubi had hit the nail right on the coffin as he was not in the mood to have Shion find out about the Kyuubi sealed inside of him when he was young boy. The reason was many feared the powers of the Kyuubi and he was always seen as the Kyuubi itself.

(Yes….that too.)

(("Good point there…still, you'll never know."))

(It's not going to happen…)

(("You'll never know kit, you might get lucky."))

--------

A few days later…

Naruto went out into the ocean to go fishing for food and used the meat of the deer he had caught to try and catch some new fish to eat for them as the deer had run out and he had to hunt for several rabbits as well for food, but now he was in the mood to try and catch some fish. He took the boat out and took the fishing net and decided to go and see if he and his Kage Bushin could catch themselves some fish for lunch and dinner. As the two remained on the island they were able to learn enough about which herbs to find as well as the kinds of fruit and food that they could both hunt and gather.

Shion's powers were dormant for now and she did her best in grinding herbs and fruits as she was quick to pick up some needed survival skills while they were on the island. The blonde Priestess also showed some skill in mending wounds though she would be amazed at how well Naruto could recover every time in a few hours or a day or so where a normal person would take lot longer.

She asked him questions about that and he tried to put it off, saying that he had a quick healing ability, which was technically true as well. But he knew that she was not entirely convinced and Shion was a sharp one that much he knew for a fact and sooner or later….the truth would come out….for now, it was time to fish…

However, just as Naruto set out the nets as fish came in, he and his Kage Bushin found themselves suddenly hauling something that was a lot heavier that expected, at first the blonde thought he had caught too many fish….so imagin his surprise when they hauled up the nets and he had caught a shark!!!!

It wasn't a big one….about medium sized, but the way it was snapping and thrashing told Naruto that he had to kill it quickly before it got lucky enough to take a bite of him and with that in mind, he moved to use some Kage Bushin to distract the live shark and he quickly landed on it and drove a kunai right into the brain area….

The creature thrashed wildly for a number of minutes and then it was finally dead as it began to stop moving and it's blood filled the boat and Naruto stayed there for a few more moments to make sure the animal was dead….and when he was done he got up and looked at the captured shark as it lay dead on the boat with his kunai deep in the area where the brain was….

(Man….that is one tough fish.)

(("No kidding, but it's still food, plus there's plenty of things we're going to get from the carcass."))

(Like what?)

(("Shark skin is like sand paper, with all those special tooth like scales so we can use it to smoothen wood when we need to make wooden tools kit. The bones of that shark are so soft that we can actually eat them with the exception of the jaw bones of course, plus the organs can be useful as bait, and the meat is pretty good raw, fried, roasted or dried. The teeth can be useful too as additional blades for spears and can be used as a way to cut flesh from other animals."))

Naruto had to admit that this was good find….despite the fact this thing tried to take a hefty bite out of him but in self defense. With that in mind, Naruto took out his kunai and decided to see what else he could get and went on to skin up the shark and make his way back to the island to bring in the catch. As soon as he arrived and he and the Kage Bushin hauled off their kill for the day…Naruto began to wonder on what he should tell Shion, namely about his demon resident in his body, he knew that telling her this was a violation of the law on Konoha, yet he decided to do it, it was a risk, a very strong one….but he had to tell her lest someone else decided to tell her and paint the whole thing into a far different light.

As the day wore on and Naruto had been able to get as much meat and more from the shark carcass and mixed it into the food they were having as Shion had gone and collected some more fruit and vegetables….Naruto was so engrossed with the situation concerning telling Shion his secret that he was surprised to see Shion looking at him with a great deal of worry in her face.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Shion-san."

"No you're not…you've been very silent and brooding, and I don't need to be a ninja to know that something is brothering you greatly right now. Please, I want to know what is wrong so I can help."

Naruto gulped and wondered what he should do…he had hoped for a much better time to talk to Shion about his secret but it seemed that the perceptive Priestess had found him out and now here he was.

"It's something that I have to think about saying….I don't know if you want to hear about it."

"About what?"

Naruto knew that he shouldn't but he had already started so he might as well finish it.

"I was….I was considered a cursed child Shion-san….for quite a long time now."

"Cursed? How can you be cursed Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then began to tell her the story of how the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha, she was aware of this bit of information as despite Demon Country's lack of action with the other Countries it was aware of the Kyuubi's attack on the village years before…in fact, she was still with her mother at the time when her mother was still alive and she wondered just what was this all about.

It was only when Naruto explained how the Kyuubi was sealed away that Shion was shocked to speechlessness….it took her a few moments to speak as soon as she got her voice back.

"The Kyuubi was….sealed….inside you?!"

Naruto nodded and he pointed at the whisker marks on his face…

"These marks on my face….were part of me since I remember and they are the symbols of me being a Jinchuuriki, I only knew about it when a Chuunin who went bad named Mizuki told me about it….he tried to kill me and Iruka-sensei saved my life…Iruka-sensei's own parents were killed by the Kyuubi, but he cared for me and I beat Mizuki after I heard some good advice from him."

Naruto then reached to his stomach and touched that spot.

"The Kyuubi is here….sealed away by the Yondaime and the seal is here….you've already seen it Shion-san. I….never talked to anyone about this and I should never talk to you about this…"

"So why did you tell me?"

"Because I respect you….and I wanted to tell you this….because I want to make sure that no one lies about it. And because….well, I wanted someone else to talk to about it….you and I are the same…"

Shion looked at Naruto and began to grasp what he was saying but she decided to ask.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto spoke again.

"Because of your powers….namely seeing a person's death, you were always avoided by others, and I was the same….we might have different powers, but we were always looked at with fear….and that is a hard thing growing up with."

Shion and Naruto were now silent and after and hour or two passed, Shion spoke.

"How did you cope?'

"I had Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and even Sasuke for that, along with my friends….but very few would know about my secret. They helped me see that there was light ahead in the darkness. It still hurts, but I am stronger for it."

Shion looked at Naruto and saw his sad face, and she could tell that it was something that he would have never told anyone except her, and he was right, her power of predicting other people's deaths made her lonely and isolated, with only her mother to be there to help her, as well as her former friend Taruho, one of the few people who cared for her despite her colder nature due to all that had happened…made her the same as Naruto…

She couldn't help but feel that deep inside she was still lonely….and Naruto himself was lonely too….he had friends and family waiting for him, but he still hurt inside and despite the fact that her common sense told her to stay away….she couldn't help but be drawn to him anyway.

It was he who saved her from her own feeling that fate could not be changed….she helped him defy his fated death by Mouryuo's powers and he saved her in battle and she was able to see her true powers as well as survive due to his aid.

She owed him much in her new life and she was grateful for all he had done and he told her his past and it was somehow making her feel that there was a bond between him and Naruto….their powers were different but their lives were the same.

Shion made Naruto look at her and Naruto expected her to be angry, spiteful and more…and he expected her to run away in fear and disgust…

Instead, she kissed him…startling the blonde ninja at the moment of her action and he looked at her in great shock…and Shion replied.

"I don't fear the Kyuubi…I am a Priestess after all and I do have the power to seal demons….if you want me to Naruto-kun….I can help reinforce the seal with my own chakra."

Naruto was surprised greatly by Shion's words and looked at Shion and wondered for a brief moment if she was teasing or lying to him, however he knew that she did have the power to seal demons away and there was a chance to do it.

"I'm….are you sure about that Shion-san?"

"Of course….I'll admit….I don't know that seal very well Naruto-kun, but I will not stand by while you carry this burden and I might have the power you need to help ensure that the Kyuubi does not take over you….i can't bear to see that happen to you."

Naruto could tell that Shion was indeed serious about her request to help him. And despite his worries…he agreed, hoping for the best.

--------

For the next few weeks since being able to reach this island, Shion and Naruto worked side by side in order to survive on the island, gathering food, fire wood, and anything that could help them in the art of survival, Naruto learned the cold smoking method of preserving food and that allowed them to make due with whatever food they can catch….the island had deer, wild birds, rabbits, and lots of fruits and vegetables as well.

The boat was now used to gather fish from the sea and also with the Kage Bushin; Naruto was able to get plenty of fish for cooking and preserving for the days ahead. This allowed them to not eat too much and do other things as well. Shion herself was busy with making her chakra become in tune with the seal on his stomach, to prove that she would help him in keeping the Kyuubi from escaping and thus she made the seal on Naruto's stomach considerably stronger as well.

The blonde ninja couldn't help but feel happy for Shion's efforts to help him at the moment in keeping a much closer rein on his demon resident, though there was no doubt in his mind that the Kyuubi was not liking it all that much at the moment. However the Priestess said that it would not get rid of the Kyuubi, but keep it there and make sure it wouldn't escape and when Naruto did decide to use the Kyuubi's chakra, then he would have greater control over it than the Kyuubi.

Shion listened to Naruto as he told her about his own life and Shion couldn't help but see some great similarities between her and Naruto….he had been avoided and mistreated by those who were his age and by those who were his fellow villagers…that was the same with her as she never had many friends or nearly none at all. And as they spoke to one another, they felt very close to one another….

Shion found out that not only was Naruto attractive on the outside, but inside as well since despite everything, he still loved the people of Konoha, the people he considered family, friends, and people he would gladly fight to the death to protect. Even with the Kyuubi inside of him, he would never give up his dreams and desires to forge a life for himself and become Hokage to be recognized and to protect the village he was born in.

It was hard for her to picture the idea of him being treated that way in the past despite all he had done for the village and yet he never gave up. In her case, she would have given up or accepted it without complaint….not Naruto, he would make his own way in the world no matter what happened and that was something that made her see him in a much stronger light, no wonder he was so different from his comrades in some ways, and how he would never accept fate, because he had defied it so many times, the fate others placed on him and the fate others thought he deserved….he fought and freed himself. And in turn his courage and determination had changed her as well…

(No wonder I am in love with him.)

This continued for a while until Naruto and Shion were becoming closer to one another in that time, she told him about how her life was before and after her mother's death and he told her about his life after discovering the truth behind his treatment by the village and they would talk about how life had been ever since those days when they were together.

Shion had more than enough reason to finally make her move on Naruto as they entered the fourth week of being trapped on this island. As they were able to dry their new supplies of meat and fruit for the next week or so, Shion, ever bold as she was when it was necessary spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….I think it's time I set something straight, which I never got to straighten out back on the ship that we were on at the time before all this happened."

Naruto was confused as Shion brought him to the sleeping area, which they had made gathering soft grass and covered with sewn together deer and rabbit skin as well as a deer blanket. And a pair of stone pillows well wrapped in deer and rabbit skin. As soon as they were in the bed area and there was a fire to illuminate the area….Shion made her move.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you could help me pass on my powers to a new Priestess?"

"Yes….but why are you asking me that?"

Shion smiled at Naruto's naiveté and gave him the final clue…

"When I asked you that question, you no doubt didn't get the hint….so here it is…"

Shion then leaned forward and kissed Naruto deeply and after parting a bit, she spoke to him in a very seductive and serious tone of voice.

"What I meant when I asked you that….was that I want you to have a child with me. I want you to have sex with me."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he couldn't believe what he was hearing and he could only speak a few words at that moment and time.

"You….you want to have a CHILD with ME?"

"Yes…and I want to have you with me….as my guardian husband."

--------

Konoha…

Tsunade looked at the reports and was happy that the news was good, the recent storms had disrupted any rescue attempts to be made for the rescue of Shion and Naruto but with the storms gone and the fleet of ships that she and the Council of Demon Country had been able to ready for the mission. When she had been told of the pirate attack on Shion's barge, she was worried greatly, however the news that Naruto and Shion had escaped and were safe was good news to her.

And the discovery that Shion had a map of a nearby island that could be large enough and was of good environmental quality to support people was even greater news for her. Jiraiya was happy to hear his student was in good hands, along with just about everyone who knew Naruto. Sakura was happy that her friend and team-mate was in good hands, along with Kakashi and Yamato, even Sai looked relieved at the news. In Tsunade's mind, the normally emotionless Root ANBU was proving to be a good ally to Team 7 and was in some respects a better replacement for Sasuke.

Sai's loyalty to Konoha was unquestionable and his dedication to help his new found friends in whatever mission they were undertaking was certainly a good thing. Sai also was something a clean slate so to speak and he was able to learn all emotions. The pale boy had a long way to go in becoming a good member of Team 7, but compared to Sasuke, Sai was in Tsunade's mind a good choice despite the way Sai and Naruto interact with one another. Sai was developing well enough as a person and was showing an attachment to not just his team….but to Ino as well.

Tsunade placed those thoughts aside and hoped that now deployed rescue team would find Naruto and Shion soon. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she recalled what Rock Lee, Sakura, Gai, and Kakashi had said about Shion's request for Naruto to help her pass on her powers to a new Priestess. As a woman she knew the double meaning of the statement and she couldn't help but laugh a bit on how Naruto responded to the request….she wondered if Naruto had any idea what he had unwittingly agreed to.

She had no idea what was going on at the exact moment…

--------

(Lemon time!)

--------

Naruto could only respond as Shion gave him a deep kiss as the two held one another and despite the fact that he was still wearing his clothes and so was she at the moment….the Demon Country Priestess's breasts were pressing firmly on his chest at the moment. The Priestess then reached out and managed to locate the knot that held his Konoha forehead protector in place and she slowly removed it and then placed it aside.

As soon as the two came up for air….Naruto could see the blush on Shion's cream like skin and the fire of passion in her eyes as she kissed him once more the cheek and he couldn't help but admire how she looked and ran his hand on her blonde hair and she merely let him do that as she slowly reached for the knot that held the sash onto her outfit….as soon as that was out of the way at the moment she looked at the blonde ninja who she had developed a deep affection for ever since she had gotten to know him when they first met almost months before.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto was somewhat unsure about how to proceed at this point and time as he had no idea on how to be with a woman, and there was no doubt in his mind that Shion was as womanly as any woman he had met in his many years growing up. It was still hard for him to picture someone as important and as influential as Shion being in love with him of all people.

Him….the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune…

Her,…the Demon Banishing Priestess of Demon Country…

If someone told him that he was going to have sex with Shion of all people, he would have slapped the person hard and be offended…but now things were proving to be something else entirely. He had no idea what to do at the moment as he looked at Shion….wondering just for a moment if he could convince her to change her mind. They were not meant to be together somehow, this relationship that blossomed between them might feel right….but…

"Shion-san, we can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because….you're a Priestess who seals away Demons, and me, I carry a Demon in me for the remainder of my life, how can you still love me or even want to have a child with me?"

"Because I do, nothing can change that Naruto-kun. You may have the demon inside of you but you are strong, I have absolute faith that you are strong enough to contain the demon, and if you need my help, then I will be there to stand by you and help you fight that demon. As for having a child who is born from both you and me….I want this, not just to pass on my power and duties….but because I do want this, I would never ask this of anyone but you because you are strong and you are the man I love and want."

"I…."

"Do you want me to prove to you that what I say is all true? All right then Naruto-kun, I'll do just that."

And to prove her words…Shion parted the outer area of her clothing and the sleeveless kimono style vest fell away and then the inner top and then she was now naked from the waist up and Naruto felt like he had been blindsided by a kick from Lee as he saw how attractive Shion was at that moment…

She was well formed and slender….her breasts were full and well formed for someone her age, no doubt due to her own growth and living, her nipples were red and were very inviting to Naruto's eyes at the moment as he looked at her flat and well formed stomach and her shapely curves and womanly hips. His gaze traveled to her slender and graceful arms and then to the gentle curve of her neck and shoulder….all the way to her face which had a deep blush on her skin, making her look more attractive.

It amazed him that this gorgeous woman was in love with him despite his faults and his dark secret and he couldn't help but reach out to touch her face as if to assure himself that this was no fantasy sent to torment him and as soon as he touched Shion's face…she rubbed her face on his hand and that was enough to make Naruto's heart rate climb and Shion wasted little time as she reached towards him and made him lie back as she began to remove Naruto's clothes at the moment.

She took off his trademark orange and black jacket and then she gently ran her hands on his chest, and stomach underneath his shirt and Naruto couldn't help but moan a bit and Shion managed to get his upper clothes off and exposing him to her eyes at the moment from the waist up and Shion liked what she saw at the moment.

Naruto's body was well muscled and formed, no doubt from years of training under the Sannin Jiraiya and Shion appreciated the feel of Naruto's muscled form on her hands and she relished the thought of touching Naruto's full naked form and that was enough to get her blood pumping at the moment and she was not going to waste her time gawking at the handsome man she loved with her heart and wanted to start a life with.

In Naruto's case….it took all of his will power not to lose control of himself and get up and ravish Shion right there and now….he WANTED to touch her, and more than that, he wanted to kiss, suck, and lick her until she was screaming his name in utter ecstasy, the mental image of that happening right there and now was driving the blonde Genin to near pleasurable madness as Shion began to gently explore his body with hands, tongue, and lips…

Each action Shion did on Naruto was sending sensations all over Naruto's body at the moment and the pleasure both were feeling was growing, Shion loved the warmth and taste of Naruto's skin, along with the feel of the hot and hard muscles underneath his skin and the fire in her body was also growing at each passing moment. Naruto himself felt like his body was being cooked as each touch of Shion's lips, tongue and fingers were sending flames of sensation running to every portion of his body.

Add to the fact that he was currently being straddled by a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, deep violet eyes , cream white skin, and a beautiful face….coupled with an undeniably deliciously endowed body, and it was a miracle in Naruto's mind that he didn't lose control as Shion kissed and licked all the way to his chest and then back down to the area where his seal was and she couldn't help but feel saddened that her lover had this burden to bear for the rest of his life and she wanted to make sure that she would be there to help him when the time came….even though the fact was that since she was the Priestess of her Country she could not stay in Konoha with Naruto as long as she liked. She could see that her lover was reaching the limit as she continued to kiss, lick, and touch his half naked form, she made her way to her lover's face and whispered gently and seductively in his ear.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun….it's your turn now. I want you to touch, lick, and suck to your heart's content….tonight as much as you are mine….I am yours too."

With that said, Shion moved off Naruto and beckoned for him to have his way with her now as she lay back on the bed that they had made in their time on the island they were on and Naruto wasted no time and kissed Shion deeply and passionately as he lay on top of her with her breasts being squeezed by his body and Shion moaned into the kiss….happy to feel this animalistic and energetic part of her lover's psyche.

As soon as he moved away from kissing Shion deeply and dueling with his tongue against hers….she kissed her face and licked her neck and even sucked a bit on a soft area of her neck and that made Shion's breath catch for a minute or two as Naruto continued his actions at the moment as he made his way to her chest…he couldn't help himself as he admired Shion's full and well formed breasts and ran his hands them from the lower part….all the way to the nipples…

"Oooooh…..Naruto-kun…."

Shion never felt that before in her whole life….no doubt that she had lived a sheltered and isolated life due to her powers to see one's fate before she discovered her inner ability to change fate itself for one person, and the first was naturally Naruto…where she had seen him die….she had changed it so he could live, and he saved her in turn and showed her the beauty of life. In that regard….due to never having been with a man, it was no wonder the Priestess was very sensitive to intimate touch and despite Naruto's callused hands, his touch was heavenly to the sheltered Priestess.

Naruto caressed Shion's breasts gently and then he placed his face between the fleshy orbs….much to Shion surprise and amusement.

"Naruto-kun….you….have a thing for my breasts don't you?"

Naruto merely smiled as he gently rubbed his face on her breasts and then kissed the inner parts and where her heart was and he spoke.

"Of course I do….you are beautiful Shion-chan."

Shion blushed deeply and couldn't help but gasp as Naruto began to gently play with her nipples using his fingers to gently pull and roll her sensitive flesh….and it made her sigh as Naruto lovingly ran his hands on her breasts and played with them….her pleasure jumped high however when Naruto took in her right nipple into his mouth and laved it hotly with his tongue and sucking on it with gentle but strong pressure.

"Ooooh! That's it Naruto-kun…..ahhhhhh…."

Naruto continued his actions on Shion's breasts as the Priestess couldn't help but moan out loud and squirm as each pleasurable sensation flooded her body and her nerves at the moment and she felt so alive and so aware of Naruto that she felt like he was her only salvation in this sea of pleasure that was slowly driving her insane with desire.

Shion held on tightly to Naruto's head as he continued to lave attention to her breasts and he would move from her right breast and then to her left breast…making sure to make her hot and ready for more and she was ever eager for this. She heard the whispers on how it was for many young women and some would say it was a normal thing, while others disliked it….the usual banter that she would overhear and some of the bad things she heard men do to women made her very wary for a bit…but now she could see and feel that doing these things with a man who she loved was unlike any pleasure she had ever felt before…

Naruto laved his kisses on Shion's breasts and then made his way to her stomach and gently kissed her stomach while caressing her hips gently and passionately and Shion's moans and deep cries of pleasure and bliss were proving to be the inspiration to him to do more and her moans of pleasure also told him that he was doing all right. He made his way to her lower skirt and after a bit of fumbling…he got her skirt loose and then moved the last vestiges of Shion's modesty and then he moved up and looked at the nearly naked Priestess as she was only wearing a simple pair of underwear. Without further ado, he reached for her panties and saw that she was wet there and with her nod, he removed them gently and Shion was now totally naked before him.

Shion looked radiant to Naruto with her golden hair around her, acting like a blanket of soft golden silk, her face flushed as she breathed in and out and the stain of deep pink on her cheeks, the rising and falling of her breasts as she took in slow breaths, her sweat covered form from the warmth was glowing in the light of the fire….making her seem more like a vision of a goddess made flesh. Naruto was in awe as he felt his pants become suddenly uncomfortable…

Shion noticed that very quickly and gave her lover a simple but sensual smile and wink.

"Lose the pants Naruto-kun, you should be naked too."

Naruto said nothing as he quickly followed Shion's orders and took off his sandals and then his pants and boxers, despite the fact they were very tight at the moment. As soon as he took off the last vestiges of his clothing, he felt greatly relieved…and highly aroused once more as Shion stared at him.

"Gorgeous…."

Shion knew that such a word was not always used to describe men…but this word described Naruto perfectly in her mind.

He was the right height for her, his form was lean, well muscled, not too bulky and he was strong. She recalled how he felt through his clothes when they had fallen into that lake before and when

Yes, there were handsome men….some were stronger, taller, more well built, and maybe…better proportioned than Naruto….there was no doubt of that. But in Shion's mind, and her mind alone….Naruto was the perfect example of a human body and it showed as she seductively licked her lips as she drank the sight of him standing before her.

Naruto couldn't help but feel even more heated as he saw Shion lick her lips after giving him a very thorough once over and he couldn't help but react as his cock twitched a bit.

"Mmmmm….you look gorgeous Naruto-kun, do you like what you see?'

"Yes Shion-chan….you look beautiful."

Shion smiled and slowly got up and the two naked lovers, the Demon Sealing Priestess and her Ninja Guardian reached out to one another and began to touch one another while kissing each other heatedly once more and the slow, gentle but hot and passionate exchange between them ignited their passions….Shion felt Naruto's cock touch her thigh and she smiled mentally as she touched the hard organ….this action and the feeling of her soft hands on his cock made Naruto have naughty thought and he decided to no longer restrain himself as he broke the kiss and he then made his way lower….kissing and caressing Shion's breasts, hips and thighs until he was kneeling before Shion.

The Priestess could only gasp as Naruto lifted her right foot and began to kiss her calf gently and even lick her skin there….sending pleasurable tingles

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!! YES!!!!!"

Shion could only shout in pleasure and joy as she leaned on the wall of stone behind her at the moment as Naruto continued to lick the wet folds of her vagina with slow but passionate abandon and he also touched her clitoris and the sensations coupled with that made the Priestess shout out even more into the world. Had they done this in either Konoha or her own homeland….the scandal could have really been a problem….but right now, Shion was above that at the moment….all she could feel was the pleasure and bliss that Naruto gave her and she didn't care if she was shouting loud enough to wake even the dead….she wanted the world to know that she was being given heaven by the man she loved here and now.

This is so….gooood….more, oh Kami, Naruto-kun!!!! MORE!!!!

"MORE!!!! PLEASE MORE!!!! RIGHT THERE!!!!"

Naruto continued with orally pleasuring his lover who was making so many sounds of her pleasure that he thought she would never give up at all….and he didn't care….he wanted her to scream out his name in pleasure, lust, passion, and joy….it made him feel more alive than he ever felt at this moment and time.

He could taste her wetness as she unleashed more of her inner juices and they were utterly sweet and strong, showing that Shion was truly untouched by any other man….and she wanted him to be her first and only man and he would be more than happy to make her his woman right here and right now.

Shion leaned back and gave a loud cry as another wave of pleasure hit her senses like a tidal wave and she bit on her hand to control herself a bit while running her free hand on Naruto's hair as more and more pleasure came to her mind as Naruto's lips and tongue played with her vagina and her clitoris to send her to heaven…she could feel all her heat pooling at her thighs and driving her wilder and wilder.

(This feeling….so primal….so….strong, so delicious….Naruto-kun, I love you….no matter what I love you….give me MORE of this feeling!!!!)

Naruto might not be able to read minds but he could feel Shion's desire as he reached with his free hand and slowly pushed one of his fingers to touch Shion's wet vagina and the moment that happened, Shion gave a loud groan as he slowly but surely pushed his digit into her wetness and inner sheath slowly and Shion was enjoying this.

The two continued their actions as Shion did her very best not to lose her mind at all the pleasure that flooded her brain at the moment while Naruto was deeply interested in making his lover lose her mind to the pleasure. Both would not yield until they succeeded…..Naruto licked and sucked Shion's folds and her clitoris and used his tongue with his fingers to go deeper into her vagina while Shion used her free hand to touch her breasts while holding onto Naruto's head at that moment as he continued to use his mouth, tongue and fingers.

The moisture flowed out of Shion's vagina like a river and Naruto lapped up as much as he could manage at the moment and he relished the taste of Shion's juices and the clean and good sweet taste was getting to be very good to him.

It naturally didn't take long for the young woman to finally reach her limit as she held onto her lover tightly and the blonde ninja continued with his actions as Shion finally felt her release coming right for her at that moment.

"Naruto-kun!!!! …..I am going to!!!!"

Naruto understood and got ready as Shion finally reached her peak and unleashed a torrent of her juices once more as she screamed out her release.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

Shion felt like she was going to burn up as the pleasure and heat exploded all about her….it was as if she would catch fire at that moment and the thought of being able to feel this pleasure and to know that Naruto was giving her this pleasure was enough to make her come twice.

Naruto lapped up as much of Shion's wetness as best he could at the moment and when he did that much, he moved away as Shion slid down the stone wall and lay on the bed panting as she was still suffering the delicious effects of her dual orgasm. The way Shion looked at that moment was so arousing that Naruto was also amazed that he didn't burst into fire at that moment.

Shion panted as she lay there and in her mind….she relished this greatly, but she also wanted to give the very same pleasure to Naruto to be fair to him, he gave her this joy and now she wanted to give the very same thing to him as well…but how could she do that? After all, she was still very much a virgin by most if not all standards due to her life as a Priestess. But she was not going to let her inexperience in this to stop her and she had an idea…

Shion crawled towards Naruto and before Naruto could react, Shion kissed him deeply….unmindful for the fact that she could taste herself in his mouth and in truth, likes the combined taste as well. The Priestess kissed Naruto's face and made her way to his chest and then to his stomach, gently kissing the seal where Naruto's demon resident resided and she looked at it for a brief moment, but not before saying to herself.

(I won't let you take over Naruto-kun….my power might not be enough to seal you away for you are the oldest of your race, but I will not stand by and let you corrupt my beloved as long as I live in this world.)

She placed that aside for the moment as she finally came face to face with Naruto's cock and she marveled as she looked at her lover's own sex and she wanted to know just how to pleasure him and make him do the same things she had done, scream out her name in pleasure, moan, struggle and more….and she was going to do just that.

Naruto could only watch as Shion looked at his cock with a very serious but seductive eye and he could only gasp a bit as she slowly reached out and touched his cock with her hands and the feeling of the Priestess' hands on his cock was somehow very arousing at the moment and it was inevitable that Shion would take her actions a step further….as she kissed the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Shion-chan……"

Shion smiled at the endearment Naruto gave her and she kissed the head of her lover's cock again and marveled at the softness and feel of it and she then spotted a drop of fluid there and overcome with curiosity, she licked it off and tasted her lover's pre-cum and found it to be in her liking at the moment and she began to move her lips over the tip of Naruto's cock and slowly began to kiss the tip and then the shaft starting from the sides to the lower part….and Naruto could only watch and moan out his pleasure at the sensations that were flowing all over his body at the moment due to Shion's actions on his cock.

"Shion-chan….right there…"

Shion guessed she was doing all right at the moment and then she licked Naruto's cock slowly….starting from the tip and all over the head, slowly and carefully, using the moans and shouts Naruto made to gauge her progress and it seemed that she was doing very well as Naruto was encouraging her with his moans and words of pleasure and release at the moment.

She continued teasing and licking Naruto's cock while running her hands on it's length at the moment and she could feel her own heat and wetness grow and that was enough to further excite the woman at the moment as she took it one step further, she opened her mouth and slowly placed her mouth on the head and slowly moved her tongue over Naruto's cock and the blonde Genin was in awe of this as he watched Shion with open eyes.

As soon as she felt comfortable enough….Shion took in Naruto's length into her mouth and marveled at the warmth and feel of Naruto's cock in her mouth as she slowly took him in, inch by inch.

"Shion-chan…..oh kami, you feel so good!!!!"

Shion moaned at that as she took in Naruto's full length at that moment and she blushed as she reached her limit and she stayed there and slowly ran her tongue on Naruto's cock, staring from the tip to the sides and the shaft and the blonde Priestess was feeling a great deal of pleasure at this moment as she felt somewhat more powerful and more in control as Naruto sat there and let her do what she wanted at the moment.

As soon as she felt comfortable with what she was doing….Shion began to move her head and upper body up and down as she sucked, and licked Naruto's cock and she was doing it slowly as she could and was careful not to hurt Naruto. it took all of Naruto's willpower not to lose himself to the pleasure and sensation that was running through every fiber of her being at this moment and time.

"Shion-chan….you….oh yes….right there…"

Naruto was in heaven, or somewhere close to it as the pleasure was undeniable….along with seeing Shion doing her thing on his cock at that moment was making him feel like he was going to faint at the sight of his lover Priestess pleasuring his cock with her mouth and tongue.

Shion continued to move her head as she sucked and licked Naruto's cock at the moment and the pleasure grew by the second for the two of them as Shion moved up and down on Naruto's cock and used her hands to caress Naruto's sac and did so gently and Naruto was shouting out his pleasure as he had never experienced anything like this before in his entire life at the moment and it was something that he only read about in the perverted novels that Jiraiya had given him despite his objections on such things, but right now, he had to tell the Pervy sage and his trainer that words would never come close to feeling the real thing for one's self.

(Shion-chan….you feel so good….God I want you so bad….I want you….I want you NOW!!!!)

The blonde Priestess was enjoying this moment well and she wanted this to not end and neither did Naruto as the blonde Genin of Konoha caressed Shion's head and her face and the two were enjoying every moment of what they were doing, and it was there that Naruto finally reached his limit and he tried his best to hold it back….but he was a virgin like Shion and that was the reason why he finally reached the pinnacle of pleasure and bliss.

"SHION-CHAN!!!!!"

Shion had enough wits to know that she had to move, as he she moved back her mouth was still wrapped around Naruto's cock and she managed to get a portion of Naruto's seed into her mouth and she found it to be thick, strong, but very nice to her taste buds at the moment and she liked the taste of it a lot and she took in as much as she could manage at the moment and she moved back and a small amount of Naruto's seed hit her face but she paid it no mind as she let Naruto's last remaining spurts hit her face and then her chest and stomach as she sat up to face her lover as she swallowed his seed that was still in her mouth…

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi was enjoying this view immensely, it was somewhat unhappy that Shion had used her chakra to reinforce the seal on Naruto at the moment, making the seal and the cage that held him much stronger. But here was good compensation.

--------

Naruto looked at Shion and he couldn't help but feel more aroused by what he had just witnessed and he felt his cock go right back to full power at that moment, and he then made his move as Shion was cleaning herself with her hands at the moment. As soon as that was out of the way, the blonde ninja helped Shion position herself over his cock and she was eager as she looked at her lover. She knew that as soon as she did this, she would feel pain as she was familiar that since she was a virgin, then she would lose her maidenhead to Naruto, and then her virginity…but she wanted this and she wanted it now.

"Shion-chan…."

Naruto kissed Shion deeply, not minding the residual taste of himself in her mouth and Shion replied in kind as she kissed him back with equal pleasure and passion. As soon as she was ready….Shion lowered herself and gasped as her outer folds were parted by Naruto's cock….steeling herself and knowing that the time was now….Shion pushed downwards and the results spoke for themselves as she felt Naruto's cock fill in her sex and then she felt it…

Being a virgin all her life and not being as physically active as most people due to her duties as a Priestess, it was natural that Shion's maidenhead was still there and the moment it was torn aside by Naruto's cock, Shion gasped in shock and pain….it hurt her badly and as soon as Naruto was deep inside of her she held on tightly….wishing not to cry at the pain she was feeling.

"Ahhhhh…."

Naruto was sensitive to Shion's movements and knew that what he had felt was her barrier giving way and he was not foolish enough to think that it was over….he reached out and gently touched Shion's body, and began to touch the places where Shion was most pleasured at the moment, hoping to help her stave off the pain, he then leaned forward and kissed her face gently and wiped away her tears which flowed despite her desire not to cry at the sensations she was feeling at the moment. Naruto wanted to help Shion with the pain she was feeling and wanted to help her overcome her pain.

Shion felt the shivers of pleasure coming back to help her dispel her pain, it had hurt her a lot, she would be lying to herself if she would say that the pain was nothing, but the Priestess knew that it was to be expected and tried to calm herself and focus away from the pain she was feeling, and Naruto's actions to pleasure her were doing all right.

As soon as the pain faded, she felt something else….a fullness in her body that she had NEVER felt before, it was like there was a deep and empty part of her being that Naruto had managed to fill up to the brim and it was a very welcome sensation for the blonde Priestess. As soon as all the pain was gone, there was the fullness and heat…and then a burning hunger, a hunger that she felt Naruto could only fill.

"Naruto-kun….I want…"

Naruto had an idea and spoke to Shion.

"Move your hips Shion-chan….up and down."

Shion slowly did so and the moment she moved, the sensations that shot up her spine and spread all over her body nearly made her faint, but she fought against it as she moved up and down….the second she slid down Naruto's hard, erect and strong cock once more, she felt the sensations flood her body.

"Naruto-kun….feels so good!!!"

"Shion-chan….you're so hot…."

Shion continued to move her hips up and down on Naruto's own hips and his cock and she did so slowly to make sure that the sensations would be worth it….she held on tightly to Naruto as she moved up and down on her lover's cock at that moment and time. It was heaven for her and she could see that it was the same for Naruto at the moment.

Naruto himself gripped the bed covering of deer skin below him as he continued to watched Shion for the moment as she rode him with slowly growing speed, and the sight of the gorgeous, and naked blonde haired and violet eyed Priestess covered in sweat, moaning out loud in pleasure, and her skin flushed light pink was so arousing that he began to move his own hips in order to give Shion the very same pleasure that she was giving him at this moment and time and she was enjoying it as well.

Shion began to slowly pick up the pace of her actions at the moment and her hips began to pick up speed and she was enjoying the increasing amount of sensations and pleasure that were flooding her body at this moment and time. She then felt Naruto's hands touched her breasts and hips as her lover leaned in and captured he breasts with his hands and mouth and began to once more pleasure her greatly as she moaned out even louder in pleasure and joy.

This went on for a lot longer and both lovers were in the grip of their desire and were focused only on each other at this point and time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!! HARDER!!!! MORE!!!!"

"SHION-CHAN!!!! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!!!"

Naruto licked, sucked and even gently nipped Shion's breasts with his tongue, mouth and teeth and he would caress her body with his hands and even made his way to her posterior and massaged her butt gently….making Shion moan out more as the pleasure was driving her to the limits of her sanity at this point and time.

It was understandable that their limits would finally be reached as Shion moved up and down at an even greater speed and pace than before as she and Naruto continued with their actions as they were locked in a very heated kiss at that moment. The two would not let go until both had to break away for two things….air….and the chance to scream out to each other as they both reached their orgasms at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

"SHION-CHAN!!!"

Shion felt her body exploded in pleasure as Naruto's seed filled her womb deeply….her eyes were filled with white and arcs of electrifying pleasure and bliss flooded her body and ever cell of her being. The feel of her lover's warm, thick and strong seed flooding her vagina and filling her to the brim made Shion shout out as she gave another orgasm and the combined blasts of pleasure was enough to make her feel like she was flying at this moment.

(This is right….it feels so right….Naruto-kun….I won't let you go, I love you always, no matter what.)

Naruto himself was in heaven at this very moment as he continued to feel his body pump more of his essence into Shion, her inner walls were rubbing and milking him in such a way that he felt like he was going to faint right there and then…the second orgasm that Shion had went through doubled the pleasure for both of them when it happened. The feel of her inner walls milking his cock was driving him wild at the tightness, softness, and wetness that was around him at this moment.

(I never knew it would feel this wonderful….I want more….I want to have this again!)

Naruto then had a very wicked but fun idea….this was something he had read about in the Pervy Sage's books and he decided to see if it would work in a situation such as this one before him. With that in mind he whispered to Shion.

"Hold onto me…"

"What are you?"

"Trust me Shion-chan."

With that in mind….Shion looped her arms around Naruto….curious as to what her lover had in mind for them both.

She didn't have to think on that for long as Naruto got up and placed his arms under her legs and lifted her upwards and she was able to wrap her legs on Naruto's sides as he held her by her butt and with him using the chakra of the Kyuubi to augment his strength, he was able to carefully guide Shion and her vagina was in the right position and he gently lowered his lover on his cock and Shion cried out as she was now once more on top of Naruto's cock.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Shion felt her body slide down Naruto's length until she felt him touch the very entrance to her womb and that sensation she felt excited her to no end as she hugged Naruto tightly. The blonde Priestess hoped that Naruto would have enough strength for what he was about to do at this monument and time….but despite the danger….she was feeling VERY eager for this thing to happen to her right now.

Naruto knew that this was going to be tiring but his training and his natural strength was a lot better than when he was younger all those years ago…after all, his training had paid off as his stamina, strength, intellect, and other abilities were above the level he had before….and he was not going to give up on his search for Sasuke. But for now….that was out of his mind at the moment as he had every intention on focusing on pleasuring Shion and making her feel his love and desire for her at this moment and time.

With that, he began to move his hips and legs and sure enough, despite having never done this before at all and having only read about it, the pleasure in this position was worth it all. Shion moaned as this allowed her to fully take in Naruto's full length and the way he slid in and out of her vagina was undeniably beautiful at that moment. The two lovers began to pick up the pace as Shion allowed Naruto do set the pace of their actions.

"Naruto-kun!!! So GOOD!!!! MORE!!!!! I FEEL SO HAPPY!!!!"

"SHION-CHAN!!!!"

Naruto could feel Shion's sweat covered form sliding sleekly on his and while it had made holding her a bit harder than normal, he was not going to relent as he held her tightly but not without hurting her too much, the last thing he wanted to do at this moment of passion was to hurt his lover in any fashion and the feel of her wetness flowing down was arousing as well.

Shion was feeling the pleasure grow by the second as Naruto continued to thrust deeply into her and despite the fact this was something she had never done before….she was willing to try it out as long as Naruto was doing this to her…and this position did allow her to be able to feel Naruto's cock going deep into her as he touched her most sensitive spots at that moment.

The two lovers were moaning out their joy and pleasure at this moment as the sounds of their lovemaking filled their shelter and the smell of sex was thick in the air….so thick, that one could cut a knife through it at that moment.

"Naruto-kun…you're inside me, so deep….more!!!!"

"Shion-chan….you feel good…oh yes!"

It naturally didn't take very long for both of them to finally reach the limits as they shouted out their orgasms at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"SHION-CHAN!!!"

The blonde Priestess felt her inner sex being filled to the brim once more by Naruto's seed and she felt herself explode into a massive number of fragments in a wave of pleasure. She hugged Naruto tightly and kissed him deeply as well, wanting to make the memory of their lovemaking on this island something that she would never forget when they would make it back to the mainland and she would be back home in her land. She then moved away a bit and deeply kissed Naruto on the lips to take in his taste and hold it deeply into her heart at this moment and time….she wanted to have his taste in the core of her bones.

Naruto was tired and slowly sat down while holding Shion in his arms and he slowly lay down on their bed as he held the panting Priestess in his arms and she was on top of him and she was breathing hard as well as him and it was amazing that he had enough energy to even do this. Shion looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes and Naruto began to panic at that and he spoke.

"Shion-chan?! Are you all right?"

"Yes….I'm just happy to be here….with you."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, I'll be all right….Naruto-kun, don't fall asleep yet okay? I want to spend this night well…"

Naruto felt tired after all they had done this night but Shion asked him this and he did so and the two lovers held onto each other and chatted for a while and Naruto revealed a bit more of himself and Shion talked about her mother and her life after her mother's death….this served to strengthen the bond between the two and as night moved on and Naruto took the blanket they had fashioned from some deer skin and covered the two of them, Shion spoke to her lover.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I love you….do you know that?"

"I do, but you know I can't be with you all the time? I mean…"

"I know that….you're a ninja needed by your people…and I am needed by mine. But things are different between you and me now….so no matter what, promise me you will come to see me as much as you can….I want you nearby when you can be there. Maybe someday, when all things in the world are back to normal and at peace….you and I….can start a family together."

Naruto looked at Shion and saw her smile and her love for him in her eyes and he smiled back.

"I would like that, good night my Priestess."

"Good night….my Ninja husband."

With that said both lovers went to sleep still in each other's arms.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and wondered why he felt that there was something on top of him at the moment and when the memories came back to him about what he and Shion had done last night and he couldn't help but blush bright red at the moment as he gazed at the gorgeous priestess that was there on top of him and she was still very much naked and the sight of her nude form. He gently rolled over and placed Shion gently on the side and that stirred the blonde Priestess awake and she moaned as she looked at her lover.

"Good morning Shion-chan."

"Good morning Naruto-kun….how are you feeling?"

"Better….Shion-chan….I need to know something…"

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I want to know….if I asked you to marry me someday….would you be willing to be with me in Konoha?"

Shion had to admit that was a rather serious question. But she already made her decision and she was not going to take it back anyway.

"Of course….I might pass on my power to our child if we have one….and live with you for the rest of my days. I love you and I mean it Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't know why, but to hear that come from Shion was making him feel happy.

Later, the two went to work once more as Shion gathered the herbs that they could use along with some fruit while Naruto was busy hunting for some more food, that was when the Kyuubi decided to make it's presence known once more.

(("So, how was last night?"))

(All right….you sound kind of put off Kyuubi.)

(("As a matter of fact I am, that blonde haired Priestess girl-friend of yours tightened the seal a lot more than I expected."))

(Ahhh, I see…)

(("Don't get cocky kit, I still plan on getting out someday….but at least I got see a VERY good show….who knew you had it in you?"))

(YOU WERE WATCHING?!)

(("Yes I was….and damn, you were able to make love to a Priestess….you have any idea how most guys would kill to be in that situation?"))

(I didn't do it for kicks you know!!!)

(("Of course you didn't, you're too nice a guy to do that anyway. So tell me something….how are you two planning on continuing this whirlwind romance of yours? You do know she's the Priestess ruler of her Country and you are a ninja of Konoha, it's not like you two can meet anytime you both want."))

(We'll think of something.)

(("Right…well, excuse me while I take a look on your memories….it's my way of having some humor after what your girlfriend pulled off."))

The two were busy with gathering food and were about to take the boat out to go fishing when they spotted what appeared to be sails, hoping that they were not deceived, the pair rushed to the nearby signal fire and lit it and waited as the smoke climbed upward…and to their joy, the ship turned and was heading in their direction….and soon enough there were several others and once one ship was close enough, Naruto managed to spot the flag of Konoha and the other one had the flag of demon Country…

It seemed rescue had come for them after all…

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto leaped through the forest of demon Country on yet another assignment handed to him by Tsunade to handle some escort mission for Shion. It seemed that several minor demons were causing quite the mess in Bird Country and Shion was asked to help suppress the demons….Shion would have normally asked for her guards to do the escorting, but she requested Naruto to be by her side on this mission .

Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee, along with Neji, Shikamaru and Gai were there during the battle with Mouryou, knew that this was going to be yet another chance for Shion to convince Naruto to be the father of her child and tried to dissuade the idea….but Tsunade was not convinced and allowed Naruto to accompany Shion, and in truth….she had been told by the blushing couple in private of what had happened on the island…

Needless to say she was shocked, but decided to allow it and was told how Shion had contributed a portion of her own power to help reinforce the seal of the Kyuubi for Naruto's sake, the seal remained unchanged and Naruto and the Kyuubi could still talk to one another and the Kyuubi could still loan Naruto his chakra, but the seal was stronger now and was a bit harder to break, that told her that Shion was a great aide to helping suppress the Kyuubi due to her demon sealing powers. Plus….she could see the affection and love between the couple and agreed with their long distance relationship.

Naruto was thankful to Tsunade and considered her as the mother he never had growing up and while Tsunade was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of being called a mother, she decided not to argue….Naruto was like a son and little brother to her and she had faith in him, and faith in Shion to keep the blonde Genin under control for the time being.

As soon as he arrived, he was greeted by the Captain of Shion's heavy guard and was escorted into the court-yard until they arrived in Shion's private chambers and the guards allowed Naruto to enter the chambers and as soon as he was in there…

"Naruto-kun!!!"

Naruto turned and there was Shion running to him and wearing one of the most attractive gowns he had ever seen….he was no fashion specialist and couldn't tell the difference between simple attire with stylish ones but as far as he could see, Shion looked radiant in that gown…

Especially since it was a sleeping gown that was nearly see through….allowing Naruto to see the seductive form of the blonde Priestess….and to note another fact…

She wore NO undergarments….allowing him to see her completely naked.

Naruto had enough time to catch her as she flew into his arms and they kissed one another deeply at that moment.

As soon as the lip lock was done….Naruto looked at the seductive Priestess and spoke to her.

"As much as I love the view….you really shouldn't be wearing that in public Shion-chan."

Shion glared at her lover and whacked him gently on the forehead.

"Idiot….I wore this for only one person and that person is you. Why on Earth would I wear this in public?"

Naruto blushed at that and Shion calmed herself and gently hugged her lover.

"I missed you…."

"But it's only been four weeks…."

"Four weeks feel like four decades to me when you're not around Naruto-kun. I'm happy you're here to help me in my new duties."

"Anything for you Shion-chan….by the way….are you….uh, planning to do something with me?"

Shion smiled seductively at that and replied, but not in a verbal fashion as she instead kissed Naruto deeply and then reached behind her back and removed the clasps that held her scandalous silk nightgown together and as soon as it pooled to her feet, she spoke to her lover.

"Does that answer your question?"

"But when are we leaving for this mission?"

"In about a day from now….for tonight however….we have this night all to ourselves….care to be with me again Naruto-kun?"

In response…Naruto kissed her back and then carried her towards her bed and replied.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Oh yes!"

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi smiled at this….yet another chance to see just what his container was going to do with Shion at the moment. He might not like the Priestess all that much, but at least she was certainly someone to talk sense into his container more than once and that was all right in his book.

(Now THIS I got to see!!!)

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Ahh…yet another project completed in all available time, and this one is certainly worth the time and effort that was put into it though I can bet there were a number of errors here and there, not to mention this was somewhat short and simple….but with the time left before I finally take Christmas vacation I decided to cut down on the heavy details for now.

Therefore….this was done early in order to make sure that I had something to give to you readers for the end of the year and I hope that this chapter is enough.

This is the introduction of a movie character for the first time and thus, does not involve one of the women we know resides in Konoha, and Shion is certainly different….despite being physically similar to Hinata….they are very different and not just in hair and eye color, along with fashion sense….but in personality.

Hinata is a shy, kind hearted, thoughtful, compassionate, gentle and intelligent person. She is also very considerate of others and has naturally a deep affection for Naruto that has been present ever since their days in the Academy. This naturally known to everyone in the manga and anime as Hinata would usually blush and stutter whenever she is in front of Naruto, and in the Shippuuden season, she faints at meeting Naruto. Her crush on Naruto inspired her to train hard to show her own strength and be stronger and she is among the very few who know how hard a life Naruto has.

This is brought to a head when Naruto inspires her to stand up for herself when she fought with Neji in the preliminaries and due to her giving him a pep talk of her own, Naruto sees Hinata in a more positive light, though he still wonders why she blushes and stutters around him still, along with fainting.

Shion is tough, bossy, snobbish, and blunt as a person. She does not get along well and is sometimes seen as a cold hearted person, even by Naruto. However, there are reasons for her actions and her nature in the movie. Due to the powers she has of sealing demons, she is rarely let out of sight by others, and the other reason is that many people fear her power of being able to predict someone's death, which was why as a child, she had been avoided by others….some would say that it is one of the things that makes Shion Hinata's polar opposite…the only person she felt close to was naturally her mother.

In this regard….you could say that Shion is a version of Hinata that has Neji's previous concepts of fate, Naruto's lonely childhood, bad experiences with others, and Yukie's harsh personality after losing so much in her life. This in my opinion is what Shion represents in the Shippuuden Movie in which she was part of.

When they first met, Shion saw Naruto's death but his defiance and courage made him different as he vowed never to die nor leave her behind, despite the grating of their personalities and her attitudes towards them. However she reveals to Naruto her powers and why she actually cries and feels sad when people die saving her. It is only when Naruto saves her life as they reach their goal and vowing to make sure neither of them that she begins to develop a genuine affection for him, and the famous slow motion hair scene added to that, creating Shion's own crush towards Naruto, mirrored by her not being able to look at without blushing a bit. That all comes to a head as she used her powers to change his fate in the ending parts and after Naruto saves her from death….she changes her outlook on life…

And of course….she asks him to help her ensure that there would be others who would wield her powers….hinting at she wants him to the father of her child….shocking the others and naturally, being the oblivious guy on the whole situation, Naruto agrees willing to do what it takes….unaware of the implications of both his answer and Shion's question.

The story places emphasis on this and how Shion would react to the discovery of Naruto's past that mirrors her own and how she decides to help him in being able to better restrain the Kyuubi should it get out of hand.

Now I KNOW that there is a slim chance of this happening and a lot of Naruto X Hinata fans would cry foul and say Hinata is a better choice for Naruto, and I do not contest that as everyone has their own opinions and I am not the kind of person to shut them out unless their reasons make no sense to me.

Anyway….this is done so I hope that you readers will enjoy this number as the day of Christmas approaches ever more.


	10. Naruto Shizune

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto, if I did, then I'd be rich…

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

Author's Notes:

This is the tenth installment of the Deserted Island Series and it will be worth the time, hopefully.

The latest pairing is one with Shizune, who everyone knows is Tsunade's apprentice before Sakura and one of the few people Tsunade trusts above others. Now Shizune knows about the Kyuubi's presence in Naruto but treats Naruto with kindness and respect though she does have her bad moments at times, but she always means well and cares for Naruto like a brother. But what happens when those feelings grow into something more?

We're about to find out!!!

--------

In a room…

"YAWN!!!! Oh man….what a night."

Naruto got out of his bed and blinked his eyes slowly as he got adjusted to the place he was currently in at the moment, as soon as his eyes adjusted he thought about what he was doing here at the moment. The Hokage had been able to send him and Shizune on a vacation at the moment. The blonde Genin had been somewhat surprised at being given some sick leave but ever since the whole Sora incident and the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu that followed merely weeks later, he was eager for a break.

Tsunade was happy that he was taking some vacation time and the report from Jiraiya that showed that Akatsuki and even Orochimaru had been rather inactive at the moment and that allowed the people of Konoha a brief and meaningful respite from all that had been happening. She gave Naruto the chance to relax as she wanted him to be in the best condition and she wanted the same thing for Shizune as well. Despite making Shizune do many tasks that would have made her look like a slave driver to others, the last of the Senju Clan cared deeply for her long time apprentice.

And Naruto was also someone she cared for a lot, despite her annoyance to his antics as she was easily reminded of how her little brother was like in the older days and the fact that he didn't argue with her at the moment when she gave him the ticket was worth seeing.

He needed a vacation as he was tired and needed to relax as he was not that dense to know that if he didn't take a break every now and then, he'd burn himself out, plus despite the fact he could use his right arm and hand again, he was not going to risk losing it until he was a lot stronger and able to find a way to further perfect the Wind Rasengan. Jiraiya told him to use the time wisely and when he was back, he would be busy teaching him a special technique that would prove to be highly effective and give him a much needed edge over Akatsuki and even Sasuke if needed. Naruto was eager for that and vowed to be fully rested when he got back

As he walked out of his room, he had to admit that the calm atmosphere of the ship was fairly nice at the moment and despite the fact that he was not really a big fan of water crossings, he found the trip to be very calming at the moment and he made his way to the upper deck.

The ship that he was riding on at the moment was not that big and was crew by s small number of crew men who taking a leisurely cruise at the moment. They were guests of the Hokage and as such were treated well at the moment and the Captain was an old friend of the Hokage, then they were better off at the moment. The ship was like a yacht in design and had several rooms for the crew, food stuff, and some guest rooms as well as for supplies and gear for the ship's comfort as well as for maintenance. At the moment, it was working with a small crew for the day as there was no major activity and piracy for the moment seemed to be down for a number of weeks, this meant that for the rest of the day, it was going to be pretty much smooth sailing as most sailors would call it.

As he made his way to the upper deck, he was greeted by Shizune who was currently dressed in her normal ensemble at the moment and she as enjoying the sight of the sun kissing the waves as well as the feel of a cool breeze coming by them, the Jonin was busy eating a small bread bun and drinking from a small glass as she turned and spotted Naruto and gave him a warm smile.

Naruto smiled back in greeting. He always liked Shizune as she was very nice and strong as a ninja, and she was like something of a big sister to him when he would visit and talking with her back in the day when he and Jiraiya had gone off to look for Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha to be the Hokage and to heal Sasuke and Lee of their heavy injuries after the battle between Sound, Sand and Konoha itself at the time. As soon as the two sat down together, Shizune asked the blonde Genin how it felt to be taking a much deserved vacation.

"How are you feeling now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto drank some of the water before him and replied to Shizune's question.

"It's all right, I admit that being able to relax is actually pretty good to feel right now."

"I see, you really need this vacation after all Naruto-kun, we all need a break every now and then."

"Yeah, but I still wish I could go back to my training and rescue Sasuke."

Shizune nodded a bit and looked at Naruto and wondered how he was able to remain the same young boy who had the gall to insult and threaten Tsunade despite not being able to stand up to Tsunade in pure physical combat. He was the only one who truly called Jiraiya-sama a perverted old man, and he showed a dislike for authority at times, even Tsunade's. But she knew that many people including Tsunade saw great hope and potential in the blonde youth before her. He was not that skilled in a number of things required of a Hokage, but he had heart, courage, honor, compassion, luck, determination and more. And he had the ability to make friends.

The Jonin had no doubt in her mind that if Naruto had finally defeated Akatsuki, then he would be the greatest Hokage in Konoha's history, despite the fact that a lot of other people may still say otherwise about him. The other Sannin thought highly of him and even Kakashi said that Naruto was a lot more cunning and intelligent with the use of Kage Bushin and despite her dislike of his still present perverted antics and mannerisms, Sakura said that Naruto had greatly matured since the last time she had seen him.

It made her happy that Naruto was getting back into high spirits after the training with Kakashi and Yamato and through the hard work that she, Sakura, and Tsunade had done to save his badly damaged arm, he would fully recover, though she hoped that Naruto would be able to complete the powerful Wind Release Rasengan when he was given the chance. That and the fact that he would soon be training once more with Jiraiya was something else, she was happy though that Naruto did not take in too many of Jiraiya's bad habits. As much as she had respect for the Toad Sannin and Tsunade's surviving partner, she was not really keen on the idea of Naruto being as perverted as the ninja in question.

The two were able to have a nice cozy break-fast and Naruto was able to finally relax for a change. However it was not going to be easy since Naruto, being as hyperactive as ever was itching to go back into looking for Sasuke, and more besides. It was then that a large number of clouds were sighted off the side and the Captain arrived to inform the two ninja guests that a massive storm was sighted in the area and they had to deviate from their current course in order to avoid the storm that was coming. Naruto was no sailor but even he knew that getting caught in a storm while out at sea was not a healthy idea for anyone.

As the ship and it's crew made their way to the other side of the ocean the storm began to move through the sea and while they were a fair distance away, the two ninja could see that the storm was really powerful at the moment and they were happy that they currently had a very fair amount of distance from the storm at the moment and were not in danger of being caught into the storm before them at the moment. The ship was moving away from the storm quickly as the crew did their best to avoid the oncoming storm and it seemed to be in a good way at the moment and the two ninja felt that they could relax and let this be the end of it. However it was when they were a fair distance from the storm that another one was sighted and this was far worse than the one they were trying to avoid and this one was moving at a much faster pace at the moment. The ship's crew found themselves trapped by two storms and they would have to ride it out, but it looked very grim at the moment as they did their best to avoid the oncoming storm.

The Captain knew that as soon as the storms came together, they would form an even more powerful storm and that would mean big trouble even for a ship this size that he was leading at the moment. He had spent many years at sea and knew that this situation was not going to be pretty. He focused on trying to get the ship through this, but it was then that he recalled that on his map was an island that would be a good place to take shelter in until the storms passed and if needed, make repairs to the ship if it took damage.

However, things took a greater turn as the previous storm gathered greater strength and speed and came at them at an even faster pace and soon, both fast moving storms melded with one another and became a massive super storm cell and the waves proved to be much stronger and even using the motor proved to be futile for the ship at the moment as the engines were hard pressed to fight the waves and before the crew could move away the masts, the winds tore a good portion of them off their moorings and thus the situation became even worse. The ship was buffeted about by the wind and waves and a number of the crew were getting tossed about and were getting injured by being jostled around the ship by the massive waves at the moment as they tried to move about in the ship.

It was then that Shizune was in the thick of it as she used her medical jutsu to heal the injuries of the crew while Naruto did his best to aid the crew with his Kage Bushin and his massive reserves of chakra, however, the problem was that despite these advantages at the moment, the super storm above them all proved to be a lot stronger than them at the moment and it was not long before the ship stormed right into a large number of rocks in the water, the ship was tossed about and the sounds of the wooden hull hitting the ships proved to be the sound none of them were very keen on hearing at the moment.

The Captain knew that they still had a chance if they took the life boats, the ships were smaller but were easier to control as the bigger ship was too badly wedged into the rocks to be of much help and with that in mind, the Captain gave the order to abandon the ship and they hurried to the area which had the life boats at the moment. Naruto and Shizune followed suit and Shizune did her best to aid the wounded crew members to the life boats while Naruto aided her in the efforts. The ship was being moved about like a chew toy and the sounds of cracking wood and more were heard as the larger ship was being thrashed about in the wedge of rocks like a meal being eaten. Thankfully the life boats were relatively intact, and when the waves died down, the crew went to work in getting the life boats out of the way. As soon as a number of the life boats were down and in the water, there was a decrease in strength in the waves and this allowed the crew to escape as well as the Captain, who did so reluctantly as he wanted the two ninja to escape with the crew, but Shizune and Naruto refused as they focused on getting the wounded out of the area and into safety as fast as they could.

As many of the crew were out, the two ninja got ready to evacuate, however, just as they were getting ready to move a massive wave hit the ship and caught them off guard and had loosened the ship from it's location through sheer force of water alone.

Shizune gave a loud cry and Naruto saw that a big section of wood had managed to wound the Jonin, no doubt the wood was launched into the air due to the ship being thrashed towards the rocks that were in the area….the ship that they were riding in had just entered the rocky area of the island's borders and the ship was being badly damaged as it tried to make it through the waves at the moment. Naruto wasted no time and helped Shizune up and they had no choice but to ride it out, the area was too dangerous for them to use a life boat, and the last one had been torn off by the violent storms before they could reach it after they had evacuated most of the crew at the moment..

"Shizune-neechan! Hang on!"

Shizune did so and held on for dear life as she managed to ignore the pain that was flooding her body at the moment as her wound was bleeding and she was trying to avoid the pain at the moment.

The ship was badly damaged but it amazingly managed to remain visibly intact and then reached the beach area after another wave hit them hard, the ship was sent over to the beach by the waves and it slammed hard to the beach. It was only through his knowledge of tree walking that Naruto was able to remain footed on the ship while maintaining a strong grip on the still wounded Jonin. Shizune was busy fighting the pain as the rain continued to beat down on them and as soon as they were on the beach with the boat once more being stuck near the beach. Naruto made his way to the beach and with Shizune in tow he spotted a large outcropping of stone nearby that seemed to offer shelter at the moment. He made it there and was happy for the dry sand that told him that the location did over good protection from the oncoming storm at the moment.

As soon as he was able to let Shizune rest on the back of the rock outcropping, the two of them were shivering at the moment from the wind and the cold. The Jonin then reached for the wood that was in her leg and Naruto could see that the pain was heavy for Shizune and she needed help.

"I can help you Shizune-neechan! Just tell me what to do!"

Shizune nodded at that, this wound was going to be a problem and she spoke to Naruto.

"I'll push the wound close and you pull out the wound….once I do, you close the wound Naruto-kun!!!"

Naruto followed the orders and Shizune knew that what she was about to do was going to really hurt her but she had no choice, as soon at the wood was out of the way, and Naruto held it off, she could use her medical jutsu to heal the wound as best she could. She had enough chakra to stave off most of the wounds but she had to hurry, if the wound got infected, then she was in trouble. As soon as Naruto followed Shizune's instructions, and she had held the wound closed, he gripped the wood and gave an apologetic look to Shizune who nodded as she understood that he was going to be very unhappy to be causing her pain.

It was with that nod, that Naruto yanked out the wood and Shizune screamed.

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!"

Shizune bit back the pain and Naruto came into the situation and held Shizune's wound closed as best he could, the sight of Shizune in pain and bleeding was a sickening sight to the blonde Genin as he cared for Shizune a lot and it made him very unhappy with the fact that he could do nothing as he had no training in medical jutsu. Shizune however went to work and began to use her chakra to heal her wounds, however, since she had used up a good portion of her chakra to heal a number of the injured sailors previously, she could only heal a portion of her wounds and the wound was now sealed somewhat by nearly healed flesh. Shizune knew that the best chance she now had until she could gather enough chakra to heal her wound properly was to bandage it.

With that in mind, she did not hesitate and ripped a portion of her inner kimono to make a makeshift bandage and quickly tended the still tender wound as best she could and despite the pain she felt as the wound continued to throb and some blood tinged the cloth she was happy that most of the heavy damage had been healed. As she looked at the wound, Naruto looked at her and took out some left over cloth and wrapped the bandage gently to make sure that the wound would heal properly.

The wind and rain continued to pour down and the two could only huddle close to one another at the moment in order to make sure that they would be able to keep their bodies warm at the moment and do their best to keep dry at the moment, though that was not going to be easy in the least as their clothes were very much wet at the moment. The two had no choice at the moment but to rest as the day was still not finished. They couldn't risk moving about as Shizune was too tired and needed to rest and so did Naruto at the moment.

Shizune shivered a bit more so Naruto had no other choice at the moment but to use his chakra to warm up his body to a higher temperature, this trick was something the Pervy sage had taught him in order to counter the cold should he not have normal winter clothes or thick clothes with him in order to avoid freezing himself in the weather and right now the technique was working as his body temperature was higher now and there was even some small traces of steam that were coming from his wet clothes. He then turned to Shizune and spoke.

"Shizune-neechan, keep close to me to keep warm."

"Naruto-kun…."

Shizune touched Naruto's body and found the warmth to be good and the chance to finally be able to get warm was too tempting for her to resist at the moment, she needed to get warm before she suffered from the extreme cold. With that in mind she decided to get closer to Naruto and as soon as she did so, she felt the warmth and began to feel a lot more relaxed as the two went to sleep.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up from the sound of gently lapping waves and looked about and when he was assured that things were all right, he looked at Shizune and saw that she was all right and still sleeping at the moment, her injury to the leg had stopped bleeding at the moment and he was happy and when he checked her temperature, she was not having a very high fever.

(("I see, that mean's she's not gotten any blood poisoning at the moment."))

(You sure?)

(("Pretty much, come on, let's see what we can find out about the ship and see if we can fix it."))

The two left the small cave and went to where their ship was at the moment. The ship they were on looked badly beaten up but was relatively intact despite the numerous amounts damage that it had taken at the moment. There were several torn up sections of the sails and there was the fact that a good area of the hull's upper deck was badly damaged and it would have to be replaced, some sections of the ship were also badly ravaged and some rooms were destroyed, namely the crew's quarters as there was a gaping hole there, one of the guest rooms was totaled and that was his room for that matter, that and the fact that sections of the hull were cracking meant that they would have to be replaced at some point and time or else they would break and leak, it was a wonder that the ship even made it this far.

To Naruto it seemed like it was going to be a miracle for them to even get the ship fully fixed. He was not a skilled carpenter and he was certainly no ship builder at the moment.

However the Kyuubi saw otherwise and proved to be a bit more knowledgeable than his host when it concerned ships.

(("The damage looks pretty bad, but that can be remedied soon enough, we're on an island where we've got good building material and there are plenty of resources we can use here."))

(We can repair this ship?)

(("Yes, though you will have to handle most of the work, now come on, we need to salvage what we can find out here to help us all survive or make our own tools for the time being."))

(Why do we need to make the ship?)

(("Simple, we've got at least two options at this point, the first is we stay here on this island, we'd be in one place and we have supplies and more to last us until rescue arrives through the use of a signal fire, but since we're in a very large location and there is a big chance they will miss us, we'd be stuck here for a very long time. The other option is to go fix the ship, gather supplies and what else we need to keep the ship travel worthy, but that too has risks, we might end up lost in sea and be unable to land. Those are the options we have, so at least we need to do something while we're here to when the time comes to decide what to do, we can do it."))

Naruto couldn't help but agree with the Kyuubi's logic, with the ship fully repaired, they would have a means to escape the island should they decide to do it, and the island would have what they needed to both stay in if they choose and also to get materials and supplies to fix and equip the ship.

(I guess we should get to work soon.)

(("Good, but first we need to get something to eat, you are not going to be able to work on an empty stomach. Plus finding some food will help that woman get better, you're going to have to rely on each other to make it out of this mess."))

The two took off to find food and water and it was not long before they spot a number of fish in one of the nearby tidal pools and as Naruto was about to use his kunai, the Kyuubi stops him.

"There's no way you can kill the fish with your kunai, there's another way, come on, we need to look for a certain herb I know if."

(What herb?)

(("This herb I'm talking about has special toxins that are harmless to humans, but is perfect of painlessly killing fish; we can use that to catch them all."))

The herbs was a little hard to find but they found it and soon enough as they crushed it and placed the crushed herbs into the water, the oils quickly killed a considerable number of small fish that Naruto was able to get and take with him at the moment and he also managed to use his kunai and get a number of coconuts and took them with him to act as their break-fast. The Kyuubi then instructed him how to cook the fish in a sand cooker and after wrapping the banana leaves and some flavoring herbs to cook the fish in, he then used his kunai to scrape some dry tinder from some nearby bamboo and gathered a lot of dry wood and extra kindling placed the leaves there and allowed the hot coals to cook the fish properly, he then looked about for anything else that would be considered edible.

Naruto managed to spot a rabbit and with enough timing and speed, managed to down the rabbit with a kunai along with another rabbit, no doubt the animals were just being curious on their surroundings and were large enough to be able to feed both him and Shizune, he took the rabbits and began to skin then and then followed the Kyuubi's instructions to make the second fire and the food was now cooking nicely. Naruto then moved to see what he could get from the ship and saw that there were some spare medical supplies that he and Shizune could use while they were there on the island for longer periods of time, some bandages, some salves, and more, thankfully the medical supply kit was not ruined by the sea water and some of the needed medication was still there, as soon as he got back, the food was already well cooked

That was also when Shizune woke up and she smelled the food and decided to go and eat as well to get her strength back and heal her injury, Naruto helped her to the fire place and she smiled at the smell of the cooked rabbit and the newly revealed freshly cooked fish.

"This stuff smells real good Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, it's the first time I ever cooked something like this, we had better eat up all that we can get."

Shizune didn't argue and they ate their food in silence to enjoy the food as well as the sounds of the rolling waves and the movement of the breeze on the beach of the island, plus the fire did give them some warmth as the cloudy sky released a considerable amount of cool air from itself. As they ate their food, Naruto began to think on how they were going to do what the Kyuubi suggested for the repairs on the ship, but that was the furthest on his mind as they ate their food.

As soon as it was over, and the meat was in their stomachs, the two sighed and reveled in the feel of them being full of food at this moment and time.

"That feels much better…"

"Yeah, by the way Shizune-neechan, I found a medical supply kit, we can use it to heal your injuries."

"Thanks Naruto-kun, my chakra is still low at the moment so I have to guide you on how to apply those medicines and bandages."

Shizune did just that as she looked at her injury and she was happy the despite the damage, the shards of mental and wood did not hit any vital blood vessels and could be treated well enough by her Medical Jutsu once her strength and stamina were back, she had burned up a lot of chakra and she needed to rest and recover at the moment.

As they finished their meal, Naruto told Shizune about what the Kyuubi had suggested and while Shizune was not entirely happy that they would have to rely on the Kyuubi for help, it did give Naruto some very solid advice, no doubt to make sure that Naruto would live a lot longer, she knew for a fact that is Naruto died, the Kyuubi would die too and that naturally would make the Kyuubi very interested in keeping Naruto a live as best it could at the moment. But try as she might, the situation demanded that they work together in order to make it out alive and survive as long as possible for rescue.

As soon as they felt that they were ready, Naruto displayed his growing talents with Kage Bushin and sent them all out to recon the island and they were quickly able to cover the island much faster than what they would have done if they had done they reconnaissance work the old fashioned way. Shizune tended to her wound and she gave a slight grimace of pain as the wound still throbbed somewhat. Naruto waited as his Kage Bushin explored the island and hours later, the Genin sat down and closed his eyes and took deep breaths to relax himself as he had felt the effects of the exhaustion of the Kage Bushin.

Shizune was told on how Naruto trained in mastering half of the Wind Release Rasengan and knew that he was currently suffering the combined exhaustion of the Kage Bushin that he had sent out to recon the island. She knew the strength of using Kage Bushin and the weakness involved. But it was all right as Naruto quickly recovered and told her of what his Kage Bushin had found out about the island.

It seemed that there was a swamp near the area at the far end of the island and there were Tar pits in the area, then were some hills and valleys as well. There appeared to be some small lakes being fed by springs coming from the ground and some rivers were there as well. The Kage Bushin had located a cave which was a fair distance from the beach but close enough for them to use as a place to rest and gather supplies, as well as make the needed supplies that they would be suing to rebuild and repair the ship as well as maintain and keep the ship in perfect operational condition.

The two moved out as soon as Naruto was properly rested they took to the cave and checked it out for any dangerous residents and found none. The blonde Genin worked hard to get to work and as soon as he had been able to clear out the cave and make a comfortable place for him and Shizune, they rested and avoided the heat of the sun. the cave was near a spring of water that formed a moving river near the cave and the water was cold and fresh at least for drinking and the two of them would bathe.

Naruto naturally went first and was happy to get himself fresh and clean as well as clean out the salt deposits that had caked his clothes and the grime and sand as well. He also washed his hair to make sure that there was no sand and dirt as well that would have added even further discomfort for him at the moment. As soon as he was done cleaning himself, he went back and helped Shizune to the river to clean herself up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I need some time alone for now okay?"

Naruto was no fool and nodded as he moved away and to also keep an eye on Shizune just in caser any animals would come and surprise the Jonin while she was bathing at the moment. He naturally deployed some Kage Bushin to guard the areas which he was not able to watch over and as soon as that was done, he took out a spare kunai and stood watch over the place before him.

As night came the two were busy eating a few ribs from the roasting pig that Naruto had been able to hunt down and kill at the late afternoon, the two thought about all that had happened. Naruto had a feeling that there were things that he would have to do.

"Naruto-kun."

"Huh? What is it Shizune-neechan?"

Naruto turned and looked at Shizune who had finished her meal and was deep in thought at the moment as she looked at the fire.

"Do you think we're going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I mean we're alive and we can get the ship fixed, we'll be all right."

"I know that, but what I mean is that we don't know if the crew made it back, we could be stuck in the sea for quite a while."

"I know that it's hard but we can do this, believe it!"

Shizune saw that Naruto was not going to give up anytime soon and he was going to do what he could to get the ship fixed, it was going to be a long job but at least it would keep them busy apart from talking to each other here on the island, and truth be told, she was happy that she was with Naruto and not with a total stranger, otherwise it would have been very hard for her to do things on her own at the moment. She knew she could handle herself, but even she needed help and with Naruto around, she would be with company and had someone to help her.

"I guess you're right Naruto-kun, sorry, I'm just not used to this kind of situation."

"Neither am I, but I am happy I'm with you Shizune-neechan, it would be really boring if I was on my own on this island."

The Jonin smiled and nodded. The cave was not too bad to sleep in and as soon as they were able to feel sleepy, the two went and got some sleep, they knew that it was going to be a very long time while they were here on the island but at least they had each other to help one another out more.

--------

In the days and weeks to come, Naruto and Shizune were doping two things to get ready for their plan to leave the island with their ship. It had been a very tough situation for them all, but thankfully, the island's resources were more than enough for them to repair and rebuilt the ship and with the aid of Naruto's Kage Bushin and even Shizune's own Kage Bushin, the ship was beginning to be repaired..

The two were lucky that the ship's maintenance store room was still intact and some very important supplies were there, including several cans of nails, some hammers, a pair of saws, three hand axes with whetting stones and several other tools, and while Naruto was no skilled carpenter, he was able to grasp most of the needed skills quickly enough to handle some repairs on the ship itself. Shizune was by no means a carpenter, but she was also skilled enough to help out, apart from providing medical care to herself and Naruto when they would get injured.

The repairs they had to do on the ship were extensive as they had to remove broken and cracked sections of the wooden planks and replace them with new ones that they were able to get from the hard woods that they had found while exploring the full area of the island. Shizune's wound was long healed and she was happy for that as she needed all her strength to help Naruto with the needed repairs on the ship.

Apart from replacing the destroyed and heavily damaged sections of the ship, they were able to locate a large amount of tar in the nearby swamp area to act as a sealant for the beams as well as clay and water resistant and durable wood resin. They also used leather that they were able to make from the wild pigs that they hunted on the island to serve as moorings just in case they needed them. They also hunted down some extra animals to act as food stores such as rabbits, pigs, and more, and the idea proved to be very helpful as the food would be dried through a hot smoking method so they didn't have to spend too much effort in cooking and preparing their food.

And despite the fact Naruto was no fan of greens, they were able to find a number of edible herbs, vegetables and fruits such as parsley, wild potatoes, tomatoes, wild celery, wild rice

The work was hard and tiring for the two but it was something to keep them busy while they were on the island though they also spent time talking to one another and it was saddening to Naruto to learn that ever since her parents died, Shizune had lived alone with her uncle Dan before Dan died and she traveled with Tsunade during the older woman's exile. She told him that while she would always worry when Tsunade gambled, she cared deeply for her sensei and for him as well. It was when he found out about her actions which led to Sai being included in their team that surprised him.

"You mean to tell me that it was YOU Shizune-neechan who got that weirdo Sai into our team?!"

"It wasn't intentional, I was doing it because I was worried about you, Akatsuki could have been able to catch you back there in that mission to save the Kazekage and then that mission to find Sasori's contact. I know you might not get along with Sai all that much, but I didn't know he was going to join you under Danzo's request. Tsunade-sama was not happy with me for that, but we're all right now, and despite Sai's antics, he's not all that bad."

Naruto snorted but had to admit that she did have a point, Sai was not normal in some ways, but he did do his best to fit in and try to be a normal person.

"I guess, but you did it because you were worried for my sake?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Shizune-neechan."

The two spent what seemed like almost a month on the deserted island and gathered all the materials they needed, they even had to make jars from the moldable clay found near the rivers in the area so they could store not just water, but spare tar for repairs, resin for water proofing and more. They also had to make replacement nails from wooden splinters of hard wood just in case they ran out of metal nails and as soon as they were able to gather all the needed supplies and did all the needed repairs, they also made sure to stockpile large amounts of water to make sure that they would have enough to drink.

Naruto had to learn how to be a blacksmith and cooper at the same time, as the Kyuubi taught him how to make barrels using wood and the metal that they were able to salvage from the ship. It had been very difficult to do, but it was very helpful as the barrels helped to preserve their water and food supplies if they could not make enough mud jars. The ship's supplies of iron and other metals served well there as Naruto had to make a rudimentary short sword to help him with other important things. The sword also helped in defending himself when needed as he would sometimes encounter very wild animals that would not hesitate to attack him if given the chance. The blonde had to fight wild pigs more than once and the creature provided them with extra leather and Naruto had to learn how to use the bones for not just cooking food but to make smaller tools and even some make shift weapons.

The two worked long and hard but it was also opening things to a much more primal and open level. The two had gotten so used to working with one another that on more than one instance, the two would catch one another in some compromising situations. One such instance, Naruto caught Shizune taking a dip in the beach with only her undergarments and it surprised him greatly at the time and he could only watch as he gazed at Shizune with a very surprised but attracted eye.

He had no idea how attractive Shizune was until this moment as she relished the feel of cool water on her form and he wasn't able to help himself as he stayed there looking at Shizune as she enjoyed her time in the beach. Truth be told, he had seen some women in other places he had visited who were very attractive when he was with the Pervy Sage, but this was somehow different, even though he ignored the Pervy sage when Jiraiya was telling him about the beauty of women.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had a friendship and affection towards Shizune before seeing her like this, it was also the fact that he saw her as someone he cared about a lot despite the fact that they had not met each other for a long time, but ever since he had been able to get to know Shizune a lot more while they were on the island, it was different. He had read one time that one's feelings for a person can change into something more when given time. And maybe it was right as he looked at Shizune.

This went on until she got back and dressed herself once more and he was able to get his thoughts back into order. Shizune was like his big sister, why was he feeling this way towards her all of a sudden? It seemed strange to him and he decided to keep the whole thing to himself for the time being so he could have the time needed to sort this all out in his mind.

However, it was not long before Shizune took notice of Naruto as well…

Naruto however was taking a bath in one of the rivers and had been naked there, and it was when Shizune saw him and couldn't help herself as she looked at Naruto.

He had grown up since she had last seen him and despite the fact that she had not been in a relationship with another man, she was still able to appreciate the beauty of a man….and despite the age difference she had to admit that Naruto was a very fine specimen of a young man in the prime of his young life. She had found him cute when he was a kid and very funny when hyper, as well as kind and brave, compassionate as well. She knew how much of an impact he had in the lives of others as well and that made her respect and care for him.

Now however, she was seeing him as a very attractive young man who was showing a side of himself that she had not known, she knew for a fact that he was the Yondaime's son but it was in this moment that she saw that he was going to grow up as handsome as his father, Namikaze Minato. The Yondaime was considered to be one of the greatest ninja the village had ever produced in a long time and it had made Jiraiya utterly proud to have him as his student, and even Tsunade before her exile had held Minato in high regard. She also knew that a large number of Konoha's own female population considered Namikaze as the perfect gentleman and it had disappointed many of them that Minato had died.

She looked on and quickly help but blush at the sight of Naruto's developing body which already had the tell tale signs of becoming all the more developed at the moment and she couldn't help herself as she began…

As soon as Naruto was done, she was able to leave the area and try to make sense of these sensations in her body, she shouldn't think of him like that, it was wrong in some way somehow….but still, the feelings were there and she knew that sooner or later, it would come out and she would have to deal with them when the time comes.

As soon as the two loaded the supplies and tools they had gathered and made, they tested the ship and the ship was able to float and not sink in the water, showing that the repairs they had done to the ship were sea travel worthy, despite being crude and make shift at the moment. The blonde ninja used his Kage Bushin in massive numbers to guide the ship out of the area and thankfully the ship was now well on its way as the weather was windy enough to get the ship out to the wide blue wilderness of the ocean. The two had sealed off rooms that were not needed and the rest of the ship was used for themselves, Naruto knew that there was no way that they could run the ship by themselves alone, so they used Kage Bushin to help them, though he did most of it since he had the greatest amount of chakra for the task at head.

The two did their best to make it back to Konoha, but the map had been ruined before so they had to do their best to locate any sign of ships so they could make their way back to Konoha. They had found some still intact mirrors that could be used to attract the attention of any ships they could see with some of the crude but useful telescopes they had been able to assemble with a little hard work and the Kyuubi had to teach Naruto how to use them and how to make spares with whatever materials they had on hand.

All the while there was great deal of hidden tension between Shizune and Naruto and unknown to the two of them at the moment, the Kyuubi was observing the whole thing. It amused the demon fox and provided him a great deal of personal entertainment at the moment. It could smell the tension easily and it decided to finally get things on a roll to see just how the situation will play itself out, it was in the need for some form of entertainment and now this was going to be fun.

As the fourth day of their escape from the island reached the night, the Kyuubi waited as Shizune and Naruto were in the same room, with Shizune resting on a chair nearby and Naruto was looking at the roof. The Kyuubi decided to wait a bit more and as soon as it had picked up the thoughts of Naruto directed towards Shizune, it unleashed a great deal of it's chakra to creating pheromones at the moment.

(( "The kit might not like what I am about to do if he figures it out, but what the heck, this is going to be one hell of a party! And I get the feeling this might actually be fun to see."))

Naruto was unaware of it at the moment but as he thought back of seeing Shizune in her undergarments in the beach before, the Kyuubi's chakra was making him see her in a very different light at the moment and despite his best intentions to ignore the situation before hi, his mind was becoming all the more heated at the moment. The fact that he was attracted to Shizune already added more fuel to the fire at the moment and he couldn't help but stare at Shizune and this time with a very heated gaze.

Naruto was not aware of the fact that the chakra of the Kyuubi was releasing pheromones into the air and the pheromones were already filling the air in the room they were in and that Kyuubi's timing couldn't be more perfect as Shizune was busy thinking about how to deal with her current feelings towards Naruto at the moment. The second the pheromones made their way into her nose she blushed and felt a great deal of heat in her body.

(What's going on here? Why do I feel so hot?)

She was not the only one as Naruto gazed at her deeply as the Kyuubi's chakra began to affect his perceptions at the moment.

(Shizune-neechan looks so pretty….what the heck? Why am I thinking that?! I can't think of her like that!!!)

The same was in Shizune's mind as well.

(I can't be thinking about Naruto-kun that way! But I….why can't I stop that?!)

The two then found themselves staring at the other, and Naruto saw that Shizune's face was deep red and the blonde couldn't help but wonder why she was suddenly flushing the same way Hinata did at the moment and he thought that Shizune was having a fever.

"Shizune-neechan, are you all right?"

Shizune was not able to say anything for a moment as the pheromones had affected her perceptions greatly and it was when Naruto asked the question once more that she was finally able to get her wits back on track and she responded to his question by asking yet another question at that moment.

"W-What?"

"You're face is all red."

Shizune felt utterly embarrassed at the moment as she realized that Naruto was seeing thatshe was blushing and tried to speak as best she could, but the pheromones were making it hard for her to make a coherent answer at the moment.

Naruto took that silence the wrong way and got off the bed and reached for Shizune's forehead with his hand and touched her.

However the actions had created two effects in the two of them in that exact instant.

The feeling of Naruto's hand on her skin made Shizune's mind go blank for a moment and then filled with all sort of erotic ideas as she looked at Naruto and despite her desperate attempts to not think about that, she was finding herself looking at Naruto all the more closely.

The feeling of touching Shizune made him stop cold in his tracks as his heart rate began to climb and Naruto couldn't help but feel a great deal of heat run up his body at that moment and the very second he began to look at Shizune his thoughts became all the more heated.

"Shizune-neechan…."

"Naruto-kun…."

The feelings between them finally came to a head when Naruto subconsciously licked his lips and the sight of that drove Shizune over the edge and she couldn't help herself anymore as she leaned forward and before Naruto could say anything, Shizune kissed him deeply.

"Mmmmm!!!"

Naruto was shocked by this as Shizune made him fall on the bed but his resistance was gone and for the longest time, the two of them kissed each other deeply and the feelings they had for each other was felt and as soon as the two parted their kiss, they were both breathless in that moment and no words were said at that moment as they looked deeply at one another and after a minute or two, Shizune gave a smile as he moved away and Naruto got up.

The two couldn't help one another as Shizune was the first to make her move as she reached for the sash that held her kimono together

--------

In Konoha…

Tsunade was busy doing a lot of work but her main concern was the disappearance of Shizune and Naruto, both people were very important people to her and it would make sense that she would do whatever she4 could at the moment to locate them. The good news was that the crew of the ship that Naruto and Shizune were riding in had told her the exact location on where the ship had been.

She knew Shizune was well trained and was capable and even though Naruto had not changed too much and was still somewhat immature at times, Naruto had grown as well and thus she had no doubts in her mind that they were able to survive the storm.

She would sent for a rescue team but there had been storms all over the sea as of late and not many ships were willing to go out and the fact that many of the crew were badly injured and needed time to recover in the hospitals. It had been three and half months since the disappearance of both Naruto and Shizune and she had been worried sick for the two of them at the moment. She was not the only one as Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura and even Sai were very worried, along with some of the people who were close to Naruto….Iruka naturally being one of them.

However it was after she had done her paperwork that she smiled as she stood up and gathered a number of ANBU and sent messages to the ninja in question, since the storms had finally passed a week or so before and now that the crew and the Captain were fully recovered, it was time to go out and find Naruto and Shizune.

She had no idea that at the moment….

--------

(Lemon time!)

--------

Shizune could only gasp as Naruto kissed her deeply and she responded in kind with her own kiss as the two of them held one another tightly. She knew that what they were doing would have been considered as wrong by some….she was more than half Naruto's age and it would be considered wrong by some. But despite being the practical person that she was, she didn't care as the two of them continued to kiss one another deeply.

The kiss lasted for at least a few more minutes until they parted in order to take in air, the two could see that they were both blushing at the moment as they looked at one another. Naruto couldn't help himself as he reached out and touched Shizune's face at the moment and he made his move and caressed Shizune's face…making her blush even more at the intimate contact and Naruto couldn't help but be even more attracted to Shizune's blush.

"You look beautiful."

Shizune looked at Naruto with great surprise and a deep feeling of happiness at that, she had not been called beautiful in a very long time and here she was now, being called beautiful by a young man half her age and instead of laughing it off, she was feeling a greater feeling of heat and more in her heart. It was due to the fact that Naruto meant those words and that truth was enough to make Shizune smile and reach out to touch Naruto's own face and speak to him.

"And you are handsome….Naruto-kun."

"Shizune-chan….Are you sure?"

"Yes….I want this, and I know you want this too. Come here."

Naruto obeyed Shizune and the Jonin began to remove his clothes slowly. His jacket was the first to go and then his pants and sandals, then his shirt and as soon as that was out of the way. Shizune reached for her lover's boxers and blushed as she saw the tent that was there. But she forced herself to remain calm and focused as she finally was helped by Naruto and to her everlasting shock and awe….she finally got see Naruto completely naked and it was a great sight.

He was well built and certainly carried a great deal of power in his well balanced frame, a testament to his long years of training under Jiraiya and his natural growth, she couldn't help but admire her lover's naked from and relished the thought of being able to taste and touch his naked frame at the moment…and naturally his cock was there for her to see…and it was impressive, for a sixteen year old teen, Naruto's cock was very good for his age.

(By Kami….he's almost ten inches!!!! I never….wow, I guess the Kyuubi really influenced Naruto in more than one way!!)

The Jonin blushed even more as very vivid images and thoughts filled her min on what she could do and feel with that cock and she couldn't help but stare at it for a while longer and then to Naruto who was blushing bright red and she recalled that she was still very much dressed and it was unfair for Naruto to be already gorgeously naked and she was still dressed.

With that in mind, she removes her vest and then her long sleeved shirt….revealing her inner white shirt and then she removed her sandals and pants….showing her amazingly white pair of panties….Naruto could only look on as Shizune blushed a bit more at the way Naruto was staring at her, her nervousness was not without reason as this was the very first time she would ever be naked in front of someone before. Shizune however bit back her embarrassment and removed her white shirt and revealed her full naked for before Naruto…

Who felt the desire to nosebleed as he finally got to see Shizune completely naked at this point and she was very beautiful. She had a Kunoichi's body and no doubt due to being a Medic Nin, she was quite familiar with how to properly treat the human body and how to make it reach its highest potential. Shizune had a slim but well formed build and while her breasts were not as large as Tsunade's they were certainly well formed and perfect for her frame. His gaze then went to her womanly hips and slender build, her long and well formed legs and then her trimmed patch of…

"Wow….you are, beautiful Shizune-neechan…."

Shizune blushed bright red at the words that Naruto said as this was the very first time she had been called beautiful before. Ever since she had traveled with Tsunade in her teacher's exile she had little time to herself and despite keeping herself fit and ready for either medical duty or combat as well as worrying herself to exhaustion about Tsunade's latest gambling run, she had no time to pretty herself up for any occasion. And while she saw that she was pretty, her busy schedule made it hard for her to have a relationship outside of the workplace.

But now to hear that Naruto considered her beautiful made her smile even more…

"Thank you Naruto-kun, that means a lot to me."

Shizune then hugged Naruto and the blonde Genin replied in kind as he hugged her back and he couldn't but feel his heart beat faster at the fact that she was completely naked before him and so was he at that moment. They feeling of Shizune's hot, smooth, and soft skin on his own and the feel of her well formed breasts on his chest made Naruto blush deeply at the sight before him.

Naruto began to kiss Shizune gently and clumsily, and Shizune knew that Naruto had never done this kind of intimate thing before with a woman and thus he was somewhat new at this….and in truth, so was she…she had never been in a relationship with a man in years and despite that fact that she was old enough to be Naruto's mother at the moment, she couldn't help but feel somewhat thrilled at doing this….it was supposed to be taboo or something at least to normal people, but as ninja, the two of them lived very dangerous lives and even when she was young, she had to grow up fast to survive the ninja world.

The two kissed one another once more and Naruto reached out to touch Shizune's face and couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was, he had seen Shizune in combat before and he knew that she was great as a Jonin and as a Medic Nin, but right now, those were the last things on his mind at the moment however as Shizune kissed him back and he finally got the courage to reach out and touch not just her face but her shoulders and Shizune smiled at the way Naruto was blushing as he looked adorable and handsome at the moment. She had considered Naruto cute before, but as he grew older, he was very attractive and at times she wondered why no one else would notice the growth Naruto had not just as a ninja, but as a young man.

Since she had been close to Tsunade, she knew about Naruto being the son of The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and of Kushina Uzumaki, and before this whole situation occurred, she had wondered why no one else would look, with the exception of the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata of course. For now she was in the situation and the Jonin was eager to finally be with Naruto and as she looked at Naruto she noticed that he was looking at her body and then her breasts at the moment and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"You want to touch them Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped a bit and nodded at that, and she smiled and took his hands into her own and moved his hands to her breasts and the moment Naruto's rough and calloused but gentle hands touched her breasts, the Jonin couldn't help but blush and moan out loudly at the pleasant and delicious sensations that were hitting her at the moment and she couldn't help herself. It had been so long before she had ever felt her breasts being touched by someone else's hands, and to know that it was the hands of the young man she cared for made the whole thing even more enjoyable at the moment.

"Shizune-chan, they are so soft…."

Shizune blushed and spoke back to Naruto.

"B-Be gentle Naruto-kun, my breasts, they are sensitive."

Naruto nodded and he then did his absolute best not to hurt Shizune at the moment and when he moved his hands on her breasts, she noted that he was quickly figuring out just how to move his hands and how to press her breasts to make her feel even more eager to have sex with him, it amazed her that he was able to understand how and where to best pleasure her in so short a time.

(I guess since he learned to make both the Rasengan and the Rasen-Shuriken in short amounts of time, he could easily learn how to pleasure a woman, Naruto-kun, you are so….good, ah yes, that's it.)

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi growled in utter joy and amusement at the sight and spoke to itself.

(("Perfect!"))

--------

Her pleasure continued to increase and it made her smile as Naruto was quickly learning how to use his fingers even to play with her nipples and that made her smile even more as the pleasure continued to grow in her body, however, she was eager for Naruto to use his mouth on her breasts and nipples despite the fact that she was still enjoying the feel of his hands on her breasts at the moment.

"Naruto-kun….stop for a moment."

Naruto was confused a bit disappointed by Shizune's request and wondered if he did something wrong to upset her, but she smiled warmly and took his head into her hands and gently pushed him to her breasts and he was quick on the uptake and knew that she wanted him to move to using his mouth on her breasts and while he knew next to nothing on how to do that, he was more than willing and eager to learn.

He moved to gently take in Shizune's left nipple into his mouth and Shizune moaned at the feel of that at the moment.

"Yes….right there Naruto-kun, that's it, lick it slowly and roll it….ahhhh, around your tongue….yessss."

Naruto complied with Shizune's words and the pleasure that Shizune gave out was just as attractive to Naruto as well and he relished the way Shizune moaned out loudly at the moment. He moved from the nipple to the rest of her left breast while using his right hand to massage Shizune's right breast as well. The Jonin purred in approval and he couldn't help but feel more turned on by her moans, purring and smiles, as well as her own actions as she caressed his back and face with her hands gently.

As Naruto licked and sucked on her breasts, laving attention to the both of them, Shizune couldn't help but feel her heart beat rise in speed and her body becoming even hotter than before, it was an amazing night for her and this was something she had wanted for a very long time, and she could sense her vagina getting even wetter at the warmth of the room they were in and also the feel of Naruto's now sweat covered form rubbing on her own sweat covered form, she felt her breath move in and out of her lungs slowly and then she gasped gently as she felt a certain part of Naruto's anatomy getting harder when she moved her hands over his body.

Naruto also gasped out as he spoke her name.

"Shizune…."

Shizune smiled and continued with her actions at the moment and as soon as she was sure that she was wet and eager, she made Naruto look at her and as soon as he did so, she kissed him deeply and as they continued to kiss one another at the moment, she decided that now was the time for her to make Naruto feel just as good as he was making her.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-kun."

The two stayed in the room of the newly rebuilt ship that they had taken off the island and now they were making love in their own ship, despite the fact it was still something of a mess at the moment. That however was not on their minds as Shizune made her way to Naruto's chest and she smiled warmly as she ran her hands on Naruto's chest and felt the hot skin underneath her hands and it made her smile even more and she couldn't help herself as she leaned down and made Naruto lie back on the bed and she made her move as she licked his neck and gave him a light nip.

Naruto moaned and ran his hands on Shizune's back and he couldn't help but blush bright red at the knowledge that he was making love with Shizune, the one who he considered like a sister figure in his life, it seemed wrong in that context despite the fact that they were not in the least blood related in any way, but right now he didn't care, all he cared about at this moment was to pleasure Shizune as she was doing the very same thing to him at the moment.

Shizune licked her way to Naruto's stomach and relished the feel of his muscles underneath her lips and tongue, she gave a quick glance at the seal on Naruto's stomach, the symbol of his burden, like that of his whisker marks, she was sad that she could do little to help Naruto in his burden, but if she could give him happiness, no matter how brief, then it was all right in her mind to do just that.

She made her way past his stomach and then to the tuff of hair and then to his cock and she relished the sight of it, and marveled at the fact that Naruto was very well built for his age and knew that Jiraiya had a hand in making Naruto this fit looking at the moment. She moved to his cock and managed to calm herself. She had seen the diagrams and images growing up and in her training as a medic Nin, but this was an absolute first for her either way and she had to admit that Naruto was well proportioned and very well measured at this moment.

(You're so big Naruto-kun….)

Shizune thought as she looked at Naruto's cock at the moment and as soon as she was done looking, she moved her hands on his cock and his balls once more and the moans he gave for her which showed how much he was enjoying her ministrations and that made Shizune very happy in many ways. As soon as she was done making Naruto moan out in pleasure at her actions, she decided to kiss Naruto's cock at the head and though she had not done this before, the results of her actions on his cock were enough to get a reaction from Naruto as he moaned out very loudly.

"Shizune-chan!!!!"

Naruto couldn't help herself as he said that endearment to Shizune as she continued to kiss the head of his cock and then to the sides as well as running her hands gently on his hips and thighs, this made him even more aroused and eager for more.

"Shizune-chan….I need something, I feel so hot, I can't hold on…."

Shizune smiled deeply at that and decided that she had tortured Naruto long enough and decided to end it, she knew that this was something that neither of them had done but that was all right, experience in this case and situation by far the best teacher at this moment and time. With that in mind, she opened her mouth and too the tip of Naruto's cock into her mouth and past her lips and licked the head slowly.

This made Naruto moan out very loudly in pleasure and bliss at the sensations that Shizune was sending all over his body at the moment and he looked to see Shizune lick and suck on the tip of his cock slowly and deeply at the moment and the sensations were making him even more aroused as he reached for her head and touched her short hair gently, Shizune stopped her actions for a moment and that made him stop and look at her in confusion at the moment. She smiled and merely replied to the unspoken question in Naruto's mind.

"I want you to relax and when you hold me head hold it gently only?"

"Y-Yes…."

Shizune nodded as she could see that Naruto meant it and she decided to continue her actions on his cock but to take it at a much higher level than before as this was going to be a good night for all of them. She was not a virgin per say, but she still was inside as she had never been with a man and she was nervous as hell at the moment. She kissed and licked Naruto's cock slowly and gently and then as soon as she was comfortable with the situation, she took it further and slowly took in Naruto's cock into her mouth while licking it and sucking at the very same time.

"Ahhh!!!!!"

Naruto moaned out in pleasure as the sensation s hit him hard in the face and the body as he tensed up and held Shizune's head a bit harder and he could only moan out loud as Shizune took in more of his cock into her hot mouth and the feel of that and her warm, wet, and quick moving tongue was making him feel even more aroused by the moment as he had NEVER felt like this before in his entire life and when he had the energy to open his eyes, he could see Shizune blushing as she took in more of his cock into her mouth at the moment as he looked on.

"Shizune-chan…"

Naruto shouted out in pleasure as Shizune took in his cock and reached her limit and the feeling of it at the moment was driving the normally hyperactive ninja to the limits of his sanity at the moment. He was in heaven at this moment and he couldn't moan out as he relished the feel of Shizune's mouth and tongue doing their magic on him at this moment and time.

As she got used to the sensations that she was feeling at the moment, Shizune moved her hands to Naruto's body and one hand was to his sac and she fondled his testicles slowly as she knew how sensitive they were and she then decided to try using her training as a Medic Nin to this situation and when she summoned enough chakra, she allowed the chakra to flow to her tongue and fingers and she began to touch Naruto's pleasure centers at the moment. The results made Naruto even more aroused as she began to touch his thighs, and testicles with her chakra covered hands at the moment, while her chakra coated tongue was making Naruto's cock twitch and react even more fiercely with her actions at the moment.

"Shizune-chan!!! "

The moans and shouts coming from Naruto further made Shizune even happier as she began to find the places that would get the most reaction from Naruto at the moment and Naruto could only voice out his pleasure at the sensations, he was not idle however and reached to touch Shizune's back and face, massaging them gently and with great gentleness. Shizune smiled warmly in her mind as she continued her actions of moving her head up and down and licking Naruto's cock as well as sucking it. At times she would release Naruto's cock and lick the tip and sides with her tongue, placing her hands on Naruto's cock while she used her tongue on his testicles, and the sensation of his lover playing his testicles with her tongue and mouth was just incredible to Naruto. She would then go back to using her hot mouth on Naruto's cock and that further added to the overall pleasure that was flooding Naruto's body and his mind as well.

Naruto didn't remain on the side lines for long as he moved his hands to Shizune's breasts and played with them as best he could at the moment making Shizune moan out loudly and the vibrations made his cock even more aroused and it was not long before Naruto finally felt his body reaching the limit and he made his feelings known to Shizune.

"Shizune-chan I am going to…."

Shizune understood that and released Naruto's cock from her mouth and replied.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun."

That was enough as Shizune went back to her actions on her lover's cock and it was not long before Naruto finally reached the limits of his body as he howled out his orgasm.

Shizune barely had enough time to respond as she felt Naruto's cock twitch hard and she felt Naruto's cum flood her mouth and the feel of her lover's hot and thick cum was making her feel even more happy, and the fact that his taste was delicious to her taste buds, made it all the more enjoyable. She took in as much of Naruto's cum as she could at the moment and she couldn't help but marvel at how much Naruto gave out at the moment before her, it seemed like he had been saving a lot since he was young.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven as the resulting release of his orgasm had flooded every part of his body at the moment. He looked to see that Shizune was still blushing and was taking all of his cum into her mouth without any hesitation at this moment and the sight of that made Naruto even more aroused as he felt another spurt come out from his cock and the sight of Shizune sucking and licking him dry was so erotic that he swore that no amount of reading of the Pervy sage's work was going to compare to actually doing this with a woman in real life.

"Shizune-chan….oh kami. This feels so…"

Words failed Naruto as Shizune took in even more of his cum and she relished the taste and wanted to cherish it as it filled her mouth, she saved as much as she could and then removed herself from Naruto's still hot, thick, and throbbing cock. As soon as she did so, some of the cum was dripping down her lips and she blushed as she toyed with Naruto's cum for a bit longer in her mouth and to Naruto's aroused eyes, Shizune swallowed his cum slowly and sensually and as soon as she had swallowed a good majority of the cum she had in her mouth, she showed her tongue which had traces of his cum, and licked off the cum on her lips.

"Wow…."

The highly erotic sight of Shizune who was naked before him, covered in her sweat, swallowing his cum and licking her lips while her face was flushed red and smiling erotically at him was more than enough incentive for Naruto's cock to get back to full mast. He wanted to do so many things to Shizune right now that he couldn't help but look at Shizune hotly and his gaze went to the patch of wet hair between her thighs and he saw the wetness there and he couldn't help but wonder about how he could give the very same pleasure to Shizune.

The Jonin was quick to see just where Naruto's eyes were and she couldn't help but give Naruto a warm smile and she parted her legs to let Naruto see her wet Vagina for himself and with her hands, she parted the outer lips and showed her wet sex to her lover and spoke to him as she blushed bright red.

"You want to do the same thing Naruto-kun? Then go ahead, learn what it takes to please a woman with your tongue."

With that, she moved back on the bed and still kept her legs parted and her vagina exposed to Naruto and he quickly moved in and studied Shizune's vagina and marveled at the sight before him, it was reddish pink, soft looking, and there was strange but not unpleasant smell as well as the moisture he could see, he reached out and touched Shizune's vagina with his fingers slowly and the low moan of pleasure and reaction she gave told him that she was very sensitive at the moment down there and doing this would no doubt be good to her.

Shizune encouraged Naruto with moans and saying his name slowly and that was enough as Naruto continued to explore her vagina, the Jonin looked at Naruto and couldn't help herself as she blushed bright red at the way he was examining her at the moment, she never felt so naked and so exposed before at the moment but she was not going to let her embarrassment stop her from enjoying these sensations at all.

"Naruto-kun, do you….see a bulb there, on top of the slit?"

Naruto was still blushing but he looked and saw it and nodded, and Shizune saw that and told him what to do, it was very difficult as the way Naruto looked at her and the fact that this was the very first time she was with a man.

"Touch it gently…and use your tongue if you….AAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Shizune roared out in pleasure and surprise as Naruto wasted no time and licked her clitoris and the sensations that flooded her body made Shizune even hotter as she felt her body become even more heated at the moment. Naruto looked at the Jonin and smiled warmly as he began to lick and kiss her vagina and her clitoris, his actions were not very powerful and skillful, but Shizune didn't care at all at the moment as she relished the sensations that Naruto was giving her at the moment, she then reached for her breasts with her left hand and she touched Naruto's hair with her right hand at the moment and she relaxed herself as she felt Naruto lick her vagina and her clitoris as well.

The pleasure and bliss that Shizune was feeling grew by the minute as Naruto continued to lick and suck on her vagina at the moment and the two were relishing this moment for all that they had as the taste of Shizune's moisture was proving to be sweet to Naruto who took in as much as he could take at the moment and wondered if Shizune loved the taste of his own cum in her mouth. And it seemed that he would love the taste of Shizune's juices as well at the moment.

"Naruto-kun…..there, lick me more…"

Naruto did as Shizune asked of him at the moment and the pleasure between the two began to grow ever more in intensity and pleasure and Shizune's heart rate and breathing began to climb as well as the feeling of Naruto's tongue on her vaginal lips and clit sent a large number of pleasurable tingles up and down her spine and through every nerve in her body and she loved it so much. She could have gotten addicted to the feeling of it.

(This feels so good, I don't want to forget this….Naruto-kun, I want you so much!!!!)

The two finally reached their limits as Shizune orgasmed hard and her sweet tasting juices flowed out of her vagina and Naruto took in as much as he could take, it was like a flowing river of sweet nectar to the blonde Genin and he lapped up as much as he could and licked his lips clean and he saw that Shizune was watching him the whole time and the look of utter pleasure, desire and lust in her face told him volumes of how much she loved it at the moment.

Shizune wasted no time and quickly brought Naruto to her and kissed him deeply as he lay on top of her at this moment and she relished the taste of him mixed with her own juices, it was a delicious mix that appealed deeply to her primal senses, and the same could be said for Naruto at the moment as he kissed back with equal fervor at the moment and the two played with one another as they each took turns licking and kissing one another's bodies at this moment and the two relished the feel of one another.

Naruto licked and sucked Shizune's breasts and body with very strong fervor at the moment, while she responded by kissing and licking his body and then caressing his cock with her lips, tongue and hands. The pleasure that filled their bodies at the moment made them all the more connected to one another as the pleasure grew. It was also when Naruto managed to get between Shizune's legs and he looked hungrily at Shizune's dripping wet vagina and then back to her face, she did the same as she looked at Naruto's rock hard and eager cock and his face, and she nodded at that and Naruto took his move.

Shizune tensed herself as she looked at Naruto who slowly began to push his cock into her wet vagina and she moaned out loudly as she felt his cock part her outer folds and she relished the sensation at the moment, this was the real thing at this moment and time and she was going to make sure to remember every moment of this. The sensations that flooded her body as Naruto pushed his hot, long and thick length into her body was something that drove her mad with passion and desire and she was unashamed as she was not thinking logically like she normally did.

"Naruto-kun….oh yes!!!!"

Naruto likewise blushed and gasped as he felt his cock move into Shizune's deep wet vagina as he parted the outer folds and then into her moist inner core. The memory of what it was like for his cock to be in her mouth was not able to compare to the feel of being in Shizune's most sacred place. It was so hot, wet, soft, and tight, it was heaven or something close to it and it blew his mind as the sensations flooded every nerve of his body at that moment, the sensations were utterly delicious at this moment and he was going to make damn sure these memories would not vanish from his mind anytime soon.

As soon as Naruto was deep inside Shizune, they both moaned, Shizune moaned as she had never felt so full before in her entire life at the moment, and Naruto moaned out loudly as he had never felt this pleasure in his life and the two of them did not move at all in order to relish the sensations and to calm themselves in order to get used to this situation at the moment. Shizune then gave a slight lick to Naruto's lips and kissed the tip of his nose and she spoke to Naruto.

"Now Naruto-kun, I need you now!!!!"

Naruto got the message and he began to pull back and the feeling of Shizune's inner walls massaging his cock from all sides was so arousing that he nearly came but he controlled it as best he could at the moment and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed right back in, making Shizune cry out in absolute pleasure and joy at the sensation.

The two continued their actions, though Naruto did so, slowly in order to make the sensations they were feeling at the moment last for as long as needed and it was proving to be a good one as Shizune placed a strong grip on Naruto in order to make sure that he would continue with his actions on her and make her feel the pleasure and joy that she wants a great deal from him at the moment and the results were proving to be worth it.

The two relished the sensations as Naruto began to pick up the pace with his movements and Shizune moaned out loudly in approval as well as the two of them continued to love one another and the sounds of their actions filled the ship as well as the combined smell of their passion, lust, and desire. The smell drove them on as Naruto began to move even faster and Shizune's moans and cries drove Naruto on.

"Naruto-kun!!! Harder! Harder!!!!!"

"Shizune-chan….you're so hot….oh kami!!!!"

"Yes! More!!!! MORE!!!!"

Naruto reached down and played with Shizune's breasts with his mouth and tongue and that made the short haired Jonin moan out even louder in pleasure and it was making her even more aroused as she kissed Naruto the very second he stopped paying with her breasts. The intense kiss lasted for only a minute but it was then that Shizune reached her limit.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!"

She orgasmed and Naruto moaned out loud as he felt her inner walls massage and caress his cock in such a way that he nearly orgasmed himself, but his control had miraculously survived the experience of Shizune's inner walls milking his cock in it's soft, tight, and wet grip. It had been a miracle that he had not cum just yet but this allowed him to try another position that he had been able to read about in the magazines he and Konohamaru would manage to read when the two of them were younger and had gotten before being chased out by the store owners.

He moved away and Shizune was confused at first and Naruto blushed and whispered to her ear.

"I want to…try this out Shizune-chan."

Shizune listened and blushed as she nodded and got on her hands and knees and showed her still wet and dripping vagina to her lover and Naruto was quick to make his move as he pushed deeply into her vagina once more and they both moaned, Shizune found the position good and offered a brand new degree of pleasure and sensation to her, while Naruto found Shizune to be even tighter in this position at the moment and he was enjoying this situation greatly as he held Shizune's hips and began to move his hips as well.

"Naruto-kun….right there!"

Shizune moaned as a bit of drool made it's way down her chin as she moaned out her pleasure as Naruto moved in and out of her vagina with each slow, deep, and hard thrust of his cock and hips, She turned to see Naruto who was blushing and also having the expression of intense and delicious pleasure in his face at the moment and it made her smile as she continued to let Naruto have his way with her at the moment.

The tow continued their actions and Naruto began to move faster and thrust even deeper than before and he tried using faster and stronger thrusts and it allowed him to hit Shizune's most sensitive area and that added greatly to the utter joy and pleasure that Shizune was feeling at the moment, Naruto then reached for her breasts with his hands and began to play with her breasts and lick her back all the way to her shoulder and then he leaned forward and began to nibble on Shizune's ear gently and with a great deal of erotic touch at that.

"Shizune-chan, you feel so GOOOD!!!"

"Naruto-kun!!! Harder!!! MORE!!!! FASTER!!!!"

The two then kissed one another deeply as Naruto continued to pound deeper, harder, and faster than before into Shizune and the Jonin responded with even greater pleasure as the two lovers carried on with their actions. Shizune leaned back and Naruto held her as he continued to move his cock in and out of her soaking wet vagina and the two kissed each other once more and he touched her breasts and used one free hand to make his way to her vagina and then touched where her clitoris was, soaking his finger in her juices first to make it easier, and as soon as he touched Shizune's clitoris, the Jonin wailed in pleasure.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!"

Naruto continued his actions of caressing Shizune's breasts, while kissing her and licking her neck, moving his cock in and out of her dripping wet vagina, and playing with her clitoris, further pleasuring the Jonin and it was not long before the two of them finally reached their respective orgasms, both of them screamed at the very same time as Naruto also released his cum deep inside of Shizune and the results spoke for themselves at this instant as both of them were tense and flushed with the feeling of release.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Shizune felt the heat of thickness of Naruto's cum filling her vagina with great pleasure and satisfaction, so much so that she orgasmed a fourth time in that exact instant and the pleasure of the double orgasms she had was enough to floor her and she nearly fell forward, and if it had not being for Naruto's hands on her breasts and her clitoris, she would have done that. The feel of her lover's cum in her inner most core and filling her to the breaking point was so good to Shizune that she could have just fainted.

Naruto felt Shizune orgasm twice and the feel of her inner walls milking him of every drop of his cum was so delicious he would have passed out from all the pleasure that was flooding all of his senses, he felt so alive and every nerve in his body was alight, he felt like he was flying and a great sense of release and emotion filled his body at this moment. He could also hear Shizune gasping in her orgasm and the feel of her moisture flowing out from her vagina and to his fingers was very nice, he took his fingers there and Shizune didn't hesitate to grab his right hand and licked his fingers clean of their combined cum and she moaned out loudly at the taste of it all.

Shizune turned and the two kissed each other as Naruto and Shizune felt their combined cum move and it was very good at the moment and for Naruto it was a feeling that he would have never dreamed existed, while in Shizune's case, it was worth every moment she had spent with Naruto and she would never want to have it replaced by anything else. .

As Shizune panted as her body was still saturated in the pleasure that was sent all over her body through her third orgasm of the night, Naruto moved away from her wet and flush body and licked her lips a bit and the two opened their mouths and their tongues touched one another in a very erotic dance and then they deeply kissed one another in that exact moment. The two then moved away from one another and Shizune smiled at Naruto and then closed her eyes while hugging her lover close to her at this moment.

Naruto could only look at the sleeping Jonin and smile as he also went to sleep and for the first time ever since taking the ship to sea, he felt good.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up to the sound of waves and a gentle rocking motion beneath him and he felt like everything that had happened was nothing more than a simple dream or something. But when he looked to his right and saw the sleeping face of Shizune and saw that she was utterly naked before him at the moment, the memories of their times on both the island and on this boat, and most importantly last night came right back at him.

He smiled a bit and blushed as he got off the bed and looked about and decided to get some food ready for them to eat in the rebuilt galley. He knew he was no skilled cook like Shizune, but at least he got the basics of cooking down and knew that the hot smoked preserved meat that they had would do just fine at the moment.

As he finished with the food on the small cooking area that they had managed to rebuild as best they could before leaving the island, he was greeted by a pair of hands that wrapped around his neck and turned to see none other than Shizune who smiled at him with a very loving look on her face at the moment. Naruto smiled back and she kissed him gently and replied.

"You were great last night Naruto-kun, I guess you can learn how to please a woman well."

"Shizune-chan…I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Was what we did, special to you?"

"What sort of question is that Naruto-kun? Of course it was special for me."

"I meant special as in being more than a passing thing."

Shizune was quick to grasp the idea and she couldn't help but be surprised at the implications of Naruto's question as it told her that he wanted this one night between them to be more than just a passing fling in the bedroom.

"You mean you want to be with me in every possible way Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and Shizune could see the deep blush on Naruto's face at the moment and she couldn't help but feel even more amazed at that. She however already had a response.

"You are special to me Naruto-kun, I considered you a little brother before, but now, after what we did, I can't look at you as a younger brother I want to protect, but as the man I want to be with for the rest of my life. What about you Naruto-kun? When you look at me now, what do I look like to you?"

Naruto looked and saw that Shizune was wearing only a blanket at the moment he saw that this mattered to her as well as he could see from her expression towards him, he had changed a lot since this whole incident, and he saw her in a totally different light, he still considered Sakura as a good friend and their friendship would never fade away or die as long as he drew breath, but now, now he found someone who he loved deeply, someone who cared for him deeply and had taken that deep affection to something much greater at this moment.

"I look at you as the woman you are, someone who cared for me with the best of intentions and someone I looked up to as a sister, but now, when I look at you, I see a woman who I love more than anything, I would do anything to keep you safe and I can no longer call you my sister Shizune-chan, but my loved one, I love you Shizune-chan."

Shizune smiled warmly at that and decided to allow Naruto the chance to prove his words at a much better time.

However the two then realized that they would have a good deal of explaining o do once they got back to Konoha as there was no doubt that as soon as Tsunade found out, she might take the situation in the wrong fashion. But for now, it was between the two of them and as soon as they got back to Konoha, they would figure something out.

The two went to their usual routine and after eating their break-fast, they went to work looking all over the ship to see if it would hold together and be still travel worthy for them and to do any and all needed repairs to make sure that the ship would remain in good operational condition. As soon as they were done, they went o fishing for any food they could catch and as soon as they caught any fish or even a shark, they would cook and preserve the rest. They also made sure to be on the lookout for any passing ships in the area so they could use the mirrors that they had to signal the ships with.

And later that night, the two would spend their nights together and apart from talking with one another intimately, they also made love to one another as Naruto quickly got the idea on how to better please his girl friend while they were on this ship. It was a good way to pass the time and it was certainly something he would not complain about no matter the circumstances at the moment. He had worried about having a child too early, but Shizune told him that she was not fertile at the moment and as a Medic Nin

It was on the eighteenth day out at sea that things looked up as they were busy getting their daily meal out on the deck that they had managed to repair despite the damage when they spotted a ship heading their way.

Naruto looked through the crude but effective telescope and cheered out as he spotted the symbol of Konoha on the sails of the ship and he told Shizune that their rescue had finally come and the Jonin wasted little to no time to signal the ship with the mirrors that they had on hand and as soon as they did so and signaled the ship, they were utterly relieved to see that the ship was now heading towards them at this moment.

It seemed that they were going to be all right.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto was getting ready for another trip to help get his body fully relaxed for the soon to come training with Jiraiya who had suggested a trip to the home of all the Toad Summons. The idea of seeing Gamabunta' home and learning some brand new techniques from the Toads themselves sounded odd at first, but to learn some cool jutsu were more than enough to convince Naruto to give it a try, but after the battle with Guren, her henchmen, and then the Three tails, he was in the need to relax once more and he was looking forward to it.

The Genin was currently at the nearby port in Wave Country and he was happy that he was able to ride the same ship as before. The ship that he had and Shizune had used before and after they had left the island had been fully rebuilt and was actually a lot more travel worthy as the people who lived in wave Country were more than happy to have the ship rebuilt and repaired. And now it seemed to be ready for Naruto to use as the Captain stated that he was giving the ship to Naruto as something of a present for saving his life and the lives of all his crew.

When they got back to Konoha, the two had a private talk with Tsunade and the Hokage was quite surprised by the news that she was given, she looked at both of them for a minute or two. The two got ready for the soon to come lecture, but to their surprise, Tsunade was not exploding like a bag full of exploding tags and spoke at length with the two of them for all the details of how things had come to this point.

Tsunade was familiar with the way Shizune had treated Naruto like a kid brother since the two had met, and she recalled the time the two dealt with the whole debt incident he had with one of her wealthy friends years before. She didn't mind the affection there as it helped Naruto feel a lot more relaxed and happy with others, but it seemed that the relationship had gone a lot further than she had thought possible at this moment and time. She could tell that Naruto was happy with Shizune and since Shizune had made the choice to be with Naruto and Naruto himself was happy with Naruto, she could not find fault with that and thus she agreed to allow them to be together with one another.

As he looked at the ship, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by the fact that there was his last name on the hull, and he also made him feel full of pride as he owned his own ship to boot. As he climbed on the deck up the ramp, he was surprised to see none other than Shizune on the ship wearing her Jonin clothes and her vest as well.

"Shizune-chan, what are you doing here?"

The Jonin smiled as she checked the ship's lines and replied.

"I heard you were taking a vacation to relax and since Akatsuki has not been active for quite a while and Tsunade-sama has given me some leave time after my last mission and my rounds of paper work, I figured I'd join you. Why? You don't approve?"

"I would love nothing more to be with you right now, so where do we go from here? Tea Country, Snow Country?"

Shizune shook her head and replied.

"I would love to see those places myself, but it doesn't matter to me where you and I go for our respective vacation Naruto, as long as we're together, that will be just fine by me."

The Jonin then walked to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek and then she whispered into her lover's ear.

"Besides, even if we don't find any new lands to go to, we can always pass the time in the bedroom of our own private ship right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded as they moved into the lower deck and right into their room, which had been specially rebuilt for them and before Naruto could do anything, Shizune used a smoke bomb and as the smoke cleared….she was now buck naked before him and with a seductive walk to the bed, sitting down on the bed and moving back, leaning to her elbows and she parted her legs to show her wet vagina before her lover and she smiled at him.

"Now come on, I want this day to be starting nicely before we go off on our vacation."

Naruto gulped a bit but had a wide grin on his face as he wasted little to no time and walked over to Shizune as he and his lover kissed one another deeply for this moment and time.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Ahhh….yet another chapter added to the selection…and I have to admit, with all my school work coming in, vacation work, my house getting a brand new….still somewhat smelling paint job, I have been pretty busy and I'm still amazed sometimes that I haven't suffered from writer's block. And the festival hangover isn't doing wonders for my moods either, not that I drink or anything, I'm usually sober when I make these stories.

Well now, we have the pairing of Shizune and Naruto and while the pairing seems somewhat odd to purists….let me point out that Shizune treats Naruto like a little brother at times and worries greatly about his safety, which is proven true when she goes out of her way and incurs Tsunade's wrath when she tells Homura and Koharu about the situation with Naruto, despite her best intentions.

So I figured I could try and make the relationship take a much more mature turn and more….and here is the result, not as flashy or long as my other works, but as long as you use the right content and the right details, then you are home free in that regard. And I've added the change of one in water and in a ship, who has NOT seen an episode of Love Boat anyway?

Feel free to send me suggestions on who will be following Shizune afterwards. I already have some ideas on who will be next, but feel free to add your own choices.

Also in light of some very honest suggestions, I have to admit that the scenes are repetitive to some degree, but keep in mind that only the deserted island theme is repetitive, the real thing that changes are the emotions and reasons for each woman to be with Naruto, I won't always have the same formula every new chapter.

But keep in mind that making the story for each new installment is not something that I do every day and the survival things I write have to be researched and written down before I put them in. So this is not an easy series to write, and I have mentioned that I already have a definite plan for the series, and it's barely that old yet so please bear in mind that these are just the opening chapters, I have to add the other female characters as well.


	11. Naruto Hinata Sakura

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: How many of these have I done already?

Naruto X Hinata X Sakura

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

Author's notes:

This is the eleventh installment of the Deserted Island story and the first of the Crush Arc, an arc that combines several already mentioned female characters from the previous chapters. As you might have guessed, this story is only possible as several key characters apart from Naruto have been revealed and have been combined to create a good pairing together.

So for this outing…the pairing is Sakura and Hinata with Naruto. Now before I start getting complaints, hear me out, in the Shippuuden arc, despite the fact that she does beat the tar out of him when he does something that makes her mad..I have seen both in the manga and the anime that Sakura has developed tender feelings for Naruto and in this case…they take a more romantic turn. And with shy Hinata things get more interesting as there will be a chance that Sakura can help her admit her own feelings for her crush…

So how will Naruto feel if the crush he has on Sakura is finally reciprocated and he learns of Hinata's long time crush on him?

We'll just have to wait and see won't we?

--------

On a nearby harbor…

"Naruto! Hurry up!!"

"Coming!!!"

Naruto ran up to his two companions for this brand new mission that the Hokage had sent them on. He had been assigned to work with a small team to handle some important work for Konoha, namely in the establishment of a new trading relation with Temujin's people. Temujin had been happy that his people had begun to rebuild their lives and now he could help rebuild his own and seeing Naruto as well as Sakura once more had been something that he was happy for.

Naruto likewise was happy to see Temujin once more and he took the time to enjoy meeting a good friend, in a way Temujin reminded him a good deal of Sasuke, though in this case, Temujin had given up his anger and inner turmoil and had made peace with himself and his past, and worked tirelessly to improve the lives and standing of his people. He had gathered all the remaining technology and resources his former master Haido had and turned them to a more humane and noble purpose.

It had been a while since Naruto had seen Temujin and it did him good to see that his former enemy and turned friend was doing an excellent job in rebuilding his people's society and protecting the ruined mine that housed the Gelel stones. There was still a chance there would be people who would try and find more of the stones in order to do what Haido had done, and Temujin vowed never to let that happen while he was leading his people. Both of the men were happy to see one another again and it did Naruto a lot of good to see his friend back on his feet.

Hinata was very much happy to be alongside Naruto on this mission as this had been a while since she had been on a mission with her long time crush ever since he had left to train with Jiraiya and now here she was with him once more, though it made her worry a bit about being with Sakura at the moment as she knew for a solid fact that Naruto had eyes only for Sakura but she placed those thoughts aside for now and when Naruto reached them they all boarded the ship bound back for Wave Country so they could all head back to Konoha and see how things were doing while they were away.

Hinata and Sakura were finally able to enter their rooms and settle down on the beds, with Hinata smiling at the feeling being able to rest after such a long period of work and mediation for the new trading bill and that was something that had been tiring as while Temujin had faith in this alliance with Konoha, not everyone was that confident, but with the trade agreement signed, things would look a lot better for everyone involved with the process and that was good enough reason for them to head home.

The white eyed Hyuuga heiress sat down and removed her sandals so her feet would be in a much better condition and she enjoyed the feel of being able to rest for the day. Sakura likewise did the same but she also decided to go and check on some of the things that she would have to send back to Tsunade for the Hokage to take a look at, the copy of the trade agreement was now in her hands and was stored away in a special water proof pack that she would have to carry at all times and she knew that it was her job to do so.

The pink haired Kunoichi looked out the window and saw that the ship they were currently on was now leaving the harbor and out to open sea, this new ship was one of those with steam power so it would be a much faster trip as well. Jiraiya had finally come through for Naruto and had given them a good deal on some first class rooms, though naturally Naruto was sleeping in another room which was close to their room so he was not far away.

(I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing right now?)

Hinata wondered as Naruto had headed for his room and had not come out ye, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing there or how he was feeling after the week long work load that they had to deal with. She decided to go and see for herself just how Naruto was doing at the moment stood up and spoke to Sakura.

"I'm going to go check on N-Naruto-kun Sakura-san."

"Why?"

"J-J-Just wanted to know how he is, he seemed to be really tired all of a sudden."

"All right, I'll need to check on my supplies."

Hinata nodded and she stood up and placed back on her sandals and made her way out of their room and headed for Naruto's room and she began to knock on the door, hoping to see if Naruto-kun was awake.

"Naruto-kun? Are you there?"

When she got no answer, she decided to check the door and found it to be open and she decided to see for herself and find out just what was Naruto doing. As she entered the door the spacious and very comfortable atmosphere was very inviting and she looked about to see just where her crush was at the moment. She looked about and then spotted Naruto's signature orange and black long sleeved jacket that he now wore when he came back to Konoha. She held it and couldn't help but blush when she was able to pick up his scent through the clothes and she hugged the cloth, she still wondered just where Naruto had gone.

It was then that a door opened and she turned and she couldn't say a word as Naruto walked out….wearing only a towel that covered his stomach, concealing a certain seal on his boy, but she was able to see his broad chest and the muscles there as well, Naruto had a towel on his face and it seemed that he had been wiping his face and thus was not aware of Hinata being in his room.

"Ahh nothing like a hot bath after a long day!"

Naruto moved to towel away and closed his eyes and began to shake his head slowly to get the excess water out of his hair so he would have no trouble drying his hair all the faster. He did this, unaware of the fact that Hinata had seen the whole thing before her and the indigo haired Hyuuga couldn't help but blush wildly at the sight before her and she was enthralled by the sight before her at the moment.

(Naruto-kun….he's so….handsome, Oh kami I want him now!!!)

The young Hyuuga couldn't help in anymore and she blushed bright red when Naruto finally opened his eyes and the very second she saw the image of him being wrapped in a towel, and no doubt naked beneath it, his hair glowing like wet gold, and his deep blue eyes looking at her squarely, she couldn't say anything and she couldn't help but act the way she normally would act in such a situation like this.

She fainted.

Naruto was utterly shocked by the fact that Hinata was right here in his room and when she fainted before him and landed on the bed he rushed to her and tried to wake her up and find out just what had happened and try to find out just what had happened here. He had been so engrossed in his shower that he had paid no attention to his surroundings, something that he would not doubt know as a violation of being a ninja.

He was not entirely at fault as Hinata had been so engrossed in her own thoughts as she held his jacket that she was not aware of the fact that he was still in the room at the moment.

"Hinata! Are you all right?"

"Hey, Hinata, are you feeling tired or something?

It was then that Sakura walked in, she had been wondering what was going on in Naruto's room and decided to go take a look, and what she saw was enough to get her in a very riled mood as she shouted at Naruto while getting her fists ready to punish Naruto.

"Naruto!!! What the heck is going on here?!"

Naruto turned and saw her and quickly gulped as he could see very plainly that she was on the warpath once more.

"Sakura-chan, what are you … wait!! This is not what it looks like!!! I can explain…."

Sakura however was having none of it and shouted.

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!!!!!"

SMACK!!!

--------

Later….

"Ow…you didn't have to hit me that hard Sakura-chan…."

Naruto said as he walked with Sakura and Hinata, now fully dressed as they were heading towards the galley to grab their dinner for the night early. Sakura realized that she had hit him too hard and when Hinata explained what had happened once she woke up, Sakura realized further that she had been mistaken in her attack on Naruto and quickly healed him. Her attack didn't break any bones of the sort on Naruto, but he was out cold still and both her and Hinata decided to wait for him to wake up so that both of them could apologize for the misunderstanding between the three of them at the moment.

"Sorry about that, but after what I saw, I reacted."

"I know that, but I would never do anything to hurt Hinata-san. Are you feeling any better Hinata-san?"

"I-I-I'm fine Naruto-kun."

The three of them finally arrived at the galley and while Naruto was not entirely happy with the fact that there was no ramen onboard the ship, he settled for a nice meal of hot beef and pork ribs with hot rice and sauce while both Hinata and Sakura ate vegetable soup with hot chicken, fish and steamed rice. Naruto had thankfully saved a lot of money and had won a large pot in a gambling game, showing that he still had the amazing luck in gambling and he was the one paying for the meals as a way to apologizing for the misunderstanding between them all.

However, while the three Konoha ninja were enjoying the food, a band of drunken thugs who were no doubt part of some sort of mercenary group had begun to eye both Sakura and Hinata, with their leader having lecherous thought directed towards the two women who were with Naruto at the moment. It was not long for Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata to notice that they were being watched by the thugs and then the people in question got up from their own table and made their way towards Naruto and the others.

The band of thuggishdrunkards surrounded the three of them and Naruto did not like the way the men were leering at both Hinata and Sakura, he was not in the mood for anyone, least of all these drunken idiots laying hands on his friends, especially those who were close to his heart. He stood up and spoke evenly to the leader of the group.

"Listen here you, back off or your going to regret it."

The man laughed and replied in his intoxicated state.

"Get lost runt! We're here to have fun and maybe even show those lady friends of yours areal good time!"

Naruto growled even more and for a moment, Sakura could see a brief amount of the Kyuubi's chakra manifest in Naruto's body, but he restrained it and then gave the man a serious punch to the face, and sent him sprawling back into his comrades. The man got up and glared at Naruto and took out one of his swords and shouted.

"That's it punk! You're dead!!!"

Naruto however was not the kind of person to back down once the fight was underway, the other thugs got out their weapons and began to surround Naruto but he was undeterred at the fight got well underway between him and the rest of the thugs. However, Naruto had been learning a great deal since his time with Jiraiya and while hw as not able to save Sasuke to keep his promise to Sakura, he was more than ready to let out some of his anger at these guys, and also for making the moves on both Sakura and Hinata.

The fight was very much under Naruto's favor as he quickly made short work of the thugs, while he was still a Genin in ninja rank, Sakura knew that Naruto was already in the Jonin category with his current number of abilities in combat and since these thugs had no idea in their drunken state that Naruto was a lot more capable than he looked, they were paying for with their pain as he unleashed his attacks on them.

However, both her and Hinata quickly joined in when a number of the thugs took out crossbows and aimed right at Naruto. the leader of the thugs aimed at Naruto but he was suddenly attacked by Hinata, he was forced back and he leered at Hinata and spoke.

"Nice, I love a woman with spirit!"

Hinata however retaliated with the Gentle Fist and quickly knocked the man aside, showing that she had grown a lot stronger than before and was more than capable of facing off a larger foe, no doubt learning to his her Byakugan and Gentle Fist more effectively when dealing with much larger opponents, mirroring her success in the Land Vegetables Mission. The men were shocked at how well Hinata knocked aside their leader who was physically stronger than Hinata. They were unaware that Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan after being trained by both her cousin Neji and her father Hiashi, she had gotten a lot stronger as well.

Sakura however landed powerful blows using her chakra enhanced strength to knock aside her foes with powerful force, sending them through the walls nearby, through tables and even chairs, making the men look at her with great fear as they had no idea how she could be this strong and knocking them aside like they were nothing more than feather pillows with her fists, unaware that they were picking a fight with Tsunade's apprentice for that matter and she was equal to her master in terms of super human strength and ability to heal, this made her a very deadly foe, especially when she was angry.

The fight could have gotten worse as the three of them got ready to fight and protect one another as the thugs got up, but it was when the ship's guards came into the scene and had the place surrounded. The Captain was in a foul mood after the disturbance and when informed of the behavior of the mercenaries, he had them all locked away and had the three ninja help with the cleanup of his ship. Naruto didn't protest and neither did Sakura and Hinata as the blonde paid with the last of his money to allow the Captain to buy the supplies they would need to effect the repairs needed on the ship.

It took some time to get things organized for the repairs but all three ninja as well as the crew who were assigned to the repairs of the galley and with that being done at the moment, there was some semblance of peace on the ship. It took at least several hours but thankfully, Naruto's Kage Bushin evened things out for the repairs. However, it was not long before the news got worse…

Apparently the mercenaries had caused a riot to start and had freed themselves and were now moving about to locate Naruto and the others, the three of them got ready for another fight while Sakura checked her belongings and was happ7y to see that the trade agreement was still with them and in safe hands. The mercenaries returned and the fight was about to start again between them and the Konoha ninja when an explosion occurred, it was something that shook the boat greatly and forced them to halt their fighting as it turned out that some of the still drunken mercenaries had made their way to the engine room and had caused some damage there in their drunken states.

The ship had to be evacuated and Naruto and the others quickly knew that while they could help the others, they too had to escape, but the mercenaries in their drunken state forced them fight once more and the three had to fight back even more and they were able to restrain the mercenaries and helped the crew evacuate the ship as the damage to the ship began to spread out quickly and as soon as they were done with their work, they also got on a life boat and escaped the ship and they were able to get away in time as the ship exploded. However, they had been separated from the others and it was already very dark and despite Hinata using her Byakugan to spot the other boats, the quick sinking of the ship cut her off from any light and the lack of a full moon due to clouds covering it, denied them any extra light in order to look about for the other ships.

Naruto decided to do his best and was happy that he had some food left in his bag and saw that food in question were some nutrition pills they tasted bad but they were better than nothing at all. And as soon as they were able to check their gear for a bit, Naruto decided to take the helm and steer the boat while Hinata took to the front and used her Byakugan to see ahead of them and since she could see ten kilometers better than Neji, they had a chance to spot land.

The three ninjas took turns doing what they could, when Naruto was soon tired and sleepy, Sakura took over and allowed Naruto to rest while Hinata also took some rest to relax her eyes after hours of using them. And when Hinata woke up again, Naruto also did the same and allowed Sakura to rest. They had no idea how long they were out there in the sea but it was tiring at the moment as they took turns sleeping and resting as best they could.

It was already early morning when Hinata spotted a large island nearby, there were cliffs there and it seemed that they now had a chance to reach dry land, Hinata then told the others what she had seen and both of them were relieved and they made their way to the island and were soon carried in by the currents, there were some serious waves and pounding water, but thankfully they had not fallen off the boat they were in and it had not capsized or overturned. They made it to the shore and they were all dead tired as the hours they had spent on the sea through the night had been harrowing and had tested their nerves and more, to finally feel solid ground underneath their feet was a very good thing. However they knew that while they were on dry land they were not out of danger just yet and they needed to find some shelter soon and get some much needed sleep, they certainly couldn't leave the boat either and despite the weariness that they had at the moment, all three of them, with assistance from Naruto's Kage Bushin were able to pull the boat out of the water and deeper into the beach and then they looked for rope to secure it and when they did, they tied it to a nearby rock outcropping.

As soon as that part of their work was done, the three moved around to see if they could find a place to rest, and away from any danger, thankfully the moon came out and with the light needed to see their surroundings more and Hinata had seen what appeared to be a cave on a large cliff face nearby and they headed for that.

As soon as they entered the cave, Naruto and the others moved slowly and as soon as they found a good enough place to rest, they decided to get some sleep, it would have been nice to be sleeping on beds, but that was very much out of the question anyway so no sense thinking about it, it was going to be a very long night.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and moved his arms, thankful that he was still up and about and had to thank the rapid healing abilities given by his demon resident as he was going to need all his stamina and strength. The blonde then turned to look at his companions and hoped that they were all right. Sakura was sleeping soundly and her chest was moving, and the same was true for Hinata and that told the blonde that they were all right, he then heard deep sound, like what a small river would make and then headed that way, it took him a while as he avoided being injured in the path he was taking and it was then that his foot hit something wet and he realized that it was water or some sort of liquid. He then heard a rumble of air as if it was entering through a hole and through the little light he had, he spotted an opening in the roof.

The hole was not so big and as dawn came, the light grew stronger and as light from the morning came, in he was suddenly blinded and when his eyes adjusted, he found a pristine lake of water there along with several pools and a stream, it was a very beautiful sight before him and he couldn't help but express that fact to himself aloud.

"Wow."

(("Wow is right, at the very least, water is not a problem for now. Come on, no sense staying here all day, we need to find some food."))

(What about Sakura-chan and Hinata-san?)

(("They'll be all right, they need their sleep and when we get enough food for all of us, we can get lucky, now before we do anything, let's take stock of what we've got."))

Naruto nodded and checked his pouch and found a number of kunai with him, some shuriken and a few food pills that would be helpful in a pinch, thankfully the pills were not ruined by the water as Naruto kept them in a container that was water proof. The pills might not have much in terms of taste, but they would do well enough when they needed them. As soon as he was done with the inventory check up, Naruto then moved out on the island, climbing up the short rise of the cave and then moving down the slop where the cave was as it overlooked the beach. He then began to try and look for food and that was when the ninja spotted some coconut palm trees, perfect survival food and the Kyuubi agreed.

(("Now that stuff will certainly come in handy, keep in mind we need the green healthy ones for food and water, the others that are brown are not worth the time and effort of getting at all."))

Naruto nodded and deployed a pair of Kage Bushin to handle the retrieval of the coconuts wand when they were able to get at least six, the Genin took a fallen plan branch and used it as a marker for the location of his food and drink items as well as where he could put the rest of his catch once he got them. The Kyuubi guided Naruto to hunt and they were able to fashion a throwing spear from some floating bamboo and his kunai and they made their way through the beach and spotted a nearby river that flowed to the ocean and as they made it there, they spotted some fish and Naruto tried to catch a few.

Emphasis on the word tried as he missed at least a dozen times, but the blonde was persistent and he finally speared at least three of the large fresh water fish and took those with him and along the way, the two spotted some wild berry bushes and the Kyuubi identified the fruits.

(("Hmmm….those berries look all right but let's not take any chances with them, take on and take a sip of the juices but don't eat it, we need to see if they are not good to eat."))

(Why? They are just berries?)

(( "Listen, there berries worth eating and there are berries that can make you sick or worse, besides, I might be able to heal you with my chakra so you don't have that much to worry about when you do get poisoned by the berries if they are poisonous, but neither of your comrades are gifted with 'our' healing talents so if they get sick, they'll be helpless and in real trouble and that's the last thing all of us need in a place like this you know, get me?"))

I never thought of that….all right, here goes nothing.

Naruto tried the berries and finding that his tongue's taste buds were not reacting badly to the juices for a few minutes, he took as much as he could and moved back to his cache and then went to work getting the food back to the cave, he made sure to have the berries in his now empty pouch while holding the coconuts in one hand and using his spear to hold the fish with him and made the trek back to the cave, as soon as he made it into the cave, he placed the food down and went to work in getting a fire going. He moved out and he looked for fire wood and tinder, in the times when he and the Pervy Sage were unable to reach any towns or cities, and had to camp out in the wilderness, he had to learn how to find fire-wood and tinder. He found enough and located a few pieces of flint and as he brought the materials back, he then got to work and the fire started and since the blonde was near the entrance, the smoke was able to move out through the opening.

He then got some left over bamboo wood that he would have use for firewood and made some spits and used them on the fish and got them cooking and then used his kunai to cut open the coconuts. Just as Sakura and Hinata finally woke up, the two yawned a bit and rubbed their eyes and it made him feel a lot more relieved that they were all going to be in good straits, after all that had happened on the ship after the ship got hit by that massive number of waves, they needed something to cheer themselves up, and food in the blonde's mind would certainly help.

Sakura and Hinata smelled the fish and Hinata smiled at Naruto and spoke.

"G-G-God M-Moring N-N-Naruto-kun."

"Morning Hinata, morning to you too Sakura-chan, I was able to get us some break-fast today."

Sakura nodded as the smell of cooking fish began to take to her nose and she welcomed the smell of cooking food in her nose.

"Nicely done Naruto-kun, it might take a while so we can rest here for a bit. By the way Naruto-kun…you smell."

Naruto was surprised at that and smelled his clothes and noted that they had the smell of brine and vegetation and also the smell of his sweat, no doubt from all he had done since this morning and he couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he was in the presence of two women and he smelled bad.

"I guess so, I'll go take a bath there in the springs in the back, see you later."

As Naruto got to the back of the caves to find the spring he found in the early hours of the morning, the two women got to cooking as they needed to get the food all ready for them to eat. Hinata and Sakura however then heard splashing sounds and the sounds of Naruto speaking as he found a very interesting fact about the water in the spring.

"Wow, this is cool water, perfect!!!!"

The two looked at one another and blushed somewhat at that and they focused their attention on cooking the fish and they also checked out the other food items that Naruto had found while out on his hunt. After an hour or so, the fish was finally cooked well after the two would move it to be cooked evenly Naruto walked back dressed in his t-shirt and short pants, and both those clothes were soaking wet and clung to his frame, making Hinata blush at the sight as well as Sakura who turned and got the fish out from the fire and as soon as Naruto arrived, he spoke to Sakura and Hinata.

"That bath was great; I had to take off my jacket and pants so I can wash those later."

Hinata tried her best not to faint as this was the very first time she was in such a situation with Naruto before and despite the presence of Sakura it was not the least bit easy to ignore that fact that she could see how well built Naruto was at the moment. She couldn't help herself as her eyes traced his form despite the wet cloth that covered his skin and body from her and her face heated at her vivid imaginings. However the young Hyuuga heiress then wondered why Naruto was not taking off the rest of his clothes.

(Naruto-kun might get cold from wearing those soaked clothes!!!)

"N-N-Naruto-kun….I-I-I think you should let those clothes of yours dry….by taking….well….them."

"You want me to remove my clothes, my Hinata-san, you are asking me something like that?"

Hinata blushed bright red and she was about to faint at the implications of Naruto's words and took the usual physical intervention of Sakura to stop his teasing….which normally consisted of her whacking Naruto on the back of the head, lightly.

"Naruto! Don't embarrass Hinata-san like that!"

Naruto rubbed the back of her head and gave a sheepish look to Hinata.

"Sorry I just, well I just didn't expect that from you, I'm sorry okay?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"I-I-It's all right, I guess I should have been more clear about my words. But you….really should get out of those clothes so they…can dry, you, you might get cold N-N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave Hinata a slight smile and replied.

"I'll be all right Hinata-san, I've never gotten sick before and I doubt I can get sick now, besides, Pervy Sage used to teach me a technique to warm myself up so I can dry my clothes. Trust me when I say that I'll be fine Hinata-san."

Hinata had a feeling that Naruto wanted to not just hide his modesty, but something else as well, but she didn't know what that was at the moment, however she had to agree that keeping his clothes on would be a lot more modest and more civil than moving about naked. While she would have wanted to see Naruto without clothes on as it was a fantasy of hers, it would be very embarrassing to her to show it.

Sakura however knew what was the other and more serious reason as to why Naruto wanted to keep his clothes on before her and Hinata most of all. And it was not just to hide his body, but that mark of his that told everyone that like his best friend Gaara, he too carried a bijuu in his body. She couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to keep the mark a secret from anyone, especially Hinata as he respected her a great deal. That was quite different from how things were before the two years before, back then Naruto considered Hinata as dark, timid, and weird, but he liked her courage and her desire to be stronger and make something of herself, those were things that he could easily relate to and that was why he was willing to fight Neji to make him pay for belittling Hinata, as well as Lee, and in extension, himself.

Naruto's relationship with Hinata had grown as well when they were working together, the Bikouchuu mission that they took together had shown to Naruto how strong Hinata had become when she defeated the massive killer bee summon by herself then, despite the failure of the mission. There were others, but the one that got his admiration of Hinata at a very high note was the mission to escort the Princess of the Land Vegetables. That was when Hinata defeated a powerful ninja that not even he could defeat with his abilities.

That mission made Naruto view Hinata as a great ally and a great friend and the last thing he wanted was to reveal the dark scar of his past to Hinata. The only people who knew about his being the container of the Kyuubi was herself, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, Sai, and no doubt Iruka as well. She sighed mentally and wondered just what was going to happen while they were here on this island and she hoped that they would be rescued soon.

The three of them began to eat the fish that was now properly cooked and they dug into the meat and thankfully the fish Naruto caught were not just big but also very filling and had good taste, and as soon as the fish was now fully eaten and they ate the berries and the coconuts, they were able to feel a lot better. It was then that Sakura had an idea.

"Naruto-kun, do you think there is a settlement here?"

"What makes you say that Sakura-chan?"

"I think there should be one here, this island is huge after all and no doubt there should be at least some sign of habitation, if we can find help here, we might very well be able to leave and head on for Konoha if they have a ship."

Hinata nodded at that, they might have a much better chance if they left cave searched the island, they might find some help, and if none, at least they might know if there was anything they could find. Naruto thought about that and since they had nothing better to do at the time being, he agreed.

"All right, let's go explore the island."

--------

Later…

The three got their things together and moved out to go and see if there was a chance that they were not alone on this island, it was a gamble, but they had little choice, if there was s settlement, at least they would not be alone and they would be able to find a way to head back to Konoha either by sending out a message to show their current location or by getting a new ship and a small crew to take them back home. The fastest way to see if there was a village or town on this massive island was to go to the highest part of the island and they spotted a high enough cliff and made their way there as carefully as they could as Naruto was not in the mood to think of the time he, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata had gone looking for the Bikouchuu beetle to track Sasuke before.

As they made it there, both Sakura and Naruto looked about and then Hinata used her Byakugan to see the island. The island was massive to her eyes and was filled with forests, plains and she could see animals moving there as well as high hills with grass lands and there were some small to large rivers there as well. The whole island was so large that it made her wonder how this place was never recorded on the maps they had in Konoha. It was then that she spotted a large town there in another part of the island and it was near the sea, she gave a cry of joy and that alerted the others quite easily.

"You found something Hinata?"

"Hai Naruto-kun….there seems to be a town there!"

"Great!!!!"

Sakura was also happy but decided to ere on the side of caution first.

"Hold on, Hinata-san do you see anyone moving about? There should be some people awake."

Hinata looked a lot more and to her surprise, there was no sign of habitation, she then wondered if the place was some sort of trap, but apart from the animals she had seen with the Byakugan, there seemed to be no people there, even possible ambushers were very much out of sight as she couldn't see any chakra there at all that could be considered that of the human person.

"there seems to be no one there Sakura-san, I can't seem to find anyone there."

"That's odd."

"You think it might be a trap Sakura-chan?"

Naruto asked worriedly, the last thing he wanted was to be dealing with people who might very well have dark intentions towards them .

Sakura shook her head and replied.

"I don't think so, Hinata's not seen anyone there who could be a threat. I don't like it, but we might as well take a look."

The three made their way to the town and as soon as they arrived there, they found that the town was very much deserted, there seemed to be no sign of anyone there at all, and the buildings looked be already rotting and breaking down.

"What happened here?"

"this place is too quiet…."

Hinata looked about in the ghost town and so did Naruto and Sakura, they searched in different parts of the town and they were able to meet at the town center at least an hour later. They then decided to get some rest and respite from the hot midday sun and with that in their minds, they entered the utterly ruined building that no doubt served as the town hall. She and the others then decided to take a look as since this was the town hall, it could have records to explain what exactly happened here, as they searched through the place, they made sure to check every corner and container they could find for the clues they needed and it was then that she found a still fairly intact book of sorts. She wiped away the dust and began reading the information and she then called out the others.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san, I found something!!!!"

The other two ninja arrived and then began to ready the journal. Apparently this place had once been a thriving colony when the last Great Ninja War broke out, the inhabitants were forced to leave the island due to the fighting as bands of roving ninja pirates had been scouring the seas and had found their colony. Their forces held the marauders off until they all could escape, eventually the colony was stripped of all material wealth and left to rot, while the animals which were once domesticated had finally escaped their pens and were roaming the island and inhabiting certain parts of it now.

"No wonder there were some cattle, goat, pig, and chicken tracks on this island, those tracks must have been made by the animals when they had escaped all those years ago."

"Why hasn't anyone come back to the island?"

Sakura then ventured a guess.

"They must have decided to leave the island alone, thinking that the bandit ninjas might have used this place as a camp or something, or they would have thought that there was nothing left to go back to and doing so would have brought the ninja bandits back on them."

The three Konoha ninja then moved through the ruins to search for more clues, but finding none, had to make a decision on what their next move would be, after finding out that there was no way they could find help on the island.

The three decided not to move into the ruined village, the structures were too badly ruined to good for habitation and staying there would be inviting disaster if a massive storm would hit the village, so they would have to salvage the place and see what they could find. The trio set out of the town hall, careful not to get hurt by anything and then began to search the houses.

The bandit ninja apparently were interested only in wealth and left everything else alone as they found some still serviceable tools and gear in strong store boxes and crates nearby, apparently the residents had taken great care of their tools as they had lasted for nearly twenty years since the war, judging by the dates when they were made and the containers were able to store the items properly for years.

The tools included hammers, some saws, rulers, and a few other hand held construction equipment, as well as some metal wire and packs of nails that was stored in some sort of container that apparently kept moisture and air out as there appeared to be no rust on them and that was a good thing. They knew that any food would have rotted or spoiled already so no sense looking for those, much to Naruto's chagrin as he had been hoping to find some ramen in the area. They continued their search and found a clothing and garment store and found that some simple but durable cloth rolls had been storied in a much better constructed store room and had avoided being ruined or destroyed and could prove useful for them all. The two were continuing their salvage run when they spotted dark clouds coming and that told them that they needed to head back to the cave that would have to be their new home, Naruto used his Kage Bushin to help take as much of the salvaged equipment and parts they could find as well as the cloth rolls. As they arrived, the storm hit the island hard, and as they listened to the hard rain, the three of them decided to rest for an hour or more in order to recover from the day's activities. And as soon as he was awake from his nap, Naruto took some bamboo that was till there and made a new spear and went out to hunt what he could find.

As he got soaked, he knew that under normal situations, he was making himself a very tempting target board for all manner of sicknesses, pneumonia, cough, migraines and flu being among them, but he needed to go and hunt for food for lunch, they had spent the rest of the exploring the island and while none of the others showed it, he could tell that Hinata, and Sakura were hungry for food and so was he, using Kage Bushin was tiring on his chakra and he needed to get as much food energy as he could.

As he made his way to the forest, he then spotted a lone calf and could see that there were no animals nearby and with a quick assessment of the situation, the blonde Genin knew that now was the right time and with a good cast of his spear he wounded the animal and quickly finished it off with his kunai. The kill was messy but Naruto knew that it had to be done in order to feed the others. Plus the skin and the meat would be useful in many ways.

As he hauled the calf on his shoulders, and used his training in strength to help deal with calf's size and weight, he moved back to the cave and despite some initial difficulty hauling the dead calf up the cave, it was done and as soon as he was able to place it aside, he looked at it and then got to work as the Kyuubi spoke to him on how to cut and prepare the meat properly.

"Keep in mind kit that as soon as the rain stops, we need to preserve the meat properly in order to use it again for later, there's more than enough meat there for a few days or so, so no need to hunt too much at the moment."

Right.

The process was long and messy, but it got the job done at least and Naruto knew that eh would need to clean up in a cool bath afterwards. It took at least a few hours or so, but the blonde Genin was done and then as the meat was ready, he took some of the ribs and sides and quickly got some bamboo to act as the spits and placed the food there and got a fire going, all the while Hinata and Sakura were resting and he didn't bother them as it was still raining and while the clouds covered the sun, he could guess it was already late or early afternoon.

As the meat began to cook, Naruto decided to head into the back area and clean himself up and as soon as he was done, he went back to minding the roasting beef and soon the succulent smell of roasting beef filled the cave and it was not long before both Sakura and Hinata were roused from their slumber by the smell of food. Naruto smiled at them as he continued to roast the meat and they all got down to eating what they could, with Naruto using a clean flat piece of wood as a chopping block and using his kunai to cut the meat to slivers for them to eat while the rain was still going strong outside. The meat was good and Hinata was happy that she was able to be with Naruto, but she also was a bit sad at the fact that Sakura was with them, not that she had ill will towards Sakura, since when Naruto was done, she and Sakura were good companions and she had taken some medical jutsu training to compliment her Byakugan and her Gentle Fist techniques to help support Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, Sakura had helped in her training in that regard as well and that was why they were close friends, but with Naruto things were a bit uneasy.

Back then Sakura was different and her relationship with Naruto was not that rosy, as she knew for a fact, Sakura used to treat Naruto badly and considered him an annoyance, and more besides, despite the fact Naruto was very much attracted to her and stayed by her side despite the way she used to treat him and Hinata knew that Naruto cared deeply for Sakura, which was why he promised to bring him back to Konoha after he defected from the village. And likewise, Sakura began to be nicer to Naruto though they would sometimes bicker with one another when something happens and Sakura was not above hitting him like back in the old days.

Naruto did what he knew and felt was right because he was who he was and always will be, a kind, confident and compassionate young man. And now that he had grown up, things were different now, Hinata could see that Sakura had developed some deeper feelings for Naruto and it made things all the harder for her.

She wanted to make Naruto happy, but she knew Naruto wanted to make Sakura happy as well. Here she was, looking at the young man who she was utterly in love with, and the only woman that he no doubt had deeper feelings for. She knew Naruto valued her as a friend, but not in the way she wanted him to value her, and despite her desire to be strong she felt somewhat saddened by that fact.

"Hinata? Are you all right?"

Hinata looked up to see worry on Naruto's face and she realized that she had been so silent and deep in thought that she had no doubt worried Naruto greatly and it made her feel bad for making her crush worry about her a lot.

"I-I-I'm fine….just deep in thought."

Naruto thought about that and he wondered if Hinata was feeling down about what had happened back on that ship two days before. He disliked seeing anyone sad and seeing Hinata sad was not a something he liked to see, as much as he didn't want to see Sakura sad.

"Don't worry about a thing Hinata. We're going to get back to Konoha and we're going to be all right!"

Hinata looked at Naruto and couldn't help but smile as his attempts to cheer her up despite the fact that her thoughts were not entirely on how to get back to Konoha. She felt a lot better at least that she was still someone important to Naruto.

As the rain stopped and it seemed like the sun was out, the three ninja decide to gather the meat of the calf that they had left and they began to dry the food as best they could, thus they had to make a set of tripods and hooks from wood to make the device and when that was finished, they took out sections of the meat and went to work on preparing them properly for drying, it was tiring and disgusting work, but the three of them knew that the food that they had there would help them out a lot and as soon as they were assured that the meat was ready, the three of them hung them in to dry in the sun and in the rain.

They then headed back to the village to see what else they could salvage and sue for themselves while they were there on the island. The three searched all the houses and buildings and found some more supplies, namely in the area of construction. But they found some sewing supplies as well as several bathing materials such as soap in some sort of heavy duty strong box that required the use of a kunai and Naruto's strength to open, the sight of the soap was a godsend to the three ninja as they needed those for bathing and cleaning their clothes. They then headed back to the cave and as soon as they were there, Sakura and Hinata went ahead to bathe while Naruto decided to go see what other things he could find in order to add to their dinner.

As both women removed their clothes and undergarments and began to bathe and enjoy the cool waters of the spring that was in their cave, Hinata sighed as she lay back in the water as the light of the afternoon sun filtered through.

Sakura also sighed and then spoke.

"Finding the soap was a great break, it might have been only two days, but I smell bad….and thankfully this is a good way to clean up, right Hinata?"

"Y-Y-Yes…by the way, Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Has N-N-Naruto-kun been training in some new jutsu?"

Sakura knew a great deal of Hinata's deep seated affection for Naruto and understood the question as well. She had to admit that Hinata's affection for Naruto was well placed, even in the Academy, she would always have a deep seated affection for the blonde ninja who was always considered the clown of the school, truth be told, Hinata was actually one of the few women in their school to not seek Sasuke, unlike her, Ino, and the others in their class. She never understood it and neither did the others and it was a point of humor for her at times. However, despite not knowing Hinata that well, things between Naruto and Hinata were very much on very good terms now and he saw her in a far more positive light.

If Naruto knew about her crush on him…

"He's been learning a lot Hinata-san, he's been working with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei to perfect some older ones as well."

Hinata gave a happy expression and spoke at that.

"N-N-Naruto-kun's really grown up hasn't he?"

"Yes he has….Hinata, may I ask you something?"

Hinata looked at Sakura questioningly and Sakura asked her question.

"Hinata, when are you going to tell Naruto about how you feel about him?"

Hinata blushed deep red at that and she knew that Sakura would no doubt know about her feelings towards Naruto and she couldn't help but wonder how to answer her friend's question, but she decided to ask Sakura the question that she also wanted answered.

"S-Sakura-san, I want to know something too. How do you feel about N-N-Naruto-kun now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and N-Naruto-kun seem a lot friendlier and much closer, so I want to know….how do you feel about him?"

Sakura quickly understood the question and knew that the young Hyuuga heiress wanted to know what the situation between her and Naruto. She had to admit that she had grown closer to Naruto but not yet in the way Hinata thought. It made sense that Hinata would want to know how close she and Naruto were so she would be sure. But truth be told, she wasn't sure yet about her feelings towards Naruto, she had grown to care for him after all he had done for her sake and maybe that can be seen as affection. The pink haired Chuunin wondered how to approach the situation and decided to tell some of what she felt.

"To be honest, I am not that sure yet, he's not fully grown up, he can still be dense at times, clueless, and immature, he still hasn't grown up the way I thought he would when he went with Jiraiya-sama all those years ago. But he's changed as well….it's not much at first glance but he has changed, and well, I like the changes."

"You do?"

"Yes, I care about Naruto, he's one of the people I grew to trust and respect despite his antics, and he has grown up a lot."

Hinata nodded, agreeing with some of Sakura's words on the matter and wondered if Sakura's feelings for Naruto had changed. Sakura then spoke to Hinata to make sure that some things were cleared up.

"Hinata, I knew about your crush for Naruto for a long time, even during when you first saw him and to be honest, long ago when we were still class-mates and when we were Genin, I couldn't figure out why you would have a crush on him, but after what you and Neji went through and how you were able to grow stronger because of him, I can understand why you like him so much and why you always support him from the shadows. For me….I knew how much he cared about my happiness the day he went after Sasuke with Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru. I realized how much he cared for me and my happiness…and after all we've been through before he left….I guess I can say that I care deeply for Naruto. But if I am attracted to him romantically, like you Hinata-san, well, I am not that sure yet."

Hinata could see that Sakura meant those words and that told her that Sakura was still unsure of her feelings towards Naruto and that made the Hyuuga heiress a bit better in thought at the moment.

Sakura then spoke.

"Hinata-san, I might not be sure about how I truly feel at the moment, but I can say that I care for him….even more so now that things were made clear to me about his past. But between you and me Hinata, what if I discovered my true feelings concerning Naruto?"

"What are you saying Sakura-san?"

Sakura sighed and replied to Hinata's question.

"If I discover that I care deeply enough to be romantically attracted to Naruto, and considering that he has grown up quite well, what will we do about it? You loved him all your life, and if I begin to love him, what will you and I do?"

Hinata thought about that and had to admit that it placed them in a dilemma of sorts, Sakura and her were friends, but if they loved Naruto at the same time, then how would things play out? She didn't want to lose any chances

--------

Meanwhile…

Naruto grunted as he managed to find a large number of fresh fruits in one section of the island that was no doubt the site of a former fruit orchard left behind by the original residents of the island, the fruits were growing more wildly now and it seemed to be working well to their advantage and that of himself and his two companions. He was not really a fruit kind of guy, but he liked them either way and when he was young, he would always welcome Iruka-sensei when he came to his place carrying a bag of fruit.

As he made it back to the cave after gathering all he could get for the day, he made sure to check for also some other food and through careful searching, found some wild chicken eggs and he left before the chickens came back to see to their nests. As he gathered his catch of the day, the Kyuubi decided to speak.

(("You seem to be very silent Kit, what's on your mind?"))

(Just hoping to make it back to Konoha soon, only thing is this will take a while. Maybe we should build a boat or something.)

(( "That might be a good idea, but we have to make sure that we have all the supplies and tools for that sort of thing, plus it might possibly take months for you guys to have a ship built and there are plenty of risks as well. You three have to organize things before try something."))

(Damn….I need to head home.)

(( "You might be able to water walk kit, but I doubt you can escape with that method on a whole ocean you know, and I doubt that life boat has enough room to store the amount of supplies you and your friends need in order to get home."))

Naruto grunted and moved through the place and the Kyuubi spoke once more.

(("By the way Kit, what do you plan do while you're here?"))

(Why the heck are you asking me that sort of question Kyuubi?)

(("Kit, you're on an island with food and water by the bail, and you've got company, two hot women….seriously, do I need to elaborate further or what?"))

(Kyuubi….knock it off.)

(("Why? You're stuck here with your long time crush, that pink haired babe, and then you're stuck with that dark haired Hyuuga heiress who has really grown for the last two and a half years. Not to mention the fact you've had that wet dream before that had the two of them in bathing towels. Not to mention…"))

(Shut up!!!)

(("Come on Kit, that sort of thing is very normal for guys your age, though I have a feeling the fact that two of the women that you had in the dream of yours are with you in a deserted island right certainly raises up a ton of possibilities, all of them VERY good."))

(You're worse than the Pervy Sage!)

(("Don't compare me to your sensei kit, I am in a league of my own. But seriously, you have any idea how most guys your age would kill to be in this kind of situation? This is a literal dream come true for any normal human teen you, or do you plan on dying a virgin?"))

(You crazy fox. Listen, when I lose my virginity and with whom I lose my virginity to is my business, not yours all right?)

(("I thought you had a crush on that babe named Sakura and also that Hinata is very nice to look at, even you can admit to that, considering the dream you had with her in a towel of all things. Maybe you can ask either of them, or better yet…"))

(Knock it off you pervert! First, there is no way Sakura-chan would ever agree to that, second, she'd kill me for even suggesting it. Third, there is no way I could ever ask that of Hinata-san since she's a good person, fourth, her father and her cousin would have me burned alive for trying to take Hinata like that, fifth, Sakura would murder me for even asking that of Hinata if she heard me even mention it in passing, sixth, both of them would never agree to what you suggested since there's no way the two of them would want to do that with me, and lastly, you know already what I am trying to see Kyuubi, so don't make me say it…)

(("Me inside of you huh? That's true, but hey, you'll never know Kit, that's one of the things that makes life in the world interesting."))

(I'm not going to hold my breath on that happening Kyuubi.)

(("Fair enough…come on, time to head back to the camp and deposit our catch so let's hustle it, the ladies are no doubt waiting for us to get back, now is not the time to let them get lonely."))

(I'm not going to respond to that.)

Later…

Naruto returned to the cave and sure enough, Hinata and Sakura were there and fully dressed and as soon as he placed in the food he had been able to find, they had their dinner, the eggs were placed in a small bowl with handles on either side filled with water to boil and they had set up a tripod in order to cook the eggs as well as the meat that they cut off from their preserved food and as soon as the food was being made, the three of them were able to rest for a few minutes to discuss their options.

"Maybe we should make a boat or something to leave this place."

"Are you sure about that being a good idea Naruto? You realize that none of us have any experience making a boat, let alone how to navigate on one, we don't have any maps on our hands and I can't read the stars at all to know if we're going in the right direction."

Sakura spoke and Naruto then spoke to Hinata to get some information from her on this idea of making a ship for them to escape on.

"Hinata-san, can you use your Byakugan to see ahead and spot the coast line?"

Hinata nodded and replied.

"I could…but I need a map so we can know there to go and then I could see any land marks, without one…."

Naruto sighed and knew that for now, the plans on making a ship were on hold until they could find a way to be found, The best chance was to make some signal fires around the island and see what they could do while they were here on the island and see if a ship would spot them and make an attempt to rescue them, after all, with Hinata's Byakugan, they had a chance to see at a much further range for any ships that might make their way here near the island. He however decided to keep the idea of making a ship for them to escape on a viable option for the near future.

"Look, I know it's risky, but at least we hall have option, and I am happy I'm stuck with you two instead of being here all by myself, I'd go nuts if I was left here on my on."

Both Sakura and Hinata smiled at that as they could see and hear that Naruto meant every word and as soon as they were done with discussing their options, the all got to eating their dinner and as soon as they had food in their bellies, they got ready to sleep. Naruto stayed up for a while to build a small barricade to keep other creatures out of the cave with some of the wood and some cord and vine, it was not much and he had to make some smaller fires to create smoke to keep insects away for the moment.

As soon as he was done, he went to do some guard duty to make sure that everything would be all right while Hinata and Sakura rested. He stayed up for a few more hours and then went to sleep with the two other ninja, he knew that he needed the sleep in order to have the needed energy for the very next day as he would still need to do a lot of things to make it easier for them while they were there on the island.

--------

The next day…

Naruto yawned a bit and went to work once more and stretched himself to remove any stiffness from his sleep and he vowed to get something to make this place a lot more comfortable for the others as well as himself, he didn't think either Hinata or Sakura liked the idea of being in a drab and uncomfortable cave for a long time and he decided to go see just what he could catch for this time of the day to add to their breakfast. Before he did so, he cut some meat off the preserved beef sides that they had and made a good fire after a few tries and as soon as the fire was ready, he cooked the still moist meat and left.

He explored another part of the forest and spotted what appeared to be a bee hive. That was when the Kyuubi spoke.

(("Wild honey….perfect source of natural sugar and more, we need to get that Kit."))

(How do you propose to do that fur ball? The bees will be mighty pissed at us and no doubt will happily sting us to hell, and I doubt that neither Sakura-chan nor Hinata-san have dealt with bee stings.)

(("There's a way, come on, first thing we need to do is get a large amount of leaves together, tie them up with a rope and burn them, but not to the point they release fire, the smoke will make the bees dull and witless and we can get the honey."))

(You sure that will work?)

(("Positive kit, it's all about timing."))

Naruto was still somewhat dubious about the whole idea of taking honey from the bees, but he tried it and gathered the leaves and finding some vine managed to make something that resembled a torch head without the stick base, and after finding a stick to serve as the missing base, Naruto lit it with some tinder and as soon as the smoke came out, he used it on the bees and the wind was kind enough to send it to their direction and he looked to see that the Kyuubi was right, the bees were falling down as if drunk or unconscious and he quickly moved in and grabbed as much honey as he could get and quickly left the area, as the fuel in the torch ran out. Thankfully none of the bees were able to sting him and the blonde Genin got away scot free and bee sting free as well.

(Wow….that was kind of fun…)

(('True, but had the wind gone the other way, I would have doubted that. Anyway, the honey will be worth it all, just keep in mind what I said and we can get more."))

(All right….by the way, how come you are doing this for me anyway Kyuubi?)

(("I'm keeping you alive kit, it's that simple, as long as you live, I live, I'd say the logic in me helping you stay alive is fairly solid after all."))

( I guess. All right then, let's go see what else we can find.)

The duo moved on while Naruto decided to wrap up the collected honey combs with some large leaves and made his way through the forest and found a large number of wild fruits and to his amazement, he stumbled on some grape vines and also some watermelon patches as well.

"Jackpot!!!!"

Naruto quickly gathered all he could get with the help of his Kage Bushin and made his way back to the cave.

--------

In the cave…

Hinata and Sakura were done with their bath at least an hour or two ago after they had woken up and were already dressed with their clothes and were watching over the food that Naruto had prepared before he left to find food and as soon as he arrived with his catch they got down to getting ready for the day ahead. The food that Naruto found was very much welcome by the others and they decided to plan things out the situation. They knew that while they were on the island, they would have to do what they could in order to pass the time until they were rescued or what they could do if rescue didn't arrive in time. Naruto still thought of making the ship to leave the island to take their chances, but only as a last resort.

They then decided to get an idea of the island and then set up signal fires on different areas of the island that could be seen by passing by ships, as well as make sure that whatever salvage they could find on the island would be put to good use, they knew that while many things of value were already taken, the island had more than enough resources that they needed in order to survive. Naruto then decided to handle some of the more dangerous tasks as he was best user of Kage Bushin in the group and could handle some tasks where the risk was too high for both Sakura and Hinata.

While both women wanted to show that they could handle themselves, they also knew that Naruto was doing this to keep them from being harmed and it was kind thing to do. They however convinced him to let them do their parts and once that was settled, they decided to eat their break-fast, they knew that it was going to be a very long time before they could be rescued, but at the very least they were able to have their options covered for the time being.

After finishing break-fast, they made their way back to the town and headed for the docks to see what they could find and they were disheartened to see the ruined wrecks of the town's ships, even the smaller ones were totally destroyed. The ships here must have been burned to prevent them from being used by the pirates and rogue ninja. But the good news was that they had found a chart on how to construct some classes of boats and that would help greatly. They managed to find a map, but it was too badly damaged to get a proper reading. However, all things considered, the haul was a good one as they moved away to scour what they could find as well that could help them greatly.

It took a while but they found a small number of tools but not much to make a boat with should the need arise and it was then that Hinata suggested that they make their own tools to help themselves out and both Naruto and Sakura agreed with the idea and they decided to go hunt for lunch as it was time for that to happen. They took to the valleys and forest and hunted separately but well within ten kilometers of each other.

Naruto managed to kill a deer with a well aimed kunai and a make shift spear that he fashioned before he spotted the creature under the advice of the Kyuubi who told him he would need the reach and distance a spear gave him in a hunt and he was able to bring the creature down with the spear, he knew that Shikamaru would not like that, but since the Nara Clan had their own reserve in the lands of Konoha to raise deer, that was not an issue, like before he began to skin the animal on the spot and while it was messy, it was certainly something that could not be delayed. As soon as he was done, he cut off portions of the meat to be cooked and to be preserved and as soon as he was done, he decided to take another bath later, he managed to find some vine and used it to tie the skin together to haul the meat and summoned his Kage Bushin to carry the rest of the meat with them.

Hinata had found a large number of fruit and wild vegetables, she knew through observation that Naruto was no fan vegetables, but the vitamins and minerals were certainly worth getting in her mind as they would need proper nutrition to stay healthy and alive while they were on the island, plus her own Medical Jutsu training told her how the body will need proper food and care to remain in the best form

After they ate the last of the food they had acquired with the meat in a stew this time for a change, Naruto and the two Kunoichi went to sleep knowing that they were going to be here for a while.

--------

The next few days were spent doing what they could to pass the time and also await rescue, the three of them had managed to erect signal fire pits with wood and stone around the island and also placed enough good fuel to make them last longer. They would also go back to the abandoned village to salvage what they could get and use for themselves, and it was proving to be a good move on their part, as despite the ruined and desolate condition of the village there was supplies such as tools, cooking utensils and more that they found to be of good, use, in order to preserve their clothes and keep them in good condition, all three of them had to fashion make shift clothes for themselves and reserve their clothes for the time being so they had them stored in a container that they had made and kept the clothes clean and dry as well as wearing them on occasion to make sure that they were still useable, the only clothes that they didn't replace were their inner clothes.

The clothes which were made from the skins of the calves and sometimes the deer they hunted were fairly basic with Hinata and Sakura wearing shorts with long skirts as well as tank top like shirts with knots as they had learned to sew well due to their parents' teaching them while Naruto merely wore a simple poncho and short pants, which was made by Hinata who blushed at his thanks for making him these in order to preserve the clothes, they had to wash out some of the stiffness and dirt, but the cloth was worth wearing and was easier to clean than most would have thought.

The three had managed to build some things to help them make the cave a lot more comfortable, they could only use logs to sit on but they were able to make some other items, one such item being a small table for eating and placing things on as well as other materials that could prove helpful in their time there on the deserted island. They also used the cloth they had salvaged from the ruins of the village's supply center to make their bed more comfortable…seeing that there was no sign of mattresses, no doubt due to them rotting away into nothing, they also used soft leaves as well as skins to make the bed more comfortable as well. The three of them would also make several signal fires in key areas of the island to be lit order to get the attention of any passing by ships, as well as Hinata using her Byakugan to spot any incoming ships as well.

The three busied themselves by training as well, though Sakura and Hinata were there on hand to help heal Naruto when he used his training with his Wind Chakra when he had the time and the desire to perfect the technique, Hinata and Sakura had to admit that Naruto was getting even better than before and the Hyuuga heiress couldn't help herself but feel very impressed at the growth of Naruto's abilities.

Sakura and Hinata were also training themselves and also got enough education on the arts of medical jutsu healing not just themselves but naturally Naruto was well. Naruto also spared with Sakura and Hinata on occasion to help them improve their own talents, and while Hinata was not very enthusiastic with the idea of possibly hurting her long time crush and love interest, Naruto assured her he would be fine and they did so.

Sakura also made sure not to use her full chakra enhanced strength as she didn't want to cripple Naruto that badly or hurt him, she was not above hitting him if he did something stupid or embarrassing, but only to stop him from doing it too many times, not to injure or cripple him in the least. She liked him too much to be hurting him after all. It was a good chance for her to place her skills before Naruto and see just how much he had grown even after seeing him in action already.

Apart from training with one another, they also took the time to make some spare tools and equipment from the resources they could find on the island, Naruto managed to get a good amount of still usable iron from the town ruins and managed to melt it and form a mold from thick clay which he managed to fashion under the direction of the Kyuubi and after some hard work, he managed created a make shift axe that he managed to sharpen using flint and used it to chop down wood for fuel for their fires as well as making supports for their cave home as well as making planks after he placed the head on a pole of hard wood. Both he and Sakura also made smaller knives using more salvaged iron and wrapped them with cloth and skins for handles, Hinata also managed to make a hammer from some iron and though it was hard work they now had some basic tools to work with and used them as the days turned into weeks.

As the weeks passed and they had spent a month on the island, they had begun to build a boat after making some other tools such as a small saw that took Naruto days to make and then used hard wooden stakes as make shift nails. They also hunted for fish and other sea food with the life boat that they had, and while it was hard work, all three of them were able to count on one another, every morning, they would rise, have a light meal and then head to the areas of the island where they had set up the signal fires and Hinata would use her Byakugan to scan for any ships, they would also check the signal fires and replace any wet fuel with dry fuel. They had set up the fires a few days after they had settled into the island, if they didn't spot any ships, they would train with one another and explore the island to see what else they could find. And they found plenty.

There were some herbs that when burned could provide a good smell that kept out flies and mosquitoes as well as other harmful insects, there were also plants that could be useful as medical salves and also as flavoring for their food, Naruto might not have liked vegetables, but both Sakura and Hinata were able to convince him of the need for eating the vegetables before him. Naruto also took in a large number of stones and after making a clamp with the Kyuubi's instructions, he was able to use the heated stones to make one of the pools of water in the cave hot for hot water bathing.

All the while, the three got to know each other a lot more and Sakura began to see all the qualities that she had deliberately ignored in Naruto that Hinata had already seen since they were young, and she began to see how Hinata would fall in love with Naruto, he always did his best to keep their spirits up and when things were boring he would try his best to make them laugh and keep them happy, and there were signs that she recalled seeing when Naruto would be silent as he touched his stomach, she knew that with the look on his face, it was not hunger at all that bothered him, but the Kyuubi that resided inside of him.

She knew that Naruto would never reveal it to anyone else who didn't know, only she, Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, Tsunade, Yamato, Jiraiya, and most of the other elder ninja, and while she wished that he didn't have to carry the burden, she knew that he had to, the Kyuubi was inside of him after all and he would never be free of it, and the thoughts of Akatsuki hunting him down and taking the Kyuubi from him, and killing him was something that she was not keen on letting it happen. Another thing she feared what Hinata would do if she was told the truth about Naruto in a way that could be very negative. There was no chance of that happening as the law forbade anyone to speak of it, but she was very much aware that not everyone followed the laws, she had heard that Mizuki had broken the law and how Naruto came close to unleashing the Kyuubi all those nights before when he was still a student in the Academy.

She had a feeling that sooner or later, the truth would come out and reach Hinata's ears and the thought of it made her sick, Hinata's love for Naruto was very serious and pure as well, something that was precious in all aspects and should never be sullied by anything, she knew she was risking a great deal by telling Hinata what she knew, but it was something that had to be done.

As soon as Naruto had been away doing some gathering of herbs and wild vegetables, Sakura was able to broach the subject with Hinata when they were in a clearing in the island gathering some fresh fruit from the wild fruit trees on the island there in that location. She knew that this was not going to be very easy, but it had to be done.

--------

In the clearing…

"Naruto-kun….has the Kyuubi inside of him?"

Sakura nodded as she and Hinata was sitting down, the month and weeks had allowed them to come clean with their feelings towards the blonde ninja and Sakura had decided to tell the Hyuuga heiress about Naruto's long contained secret, she could see that Hinata had always loved Naruto deeply for all of her life and she knew that if anyone told Hinata the truth for their own gains, then who knew how that might work out. Naruto has always been and will be a very important part of Hinata's life and spirit, and while it was a great risk to tell her the truth, it was better for Hinata to know what is going on and from someone who she knew Naruto trusted. She started out by asking Hinata if she knew about the Kyuubi and what happened when the Yondaime sealed it away and then telling her that it had something to do with Naruto.

Hinata told her what she knew and she said she felt sorry for those who suffered, and then asked what this had to do with Naruto, and it was then that Sakura told Hinata everything.

"Yes….he was the boy who was rumored to be the one who carries the Kyuubi after the Yondaime sealed it away."

Hinata was silent for a moment or two and she spoke.

"Is that why Naruto-kun's always been treated like that?"

Sakura nodded and recalled them time she had been very young, she had always seen others look at Naruto with hatred and disdain, she had wondered why that was the case, though she had never spoke to him in their younger years, no doubt because many other younger children didn't trust him or treat him as a friend at all. She had never told Naruto this as she had her own problems as well when they were young, and then she recalled how she discovered the truth when Naruto himself admitted that he carried the Kyuubi inside of him, even then she was still shocked to know it…

And then she saw the demon awaken and take over Naruto when they faced with Orochimaru and Kabuto in the bridge, it had shocked her that Naruto had this demon inside of him and how it had ruined his life ever since he was born. She saw how Naruto had been taken over by the Kyuubi when he transformed and she recalled Kabuto's words to her and Yamato.

--------

Flashback…

"He's so determined to save Sasuke-kun that he's willing to give himself to the Kyuubi to save him."

--------

End of Flashback…

"But Naruto-kun was just a baby!! Why treat him like the Kyuubi?! He never wanted it to happen…"

Hinata was very much saddened by this discovery, she had always wondered why someone like Naruto-kun would have to be treated like than since she and he were very young, like Sakura, she had seen how people in Konoha would treat Naruto and she felt very sad by that fact. She was shocked, that much was true, by the fact that Naruto carried a demon inside of him, but she was not afraid, Naruto was not demon, he was always kind, brave, confident and more, and he was not some mindless creature….she had seen him sad, seen him cry, and seen him angry, he was no demon in her eyes, he was as human as she was and deserved to be treated like the kind, brave, confident, strong, and compassionate person that he was….it was not fair!

"Neither did the Yondaime, I had a chat with Tsunade-sama before….about it and she told me that the old Hokage was the one who forbade anyone to talk about it all, that's why only the elder ninja knew about it."

"But how do you know this Sakura-san?"

Sakura then told Hinata about the mission to Suna and how she learned about the Kyuubi though she had long suspected something about Naruto's treatment in his younger life even as a little girl but never knew for sure why others treated him like that, until that day they went to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki. She told Hinata about the fact that if Akatsuki got their hands on Naruto, they would remove the Kyuubi and Naruto would die. That made Hinata very sad and she felt the urge to cry even more and she spoke.

"N-N-Naruto-kun's already suffered so much….why this? Why must he suffer so much?"

Hinata's words reminded Sakura of the past and it made her think about her own treatment of Naruto when they were younger, even though she never knew the truth, she felt her actions were very much in line with what others thought of him with the exception of Iruka and the others and it made her feel sad at the truth of it all. She had grown to respect, and trust Naruto, and mow she was attracted to him. She would be lying to herself if she didn't think Naruto was not handsome; there was something about him that told her that if given another set of years, he would be a very handsome young man. That was already enough to make her very interested, and of course, despite his juvenile attitude, she knew he was more than that deep inside of himself. She then spoke to Hinata.

"I wish that was not happening to Hinata…but we can't change that now, I wish I could, but I promised to protect Naruto-kun that day and make sure that he will not be taken by Akatsuki. He did so much for me, risking his life to make me happy, and I want to make sure that I pay him back, I care for Naruto-kun, a lot more than I used to in the past and that will never change, he might not always be the best guy, but I know he is someone that I can trust and rely on whenever I need help, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him, because I am, and I will keep my promise to protect him to the very end, I still care for Sasuke-kun…but not in the way I used to think, I want to make Naruto happy and protect him because he is precious to me. "

"Then I will too…"

"What?"

Hinata wiped the forming tears from her eyes and looked at Sakura very seriously.

"I will protect Naruto-kun with my life if it comes to that! I won't let anyone harm him as long as I am alive!"

"Hinata…."

"I used to be afraid, I always cried and gave up, I could have gone the wrong way in my life Sakura-san, I could have never been someone, but Naruto-kun changed me, his smile, his words, and his being changed me, he made me feel alive and strong, I always want to run with hi, to walk with him, to the very end, because I love him! I love him and nothing will ever change that. I will protect him even if I have to give up my life….that is why I love and how deeply I love Naruto-kun."

Sakura could see that Hinata meant every word she ever said and no doubt was never going to change her thoughts on the matter, and nothing she would say could change that. And she knew that now was the right time to come true with her own feelings, she knew that Naruto always cared for her and loved her, enough to risk his life many times over to save her own and to make her happy. Now was the time for her to pay him back.

"All right Hinata-san…we need to talk, because I care for Naruto-kun too, he's risked so much for me as well, and I want to pay him back….tonight."

The two began to talk and iron things out and while Hinata was very much in a state of happiness and relief that she told the truth of her feelings involving Naruto and now that Sakura told her how she felt towards Naruto, they were in agreement that they both had deep feelings for Naruto. The planning that they were doing was very serious and it was going to be a while.

As soon as they were done, they made it back just as Naruto arrived with some fresh eggs, fish, apples, grapes, wild potatoes, carrots and some herbs. When they got back to the cave, that was when the plan was in motion, and while the two kept their cool while they were in front of Naruto, they were not able to fool Naruto's demon resident. They Kyuubi had a very curious sensation running up and down it's spine as it looked through his container's eyes, the two women looked quite normal to normal people, but the Kyuubi was a demon and a very high ranking one at that and it could tell that something was going on before and it involved the two women before it and it's container.

(( "Those two are up to something…"))

(What was that Kyuubi?)

(("Those two lady companions of yours, I get the feeling they are up to something that involves you."))

(What are you talking about Kyuubi? I haven't done anything to offend them.)

(("They don't have evil intentions if that's crawling in your sewer of a brain kit, rather, they have something in mind for you. Call me nuts, but I've got a feeling you're about to have yourself a VERY interesting night."))

(Will you shut up you perverted demon of a fox?! There's no way that is going to happen!!!! So stop yapping about it already!!!)

Naruto had no idea how utterly wrong he was in his thoughts as they cooked their dinner and as they enjoyed the supper time, Hinata and Sakura thought about how they were going to make the first move, and Hinata was the very first to make the move as they cleaned the dishes and she moved towards Naruto and spoke to him.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…"

"What is it Hinata?"

"D-D-Did I change for the b-better?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Naruto had no idea what was going on as this was something that he had not expected Hinata to ask him, but he could sense that this was important to her and that train of thought was even more reinforced when Hinata spoke once more, and with a bit more seriousness.

"I want to know….have I changed, from being who I was before…Have I changed N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought about his answer and knew that this was something that he couldn't treat as normal, Hinata wanted to know if he thought that she had changed, and she did, in many ways.

"You have changed, and for the better Hinata, You've grown stronger, and you're even better with the Byakugan than even Neji, plus the jutsus in the Bikouchuu mission are still here in my mind, you were awesome, and you're a lot more confident, though you still blush a lot."

Hinata smiled despite the fact that true to Naruto's words, she was still very much blushing hard at his praise as she knew that he meant it and it made her all the more happy. She then smiled as Sakura came closer.

Naruto wondered just what was going on and Sakura spoke.

"Naruto-kun, I want to ask you something important as well."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"If I told you that Hinata-san here has always liked you from the very day you both met back in the Academy, what would you do?"

Naruto was surprised at this and looked at Hinata who was very eager to hear his answer to the question and he began to suspect that maybe the Kyuubi was right about them being up to something, but what was that something that they were up to was still very much unknown to him at the moment. Hr tried to think of an answer and as soon as he managed to get some idea on how to answer, he did.

"I would be….surprised, really surprised and ask how it happened."

Both Hinata and Sakura could see that it was a very truthful answer and now was the time for them to make their move on Naruto as he was still trying to figure out their plans. This was going to surprise Naruto a great deal, but they were not going to stop and let this opportunity pass them by now that they had it in their grasp. Sakura and Hinata moved closer and Naruto was not moving, a good sign in their combined minds.

Naruto was stuck there and trying to figure out k=just what was going on and then Sakura spoke.

"Naruto-kun, I've always known you have a crush on me since we were a team, and now that you've known that Hinata-san has always had a crush on you, things seem very interesting to you now right?"

"Uh…..yeah…."

"Good, because we've been talking about all that you've done for each of us, you've risked your life many times to save mine and make me happy, so now I think it's time I make you happy Naruto-kun for all you've done, I still care for Sasuke-kun, but not in the way you think, there is someone I love, and I am looking at him. Plus I think Hinata-san wants to show just how much she cares for you, the only thing that makes me very curious right now, is whether you can handle both of us at the same time."

Naruto only had one answer to that situation that was being presented to him.

"HUH?!"

Naruto was flabbergasted at that and was trying his best to get his head back into order, he couldn't have heard that right. There was no way that this was real, it was just unbelievable that both Hinata and Sakura wanted to do something with him that was going to involve intimacy. But he was about to be proven wrong in the most utterly pleasurable way as both women made their move while he stood there like a statue glued into place.

--------

In Konoha…

Tsunade was busy doing some more reading on the latest reports and also trying to get as much information as she could in order to locate Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. The Hokage was having a tough time dealing with Konoha's security issues as well as incoming mission reports and more besides, enough to make her feel like things were going to get even more hectic as time passed through them.

However she was happy to hear that a rescue effort was well under way as Hiashi and Neji had been able to arrange for ships to be chartered to go to where Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were last seen and the ships were specially powered a new engine that could cut down travel time significantly. Jiraiya had also been able to locate some older maps and explained that there was a large island in the area there that the three could be able to reach if they were lucky enough and there was an old town there that was abandoned in the last war and could be a good place for them to start looking for the three of them.

Tsunade was aware that while Neji was the genius of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata was no slouch either as her chakra control was in par with Sakura and she had a much higher sight range than Neji with her Byakugan, something that Kakashi had told her about before when he had worked with the young Chuunin previously. That showed the Hokage that despite not being as skilled as Neji, Hinata had more than enough power, and potential than her cousin as Neji had never been able to see that far with the Byakugan.

Jiraiya had joked that maybe Naruto could finally go ahead and be with Sakura, and having Hinata about would spice things up. For all they knew, the three of them could be getting to know each other in a VERY intimate sense.

That got him a glare and a quick right hook from Tsunade that hurt like hell, but she didn't plan on killing her old friend and team-mate, just remind him that there was no way Naruto was going to be like him while she was around. As much as she wanted to see Minato and Kushina's son to grow up a good man, she was not in the mood to let Jiraiya turn Naruto into a younger version of himself. She was amazed that someone who was very perverted like Jiraiya being able to train someone like Minato and not turn the impressionable father of Naruto into a total pervert like himself. Though she had a feeling that maybe Jiraiya's influence was still on Minato since both he and Kushina was very much passionate and loving in private.

As the Hokage thought of that, she sighed a bit and placed away the papers. She missed seeing familiar faces, Naruto looked so much like his father at so young an age, but his personality totally mirrored his mother when she was young and now that he was already reaching full mastery of the Rasengan and its Wind Release Form, he was going to be a handful and a worthy successor to the title his father once held.

The thing that bothered her at the moment was what was happening between Naruto, Hinata, and her young apprentice Sakura. She knew that while Naruto still had his crush on Sakura, he was not willing to go that far yet, and Hinata was still too shy to take things that far between her and Naruto. And of course, the implications Jiraiya was telling her before was not something she thought would ever happen between the three of them. As soon as she got word that everything was ready, they took off as she left Shizune in charge for the time being.

She had no idea just how wrong she was….for at that very moment…

--------

(Lemon time!)

--------

Naruto had no time to react as both Sakura and Hinata were on either side of him at the moment as he sat on the log and they were looking at him hotly and before he could try and speak….Hinata kissed him right on the lips and just as he thought he was dreaming the whole thing….Sakura was next to him and licking his ear….sending pleasurable tingles through his ear and into his brain at that moment and time.

The blonde Genin could only stay there on the log for a moment or two when the two got him to move off the log and on to the cloth covered leaf and grass bed as the two lovely Kunoichi were busy torturing him in the most delicious way possible and he was more than willing to let them at the moment. As he moaned out loudly, the two Kunoichi could only look at him and smile at how they were making the object of their affections moan out their names in pleasure, it was so nice to hear him act like that.

"Hinata-chan…Sakura-chan….oh kami…."

The blonde Genin had no idea how to act in this situation before him, here he was, being pleasured by two very attractive females who he had known since childhood. He had always liked Hinata because of her spirit, kindness, and more besides. He recalled how she had defeated a ninja using magnetism that he had not been able to defeat himself and that to him was a mark of her being a lot stronger than she was before.

To know that she had a long time crush on him was very much a surprise as he had no idea she looked at him that way all her life. He thought there was no way a member of the noble clans would ever be attracted to someone like him, but Hinata was proving him wrong in so many levels as she was always there to help him. It had been very surprising for him to know that she had always carried a torch for him ever since they had met as students in the Academy…

And now to see the once painfully shy Hyuuga heiress kissing him in the nude was making him feel even more aroused. Hinata was very slender and lithe, as to be expected when they were still in their early years, but now she had achieved a much fuller and well filled figure….just as Sakura had and it blew his mind to see her curves and swells before him, he had no idea how much Hinata had changed over the past two and a half years since he had seen her.

Of course, at the time, he was so focused on saving Sasuke and admiring Sakura that he had not noticed how much Hinata had grown. But now that he was seeing it before him in full flower, he couldn't help but be awed and it amazed him why she would pick him of all people. Hinata had become more confident and stronger in mind and courage as well as in body and beauty. She could have picked any other young man in the village and he knew the young men would be MORE than happy to have her as a wife.

But she chose him…him of all people…

"Hinata-san…"

Hinata didn't respond at first as she leaned forward to kiss Naruto once more and then as she did so, she moved on top of him and was now on top of Naruto and she was rubbing her firm and full breasts on his body, the blonde could only kiss back hard and feel his body react as Sakura also came into the act and she took her time playing with herself with her fingers and as soon as Hinata was done kissing Naruto, Sakura made her move and kissed him deeply as well. The feeling of two naked woman kissing him as if their very lives depended on it was driving Naruto to the brink.

As they pulled back, Hinata whispered to Naruto's ear.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun….I want this, I want you so badly."

This sultry, lustful and needy Hinata was utterly different from the shy, demure, quiet, and timid Hinata Hyuuga he knew ever since his days in the academy, it almost blew his mind to think that they were the same person, but his body was not complaining as he kissed her back.

Sakura smiled and then the two of them decided to let Naruto have his way with them for the night, after all, he had done a lot for the two of them ever since they got stuck on this island and more so he deserved to have some fun, she whispered into Hinata's ear and the young Kunoichi who was deeply in love with Naruto blushed even more and nodded, making Naruto wonder what they were up to at the moment. He got his answer as Sakura called out to him.

"Naruto-kun….we're going to let you see us on all our beauty so don't you dare blink."

Naruto shook his head and with that, Sakura gently began to remove Hinata's clothes and Naruto watched in rapt attention as Hinata's long sleeved jacket was the very first to go and she was now in her outer body suit and in that moment, he could see Hinata's breasts there and he had to admit that she was big in some respects and it was also when Sakura removed Hinata's sandals and then her pants, revealing the dark haired and white eyed woman's long legs which were very much sensual and as soon as he looked at her tight inner suit, it amazed Naruto that before him was Hinata who despite still being the same young woman who fainted whenever he was near her looked so radiantly sexy that he felt like he could just watch that forever.

Sakura could see how enthralled Naruto was and seeing the deep blush Hinata had on her face through it all made this all the more interesting and she then whispered to Hinata to do the same to her. Hinata nodded and Naruto watched as Hinata removed Sakura's vest and then she removed Sakura's long sandals, and then her skirt while Sakura removed her gloves and elbow pads , and that placed Sakura in her inner clothes which hugged her frame very well and showing her own sexy build. Naruto felt like he was in heaven and the blonde felt some considerable discomfort in his pants.

Hinata saw that and so did Sakura and then they decided to remove the last parts of their clothes and when they did, Naruto suffered a nose bleed, Hinata's breasts were held by a cloth wrap and bandages and she wore only a pair of deep white panties while Sakura had the same wrappings on her breasts while wearing the same kind of panties Hinata did, and the sight of both women nearly naked was so arousing that Naruto almost fainted, but he pushed that feeling back and he looked at them.

Both women had to admit that they were blushing deeply at the utterly intense way Naruto was looking at both of them and it was very arousing as they could see the tent in his pants and that was when Sakura gave a slight frown and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, it's not fair that we're almost naked and you're not….take off your clothes too to be fair here."

Naruto obeyed and began to remove his clothes and as soon as he was bare of his orange and black outer jacket, he moved to remove his sandals and then with those out of the way, he removed his pants and he was now in his usual ensemble of black shirt with the Konoha symbol on it and the frog marked boxers which made both Hinata and Sakura laugh a bit, but they were not laughing as they saw the tent in Naruto's boxers and they blushed at that. However they also noted that Naruto had not removed his shirt and instead of begging him to remove it, they knew that despite having accepted the fact that he did carry the Kyuubi, Naruto was ashamed to reveal the seal that held his demon resident captive in his body.

It was a mark that in a way was far worse than the mark Neji had, because it would forever mark him as a monster in the eyes of others…but not to them. They smiled at Naruto and before he could say anything in apology, they walked up to him and removed his shirt and he didn't resist them.

The two Kunoichi looked at his well toned and formed body and both blushed for different reasons, Hinata blushed as this was the very first time she had seen Naruto naked in any fashion while in Sakura's case this was also the first time she saw a boy naked though Naruto wasn't a boy anymore and seeing that he was actually very well built was a plus. The two of them then saw the seal on his stomach that held the Kyuubi imprisoned in his body and they looked at him with sympathetic eyes and vowed to make things better for him and Sakura allowed Hinata to go first.

Hinata blushed deeply at that and kissed Naruto once more and made her way to his neck and ears, gently kissing the skin and nibbling the earlobes gently, silently amazed at her own boldness as she had only dreamed of doing this to Naruto, and now, doing it for real was sending deep thrills of pleasure and joy down her spine.

Hinata then moved to his chest after leaving behind a trail of kisses on his neck and she rubbed her still bandaged breasts on her crush's body and that excites Naruto as he leans to kiss Hinata and she reciprocates the affection as well. She then allowed her long time love to reach to her back to unwrap her breasts and she leaned back up and then allowed Naruto untie her bandages and as soon as that was done by Naruto, she allowed the bandages to come loose and then the cloth was removed by her hands and Naruto's and afterwards Hinata's breasts burst free from their confines. Much to her delight and to Naruto's as well.

Hinata's breasts were large, very much a sign of her maturity and the sight made Naruto gulp and lick his lips. Her breasts were high and firm, without an inch of sagging as far as he could see and her deep pink areoles and nipples looked so tempting that he couldn't help but reach out and touch Hinata's breasts and he quickly discovered something else about the young Hyuuga heiress.

Her breasts were sensitive…

"Ahhhhh….Naruto-kuuuun! My breasts….you're hands feel so hot on them!"

Naruto kept in mind that he had to be careful, he recalled that pressing and touching a woman's breast the wrong way could hurt the woman and that was something he had to avoid, he thanked the now forgotten magazine he had gotten that bit of information from back in his younger days for the information he had recovered him his memories and began to massage Hinata's breasts much to the young woman's delight and pleasure as she moaned out shamelessly.

Naruto was aroused by this and he began to move closer and took one of Hinata's nipples into his mouth and began to gently suck and lick it, making the white eyed heiress feel like she was going to faint dead away at the pleasure and joy that she was feeling. Hinata had always dreamed of this moment, but to feel Naruto's nude form on her own, to feel his skin rubbing on her own skin, his warmth melding with hers, to feel his hands and more on her body….it was more than she had ever hoped for and dreamed of….she didn't want this moment to end!!!!

Naruto then made his move and he was now on top of Hinata and continued with his actions on her breasts and he ran his hands over her sides and then he made his way to her thighs and that made Hinata cry out even more in pleasure at the feel of her lover as she was now living all of her wildest and deepest fantasies. As Naruto continued to lick and suck her nipple, she couldn't help but feel her body grow even hotter by the second and when Naruto gave the same treatment to her other breast, she was even more into the pleasure of it all

"More Naruto-kun….you make my breasts feel so hot!!!"

Sakura couldn't help but feel very aroused at the sight before her as Naruto continued to pleasure Hinata and the way the Hyuuga heiress was acting, she was showing that she was enjoying it immensely. She then decided to get involved in her own way and then reached for her own breast bindings and then freed her breasts and she spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….let me have some too."

Naruto looked at Sakura and his eyes bulged at the sight before him. Sakura's breasts had indeed grown, they were not too big, but were well formed and firm, and her deep pink nipples and areoles were utterly tempting to his eyes, the blonde Genin couldn't help himself as he gazed lustfully at Sakura and all of her curves and swells grabbed his attention and he was happy at the sight.

Sakura blushed deeply at the utterly passionate and lustful look being directed to her by Naruto and she moved closer and then when Naruto kissed her, Hinata was able to move away for a moment and allow her rapidly beating heart a chance to slow down and process just what she was feeling at the moment. Naruto kissed Sakura deeply and she responded eagerly as well, when they broke the kiss, Hinata came back and was behind Naruto, pressing her large, firm, and soft breasts on his back and then Sakura moved in and pressed her own breasts into Naruto's chest and kissed him yet again while Hinata was kissing and licking Naruto's ear and neck.

Naruto found himself the filling in a female sandwich and knew that he was in a situation most men his age would willingly kill to be in. It was not every day you were being kissed by a very beautiful woman whose breasts were on your chest and she was hugging you deeply, and having yet another beautiful woman kissing and licking you from behind while pressing her own breasts on your back. The pleasure of the whole thing was not lost to the blonde Genin as he moved his head after kissing Sakura and then Hinata took the forefront as she kissed him the very second he turned his head towards her and Sakura busing herself by running her hands on Naruto's chest and then his ribs as she relished the feel of her lover's body in her hand, she was then joined by Hinata who ran her own hands on Naruto's body.

The pleasure of it all was hitting Naruto's brain and he felt like he was being cooked in the heat of it all and he moaned, much to the delight of both Sakura and Hinata as they reached the one place they both wanted to touch and more besides, they played with Naruto's hips and cock which was still covered in his boxers and the feel of it all was driving Naruto mad with pleasure that he almost came there and then.

The two women however seemed to sense that and moved away and before Naruto could groan in disappointment at the sudden loss of contact between the two of them, he could only watch as both women finally removed the last bit of cloth covering their bodies and both Sakura and Hinata were now gloriously naked before him and he was drooling mentally at the sight before him.

Hinata's naked form was lithe and slender, and well filled out in all the right places, it amazed him that she looked like that and was nigh gorgeous. Her graceful arms and chest were there before him as well as her firm and full breasts moved slowly and enthralled his eyes and he moved down to her flat stomach, her undeniable womanly hips, her well shaped thighs, the patch of dark indigo hair between them that tempted him greatly and her long legs. The overall picture of Hinata naked as she sat there on the bed they were all on, blushing furiously at being naked before him was delicious.

Sakura was also blushing but not as much as Hinata as she was bit more confident than her companion. She too had the right figure and the curves and swells in all the right places to be considered beautiful to most if not all men. Her breasts were full and very much firm and well formed, her long arms denoted her own inner strength and more, her slender hips and flat stomach were undeniably woman, the patch of pink hair between her well shaped and slender thighs added to the package.

The sight of the two naked women before him was enough for Naruto to be utterly mesmerized by it all and he made that very obvious as he moved a lot closer and both women were more than willing to let him and he reached out with his hands and play with their breasts equally, the two moaned out even more at the pleasure that Naruto was giving them and that fact made the blonde Genin all the more aroused by the sight before him and the two women were very much willing to let their lover have his way with them.

Naruto remained very gentle with his actions on them and treated the two of them like beautiful works of art, and in that regard they were. These two were the only women who cared deeply for him. Sakura and him had changed together and he would not have it any other way, while Hinata always loved him deeply and to know she loved him even with his curse made it all the more beautiful

Hinata and Sakura moaned as the pleasure mounted for them and when Naruto moved away, they groaned, but then gasped a bit and blushed even more as Naruto finally removed the last vestige of his modesty and like them he was now utterly exposed and they blushed even more as they saw the evidence of his arousal.

(Damn….Naruto-kun's really improved….I guess the Kyuubi had something to do with his.)

(N-N-N-Naruto-kun is so….big….)

--------

Speak of whom…

(("Damn….I knew something was up….but this was way beyond what I expected!!!"))

The Kyuubi recorded this as best he could, and he was willing to see just what was going to be the outcome of this unexpected but certainly not unwelcome night event.

--------

Sakura and Hinata were blushing bright red at the sight before them as Naruto's cock was at least nine to ten inches long in his undeniably fully aroused state. And the thought of Naruto using his cock on them was very exciting and a bit nerve wracking at the same time, they both wondered if they could even fit that much inside them. The thought of his cock being buried deeply inside of them made their vagina ache and become even wetter as well.

Sakura looked at Hinata and Hinata nodded as Sakura went forward and then she kissed Naruto while she ran her hands on his chest and then made her way to his cock and she smiled in the kiss as she felt Naruto twitch to her touch and that made her even more. She then lay down on the bed and Naruto made his move as he was now on top of Sakura and he kissed her once more and ran his hands gently on her body and relished the feel of Sakura's skin, which was soft and very smooth to the touch , there were traces of some old scars that she had gained when she was younger, and before she had her training in the medical jutsu under Tsunade. He then reached her arm, the very same place where he had struck her when he had allowed the Kyuubi to take over him in the fight with Orochimaru before.

Sakura could see the pain in Naruto's face as he touched her arm there, and she knew why he was like that and she smiled at his kindness and reached out to touch his face to assure him that she didn't have any hatred for him after that moment as she knew that he was not in control then, but the Kyuubi was and she proved it as she spoke.

"You don't have to be afraid Naruto-kun, come closer…."

Naruto did so and Sakura then pressed his face to her breasts and Naruto was very happy at this moment and he took a deep smell of Sakura's skin and he relished the smell of her skin and he reached out with his hands and Sakura moaned out at the feel of Sakura's breasts in his hands and he moved to lick her nipples and areoles gently and sucked on them, making Sakura moan out loudly at the pleasure he was giving her at this moment and that made him feel even more alive, the very thought that he was making love to Sakura and Hinata made him even more aroused as he lavished even more attention on Sakura's breasts.

"NARUTO_KUN!!! That's it; lick my nipples….harder…..ohhhhh!"

Sakura felt like Naruto was going to take her very essence into the very core of his soul and his bones as he continued to suck and lick her breasts and his hand moved lower and then touched her stomach, and then her womanly hips as well. Naruto then moved away from her breasts but not before making sure that he gave each nipple a parting lick as well and he made sure to massage them with his hands and he moved to her flat stomach and traced her hips with his hands and fingers once more. He made his way to her thighs and gently parted them and saw the beautiful patch of pink fur and marveled that even there, Sakura had pink hair, he had always wondered about that but found it to be rather nice to his sight at the moment. And then he directed his vision to the slit that was there, the sight of Sakura's vagina was very much inviting and his mouth watered at the thought of finally being able to touch it.

He didn't have to hesitate and as he moved closer and kissed her outer lips and that made Sakura gasp at the sensations as she had NEVER felt that before in her whole life. The pink haired Kunoichi could only brace herself as Naruto began to kiss her outer lips up and down, and then kissed her clitoris and that action made bolts of pleasure hit her nerves and made her shout her pleasure to her lover and to Hinata. Naruto relished that and managed to taste Sakura's juices and found them to be very much delicious to his taste buds.

"Oooooh, that feels so good!!!"

Naruto smiled at that and then used his tongue and licked Sakura's outer vaginal lips and then her clitoris, making her buck and squirm, exciting him even more as he was doing what he always dreamed of doing to Sakura.

Sakura was in heaven, she had no idea that being with a man like this would be so delicious and pleasurable, she had dreamed of doing this with Sasuke in the past, but now she felt that it was much better doing this with Naruto and also, it felt right, to her as Naruto always was there for her and stood by her when it counted. She used to think that Naruto's perverted antics were a big letdown, but apparently spending time with Jiraiya had helped him get a good feel of what it means to be with a woman. She reached out and gently grasped his head to make sure that he would not go anywhere until she finally orgasmed.

Naruto was not planning on leaving as he pushed his tongue past her outer lips and into her inner sheath and that made Sakura shout out even more in pleasure and he then moved his tongue in and out of her vagina, giving Sakura a taste of what he planned to do to her once he got the chance to take things further and she wanted it a lot too.

Naruto then used his fingers and began to coat his fingers in Sakura's juices and then slowly pushed his fingers in slowly. Sakura shrieked in surprise but didn't stop him as he was doing it gently and carefully so as not to hurt her in any fashion and when his fingers were deep in her vagina, Naruto began to move them slowly and move them a bit and he marveled at the tightness, heat, softness, and wetness he felt while doing so. He moved his fingers back and forth slowly and then moved the a bit at an angle and then found Sakura's G-spot and that discovery made Sakura shout out in absolute joy.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

Sakura was blushing to the point that she was not going to be the least bit surprised if she resembled a tomato, the pleasure that hit her at that moment when Naruto discovered her G-spot was enough to drive her off the wall as she sweated even more while breathing in and out deeply as the pleasure filled her nerve with sweet and utterly delicious heat, she wanted more and moaned out her pleasure.

That got Naruto all fired up as he continued with his actions and Sakura was in heaven once more and it was not long before Sakura finally reached her own limits as she shouted out as her orgasm hit her like a tsunami hitting the shore line.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Sakura arched her back at the pleasure and her blush grew even more as she held Naruto's head tightly and she gasped as the heat and bliss rolled all over her body and her nerves, hitting every part of her, from the tips of her toes and fingers, all the way to the roots of her hair. It was incredible and Naruto was still lapping away at her vagina and taking her moisture as well as sending pulses of energy through her system.

Naruto couldn't help but take in as much of Sakura's juices as he could take, the taste was very much worth every moment in his mind and the sight of Sakura covered in her sweat, blushing profusely and panting was very erotic to his eyes and was a sight he was not going to forget soon and his cock agreed wit him as it twitched even more. It was then that he focused his attention to Hinata.

All the while, Hinata was feeling very hot and uneasy as she looked at how Sakura was blushing profusely at what Naruto was doing to her and instead of being offended, she was very much excited by it all and it was not long before she was greeted by Naruto's intense, lustful, passionate, and very heated gaze and she couldn't help but eep as Naruto moved towards her and made her lie down as he began to rain passionate but gentle kisses on her body and started with her neck and then to her collar bone, making her moan out in the sensations as Naruto covered her body with his once more.

"Naruto-kun….Ahhhhh!!"

Naruto wasted no time and began to kiss her face and lips once more and gently licked and nibbled her way to her neck and kissed the area where her pulse was and that made Hinata shiver even more in pleasure and he made his way to her large, well formed, and firm breasts, as soon as he touched them Hinata moaned out loudly at the pleasure of contact and she moaned even more as Naruto moved his mouth to her breasts and he started by licking and sucking her nipple with his tongue, making the young woman even more aroused.

"KYAAA! Naruto-kun!!! More!!!!"

Hinata was in heaven as she felt bolts of white hot pleasure run up and down her breasts and all over her body as well. She reached for her lover's head and ran her hands over his soft blonde hair and also she ran her hands on his back and relished the warmth and hardness of his body and the thought of her doing the very same thing to her lover's body with her own hands, mouth, and tongue was quick to make her even more aroused as she felt her vagina ache with want and wetness.

Naruto continued to pleasure her breasts even more as he moved from her right breast to her left breast and he ran his hands over her sensual body and as he felt her lush curves and swells as well as the softness and suppleness of her form, the contact made him even more happy that he was able to be with the young woman who loved him all her life and even when she learned of the Kyuubi inside of him, she still loved him and that made his life all the more beautiful in his mind. He then made her way to her vagina while kissing and licking his way past her stomach and then as he saw the triangular patch of her dark indigo hair, he kissed it and that made Hinata blush even more as she moaned out loudly, he moved to her wet vagina and could smell her juices and the sight of and smell of her vagina was enough o excite him immensely.

Naruto then licked Hinata's vagina slowly and the Hyuuga heiress moaned out loudly at the pleasure that she was feeling and the fact that it was Naruto doing this to her, made her feel that all over her deepest and most erotic fantasies involving him were all coming true and that made her all the more happy at the pleasure she was getting from Naruto and that was enough to make Naruto the happier that he was able to make Hinata moan out his name in pleasure and he moved to her clitoris and that was enough to make Hinata squirm and shout out even more her pleasure and bliss. Naruto stopped for a second to look and admire the sight of Hinata's face which had her deep red blush, her face covered in sweat as well as the rest of her, the movement of her breasts in rhythm with her breathing and her body shivering with pleasure. The sight of that made Naruto even more excited and he went back to pleasuring Hinata.

"Ahhhh!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Hinata moaned out as the pleasure flooded her senses even more and she felt like she was going to drown in the joy of it all. She was so happy and wanted this to last forever and ever, but that was not going to be the case as Naruto's continued actions on her vagina had finally reached the limits as she shouted out her deep release of pleasure.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

Hinata's body tensed up and she felt her body explode in pleasure and fire and it was not long before she arched her body and gripped the bed covering and allowed her body to release her juices and the feel of Naruto who was still continuing to lick her vagina and clitoris. The actions of the blonde Genin on her body was sending more sensation through her that made her all the more aroused and she lay back and enjoyed it.

Naruto lapped up as much of Hinata's juices and he relished the sweet taste of it and as soon as he was able to take as much as he could, he moved away and then he gazed at Hinata who was still flushed with pleasure and joy. He smiled at the sight of both Sakura and Hinata like that, the idea that he was bale to make them happy in this fashion made him feel very happy.

He was then greeted by both women who were able to recover and that told him that the night with them was far from over and he was actually looking forward to the whole situation before him as both Sakura and Hinata made their moves on him as they reached him and then pushed him down to the bed and he didn't resist in the least and allowed them to have their way with him.

And boy did they ever as Hinata held Naruto's cock and then made it lie down and then she moved on top of him while Sakura was there next to him.

Hinata moaned out loudly as she was on top of Naruto and she was moving her vagina on top Naruto's cock, allowing it to rub her vagina's lips and her clit, and that made her body release even more of it's juices and coating her lover's cock as well, Naruto moaned as he reached and began to play gently with her breasts and Hinata moaned out loudly at the pleasure of having her sensitive breasts played with by Naruto. Sakura was not far behind at the moment as she was busy kissing Naruto and the two moaned into the kiss between them and it made things all the more interesting and hot for the three of them and the pleasure was going to be something that neither of them were going to forget anytime soon. It was then that Sakura broke the kiss and placed herself over Naruto and his head was between her thighs and he moved his head towards her and began to lick her clitoris and her vagina, making the pink haired Kunoichi shouts out in absolute joy and pleasure and in line with Hinata who was still enjoying her actions immensely.

The two women were blushing deeply at their actions and then Naruto was coming close to finally releasing his cum but both women knew that was happening and while they wanted to reach their own climax as well as Naruto was, they wanted to make this night totally memorable for their loved one.

Both women moved away and then began to have their way with him as they once more did another hot three way kiss and when that was done, Hinata and Sakura began to move lower on his body, kissing his skin and both of them licked and sucked his nipples making him moan out loudly at the combined pleasure that the two were giving her, and the feel of their large, well formed and firm breasts as well as their erect nipples rubbing on his body further added fuel to the fire in his loins.

Naruto shouted at the feelings that hit him as both Hinata and Sakura placed their tongues on the tip of his cock at the same time and licked his cock at the very same time and it was making him feel even more aroused by the second and he couldn't help but feel every second of it feel like an eternity as Hinata and Sakura traced their tongues on his cock at the sides.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!!!"

Both women looked at the pleasure and bliss that was on their lover's face and it excited them both as they felt their vagina get even wetter at the way Naruto shouted and moaned. Sakura took the time to play with his testicles slowly, recalling that she had read in a woman's magazine that those were very sensitive to touch and while she wanted to give Naruto as much pleasure as she could manage, she didn't want to hurt him either. Hinata moved to take Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth and moaned as she felt it fill her quickly and she moved her tongue around it, making her long time crush and lover moan with absolute pleasure. Sakura continued with her actions Naruto's testicles slowly and then when she was done, she moved away and both she and Hinata took turns taking Naruto's into their mouths and the feel of it in them as they moved up and down in their own unique pace made them even more aroused and the same went for Naruto as well as he lay there and allowed them to have their way with him.

It was not long before Naruto shouted out his release before the two of them.

"I'm going to….AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

Both Sakura and Hinata knew that this was going to happen and they were already prepared as they took their turns as Naruto came hard, Hinata was the first and took as much of Naruto's cum as she could manage, she had managed to read about this in a magazine that she had found before and while it had utterly embarrassed her, her fantasies involving Naruto had gotten even more vivid with the details that she had been able to get and she felt that it was worth it, and she found the taste of Naruto's cum to be very much something that she would love. She then moved away and Sakura was quick to get into play as she took Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth as it was still releasing more of his cum and she lapped it up and found it to be very delicious and she too as much as she could manage. As soon as she was able to take as much as she could manage, she moved away. Both of them were then hit be the last spurts of cum on their breasts and they relished the wetness and warmth as well and then swallowed the cum in their mouths and began to clean themselves…aware of the fact that Naruto was watching them.

The blonde Genin felt like he was going to faint dead away at the sight before him as he saw both Hinata and Sakura swallow his cum without any problems or bad reactions at all, the sight of that, coupled with the way they used their hands to remove the cum on their breasts and licked their fingers clean was enough to make the blonde Genin fully recover his stamina as he was eager for the rest of the night to get underway. Naruto had never dreamed of this in his entire life and he was happy that he was getting this chance.

If anyone had told him a month and two weeks ago that he was going to be trapped on an island with Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno and then he would be making love to both of them at the very same time, he would have considered them insane and crazy.

But it was happening now and the blonde Genin was eager to see just what else was going to happen.

And he got his answer as both women moved towards him and kissed him deeply at the very same time and when the kiss was over, both women smiled at him and moved to his hard cock and then to his absolute amazement and joy, both Sakura and Hinata placed his cock, between their breasts!!! The very second he felt the softness of their breasts all over his cock he shouted out in pleasure.

"OH KAMI THIS IS…."

There were no words to describe the pleasure he was feeling at the moment as he felt as if his cock was now trapped in a vice made from the softest pillows in the world and the warmth coming from Hinata and Sakura's bodies made him feel like he was a very well maintained hot spring.

Hinata and Sakura could see and hear the pleasure that Naruto was feeling at their actions and it made them all the more eager to make him shout and scream their names as they began to gently move their breasts up and down his cock and the feel of their lover's cock moving and rubbing their breasts was making them all the more eager to make him cum again.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! HINATA-CHAN!!! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!!!!!"

The two continued their actions Naruto's cock and they would lick the tip of his cock gently and that further intensified the pleasure that the blonde ninja was feeling at the moment and it was something that he was not going to forget, as well as the image of both Sakura and Hinata moving their breasts on his cock was now burning itself into his memories.

It was not long before Naruto came yet again and the two women were very eager for that and they took some of Naruto's cum once more in their mouths and the taste was very good to them and some hit their face and their breasts and it made Naruto feel even more tired but he was not going to give up yet as he looked at the two.

Sakura then smiled and spoke.

"This will get you hard Naruto-kun, this night is far from over."

Naruto wondered what that meant, but got his answer as Sakura and Hinata looked at one another and nodded, they then smiled at him and Sakura went first by licking Hinata's face with her tongue, and cleaned Hinata of the cum on her face and then Hinata did likewise to Sakura's face with her own tongue and licked the pink haired Kunoichi's face clean.

The show was NOT over as Hinata then moved to Sakura's breasts and repeated the very same action and cleaned Sakura's breasts of Naruto's cum with her tongue and lips, the pink haired Kunoichi sighed at that and her blush grew and as soon as Hinata was done, Sakura did the same with Hinata's breasts with her tongue and lips, Hinata likewise moaned out loudly at the pleasure and sensations, and as soon as that was over, the women moved closer and then kissed one another gently and they parted with a trail of their combined saliva and his cum connecting them and when that broke apart… both of them swallowed the cum they had in their mouths.

Naruto was rock hard in an instant and was eager to get involved, the sights he had witnessed were burned deeply into his brain and he was not going to let this walk away for a moment.

Sakura saw that and so did Hinata and both smiled seductively at Naruto and Sakura told Hinata to go first and Hinata blushed as she beckoned to Naruto, her efforts were a bit unsteady after all the pleasure she felt but she hoped that message was received by the very aroused blonde ninja who she loved all her life.

Naruto was quick to respond and made his move quickly as he all but dashed up to Hinata.

Hinata gasped as Naruto moved over her and then before she could be surprised, the blonde kissed her deeply and she moaned into the kiss and felt her lover's body on top of her and that was enough o relax her, that and the pleasure, passion, and fire in Naruto's eyes excited her to no end that was enough for Naruto and Hinata. He kissed her deeply and then played with her breasts once more and used his hands to pleasure her body until she was between her parted legs, Naruto looked at her, silently asking her permission.

And she gave it, why wouldn't she? She had dreamed of this moment for a very long time and now that it was about to happen, she was more than willing and eager to get it on with Naruto.

Naruto smiled happily and pushed his cock in slowly as he wanted to make sure that he didn't harm Hinata, Jiraiya had told him that every woman would feel some pain and discomfort the first time and it was a man's duty to make sure that she would not fear this but enjoy it with all she had and revel in the pleasure of it all. As he did so, he saw Hinata's blush grow darker and she gasped at his actions, she smiled at him and kissed him deeply at this showing that she was all right.

And Hinata was all right as she felt her vagina stretch a bit and take in Naruto's thick, hot, long and hard cock deeply and the feeling of being filled by Naruto's cock was so powerful and so good that she cared little for the discomfort and she didn't have to worry about a maidenhead as she had worn it down in her training as a ninja for a very long time.

But either way, she was still a virgin as Naruto found out as he delved even deeper into her vagina, he felt the tightness, wetness, the heat and the wetness and he knew that if he wanted to last, he would have to go slowly as soon as he was deep in her. It was not long before he was able to fill Hinata's vaginal sheath to the brim and Hinata made her pleasure know.

"You're so deep inside me….Naruto-kun, thank you!!!"

Naruto smiled as he saw the happiness on Hinata's face and he kissed her gently, making her smile and cry even more. She nodded to him and he began to move his hips as she parted her legs to make room and then wrapped them on his waist. Naruto wasted no time and began to slowly move in and out of her vagina and the feel of it massaging and gripping his cock was too much, but he controlled himself and moved on.

Hinata was moaning out very loudly and then the two of them kissed each other as Naruto began to speed up, thrusting faster, harder and deeper into Hinata's vagina. The pleasure hitting Hinata was so great that she was amazed by the whole feel of it. As Naruto picked up power and speed, the Hyuuga heiress could only hold on as wave after wave of pleasure flooded his body and made her feel so alive that she wanted this to last for as long as possible so she begged Naruto speed it up and bring her to heaven.

"NARUTO-KUN!!! HARDER!!! DEEPER!!!!"

Hinata shouted out in the cave and cared little of the fact that she was shouting out in joy as Naruto was there on top of her and thrusting his cock deeply into her vagina and she held onto him for dear life, she had dreamed of this moment and the feel of Naruto being deep inside of her body and giving her pleasure that she only dreamed of made Hinata nearly pass out from it all, but she held on and wanted to feel every thrust, every moment and every movement of her lover's cock inside of her as well as being able to see his body and his face over her and knowing that the pleasure etched all over his face was due to her was very delicious.

"HINATA-CHAN!!! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!!!"

Naruto did as Hinata asked and soon he was pounding hard into her and she didn't care at all as she relished the increasing pleasure and heat in her body. And he was no better as the feel of her inner walls milking him like that was very much driving him to the brink of his own limits and that was something that he was quickly beginning to enjoy to the limits of his sanity.

The pleasure the two of them finally hit the limit as both of them came at the very same time and their combined shouts of pleasure were evident of their joy of their combined orgasms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both lovers were tense as they orgasmed, Hinata moaned out even more as soon as she felt Naruto's cum flood her inner being, her vagina was flooded by her lover's hot, and thick cum that it made her orgasm a second time in succession, adding to her pleasure and joy, she felt each spurt of his seed and she felt so complete that she wanted to feel it for all eternity.

Naruto likewise felt like he was in heaven as he felt Hinata's vagina; walls milk his cock and he felt her body shudder and release more of her juices to his pleasure and happiness as he felt it mix with his and he kissed Hinata as they relaxed and Hinata spoke to him in a happy voice.

"I love you Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata-chan…."

Naruto turned and there was Sakura who was playing with herself and when he looked at Hinata she nodded with a smile and kissed him. He pulled out and went straight to Sakura and knew that now was the right time for him to make Sakura happy.

Sakura saw that Naruto was heading in her direction and it was not long before she and Naruto were face to face and he then reached for her hand which was playing with her vagina and the other one which was playing with her breasts when she was watching them and he kissed them both while licking her juices of her hand that was in her wet sex earlier. Sakura blushed deeply at that and as soon as her hands were cleaned by Naruto's actions she was more than ready for him as she parted her legs and lay next to Hinata.

"Sakura-chan…."

"Naruto-kun, fill me now….I want this…."

Naruto nodded and smiled at that and before anything could happen, he began to push his cock deeply into her vagina, he had dreamed of this for a very long time and now that he was doing it, he wanted to make sure that he did it well. Sakura moaned out very deeply at the pleasure that was hitting her senses at this moment, she had once thought of doing this with Sasuke, but not anymore, it felt good and right to be doing this with Naruto and no one else.

It was something for Naruto's mind as he delved in deeper to Sakura's vagina and it was not long as he reached the end, Sakura gasped as she was filled to the limit, while she was not in pain due to not having a maiden head, she felt some discomfort as Naruto's cock made her vagina stretch to the limit, yet that died quickly as she felt a fullness that made her feel complete and whole, it was good. Naruto likewise felt so complete and happy at this and he looked at Sakura who smiled back at him and nodded, giving him her blessing to go ahead with his actions.

Naruto did so and began to move his hips while he placed Sakura's legs on his shoulders and that gave him a deeper angle to thrust deeply into her. He did it slowly and Sakura was enjoying that as it made her feel even more pleasure and she wanted that to last. Naruto felt like he was living his dream and it was a dream he was not keen on ending for any reason. As Sakura and him continued to move with one another, he felt his desire for more pleasure increase and he began to pick up the pace.

Sakura sensed it and cried out.

"NARUTO-KUN!!! HARDER!!! MORE!!! GIVE ME MORE!!!!"

Naruto complied and he moved even faster and harder, he was now moving in and out of Sakura's vagina and the two kissed one another and he felt his pleasure increase even more every second.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! SO HOT!!!!"

It was not long before their actions hit the limits and both of them came at the very same time.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sakura felt Naruto's hot cum flood her vagina and the pleasure of it all made her orgasm a second time and it made her feel even more alive than she ever felt and it was something that she would never forget as long as she lived. As for Naruto, the feel of Sakura's vagina milking his cock and mixing it with her own juices that flooded her vagina was unbelievable. He kissed Sakura who smiled at him and replied.

"Thank you….Naruto-kun…"

"Sakura-chan."

Naruto slowly pulled out of Sakura and then kissed both Hinata and Sakura. He then felt like he was going to faint and lay down on the bed that they had on the cave floor and as soon as he got his breath back, he felt his body being covered on the sides by two hot, sweat covered feminine bodies and he turned to see Hinata and Sakura on either side of him, they had very warm and contented smiles on their faces. The blonde Genin couldn't help but blush as he felt them lay their hands on his chest and the two licked his face at the same time, with that, he reached for the blanket and covered himself and them as well and hugged them close to him and they all went to sleep.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and looked about in the main hall of the cave that he and the others were saying in, the light of the morning was already filtering in through the hole in the roof and the spring of water there was spreading out the light in it. The blonde Genin felt the kinks in his body and looked to see Hinata on his left side sleeping with a smile on her lovely face, and as he looked to the right, there was Sakura who was also sleeping with a smile on her face. He saw that despite the covering of deer and rabbit fur blankets on their forms, they were still very much naked and the memories of last night came right back to him and that was enough to make Naruto blush bright red at the thoughts of what they had done.

The young Jinchuuriki then reached out and touched their faces gently and both women moaned out with pleasure and sleepiness and it made him smile at the way they moved. He couldn't help himself as he felt his cock harden once more. He tried to control himself and was so deep in thought on trying to suppress his hormones that he was unaware that both women in question were awake and were looking at him.

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto's arm and replied.

"You're awake already Naruto-kun?"

Naruto barely had time to answer that particular question as Hinata hugged him, her released breasts pushing on his side and making him all the more aroused by the second. The white eyed Hyuuga heiress noted that and gently kissed him and spoke.

"You should have woken us up Naruto-kun, we would have loved that."

Naruto gave a very sheepish look and he then spoke to the two of them.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, I….I want to say that last night was undeniably wonderful, but are….are you sure?"

The two women were confused by this and they looked at him to further explain just what he was asking the two of them

"Are we sure about what Naruto-kun?"

"About this….about me being with you both. I mean, I am a Jinchuuriki after all, and I have to live with that, I am also being hunted by Akatsuki, if they found out about you two being very important to me, they might come after you….I could never expose both of you to danger like that, and if anything happened to you…."

Both women were touched by his concern for them both and understood why he was very protective of them after what they had shared and what they had done together last night. Naruto saw the affection they had in his eyes and it nearly made his train of thought stop cold but he managed to get his words out in order to finish what he had to say in order to make his emotions and thoughts clear on the matter.

"Not to mention, there is a chance you both will get, pregnant, and I fear what could happen if your parents find out, there are still some villagers back home who aren't very fond of me you know, and I don't want them to ostracize either of you, or out children."

Hinata and Sakura admitted that Naruto did have a point there on both arguments, but instead of being discouraged, they were all the more determined to be with Naruto. They knew about the dangers, but they knew that they had finally been with someone that they both loved the most and neither of them were going to let Naruto face the future or the dangers by himself, they loved him and they were not going to stand by and let him suffer, his life and pain were hard enough and if they were among the few people who he cherished more than his own life, then they would pay him back by being there by his side, always.

Sakura was the first to speak in that regard.

"Naruto-chan, you do not need to fear for either me or Hinata."

"But I…"

"Listen to me, we are all ninja here, we know the risks, and we accept that there will be danger, but we will not back down and leave."

Hinata nodded and hugged Naruto and spoke as well.

"Naruto-kun, when I said I loved, you, I never lied….I was always crying, always afraid, and more, I nearly went the wrong way but you changed me, your smile and your support changed me forever, I wanted to run with you, walk with you to the very end, and why did I do that? Because I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens to me or you."

"Hinata-chan….I, I don't know what to say."

Hinata and Sakura smiled at that and Sakura replied.

"You don't need to say anything, just accept that no matter what happens, we're here, with you to the very end of our lives."

With that, both Kunoichi kissed Naruto and Naruto kissed them right back, allowing the sheet he had used to cover them all to fall away and reveal their naked forms once more to him and with that, the three of them once more went at it as Hinata and Sakura made Naruto lie down on their bed for another round of pleasure and affection.

--------

Later…

As Naruto hunted down yet another set of food for today's break-fast and both Sakura and Hinata were hunting for fish as well as keeping an eye for any coming ships, the blonde Genin had time to make sense of all he had been through as well as the emotions he had been feeling ever since talking with both Sakura and Hinata after that night of passion, pleasure, love, and more, the memories still sent shivers up and down his spine when he thought of them.

Naturally the Kyuubi was not going to let the whole situation slide by not adding it's own insightful comments.

(("Kit, as much as I hate to say it, I applaud you for the stellar performance you had last night. Do you even have a clue as to how lucky you really are at the moment? You just had sex with two VERY attractive women, who love you at the same time and are willing to share!"))

(Don't make such a big fuss over it Kyuubi.)

(("Make a fuss?! Kit, do you have any idea how most young men your age would kill to be in what you were in last night?! You have been in what most young men would only fantasize about in their short youth and what even grown men wished they were in when they were your age! Not o mention you were able to make them orgasm half a DOZEN times!!! You're lucky, so you should be happy, not to mention the fact they will stand by you to the very end of time, and that is VERY admirable."))

(All right, you're right about that I guess.)

(("True, besides, keep in mind that not only are they in love with you, but are willing to even have your cubs, or in human terms, your kids, and that is saying something already. Besides, not only can they do things normal women do, but they can fight, those two are perfect mate material right there. By the way….I took the liberty of two things."))

(It better not be something you and I are going to have a problem with because you KNOW I am not going to like that!!.)

(("Relax kit, The first time I did was make sure you didn't get them pregnant, as much as I would love to see you deal with being a father, now isn't the time, once Akatsuki is out of the picture and no one else is after us, then you can have as many kids as you can manage."))

(Fair enough, what's the other one?)

(("That's fairly easy enough….when you were doing the deed with them, I imbued them with some of your healing abilities, and my chakra, and no they won't be like you and I, but they will be stronger and tougher than they were before, they are going to need it."))

(Wow…I didn't know you cared.)

(("Hey, don't let this get to your head, I just don't like the idea of letting my container's mates being killed, my chakra is with them now so I consider them something of family, so you had better be at your best to protect them when the time comes for battle."))

(I will be.)

(( "Good that you are then, you need to be. Now we have to get cracking, break-fast is not going to cook itself."))

As they gathered their food for the light breakfast, and cooked them the three then moved to their locations for the signal fired and both Sakura and Naruto checked on the fuels of the fire while Hinata kept watch, it was then that Hinata spotted a ship and her heart leaped to her chest and she spoke to the others.

"There's a ship!!!"

Naruto and Sakura were happy and got to lighting the fire and soon a deep and dark white column of smoke came up and was easy to see in the deep blue backdrop of the morning sky and to Hinata's joy the ship was heading in their direction and it was then that she spotted the banner of Konoha and when ship moved closer still she spotted a pair of figures.

"There's Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-sama!!!"

All three of them were relieved as it now seemed to the three of them that they were going to get the chance to go home after all.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto moved about in the forest on his routine patrol mission and was happy for the chance to get some time off for the moment despite being on a mission of patrolling the borders of Konoha for the day. He and the others were utterly happy to be back home and Hinata's family were happy to have her back with them, while Sakura's own family were utterly happy to see her back as well, and both thanked him for making sure that their daughters were alive and safe.

Later, the three of them gave their report to Tsunade and it was then that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Yamato

Jiraiya was utterly ecstatic and was more than happy for him while Tsunade could only sigh and laugh at the thought of what Naruto had just told her, Sai was surprised somewhat and couldn't help himself as he smiled a bit, Shizune looked at Naruto with great surprise. Yamato was blushing at the idea of Naruto being the boyfriend of two females, and Kakashi was actually shocked at the news, but as soon as he recovered, he couldn't help but smile at that.

Tsunade had insisted that the three of them keep their….very unique 'relationship' an absolute secret until things were worked out, but the blonde Hokage had told him privately that he was lucky to finally be happy and she was happy for him as well, now he had people who he loved and loved him back. He thanked Tsunade and then asked the Hokage if she wouldn't mind that if the time came for him, Hinata, and Sakura to be married and have children, she would be the children's godmother.

The blonde Sannin was surprised at that, but agreed and then as much as he disliked the idea at first, he then asked Jiraiya if he wanted to be a godfather, much to his surprise, Jiraiya agreed with a happy smile.

Right now, Sakura was busy doing some rounds in the Konoha hospital and Hinata was on a mission with the newly recovered Kurenai who had a healthy baby boy as well as Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. That left him alone for the time being but he was not worried as he worked on his patrol for the night.

Afterwards, he made his way to a small lake and sat down there to relax, but then he was suddenly alert and got ready to fight when he sensed someone was following him, but he relaxed as he spotted none other than Hinata who was quickly joined by Sakura as well. The two Kunoichi were smiling at him in their own lovely way.

"What are you two doing here?"

Sakura gave him a mock look of hurt.

"Why? You don't like it when we show up Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and tried to placate them, showing that despite being older, he was still somewhat gullible in some matters.

"N-No! I was….well surprised, but I am happy that you are here."

"Good, Hinata and I were tracking you for a while now ever since we got out free from our working schedule. So now we have some free time for ourselves."

Naruto nodded and both Hinata and Sakura sat next to him as they enjoyed the silence, but it was not going to be long when Hinata moved and kissed Naruto on the cheek and then so did Sakura and before he could respond, Sakura and Hinata used a medical jutsu to make him stop moving for a few minutes and they began to disrobe him and then they also disrobe themselves and Naruto could only look in awe as both Hinata and Sakura were now gloriously naked and both kissed him and Hinata spoke.

"We missed you Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah, and now that we have some quality time here, let's not waste it."

Naruto recovered his ability to move and smiled at them as he agreed and then kissed them back, aware that he was happy in this regard, this was one night he was going to be very happy in having and the thought of having children some day was going to be something he was going to be looking forward to.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Ahhh….that feels great, yet another chapter finished and a lot to be said as well. This is the first of an arc of one shots that naturally follow the theme of crushes and since I have already revealed some of the key players who have the theme going for them, then you all can bet how this situation will end for the people involved.

On the next arc, we'll have a different pairing, but this is still following the idea of two women with one guy so I hope you readers don't mind reading about that for a while as I have been on a lemon streak for the time being. That and my term in college for my second course in Education is coming to an end so I have to do a lot of paperwork, and recovering from a bout of sickness has eaten up a good portion of my time and some of my creativity, but I am still at it!

Hope that you all enjoy this new addition to the Deserted Island series and feel free to guess who else will be added in the coming chapter of the Crush Arc.

And for those of you who have read this, I had figured this would happen at some point and also for those who have read the latest Naruto manga, I assure you that in my other Naruto fics, what happened to Hinata and Shizune will not happen in my fics concerning Naruto.

Oh, and since this has been mentioned, I will include Kiba's sister Hana in the chapter series as soon as the Crush Arc is over so for all the readers who requested this pairing, you have just gotten your wish. So I will need to do some needed research on her to get her details right.

See you on the next chapter!!!


	12. Naruto Hinata Shion

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto and I doubt I ever will…oh well…

Naruto X Hinata X Shion

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

Author's Notes:

This is the twelfth installment of the Deserted Island series and this is the second of the Crush Arc.

And this one is a pairing of Naruto with Hinata and Shion…why this is the pairing for this excursion? I happen to find the dynamics rather interesting…one woman has a long time crush on Naruto, and another has feelings for him and wants to have his child, and despite the eye color, hair color, and attitude difference, they are virtually looking alike…what's not to like with the dynamics in the first place?

And like before…this is set in the Shippuuden timeline…so let's see how this plays out.

--------

On a large ship…

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned a bit as he got off the bed he was sleeping in and when he did so, he wondered just what was going on and where he was, and he finally managed to remember.

He had just been assigned to escort an old acquaintance of his to Snow/Spring Country for a special mission under the request of Koyuki, and that person was none other than Shion, Priestess/Leader of Demon Country. Shion was delighted to see him again and while their first meeting wasn't exactly one that was considered pleasant, Naruto was also happy to see her again. Of course, considering that he was in a somewhat serious and important mission, Tsunade had assigned him a partner for this mission.

And to his surprise and even Shion's own surprise, he had been assigned Hinata Hyuuga as a partner, as she was the only one who was able to work with him at the moment as Kurenai was busy on her own mission, Kiba was on a mission with his family, and Shino was currently on a special family mission with his father. The other teams were also busy with Asuma leading Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru on a recon mission, while Sakura was busy working on some new medical jutsu and both Sai and Yamato along with Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten were on their combined mission to escort the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country to the Land of Lightning, this left Konoha's ninja pool short and since Hinata was the only one there who could be spared, then here she was.

In reality, it was nice in his mind for Hinata to come along as he had been very eager to see how powerful she had become since he had last seen her. The Hyuuga heiress was always a shy person and very timid, but he had grown to see her in a very different light as she had truly grown stronger in his mind and that was more than enough for him to be all right with her being part of the team.

It was also when they were together that Naruto noticed physical similarities between Hinata and Shion. While they looked alike, they were also very much different in both physical as well as personal aspects. Hinata and Shion had different hair colors with Hinata having deep violet/black hair with her white eyes, while Shion had deep violet eyes with her light gold blonde hair, as well as their personalities.

Hinata was shy, soft spoken, polite, kind hearted, and had a gentle nature while Shion was loud passionate, serious, open minded and had something of a confrontational personality, however the two seemed to be all right and Naruto had long since looked at Hinata in a more positive fashion after all the hard work she had ever done to be a much better person, and there was the fact that Shion had changed for the better and that was why he held her in high regard. It still surprised him how the others from the village in Konoha reacted that time when they saw him being flanked on either side by both Shion and Hinata and it in truth was something of a pleasure for him as this was the first time he had ever been in that kind of situation.

Kiba and Shino had been there to tell Naruto not to try anything towards Hinata or he would be asking for it, Neji also said the same thing as well before they left for the port town to begin the mission of escorting Shion to deal with the situation of some rogue spirit causing chaos in a mining complex there in the Country and since Shion's powers were actually effective on other malevolent creatures of the spirit realm, she was called by Koyuki to handle the situation.

They had arrived and rested in the royal palace where Koyuki greeted them, especially him well, the princess also commented on how much he had grown since she had last laid eyes on him and Naruto commented that she looked even more attractive than he last recalled, this made Koyuki smile with a bit of a blush that made Naruto smile a bit more as Koyuki did look attractive, but that action was not lost on both Shion and Hinata who were there, though they managed to conceal that fact from the two.

As time passed and Shion had completed the mission, the three of them stayed as guests in Koyuki's land for a few more days and eventually they were setting off to head back to Konoha but not before docking to the Land of Waves, which was the very same port that they had traveled to when they went to the land of Snow/Spring.

It did Naruto proud to know that the once poor and destitute Land of Waves was now a thriving and prosperous community, all thanks to the efforts they had done, namely his, Sakura's Kakashi's….and yes, Sasuke's as well, before they left the Land of Waves, he paid a visit to Tsunami as well as Tazuna and Inari. He was happy to see that Inari had grown up a great deal and wanted to be a carpenter like his grand father, and the young man was happy to meet him once again.

Tazuna smiled in greeting as well, and teased Naruto on being the only male in the group, while Shion did have her own force of body guards, she had asked them to go ahead to handle the assembly of the ship for the mission, Tsunami and Inari even asked where Sasuke and Sakura was, making the normally smiling Naruto become a bit silent, he recovered and managed to convince the others that Sasuke was away from Konoha while Sakura was fine. That was enough for the three family members and Naruto was happy for that kind of situation for the time being. Naruto then focused on other matters as soon as they were told that the ship was now getting ready to leave the land of Waves for their target destination of the Land of Snow/Spring.

Now they were heading back to the Land of waves after the mission to Koyuki's country and Naruto was eager to head back in order to go back seeing his friends, not that Shion and Hinata were not among them, but he was eager to see how things were since he took the mission. He knew for a fact that Akatsuki had been rather quiet of late and there was no sign of Sasuke yet, that made Naruto less than happy but at the very moment, the fact that he got no bad news of Sasuke was enough to assure him that his former team mate was still alive.

In truth he still considered Sasuke his brother and friend, but he knew that if he had to, after facing him and seeing how much Sasuke had changed ever since the battle at the Valley of the End, he would be more than ready to take Sasuke down if there was no other option. He hoped that would not be the case, but he was ready for it.

The blonde Genin placed those thoughts aside and got out of bed, it was still an early morning and he was in the mood to go get something hot to eat. As soon as he was able to take a shower, and wear his clothes, he decided to head up to the galley to grab a bite to eat. As soon as he arrived he was greeted with the smell of cooking food and his hunger was quick to guide him to the nearby table where Shion and Hinata were already eating their food.

The blonde Genin smiled in greeting at his companions as they looked to him with smiled on their faces.

"Naruto-kun! Come on, it's time to get some food."

Naruto nodded and he could see that there was a rather nice amount of food there on the table for them to eat at this time, there were some roasted chicken as well as cooked crabs as well as fresh soup with fish in it, and some vegetables, Naruto decided to avoid the vegetables as he was not a very big fan of eating his greens, not that he disliked them as he had eaten them on occasion with Iruka and they were part of his favorite ramen dishes every now and then, it was just that he was not very happy with just eating the vegetables themselves, for some reason he found the taste of just vegetables alone to be disagreeable with his taste buds.

For now however, he was in the mood to get some much needed energy into his stomach so he ate as much as he could, enjoying the food that Shion's kitchen staff had made. This ship he was on was rather nice and the people who made a majority of the crew were those who were from the Land of Demons, Shion's home country. And after several months, the people were very much comfortable around the Priestess, much to Naruto's happiness and relief.

It was then that Naruto noted that Hinata was not touching her crabs and he spoke to the Hyuuga heiress.

"You don't like the crabs Hinata?"

The Hyuuga heiress blushed a bit as she twiddled her fingers as she saw that Naruto had his attention on her this time. She then looked at Shion who also noted that she was not touching her crabs as well.

"I-I-I'm not really a big fan of crabs N-N-Naruto-kun, it's not like I want to so sound that I'm insulting the people who made them, I-I-I just don't have a taste for crabs."

"Oh….well if you don't like them you can always give them to me Hinata, I will eat them for you."

Hinata looked at Naruto as she smiled and handed him the plate, she was not kidding that she was not very fond of crabs, though it was not just crabs that she disliked but also prawns, she loved other food and enjoyed eating sea food such as fish, but she disliked both crabs and prawns ever since she was young, she rarely ate them as well and since the members of the Hyuuga household knew that she disliked crabs as well as prawns, they didn't cook any crab or prawn dishes for her as well as combination dishes of either.

However she liked it as Naruto continued to feast away at the meal as she dug into her fish instead, finding the taste to be more to her liking as she ate her food, Shion looked on at the two but mostly at Naruto as despite eating like a glutton, she had accepted the fact that Naruto needed the energy, he had been busy helping them all out in what was needed as he spent most of his time helping the guards in making sure that there were no dangers to her person.

The one thing that she hoped for was to get Naruto alone at some point in this trip so she could finally convince him to help her make sure that the next priestess would inherit her powers, or in layman's terms, have a child with her. She didn't want to do it just for that however, she had grown to love Naruto for all he had done for her back in the time she and him first met and worked together to seal away that demon, if it hadn't been for him, doing all he could to make sure that she would live her life the to fullest and do her best to make the world safe from evil.

As they continued with having breakfast, and finishing it a few minutes later, the three decided to enjoy the day, or rather two of them did as Naruto decided to busy himself by training with one of his Kage Bushin to keep himself in good condition for the time being. He wanted to be in good physical health as well as readiness just in case things got dicey, there was a chance that pirates would be in the area and he didn't need to be a scholar on what would happen if they found out that Shion was onboard as well as Hinata.

Naruto put that stuff out of his mind as he began to spar with the Kage Bushin as he began to set into a routine that he cooked up when he was training with the Rasenshuriken with Kakashi back in Konoha after he had defeated the two bastards who took the life of Asuma, he hoped that Kurenai would be all right, as of now, she was on leave as she was soon to give birth to her first born child.

As he continued his training with his Kage Bushin, he was being watched by both Shion and Hinata, both women loved the view they were getting as Naruto began to keep himself in top physical shape, Hinata had always observed Naruto from afar when they were younger but now to see him this close without having to resort to her Byakugan was something that she enjoyed. It was something that she had done before when Naruto still was in Konoha before heading off to train with Jiraiya, but she missed it after not being able to see him for over three years.

Shion herself was enjoying the sight before her as she looked at Naruto as he and his Kage Bushin were busy sparring with one another. She never got to see Naruto spar before and she couldn't help but see that it was actually rather interesting to say the least, she could see why the Hyuuga heiress would enjoy watching Naruto as he and his Kage Bushin were trading blows with one another, while using the confines of the space on the ship's deck as a way to test their ability to fight in smaller areas.

Naruto was so engrossed in the training that he failed to notice that he had a pair female admirers looking at him, one having a long time crush on him since they were children, and the other wanting to be close to him as well as have a baby with him at some point in life. He focused on placing his already present knowledge to the test and see if there was any weakness that he could fix at a later time or also develop some new variant that could prove helpful in battle.

--------

It was then that a cry came out from the crow's nest as one of the crew shouted down to them all as he apparently spotted something on the horizon was a danger to all..

"A STORM IS COMING!!!!!"

The crew as well as the blonde priestess as well as her ninja escorts stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction that the crew man pointed at, and sure enough, there was a massive cloud bank heading their way, Hinata used her Byakugan and was shocked to see the storm, it was massive, creating large rain bursts and heavy winds, which she could now feel as it headed in their direction.

"Naruto-kun! That storm is heading right for us and it's so huge!!!"

Naruto might not have the Byakugan but he could see that Hinata was right about it being a huge storm and no doubt an extremely powerful one as the clouds were very dark and he could see sparks of lightning moving about in the clouds themselves, this was a dangerous place to be at this moment. He quickly turned and spoke to the two of them.

"Get back inside quickly, this is going to be tough!!!"

Hinata and Shion nodded as Hinata escorted Shion as Naruto created more Kage Bushin to try and help the crew in any way that he could manage. The storm was quick to hit the ship in minutes despite the Captain's best attempts to keep the ship away from the storm's path, the crew then found themselves doing what they could to make sure that ship did not suffer heavy damage as they tried to ride out the storm that was now making the once calm seas very active as well as rough. Hinata and Shion wished that Naruto would be all right up there as he was no doubt doing his best to keep the ship from being torn apart.

However it was then that Shion had a vision.

This time it was Naruto trying to help the crew when a lightning bolt struck a nearby part of the mast on a rope, the object strikes Naruto and sends him into the cold sea, undetected by the other crew and forever lost in the waters.

As soon as the vision faded, Shion gasped, she recalled seeing something like this when Naruto had been killed by the demon Mouryu before and she was not going to lose Naruto now.

"I have to go!!!"

"Wait!"

Hinata was shocked by this and wondered just what was going on and why was Shion running back up to the deck when Naruto told them to stay safe in the lower floors of the ship.

"I can't I saw Naruto-kun in danger!!!"

"What?!"

Hinata was shocked at this and recalled that Shion had the ability to see a possible future or a near to come future and predict someone's death, while she knew that Shion had once predicted Naruto's own death, Naruto had defied fate and Shion's vision to survive the mission, but Hinata was horrified at the thought of Naruto dying and quickly rushed with Shion to save Naruto.

It was when they arrived that Naruto was busy helping the crew with the ship when the lightning bolt in Shion's vision came, the second Shion saw that, she rushed to Naruto, shocking Hinata and the others as well as Naruto himself.

"SHION?!"

"LOOK OUT NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

The part of the mast that was hit by the lightning bolt came right at Naruto but Shion pushed him away, but she was struck instead and sent into the waters in his place. Naruto looked at Shion at that moment in utter shock.

"SHION!!!!!"

As soon as she fell in the water, Naruto quickly tried to find a way to free Shion from the waters below, he knew that without any form of rescue, she would be lost, he turned and spotted a large boat that was tied to the ship, this was used to ferry small numbers of people as well as supplies to the ship when there was no harbor for them to dock with, he turned to Hinata and spoke to her.

"Hinata! You and the others get that boat down! I'll go get Shion!!"

Hinata knew that now was not the time to argue and nodded as Naruto jumped into the water, he used his water walking training to quickly move to where Shion was, he was afraid that something could happen to Shion, he however was able to spot her as she struggled to stay afloat, he shouted to her as he ran.

"SHION!!!!"

Shion turned and shouted back.

"NARUTO!!!!"

She tried but nearly drowned as he clothes were beginning to weigh her down at this moment but Naruto reached her in time just as she was about to go under and he lifted her up and held her close to him as the waves moved about and rain hit them. Naruto knew that they were in grave danger if another lightning bolt came their way and hit the water. He looked about to see the boat that he had asked Hinata nd the others to send down, but he saw no sign of it at all, not only that, he saw that the mast of the ship was leaving the area.

He realized that unless he got Shion back there on the ship, they were in great danger. However it was not long before the waves grew stronger and higher as he did what he could to keep the waves from overwhelming himself and Shion, water walking was somewhat difficult for him before, but he was able to handle it, the problem he was facing was the waves, the rain, the danger of freezing as the cold winds blew through him, as well as the danger of lightning coming at them, he turned to the shivering priestess and he could see that Shion was in a very deep plight, he was very worried as he decided to chase the boat, all the while speaking to Shion, hoping that he could keep her awake long enough for rescue.

"Shion! Don't fall asleep! Hang on!"

"N-N-Naruto…."

Shion was shivering in the cold water as the cold winds blasted at her from all directions, she wished that she had worn some thicker clothing to stuff away the cold, but even if she had them, they would have soaked deep enough to weigh her down and drown her. She spoke as best she could despite her shattering teeth.

That was when the Kyuubi decided to figure out what the devil was going on with it's Jinchuuriki.

(("What the heck is going on here kit?!"))

(No time to talk fox! We've got to get back to the ship before we drown in the ocean in this storm.)

(("WHAT?! What the heck are you doing in the bloody ocean?!"))

(No time to argue! I need help!")

(( "Damn it Kit, you owe me a damn good explanation when this is over!"))

The Kyuubi began to send it's chakra into Naruto to provide him with extra energy to keep moving and keep up with the ship as he continued to locate it, however it was then that he heard something in the wind as he moved through the area, he tried to figure it out as best he could, despite the dangers he was in, he got his answer when he spotted the boat.

With Hinata all alone on it!!!

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto had no idea what was going on at this moment, but he was not going to wait as he made his way to the boat and got into it, as soon as he was in he turned to Hinata and spoke to her.

"Where are the others?!"

"W-we were lowering the boat with me in it Naruto-kun when another bolt hit some metal and the metal cut the ropes….the boat fell, and I….almost…."

Naruto could see that Hinata was really scared and seeing the shy and timid but undeniably kind hearted and gentle Hinata this terrified was something that made Naruto for sorry, he couldn't help himself as he hugged Hinata, whispering in his ear.

"It's going to be all right Hinata! Trust me!"

"N-N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata had never been this close to Naruto and also being hugged closely by the blonde Shinobi before but she couldn't help but feel his heat and closeness, it comforted her as she looked at him as soon as they parted, his face covered in water, he looked very serious now and she knew that now was time to get serious.

"Are you hurt Hinata?"

"N-No, I'm all right Naruto-kun, I somehow avoided being injured….despite how close it was back there in the ship."

Naruto could see that Hinata was all right, as much as he wanted to assure her that everything would be all right, he knew that they would not be all right if they didn't do something to get out of this storm.

"All right Hinata, I need you to help me, you use your Byakugan to guide us out of here while my Kage Bushin steer the ship, I need to check on Shion to see if she's all right."

Hinata nodded and Naruto created his Kage Bushin to guide the ship while he checked in Shion who was shivering, he then recalled a technique to warm the body taught to him by Jiraiya when they had gone to some cold snow areas in the training journey he had been in for three years, he focused his chakra and ran his hands on Shion's form, trying to send in the warmth. As soon as he could see that Shion was recovering he spoke to her.

"Shion! Can you hear me?!"

Shion opened her eyes and felt her body getting warm and looked to see Naruto's face before her, he was looking at her with great concern and she then realized he was asking her if she was all right. She managed to find the energy to answer him as best she could.

"I…I'm all right Naruto-kun."

Naruto was relieved and decided to help Hinata and his Kage Bushin while assigning another to keep Shion warm while he sent another to help keep Hinata warm as well, with both Shion and Hinata being warmed by his Kage Bushin, he focused on guiding the ship, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra reserves, he didn't have to warm himself so he was all right for the time being.

Naruto struggled to keep the boat from being crushed by the waves, it was through sheer guts as well as determination and his Kage Bushin who helped keep the boat from being sunk as the waves grew in number, Shion was still shivering a bit as well as Hinata was, but thankfully the two were still able to help them out as they made their way through the storm. It was then that Hinata, using her Byakugan spotted the outline of an island in the distance and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!!! There's island there!!!"

Naruto looked at the direction that Hinata was pointing and quickly moved the ship in that direction, it was hard to do as the wind and waves were not making it easy to say the least, thankfully the lightning that he worried about was not coming to hit them at this moment, but he was not going to rely on luck alone as the danger of it attacking them now would be too great. The three of them were finally able to see the island despite the rain and wind and it was a sight to behold, however, Naruto knew that now was not the time for them to lower their guard as they came every closer as for once, the waves were on their side as the y were moved by the waves towards the island.

They were able to spot the massive island's main area but they were not happy to see that it was sheer cliffs there so they would have to find a way around the island to find a good spot to land in, there was no way they would be safe going there, so with a great deal of effort, Naruto was able to move the ship to a different direction to circle the island to find the right spot for them to land in, However the blonde Genin knew that they were going to have to hurry and put some distance between them and the storm that was no doubt going to move in some direction, the less chance they were in it's path then all the better, and with that in mind, they headed for the island that Hinata had seen.

However, they spotted massive rocks in the water, telling them they were going to have to be very careful in their approach in order to avoid having their small boat crash hard into the rocks, leaving them to be in the mercy of the waters.

Shion's ability to predict the possible future came in handy once more as they could soon see the outlines of massive stones in the area as she told them of the path they needed to take in order to avoid smashing into the massive rocks under the water as well as the coral beds underneath them as well. Hinata's own Byakugan allowed her to see the dangers underneath them and she guided them through the maze of sharp stones as well as coral while Naruto managed to guide the boat as best he could, the storm was not as powerful in the edges or the outer rims but it was still dangerous as there was still a chance that the storm would head into their direction.

The group made it to the other side of the island and found that there was a clear area that they could land in and Naruto wasted little time in guiding their ship to that exact location, thankfully there were no dangers but as they predicted, the storm was heading in a direction, and it was their direction, however the cliffs would be able to protect them for the time being. They managed to get the boat they had to shore and with some effort, get it to a safe area, they looked about and thankfully Hinata spotted a large cave there in the cliff area.

The three looked to find a way up there and sure enough they found a good path that was not too difficult to climb, but they had to secure the boat they had to make sure that the storm would not take it away from them as they might need it for later rescue. With that in mind, they looked about and found a large amount of strong vines to hold the ship to the area, finding some stout trees as well as some extra vines, the three were able to tie the boat in well and they then headed for the cave.

Naruto went in first with his kunai while Hinata looked about with her Byakugan to see if there were creatures that were dangerous to humans and had taken residence in the cave before them, thankfully the Hyuuga heiress found none and they decided to rest for a few minutes. The whipping wind that came through meant that while they were safe from the rain, there were tunnels in the cliff area of the island that allowed air to move around, the air was cold, but at least for the three of them it would be dry as the tunnels filtered out the moisture. The three then took the time to see the cave that they would be resting in..

The cave was rather large, there was a large and wide depression in the middle with another part of the floor being lower than the rest. The cave seemed to be smooth rock, no doubt from the weather and weather that might have found it's way into the rock face. There was also a good amount of dry grass and flammable debris in the place as well that they could use to start a fire, all in all, it was good place for them to rest in while they got the energy to do what they could to survive.

With that in mind, Naruto decided to go back out find the wood before the storm hit them at full force. The blonde left and found enough wood to make a fire, and managed to locate some flint directed to him by the Kyuubi who knew that it needed to keep its container alive for it to live. As he gathered the wood, the storm hit at the island at full force and Naruto made it back before things got really bad for him. He also managed to bring several large dead tree branches with the aid of his Kage Bushin as well as a fairly big trunk for extra wood.

As soon as he made it back he and the Kage Bushin brought in the wood they had found, and he then gathered the easier to carry wood and began to light a fire, it took a few tries but his time training with the Pervy sage in the wilds certainly came in handy as he finally got a fire going and that served to buoy the spirits of them as Shion and Hinata huddled to the fire that Naruto started.

They stayed there for a while as the wind howled and the sounds of rain were all around them, it was not long before they also heard the roars of thunder as well as the loud crack if lightning as well, showing that they were lucky to have made it before the lightning got into action over their heads. Naruto then made the fire a bit bigger t make the place warmer, and with the cool air coming in via the tunnels it was not too hot for them all.

He then turned to check on the two and found that Hinata was all right and so was Shion, but Shion needed to lie down while Hinata used her own training in medical jutsu to heal the injuries that Shion had suffered when she had been hit. Thankfully she had no serious injuries to her organs and her bones were not broken, it was by sheer luck that she was not seriously injured. Naruto was happy for that and told the ladies to get some much needed rest for tomorrow they would need all the energy they could get in order to survive in this location that they found themselves in. Shion would have wanted to sleep close to Naruto and in truth, so did Hinata, but they knew that they both needed to rest and thus they did so.

Naruto looked at them both and still marveled at their similarities and vowed t protect the both of them, seeing Shion the way she was as well as how Hinata was nearly bursting into tears made the part of him that wanted to protect good people grow even more, as he looked at the dark sky with the rain falling about as well as the rumble of thunder mixed with the crack of lightning. He hoped that there was a chance that they would soon be found.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up at the sound of lapping waves and as soon as he did so, he looked to see that both Shion and Hinata were still resting and their fire had weakened as there were only hot colas left of the large fire that he had built last night. It had been a challenge to get the fire going and his clothes were torn and some parts of it were ripped but he could not afford to worry about that as his clothes were still good to use.

He looked over his companions and it was good to see that neither Hinata nor Shion were harmed, but he could not overlook the fact that they were still going to need some good shelter and this large number of rock outcroppings they had taken as shelter last night would not be enough. As he got up and moved towards the mouth of the cave, he quickly moved away the barrier of dead wood that he had placed for protection from the mouth of the cave that they were in and took in the cool breeze of the wind.

He looked about and decided to go check if there was anything that he could salvage on the island that could be helpful, he then climbed up the cave and spotted a much higher area of stone and decided to climb up the stone face and it was there that he spotted a large forest and swap nearby and while he was not comfortable with going into areas like that one he had no choice but had to pick his route carefully to avoid getting any injuries at the moment.

As he moved through the branches he tried to look about for any sign of life in the area, and the signs of life he happened to be looking for were not the animal kind but the human kind, he had learned that despite their looks, people had lived near swampland territory before and thus the idea of finding human habitation in a swamp was not unheard of in most cases but it still made him rather uneasy with the idea. He then moved from the trees and to dry land or what passed as dry land in a swamp and it was then that he spotted a sliver of movement near the waters and his danger senses kicked in as he moved away.

It was a good move as a large seven foot long alligator came out of the water to try and take a chomp off of him, and as he landed back with his kunai in hand, he was then followed by the alligator as it hissed threateningly at him and that forced Naruto into some water nearby and he knew that he had to kill the creature quickly before another one of the critters decided to get involved in this whole affair.

He avoided another snap from the alligator and flipped over it and landed in the back and quickly stabbed the kunai on the head, despite the tough leathery skin of the alligator, the blow had been boosted by a little of the Kyuubi's strength and the attack was more than enough to pierce the skin as well as the bone and hitting right at the alligator's brain, killing the creature quickly, with that done, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto looked at the slain alligator and gave a look of relief.

(Finally that thing is dead….it nearly tried to eat me…)

(("That's the laws of nature kit, either kill and eat, or be killed and be the one eaten, but this is also an advantage." ))

(And how is nearly being eaten by an alligator an advantage Kyuubi?)

(("It's simple, that alligator is meat, fat, and skin for cordage or anything we need."))

Naruto was somewhat shocked by that idea.

(You want me to EAT that alligator?!)

(("Of course, it's got a lot of good strong and tender meat on it that would make great food for you and those two babes you're with…"))

(You can't be serious?!)

(( "Oh but I am, in the world of nature kit, you either kill to eat or be killed and be eaten. It's not being cruel, it's just working with nature, besides, if you didn't kill it, it would certainly kill you and how will those two survive without extra help?"))

(I guess….but still, the idea of me eating that creature…)

(("Nature's tough, but fair kit, besides, if things had gone the other way, you'd be food to that alligator or it's companions. Besides, the meat is good, it will certainly be more than enough for you and your companions, come on, this will do for now, but we're going to need more food before we head on back."))

Naruto decided to heft on the alligator on his back and headed back into the cave, the blonde Genin was weighed down a bit by the large creature but he was more than able to carry the dead creature back to the shelter that they had near the beach. As soon as he got there, he decided to start skinning the creature to get at the meat cooked and ready. It was grim and messy work but it was going to be worth it as it would save their lives and that was what counted in a situation like this one. He hoped however that the Kyuubi was not pulling his leg about this kind of creature being edible. As the blonde ninja got the fire going after finding a good amount of wood, dry tinder and some flint, he used a spare kunai to make the needed sparks and as soon as the fire got going, he took some long sticks, sharpened them and began to use them to spear the meat and then placed the speared meat of the fire to cook the meat. As soon as that was done, he decided to dump out the innards while making another large fire to give the cave some extra warmth and help dry the skin of the alligator.

As the meat began to cook, he couldn't help but find the smell to be rather nice, but he decided to worry about other matters and decided to go out and see what other food items he could find and as he traversed the now sun filled area, he was quick to spot some trees that had fruit on them, in this case, some wild oranges and he saw that they were already ripe while there were also some other nearby fruits that he could take with him not just for eating but also to add some extra flavor to the cooking alligator meat if needed.

He gathered the oranges and headed back to the cave and he saw that the meat was looking well cooked and considering the sheer size of the alligator he had killed, there was more than enough meat for another meal if they needed the energy for the day. As he tried a bit of th cooked meat, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the meat tasted just like beef as the Kyuubi had said.

(Wow….this stuff does taste like beef!)

(("Told you so, now dig in kit, and don't worry about seconds."))

Naruto e a bit more and then checked on both Shion and Hinata and he was happy to see that they were now awake and shaking off the sleep they had on their bodies and minds as well. The two smiled at him and it made him feel very happy that he was able to be there to help them, he had no doubts that Hinata could take good care of herself and Shion was tough minded as well as independent in the way she saw things.

The two women then smelled the cooking meat and decided to try it out, but before that, the blonde priestess spoke to Naruto.

"That stuff smells pretty good almost like beef, what is it?"

Naruto explained that he had gone to the swamp and encountered an alligator and that was enough to surprise the two and they were thankful that Naruto had not been injured or eaten by the alligator, but the fact that they were about to eat the very creature that nearly killed Naruto was something that made them feel a bit squeamish. Naruto knew that look in their faces as he had the same expression on his face when the Kyuubi told him to eat it.

"I know it sounds weird and horrible, but I've tried it already and I can tell you that it's safe to eat. We're going to need the food plus there's plenty to cook for today so I guess food will not be an issue for now."

Hinata and Shion decided to take a chance and got some of the fully cooked meat from the sticks and tried it out, and to their own surprise, the meat of the alligator did indeed taste like beef and with that done, they were quick to dig into the food in order to quell the hunger that they were feeling, as the meat was eaten, the three of them ate the oranges that Naruto had found and with the taste of sweet and slightly sour fruit in them as well as the meat of the alligator, the three of them got to relax for the day, the cave was warmer now thanks to the fire that Naruto made before and as soon as they felt a bit more relaxed, they talked with one another.

Shion was naturally the first to speak.

"Do you think that the others made it back to Konoha safely?"

"We can only hope so for the moment, besides that, your people are brave Shion-san, they will not give up until they find us. As soon as they reach port, we'll be rescued, all we can do is wait and survive for as long as we need to."

Naruto then had an idea.

"Hinata, how far can you see with your Byakugan?"

"I-I-I think I can see at least ten kilometers away, why do you as Naruto-kun?"

"You can help spot ships and we can build a signal fire as well, that way we can be sure that if we light it we can see if they see the fire as well."

Shion nodded and replied.

"That's a good idea, but we'll need to explore this place first to make sure we know just how big this place is, and if we're lucky, there might be people here as well."

Naruto nodded with that and it was then that he recalled the mess he was in and realized that if he was going to be with both Shion and Hinata for a long time he should at least take a bath and smell nice to them, Sakura had driven that point to him more than once and while Sakura herself was not around at the moment, he was not going to take the risk of appearing foolish before either Hinata or Shion.

Thankfully he had found a large river near the cave that flowed out into the see and that would help him clean himself up for the two plus clean his clothes. With the food in his stomach he spoke to the two.

"You guys will have to excuse me."

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned and replied to Shion's question.

"I need to get cleaned up, besides I think I'm starting to smell and I don't want to stink up this place. There's a river for me to take a bath in so I'll see you later."

With that Naruto took his leave and left the two alone for a while, however he was not aware of the fact that Shion had other ideas when she heard that he was going to go and take a bath, the blonde priestess still had every intention to have Naruto help her pass on her powers to a new priestess, or in layman's terms have a child with him and she did love him after all she had done for her ever since they first met.

Shion however was also unaware of the fact that Hinata had a crush on Naruto as she did, in her case however, Hinata had known Naruto ever since their Academy days back in Konoha and she had always been in love with the blonde Genin ever since she laid her eyes on him. And despite her shy, timid, soft spoke, kind and gentle hearted nature, Hinata was no the kind of person to just let others lay claim to Naruto, not that she wanted to fight them, but she wanted to be the first to be with Naruto.

Hinata could tell that Shion had very odd intentions towards Naruto and while she. And despite her shy, timid, soft spoke, kind and gentle hearted nature, Hinata was no the kind of person to just let others lay claim to Naruto, not that she wanted to fight them, but she wanted to be the first to be with Naruto. She was not going to fight Shion of course as they were under her employ but she would do her best to convince Shion to leave Naruto alone.

And she was about to get her chance as Shion got up and began to move in the same direction that Naruto had just taken.

"W-Where are you going Shion-san?"

The blonde priestess grinned and replied.

"I want to see where Naruto-kun is having his bath so I can bathe too."

That was enough to make the alarms in Hinata's brain go up and she blushed, she held her own and decided to speak up.

"B-B-But N-N-Naruto-kun is bathing there!"

Shion grinned and replied.

"I know….that makes this all the more entertaining don't you think?"

Hinata was really starting to panic and she decided to take a stand, this was not the same as the battle with her cousin Neji but it came very close. She couldn't let Naruto's privacy be disturbed, who knew what he would think of them if he caught them?!

"B-B-But you can't!"

Shion wondered about that and decided to bait the young woman who was a mirror image of her physically though not entirely, she had a feeling that Hinata had an affection for Naruto the same way she did, though she had a feeling that since Hinata was a Kunoichi of Konoha she would have known Naruto longer as well as grown up with him, and considering the looks she had seen her give Naruto when he was not looking, there was a chance that Hinata carried a torch for Naruto.

Normally any woman would have considered that as a chance for some competition but Shion didn't see it that way, she saw that there was not puppy love in Hinata's eyes but real, honest to the Kami genuine love, and that made her recall how she wanted to have a baby with Naruto, she wanted to see just how much did Hinata like Naruto.

"You like him a lot don't you Hinata-san?"

"Eh?!"

Shion smiled slyly and spoke to Hinata once more.

"Come on, I saw the way you look at him back there when we were staying with Princess Koyuki, you like Naruto-kun a lot don't you?"

"Well…I do…"

Shion could tell that Hinata was not lying about that statement and decided to go ahead and see just how far the affection was between her companion and the man they apparently had crushes on. She knew that she was treading on unknown ground and while she had some skill in defending herself, she was not a ninja like Hinata or Naruto and she was aware of the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist Style that all the Hyuuga Clan use.

"All right, how much to do you like him?"

"W-W-Well…I liked N-Naruto-kun ever since…ever since we, we were kids."

Shion was impressed, and this was going to make this even more interesting, she wanted to size up her competition for Naruto as well as get to know Naruto a good deal more and who better to tell her all about Naruto-kun than the one who cared for him the most.

"Really? Have you played together?"

"N-No….I was, too, too shy to approach him."

"Really, and even now you're still shy around him?"

Hinata nodded and that told Shion a great deal already, this shy, timid, yet kind and gentle young woman was definitely interested in Naruto but didn't know how to approach him

"All right then, have you ever seen him naked with the Byakugan?"

THAT had an immediate reaction from Hinata as she blushed bright red and that and shook her head while speaking.

"NO! I've never that before! It's so indecent!"

Shion smirked at that and decided to tease Hinata a bit more, she had read all she could about the people in Konoha as well as the file on Naruto, while it was said that Naruto was the class clown back in his Academy days, the blonde priestess was not buying it, there was something there that appeared to be hidden, though whatever that was still eluded her for the time being. She knew that the Byakugan had the ability to see through objects, something she now wished she had so she could see Naruto in the nude once more.

"Oh really? So for all the time you've known him, you've NEVER been tempted to peek at him when he's taking a bath? Or you've never peeked through his clothes with the Byakugan?"

That managed to get Hinata even more embarrassed as there were indeed times that she was sorely tempted to do those things, as despite her shy and timid nature, she was still a woman after all with womanly feelings as well as desires. She had been tempted so many times to take a peek at Naruto that she had to turn away and resist deeply the desire to use her Byakugan when he was around, it was hard when she found him to be cute when they were younger, namely when they were still at the age of twelve, but now that they were sixteen, things were very different.

Now that she and Naruto were sixteen, she could see that time had made Naruto look even more attractive, the very second she had seen him when he had a chat with both Kiba, Akamaru, as well as Shino, she had been utterly amazed by how much her Naruto-kun had changed, the baby fat he had on his face was long gone, showing strong muscle and smooth skin, his hair was now more golden in color, he was taller now, and no doubt he was a lot more built than when they were younger.

Hinata thought back on it all and blushed even more, making Shion even more curious as well as interested in seeing just how much the Hyuuga heiress liked Naruto. This was going to be a very interesting thing in her mind as she decided to tease her once more.

"Oh really, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you have any fantasies involving him?"

Hinata blushed so hard that Shion thought that she was going to faint from blood loss and she decided to stop and speak to her.

"Sorry, I guess I should stop, though I have to admit that you have every right to have them, after all, Naruto-kun is a very nice young man."

Hinata managed to calm herself as her blush receded and she agreed with Shion's description of Naruto, she then decided to get even a bit with Shion, but also to find out a lot about the mission that she and Naruto had been in when dealing with the demon Mouryu as well as the Demon Stone Army that had threatened the ninja world. She knew that this was not really something that she should be asking their client, but she had seen the way Shion also looked at Naruto and she couldn't help but wonder if Shion had an affection for Naruto as well.

"Shion-san….how do you know Naruto-kun?"

Shion looked at Hinata and wondered where this was going, as a ninja of Konoha, Hinata would have already known about the mission.

"I thought that you already know about the mission?"

"I do….but not all the details."

Shion decided to speak about the mission and it was not long before she told Hinata about how she had changed her views towards Naruto, and it was then that Shion dropped the hint about asking Naruto to help her pass her powers down to the next priestess just in case the demon came back, and that was more than enough to make Hinata gasp, unlike the oblivious blonde male that the two of them had deep affections for, the Hyuuga heiress was not blind to the ulterior meaning to Shion's request to Naruto and the fact that Naruto had agreed to it made her even more unhappy.

However, Shion spoke once more to Hinata.

"But you don't need to fret, Hinata-san, I can tell that Naruto-kun didn't quite get the meaning of my statement so I can wait when he gets the meaning, of course, now that I know that you care deeply for him and I have no doubt you are in love with him, you will object, so how about this then as a deal?"

"What deal?! I won't let Naruto-kun be treated like a prize!"

Hinata was not sure what was Shion had in mind exactly but she was not going to like it. The blonde priestess however replied.

"There's nothing bad about what I wanted to say Hinata-san, what I was going to say is that while we're here, we'll get to see how Naruto acts around us, after all, I think he has no idea how lucky he is, think about it, he's stuck on an island with two women all to himself. And both women in question want him though he doesn't know it yet. Besides we both will get to know him better since no one is here to disturb us. There will be no competition at all here, it's all up to Naruto-kun all right?"

Hinata had no idea what Shion had in mind, though she couldn't help but agree with some of the things Shion said, she knew that most men would like this kind of situation a great deal, and she wanted Naruto notice her and as long as there was no danger of them hurting Naruto then she was all right with it.

"All right."

--------

Back in the river…

"Man….that feels great…"

The object of discussion as well as affections of the two women was currently in his boxers and enjoying a good cool soak in the river with the sun coming up to make the place around him look a lot more attractive, as he relaxed and felt the cool water flow all over his now unclothed body. A s he thought of the situation before him he began to wonder just how were they going to survive on this island, the idea of hunting alligators for food was risky and he might have succeeded in killing one but there was also the chance he might foul up at some point, and he certainly wasn't planning on dying soon and he wanted to protect both Shion and Hinata, so that meant he would need to look for other forms of food that could help them survive while they were here on the island, that naturally meant that he would need to go hunting again soon, they had plenty of meat for the time being so he would only need to find the other sources of food on the island.

As he took in the cool water, he began to think about how they were all going to stay in the island until rescue, he knew that they would need to find food, water and shelter, but while this island had them, they knew little about the island itself and thus had to be careful. However he knew that they had a much better chance than most.

(With Hinata-san's Byakugan as well as Shion's ability to see the future….we might very well have a chance.)

(("There might be some truth to that, and you're lucky that you have company, I'd hate to think what would happen if it was just you and me on this island all by our lonesome kit."))

(You're one to talk Kyuubi….anyway, can I count on you to help?)

(("Do I even have a choice? If you get yourself injured or worse, killed in a bone headed mess, then things get bad for me, so yeah, I'll help you, you might have learned a lot from that perverted sensei of yours but I know more about surviving in the wild than he does so follow my lead all right?"))

(Fair enough….at least we will have Hinata-san and Shion-san to help out.)

(("True….plus the presence of the eye candy we can get while here will make the stay interesting…"))

(HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING KYUUBI?!?!)

The Kyuubi laughed and replied.

(("I'm just stating fact kit, think about it, you're all alone on an island with two attractive ladies, there's no one else but you and them….do I need to go any further?"))

Naruto had to admit that the Kyuubi had a point and it was not lost to the Kyuubi that his Jinchuuriki was considering his words and it decided to drive in the nail.

(("Your thinking it over I see…I have to admit the idea of you finally getting rid of your virginity would be real interesting, and the fact is that you have two lovely ladies with you will make this VERY interesting…"))

Naruto however quickly realized just what the Kyuubi was doing and placed those thoughts aside and focused on taking the bath.

--------

As soon as he got back he made it to the cave and asked both Hinata and Shion if they needed to take a bath as well as clean their clothes of the salt and dirt, the two agreed and off they went to the river, following Naruto's directions . The blonde sighed as he felt clean and he then made a new fire to dry up his clothes a bit more since he had traveled back to the cave with them on his body. As the fire burned, he managed to create a rack where he could drape his clothes and allow the heat to dry them while he relaxed as best he could before going out on the mission of looking for other food sources.

He looked and was quickly tempted to go to the river and peek at the women but he quickly managed to clamp aside those thoughts, there was no way that he would do that to Hinata and Shion, he had high respect for Hinata as he held her in high regard as well as Shion since she was really a kind and strong person. He was not in the mood to do something that would utterly offend the two women in such a way.

However, he had to admit that Shion and Hinata were certainly attractive and he would have to be a total idiot not to think about them, and there was the fact that he had this dream of seeing Hinata as well as Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko, Ayame, that young woman from Suna Matsuri as well as Temari, and even Ino as well as Tenten and Moegi. He managed not to have that dream again for a while but he had to admit it was rather nice. He also had to admit that Hinata and Shion were very attractive in their own right, he might not have shown it, but when he had seen Hinata again, he was amazed at how attractive she was, and seeing Shion again added to that feeling as the blonde priestess had grown more when he met her again.

The Kyuubi then decided to needle him once more.

(("Having those thoughts again are we kit?"))

(Shut up Kyuubi!!!)

(("Try all you like to deny it kit; I have a feeling that sooner or later it will happen."))

(In your dreams!)

(("You might regret saying that kit, I can imagine a lot you know. Anyway, you'll never know."))

Naruto groaned at that, it was going to be hard being on this island with Shion and Hinata, though he hoped that the only hard things were going to be day to day living, and not a certain part of his anatomy.

--------

The next few days for the trio were hectic but manageable as they did their best to survive on the island that they were in. They had decided to explore the island to see just what they could find and use to survive there for the time being. They found that there were some other areas that had wild animals that resided away from the swamps, namely a large number of wild ducks that Naruto and his Kage Bushin were quick to take advantage of as they hunted a number of the geese, though it took a while before Naruto could catch them without falling flat on his face into the water. The rest of the island had rather good land that had wild creatures in it and after several days of exploring the island, it was discovered to be fairly large and with enough wild life to be a good place to live in.

The wild ducks apparently were not native in the land but they used this place as an area to rest and recover from their migration route as well as lay eggs therein a pinch, so the three knew that they had some good food items to get here, and it was also the first time that Naruto ever tried eating roasted duck and found it to be rather nice. There were also other wild birds, but the more interesting discovery was wild chickens, the chickens were certainly worth catching as well as the eggs that lay. The Kyuubi was able to help the blonde Genin in finding the eggs and Hinata's Byakugan certainly helped, there also some wild deer in the area which was somewhat surprising for the trio, but they took what they could. Hinata and Naruto had to coordinate with one another as Hinata used her Byakugan and Naruto used his Kage Bushin to lure some of the deer into pit traps that they had made that were filled with spears.

Shion also helped in her own fashion as her ability to see the future helped greatly as on one trip to hunt, she was able to warn Naruto away from the area near the river where he had been tracking a young deer, the creature panicked and had fallen into a pit of quick sand. Naruto was relieved that Shion had been able to see that happen in her vision otherwise the whole situation would have turned bad. The blonde priestess also did her part in helping prepare the animals they caught and it was Naruto who hauled away the rest of the creatures.

Apart from meat and eggs, they were able to salvage wild fruits to help supplement their diet and Naruto was able to find some wild honey, though he had to be careful to avoid bees, the first time he had tried it, he had made the mistake of not covering up the rest of his forehead from bee stings as directed by the Kyuubi, he used fire and smoke to stun the bees to get to the honey, but he paid for the honey with a good deal of swelling, the good news was that since he was not allergic to bee stings as a child he was in the clear, both Hinata's ministrations and the demon resident in his body helped him recover, but he learned a valuable lesson in that regard.

Despite the inherent danger that hunting alligators posed to people, Naruto was able to do so while limiting his actions as the cordage from the skin of the alligator hide was very useful in making things that they would need as well. Apart from the alligators, Naruto was able to hunt down the catfish that called the swamplands of the island home finding the meat to be well worth the risk. The alligator fat also had oils that while they smelled bad, actually helped in keeping away mosquitoes that were a massive annoyance for them as well as a threat for the chance of disease.

Apart from fresh wild fruits, the three also found herbs that were good for not just cooking but also for the healing of wounds as well as sickness as Naruto suffered from a case of stomach cramps from a bad meal he had before, the herbs Hinata learned about in her training as a medic nin for her group helped a great deal in healing Naruto of the pain, something that Naruto thanked her for, much to her happiness.

Shion also helped in locating dangerous parts of the island, at one point saving both Hinata and Naruto from falling down a pit hidden by the foliage, had she not seen it in her vision through her Kekkai Genkai, then the two would have been injured badly and that would have been very serious for them all in the long run.

Naruto and his companions did what they could in order to survive on the island so in order to preserve their outer clothes they used the hides of the creatures they had hunted, namely the deer to make a number of makeshift clothes, it took a lot of effort and even with Kage Bushin doing the work, it was not going to be an easy deal for them all as the work made them hot and sweaty. But it paid off as the skin clothes were able to keep them warm when they went out, and they were comfortable to say the least, something that Naruto had to admit he was happy for, the skins also helped in making sleeping in the cave floor easier as they gathered soft grass as well as leaves to make the bed and the skins would be the cover. They also only wore their real clothes while in the cave, using the make shift clothes when they were out of the cave.

They didn't need to worry about water too much as there was fresh water from the river as well as the water stored in coconuts, that and the oils certainly helped in making them smell better after a lot of sweaty work. Though of course, they decided to boil the water first to make sure that they were not going to drink anything that would make them sick, they managed to salvage some drinking cups and a working metal tea pot from their boat as well as some basic gear such as a compass, fishing gear, line, and also some small cutting tools.

--------

The three explored the island to see where they were as well as set up fires, these were taught to Naruto by his demon resident, as the Kyuubi picked the right locations to light the fires in order to signal ships. They then began to see signs of civilization and in a very shocking way as they had hunted some wild deer and stumbled into an old graveyard, Naruto was quick to be uneasy with the sight of so many grave stones in one place. That sight alone was enough to tell them that this island had been inhabited by people before. They decided to explore the rest of the island and therefore took rations with them to move carefully as well to find out if anyone lived on the island apart from them and the dead residents. However, despite finding outlying buildings as they pressed forward, that showed that the island was inhabited, Hinata was unable to find any sign of life in the island that was human.

However, the most shocking find was the fact that only several weeks after they landed on this island, they discovered that the other side of the island was the sight of a ghost town, they arrived there and found that the town looked like a coastal village or town of some sort. They had decided to go there and find what they possibly could use for their own comfort as well as find out just who used to live there. It was then that they found a path to a massive underground complex, and there they discovered a hidden store house….filled with treasure!!!

And not just any treasure pile but chests filled with gold and silver coins, several piles small to medium sized artifacts, all made of gold and silver with gems imbedded into them, there were also chests filled gem stones, there were piles of bags filled with even more gold and silver coins as well as gems, there were even bars of gold and silver that had marks on them. All in all, the treasure horde that the three of them had found was massive that the three thought that it was a ransom that could very well pay for the expenses of three villages!

They tried to find out more as to why such a massive horde was on this island, and it was not long before they found a well preserved journal. They opened the book and it was Hinata and Shion who were able to figure out just what this island was.

Apparently this island was once home to a massive clan of pirates and raiders back in the years, these people raided nearby towns and villages in the coast and even struck cities deep in land, taking all the treasure that they could carry, they also raided large numbers of treasure ships that were moving along the area of the ocean that they were in, they even went beyond it from time to time and even raided mining towns for the gold and silver as well as the gems. The pirates had a long and successful career, having taken many maps from people which showed the location of their island haven and kept them hidden, they had been doing this for decades, raiding the lands and the sea lanes.

However the journal also stated that they had planned a powerful raid as they had heard rumors of a massive treasure convoy that was going to the other side of the ocean, all the pirates that were able to travel left with their fleet to pillage this fleet, but they never returned. The surviving pirates tried to rebuild the clan but with a vast number of their kin dead or worse, the remaining pirates eventually died out, explaining the grave yard that they had found in their forays into the area of the town. With all of the ships used by the massive and ill fated pirate forces gone there was no way for them gather extra food from the sea as well as gather information as to the fate of their kin.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shion didn't know what to think of the fate of the town's original residents as while they had died alone and unknown; they had been pirates and raiders as well, so they did their best to move on. They salvaged what they could and headed back to their cave hiding place. They had found what they could including some chests containing clothes that they could see were already torn and useless except for acting as make shift bandages, as well as some tools that could be used, along with still useable wood. They did what they could use what was left and thankfully while the town was already too old and ruined, they were lucky to find whatever supplies they could manage to get their hands on. Naruto managed to find an axe that eh managed to re-sharpen and give a handle to and began to use to cut down some extra wood for the fires.

As time passed, Hinata and Shion were able to become a lot more comfortable with one another's presence around Naruto and they each did their best to be near Naruto and they were able to see him in a different light as he worked hard to keep their spirits up as they did what they could in order to survive there.

Naruto himself had to admit that being with the two had allowed him to admire their inner selves more, he had already high respect for both Hinata and Shion but that grew after being with them for some time, reaching to the point that he began to think of them in a more intimate setting. He used to imagine doing it with Sakura, but he doubted that would happen at this time due to the things he had to deal with, and he had begun to see Sakura as a great friend and not as a romantic interest.

However….Naruto never acted on his impulses due to the fact that he was not sure about how they would react if he told them about the Kyuubi that was inside of him, he had no doubt that Hinata heard about the Kyuubi growing up as well as Shion did as she would know all about demons and not just Mouryu. There was no doubt in his mind that if it ever came out about his past, the two of them would be hating him for the rest of their lives and that was something he couldn't take, having grown close to the both of them for the weeks they had been on the island, the time had already come close to a month, not enough time for most couples, but it was enough for him.

He decided to at least write it down somewhere, thankfully he had found a small notebook in one of the ruins before which was still good to write on and he had made use of a stick with charcoal to write on, he wrote down all he thought about the two women who were with him, his feelings about the whole situation and more.

He also wrote the truth about the life he led with the Kyuubi as his resident, he wrote down his discovery thanks to that traitor Mizuki, the battle he had to save Iruka from the traitor, his first experience using the Kyuubi's chakra though without thought, he then wrote his first experience with meeting the demon inside of him, then meeting the only one he knew who was like him, Gaara….everything, all the way to the time he had injured Sakura with the Kyuubi's power.

He hoped that things were different and he didn't have to deal with the Kyuubi, but he knew that it was not going to happen at all. He finished those thoughts and hid away the notebook, unaware of the fact that Hinata had seen what eh was doing with her Byakugan and while she couldn't see what he was writing, she was curious, and it was not long before she told Shion about this, the two had become close enough to act like sisters though they were not related in any way by blood or family as well as attitudes and appearance. The blonde priestess decided to take a look into the book to see what was inside of it. Hinata naturally tried to warn Shion away from it as she was not keen on invading Naruto's privacy, but in the end Shion managed to convince her to take a look to see just what made their respective loved one tick so both she and Shion had waited for Naruto to leave for a while and they found his book.

As they read the contents Hinata was shocked and saddened as to what she had learned about Naruto, and the same went for Shion. However, they knew that Naruto was not the kind of monster people though him to be, they saw the real him in all the time they had spent here on the island, and it made them both blush at reading the thoughts Naruto had about them and that was it as the placed aside the book.

Shion and Hinata talked it over and decided to surprise Naruto and then it was when Shion had a very interesting idea to share. They had just finished the details when Naruto came back with some more food for them to eat. After setting up the fire and cooking their catch of the day, the three relaxed as another cool breeze came into the cave they were while the fire provided the light.

Naruto was deep in thought for the moment, and it was when Shion spoke that he placed his thoughts aside to speak to the blonde priestess.

"What is it Shion?"

Naruto-kun, how well do you know the Kazekage?"

Naruto was curious about that and answered Shion.

"Him and I are friends, why do you ask?"

"I heard that you rescued him from Akatsuki once….is that true…"

Naruto nodded at that, remembering the mission to save Gaara as well as learning the truth of what he and Gaara were to the eyes of others, including Akatsuki. He then decided to speak about it though hoping to keep details to himself that he knew were not good to hear.

"It is, but we nearly failed since….Gaara died, but thanks to Chiyo-san, he was brought back to life, after Akatsuki took…something out of him."

Hinata knew that this was going to be the heard part and she spoke.

"You mean, they took out the creature called the Shukaku, right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah….huh?! How did you know that?!"

Naruto was shocked by hearing this and both women wondered if this was a mistake, but they pressed on, they had made it this far so no sense backing down now of all things. Hinata then spoke ahead.

"We found this notebook, the one you wrote Naruto-kun….we know about your past now….including…."

"The Kyuubi…."

Naruto had no idea what to do now….his greatest fears were coming true right before his eyes and he was unable to do anything about it, what were Hinata and Shion thinking right now?!

The two however could tell that Naruto was truly afraid of them, not that they were going to hurt him, he knew that better than that, but he was afraid of them considering him a monster. Shion then spoke evenly to him.

"We read all about it and we know that you never wanted us to find out….since you think that we will consider you a monster. The truth is…"

"We don't consider you a monster Naruto-kun."

Naruto was stunned to hear that come from Hinata and he looked at both her and Shion trying to see if they were lying, but they were not, he didn't know why but he could tell that they were not considering him a monster.

Hinata noted that and spoke to Naruto to try and get him to believe them.

"You did so many good things for people, how can we consider you a monster?"

"I agree with Hinata-san, you are no monster yourself, both she and I know that well. Also….there's something you need to know. We read all of it, including your…thoughts about us….you naughty guy."

Naruto blushed bright red at that and wondered just what was he going to do now. They might have accepted him as a human being and not as a monster, much to his relief, but now what were they going to do now that he knew about his attraction to them?!

Hinata and Shion knew that now was the time to pounce on him. Hinata however was the first to go ahead as she blushed and spoke.

"We'll be….more….than happy….to let you do it to either of us, Naruto-kun."

"WHAT?!"

Shion smiled at that and spoke once more to really shock Naruto.

"Or better yet Naruto-kun….why don't you do it with BOTH of us?"

--------

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade was busy reading the reports, and she was slowly losing what was left of her patience, she had more important things on her mind at the moment as three very important people under her charge had gone missing now less than a month and a half ago. One of them was the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga Clan and Hiashi's eldest daughter, the other was the head priestess/seer of the Land of Demons and of course the blonde Genin of Konoha who was like a little brother to her.

She had combed the archives for maps that could help them find the three, yet the maps they had that showed the path that the ship had taken showed open ocean, and that meant that the three might be lost at sea, and that would mean that they were…

(NO! I won't think that! That Naruto would never give up no matter what and neither will I!!! I won't lose anyone close to me without doing something to save them ever again!!!!)

The Hokage wished that she could so something to help them, but without any leads, there was nothing she could do, she stayed up late looking at the maps, making Shizune worry greatly for her health but she was not giving up now and unlike before, Shizune helped as well to locate Naruto as well as Shion and Hinata she too considered Naruto like a kid brother and she was not going to give up.

It was then that Jiraiya came into the room, along with Yamato, Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi, she turned to speak to them .

"Did you find anything?!"

Jiraiya nodded and showed an old but well preserved scroll.

"A map to a buried treasure."

"WHAT?! JIRAIYA!!!! NARUTO, HINATA, AND SHION HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR WEEKS AND YOU BROUGHT ME A MAP THAT COULD BE A FAKE?!"

The Hokage was angry but Jiraiya was undeterred and showed the map next to the current one, Tsunade looked and then to her shock, the map that Jiraiya had matched the one she looked at, but with two differences, it was sealed by the land of Fire Feudal Lord's mapping council three decades ago, and it had an island in the area that had same route taken by Shion's ship.

"What is this?!"

Jiraiya filled them in one where he got the map and the significance of it to the search for the three people missing and it was not long for Tsunade to make a decision to order a full fleet to rescue the three. She hoped that Jiraiya was right on this one!

--------

(Lemon Time!)

--------

Naruto barely had enough time to even gasp as Shion kissed him gently on the lips and she was quickly followed by Hinata. As the Hyuuga heiress made her own move and began to kiss Naruto deeply as well. Both women were more than ready and eager to have their turn of fun with the blonde Genin who they both loved deeply in their own fashion. As the kiss deepened for them all, Shion and Hinata knew that now was the time for them to take their affections towards Naruto to the very next level.

The two moved away and then removed their sandals and then their pants and then their jackets, the two women who resembled each other in some manner looked at the object of their combined affections as he looked at them with awe and that drove them on to show just how much they wanted this between him and them. Hinata moved first and removed Naruto's jacket and his Konoha forehead protector while Shion removed Naruto's sandals as well as his pants, this action left Naruto dressed in only his shirt and shorts, both women looked at the cute boxers and smiled as well as blushed as they saw the evidence that Naruto was aroused as he had a tent in his boxers.

Shion smiled and spoke to Naruto.

"You look so handsome Naruto-kun, now I think you should get to see us naked. Should we go together Hinata-san?"

"Y-Y-Yes…"

The blonde Genin barely said a word as Shion and Hinata removed their remaining clothes and it was not long before the two of them were wrapped only in the cloth pieces that they used to cover their breasts and their crotches. Those were quickly removed and both women were now gloriously naked before their loved one.

Wow….

Naruto could only gasp as both women were now naked before him, the sight of both buxom, well figured and beautiful women naked before him was something he had never expected as he studied both Shion and Hinata in the nude.

Hinata was well formed as well as having a very lush figure, a far outcry on what she used to look like back when the two of them were still back in the Academy, of course he had seen her growth when he got back to Konoha after all those years with Jiraiya. Her breasts were larger and fuller, fitting her slender, well filled out and still curvaceous frame, her skin was not too pale and was like white cream in the sun. Hinata had a very beautiful body, toned by her training and it still amazed Naruto that in this moment, he now was looking at her beauty in full flower. She was taller still and as he started from her face as she blushed furiously before him to her body as he observed her breasts moving up and down as she breathed, all the way to her flat stomach, her womanly hips, as well as the patch of dark violet/black hair between her thighs and her shapely legs.

He had to admit that Hinata was indeed beautiful, right here and now…

Her hair was still the very same shade as it was before though the length made her hair look very soft and glowing as the light of the fire crackled in their shelter. He had considered Hinata as a shy and timid girl, yet he respected her abilities and he was very concerned for her well being when she was in those missions with him before he had gone with the Pervy Sage, and now being here allowed him to see just how strong and brave she was, despite all they had been through in this island, she was always there.

He used to be freaked out by her Byakugan eyes, however, at this moment he couldn't help but admire them even more, they were clear and pure, in the same fashion that Hinata was always clear and pure with her feelings, though how she had hidden her deep feelings towards him was something that still made him think in wonder of it all.

The fact that Hinata always loved him shook him to his rooks as he had never expected it to be told to him,. Hinata was from a noble clan and he…well, he was just himself, but to know that she had always loved him ever since she laid eyes on him when they were still very young was something that made him feel very proud as well as honored. And here at this moment, Hinata was willing to prove that she loved him deeply, enough to willingly be with him.

It was very surreal to him at this moment but the fact that he was seeing Hinata in the nude and she was very much eager to be with him told him that this was no dream.

Shion was also beautiful, he still had to admit that despite their various differences in both physical looks and personality, Shion and Hinata were alike in some ways, in fact, when he first met Shion, he had mistaken her for Hinata at some point despite the fact that she had blonde hair and deep violet eyes.

She didn't have a much toned form as that of a ninja due to her life as priestess in her homeland of Demon Country, but she was very slender as well as perfectly balances, with all the right curves and swells on her. Her breasts were full as well, which Naruto had to admit was in par with Hinata's own breasts, though Shion's nipples and areoles were deep red compared to Hinata's coral pink nipples and areoles. She was very attractive when there was nothing that shielded her body from his eyes and her deep blonde patch of hair between her thighs added to the whole situation.

He then looked at her violet eyes, they were so like and unlike the Byakugan as this allowed Shion to prevent her death or another's own death, it was not like the Byakugan which could allow Hinata to see chakra pathways as well as being able to have much greater sight range than any other ninja he knew of.

He couldn't help but feel very much amazed by the fact that like Hinata, Shion had a crush on him, but unlike the shy and quiet Hinata, Shion was more open about it and wanted to show to him just how affectionate she was towards him

If someone told him that he was going to be on an island with Hinata and Shion for a number of weeks to at least a month, and they would soon tell him that the two women were going to tell him that they were in love with him in their own fashion, and then strip naked before him and then ask him to make love to them, he would have considered that to be way too much and another creation of the Pervy Sage. But seeing is believing as the saying goes and at this moment, he was seeing a LOT!

The two women looked at their respective object of affections and they could easily see from the way he was looking at them as well as the very prominent bulge in his pants that they had his attention at this moment.

Hinata blushed at the way Naruto was studying her and Shion, this was so unlike her normal self that had she been able to look at herself at this moment in another person's body, she would have been shocked, it was hard for her be near Naruto in the many times she had been with him due to her feelings but hearing that Shion was also interested in Naruto finally convinced her to say what she felt about her long time crush. She was not prepared for Shion's suggestion that they would share him since there was plenty to go around.

The idea was so scandalous and very unbelievable, yet she couldn't help but be literally bullied into it by the more forceful Shion, though the Priestess was very persuasive about it and didn't use force to convince her. Besides, despite the fact that it was very scandalous, she was very much willing to do what she could to please Naruto and gain his affections. Besides, Shion had already told her about how she had gotten to know Naruto and she couldn't help but be surprised by what she had learned.

"Wow…"

The two both blushed at the way Naruto was ogling them and they decided to let him keep on looking.

Naruto honestly had no idea how to react to the sight of both Shion and Hinata naked before him at this moment but there was no doubt that while he couldn't come up with any words apart from what he had said, his body had more than one word to state the situation before him. His heart rate climbed, he felt his breathing climb, his blood flowed even faster, his temperature was hitting the height, and of course….his cock was hard at mast.

Being stuck on this island had been a great test of his self control as he would find himself looking at the two when they were working together on this island in order to survive as well as wait for chance of rescue. He had been able to see the beauty of the two he was stuck with and it had been a real challenge to resist the temptations before him, and also to silence the Kyuubi who was goading him on to do the deed with either of the two women or both at once!

But now it seemed that the decision was out of his hands, and he didn't know whether to say no or go ahead and do it.

Shion could see that their actions had finally unsettled the blonde ninja and now was time to close in for the kill, so to speak….she looked at the still blushing Hinata who was trying her best not to twiddle her fingers. She gently spoke to Hinata and the young Hyuuga heiress blushed even further but nodded as she walked towards Naruto and so did she.

As soon as they were now with Naruto, they quickly made their move to remove his clothing, the spare jacket he wore while his was being dried previously was quickly removed and that was enough to finally wake the blonde out of his stupor as he looked at the two of them, he tried to say something but the sight of both women managed to shut him up. But not before he finally gave in and touched both their breasts with his hands.

"KYYYAAAAA!"

Both Hinata and Shion gave cries of pleasure at feeling Naruto's hands on their breasts. Hinata's left breast was being touched by Naruto's left hand with Shion's right breast being touched by Naruto's right hand. Both of them blushed even more but they quickly moved forward and kissed Naruto the very same time, this was something that made the blonde Genin moan out and they moaned as well at the three way kiss that they were currently locked into.

The two women finally got his jacket off of him and then they quickly pulled off his shirt, the second they saw his naked torso they moaned as they began to rub their bodies on his own. Hinata felt like she was going to die from the feeling of her long time love's body on her own, she moved away from the kiss and ran her tongue on Naruto's left cheek, licking the three whisker marks there and then she licked Naruto's chin. Shion then made her own move as she finished her own kiss and made her way to Naruto's ear, she licked Naruto's ear and then sucked gently on the earlobe.

Naruto felt like he was going to fall into a lake of hot liquid as he felt his body continue to react to the actions of both Hinata and Shion as Hinata licked his cheek while Shion nibbled and sucked on his ear, the two women then made their move as they moved lower and began to kiss his chest and both sucked his own nipples, earning a loud cry from him in the process…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto felt his body react and grow hot to the point that he was amazed he didn't burst into flames from all the pleasure he was getting at this moment. He looked at both Hinata and Shion as he reached out to caress their breasts as they continued their action on his body, the blonde Genin was in heaven as the two women continued with their actions until they reached his stomach, they ran their tongues on his body and when they moved away they reached for his pants and quickly removed them as well as his boxers, making Naruto as naked as they were and they looked at him with lustful eyes.

Shion blushed deeply as this was the first time she had ever seen Naruto completely naked before her and she was not the least bit disappointed by what she was looking at, she was no expert on male anatomy but that certainly didn't mean that she didn't admire the male form, or rather, it was Naruto's form that she found to be very attractive. Being on the island and seeing him without his shirt on was very arousing to her as she had plenty of time on this island to concoct a large number of fantasies involving her and Naruto, now she had her wish.

And while she found the idea of doing with Naruto while Hinata was around, she couldn't find fault in the idea, after being able to talk with Hinata and know how much of an impact Naruto had on the young Hyuuga heiress' life ever since she laid eyes on him, she was more than willing to let Hinata have her fun, she was not a voyeur by nature, but the idea was rather tempting to her.

Hinata herself was in awe at seeing Naruto that way before her, she had always loved Naruto and truth be told, she had quite a number of very vivid fantasies involving herself with Naruto in private, those had grown ever since he had gone off from Konoha to train with Jiraiya and now that he had come back after the three years she had not seen him, her fantasies had grown even more vivid ever since seeing him again, and even more so when they got on this island, now she was going to get her chance to live out her fantasies and it thrilled her deeply.

The blonde Genin had no time to reach as both Hinata and Shion were once more close to him, their breasts pressing on his chest and the feeling of their breasts on his body along with their nude forms made his body rise even more in terms of temperature. Hinata moved to kiss him from behind allowing her to run her breasts on his body while Shion did the same thing. It was not long before Naruto was being kissed by both women and the blonde found himself in a situation he knew most men his age would cheerfully kill to be in…

He was being sandwiched by two very beautiful and very much naked women with their nubile bodies rubbing all over him as well as having their breasts rubbing on his body, Shion was enjoying herself immensely and so was Hinata. He knew that most guys would kill to be in the same situation he was in at this moment, an added bonus was the fact that the women in question loved him instead of just doing it for kicks.

The blonde Genin then felt Hinata run her hands on his back while rubbing her breasts and nipples on his spine while kissing his shoulders, that and the feeling of Shion's own breasts rubbing on his chest while she kissed him deeply with her using her tongue on him was heaven, but he was not going to remain idle for long as he had every intention to give the two women pleasure as well.

As soon as he thought that, he made his move as he moved forward a bit, making Shion lean back in surprise, Shion wondered just what Naruto was up to but she knew that he was going to give her pleasure, and she was not disappointed in the least as Naruto kissed her deeply, he then made his way to her neck, licking her skin as well as kissing her neck gently, he then moved his hands to her breasts. The blonde Priestess blushed deeply as she felt Naruto's hands cup her breasts

Naruto decided to use his Kage Bushin to help him deal with the situation as both Hinata and Shion were smiling at him with very lustful and affectionate eyes, the Kage Bushin would help him keep both women happy, he decided to focus first on Hinata as he wanted to be fair, the knowledge that she loved him ever since she had lain her eyes on him made him want to make her happy.

Shion saw that and nodded at the way Naruto looked at Hinata, she knew that Hinata deserved this and she was not unhappy that she was not going to be pleasured by Naruto first, she knew that her turn would come, that was enough for her as she spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, go ahead and be with Hinata-san, make her feel happy and allow her to fulfill her fantasies, I'll be more than happy to wait, as long as you keep me entertained."

Naruto grinned at that choice of words and made the seal to create the Kage Bushin.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!"

The two women looked to see that Naruto was now joined another Naruto who was a Kage Bushin and like the original Naruto. this one was utterly naked, both Hinata and Shion smiled warmly as the Kage Bushin moved towards Shion

Naruto moved towards Hinata with a very lustful but loving smile, he couldn't help himself at the way Hinata looked at him was so beautiful that he was not going to rush this, and the idea of seeing the Hyuuga heiress in the throes of pleasure because of his actions was very much a turn on for the young blonde Jinchuuriki. Naruto came to Hinata, and he leaned over her, he then kissed her lightly on the lips, he then kissed her cheeks which were deep red from all her blushing, which he now found to be very attractive.

"Ahhhhh…..Naruto-kun!"

Hinata moaned out deeply as she felt her body react to the way Naruto was touching and kissing her. She wanted this to be something she would never forget as long as she was here with Naruto, she looked to see that Shion was already kissing the Kage Bushin Naruto made deeply and the Kage Bushin kissed her right back, the sight of it seemed to excite her even more as she looked at Naruto who then began to move to her breasts with his hands.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Oh yeah….this is going to be one for the record books…this night has just turned from dull to smoking hot!" ))

The Kyuubi was enjoying this scene very much.

------

Back in the present…

Hinata was in heaven as Naruto ran his hands on her breasts as she lay on the soft ground bed that they had in their shelter. Hinata cried out even more as Naruto ran his tongue on her stomach while massaging her breasts with one free hand as well as running his free hand on her body in the way she wanted and desired for a very long time. Naruto was doing so many wonderful things for her that she felt like she was in one of her fantasies, only in this case, it was all real as well as wonderful as she had dreamed it would be.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…..feels so good."

Naruto smiled at that when he looked at the blush on Hinata's face and he replied.

"I'll make you feel even more Hinata-chan."

He thought back on the time the Pervy Sage had given him education on the art of being intimate, the very second the Pervy Sage suggested to him that he was going to teach him about how to be able to pleasure a woman the right way, he began to think that he was going to be told perverted stuff that was going to make him feel sick, but to his surprise, Jiraiya was speaking seriously about how to properly pleasure a woman as well as showing him diagrams as well as illustrations that would guide him, truth be told, he was blushing so hard that Jiraiya said that he resembled a tomato when he blushed. The Pervy Sage then told him that since he was already in the right age to learn these things, he would have to learn just how to pleasure a woman, the Sannin told him then that there were occasions that male ninja had to lie with women in bed to either gather information or more, though there were naturally male ninja who did it to be with the women they were in love with.

As he thought about those said lessons, he decided that maybe he should at least thank the Pervy Sage in some fashion as he placed his newly gained knowledge to good use. The blonde ninja took the first step as he moved back to Hinata's breasts, as soon as he was in front of the Hyuuga heiress' considerably large bust, he licked her nipples gently, making Hinata cry out even more in pleasure at his actions.

This spurred him to do even more in order to make Hinata feel even more pleasure for her sake as well as his own. He then reached for her vagina with the hand that was not on her breasts and he felt the wetness there, he couldn't help but feel his body grow harder and hotter as he felt the juices of Hinata's vagina. As soon as he was done making Hinata cry out with him sucking and licking her nipples, he trailed his way to her vagina, kissing as well as licking her body all the way to the single patch of her soft fur there between her thighs.

Hinata blushed brightly at the way Naruto was looking at her sex so intensely and she felt like she was going to die of absolute embarrassment right there and then. She moaned as she felt as he ran his mouth gently on her thighs, licking and kissing her skin as she gasped out her pleasure at his actions.

"Oooooh…..Naruto-kun….feels so good. Give me more…"

Naruto learned right there and then that Hinata had some spots on her body that were very sensitive to pleasure. Jiraiya had told him in their travels that every woman had a special part of their bodies that was more sensitive that most knew and if a man ever found that part and figured out how to give the most pleasure to the woman would be rewarded. And now he could see that the Pervy Sage was right all along.

Hinata moaned even more as Naruto continued to lick, kiss, and tease her skin on her inner thighs, and she cried out as she felt him blow gently on her dripping wet vagina. Naruto then kissed her vagina gently, making the young woman cry out in pleasure at the sensations that came to her, but she cried even louder when Naruto found her clitoris. He seemed to know just what it was and gently licked it, making her cries even more pronounced.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Naruto kissed and licked the clitoris even more, aware that he had found it and was told by Jiraiya that this part of a woman's sex is very sensitive and if you stimulate it just right then it would make things a lot easier for all involved and it would also pleasure the woman in ways that would defy description, sure enough when he looked at Hinata, he was not disappointed in the description, he could see that Hinata was in heaven and he continued with his actions making the Hyuuga heiress even more aroused as she wailed out in pleasure and her breathing picked up.

Shion moaned out loudly as the Kage Bushin ran it's hands on her body with one hand rubbing her vagina while the other hand was rubbing her breasts. The blonde priestess moaned out even more as she kissed the Kage Bushin with all the passion that she could muster at this moment. The Kage Bushin then moved from kissing her face gently as well as licking her the way she liked, to her chest and began to kiss as well as suck and lick her breasts gently. She moaned out loudly at the actions of the Kage Bushin was running up and down her body.

The blonde priestess then looked to see that the Kage Bushin had pushed her breasts together and lick both her nipples at the very same time, making her feel even more aroused by the second as the Kage Bushin of Naruto then made it's way to her stomach and the back to her breasts while it's free hand found her clitoris and gently began to play with it, but not before getting some lubrication from her vagina as her juices were coming out. As soon as it was sure that it's finger was sufficiently lubricated so as to not hurt her, the Kage Bushin began to play with her clitoris, Shion moaned out loudly at the pleasure that began to flow into her body.

"Ahhhh…..Naruto-kun…..feels so good!"

Shion moaned out even more as the Kage Bushin moved to her stomach, gently kissing her body as well as running his hands on her body, it was not long for the Kage Bushin to reach her vagina and he smiled as he kissed Shion's vaginal lips, making her moan out even more. The Kage Bushin then used it's finger to push gently at her vaginal lips and the Kage Bushin began to lick her vagina deeply, the Kage Bushin then used it's finger to go deeper into her vagina while moving it's mouth to her clitoris and the blonde priestess cried out in pleasure at the actions of her lover.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Hinata and Shion also cried out at the same time as Naruto and his Kage Bushin continued to pleasure the two of them and both Naruto and his Kage Bushin were more than willing to go at it as they took their time to orally pleasure the two women before them and it was beginning to show promise as both Hinata and Shion were moaning and crying out in pleasure as well as moving their bodies at the very same time with the actions Naruto and his Kage Bushin made on them.

Hinata cried out even more as she held Naruto's head to her vagina and allowed him to use both his tongue as well as his fingers to pleasure her, Naruto would lick as well as kiss her clitoris, sending shivers up and down Hinata's body while his fingers were in her vagina gently touching her inner sheath's walls, he then managed to touch her virginal barrier, the ultimate proof of her virginity. Naruto then knew that he had to do his best to make sure that Hinata was really ready to lose her virginity and decided to use all that he had been able to learn from the Pervy Sage in order to

Shion also cried out in pleasure as she also held the head of Naruto's Kage Bushin as it continued to also use it's fingers and tongue both her clitoris and her vagina to pleasure her body even more. She then moaned a bit as the kage Bushin discovered the proof of her virginity and that was enough to make it be a bit more careful with it's explorations and it's actions on her body as well.

It was not going to be long for both women as they finally reached their limits as Naruto and the Kage Bushin continued to pleasure the two of them. They both tensed up at the exact same moment and then both of them cried out at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

Naruto and his Kage Bushin had that as their only warning of the coming release from both women. Naruto lapped up as much of Hinata's juices as he could and found them to be sweet like sugar and honey and that was enough for him to push his tongue deeply to take in more of the young Hyuuga heiress' taste, making Hinata cry louder as Naruto's action was enough to make her go through a second orgasm as well.

The same went for Shion as the Kage Bushin took in all of her juices as she released her orgasm at that moment and it very much was something she enjoyed immensely the feeling of it all, the Kage Bushin also took in more of it and drove it's tongue deeper into Shion's dripping wet vagina and that action was more than enough to finally make Shion orgasm twice, much to her pleasure and joy.

As soon as that was over, both women panted deeply in happiness and the Kage Bushin disappeared in a puff of smoke, allowing Naruto learn how sweet Shion's own taste was as soon as the Kage Bushin passed its knowledge to him. He smiled as he kissed Hinata on the lips with a deep kiss and Hinata responded deeply despite the fact that she could taste her own juices in her lover's mouth, in fact the taste of her own juices, mixed with Naruto's own taste was having a very arousing effect on Hinata as she felt herself getting even wetter.

As soon as the deep, heated and searing kiss ended, Naruto made yet another Kage Bushin to keep Hinata happy and Hinata nodded as she and the Kage Bushin went to it while Naruto went to Shion who was still panting deeply at the feeling of her orgasm. The Kage Bushin kissed Hinata deeply and then began to move to her breasts and played with them with both hands and mouth, making Hinata moan out even more in pleasure

The blonde Genin decided to surprise Shion and he licked her still dripping wet vagina as well as her clitoris, the action was more than enough to arouse Shion and nearly made her orgasm a third time, much to her joy, Naruto then moved to kiss her deeply and she moaned as she wrapped her arms around the blonde ninja that she had fallen in love with after he saved her life many times and helped her overcome her own problems.

As they parted from the kiss, Shion blushed at the way Naruto looked at her and she spoke.

"Naruto-kun….you feel so good on top of me…"

Naruto smiled and replied.

"I'll make you feel even better then."

Shion could hardly wait as Naruto pushed through with his plan to pleasure her deeply as he ran his hands on her body from her breasts all the way to her hips and then her thighs, all the while using the chakra on his hands to pleasure the blonde priestess while he kissed her once more. As soon as he was done with her lips, he made his way to her full breasts and began to kiss the nipple of her right breast gently while massaging the left breast and nipple with his free hand to make sure that he was able to pleasure the blonde woman well enough to keep his promise, he laved the breast and nipple as best he could while moving his free hand to Shion's vagina and when he made it there, he found that she was very much wet again and eager for more. He liked that and moved to Shion's left breast and nipple and he did the very same thing as well. Shion moaned deeply at the pleasure that coursed through her body at Naruto's actions

"Ahhhh…."

Naruto laved his attention to both of Shion's breasts while he used his fingers to gently push into Shion's wet vagina and get his fingers coated to make it easier for them, he laso played with Shion's clitoris making the blonde priestess all the more aroused as she moaned and squirmed at the pleasure that was hitting her senses.

"Yes….more….please Naruto-kun…"

Naruto was more than willing to comply with Shion's request of him as he finished lavishing her breasts and he then moved to the lower half of her body and kissed her stomach as well as running his hands on her thighs until he reached her dripping wet vagina and he smelled the scent of Shion's sex and found it to be rather nice, based on the memories of his Kage Bushin's experience with Shion. With that in mind he began to make his move there and licked Shion's clitoris gently, making the blonde priestess cry out in pleasure at the sensations that flooded her body in that instant.

"Yes…..YES!!!"

The blonde Genin held onto Shion's hips as he licked her clitoris gently and carefully, recalling just how to pleasure the young woman from the memories given to him by his Kage Bushin and it was more than enough memories for Naruto to be able to figure out just how he will be able to do it with Shion.

Shion cried out as she ran her hands on Naruto's hair as she didn't want him to stop with what he was doing to her at this very moment, Naruto continued to pleasure her clitoris but this time with his free hand while he licked her vaginal lips and even pushed his tongue deeply into her vagina and moving it there, making the blonde priestess cry out in even greater pleasure and sensation as he continued with his actions.

It was not going to be very long until Shion finally cried out in pleasure as she felt her second orgasm for the night hit her with the force of a tidal wave and it was something that she was quick to enjoy for all it was worth.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

That was the only warning Naruto was ever going to get from the blonde priestess as he felt her juices flow out of her vagina and he was able to taste her juices and despite learning of the taste from his Kage Bushin's memories experiencing it for himself was something of a more entertaining experience for himself. He held on as she continued to shake in the throes of her release.

As for Shion, she felt like she was riding a wave of pleasure and warmth that was flowing all over every fiber and part of her being and that was something that she was not going to forget as long as she was able to be alive and the final licks she felt from Naruto were more than enough to make her feel even happier for the pleasure that her lover had given her in this moment.

Naruto moved back and allowed Shion to absorb the pleasure he had been able to give her, and in truth he needed to calm down as his cock felt so hard that it was a miracle that it was not like a heavy steel rod at this very moment.

Hinata panted as she enjoyed the pleasure of what she had experienced with Naruto and it was then that she and Shion were able to look at Naruto who was sitting nearby and getting his breath back into his body, and then both women saw that Naruto's cock was starting to soften and neither of them were in the mood for the festivities to end so early and that was when they both smiled at Naruto's direction and crawled to him.

Naruto looked and saw them both heading in his direction and the sight of both women moving towards him in such a seductive fashion was more than enough to get him aroused as he felt his cock harden despite the fact that the rest of him was screaming for some decent rest.

The sight of his cock hardening was the signal that both Hinata and Shion were waiting for as they closed in on their target. They were not going to let the whole thing end this early, not by a long shot, there was still plenty of time for them to truly enjoy being with the object of their affections and they were going to use every moment of it to their best advantage.

Naruto waited for a minute or two and it was not long for both Shion and Hinata be there before him and despite the fact that both women were blushing he could see in their eyes that they were eager for more from him and he hoped that he would be able to deliver to them what they wanted and more besides.

--------

Both Shion and Hinata moved in as Naruto could only watch as both of them kissed the tip of his cock at the same time, the way the whole scene looked to him was so arousing he was amazed he was not releasing in orgasm the very second he felt their lips on the tip of his cock. Both women smiled at him and Shion decided to take the very first taste of Naruto's cock. She slowly licked the tip, making the blonde Genin cry out at the pleasure that she had sent flowing up and down his body.

Shion liked that reaction as she continued to lick Naruto's cock gently, she licked the tip very well, making Naruto cry out as he felt her tongue all over the tip of his cock at that moment, Shion was not done just yet as she ran her tongue on the sides of Naruto's cock all the way to his hips. Shion had read a number of books in her time on this subject when she was still there in Demon Country, preparing for the moment she would get the chance to finally seduce the blonde ninja of Konoha who captured her heart. And right now, she had him right where she always wanted him.

Shion then slowly licked the other side of Naruto's cock and as soon as she was done licking him to being fully aroused, she took in his cock into her mouth slowly, she blushed deeply as she realized just what she was doing to her lover at this moment, such a thing for a priestess would have been very appalling, but she was not going to care, here in this moment, she was a woman with her lover and she was going to enjoy it.

As soon as she was comfortable with the feel of Naruto's cock in her mouth, she took in more of his cock into her mouth, moaning all the while, just as Naruto himself also moaned out loudly as she took him into her mouth, Shion relaxed herself and took her pace, and she marveled at the length, thickness, and heat coming from Naruto's cock, and the idea of how it would feel in her vagina made the blonde priestess all the more aroused and she could feel it has her vagina became wet once more.

Shion moaned as she finally took in as much as she could manage of Naruto's length, she then relaxed herself a bit more and began to move her head up and down Naruto's cock, using her tongue caress her lover's sex, making him moan even more to her pleasure and she moaned as well, the vibrations of her moans served to caress Naruto's cock even more as he cried out , Shion then moved her hands to his thighs, running her hands gently there, feeling the muscles and heat underneath the skin, she then made her way to Naruto's testicles, she knew for a fact that these were very important and very sensitive to a man's body and should be treated with the highest level of care. She did so by gently running her hands on them and would remove Naruto's cock from her mouth, making the blonde moan out in disappointment, but that disappointment disappears the very second Shion takes his testicles into her mouth, gently sucking and playing with them using her tongue and well as her lips.

As soon as she was done with her actions in making sure that Naruto's testicles were already given good treatment, Shion went back to using her mouth on her lover's cock, but not before allowing him to feel her breasts on his cock, the feeling of her lover's sex between her breasts was something that she enjoyed and she could see that Naruto himself also enjoyed the sensations, making her smile as she licked the head of his cock while placing it between her breasts and moving her body up and down.

Naruto moaned out at all this pleasure that was hitting his mind in full power. Shion's actions were overwhelming him in all ways and he was not against it at all.

Hinata however was far from out of the game as she was kissing her way up Naruto's body, she licked the seal on his stomach and then she kissed his chest, the actions she made further added to the pleasure that Naruto was getting from Shion. Hinata made her way to his face and both of them kissed one another very deeply. Hinata loved this moment as she kissed her long time love and crush. After a few minutes of intense lip lock between them, the young Hyuuga heiress broke the kiss and began to place her breasts before Naruto and the blonde Genin was more than ready to do his best to pleasure the blushing young woman before him.

He took in Hinata's right breast into his mouth, gently licking, nipping, and sucking on her breast and her nipple as well as playing with Hinata's left breast with his left hand as he used his right hand to rub Shion's head as well as her hair as she continued to move her mouth on his cock as well as his testicles as she also ran her hands on his thighs as she continued to orally pleasure him with her mouth, lips and tongue.

Naruto moaned as he continued to lick and kiss Hinata's right breast and then moving his mouth to her left breast moving his left hand to Shion's head and gently played with her hair using that hand while moving his now free right hand to massage and lay with Hinata's right breast and nipple, much to her delight. It was then that Shion moved away and spoke to the two of them as Hinata listened to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, let's change places."

Hinata nodded and moved away from Naruto and was now with Shion and Shion began to tell him how to pleasure Naruto's cock with her mouth and despite the roaring blush on Hinata's face she was more than willing and eager to do her best to make Naruto happy and as soon as she learned enough from Shion who had learned how to pleasure Naruto the right way she began by kissing Naruto's cock gently. As soon as she was comfortable with the idea of pleasuring Naruto with her mouth the Hyuuga heiress made her move as she used her tongue to lick every part of Naruto's sock staring from the tip all the way to the base and the sides. The Hyuuga heiress also moved her tongue onto Naruto's testicles and that made Naruto flinch in reaction, Hinata then gently rubbed her lips on Naruto's cock gently and slowly, making the blonde cry out while Shion was busy running her hands on Naruto's body.

The violet haired woman then began to run her hands on Naruto's cock gently as well as her tongue all the while using her chakra to touch the pleasure areas of Naruto's cock as well as his thighs to make sure that she was able to spread the pleasure all over Naruto's body and since she had a considerable level of chakra control than the others in their old class with the exception of Sakura herself, she was able to do this well enough on her own.

Her actions were not going to go unnoticed by the one who was reaping the benefits of her actions on his body as Naruto was more than willing to show his appreciation and pleasure for Hinata's actions as he moaned out as Shion continued to rub her body on his own. The blonde felt her hands on his thighs as well as he cock ad she continued to gently lick and kiss her cock in ways that made him nearly keel over in pleasure and happiness for what was happening to him at this very moment.

"Hinata-chan…..that's it…"

Shion moaned at the sight and continued to encourage and guide the still blushing Hinata on her actions on their respective lover's cock and as soon as she was assured that Hinata was more than ready to take the lead and the initiative on her own, she directed her attention to Naruto as she moved to place her breasts on Naruto's chest while she licked his cheeks on where his whisker marks were at the moment. As soon as she was done, she allowed Naruto to place his hands on her breasts and she moaned out in approval as he began to play with her breasts and nipples.

"Ahhhh….yes…."

Hinata was slowly getting used to doing this with Naruto's cock and in truth she had always wanted to do this with Naruto for a very long time now as she was deeply in love with Naruto for a very long time and hoped that she was going to get a chance like this with Naruto, and now that she was doing it, she was going to do her best to pleasure her love.

Hinata relaxed herself as she took in as much of Naruto's impressive length as best she could at the moment and as soon as she was ready she began to move her head back and forth as well as moving her tongue make sure that she was able to pleasure Naruto the way she wanted to pleasure him after all he had done for her and the way Naruto's cock twitched in her mouth told her that she was already doing well enough and that naturally pleased the young heiress.

It was not long before she finally got her movement on right and the pleasure for them both continued to grow and that was the way she liked it between the two of them. As she continued with her actions she felt Naruto's reactions to her mouth and tongue movements as he moved his hips a bit and that allowed his cock to move a bit in her mouth, she then felt Naruto's hands on her head and hair as the blonde ninja moved his hands through her hair and then to her scalp, making her moan deeply at that action.

Shion felt Naruto's action on her own breasts as he laved her nipples and breasts with his tongue and lips as he moved from her right breast and then her left breast with her hands guiding his actions much to her delight as she felt every lick he gave her. She loved the pleasure that flowed through her body but she wanted to finally make Naruto cum and she knew that Hinata would want that as well and she decided to get things done. She moved away, smiled and winked at Naruto and quickly moved to join the Hyuuga heiress as they were now taking turns with licking and sucking Naruto's cock and they could hear Naruto's moans and gasps of pleasure at their actions and that made them all the more aroused and happy as well.

Naruto looked to see both Hinata and Shion taking turns with licking and sucking his cock and his testicles and the sight of it all was very arousing to the blonde Genin, of all the things he had thought he was going to see, this was going to be something that was going to be burned deeply into his brain for as long as he could see. The pleasure of it all was driving him to the brink of his release but he tried his best to relish the sensations that the two women were giving him as he looked at them and they smiled at him in turn while blushing at the same time, the sight was really erotic.

He also discovered how the two would pleasure both his cock and testicles, while Hinata was slow and careful, Shion was faster and a bit more adventurous, but they were both very good and it was so maddening that he had no doubt in his mind that he was going to orgasm at any moment from all this pleasurable torture that he was going through at this moment. He had a feeling that a lot of men would kill to be in this kind of situation that he was in and he felt that he was blessed that he was getting the chance to feel the pleasure that most men, both young and old only dreamed off at this moment.

It was not long before Naruto finally reached his own limit as he cried out to both women.

"I'M GOING TO…"

That was the only warning that the two were going to get as Naruto felt his orgasm hit him with the force of a boulder hitting the mountain walls, having been a virgin for quite a while now, the blonde's release was very much considerable as both Shion and Hinata found out as they had moved away, Naruto's cum flowed out and it struck Hinata first on the face and her breasts while Shion moved his cock to her own direction and she too got hit in the same places, both women blushed and then took turns in taking in Naruto's cock once more, allowing them to get the taste of his cum into their mouths and they loved it.

Hinata took in Naruto's cum and liked the taste as she took in as much as she could manage as Naruto released quite a lot of his cum and she was happy that she got the chance to take in as much as she could. She found the taste of her crush's cum was to her liking and she took in as much as she could before letting go and allowing Shion to do the same, she enjoyed the warmth and taste as well and slowly savored it, happy to know that the cum of Naruto was something that she was going to get used to quite easily..

Shion did the very same thing as Hinata did and she too found Naruto's cum to be to her liking as she swallowed the cum she had in her mouth and she too was happy that she was able to get her lover's taste into her mouth, she relished the sweetness and as well as feeling very happy that her lover had such a nice taste to his cum, she had heard that some men's cum would taste bad and she was hoping that was not the case with Naruto and she was happy that her fears were unfounded.

As soon as they were done, Naruto lay back down on the bed and took a good deal of air to relax himself, and that was when both Shion and Hinata got down to the rest of their plan for this night, they were not finished with Naruto and their time with him. As soon as Naruto's breathing began to become calmer, they moved towards him and lay down on either side of Naruto to being the next phase of their plan, but before they did so, they decided to let Naruto get his energy back. It would not look good if he got tired at the wrong time and the festivities were far from over between the three of them.

"Naruto-kun…."

Naruto turned to see both Hinata and Shion there and they kissed him on the cheek gently, lovingly, and the blonde Genin realized that he was in love with not just what was happening between him as well as Hinata and Shion, but he was in love with them as well. Both women loved and cared for him with all their hearts uncaring for the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki, he would forever care for Sakura as a friend and comrade in all they had been through as well as someone that he would do anything to make her happy, but the love, the deep, passionate, and romantic love in his heart was now for the two women before him.

He made that very obvious to both Shion and Hinata as he gently kissed them back with a warm smile as he felt some tears flow down his face. This was more than enough to get the attention of both Hinata and Shion and that worried them as they looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….what's wrong?"

"Are you all right? Did we…."

Naruto shook his head at that, he looked at both Shion and Hinata, he could see the love and concern there in their faces, he was not happy for making them worry about him, so he decided to do what he could to alleviate their fears and worries as he kissed them once more with greater passion as well as desire. As soon as the kiss was done, he spoke.

"I'm fine….just happy, happy that even after all we've been through here on this island, as well as you both knowing what I am, you both still love me for me."

Both Shion and Hinata smiled warmly, the two of them kissed the tears from his cheeks. The blonde Priestess and the Hyuuga heiress decided to make Naruto smile even more as they wordlessly showed their love by running their hands on his body as well as rubbing their bodies on Naruto's body. This made Naruto moan out in pleasure for their actions and he felt his heart beat go faster as well as his temperature.

"Ahhh…."

Both Hinata and Shion were making their move with the blonde priestess straddling Naruto's head and allowing him to lick her vagina while Hinata placed Naruto's cock flat on his body awhile as she straddled Naruto's hips and as soon as she was in the position that she wanted, she aligned her hips over Naruto's cock and then she rubbed her vagina on it back and forth, the feeling of it was more than enough to make Naruto moan out even more in pleasure and that was enough to send waves of pleasure through Shion's own body due to the vibrations of Naruto's tongue with his moan.

"SHION-CHAN!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

Naruto managed to say that as he was able to make Shion move away to say those words as she went back to allowing him to lick, suck, and kiss her vagina as well as her clitoris. Shion loved it while Hinata loved the feel of her lover's cock rubbing her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris as the action of moving herself over his cock was making her all the more wet and eager for more pleasure that this was giving her. The two women then continued with their actions to bring their lover to yet another glorious release, they bother cried out at the pleasure they were feeling at this moment and time.

"Naruto-kun!!!!"

Both women called out that the very same time and Naruto was not going to be left alone as he commented on what they were doing to him once his mouth was free.

"HINATA-CHAN! SHION-CHAN!!!! THIS IS SO GOOD!!!!"

It was not long for the three of them to reach their respective limits.

Shion cried out loudly first as well as Hinata as they both felt their orgasms hit them while Naruto did likewise as his cock fired out more of his cum onto his body. The two women also unleashed their own juices as Naruto lapped up Shion's juices carefully as well as her clitoris, the priestess loved than and then both Shion and Hinata got off Naruto and licked up his own cum to thank him for the things he had done to make them happy. It was also then that both women decided to tell Naruto that now was the right time to take things to the next level.

Hinata and Shion looked at one another and decided that now was the right time to give Naruto something for him to enjoy, Shion had managed to talk her into doing it and while it was outright scandalous in the mind of the normally shy and timid Hinata, the idea of making Naruto all the more eager was something she was not going to turn down even if it was something she had never done before or had ever dreamed of doing in her entire life.

Hinata was not unfamiliar with what they were about to do however, she had heard that some women who were not comfortable around men and prefer women did this together with their female partners, and there were times that some women did this together with a man to add further fuel to the whole romance thing, this was going to be the very first time she had ever done this with anyone and despite still feeling very self conscious, she was willing to do it if it would make Naruto-kun happy.

Shion herself had heard of it and she had to admit to herself that she was a bit nervous in doing the whole thing herself, but unlike her shy counterpart she was more than willing to try this out if it would help make Naruto more eager for the final part of their pleasure, she had read more than enough information on how it could be done and she had the stories as well as Hinata did, she had spent quite some time gathering all the details and now that she was ready and so was Hinata…

It was show time!

Shion whispered to Hinata and Hinata blushed deeply and she nodded as she spoke to Naruto in his ear.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Naruto was still recovering from the pleasure that had struck him for the second time this night and looked at Hinata who seemed to want to tell him something important, it was then that Hinata decided to tell him what exactly she and Shion had in mind for him to see.

"Shion, Shion-san and I want you to see this, I hope you like it."

Naruto wondered what that was as he managed to get himself up as both Shion and Hinata were now sitting in front of one another before him.

--------

(Someone once suggested I add a bit more yuri in the lemons where Naruto is with more than one woman, so here's some for you to look at, normally I am a traditionalist and favor male and female couplings, but yuri is certainly not something I am adverse to.)

--------

Hinata and Shion looked at one another as Hinata nodded to Shion as the priestess decided to get the ball rolling as she moved forward and gently kissed Hinata's cheek, that alone was enough to get Naruto's full attention and he looked at them as Shion was then kissed by Hinata as well, the blonde priestess took it further as she reached out with her hands and began to play gently with Hinata's breasts and then she spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, have you ever wondered how women would be together? Well, I talked with Hinata-chan and we've decided to show you."

Naruto was stunned, he had read something like this in one of the books the Pervy Sage had written that had something to do with him seeing two women go at it with one another for their respective pleasure and that for their male companion, he had thought that there was no way that any women would do that and made that very clear to the Pervy Sage, Jiraiya merely laughed and replied that it was not as uncommon as others might think and there were women who did that together and it was something that should be considered a great and touching experience for a young man his age.

He had said that it would never happen to him, but now it seemed that his words on that matter were turning out to be not well considered as he was now seeing it before him, Hinata and Shion began to play with each other's breasts before him. He could only look on in awe as well as obvious arousal as he felt his cock become harder and more eager for action, however, he decided to do his best to restrain his hormones as he realized that he was being given a special privilege by both women so he should do the right thing and just observe as well as enjoy it.

Hinata blushed deeply as she looked to see that Naruto was deeply in awe as well as heavily interested in what they were going to do before him, and while she was still very much embarrassed by the whiole idea still of doing this with Shion for Naruto to see, she was happy that Naruto was not looking away in disgust, she moaned as Shion began to use her hands a bit more forcefully on her breasts, she was not going to be left out on the while thing and she made the same move on Shion's breasts with her own hands.

"Ahhh…."

Shion smiled as the shy Hyuuga heiress got into the act at this moment and she decided that now was the right time to give Naruto a real good eye full. With that in mind, she took Hinata's head in her hands and moved closer until there were mere inches separating the two of them, she winked at Naruto as well as Hinata as the young woman nodded, that was the signal and then the two of them kissed one another deeply.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him as the two kissed one another deeply and he could see that the kiss was turning from a simple meeting of the lips to the dueling of the tongues as the two women were getting even deeper into the whole kiss before him, it was taking all of his still present self control from losing himself to the stimulation that he was getting at the sight before him at this moment. Shion and Hinata could see that Naruto was enjoying this, that told them that they could keep going as Shion moved his mouth to Hinata's breasts as she began to lick, suck, and kiss them, this made Hinata even more aroused by the second.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Hinata was not far behind in her own actions as she moved to do the same thing as soon as Shion stopped in her actions on her breasts, and she took her turn as she licked, sucked, and licked Shion's own breasts to pay her back as well as allow Naruto to see this, both were blushing bright red but they looked to see that their audience was enjoying every second of this, Hinata smiled and that was enough to convince her that this was not such a bad idea after all as she continued to lavish attention on Shion's breasts.

The sight before him was enough to make Naruto happy he didn't interrupt the two of them as he looked on at Hinata as well as Shion, who were not kissing one another again while rubbing their sweat covered bodies together as well as allowing their breasts to rub on one another as well, the blonde Genin looked on and began to move a bit closer to see more, it was then that both Shion and Hinata decided to put their efforts to a much better use as they positioned themselves carefully with their vagina and clitoris touching the other's own, as soon as that was done, the two of them started to go slowly as Naruto watched in lustful anticipation.

Hinata and Shion moved their hips together while rubbing their vagina and clitoris on one another, the sounds of their actions filled the cave and it served to excite both them and Naruto was well as he moved closer to them to see the while thing for himself, the sight of two women rubbing their vagina and clitoris on one another with their respective patches of wet pubic hair rubbing on one another was something that utterly fascinated and aroused the blonde Genin as he looked at the moaning, sweat covered faces of both the Hyuuga heiress and the blonde priestess. He moved closer and then both of them kissed him in a three way kiss that served to make their desire for more even more obvious to one another.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Both women cried out in even greater pleasure and joy as they continued to move their bodies on one another while Naruto looked on and began to kiss them gently with them all the more willing for him to join them while they continued to pleasure one another at this moment. It was therefore not long before the two of them finally reached their limits as they came at the very same time.

"YES!!!"

The results were evident as both Hinata and Shion tensed up as they both felt their orgasm hit them like a tidal wave, they felt their moisture flow out of their vagina and soak their vagina deeply, Naruto looked at the two of them with a look of utter awe, Shion panted and looked at her lover, then asked him a very simple and direct question.

"Did you love the show me and Hinata-chan did for you Naruto-kun?"

"Yes!"

Shion smiled and spoke then to Hinata.

"See that Hinata-chan? Naruto-kun loved the show we made for him."

Hinata then spoke as she managed to get her breath and senses back.

"Y-Y-You really liked it N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied with a deep kiss and whispered into her ear.

"You were incredible Hinata-chan."

Naruto then kissed Shion deeply as he spoke the very same thing to Shion as well. That was enough to make Shion blush even more as she hugged Naruto while Hinata did the very same thing as they once more did a three way kiss while they allowed their bodies to be together, it was then that Shion decided to speak to Hinata as well as Naruto, she wished she would be first to take Naruto's cock in her as well as have a baby with him, but she decided that it would be better that Hinata takes the first try as she had known Naruto the longest between the two of them. She then spoke to Naruto.

"Hey….Naruto-kun, I think it's time we took this further, and I think Hinata-chan deserves to go first."

"Eh?!"

Hinata blushed deeply at that and Shion smiled at her companion.

"You've always wanted to be the one with Naruto-kun, this might not be what you have in mind Hinata-chan but I don't think there's anything wrong with it, you love Naruto-kun and he loves you as well, you know that in your heart so I don't think that there's anything wrong with you being with him now."

Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto who looked at her deeply and she felt her heart beat very fast, almost like a she was going to pass out from the desire and need. Naruto saw that, and he felt that he should do something to make Hinata feel more eager for this as well as comfortable with the whole idea of doing it with him at this very moment. He leaned forward to Hinata and spoke to her ear.

"If you don't want this to happen…."

Hinata cried a bit and hugged Naruto as she whispered into his ear.

"I want this Naruto-kun, I've dreamed of this for so long, I want you to fill me."

Naruto nodded as Shion decided to pleasure herself with her hands for the time being while the two lovers got back to touching as well as teasing and tasting one another deeply as the blonde Genin kissed the Hyuuga heiress deeply while running his hands on her body gently as well as passionately, he then used his tongue as well as his lips to pleasure Hinata until she was blushing deeply at the pleasure that hit her body. It was then that Naruto decided to get down to the more interesting parts of this night as he made Hinata lie down on the skin covered mattress.

Hinata didn't resist at all as she lay down and parted her thighs to expose herself to Naruto once more, she blushed deeply as she looked at Naruto who once more began to drink into his eyes her beautiful form, she hungered for the release once more only this time she wanted to feel Naruto's cock deep in her body, she wanted to feel it so badly that she felt like she was going to die from want.

Naruto positioned himself between Hinata's thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as soon as he was ready he looked at Hinata who blushed deeply and nodded, her face looking beautiful in the fire light before them. The same was in Hinata's eyes as she gazed at Naruto's well formed body as well as his face, his blonde hair looking like flowing gold in the firelight, his skin with an utterly delicious bronze tinge and his ocean and sky blue eyes, she had always considered him handsome ever since laying eyes on him, but now it was different.

Naruto was utterly handsome in this moment, she would never forget the sight of him like this in her mind, and she hoped that there would be more of this to come in the future. She nodded to Naruto, silently giving him her consent to go ahead as she relaxed herself as best she could for the soon to come pleasure as well as the pain. Naruto made his move at this moment as he moved his hips forward, the very second his rock hard cock parted Hinata's vaginal outer lips, he hissed in pleasure at that moment…it was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life so he relished as he slowly pushed his cock deeper and deeper into Hinata's hot and willing vagina.

Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto's cock go past her vagina's outer lips and she moaned out as she finally felt it enter her vagina, she cried out deeply as Naruto slowly filled her to the brim while Shion was kissing Naruto's shoulders and rubbing her body on his back. She was happy that there was not that much pain, no doubt the training as a ninja had weakened her barrier so it was easier for Naruto to be into her, however she felt so full that it was amazing, she had dreamed of this moment countless times and had pleasured herself dreaming of it, now she was feeling her lover's cock in her vagina, and the real thing blew her mind.

"Naruto-kun….you….your…inside me…"

Naruto looked at Hinata as she cried tears of joy and she spoke to him once more.

"I-I-I'm so happy!!!"

"Hina-chan…."

Naruto relaxed himself and began to move his hips, pulling out slowly from Hinata's vagina, making the young woman moan out deeply in pleasure, he moved until he was nearly out of her vagina, Hinata moaned out in protest, but that protest changed to a cry of pleasure as he drove back in a faster pace, Hinata cried out in pleasure at the movements and she held onto Naruto's arms to stable herself as she looked at Naruto who slowly repeated the process, each movement of his cock in and out of her vagina send waves of heat and pleasure all over her body.

"Yes! Faster Naruto-kun!!!"

Naruto did so and began to pick up the pace of his movements and it was not long before the results were there for all to see as Hinata cried out in pleasure as well as joy as Naruto's cock began to move faster and deeper into her vagina and her body.

"Naruto-kun!!! You feel so good!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Shion was soon joining in as she moved behind Naruto and began to rub her own body on his as well as kiss him deeply when he turned to face her while running her hands on his chest as well as his shoulders. The blonde priestess had no desire to be left on the side lines as she did her own best to give pleasure to Naruto and it seemed that her actions were becoming well rewarded.

Naruto gritted his teeth and managed to rein in his emotions as well as his red hot passions as Shion and Hinata were driving him off the wall. The feel of Shion's well formed naked body on his back as well as her breasts on his back was amazing as well as the feeling of her lips and tongue on his shoulders, and the feeling of his cock entering Hinata's unbelievably tight vagina and the sight of the Hyuuga heiress before him, her breasts moving in time with each of his thrusts was something that was going to be burned into his memory for a very long time as well.

This went on until Naruto was moving his hips quickly, plunging deep and fast into Hinata yet in a gentle as well as loving pace, making Hinata cry out in the joy of finally being one with her long time love for this moment, the heat, pleasure, and joy flooded her body as it did Naruto until finally both came at the same time.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Hinata cried out her body exploded in pleasure at her orgasm, it was very different as she felt her body being filled by Naruto's own cum, the thick, hot liquid filled her body to the very core as she felt it flow into her. It drove her mind to the highest reaches of heaven in that moment as her body tensed up, she could feel Naruto's cock fire more streams into her vagina, filling her up even more with his essence, it was something she deeply enjoyed at this moment as she looked at Naruto who was also blushing as well as panting in his own release. Naruto leaned down and kissed her deeply as he moved his hips a bit more while still firing some more of his cum into her vagina.

Naruto felt like he was in heaven, as soon as he reached his orgasm, he felt Hinata do the very same thing at the same time as he did, in the books of the Pervy sage, that is the pinnacle of bliss for both man and women, as well as being a mark of pride for a man to make a woman feel a pure orgasm as well, he had to admit that the Pervy Sage was right in that regard as he felt his body release all of it's energy in that instant, the feel of Hinata's vagina milking him to the bone was amazing as he kissed Hinata as she kissed him back in response.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Hina-chan…"

Hinata blushed as she closed her eyes to relax her breathing as Naruto allowed her to get her breath back, it was when he was finally out of Hinata's vagina that Shion whispered into his ear from her current position.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-kun."

Shion knew that to be the truth as she moved to be in front of Naruto and gently pushed him down to lie on the mattress, she made her move by deeply kissing him as well as rubbing her body on his own, it was not long before he responded by kissing her back as well as running his hands on her nude body, recalling the lush curves and swells on her form as they kissed on another deeply. That was enough to get Naruto back in track as he felt his cock harden once more.

Shion also noticed that as she continued to touch her lover's solid form with her hand s and eventually her tongue as well as her lips, she felt her body get even hotter and wetter the very second she felt her lover's cock harden between her thighs, right under her dripping wet vagina. The blonde priestess felt her desire grow as she began to position herself over Naruto's now rock hard cock and she slowly lowered herself, moaning out a bit in pleasure as soon as she felt her lover's cock part her outer vaginal lips.

Naruto moaned out as he felt his cock enter Shion's own vagina which was as tight, wet, soft, and hot as Hinata's own as well, it blew his mind to be feeling this again in less than three minutes, however he was certainly not going to complain as he supported himself while Shion continued to gently push her hips down allowing her vagina to take in more of his cock into itself, the pleasure he felt was amazing to say the very least, plus it was certainly something that was not going away.

The blonde priestess knew that her maidenhead would prove to be a problem, while she would never lose her powers of stopping demons with the loss of her virginity, it was going to hurt her a good deal as she didn't have the kind of life either her bodyguards or Naruto and Hinata had. But she wanted this badly and no amount of pain was going to frighten her. She moaned out deeply as she felt her vaginal walls expand to take in Naruto's thick, long and hard length and it was not long before she felt the tip press on her virginity.

"Ahhh…"

Naruto was quick to realize why Shion reacted that way as he looked at her with worry, Shion however was not going to stop as she pushed downwards and Naruto followed through as he thrust up his hips quickly, that combined action broke Shion's hymen, making her cry out in pain as Naruto held her close to him, the blonde priestess cried a bit but calmed down as Naruto gently responded by running his hands on her back gently, calming her down, as she moved back Naruto gently kissed her lips as well as her tears away, making her blush even more as her hair draped around her as she looked at her lover.

"Naruto-kun….you're so….big…."

"Shion-chan….are you all right?"

"I'm fine….are you ready?"

Naruto nodded as he began to gently move his hips a bit while Shion began to move her hips up and down, the pleasure grew for the both of them as Shion did is slowly she wanted deeply to speed it up, yet she wanted to savor each flow of sensation as well as pleasure with her movements of her hips up and down on her lover's body, she felt his cock go deeply into her vagina and that pleasure flowed with each move as she began to pick up the pace with the movements of her hips.

"Ahhh….this feels so good!"

"Shion-chan…"

Shion smiled as she began to pick up the pace with her movements, the sight of the blonde priestess moving up and down on his cock with her vagina taking in his cock with her movements, her breasts moving up and down with her movements as her sweat covered body continued to move with her actions made Naruto feel even more aroused by the second. She looked down to see Naruto looking at her with awe and she smiled down at him while getting his hands to run over her sweat covered body as well as her breasts.

Naruto was more than willing to do that as he played with her considerable bust, he played with her nipples as Shion moaned out at the pleasure of Naruto's hands on her breasts as well as her nipples. Naruto then got to sit up from his position and hugged Shion as he moved with her actions to further increase the pleasure for the both of them.

"Shion-chan….you feel so good! You feel so hot….tight, kami this feels delicious!!!"

"Faster Naruto-kun! You feel so hot…..I…kami this feels good!!!"

The two were moving quickly and the finally reached their limits as Shion moved down for the last time as Naruto thrust up his hips at the very same time, the result was fairly obvious as both cried out their release at that exact moment.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Shion felt like she was going to faint at the feeling of her lover's cum filling her vagina as well as her womb, it was a beautiful experience for her as this was the very first time she had ever had sex, and with the one she loved deeply as well. The warmth of Naruto's cum in her vagina as well as her womb was something she would never forget for the rest of her life, she still felt the result of her orgasm as the pleasure flowed through her as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto himself was panting in pleasure in his release for the second time this night, he felt his heart beat a bit faster than before as the pleasure flowed in every part of his body. He felt Shion's inner sheath milk his cock deeply and take as much of his cum as he could, the two stayed together for a few more minutes as they relaxed their breathing as well as their thoughts. Naruto then looked at the still recovering Shion and gently kissed her lips. That action was enough for Shion to look at him with a smile.

"Naruto-kun…."

He gently lay down Shion next to Hinata as the Hyuuga heiress looked at them she had seen the orgasm of both Shion and Naruto and she smiled as Naruto leaned over them both and gently kissed them.

Both Shion and Hinata parted from one another and guided Naruto to sleep between the two of them, as he lay down there, they hugged him and they three shared deep kisses with one another before falling asleep together.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up to the cool breeze of morning in their shelter and he couldn't help but wonder just what had happened last night and when he got the memories of last night back into his brain, he was blushing to the point he would have given Hinata a run for her money in that department, he turned to see that both Hinata and Shion were sleeping soundly around him and seeing the two women this close to him and sleeping right there in the nude was something that really tested the young man.

As he sat there, he decided to think about how he was going to deal with the fact that as soon as people found out about what he had done with Shion and Hinata, there was going to be one hell of a mess for him to clean up. There was no doubt in his mind that when Hiashi found out about him taking his eldest daughter's virginity. He would become ballistic, and there was no telling how Neji would react if he found out, considering that fact that Neji was on much better terms with everyone in the Hyuuga clan than before, there was a great chance Hinata's cousin would go ballistic if they found out.

There was also no telling how Sakura would react, he still cared deeply for Sakura but he was worried about how she would react the very second she found out he had gone and done the deed with Hinata, even more so when she would find out about him and doing the deed with Shion as well. The idea of what Sakura could do to him was enough to make Naruto sweat even more. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was unaware that both women that he had just been intimate with were already awake and looked at him.

Hinata then spoke out to him while touching his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

Naruto turned and smiled at Hinata as he replied to her question.

"I'm fine."

Shion however spoke as well.

"No you aren't Naruto-kun….what's troubling you?"

Naruto realized that between Shion's ability to predict the future and Hinata's Byakugan, there was no point in him trying to hide his thoughts on the situation before him and therefore he spoke to them.

"I'm worried about what would happen when we get back to Konoha, there's going to be a lot of questions directed towards us when we arrive, not to mention…"

"Naruto-kun, I don't regret it at all."

"Hina-chan…"

Hinata hugged Naruto deeply as she had no desire to be separated from Naruto no matter what she would rather die than lose Naruto now as her next words showed it.

"I am more than willing to be with you no matter what, I love you, ever since I first met you in the Academy. I am willing to wait when the time is right for us to reveal our love for one another and I don't care what others will say about it, even my father, I love you more than anything Naruto-kun."

Shion did the same thing as she spoke to Naruto.

"I am with Hinata-chan on this one, I might have been surprised somewhat about your past, but I know that you've become stronger than letting it control your life Naruto-kun, and that is no lie, I love you and that will not change."

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt like the luckiest man alive at this very moment…and in this case…he was.

----------

Later…

As Hinata and Shion were going to get some fresh water to drink from the river nearby, Naruto went to another part of the island to go hunting for food and began to gather some more wild apples as well as some fresh eggs from the nearby wild chicken nests. All the while, the blonde Genin couldn't help but whistle to himself a bit in a happy tone. This was not lost to the Kyuubi in the least.

(("Well now, you seem to be in a very good mood. Last night must have been one hell of a masterpiece."))

(I was wondering why you were silent the whole night…)

(("Yeah, yeah, so, how was the night kit?"))

(It was….amazing.)

(("Yeah, I know….you had done something most guys would kill to do, I can't help but feel some measure of pride in that. Anyhow, any plans on having some bundles of joy in the near future?"))

Naruto blushed bright red at that as he thought of being married with Hinata and Shion, with the two women holding baby bundles in their hands, the idea was so unexpected yet certainly not unwelcome in his mind that he was more than willing to try it out, the Kyuubi was quick to sense the train of thought in it's container and spoke once more to Naruto.

(("You seem to be considering it I see. Not bad then, by the way, you certainly did all right, but I think that you should go ask the Pervy Sage for more advice…"))

(I…wait a minute! You want me to ask HIM for advice?!)

(("Yeah, you want the best way to pleasure a woman, you can ask a guy who loves women, or you can try asking me about it, I know quite a lot in all my years of being alive after all."))

Naruto couldn't help but imagine what was worse, asking for advice from the Pervy Sage or asking the Kyuubi, he didn't even want to guess just what the demon fox was implying. But then the Kyuubi spoke seriously to him.

(("Anyway, you can't take back what happened kit, no matter how you try to think about it, it happened. At least it turned out all right for you, and ME as well, I finally get to have something enjoyable to look at while I'm stuck here in your body."))

(You pervert…)

(( "Hah! Takes one to know one right? Anyway, you won't have to worry about them having children yet, they were not in the month as far as I could smell, besides, while the idea of you having children is somewhat interesting, I doubt you are ready to be a dad just yet."))

(I guess….)

(("Good, now if you will excuse me, I have to study this footage again to see if there are some things you need to fix or learn, bye!!!"))

Naruto blushed deeply at that and decided to focus on other matters for the moment. Shion arrived and helped him with the breakfast for today while Hinata took her spot nearby to look for a ship.

It was after an hour or so that Hinata cried out as she spotted a pair of ships ahead of them, both Shion and Naruto lit the nearest signal fire. It was a tense moment for all but then the ships were heading in their direction and to Hinata's cry of joy, she spotted the same ship that they were on as well as seeing flag of Konoha on the other, as well as seeing her father, Neji, and their friends along with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamato. Naruto then realized that they had a LOT to talk about as soon as they got back to Konoha.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto had no idea why Hinata was asking him to go to this place in the hot spring mountain area of the village. She had been on a mission with her team when he got the message after working with Yamato and the others of his team on a mission of their own as well. He had gotten back and was heading into his apartment when he spotted the letter held there by a kunai, at first his ninja instincts kicked in and he thought it was another threat to him.

However, he recognized Hinata's hand writing on the envelope and lowered his guard and opened it to see just what sort of message the Hyuuga heiress had left behind for him to get. And here he was, heading off the mountain hot spring in question. The blonde ninja wondered just what Hinata was up to at this moment, not that he was against it of course.

After they had been able to return back to the village after being rescued, he, Hinata, and Shion were brought into the Hokage Tower to talk with Tsunade and after telling the blonde Hokage about how they landed on the island and how long they were there ever since, she was happy that at least they were safe, however Tsunade had a feeling that they did something while they were on the island and as soon as they were assured that no one else was in the room that would spread out the truth, the three told Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya what happened.

Suffice to say, Tsunade was shocked to hear that they had done that on the island and both women were more than willing to share Naruto between themselves, for once Kakashi was wide eyed with shock at the news, Shizune was blushing brightly, while Jiraiya, being the pervert that he was at heart was cheering him on despite the glare being sent to him by Tsunade. The Hokage had managed to get her bearings on the matter and had to come up with a possible way to keep what happened from spreading out all over Konoha.

Naruto was happy that what happened between him, Hinata, and Shion was kept under heavy wraps, and Tsunade had a discussion with both women, since they knew about his secret, she wanted them to promise that no one else at the moment should know about it, and she revealed some of her motherly traits and warned them not to hurt Naruto. Both of them swore to it and that was enough for the Hokage to allow this to happen though everyone else n the room were told to keep this to themselves, with Jiraiya being told NOT to spill this out in the books, lest Tsunade made sure to work him over with a beating. The white haired Toad Sannin looked a bit deflated at that, but he slyly smiled at Naruto for his accomplishments, making the blonde Genin give a sheepish expression while scratching his head a bit at the nonverbal approval of his Sannin sensei.

However the greatest part of the long and heavy discussion was the fate of the treasure horde that the three had discovered, the pirate horde had to be brought in by two large ships and after it had been tallied, all the gold and silver artifacts, coins, bars, as well as the jewels, and gems had amounted to a massive 500 million ryo, not only was this the greatest find in history today, but it was considered to have solved a great mystery that had plagued the leaders of the Five Countries for years as Naruto showed the journal they had found before.

Apparently the pirates had been lured out by a combined fleet that spread disinformation about the treasure fleet mentioned in the journal. That was to lure them all out and finish them once and for all. The combined fleets waited patiently and then when the pirates and raiders arrived in their own fleet, they were wiped out. The reason was that while the ships of the pirates were fast, they were also not very sturdy as many of them were just simple large fishing vessels as well as captured ships from their previous victims, not full blown warships, the fleet used the decoys, filled with shrapnel and explosives to ambush the pirates, killing many of them and then descending on them, slaughtered the pirates, only one pirate made it out alive, and he had with him the only map that held the location of the haven they used.

This pirate had hidden himself in the land and kept the map hidden for a very long time, marrying a woman he met to keep away from the authorities and eventually giving up his pirate ways, his descendants kept the map until it was found by Jiraiya in his search for clues to where Naruto and the others were, the current owner of the map said that his great grandfather said that it was supposed to be a map to a vast buried treasure, but he discounted the tales as old folklore. Now it seemed that his old grandfather was right.

The end result was that a good portion of the artifacts were returned to their ancestral owners and the rest were soon added to the treasury of Konoha. In Naruto's case, he had been awarded a fairly hefty sum for the find, amounting to half of the money that was the amount equal to the find, Naruto however, being kind hearted and very thrifty placed it into a bank as well as gave a portion of it to his friends and comrades, he also had given a large portion to Tsunade to help pay her gambling debts so the Hokage didn't have to worry about debts for a while.

Tsunade was surprised and while she could have stubbornly refused to accept it due to her pride, she was touched that Naruto was willing to help her in this way so she would less headaches to deal with. She therefore accepted the money and used it well in her own fashion.

As for Naruto, he had used the money to overhaul his apartment from the ground up and in a few months time, he was living in a better apartment with it being much cleaner and healthier. This was by far the biggest pay day he ever had….in more ways than one.

As he made his way to the spring he entered and wondered why there were no staff, he then spotted another small letter addressed to him to read, so he opened it and took a look to see just what were the contents in the letter in question.

'Walk into the bathing area Naruto-kun.'

Naruto did so and then he was greeted to seeing both Hinata and Shion together, it made him happy to see them there though he would have to ask Shion how she got to Konoha without him knowing. But that kind of questioning would have to wait for the time being as he gazed at the two lovely ladies.

And he had good reason to put the thought of talking aside, since the two women in question were both naked.

Hinata and Shion smiled at their lover and both swayed their hips gently as they walked towards him and then kissed him.

Naruto was about to speak but he decided into to say anything as the three of them shared a three way kiss, this night was going to be interesting to say the very least.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Well now, this is the second the last story of the Crush arc and I have to admit that the idea f combining the idea of Hinata and Shion being with Naruto was rather interesting and very satisfying to my mind. It was a bit off base in some ways as it has been a while since I did this series due to certain issues that I had to iron out for a bit.

Anyway, this is the second to the last in to Crush Arc of Naruto Deserted Island and it will be followed by yet another arc but what that arc is will still be under wraps and I don't plan on revealing everything yet. Let's just say that it will be rather interesting.

Now if Shion decided to have her hair dyed to resemble Hinata's own hair and wore contacts that allowed her to replicate the same silver eye color that Hinata has, then it would be nigh impossible to tell them apart, except in their mannerisms, something to ponder no? I was also listening to Michael Jackson's Keep it in the Closet song as well as the video itself when I did the love scene between Shion and Hinata with Naruto….damn. I hope that works for this story.

Anyway, since the next chapter is the end, feel free to guess who will be stuck with Naruto this time?

Also I hope the buried treasure bit is all right, I have a lot of things to do so forgive if the story's a bit messed up.

See you there my fellow readers!


	13. Naruto Sakura Hinata Shion

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again? Okay, I don't own Naruto and all related materials, and I doubt I ever well.

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

This is the thirteenth installment of the Deserted island series and also the last of the Crush Arc for Naruto Deserted Island and this time we have something a bit more entertaining as Naruto will be with more than one woman, but not two. But in this case…THREE!

That's right, it's more than one woman again and this time it will be Sakura, Hinata, and Shion, this will be a real test for Naruto and in fact most men would only dream of this in their lifetime. In this case, here is a very interesting question. What do you do when you are with three women on a deserted island, one who have had a crush on for years, another who has a deep crush on you for years and you never noticed, and another who shows her affections and wants to have a baby with you?

That question shall be answered today!

--------

On a large cruise ship…

Naruto was busy looking out into the deep blue sea and was happy that he was not being affected by the usual sea travel sickness he had at times. Maybe it was due to the fact that this was a good voyage and he was going to get some real chances to relax for a change. He was not on a mission for the time being but was there on vacation to unwind after all that had happened ever since coming back from his training days with Jiraiya.

At the moment, he was not alone as Sakura and Hinata were with him, the two Kunoichi were also on vacation under orders by their respective sensei. Sakura had been asked by both Shizune and Tsunade to take a break from her duties as a Medic Nin as well as also from her duties with the Team that now included Sai. As for Hinata, she was taking a vacation as Kurenai had asked for them to all take a vacation while she would recover from giving birth to her and Asuma's son, who was a very healthy and lively little toddler and the Jonin needed to take time off, she gave the same option and it was only a stroke of good luck that Hinata was taking the same cruise as they were, of course Hinata was happy to be there with them.

As he thought about it all, he decided to go back into the ship to get something to eat, but it was then that he spotted a massive mane of long blonde hair….and for some reason, the particular hairstyle there seemed to be familiar to him. He was intrigued and headed to see who that person was, he didn't know why but he knew that the kind of blonde color of the hair was familiar to him somehow though why that was the case was something that he needed to take a good look at so he could be assured that he was not going to do something that would get him into some sort of mess that was not of his own making; he then noted that the person wore some sort of long sleeved coat jacket and then he recognized the jacket and the blonde hair.

(Can it really be her?)

With that question in mind, Naruto decided to speak out to get the attention of the woman he was looking at.

"Shion?"

The woman stopped and turned to look and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the face of the blonde priestess who he had met several months before on a very important mission that required her to help protect the one who would seal away a very powerful being of evil and that person was the one who was now before him, he recognized the face easily as it resembled Hinata's own face though the striking differences were the glowing violet eyes and the deep blonde hair as well as Shion's attitude that was different from Hinata's own nature.

The blonde priestess herself was surprised to hear the voice and wondered if she had been imagining the whole thing, she had been hoping to hear that voice again since she had not seen the owner of that male voice for several months now, as she turned and spotted the same spiky blonde hair, the same whisker marks on his handsome face, the Konoha headband and the choice of clothing colors of orange and black, she couldn't help but cry out in surprise.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto grinned and waved at Shion as he spoke to her.

"Well this IS a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Shion smiled warmly at this and walked over to him and replied.

"I'm here on vacation and I can bet that you are as well?"

Naruto nodded, smiling at the blonde priestess who was now in front of him, he had not expected to see her again after the mission where they had met, it was not the most welcoming of missions at first as well as meetings as Shion had predicted he would die, but he proved her wrong in that regard though she seemed to have changed considerably since they had last met, when he had gone back to Konoha, it seemed that she was not very happy with him being gone though he did wonder why that would be the case, either way he was confused as to what she was doing here of all things, since if she was going somewhere, she would have a body guard or two nearby to keep her safe from attack.

He brought that up as soon as the two of them were close to one another.

"Where are your body-guards Shion-san? Normally they would be around to help keep you safe even if you are on vacation."

Shion nodded at that and pointed to another part of the cruise ship and sure enough, there were three men on that side who were looking right back at her, and they were glaring at Naruto, no doubt they were not familiar with him since they appeared to be new to their duties in keeping Shion safe from harm. Naruto however was not troubled by their glares and decided to have a chat with them later on to ease their minds and to assure them that he was not a threat to Shion's safety.

As the two of them were talking it was not long before they were greeted by the arrival of two more faces, and those faces were easily recognized by Naruto though Shion in her case only recognized one of the faces there.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-san! Guess who I ran into!"

Sakura looked and was surprised by the fact that the person Naruto was with was none other than the Priestess of Demon Country Shion, while in Hinata's case, she was surprised that Naruto was with another woman who resembled her in features though she had blonde hair and violet glowing eyes. Sakura was the first to speak so she could figure out just what was going on here, as far as she knew, Shion was supposed to be staying in Demon Country to help protect it from demonic threats.

"Shion-san, what are you doing here on this ship?"

Shion replied with a sly smile.

"I'm here on vacation, just like I told Naruto-kun here, there's no dangers troubling Demon Country right now and many of the people there agreed that I would need to take some time off from my duties, so here I am, I do have some body guards but now that you all are here, this cruise would get more exciting. Plus, maybe I can ask Naruto to help me pass down my powers to another priestess at some point before this is over."

That immediately got a stunned reaction from both Sakura and Hinata, Sakura had been there on the mission in Demon Country all the way to the end when Naruto had turned a mountain into a new volcano with that Rasengan he and Shion had formed using their combined chakra and she knew that those words meant that Shion wanted Naruto be have sex with her to have a baby. That was something that shocked her and also made her feel somewhat angry. As for Hinata she was also deeply shocked and surprised as the double meaning of the phrase was not lost to her, she couldn't help but wonder why this woman was asking that of her Naruto-kun, and she couldn't help but feel some level of discomfort and animosity towards Shion.

Naruto didn't know why but he suddenly felt the atmosphere become darker all of a sudden, but being the simple minded guy that he was, he decided to speak out.

"Say Shion-san, we're going to be taking lunch together in the galley soon, you want to join us?"

Shion looked at Naruto and smiled warmly at his invitation and replied.

"Of course, I'll need to tell the guards who you are first and then I'll meet you all there."

As Shion moved away, Sakura and Hinata was looking at her with some degree of wariness and then looked at Naruto was smiling as he normally did and that was when Sakura sighed and spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto….you have no idea what Shion wants from you at all right?"

Naruto shook his head and replied.

"She wanted my help in passing on her powers to another priestess and I agreed to help, is there something wrong with that?"

Sakura scratched her head a bit and wondered just how she would explain to her dense blonde Genin team mate that Shion wanted him to make her pregnant. The first time she had heard it come out of Shion's mouth as well as Naruto blissfully ignorant agreement with the idea, she couldn't help but feel a great sense of panic and unease….not to mention a certain level of dislike towards Shion.

She had no idea why she felt this way in truth but the idea of Shion taking Naruto's….virginity from him to have a baby with her was something that felt like a punch in the gut to her. Not to mention it seemed to be something that was utterly wrong in some way. She also couldn't understand the dislike she had for Shion, it was true that Shion had angered her before, but now hearing that she indeed intended to have a baby with Naruto was something that added more fuel to the fire.

As for Hinata, the fact that Shion knew Naruto and also wanted to have a child with him was sending warning lights on in her mind as well as sending chills up and down her spine. She had no idea just how Naruto knew Shion or how Shion knew Naruto but decided to talk to Sakura to get the details she was looking for.

As they all headed to the galley, Hinata took this chance to speak to Sakura about just who Shion was.

"Sakura-san, who is Shion-san?"

Sakura looked at Hinata and replied.

"She's the High Priestess of Demon Country who was the only one who could seal the Demon known as Mouryu. Back then she used to try and get on other people's nerves but she softened up and seemed to have a strong attachment to Naruto himself, though how that happened I had no idea why since Naruto was not very welcoming of her when she said that he was going to be killed on this mission that we were in, thankfully that never happened and with his help, Shion was able to seal away Mouryu with her powers."

"Is she really interested in…having a baby with N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Sakura blushed a bit at the memory of that moment as well as Naruto's answer to the whole thing when Shion requested his help in that regard and how Naruto responded in his usual fashion.

"I don't know for sure….but we'll just have to wait and see."

Hinata nodded and they soon arrived at the galley and they all sat down to have their lunch and it was not long before Shion finally arrived into the galley, dressed in her jacket/coat as well as a simple Kimono style top and traveling pants with simple yet comfortable sandals. The priestess naturally had her body guards along and they were soon introduced by the blonde priestess to the rest of the group though Shion at to ask who Hinata was.

Hinata introduced herself to Shion and as he looked at the two women talking to one another before him. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that they were physically similar. All Shion had to do was dye her hair dark black with a hint of violet, and then wear some special contacts to hide her violet eyes and make them look white then he was going to have a very hard time telling them apart from one another. He was about to say something about it when there was an incident in the galley as a group of people suddenly got into a confrontation in another side of the area and it appeared that they were actually drunk.

Apparently they were having a card game and one of the people playing apparently was caught cheating and now it seemed that things were going to get ugly.

Naruto and the others decided to ignore the whole thing but all three Konoha ninja were ready to defend themselves as there was a chance that something might happen in the moment that would force them to take action in defending each other as well as Shion since she was a VIP and someone that two of them were already familiar with.

Their preparations were not wasted as the groups began to fight in the galley and this forces Hinata, Naruto and Sakura to get ready to defend themselves from attack as bottles, chairs and table legs were now used. The men before them then took out knives and more and it was then that the fight got bloody.

The groups fought one another and that turned the galley into a free for all brawl room, some of the drunken men saw them and quickly attacked the Konoha ninja as well as the guards who sought to protect Shion as was their duty. Naruto managed to knock out a number of the attackers, showing his improved Taijutsu skills without killing them, while Hinata was able to stop the people cold with her Gentle Fist skills, Sakura managed to also restrain her chakra enhanced strength as best she could.

However it was when one of the slurry and undeniably drunk men managed to touch Sakura on her butt that really got Sakura's ire as she turned around and despite still keeping tabs on her chakra enhanced strength she was really angry at the man.

"YOU PERVERTED DRUNK!!!!"

WHACK!!!

The blow was more than enough to send the man flying into his companions, bowling them over as well as the other group that the man's group had been fighting with. That was enough to stop the fight as they had never seen anyone being hit with that much force before, the guy was alive, but was in a great deal of pain, along with the others who were hit when he was sent into their midst like a missile from Sakura's attack. The groups turned and their focus was now before the ninjas and the three of them got ready for a fight.

"What the heck is going on here?!"

The groups turned to see a large number of the cruise ship's security teams arrive into the area and the Captain along with several officers walked in. It seemed that things were going to get hairy, however it was then that Shion decided to do something that would help ease the tensions in the ship before things got really ugly.

"Excuse me Captain, may I have a word with you?"

--------

Later…

Naruto and the others were finally able to be alone on the deck and get some private time to eat as the stewards brought them their lunch. Shion had managed to talk to the Captain and had informed the officer in charge what had happened there in the galley. The captain apparently recognized Shion as a foreign dignitary of high standing and after talking to the other witnesses knew now what was going on. He had the drunks taken away to the ship's brigs to cool off while the men that Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura had injured with their attacks were now being attended to by the medical staff on the ship.

The Captain apologized to Shion, her guards as well as Naruto Sakura, and Hinata as Shion vouched for them, along with the fact that he was aware of the three of them being special guests sponsored by none other than the current Hokage of Konoha. They were allowed to eat at the deck and have their food brought to them by members of the crew as well for them to forget the unsavory events that they had to be witness to in the galley.

The group ate their food happily while Naruto was impressed at how Shion had acted.

"I have to admit you did great there Shion-san, I nearly thought we'd be thrown in with the rest of those guys."

Shion smiled warmly at Naruto's praise and replied.

"I suppose it's due to the fact that I am both a Priestess and a dignitary from my country, so I guess it does indeed pay to use your position every now and then. Anyhow, how long will you and your friends be here on this cruise Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought about that and as soon as he managed to recall just how long the cruise was he replied to Shion's question.

"At least to two and a half weeks at best."

"Hmm…that's nice… I guess that means there's plenty of time for us to catch up after the last time we saw each other."

The inner meaning of that statement was not lost to the two other women in the group and that naturally didn't sit very well them. Sakura wondered why she was feeling jealousy towards Shion's actions on trying to get Naruto alone with her while Hinata was not liking the way that Shion was trying to move in and take Naruto for herself. While the Hyuuga heiress was a gentle and kind hearted girl by nature and age, she was very defensive when it concerned Naruto and she was feeling jealous already of Shion.

Naruto was unaware of all this and decided to tell Shion a few things about what had happened when they last saw one another and the blonde priestess was more than willing to listen to the blonde Genin, she had been eager to learn just how he had been ever since they parted company from one another all those months before. The others merely looked on as Naruto became more animated in telling Shion all the things that he had done when they had last been together. Sakura and Hinata were more than willing to listen in while keeping an eye on the blonde priestess who had her eyes fixed solely on Naruto at the moment so she would not be able to try anything.

However it was then that disaster struck the high seas and Shion was the first to hear or rather see it happen.

The blonde priestess saw an image of the ship suddenly rocking in a way that she felt was that of an explosion and she saw people panicking, people getting hurt and the ship sinking and her companions as well herself falling into the sea and drowning. She tensed and knew that her powers told her of the danger and she spoke to the others.

"My powers….they told me something bad will happen on this ship!"

Hinata was surprised until she recalled that Shion was supposed to foretell the future due to her gift and seeing that Sakura and Naruto were quickly tense was more than enough to tell the young Hyuuga heiress to take the situation seriously. Sakura then spoke to Shion to try and find out just what was it that made her powers activate here of all places, as far as she knew, there was no person who was actively seeking to harm Shion.

"What exactly did you see Shion-san?"

"I saw an explosion….the ship was sinking, people were drowning….including us…."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura realized that they had to warn the others on the ship, they rushed to the Captain while leaving Shion with her body guards, they arrived and informed the Captain and his officers, the Captain was not easily convinced but decided to humor the three Konoha ninja and ordered the passengers to leave their rooms…and that was when a massive explosion occurred that shook the entire vessel That explosion was more than enough for the Captain and his crew to into action, apparently something have broken in the engine room and a massive fire was spreading out. The Captain ordered the crew to do what they could to slow the fire down to allow the passengers the chance to escape as quickly as they could and then they would escape, thankfully the passengers were already moving out to the life boats.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata rushed back to Shion and they were able to reach her before the massive number of people would arrive and they were able to get the priestess into a ship and they were soon going to board, however, the boat they were in was suddenly cut loose from the mooring rooms and they fell into the water. The body guards were shocked and called out to Shion and the others, and they were relieved that the priestess was with the Konoha ninja, but the ship was still moving and it was not long before they lost sight of their charge.

The guards knew that their best bet was to get into another ship and try to locate Shion and the Konoha ninja who were with her. However the waves in the water began to grow larger and stronger, forcing the life boats filled with people to be sent out in long directions so they had to do what they could in order to escape.

As for Shion, she coughed out the salt water as she held onto Naruto who carried her easily despite the fact that they were on water at the moment. The boat they were on was the only chance they had and Naruto himself was relieved that both Hinata and Sakura were still there with them. The three of them with Shion made it to the boat and both Hinata and Sakura checked everyone for injuries, thankfully finding none on them. Naruto then turned to Hinata as he was well aware of her Byakugan's power of long range vision.

"Hinata! Can you see the ship from here?!"

Hinata nodded and used her Byakugan to locate the ship as their life boat was being forced away by the waves as the area they were in was filled with rather strong currents that were sending them to a different direction. She spotted the ship as well as the now numerous life boats in the water before them.

"I can see it Naruto-kun….but we're moving away from it. It must be the currents below us!"

Naruto swore and tried to use his Kage Bushin to help steer the life boat that they were on, but it was a losing battle as they not only had few oars to begin with but the currents were too strong, they tried what they could but eventually they had to give up, which was something that grated on the never say die attitude of the blonde Genin. The fact was that Hinata said the life boats had all left the ship which had now sank after a massive explosion that blew the ship apart finally sent it to the bottom. To add to that, the waves had forced them too far away for the other life boats to be of much help to them.

He managed however not to lose himself and focus on more important matters before him and the others, thankfully there was an emergency supply kit on the life boat that they were currently on and they were quick to check it all out.

There were some bandages, herbal medicines, some small needles as well as thread for patching up cuts and the like, cans and pouches of dried food, plastic bags, some flares, thread, rope, and even a pair of surgical tools. The supplies were not much in hindsight but it was better than having nothing, the four people on the life boat could only do what they could in order to hold on and find a place to get rescued, the supplies they had were not going to be enough for them to last long in the ocean after all.

Thankfully it seemed that things were looking up hours later, just as night time was coming right for them. Hinata had been scanning the horizon and she was quick to spot a sight worth seeing, it was land before them. The Hyuuga heiress tried her best to look for habitation but found none, despite that the sight of land was enough to raise her spirits.

"There's land ahead!!!"

Naruto tried to look and decided to use his kage Bushin once more as he spoke to Hinata.

"Hinata-san! Guide us there while I push the ship!"

Naruto managed to make a number of Kage Bushin and began to push the boat further towards the island with Hinata guiding the way. The blonde managed to gather enough chakra to increase his speed as they continued at a high clip to reach the island just as dark began to fall on them and the full moon began to rise up over them making the sea take on a glowing silvery tone, something that would have been considered very nice in a much different situation. But for now they had to get to the land and get there safely.

The beach was well within sight and thankfully there was no damage to the boat itself as Naruto and his Kage Bushin were able to make it to the beach and as soon as they did so, the blonde Genin landed hard on the water and onto the sand in exhaustion as his Kage Bushin poofed away, Naruto apparently had burned up a lot of his chakra in getting the boat to the shoreline and then to the beach itself, Naruto groaned a bit as he felt his leg muscles ache many times over, no doubt a result of him suffering the same mental exhaustion of the Kage Bushin he had used already.

"Man….I am tired."

Both Hinata and Shion were quick to get into action as they checked on Naruto so they were sure that he was in good health and all right.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?"

Both asked at the same time and Sakura sighed a bit as she kneeled down next to the two who were on either side of Naruto as she ran her hands on Naruto check his condition and she was happy that despite his exhaustion, Naruto was in good hands. She sighed and replied to the others.

"He's going to be all right, he just needs some rest."

At the moment, Naruto had other things on his mind as he found himself looking at Sakura, Hinata and Shion in the moonlight with them on either side of him. The sight was actually more than enough to make him want to stay there and look at the three women fuss over him, there was something in his brain telling him to lay back and relax.

That was when the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("Not a bad view eh Kit, a lot of young guys your age would LOVE to be in this kind of situation, but now is not the time to go tired on them or me, get up!"))

(What for?)

(("You want to freeze to death? Get your carcass off the beach, get some firewood, tinder, and get a fire going already!"))

(All right, geez….)

Naruto managed to get himself up and despite the fact that he still felt rather tired and needed something to eat. The blonde gathered the dry firewood and found some good dry grass which was going to serve as fuel for the fire, with that and finding some flint thanks to Sakura who had some better survival training than Naruto, they got a fire started, the feeling of fire warming them was enough to make them all relax as they dug into the food they had with them.

The trio were finally able to finish their dinner an hour or so later. The dinner comprised of dried beef, fruit, rice crackers and some water, it was not much as dinners were known to go and there was not much left after they stripped the packs, but they were all happy that their stomachs were full and they were able to relax a bit. As the night wore on, Naruto spotted the clouds beginning to cover the full moon. That was enough for him to start looking for a place for them to stay as his time with the Perverted Sannin had taught him well enough what to expect when the clouds come out at a time like this, he also noted that the air was a lot cooler and heavier, a good sign of rain.

With that in mind, the four of them worked to get the life boat onto the shore, it was hard work and all of them were tired though Sakura had a better time due to her chakra enhanced strength. They then tied the ship securely with the rope and with that done, Naruto grabbed some of the still burning wood and then found a large spear of rock that had a good dry area there below it, the rock seemed to be very stable and would be a good place for them to rest the night as it was high and away from the tide….as the Kyuubi spoke to him seriously about finding some good shelter.

As soon as they got there, they decided to make the best of things as they were with Naruto taking the burning wood and extra grass to make a new fire for them to warm themselves and just in time as the sounds of thunder greeted them along with the sound of rain going down like a river on top of their heads and decided to get some much needed sleep. But not before Naruto was ordered by the Kyuubi to get a plastic bag from the boat and while the blonde wondered why the Kyuubi told him to do that, he was too tired to ask and went to sleep.

--------

The next day…

Naruto yawned a bit as he opened his eyes to the early morning light, normally he was not much of an early riser back in Konoha but this was not Konoha and the air was still tinged with a cool feeling from the breeze coming in from the ocean. He however saw that there was a massive storm bank coming their way, the smell of rain hit his nose and he was lucky that they were still using the ledge above them to protect them.

The rain arrived quickly and it was not long before the sounds of falling rain filled the area, all of the area in the beach became soaked in water and it was also when the three other women were beginning to stir from sleep. Naruto felt thirsty and it was getting to him, ever since they were lost at sea for at least a day or so, the blonde didn't have anything to drink.

(Man….what I wouldn't give for a drink.)

That was then the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("You still have that plastic bag I told you to get kit?"))

(Yeah I do, why do you want to know that?)

(("Take that plastic bag and make a pit in the sand kit, we're going to turn all this rain water into drinking water?"))

( How do you propose we do that?)

(("Don't ask such dumb questions kit, just do it, you'll get the answer soon enough."))

Naruto decided not to argue and moved out from the shelter they were in and began to dig a pit, much to the curiosity of the others and then as the pit was deep enough, the Kyuubi told Naruto to place the plastic bag into the pit and line it with stones and hold the plastic in place. Naruto did so while the rain continued to pour down into the area and soak him.

As soon as he was done, the Kyuubi told him to wait for a while as the rain poured in, the storm was not too strong and the wind was actually nice to the skin. The storm lasted for quite a bit but soon weakened into a simple pouring of light rain. That was enough for the Kyuubi to finally speak once more to Naruto, having remained silent for a while.

(("All right, that should do it. Grab one of those cups and drink up."))

(You want me to drink rain water?)

(("It's fresh kit and a load better than sea water, stop being picky and try some."))

Naruto did so reluctantly and used one of the cups that they had been able to salvage from the ship's meager supplies and took some of the water. The water was slightly cool and seemed to be really fresh and there was no sand in it. The plastic served to collect the water and prevent the sand from mixing into it, as well as keep it fresh and not tainted with salt water. As he took the drink into his body, he actually felt the relief of his body at being rehydrated. He then got the other cups and gathered more water and gave the full cups to Hinata, Sakura, and Shion.

The three women drank the water deeply and enjoyed it as they too had not been able to get a drink after they had landed on the island, Naruto would get as much of the water as he could while the cool rain shower lasted. As soon as they had their fill of cool water, the blonde Genin decided to get moving to see what else they could use while they were here on the island. It was not long before they found a good number of coconut trees that were showing good healthy coconuts there on their branches.

The three ninja went to work in getting some and after fashioning some spoons with the outer shells of the coconuts with their kunai after Sakura split them open and they drank the extra water, they ate the meat of the coconuts that they had gathered, the feeling of food in their bellies for the day was enough to get the women in a better mood and the same could be said for Naruto as well. As soon as they were done, the four of them decided to get their bearings for the moment as well as find a better place for them to take shelter for the time being as the place they were currently staying in was not the kind of place one could stay permanently and who knows just how long it would be before they would be rescued.

It was then that the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

(("All right, now that we got some energy, the first thing to do is to find out all you can about this island kit, make some of those kage Bushin you like using so much and go exploring the island, the more we know of the land as well as what we can find that will keep us all alive will be important."))

(You seem different Kyuubi…)

(("Don't think I'm getting soft kit, I am doing all this so you will survive, since as long as you are alive, I'm alive….it doesn't get any simpler than that."))

(I thought so….thanks anyway.)

(("Fair enough, now then, where are those Kage Bushin?"))

Naruto did that and soon the Kage Bushin moving in pairs headed out through the island to see what they could find that would be of good use. The island was for the lack of a better word, massive, it was easily three or even ten times the size of the largest island in the Land of Waves, or more. And it seemed to have a lot of land there as well. The Kage Bushin were indeed able to cover plenty of land as a mobile recon force, but Naruto knew that he was going to be severely drained when the kage Bushin poofed away. Nevertheless he did what he knew was needed in order to make sure that they were going to be all right.

Along the way, they found a location which appeared to be very ideal, a valley that had a lake there with water coming from a waterfall and forming into a river that made it's way to the sea, and had several high barriers of moss covered stone that would be ideal for defense. However it was then that a pair of Kage Bushin found what appeared to be a number of ship wrecks in the area, but no sign of habitation at all that Hinata might have missed last night. This was remembered by Naruto as he finally reached his limit as the Kage Bushin poofed away.

Hinata guided the group to the place that Naruto had seen and found it to be ideal, they had fresh water coming it, and there was some good protection in the area as well as few entrances into the location that they had picked as their camp for the time being as they rested and waited for Naruto to get his strength back. As he rested and slept the three women then turned to speak to one another.

"Do you think they will be able to rescue us Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked at Hinata and could see that despite her calm face, the Hyuuga heiress was rather worried about what might happen to them all while they were here. The pink haired Kunoichi however had no doubt about the fact that they were going to be rescued soon, she knew that their friends and family back in Konoha would be ready as soon as word got to them about what had happened.

"We're going to be rescued Hinata-san, I have no doubt of that happening."

Hinata smiled at that and Shion replied.

"I agree with Sakura-san, besides, I told the guards if anything happened that might get me separated form them, they should go quickly to Konoha and call for help, I have no doubt that since they know that I'm with Naruto-kun, they would inform Konoha about what had happened already."

"I hope so Shion-san, let's hope that they will make it back soon. For now, we need to focus on surviving for as long as we can."

The two others nodded at Sakura's words as they knew that she spoke the truth, there was plenty of things that they could do here on the island to keep them alive and active until they were rescued by either the people from Konoha or they were able to get help from the outside by signaling for help. The three of them waited for Naruto as they knew that he was going to a great help to them all. Sakura did have her chakra enhanced strength but hauling supplies all by herself was not going to be of much help, at least with Naruto around, they were going to be able to ease the workload, Sakura knew also that her and Hinata's medical Jutsu skills would prove invaluable in healing any injuries that might occur, and while she knew that Naruto's bjiuu resident was going to use it's power to heal and keep Naruto alive, she was not going to trust the Kyuubi all that well.

Ever since seeing the transformation for the first time and seeing the price Naruto paid to use such powers as well as becoming the Kyuubi itself she vowed to do what she could to keep Naruto safe as well as keep Akatsuki from getting their evil hands on Naruto and killing him while extracting the Kyuubi from his body. She couldn't lose him now….he was the only friend she had left in this world and she had begun to lose her connection and feeling towards Sasuke, though she was not entirely sure about her feelings for Naruto.

She was well aware of Hinata's feelings towards her blonde team mate, she knew for a fact that Hinata cared deeply for Naruto as well as how much of an impact Naruto had in Hinata's life due to the time he had been there to support her in their younger days. Hinata really cared for Naruto though she was still very shy and timid about her feelings towards him and she would still faint when he was around, showing that despite her growth, Hinata was still very much smitten with the blonde, though she wondered if Hinata had feelings for Naruto which were much deeper than a regular crush.

As for Shion….Sakura was not sure how to classify the blonde priestess' feelings towards Naruto,. She had been there when Shion and Naruto first met in the Land of Demons and she knew that their first meeting was far from cordial. In fact, the two were very much at each other's necks due to Shion saying that Naruto was going to die on this mission, and Naruto being his usual self was dead set to prove her wrong. However, over time she noted that the two were in more relaxed terms until that time she asked Naruto to help her make sure her powers would be handed to another someday.

She had no idea just how that came about but she was not in the mood to let that happen for now. Sakura's thoughts were broken off from the matter when Naruto groaned and looked about.

"Where…?"

Hinata spoke to Naruto then.

"We're resting for now Naruto-kun, we have a lot of work to do."

And Hinata's words proved true indeed, first Hinata and Shion gathered whatever supplies they could from the life boat that they could use while making sure that the boat was secured, while Naruto and Sakura headed to the shipwrecks, there they were able to find extra supplies such as some simple working tools, even those used by blacksmiths, spare clothes, which while some of the clothes were not wearable, but could be torn up to use as makeshift bandages as well as fuel to the fire, there were some that were wearable for the time being, and some spare steel rods that could be sued for other things, along with that were packs of nails, needles, and strips of metal.

These were not much, but they would do for now, the two managed to bring those supplies to the valley that they had taken as a camp for the day and no doubt for the time they were going to be on this island. As they brought in the items, they were met by Hinata and Shion who had the supplies with them. As soon as they were able to organize the things that they knew they were going to need while they were on the island, it was then that they went hunting and gathering for food.

The Kyuubi was more than willing to lend a hand, giving Naruto a good deal of knowledge on how to hunt for food and what was it that they could afford to eat while they were there in the land. The four were able to catch some rabbits as well as find a good amount of wild fruit such as grapes, apples and pears, along with some wild eggs and amazingly enough some wild fish that Naruto had been able to spear when he made a make shift fishing spear with a long pole of wood that he sharpened with his kunai.

With the food they had, the four made it back to the small valley, while Naruto stood guard, the three women cleaned the food well for cooking and eating. It was not long before a roaring fire was made and the food was now cooking, with the rabbit meat making the main course for the time being as well as the fish. With that done and Naruto assured that they could eat in peace, the four of them ate the food that they had been able to collect.

The meal was certainly worth the time and effort that they put forward into hunting for food and gathering the food as well. It was already lunch time as they ate the meal with the wind heading out into the ocean, that was something that the Kyuubi said was a good thing, that way any predators would not get wind of the food that was being cooked and would attack attention to them all, nevertheless, the Kyuubi told Naruto to be ready for anything that might come their way.

As soon as they were done eating, they decided to keep the rest of the meat for dinner and they decided to bury the bones of the rabbits and fish they had finished already into the ground to make sure that they were not going to be easily found by other creatures with hunger as well as bad intentions on their minds. They were able to relax a bit more but Hinata made sure to scan the area with her Byakugan to make sure that they were all safe. Assured that there were no wild animals heading their way at the moment, they were able to relax a bit more while taking in the nearby shade offered by some fallen trees.

It was also when they decided to get a shelter ready for the long cold nights ahead once they were all fully rested. The Kyuubi also stressed to Naruto to begin getting used to taking shifts to make sure that while they were going to rest, they all would not suddenly be caught off guard by any attacker on four legs.

Sakura handled lifting the logs that she was able to break down with her super strength as well as the large boulders that they were able to find to create a crude shelter for the night until they had enough supplies. Naruto helped Sakura out while Hinata kept watch and Shion did likewise as well. It was a while until their new shelter was finished. All in all, it was not much, but it would have to do for the time being and as night began to fall, they made another fire and then got down to eating the remains of their food for the night.

After the dinner they all had, the four of them decided to get some needed rest, but Naruto decided to remain awake for the time being to make sure that they were not suddenly attacked. As the night fell, the blonde looked at the three women who were sleeping and he couldn't help but feel very much happy that he was not alone on this island and he had company who would really help.

He knew that both Hinata and Sakura's healing jutsu skills would really be a major aide for them all here while Sakura's super human strength coupled with Hinata's skill in the Gentle Fist and the Byakugan would really be important not just in hunting and protection, but also for looking for any sign of ships in the area. As for Shion, her ability to see the future and being able to warn them of danger would be a seriously useful asset in many ways.

However he had to admit that looking at them all was beginning to stir emotions in him, and most of those emotions were of the more primal kind.

(("Well now….this is going to be good."))

(What is it now Kyuubi?)

(("Nothing, just admiring the fact that you are stuck on an island with three beautiful babes, one can imagine the possibilities…"))

(Shut up you perverted fox!)

(("Don't be such a wuss kit, you've got your long time crush, and two beautiful ladies along as well, you have any idea how many young men your age dream of being in this kind of situation? You are in a dream come true for most young men…..or are you NOT into women?"))

(WHAT?! Don't say that you sick demonic fur ball!!! I DO LIKE WOMEN!!!!)

(("Good to know that is the truth then, I'd hate to be stuck in a guy who's into guys, that's way beyond bad for me, besides, I am curious, does your hesitation have to do with the fact that I'm inside of you?"))

(That and the fact that Sakura-chan would beat me senseless if I try anything to her or Hinata-san and Shion-san, you know how strong she is so I doubt there's anything I can do to stop her if she decides bash me to the ground.)

(("Hmm….good point that one, anyway, that can change given time, now then, let's hurry up and keep watch, the last thing you and I need is to be eaten by any predators."))

--------

The next day…

Naruto was currently working on something important, at least that was what the Kyuubi told him as he was currently making a big and intense fire before him and next to him was a long metal rod that they were able to salvage from the ship wrecks that they had found the day before. Sakura and the others were currently out hunting for the day's meals.

Naruto struggled with the three foot long bar of steel as he wore several cloth wrappings to hold the super hot bar over the roaring fire that he had started under the guidance of his demon resident. Around him were several Kage Bushin who had hammers with them and as soon as the steel bar could be molded due to the heat of the fire that Naruto had prepared, they began to hammer the metal rod to flatten and shape it. The sounds of metal being hammered were heard in the area and it was going to be a very long day for the blonde as this was indeed the very first time he had to work as a smith.

Naruto knew that Shion, Sakura, and Hinata would be all right for now, with Hinata's Byakugan, her combat skills using the gentle Fist and her own medical training, Sakura's chakra enhanced strength assisted Taijutsu, her medial training, and her skills, along with Shion's ability to see the future, they would be all right for now. He however still wanted to make sure that he could adequately protect them from harm.

After what seemed like forever, the longer portion of the metal bar was no longer round and was flat enough for shaping and hammering. The Kage Bushin did their part in the process as they hammered the steel and it was then that the metal bar had a flat blade and a sharp tip, with that done, Naruto cooled it in the river flowing nearby, as soon as the steel cooled the blonde looked it over and that was when the Kyuubi spoke.

(("That looks just about right, smash it on the rock there."))

(What for?)

(("Simple, if we got this steel bar done the wrong way, it will be substandard and not useful as a weapon, if we got it right, then we can get down to sharpening it."))

(Is that really needed?)

(("Let me put it this way….if this breaks because we did it wrong, we could wind up in real trouble just in case a wild predator decides to have us for dinner and while I've got no doubt you can handle yourself better kit, let's not take unneeded risks all right?"))

Naruto sighed and went to work and hit the nearby boulder hard to test it and since the metal held itself, which meant that it would do all right and would be useful for them all. With that done, Naruto managed to find the whetstone that was in the crate of supplies that they had salvaged from the ruined cargo ship that was there in the other beach, with the whetstone now in his hands, the blonde began to sharpen the sword that he had made, it also took a good deal of time to fully polish and sharpen the sword, but it was going to be worth it in his mind as it would make sure that it could be used and relied on to do it's job properly. In truth he had no idea how to use a sword, but considering the fact that he didn't have enough weapons on hand to protect the others from possible harm, this would have to do for the time being as a good defensive and offensive weapon.

As soon as the sword was finished, he moved out to meet up with the others to go hunting, they were doing well enough in gathering edible mushrooms as well as herbs and fish from the river with some of the converted needles that now served as make shift fishing hooks. However, as he arrived, Shion saw a vision of danger and shouted a warning to Hinata and Sakura who were going to collect a number of berries nearby.

"LOOK OUT! THERE'S A BEAR IN THERE!!!"

The tow backed away and sure enough, a large bear came out and growled at both Hinata and Sakura, the two Kunoichi were quickly joined by Naruto who had his newly forged sword in hand.

The bear thought it was going to be an easy day as it could smell food before it…

Boy was it wrong…

--------

Later…

The smell of roasting bear meat was something that none of them were ready for but instead of smelling bad, the meat smelled like beef when it was being roasted. The group had to get used to the idea of them killing the predator when it came out of nowhere to attack them, but they were all right due to Shion's warning and now they were going to have something to eat this night.

The bear skin was now fully cleaned and actually felt rather nice to the touch while they looked at the setting sun, it had been a tough day for them all, but thankfully they all had made it out alive and together. Shion had managed to warn Sakura in time of the attack and that helped them greatly until Naruto arrived and with his newly made and durable sword, they were able to kill the creature afterwards.

None of them had been fatally injured at least and that was good news for them all, Naruto took his kunai and sliced off the meat to look at it well, and seeing that it was well cooked, decided to take a bite, the meat was like tough beef, yet good to the taste despite the strong flavor it had. As soon as he ate it, he nodded to the others and began to cut the meat to distribute to them.

He had to admit that the idea of eating the creature that nearly tried to do the same to them was a bit different than what he was used to feeling, but he had to admit that it was a good move on their part.

Sakura gulped as well as Hinata and Shion, but their hunger convinced them to eat it instead and they found the meat to be pretty good to their taste and they dug in as Naruto roasted the rest of the meat which was still cooking there. The day was ending and the sun was setting for them all so they would have to head back up to their shelter there in the cove. It was going to be hard work hauling the bear skin as well as the remaining cooked bear meat, but it would be worth the efforts to do so.

He turned to the others and spoke to them.

"IS the meat all right?"

Sakura nodded first and spoke to Naruto.

"It tastes like beef, though a lot stronger in taste than I thought."

Hinata also nodded at that.

"I-I-It's not so bad, though I still feel uneasy eating this N-N-Naruto-kun."

Shion then replied as well.

"Not bad meat actually, I never tried this before but it's not bad."

Naruto was relieved at that as they took the cooked meat and headed back to their newly formed camp; as soon as they arrived the blonde realized that making the sword was indeed a very good idea on both his part and the advice of the Kyuubi. As soon as they got to the small valley that they were staying in, he began to think about how they would be able to keep predators like that bear away from their camp just in case things get really interesting for them all while they were here in this island.

As they ate the rest of the food, Naruto wondered just what they needed to do until they were found by either passing ships or a rescue group from Konoha. It was going to be a while but at least they were all in good hands at the moment.

--------

The next few days for the four was a constant test for survival but it was what they needed to keep their spirits up as well as to keep them going. They had taken the time to set up signal fires on different parts of the island that they were currently on. They managed to salvage even more things from the ships that they found had crashed on the other side of the island with Naruto's Kage Bushin hauling a good amount of what was left there along with Sakura using her own chakra enhanced strength to help the blonde Genin haul the items back to their camp.

They had decided to fortify the semi hidden valley as best they could in order to prevent any other predators from accidentally finding the place and catch them off guard, the bear they had killed days before might have attacked them from the outside of their camp a fair distance away, but they were not going to take any chances that they didn't need to in any case. They took the liberty of making several strong walls of stone with stakes of sharpened wood there as well as a barrier to the only place where they could go into their camp and could only be accessed by a ladder that they had set there which could be pulled down by a rope and then pulled back up by another rope from the other part of the ladder. The other side of the barrier served like a ramp and was easier to walk down from, while the part of the barrier that was facing the outside was flat with thick mud, rocks, moss and hard wood.

The place they were staying in was surrounded by high walls of pure stone which were too slippery for any normal creature to climb due to the moss, slime and gunk that clung to the stones. The waterfall, lake and the river that flowed through the small hidden valley provided them with clean drinking water as it was fresh and also for bathing and cooking, though Naruto was warned off by Sakura with the gentle warning when she and the others were going to be bathing. The valley was certainly a good place for them to rest in and with water coming in from the water fall to the lake and river.

Naruto used his knowledge when he made his make shift sword to make some extra gear to help the others, he had made some small throwing spears with metal heads for both hunting and self defense with them using strong oak wood to serve as the staff. It was not limited to just spears but also shuriken as well as kunai. The metal that they were able to salvage from the ships really helped along with the tools that they had.

The four made some strong walls around the area of the valley to make a makeshift open home with mud as well as wood and dry leaves as well as branches with leaves to act as a water shield. They also managed to use the nearby tones as a foundation and made a strong roof on top of their heads with a large hole in the middle of the roof to serve as the chimney to let the smoke out when they were cooking food in the fire pit.

The middle of their camp had a fairly large fire pit for keeping warm as well as cooking food that they had caught, hunted or harvested with their efforts. They found out that there was plenty to eat if one learned where to look so they had to focus their efforts to looking for the needed food and supplies to keep them alive while they were here on the island.

There were some herds of wild deer in the area beyond their camp that they had to hunt down and track, along with wild rabbits, ducks, fish, and even snakes were edible, though Naruto had to be rather careful in how to kill the venomous reptiles. Bears were also on the menu though that kind of kill was rarely done by them considering how fierce the creature was. There were even wolves there but the four avoided them since they were a load smarter than an average predator, though Naruto had managed to kill one and like the bear found the meat to be not so bad….tasting just like chicken though a lot tougher than most chicken meat that he had eaten. There were also fish that he managed to catch in both the rivers on the island as well as when he used the boat they had to go out fishing for fish in the ocean.

The skins of the creatures that they caught and killed on land proved to be useful not just in keeping them warm late at night along with the fire they made, but also cool and comfortable. The skins, after they had been sewn together with the made excellent coverings for the large pit they had as a bedding space underneath their camp which had feathers, soft earth, clean moss, leaves, and grass that they gathered to make the stuffing of the bed itself.

They also made spare clothing from the skins after making sure to clean them of any trace of flesh and fat on them, the clothes for the women included simple shirts and light skirts which they wore to save their normal clothes since they had not been able to find any clothes from the wreckage that fit them or the ones they found were already too rotten to be of much use for them except as bandages and kindling for fires. Naruto himself had to wear clothing and preferred something like a tunic and long pants that were made by Hinata and Shion respectively while the tunic was made by Sakura, all that was possible due to the needles that they had found and they used thin and light but strong and water proof cord to help stitch the skins together. They also made a sheath from wood in which Naruto could carry his sword when he needed it as well as give it a long strap to for the sword to be on Naruto's back.

Apart from animals, there were a large amount of berry bushes, wild grapevines, as well as nuts and wild grains for them to gather, and much to Naruto's own dislike there were also wild vegetables in the place as well and had to be gathered for them to eat, it was not that he would get sick eating vegetables, he was just not into the taste of them once they hit his tongue. However the blonde Genin had to take them in order to keep his strength and energy up when they were working.

They also found wild edible mushrooms as well as herbs and eggs from wild sea birds, along with honey, though Naruto had to be very careful in getting the honey since he had been stung hard on his first attempt to get the honey. Thankfully with Sakura and Hinata providing Medical aid, he was able to recover though he knew that his resident would help him out in healing and since he had never suffered from an allergic reaction to bee stings, he was very much in the clear.

All the while the Kyuubi did it's best to keep Naruto alive for the simple reason of making sure that Naruto didn't die, besides, it also wanted to make sure that Naruto would learn how to survive in this kind of place as it was not happy with the fact that Naruto acted like a complete idiot while he was out here on this place. The Kyuubi apparently had survived for a very long time and had learned a lot since then due to being able to shape shift every now and then in order to move around without attracting unnecessary attention.

Apart from hunting and gathering food, the four made routine trips around the island to explore the place to get their bearings and what they could find that would be of use to them while they were on the island to begin with and salvage what they could from the wrecked ships they found before.

It was not going to be easy as most of the cargo of the ships was lost when they were hitting the massive rocks that were on the other side of the island but they found a lot of things that they could use, such as extra metal that were well stored and could be melted and used for making any tools when they needed them, a set of cooking utensils as well as some pots and a kettle for boiling water in and cups as well. And they found the axes that would help them in cutting the trees they needed for building and making fire with.

Naruto served as the main source of labor but he was not alone as all three of them were able to contribute to their survival, Sakura's superhuman strength gained due to her training while Hinata's Byakugan helped greatly in looking for things as well as for hunting, gathering and looking out for ships, while Shion's abilities were able to protect and save them when danger managed to sneak upon them

Naruto however had to make some shovels to dig up and move the mud that they used to construct their camp and the barriers and they used branches from the trees to water proof their shelter which now resembled something of a medium sized cabin without the front door. In the middle was a fire pit for them to get warm and also a bed filled with grass, moss, leaves and soft earth covered by sewn together fur skins. It was a trying time for Naruto as he had gotten to see the women who were with him in a very different fashion.

There was no doubt in his mind that Sakura was very attractive and she had grown quite a lot since he had last seen her nearly three years ago. He had to admit that he always found Sakura beautiful despite her growth and maturity, though he knew Sakura didn't see it that way when they first met. Nevertheless, she was beautiful in his eyes no matter how many years had passed between the two of them. Hinata herself had grown more attractive, he might not show it but he did find Hinata's growth and physical maturity to be very nice, and he wondered why was it that she didn't have a boyfriend as of yet, in his mind anyone with eyes would say that Hinata was beautiful, and he thought so as well. Shion herself was attractive, after being with her for a much longer time, he had gotten to see her physical attractiveness as well as her own emotional and mental maturity which was quite a refreshing change from the way she used to be when they first met one another.

Of course he kept all that to himself despite the fact he would routinely peak at them every now and then despite his desire not to do something that was going to get him into trouble with them. The Kyuubi certainly was not helping matters as it was more than willing to test his patience and self control every chance it got by replaying images in his head of the three women, along with resurrecting that dream he had one time…only in this case, it had Shion in it as well. As much as he appreciated the Kyuubi's efforts in keeping them alive, he was not very much happy with it's antics when it came to teasing his emotions for it's own benefits.

The days turned to weeks and then into at least two full months, all the while things for them all began to change, Naruto's dedication to help them make it through as well as his desire to make things better had made the women look at him in a much nicer light. Hinata had always loved Naruto for a very long time and her feelings continued to grow, Shion herself began to grow more attracted to Naruto as she could see that he was truly a good person despite his goofy antics at times as she knew he did it to keep their spirits up.

Sakura saw this and she knew that she would have to tell the others something that she knew that she normally would have to keep secret from them, but seeing that their feelings for Naruto had grown for the month they had been here on the island, and in truth, hers had as well, she had begun to see how much of a good person Naruto had always been, not to mention the fact that she now recalled how much Naruto was willing to risk to make her happy, even if it caused him great pain and heart ache. This plus seeing how far he would go for her to make her happy, made Sakura feel a great deal of shame about how she had always treated Naruto in the past.

As soon as she was able to have some time with the girls while Naruto was out hunting with the Kage Bushin, she told them about what she knew about Naruto's hidden secret, she knew that she was asking for trouble but decided to do it anyway to make sure they all had their cards on the table and she could see just how they would react.

Hinata and Shion were naturally shocked to hear about the news and asked for more details as Sakura did that to make sure she told them everything she knew about how it all happened, she had been able to get enough details from Tsunade as well as Iruka since she knew that their former teacher in the Academy, having been very close to Naruto, knew all the details well. As soon as she stopped talking about this, Hinata spoke to her.

"Why are you telling us this Sakura-san?"

"Because it would be better that I told you everything honestly instead of someone telling you with the intent to make Naruto-kun look like a monster…"

Shion however replied in defense to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is NOT a monster! Unlike Yomi who was willing to become Mouryu's vessel, Naruto-kun never wanted to be one!!!"

"I know Shion-san, believe me when I say that I was shocked about it too, but maybe I knew that something was the reason why Naruto-kun was hated so much by others, but when the truth came out, I still was shocked by it."

"How did you know this Sakura-san?"

Sakura then told the two about how she found about after they had gone after Gaara who had been taken by Akatsuki, the pink haired Kunoichi then told her companions about what Akatsuki was and why they were after Naruto, they were not after him because of himself, they only cared about getting the Kyuubi from inside of him and then she told them about what was going to happen to Naruto once they did so since they did the same to Gaara as well.

Hinata was angered by this, a rare feat for someone like Hinata, the mere thought of those kinds of people getting their hands on Naruto, and then killing him for their own power was something that she was not going to standby and ignore as she spoke seriously.

"No! I won't let Akatsuki lay their hands on Naruto-kun!"

Shion nodded seriously as well.

"I would rather die than let that happen to Naruto-kun!"

Sakura saw that they were serious and she spoke to them seriously.

"I know the feeling….when I found out about it, I was angry as well, now I have to ask something important, do you two love Naruto?"

Shion nodded and so did Hinata, Sakura then looked to Shion and asked her why that was the case and Shion then told the others about how Naruto saved her, not just from Mouryu, but from her own belief and pain of being gifted with her ability to foretell the future, she loved him for that and it was by saving him that she realized that she could not only predict a death of a person, but have the power to prevent it, something that only Naruto made her realize.

It was then that Hinata asked her the same question.

"Do you love Naruto-kun Sakura-san?"

"Hinata…."

"I've always loved him deeply, he's made me feel alive and worth something, he gave me the courage to be stronger for myself and for others…but what about you? Naruto-kun's always loved you despite all you've done to him when we were young….so I need…no…we need to know…do you love him?"

Sakura thought about all these things and knew the depth of Naruto's feelings for her, and how she had vowed to save and protect him. This made her realize that she did love him, because no matter what happened, he would be there for her and fight for her happiness. It was time she gave him that back.

"I do."

Shion then spoke…

"Then we have a lot to do tonight."

--------

Later that night, as they ate a new meal of rabbit stew with herbs and vegetable along with wild fruit and cool water, the three of them were able to plan out just how they were going to tell Naruto about what they knew about his resident in his body. They knew that this was something that Naruto was not going to like but they were planning to tell him either way and also they were going to do something that they knew he was not going to like in the very least. But they had talked it over and had even discussed how they were going to do this.

Some of the plans were downright scandalous and strange, but they were able to agree that it was going to be something that Naruto would never forget.

Naruto wondered why the three of them were so deep in thought, they seemed to silent that it was starting to worry him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you, Hinata-san, and Shion-san all right?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?"

"It's just that you all seem so silent, look I have faith that we're going to be rescued so you all shouldn't…"

"We do have faith in being rescued Naruto-kun….we were just thinking about…."

"About what?"

Sakura looked at the two other women and they nodded as she sighed and looked seriously at Naruto.

"About how you're going to react to what we're about to say."

"Excuse me? I don't get what you mean by that Sakura-chan."

"I told Hinata-san and Shion-san….about your resident."

Naruto's eyes widened as he already had an accurate idea as to what Sakura was talking about…and that was his secret resident inside of him. But why?! Why would Sakura reveal it to Hinata and Shion of all people?!

"What?! You….You told them?! Why?!"

Because they needed to know…."

Naruto was angry at this….he couldn't help himself, the thought of Sakura doing this to him was unbelievable…

"Know what?! That I'm a Jinchuuriki?! That I have a demon in me?! That I have in me the demon fox that tried to bring Konoha to it's end?! Why did you tell them that?! How could you do this to me Sakura-chan?!"

"Because we love you…."

Naruto was about to explode when that last sentence stopped him cold…he looked at Sakura, Hinata, and Shion with utter shock, he tried to see if this was some elaborate joke or Genjutsu….but his reason prevented that idea from taking root, one was that he knew that Sakura had no Genjutsu training and neither did Hinata or Shion, but they could have…

"Love me? Is that some kind of trick…"

Sakura shook her head and she spoke.

"No…this is no trick…you were always there for me Naruto-kun, even when I used to treat you badly when we were young, you never left my side, you were there to protect me, to save me. I used to dislike you when we were young, I used to see you as an idiot, and maybe you are still the same, but you've changed…and so have I. I thought about all those times and how far you were willing to go to make me happy. You loved me all your life when we were still young, and all I ever did was ignore it. But I have changed, I know that I do care for you….and I feel that I do love you. You've risked everything for not just Konoha, or your friends and those you call family, but for me as well. And I know that now as the truth….that's why I do love you. Hinata and Shion have their own reasons too."

Naruto was still stunned by all this and looked at Hinata who nodded as she spoke.

"You were an inspiration to me when we were young Naruto-kun, your confidence, willingness to never back down and keep on trying made me happy and made me smile. I used to see myself as worthless person as a ninja, but you always inspired me to do my best and stand up for myself, I remember the time you helped me stand against Neji-san before and how you stood by me when I was training….around you I feel more alive than I ever could, I felt I had worth, I felt hat I could win no matter what. I want to be with you no matter what happens. I don't care about the Kyuubi being in you, I don't see the Kyuubi or a Jinchuuriki, I see you as Naruto Uzumaki, the man I have always loved since I was young. I love you and I will never let you be taken from me by Akatsuki….or anyone."

Shion then spoke.

"You came into my life when I thought that nothing would change, that I would always be isolated and be seen as a symbol of doom because I could predict someone's death. But because of your promise to never die and let me die, you made me realize that I had the power to prevent another's death…I used it to change your fate in the cave when we were there. I was ready to die that day….but you…you saved me, you gave me a reason to keep living. And I loved you for that Naruto-kun, that will never change, you gave me freedom…from my fears and from my past, that is something that will never change no matter what, even if you have the Kyuubi in you, I will love you for the man you are."

The blonde Genin was speechless as he could tell that none of them were lying to him and he spoke a bit.

"You….you all…love me?"

The three nodded and Hinata shyly spoke to him as they moved and closed in.

"Y-Y-Yes…and we're going to prove it too, right here and right now."

Naruto barely had time to speak when all three of them kissed him in that moment…

--------

In Konoha…

Tsunade shook her head at the reports and wished that she was finally able to send out a small rescue group to find Hinata, Sakura, Shion, and Naruto. When the body guards of the Priestess from the Land of Demons came to her and gave her the news of what had happened on the ship and how Shion was with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, she wasted no time and began to organize a search party. But due to the lack of ships available due to the weather and the fact that it was the fishing season, there were not that many ships available.

It grated on her nerves but Jiraiya assured her that Naruto and the others would be all right, and she admitted to that, next to her and Shizune, there were few Medic Nin like Sakura and Hinata's own healing skills were not too shabby either. That and Naruto's own ability to recover his wounds and injuries in days due to the Kyuubi meant that they were in good hands. There was also the fact that the three were very talented ninja and she had faith in them, and with Shion's ability to see the future they might make it out of the mess they were in.

Nevertheless, she still was not happy with the fact that they had to wait nearly a month before they were going to be able to mount a proper rescue mission. But now that the weather was good and a good, solid ship was ready for them to use, she was not going to waste time, she couldn't leave Konoha alone but she knew that others could be sent out to find them, Hiashi was willing to go but since he was clan head of the Hyuuga Clan, that was out of the question. But she knew that others could be sent out. The rescue group had left three days ago and were going to head to the possible areas where the others might be found.

She only hoped that they were all going to be all right when they were found. She had no idea that they were going to be all right soon enough.

--------

(Lemon Time!!!)

--------

"Mmmm…."

That was the only thing that came out of Naruto's mouth as he was being kissed by Hinata while Sakura and Shion were busy running their hands on his body. The blonde Genin had no idea how to react to the three in one attack he was now being subjected to by his female companions on this island, but he was certainly not going to complain as his body began to react to their actions on him.

Hinata loved the feel of Naruto's tongue on her own as she continued to kiss him deeply, she had dreamed of this for a very long time now and now that she was finally bale to kiss her long time crush she was not going to give up and let things end just yet as she did her best to make her kissing the best for Naruto before handing him to Sakura and Shion for their turn to kiss the blonde Genin who they all cared deeply about.

She reached with her hands and joined Sakura and Shion as they took their turn to run their hands over Naruto's body after they had stripped him of his clothes, with the exception of his boxers. The shy Hyuuga heiress knew that what she was doing was something that many would have considered her unable to do, but considering where they were, she was more than eager to do what she could to be with Naruto, and while it was somewhat odd and embarrassing for her to be doing these intimate things to Naruto with Sakura and Shion around, it seemed to be somehow exciting her.

Hinata moaned once more as she continued to kiss Naruto and he responded by opening his mouth a bit more, and despite her desire to remain focused on kissing him, the very second she tasted him on her tongue, she lost her focus and let her tongue out and into Naruto's mouth. The very second she did that Naruto, the two of them moaned deeply.

Naruto had not expected that from the normally shy and timid Hyuuga heiress, but his brain, which was now fogged over by lust and desire, was not in the mood to be distracted by such thoughts. The kiss began to grow deeper and more passionate between the two of them as Sakura and Shion continued to explore his near naked form.

It was not long before Hinata reached her limit and she finally broke the kiss between her and Naruto but as she did so, she looked at Naruto who was looking at her with considerable heated passion and she kissed him gently, just as Sakura came to face Naruto, the two Kunoichi nodded with one another and that was when Naruto was kissed once more and deeply as well, only this time it was Sakura who was doing the lip locking.

Naruto moaned as he got to taste Sakura now and it was something that he found to be very much worth it as he felt Hinata move her hands more actively on his body while he was deeply kissing Sakura, something that he had only dreamed of back in the younger years. And the taste was worth it in his mind as felt Sakura open her mouth and he did the same and their tongues touched one another at that exact moment.

Sakura herself was struck by the pleasure that hit her mind at that exact moment when the two of them began to taste one another very deeply and she couldn't help but blush at how well it felt to be kissing Naruto like this, even though she had to admit that doing it with Hinata and Shion around was going to prove to be something that she was going to have to get used to. She placed that out of her mind for the moment and continued the deep kiss between herself and Naruto as well.

As soon as she was deep in the kiss, both Hinata and Shion decided to take their exploration of Naruto's near naked body to a much higher level as they began to run their hands through his body, even to the part where he still wore his boxers, making Naruto moan while kissing Sakura, the two women then decided to take it further still as they began to use their tongues in conjunction with their hands. This added even more sensations to Naruto as he reached out to touch Sakura who didn't mind his actions on her form.

After what seemed like forever to Naruto, they broke the kiss and it was not long before Shion came to face him and with the same passion as Sakura, but with the shyness of Hinata, kissed him, he was quick to respond to that as he kissed the blonde priestess deeply and made his own move by gently prodding her mouth in order for her to open it to his tongue. As soon as the blonde priestess did so, he put his tongue there and both of them moaned at the very same moment.

Shion was more than eager to begin and despite not knowing how to properly kiss a man due to her sheltered life as a priestess, she was more than able to grasp it and take the initiative as well as she began to gently suck on Naruto's tongue, making the blonde Genin moan at her actions and much to her own delight as well, while Sakura and Hinata were more than willing and eager to pleasure to use their hands along with their lips and tongues to pleasure the blonde Genin.

The kiss between Naruto and Shion lasted for a bit longer before the blonde priestess finally moved away and to Naruto's surprise, the three of them moved away and faced him.

Sakura and the others looked at one another and decided to do it and began to remove their clothes before Naruto, Naruto could only look on and do so with a very perverted eagerness, this was something that he was not going to miss for any reason since he had been dreaming of this ever since they got stuck on this island for what seemed like two to three months. However that was when the three took a nearby deer skin blanket and tossed it at him just as they had removed their outer clothes.

"What the?!"

Naruto tried to remove it but was stopped when Sakura spoke to him.

"Keep that thing on Naruto-kun, this is a surprise."

Naruto didn't want to argue with Sakura, so despite the sheer torture he was going through at not being able to see the women in their full naked glory. It felt like forever to the undeniably aroused blonde Genin until he heard Sakura speak once more.

"All right….go ahead and look Naruto-kun."

That was more than enough incentive for Naruto to do just that, Naruto barely had enough time to react the very second he managed to remove the deer skin blanket that covered his eyes as he now looked at the three naked women before him…the only word that managed to make it's way out of his mouth was…

"Wow…."

--------

In Naruto's mind….

The Kyuubi was howling like mad as it looked at the sight of three nude females before it's container.

(("Now THAT is a sight worth dying for!!!!"))

--------

Naruto thought the exact same thing the Kyuubi did as he looked to see Hinata, Sakura, and Shion naked before him, it boggled his mind but it also drove his passion, desire, lust, and love to whole new heights as he ogled all three women and couldn't help but feel his cock react deeply to the sight as well as feel his heart beat and breathing rate go up once more as he looked at them deeply.

Sakura had a well sculpted body and while he had always imagined what she looked like in his dreams, the sight of her naked form in the flesh was more than he imagined it could be. The blonde Genin knew that what he was looking at was something that most young men his age would only be dreaming of seeing without being bashed to death by Sakura. He studied her deeply, taking in all of her beautiful features, he looked at her hair which had grown a lot more lustrous in looks and smoother, no doubt she had changed to a more feminine type of shampoo at some point when he had last seen her. He looked at the same deep green eyes he usually got lost in when he looked at her, her beautiful face, the lips he had dreamed of kissing for years and had just gotten the chance to kiss.

To know that she loved him despite his status as a Jinchuuriki and that she wanted to do this with him made Naruto feel like he was in heaven, and considering what he was looking at in this moment….he probably was.

He looked lower to her well formed and muscled yet undeniably female body, he also admired her beautifully smooth skin, relishing the idea of touching her with his own hands, he then looked at her long toned arms and hands, recalling how he felt those hands as they explored his own form.

He then directed his full attention to her well formed and firm breasts that were a lot larger than he last recalled, clear evidence that she had grown a lot since he had last seen her. Her breasts were big but not too big and were perfect for her height and frame as well as having coral pink nipples, similar to the very same color of her pink hair, he looked as they moved with each breathe she took further arousing the already eager blonde Genin. He relished the idea of touching them with not just his hands and it took all of his willpower to resist that and continue to look at Sakura

He looked down to her well toned, flat stomach, then her womanly hips, and finally her well formed thighs and her long, and well muscled legs as well as the deep pink patch of her pink hair that he knew was there to guide to her vagina, the. All in all, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful Sakura was. He always considered Sakura as beautiful and the sight of the pink haired Kunoichi in the nude reinforced that train of thought.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the way Naruto gazed at her with his own face red, his mouth parted and his eyes glowing with the obvious arousal that she could see. To know that she was being stared at by Naruto in her birthday suit would have normally made her swat him, but after what she learned and understood as well as truly felt, she was not hesitant to be naked before him and let him see her naked.

Naruto then turned to look at Hinata and he couldn't help himself as he gazed deeply at the now naked Hinata Hyuuga, and the sight really added fuel to the already growing fire in his body.

He looked at Hinata's long hair as it gleamed in the light coming from the fire pit, marveling at the length it was now in. he then looked at her formerly cute, no undeniably beautiful face and couldn't believe that this was the very same Hinata that he had just been kissing before. But seeing was believing as some had said to him. He looked at her eyes which were white yet glowing with the same fire of passion as Sakura's were. Back then he was freaked out by the eyes at times, but now with the way they looked at him, it was an arousing sight.

To know that someone with such a high standing in the village was in love with him ever since they were children was something that amazed Naruto

He looked at Hinata's own well formed body, marveling at how her skin glowed in the firelight, her long and slender arms, her shoulders, and then her breasts which moved in time with her own body. The blonde Genin couldn't help but admire how Hinata's breasts looked in the firelight, they were large, but yet firm and well suited for her figure. As he looked at Hinata's moving breasts, he could see the deep pink there and couldn't help but feel even more aroused as he looked at them He also did his best to resist the urge to go for it and just sit back and examine her beauty to really enjoy it.

Naruto then directed his attention to Hinata's lower body, admiring her womanly hips, long legs and then his eyes were riveted on the patch of hair between her thighs that held his attention for a few more moments as he knew that it would lead to Hinata's most private place. T e sheer sight of the undeniably beautiful Hinata was not lost to Naruto and it amazed him that she had always had a crush on him ever since they were little. Now that this was happening before him, he couldn't help but feel the desire to live up to the way Hinata viewed him and make her happy.

Hinata herself was blushing to the point that she would have passed out from a nose bleed, the way Naruto stared at her with the fires of passion, lust, desire, and awe in her eyes made her weak in the knees and it was taking ALL of her willpower not to melt at the heat of his gaze at her now naked form. She hoped that she would be able to last this night.

Naruto looked next to Shion and couldn't help but see that she too was undeniably a stunning beauty.

She had much longer hair than both Hinata and Sakura though she still did her part in helping them surviving here in the despite the fact that it sometimes got in the way. He looked at her glowing violet eyes and had to admit that before those surprised him as well as freaked him out a bit, but not this time as he looked at the blonde priestess who looked so much like Hinata that if she decided to dye her hair in the same color and wear white contacts, he knew that he would have a hard time separating the two. Nevertheless, Shion was very beautiful in his eyes.

Knowing that she had a deep affection for him and the fact that she was willing to have a baby with him despite him being a Jinchuuriki was something that amazed him as he gazed at her form.

Though Shion was not a ninja she appeared to be in excellent physical health and condition as she had a well formed and sculpted body due to her own regime of training and exercise, he looked at her long and slender arms, her well toned body and then her well formed breasts which were well formed to suit her height and frame, the blonde could see the deep red nipples that topped the beautifully shaped breasts of the blonde priestess and it took a great deal of his restraint to not go forward and touch them as he continued to examine Shion's naked form.

He looked down to her flat stomach, then to her well formed hips, her well formed and long thighs and leg, then finally his gaze went to the small patch of blonde hair that was between her thighs and he was very much aware of that awaited him there the very second he parted Shion's long legs with his hands or if she parted them herself.

Shion blushed but she maintained her confidence and smiled at the way Naruto looked at her, she could see the passion, lust, desire, and awe there in his deep blue eyes and his face. She loved him for all he had done for her to make her see her life to be more than she had thought it to be. Now that she was willing to go forth and do this with him, she prayed to her mother to have the stamina and drive to carry through the night before her.

Naruto only had one thought in mind as he gazed back and forth from Sakura to Hinata and then to Shion and back…

(How lucky can I be?)

Naruto didn't have enough to answer that mental question as he had other matters to deal with as soon as the three nude females walked up to him and began to kiss him once more, each taking turns in doing so while rubbing their now naked forms on his own, driving his hormones to the roof. Naruto was no fool and knew that he was in a situation where most men would have cheerfully committed murder to be in at this moment. He was not going to be side lined in this time and he reached out to touch the three women, he moved his left hand to Hinata and touched her breasts making the Hyuuga heiress gasp out at that action while his right hand touched Shion's breasts, making her gasp as well as giggle while he placed his face on Sakura's breasts, rubbing his face gently on her bust, making Sakura sigh at that as well as laugh a little.

Sakura couldn't help but be amused by the fact that Naruto was rubbing his face on her breasts and from the contented sigh coming from her blonde team-mate, he had been wanting to do this for some time. Had he done this to her long before she came to grips with her feelings for him, she would have bashed him to the ground and called him a pervert, so instead of doing that, she reached down with her arms and held his head closer to her breasts, allowing him to do what he was already doing.

Naruto relished the feeling of his face rubbing Sakura's full and firm breasts, this had been something of a fantasy of his and he enjoyed it deeply as he relished the feel of the smooth, soft, firm and warm breasts of his long time crush while moving his hands on both Hinata and Shion's own breasts, making him feel even more aroused along with hearing the cries of pleasure from the two in question. It made him feel even more aroused and he then felt Sakura's nipples nearby, and without waiting, he moved to her right breast and without waiting for Sakura to know what he had in mind, he took in her right nipple gently and began to lick it with his tongue…

"Ahhhh….."

Sakura blushed as she looked down to see Naruto taking in her right breast and nipple and playing with it in his mouth, she couldn't help but blush deeply at the feeling of his tongue pleasuring her breast as well as her nipple, she couldn't help but feel the pleasure run up and down her body at Naruto's actions and she couldn't help but speak out how she felt.

"Naruto-kun….you are so bad…."

Naruto didn't reply as he continued to pleasure Sakura's breast and nipple, gently biting and sucking it as well as licking it to make Sakura moan out even more in pleasure. He relished the taste of Sakura's breast as well as her nipple, and hearing the beautiful moans and cries of pleasure coming from her was an even greater turn on for the blonde Genin, after finishing with Sakura's right breast, he made his move to her left breast, lavishing the same attention to that other orb of flesh and then placing kisses, soft and gentle ones on Sakura's breasts to make sure that he pleasured her well.

Of course, he was not going to be just focusing on Sakura as he knew that eh needed to give the very same pleasure to both Shion and Hinata, he had his hands free so he used those to give some level of pleasure to both Shion and Hinata, he moved his fingers on their breasts, gently rubbing their breasts as well as their nipples, using the moans from both Shion and Hinata to determine how well he was doing in pleasuring them. Hinata and Shion moaned out loudly in pleasure at his actions and that was enough for him to tell that he was doing all right so far in making both Hinata and Shion happy.

He was then released by Sakura who moved away and allowed Hinata to taker her place before Naruto, Naruto looked at the blushing face of the Hyuuga heiress, admiring her beauty, Hinata then looked at him and he grinned as he leaned down and played with her breasts by doing the same thing with his face on her full and well formed breasts, making Hinata yelp and giggle somewhat in pleasure and surprise.

"Ahhhhh…..Naruto-kun…."

Hinata couldn't help but be aroused by the sight of Naruto rubbing his face on her breasts as she wrapped her arms around him the same way Sakura had done when Naruto had done the same thing to her breasts, She couldn't help herself as she began to move her own body to match Naruto's own movements and her actions were more than enough to make both her and Naruto moan out even more as Sakura and Shion watched while running their hands on Naruto's form.

It was not long before Naruto makes his own move and takes in Hinata's right breast into his mouth as well as her nipple, he then began to pleasure her breast and nipple, making the Hyuuga heiress moan out even louder in pleasure as well as joy as she had dreamed of doing this and now she was getting her chance to have her dreams come true at last. She couldn't help but feel every shiver of pleasure flow through her body as Naruto continued to pleasure her breasts.

But like Sakura before, Hinata moved away and gave Naruto a gentle kiss as she allowed Shion to take over and while the blonde priestess was also blushing deeply at the very intimate atmosphere, she was more than open about her desire to get intimate with the blonde Genin. She was more than willing to take the initiative as she placed Naruto's face between her breasts and allowed him to feel her breasts around his face.

Naruto was more than willing to indulge in this as he moved his head and felt Shion's breasts rub his face, he loved that as he kissed her chest as well as starting to lick Shion's skin, much to the blonde priestess' pleasure. As he did so, he moved back a bit and began to lick as well as kiss Shion's breasts loving the taste and warmth of the two fleshy orbs before him. Shion was more than willing to show just how much she enjoyed Naruto's ministrations to her breasts.

"Naruto-kun, you are really enjoying this aren't you?"

Naruto didn't reply to that but Shion could tell from his increase in pleasuring her breasts was her answer. She sighed happily as she allowed him to continue with his ministrations while she relaxed and focused on being able to enjoy the pleasure that her blonde Shinobi lover was giving her at this moment. The pleasure was something that she loved while knowing that they were all just doing the foreplay. Shion then ran her hands on Naruto's body, marveling at the sheer strength, hardness, and smoothness she could feel as she explored Naruto's body.

As this went on, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if he was in heaven, this might be a dream most young men like him only dreamed of, but if this was a dream, and he doubted that it was one in the first place, he would never want to wake up from it. But this was real and there was no doubt in his mind that all this was real.

It was not long before the blonde priestess decided to cut those action short as she needed to relax a bit before they all took this to the next level.

Naruto was not very happy but he could see from the three women that things were far from finished between all of them, in fact he was very much looking forward to the whole thing. However he was feeling very uncomfortable as his boxers were still on him and his cock was already screaming at full mast to be released from confinement. He was about to reach for them when Sakura stopped his hands and he looked at the pinked haired Medic Nin and she replied.

"Let us do it Naruto-kun…."

It was not long before all three of them nodded to one another and they grabbed Naruto's boxers and finally moved away the last article of clothing that Naruto had on his body. Naruto gasped a bit in relief as he finally knew his cock and testicles were very much free of their confines. But the very second he was finally naked….he heard three female gasps and looked at Sakura, Shion, and Hinata to figure out just what had made the three of them gasp.

It took only a glance down to his now exposed hips for him to get the answer to that particular question.

The three gasped as they looked at Naruto's now exposed cock and could see that for someone at Naruto's age, he was well filled up and perfectly proportioned. Sakura wondered if Naruto always had this due to his resident in his stomach, and she couldn't help but listen to her naughtier side saying that this was a good thing. Hinata herself blushed even more at the sight before her, she hoped that she could be able to handle it….who knew Naruto-kun had that?! As for Shion, she was not hiding her thoughts as she licked her lips in anticipation.

(N-N-Naruto-kun…..he's so big….)

(Wow….he really takes his vitamins!)

(I….I….honestly had NO idea….who knew?!)

All three girls thought as they looked at Naruto who was now undeniably naked before them.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a great deal of anticipation at the moment as the three women looked at him, he wondered what they were going to do when Sakura looked at Hinata and nodded to her and the young Hyuuga heiress looked back at the pick haired Kunoichi and she blushed. He wondered what was going to happen as Hinata went to him with a deep blush on her face and as she came close to him she spoke gently to him in her usual voice, but this time her voice was covered in passionate and aroused tones.

"N-Naruto-kun….I feel so happy…."

"Hinata-chan?"

"I wanted….for s-s-s-so long….I want to make you happy…."

Naruto smiled and replied.

"Do what you like Hinata-chan…."

"R-Really?!"

"Hai…"

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, Naruto had allowed her to live out her wildest fantasies that involved him, she couldn't help but blush deeply at the implications of Naruto's words to her and the nods from both Shion and Sakura encouraged her to go do what she liked while they watched, they had talked it over and since she had been the one with the deepest feelings for Naruto for so long, they decided that she would go first. The Hyuuga heiress had so many dreams of being with Naruto that she didn't know where to star.

(What do I do?! I can't faint!!! I-I-I've dreamed of this…..I'll do my best.)

With her confidence back on track for the moment, the Hyuuga heiress made her move by kissing Naruto's cheeks and slowly made her way to his lips. As soon as she was there, she kissed him gently, all the while blushing at what she was doing with Naruto as she had only dreamed of it all. Hinata kissed Naruto once more, she then decided to take it one step further as she decided to take the offensive and use her tongue on Naruto, she gently prodded Naruto to open his mouth and when he did so, she pushed in her tongue gently, beginning to lick and feel Naruto's own tongue and mouth as well as enjoying the taste of her long time crush once more, and she did so in a very aggressive yet passionate and gentle fashion.

This surprised Naruto has he had not expected Hinata to be this forward, but he was more than willing to let her have her fun. As soon as she was done kissing Naruto deeply, the Hyuuga heiress directed her full attention to the rest of him, she kiss Naruto on the lips once more and began to move to the rest of his form, moving her body at the very same time. Naruto moaned as he could feel Hinata's body rubbing on his very own form, not to mention feeling Hinata's breasts on his chest as she moved onwards with her actions on his form.

Hinata smiled as she looked at the pleasure etched on Naruto's face and she took even greater pleasure in the knowledge that she was giving him that pleasure he enjoyed right now. She moved on until she was there to his stomach as well as his hips, she gasped as she felt his cock push on her right breast and she heard Naruto gasp at the very same time. She looked to Naruto and could tell that he was trying his best to not lose himself to orgasm.

Hinata then had an idea spring into her head and it made her blush deeply, yet it was something she knew that most men loved and it was similar to what Naruto had done with her own breasts, but she knew that this course of action was going to do a lot more for Naruto as well as for her. With her choice made, the Hyuuga heiress moved down to Naruto's cock and then to the surprise of all in the shelter, Hinata placed Naruto's cock between her breasts and then pushed them together to cover Naruto's cock from all sides.

"Hinata-chan…."

Naruto was awed that Hinata was doing this for him and he couldn't help but relish the feel of Hinata's breasts surrounding his cock in that moment. It was amazing to his senses and the fact that Hinata did it was rather arousing and surprising at the very same time as this was totally unexpected from the shy woman.

(Wow….Hinata-san's taking the initiative….)

(Hmmm….she's got guts, I'll give her that…)

Both Sakura and Shion looked on as Hinata began to move her body, this allowed her breasts to caress Naruto's cock. Both could tell that Naruto was enjoying this immensely and so was Hinata as she was blushing deeply as well as panting as her breasts moved all around Naruto. It also seemed to turn them on as well as they began to touch their own bodies to increase their own pleasure as they waited their turn to be with Naruto, for now, this was Hinata's time to be with the blonde Genin.

"Hinata….you're breasts….feel so good…."

Hinata smiled warmly at the praise coming from Naruto, it seemed that despite her worry about her breasts being too big, they were more than welcomed by Naruto and the memories of his actions on her breasts were still fresh on her mind and she relished that with the pleasure she was feeling at this very moment as well. Each move of her body allowed her to feel Naruto's cock as it released more heat and she could feel that heat move through her breasts. She looked down to where the tip of Naruto's cock would out of her pressed breasts, she then took her own initiative as she lick and kissed it as she moved her body, further adding to the pleasure she and Naruto felt as she continued to move her breasts all over Naruto's cock.

"Ahhhh…..Hinata-chan….."

It was well over several minutes of this pleasurable torture that Hinata decided to really take it further as she then moved away from Naruto's cock to try yet another idea she had heard about and had read about growing up. She had found a small magazine that was of a mature nature one time when Naruto had gone off with Jiraiya on his training journey and after reading it, she had thought of doing it to Naruto herself. Now that she had the chance, she was going to take it and see it through.

Naruto looked as Hinata moved her breasts away from his cock, he was a bit disappointed that Hinata stopped using her breasts, but the disappointment didn't last very long as soon as Hinata began to kiss and lick his cock, his eyes widened at the sight of Hinata doing that to him of all things, but his amazement was going to go up and even higher notch as she took a moment to relax herself and then open her mouth to take in his cock. Naruto could only watch as Hinata took in his length into her mouth, he gasped out loudly as he felt the wetness, warmth, and softness of Hinata's mouth, it forced him to cry out even more as he felt Hinata begin to move her tongue all over his cock.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

Hinata moaned as she took in Naruto's cock all the way to the base and as soon as she was sure that she had taken in Naruto's full length, she stopped while moving her tongue a bit to caress Naruto's length. As soon as she felt ready, she began to move her head up and down, making sure to be careful not to hurt Naruto in some fashion. She started out slowly to get a feel of it as well as develop a pace to her movements that would be comfortable for her and for Naruto as well. As soon as she reached that pace she moaned at the feeling of Naruto's cock in her mouth, finding it to be rather addicting and enjoyable, hearing Naruto's moans of pleasure as she did this was more than enough to convince her that she was doing very well indeed.

Since Naruto was a virgin, it was not very surprising for him to finally reach his limits as he cried out to Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

That was the only warning that was able to come out of Naruto's throat as he felt his body tense and then explode as he felt his cock releases all of his cum in one release, followed by several more thick bursts of his cock into Hinata's mouth. It felt like he was going to release all of his chakra into her body. As soon as he felt his body begin to relax, he sighed at that..

As for Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress took in all of Naruto's seed as best she could and relished the warmth, thickness, and sweet taste of her lover's cum in her mouth, she did her best to contain as much as she could but Naruto released so much that she had to move away, as she did so, Naruto fired several more bursts as she released his cock from her mouth, the streams of hot, thick cum him Hinata on the face but not her eyes, some landing on her lips as well, the rest fell on her breasts as Naruto leaned back at his release of his cum. However, he was able to look at Hinata, he had intended to apologize to her for what happened but what he saw at that moment killed any plans of apology…and in a very arousing fashion as well.

Hinata swallowed the cum still in her mouth, relishing it deeply as this was Naruto's personal taste, as she swallowed the cum in her mouth, she licked her lips and used her hands to take the cum that was on her face as she cleaned them in her mouth. However she was not alone as Sakura and Shion came in and both of them helped Hinata in her cleaning of her body of the cum Naruto had unleashed on her body. Sakura took Hinata's left breast and nipple while Shion took the right, the result was Hinata being cleaned up while Sakura and Shion got a taste of what Naruto's cum tasted like.

The sight of it all was more than enough to get Naruto aroused and his cock back to full mast. He had NEVER seen this before in his life and he couldn't help but thank the kami….and fate for allowing him to finally see something that he KNEW other men his age or even older would only dream of and willingly kill to be able to see…

That was not lost to the three women as they all blushed at how intensely Naruto gazed at the three of them. However they were focused on the matter ahead as Sakura now took her turn to pleasure Naruto, the pink haired Kunoichi moved forward and shared a deep kiss with Naruto who was more than willing to indulge the pink haired Kunoichi.

Sakura and Naruto kissed on another deeply while Naruto held Sakura's well formed breasts in his hands, marveling at the warmth, size, softness and firmness of her breasts, Sakura smiled deeply at that and moved to make her own moves on Naruto as she parted from him and then guided his hand to her vagina, She hissed a bit as she ran his hand over her stomach, then past the patch of pink hair there between her thighs until his hand brushed her clitoris, that action made both of them moan out deeply and Naruto make the move to kiss her once more and she replied by sucking his tongue gently.

That aroused Naruto a considerable deal and then he was greeted by the pink haired Kunoichi who allowed him to push his fingers into her vagina, Sakura moaned at that and felt a bit uncomfortable at the intrusion as it had been a while since she had pleasured herself ever since they had been stuck on the island with Hinata, Naruto, and Shion, but the discomfort disappeared and was now replace with pleasure. She looked at Naruto and she began to move her body slowly up and down, this allowed her to feel Naruto's finger deeply as she moved her body up and down while rubbing her breasts on Naruto's body.

Naruto couldn't help but feel even more aroused by this as he then focused on Sakura's breasts, licking, kissing and sucking her breasts, making sure to move his own fingers that were in her vagina to help double the pleasure that she was feeling as well as wanted deeply. The blonde Genin then realized that he could add to the pleasure in his own way as he moved away his hands, he heard Sakura groan in disappointment, but she then moaned in pleasure as he placed his cock there underneath her vagina as well as her clitoris and then he began to move.

Sakura cried out in pleasure at Naruto's choice of actions and she looked at him with a deep blush on her face as Naruto moved his hips, allowing his cock to rub her clitoris as well her vaginal lips and she then spoke to him in a very pleasure filled voice.

"Naruto-kun….you are being a pervert…."

Naruto gave a blush of his own but kissed Sakura gently on the forehead and then the nose, much to her delight at the passionate but playful actions of her team-mate, that was more than enough to contribute to her growing feelings of love for the blonde Genin who had always been there for her and loved her no matter what. She looked at him despite the haze of pleasure that was in her eyes and marveled that despite everything between them growing up , he still loved her. It was surprising that she was willing to share him with Hinata and Shion, but she could see now the qualities that made the idea a lot better.

She placed those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on the pleasure that flooded her body and moaned out her pleasure to show to Naruto that his efforts to bring her to pleasure were very much going in the right direction. However, the tough and strong willed Kunoichi was not going to be on the sidelines as she deeply kissed Naruto and despite the sheer pleasure she felt, she decided to make her own move in the same way that Hinata had done for Naruto previously.

Hinata managed to recover and joined Shion pleasuring themselves with their hands as they watched Sakura do her own plan in order to bring Naruto to orgasm, they wanted to see Naruto release his orgasm as they found it to be very desirable. Shion was very eager to take her turn and she also had her own plan to bring Naruto to full release, but for now she would have to wait for the right time and for her turn to come.

Sakura moved away from Naruto and moved down to face Naruto's now wet and fully aroused cock, she smiled and made her move by gently licking, kissing and sucking Naruto's cock by starting at the tip. It was therefore not very surprising when she was able to taste her own wetness on Naruto's cock, but she was not bothered by it as it only served to turn her own even more as she took in Naruto's full length into her mouth. As soon as she was able to reach the base of her lover's cock, she began to slowly move her head up and down to make sure that Naruto was going to enjoy all the pleasure that she was giving him.

"Ahhhhh….Sakura-chan….you feel sooooo good!"

Naruto had dreamed of this moment for a very long time and now that he was able to live that dream he couldn't help but show his appreciation for what she was doing to him at this moment, he relished the pleasure and he couldn't help but try his best not to orgasm too early, it was hard as his body was screaming for release, but he wanted to enjoy this well and allow Sakura to do what she liked to him. And he had a feeling that Sakura was going to just that.

Sakura made her move and at times would gently release Naruto's cock from her mouth and she would gently lick and kiss his cock while gently playing with his testicles, she would then also take Naruto's testicles into her mouth, gently playing with them as well as sucking them to bring even more cries from Naruto, she would then release them from her mouth and being once more the process of licking and kissing Naruto's cock and then taking it back into her mouth and moved her head slowly to make the pleasure last or speeding up to bring Naruto to near breaking point but then slowing down to let Naruto relax before going at it again. She could also feel her own body growing even more eager for release as her vagina was dripping out her juices like mad.

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out in pleasure and it was not long before he felt him reach his orgasm every second, he wanted to warn Sakura that he was about to orgasm, but his attempt to form words was cut away as the pleasure finally washed over his mind like a tidal wave of hot water.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sakura had enough knowledge to relax herself as Naruto unleashed a flowing wave of his hot, thick, and sweet cum into her mouth, while Naruto had unleashed previously with Hinata, it seemed to the pink haired Medic Nin that Naruto had more than enough cum to give her, she relished the taste even more as she felt Naruto shoot out even more of his cum into her mouth. She took in as much as she could manage but then she felt she had reached her limit and moved away from Naruto's cock.

Like with his time with Hinata before being with Sakura, Naruto fired several more bursts of his cum on Sakura, some of them landed on her face and lips while the rest landed on Sakura's well formed, large, soft, and firm breasts. Naruto managed to recover some of his energy and once more he was greeted with a very arousing sight.

And the sight was with Sakura swallowing his cum with both Shion and Hinata cleaning her up with their mouths was more than enough to get Naruto back on track as all three of them smiled at him, showing that they loved the taste of him on their tongues. That was more than enough to also get him hard again. He was amazed that he was even lasting this long after having released his orgasm twice in one night.

Shion smiled at that and knew that it was her turn and she moved towards Naruto with a great deal of eagerness and sensuality to make sure that Naruto got the message that it was her turn this time, the blonde priestess had her own plans and put them into action as soon as she was with Naruto, she started out by kissing Naruto deeply getting used to feeling his tongue and lips as well as his taste, unlike the two, Shion was the one who teased Naruto to join her by licking and sucking his tongue more openly, Naruto, aroused as he is now, naturally followed Shion's actions and was more than willing to go at it with her. The two shared the deep kiss with one another closely until they both parted for air and Shion began to make her next set of moves on the blonde Shinobi.

The priestess moved to place Naruto's cock flat on his stomach as she moved to place her vagina right over it, as soon as she did so, she moaned at the feel of her lover's cock underneath her, nestled between her vaginal lips as well as touching her clitoris, this position was something that she had heard about and decided to test out on Naruto. However, before she started, she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips once more as well as allowing him to suck on her breasts and nipples for a minute or two, Naruto did so, making her moan deeply at the pleasure that he gave her at that moment. As soon as that was done, the blonde Priestess began to move her hips, this made her vagina and clitoris rub on Naruto's cock, sending bolts of pleasure all over her body in that moment.

As for Naruto….he couldn't help but feel even more pleasure flood his body at that moment, and the sight of the beautiful priestess there on top of him and feeling her rubbing her vagina and clitoris on his cock was also more than enough to make him feel even more aroused by the second.

"Shion-chan….ahhhhhhh…."

Shion wanted to do what she could in order to bring out even more pleasure from the blonde Genin below her at the moment who she had developed very deep feelings for ever since he saved her from not just the demon who she was able to seal but also to show her that life was worth living in and fate can indeed be changed if one was willing to go to whatever was needed to ensure that he or she would live to see the future.

She loved Naruto for that, no matter what she would make sure that this was a night she and Naruto were not going to forget any time soon. Shion then took Naruto's hands and moved them to be on her breasts wanting Naruto to busy himself with her breasts. The blonde Genin was more than willing to touch them as he played with her breasts. Shion moaned out Naruto's name in pleasure at this.

"Naruto-kun!!!"

Hinata and Sakura looked on while pleasuring themselves, adding their own moans of pleasure to the symphony that was all over their home site. They were eager to move on but were patient in allowing Shion to have her time with Naruto.

Shion felt Naruto's cock twitch even more and that was enough to tell her that he was coming close to release, she was eager to taste Naruto's cum once more so she moved off of him but not before rubbing her breasts on his face once more. Afterwards she moved to his cock and without hesitation, licked it from base to tip then back down again, she could taste her own juices there but paid it no mind as she cleaned Naruto's cock and then took it deeply into her mouth.

As soon as she reached the base and took Naruto's cock into her mouth, she was able to get into a position to relax herself and began to move up and down. Shion relished this deeply and she was going to do her very best to bring Naruto to full release, she did this by going slowly at first and then speeding up as well as rubbing Naruto's testicles with her hands as well as rubbing her lover's thighs as well to make sure she sent more sensation through his body with her own hands. She then would release Naruto's cock from her mouth to kiss and lick it as well as suck in the head, making Naruto even more aroused before taking it into her mouth once more.

It was not very long before Naruto felt his body tense up for orgasm and he tried to speak once more, but pleasure from his experiences had stopped him and he only shouted out.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

Shion took it in stride and allowed Naruto's cock to fire another load of his cum into her mouth, she was amazed at the fact that he had already released his cum twice, but was still able to hold on and have more, she loved it and the taste she had grown to love was worth the effort, she took in as much as she could and when she backed away, Naruto's cock fired a few more streams hitting her face and then her breasts. Shion cleaned her face and was quickly cleaned up by both Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto saw that and he would never get tired of that image as it was once more buried deeply into his brain.

The three smiled and as Naruto recovered his energy, he was greeted by the sight of the three women who after cleaning Shion's face and body of his cum were sitting down on the bed and looking squarely at him, he knew that they had something in more for him tonight, though what that was he had no idea at the moment.

Hinata spoke shyly to Naruto as she, Sakura and Shion lay back and parted their legs to show their own wet sex before Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun….can….you do the same for us too?"

Naruto couldn't help but stare….to see this sight before him was so powerful he was amazed he didn't explode a fountain of blood from his nose right now. The sight of Sakura, Shion, and Hinata's wet vagina exposed to him and what Hinata had just asked of him was something that blew his mind. But he was not about to say no to that and he nodded.

All three women waited eagerly for Naruto to make his move on them and he didn't disappoint in the very least. Naruto moved to Sakura first, as soon as he was there in position, he began to kiss her vagina as well as her clitoris while using his hands to pleasure both Shion and Hinata by rubbing their clitoris gently, he also soaked his fingers in their juices to make sure that his fingers were well lubricated for the task ahead of him. As soon as Naruto got into the act, he felt like he was going to pass out from what he was about to do in this situation. The women were more than happy to show Naruto their appreciation as they cried out his name in unison.

"Naruto-kun….that feels…..good!"

Not only were the cries showing that they loved the actions that Naruto did to them, the reactions of their bodies were also showing as their heart rates and breathing grew as well as their vagina releasing even more of their juices, more than enough to show to Naruto that they were enjoying his actions on their bodies.

Naruto kept his focus and he felt his cock harden like mad at the moment, but he managed to rein in his hormones long enough to focus on pleasuring Sakura as well as Hinata and Shion. He licked Sakura's vaginal lips as well as her clitoris, making the pink haired and green eyed Medic Nin all the more aroused as more of her juices came out and Naruto found that the taste of Sakura's juices to be something that he could easily get addicted to as it was sweet, and a bit tingly, all in all something very nice to his taste buds.

He then moves to Shion's own wet and eager sex and used his now removed hand to get a sample, finding the taste to be sweet and good to his taste buds, Shion cried out her own pleasure at his actions, making Naruto all the more eager for more as he placed his mouth on her vagina and he then lapped up the still flowing juices coming from Shion's vagina as well as pleasuring her clitoris, making her cry out even more. Afterwards he then would move back to Sakura, then to Hinata, and then back to Shion herself.

Naruto continued to do what he could, he might have wanted to use Kage Bushin to do this right, but decided not to use the Jutsu as he doubted that after his three orgasms he would have the energy and stamina to send to the Kage Bushin for this night. So he focused his chakra and stamina in pleasuring the three women as best he could manage at this moment, the combined tastes of Sakura, Shion, and Hinata was so addicting that he couldn't help but feel as if he was going to lose his mind.

All three women couldn't help the pleasure slowing through their bodies as Naruto used not just his tongue and lips to pleasure them and it was not long before Naruto was able to bring all three of them to their combined limits. All three women finally cried out as they reached their limits.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!"

Naruto moved back as all three women tensed up in their orgasm and he couldn't help but be amazed by the sight before him as well as feel a great sense of pride in himself for being able to bring three women to orgasm at the very same time. In his mind, that was a feat that he was always going to take pride whenever he would think about it. As he moved back and sat on the bed while licking his lips to get the combined juices of Hinata, Sakura, and Shion once more on his tongue, he couldn't help but relish the combined tastes, he was so into relishing the taste that he was not aware of the fact that the three women were already back on him and as soon as he recovered his wits, he was greeted by Shion who smiled lustfully at him and the blonde priestess spoke then to Naruto as Sakura and Hinata were there to let him feel their presence with their naked bodies on either side of him.

"You enjoyed that very much….didn't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and that was when the three moved into position in front of him and then wondered just what they were going to do to him this time, and Sakura had the answer.

"Now it's our turn Naruto-kun."

Naruto had little to no warning as all three women licked his cock at the very same time, that action send shivers up and down Naruto's spine and he cried out that the sudden but certainly not unwelcome pleasure.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

Naruto was stunned by that action he looked to see all three women licking, kissing and taking turns sucking his cock as well as playing with his testicles with both hands as well as tongues and mouths. The sight of Sakura, Hinata, and Shion doing this to his cock was enough to make Naruto nearly lose control of himself, but he managed to clamp up and hold on as best he could so he didn't mess up this moment, he didn't want that to happen so early and despite his body screaming for release, he managed to contain it, though the three women were more than willing to push him to the limits of his control.

Sakura gently licked Naruto's testicles with her tongue while Hinata and Shion kissed Naruto's thighs and then moving back to his cock, the three of them looked at Naruto looked back and they could see just how heated he was at their actions and that served to excite them even more. The pink haired Kunoichi then used her Medical Jutsu training from Tsunade to coat her tongue and fingers with her chakra to touch the nerves on Naruto's body, the touch was gentle and pleasurable and served to increase Naruto's pleasure, something that she liked.

Sakura then took her turn as she began to lick and suck the tip of Naruto's cock, and as soon as she was sure that she was doing well, she took in Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth once more and played with her lover's cock gently, her chakra covered tongue rubbing all over Naruto's cock, making Naruto even more aroused by the second. The pink haired Kunoichi moved her head up and down slowly to make sure that Naruto got the best amount of pleasure from her actions. She continued to move up and down while moving her tongue over Naruto's cock while Shion and Hinata moved to kiss Naruto, with both of them kissing and licking his chest and stomach, much to his pleasure.

Sakura then stopped and spoke to Hinata.

"Hinata-san, it's your turn…"

"H-Hai…."

Hinata blushed deeply and moved away as Sakura moved to take her previous position and the pink haired Kunoichi kissed Naruto as she joined Shion in kissing Naruto's body.

Hinata did what she had done before though she was still painfully shy about it, but the desire to pleasure her long time love once more and hear him call out her name in pleasure was more than enough to help Hinata conquer her shyness as she began to gently play with Naruto's testicles as well as lick them, she then moved to his cock, licking and kissing the sides, lower part and the tip with her lips and tongue.

"Hinata-chan….that feels good…."

Naruto was not kidding about the pleasure he was feeling at the moment as Hinata continued with her actions on his cock while Sakura and Shion eventually joined the Hyuuga heiress as she continued to make her best efforts to pleasure Naruto to the limit and she did so as she took in Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth once more, she relaxed herself as she took in his full length and began to move slowly up and down and began to get into the movement and she enjoyed it as she felt Naruto's cock move with her actions as well as hearing Naruto moaning out her name in the way she always wanted.

"Hinata-chan…..feels so…..good…..more…."

Hinata did as Naruto asked of her and she couldn't help but relish it as she could tell that Naruto enjoyed every action she did on his cock as well as when she touched and fondled his testicles with her hands while Sakura and Shion did their own share as they would kiss and lick Naruto's body while running their hands on his form. Hinata continued to move her head up and down and she couldn't help but feel her own vagina become even wetter as she could feel Naruto's cock twitch even more in pleasure.

"Ahhhh…..Hinata-chan….."

"Mmmmmm…."

Hinata relished the sounds of Naruto's moans as she continued to move her head up and down while using her tongue to caress every part of Naruto's cock, she moved back and licked the tip of Naruto's cock, relishing the feel of it on her lips and her tongue, afterwards she took it deeply into her mouth once more while playing with Naruto's testicles with her hands, further adding pleasure to the blonde Genin who she loved ever since laying eyes on him back in the Academy.

Sakura and Shion were now really aroused, as their fingers which were there on their respective sex was covered in their wetness, they grinned as they moved in towards Naruto and were now on either side of him, they placed their fingers before Naruto and he gently licked them a bit, tasting the moisture once more of the two women who he had pleasured with mouth and tongue before.

Hinata was not far behind as she had been using her free hand to stroke both her own wet vagina as well as her clitoris and afterwards, she moved her hand away from her dripping sex and then placed her own wet fingers in front of Naruto who eagerly lapped up her fingers to taste her own juices. She blushed as she felt Naruto suck and lick her fingers, the pleasure she got from that action raced through her body like electricity and it made her all the more eager for more

Hinata then moved away and then looked at Shion who eagerly smiled and she nods to the blonde Priestess and Shion takes the cue to make her own move on Naruto once more. The blonde priestess relaxed herself and slowly began to lick as well as suck and kiss Naruto's cock with all the passion flowing in her body. She couldn't help but taste Naruto's cock once more and it excited her deeply. As soon as she was done with the licking and kissing, she moved on and took Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth, right to the very base.

As soon as Shion took his cock into her mouth, Naruto cried out even more at the sensations that ran up and down his body like wild fire. It took all his control to try and not orgasm like he had done before and as he looked down to Shion, he could see that Shion was enjoying the whole as well. The sight of the beautiful blonde priestess taking his cock into her mouth deeply was more than enough to drive Naruto even more into pleasure and the blonde priestess was using all she had learned to very good use as Naruto's cries of pleasure attested that fact.

"Ahhhhh….Shion….right there…."

The blonde Genin was enjoying this greatly as Shion would continue to move her head up and down, slowly and then building up pressure while she would also gently run her teeth on his cock that sent more sensation through Naruto's body, though she made sure to not do it too hard to become discomforting as well. She also moved back enough, release his cock and gently lick, kiss and suck on it while using her hands to massage it as well as his testicles. That was when both Hinata and Sakura moved to him and were on either side and their breasts were there before his face on either side, Naruto only had to turn to the left to be greeted Hinata's breasts and nipples which were hard and eager for his attention, and when he would turn to the right, there before him would be Sakura's own breasts and nipples, eager for the very same attention.

Naruto was more than willing to go at it as he took their breasts into his mouth, moving left and right at regular intervals while placing his hands on Shion's head, the pleasure he was getting from Shion's actions on his cock as well as the pleasure being given to him by suck, licking and playing with Hinata and Sakura's breasts mixed deeply in his mind and was making it nearly impossible for him to think of anything else at the moment.

Shion relished the pleasure felt and continued with her actions to bring Naruto to full release but slowed down and decided to move away as she wanted to make this time last for as long as possible and it would not last very long if she made Naruto cum too early.

With that in mind, she moved away but not before giving a few parting licks and kisses to Naruto's cock and moved to where Sakura and Hinata were. Sakura noticed that and nodded to Shion and it was now Sakura who was there with Naruto and she wasted no time to bringing Naruto some more pleasure, though in her own fashion as she placed his cock between her breasts, pressed her boobs together and moved her body to rub her breasts all over Naruto's cock, all the while licking, sucking and kissing the tip of it whenever it popped out from her breasts.

Naruto wanted to cry out but with Shion and Hinata's breasts in front of his face, crying out was the last thing on his mind unless it involved him screaming as he was hit once more by his orgasm, he moaned out however as Sakura moved his cock away from her breasts and took his cock into her mouth while having her tongue as well as her hands covered in chakra to stimulate his nerves to make sure that he got double the sensations.

It was something that Naruto knew as a dream come true for any man his age to be subjected to, but this was no dream in his mind and it was going to be something that he was going to love for all it was worth.

Sakura continued with her actions and it was not long before she was joined once more by both Shion and Hinata. The three of them took their time to properly pleasure Naruto as they kissed, licked and sucked his cock in random sequence, they would take his cock in their mouths and move slowly and then fast to even it up. The three even ran their tongues and lips at the same time all over his cock, making him feel even more pleasure than he had every thought possible

It was not long before Naruto finally reached the very limit as he came fast and hard.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

This time Naruto unleashed a large amount showing that his body managed to have more than enough energy to orgasm, and his cum was as think and strong as ever, all three women took their turns taking in his cock into their mouths to take more of his cum into themselves since they all loved the taste. Hinata was the first to take in Naruto's cock to taste his hot, thick, and sweet cum and then as she took her fill, she moved away and Sakura was next as she tasted Naruto's cum by taking it into her mouth, she relished the thickness, sweetness, and warmth before releasing it as Naruto's cock still fired out more of his cum, this allowed Shion to take it into her mouth and get a good amount before Naruto finally reached him limits.

As soon as they moved away, they granted Naruto a very good show as all three of them took the time to savor his taste and when they were done, they swallowed it, making Naruto even more aroused y the sight he had just witnessed before him.

Hinata then moved forward and kissed Naruto's chest slowly and as soon as she was able to reach him they two kissed and Naruto was aroused by Hinata's now obvious passion and boldness as the Hyuuga heiress allowed him to play with her breasts and her nipples with mouth, tongue, lips, and hands. He then would also do the very same thing with her vagina and clitoris, making Hinata all the more aroused as she sat away from him on his lap.

"Ahhhhh!!!! Naruto-kun!!!!"

Sakura and Shion however had a plan to give Naruto a good show for him to see while Hinata kept him occupied. They had talked this one over and they knew that most guys were supposed to be aroused by this, and they were going to test that if it was indeed true. With that plan in mind, they were going to be the first to give Naruto a taste of something that most men would only dream of.

--------

(Now since we have more than one woman, and since there are three women in this story, you can bet there will be yuri on this one…I hope you all enjoy it.)

--------

Naruto gasped as he looked at both Sakura and Shion as they were playing with each other's breasts with one hand and pleasuring ach other's vagina with the other while Hinata was rubbing her breasts on his cock once more. He had NO idea that the heck was going on and neither was he complaining as the sight of that was turning him on so much and making his body temperature rise that he was amazed that he didn't suddenly burst into flames right there and then. Both women were still looking at his direction as he looked on and they were smiling at his look of awe, passion, disbelief and more besides. They had talked it over for hours before this moment with him and they agreed that this was going to give Naruto more than he could handle…just the way they wanted it to be.

The two continued with their actions as Sakura then moved to place Shion's right breast and nipple into her mouth while pleasuring Shion's vagina with her fingers, all in front of Naruto who was wide eyed at the whole sight before him. Naruto was no fool as he felt his body heat up even more as he looked at the two women pleasuring one another in ways that were driving him a bit closer to orgasm once more.

Sakura saw that and then nodded to Shion as the blonde priestess lay down on the large bed and parted her legs, allowing Sakura the chance to move her lower half and positioned herself above Shion with the priestess' head between her legs and it was then that the two of them moved to begin licking one another's vagina, allow for Naruto's benefit. The two moaned out as they started slowly first, the two of them making sure to let Naruto see that happen before his eyes and they could tell that from the way Naruto looked intently at them while Hinata was kissing and rubbing his body he was enjoying the sight.

And he was enjoying it….to see both Sakura and Shion doing this for him to see was something that Naruto couldn't help but feel more aroused and more alive than he had ever felt before in his life and that was saying something already.

Naruto continued to pleasure Hinata's body and then moved his fingers out of her vagina, covered in her juices and both of them licked his fingers clean before kissing one another deeply and he played with her breasts once more while he looked at both Shion and Sakura who were still in that very unique and arousing position that he knew was called the 69 when he had peaked into one of Jiraiya's novels during his training days with the Sannin

The two women continued to pleasure one another with both their mouths, tongues and fingers, and the sounds of their actions along with their moans were heard all over the place where they were currently in at the moment as Shion cried out in pleasure at Sakura's actions and Sakura did likewise with Shion's actions on her own body. It was not long before the two of them decided to switch placed and it was now Sakura who was on the bed and Shion of top of her and they repeated the process all over again.

Hinata cried out as Naruto continued to play with her breasts and her vagina while licking and kissing her body at the moment and it was not long before she finally released her orgasm once more.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

That release was enough to further weaken the Hyuuga heiress in a very good way, it was then that both Sakura and Shion broke away from their position and moved towards Hinata and they began to take turns licking Hinata's vagina to make her feel even more pleasure as well as give Naruto a good show to see. That was obvious as Naruto gasped at the sight and his cock hardened like steel in that moment at the sight of both Sakura and Shion doing this in front of him to Hinata and to hear all three women moaning in pleasure and joy at the very same time turned him on to no end. He then was kissed by the two women with their mouths and tongues which had Hinata's juices on them which were mixed with their own taste as well.

Naruto quickly sucked the tastes of it as Shion and Sakura placed him in a three way kiss that really got things heated for them all. It was not long for Hinata to join in as it was now a four way kiss that got the juices flowing yet again. Sakura and Hinata then moved away to allow Shion to have her turn and the blonde priestess was more than willing to go at it as she hugged Naruto tightly to her nude form and he responded well enough with her actions on him. The two blondes kissed one another deeply as Shion faced Naruto and then began to move her hips up and down on Naruto's still hard cock, making the blonde Genin moan out in pleasure at what the blonde priestess was doing. Naruto then kissed Shion deeply and she responded in kind while he used his hands to play with her firm and well formed breasts, much to her own pleasure at the touch of his hands.

It was then that Sakura and Hinata made their own move for Naruto to see as Shion and him were kissing each other. The two moved themselves before Naruto and like before, began to pleasure themselves with their bodies and they were getting deeply into the heat of things while Naruto was able to see the whole thing before him and the two Kunoichi could tell that Naruto was getting himself very much aroused.

The two then decided to get into a position specially made for this kind of action between two women, Sakura had heard about it and so had Hinata and they hoped that Naruto would be able to enjoy the sight before him when they were in position near the blonde Genin while he was kissing and caressing the living day lights out of Shion. Sakura placed her left leg over Hinata's right leg and her right leg under Hinata's right leg, this allowed their respective vagina to contact one another at this moment and they were able to sit well enough while at an angel that allowed Naruto to see it. Sakura then spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…..take a look at what me…and Hinata-chan have for you."

Naruto turned and he gasped at what he saw and Shion looked there, impressed by Hinata and Sakura's choice of position and whispered to Naruto.

"Enjoy it Naruto-kun, you are about to see how it is if two women are intimate with one another."

Naruto looked at the two and couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of Sakura and Hinata's vagina and clitoris rubbing on one another while they were releasing juices. The sight of that was making Naruto even more aroused as he heard the two women moaning out in pleasure as well as hearing their vagina and clitoris touching and rubbing one another while he was still going at it with Shion as the blonde priestess continued to rub her own vagina on his cock, giving him a very accurate idea what the two women were doing.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

"Yesssss!!!!"

"This….is…..mmmmm!!!!"

Sakura and Hinata continued to rub their vagina and clitoris together and they could feel their hot juices flow out of their vagina and they were enjoying the moment as well as seeing Naruto look at them in a very heated way that continued to increase their pleasure. The two of them were almost reaching their limits as Shion also reached her very on limits. And it was not long before the three of them finally reached their limits as they cried out Naruto's name at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

The three of them felt their bodies orgasm, adding even more to the overall smell of sex and passion, both Sakura and Hinata parted from one another and Naruto managed not to orgasm himself, though it had demanded a great deal of mental control from him in order to withstand the pleasure that nearly drove him to the deep end.

As the group bathed in the atmosphere, the three women nodded and then Sakura spoke to Naruto who looked at her.

"Naruto-kun….it's time…"

Naruto wanted to rest as his previous releases had taken a lot out of him and he needed rest despite the fact that he was still feeling the need to take all this to the very next level. And as he tried to speak out that he needed to get some much needed rest in order to slow down, it was then that he felt his body suddenly being filled with a strong burst of chakra, chakra that he quickly recognized. He had no idea what the Kyuubi was doing but he was quick enough to get into a quick conversation with the Kyuubi.

Damn it you perverted demon fox!!! Are you trying to get me killed?!

"Are you out of your gourd kit?! This is a chance of a lifetime for you!!! You think I am going to let you just pass out?!"

But….

"Kit, do you seriously expect me to believe that you want to stop?!"

I….fine….but I hope that you are ready for this!

"Oh I am ready kit, get to it!!! And enjoy the night!!"

Naruto gulped as he knew that now was the time for them to take their actions to the next level and he couldn't help but feel at a loss on how to proceed, but it seemed that that Sakura already planned in out. She looked at Hinata who was still panting somewhat and whispered to Naruto in his ear.

"Be with Hinata-chan….she deserves to be with you…"

"But Sakura-chan…."

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan loved you all her life, ever since meeting you for the very first time back when we were still kids in the Academy, please be with her for her sake, do this so you can make her happy. You're the only man she loves and wants to be with so do it now."

Naruto thought it over, but it took only a moment or two for him and he nodded to Sakura and made his way to the still but moving and breathing form of Hinata. As he got there, the white eyed girl looked at him with a very happy face and he smiled right back at her as he kissed her deeply, making her even more eager as despite her feeling of utter lack of strength, she was able to get the energy to be able to move to kiss Naruto.

The blonde Genin decided to do all the work for all Hinata had done for him this night, he moved over her form, he then began to kiss her gently at the forehead, he then kissed gently the tip of her nose, then her cheeks, and ending his kissing run at her lips where they deeply kiss once another and use their tongues as well. As they did this, Naruto ran his hands on her nude form as well as her breasts, he played with Hinata's breasts, making her moan as he then began to place kisses on her body all the way to her breasts, taking the time to make sure that Hinata enjoyed the sensations he was giving her at this moment. He then began to lick, kiss and suck her breasts and nipples to make sure that she enjoyed his actions.

And enjoy them she did as Hinata moaned out Naruto's name.

"Naruto-kun….that feels good…"

Naruto continued with his actions, moving away from her breasts until he made his way to her soaking wet vagina and clitoris, he smiled at her and began to clean up her vagina, and in doing so he was able to taste not just her juices but Sakura's as well, the mix had a good effect on his mind at that moment as he cleaned her up as best he could despite the fact that she released more of her juices due to his actions on her body and all she had just gone through.

That was enough for Naruto to look at Hinata, asking silently her permission to go ahead with what they all knew to be the final act that sealed and bound their fates together. Hinata didn't hesitate to give her loved one the answer.

"Yes….I want this….I want this so badly…make me yours Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and he got himself into the right position to push his cock into Hinata's vagina, it was the most difficult thing he had ever done in his entire life, not that he was afraid of missing, rather, he hoped that he had enough control left in his body not to hurt Hinata. He might not be familiar with a woman's body despite the jutsu he used to turn into a naked female but he understood that it usually hurt a woman when they were doing this for the very first time and the idea of hurting Hinata was something he disliked greatly.

As he felt his cock push past her outer lip's he gasped at how hot, wet, tight, and soft Hinata's vagina was and the sensations it all sent to his cock, it was already amazing when he did it with his fingers, but feeling the sensations on his cock was something that defied any words he could create, he gritted his teeth a bit and continued to push in. the feelings grew and he could hear Hinata gasping a bit as he continued to push himself deeper and deeper into her vagina. He tried to focus on pushing into her vagina than anything else at the moment, and he then encountered the barrier. He slowed down to relax a bit.

However, Hinata was not going to wait as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and then she pushed herself backward, allowing Naruto's cock to push on her barrier, she felt a slight tear and that was it….her barrier was gone and now Naruto was deep inside of her.

That caught Naruto completely by surprise, his body however reacted as he pushed forward with his hips and that was it as he was buried deeply into Hinata's vagina.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Hinata cried out as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim as Naruto thrust his cock deeply into her warm and wet vagina, thankfully she only felt a slight amount of pain and discomfort, showing that her long ninja training had indeed weakened her hymen to allow her not to feel too much pain from Naruto breaking it. She felt more alive than ever before as Naruto was soon in her, she had dreamed of this for many months, and now….feeling her lover's cock in her vagina, filling her to the core of her body was something that nearly made her orgasm at that moment…and she did.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto gritted his teeth to try and restrain the urge to orgasm himself as he felt Hinata orgasm at that moment; he felt her walls massage his cock all over it and it drove him to nearly to the edge, he recovered and allowed Hinata to recover and she was blushing like mad while still beneath him. As soon as he looked to see the passion in her white eyes and hearing her moan in pleasure as well as relief, it was more than enough to get him eager for more, but he waited to see if Hinata herself was ready.

Hinata smiled at Naruto and gave him a wordless nod and that was more than enough to tell the blonde that Hinata was indeed ready. Her ninja training and extra hours in practice had at the very least weakened her virginal barrier so she didn't feel that much pain and the orgasm she just had was more than adequate to drown away the pain she felt before despite the fact that the pain was not that high.

Sakura and Shion looked on while pleasuring one another with their hands as well as their tongues and lips, all for Naruto to see and they were eager for the action between Naruto and Hinata to kick off and get moving. They didn't have to wait very long as Naruto began to move his hips in the right fashion, Hinata gasped at the pleasure given to her by Naruto's movements and the two women listened on while adding moans of their own as they continued to pleasure one another with their hands for Naruto to see while he was making his moves on Hinata.

Hinata was in heaven, she finally lost her virginity to Naruto as she had dreamed of for a very long time and she wanted to relish as she held onto Naruto tightly wanting never to let go for even a second as the blonde Genin began to speed up with movements of his hips as he thrust his cock deeply into her vagina, going slowly and then picking up the pace as well as driving even deeper into her body at increasing speed.

"Naruto-kun!!! That's it!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto continued to move his hips and thrust into Hinata's vagina with greater speed and depth this time, he could feel her vaginal walls all over his cock, the feeling of the heat, wetness, tightness and softness was a potent mix for him as well as his senses. He then kissed Hinata deeply while continuing to do his best to bring Hinata to orgasm. He was greeted well by the Hyuuga heiress who kissed him deeply while she moved her legs to give his hips an extra boost when he pushed his cock deeply into her vagina, that served to increase the pleasure that the two of them felt with each movement.

It was not long before Hinata reached her limit and so did Naruto as the blonde made several final thrusts into Hinata's vagina and then the both of them finally came at the very same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

Hinata felt Naruto's cock tense inside of her vagina at that moment, a moment later, she felt it….the very first stream of Naruto's cum flow into her vagina, it was a thick and hot stream, showing that despite the fact that he had already released his cum in orgasm at least four times already, her lover still had more than enough stamina to keep going for as long as possible, that made Hinata very happy as she relished the feel of Naruto's cock filling her to the brim with his cum, giving several thrusts of his hips to give her some more pleasure while she was still dazed by her latest orgasm.

As for Naruto, he felt Hinata's vagina milk him deeply as he unleashed more of his cum into Hinata's vagina and womb, it amazed even him that he had managed to make it this far when this whole night started, he felt Hinata's inner walls caress his cock everywhere and it was amazing, he had always wondered that this would feel like though he doubted he would ever get the chance to experience being with a woman, but now….now he had and it was worth every moment.

As he held Hinata tightly and she did likewise, the two kissed one another once more and Naruto slowly began to move away from Hinata who was very much at her limits and couldn't take anymore, but as she felt sleep claim her, she smiled warmly at her long time crush and now lover and spoke to him as she sniffled a bit.

"Thank you Naruto-kun….I'm so happy."

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata as her eyes closed and sleep finally took over her, he barely had time to relax however as he was then hugged by none other than Sakura. He turned around to face his team-mate and Sakura smiled while blushing as she kissed him deeply, as the kiss ended between the two of them, Sakura spoke to him.

"See what I mean Naruto-kun? You've made Hinata-chan very happy….and I can bet you are happy as well for making her happy, right Naruto-kun?"

"Yes I am…"

"Good, now it's my turn to make you happy Naruto-kun."

And Sakura got to just that as she kissed Naruto deeply, the pink haired Kunoichi willingly used her tongue to duel with Naruto's own tongue and the blonde Genin couldn't help himself as he hugged Sakura tightly while the two of them kissed one another as if their lives depended on it. This was something that Naruto had dreamed of for a very long time and for good reason as well, he had hoped for this time to be with Sakura, and while it was surprising that he was with Hinata and Shion as well, his experiences with them was nothing short of a man's greatest fantasy given life and he was living it.

The two of them continued to kiss one another while they then began to touch and explore one another, Naruto reached her breasts and began to touch Sakura's breasts gently, playing with them as well as her nipples, much to Sakura's enjoyment on the whole thing, she responded by running her hands on Naruto's chest while her hands as well as her tongue were covered with chakra to pleasure Naruto's nerves as she did all this. Her actions were more than enough to aroused the blonde Genin who she had grown to care for and finally admit had fallen in love with. And now she was going to make sure that she was going to make him happy after all that he had to deal with in his growing up years.

With that train of thought in mind, she moved back a bit and then made Naruto lie down on the bed that they were on and as soon as the blonde Genin was flat on his back, the pink haired Kunoichi smiled deeply at him and went to work in keeping her promise to make him happy. Sakura started by gently licking and kissing Naruto's face, starting at his lips, then his cheeks where his whisker marks were, she continued with her actions until she reached his chest, she smiled at how buff Naruto was now, and with that in mind, she began to run her hands, lips, and tongue all over him, making sure not to miss any of the parts on his body.

Naruto moaned at this and even more so when he felt Sakura run her breasts on his body at the same time, he looked at Sakura as she made her way to his hips and before he could say anything, the pink haired Kunoichi positioned herself well above his now fully erect and hard cock. He could only stare at the sight of Sakura naked before him, her beautiful body covered sweat, her face flushed with red, her breasts moving with her breathing and her vagina in line with his cock….it was a great sight before him. But before he could comment, Sakura smiled even more and lowered her hips and he watched as his cock parted her outer lips while Sakura gritted her teeth, holding back her scream of pleasure.

She pushed herself downwards even more and then felt her barrier, but Sakura was not stopping at this moment and without any hesitation on her part, she pushed down and then felt her barrier give way, however it didn't hurt her too much, being a ninja meant that as she trained and went on mission, her maiden head would become weaker and therefore it was not painful to her when she lost it to Naruto but there was pain only that it didn't last long which was a good thing in her mind.

"YES!!!!!"

Sakura cried out as she felt Naruto's cock enter her vagina completely now that her barrier was gone, she relished this moment and it felt right, she once hoped to do this with Sasuke, but this time, she realized that this was right, being with Naruto was something good and right. She privately wondered how long she had been unable to see how much Naruto really meant to her and how much he had done for her sake, now it was time to give something back to him for all that he had given for her. And she knew just how to do it.

"Sakura-chan….you…..kami…."

Naruto tried to come up with something, anything to say in order to vocalize how this pleasure felt to his senses, but it seemed that he was not going to be able to come up with the right words at the moment. As he felt Sakura's vaginal walls surround him, he looked at Sakura who smiled warmly towards him and he reached out to touch her breasts, and she moaned at his actions, they stayed that way to take in all the feelings and emotions they no doubt felt at being in this situation right here and now.

As soon as a minute or two passed between them, Sakura began to move her body as best she could; slowly moving up her body and then moving back down, allowing Naruto's cock to move in and out of her vagina, much to her pleasure and joy at the moment and for Naruto as well as he cried out at the pleasure he was getting from Sakura's actions on his body. The sight of Sakura blushing and moving up and down on his body with his cock deep inside of her vagina and knowing that she loved him was enough to make Naruto feel as if he was given a gift that he could never replace.

"Aahhhhh!"

"Sakura-chan….mmmmm!"

"Naruto-kun….yessss!"

Sakura continued to move but this time in a faster pace and she would rive her hips deeper to take Naruto's cock completely into her vagina, and Naruto was not idle as he too drove his hips upward in time with each of Sakura's actions, ensuring that the two of them were able to get the best amount of pleasure from one another. The two sped things up between them and the pleasure began to grow quickly enough for the two of them.

Sakura then leaned down and shared a deep kiss with Naruto while moving her hips as well as rubbing her body on his own with her breasts and nipples running on his chest, Naruto loved that and responded by running his hands on Sakura's hips, back shoulders, and her butt, making sure to be gentle about it, the feel of her lover's hands on her body was more than enough to make Sakura even more happy with this moment, she felt her body grow hotter, and she could feel that Naruto's own body was reaching it's own limits as well.

And it was not long before the two of them finally came at the very same time, they cried out their lover's respective names in that one moment where they were finally at the top of their desire to feel release.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

For Sakura, the feeling of her final movement of her hips as Naruto's cock fired yet another thick load of his cum into her vagina was worth every second of it all, as the thick and hot cum flowed into her she hoped that she had made Naruto feel loved and happy in her own way, as she panted and looked at Naruto looked at her with passionate, lustful and loving eyes, looking at his eyes and seeing those emotions there in them made her realize that that she had done that well. She hugged Naruto as she kissed him in that moment.

Naruto felt like he was going to die happy as the pleasure flooded his senses as he felt Sakura's vagina milk his cock in a way that made him feel light headed. He felt his cock fire yet more streams of cum into Sakura and the sight of Sakura looking at him with love, lust and passion filled eyes made him feel even more alive as he kissed the pink haired Kunoichi. His dream of being able to be with Sakura was finally a reality and he loved it.

Sakura and Naruto eventually parted and she rested on the bed, smiling at Naruto until she closed her eyes to get some much needed rest. Naruto however was not going to get much in terms of rest at the moment as Shion was more than eager to make her move on the blonde Genin. The blonde priestess kissed Naruto deeply and he responded in kind as they hugged each other as Sakura and Hinata were on either side of them, as the two of them parted from one another, the blonde priestess spoke to the blonde Genin.

"Now it's my turn…make me happy Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as the two of them kiss one another deeply as Shion allowed Naruto to play with her breasts as well as her nipples with his tongue and mouth, much to her growing pleasure at his actions at this moment. The blonde priestess hugged Naruto and held him close to her in order to make sure that he would be there to give full pleasure to her body. The blonde Genin was more than willing to help in that regard as the two of them got even more heated. Shion smiled warmly at Naruto and decided that it was time for her to give Naruto something nice.

She moved away and lay down but then placed one of her legs on his shoulder and smiled at him, that was more than enough as Naruto kissed her deeply and then slowly pushed his cock into her vagina, moaning out at the pleasure as he pushed in deeper, Shion likewise cried out in pleasure as she felt her vagina being filled by Naruto's cock at this moment. It was her first time so she did feel some level of discomfort, but pushed it aside as it faded and was soon replaced by pleasure and the feeling of being filled by her lover's cock.

Naruto had to admit this was something that really felt very good to his senses but then he touched Shion's barrier and as soon as he heard Shion gasp at the feeling of his cock touching her virginal barrier the realized that since Shion was not an active ninja like Sakura and Hinata were it was not surprising that her barrier would be stronger and piercing it would hurt her more than it did the two Kunoichi, he looked at her, hoping that she was really willing to go through with it.

Shion saw that and already had an idea on why Naruto was being hesitant and in truth she was a bit afraid of the pain that she knew was going to come to her when she did this with Naruto. But she was not going to stop after getting this far and she wanted this deeply, she wanted this now and no amount of pain was going to stop her from being one with Naruto, with that resolution in her mind she looked at Naruto and spoke.

"I'm not afraid Naruto-kun…..please, do it now….I want it so badly!"

There was no way Naruto could say no to such an imploring and seductive tone from someone as beautiful as Shion was and with that in mind he pushed on the barrier and then moved back a bit to get more space. Once he did so he pushed back in fast and hard, breaking Shion's barrier with a slight pop.

Shion cried out in pain but managed to hold it back after covering her mouth, it hurt deeply but then Naruto leaned over her and gently kissed her, taking in her moan of pain his mouth and used his tongue to caress her mouth and tongue as well to help her calm down. Shion did her best to relax and soon the pain faded and was soon replaced by the feeling of fullness and being connected to Naruto, it was a feeling that she relished.

As soon as she was sure that she felt herself no longer in pain, she spoke to Naruto at that moment.

"Go on Naruto-kun….I'm ready…"

Naruto nodded and began to slowly pull himself out of Shion's vagina and then pushed right back in, making both him and Shion groan out in pleasure at the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her vagina, Naruto did so slowly to make sure that Shion got all the pleasure she could handle as well as making sure that she was not on pain. He did his best to hold on and he couldn't help but thank the Kyuubi a bit for the extra chakra for this moment since this was going to be the last time before he finally got to go to sleep.

Shion moaned out in pleasure as Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of her vagina in a slowly growing pace and it was not long before she was crying out in pleasure as Naruto continued to move quickly in and out of her vagina as well as making sure to touch her body with his hands as well as his tongue as he was kissing her leg which was on his shoulder.

"AAAHHHHH!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!"

Naruto continued to pleasure Shion with all the remaining energy he had in his body as he could feel that the chakra handed to him by the Kyuubi was running out and he was suffering from exhaustion. However he was not going to give up at this point and time until he finally made Shion happy as he had made Sakura and Hinata happy.

It was not long before both screamed out loudly as they both were hit by their respective orgasm at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Shion tensed up and lay down as she felt her vagina being filled by Naruto's cum, it was so hot and thick inside of her she wanted to remember the feeling for as long as possible. As she felt her vagina being filled she looked at Naruto with a hot smile, she then reached towards Naruto's head and they kissed one another deeply at this moment after he helped her lower her leg from his shoulders and he took both her legs in his arms and thrust a bit more, making her moan out even more in pleasure.

As for Naruto, the blonde Genin couldn't help but relish his final release as he felt Shion's vaginal walls milk his cock deeply, the pleasure of it all was worth him taking the energy to thrust his cock into Shion's vagina a bit more while being locked in a very deep and passionate kiss with the now tired blonde priestess.

As they parted Naruto finally lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, as soon as he fell asleep, he was quickly greeted by the feeling of three warm bodies moving on him and he only gave a moan of pleasure as that told him that he was now surrounded by Hinata, Sakura, and Shion and it was something that felt VERY good.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and couldn't help but feel the aches in his body, he wondered just what had happened last night that made him feel this way, he however got his answer the very second he looked around to see Hinata on his right, Sakura on his left and then Shion there on his chest. All three women were sleeping soundly and what was more than obvious….was that they were gloriously naked!

He tried to figure out why they were like that while admiring their beauty, and when the memories came back to him he felt his body begin to heat up once more and his body begin to come to life once more. He closed his eyes and tried to resist the urges as he was not in the mood for them to get really angry at him so early in the morning, but the evidence of his arousal at the memories was obvious to anyone looking.

Naruto was so busy trying to relax himself that he was not aware that the three women were already awake and were next to him, the very second he felt them hug him make him open his eyes and there was Hinata in the nude before him, he blushed deeply as Hinata shyly greeted him.

"G-G-Good morning Naruto-kun….are you all right?"

Naruto didn't know what to say….not that he didn't have any words in his mouth, they just refused to come out of his mouth since he was looking at Hinata who was very much naked before him and his eyes were stuck to her beautiful form, he then turned to see both Sakura and Shion in their own nude forms before him and he couldn't help but feel his body grow in heat even more at the sight of them. It took some effort to control his body and when he was able to do that, Naruto replied to Hinata's question.

"I'm….fine Hinata-chan….just….amazed, that last night….didn't turn out to be a dream."

Hinata, Sakura, and Shion smiled at that and all three of them kissed Naruto, making him even more aroused and then Sakura spoke.

"If THAT was a dream Naruto-kun, then we'd all dreaming right now, aren't we?""

Naruto shook his head, but then had a series of thoughts hit his mind, he knew for a fact that despite his growth not just as a ninja and physically, but also as a person in Konoha in the eyes of the villagers, he was still a Jinchuuriki and there was going to be some serious trouble if and when they find out about the very unique relationship he was in with the three women, he had no doubt that Sakura's parents might not like it too much, and no doubt Neji and Hiashi were going to beat the holy hell out of him the very second they found out that he had taken Hinata's virginity. And of course there was the reaction of the people of Shion's Country…

If they found out that their Priestess is no longer a virgin, what the heck were they going to do about it, and most of all, what were they going to do to him? The possibilities were as infinite as the possible ways the people in question would use in order to make his life a living nightmare for what he had done. He had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation before him but just as he was about to bring these truths to them, Hinata, Sakura, and Shion revealed yet again how they had planned this all out from the get go as well as the decisions that they had made if and when the time came that the others would find out about what had happened on this simple island.

Hinata spoke first to Naruto as she hugged him.

"I love you Naruto-kun….that will never change, with you I feel that I am worth something, I can be someone, I can be stronger, braver, and more….but only when I am with you Naruto-kun. No matter what, I love you and I will walk with you, or run with you. I will never leave you no matter what happens or what others say."

Sakura nodded as well.

"I feel the very same too, I was sad that I had put you through so much suffering before….and I want to do everything I can to make it up to you….for all you had to deal with back home."

Shion also spoke her turn.

"It doesn't matter to me if you do have that burden, if I can help you in any fashion to contain the demon in you Naruto-kun, then I will do it. You gave me a new reason to keep on living and helped me in so many ways and that would never change."

Naruto could see that all three of them were dead serious about all this and he smiled. He couldn't help but be happy for all this and he made that clear to the three women as he smiled just as the light from the rising sun filtered into the base camp that they lived in.

"Thank you so much…"

Sakura, Shion, and Hinata smiled and they hugged Naruto.

--------

Later…

Naruto was currently cooking a spit of fresh river fish as well some roasting rabbit meat on the fire pit, he had gathered enough knowledge on how to cook food well enough, in the mean time, Sakura was out gathering some herbs to help them in not just in making food but also for medical treatment, Hinata was there washing up some of their spare clothes while Shion was helping haul in some extra wood for their use for today.

The smells of cooking meat really helped Naruto relax a great deal as he checked the food before him, as soon as that food was done, Naruto went to cook another set of the deer meat into the crude but effective kettle that they had, and as the water in it began to boil he then dumped in the now sliced potatoes, herbs, wild carrots and wild corn that they had gathered the day before. While he still was no fan of vegetables, he couldn't help but accept that it was for good health.

As he stirred the now cooking stew, the Kyuubi finally decided to reveal itself to Naruto and speak.

(("Well now….you're still alive and in the best of moods I see."))

(Where have you been?)

(("You're showing concern for me? Why kit, I'm touched that you cared…"))

(Ha ha, very funny Kyuubi, where have you been?)

(("Apart from being inside your stomach for the past fifteen to sixteen years of your natural life? I was looking at your memories of last night…..very nice…."))

(You were peaking in my memories?! You crazy demon fox!!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO IN THERE?!)

(("Will you relax? It's not like I tampered with your brain or anything, I just decided to spend the morning looking at all the recordings of last night's escapades. Besides, there's nothing else left for me to do and no enemies to fight so I had to do something to get rid of the boredom. Besides, I guess my gift of chakra came in handy last night huh?"))

(I guess….but I swore I felt like I would die….)

(("Yeah, even I was a little worried myself, but if you were going to die like that and if I wasn't in you….that was one good way to die wasn't it?"))

(You crazy demon….I can't believe you said that.)

(("Well I said it so you'd better get used to it, but we're a bit off topic here, I forgot to tell you, I took the liberty of making sure that you would not get those girls pregnant for some reason. While it would be interesting for me to see how you handle having so many kids from those ladies I don't think now is a good time."))

(Thanks… I think.)

(("Don't mention it, however, if this is going to happen again…make sure to be ready for it all right? Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to see that again, and I'll tell you where you might need to improve a bit more."))

(What?! You perverted demon fox!!!!)

(("Flattery isn't going to….how do you humans say it again….oh yeah, 'cut the mustard', kit. See you."))

With the Kyuubi gone, Naruto decided to get back to the deer meat stew as the others arrived for breakfast.

Later…

Naruto had his make shift sword on his back as he and Hinata were on one side of the island with a signal fire nearby, they were there to check the fuel of the signal fire as well as look to see if there were any ships that would be in the area for them to signal for rescue. That was why Hinata was there and could use her Byakugan to give them a good chance of seeing any ships due to her long range vision.

Sakura and Shion were also there on the other side of the island doing the same thing but they were armed with the rudimentary binoculars that the blonde had fashioned with the Kyuubi's help in order for them to also see if there was a ship in their area to light the signal fire with. As they were working, Hinata then looked about to see if there was any sign of a ship with her Byakugan… and sure enough…

"NARUTO-KUN!!! THERE'S A SHIP!!!!"

Naruto looked and despite the distance, he could see that there were sails there, he felt his heart beat faster and he wasted no time and got as fire started with the flint he had carried with him, weeks of work had made him able to light the fire easily and it was long before a thick and strong column of smoke was made while the two of them made the smoke thicker as well, they were quickly joined by both Sakura and Shion who helped them in making the smoke thicker.

It was a very strong moment as they waited to see if the ship was going to turn towards them, it was also a very tense moment for them all as Hinata looked at the ship with her now fully activated Byakugan and the others looked with their make shift binoculars.

Their hearts leaped to their chests when the ship now headed in their direction and when Hinata spoke to the others, saying that she spotted Neji, her father, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kurenai, they knew that they were all going to be all right…

Rescue had finally come for them all…they were going home.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto moaned a bit as he headed back to his apartment to get some much needed sleep. It had been yet another trying mission handed to him by Tsunade only in this case it was a solo mission since Akatsuki and Orochimaru were lying low for the time being, while that was unexpected, it gave Konoha as well as the other villages plenty of time to shore up and ready themselves. Tsunade had allowed him to take the mission to relieve some of his boredom at the lack of any heavy duties. He had wanted to go after Sasuke and bring him back, but he decided to bid his time and get stronger before going after his former team-mate again.

As he made his way there, the blonde Genin couldn't help but think back on how the others reacted to the sudden change in his standing with Sakura, Hinata, and Shion. Of course the only people who knew about it was Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yamato, Sai, and Shizune. The two women were stunned while the other men had different expressions to show. Kakashi looked like he was having a stroke, which he thankfully wasn't, while blushing as well. Yamato himself was also blushing and trying his best not to laugh, Jiraiya was grinning like mad and cheering Naruto, and Sai….well…he was Sai.

It had taken them some time to get things underway though Tsunade insisted that they kept this unique relationship a secret from the rest of Konoha as she was not in the mood to explain the whole thing to the rest of the village, however she did insist that the three of them keep their knowledge of Naruto's secret as a Jinchuuriki to themselves. They agreed and that was that, though Tsunade made sure to do a special medical checkup on her apprentice Sakura Haruno, then Hinata Hyuuga, and lastly Shion to make sure that they were in good health. She also had a talk with Naruto on how to deal with the situation that might arise if he did get the three of them pregnant.

Naruto was utterly embarrassed by the discussion with Tsunade, but knew that she meant well with her actions and accepted it despite the fact he was blushing to the point he resembled a red light lamp-post. As soon as that discussion was over, she spoke to him that if it does happen she wanted him to be a good father to his children as soon as they were born and also to be a good husband to the three. He promised her that and did one better, he asked if she wouldn't mind being the godmother of the little tykes when they were born.

Suffice to say he was impressed to see Tsunade turn as red as he was, but she agreed and that was a good thing in his mind.

That was over a week ago and here he was heading back home to get some sleep. However as he reached the door, opened it and walked in, he suddenly noted that there was a very delicious meal before him on his table, not to mention that his room looked immaculately clean, something that told him that someone had come to his house. He reached for a kunai, but then common sense told him that no one bothers to clean up the place if they were there to kill the occupant and there was no way that they would cook a meal for the occupant either. What the heck was going on here?

He got his answer when he spotted three people walking in, dressed in cloaks and smiling at him, people he quickly recognized and was happy to see at this moment.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Shion-chan!"

The three women smiled at him with Sakura speaking to him in a very sultry voice.

"You better eat up Naruto-kun, the food is what we made ourselves. Once you're done eating, drop by your room, we have a very special surprise for you."

Naruto needed no further prodding as he sat down and ate the food before him, the food items were fish tempura, sashimi, beef hot pot, ramen, good cool fruit tea, and water, all of it was delicious for the blonde and he sighed in relief and as soon as he felt his stomach settle down and filled to the brim, he headed towards his room and as soon as he was in the room, the blonde Genin looked to see that the three women had added a mattress to the floor, a very soft mattress as well. He was about to ask just what was going on when the three women took off their robes and that took away any attempt to speak. And for good reason…

The three were dressed in the THE most revealing nightwear ANY woman would wear!

Sakura was wearing a deep pink teddy that was apparently made for her in mind as it hugged her body comfortably as well as being open in some areas, and that allowed Naruto to see her full frame easily as well as the size of her breasts. The items could easily pass for swimwear as well.

Shion wore a violet set for comfortable sleeping consisting of a violet night bra and panties. The material appeared to be silk considering how she seemed very comfortable with them on her body, the two allowed Naruto see all of her nude form without showing the private parts.

Hinata wore a while bra and panties, only in her case the bra was strapless and hugged her breasts very well, making them appear even more full and firm, not to mention the choice of sleeping underwear suited not just Hinata's skin but her Byakugan as well.

All in all, Naruto was at a total lose for words at this point, not that he needed any of course since the sight was enough to tie his tongue into knots, it had been at least two weeks since that night back on the island and he had been eager for another round and now it seemed that he had just been granted his wish and in the best possible way.

The three smiled at him and Shion spoke to Naruto as the three of them got into some VERY suggestive poses, all for his viewing pleasure.

"Well come on Naruto-kun, what are you waiting for?"

He didn't a second invitation and charged in, thankfully the girls had thought ahead and had created a sealing barrier to counter the noise they would not doubt be producing, otherwise….EVERYONE in Konoha was going to be hearing it all and Kami only knew how THAT was going to turn out…

However, they didn't count on the fact that a pair of perverted ninjas were on the scene…

(Naruto-kun I am proud of you…)

Kakashi thought as he and Jiraiya looked on as the festivities began, Jiraiya was pleased that Naruto heeded his advice on being with women and now he had some seriously good material to add to his novels. The two had tracked Naruto and managed to evade detection and had been able to get a live feed in Naruto's room to see what was going on…and they were happy to say the very least.

--------

Author's notes:

Now this is the final chapter of the Crush Arc and we might see another version of it soon enough, though with different characters so we can have some different flavor in this mix. That way it won't be too monotonous to all of you readers since I have no doubt you guys don't like too monotonous works, same for me.

Now before we move on to the next arc I have in mind, I want to make some things clear, while I know that you guys are not big fans of the whole arc thing, there is a reason for it and I will reveal it all soon enough.

Before we move to the next arc, I have decided to add some more ladies to mix, and as to who those ladies are, then you'll just have to wait and see now won't you? But I will tell you all, you might be in for a surprise!


	14. Naruto Sakura Tsunade

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto and if I did….i wouldn't be hear doing this now would I?

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

This is the fourteenth installment of the Deserted Island series and to all my readers….this is yet another story arc….aptly titled Master & Apprentice.

And for this first run…we have Tsunade and Sakura at the very same time, the two of them each have a strong relationship with Naruto and this would serve as the bridge between them at the moment. Sakura's growing feelings for Naruto will be the bridge while Tsunade will finally see Naruto as the young man that he truly is at the moment.

How will this pairing work out at the moment?

--------

In a nearby pier…

Naruto wondered just what he was doing here of all things, but he knew that complaining was not going to get him anywhere at the moment, but at least he was in good hands as he took to the sight of the large ship that they were going to be boarding in just a few minutes. He turned and spotted the ones he was waiting for. Tsunade was looking at the ship that they were all going be boarding and sighed a bit as she carried a bag while Sakura was carrying her own bag. The two women walked over to Naruto and Tsunade was the first to speak.

"So Naruto-kun, is everything all ready for the trip?"

Naruto nodded at that.

"Yeah, everything's all ready Tsunade-baachan."

The blonde Genin was quickly whacked on the head lightly by the Hokage, apparently the blonde Hokage was still rather touchy about the name that he used to speak to her, thankfully for the pier floor and Naruto the punch was not a serious one despite the fact that the blonde Hokage looked annoyed with a vein popping out on her forehead.

"Stop calling me that!"

Sakura sighed a bit and shook her head as Naruto rubbed the top of his head as he apologized to the Hokage. The pink haired Kunoichi wished that Naruto would be more formal and respectful in public though she knew that her sensei had a soft spot for her team mate and tolerates his antics now and then. As soon as the blonde Genin was done apologizing to the Hokage, they headed onto their ride to head back to Konoha.

They were leaving the Land of the Crescent Moon after being invited there by Lord Michiru who was eager to help contribute a large amount of capital to the village of Konoha to help him pay his debt to Naruto for all he had done ever since the coup led by the corrupt minister Shabadaba and his hired ninja, Michiru had been able to lose a great deal of weight since Naruto had last seen him and also had become a great, trusted, and respected leader of the Moon Kingdom as well as being a loving father and husband to both his son Hikaru and his wife Amayo who was very happy that her former husband had changed his ways and that led to them renewing their lives as husband and wife.

When Naruto and Sakura saw Michiru, they were shocked to see him look almost like he could pass easily for an actor as without the fat he was fairly handsome in looks. He was rather strong due to his training with weights and his diet, as well as having a great deal of courage after all that happened three years ago and his vow to make sure that he was protecting the real treasures in his life, that being his loved ones and the people who looked up to him as their king.

Hikaru himself had grown up and was considered one of the best archers in the Land of Moon, and had grown into a very dedicated and skilled person. He still wore his glasses as well as having his same build though he had taken the same physical training that his father had taken. It was therefore not surprising that a number of young women had shown a great deal of interest towards him, much to Naruto and Sakura's amusement. Chamu had also become a great friend to Hikaru, overcoming it's dislike for humans and forming a brotherly bond with the young prince. The circus members were welcomed in the land and found good employment there in the Land so they were more than content to stay there.

Tsunade and Michiru had done most of the ground work and in a matter of weeks; a large convoy would come to Konoha to deliver the money and the supplies that Michiru promised. He then invited them to stay for a bit longer and they did so, The three enjoyed the time there and there was some reluctance to leave, but they knew that they had a lot of things to go back in Konoha, Tsunade had left Shizune in charge along with asking Jiraiya to help Shizune out in keeping Konoha working as well as keep an eye on the Konoha Council lest they do something that would add extra headaches for her when she was not looking.

As the ship was now heading back to Konoha while out to sea, the blonde Genin decided to spend the time looking at the sea while on the deck as Sakura and Tsunade was busy getting something good to, normally he would have joined them at this point but since he and Hikaru had taken quite a large meal before they left, the blonde didn't have to eat all that much, so he decided to take the time to move about as well as do some exercise to keep himself from getting too lazy, he needed to be at his best for when they got to Konoha and begin doing their missions, the group of Akatsuki might be inactive for the time being but there was no telling if and when they would change their tone and get back to working actively. The blonde Genin knew that they were not going to give up in capturing him and causing all sorts of hell for the rest of the ninja world.

He thought about his friends, and those he called family in Konoha and the thought of not being there to protect it was not something he had in mind. However he reminded himself that he had people to protect here and now.

Tsunade was the Hokage and was the one he had to protect for the time being until they were safely back in Konoha and behind it's walls, that might have sounded strange, but ever since the attack of Suna and Sound on the village, they had focused on improving security and defense in case of attack. Besides that, he owed a lot to Tsunade in his own way.

When they first met they were not in the very best of terms due to her past and her issues with Konoha and the title of Hokage. Back then she had lost her fiancé Dan and her brother Nawaki who looked for the chance to be Hokage, this made her dislike the title and even insult it, but after betting with her and proving himself capable of mastering the Rasengan , she became the new Hokage and supported him through his life after making it back to Konoha.

He might not like it when Tsunade forbade him to go out and look for Sasuke but he knew that she did it not only because they didn't have a lot to go on, but also because she wanted to make sure he was safe. Despite that, she allowed him to grow stronger and be better to one day become a good Hokage for Konoha. To know that she, as the granddaughter of the First Hokage and as a Sannin, supported him made him happy to have known her.

Tsunade wasn't a perfect person by most if not all standards, she gambled every chance she got and lost all the time, she drank as much as she could, she had a serious temper and also was very strict. But she was brave, loyal, had a kinder side to her personality, strong willed, determined, and also was undeniably attractive. It might be just a special technique to make her look younger, but there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that she was attractive to the core.

Okay….enough about that….maybe something else…

He then thought about Sakura and that brought a smile on his face as he thought of his long time crush and team-mate. he had to admit that he was impressed by how much Sakura had grown since he had last seen her all those years ago, it had been weeks since they had seen each other after he returned to Konoha, and they had been together for a very long time. Sakura had changed a great deal, not just in skills, abilities, and the like, but also in appearance, she didn't grow her hair long anymore, but preferred to keep it short to remind her about her pledge to be stronger for the team. He didn't mind her desire to retain the short hair look as it was her decision and it also made her look attractive still. Not to mention she had grown in body as well. It was hard to imagine her to be the same pink haired Kunoichi he knew of back in their younger days.

Sakura was his long time crush and love ever since he had met her when they were still back in the Academy and even up to now. He admitted that she still had a strong temper like before and with her chakra enhanced strength due to her training under Tsunade, she was more than able to hold her own in combat as well as make him very wary in trying something that would offend her. Even so, he still saw the other side of Sakura when he looked at her, he recalled how capable she was when she found the cure for Sasori's poison when they treated Kankurou. He had never seen her like that and enjoyed the image very well.

He smiled at those images and decided to join them as he had been walking for a while when those thoughts were in his head. But as he stepped into the galley where the others were having their food, he spotted several of the passengers were looking at a nearby table and at the people who were there already, he looked to see just who they were looking at and he saw that the people in question were naturally Tsunade and Sakura. He didn't like that to say the very least as most of the passengers in question were drunkards and were leering at Tsunade and Sakura in very lustful ways.

He was going to deal with them soon enough and walked over to the two Kunoichi and he could see that they were aware of the people looking at them but they didn't seem to care all that much anyway about that sort of thing. As he sat down and they decided to relax the blonde Genin made sure to keep an eye on the drunkards who were primarily men. It was not long before the men in question decided to move to their table, apparently they were drunk enough to not know that the women they were leering at were more than able to beat the holy hell out of people and were not a pair that you needed to anger.

The leader of the bunch spoke in a very slurry tone to the blonde Hokage, all the while looking at Tsunade's bust with a smile.

"Hey there gorgeous….me and my friends were wondering if you have a free time."

Tsunade arched an eye brow at the drunk who looked like a large gorilla in form without the hair, she could tell that this guy in question was going to be a problem if he kept that up, she could also tell that Naruto was not liking this to say the very least. She decided to get into the act and get rid of the oaf herself before things got out of hand. As much as she knew that Naruto was more than willing to protect her, she was more than able to take care of herself in a fight, even more so when she used to fight much better foes than before.

"I'm not interested."

"Aw come on babe, why you and the pink haired one ditch the runt…"

Naruto however had enough of this and stepped forward and glared at the leader of the bunch and spoke seriously.

"Listen here you big drunken ape, she said no and I am not going to let you lay a hand on either of Tsunade-baachan or Sakura-chan so back off."

The drunken leader turned to glare at Naruto and replied.

"Stay out of this you runt or I'll…"

Naruto was not wasting time as he felt his anger build and he unwittingly revealed a bit of the Kyuubi transformation as his canines grew sharper as well as pointier, his whisker marks grew and his eyes became blood red as he punched the man aside, sending him flying to the other side of the galley. That was more than enough to make the others who were with the drunken man to attack Naruto, but that was a foolish move as Naruto unleashed a world of pain on them and it was only when both women held his shoulders that he stopped as both of them spoke.

"Naruto-kun! That is enough!"

"Calm down Naruto, that's enough."

Naruto listened to the two and calmed down, his Kyuubi traits fading very quickly and the two women decided to check on the injured, thankfully they were not seriously injured and as soon as that was over, the crew arrived with weapons as they had no doubt been told of the disturbances. The First officer was there as well and after being told what happened, the First Officer had the men taken away to cool off as well as be treated by the doctors onboard the ship, all the while the others gave Naruto a wide berth as he was escorting Tsunade and Sakura back to their room.

Hours later it seemed that things had finally calmed down somewhat on the ship and it was back to business as usual, however, both Tsunade and Sakura were not happy with what Naruto had done earlier and were in the process of telling the blonde Genin never to do such things again while they were in the room.

"You didn't have to go that far Naruto-kun, make sure that you don't do that again."

"But Tsunade…"

The blonde Hokage however was not budging on the matter as she spoke seriously to Naruto.

"No buts about it Naruto….try to keep your temper in check all right?"

Naruto knew that he was not going to win anything by continuing to defy Tsunade's words and she did have a point, losing his temper over that was uncalled for and he nodded as he spoke sullenly.

"All right Tsunade-san, I promise not to lose my temper again."

The Hokage sighed and nodded, while Sakura looked on and smiled at Naruto, at least he had not gone full throttle that time with the power of the Kyuubi. The pink haired Kunoichi then spoke to her partner to show that she was happy that he had not used his Kyuubi transformation all that much.

"That's great to hear Naruto-kun, by the way, I think we're going to have to bring food here to avoid getting into trouble."

Naruto nodded as he and Sakura got up and headed for the galley to get some food, it took a while but soon the two of them were able to bring some good food to the room that they were all staying in, with Naruto sleeping on a mattress provided by the ship's staff since it seemed that the room assignments had been fouled up and Naruto had to sleep in the two beds room that both Tsunade and Sakura were staying in. Most men would have tried to take advantage of this, but Naruto knew better than to court the wrath of both women as he knew firsthand how dangerous it was to rile both Tsunade and Sakura.

As they ate their food, it was then that they heard the sounds of thunder and lighting, as well as rain, Naruto looked outside and saw that there was a massive storm that was going over them, he could see the rain falling down quickly while the bolts of lightning were flashing in the sky as well as hitting the ground or rather the sea over the horizon, it was something he was not keen on seeing up close and personal as well. He looked back at the two and told them about what he was seeing.

"There's one heck of a storm out there."

Tsunade nodded and replied.

"That usually happens at this time of the year, let's just hope that this storm is a short one."

Sakura nodded at that as she was not happy with the idea of traveling at sea in a storm like this one, she recalled hearing from her parents how bad these storms could get when they were formed over the sea and how dangerous it was for even large vessels to travel through such storms while in the sea. However it seemed that fate had a much different set of ideas for them all as the storm suddenly grew more powerful making them three of them worry and no doubt the crew and passengers of the ship worry as well.

The three ninja had a feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse, and it did in the worst possible way as a massive lightning bolt suddenly hit the ship dead center in the middle with a massive explosion of sound and energy.

BOOM!!!

The resulting pandemonium was enough to shock the people as the ship was shaking from the blast and the smell of burning wood, paint and more filled the area, people panicked as they tried to find another way off the ship as the sounds of water flowing into the area was heard. Thankfully the three ninja managed to keep a level head and take their supplies with them in storage scrolls that they then sealed in water proof packs that they hid away, they rushed out and began to try and find a way off this ship while helping the others who were in a panic, it was hellish work as the ship began to sink, forcing Tsunade and Sakura to use their strength to break through the wall of the ship and the three jumped out and landed on the water, all three of them being able to walk on water, they then managed to help a number of the people into the life boats that were freed to get them all the safety.

However several massive waves came and forced the three ninja away from the ship, the fact was that the waves also were too much for them three ninja to overcome, showing that no matter how skilled one was, nature had the upper hand in a situation that favored it greatly. Tsunade realized quickly that they had no choice but to move out of the area as they were all getting soaked by both rain water and sea water. The blonde Hokage looked at Naruto as well as Sakura and the two were able to hold on for the time being as the Sannin tried to find a possible answer to their situation.

The three moved through the waves while being whipped by both rain water and sea water on all sides, the wind also made them feel even colder, and Tsunade knew that if they didn't find shelter soon, they were going to suffer something known as hypothermia, it was a very dangerous thing to happen and while it normally affected people in cold snowy places, the cold wind and water can be capable of inducing hypothermia in just about anyone.

The three ninja kept on moving through the storm and the waves and amazingly they were not hit by lightning just yet, and that was a blessing in their minds. That was when the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

"Keep heading that way Kit, if memory serves me right, there should be an island there."

How do you know that?

"Never mind that will you? The place used to have a town there that used to be a farming community if I recall, no doubt it's been abandoned but it's better than nothing."

Naruto moved ahead as the Kyuubi told him where to go and he shouted to both Tsunade and Sakura.

"THIS WAY!!!"

The two women couldn't hear what he was saying all that clearly but they were able to understand what he meant as they followed him, it seemed like hours after the incident that had destroyed their ship and it was, but it was not long before the trio spotted a large island with several mountains in the area, the sight of an island was welcome news to the three as they pushed themselves to reach the island as best they could before things got really bad for all of them, they needed to rest as soon as they got there before exhaustion claimed them, it was only due to the fact that they had eaten earlier that gave them the energy to keep moving forward to the island. The closer they got to the island, the larger the island appeared to be until they finally reached the beach before them, they were not injured yet but the feeling of wet yet solid ground on their feet was an instant morale booster for the three ship wreck survivors.

As the three of them reached the beach on foot, they ran using the water walking trick they all had learned and finally arrived on the sandy beach, but Tsunade knew that they didn't have time to relax just yet as they needed to head inland and find shelter from the heavy falling rain that was already taking over the area of the island that they had just arrived to, this was not the first time she had been soaked to the skin in rain as a Kunoichi during the wars….but…

Tsunade managed to suppress those thoughts as she needed to focus on other matters for the time being, she knew Sakura had undergone survival training and would be bale to hold her own, she worried about Naruto however, as she hoped that he had gotten enough training from Jiraiya to survive on his own way as well as help out in surviving in this place. But she was tired and the cold water that soaked her was not helping matters to say the very least, the wind also added to her discomfort and she could see that the two were also affected by all this for the moment and she wished that she could find some way to warm herself up as well as do the same for the others. However the rain had soaked all the wood in the area and therefore a fire was very much out of the question.

Naruto however was not going to worry too much, he had undergone considerable training with the Pervy Sage and had his endurance increased which was why he was able to tolerate the cold a lot more than before, the fact that the Kyuubi had also used it's chakra to keep him warm helped matters greatly as he and the two Kunoichi went deeper into the forest.

It was then that they found a valley that was in a depression with a large number of trees forming a natural canopy that had a patch of dry ground on it a welcome sight for the three as they moved there. As soon as they sat down the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto as it continued to use it's chakra to keep the blonde Genin warm.

(("We're going to need a fire soon kit, the last thing you want to happen to you is to die of cold."))

(How do you propose I do that Kyuubi, the wood around here is already wet so there's no way I can light a fire.)

(("Use your head kit, there's always a way, and you don't need to rely all the time on wood you know, look for dried leaves and twigs, make the fire small first and then look for larger branches, hurry up."))

Naruto groaned and left, much to Tsunade and Sakura's shock, but they were unable to stop him as the blonde was already looking deep into the forest to look for anything that could help get a fire going, it took some time but he did find a good amount of dry wood un hidden areas thanks to the Kyuubi guiding him, he made several kage Bushin and gathered all that he could and gave it to the Kage Bushin to take back to Tsunade and Sakura. As soon as he was sure he gathered enough he headed back and the two women were still there and they were not very happy with what he had done as Sakura spoke.

"Naruto-kun! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten lost out there!"

Naruto nodded as he sat down and spoke to Sakura as he could tell that she was indeed greatly worried about him.

"I know, but the sooner….we get afire g-going, then all the better…."

The fire was not that big but it provided some level of warmth that was welcomed by the three ninjas, but then the two women saw that Naruto's teeth were chattering loudly, that was more than enough to warn both Medic Nin that Naruto was freezing up due to the cold and that was more than enough to worry the two of them, Tsunade knew that with the Kyuubi inside of him already, Naruto could recover tomorrow, but she knew that until that time came, the blonde Genin would have to go through the feeling of freezing and that was something she didn't want to happen to Naruto of all people. The same could be said for Sakura as well as she saw the effects the cold weather had on Naruto as well as his soaking clothes. The two Medic Nin then looked at one another seriously and then nodded.

Naruto had no idea what they were thinking or what they were about to do so he was shocked nearly out of his skin when the two Kunoichi began to take their clothes off! Tsunade removed her jacket, and then her sandals, and finally her top, allowing him to see her wearing only her fishnet style bra top and her short fishnet pants, he looked to see Sakura removing her vest, shoulder pads, then her greaves, the sandals and her knee pads as well as her skirt. She was now only wearing her fishnet undergarments at this point, the same as Tsunade herself.

He barely had time to speak when the two women a began to remove his jacket, his sandals, his black inner shirt, and as they were about to remove his pants he managed to fight the cold long enough to speak despite his chattering teeth messing up his words.

"W-W-What….are you two, d-d-doing?!"

Tsunade replied seriously.

"Now's not the time to talk, we need to stay warm before we catch hypothermia, come here quick."

Naruto tried to resist but he was no match for both Kunoichi and they began to hug him tight, Tsunade then used her long jacket to cover the two of them along with Naruto's jacket. As soon as that was over, the blonde Genin began to feel very warm and very much relaxed, however since he only had his boxers on and he was by all right naked, he had no trouble feeling both Tsunade and Sakura on either side of him with their own near naked bodies touching him.

He blushed deeply and the sly part of his male psyche spoke to him.

(Now this IS nice…)

Naruto tried to speak but Sakura spoke to him first.

"You should rest Naruto-kun….it's going to be a long night."

The Tsunade spoke as well.

"But don't any bright ideas Naruto-kun, this is only for one night…."

Naruto nodded as he decided to just sleep as the three of them managed to keep themselves warm for the night.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up the next day and managed to get his head out of the sleepiness that he had with him and looked about, he was somewhat confused as to why they were in a forested area and it was then that his memories of the events that had them leave the ship came back into his mind. And what happened the night before. The memory of seeing the women in nearly nothing as well as feeling their bodies on his own body was more than enough to get him thinking about other things, but he quickly suppresses that idea and decides to get dressed, the Kyuubi then spoke to him.

(("Quite an interesting night huh kit?"))

(Shut up.)

(("Touchy aren't we? Anyhow, let's go get some food for breakfast, check your gear and let's go out hunting."))

Naruto did so and was able to see that he had all his kunai, metal wire, and shuriken as well as his frog wallet and the money he had saved and kept out of Jiraiya's hands, he also found his other storage scroll that had his extra ramen supplies as well as spare kunai and shuriken, showing that he was very much well equipped for the task at hand as well as finding a dry notepad and pen that he had taken with him and kept close. He wrote a message to both Tsunade and Sakura that he was going to out to find them some food to eat. With that done, he finally moved out and began to look for anything that he could catch for eating.

As he looked through the woods, eh was able to find a number of food items, bushes that he recognized as wild peanuts that had their nuts ready for harvesting, he gathered as much as he could, he found a number of fruit bushes as well as wild apples, oranges, and grapes as well. The food he found was certainly worth it and then the blonde arrived at a valley when the Kyuubi spoke to him once more.

(("Hold up kit, we can set up some traps here to catch any food we might need."))

(What do you mean?)

(("This place looks ideal for us to make snares, we might get lucky and catch a number of rabbits, those would be good for us to get plenty of good meat for eating. Come on kit, time to set up those snares."))

Naruto grumbled a bit as he went to work and cut several branches that he began to bend down and he set up the snares which he used the metal lines that he had with him, it took some time and a bit of effort, but soon he was able to make the snares and he used some grass roots and got the sap and rubbed it on the snares under the Kyuubi's advice to hide his smell from the animals that he might be able to catch..

As soon as the snares were done, Naruto continued to move onwards to locate more food items, he finds some wild chickens and manages to kill them with his kunai. As soon as he was done hunting, he returned to the site where he had placed the snares and to his amazement that the three to four snares that he had set up had managed to catch a pair of rabbits, apparently the rabbits were heading back to their burrows and had gotten caught by the snares. As much as he hated doing this to such cute animals, he had to do it, to which the Kyuubi replied.

(("Food is food Kit, either kill and eat, or be killed and be eaten. There's more than enough food for now, come on, I think it's time to head back to camp and get down to the cooking bit."))

As soon as he got back to the camp, he was surprised to find that both Tsunade and Sakura were not there anymore, for a brief moment he was feeling an onrush of panic but then spotted the very same paper that he left behind and as soon as he looked at it, he saw that the two had woken up and hand gone to look for a place to clean up. This meant he had to worry about cooking the food himself.

He sighs as he got to work and went to looking for fuel and wood to make a fire, and as soon as the fire was up and running, the blonde Genin got down to cooking the chickens and rabbits that he found, he removed all the feathers on the chickens and placed them aside for a different use, thankfully the rabbits were not that hard to skin, as soon as he was done, the Kyuubi guided him to use a spit roast for the rabbits and he cut up the chickens and began to roast them on sticks, with that done for the time being, the blonde decided to relax a bit and soon the smell of cooking meat filled his nose. He liked it but he kept the fire low and not too big to make sure that he didn't burn up the meat that he had caught.

He then decided to go out and then as soon as he got to a nearby part of the valley beyond the forested area, he heard water moving along in the same way a river would normally move, he was interested in getting a good rink as well as clean himself up after all his work so he headed in that direction, however, as soon as he cleared the area, he stumbled on the two Kunoichi just as they were about to get into a lake for a bath, Sakura saw him and she quickly gasped and covered herself up while glaring at him.

"NARUTO?!"

The blonde Genin and realized that he was in serious trouble now and sure enough the two women were now glaring at him and for a brief moment, the blonde Genin wondered if this was the same way Tsunade had caught Jiraiya when she caught him peeking at her of all people.

Tsunade glared at Naruto and Naruto was shaking his head as he closed his eyes while trying to apologize for his actions.

"Tsunade-baasan it was an accident I swear!!!!"

The Hokage was not in the mood to listen as she stalked over to the blonde Genin and as soon as she was close to him, she used her finger to flick his head and sent him flying into the bushes and the ground, the blonde ninja rolled on the ground and was soon on his back while Tsunade who was wearing only her undergarments was on top of him with a glare. The atmosphere was very tense as Sakura was torn on trying to cool her sensei's temper and keep Naruto out of trouble.

However, the blonde Hokage merely grabbed Naruto and hauled him to his feet and replied.

"I know that since I have no doubt Yamato told you about what I did to Jiraiya when I caught him peaking at me back then. But that it is still very rude that you did that Naruto-kun, consider yourself lucky that I am not going to do that to you."

Naruto opened his eyes a bit, but quickly shut them up once more as he knew that doing so was going to incur the blonde Hokage's wrath, however he had to privately admit that he could see why Jiraiya would peak at Tsunade despite the fact that she was not THAT naked as she was wearing her inner fishnet outfit which was somewhat thinner and easier to see through as well as her….

(Damn….knock it off.)

Tsunade then turned Naruto around and spoke to him while pushing him away gently.

"Now then, go away and let me and Sakura have our bath. As soon as I am sure that you're not around I'll tell you when you can open your eyes. But if I find out you are still doing something perverted, then I will do something more serious and so will Sakura…"

Naruto gulped and walked away, he knew that Tsunade would do it if she was pushed too far and walked away as best he could without injuring himself, as soon as he was a fair distance, he waited for Tsunade to speak and didn't have to wait very long before as she did so.

"All right Naruto-kun, you can open your eyes, but make sure not to do that again."

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed a bit, he then moved away from the lake and decided to do something for the time being to avoid the images of seeing both Tsunade and Sakura in their undergarments, the blonde blushed at that and it took a greater level of effort for him to place those images aside this time. He focused on getting some things done this time in order to relax a bit more. He managed to get the cooking of the captured rabbits and chicken done and the smell of cooking meat was enough to get him calm once more.

--------

Back at the lake…

Tsunade sighed as she was now bathing in the water wearing only some cloth pieces to cover her breasts and her sex while Sakura did the same, they were acting as if they were in some sort of hot-spring at the moment. The two women managed to relax themselves for the moment in order to wash away the dirt, mud and grime that were on their forms after all they had to do in order to catch their lunch for the day.

They could smell the food being prepared by the blonde Genin and that was more than enough to get the two of them in a more relaxed and calm mood as they cleaned themselves up, Sakura then turned to the blonde Sannin.

"Do you think we're going to be rescued soon Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm not so sure yet Sakura, we have to do our best for now while we're here on this place and hope that the people who made it back to the mainland are going to send word of what had happened, I just hoped that Naruto's Kage Bushin that he used before the ship went down to tell the others our direction was able to do well. The best we can do is survive here and sit tight until rescue comes."

"I guess….at least we're not in places where some people have anger towards Konoha Tsunade-sama."

"True, and at least we're all together….though I hope that Naruto-kun has not developed those tendencies of his too well."

Sakura understood that comment as she was aware that Jiraiya had been Naruto's teacher and companion when he left Konoha for nearly three years, as much as she had respect for the Sannin including Jiraiya, she was worried about what might happen to Naruto if he became as perverted as his sensei.

As they finished their bath, they got dressed and joined Naruto in their camp and they were finally able to have a good meal to help them relax a great deal after all the things that they had to deal with. Thankfully the food was good enough for the rest of the day as they decided to go around the island as well as set up signal fires so that if they were able to spot a ship that well within signaling distance, they were going to be able to signal the ship to come and get them.

As the day ended, the three managed to catch some more food, namely some more wild chicken along with some fish and amazingly enough, they caught a young calf, readying the meat took a lot of time and it was seriously messy for all involved, but hours later the smell of cooking food was more than enough to help them relax more for the day. As soon as they were full, they all decided to talk first on how they were going to survive on the island they were on until they were rescued. They had to plan things out for the time being so that they would not be having a hard time while they were here and keep themselves busy.

--------

The next few days were a very difficult time for the three of them but they were able to work well together in making the best of their current situation. The fact was that with Tsunade and Sakura's skills both in medical Jutsu and their combined superhuman strength, they had a very easy time setting a good camp and shelter, plus they were able to hunt for food a lot better than they normally would have been able to do as well as get whatever they needed in order to make life easier for them on the island.

They were able to make a good shelter with slabs of stone that the two women had been able to break apart with their super human chakra enhanced strength. These would serve to make the walls for their new shelter when they got the mud ready as well as the wood logs and strong vines to help make their shelter, the logs would serve to act as the foundation inside and then they worked on the roof, starting with logs that were tied in place with the strong vines that they were able to find in the forest and then with moss and mud on the top with large sections of flat wood that they were able to make to add extra protection, the finished off the roof with branches with leaves to prevent water from seeping in, the shelter resembled an large hall and had vents on the walls to let air in and out as well. The sleeping area was made with soft earth, moss mixed with leaves, feathers, and covered with the skins of the animals they were able to find. They even made pillows with the skins and furs stuffed with soft grass, leaves and feathers for them to lay their heads down on.

They also made some barriers around the valley they were in, going as far as to make a wall and a moat for them to defend themselves from predators, and making a sliding door that would keep the critters out, with the inner walls being reinforced by slabs of stone that they were able to bring in. The sliding door was something that Naruto learned when the reconstruction of Konoha was still ongoing and before he left to train with Jiraiya. The designed a lock that responded only to their chakra so that the place would be locked up if they had to leave, they also diverted a portion of the nearby river to their side and form a pool where they could clean, and wash up as well while they used the lake nearby for bathing as well as gathering water for drinking and eating.

The Kyuubi's words about the island being the former sight of a farming community was proven through when they explored the island and found an abandoned town that seemed to already be falling apart, apparently the rich volcanic soil there was the reason people decided to set up this place, but apparently they had left for no apparent reason. The three salvaged what they could from the place and found some left over tools, and supplies that were useful to add to their own supplies. The items ranged from needles, thread, hammers, a pair of saws, and some cooking utensils. There was not much left there since it seemed that time and the elements had destroyed the rest, it was sad that they were not able to find any boats there at the pier that they could use in any fashion.

They were able to find a good deal of food items on the island, apart from the local wildlife of wild rabbits, wild chickens, edible birds, snakes, fresh water fish and more, the farm animals that were left in the land had grown to adapt into their home well, there were cows, sheep, pigs, and goats as well to the menu and the creatures were able to survive in this land well. The three managed to use the animals well along with the wild fruits and grains that were the remains of the previous farming attempts made by the people who used to live on this island. The wild crops and the already existing native herbs, fruits and the like served as their sources of food, Naruto then created a raft with a good deal of hard work and got sea food as well as he used a sharpened wooden pole as a spear.

They decided to conserve their clothes and began to use the skins of the creatures they were able to catch, they stored the clothes away for them time being, the skins of the animals were first treated well and cleaned until they useful as clothes, the two women got to making the undergarments as well as some skirts and simple shirts though it took some time since both women were not exactly that good in needle work though Sakura had better luck due to taking lessons from her mother before. Naruto took to wearing just his regular boxers while wearing a simple poncho and a pair of short pants made from the skins. The clothes were not going to win awards in a fashion show, but they were going to be good to use for the time being.

They also made sure to routinely patrol the island's various areas where they had set up the signal fires and look for any ships, the three of them were able to do so as they had managed to salvage enough parts to create telescopes that allowed them to see at a much greater distance than they would have normally been able to do without them at all. This was something that they were more than happy to have on hand as well.

The three also helped each other out in training as well as in other matters that were key to their survival on the island.

Tsunade decided to help Naruto develop a higher level of chakra control so he could be better able to conserve his chakra and give himself a greater deal of flexibility in a fight, something that Tsunade knew from firsthand experience to be a very important part in a ninja's arsenal as well as healing any injuries and wounds that would occur while they were there. She also helped perfect some of Sakura's training to make sure that everything was up to date for her to use when they would once more go out on a mission as soon as they were back in Konoha.

Sakura helped Tsunade with her own chakra enhanced strength to help with the usual needs of gathering supplies as well as gathering firewood. She also took the time to help Naruto would when Tsunade needed to get some much needed rest when the need came for her to take as much sleep as she needed since they would routinely take turns with their various duties

Naruto helped out a great deal as well with his kage Bushin and when he needed to, he was able to use his Elemental Chakra training to even up the odds when it came to work so the two Kunoichi could focus on other important matters. He also helped both Tsunade and Sakura by training with them regularly to help keep each other fit and in good shape.

Neither of them gave up the hope that they would soon be rescued by the others back in Konoha so they held on and kept doing what they could to keep themselves busy and active. They also took the time to bath in the sea to relax as well apart from doing their training to keep in shape.

All the while the blonde Genin had to deal with the fact that he was with not only his long time crush, but also a woman who he cared for deeply and with this situation playing before him, it was not going to be easy, at times he would accidentally spot them dressing up as well as seeing them in their animal skin bra style tops and their undergarments and nothing else, the images of that time when he saw either Tsunade or Sakura or even both of them at the same time was more than enough to test his ability to retain his composure and self control. The Kyuubi certainly didn't help matters is it tested his patience as well by replaying those same images as well as making him recall that dream he had before. Naruto felt the tension in him grow and he did his best to maintain his calm on regards to the situation before him though his other side did enjoy the sight of the two women whenever he got to see them without getting caught easily.

Of course he was not the only one feeling the strain as the two women themselves were also feeling it.

Tsunade had always cared for Naruto but being stuck on the island and seeing him most of the time when he didn't have his poncho on and seeing how much he had matured over the years was a test to her as well. Technically she was already in her fifties and was more than able to control herself, along with the fact that she saw him as someone who reminded her of the two people she loved the most in her life, but she was still a woman and being near an attractive young man was more than enough to test the Sannin's self control. Sometimes she wished that it was not the case, but there was a part of her that admired how much Naruto had matured physically, emotionally, and mentally compared to how he was back when he was still a kid despite retaining some of his more annoying traits. Naruto had grown into a good man, that much she could see….as well as a very desirable one. And despite the situation she sometimes caught him when he was also bathing, reversing the situation as well as she had peaked at him, and she had to admit that when she did do it, she had the desire to lick her lips as well.

Try as she might, the Sannin was enjoying it too much for her to ignore.

Sakura herself was also feeling it, as much as she had not liked Naruto when they were younger, due to her previous love for Sasuke, she had to admit that he had grown into a rather attractive young man in his own right. She saw him without the poncho as well as her sensei, and like Tsunade she had to admit that Naruto had indeed grown up a great deal since their last meeting. She had even seen him when he was bathing and the hidden perverted side of her personality reveled in the sight of his well build frame as well as his face, which had lost most of the baby fat and was now lean and strong, definitely the face if a young man who was no doubt going to be very handsome as soon as he was at full maturity.

As the days turned to weeks and then into a full two and a half months, both parties were feeling the tension in the air between them, and they knew in their deepest thoughts that sooner or later, they would have to deal with it all at some point and time while they were on the island. However Naruto decided to place that aside for the moment and focus on the here and now, he had no idea that it was going to come back and grab him when he least expected it.

--------

In the camp…

Sakura and Tsunade, wearing their animal skin clothes were busy resting after another long day hauling in some extra supplies, Naruto was currently out for the moment, looking for some more food to add to their stores of food as well as for dinner. The blonde Genin was currently using his Kage Bushin to move about and scan the island not just for food but to see if there were signs of ships coming nearby. The two women were happy that Naruto was currently out looking for food and also for any sign of rescue. The blonde Genin worked his butt off to do his best to make their lives comfortable and livable as best he could and the women knew that to be impressive. As they finished with the food that they stored in the bins for safe keeping the blonde Hokage sat down and decided to rest for a moment or two.

"Well….that should do it, now we need to rest a bit before cooking dinner again."

"Hai Tsunade-sama…"

As they sat down Tsunade decided to ask Sakura a question.

"How are things between you and Naruto-kun Sakura?"

Sakura thought it over and replied.

"It's been all right….he's still the same, but at least he's grown up…."

"I see…did you find out about….the Kyuubi?"

Sakura turned to look at Tsunade with surprise as she had no idea that Tsunade knew about it, she then reminded herself that as a Sannin, Tsunade would know about the Kyuubi as she had been in the ninja world for a good deal of time before she was born so she would know about it, not to mention the fact that she was the Hokage and would have known the truth already about Naruto's burden. She calmed herself and nodded as she spoke to her sensei as a Medic Nin.

"I did, when we were heading to rescue Gaara when he was taken by Akatsuki. I was shocked to say the least….and when…"

Tsunade listened as Sakura told her about the meeting with Kabuto and Orochimaru when they were with Yamato and Sai and how she had been injured by Naruto who was controlled by the Kyuubi after hearing how from Kabuto about how far Naruto would go to rescue Sasuke, even if it meant giving himself over to the Kyuubi. That was why she vowed never to let anything happen to him, she would protect him with her life and all her skill. Tsunade smiled warmly at that as she could tell that her apprentice meant every word that she said to her. The Hokage however wondered if there was more to the whole thing in Sakura's case.

As soon as Sakura was done with her story, Tsunade decided to reveal something that she knew was important to her as well as Jiraiya.

"Sakura, I have something important to tell you as well."

"What's that Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade took a deep breath and spoke seriously to Sakura.

"Sakura, have you ever wondered who Naruto's parents were?"

Sakura thought about it and recalled the time when she was younger and Sasuke had not defected to join Orochimaru then. She had once made fun of Naruto and the memory of what she had said that time was not something that she was proud of and she decided to reply.

"I…well, I used that to make fun of Naruto once, back when Sasuke-kun was with us, but I know that it was a mistake on my part. And now that I think about it, I am curious about his parents, I know Naruto-kun is an orphan, but he did have parents before…why are you asking me this Tsunade-sama?"

Because what I'm about to tell you is a very deep secret that only few in the village know about, including Naruto himself. I know who Naruto's parents were."

"You do?"

Tsunade nodded and spoke seriously.

"Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the last ninja survivor of the former Land of Whirlpools, when she was young her manners and attitude were the same as Naruto when he was younger, but she was a kind hearted, gentle and level headed woman, back then she was considered something of a tomboy, but as soon as she got older, she was known for her great beauty as well. Her husband and Naruto's father was a genius ninja from Konoha, who was the former student of Jiraiya himself and the former Jonin sensei of your own sensei Kakashi, he created the Rasengan and also mastered Gamabunta a f eat neither Naruto nor Jiraiya could do, and he became known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and his name was Minato Namikaze, or as we know him as the Fourth Hokage."

Sakura was shocked to the core by the whole thing as she spoke.

"You mean….that Naruto is the son of THE Fourth Hokage?!"

Tsunade nodded and Sakura could tell that her Sannin sensei and the current Hokage of Konoha was not lying to her in any fashion and she couldn't help but be shocked by all this, it was then that she recalled something in her studies back in the Academy.

"But….the Fourth Hokage was said to have never had a wife Tsunade-sama, how can that be?"

"Minato and Kushina kept their relationship very private and few knew of it, and the few included me, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sarutobi-sama. They also kept the fact that she was pregnant a secret since Minato had many enemies and if they knew that Minato had a family, they would have gone after them."

Sakura was awed by this but then when she recalled how the Fourth died to save the village, combined with her knowledge that the Fourth had sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto and now knowing that Naruto was the Fourth's son she looked at Tsunade and spoke out.

"But if that is true, then why would the Fourth seal the Kyuubi in Naruto?! Why would he let his own son suffer the way Naruto has?! I heard that the Fourth was a kind, gentle and compassionate person, and his love for the people of Konoha made him a hero….why do that to your own son?! Why seal a monster like the Kyuubi inside Naruto-kun?!"

Tsunade sighed and replied.

"Jiraiya and I never knew the full details, but according to what I know, Minato did something to the Kyuubi's chakra that allows Naruto to use it when he needed to. We never understood why, but we both knew that Minato was never the kind of person to do something without a good reason. And Jiraiya thinks that maybe there was some threat that Minato saw that day when he and Gamabunta faced the Kyuubi that warranted him to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. He always believed in his son becoming a hero, which was why….before he died, he asked the people of the village to see Naruto as the hero who contained and imprisoned the Kyuubi."

"But many didn't see it that way and you no doubt saw how they treated Naruto growing up, only the few who knew of the truth kept that promise to Minato, one of them was Sarutobi-sensei, which was why he had Naruto take his mother's last name to shield him and take care of him as best he could. I also think that the threat Minato saw is why he did that, to allow Naruto the chance to use this power to fight that threat someday. He no doubt believed that his son would be the one who would face that threat. I guess it was why he was named Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"Minato and Kushina, when she was still pregnant with Naruto were visited by Jiraiya and who had written a book that had little to do with those trashy books he wrote, and was about a hero ninja who strove to bring peace to the world in his own way. Minato and Kushina were impressed and to honor the hero in the book and Jiraiya who Minato held in high regard, they gave Naruto his name, that makes Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather."

Sakura was stunned by all this and Tsunade replied.

"Now I must ask you to keep that all as a secret…someday when Naruto is ready you can tell him and so will I, but not now, all right?'

Sakura nodded and that was enough for Tsunade as they decided to talk about other things….namely the feelings that they were feeling towards the blonde Genin in question. Sakura was surprised by this and couldn't help but voice her surprise at this.

However Tsunade was able to convince Sakura to look deeply into her own thoughts concerning Naruto and think about how she really felt about her blonde comrade and team mate. Sakura did so and it was not long before she finally admitted that she did care for him deeply, enough to love him and she decided that she couldn't make him suffer anymore on her behalf and she would do something about it. Tsunade smiled and replied that she too loved Naruto and she felt that she needed to show that in a way that would make Naruto happy and they were going to do it tonight.

Needless to say, Sakura was shocked by this but Tsunade was adamant on the matter and Sakura knew that when Tsunade was serious about something she was not going to be dissuaded from her course as they talked it over. They finished just in time as Naruto returned with his latest catch and they cooked dinner that night.

As they finished their dinner of roasted beef, hot potatoes, herbs and fresh fruit, it was then that Tsunade made her move on the whole situation before them.

"Naruto-kun, mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto had decided to call Tsunade in a more formal matter to avoid getting himself injured by her temper outburst and it seemed to work as Tsunade smiled a bit more at him, something that was blessing in his mind.

"How are you holding up here with us?"

Naruto wondered what that was all about and replied.

"I'm….fine, it's kind of hard actually, but I can manage."

"Hard huh?"

Tsunade smiled a bit more at that while Sakura was blushing at that, this made Naruto all the more confused and somewhat worried, that increased as soon as Tsunade spoke.

"When you say hard, does that happen when you peak at me and Sakura-chan even when I warned you not to?"

Naruto gulped as he was getting very anxious and worried at this as Tsunade then moved a bit closer to him and Sakura did the very same thing.

"What are you saying?!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto seriously and spoke.

"Tell me the truth Naruto-kun, do you find it hard to look at both Sakura-chan and me while we are here on the island without thinking perverted thoughts?"

Naruto blushed hard at that and gulped as he nodded, expecting that his confession was going to make him become a punching bag. But then, much to his surprise, Tsunade smiled even more and laughed a bit at him.

"Relax, it's a normal thing for guys your age to do, besides, to be honest, we're guilty of the very same thing as well."

"Huh?!"

"Naruto-kun, you are a handsome guy you know, any woman worth her time in life can see that. So I have to admit that I am attracted, and even Sakura-chan is as well."

Naruto was blushing furiously now and that was when Tsunade sprang the trap.

"We do love you, did you know that?"

"Huh?!"

Tsunade smiled at that as she whispered in Naruto's ear seductively.

"I loved you because you reminded me of two good people I loved and my faith in you to be a great Hokage someday, but I am a woman also and even though I am really fifty three I do find men attractive, and you certainly are one. Plus you have grown well to be a good man a man who would make any woman proud to love with all of her being, how can I not love that?"

Tsunade then moved back and replied.

"And I think Sakura has something to say to you as well."

Sakura nodded and spoke.

"I and Tsunade-sama talked about it and I realized something. You loved me so much when we were young Naruto-kun, and you did all you could to make me happy, even though I never knew that until the day you promised me that you would bring Sasuke-kun back. I saw it and all those times you risked your life to keep me safe. I thought about tall that…and then the day you gave yourself to the Kyuubi to save Sasuke. I realized that I always caused you pain and now I want to stop that, I do love you Naruto-kun, and I want to make the pain stop for you."

Naruto had no idea what to do at this moment as he was glued to the floor, that was when both women took him to their sleeping area and then placed him there…then both women kissed him deeply, and at that moment, Naruto lost all his basic thoughts as he stayed right there.

--------

In Konoha…

Shizune managed to finish the latest round of paperwork and she was tired, the Jonin apprentice of Tsunade had taken the duty of keeping Konoha together after Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto had been declared missing ever since the report came that pirates had attacked the ship that the Hokage and her two escorts were on, the good news was that eye witnesses from the battle had stated that the three had escaped alive and were supposed to be heading to safety. That was more than enough for her to do what she could to help find her sensei, Sakura and Naruto-kun as well.

Thankfully Jiraiya was there to help along with Sai, Yamato and Kakashi to help her with the day to day work operations to keep Konoha from falling apart at the seams. She was happy for that and even though it had been two months she and they had led Konoha together as well as keep Homura and Koharu from trying something that would have been a major problem to say the very least.

She then got a report that showed several areas near the area where the ship sank and saw in the map that there was an old farming island there that was abandoned a decade or so ago. She decided to risk it and called for the others to mount a rescue to go to that location, hoping that Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto-kun were there, hoping that they were safe and sound. That had been sent a few days before due to the fact that the weather had been bad in a mainland which was why they were not able to send out ships before.

She had no idea what was about to happen

--------

(Lemon Time!)

--------

Naruto had no time to react when he was suddenly kissed by Tsunade deeply while Sakura hugged him tightly while running her hands on his body from behind him, the blonde Genin had NO idea just how to react to the situation but he knew full well not to do something that was outrageously stupid due to the fact that he was dealing with both Tsunade and Sakura at the moment.

He had already seen and experienced Tsunade's strength and temper and he also felt Sakura's own strength and temper in his own fashion so he KNEW that doing something to anger both the women was certainly a one way trip to death or a very long time in a hospital in intensive care, after having been told the fate of his Sannin Jiraiya when he tried to peak at Tsunade when she was taking a bath and knowing that Sakura had the very same strength as Tsunade did as well, he was not in the mood to court death or crippling injury from the two of them.

However it seemed that it was not going to happen as the two women who were only wearing the soft leather and rabbit skin bra and panties and the sight of that was very much a distraction for him when they were not wearing the other soft leather and rabbit skin clothes that they used to preserve their original clothes. But now to see both Sakura and Tsunade like this….it was a man's dreams come true.

Tsunade moaned into the kiss as she dueled with Naruto using her tongue, she knew that what she was doing was somewhat wrong, but that was only to those who were not familiar with ninja laws. In the laws, Naruto, when he became a Genin was now an adult by law, so he was very much open game for anyone, it hurt her to see it when he was walking about Konoha in those lonely times growing up and despite how she felt towards him, she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to do something to help him know that he was not alone.

However she was happy that the truth finally came out and Sakura finally got the message that Naruto did love her deeply and she was willing to love him back. Now with that done, she also could show how much she also wanted to show Naruto her own desire to make him happy, after all he had done, he deserves happiness for a change. And she was going to help give her share of that happiness right here tonight. It might sound wrong, but she admitted that seeing him grow up and also feeling the desire to make him happy had been enough to make her do this.

Sakura smiled as well as she was also eager to finally make Naruto happy, it had taken a while for her to admit that she did care deeply for Naruto, all she needed was to think back about all the times he had been there for her, talking to Tsunade, and finally hearing the truth come out from Naruto's own mouth, after hearing that, she was more than ready and willing to show Naruto just how much things have changed for her and soon for him.

Both women were about to make their move on him and they were going to make sure that Naruto was going to get the right kind of treatment that would make sure to remind him that this was not going to be some dream he was just going to wake up from.

Tsunade used her chakra on her tongue to caress Naruto's own tongue and the inner area of his mouth to make him moan out even more in pleasure, she then sucked his tongue, making Naruto moan even more. As soon as she was happy with Naruto being pleasured orally she then moved away as Naruto tried to take in his breath, she smiled warmly at the sight of Naruto blushing like mad at the sensations that she had given him.

The blonde Hokage enjoyed this moment as she licked his lips a bit, making him gasp a bit at her boldness.

"You like that don't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at that and she smiled warmly at his truthfulness, she then nodded a bit and before Naruto could do anything, he felt his face being turned and when he looked there was Sakura who then kissed him, and Tsunade decided to let Sakura have her turn while she decided to busy herself by pleasuring Naruto's body and having her own time to make him even more happy at this moment. She had to admit that he had been filling up nicely and had also been in a much healthier body than before as she ran her hands on Naruto's muscled form, there was no sign of baby fat on him, not like when he was still younger.

To think he'd be like this…Naruto you are going to be turning heads as soon as you find out about you being the Fourth Hokage's son.

As for Naruto, he was enjoying the fact that Sakura was kissing him deeply at this moment, he had dreamed of this kind of moment with Sakura for a very long time and to be doing this with her was a dream come true. Though he had to admit that he had never imagined he would also be doing it with Tsunade of all people, but he was not going to complain as the blonde Sannin was doing things to him that took away all of his ability to reason and in a very pleasurable way as well.

The blonde Hokage explored Naruto's now exposed form with the exception of his boxer shorts and decided to leave that for last as she continued to touch his muscles and skin, enjoying the feeling and the heat coming from the young man's body. She began to kiss and lick his chest, then his abdomen and then back again, Tsunade had a thing for well toned and hardened muscles on men that she enjoyed immensely, she used to do that to Dan when they were still dating and before they were to be married formally.

As soon as she was done, Sakura was done with her turn of kissing Naruto to near senselessness and she was joined by her pink haired apprentice in pleasuring Naruto at the moment, the blonde Sannin liked the boldness Sakura was displaying at this moment as they worked in unison to bring Naruto to the heights of pleasure, and judging from the way he was moaning out their names as well as his growing pleasure at their actions, they were doing a very good job at it at this moment.

The two of them then decided to remove Naruto's only article of clothing left and gently pulled his boxers aside without tearing it off, and there they gazed at his now freed cock and both women were smiling happily and as well as looking on amazement. Naruto was well endowed for his age, no doubt not just due to his training and natural growth, but also due to the fact that he had the Kyuubi inside of him.

Tsunade licked her lips a bit more as she looked at Naruto's fully aroused cock while blushing a bit at the sight before her. The blonde Hokage couldn't help herself as very naughty thoughts began to take root in her on what she could do to Naruto when he was like this.

For a young man, he's really well gifted….mmmm, this will be good.

As for Sakura, she was amazed that Naruto was endowed like this in her life, she couldn't help but be drawn to the sight before her and wonder just how she had missed this before, But there was no denying the fact that she liked what she saw….she liked it a LOT!

The two women put that aside for now and continued with their previous actions on the blonde Genin who cried out once more at their actions on him.

"AAAHHHHHH!!! SAKURA-CHAN! TSUNADE-CHAN!!!"

The endearments made both women grin happily at Naruto as they carried on with their actions on him.

Naruto was happy to have his cock free of his boxers, but now the relief was quickly replaced by pleasure and he tried to do his best and also control himself as the pleasure that was flooding his mind at this moment was going to overwhelm him. The blonde Genin couldn't help himself as he moaned out at their actions as both Sakura and Tsunade began to rub their hands on him as well as their bodies. It was then that he decided to at least try and make his own moves in this kind of situation instead of doing nothing but stay in the sidelines.

With that plan of action, he reached out and touched Sakura and Tsunade, both women moaned at that and Tsunade smiled warmly at Naruto and spoke.

"It's about time Naruto-kun, you really should take part in this you know."

Naruto blushed and both Sakura and Tsunade laughed a bit gently at that and the two of them went to work in making the blonde Genin have the best time of his life as they continued to caress, kiss, lick, and touch Naruto in the best places, they finally reached his cock and both of them took their turns moving her hands on his cock, going the motions gently in order to make Naruto happy, Sakura was on Naruto's right side while Tsunade was on the left and both of them were pressing their bodies to him, that allowed Naruto to see their breasts near him on either side.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Naruto could only moan out deeply in pleasure as both Sakura and Tsunade continued to caress his cock while gently licking and kissing either side of his face as well as his neck and chest, as well as using their free hands to massage his body while rubbing their breasts on him at the very same time, sending sensations up and down his body. He looked at them and gently moaned out as the pleasure grew for him, that was the signal for Sakura as when Naruto moved to her side, she didn't hesitate to go into a deep hot lip lock with the blonde Genin.

Naruto moaned as he shared yet another deep kiss with his long time crush and loved one that made him feel like he was in heaven and he then moaned as Tsunade continued to lick and nibble his left earlobe while continuing to pump his cock with her hand alongside Sakura's own hand. The blonde Genin moaned out loudly at this pleasure that was driving him to the brink of his limits. He moaned out a bit more and dueled with Sakura's tongue using his own tongue and the two of them got to taste one another once more.

Sakura enjoyed this moment well and as the two of them parted, the pink haired Kunoichi sucked gently on Naruto's tongue, making him gasp a bit while she felt her own body react to the sensual action she had just done with Naruto, she couldn't help herself at this moment as she wanted make sure that Naruto would reach the heights of pleasure and then make her reach the same pleasure as well.

Then it was Tsunade's turn and the blonde Hokage didn't waste a single second as she kissed Naruto deeply while Sakura took her place in pleasuring Naruto's body as well as continuing to give his fully hard cock the best treatment that she could give it. The blonde Hokage also took things to a much higher level for him. Tsunade used her chakra on her own tongue to make sure that as she kissed Naruto, she would be able to stimulate the nerves in his body, namely his pleasure centers to make him feel even more pleasure. And judging from the way his body acted as well as his moans, she was doing a very good job at it as well.

It was not long before the blonde Hokage moved away from Naruto and so did Sakura and that made Naruto moan out in disappointment as he wondered just why they suddenly decided to leave him hanging like this when he was already reaching his limits, the two women knew that they were not being fair to the blonde Genin at the moment, but they had a plan and now it was the right time to go for it all. They stood before Naruto who was on the higher area of their camp which was where the bed was while the main fire they had in the center of their camp as well as the smaller fires provided plenty of light for him to see them.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto alongside Sakura and then spoke as she reached behind herself to the knot that held her bra together.

"Now I think it's high time we make you really Naruto-kun ."

Naruto could only gasp as the two untied their bra straps from their knots and then they covered their breasts with their hands and undid the knots on the underwear that they had fashion and as soon as those were out of the way, the two women revealed their naked forms to him in all their glory, the very second that happened, Naruto couldn't help but look as both Sakura Haruno and Tsunade were now naked before him.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi was enjoying this moment greatly as it looked at the events happening to it's host…

(("Now this is going to be good!!!"))

--------

Naruto couldn't help but look at the two naked women as they stared right back at him, making him look at them deeply.

As he looked at Tsunade, he couldn't help but admire the blonde Hokage's now naked form, it might be something like Henge, but still the blonde woman was still very much a gorgeous babe.

Naruto couldn't help but admire the beautiful face Tsunade had, framed by her deep blonde hair that was still in their two tails, the same honey brown eyes that would be either relaxed or become fiery with anger. The soft rose red lips that begged to be kissed now and then, and the diamond mark on her forehead. He continued to look down at Tsunade's naked form, admiring her beautiful skin as well as the strength he could see there in her body as well as her arms and her frame.

He looked at her very full and well formed breasts, they were large, there were no doubts about that part of Tsunade's body being the most eye catching and to finally see them in their naked glory was something that Naruto felt proud to be able to see, the deep red nipples and areoles looked very tempting to his eyes as well as also making his now exposed cock stand at full attention at her form.

He looked down to her flat stomach, her womanly curves, and then her hips, admiring how well formed they were before his eyes, and finally he directed his attention to the deep triangular patch of soft blonde hair that was there between her thighs that tempted him deeply, and lastly her long legs as well, well formed and muscled. Tsunade looked every inch a beautiful and regal woman and though he knew that Tsunade was actually in her fifties, he couldn't help but understand why was it that a lot of men who were not very aware of that truth would look at Tsunade in a very lustful way. He also could understand it when he learned that back then when they were younger, Jiraiya had even asked Tsunade out for a date, in fact, even he admitted that if he was already in his twenties and born in the same era as his sensei and Tsunade were, he wouldn't hesitate to take the risk of being beaten up and ask Tsunade herself out on a date.

The blonde Genin couldn't help but look Tsunade over from top to bottom to make sure that he didn't miss any details on Tsunade's beauty and as soon as he was done with his visual inspection of the blonde Hokage, he felt a strong well of heat grow stronger deep in his body at the moment. He always cared for Tsunade as despite her temper and attitude, she did care for him and did her best to make sure that he would do well in his life. That and the fact that she trusted him to be a great Hokage someday when he gained the position was something that made him care deeply for her. And now…this was something that he couldn't help but enjoy immensely.

Tsunade didn't miss the looks that Naruto gave her, and despite the fact she had gotten those kinds of looks before and didn't care in the slightest about it or the men who gave her such looks, the way Naruto looked at he with awe, passion, affection, and lust made her smile, so in order to make him see that she appreciated the attention, she did a very seductive pose that made Naruto gulp loudly and made her smile at the same time.

Naruto then directed his attention to Sakura as he began to admire her own naked form before his eyes, he couldn't help but see that Sakura had grown more beautiful than he last remembered. He couldn't help but notice the beauty she now had since those years when they had last seen one another.

He admired the beautiful face she had on, staring from her thicker and now somewhat longer pink hair that she took good care of even when they were on this island for quite some time now, he looked at her deep emerald eyes, the same eyes that he dreamed of for a very long time, he couldn't help but notice the way they looked to him at the moment, burning with passion, desire, lust and affection it was enough to burn metal at the moment. He admired her face and her lips as well, all in all, he could see why some people considered Sakura to be equal to Tsunade in beauty.

His gaze when down to the rest of her body and looked at her long and well formed arms, to marvel that she had gotten to be so strong yet look so slender at the very same time. he then directed his attention to Sakura's breasts and found them to have grown considerably as well, fitting her slender frame and build. It amazed him that she was even able to keep those breasts of hers hidden from him when they were still there in Konoha. But now that she revealed them to him, he was happy beyond belief, the light pink nipples and areoles before him were already hard and begging to be touched, and boy was he aching to get his chance at touching them!

Naruto's examination of Sakura continued as he looked to her flat and well toned stomach as well as her luscious curves. He looked to her long and well formed thighs as well as her legs, and he then looked at the patch of pink hair between her legs. All in all, Sakura was no doubt going to be a very beautiful woman as soon as she reached her twenties, and to see her nude was something that was a dream for the blonde Genin.

Sakura was not blind to the way that Naruto was looking at her, to see the full blush on Naruto's face as well as the awe, lust, passion, love, and desire in Naruto's eyes as he looked at her was very arousing as there was no doubt that he was truly happy with the way she looked to him. With that in mind, she replicated her sensei Tsunade and made a seductive pose for Naruto's benefit.

The sensual poses made by the two women for him to see was more than enough to make Naruto feel like he was going to pass out from blood los as he body became even harder by the second as he gazed at them. The blonde Genin had never been this aroused, even when he had those naughty dreams in his head, those couldn't match the sight that was before him at this moment, if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up!

The blonde Hokage then moved towards the blonde Genin and so did the pink haired Medic Nin and as soon as they were close to Naruto, they took the time to let him do what he liked and Sakura spoke gently to her long time team mate.

"It's all right Naruto-kun, you can touch us."

Naruto needed no further invitation to do what he wished he could do and he reached out to touch Sakura's breasts and nipples, keeping in mind not to be roguh as she would no doubt hit him really hard if he did, plus even though she could handle a lot more than she did when they were younger, he could never hurt Sakura. He gently ran his hands over her breasts as well as her nipples, and his actions had the right effects as the pink haired Kunoichi moaned out in pleasure as he touched her breasts as well as lift them a bit.

"Ahhhh….just like that Naruto-kun…"

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out at being able to touch Sakura like this and without being bashed in by her. He looked at her breasts and saw that her nipples were getting harder, he then decided to take the initiative this time and made his way forward to take in her right breast and nipple into her mouth. As soon as he did so, Sakura moaned out in pleasure and surprise at his actions.

Tsunade smiled as she pleasured herself with her own hands and complimented Naruto for his initiative in giving Sakura pleasure as well.

"Nicely done Naruto-kun….do it carefully all right."

Naruto nodded at that as he continued to lick and suck on Sakura's breast and nipple to make sure that she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her at this moment, and from the moans coming from his team mate and long time crush and love, he was doing a very good job at the moment since she was not stopping him in any fashion.

Naruto however moved to Tsunade and blushed at how large her firm and full breasts were and the blonde Hokage smiled at that as she allowed him to take his time in admiring her breasts as well as her nipples, it had been a while since she had gotten such looks like that from a man, and Jiraiya didn't quite count due to him being a massive pervert. The blonde Genin then touched Tsunade's breasts gently, making the blonde Hokage moan out as well at the touch of his hands on her breasts as well as her nipples.

Naruto then directed his attention back to Sakura's breasts and nipples, continuing what he was doing previously to her body, making the pink haired Kunoichi moan out in pleasure at the sensations that Naruto was giving her at this moment, she hugged him close to her body and when he moved away from her breasts, Sakura wasted little to no time in kissing Naruto deeply on the lips and also run her hands on his naked body and rubbing her breasts on his body as well. The blonde Genin also moaned as soon as they kissed as Sakura was kissing him ravenously with all that she had at the moment.

Sakura enjoyed this as she deeply kissed Naruto while feeling the warmth in not just his kiss but also in his body, along with his body's strength and hardness, she couldn't help but marvel at how much Naruto has changed when they were still so young, but for now, she was going to enjoy every second of this no matter what. As soon as the kiss between them ended, the pink haired Kunoichi waited for Naruto to continue with what he wanted to do to her.

And she was not going to be disappointed in the least as the blonde Genin continued his actions on her body as he moved from her breasts all the way to her stomach, the blonde couldn't help but admire just hoe beautiful Sakura was as he continued to touch, caress, kiss, and lick her body, enjoying not just the feel and taste of her skin, but also reveling in the moans of pleasure that she made when he did those things, knowing that she enjoyed his actions on her body was more than enough to pleasure him in his own way.

As he arrived to her thighs, he couldn't help but admire Sakura's form once more, taking in her womanly hips and the patch of pink hair there between her thighs that beckoned to him, he looked at her, silently asking if she was all right with it, Sakura nodded and that was more than enough to make Naruto even more eager as she parted her thighs to reveal her already wet vagina before him.

Naruto moved back to enjoy the sight and enjoy it he did as he looked Sakura all over, the sight of her like this made Naruto even more aroused, even more so that Tsunade moved to be behind Sakura at the moment, allowing him to see her own nude form. Tsunade then spoke to him with a very seductive tone.

"So Naruto-kun….do you like to see Sakura-chan like this before you?"

"I do….I really do."

Tsunade smiled warmly at that and knew that Naruto meant every word of what he had said and spoke then to Sakura.

"You heard that Sakura?"

Sakura nodded at that and that was all that Tsunade needed to see as she looked at Naruto and spoke to the eager blonde Genin.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, make Sakura-chan happy the way you always wanted to."

Naruto was more than willing to do just that as he moved back and kissed Sakura once more, making the pink haired Kunoichi moan out in pleasure at his actions, the two kissed one another deeply, using their tongues to duel with one another in each other's mouths, relishing the heat, wetness, smoothness, softness, and taste of one another. As soon as he was done kissing Sakura deeply as well as tasting her, the blonde Genin moved away but not before sucking erotically Sakura's tongue.

He then made his way towards her breasts, marveling at them and moving one to sucking and licking them once more, as well as massaging them gently with his hands. As soon as he was done giving as much attention Sakura's breasts as he could manage , he then made his way lower to her body, kissing, licking and touching her stomach, hips, making it all the way to her navel and between her thighs. Naruto smiled, kissing the patch of pink hair there gently, making Sakura moan out in pleasure as he looked at her vagina in much greater detail. He had never seen one like this before and it made him even more aroused by the second as he decided to touch Sakura's vagina gently.

"Mmm…Nauto-kun!"

Sakura cried out as she felt Naruto gently touch her vagina, she had never felt so aroused before in her life but she was enjoying it by the second as Naruto continued to touch her vagina slowly with his fingers, but she cried out even louder in a moment as Naruto became bolder and used his lips and tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris.

"YESSS!!!!!"

Naruto had to admit that the taste of Sakura's juices on his tongue was very good to his taste buds, he continued to do what he started and relished the feel and taste of Sakura's vagina as well as her juices, he had picked up the idea from one of the Pervy Sage's novels which he was forced to read out of sheer boredom during one of their training trips. Now with what he learned, he had to admit that maybe Jiraiya actually got it right this time.

He put that aside for the moment as his attention was then directed to a strange bulb there and recalled that in the novel this was called the clit and if the novel said it right, this was considered to be a very sensitive part of the woman's sex and should be taken good care of and not to be harmed, but if pleasured right, it could make the woman beg for more after orgasm. He had no idea where the Pervy sage got that information, but considering his reputation and his nature, the blonde Genin had to take in faith that the perverted Sannin was not lying about that.

He put that to the test and gently licked the bulb, earning a great deal of praise from Sakura as the pink haired Kunoichi cried out in pleasure and spoke out his name deeply and in bliss as well.

"Naruto-kun!!!! Right there!!!!"

Naruto relished the way that Sakura cried out his name, it was something that he had been hoping to hear for a quite a while now, and hearing it come out from her while he was doing this to her was an even greater thing for him to hear as he continued with his actions on her vagina as well as her clitoris. The blonde Genin continued to do what he could in order to pleasure Sakura the way she seemed to enjoy as he licked and sucked on her vagina and her clitoris, he could taste the results as more and more of Sakura's juices flowed out from her body. He continued to take in as much as he could manage at this moment, all the while relishing the moment.

Sakura was in heaven at this moment, the pleasure that Naruto gave her was running all over his body like hot water and electricity, she couldn't help herself as she reached out and touched Naruto's head, playing with his blonde hair as well as keeping him where he was at the moment so he could continue to pleasure her body the way she wanted her body to be pleasured by his actions.

Tsunade had to admit that she herself was getting really turned on by all this and decided to join in at some point at a later date, but for now, she sat there and played with both her breasts and her vagina using her own hands. The sight before her was very much welcome as Naruto continued to pleasure her young apprentice and she could tell that Sakura was truly enjoying it, though she had a thought that maybe Naruto had been taking notes from Jiraiya, this was among the very few times that she was thankful that Naruto had shown his perverted tendencies as well as understanding how to pleasure a woman in the right way.

She was also eager to see just how good Naruto was herself, but for now, she enjoyed the show and kept herself aroused with her own hands so she could wait her turn, then she was going to show Naruto a few tricks of her own when it came to having sex with a man. The blonde Hokage was enjoying the sight well and hoped that soon she would have a go at it.

"Ahhhh…..Naruto-kun…."

Naruto enjoyed that as he pushed his tongue deeper into Sakura's vagina, taking in the feel of her inner walls as well as her outer lips with his tongue and also licking her clitoris to make Sakura enjoy herself even more with his actions on her body. He then decided to try in using his fingers slowly. He knew that this was his first time trying this sort of thing to ANY woman so he had to do it right or else he was going to spoil the mood and get whacked out cold by an angry Sakura, after all they had done to one another, he was not in the mood to let that happen for any reason .

Sakura gasped as Naruto used his free hands to move in and out of her vagina while he continued his actions on her clitoris, much to her joy as she continued to feel even more pleasure flowing out of her body by the second as Naruto continued to pleasure her deeply, she cried out at each action of Naruto's tongue as well as his fingers on her body.

"MORE!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Naruto carried on and it was not long before Sakura finally reached her limits as she felt her first orgasm of the night.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Sakura tensed up and cried out in deep pleasure and release as she felt her body being overwhelmed by pleasure. She couldn't help but feel like she was going to fly out into the very sky in a haze of joy and delicious heat, all brought to her by Naruto.

Naruto himself was awed by the feeling of Sakura's inner walls moving all over his fingers, the feeling of it all on his fingers was very erotic and as he felt Sakura orgasm, he couldn't help but think on how all he was feeling would feel on his cock and that nearly made him cum himself, but he managed to control himself and enjoy the moment instead while licking and taking in more of Sakura's own juices that flowed out of her vagina.

The pink haired Kunoichi tensed up as the pleasure went through her, she soon recovered and lay back down and panted deeply in pleasure as she was blushing deeply as she couldn't help but relish the pleasure as best she could at this moment. Sakura was then greeted by Tsunade who was smiling at her warmly and her master spoke.

"So Sakura-chan, you like what Naruto-kun did for you?"

"Yes….it was so good Tsunade-sama…."

"Good, now I think it's my turn, you can rest for a while now and then you and can thank Naruto-kun together all right?"

"Hai…"

Naruto heard that and couldn't help but feel a rush of pleasure and eagerness at the meaning in Tsunade's words as he moved away to look at Sakura and she smiled at him, he moved to her and she grabbed him by the back of his neck and gently brought him to her face and kissed him, unmindful of the taste of her own juices on his mouth, in fact it seemed that tasting her own juices mixed with Naruto's own taste made Sakura even more eager for him.

As the two parted Sakura decided to rest for a bit as she knew she was going to need all the energy she could get when the time came, that was enough of a signal for Tsunade to make her own move as she pushed Naruto back a bit and as soon as she was before Naruto, she gently ran her hands on his naked form, making Naruto gasp a bit at Tsunade's action.

The blonde Hokage smiled warmly at that and enjoyed feeling Naruto's muscled form and gently ran her hands on his stomach where the seal was. She sighed mentally and focused on making Naruto happy as she then touched his cock, making Naruto cry out in pleasure.

"Ahhh….Tsu….mmmm"

The blonde couldn't say anything for the moment as he was kissed deeply by the blonde Hokage who was more than willing to kiss him deeply, taking in his taste that was still having traces of Sakura's own juices in it. The two blondes moaned out deeply as Naruto reached out to touch Tsunade's own nude body with his hands, and he relished the feel of Tsunade's body in his hands while the blonde Hokage moaned out in pleasure at the touch of Naruto's hands.

Naruto continued to kiss Tsunade deeply with his own tongue dueling with the blonde Sannin's own tongue, much to his own moaning and Tsunade's own, showing that she was enjoying the pleasure that the two of them were giving one another at this moment. The blonde Genin felt Tsunade's own reply to his actions with his tongue as she moved her own to caress his tongue as well as touch every corner of his mouth.

"Mmmm…."

Tsunade moaned out as soon as the two of them ended their kiss and she spoke to Naruto in a very heated way as she smiled at him.

"Mmm…not bad Naruto-kun, you might become even better at this with time and time is something we do have a lot of."

The blonde Genin blushed at that, making Tsunade smile a bit more as she continued to gently lick and kiss his face all the way to his neck, then she moved to his chest. She then stopped and leaned back to allow him to see her body once more, making him see her in full form and she even parted her legs, allowing him to see her own dripping wet vagina. The blonde gulped a bit as he now saw just how attractive Tsunade was….sure it was something like Henge, but if she looked like this when she was younger, then it was understandable that a lot of men would do what they could to touch her and why Jiraiya had peaked her once.

The blonde Sannin could see the looks that Naruto gave her, she liked that a great deal since it had been a while since she got that kind of look. However she was in the mood for them to take this to the next level, so she spoke to him gently..

"Go on Naruto-kun, do what you like to my body."

Naruto blushed deeply at that and did just that…

He reached out to Tsunade's breasts, touching them gently as well as her nipples, marveling at how big yet firm, soft, warm, and well formed they were. He had to admit that while he was attracted to female breasts, he had never heard f them being this big and couldn't help but find Tsunade's breasts to be actually two of a kind, he continued to massage them as well as the nipples but soon wanted to taste them with his mouth and tongue. He did just that later, running his tongue on Tsunade's right breast as well as her nipple while massaging the other breast and nipple..

Tsunade moaned out in pleasure at that action of Naruto, making that obvious as she spoke to him.

"My Naruto-kun, you are being rather forward….mmmm….there, do it like that…."

Naruto did so was the blonde Hokage moaned out her pleasure for him to hear, he liked that a great deal and was happy as he continued to do his best to bring Tsunade the pleasure he knew that she wanted from him. He licked and sucked on her breast and nipple gently, then slowly speeding it up a little to make things more interesting He then gave the very same treatment to Tsunade's other breast and nipple, making the blonde Sannin moan as well as hold him closer to her, showing to him that she was enjoying his actions on her body.

"Mmmm….that's it Naruto-kun…ahhh….right there…"

Naruto was now on top of Tsunade as he moved away from her breasts and made his way to the rest of the blonde Sannin's beautiful form, he made his way to the valley between her breasts, kissing it gently while running his tongue and lips there, kissing Tsunade gently in each move as he moved lower through her body, the blonde Genin kissed and licked Tsunade's skin, marveling at the fact that he was doing this to Tsunade, she was enjoying it, and she was not bashing his head in for it either.

"Mmm…you like that don't you Naruto-kun?"

"Tsunade-chan…"

The blonde Hokage looked at Naruto as he made his way to her stomach and her navel, she smiled a bit and blushed as Naruto then kissed the patch of her blonde hair, making her moan out a bit at that action made by the young man as he finally reached her vagina.

Naruto examined Tsunade's vagina carefully, it was bit deeper in the color of red and seemed to be a bit bigger than Sakura's which made sense since Tsunade was older than Sakura, but despite the age difference, there was no denying the fact that it was very erotic to the eyes, he could see the details well, the moisture coming out of Tsunade's vagina as well as seeing the clitoris which was a bit bigger than Sakura's own.

"Wow…you look different Tsunade-chan."

"is that bad?"

"No…it's good…"

Tsunade smiled at that honest remark from Naruto and spoke to him.

"Good, go on Naruto-kun…"

Naruto was more than ready and willing to do what he could in order to properly pleasure the blonde Hokage and Sannin as he started out his actions by licking her clitoris gently, kissing it at the very same time, the blonde Sannin game a deep groan at that and while he hoped that he had not hurt the blonde Sannin he heard her increase her breathing and she seemed to be a lot more active as she caressed his head. He had read from the Pervy Sage's novels that some women didn't moan out loudly and that didn't mean that they didn't enjoy a man's actions on them, they did but they were not vocal about it.

There were other ways to see if the women enjoyed what a man did to them and those signs were already being shown to him by Tsunade, there was also the fact that she began to release even more of her juices from her vagina as well as she continued to massage his head as well as bring him closer to her vagina. That was more than enough to convince Naruto to keep going for it as he licked and kissed Tsunade's clitoris, the blonde moaned out a bit more, that was enough to make Naruto continue to do his best to bring the blonde Hokage to orgasm as the sight of the blonde Hokage in release was a great deal of incentive for him to do his best…besides, it was no doubt going to be a sight to see.

Naruto continued to use his tongue as well as his lips on Tsunade's clitoris and her vagina to make sure that he was able to pleasure the blonde Sannin the right way, he then added his fingers to the mix alternating his tongue and lips with his fingers when he pleasured her vagina and her clitoris. That made the blonde Hokage even more aroused as her words could attest to.

"Yes….Naruto-kun, you are getting good at this…"

Naruto would have replied to that praise, but considering where he was and what he was doing to Tsunade at the moment, that was not possible, however that didn't mean that he was not happy with the praise as he continued to pleasure the blonde Hokage. He moved his fingers faster as well as his tongue as he moved from her clitoris and then to her vagina, making the woman begin to moan and cry out a bit more.

"Ahhhh…..yessss….right there….."

"Mmmm…."

Naruto couldn't help himself as he felt that his body was getting even hotter and he felt that his cock grew even harder as Tsunade moaned out as well as releasing even more of her juices for him to lap up as best he could and he was doing his very best to do just that as well.

Tsunade felt the increase in Naruto's actions on her body as the pleasure continued to grow deeply in her body at this moment and she couldn't help but feel even more joy at finally being brought closer and closer to orgasm, she had a feeling that Naruto had picked up these tricks by reading them from somewhere, but didn't mind that at the moment as she relished the pleasure.

It was not long before the blonde Hokage would reach her body's very limits as Naruto used his hands, fingers, lips and tongue with increasing skill, apparently his ability to learn through his body was very good and he could learn just how to pleasure a woman in the right way, something that Tsunade knew would be worth it. The blonde Hokage was already reaching her orgasm at this moment and it hit her like a tidal wave hitting the shoreline.

"YYYEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

Tsunade tensed up and held Naruto's head closer to her vagina as she felt her body being overwhelmed by a massive torrent of heat and sensation. She felt her body release more of it's juices, and she could feel Naruto lapping them up, much to her enjoyment, she also felt her heart beat and breathing rate grow faster as the pleasure flowed all over her. As soon as she felt her body calm down, she relaxed herself and fell back on the bed, panting at the release of her body's deepest pleasure and bliss.

Naruto himself continued to lick up as much of Tsunade's juices as he could manage at this moment as he continued to lick Tsunade's clitoris and vagina as best he could at the moment as well as take in more of her juices that he found to be very good to his own taste buds as Sakura's own juices were before, except Tsunade's was thicker and stronger in taste.

He looked at the blonde Hokage and couldn't help but admire her sweat covered form as well as her breathing as her breasts moved up and down slowly in a very arousing fashion to him, the sight of her vagina still releasing some of her juices, her golden blonde hair behind her like a golden blanket behind her, her face flushed with red and her brown eyes glazed over by pleasure. It was worth it and he was eager to see Tsunade in pleasure once more as soon as he placed his cock into her vagina.

Naruto then moved towards Tsunade and kissed her deeply, the blonde Hokage eagerly responded as well as the two of them kissed one another deeply, the blonde Hokage seemed not to mind the fact that she could taste herself on Naruto's own lips, in fact, just like Sakura before, the combined taste of herself with his own taste made the blonde Hokage even more aroused as she kissed him deeply.

As soon as that was over, Naruto moved away to calm himself, however, that moment of peace was not going to last very long as both Sakura and Tsunade were already active and they were going to go ahead and do what they wanted with him, Naruto didn't have the will to stop, nor did he want to, he had already pleasured both of them so it was fair that they would also get a chance to give the very same treatment to him as well, though he was unsure about how the two of them were going to do that.

Both women smiled warmly at Naruto and Sakura was the one who spoke first to Naruto.

"That was wonderful Naruto-kun, I think Tsunade-sama and I should pay you back somehow."

Tsunade nodded at that.

"I agree with Sakura-chan here, you did a lot for both of us so it's about time we both did something for you…and when I say we both should do something to pleasure you, I mean WE."

Naruto was able to get the idea of that statement but couldn't help himself as his eyes widened at the implications of Tsunade's statement, the idea of two women pleasuring him at the very same time was totally unexpected by Naruto, yet he couldn't help but find himself loving the idea and images of both Tsunade and Sakura pleasuring him at the very same time. He had no idea what they were going to do to him, but he was no doubt never going to forget it.

And he was right…namely since Sakura kissed him deeply, but not before licking his lips, taking in the taste of himself as well as Tsunade's own taste, Sakura and Naruto kissed one another while Tsunade moved closer and the three of them were now in a three way kiss and Naruto felt like he was going to be overwhelmed by the whole situation before him as he could taste both Sakura and Tsunade as both women were rubbing their bodies all over him.

He got an even bigger treat right before his face as both Sakura and Tsunade kissed one another after both broke away from the three way kiss, the sight of his long time crush kissing her own master in such an erotic fashion was something that Naruto liked, even more so that they were not too far from him so he could see the movements of their tongues before him, as the two parted, they allowed their tongues to touch another for a moment or two before the truly moved away.

Tsunade smiled and then placed her breasts before Naruto who didn't hesitate in licking, sucking, and kissing the blonde Hokage's breasts and nipples while Sakura moved to lick and kiss his body. She started by licking Naruto's face, making the blonde moan as he was still kissing, sucking, and licking Tsunade's breasts and nipples while the blonde Hokage was also moaning out due to Naruto's actions on her breasts while she ran her hands on his face and hair.

The pink haired Kunoichi continued with her actions on the blonde Genin's body as she began to kiss and lick her way past Naruto's neck all the to his chest, she then licked his own nipples, making the blonde moan even louder as well as twitch in pleasure, Sakura smiled warmly at the actions made by Naruto as that told her that he was enjoying what she was doing and that she was doing a very good job at it.

Sakura continued downwards, kissing and licking Naruto's body slowly and gently, nipping the skin as well, making Naruto shiver and moan even more while still licking and kissing his stomach, she smiled as she felt his warm skin as well as the muscles that were warm and hot to her taste and touch. She then reached Naruto's own patch of blonde hair, smiling as she ran her hands on it, marveling at the texture, she smirked as she looked at Naruto's cock once more, marveling at the length, hardness, and thickness…she was eager to touch it and was more than willing to go ahead with the touching part.

She ran her hands slowly on Naruto's cock, marveling at the smoothness, hardness, and heat she was feeling as she did her exploration, she ran her hands slowly and could feel Naruto's reactions as he twitched with each movement of her hands on his cock. She did it slowly and began to pick up the pace, it was so wonderful to her as she could feel the heat, hardness, and smoothness , the image of this being in her was so wonderful and so erotic that it made her vagina even hotter and wetter.

It was so tempting to the pink haired woman that she would have gone ahead and allowed Naruto to take her there and then, but she decided that they could save that part for a different time, for now, she wanted to make Naruto orgasm like he had made her orgasm, it was the best way to pay Naruto back for doing those things to her body and her mind as well.

With that in mind, she continued with her hand job, she moved her hands slowly up and down while gently moving her hands to Naruto's testicles, marveling at the feel of them and played with them carefully, she also kept in mind that she would have to be very careful with them since these were known to be very sensitive to the touch.

"Sakura-chan….you're hands feel so good….oh kami…."

Naruto relished the way Sakura was pleasuring his cock with her hands, having a woman do it to his cock with her own hands was way different, it felt more erotic to his senses and to know that the woman doing this to his cock was none other than Sakura made the whole experience worth it to him. He looked to see Sakura and smiled at her, he then directed his attention to Tsunade who was also looking at Sakura with a smile and she then turned back to him and then kissed him deeply.

The blonde Hokage then allowed Naruto to continued with his actions on her breasts, but not before moving his free left hand to her dripping wet vagina, she whispered to Naruto at the moment as she allowed him to feel her wet vagina.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let Sakura-chan have her fun with you, I'll keep you company so do the same for me all right?"

Naruto nodded and Tsunade cried out as Naruto began to move his fingers once more while she turned to face Sakura and spoke to her pink haired apprentice.

"Go on Sakura-chan….make Naruto-kun cum hard."

Sakura nodded as she went back to using her hands before she would then move to using another part of her body that could help bring Naruto even more pleasure than just her hands alone. As soon as she was done with her hands, the pink haired Kunoichi looked at Naruto's cock, though in this case she was looking even more closely.

She then began to run Naruto's cock on her face as well as her lips and she began to kiss and lick Naruto's cock, the pink haired Kunoichi would then lick Naruto's cock from the base to the sides, and the underside to the tip, she gently sucked the tip of Naruto's cock as well as licking it slowly. She tasted the pre-cum and found it to be rather sweet, very nice to the taste buds and she couldn't help but wonder if Naruto's cum would also taste nice.

Sakura, despite not having done the deed herself had read a number of books and truth be told, was a pervert herself, though she never revealed it to anyone, least of all her team, but now that she had the chance to play out her own fantasies for this moment, she was going to do her very best to make it all count. She smiled warmly at Naruto's cock once more before running her lips on Naruto's testicles, keeping in mind not to hurt them while using her hands once more on his cock.

"Ahhhh…..Naruto-kun….get ready for this."

Sakura smiled as she relaxed herself and then took in Naruto's cock into her mouth, making sure not to use her teeth to avoid accidentally injuring Naruto's cock with her teeth. As soon as she was able to take in Naruto's cock into her mouth, she relaxed once more and marveled at the feel of his cock in her mouth. As soon as she felt she was ready, the pink haired Kunoichi began to mover her head slowly up and down on Naruto's cock, licking and moving her tongue in order to pleasure Naruto in all the best possible ways that she could manage.

Sakura started slowly so she could get a rhythm and pace set up for this moment and as soon as she was able to get a rhythm going for this night, she began to pick up the pace, she couldn't help but feel the need to give this moment her very best in order to give Naruto the best pleasure that she could give him, and the way Naruto's cock twitched told her that she was doing more than well enough in pleasuring the blonde Genin.

Naruto gasped out in pleasure as he moved away from Tsunade's breasts for the moment while still pleasuring Tsunade's vagina and clitoris with his left hand, he looked down and moaned at the sight of Sakura doing this to his cock and it felt wonderful to him, he voiced out his pleasure to Sakura as well to tell her that he loved what she was doing him at this moment

"Sakura-chan….that feels so good….ahhh…."

Tsunade herself was looking on with approval while moaning out at the feel of Naruto's fingers pleasuring her vagina as well as her clitoris, she moaned even more at the pleasure beging given to her by Naruto while she played with his head and ran her hands on his naked body, she then spoke to Sakura.

"That's it Sakura….taken you're time and make sure that it lasts for as long as you like…."

Sakura stopped a moment and removed Naruto's cock from her mouth and replied to the words of bother lover and her sensei.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I'll keep that in mind Tsunade-sensei."

With that out of the way, the pink haired Kunoichi continued with her actions on her lover's cock, kissing and sucking on his cock, she would also play with his testicles using her mouth and tongue, after she did her best she would then taking the length deeply into her mouth once more, getting into the pace and rhythm that she had set up before, as soon as she did so, she sped it up while using her hands to massage Naruto's testicles gently and play with them.

Sakura then picked up the pace once more as she felt that she was more than ready to take her actions to the next level, the fact that Naruto willingly encouraged her to go ahead and the sounds of pleasure he gave out along with Tsunade's own cries of pleasure were more then enough to convince Sakura to keep it up while she used her own hands to pleasure her dripping wet vagina along with her clitoris, further adding to the pleasure she was getting from orally pleasuring Naruto..

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!"

Naruto continued to cry out in pleasure and he could already feel that it was not going to be long before he finally reached his body's full limit, he directed his attention to Tsunade and the two kissed one another deeply and after the kiss was over, the blonde Hokage then moved to straddle Naruto's head while standing there and lowering herself a bit to allow him to reach her vagina and clitoris with his hand and mouth.

Tsunade cried out as she also could feel herself already reaching her own limits as she felt Naruto use his fingers and his tongue on her body once more on her vagina as well as her clitoris, she made her pleasure know to not just Naruto, but to Sakura as well…

"OH YES!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!"

It was not long before it was finally over for all three of them as all of them came at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Tsunade came hard and allowed a large stream of her juices to come flooding out of her vagina washing all over Naruto's face and hand while the blonde Genin did his best to take in her moisture. The sight of Naruto blushing as he was in the grip of his first ever orgasm while he took in her juices, as well as the blush on his face was more than enough to make Tsunade feel more aroused and she nearly had another orgasm at that moment.

Naruto felt like he was being drained of all his chakra as he felt his cock release yet another hot and no doubt thick stream of his cum into Sakura's mouth, the fact that he had done this with Sakura was not lost to him and the taste of Tsunade's fresh juices on his tongue was not lost to him either as he lapped up as much as he could.

Sakura tasted Naruto's cum for the first time and found it to be rather sweet and strong, as well as thick, and hot to her mouth. The thought of this filling her vagina to the brim severed to increase the pleasure of her own orgasm as she felt her vagina give out even more moisture as well as feeling her inner walls milk her own fingers as well. She took in as much as she could and moved away, but not before several more spurts from Naruto's cock hit her face and her breasts, making her feel the heat from his cum, that sensation added even more to her pleasure.

As Tsunade moved away from Naruto she decided to lick his face a bit, tasting her own juices once more, she then made sure that Naruto was looking at her and she moved towards Sakura and as soon as she was sure that he had his vision on both of them, she smiled and began to make her move on Sakura, all for Naruto's viewing pleasure and benefit.

The blonde Hokage started things off by licking Sakura's breasts and nipples clean of Naruto's cum and as soon as she was done with the pink haired woman's breasts, she moved to her face and did the very same thing as well. As soon as she was done with Sakura's face, the two smiled at Naruto and then kissed one another, allowing Sakura to give some of the cum in her mouth which was in greater amounts into Tsunade's own mouth to make her taste Naruto's cum even more deeply…

Naruto could only gasp as both Sakura and Tsunade were kissing one another once more while Sakura gave her sensei a taste of his cum, and the way Tsunade moaned as well as blushed told him that she liked the taste. That was more than enough to make him become hard once more as both women were relishing his taste between one another.

As soon as the two of them were done tasting not just each other but Naruto's own cum, both Sakura and Tsunade directed their attention to the blushing Naruto, they could also see the results of their actions as the blonde Genin's cock was back to full mast. The blonde Hokage then spoke to Naruto.

"Ahhh….you taste wonderful Naruto-kun, but I want some more, are you ready for me?"

Naruto gulped but nodded enthusiastically and Sakura decided to relax and bask in the feeling of her own orgasm, allowing the blonde Hokage to be alone with Naruto for the time being while she rested and looked on, also hoping to learn some much needed tips to help bring more pleasure to Naruto as soon as she got the chance to go at him again.

Tsunade grinned as she moved to Naruto's hard cock, but decided to kiss Naruto once more, she had swallowed all the cum in her mouth beforehand as well as making sure to lick her teeth and the inner corners of her mouth clean before kissing the blonde Genin.

As soon as the kiss was over, the blonde Hokage ran her hands on Naruto's cock, using her chakra to touch Naruto's nerves there on his ex, making sure to hit the areas where she knew the pleasure centers were located. She could hear Naruto's moans as well as hearing him moan out her name in pleasure, making her all the more eager and excited as well. Tsunade then moved down, allowing her breasts to rub over Naruto's body, she even made sure to run her breasts on his cock, allowing his cock to press into her breasts, she even moved her body in a circular pattern, allowing her nipples to rub the tip of Naruto's cock….much to Naruto's obvious pleasure.

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Tsunade-chan!!!!"

Tsunade grinned even more as she made her way to her target, Naruto's cock, she marveled at it once more before making her move as she focused her chakra into her tongue as well as her lips. As soon as she was sure that she was ready and her chakra was up to the task, she started to take her own shot at pleasuring Naruto's cock to taste his cum once more, she began her plan to do so, starting by licking and sucking Naruto's testicles.

Tsunade played with them in her mouth, but used her chakra to gently pleasure them in a much different fashion that Sakura's own actions. The results were there as Naruto fisted his hands and tried his best not lose himself, she admired his control, vowing to make him relish the moment. As soon as she was done with his testicles, she moved to the base of his cock, slowly licking the back and the sides all the way to the tip, she took it into her mouth slowly, gently moving her tongue in ways that she knew would drive a normal man to the brink of his self control.

She moved on with her actions, all the while making sure to do her level best to give Naruto as much pleasure as she could give, as soon as she was done licking Naruto's cock the way she knew would give him the best pleasure, she relaxed herself and suppressed her gag reflex….and took it deep into her mouth, all the way to the back of her head.

Naruto gasped out deeply at this as he had never felt anything like that before in his life.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!! KAMI!!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Sakura wanted to know that too as she looked on, utterly turned on by all this happening before her very eyes.

Tsunade didn't reply, nor did she need to as she took her time to relax herself, taking the time to enjoy the situation well. As soon as she felt that she was ready for more, the blonde Hokage began to move her head, slowly licking and sucking on Naruto's cock as she moved her head up and down over Naruto's cock, she could pick up the taste of his skin, liking it as well as the heat coming from Naruto's cock that flowed into her mouth.

She moved slowly at first, picking up the pace, making sure to continue her level best to pleasure Naruto while using her hands covered in her chakra to touch his pleasure centers not just in his thighs, but also his testicles, using her experience and knowledge as a Medic Nin to bring Naruto closer to pleasure as well as his release and her efforts were proving to be very effective as Naruto continued to cry out her name in pleasure.

"Tsunade-chan…..ahhhh…."

Naruto cried out as Tsunade was gently licking, kissing, and sucking his cock with her mouth, and then speeding up her actions in such a way that sent more and more pleasure flowing into his body, making him feel like he was going to be drowned in the pleasure of it all as the blonde Sannin and Hokage continued with her use of her mouth and tongue as well as her hands to make the blonde Genin feel even more pleasure. All the while, Sakura was near him apparently no longer willing to be on the sidelines this time, the pink haired ninja rubbing her breasts and her naked body on his side to add even more pleasurable sensations to him.

For a brief moment, considering just how good she was in orally pleasuring him, Naruto wondered if Tsunade's nickname had a different meaning if not used to describe her horrendous luck in gambling. That thought was placed aside as the blonde Hokage continued to use her mouth, tongue, and hands to bring him closer to release, but then Tsunade stopped and that forced Naruto look at her in surprise and wish for her to continue with what she was doing.

Tsunade grinned at the imploring look in Naruto's eyes for her to continue and replied.

"Relax Naruto-kun, I want you to experience this…."

Naruto tried to figure out just what the blonde Hokage had in mind, and he got the answer to that question when Tsunade placed his cock between her large and firm breasts. The blonde Genin couldn't help but moan out in pleasure as he could feel the heat, smoothness, firmness and softness of Tsunade's breasts all around his cock. He had never imagined feeling anything like this before in his whole life, and hoped that he could feel this again.

"Tsunade-chan! This…."

"You like my breasts when you have your cock in between them Naruto-kun?"

"Yes I do….I've never felt like this before!"

Tsunade smiled and she pressed her breasts together and then began to move her body back and forth, the motions allowed her breasts to rub Naruto's cock all over. The blonde Hokage couldn't help but feel her body grow hotter as well as feeling her vagina begin to get wet second by second as she continued to move her body. The feeling of Naruto's cock moving between her breasts was also very arousing as she could feel the heat coming from his cock.

Sakura watched and decided to get involved as Naruto leaned back, she moved forwards his face and placed her vagina before him and Naruto knew already what she wanted so he gave it to her and Sakura cried out as Naruto began to lick her vagina deeply as well her clitoris at the very same time.

"YES!!!"

Naruto felt like he was going to faint as he was being pleasured by both Tsunade's breasts and tongue and being able to see Sakura moaning out in pleasure like this before him. He however pushed that thought aside, continuing with his actions on Sakura while allowing Tsunade to continue with using her breasts and mouth on him. He knew that most men his age would kill to be in this kind of situation that he was in at the moment so he enjoyed it for all it was worth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

It was not long before Naruto finally reached his limits for the second time this night as his second orgasm floored him like a tidal wave smashing deep into the beach. That was also the same time that Sakura herself had her third orgasm for the night, and Tsunade, despite not using her hand was able to control her body in such a way due to her medical knowledge of the human body to bring herself to orgasm as well.

Tsunade took in as much of Naruto's cum as she could manage marveling the fresh taste of it as the hot, thick, and sweet liquid seed from Naruto flowed into her mouth, she took in as much as she could manage and marveled at it all. Apparently Naruto had quite a lot to give out for this night and that was enough for the blonde Hokage to want to push Naruto to his limits. She moved away as soon as she reached her limits and had some of his cum hit her face as well as her breasts.

As the two women moved away, they decided to give Naruto a good show as Sakura did the same thing Tsunade had done to her before when she had made Naruto orgasm for the first time this night. The pink haired apprentice of the blonde Sannin began to lick up the cum on her master's breasts and nipples, cleaning them while loving the taste of it all.

She then reached Tsunade's face and cleaned her up with her tongue and lips, then the two of them kissed, this time Tsunade was the one giving the cum to Sakura, and like before, the two of them enjoyed the sweet, thick, hot, and strong taste of Naruto's cum, allowing him to see it for his personal benefit.

The two of them stopped the kiss after they took their share of his cum and swallowed it, all the while they looked at Naruto who was hard once more at the sight of Sakura's actions on Tsunade's breasts as well as her face. Tsunade was now cleaned of his cum and both women decided that they were now going to double team the poor blonde Genin, but before they were going to go that level, they were going to give Naruto a very interesting show.

When Tsunade mentioned it to her, Sakura was quite surprised and initially was not very accepting of the whole concept but decided to go ahead and do it as she had to admit that it was kind of interesting and she had heard that men found it utterly desirable to see women going ahead and doing this to one another. She hoped that this would be good for Naruto to see, though she had to admit that the perverted side of her nature that she kept hidden most of her young life was finding this to be rather interesting.

Tsunade herself was not sure how Naruto would regard this event before him, but she was well aware that men found a great deal of arousal when seeing two women doing this to one another, and while she was confused at first as to why this was the case, she was aware that the men did like it, and it would be something that Naruto was going to enjoy greatly, while she had never done this before, like Sakura, her long years had allowed her to get a great deal of knowledge about how it was done so she knew what to do to bring the best out of this moment

Naruto looked on as the two women kissed one another once more and then to his surprise and growing arousal. He couldn't help but find the whole thing playing before him to be profoundly arousing to him. Tsunade and Sakura then broke away from the kiss and began to rub their bodies on one another, namely their breasts, making Naruto gasp at that. They liked the situation and slowly began to take things up a notch.

Tsunade placed Sakura's right leg under her own right leg with her own over Sakura's as soon as that was done, the two of them were able to press their vagina together, but in this case, unlike the same position that this was known for, the two had done this with Naruto's cock between their respective vagina and also between their own clitoris, as they were able to use their chakra and stamina to hold themselves in this very difficult position. The blonde Hokage came up with this all her own and she looked to see just how Naruto himself was taking it.

"Ahhhhh…..Kami…..this is….."

Naruto had no idea where they came up with this, but he was not going to complain in the least, the pleasure that was flooding his brain at this moment was more than enough to make him feel like he was going to pass out from the sensations. The blonde Genin could only stare as the two women began to move their bodies slowly, this allowed their vagina and clit to rub Naruto's cock on either side.

"Mmmm…."

Both women moaned out deeply as they felt their vagina and clitoris rub on Naruto's cock and it sent lightning bolts of pleasure all over their bodies in that exact moment. They could also tell that Naruto was enjoying their actions, that was more than enough to make them do what they could in order to increase not just their pleasure as well as their own. Due to the fact that they were ninja, both Sakura and Tsunade were all in good physical condition, since they were also both skilled Medic Nin, they were able to push themselves even more despite the demands of the position that they had chosen to use for this moment with Naruto.

"Tsunade-chan….Sakura-chan…..this….ahhhhhh….."

The blonde Hokage smiled warmly as well as moaning out deeply as the pleasure continued to grow for her, Sakura did likewise as she felt the pleasure in her body grow even more and the knowledge that she was providing Naruto with great pleasure with each of her body's movements served to make her want to do her best to bring Naruto once more to orgasm. The idea that they were doing to Naruto as well as themselves in this night was something that really made the pink haired woman eager for even more.

As the two of them began to press closer while rubbing their vagina and clitoris, their actions were more than enough to bring Naruto as well as themselves closer and closer to orgasm, for Naruto, the image of his cock being rubbed on both sides by the vagina of both Sakura and Tsunade was an image that he was not going to be able to get out of his mind for a very long time, not that he had any intention of doing that for real. He groaned out loudly as the pleasure drove him to love the ability to say anything at all.

The pleasure for the two women was more than enough to render them unable to say anything, just as Naruto was unable to say anything, the only thing that three of them were able to say was their pleasure along with their names which were done with a large amount of moaning as well as crying out their names in pleasure.

And naturally, it was not long before the three of them finally reached their orgasm and what a display it was.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tsunade cried out as her body finally hit the limits and she was once more hit by the massive wave of pleasure, wetness, and heat. The blonde Hokage enjoyed the pleasure greatly as she felt her vagina release another flowing stream of her juices out as well as feeling the movements of her inner walls. She smiled as she could see that Sakura herself was enjoying the pleasure as well of her own orgasm.

Sakura cried out at the pleasure she felt as a new wave of heat, pleasure, and relief hit her senses hard and fast as she felt her vagina release more of her juices as well as feeling her inner walls move once more on one another, further adding to the feelings she was getting from her release at that exact moment when she had her orgasm. She smiled at Tsunade and spared a glance at Naruto, feeling very happy to see him in heaven.

Naruto was the loudest of them all as he felt his cock release more of his cum while his cock was bathed on either side by the juices from both Tsunade and Sakura, the feeling of it was something that defied anything that the Pervy Sage could ever come up with in any of his novels. He could still feel his cock unleash more of his cum as he held on for dear life.

Naruto unleashed several long streams of his cum into the air and parts of it landed on the two women, some landed on their stomachs, their breasts, and some on their faces, as Naruto began to calm down a bit more after such an explosive release, some more of his cum began to flow down and allow the rest of it to coat the vagina and clitoris of both Kunoichi….much to their own pleasure.

Both women moved away and decided to put cleaning themselves of Naruto's cum aside for the moment as they decided to do something else for the time being.

Tsunade and Sakura moved towards Naruto's cock and began to lick it clean with their tongues and lips, the both of them moaned at the taste of not just their respective juices, but each other's as well as Naruto's own cum, Naruto couldn't help but give release a few more bursts which both women lapped up eagerly into their mouths.

As soon as the two were done cleaning Naruto's cock of his cum along with their own, they allowed Naruto see them clean each other with Tsunade starting first, cleaning up Sakura's vagina and clitoris of his cum, then her stomach, her breasts, and ending the trip with cleaning up Sakura's face and sharing a brief kiss with her pink haired apprentice.

Sakura then did the same thing to Tsunade, only in reverse as she cleaned her sensei's face first then sharing a deep kiss with the blonde Sannin for Naruto's personal benefit as well as her own, as soon as she was done with the kiss, she moved on to clean her sensei's breasts of her lover's cum, she moved on towards Tsunade's stomach, reaching all the way to Tsunade's vagina, lapping Tsunade clean of the cum that covered her.

The two women then looked at Naruto and seeing that the show that they had made before Naruto was more than enough for Naruto to get ready and eager for more, and this time, the two women agreed that this was going to be the end of it all, they were going to cross the bridge with the final acts for the night.

Tsunade moved aside and moved to Naruto as Sakura got ready for him, the blonde Sannin and Hokage then whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Now is the time…"

"Tsunade-chan…"

"I know that you've always loved Sakura….so now I think that it's time for you two to make the move that will seal your fates together….go on, I'll be here to help if you two have any problems."

Naruto gulped and looked at Sakura, sh4e smiled a bit and then beckoned to him to come to her with one of her fingers, that was more than enough to make Naruto move forward. As soon as he was before Sakura, he gently kissed her on the forehead, making her blush a bit more, with that done, the blonde slowly but methodically kissed and caressed the pink haired Kunoichi as best he could manage. Naturally, Sakura was not the kind of person to let Naruto do all the work as she began to kiss and caress him back as well. The two of them moaned deeply at the pleasure they were giving one another until Naruto was between Sakura's parted legs, he slowed down for a minute or two and looked at Sakura once more, admiring her full beauty and then looking at her, wanting to know if she was ready for this.

As much as this inactivity was pushing his self control to breaking point, the blonde Genin was not going to do something until; he was sure that he was not going to hurt those close to him when he did it, and this was certainly something that he knew was dead serious so he would have to make sure that Sakura was all right with this sort of thing as he was now in position to push his cock into her vagina.

He was aching with want to do it now, but he wanted to be utterly sure that this was what Sakura truly wanted from him, if they did this, then there would be going back afterwards.

Sakura nodded to Naruto, she knew what was going through her lover's mind at the moment, he didn't want to hurt her and it touched her heart that despite their history, her actions towards him when they were young, and the sheer amount of hell he had to go through for her, Naruto always wanted her to be happy as well as safe. He had proven that many times though before, she was not as open to them. Now she was and it made her happy that despite all the pleasure he had experienced by her hands and Tsunade's Naruto wanted this moment for her to be worth it.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and slowly began to push into her vagina, he gritted his teeth as he felt his cock push through the outer lips, he could see that Sakura herself enjoyed it as she blushed and moaned out gently. Naruto gritted his teeth as he slowly pushed in his cock, relishing the pleasure that flowed all throughout his body as he felt himself go even deeper into Sakura's vagina.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Sakura cried out as she felt her vagina being filled with Naruto's cock, she was happy that she finally got to feel this deep feeling of unity with Naruto, long ago she wanted this to be with Sasuke, but now….after all Sasuke had done and her own discovery of her true feelings for Naruto she knew that this was the right thing she had done and Naruto was the one she truly deserved. He loved her with all his heart freely, he would go to the ends for her, he would do anything to make her happy even if it hurt him, and he would gladly fight to his dying breath to keep her safe.

Those truths were more than enough to make her realize that she had spent those past years in the wrong way when she used to look down on Naruto, she recalled all this clearly as she felt herself being filled to the brim by Naruto's cock, now she wanted to do what she could to make it up to him for all he had done for her.

As soon as he pushed in, Naruto felt a thin barrier break and he was shocked at that, realizing that he had broken Sakura's virginal barrier, which he knew from his previous forays into listening to the gossip line among men, was the ultimate proof of a woman's virginity. And he was also aware that the women would feel a great deal of inner pain once that was broken, he looked at Sakura who smiled at him and kissed him, silently saying that she was all right.

And she was….Sakura had taken her training as Kunoichi to the best of her limits so it was hardly surprising that along the way she would have weakened and eventually loosened her virginity barriers, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt when Naruto broke it, the pain was not there for very long, only a slight prick of pain and it vanished, not to mention the fact that her Medical Jutsu training helped her with dealing with the pain.

The blonde Genin was relieved and finally he was buried deeply inside of his long time love and team-mate, the pleasure was so good for the two of them that they both felt like they were going to die happy. The two moaned a bit more as they relaxed to get used to the respective sensations. Naruto felt like he was in heaven and he was going to melt at the heat that came to his sesnse due to his cock being buried deeply in Sakura'. As for Sakura, she felt as if a missing part of her life was now with her as she felt the fullness as well as the heat from Naruto's cock being deep inside of her, it felt good and right, so much so that she silently wondered why she had waited so long for her to find the one she loved.

The two looked at one another deeply and both kissed one another with fierce yet soft passion and as soon as they parted, they then looked at one another as they both blushed.

Tsunade could see the emotions there in the faces of both Sakura and Naruto while she sat there, observing them, not interfering at all with this moment as she was also enjoying this while playing with her breasts and vagina with her fingers. The blonde Hokage waited her turn and watched as both Naruto and Sakura were getting ready to make this moment their own.

She was not disappointed as Naruto slowly pulled out of Sakura's vagina, making the pink haired Kunoichi moan out as the sensations hit her body at that exact moment, as soon as he was nearly out, Naruto pushed right back in slowly, this made Sakura cry out even more in pleasure as the sensations she had felt when Naruto pushed his cock into her all the way to her womb hit her once more.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both of them began to establish a rhythm as Naruto started slowly while Sakura willingly allowed herself to stay still for the time being, allowing Naruto to take the lead in this moment between the two of them. The blonde Genin started out carefully while still using his hands to caress as well as touch Sakura's naked form. His tongue and lips were far from idle as well as the blonde would kiss Sakura deeply with each thrust of his hips on her own, he would then move his tongue and lips to the rest of Sakura's upper form, kissing, licking, sucking, and gently nipping when he could.

Sakura couldn't help but feel even more aroused by Naruto's actions on her body, the way he acted towards her told her volumes about just how much he wanted this night to be special for her, and it was special as she wrapped her legs around his waist while using them to help increase the depth his cock would reach with each of his thrusts into her vagina. She was not going to be on the sidelines as she responded with equal passion to Naruto's actions on her body, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking as she could manage.

"Ahhhhh…..yesss….right there….Naruto-kun…..ahhhh…."

"Sakura-chan…..feels so….hot….."

Naruto slowly began to pick up the pace of his movements, he thrust deeper, harder and faster, making Sakura even more aroused by his actions as she held him closer with her hands while they shared yet another deep, and hot kiss with their tongues dueling with one another once more. The pair carried on as they both picked up the pace, Naruto sped up his thrusts while kissing and licking Sakura's breasts while Sakura herself began to move her hips as well as using her chakra on her hands as well as her lips and tongue to pleasure Naruto's body.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!! YEEEEESSSSS!!!!!"

"MORE!!!!!"

Naruto couldn't help himself as he continued to move his hips, only this time he was moving harder and faster, literally plunging his cock deeply into Sakura's vagina as deeply as he could while Sakura moved her hips in time with each thrust, the pleasure for the two of them was more than enough to make them both beyond happy. This was something that felt so good and so right for the two that they wished that this moment would last for as long as they wanted.

All the while, the blonde Hokage was pleasuring herself while watching the two of them as they each drove one another to the very limit. Tsunade couldn't help but feel the desire to get involved, but she could tell that they were both going to hit their limits soon enough so she should let them reach that said limit so they could truly feel as one. It was not long before she herself began to reach her own limits as the two before him, she had used her chakra to stimulate her own body's pleasure centers which was why she cried out in her own orgasm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The blonde Hokage felt her body tense up even more as her orgasm flooded her nerves, sending pleasure all over her, she felt her vagina release even more of her juices out as she lay on the massive skin covered bed that they had made in their shelter. She removed her fingers and gently licked them clean with her tongue….she enjoyed this but she was eager to finally make her move on both Sakura and Naruto.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached the end of their endurance for this moment…and Tsunade's own orgasm as well as her cry of full release and the sight of her cleaning her hands of her own juices added to the whole action

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sakura tensed up and she felt her vagina being filled to the brim by Naruto's hot and thick cum and it felt utterly delicious to the pink haired, green eyed Kunoichi. She felt Naruto's cock shoot out stream after stream of his cum, she could feel the thick, hot liquid fill her to the limits and it made her undeniably happy to know that she had finally been filled with her lover's cum, she looked at Naruto's face as he was flushed with red in the face, no doubt in the same way she was herself as the heat and pleasure flooded her system.

Naruto himself felt his cock fire even more streams of his cum into Sakura's hot and wet body, he could feel her inner walls milking his cock as he felt them move in time with Sakura's own orgasm, the feelings of the walls doing their dance on his cock was so delicious that he couldn't help but feel like he was going to pass out from all the pleasure that hit his senses like a tidal wave. He felt his cock fire out more of his cum, and he could feel Sakura's response in her vagina as well as outside as she panted, blushed deep red and then kissed him deeply

Thankfully, Naruto was in better control of his orgasm and his previous ones had allowed him to recover well enough on his own even after his newest release of his cum inside of Sakura, he was eager for more…and this made both Sakura and even more amazed as well as aroused as Naruto seemed to be full of energy for an even longer romp for this night.

Naruto then had an interesting idea and decided to make his move while Sakura was still gripped in the pleasure of her orgasm. He lifted the pink haired Kunoichi and using his chakra to boost his strength to do so, as soon as Sakura was close to him, he pushed him off his cock, and then managed to turn her around as he then lowered her onto his cock once more, doing it all in a goof flow of motion that Sakura needed a few seconds to realize that she was now facing away from Naruto but he was behind her and she was sitting on his lap with his cock deep inside of her.

Naruto wasted no time as he began to move his hands, making Sakura rise and fall on his cock, the pleasure in this position was amazing and it was something that he was beginning to enjoy deeply, he did this in order to get a rhythm going between himself as well as Sakura, he also hoped that despite the pleasure that had hit her after that orgasm, his pink haired team mate would get into the act as well and start moving of her own volition.

Naruto didn't have to wait too long as Sakura managed to get her full wits about her, she moaned out in pleasure and began to move her own hips up and down, doing so slowly to get more of the sensation up and down her body. Her actions were rewarded as the position ensured that she would be able to drive his cock deeply into her vagina. The blonde Genin could feel the very mouth of Sakura's womb and it drove him to pleasure.

As soon as he was assured that Sakura could handle the movements herself, the blonde Genin moved his hands away from her hips, he then directed them to other places, like her back, her shoulders, and naturally, her large breasts. He played with her breasts as well as her nipples while licking, kissing, sucking and nipping her skin, starting at her shoulders, her neck and her earlobes, doing it in the way he read about.

"Ahhhh…..Naruto-kun…..feels so deep…."

Sakura was in heaven, as she now had full control of her body's movements in this position, she could now decide just how deeply Naruto would go inside of her as well as angel herself to allow Naruto's cock to rub her in all the right places that she knew would bring out the best pleasure for her and Naruto as well.

The two continued to move slowly, Sakura moved up and down while Naruto's hands were playing with her breasts the way he knew that she wanted deeply. The pleasure the two felt drove them onwards to increase their pace as Sakura then leaned backwards, allowing her hips to move at an angle which helped to increase the pleasure for her and for Naruto as well. The pink haired Kunoichi enjoyed each movement of her hips and cried out her pleasure as she continued to move her body up and down, allowing Naruto's cock to go deeply inside of her vagina in the new angle that she had gained in this position.

"YES!! OH YES!!!! HARDER NARUTO-KUN!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto moaned as he continued to move his hips in time with every rise and fall of Sakura's hips on his own as he felt his cock being taken into her vagina every time. Sakura continued to move up and down on his hips while he played with her breasts from behind as she turned to face him with her face flushed with red and her green eyes hazed over with pleasure. The two of them kissed each other deeply at that point while moaning into one another's mouths.

Tsunade however was quick to join in as she was there before Sakura, looking at each movement of her apprentice and Naruto's hips, watching as Naruto's cock entered Sakura's vagina. She loved that sight and decided to join in as she summoned her chakra once more into her hands and tongue. The blonde Sannin started by running her hands on both Sakura and Naruto's thighs, her chakra touching their nerves as well as their pleasure centers, as she did so, she directed her attention to Naruto's cock and Sakura's vagina, the blonde moved into a more comfortable position that still allowed her to be close and she made her move.

The blonde Sannin began by licking Naruto's cock slowly at the base as well as his testicles, she did all this slowly and carefully in order to bring the pleasure to much higher levels than before and she gave the very same attention to Sakura's vagina and clitoris, she used her chakra to touch those said places well and the results were more than pleasing to all involved as both Naruto and Sakura cried out at that moment.

"MMMMMMM!!!!!!"

Tsunade continued with her actions while pleasuring herself yet again as her free hand was in her vagina and rubbing her clitoris, the pleasure of being able to do this to both Sakura and Naruto was quite interesting to the blonde Hokage and the sounds she was hearing from the two of them was very good to her. The blonde Hokage was far from done as she used her tongue well, making the two moan out even more.

This action, followed by more from all three in pleasuring one another was more than enough to bring the two others to their limits and then the two of them cried out in their release, just as Tsunade had yet another orgasm as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tsunade cried out as Sakura and Naruto did, the blonde Genin felt Tsunade's tongue licking his testicles as well as his cock as he fired another series of steams of his cum into Sakura's vagina, he could feel Sakura's vagina milk his cock as well as cover his cock with her own juices, which further added to his pleasure as he gave a few parting thrusts to her. Sakura herself also was in heaven as she felt Naruto fill her vagina deeply with his cum to the brim, she sighed as she felt her inner walls milk Naruto's cock deeply as she could feel the cum of her lover mixing with her very own juices, that coupled with the actions of Tsunade on her vagina and clitoris was so good that the pink haired ninja nearly lost it.

As for Tsunade, she loved the combined taste of Naruto's cum and Sakura's juices on her tongue, making her all the more eager for them to take this situation to the very highest level that they possibly could manage at this point, as well has having her turn.

The blonde Genin released Sakura and the pink haired ninja moaned as she lay down and calmed herself, she was tired and needed to rest for the time being, she moaned a bit as she felt Naruto's cock leave her vagina but she was not sad, all the pleasure she had gained was more than enough reward for the night.

Naruto moaned and looked to see Tsunade smiling at him, he smiled back as she leaned down and began to lick his cock once more, making him moan out even more in pleasure, all the orgasms he had so far had made him very sensitive, Tsunade knew that very well just by looking at him, and she looked more than ready for another round. He hissed in pleasure as the blonde Hokage leisurely took her time in licking his cock and testicles clean of the mixture of his cum and Sakura's juices.

"Tsunade-chan…..god….your….ahhh"

Tsunade smiled mentally as she cleaned Naruto's cock and testicles as best she could, as soon as she did so, she moved forward to face Naruto, the blonde Hokage extended her tongue and Naruto was quick to get the message as he replied by sucking Tsunade's tongue deeply, tasting her own taste mixed with his and Sakura's own tastes, he had tasted this before, but never this way. The blonde Hokage kissed Naruto deeply as she hugged him, allowing her large breasts to press onto his body, she could feel the heat and hardness of his body, making her very much aroused as the two of them continued to kiss.

As soon as she ended the kiss, the blonde Hokage and Sannin lay down and parted her long legs to allow Naruto to see her vagina in all it's glory. Naruto could see the streaks of wetness there as well as on her thighs, showing to him just how aroused the blonde Kunoichi was at the moment before him. Tsunade smiled and spoke to him in a gentle yet seductive voice.

"Come on Naruto-kun….let me have that pleasure too."

Naruto gulped a bit at that, but he was undeniably eager to go into this moment with all that he was. There was no denying the fact that he found Tsunade to be beautiful and the sight of her like this, eager for him to make her his was burned into his brain along with all the other images that he had already stored in his mind.

He moved closer, then kissed Tsunade deeply while rubbing his body on her body, allowing her breasts and nipples to rub on his chest as he got in position with his cock right before Tsunade's vagina, as soon as he was ready, the blonde Genin moved his hips forward, he hissed a bit as he felt the tip of his cock part aside the outer lips of Tsunade's vagina.

"Ahhhhh….."

Tsunade moaned out in pleasure that the feeling of Naruto pushing his cock into her vagina and made her feelings known to the blonde Genin.

"That's it…..slowly Naruto….it's been…..mmmm….so long…."

Naruto had a feeling that she was right about that part, and despite he was not very sure with the idea he decided to push in slowly, hoping not to do something that would make the blonde Hokage suffer any pain, he knew that pain was not new to the blonde Hokage, but he cared and loved Tsunade too much to give her any form of pain. With that resolve in his mind, he pushed slowly into Tsunade's vagina. He could feel the walls of Tsunade' vagina surround him, envelop and caress him. She was so hot, tight, wet, and soft that he felt like he was in heaven.

"That's it…..mmmmm…."

Tsunade was in heaven at the moment as she felt her vagina stretch to accommodate the full length and thickness of Naruto's cock as he moved deeper into her vagina. The blonde Hokage felt the sensations flow all over her nerves as she hugged Naruto tightly doing all she could never to let him go from her. She then whispered into his ear in a very passionate and pleading tone.

"Don't…make me wait Naruto-kun….thrust deeply into me….I want this so badly….please…"

Naruto couldn't find it in himself to say no to Tsunade, even more so from the way she had spoken to him just now, with her words ringing in her ears as well as the pleasure that flooded his mind already, the blonde Genin retreated slowly from Tsunade's vagina, making the woman moan out loudly. As soon as he only had the tip of his cock there, he took a quick breath…and thrust back into Tsunade's vagina deeply and quickly.

The two cried out deeply as Naruto finally reached the very mouth of Tsunade's womb and that action was more than enough for the blonde Hokage to cry out.

"YES!!!!!!"

Tsunade hissed out in pleasure as she was filled to the brim by Naruto's cock as she lay there next to the still recovering form of her apprentice Sakura. The blonde Hokage k new that it had been quite some time since she had ever been able to have sex with a man so it was hardly surprising that she felt some minor discomfort at first when Naruto started out, but when Naruto pushed his cock deeply into her vagina due to her own request, the discomfort was not too pleasant, but now that discomfort was gone….replaced with a blinding hot pleasure that scorched her to her bones and the very fabric of her soul. She nearly had another orgasm at that moment as well, so good was the sensations to her in that moment.

As for Naruto he was awed by the feeling of being deep inside of Tsunade, he was no fool and knew that considering her age, her real age, Tsunade was no virgin, not like Sakura as he felt no barrier when he buried himself deeply in her womanhood, yet it felt like she was indeed a virgin since she was o….the words failed him as he looked at Tsunade in awe. Not only because he was actually doing this with Tsunade, but because she wanted it and loved him deeply enough to do this with him, here and now.

The two relaxed and as soon as a few moments passed, it was time that things got underway between the two of them. Tsunade moaned a bit more, moving her hips, silently begging to Naruto to begin his movements, she added to that by kissing Naruto torridly with her tongue, tasting him once more. The blonde Hokage was so eager for the feeling of her lover's cock in her vagina that she was doing all she could to convince Naruto to go for it.

And she was not disappointed in the least as Naruto slowly pulled his hips back all the way to the point where only the tip of his cock was in her vagina, as soon as that was reached, the blonde Hokage then cried out in pleasure as Naruto plunged his cock deep inside of her vagina, all the way to the mouth of her womb.

"YES!!!!!"

Tsunade cried out at that, she moaned even more as Naruto repeated the process once more, slowly moving to make her feel the pleasure that flowed all over her body as he moved slowly and deeply. The blonde Hokage enjoyed the slow and deep thrusts that Naruto gave her as she held him tight, she, like Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips and used her legs to push Naruto even deeper into her vagina.

The two moaned and cried out their pleasure, Tsunade cried out even more as Naruto rubbed her breasts with his hands as well as his lips and tongue, licking, sucking, kissing and nipping her breasts and nipples just the way she loved it, she replied in kind by running her hands on Naruto's chest along with his back while using her chakra to touch his pleasure centers.

The time passed for the two of them, Naruto began to pick up the pace, making Tsunade cry out as he was now moving at a greater speed, plunging his cock inside of her vagina with greater speed, passion, power, and love. She could hear him moan out his pleasure as well as her name as he continued to thrust deep and hard into her vagina.

"Tsunade-chan….you….kami, you feel….so good…."

Tsunade reveled in the way Naruto spoke her name as she replied.

"YES!!! OH YES!!!! HARDER!!! DEEPER!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!"

The blonde Hokage continued to enjoy the deep pleasure as she allowed Naruto thrust his cock deeply into her as well as lavish his full desire on her body, her face, as well as her breasts and nipples. She enjoyed this for all it was worth as this was something she wanted and needed badly, and it made her feel even more alive than ever before. She decided to also use her medical jutsu knowledge to control her vaginal walls to make them move to add extra pleasure to the whole situation; her efforts were well worth it as Naruto began to give even more effort in his thrusts as well as his ravishing of her body

Naruto continued his actions to ravish Tsunade, he gave all the pleasure that he could give to the blonde Hokage to even up the very pleasure that she was giving him in return. The way she moaned, moved, and cried below him was so intoxicating that even if he never touched a drop of sake or anything alcoholic in his life, he was already drunk. But in his case, he was drunk on pleasure and he found it to be a worthy addiction. He was addicted to doing this with both Sakura and Tsunade, he made that very clear to the blonde Hokage in his words.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!! YOU ARE SO GOOD!!!!"

"YES!!! HARDER NARUTO-KUN!!! THRUST DEEP INTO ME!!!!!"

The two finally reached their limits minutes later as they both screamed at that exact moment.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tsunade cried out in pleasure as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim by Naruto's cum, she recalled how sweet, hot, and thick his cum was in her mouth, and the feeling of it filling her vagina felt so good, so right and so much more that it should be a crime for her to be feeling this kind of pleasure at all. But it wasn't a crime, she loved Naruto and he loved her back as well, that was enough to validate the pleasure she felt here and now. The blonde Hokage relished the moment as she kissed Naruto deeply as he thrust his cock into her vagina a bit more adding to the pleasure she felt through her orgasm.

Naruto moaned into the kiss between himself and Tsunade as he felt his cock once more unleash a massive wave of his cum and this time the cum was flowing into Tsunade's vagina. The feeling of his cock being massaged by Tsunade's inner walls was more than he imagined it could be. He looked at Tsunade warmly and then the two of them kissed one another as he moved his hips a bit more to make sure that Tsunade got the pleasure that he knew she deserved greatly. He felt that he was being drained of his energy by the blonde Hokage's vaginal walls as she milked him. He didn't mind in the least as the two of them parted from the kiss.

The two lovers then looked at one another with their faces all red, covered in sweat, and their bodies sliding deliciously on one another. They smiled as they hugged one another, enjoying each other's body as well as the feeling of their respective orgasm.

However , Naruto was far from tired though he knew that he was already at his limit for this night, he was eager for more with Tsunade before he finally hit the breaking point of his endurance for the night. The blonde made his move as he lifted one of Tsunade's long legs, namely her left leg and placed the long well formed appendage to his shoulder.

The blonde Hokage was quick on the move and what Naruto wanted, Tsunade moaned out in pleasure as she smiled at Naruto knowingly as she spoke.

"Mmmm…Naruto-kun, you really are getting very eager…"

Naruto smiled right back as he began to kiss her thigh as well as lean forward as the blonde Hokage held her leg and bent it, allowing the two to kiss one another once more as well as licking each other's tongue in an undeniably erotic fashion. As soon as they parted from the kiss, the blonde Genin wasted no time and began to repeat the process as he held onto Tsunade's left leg and move his hips, allowing his cock to slide in and out of Tsunade's vagina.

"Ahhhh….right there Naruto-kun…."

The blonde Hokage liked the new angle in which Naruto was moving his cock in and out of her vagina, the pleasure she was getting was new and very intoxicating to her as she relaxed herself at the moment, she felt Naruto move his cock slowly in and out of her vagina, she could feel her walls caressing her lover's cock every time it went in and out of her, she was enjoying all of this greatly as she played with her breasts with her free hands while having enough strength to hold her current position.

The blonde Genin began to pick up the pace, increasing the speed of his thrusts bit by bit so to ensure that Tsunade could enjoy each and every thrust he made with his cock in her vagina, he was drunk with pleasure and so was she, it was a sight to behold as the blonde Sannin and Hokage was in total ecstasy, all because of what they had done to one another and what they were now doing to one another as well.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! THAT'S IT!!!! FASTER NARUTO-KUN!!!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!"

Naruto followed Tsunade's request to speed up even more as he began to thrust even faster and deeper as well into Tsunade's vagina, he could feel the juices of the blonde Hokage's vagina coat his cock, making him move even faster and deeper into the blonde Hokage until he was going full throttle into her vagina while moaning out her name deeply, with her doing the very same thing with his name.

"YES!!!! YES!!!! HARDER!!! FASTER!!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

It was not long before the two were going at it at full power, the blonde Genin pounding away into the blonde Sannin and Hokage while the woman in question urged him on with cries of pleasure of her own, the two went at it for a lot longer still until they finally reached the very end of their own limits as both of them finally hit their respective orgasm for the last time this night.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tsunade cried out even more as she felt her vagina being filled to the brim once more by Naruto's cum and it felt very good to her, the heat, the thickness, she might have felt them both as well as recalled the taste, but it still made her all the more happy that she was able to do this with Naruto once more before she finally reached her limits for the night, and truth be told after all she had been doing with Naruto as well as Sakura, this night was not disappointing her to say the very least, though she did have some plans on how to make Naruto and even better man when it came to pleasuring women, though she wanted to make sure that he did that with the woman or women he cared deeply about.

The blonde Hokage moved her leg away from Naruto and then the two of them kissed one another deeply, moaning as Naruto didn't move away and was still buried deeply in Tsunade, just the way Tsunade liked it as she dueled with Naruto using her own tongue.

Naruto himself relished the deep kiss between him and Tsunade while feeling the movements of her vaginal walls caressing and milking his cock of all his cum, it was good as he thrust his hips a bit more to get the pleasure to increase as he could feel that the two of them were already at their limits. The blonde Genin enjoyed the kiss with Tsunade for as long as he could and when they parted, they were quickly joined by Sakura who had watched the whole thing, she was eager to join in and both blondes didn't argue at all.

Despite how tired the three of them were, they had enough energy for a three way kiss that was still hot and passionate between them all. As soon as the kiss came to an end, the two women moved away and lay back down on the bed to get as much rest as they needed after all that they had done together.

Naruto lay down between Tsunade and Sakura as he felt his body finally reach the end of it's rope, he was tired beyond belief and it felt like all of his muscles had been turned into jelly or something like that stuff. But still, he never regretted the things he had done that pushed his body to the very limits of his endurance and stamina, the smell of sex that filled the shelter was more than enough to remind him of what had happened there.

Both Sakura and Tsunade smiled at Naruto and hugged him on either side, Naruto smiled at both of them, the blonde Genin then shared a deep kiss and they all closed their eyes as sleep finally claimed them all.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and couldn't help but feel as if he had just been subjected one of the most tiring things that he had ever done in a very long time. As soon as he was able to get his brain to function normally, he looked about in the shelter that he and the two other women were staying in. He was surprised greatly to see the two women naked before him. His eyes were drawn to Sakura's nude form as she slept, and the same could be said when he looked at Tsunade's own naked form as she seemed to be utterly at peace. He also found that he too was very much naked…

He wondered just that had happened last night that had them like this and it was not very long before his memories hit him like a tidal wave, the blonde Genin couldn't help but blush bright at the memories of what they had done. He looked at them and then gazed out into the area before him, namely the sky as early dawn light began to appear, he wasn't much of an early riser type, but sleepiness was far from his mind as he began to process just what had happened that night.

It wasn't that he regretted the whole thing, far from it, more like he was trying to think what all this meant, he did love Tsunade and Sakura in his own fashion for the two of them in different ways and perceptions, but now….they all had taken a very strong step in a direction that changed all that.

He was so deep in thought that he had no idea that the two women in question were already awake and were now around him, it was only when the two of them placed their nude forms on his own that he became aware of them.

Naruto blushed bright red at that moment as he looked at both women, the blonde Genin wondered just what were they going to do to him at that moment but it seemed that the two women were in the mood for a discussion only. Tsunade was the first to start the talk off.

"Naruto-kun….did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah….it was…it was amazing."

"I see….Naruto-kun, I have a feeling that you're worried about what could happen if we get back to Konoha once we do get found. I promise you that I will keep what we did here a secret."

Sakura nodded as well in agreement with the blonde Sannin as she spoke to the blonde Genin.

"I'm with Tsunade-sama as well, I'll keep it a secret, just as we will both keep the Kyuubi inside of you a secret."

Naruto could tell that the two women meant every word and he felt great relief, it was also when the blonde Hokage decided to drop yet another bomb so to speak on the blonde Genin.

"Of course….considering all that has happened here on this island and between us, we're not going to let this be one night thing Naruto-kun, I hope you don't mind if I ask you to come by and visit me more often when not on a mission or training all right?"

Naruto gulped at that as the meaning behind such a statement was not lost to him, and the fact that Tsunade smiled at him in a very sensual way was more than enough to tell him that she was dead serious about the whole thing, and he was actually looking forward to it. It was then that Sakura herself spoke to the blonde Genin.

"I agree….you and I can't be just friends and team mates anymore Naruto-kun….I loved what we did together and I love you. It took me a while and I know I wasted a lot of time but I don't regret it to say the very least. Now all we need is the time and the place to do it."

The blonde Genin was awed by his good fortune to say the very least and that was more than enough for the two women to make their moves on him once more for this day. The day was still too early and they had plenty of time to cook breakfast, for now it was time for a pre morning celebration.

--------

Later…

As Naruto cooked the fish he had caught this day, he wondered just how he was going to feel as soon as he got back to Konoha after they were rescued, the facts were that as soon as they got back, he would have to keep the events on this island something of a secret, he didn't want to even wager a guess how the people would react if they found out that he had just had deep, passionate, and loving sex with not just Sakura, but the Hokage as well. If that ever came out into Konoha, then Kami only knew how things would be for them all.

However, he took solace in the fact that his discussion with Tsunade and Sakura had told him that they didn't regret their time with him and they were going to keep what they had done a deep secret. He trusted both of them with that fact as he moved the fish on the spits, as the smell of cooking fish meat made him relax, it was then that the Kyuubi decided to make it's presence known to the blonde ninja.

(("Well now….it seems that you've struck the proverbial gold mine eh kit?"))

(I was wondering when you were going to show up Kyuubi…)

(("What? Don't tell me you're getting lonely or something, after what you did with both those women last night and what they just told you, I think loneliness will be the least of your worries."))

(I guess….it's kind of overwhelming though.)

(("You should take it all in stride kit, you got to do that with two hot women after all, and they love you in their own way, in my book, that's already a mark of good times ahead actually. Oh yeah, before I forget, there's some things that happened that night when you and those two ladies were doing the deeds."))

(What are you talking about Kyuubi?)

(("First things first, I made sure to make your cum infertile, that way you didn't happen to get them pregnant right off the bat, the reason is that since you've got me inside you and my chakra leaks out through this seal that the Fourth sealed me into you with, my chakra is mixed into your cells and that includes your semen, so it makes the semen a LOT more potent that the regular stuff."))

(Meaning?)

(("Let me put it this way, if you get lucky and do the deed with a girl and she was fertile, then you and her would be expecting a joyful bundle of life in half the time a normal baby is born and the baby in question will have not just the amount of chakra from you and your partner, but a portion of MY own chakra, so the bundle of life gets to have five or more times the regular chakra reserve than normal humans…get the picture yet kit?"))

(Wow….I had no idea…)

(("Hmph, apparently you humans need to think over the implications of having a Jinchuuriki in your village. You're damn lucky that no one else, not even the First Hokage knew about it, otherwise you'd be turned into….well…how do I say this….oh yeah, a baby making factory. If that came out in all the villages, then you would never have a moment's peace though the idea of the implications is kind of interesting."))

(Stop it Kyuubi I get the idea…all right, I guess I should thank you then.)

(("You're damn right you should thank me."))

(What's the other one then?)

(("Oh , that only involves your blonde Hokage lover kit, you see….when you were doing all that, the semen you gave her might have been infertile, but it was gifted with the ability to heal and rejuvenate cells….so in simple terms your semen inside of that woman had the effect of…"))

(Speak plainly will you?!)

(( "All right then…you're semen is potent in healing and restoring vitality when it's in large amounts that it gave her cells a real health boost, in simple terms, she had her physical age reversed by a number of years. So in simple terms, your semen made her young again"))

(Are you pulling my leg?!)

(("Hello….it's MY chakra mixed in your semen so I KNOW that what I said is the truth. By normal outside time's movement, she IS really fifty three, but her body has been de aged to at least twenty-seven years, so she's at the ripe child bearing age of at least twenty-six. Lucky you huh?"))

(Wow…anything else?)

(("No, that's about it, but if you do have kids with both those beautiful ladies, then you can bet your kids are going to be real powerhouses when they grow up eh kit? Anyhow, you can tell them about it for another time, for now, let's get back to the daily grind of survival all right?"))

Naruto nodded and got to finishing the food that he was able to cook and soon the two arrived, as they did, they were all able to get to the eating bit. The three of them were able to finish their meal for the day and were finally moving out to look about and see if there were any ships that were in the area. The three moved out with each of them having their own make shift binoculars in order to do their jobs well.

As Naruto scanned the area before him he made sure to check the signal fire before hand to make sure that the fuel was dry and ready for use the very second he and the others spotted a ship, Sakura and Tsunade had taken to the other sides of the island while his Kage Bushin did the rest. He looked over the ocean and it was then that he spotted a sail.

The blonde Genin quickly focused all of his attention on the ship to make sure that he was not seeing things, he looked at it for at least five more minutes and as soon as he was sure that it was indeed a ship and not something that was fooling him, the blonde Genin lit his signal fire, sending the message to some of his kage Bushin to light their own fires nearby as well as get both Sakura and Tsunade to hurry.

As all this was happening the blonde Genin looked at the ship, hoping that it was going to see the smoke and head in their location. He watched and to his growing relief the ship was not moving away, but was truly heading in their direction. The blonde Genin was even more relieved as he spotted the symbol of Konoha on the ship and it came closer he could see some familiar faces, namely that of Kakashi, Yamato, Jiraiya, and Sai. It seemed that they were going to get off the island after all.

It was then that Tsunade and Sakura arrived, they too looked at the boat that came from Konoha and they were also happy. They were finally going home.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto walked into the Hokage Tower and wondered just what he was doing here at this time of the night. This was supposed to be the time of the night that everyone was going to go and get some much needed sleep. But seeing that it was Tsunade who requested him to come to the Tower, he couldn't very well refuse her of all people.

It had been at least two to three weeks since they were rescued by the others from Konoha and it seemed that things were slowly getting back to normal…at least for others anyway, for the three of them things were somewhat different. He and Sakura would routinely take the time to be alone and with her skills in medical jutsu, they would have a grand time making love to one another. The blonde Genin was utterly pleased with the way that things were between the two of them and their times together proved to be VERY interesting.

He was amazed that Sakura herself had perverted tendencies, and he would tease her gently about in private and never in public as doing so would incur her wrath. He was more than willing to help Sakura indulge her fantasies and she loved him for it. That made their private times together all the more interesting.

As for his time with Tsunade, the blonde Hokage was more than willing to use a number of techniques that brought him to the highest limits of pleasure that made his times with her very special to him and her as well, he finally got to see Tsunade's passionate and tender side as well, along with her utterly delicious sexuality as Tsunade would not hesitate to use some new techniques to spice up their love making when they were able to get away from the others and Tsunade's work as the Hokage.

The blonde Sannin's imagination was fairly broad as well when it came to positions and locations for them to do it and it was something that the blonde Genin had to admit was something that he would have to get used do at this moment. However he was not the kind to complain about it as he deeply enjoyed it in the first place.

Of course the two women who he was deeply in love with kept the whole thing secret from the others just as he did so as to avoid attracting a great deal of attention, the fact that Tsunade had been given a good deal of her youth back was something that became something of a bonus for them all as she enjoyed her new found youth to do her best as Hokage as well as being a lot more energetic in their times together.

As he arrived into the Hokage Tower, he wondered just what was going on at the moment as there seemed to be nothing but silence, without anything that tripped his danger senses, the blonde Genin decided to move about to get his bearings, it was not that he didn't have an idea of the Hokage Tower, having been in the tower more than once in his life, it was juts that he normally never traveled around the tower in the middle of the night all that much.

Naruto then spotted a crack of light near the library and while he had no interest in reading books, he couldn't help but wonder just who could be in the Hokage Library at this time of the night of all times. However it was then that he got a smell of ramen and wondered even more who was there. He made it there and looked inside; he spotted a large pot of ramen and some dishes there in one of the table and before he could help keep himself from doing something wrong, his hunger got to him and he walked in.

The door suddenly locked and his eyes were suddenly covered by a pair of hands, in a moment, Naruto was about to react and fight who was there, but that was then that he heard a female voice that he recognized well enough.

"Ahh….you made it after all Naruto-kun."

"Tsunade-chan? What?"

Naruto suddenly was greeted by another voice which he also recognized easily enough despite the fact that Tsunade had covered his eyes with her hands.

"Now is not the time for questions, Naruto-kun."

Tsunade then removed her hands, allowing Naruto to see the two women who apparently had planned the whole thing from the get go. He looked at them and his mouth opened and he blushed bright red at the sight before him as both women were wearing some very sheer clothing, all looking like red silk and he could see their naked forms and they were not wearing any kind of undergarment.

Sakura smiled and the two of them dragged Naruto the table and spoke.

"You should eat up Naruto-kun, you are going to need all the energy for this night, oh, and before you ask, Tsunade-sama and I bought these with our own money so try not to tear them up or damage them okay?"

"Yes I will."

Naruto decided not to argue with them, he loved too much to argue in this moment not to mention that he knew just how strong the two were and arguing with them was far from healthy. But he loved them deeply and he knew that they knew that, which was why they were kinder to him when in private.

As he ate his ramen, with them on either side of him and whispering into his ears what they were going to do to him the very second he was done eating, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten into this.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi grinned widely, showing it's teeth as it watched the whole thing.

(("Well now…this is going to bring a new meaning to the phrase, night school."))

--------

Author's notes:

Now that was a hot one in my mind, and I hope that you also found it to be worth waiting for. The Master and Apprentice arc, just like the Crush Arc will be at least three chapters so you can bet that things will get rather interesting for all involved. This was one of the ideas that I had when I started writing this particular series for Naruto so I am following a plan for the rest of the series and I hope that it would be all right since after the two other chapters in this arc, we go down to using the other women in the series of Naruto.

Anyhow….I guess this didn't turn out to be too bad at the moment so I hope that everyone enjoyed this hot number and we got to see both Sakura and Tsunade do their thing on Naruto and Tsunade just became young again at the age of twenty-six so you can bet that she will be very pleased with the results of that single night with Naruto.

Now there is a difference in this with some of the other chapters I made, as both women already know about Naruto being a Jinchuuriki so there is none of the things you have seen before in this chapter.

Anyhow, I hope you all will be ready for the rest of the chapters to come. And since this arc is the Master & Apprentice arc, you can bet who will be next soon enough.


	15. Naruto Tsunade Shizune

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything or anyone related to it so stop asking me if I do…

( ):Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

Author's Notes:

This is the fifteenth installment for the Deserted Island series as well as the second in the Master & Apprentice Arc of the said series.

And this time we have something that one of you fans suggested for me to write about, and that is pairing Naruto with BOTH Tsunade and Shizune! Now I have to admit that this is very much new to me, but since it has been in my mind for a while I decided to get to it and make this beautiful number for all of you read, I hope that it will be good for all the readers and it would be worth the time to read.

Now off we go!

--------

In a large trading ship…

Naruto managed to balance the tray filled with food and drink in his hands while making sure not to make the wrong move and spill the contents of the tray that he had in his hands, lest he got himself into a situation which he knew was going to result in him getting a royal beating from one of his companions.

(Darn it….I wish that Tsunade-obasan wasn't so darn pushy…)

But the blonde knew better than to think that, Tsunade had always been pushy, or rather strong willed, hot tempered, and serious about her own thoughts. But she was tough, brave, strong, capable and more besides. There was not much he could do but do her best to make the most of this trip that he had been part of when the Hokage decided that trip to the Land of the Crescent Moon Kingdom was in order to establish good trade and diplomatic relations to the kingdom and Konoha.

The reason he got dragged along with that was that Tsunade had personally requested him to join them as he was already familiar with the leader of the Kingdom as well as the heir to be. He was willing to come along as it had been some time since he had seen Hikaru and Michiru, as well as Michiru's former wife who had apparently mended her relationship with her husband. It was a good way to remember the past when he Sakura, Lee, and Kakashi had been here to protect the two from assassins and the like. After the work was over, the three were now heading back to Konoha for a much needed return to the village and make sure that things in the village had not gone wrong while she was away for the time being.

As soon as he got to the blonde Hokage's room, he knocked and the door was opened by Shizune who smiled happily at Naruto.

"Ahhh….you made it in time Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled warmly at Shizune and entered the room to see Tsunade resting on the bed and also reading a small book, which she placed aside as she turned to smile at Naruto.

"Good timing Naruto-kun, I'm really hungry."

"Hai…"

As he watched Tsunade eat patiently, his dislike for her bossiness faded away as he had to admit that he cared for the blonde Hokage who was becoming a very important person to him, after all, despite their rather unhappy meeting, he had grown to respect and trust the blonde Sennin despite the fact that she was rather short tempered when angry as well as looking older than she actually looked.

As soon as she was done, the blonde Hokage decided to go to the galley to see if there was a game that she could play in, and that was quick to get the two on edge as they knew that Tsunade was not the kind of person to resist a chance to do some gambling despite her extreme case of bad luck in the whole thing as well. However, they also knew that there might be some people who could very well take advantage of this so they had no choice but to accompany the Hokage and hope to keep her out of trouble.

Once they got to the galley, there was already several games going on this night as the others who were on the ship were either eating, drinking, talking or playing games, Tsunade moved in and took the ryo she had in her own wallet and went to the game, already several of the players were able to recognize the blonde Sennin and smiled at the thought of robbing her blind, as well as admire her looks.

Naruto saw that and couldn't help but feel some measure of anger go to his body and mind, but he resisted it, he knew that Tsunade could take good care of herself so he didn't have to get too involved, however, it was not making things easier for him at any rate as some of the said looks were beginning to equal that of his perverted sensei Jiraiya, he could understand the look the Pervy Sage gave to Tsunade but when others did that, he couldn't help but get angry.

Shizune was not unaware of that either as she could see the same looks that Naruto was able to see that were being directed at Tsunade, she was not happy with that either as she knew what was in their minds apart from robbing her sensei blind though she also managed to keep her own reactions under control since she knew that Tsunade could easily handle herself in any fight at this point.

As the game started, Tsunade was the first to deal with the cards and it seemed that her reputation as the Legendary Sucker was going to be brought to the light once more as the very eager dealers were ready to rob the blonde Hokage blind of all her money and that of the others in her group as well, however, much to the surprise of everyone, the blonde Hokage won the game first try. The other dealers were shocked at the sudden change in luck of the blonde Hokage as she had won the game first time out and won a pile of money.

Naruto grinned a bit, it seems that the blonde Hokage's luck had finally changed, and the same could be said for Shizune who was very happy with the change in her sensei's fortunes. However, the blonde Hokage in question was not happy as there was very worried look on her face, not the kind of look one expected to see in someone who had won a game first time out.

"Let's go…."

With that in mind the blonde got off the table, turned and left, making both Shizune and Naruto look at her in surprise until Shizune remembered the time that she and Tsunade had also left the gambling den after she had also won quite a pile of money and then they ran into Orochimaru and Kabuto nearly three years before, she nodded to Naruto to go with her as she followed Tsunade, Naruto however turned and took out Tsunade's winnings from the table and rushed up with Shizune as they soon caught up with Tsunade as the blonde Genin then spoke to the Sennin.

"What's going on here?"

Tsunade replied seriously.

"Something bad is about to happen…get ready for anything."

"How…."

Naruto's question was not going to be finished as Tsunade's worry was about to come true as a massive sound struck the ship just as the three of them arrived in their respective rooms.

BOOOOM!!!

The three were shocked by what they had just heard while they were now in their rooms, the ship then also began to groan out loudly, not a very good sound to hear on any ship, apparently something had gone horribly wrong in the ship, and as soon as they stepped out, they saw and smelled the reason….smoke, and if there was smoke, then there was fire. Tsunade was quick to react as she spoke to both Naruto and Shizune.

"We need to get out now!"

The two nodded and grabbed their gear and joined Tsunade as they hurried to where the life boats were, and along the way they discovered that some of the lamps that were in the cargo deck had fallen off and struck a nearby cargo of chemicals in drums that unfortunately were somewhat explosive in nature, which was why there was an explosion in the ship. As they got to the deck the fire began to spread at a quicker pace as the crew tried to do their best to contain the flames to allow the passengers to escape.

The three of them reached a life boat and as soon as they were on the boat itself, Naruto went to work in as he began to lower it slowly, however the explosions on the boat made that hard and Naruto realized that if they stayed there any longer, the ship was going to blow up right on them so he grabbed a pair of shuriken and aimed at the ropes, focusing his chakra into them to make their edges sharper, a trick the Pervy Sage taught him before, he turned to both Tsunade and Shizune as he spoke out.

"Hang on to something!!!"

The two did just that as he threw the shuriken on the ropes, the ropes were cut and then the boat hit the water, thankfully before he did that, the boat was only a few feet from the water so despite a rough landing, it was a softer one than what they would have had if he had cut the ropes early. As they looked about they moved the boat away as best they could with Naruto on the rudder as they left the area, they looked at the trading ship which was now in flames as the other life boats escaped from the massive fire that was there, as the ship sank, it was long before the fires died down and was replaced by the silvery light of the moon.

The three looked about to see if there was any sign of either other ships or an island, they found neither but Naruto then spotted some nearby containers which were from the ship itself and without wasting time, he moved out to get some of the small containers, hoping to find anything that would be of great help to them while they were in this kind of situation.

He brought in a three containers with the aid of his Kage Bushin and found that the containers had some supplies, one had some large cloth sheets and a large tarp that was water proof, some spare clothes in the other container and the last had some basic supplies for carpentry such as nails, hammers, saws, rope and the like.

Once they got the salvage, Naruto decided to use his Kage Bushin to go ahead and scout the area for any islands nearby and Tsunade was not quite happy with the idea as she was well aware of what would happen if Naruto tired himself out too much in trying to use Kage Bushin but seeing as they had no choice at this moment, she allowed him, on the promise that if he didn't find anything then he would rest once the exhaustion kicked in.

Naruto agreed and focused himself to locating the place which would help them, he sent out a wave of at least ten Kage Bushin in different directions, as they left, Naruto hoped that they were going to be able to find some island soon or even a ship nearby that would be able to help find them while they were still there on the sea. However, they didn't find anything as of yet as the boat still continued to move around in the water, hours passed and several of Naruto's Kage Bushin had hit their limits and disappeared right away, sure enough the blonde then began to get exhausted from the effort and his control of the ship dropped, forcing Tsunade to take over while Shizune tried to help Naruto. It seemed that their chances of finding either land or a ship were going to fade away.

But Naruto was not the kind of guy to give up in the least as his Kage Bushin now managed to find a very good island that was very large and appeared to be a good site for them to rest and recover in for the time being, the Kage Bushin then disappeared in a puff of smoke and despite the exhaustion, the blonde managed to tell the Hokage where the island was, Tsunade when in that direction, it had been early night since the whole incident on the ship so it was going to be a while before they arrived on the island, the blonde Hokage did her best to guide the ship to the island that she was now able to see.

The blonde Genin was still very tired but managed to summon several more Kage Bushin and then with the aid of the Kage Bushin, took the ropes and then tied the ropes to the boat's hooks, when that was done, the blonde and his Kage Bushin began to drag the boat forward to the island, further exhausting the young man, but he didn't seem to care as he did what he could with the aid of his Kage Bushin to bring the two women to safety.

Tsunade and Shizune were worried about this as they knew that Naruto was going to be very exhausted as soon as they arrived on the island, the blonde and his Kage Bushin were able to get them to the island and when they disappeared in puffs of smoke the blonde was really tired and was now asleep. The two women checked on him and were happy that despite his exhaustion, he was still alive and not too badly harmed by what they had done.

Tsunade then took the boat into the island's beach and made sure to tie it ton several palm trees to make sure that the ship was not taken away by the tide, the two looked at the sky and thankfully there was no sign of clouds that would spell rain coming down on them soon. They decided to go deeper into the island to find a good place to rest while Shizune carried Naruto, she grunted and spoke.

"Naruto-kun's been getting some weight…"

Tsunade then spoke to Shizune.

"You want to change places?"

"I'll be all right for a bit more, if he becomes too heavy…then I'll give him to you."

Tsunade nodded and she went ahead to look for a place for them to rest, as they went deeper into the island, they spotted a good site that would be a good place for them to set up camp, thankfully the two had already prior experience living off the land and they gathered whatever fuel they could find as well as a number of dead wood to make a much needed fire to keep them warm for the rest of the night, as soon as they gathered what they needed, they took out Naruto's kunai from his pouch and began to use it to make some sparks, it took a while as they knew that starting a fire was not as easy as one normally would think, thankfully they had both the time and patience and soon the fire was lit, and as they looked at it, it made them feel a great deal better.

With the fire being large with the fuel there as well as a fire break to prevent the fire from spreading out on the island, the two decided to check on their blonde companion who was currently sleeping, they knew that they needed to find food for the night but they decided to ignore the growls of hunger for the moment and get some much needed sleep. The ground was soft due to the leaves and while not the same as bedding, the three didn't seem to mind in the very least.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and began to get some energy back in his system, as soon as he felt the energy come back he walked to the cave entrance and moved away the large log with branches and looked at the beach to see the soon to come rising sun, as he looked about the blonde looked to see both Tsunade and Shizune sleeping soundly, he was happy to see that they were safe and resting well. The growl of his stomach then hit him hard and that reminded him that he had not eaten since last night, and it was then that the Kyuubi decided to speak to the blonde Genin.

(("So you finally decided to wake up eh? "))

(Yeah….what happened last night?)

(("Well, those ladies didn't take advantage of you while you were sleeping if that's what got you worried, though that was kind of a shame, at least to me anyway."))

(You perverted fox!!! There's no way Tsunade-obasan and Shizune-neechan would ever do that to me!!!)

(("Hey, I can dream about it can't I? Anyway, let's not waste time and go get something to eat, we're going to need all the energy we can get if we're going to be on this island for a while, lucky for you I happen to have lived long enough to know how to live through this kind of thing."))

(But what about Tsunade-obasan and Shizune-neechan? I can't leave them here.)

(("Why don't you grab a kunai, strip the bark off one of the trees with it, and take some coal and write a message that you and I went hunting then kit? Hurry it up though, time's wasting."))

Naruto did as the Kyuubi asked and soon went out to see just what is it that he could catch that would be a good source of food for the three of them, he felt his hunger pangs once more but he managed to force it down for the time being as he decided to find whatever food that he would need to survive here in the island, it was not long before he spotted something that moved and took out a shuriken from his pouch and waited.

Out came a rabbit that quickly tried to escape, Naruto then tossed the weapon right at the rabbit and it hit the creature dead on, allowing Naruto to bag his first catch of the day. The blonde sighed as he rushed over to get the rabbit, as he got there, he looked at the animal and spoke.

"I hate doing that sometimes."

(("Look kit, stop being sentimental about this, it's either you kill and eat to live or be killed and get eaten yourself, that's nature's law so live with it….come on, there's bound to be more of those rabbits around here somewhere."))

(How do you know?)

(("Have you ever heard of the expression 'breed like rabbits'? Rabbits are notorious for breeding rapidly after all. If there's one around here, there's bound to be a few more. And if we were in a farming place we're doing them a favor since rabbits in large numbers are pests. Come on, up the trees, we might have bagged this one easily enough, but the others will not be so easy to catch."))

Naruto did so and was soon up the trees and managed to catch another pair of rabbits though he missed the others, however, it was then that another creature suddenly came barreling right at him, a large boar with a very serious expression in it's eyes, forcing the blonde to fight back as it charged right at him, Naruto quickly climbed up and fired several kunai, the wounds infuriated the animal and it tried to attack, until Naruto quickly charged up his chakra into a kunai and fired it right where the Kyuubi told him to hit, the weapon hit dead center and killed the creature as it cut deeply into it. The boar gave a loud squeal of pain as it dropped down to the ground and soon died.

Naruto felt his heart beat fast, but he then relaxed as the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("Not bad kit….if you hadn't followed me we would have been at this the whole day, and that thing would have gored you to death if it got lucky. But we've got another source of food at least."))

(You want me to eat it?!)

(("Not just you kit, but those two ladies as well, besides, this fat boar will be good for a few days though we have to be careful not to let the meat spoil. Come on; let's get down to looking for more food items, meat's fine, but too much of the stuff CAN make you sick."))

The blonde and his demon companion moved on to look for food after marking the location of the boar carcass and soon found a number of wild fruit and such as berries and grapes, taking as much as he could, he then used his Kage Bushin to haul the catches back to the camp and soon enough the two were there to welcome him, though Tsunade that happy.

"Naruto-kun! Where have you been?"

The blonde Hokage was not happy as she looked at Naruto, while she had read the message, she had wanted to accompany him to help him and keep him from doing something outrageously stupid that would have really gotten him into trouble. She had done that before when she had tried to keep Jiraiya from making a fool of himself more times that she could count until he wised up a considerable deal as they got older. While a vast majority of those incidents made her laugh as well as amuse her, it also made her worry a good deal about her team mate, she didn't want to lose another person close to her after all she had to deal with, and of course this was Naruto she was thinking of…the son of Minato and Kushina who were very good people and close friends on hers and not just her, but Jiraiya and her sensei Sarutobi.

She cared for him and the thought of him getting injured while they were here on this island was one scenario she was not keen on dealing with for a while and it would really make her very unhappy as she would never forgive herself and no doubt she couldn't face the fact that if anything happened to him, and she wasn't there to help him.

Naruto gulped and replied.

"Didn't you read the message Tsunade-obasan?"

Tsunade felt a vein pop on her head but she ignored that for now and replied.

"I did, but that still doesn't change the fact you should have waited for us! You could have been killed by a wild animal! And since you have that boar and those wounds on it are there, I can bet that you had to fight that thing! It could have gored you or something!!!"

Naruto placed down the food he got and replied.

"I know that Tsunade-obasan, but I'm not a kid anymore! I know the dangers I have to deal with and I am ready to face them! You can't keep shielding me all the time you know!!!"

Tsunade and Naruto glared at one another and Shizune was not liking this in any form as she knew that they needed to work together in order to survive on this island and the last thing they needed was a wedge driven between them.

Tsunade then spoke.

"I trust you Naruto-kun, you have a great deal of talent and promise, I gave you my necklace after all, and I know you will grow stronger…that's why I let you go on that mission to save your friend Gaara, and also I never kept you in Konoha despite the words of both Koharu and Homura because I know you are strong. But it doesn't mean that I don't have to worry about you when you're out there you know!"

Naruto was struck a bit by that and spoke.

"I….I'm sorry if I made you worry Tsunade-san…I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings all right?"

That surprised Tsunade a considerable deal and she smiled as she impulsively hugged the blonde to him, making him gasp a bit as she spoke to him.

"Good."

Naruto didn't resist Tsunade's hug as he stayed there, however, this closeness allowed him to feel her breasts on his chest, and naturally this made Naruto's body react a bit more to her closeness. It naturally didn't last long for him to feel his body to get hotter as he blushed deeply at the closeness.

Tsunade also noticed that and decided to release him as they sat down to cook their food for the day, the smell of good food was more than enough to get them in a more relaxed mood, the three of them were busy skinning the rabbits and cutting the boar up to cook the rest of the meat. The cooking food was certainly good for them while they had the fruits first. It took a while but after an hour or so the boar meat was soon cooked, so they started with the rabbit meat.

After such a delicious breakfast, they three decided to get a chance to clean up and they all looked to find a good source of water for cleaning up as well as drinking. They moved in and soon found a river, however as they came closer to it as they were a bit higher from the river, Naruto picked up something through his hearing and saw the rocks underneath Shizune's feet giving way, he reacted quickly and grabbed Shizune just as the rocks fell down, making the Jonin cry out in surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"SHIZUNE-NEECHAN!!!!"

Thankfully Naruto's quick thinking saved Shizune as he helped her back up after she used her chakra to help her feet get a much needed grip, as soon as he got her up, she fell on him and he gave a slight groan but Shizune was more than willing to show her happiness to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!!!!! You saved me just in time!!!"

"You're….ahhh…welcome Shizune-neechan."

The Jonin smiled as she was on top of Naruto, this time however, the blonde couldn't help but feel the presence of the dark haired Kunoichi on top of him, the memory of the time when he had been hugged by the blonde Hokage came back and he couldn't help but feel the woman's body on top of him as well as her breasts through her clothes.

Shizune then moved away as she realized that she was on top of Naruto as she smiled and apologized to him.

Tsunade saw that and smiled a bit, it seemed that things were going to be interesting while they were going to be here on this island. After they got there, the group managed to get a chance to clean up as well as drink the water which to their happiness was not just fresh but also cool as well. Once they were done, they headed back to camp and had lunch with the leftover meat that they had and soon got the chance to rest as well as plan things out before taking the time to rest.

At this time the blonde Genin was soon greeted by the Kyuubi.

(("Well now…it seems that we've got ourselves in some interesting scarps…"))

(What are you blabbering about now you furred demon?)

(("Don't play cute with me kit, you were aroused when that blonde babe hugged you, how did you feel having her breasts there in your face?"))

(You pervert….)

(("Come on, you can't expect me to believe you were not aroused by that action when she hugged you….and you got to feel her breasts on your body. So how were they anyway?"))

(I am not telling you!)

(("Really now? How about that time you got that dark haired babe on top of you? Don't tell me you were not aroused by all that?"))

(I am NOT thinking about Tsunade-obasan and Shizune-neechan like that!!!)

(("Hah! You're a poor liar kit! Remember that dream you had when you had all those ladies you knew of in bath towels? You had your pink haired team mate in it, then that dark haired Hyuuga girl, that talkative blonde babe, then the Hyuuga girl's undeniably sexy red eyed Jonin sensei, that former student of old snake face who has something of a blood fetish if I recall right, the weapon user with a strong attitude, then the elder sister of your best friend and fellow Jinchuuriki, then you also had the daughter of the chef who's ramen you love to death, then that girl who's got a serious crush on said best friend, then that young kid, and of course the two women who are right there…need I say more kit?"))

( All right….fine, I do find them attractive all right, but I am not going to do anything that will get them mad at me.)

(("Really? I am surprised at that, but you do have a point there kit, that blonde Hokage would easily tear you to bits if she wasn't so attached to you and that dark haired woman is no slouch either, but you will never know….at any rate, you are going to have to get used to being together for quite a while on this island. I'll have to help as well since without me handing you some advice now and then, there's no telling the kind of crap you'll get your sorry ass into while we're here."))

(Really, care to tell me why?)

(("I KNOW you're not that dense kit so don't pretend that you are, remember, as long as you are alive, then I stay alive, and I want to keep it that way."))

--------

For the next few days that soon turned into weeks, the three had to work together in order to survive on the island, the good news was that they were able to have enough things to do in order to live on the island while they waited for a ship to pass by so they would be rescued. The camp site that they had with them was fairly good to say the least for shelter from the elements and was fairly easy to keep dry and well maintained and the large shelter they had with them was going to do some very serious good.

The large hut was made from large bendable saplings that they had gathered and jammed into the ground and tied together to form the roof with some of the ropes that they had with them when they salvaged those containers from the trader ship they had been on before, they then used the large water proof tarp they had also with them to keep the rain out and covered it with branches of green palm leaves for extra insulation and water protection while leaving some space for air to come in and out of the interior while using gathered rocks to further protect the sides along with hard mud as well that they gathered deep in the forest.

They also took the time to gather long poles of wood and used them for the floor of the hut they built along with soft earth, moss and leaves covered in another of the long but dark cotton sheets that they found from one of the wrecks on the other side of the island with the wood on the bottom, the mud in the middle, and the moss and leaves on the top with the cloth sheet above them to act as bedding and floor at the same time. there was also a fire pit there in the middle to add warmth and light at night as well as a chimney to let the smoke out.

It was tiring work to be sure but it was all they needed in order to survive in this place they were now on, and it was rewarding work as the camp site was good to them, they also took large numbers of logs that still had branches on them and formed a wall around the camp that would protect them along with large rocks, they sharpened the branches and aimed them around the camp while a large log with sharpened branches acted as the last wall, they were able to leap over this as ninjas so they didn't have to worry about some wild animals getting the drop on them while they were resting. They also took the time to set up signal fires which would be helpful in signaling ships that would be passing by; they set up several such signal fires on several large stone island that dotted around the island that were high enough to get the best chance of being seen by passing ships. And with the fires located in key areas around the island they were assured that when they did light the fires, they would be seen by anyone nearby. Each fire was given a good amount of fuel to work with and was covered with special water proofing to make sure that it would not get wet, if it was, they would dry out what they could and replace the too damp parts with fresh ones as well as add new fuel.

As for getting food and supplies to last them for the time, they were given enough to get by. The island had plenty of coconuts that provided it's meat and water for them to drink as well as a deep set of rivers that were fed by underground springs to provide extra sources of fresh water for them to drink from as well as places for them to clean their clothes. They also had to work on making some primitive piping with the bamboo that they found in the deeper areas of the forest to guide cool water there to their camp if they needed it for more protected work with water supplies. They also were able to salvage some cooking items from another container so they didn't have to worry too much about cooking what they needed.

As for food, apart from roving packs of wild boar and rabbits, there were also some edible wild chickens in the area as well as the bird's eggs to give extra food to the group along with wild fruit and even wild vegetable and grains, Naruto was no fan vegetables for as long as he knew, but arguing with the two women when they wanted him to have a proper diet never happened since he knew that they cared for his well being. Apart from fruits they found, they also found wild water melons that were certainly welcome to add good taste to their respective diets along with the discovery of wild sugar cane. They even managed to hunt on occasion some snakes though they were war y of these creatures as despite the medical skills of the two women, they were not gifted with supplies of anti-venom for early treatment.

The women also found wild herbs and spices that were growing nicely in the other parts of the island to spice up their food, as well as finding some good items to create tea, such as tea leaves and they were able to even try spruce leaves that Naruto decided to try in tea form, finding to be rather good to his own taste buds as well. They also used the boat that they had to hunt down for fish and seafood with Naruto and his Kage Bushin catching some shellfish as well for them to feast on when given the chance to spice up the diet even more.

Their clothes were still good to wear and they were able to salvage some clothes from the containers that they were able to fish out once in a while, the water proof containers that they salvaged even contained some basic washing items as well as for bathing to they didn't have too much to worry about at the moment when it came to cleaning themselves up when they took baths or when washing clothes though they rationed the stuff to be safe.

All the while they did their best to keep alive and sane, so the three usually trained to keep themselves sharp and also took the time to relax a bit as despite their situation, the island they happened to be in was quite habitable and perfect for establishing a small but successful village to say the very least. So they were in very good hands for now and they all kept their respective spirits high for as long as they needed their spirits to be high, however, there were some matters that really got their attention.

--------

For Naruto it was the fact that he was staring at both Tsunade and Shizune in a more serious fashion, while he had already admitted that he found the two women very attractive despite the fact that Tsunade only used her ability to manipulate her body, her knowledge of human form, and her high mastery of medical jutsu to look young and Shizune being at least half his age, he was not all that keen to act on his hormonal impulses.

He knew that there were some guys who were into the idea of being in relationships with older women, stating that older women were more mature and had less inhibitions than younger women, and truth be told, when he had traveled with Jiraiya for the past two years and a half before heading back to Konoha, he had run into such guys who were a year or so older than him, and there were even some couples who of that category, though naturally there were some who had succeeded with the whole idea while others naturally failed while some were still trying the whole idea out. He had no doubt in his mind that if Tsunade and Shizune were not the high ranking ninja that they were, they would be hit on by younger men despite their ages.

The thought of him doing that was something that tempted him greatly, after all, he had been close to the two of them and he was a young man after all who found women attractive, but he was not going to try it despite the fact that he was sorely tempted, due to his respect and love for them, as well as knowing the dangers of him courting their anger as well as knowing just what Tsunade had done to Jiraiya when she caught him peeking at her when they were younger. Naturally the idea of seeing the two women was always on his mind and of course, there were occasions on the island that he had seen the two on several states of undress or near nakedness more than once, though most of them were somewhat accidental.

The Kyuubi certainly was of little help since it continued to tell him to do something about his hormonal urges once in a while and no matter how many times he told the pesky demon to shut up, the creature still got to him, and it was not going to hesitate in using the memories he had in his mind as well. Sometimes he wished that he could find a way to permanently shut the Kyuubi up despite the fact that it had been very helpful in keeping him alive if only for it's own survival.

Of course….he was not the only one dealing with the sudden grip of surging hormones as the two women were also feeling it.

Tsunade was feeling the heat and it was confusing her as well, she was already in her fifties so the idea of her getting attracted to a younger man was something she had not thought about, let alone the fact that the young man in question happened to be the son of Minato and Kushina who were good friends of hers, someone she had high hopes for as a future leader of the village when she would one day step down from the position of Hokage, and also the young man reminded him of her brother and her fiancé. Of course she was not only seeing him like that, she was an honest woman when it came to matters that were important to her and this was very important in the sense that this was dealing with her attraction to the blonde Genin which started on this island.

As much as she tried not to think of the young Shinobi in such a fashion, it was hard to deny the fact that he had grown up to be a very handsome youth, and considering the fact that he resembled his father well and having his mother's eyes, he was going to be quite the sight for women. There was also the fact that he was his own person as he said before so she shouldn't compare him all the time to both Dan and Nawaki, which would be unfair of her to him. And she had thought that after all that she had been through she would not find the desire to be intimate with another man regardless of age, but now she was after a young man who she cared about.

In some ways, what she was feeling for Naruto was not the right thing, but as ninjas, she knew that they lived dangerous lives so they had to take what they could get, and the feeling of being intimate with someone, who one cared about, was as precious as one could get. Besides, by ninja law, he was already within the age and he was already sixteen as well so he was well within the allowed age for intimacy. She loved him a good deal and now that love was becoming a physical thing as well. And besides, she knew about the times he would accidentally see them. Normally she would have pounded the offending peeping tom, just like in the same way she would beat the holy hell out of Jiraiya the time he peeked at her.

But this was different, she didn't go after Naruto but she enjoyed the fact that he was attracted, though he never did anything too perverted. She knew he was a young man and at least unlike his pervert of a sensei he had the common sense not to make a mess out of it. She knew that Naruto had some perverted tendencies and those were magnified by his time with Jiraiya and that annoyed her a bit as she had hoped that Minato would forgive Jiraiya for trying to corrupt his son, however, at least Naruto was not as open about it as Jiraiya. There was also the fact that she saw him glance at her direction and Shizune as well while trying not to blush, and it actually amused her a good deal.

She thought about it and decided to talk it over with Shizune on how to best deal with the situation. They certainly couldn't have all this tension between them as she knew that sooner or later, it would become like a powder keg ready to go boom if left alone. As soon as she was able to get Shizune with her in a foray to gather herbs one day and well away from Naruto who was currently hunting wild boar with the aid of his Kage Bushin.

Shizune was also aware of the way she was feeling towards Naruto despite her best attempt at hiding it from him. She had to admit that it started out when she was on top of him at the time when he rescued her or at least prevented her from injuring herself in an unnecessary fashion previously, at that time she had been close to Naruto and she was able to get a feel of his form underneath his clothes, at that time she had to admit that he was certainly very handsome. And was someone that she would have been attracted to had she been a few years younger. But now, it felt as if she was getting attracted to him while they were here on the island.

She tried her best to resist the urges that were now flowing through her mind whenever she thought of Naruto and wished that she didn't land on him at all, she tried her best to also convince herself that she shouldn't look at Naruto like that, he was someone that she cared about like a little brother to her, but she knew that there was a part of her mind that was telling her that she was lying. Naruto was a very handsome young man and worth looking at as well as fantasizing about.

She also knew that Naruto was the son of both Minato and Kushina due to the fact that she was made aware of this by Tsunade in private, years before Naruto returned to the village with Jiraiya, naturally she was surprised by that bit of information and couldn't help but feel sad for him due to him not knowing his family ties, but she agreed to keep that a secret from Naruto until the time was right as Tsunade asked her to keep it so. She could see the traits that both Naruto's parents had in them that was in their son, since despite not being the same as his father, Naruto had his father's bravery, compassion, kindness, dedication to hard work, and desire to succeed in what he set out to do, from his mother he got her open-minded nature, desire for peace and happiness, and her love for life.

She cared deeply for Naruto and it was kind of hard for her to be telling this to Tsunade when she and her sensei had the time to talk about it. However as time passed, they agreed that they were going to have to do something about this situation soon as leaving it alone was only going to make the situation a great deal more difficult for them. They talked over this plan and decided that now that they were committed, they would have to see this through to the end.

It was not long after the finished their discussion that Naruto himself arrived, carrying a small boar that he was able to hunt down and kill, taking the parts that he knew would be edible and easy to carry while the things that he knew that they didn't need behind as well as a pair of rabbits. They soon got to cook their food and made some soup as well as some roasted meat as well.

As the group finished their dinner of hot soup made from rabbit meat with wild carrots, potatoes and herbs, and roasted boar meat with spices, the three of them decided to get some rest for the night as the moon soon came up and they soon got the fire ready, they relaxed a bit more though the two women already could see that like before, Naruto was trying his best not to look at them and they couldn't help but smile mentally as they knew that now was the right time to spring their trap for the blonde Genin as soon as he relaxed a bit more.

Tsunade then decided to drop the bomb so to speak on the blonde Genin.

"So….do you care to explain to me and Shizune why you've been peeking at us for a while now Naruto-kun? You've been doing that for a while now and I think it's time you told us the ruth."

Naruto quickly blushed at looked at Tsunade who was giving him a serious look that immediately made him realize that despite his best attempts to hide she had known about it and if Tsunade knew than Shizune would also know about and he knew that he was about to be subjected to the beating that she had done to Jiraiya that Yamato sensei had told him about one time. The blonde Genin quickly got some distance in the hut and kneeled to the ground begging to be forgiven.

"I'm sorry!!!!! I didn't mean to do it!!!! I just….can't help myself!!! Please forgive me if I saw anything that I was not supposed to see!!!!"

Naruto tried his best to plead for mercy to Tsunade and Shizune that for a brief moment, the Hokage thought that maybe she overdid it with the serious look. But she decided to ease Naruto of the problem as she looked at Shizune who then nodded at her. With Shizune's approval the blonde Hokage spoke.

"I forgive you Naruto-kun so stop doing that."

Naruto looked up and stared warily at Tsunade, unsure if this was a ploy to make him lower his guard for a proper beating for his actions.

'Are you sure?'

Tsunade nodded and he looked at Shizune who nodded as she spoke to him.

"I forgive you too Naruto-kun, you are a young man after all, so it is normal for a young man to be attracted to women."

Tsunade then spoke to him.

"At least you were man enough to admit to it and ask for forgiveness so there's no reason for either me or Shizune to beat you up."

Naruto then breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed but he was then greeted by Tsunade's next choice of words.

"However, despite the fact we forgave you, we do have to tell you that we are guilty of the same thing."

"Huh?!"

Naruto was stunned by that as the implications set in…the two of them had also been peeking at him?!

The two women looked at him and smiled as they moved closer to the blonde who was stunned by this sudden revelation so he didn't have the desire nor the energy to move away as if he had been rooted to that position at this point as they were near him, he managed to recover half his wits and spoke out.

"What are you two saying?!"

Shizune was the first to speak.

"We're guilty of the same thing, we also look at you Naruto-kun and you are handsome after all, it would be an insult to women like us if we can't notice a good looking man after all."

"Uh….okay….I guess I can understand that….but then….why….why are you two so close to me?"

Tsunade was the next one to speak to the blonde Genin at this point.

"Because we're going to help you release your feelings. I know that you've been tense for a while now Naruto-kun, being here on an island with two women can be kind of hard for a young man like you, and we've talked about it so we're going to help you release those feelings."

Naruto was even more confused by all this as well as shocked as despite being young he was not dense enough to not know the meaning behind the statements, but before he could do anything about it or say anything, the two women were now right on top of him as they sprung the trap on the blonde Genin. However just as things were about to get really heavy, he spoke.

"Why are you…."

Tsunade smiled at him and gently touched his face as she spoke to him.

"Doing this to you? We care for you…and besides, we're all adults here Naruto-kun, we want this and we know that despite what you say, there is a part of you that wants this too. You became an adult as soon as you became a ninja so please try to relax, neither me nor Shizune would do this if we didn't agree to it after all."

"You….you did?"

Shizune nodded and spoke.

"We're willing to do this, and we've talked about it before you came back, and we're willing to share you so you don't have to worry about us fighting over you all right?"

Any other words Naruto was going to say vanished as both women were now going at full steam, and in fact, he couldn't help but find that he didn't have the will to resist the two of them anyway.

--------

In Konoha…

The room was quiet as Jiraiya sat on the chair where Tsunade normally sat when she was in the office of the Hokage Tower, he was currently pouring over the maps that he had on hand to help him find out just where in the area of the sinking that Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto had been stranded. He and a group of other ninja that Tsunade had called acted as the ruling group of the village while she was away on business with her escorts on the mission in question, and they had managed to keep Koharu and Homura from causing more mischief in the area while Tsunade was away.

He wished to be back in doing his research but decided against it for the time being as he had to focus on keeping Konoha strong until she got back. He then decided to take some bets and send out several ships in the direction where the trading ship sank as well as check some islands in the area that was well within reasonable reach of the three and could be a good place for them to found and rescued. He spotted a very large island on the maps and decided to check that out first.

He only hoped that the three had not killed each other and hoped that Shizune was able to keep Tsunade and Naruto's respective attitudes from clashing too many times.

If he only knew…

--------

(Lemon Time!!! Now you all know that there are two women in the mix so expect things to get REALLY hot, even more so since we have, and just so you all are aware, we are going to have the same kind of fun on using Tsunade's nick name as 'The Legendary Sucker' like before, enjoy!!!)

--------

Back on the island…

Naruto could only moan out as both Tsunade and Shizune were kissing his body at the moment, moving to his mouth, he could only gasp as the two women were more than willing to share as he was now in the middle of something that he had read about and heard from ramblings from the white haired Sannin in his travels with Jiraiya….a three way kiss. He had to admit that instead of being odd or weird, it was very arousing as both women used not just their lips but their tongues as well. It was a very hot exchange and it drove him wild to know that Tsunade and Shizune were doing this to him and willingly as well.

Naruto realized that he was getting something that only existed in the dreams of men older than him, and it made him proud as he reacted to the kiss with both women. His actions were not unrecognized by both Shizune and Tsunade as they kissed back fiercely.

"Mmmmmm…."

The two women loved that sound that they made with Naruto, it showed that this was going to be a night that neither of them were going to forget anytime soon.

After they broke the kiss between each other, the blonde Hokage then made her move on the blonde Genin as she began to remove his clothes slowly and Shizune was also joining in the process as they made sure to remove everything that would hide Naruto's form to them. They removed the jacket that he had on him, then he removed the forehead protector that he had on him, they then removed his sandals as well as hi pants afterwards. The only thing left was Naruto's boxers which the women were more than happy to leave on for the moment.

The two then decided to run their hands on Naruto's near naked form as well as kiss his body as well as licking it. They started by kissing his cheeks as well as licking them, namely where the whisker marks were, before they did so, the two women gave Naruto sympathetic and loving looks as the marks on his face would always be with him, showing to all that he carried a burden that would be with him for the rest of his life. While the two of them were loyal to Konoha, they felt sad that there were still people there who looked down on Naruto and they could only hope that someday he would make them change their tune.

They then decided to place those thoughts aside as they explored Naruto's body with their hands while continuing to kiss him deeply as well as lick his skin and flesh. The results of their actions on the blonde were obvious as Naruto gasped deeply, as well as his body jerking a bit at their actions. Those actions however showed Naruto's muscles to the two women and they loved it as they could feel the power that Naruto had in his body. They loved that as they could tell that as soon as they were able to get this night to the next level, Naruto was going to give them a night that they were going to remember for quite a while.

"Tsunade-chan….Shizune-chan…."

Naruto couldn't help himself as his body tingled deeply with the feeling of the two women' hands on his body as well as their mouths and tongue.

Tsunade then saw the rise in Naruto's boxers and she could tell that the same sight was not the least bit lost to Shizune as well. The two looked at one another as they reached down with their hands to reach Naruto's boxers, they ran their hands on the upper parts of the boxers, allowing Naruto to feel their fingers on his stomach. The two of them gently touched the seal there, feeling sympathy once more for Naruto, and that increased their desire to make Naruto even happier before the night ends. The two then moved their hands well below the straps, touching his cock for the very first time.

That was more than though to make Naruto gasp as he felt their hands on his cock, no one had ever touched him there before in his entire life as he cried out.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!"

The women smiled mentally at the cry that Naruto made when they had touched his cock, they also wanted to make him cry out even more as they ran their hands up and down his cock as well as touching his testicles, exploring their lover's cock very carefully as they felt it begin to grow even more in Naruto's boxers. They loved the feel of it in their hands as they moved their hands up and down it's growing length.

However they could also tell that sooner or later, Naruto was going to feel some level of discomfort with his cock being in his boxers for that long so they decided to get down to removing it before the blonde Genin would suffer any discomfort. With that in mind, they pushed him down gently on the mattress that they handmade and removed his boxers before he could do anything or realize what was happening.

As soon as that was done, Naruto's cock was now free for the two of them to see…and what a sight it was!!!

Both women gasped at the sight of Naruto completely naked before them as they looked at his cock, they had to admit that Naruto was going to be a handsome and well built man when he would get older in time. But this was going to be something that they were not going to forget anytime soon. And for good reason as Naruto was well gifted.

One thing was for sure….it seemed that Naruto's healing factor, stamina, the whisker marks, and chakra reserves were NOT the only things that the Kyuubi had affected!

His cock at full mast was already ten inches! And also an inch and a half wide!

The two women felt their bodies heat up at the thoughts of them being able to have that within them in more ways than one. Tsunade was naturally the one who spoke first in this matter before them.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems that you've gotten a very good gift."

Naruto blushed deeply at that as he could see that the women loved what they were looking at in this very moment. Tsunade and Shizune then decided that since Naruto was already naked it was fair for them to also get down and remove their own clothes to show to Naruto just what was it that he was going to be seeing.

Naruto gulped as he could see the two women begin to remove their clothes before him, he couldn't help but stare as they women removed their clothes in a slow and very sensual manner, however, just as he was about to

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Wow….These ladies might be older than the kit….but damn, they aged well….Human women ARE like fine wine, they get better with age."))

--------

"Kami…."

Naruto had uttered only that word as he was now looking at the two naked Kunoichi who had just stripped out of their clothes and were now naked before him, he managed to close his mouth before he did something that was no doubt going to be seen as something totally idiotic, which was drool. However, he couldn't help himself as he was looking at two women who were undeniably beautiful when they were wearing those animal skins for clothes, but who were now naked.

Shizune was well built and slender, not a single amount of excess fat on her body, and if there was one, Naruto was hard pressed to find just where on her body was it. Though Naruto had to admit to himself that, he wouldn't mind at all if he could look all over Shizune's naked form to find it as he looked at her naked form. He looked at her face, marveling at her beautiful features as well as the blush on her face that made her look all the more attractive along with the dark pools of passion that her dark eyes had become, he looked at her neck and shoulders, for some reason, he wanted to kiss those parts of her body right now, but he calmed himself and focused on examining the naked Jonin before him.

He looked at her long and well formed arms, as well as her hands, then moved to her breasts, while they were not as large as Tsunade's they were certainly well suited for someone of Shizune's frame and height. They were also full and well formed, no sign of sagging anywhere on her, he felt his desire grow as he looked at her deep red areoles and nipples which were begging him to touch them right now, he then felt his body heat up as well as his cock harden even more wile falling into full attention. He managed to move away from her breasts to her well shaped lower stomach and hips. There was no denying that Shizune was all woman as her hips were womanly in every possible fashion.

Naruto then saw the patch of dark hair between her thighs which was well trimmed and shaped like a triangle, more than enough to tell him that Shizune kept it well trimmed when she needed to. Her legs were well formed and slender, all the way to her calves and feet. The whole picture of her before him was beautiful.

The blonde Genin looked at Shizune from heads to toe once more to see all her features and when he was done, he looked at Tsunade this time.

Tsunade was undeniably beautiful despite her actually age, she was tall, slender, well formed, and just like Shizune, there was no sign of excess fat on her body, and Naruto had to admit that he was actually more than eager to see just where in the Hokage's body was the fat. He looked at her face, marveling at how well formed her features where, he looked at her blonde hair which was a bit lighter than his own in hue, but also was like a golden halo around her as she had removed them from the two tails that she normally had them in. Naruto looked at her special diamond shaped mark on her forehead and it gave her a very good appearance, along with her flawless skin, he looked at her deep brown eyes that glowed with seductive intent and lastly her deep red lips which were begging for him to kiss them.

He looked at her neck and shoulders, noticing how delicate they looked, he then directed his attention to her long, well formed arms as well as her hands. He then moved to her breasts and once more marveled at how large but yet well formed, and firm they were before his wide eyes, the thought of touching them as well as tasting them was more than enough to send very perverted thoughts into the young man's brain as he then looked at her deep pink nipples and areoles. He wanted to touch, suck, and lick them so badly that it was taking all of his self control not to drool like an idiot.

His gaze moved away from her breasts to her lower form, marveling at her curves and swells, all the way to her womanly hips to her thighs, but not before looking at the well trimmed patch of blonde hair between her thighs and at her navel. He looked at her long and slender legs, marveling at them deeply. He continued his observation as he moved back up to Tsunade's face and began to look at her from head to toe once more.

He knew that Tsunade was a lot older than him, but he couldn't blame Jiraiya for having an attraction to her, or men who hadn't really known her to look at her in a perverse fashion. After all, if she looked like this when she was still in her twenties, then it would be no wonder if any man tried to get fresh with her.

Tsunade chuckled as she could tell that Naruto was enraptured by the two of them as she leaned forward a bit and moved her body slightly, allowing her breasts to move a bit, making Naruto audibly gulp, much to her delight.

"You like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at that silently as Shizune smiled happily at this. Tsunade then spoke to Shizune.

"All right, now I think that it's time we got this night moving, eh Shizune?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Naruto was struck dumb as both Tsunade and Shizune began to move towards in an undeniably sexy manner, as soon as they were on him they then began the night as they run their hands on his body at this moment and he was trying his best to try and make some level of sense as to what they heck was happening before him and that he was not dreaming the whole thing. He wished that he could figure out just what to do in a situation like this but his brain had fried at the thoughts of what the two women were going to do to him.

However, the noble side of his personality was beginning to win the war though by a very thin margin of success as he managed to move away and get a breath of fresh air. He spoke then to the two women as best he could while trying to slow down his heart rate and breathing, along with trying to keep his hormones from driving him up to the limit.

"Tsunade-obasan….Shizune-neechan….what are you…."

The two women looked at Naruto with some surprise for a moment and then Tsunade spoke to Naruto as she finally understood just why he had stopped them as she smiled warmly at him.

"Naruto-kun….we want to make you happy, so there's nothing wrong with this."

"But….I mean…."

"What's the problem Naruto-kun? We're all adults here, and ever since you became a ninja, you are already an adult, so we're not doing anything wrong here."

Shizune nodded with Tsunade and spoke to him.

"Tsunade-sama is saying the truth, besides we're aware of how you would peek at us."

"Sorry…."

Tsunade smiled as Naruto looked utterly sad as well as afraid, it surprised her as Naruto never let his fear show all that much anymore until she realized that he was afraid that he would be beaten up as he no doubt knew that she had more than enough strength to beat him to death. But she would not do that to Naruto of all people, she cared for him deeply and while she normally would have beaten him for peeking at her, she was not going to do so since unlike Jiraiya, Naruto was a good kid who was not picking up too many of Jiraiya's less desirable traits.

She hoped that by the time that they were going to be rescued, she was going to be able to make sure that he would be a proper gentleman, not too stiff but be able to know when to peek or not. With that in mind she spoke.

"You don't need to apologize too much Naruto-kun, it's normal for a young man like you to do that, to be honest, that's healthy for you. And since we're the only ones here on this island, you are free to look, as long as you don't become too much like Jiraiya."

"I won't Tsunade-obasan…."

Tsunade smiled a bit more and replied.

"Good. But considering what we're about to do, I think you should change that to Tsunade-chan, don't you agree?'

Naruto gulped and Tsunade looked at Shizune and the two of them nodded to one another for them to take this situation to the very next level as they were going to make sure that Naruto was going to be given the night of his life, after all, in their way of seeing things, he had done a lot and he deserved something good in return for all of his efforts, and they loved him in their own fashions. And the truth was, they were consenting adults for this matter and therefore there was no intention of forcing Naruto into something immoral.

They decided to soften this up a bit more to make sure that Naruto understood that they were all not doing anything wrong for this moment, with that plan in mind, both women began to gently kiss Naruto on the face as well as run their hands on his body slowly, making sure to get past his simple shirt and they were liking the feeling of his body on their hands at this moment. As soon as they could tell that Naruto was now in a more relaxed mood, they decided that now was the right time for them to really throw Naruto into the loop.

Shizune smiled as she reached for her clothes as Tsunade did the same thing while she spoke to Naruto.

"Time for you to see what you've been peeking at for a while now Naruto-kun."

Tsunade and Shizune removed the clothes that they had on them, with the two removing their normal clothes that they only wore while they were here in camp. It was not long before the two women were only wearing the traditional fishnet style clothes that ninja wore underneath. That was soon removed, revealing the two women in all of their naked glory before them.

Naruto was struck dumb as he looked at both Tsunade and Shizune.

The blonde Sannin was undeniably attractive, Naruto could only gasp as he took in Tsunade's full features right into his mind as his eyes wandered from top to the bottom, he looked at her golden hair that framed her face, her face which was very much attractive to the core, the purple diamond symbol on her forehead was still there thought hat hardly warranted Naruto's attention for the time being as he looked at her well featured face, to her deep brown eyes that looked very seductive in the light of the fire that was in their camp, all the way to her skin which was pale and having a slight coppery tint as well. He looked at her full and sexy lips that made him want to kiss them until he could never get the feeling of them out of his mind, he admired her face, travelling his gaze of Tsunade down to the rest of her beautiful form all the way to her body as well as her slender and beautiful arms as they were there on the side as she posed gently before him..

In the firelight that illuminated the large hut that they had build and were staying in, he couldn't help but admire the blonde Hokage's beauty as it was revealed to him in full flower. He already knew that Tsunade was only using a technique to manipulate her body to look this way, but he kept in mind that Tsunade was this way so long ago, and therefore it didn't surprise the blonde Genin that she was this beautiful. Her breasts were large, yet they were well formed and perfect in his eyes for her frame, they looked so tempting that Naruto felt his body become even hotter and harder just by merely gazing at their perfection. It took all of his willpower not to leap up and take hold of Tsunade's breast and then begin to kiss, lick, and suck on them as he was not going to want to do something that would offend the Sannin so he looked on admiring them deeply. Her nipples were deep red and were already tempting him to breaking point, but he still admired them as well as her areoles that were also in the same deep red that tempted him deeply.

Naruto's eyes then went to the rest of Tsunade's form, he admired her body as she had all the curves and swells in all the right places. Her stomach was flat and well formed; her hips were undeniably slender and spoke of sensuality in every possible fashion that his brain could possibly come up with at this moment in time. he looked at Tsunade's naval and the beautiful patch of well trimmed blonde hair that was between her long and slender legs, and he could swear that he could see something glittering there, like light being reflected on the surface of a liquid of a sort. He then looked back up after looking at her legs down to her feet and moved his gaze to her full form, making sure that he didn't miss any detail of Tsunade's beautiful form.

Tsunade noted the deep and intense way Naruto looked her from head to toe and she couldn't help but find the whole thing before her to be undeniably arousing to her body as she felt her heartbeat move faster as well her body beginning to heat up as well as her vagina beginning to also get hotter and wetter by the second. She had no idea why she was acting this way and why Naruto's undeniably intense once over of her in the nude was making her more aroused, but she didn't waste time in thinking about such things as she posed herself for his benefit and she couldn't help but lick her lips as she looked at how much Naruto squirmed before her when she licked her lips and posed for him.

Naruto then directed his attention to Shizune.

Shizune had deep black hair that she always kept short and was also very attractive in her very own right, whenever she smiled at him and showed concern he would always feel happy as well as thankful when she smiled at him, with her slightly tanned skin gaining a healthy glow from the fire. Shizune had the features to make her a really attractive woman, her face had no scars, perfect cheek bones, Naruto also noted her eyes which were like deep pools of midnight black that could draw a man in if Shizune wanted to seduce the man in question, her lips were certainly looked good to kiss. All in all Shizune was definitely attractive in his eyes and the way she smiled at him told him that she loved his inspection of her.

Naruto's eyes moved down to the rest of Shizune's body, he admired her own graceful and well shaped form as her body showed the strength and power of a Jonin, he looked at her arms and saw that she had removed her needle shooter in advance and he looked at her body as well. Shizune's breasts were not as large as Tsunade's but they fit her height and build, along with being full and firm, her nipples and areoles were deep pink and he could see that they were hard now, begging to be touched, that and the fact that her breasts moved a bit as she breathed in and out was more than enough to make Naruto smile even more. He moved his gaze lower to see Shizune's flat stomach and her womanly hips, that was enough to make him smile warmly.

He moved to see her long and well tone legs as well as the patch of dark hair between her thighs, which covered her vagina, which Naruto noted to be glistening somewhat in the firelight. The sight of that, along with his looking at Shizune once more from head to toe was more than enough for Naruto to be utterly aroused as Shizune was still standing there was a deep blush on her face as well as acting like an innocent woman. The sight of that and Tsunade being the sensually provocative one was more than enough to get Naruto all the more aroused as he looked at the two women before him.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Now THIS is good viewing!!!"))

The Kyuubi looked on at this while grinning out in it's cage showing all it's teeth at this moment, seeing the women before Naruto naked was already an interesting sight. But this was going to be good!!!!

--------

Naruto was struck dumb as he gazed at both Tsunade and Shizune as they were now gloriously naked before him. He watched as Tsunade then whispered to Shizune and whatever the blonde Hokage had said to Shizune seemed to be more than enough to make the Jonin apprentice blush even more than before. He wondered what was that all about and he got his answer as the two women moved towards him and before he could speak, the women made their moves on him as they were now on either side of him, they moved quickly, placing their hands on his boxers, he was struck dumb by all this so they had no resistance from him when they removed his boxers swiftly and they were now able to see his cock in full flower, or in this case, full mast as Naruto was really aroused by them.

Tsunade smiled warmly at this and licked her lips gently, showing to the blonde Genin that she liked what she was looking at a lot. The blonde Sannin had to give Naruto credit for being this well endowed for his age. Apparently he had gotten some very good genes from his father and the Kyuubi's chakra as well as it's physical influences on Naruto's body helped. The blonde Genin was at least a good full nine inches in full length, and that was more than good in her mind for a young man his age.

(Mmmm….nice. I can bet that with some time, Naruto-kun will be more than able to please a woman, thankfully I and Shizune will be the first.)

Shizune herself was blushing brightly at the sight of Naruto's cock, she had to admit that she was surprised it was like that for someone of Naruto's age. The Jonin looked it over as she felt her body temperature rise once more as well as feeling her heartbeat move a bit faster than before. Naruto was certainly well endowed for his age and no doubt when he was the same age as his father, he was going to be not only handsome to the core, but also very strapping…the Jonin blushed fiercely at her vivid thoughts as she looked on.

Naruto-kun….he's so….gifted. I had no idea that he is like this at so young an age.

Naruto was blushing as he realized that he was now totally naked before the two women, it was then that he saw the way that both Shizune and Tsunade looked at him and his cock. That was more than enough to make him blush even more at how intense both women looked at him. He was about to say something when Tsunade nodded to Shizune and the Jonin merely moved forward, he could see the stain of deep crimson on Shizune's face, and before a thought could come into mind…

"Mmmmph!!!!"

That was Naruto's only intelligent answer as he felt himself being kissed by Shizune deeply while Tsunade was buys rubbing her own body on his back, the fact that both women were currently naked with him was something that added further weight to the situation he was currently in. The blonde Genin had no idea what to do but he managed to kiss Shizune back, he couldn't help but taste Shizune in the kiss and for some reason, he found the taste to be rather sweet between them and he could tell that the sweetness had nothing to do with the food that they had just eaten.

As the two moved away from the kiss, it was then that he felt his face being turned to a different direction and then he found himself being kissed deeply by the blonde Hokage who was more than willing to kiss the blonde Genin deeply as she moved her tongue to into his mouth. The blonde Genin had no idea how to react for a moment or two until he finally gave in and kissed Tsunade back deeply.

"Mmmmm…."

Tsunade was happy that Naruto finally got the desire to partake in the whole thing before them all, it was not going to be a lot of fun if they were the only ones who started it and got nothing back in return for their efforts. She continued to kiss Naruto until Shizune came in and then the three of them were in a three way kiss that was more than enough to make things really hot and steamy to say the very least. Shizune and Tsunade were more than eager to kiss Naruto deeply while running their hands gently on his own body.

The two women moved away and the blonde Hokage was more than ready to make her moves on the blonde Genin, Tsunade gently ran her hands on his shoulders and down to his arms, as soon as she was able to reach his hands, the blonde Sannin moved his hands with hers on top of his and placed both of Naruto's hands on her breasts.

As soon as she felt his hands on her breasts as well as on top of her nipples, the blonde Hokage moaned out in pleasure as she looked squarely at Naruto who was blushing like mad at the moment, she then purred out to Naruto, making him look at her as she spoke seductively.

"You like what you feel Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded dumbly as he began to move his hands on Tsunade's breasts, amazed at the feel of them in his hands, he had to admit that when he saw them for the first time when he was still younger and working with Jiraiya to find her to be Hokage, he was very much surprised that there was a woman with such large breasts. Now here he was touching them and he couldn't help but feel the softness, smoothness, warmth and firmness in Tsunade's breasts as well as feeling the now hard tips of her nipples, he blushed bright red as he began to slowly move his hands, admiring the feel of them in his hands.

The blonde Genin blushed even more as he moved closer to the blonde Hokage and moved his hands bit faster, making the blonde Sannin moan out at the feel of her breasts being pleasured by his hands, making Naruto blush even more.

Tsunade enjoyed this well as she moaned out a bit and spoke gently to Naruto.

"That's it….move your hands like that Naruto-kun…mmmm."

Tsunade loved the way Naruto was doing it with her breasts using his hands, he was not the best but she could easily fix that with time and a good bit of effort, he would make an excellent lover in bed, but Tsunade didn't see Naruto that way, she never did, she saw a good man, a young man who while naïve at times, annoying, thick headed, a bit clueless, and most of all, stubborn, was a good man with his heart in the right place, that and the fact that he was also becoming one of the strongest ninja in the village at his rate was something that was no doubt a worthy thing.

The blonde Hokage then began to run her hands on Naruto's own chest, relishing the feel of his own muscled form in her hands, she marveled at how much he had grown for the past few years since she had last seen him when he left to train with Jiraiya, as she ran her hands there for a while, she felt Naruto gasp and that made her smile, no doubt this was the first time any woman had ever touched him this way. And she moaned out a bit more as Naruto's own actions on her body made her feel even more heated.

"Mmmm….that's right, Naruto-kun…."

Naruto was getting even more aroused by the second as he felt the full weight of Tsunade's breasts in his hands, he also felt her nipples as they hardened up at his touch, knowing that he was touching Tsunade's breasts, making her moan out his name in pleasure, and not get clonked to the next side of the island for it added to the courage of the blonde Genin. Thankfully the magazines he had read to make his Sexy No Jutsu and the novels the Pervy sage cooked up every now and then helped him get an idea on how to touch a woman's breasts, and with Tsunade not complaining but enjoying it immensely, he knew he was doing it right.

It was not long before Shizune came into the scene and kissed him on the right cheek, he responded and the Jonin apprentice of Tsunade was quick to kiss Naruto deeply once more, making the blonde moan out as Shizune then rubbed her own body as well as her breasts to his side and that is more than enough to get Naruto to be interested with her.

Tsunade approves of this and when Shizune and her were now before Naruto in the nude, they allow him to massage both their breasts as the very same time.

Shizune's breasts were not as large as Tsunade's own breasts, but they were full, firm, soft, and smooth to the touch, plus their nipples were already hard thanks to the feelings that she had been feeling after the three of them had kissed one another, now the feeling of Naruto's hands on her breasts when he alternated between hers and Tsunade's. Both Shizune and Tsunade moaned out deeply at the way Naruto moved his hands of her their breasts at the same time, and Shizune was more that willing to let him have his way at this moment. The Jonin moaned out deeply at the feeling of Naruto's hands on her breasts as this was something that she had hoped for a very long time.

The two women then moved away and Tsunade spoke to Naruto.

"Why don't you make Shizune-chan happy for a while Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded as Tsunade moved away and the blonde Hokage sat away from the pair and decided to merely observe and see just how the two of them would be able to handle being with one another at this stage as she decided to busy herself with her hands as she pleasured her breasts and her vagina as well as her clitoris.

The blonde Genin looked at the blushing face of the Jonin apprentice of the Hokage and couldn't help but find Shizune's shyness to be somewhat endearing to him. He reached out and ran his hands on her face, making Shizune purr as she rubbed her hands on Naruto's own body, feeling the muscles there along with the warmth of Naruto's body, the two then kissed one another deeply as Shizune was doing all that she could in order to make this moment good between the two of them.

As soon as they were done touching one another with their hands, Naruto moved in to kiss Shizune once more while pressing his body to her own, feeling her breasts press on his chest while also feeling her body touch his as well, Shizune had the same strong but gentle feel on her body, a testament to her training as a ninja and reaching the rank of Jonin due to her skills as a Medic Nin under Tsunade. Her body was both hard and soft at the same time due to her own strong muscle tone, she was not super muscled, but Naruto learned a long time ago that just because women didn't have the very same muscle structure as men, that didn't mean that they were not strong people. Besides, the idea of any woman of Konoha being buffed up like a man didn't seem all that right to him.

He placed that aside for the time being as they continued to kiss one another while they explored each other's forms with their hands, this continued until he finally reached Shizune's breasts while she continued to rub her hands gently on his back, he could feel some sort of delicious, warm, and slightly electric sensation on his back wherever Shizune's hands touched his back. The sensations were very good and seemed to excite him even more as he played with Shizune's breasts once more.

Shizune learned to use a trick from her training days with Tsunade when they were still wandering from place to place and that was to use her chakra to touch a person's nerves to send different feelings to the person's brain and body, in the right hands it could ease the feeling of pain from injury and wounds, and in combat can stun foes by hitting their nerves with the right impact and touch,. But there was a more interesting side to it and that was to touch the pleasure areas of the nerves to make a person more aroused and it was working as she could tell that Naruto was getting a lot more excited as she continued to do this. As for herself, she was relishing the feel of Naruto's hands on her breasts and her nipples at this moment and he wanted a lot more as she moaned out that request to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….move your hands slowly…"

Naruto nodded and gently moved his hands on Shizune's breasts, hoping that he was doing it right so she would enjoy his actions on her breasts, and it seemed that she was indeed enjoying it greatly as she continued to moan out his name gently as well as not stop him from doing his actions on her body.

"Mmmm…"

Shizune enjoyed the pleasure and decided that now was the right time for her to make her own move on Naruto, and make him feel a lot more pleasure as well. She had been wanting to do this for some time and now was a good time as any for her to do what she can to make Naruto enjoy this moment with her. She did so by placing her hands on his chest, as soon as she did so, the female Jonin made her move by gently pushing Naruto down to the soft fur rug that served as the over for the soft earth bed that they made for their camp. Naruto didn't resist at all and it was not long before Shizune was now on top of Naruto naked and decided to have her fun.

Tsunade was smiling at her apprentice's initiative on the matter, it was time that Shizune took a more proactive role in this kind of situation as she continued to busy herself and even took a bit of a gulp of cool spring water that was nearby on a small stone glass that Naruto had been able to make.

Shizune was more than eager to take her best shot at making Naruto happy with her own actions as she began to kiss him once more while gently kissing his forehead, then his nose, and his cheeks right where his whisker marks were. She then kissed Naruto deeply and then managed to coax him to show his tongue, she then began to lick and suck on his tongue, making the two of them blush deeply at her actions. She was embarrassed as she had never done this before in her entire life yet despite it being against her nature and her first time to boot, Shizune loved every moment of it. After deeply kissing and sucking Naruto's mouth and tongue, the Jonin moved on to his neck, she licked his skin, feeling the pulse while also using her chakra that she focused into her tongue as she ran it over Naruto's neck.

"Shizune-neechan….."

Shizune smiled and looked at Naruto with lust, passion, desire, and love in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Don't call me neechan now Naruto-kun, I think that after this….I can't treat you like a little brother now."

Naruto knew that to be true and nodded as Shizune kissed his chin and continued with running her tongue on his neck, making him moan out as the pleasure grew. Shizune moved to his collar bones, running her tongue there and she made her way to his chest, she smiled as she began to gently kiss his chest and nipples, making Naruto gasp out in surprise.

"Shizune-chan….what…."

"Hehe, I wanted to see how you would like it if I do this to you Naruto-kun…"

Shizune loved that sound coming from Naruto as she continued with her actions on his body as she moved from his chest to his stomach, gently running her lips and tongue there, making Naruto moan out as he held the furs tightly in his hands to make sure that he didn't lose it so early in the night. Shizune noted that and blushed at how much control Naruto had to use and what torture he was no doubt going through because of her at the moment. She planned to make it up to him as soon as she could.

She then moved towards Naruto's stomach and began to look at the seal on Naruto's body, she felt some level of sadness as she knew that the seal was going to be something that Naruto was going to have to live with for the rest of his life, but he showed such courage to bear this duty, she wondered why Minato-sama chose his and Kushina-san' own son, but she now understood that the Hokage had faith in his son to be the hero he was meant to be, and now she had a chance to make Naruto happy.

Shizune then began to gently kiss and lick Naruto's stomach, her female nature reacting hotly to the feel of his body on her lips and her tongue. She then moved to rub her breasts on his body, going back up to bring her breasts to Naruto's face, silently begging him to use his mouth, lips, and tongue on her breasts. She had been eager to feel this kind of pleasure that came from Naruto and she hoped that he was able to get the idea without her trying to explain it in detail; she was so hot and eager for it that she doubted she could explain it in words.

Thankfully she was not going to have to do that as Naruto was quick on the uptake and began to gently lick and kiss her breasts as well as her nipples. The very second Naruto did that, the Jonin cried out in pleasure at the sensations that her lover was now lavishing on her breasts. She moaned a bit as she had never done this before and it felt very good to her as Naruto began to gently bite her breasts as well as kiss and lick them. The Jonin gave Naruto a good deal of moans that were thick with her pleasure as well as words of encouragement.

"That's it Naruto-kun…"

Naruto was thankful he was doing all right, the last thing he recalled in the books that the Pervy Sage had written was the idea of him using his mouth, lips and tongue to pleasure a woman's breasts this way. It seemed to be working and he was finally able to use Shizune's moans to tell him how he was doing at pleasuring her. As he continued with his actions, he couldn't help but find the taste of Shizune's skin to be good as he continued to lick, nip and suck on Shizune's breasts as well as her nipples, as he continued with his actions, the blonde Genin couldn't help but feel his cock become even harder, so much so that he moaned a bit in pain at the feeling of it stiffening up once more.

Thankfully he managed to focus on pleasuring Shizune's breasts and nipples, he continued to lick as well as suck on her breasts, taking the time to pleasure both of them as best as he could manage. The taste he got on his tongue when he did so was delicious, as well as utterly arousing for the blonde Genin as he continued his actions on her breasts. But it was not long before the bolts of pleasure hit him hard once more and his cock throbbed some more, making him speak out slowly from the pleasure that was hitting his senses.

"Ahhh…..Shizune-chan…."

Shizune knew just what Naruto's problem was as she slowly moved her free hand and touched his rock hard cock, she couldn't help but blush fiercely as she could tell that Naruto was very eager for release. Truth be told, this was the first time she ever felt something like this before in her entire life, but instead of being frightened, she was undeniably aroused, eager, and deep in want as she ran her hands on his cock, the feeling of it all was more than enough to make Shizune more wet by the second. She managed to relax as she continued with her actions to pleasure Naruto's whole body as she continued to move her hands over his cock, making the blonde moan and squirm, making her even more excited with the knowledge that she could make a man squirm with her touch.

She moved away as soon as Naruto released her breasts and she moved her lips and tongue towards Naruto's own body, running her lips and tongue, licking and kissing Naruto's body, making the blonde Genin moan out even more in pleasure as she moved on with her actions until she finally reached his cock which she was still holding and fondling with her hands, She looked at deeply, marveling at the look of Naruto's cock, and before she could help herself, she slowly ran her face on the side of it, allowing the tip of Naruto's cock to rub on her lips as well.

"Ahhhh…..Shizune-chan!!!"

Shizune smiled warmly at the way Naruto moaned out her name, she relaxed herself, and began to kiss the tip of Naruto's cock gently, making the blonde gasp as her actions. She continued to rain down kisses on Naruto's cock, starting from tip to the base, as well as kissing Naruto's testicles, making the blonde shiver and tense up at her actions, making her even more aroused in turn. She then began to lick Naruto's cock starting from the base to the tip, combining her tongue action with kisses from her lips.

The result was more than obvious as the blonde Genin cried out in pleasure.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Shizune looked at the blush on Naruto's face, the sight of the blonde Genin like that was enough for her to continue her actions, though she now added some more power and passion to her actions as she coated Naruto's cock and testicles with her saliva from her tongue. She then reached the tip, she looked at Naruto and when he looked at her, she smiled as she opened her mouth open, she then lowered her mouth and took Naruto's cock into her mouth.

"YES!!!!!"

Naruto jerked at the feeling of his cock being engulfed into Shizune's mouth, he had never felt anything like this before in his entire life and it was so arousing that he was amazed that he didn't orgasm right there and then. The blonde Genin hoped that he was going to survive this moment with Shizune and it took a huge amount of his control not to do something that would end the pleasure that he was getting from the Jonin apprentice of Tsunade.

Shizune took her time as she slowly took Naruto's long cock into her mouth all the way to the base, she couldn't help but feel her body become even hotter as well as feeling her vagina becoming even wetter. She enjoyed this sensation greatly and she relaxed herself so she could get used to this sensation of a man's cock being in her mouth. This was the very first time she had ever done something like this before, and she loved the feeling a great deal.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was going to pass out, he felt like his cock was going to be burned by the feeling of Shizune's hot and wet mouth along with her tongue on his cock. He looked and the sight of Shizune doing this to his cock and the blush on her face was more than enough to make her want to move his hips to get more of the delicious sensation, but he managed to calm himself and control his urges, Shizune was doing this to make him happy, so he was not going to interrupt her. But he had every intention to pay her back when it was going to be his turn.

As soon as she felt herself become comfortable with Naruto's cock in her mouth, she looked at the blonde Genin who was in heaven as he looked at her with a glow of passion, love, and lust in his eyes, that was more than enough to spur Shizune on as she ran her tongue on Naruto's cock as she slowly moved her head back up until only the tip of his cock was in her mouth, she then gently took his cock back into her mouth deeply. As soon as she was able to establish a rhythm to her movements, the Jonin began to move her head back and forth over Naruto's cock, all the while using her tongue to caress the blonde's cock, she would then move away at regular intervals of her movements to bless his testicles with the very same attention as before.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto howled out in pleasure as each action Shizune took on his cock as well as his testicles was really beginning to drive him to the point of no return but he thankfully managed to hold off his release for a bit longer and therefore was able to hold back his orgasm for now, but he was not doubting the fact that sooner or later, he was going to finally reach his own personal limits as Shizune began to pick up the pace with her actions.

Shizune loved the pleasure that she was getting as each movement of her tongue and mouth made Naruto's cock even hotter, this in turn aroused her body as she continued her actions while using her hands to play with her breasts as well as steady herself while in this position with Naruto. The sounds being made by the blonde Genin as she continued to pleasure him top full release as well as the sight of him blushing deeply was more than enough to drive Shizune on to bring Naruto to full release.

And sure enough, Naruto finally reached his limits as he felt his orgasm hit him hard in that moment.

"YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Shizune took in as much as she could of Naruto's cum and couldn't help but find the taste to be somewhat salty but was still sweet, hot and thick as well. She took in as much as she could and it was a lot, showing to her that she was the first to make Naruto orgasm like this and that made her very happy to know that truth. She took in even more of his cum and then moved back and licked his cock allowing some of the cum to hit her lips and her face.

As soon as she moved away she swallowed her lover's cum, relishing the taste and then cleaned her lips, she looked at Naruto who was panting from his orgasm and it made her smile even more, knowing that she had made Naruto orgasm despite the fact that she had never done this before in her life, it made her proud of being with him and being a woman.

And she decided that now was the time that Naruto got to do the same things to her as well. With that train of thought in mind, the dark haired Jonin took her lover's hands and gently pulled him forward while she lay down and soon Naruto was now on top of her and Shizune was eager to see just how would Naruto handle this change in position.

--------

Naruto realized that now it was his turn as he was on top of Shizune, he looked at the dark haired woman who smiled warmly at him as she touched his face with her hands.

"Naruto-kun….it's your turn, make me cry out as well."

Naruto gave Shizune a foxy grin as he moved forward and kissed her gently, the woman responded with passion and he replied in kind, turning the gentle kiss into a passionate and deep one between the two of them as their tongues began to duel with one another. As the two kissed, Naruto began to use his hands on Shizune's breasts once more. The Jonin relished the pleasure as she allowed Naruto to do what he wanted on her body, to make her feel the very same pleasure as well as the very same release that she had been able to give him this day.

Naruto was more than willing to do just that as he began to kiss Shizune's cheeks, and lick them as well, making her giggle a bit at how animal like Naruto was when he was in passion mode, the blonde was not done as of yet as he kissed the tip of Shizune's nose and when she opened her mouth to stick out her tongue, he gently sucked on it, making the Jonin blush even more in pleasure as well as surprise at Naruto's actions on her.

The blonde Genin then went lower as he kissed and licked Shizune's neck as well as the area where her pulse was, she moaned at that while still running her hands on his body while those said hands were still coated in her chakra. Naruto then licked her collar bones and then went to her breasts once more.

Naruto gazed at them gently, marveling at their shape and form as well as the areoles and the nipples on Shizune which were begging for him to touch them, and touch them he did. He started by rubbing the palms of his hands on them slowly, he then used his fingers, using the moans and cries of the female ninja to determine just how well he was doing at the moment.

And it seemed that he was doing a very good job as Shizune blushed at his actions while telling him to carry on, he did so and marveled at the feel of Shizune's firm and well formed breasts which were still soft to the touch on his hands as well as his fingers. He then used his mouth and tongue, licking the nipples and areoles slowly, making them both wet and the nipples hard, he then took them into his mouth, licking, gently nipping them, and sucking them, making the dark haired Kunoichi moan out even more.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shizune loved the pleasure that came to her as the sensations of Naruto's mouth and tongue on her breasts flowed through the nerves on her body. She could feel each action of Naruto's mouth and tongue on her breasts, as well as the resulting waves of pleasure that flowed through her body, from her breasts all the way to every part of her body, and also in between her thighs as her vagina was getting hotter and wetter as well. She moaned out as she reached with her hands to caress Naruto's naked form while using her chakra on her hands to touch his body's pleasure centers to even things up between the two of them.

Naruto then pressed both of Shizune's breasts together and then licking as well as sucking both her nipples at the same time, making Shizune all the more aroused by his actions, he then moved away from her nipples and then directed his attention to the rest of her breasts to make sure that he was able to give the right amount of pleasure to them both. As he did so, he then moved his hand down to Shizune's body, he did so slowly to make sure that he was doing it right and good for Shizune to feel. He then moved past the patch of wet fur that was above Shizune's clitoris, he gently touched it, getting Shizune to cry out a bit in pleasure, which naturally made Naruto all the more aroused by that, he then moved his hand lower until he finally touched the wet outer lips of Shizune's womanhood….and that contact was more than enough to make Shizune cry out in an even louder tone.

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

Shizune cried out loudly as she felt Naruto's hands move over her vagina and touch her clitoris while his fingers were covered in her juices, making the touch smooth and electric to the Jonin as she felt her lover begin to use his hands. She could tell that it was his first time doing this and she decided to help him in whatever way she could to make it good for both himself and herself as well.

"Naruto-kun….run….your fingers slowly all right, and beg gentle….with my….ooooh."

"With what Shizune-chan?"

Shizune moaned out as Naruto began to gently caress her vagina's outer lips, making her all the more aroused as well as her body releasing more of it's juices in response to the sensations that flowed through her body. It was after all her very first time with a man and while she had worn down her maidenhead, it was going to be very first time with a man. She managed to not lose it and complete what she was trying to say to Naruto.

"My….clitoris, that bulb there….be gentle with it all right? It's very sensitive…."

"All right."

Naruto did it carefully and recalled Shizune's request and wished that he was doing it right as he had never done anything like this before and no amount of recalling all those things he read in those old soft core magazines in his younger days as well as reading some of those things that Jiraiya wrote in those books of his was going to compare to the real thing.

Of course, Naruto was a quick learner by nature, the fact that it took him a week to learn the Rasengan when it took the Hokage nearly a year to do the same jutsu was living proof of the blonde's ability to learn quickly when he was properly motivated and given something that would get his interest going. And in this case, he was well motivated already as he wanted to give Shizune the same pleasure that she had given him.

He began to move his hand the right way and used the moisture on Shizune's vagina to coat his fingers and then began to play with her clitoris, gently moving it about as well as pressing it down a bit more, these actions were more than enough to make the dark haired Kunoichi cry out in pleasure.

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

Shizune relished the combined pleasure she was getting from Naruto playing with her clitoris as well as her vagina, along with his continuous pleasuring of her breasts along with her nipples. Every time Naruto did those things to her, it sends pleasure all over her body like two waves of energy that merged into one. The Jonin wanted this to last for as long as possible, but she wants Naruto to give her vagina the very same treatment soon and she hoped that Naruto would do it.

Sure enough the blonde moved away from Shizune's breasts as he himself is quite eager to give Shizune the very same pleasure that she had given him before. He kissed and licked his way to her navel and relished the feel of her body as well as the taste of her skin along with the warmth of her body. Naruto then arrived between Shizune's legs and looked deeply at her dripping wet sex, the sight of it before him was more than enough to excite the blonde Genin, but he forced himself to calm down and take things slowly, after all, they had all night to do this.

Naruto resumed using his hands on Shizune's vagina as well as her clit, but this time, his tongue was going to join into this little run as he slowly licked Shizune's outer lips slowly, this allowed him to sample her juices, finding them to be rather delicious to his taste buds, and he decided to do this from top to bottom to make sure that he was able pleasure the dark haired Kunoichi properly.

And Shizune was more than happy for Naruto's attention to making sure that she got the pleasure that she deserved.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

The Jonin loved it and began to speak some tips to Naruto who willingly did as she asked, and she cried out in even greater pleasure as his actions under her advice really proved to be worth it as the blonde Genin was giving her pleasure that ran all over her body in waves. She also gave out deep moans of pleasure when she felt Naruto begin to lick her clitoris at the same time. She then got a delicious surprise as Naruto then pushed his tongue past her vagina's outer lips, as well as her inner ones, and buried his tongue deep in her sex; the pleasure that struck her body was more than enough to make the dark haired woman cry out in even greater joy.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!"

It was a miracle to Shizune that she didn't orgasm at that exact moment, but the result was there as she released more of her juices like a flood as well as her

As Naruto moved away after kissing Shizune deeply, he was gently hugged by none other than Tsunade herself; he didn't resist her in the slightest as he felt her large and well formed breasts press on his back along with the rest of her naked form, he moaned when he felt her run her hands on his torso as well as feeling her lips on his shoulder and neck.

As soon as she was done with her actions, she allowed Naruto to make her own move, but not before kissing the blonde Genin deeply.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!!!"

--------

Tsunade smiled warmly as she kissed Naruto deeply and she couldn't help but be more aroused when she managed to taste Naruto's own taste with Shizune's mixed in it as well. The blonde Sannin and the only female Hokage of Konoha was more than eager for this as she began to run her hands on her blonde lover's body once more, marveling at the feel of the young blonde's form. She then moved back to his face, gently caressing his features and then she moved towards him, kissing her lover once more.

When they parted, the blonde Hokage then took his hands to place them on her breasts , allowing Naruto to do what he liked with her breasts, Tsunade had to admit that this was the very first time that anyone had touched her breasts and she couldn't help but find the feeling of Naruto's hands to be good to her. She then had an idea on how to increase her pleasure and make sure that Naruto was going to be given quite the show at the very same time as well.

"Naruto-kun, can you focus your chakra for a minute into your hands?"

"Huh? Why?"

Tsunade smiled and gently spoke to her lover' about using his chakra to touch her nerves, namely in her pleasure centers gently to further her pleasure, as soon as she was done telling him that, she looked at his face and she could see that he was very much interested in the whole idea, and she liked that a great deal.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto did as Tsunade asked and as soon as he felt his chakra on his hands, he moved them slowly over Tsunade's breasts as well her nipples and it was not long before he felt and saw the results as Tsunade's breasts became a bit harder and nipples were a bit harder and he heard her moan out in even louder tones of pleasure.

He then used his hands in conjunction with his tongue on her breasts and nipples which served to really arouse Tsunade greatly, something that the two of them enjoyed deeply as time passed between the two of them and Naruto then tried to use the same technique on his tongue and when he managed to pull that off….Tsunade's pleasure tripled.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Tsunade felt every bit of her body nearly get cooked by the heat that was now rolling all over her body from Naruto's use of his chakra to touch her body's pleasure centers. She had admit that teaching him this trick was a very good idea as she felt her breasts and nipples being touched all over by Naruto's tongue, lips, and hands. The resulting pleasure from those actions were more than enough to make her body go even hotter and her vagina to release more of it's juices out. She couldn't help but speak to Naruto with some measure of pride on how quickly he was learning how to pleasure a woman.

"Nicely done Naruto-kun……mmmmmm…..you learn quickly….."

Naruto smiled as he faced her and replied.

"I had a good teacher."

Tsunade chuckled at that and replied back.

"Flatterer."

Naruto then kissed Tsunade deeply and she naturally responded in kind as they continued to touch one another, the blonde Hokage using her own chakra on her hands as well to touch Naruto's body as well as his own pleasure centers, making the blonde Genin moan out in pleasure as well, and he moved back to her breasts lavishing his attention on them once again, making Tsunade very happy that he was doing so.

He then slowly ran both hands and tongue on her body, making her smile and gasp at his actions, while Tsunade would have preferred to go faster with this, she was starting to enjoy the slow leisurely pace, as this allowed her to feel the pleasure all the more effectively, besides, it had been quite some time since she had done this and she hoped that she was still able to do things right when it came to this moment, and her desires paid off as Naruto continued to pleasure her deeply with both his hands and tongue.

He then began to move lower, touching and caressing her body all over, starting with her sides, her hips, and then her thighs, all the while making the blonde Hokage all the more aroused by the actions of the blonde, he then reached the patch of her own blonde hair which was between her thighs and as soon as he reached her clitoris, the blonde Genin gently began to kiss it, making Tsunade gasp at the sensation.

Naruto hoped he was going to do all right with Tsunade as the last thing he wanted was to mess this up with the Hokage. He placed that aside and gently kissed her clitoris once more and then made his way to her vagina and he could already smell her own arousal, it made his cock naturally react to the smell and he could see the moisture there. The blonde smelled as much as he could and Tsunade smiled warmly at his actions.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tsunade cried out as Naruto began to run his tongue up and down her vaginal lips, licking as well as gently sucking on her outer lips as well as licking and kissing her clitoris at the very same time, the pleasure felt by the blonde Hokage was very much worth it in her mind as she allowed Naruto to do what he wanted to her body, all she could do was use her hands on his head to guide him to the spots that she wanted him to pay more attention to.

Naruto found that Tsunade had different but not bad taste from Shizune's own juices, her own juices were also arousing him and they tasted good as he continued to lick her dripping wet sex, he then decided to try using his hands here as well. He moved hands away from her breasts and then moved to her thighs and gently began to use his hands there, making Tsunade tense up even more with pleasure as he continued to use both his hands and tongue as well as his lips to bring her closer to orgasm.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!! JUST LIKE THAT!!!!"

Tsunade shuddered at the pleasure that flowed through her body at this moment as Naruto continued to move his tongue and hands on her body and she could feel her vagina release more of it's juices in response to Naruto's own actions on her body and she couldn't help but feel her body grow even more aroused by the actions being done by the blonde Genin, it had been so long since she had done this, but now that she was able to feel the joy and pleasure of being with a man who she cared for deeply, it was worth it.

Naruto then began to use his tongue to probe deeper into Tsunade's vagina to bring the blonde Hokage deeper into orgasm, the feeling of her inner walls milking his tongue like that, coupled with the juices she released and he tasted with his tongue was something that Naruto couldn't help but feel very aroused from tasting. He then used both his tongue and his fingers in unison to pleasure the blonde Hokage at the same time. The result was worth it as he used his fingers to feel Tsunade's sex as well as enter her inner sheath. The feeling of her inner walls milking his fingers was good to him as well as the new moisture that was coming out of her vagina which tasted good.

Naruto continued to do what he could with his tongue, and fingers to give Tsunade the release that she no doubt wanted and the sight of the blonde Hokage in orgasm was something that the blonde Genin admitted that he was actually looking forward to seeing at this point. This drove him to do his very best to give the blonde Hokage the kind of orgasm that she desired deeply.

"YESSSSSS!!!!!"

Tsunade cried out as she felt Naruto's fingers and tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris and the pleasure she got from his actions on her body was more than enough to bring her ever closer to the orgasm that she felt was coming. Sure enough, it finally came to her and she relished in it with a scream of her release.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

That was then only warning that Naruto was going to get at that instant as he felt Tsunade orgasm as her body tensed up, he felt her juices flow out and her inner walls move over his tongue which was in her vagina at the time as well as two of his fingers, he took in as much of her juices as he could manage and then moved away to look at the blonde Hokage. The sight of her body covered in sweat and moving through her breathing as delicious and the look of utter ecstasy on her face which had her blush on made Naruto very happy.

Tsunade felt happy indeed, she had never felt such a powerful orgasm before and it was wonderful for her to feel that and knowing that someone she loved and cared for deeply had given it to her, she looked to see him smiling at her and she smiled right back at him.

Naruto moved to kiss Tsunade and she didn't mind at all as she kissed him deeply, not caring for the fact that she could taste her own juices on his mouth as well as his tongue. It only served to make her all the more eager to pay Naruto back with his own pleasure. And with that in her mind, the blonde Hokage wasted no time as she moved up and made Naruto lie back and now she was the one on top of him, Naruto didn't resist at all, what was the point of doing so anyway?

--------

Naruto gulped as he now lay back and it was going to be Tsunade's turn to pleasure him and he had a very good feeling that the blonde Hokage was going to drive him to the roof, and Tsunade decided to start things slowly as Naruto did, however she was not going to stay slow for long. She started by reaching his face and then licking his face gently as well as kissing him.

She gently nibbled his earlobes and then moved to kissing his nose gently, making the blonde Genin feel more embarrassed and yet aroused that the very same time. The blonde Hokage wasted no time as she then kissed Naruto deeply, the blonde Genin replied in kind as they now dueled with one another using their tongues.

The blonde Hokage then ended the kiss and gently moved her breasts forward to allow Naruto to kiss and lick them for a time that made both of them happy as they moaned together. As soon as she was happy with Naruto lavishing attention on her breasts as well as her nipples, she decided that now was her turn as she moved to his chest and with her chakra in her hands already, she began to touch Naruto's pleasure centers slowly, making sure to touch him in the right fashion that would really make him all the more aroused by the second.

Tsunade also then used her mouth as well as her tongue, she left kiss marks on his body, afterwards she began to lick his skin, relishing the feel of his skin as well as the muscles that were underneath his skin, she could feel the heat, strength and raw power there in the blonde Genin's body. She always found that trait in men to be very arousing to her and she was going to enjoy this for all it was worth.

"Tsunade-chan…."

Naruto could only speak out the name of the blonde Hokage as she continued with her actions on his still naked form, she then used her hands to caress his sides, all the way to his own hips while running her breasts on his body. He couldn't help but be amazed at the feel of her breasts on his body as she also kissed and licked his naked form.

The blonde Hokage finally reached her target and laughed a bit as she felt her lover's cock move between her breasts as she moved both of them on his cock, as soon as she looked at Naruto she was even more aroused by the look of pure pleasure on his face at the feel of her breasts moving over his cock like that. This naturally made her decide to really make Naruto orgasm in a way that was going to satisfy the both of them equally.

"You like my breasts Naruto-kun?"

At Naruto's enthusiastic smile as well as nods, the blonde Hokage grinned as she moved her breasts into position and then took Naruto's cock in between her breasts, The look of sheer awe and pleasure on his face mirrored her own as she had never done this before…the feel of her lover's cock in between her breasts sent shivers up and down her spine, she loved it deeply, she then kissed the tip of Naruto's cock, making him moan as well. Tsunade then spoke to Naruto.

"Now then….enjoy this."

Naruto looked at Tsunade as she pressed her breasts together with her hands, forming a vice that was warm, smooth, and soft at the very same time. He moaned at the feeling of it all, but the moans grew louder as Tsunade began to move her body and in turn her breasts, the friction was something that send arcs of pleasure on his cock as he held on the covers tightly, trying his best not to be overwhelmed by it all.

Tsunade started her actions slowly, to make sure that she was able to let Naruto get used to feeling her breasts being all around him, she herself was affected by this as the heat and hardness she felt from Naruto's cock between her breasts was also more than enough to make her feel even more aroused. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Naruto moan out her name with each movement of her body.

"Tsunade-Chan…..this is…..ahhhhh."

Tsunade loved that as she continued to move slowly, then speeding up a bit to increase the feeling that both she and Naruto got from this situation, of course her mouth and tongue got into the action as she would also lick and suck in the tip of Naruto's cock whenever it would appear there before her. She could tell that after a few minutes of this, Naruto would finally orgasm and she was going to enjoy that, for now however, she had end this, she wanted this moment between the two of them to last longer. So as much as she didn't want to, she moved away from Naruto freeing his cock from the vice of both her breasts.

Naruto's moan of disappointment was quickly replaced by a cry of pleasure as he felt his cock being engulfed into Tsunade's mouth, it was so fast that it took him completely off guard. He looked to see Tsunade taking his cock all the way to the base without any problem, all he could do was moan out in pleasure at this feeling and allow Tsunade to do what she liked to him.

And she did just that as she used her chakra on her tongue to pleasure her lover's cock while she left it to stay in her mouth, she felt the heat coming from it and the taste was good to her taste buds. As soon as she felt that now was the right time to bring her blonde lover to full release, the Hokage began to move her head up and down, using her tongue very well on her lover's cock as well as the rest of her mouth and lips.

The results were worth it as she listened to Naruto moan out deeply in pleasure.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Tsunade-chan!!!!"

The blonde Hokage continued with her actions, starting slowly with her movements, then moving a bit faster with her mouth and tongue, she also used her hands which were still covered in chakra to touch Naruto's thighs as well as his testicles, she made sure to touch Naruto's testicles gently to make sure that she didn't accidentally harm him, she also grinned as she touched a certain part of Naruto's body with her chakra, she knew that this was going to really surprise her lover, just the way she liked it. And since she was a medic Nin, she could use her chakra to stimulate the organ in question, without….probing in places that she knew that men were not all that comfortable with.

The very second she gently pleasured that part of Naruto's body, the blonde Genin cried out in deep pleasure.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Apart from crying out in pleasure, the blonde's cock hardened even more as well as his body moving a bit more energetically, much to her own pleasure as she continued to gently caress Naruto's lower body, as well as the organ in question along with her actions on his cock. The actions Tsunade took to bring Naruto closer to release had the effect she wanted as he continued to cry out in pleasure and bliss as she began to speed up her up and down motions on his cock.

The pleasure finally drove Naruto to the limit as he finally was hit by his much sought after orgasm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tsunade heard that well, as she eagerly took in Naruto's cum as it flowed out of his cock, she loved the thick, hot, sweet and salty taste of her lover's cum. She was amazed that even after his first orgasm, the blonde Genin still had more than enough in him to nearly fill her mouth, making her all the more excited as she took in as much as she could, and swallowed some to make more room for the rest. She then began to swallow more while continuing to both suck and lick her lover's cock, making sure to pleasure him still as she took in more of his cum.

Naruto looked to see Tsunade taking in his cum without any show of discomfort on her blushing face while her unbound hair was like a glowing field of gold around her. It was an image that was going to be burned deeply into his mind for a very long time. He watched as Tsunade moved away from his cock and saw her being hit by some shots of his cum on her lips, she smiled at him and used her tongue to lick her lips clean, making him gasp as she was soon joined by Shizune who recovered from her orgasm before and had watched the whole thing.

It was then that Naruto got an idea that was something that no doubt would have made his sensei Jiraiya smile like a cat that swallowed the canary. As soon as he recovered his strength with a bit of meditation, he got up from his leaning position and then moved towards both Tsunade and Shizune, as soon as he was close enough to smile at them, he leaned further and whispered to both women as they were recovering and when he was done, both women looked at him with some level of surprise, but they were more than willing to play along since it was going to be something that few men had ever tried.

Shizune then looked at Naruto lovingly as she worried a bit that he might have taken on more than he could personally handle.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned and replied.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't sure that I can do it at all."

Tsunade liked that spirit he had, it was that same spirit that allowed him to win her respect and now that he suggested this, she was more than eager to see if he can deliver, he learned the Rasengan of his father in a week so this should be fun indeed.

"Let's let Naruto-kun do it Shizune, we can't turn down such an offer after all."

Shizune looked and sighed a bit and nodded as the two of them relaxed and readied themselves for Naruto to begin using his magic on them.

--------

Naruto took a deep breath and began to make his move on them, he got in front of both Tsunade and Shizune, he then started things off as he slowly kissed Tsunade and then gently moved to Shizune, that was enough for the three to kiss one another at the same time in a three way kiss while using his hands which were still covered in chakra to touch their pleasure centers, he smiled as both women moaned at his actions while they were still kissing one another, he also focused his chakra to his tongue once more to touch their mouths as well as their tongues at the very same time. The results of his actions were fairly obvious as both women moved their own hands to his body, with them gently touching him.

He smiled mentally as he parted from then and began to gently lick their cheeks slowly as well as kissing them passionately. He lavished good attention on their breasts with his hands while moving his head to their necks, he lavished gentle kisses and licks there at the same time. He then moved his hands past their breasts to their stomachs, gently running his fingers on their skin. He then moved forward to make the two women lie down on their bed, neither of them resisted as they lay there as they wondered just what was he going to do to them this time.

They got the answer they wanted when Naruto began to

Both moaned out deeply as Naruto began to use his mouth and tongue on their breasts in regular intervals while using his fingers on their respective vagina and their clitoris as well, they both enjoyed that greatly as the pleasure flooded their bodies from top to bottom as Naruto did his best to bring out as much pleasure for them.

"Mmmm….Naruto-kun…."

Naruto felt like he was in heaven at this moment, the pleasure he was getting from the sight and sound of both Tsunade and Shizune moaning out in pleasure was more than he could stand, but he willed himself not to give up until he was able to finally bring both Tsunade and Shizune to orgasm, as the sight of both women in the grip of orgasm was too good an image to ignore by all standards in his mind.

The blonde Genin kissed both women gently and began to take his time with all this as he moved his fingers in and out of their vagina while continuing to lick their breasts and nipples as well kissing them, much to their delight as they moaned a bit as well as increased their breathing as the pleasure flooded their bodies. After being able to bring both Tsunade and Shizune to orgasm in a separate way, he was eager to see if he could make both of them orgasm at the very same time to make sure that he was going to pay them back for all the pleasure that had flooded his body twice in the same time by both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Both women were deep in pleasure at the way Naruto was pleasuring the two of them despite the fact that he had already two orgasms, he seemed to have quite a lot of energy left in him and that made them very happy that he was more than willing to go all out to make the two of them happy just as they had been able to make them happy. Tsunade looked at Naruto who was currently licking her breasts and smiled as she hugged his head, she then let him go as he then directed his attention to Shizune. He wasted no time as he began to lick and suck on Shizune's breasts deeply, using both his hands, mouth, and tongue to really bring the Jonin to her feet. Shizune moaned out deeply in pleasure at Naruto's actions on her breasts. Naruto then took the time to alternate between Tsunade's breasts as well as Shizune's to make sure that he was able to keep the two women very happy with his actions.

Naruto then finished with their breasts and began to make his way to their respective vagina and clitoris which were already soaking wet. It was then that the two women moved with Tsunade moving on top of Shizune and now Naruto could see both their respective vagina and clitoris on top of one another and that sight coupled with the wetness that was there was more than enough to make the blonde even more aroused, he had never seen such a sight before in his life and it drove him to become even more aroused.

He wasted no time as he closed in and began to lick their combined vagina as well as their mixing juices, finding the taste of both Tsunade and Shizune's juices to be down right delicious to his senses, he continued to lick their juices while also making sure to push his tongue into their respective vagina, past their outer and inner lips, allowing him to feel their inner walls as well as the softness, wetness, heat, tightness, and taste of them. The thought of his cock being buried in either of them drove the blonde Genin to the edge and so it took a good deal of his self control not to orgasm right there and then.

Naruto then got himself back on track and continued to use his tongue on both their respective sex, taking in their juices with gusto while using his fingers as well. That combination assault and the use of his own chakra as Tsunade had shown him before had some very interesting results on the two women as they cried out in unison.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Both Tsunade and Shizune loved the pleasure they were getting from Naruto as they felt their bodies grow even hotter and wetter by the second. They managed to gain some level of self control as Naruto continued to thrust both his tongue and his fingers into their respective sex, coupled with the feeling of their own bodies moving on one another made the whole situation all the more pleasurable for the two Kunoichi.

Naruto managed to pool together all the knowledge he had been able to gain so far on how to pleasure Tsunade as well as Shizune in their own separate way, and now used it the right way to bring the two women to full orgasm as he promised them. He wanted to be Hokage and he always did everything he was able to do to keep his promises, and this was one promise he had NO intention of not keeping.

It was not long before he finally brought the two women to orgasm.

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Both women cried out at the very same time as well as move their bodies on one another as Naruto's actions finally gave them the release that he promised the two of them. And in their minds, it was worth every moment.

As for Naruto he managed to take in both their juices, though he was only able to take a small amount on the tip of his tongue as he was getting a bit tired from all the things that he had been doing already to bring the two to orgasm. However he was very happy that he was able to keep his promise to the two women as he watched them part away from one another, he then moved to kiss them gently on the lips, making them laugh gently at him as he looked at the two of them.

Tsunade then smiled slyly as she spoke.

"It seems you've kept your promise to make both of us cum Naruto-kun, now I think it's our turn."

Naruto could only gulp as the same smile that was on Tsunade's face was now on Shizune's as well and he could only wonder at just how this was going to turn out for him.

--------

Both Tsunade and Shizune decided to give Naruto a very good show to see before they decide to pay him back for bringing the two of them to orgasm at the very same time, which was quite and achievement to say the very least for a young man his age and was something that they had enjoyed, the two moved away from Naruto for a moment, he moaned a bit in surprise as well as a bit of disappointment at what they were doing but he was quickly calmed when Shizune replied.

"Relax Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama and I want to show you something before we reward you for making us both orgasm at the same time."

Tsunade also grinned at that as she spoke in turn.

"Yes, consider yourself lucky, you are the only man who will ever get to see this happen before your very eyes."

Naruto sat back and wondered just what was going on and sure enough, he was getting his answer as both Shizune and Tsunade began to get closer to one another. The two women then kissed one another deeply and considering that he was not too far from them when they were doing that in front of him, he could see their tongues dueling with one another. It was after the two women finished kissing, the blonde Hokage moved her body lower to place herself in line with Shizune's breasts, the blonde Hokage then moved her body to the side in a way that allowed Naruto to see Shizune's full body for him to see, she began to play with Shizune's breasts, using her mouth and tongue, and made Shizune cry out even more.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shizune cried out in pleasure at the pleasure that was moving through her body as Tsunade moved from her left breast to her right breast, the blonde Hokage also used her hands to caress Shizune's breasts, moving them slowly and carefully, making her nipples hard and eager for more while the blonde used her tongue.

Tsunade enjoyed this as she looked a bit to see just how Naruto was taking in the show that she and Shizune were providing him and she couldn't help but smile as she could see that he was aroused to the core as his cock was at full attention and the blush on his face was telling of just how aroused he was, she loved that as she moved her free hand to Shizune's navel, running her hand slowly down, past the patch of wet fur that was above Shizune's vagina, she then ran her fingers lower and began to run her fingers on Shizune's inner thighs which were wet from all the times that the Jonin had already hit orgasm.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!"

As soon as she was done with her actions, the blonde Hokage then moved to using her fingers on Shizune's clitoris which was very wet from all the orgasms that she had undergone as well when Naruto had done his magic on her body. The pleasure rolled up and down the dark haired Jonin's body like waves of energy that made her even more aroused as she released more of her juices. That was not lost to Tsunade who then used her fingers to take some of Shizune's moisture and then sucked her fingers dry, making sure to let Naruto see him do that. The result of that action was obvious as Naruto audibly gulped in pleasure at the actions of the two. Tsunade continued to pleasure Shizune until the woman finally hit her limit and had her second orgasm of the night.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!"

Naruto watched in utter arousal as Tsunade moved to lick clean Shizune's dripping wet vagina with her mouth, making the Jonin moan out at her sensei's actions. The sight of what Tsunade had just done to Shizune before him was more than enough to make the blonde Genin gasp as his cock was once more at full attention, he could hear Tsunade lap up Shizune's juices with relish, making him all the more aroused by what he had just been a witness to. As soon as that was done however, the blonde Hokage had a very good surprise for him as she moved away from Shizune and then kissed him deeply.

Naruto gasped as he could taste not just Tsunade's own taste but Shizune's juices as well, that double taste was more than enough to make the blonde blush to the point that he would have passed off for a tomato at this point. He moaned as he kissed Tsunade deeply in response to her unexpected but certainly not unwelcome act.

As they parted, the blonde Hokage saw the results of their actions and her kiss as she smiled at Naruto.

"Did you like that Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…."

Tsunade grinned and moved away as she whispered to Shizune who nodded as she looked at Naruto and spoke to him once more.

"Now it's Shizune's turn."

And true enough the dark haired Jonin was more than willing and ready to do her own actions on her sensei as she began to kiss Tsunade who was more than willing to go ahead with what they were doing for Naruto's personal benefit. The Jonin then moved to kiss Tsunade's neck and shoulders while using her own chakra covered hands to caress Tsunade's naked form as well as her breasts along with her nipples, the result was worth it in their minds as they were enjoying themselves while giving Naruto the show that they knew that he deserved for all his efforts in making the two of them orgasm at the same time.

Tsunade moaned out at the pleasure she was getting from Shizune as well as the visual pleasure she was getting from seeing Naruto looking at her with awe as well as arousal. It was good to know that they were giving Naruto a very good show before they would then get down to their actions of pleasuring him with their bodies this time and she had PLENTY of ideas with which to pleasure and drive to the limit their blonde lover.

The female Hokage then moaned out deeply as the Jonin then moved her face lower to her breasts as well as her nipples. Shizune took in Tsunade's right breast and nipple, using her chakra on her tongue as well as her fingers, she began to pleasure the blonde's full and well formed breasts slowly, making sure to do it right.

"Mmmmmm…..right there…."

Naruto gulped as his cock began to harden even more, making him gasp a bit in pain as the two women continued to pleasure one another for his viewing benefit, and for that he was very happy for what they were doing, and there was no doubt that the image of both Tsunade and Shizune pleasuring one another was certainly something that he was not going to forget for as long as he was alive in this world.

He watched as Shizune continued to use her mouth and tongue on Tsunade's breasts while moving her hands down the blonde woman's body while those said hands were glowing with her chakra, she ran her hands on the sides of her sensei's body all the way to the hips, she then moved her hands to Tsunade's thighs, running them slowly on Tsunade's legs until she then moved to Tsunade's vagina. Naruto watched this in action as Shizune touched the streams of juices that Tsunade had released before along with her sweat as well.

Shizune then moved her fingers to Tsunade's vagina, as soon as she was there, the Jonin began to play with her sensei's clitoris as well as her outer lips, all the while, the two made sure to allow Naruto to see everything as Shizune continued to pleasure Tsunade's vagain as well her clitoris. She then pushed in her fingers into her sensei's sex, pulled back out slowly, and pushed back in once more.

This went on as Tsunade continued to cry out in pleasure and when she let out her tongue, Shizune then moved in and sucked on her tongue, making sure that Naruto witnessed the whole thing. It was not long before Tsunade reached her own limit.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

As soon as Tsunade had her orgasm, Shizune wasted no time moving down and began to lick up her sensei's juices, just for Naruto to see while the blonde Hokage basked in her latest orgasm. As soon as she was done the Jonin did the very same thing that Tsunade had done before with Naruto. She kissed the blonde with Tsunade's juices on her tongue and lips, allowing him to taste both herself and Tsunade's juices. That was more than enough to make Naruto all the more aroused by what he had just been subjected to.

Naruto relished the taste he had just been subjected to as he continued to kiss Shizune.

As soon as they were done kissing one another, the Jonin moved away as she was soon joined by the blonde Hokage who smiled at Naruto as they then used their chakra covered hands on his cock, moving up and down slowly while also making sure to caress his testicles to even things out for their young blonde lover. Tsunade then spoke to Naruto with a sly tone in her voice and a seductive smile on her face.

"You liked that show Naruto-kun?"

"Yes!"

"Good….now then…we're going to have our turn with your cock as well."

Naruto could only look out in awe as both Shizune and Tsunade moved on either side of him, they took his cock and licked it from their respective sides with their chakra covered tongues while still using their hands on both his cock as well as his testicles. He could only hiss out in pleasure at their actions on him. He could only watch as they also took turns placing his cock between their breasts.

Tsunade started first as she placed his cock between her breasts and she began to move her body up and down once more like she had done before while kissing and licking the tip of his cock. The blonde Genin moaned at this action of the blonde Hokage, and couldn't help but drowning in the feel of her soft, but firm breasts moving all over his cock. He also couldn't help but watch the whole thing with his eyes wide open. The sight of that was further burned into his mind as he also watched Tsunade move her breasts up and down slowly on his cock, further adding pleasure all throughout his body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto felt like he was going to die at the pleasure he was feeling at this moment as he looked at Tsunade who herself was enjoying this moment between the two of them. He then watched as Shizune got ready, Tsunade then stopped her actions, giving a parting kiss and lick to his cock, allowing Shizune to make her own moves on him as well.

The dark haired Jonin wasted no time as she also placed Naruto's cock between her breasts. She held them together with her hands as she moved her body over his cock, while also kissing and licking the tip. The blonde Genin moaned out even more as he felt her breasts surround his cock like a vice of pure warmth and softness. He looked at her as she continued to bring him to near bliss as the sight of her doing this to him was going to be in his mind for quite a while. He looked at Shizune as she blushed as she did this to him, making him think that she was undeibaly cute when she did this to him.

"MMMMMMM!!!!!!"

It was not long before Shizune stopped with her actions, allowing Tsunade to do the same thing, though at a slightly faster pace than before while making sure to lick and suck his cock very well. Tsunade then allowed Shizune to do the same thing as soon as she moved out, the changing actions of the two women were nearly enough to make the blonde Genin orgasm, but they always slowed down to make sure that he could recover.

The two women then stopped using their breasts, but that certainly didn't mean that they were done as they reached for their respective sex which were still dripping wet with their juices, they took some of their juices, and then allowed Naruto to taste them once more, once they were done, they did the same thing as before but they lathered their juices on his cock. Once they were done covering Naruto's cock, as well as his testicles, they took their time taking his cock into their mouth, licking and sucking on it while moving their heads up and down at the very same time. Both women also covered naruto's cock with their juices after each session to make things really good for themselves as well as Naruto as they also did the same thing to his testicles, in doing so, they were able to taste one another's juices which were mixed with Naruto's pre-cum that came out.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was thankful for the stamina he got due to being a Jinchuuriki at this point and time as he looked at the two women were currently taking turns sucking, kissing, and licking his cock before him as he sat there with the two of them between his legs. The sight of the naked blonde Hokage and her equally naked Jonin apprentice taking turns with his cock in their mouths as well as his testicles while rubbing their breasts on his thighs made him happy that he was able to hold on a bit longer than before.

It was not long however before he finally couldn't take it anymore as he hit his orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Both women were ready as Tsunade took in his cock and took as much as she could take of the thick, hot, sweet and rich liquid which she had now developed a deep liking for, as soon as she moved her mouth away from Naruto's cock, Shizune moved in, taking Naruto's cock into her mouth and taking as much of his thick, hot, and delicious cum as she herself could manage. They then moved away while having some of his cum hit their faces as well as their breasts.

They then made sure that Naruto watched them swallow his cum to make sure that despite his orgasm, they still had his attention focused on the two of them. As soon as they were done with swallowing his cum, they began to clean one another up with their tongues, Tsunade starting first on Shizune, once she was done she did the same to Tsunade, and once they had cleaned one another of their lover's cum, they stuck out their tongues which had his cum on them, they licked one another's tongue, closing in until they kissed one another deeply, right in front of the utterly aroused blonde Genin.

"Wow…."

Naruto wished he could come up with a better word to describe the sight he had just seen but he couldn't find a single word, yet he felt that there was no word that was needed. What he did no was that he had seen something that many young men his age had only dreamed about, and he felt honored that both Tsunade and Shizune had done all this for him to see. As soon as the two women were done kissing one another, they wordlessly went to Naruto, kissing him as well, and he responded in kind as the three of them hugged one another deeply.

It was then after the kiss, that Tsunade moved over to Naruto and whispered gently into his ear.

"Now it's time Naruto-kun….take your pick from either of us."

Naruto gulped as he looked at both of them and he couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a very serious test of him being a man since after witnessing the display of how women would pleasure one another deeply with their own bodies, and then being pleasured to orgasm by the two same women in reward for making the two of them cum at the very same time. Now he was going to have to pick one of them for this night.

He managed to focus and gently reached out and touched Shizune's face, making the Jonin blush deeply at the fact that she was going first and it seemed that Tsunade was all right with that as she nodded to both of them to go ahead and do it with one another while she looked on as she was very eager to see just how this was going to go down between Naruto and Shizune.

--------

Shizune smiled deeply at Naruto as he was now on top of her, holding her legs high in his hands while they were also parted at the very same time, the blonde Genin wasted no time as he gently moved down to her, kissing her deeply while moving her legs forward. Due to the fact that she had undergone a good deal of training, Shizune was not bothered by the position that she was in with Naruto as they kissed one another deeply while he used his hands which had his chakra on them.

As the two of them kissed one another, Naruto enjoyed the feel of Shizune's body underneath his own and when the two of them parted from one another from the kiss, the blonde moved to touch her breasts and play with her nipples for a bit until she moved Shizune's legs on his shoulders. He then moved back a bit and then when he did so, he looked to get his cock into the right position to Shizune's vagina which was dripping wet with her juices.

As soon as he was able to get himself in the right position, he wasted no time and slowly pushed his cock into her, he gritted his teeth at the pleasure that ran up and down his spine at that exact moment he did that, he felt her outer lips part and his cock was being taken in as he felt her inner walls move around his cock as he thrust even deeper into Shizune. Naruto felt like his cock was going to suddenly either melt or fade away from the sheer feeling of heat, wetness, tightness and softness all rolled into one. Naruto naturally voiced out his pleasure to Shizune at that moment.

"Shizune-chan….you….oh kami this feels good."

Shizune was naturally more than willing to show her own level of pleasure as she felt his cock move ever deeper into her vagina.

"Naruto-kun….deeper….go deeper…..ooooohhhh!!!!!"

Naruto did just that as he finally buried his cock deeply into Shizune's soaking wet vagina, feeling her inner walls all around him while milking him greatly was more than enough to nearby bring the blonde Genin to orgasm, but his previous orgasms had allowed him to have a stronger control over his orgasm. He then decided to relax himself so he would not orgasm again and end this moment in a very bad fashion for both himself and Shizune.

As soon as he felt himself ready, he took a look at Shizune and he could see that she was blushing deeply and smiling as she looked back at him with deep passion and lust in her eyes, she then nodded to him, giving him her consent to go ahead and bring the two of them to the release that they both craved deeply.

He started slowly, moving his hips back, and drawing his cock slowly out of Shizune's dripping wet sex, and the sounds of his actions was heard, making the two moan out in pleasure at what they were doing, the blonde Genin looked at the way Shizune's face was showing her pleasure as well as the deep blush there on her face which was now seen on her neck as well as her breasts. He loved the way Shizune looked at this very second and knowing that he was the one who was giving her the pleasure that made her act this way was more than enough to make him feel even more aroused.

As soon as he felt that only the tip of his cock was there in Shizune's vagina, the blonde Genin drove back deeply, all the way to his hips with his testicles making a slight slapping sound that was made wet by the still flowing moisture that was coming out of the Jonin's vagina.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!"

Both Naruto and Shizune moaned out the same phrase at that instant as the felt the pleasure flow through their bodies, it was then that Naruto decided to test if he could use gentle amounts of his chakra on his cock to further pleasure Shizune; it took only a tiny fraction of his chakra control to do so and the results were worth it as Shizune moaned out even more and he could feel her vagina become even wetter by the second and her inner walls were now milking his cock with a lot more energy than before.

As soon as he pulled out and pushed deeply into Shizune's vagina once more, the dark haired Jonin cried out her joy as the results of Naruto actions involving his chakra was seen and heard from her.

"YESSSS!!!!! FEELS SO GOOD!!!!!!"

Naruto soon got into a rhythm and pace to thrust his cock deeply, in and out of Shizune's dripping wert sex while she was more than happy to let him have his way with her body as the pleasure that she got from her lover was more than enough to pay her back.

The two carried on as Naruto began to pick up the pace and speed up his thrusts in and out of Shizune's vagina while using his hands which were still covered in his chakra to pleasure her legs all the way to her hips as well as her breasts while he leaned over her, this position naturally allowed him to thrust even deeper into Shizune's vagina, all the way to the outer area of the womb, but Naruto would also slow down to make sure that he would not do something that would hurt Shizune in some fashion as he never wanted to be the one to cause pain to the people that he cared deeply about.

All this naturally had an effect on the Jonin as she continued to cry put her pleasure for Naruto to hear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"YEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Shizune relished the waves of pleasure that flowed through her body at that moment and she couldn't help but look at Naruto who was also blushing deeply at her while he continued to thrust his cock deeply into her sex with increasing speed, depth, and power, that and the feeling of his chakra pleasuring her pleasure centers therein her vaginal sheath drove Shizune to near orgasm, but Naruto would then slow down, allowing her to catch her breath.

And when she did catch her breath, then Naruto moved once more, starting slowly to tease her first and get her wet, pick up the pace until the pleasure was flowing all over her body, entering every part of her until she felt like she would drown in it. This carried on for some time until Shizune felt like she would never see the end of the pleasure that her blonde lover was giving her at this moment.

Tsunade was impressed by all this and watched eagerly at the pair as Naruto repeated the same moves once more, she felt her own body become hot and eager, as well her own sex becoming wetter and hotter by the moment as she watched the whole scene play out before her, and the thought of being in the same grip of pleasure that Shizune was in with Naruto, was more than enough to make her all the more eager for her turn.

Both Naruto and Shizune continued to cry out their pleasure until it was inevitable that the two of them were going to hit their respective limits and orgasm at the very same time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!"

Shizune cried out as Naruto thrust his cock deeply into her body at the exact moment that she herself also achieved orgasm and the pleasure that came from both her orgasm and his own was more than enough to make her feel all the more alive than ever before. The very second she felt his cum flow into her vagina, hitting her inner walls, she gave out several deep moans as she felt her lover's cock fire even more of the thick and hot liquid, she couldn't help but feel her body release even more of her juices at that exact moment.

Naruto himself felt the very second that Shizune reached her orgasm, it was like being dunked into thick hot water and it was delicious instead of being painful, he could feel her inner walls milking his cock like a vise as the walls moved all over his cock making him fire out even more of his cum into her vagina and it was delicious beyond anything he could think of at this moment. As soon as he was able to finish releasing all of his cum into Shizune's vagina, he gently moved away from her, allowing her to lower her legs for a better feeling and he kissed her deeply.

The female Jonin responded in kind with his kiss and as soon as they were able to finish their kissing, the blonde Genin moved away to let Shizune get the rest that he knew that she needed after all the pleasure that he had been able to give her as well as he needed to rest after all the pleasure he got from her.

However, he was not going to get as much rest as he would have liked as he turned around and was quickly hugged by none other than Tsunade herself and he then felt her using her chakra on him, restoring a bit of his vitality as she then kissed him deeply.

He naturally responded to that display of affection from the blonde Hokage and hugged her right back while kissing back as well, their tongues dueled with one another while she moved her hands on his cock, making him moan as she ran her hands gently on I, bringing it back to full life, showing that she was very eager for him to finally bring her to full orgasm as well.

And he was more than ready as he moved forward to make her lie down on the mattress of animal skin and soft leather for her to finally get the release that she wanted when they started doing this together.

It was going to be good as they broke away from the deep kiss that the two of them shared with one another and Naruto got into position, but not before he decided to tease Tsunade herself in the same way that she had used her hands with her chakra covering them arouse his cock, after all, it would be considered fair play for the two of them. As soon as that part of the seduction was done, the blonde Hokage moved to lie there and allow Naruto to have his way with her.

And the blonde certainly had some very good ideas on what he was going to do to the blonde Hokage.

--------

Tsunade blushed deeply as Naruto ran his cock on the inner areas of her thighs which were wet from the times she had already reached her orgasm, she found the contact to be rather delicious to say the very least as he slowly ran the tipoff his cock as well as the sides on her thighs, reaching her outer vaginal lips and rubbing the tip gently on them as well as on her clitoris and she couldn't help but laugh a bit and speak to her blonde lover.

"You're becoming quite the tease Naruto-kun…."

"Thanks, but get ready for the real deal soon Tsunade-chan."

The blonde smiled at him and she could already feel the results of Naruto's teasing on her body as the heat grew in her as well as feeling her vaginal juices come out even more, she moaned out even more as Naruto then used his hands to pleasure her breasts once more as well as kiss her. As soon as they parted from one another, the blonde Genin looked at Tsunade, silently asking if she was ready, and she replied in kind by taking gentle hold of his cock in her hand and guided him to her vagina.

As soon as he was there, the blonde Hokage then allowed him to go ahead with his own actions and he did so as he moved his cock into position and then pushed deeply into her vagina, starting slowly and he couldn't help but moan out deeply at the feeling of his cock moving past Tsunade's outer lips.

"Tsunade-chan…..feels good…."

"Mmmm…..thrust deeply into me Naruto-kun…..ohhhhh."

Tsunade gasped as Naruto continued to drive himself deeper and deeper into her vagina and he couldn't help but feel like he was going to pass out from the pleasure that he was receiving as he felt her inner walls move all over his cock. She herself had never felt this full before and it was a delicious feeling that was running all over her form. She couldn't help but be amazed that she was being filled to the brim by Naruto's cock.

As soon as he was deep enough in her vagina, Naruto stopped moving to relish the sensations that he was feeling now that he was buried deeply in the blonde Hokage's sex. He looked at Tsunade who was still smiling at him and blushing at the very same time and he moved to kiss her.

Tsunade responded to the kiss willingly and when they broke from the kiss, the blonde Hokage decided to spring a delicious surprise on her lover. As she was a Medic Nin of renown and skill, she had a great deal of understanding the human body as well as how it worked. One such thing that she learned was how to control her inner muscles well, and naturally, some of those inner muscles were those that control her vaginal walls. She focused a bit on those muscles to strike her surprise on her lover, who she knew was going to be surprised by this.

And he was as he cried out.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!"

Tsunade gently laughed at that as she smiled lovingly at Naruto was blushing as the pleasure also affected her while she spoke.

"You like that Naruto-kun?"

"Mmmmm, yes, but… how are you….aaaahhhh, doing…..oooohh… that?"

"My ability to manipulate my body is not limited to just hiding my real age you know Naruto-kun. Now, imagine what it would be like while I do this to you as you move? Come Naruto-kun, make me scream out your name!"

Naruto nodded and began to pull out of Tsunade's vagina while she continued to control her vaginal walls to milk his cock in ways that really got him hard. As soon as he was nearly out of her sex, he then pushed his cock deeply back into her vagina feeling her vaginal walls milking him once more, the pleasure was not lost to Tsunade herself as the feelings also grew in her as Naruto repeated the process of moving his hips back drawing his cock back out and then moving back in.

Both of them were more than willing to cry out their pleasure to one another as the blonde Genin continued to pleasure his Hokage with his movements.

"YEEEESSSSSS!!!!"

"MMMMMM!!!!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!"

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

"FASTER!!!"

"DEEPER!!!"

Naruto began to speed things up as his thrusts were now faster as well as deeper while Tsunade's own use of her inner muscles remained the same which was all right as the pleasure for the two of them was increasing either way. As Naruto continued to speed up his thrusts he then managed to stop for a moment which surprised Tsunade.

But that surprise turned to pleasure as Naruto used his strength to move her to be on top of him and this time he lay down and allowed her to go ahead with her own actions, the blonde Hokage smiles at that as she moved up and down, starting slowly while still controlling her vaginal muscles to milk Naruto's cock.

Both of them moaned out deeply in pleasure as Tsunade began to speed up her actions while Naruto also moved in unison with her actions. The sounds of their lovemaking was heard in the camp along with their cries as the pleasure for the two of them continued to rise with each rise and drop of Tsunade's hips as her lover's cock continued to fill her to the very brim, Naruto naturally was not the kind to stay docile for long as he also began to move his hips in unison with Tsunade's own actions, resulting in even more pleasure to the two of them.

Naruto then rose up, kissing Tsunade deeply, to which she also replies in kind as the two of them finally hit their orgasm at the same moment. Both of them moaned into one another's mouth as they felt their release hit them.

Tsunade moaned even more as she finally felt herself being filled to the brim with her lover's cum, the thick, hot liquid flowed into her body, making her feel more alive and happy than ever before as she continued to move her vaginal muscles to make sure that she milks out every last drop of her lover's cum, she then looked at Naruto as they parted from one another. The look of sheer bliss was delicious to her as it made him look devastatingly handsome.

Naruto looks at Tsunade as she moved away; the blush on her face as she was in orgasm was beautiful to him as it no doubt mirrored his own. He felt her walls milk his cock as he felt his own cock firing more of his cum into her vagina, the heat from both their orgasms as well as feeling their juices combine together and soaking each other's sex.

Tsunade then slowly moves away as she is then joined by Shizune as they gently kiss Naruto and then take him into their arms as they embraced him, slowly lying down on their bed as sleep overcame them.

All Naruto thought about was how amazingly delicious this night turned out to be as the blonde Genin kissed the two women as they slept together in their camp.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and felt like he had just run through another training regime from the Pervy Sage, but he also felt very relaxed as well. He looked about and to his surprise he found himself to be naked, before he could find the answer to the question as to why he was naked, he saw Tsunade and Shizune were on either side of him and they too were naked.

The blonde Genin was utterly awed by all this and looked to the walls as he was trying to figure out exactly how this all happened to him, he was so focused on this that he was not able to sense that both women in question were now wide awake and looking at him. It was only when they hugged him with their naked bodies that he managed to get his mind back into focus.

He looked at them and spoke to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-chan….are you…."

The blonde Hokage was not deaf to the endearment that came from the blonde Genin's mouth and she replied.

"I'm fine….in fact, I haven't felt this good in years, thank you Naruto-kun."

"But…I mean….are you and Shizune-chan all right withal this?"

Tsunade looked at Shizune who smiled as well and both nodded, they already had a very accurate idea on what Naruto was trying to say to them as they knew that what they had done was something that was considered by most as taking advantage of the young, but Naruto was such a good person and had done so much for others that not giving him some measure of happiness was wrong in their eyes, besides, by ninja law, he was already an adult the very day he left the Academy, and he was going to grow up as a fine and handsome young man.

"We are, we would have never agreed to doing that with you if we were not Naruto-kun, don't tell us that you didn't like it."

"Well….I guess it would have been nicer if it was in a bed room, but it was good for me too. But still, I mean, when we get back to Konoha, how am I going to be able to look at you both after what we had done together here?"

Tsunade knew that was true but she hugged Naruto and replied.

"We can work something out Naruto-kun, to be honest, what we did made me feel more alive than ever before, so I want us to do it for as long as we can, and I think the same can be said for Shizune, I think you should know something Naruto-kun, you are the very first man that Shizune had ever slept with."

"Really?"

Shizune nodded as she smiled warmly at Naruto's features and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Tsunade-sama is telling you the truth Naruto-kun, I've never been with a man for nearly most of my life since I started traveling with Tsunade-sama, and you are the first to make me feel the happiness of being with a man. I want to do this again soon with you Naruto-kun and I mean it."

Naruto was stunned at the fact that he had made Tsunade this happy and gave Shizune her first experience with being with a man as well. Most men in his place would have lorded it over others, but Naruto was not that kind of person and he showed it well in the time he had been with the two. He then smiled warmly as he hugged both of them and he felt his body shiver in reaction to the feel of their naked forms on his own.

That reaction was naturally not lost to both Tsunade and Shizune as the two of them gave him seductive grins with Tsunade speaking gently into his ear while licking the earlobe gently.

"And I think we can have a little replay of last night before we get back to doing what we need to do in order to survive, do you mind if we do that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto couldn't refuse.

--------

Later…

Naruto was currently working on cooking some freshly killed boar meat on a spit roast as well as getting some fresh water catfish ready in a large fire while Tsunade and Shizune were busy taking their shower at the spring and he couldn't help himself as he blushed a bit more at the memories of last night, they were not what he had expected to happen to him while he was here on the deserted island, but he couldn't complain in the slightest nor did he want to. It was here that the Kyuubi decided to manifest and make itself known to the young blonde.

(("Well now….having fun thinking about last night, lover boy?"))

(If you want the truth, yeah….though I have no idea how things are going to be once we get back to the village.)

(("Why worry about that? That blonde babe you managed to bring to release a number of times last night is the Hokage so she could probably find a way to make things work out. Anyway, there is a reason I decided to talk to you."))

(Oh?)

(("Now you do know that since I am inside of you, and that the seal here allows portions of my chakra to flow and mix with yours so that means that even without you coming in here and causing a racket, you still get to use my chakra right?"))

(Yeah, Pervy Sage told me about that.)

(("Good, now here's the deal, since you have my chakra flowing in ever cell in your body due to the seal, it also applies to your, fluids so to speak, so when you had those orgasms before, you were able to transfer your essence into both Tsunade and Shizune….following me so far?"))

(Yeah, what's this all about anyway?)

(("Patience you hyperactive blonde…anyway, when you did that, you were able to imbue the two of them with not only your chakra, but mine as well, and it's already working on them."))

(WHAT?!)

(("Calm down will you? Let me finish, in the blonde Hokage's case, you were able to imbue her with such a high level of chakra that every cell in her body has been given new life, almost like an anti-aging energy, so while he looks in her mid 20s, she now IS in her mid 20s in all sense of the word."))

(So….that means she's back to being young again?)

(("Oh yes, so you can say that you actually can give a female not only an increase of chakra energy to live much longer than normal, but also if you two did have a child, he or she would be born not only with her chakra control but your level of chakra as well…the same could be said for the dark haired one."))

(Wow…)

(("Wow indeed, anyway, that's about it so I'll leave you alone to do what you're doing at the moment, I've got some things to take good care of while I'm here."))

( That being?)

(("Checking out the replays of your performance kit, what else, if you like I could even critique you on what you did wrong, see you!"))

Naruto shook his head at that and spoke to himself.

"What did I do that was so wrong, that I had to have this perverted fox demon implanted inside of me in the first place?"

The two women arrived and they finally had a very good breakfast, afterwards, the three of them took the time to exercise and train, happy that they had plenty of supplies and thus didn't need to go hunting, gathering and fishing for the time being. However, they did make sure to check the areas where they could see any ships passing by with the make shift telescopes that they had with them. The three were supplemented by Naruto's Kage Bushin as well

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto wondered just what he was doing here in the Hokage Residence at this time of the day. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was more like unexpected as it was already going to be night time, he had gotten the letter earlier from both Tsunade and Shizune to get to the Hokage Tower as quickly as he could. For a brief moment he wondered if they were in trouble of some sort, but that notion died quickly as he recalled just who he was dealing with at the moment.

After they got back to the village he managed to have some private time with both Shizune as well as Tsunade and told them of what had just happened to them due to the Kyuubi's chakra mixing with his own along with being in his cum. Naturally they were quite surprised though Tsunade was the more surprised to discover that she had regressed in terms of age and was now in her youth, real youth and not the kind that she could get through her knowledge of the human body and medical jutsu.

She was happy and so was Shizune and they reaffirmed their promise to keep this as something of a secret from just about everyone else, especially Jiraiya because neither of them were in the mood for the white haired pervert to find out about what they had done on the island.

So now he was naturally curious as to why they were asking him to come to the Hokage Tower tonight for some reason, though he had to admit that a more mature side of his personality was thinking very interesting thought. He managed to place that aside for later enjoyment for the time being and focus on getting to the Tower.

As soon as he got there, he headed to the office, wondering if Tsunade was there, knowing that she would be having paper work to deal with before she turned in for the night. But when he got there, he didn't find either her or Shizune, so he decided to move out of the office, it was then that he decided to check in one of the meeting rooms and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see food was there on the table between a pair of couches, and he couldn't help but feel his stomach growl as it had been a while since he had been able to eat any good food.

As he walked in towards the food on the table, he spotted a letter addressed to him, curious he walked over to it and took it into his hand while examining it just in case there was a trap somewhere, finding none, he opened the letter and read the contents.

'_Naruto-kun…_

_This food is for tonight's private party between us so relax for a while and wait for us…._

_Tsunade Senju & Shizune'_

Naruto smiled and placed the note down and then heard a door open and he turned to see who it was.

And boy did he ever see….as both Shizune and Tsunade entered the room dressed in only their birthday suits, he gasped and Shizune smiled as she did the same pose as Tsunade had done on the island before.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded dumbly as Tsunade spoke in a very eager tone.

"Good, now then, let's have some dinner firs shall we?"

Naruto was then treated to a good sight as both Tsunade and Shizune took turns feeding him the food and it was smiles and soft laughter all around as Naruto had to admit that being spoon fed by two naked women who were nigh gorgeous and the ones he had fallen in love with was a dream that he was happy to be having in reality.

But of course he knew that this was just the beginning.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Nice…talk about being spoon fed." ))

The Kyuubi laughed a great deal at this as it decided to watch the soon to come nightly festivities.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

This is the second to the last installment of the Master and Apprentice Arc and it is fitting that it will be hosting both Tsunade and Shizune for the pairing and would be perfect for the middle of the arc and would suit the situation fairly well, at least from where I am. At any rate, I hope that this number was worth the wait for my readers as we go on the next and last story of the Master and Apprentice Arc.

And if you have read the Crush Arc already in detail, then you can already wager a guess how this part is going to turn out!

By the way, I know that this is something of a dumb question, but I will still ask anyway.

Would you allow yourself to be spoon fed by two naked and gorgeous women who are attracted to you at your current age?


	16. Naruto Tsunade Shizune Sakura

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again? Okay, I don't own Naruto and all related materials, and I doubt I ever well.

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

This is the sixteenth installment of the Deserted Island series and also the last of the Master & Apprentice Arc for Naruto Deserted Island and this time we have something a bit more entertaining as Naruto will be with more than one woman, but not two. But in this case…THREE!

That's right, this will be a real test for Naruto and in fact most men would only dream of this in their lifetime and even more besides. This time, as you can guess….this will include Sakura, Shizune, AND Tsunade….so quite a selection don't you think?

How will this turn out for Naruto?

--------

On a nearby dock…

Naruto looked out in the deep blue sea and smelled the salty sea air and then turned about to take a good look at the rest of the island behind him. It had been some time since he had set foot in the Land of Snow/Spring and seen Princess Koyuki again, and this time it was for a small yet important meeting between her and Tsunade, who was now being accompanied by two other women and they were not ordinary either, they were Sakura and Shizune.

The Hokage needed to got to the Land of Spring/Snow in order to oversee a new change in the trade agreement that had been sent to the village two years before, which was sent to the Hokage after the mission that he had his original team had taken up when they were still younger. At the thought of his old team, the blonde sighed once more. He had hoped to go to the search for Sasuke once again to keep his promise, but here he was with the three women on a diplomatic mission.

If he had done it with others, he would have complained greatly at being diverted from his mission to find Sasuke, but he certainly couldn't say no to the three women that were important people to him. Despite the fact that he argued with her as well as call her an old woman, he had a great deal of respect and affection for Tsunade, she was the last of the founding clans of Konoha and one of the few people who have great faith in him in becoming Hokage someday, and she gave him the necklace of her Hokage ancestor that he had with him as well as a sign of her faith in him. He looked to her as a grandmother at times, though it could also change.

As for Shizune, she was very kind hearted as well as brave as she had always done her best to keep him out of trouble as well as help him when things were not too great for him. Thanks to Shizune, he understood Tsunade's past situation when they first met before, and she had been someone that he developed something of a sisterly relationship to, though he had to admit to himself that she was attractive.

And of course….there was Sakura herself.

Sakura and he have been together for a very long time, they had been teammates ever since they left the Academy and had been working side by side in the missions that they had taken together. Of course, it had not been easy for him as well. He had always felt some level of jealousy due to Sakura's love for Sasuke, he wished that he was the one that she loved, but he decided that as long as Sakura-chan was happy then he was happy, even if it resulted in more heart ache for him.

The blonde placed those thoughts aside for the moment as the thereof them arrived to him, they had recently concluded the business they had come here to deal with and it was a good thing that they were soon going to go home, however, he couldn't help but turn his attention back to the boat as something began to tickle to his danger senses, and after all he had been able to deal with for the past years, he learned to trust his senses.

He spotted a number of sailors who were definitely the unfriendly kind and all of them were staring at none other than that the women who he was thinking about, this naturally sent him on edge and he knew that this was going to be a problem as soon as Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade were onboard the ship. He had no problem knowing how they would react to that, but it still made him willing to protect them no matter what happened and no matter who was the threat before him.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and smiled at the arrival of all three Kunoichi and Tsunade spoke to him as they decided to get on the ship, all the while Naruto could see from the corner of his eye, the sailors looking at the three women like hawks or vultures, he managed to cool his jets a bit more but he was not in the mood for them to try something that he vowed he was going to make them regret for trying anything towards his companions.

--------

Later on the ship at dinner time…

The three women were currently taking the time to get some good food into their bodies while the blonde Genin was busy gobbling up some ramen, the ramen there was not as good as the stuff he ate back in Konoha, but it was better than nothing as he took in as much as he could get at the moment as he ate what he could. He had already eaten at least four bowls worth which was an amazing thing to the eyes of everyone though his three companions were well aware of his natural appetite. As soon as he placed down the bowl he sighed and relaxed himself just as Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura looked at him with some relief that he was done eating, and Sakura was the very first to speak to the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, I wish you had some more manners when you eat, you just inhaled your food."

Naruto merely grinned at her and replied.

"I'm sorry, but you know how much I love ramen Sakura-chan…even if the stuff here is nowhere near as good as the stuff back in Konoha. Anyway, when are we going to be able to get back there anyhow?"

Tsunade took the time to calculate the time and replied.

"If we don't run into any problems, at least half a week, though we do have to be careful, rumors are that some pirate groups are about recently."

The others nodded at the Hokage's statement, there had been reports of growing pirate activity recently and as such, a number of shipping groups had been hiring security and even ninja teams to help protect either their precious cargo or passengers from pirates, So far they had not been attacked by pirates on their trip to the Land of the Crescent Moon, but they were not going to take chances now that they were soon at a very fair distance from the land in question.

However, it seemed that they had other things to worry about as Naruto spotted the very same bunch of sailors enter the galley and they were now looking at his three female companions with the same lustful and lecherous looks, making him growl a bit at them while glaring at the very same time. The three women were able to see the look that Naruto had on his face and they turned to the area that Naruto was glaring and they only needed a moment to see just what had gotten Naruto's attention. They knew already just what the men there had in mind and they were ready to fight and defend themselves if anyone of the men did something.

The men came and one of them, no doubt the leader of the bunch came and spoke.

"Hey there ladies….you lonely for some company?"

Sakura replied.

"Why are you so curious?"

The man grinned and several of his comrades smiled as well as he replied.

"Because you ladies could use some real men for company, why not lose the shrimp and…"

WHAP!!!!

The man was sent flying as Naruto launched himself and smashed his fist hard on the face and sent the man flying away before he even knew what was happening, he was not allowing the Kyuubi to take hold of him just yet, but even without tapping the Kyuubi's chakra, the blonde was able to hit the guy hard enough to send him back. The other men were about to act but the blonde Genin was quick to be able to fight back and sent the rest flying, as the bodies hit the floor, the leader got up and spoke hard at Naruto.

"You are going to pay for that brat!"

Naruto snorted and replied.

"I hardly think so. You leave them alone or else that punch is only going to be the beginning!"

The man snorted as he and his buddies got up and he replied as they all glared at Naruto and the three women.

"You mark my words brat….you are going to regret it….and you will, tonight!"

The men left and when they did, Naruto relaxed a bit and the three looked at Naruto as Sakura spoke to her team mate.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, but that guy and his goon buddies are not going to give up yet."

The two other women nodded as they realized that they would need to keep an eye around if those guys came back once more and as soon as the mess was cleaned up, Tsunade explained to the Captain what had happened in the galley, the Captain decided to see if the men in question were not causing trouble for the rest of the passengers.

However, just as the four of them left the galley and were halfway to their rooms, the ship was suddenly under attack as grappling hooks came out of nowhere in the night time light and soon the ship was attacked by a number of pirates, apparently these were the same pirates that had been moving around recently in the area. The four were now engaged in a serious fight on the ship as they were soon engaged by the pirates themselves as they swarmed over the ship.

The pirates however found themselves being outmatched as many of them were being sent flying aside by both Tsunade and Shizune as they were able to hold their own in a fight like this while Shizune was still able to hold her own as well as use her multiple needle shooter system to even things up, Naruto himself was able to use his moves as well as his shuriken and kunai to supplement both his Kage Bushin and his Taijutsu skills. As they were holding their own, they were soon aided by the crew who were fighting off the pirates with their own weapons as well as cut the ropes on the hooks that kept the pirate ships on the ship itself.

It was then that another voice came into play.

"Hey brat!! I said that you are going to pay for that incident in the galley and now is the right time!"

Naruto turned to see the man he had punched before being flanked by several pirates and his buddies, it took him a moment or two to realize that the man and his cronies were spies for the pirates and had no doubt given the signal to their comrades to attack the ship. He and the others looked to see the pirates then fire several burning pots that smashed into the ship as the man attacked with his group towards Naruto and the three Kunoichi, their intent obvious in their faces.

"Naruto-kun!!!"

The three tried to rush in but they were stopped by several flaming pots that headed in their direction, the blonde quickly used Kage Bushin and they were able to block the pots with their own weapons as well as shield the three from the pots that exploded, keeping them from being harmed by the shrapnel and flames, the flames separating them from Naruto as he was now engaged by the pirates and the man that he had punched earlier, they had no doubt he would do all right on his own, but they were still eager to go there and help him as best they could. The shouts coming around them told them of the panic as well as the fighting as the pirates were bring forced back but they knew that the crew were divided to save the ship and fight off the pirates. The pirates had changed their plans as they realized that getting the ship was no longer possible so they were going to burn it down.

"RASENGAN!!!!"

"!!!!!"

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura turned to see a large number of bodies fly off through the flames as they instinctively ducked to avoid the flying bodies that were coming their way, they turned to see that the bodies belonged to the men who were there in the galley before and there was the man who Naruto had punched an d on his chest was the mark of the Rasengan, showing that Naruto had gotten him hard, they turned to see Naruto following the men as he landed next to them with a wide smile at his victory but they were shocked to see him groan a bit as he fell to his knees. The shock didn't last very long as the three of them moved quickly to check Naruto and Sakura was the first to hold Naruto up.

"Naruto-kun!!! Are you all right?!"

"I….damn it….it hurts…."

Sakura was in a panic as she tried to look at Naruto's injuries, she spotted several large gashes on his back and she could feel the blood flowing from the wounds there. The same was in the minds of both Shizune and Tsunade as they also checked him, they however knew that they had to get out fast from the ship as the fire continued to spread. The three of them then decided to cut down one of the nearby pirate ships as they leaped on it with Naruto in tow. The remaining pirates tried to fight them but they stood no chance as they went flying away as both Tsunade and Sakura fought them off while Shizune helped Naruto.

The pirates who were on the ship were soon forced off by the crew and were in full retreat but the ship was already sinking so they too had to leave the ship.

The three women however had other concerns as they directed their attention to Naruto who was still in pain from his injuries and they had to get him healed and away from the area and they did so as they cut the ropes that were on the grappling hooks that held the pirate ship onto the ship that they had just left behind as the fires on it began to consume it.

As they moved away, they decided to check Naruto, and to their shock, they found out that the weapons of the pirates had very powerful poison and paralysis chemicals on them and it had begun to affect Naruto badly, the mix was a serious cocktail that required medical attention quickly as all three of them went to work as they tried to heal him of the cocktail of poisons. It took a while and the ship had drifted away from the area of the battle, Shizune saw this and did her best to get the ship under control as they moved away from the ship.

Naruto was in pain as the three worked on him to force the poisons out of his system and it was not long before they were able to cure him from the poisons, and then they worked on his wounds as well. Naruto was still suffering from the effects of the poisons from the weapons of the pirates so he was asleep as a massive storm came into the area that forced the women to get ready for what was going to be a very rough night. They did their best to guide the ship through the waves as well as find a way to escape from the storm.

The ship itself was like a small fishing vessel that was converted by the pirates into a fast ship for attacking boats in concert with their comrades but at least it was stable and had covering to protect them from the rain and winds that was moving about over the sea at the time being. With Naruto sleeping they were forced to do their best to move through the storm.

They then spotted an island, and a very large one from the brief flashes of lightning that were about. And there were rocks as well in the area so they would have to be careful as they moved through the place, hoping that the rough waters didn't suddenly send them smashing into the rocks that were in the area. They did their best to get to the island while making sure that Naruto would be all right. As they got closer to the island, they suddenly hit a semi submerged wall of rocks and coral that tore into the ship, forcing them to get out f the ship with Naruto still with them in his state of rest and they moved quickly with Tsunade carrying Naruto this time as the wind and rain hit them, thankfully they made it to the beach at a rapid pace and avoided any chance of being hit by lightning while on the move on the water. The three got into the land and tried to look for a place to rest in and spotted a large rock outcropping that was stable and had both a wall that kept the wind out of the way while also having a roof that kept the rain away, they wasted no time and headed there to cry up as the rain begin to die down. As they rested, Tsunade decided to get some water from a pool of rain water that was on a rock, it was clean enough and gave it to Naruto, the blonde took it in as the blonde Hokage gave it to him to drink, it would help him heal better as the three decided to rest, they were soaked but at least the wind had died down a bit and so did the rain, and the three then used a technique that allowed them to use their chakra to dry their clothes a bit more so they wouldn't get soaked and freezing.

Tsunade then told them to get as much sleep as they could, as this was going to be a whole new situation that they were going to be in.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and felt some slight stiffness from last night as he looked about in the small cave that he, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura had been resting earlier after escaping the sinking ship that they were on before. The stiffness was not just due to the stiffness of the ground that they were resting on before, but also due to the injuries he suffered fighting those pirates, they might have healed but that certainly didn't mean that they didn't hurt him a bit.

That was when the Kyuubi decided to speak to him and from the way the Kyuubi was talking, it was not in the best of moods.

(("Well now….you finally woke up from that mess you got yourself into huh kit?"))

(Yeah, anyway….how did we get here?)

(("You're better off talking to the three ladies that saved your sorry hide than me, when you were out cold from that cocktail of crap those filthy pirates hit you with, they saved your life. So now I think it's time we or rather you returned the favor…time to go hunting for food."))

(But what about them? I can't just leave them like this.)

(("They'll be fine, come on, we need to get some food and water, once you've got some needed energy then you can talk with them."))

Naruto thought about it and decided to go ahead, but he did decide to write a message on a nearby tree with one of his kunai to gouge in the message for them to read. The blonde then moved out to find anything that would serve as breakfast. He didn't have to go too far to find some wild coconuts as he decided to climb up to the trees and used his kunai to cut down the coconuts and took them back quickly to the group who were still sleeping.

He was tempted to kiss them, but decided against such an idea no matter how tempting it was, he was not in the mood to get on their bad side so early in the day after all. He then went in as the Kyuubi stopped him near a large bunch of herbs and spoke to him.

(("Perfect, those bushes will do nicely."))

(They are edible?)

(("Nope, but their juices have a special neural toxin that is harmless to humans but can kill fish painlessly, grab a few and crush the roots to get the toxins, find a rock pool and get the fish."))

Naruto decided to do just that and got the herbs, and used a nearby rock to crush the roots that they had, he then moved to the beach and spotted a nearby rock pool and found a number of small fish and did as the Kyuubi instructed, sure enough the fish began to float up to the surface and he collected them. But as he got up and headed back, the Kyuubi spoke quickly to him in a very urgent fashion.

(("Stop!!!"))

The blonde did just that and he wondered just what was it that the Kyuubi was saying now and got his answer as he spotted something that looked like deer, and it seemed to be a half grown one and it seemed to be eating some grass at the edge of the area where he was.

(A deer? On an island?!)

(("Get back and hide you fool!!!"))

Naruto did just that and waited as the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("That is too good a meal to pass up, hold your ground and get ready to use that kunai of yours. You're lucky that you're not in the wind yet, if it smelled you then you would have had it."))

The blonde waited until the deer was nearly past his hiding place, he had his kunai in hand and as soon as the deer was in position, it turned to another direction and Naruto quickly moved in, the blonde hit the deer dead center as it cried out in shock and surprise as the ninja tackled it and hit the throat with his kunai while using his weight on the creature, the animal fell down and tried to get up but the blonde's attack had hit the neck deep and it was soon dead.

Naruto looked at the fallen animal and was not very happy that he killed it but decided to place that thought aside as the meat from the creature was too good to pass up despite his own feelings on the matter. He summoned some Kage Bushin and then they hauled away the still captured fish and the now dead deer back to the camp site as he headed further to get some more food, he then found some wild berry bushes and he soon headed back to camp.

As he got there, he was greeted by the sight of the three women awake and waiting for him, he hoped that he was not going to get into trouble just because he had gone looking for food and supplies. Thankfully he was not in trouble and they were happy that he recovered enough to go looking for food and supplies them all.

Naruto then followed the instructions of the Kyuubi to make a sand oven to cook the fish in as they were wrapped in leaves that would preserve them from the sand and fire as well as some herbs to spice them up a bit more, with that done, he focused on cutting the coconuts open to get the water. Once that was finished, he gave some to his companions to drank the water and ate the meat eagerly, once they had their drinks, the three decided to get a chance to bath in the water, he decided to stay behind to get the food ready as he then began to cut up the deer and removed the hide as the Kyuubi told him how to do so, he took out the organs first, discarding the ones that were not going to be of much use, with the exception of the liver and heart which he cooked along with the now cooking meat. He knew that when all were cooked, they would have enough meat for quite a while on this island so they would be all right.

As he cooked the food, and watched to make sure that the meat was not spoiled, the blonde then decided to have a conversation with the Kyuubi.

(How come you know so much about these things?)

(("I am a demon kit, but keep in mind, I lived far longer than most if not all humans in this world so I do have other things to do when I am not terrorizing the place whenever the human malice levels are not high enough to warrant my attention."))

(Thanks…)

(("For what?"))

(For the information….I didn't know you had a heart.)

(("Shut up kit, I'm only doing this to keep you from dying and in turn, keep me from dying, so there's no need to think I'm either getting soft or sentimental, because I am not. At any rate, we do need to talk about the situation you managed to get yourself roped into."))

(Why's that?)

(("Kit, you're the only man on an island with three beautiful women with you as company, do I really need to spell it out to you?"))

(You perverted fur ball! I am not going to do that!)

(('Oh? You mean to tell me that you're not going to do anything frisky with the ladies that you happen to have yourself roped into? Don't tell me you're not interested in women or something like that kit, it would be embarrassing to even consider as possible to say the very least."))

(I happen to be interested with women thank you very much!)

(("Good…so why not kit, you have any idea of your situation, this is what a lot of young men like you have dreamed about but never thought would happen to them! Alone with three drop dead gorgeous babes on an island with good food and water…it's the ultimate male fantasy, and you're not going to do anything about it?"))

(Listen here you demonic pervert, Tsunade-obasan and Sakura-chan have more than enough strength to beat the holy hell out of me and render me comatose for who knows how long! I heard what Tsunade-obasan did to the Pervy Sage when she caught him peeking at her and Sakura-chan could do the same to me! Can you imagine the pain I would be subjected to if I get caught?! Not to mention that Shizune-neechan would really be unhappy with me and she could really get dangerous when she gets crossed by someone.)

(("But you do think they are attractive….remember that dream you had before when you went looking for that spy with the pink haired babe in question, that guy named Sai and the new leader with the First Hokage's Kekkai Genkai? That was rather interesting to say the least; you had the white eyed Hyuuga girl in it, the loud but attractive blonde from the Yamanaka Clan, the weapon expert lady, then the blonde sister of Gaara, then the dark haired and red eyed teacher of said Hyuuga heiress, the former student of the snake summoning bastard with a penchant for tasting blood if I recall right, the daughter of the chef who's shop you visit every now and then, then there's also the girl who's got a serious crush on Gaara, and even that young kid who's in Konohamaru's group, as well as the three said ladies….did I miss anyone?"))

(You pervert….yes they are beautiful to me, even though Tsunade-obasan is in fact older than she looks….but I am not going to get myself killed and besides…)

(("I didn't say anything about you committing suicide you numbskull, and besides, they already know about me being in you but they seem to be calm about it and are even willing to care for you so don't be in such a knot in the pants about. Besides, you are going to be in for a very good time yourself, at any rate, I guess we're going to have to make the most of it until we get rescued so I'll have to help you out."))

(Thanks…)

It was not long before they returned to get the food and soon they were having a feats, and along the way they decided to get some things done for them rest and recover while they would remain here on the island until they were able to find a way to get rescue. They decided that they needed to find a good place to rest as the beach was not going to be a good site due to the high tides as well as there were not many viable locations for them to set up camp so they would have to find better locations for the time being.

This much was obvious for them all, they were going to have to get used to being on this island for quite a while, afterwards, they decided to head out and find the location with the meat of the deer that Naruto killed to serve as rations for their work.

One thing was obvious for the four of them….this was going to be a very different situation for all of them.

--------

The next few weeks that past was hard for the three, but they were able to manage a good deal. Naruto and his Kage Bushin were able to use the knowledge the blonde had in the construction of buildings and walls that he gained when he was working in the restoration efforts back in Konoha before taking his journey with Jiraiya. They were able to make a good and comfortable hut by taking dead but strong wood and mud to form the walls with stone added for further protection from the wind and rain and the top was covered with two layers of the tarp they recovered from the wrecks as well as a generous helping of palm leaf branches to add extra protection, with the two things being supported by a latticework of bamboo that Naruto managed to cut down.

They also managed to make some smoke pipes in the camp and in their hut that had a special blend of herbs that released a smoke that was able to ward off insects and bugs while not smelling bad to them so they were able to get some good sleep on the beds that they made from animal skin, soft earth, and leaves, with pillows filled with same leaves and some soft earth as well, it took a while to make but it was certainly worth the effort for them to have good night sleep.

They also created a wall to protect the camp as they used a high wall of bamboo poles and hard wood as well as vines, mud and rocks. They used the poles to make spikes to ward off animals with the wood acting as the frame work of the walls and the rocks to hold them in place as well as the vines and the mud, they had walled off the compound to keep the predators out of the camp site and had a small ramp there leading into the camp as they could just use their tree walking techniques to get into the camp itself.

Since they needed to carry water with them at all times if they were to go deeper into the less explored parts of the and they had no bottles of either plastic or metal to work with, they used long and cut sections of bamboo as make shift bottles to store the cool water that they got from the springs and the small rivers nearby. They then tied lengths of rope into a make shift sachet to carry the bamboo bottles on their thighs with corks on them to keep the cool water from spilling outward.

Since they had to reserve their clothes, they had to use the hides of the deer, sheep, rabbits and goats that they were able to hunt to make clothes, and Naruto naturally had to not use his jacket as it still needed repairs from the damage it took when the pirates boarded their ship to raid it weeks before. His scars had already faded due to their healing and his own healing factor that was affected by the Kyuubi resident that usually took the initiative to heal Naruto's wounds. For the moment, Naruto would have to wear only some soft skin clothes and his pants as well as his boxers. The three women however had to wear short tunics and short skirt with their inner clothes as well as soft wraps to even it up.

The sight of the women like that was enough to test Naruto a good deal but knowing how Tsunade and Sakura would react if he got too frisky was enough to keep him from doing something to satisfy his perverted side. But at least he got to relax a bit more with the whole thing as three of them were certainly good looking either way.

They were able to hunt some of the deer as well as some of the other wild game as the large island they were on had a good collection of wild game to hunt, apparently the wrecks had brought more than just salvage to the island as one of the ships appeared to be some sort of wild game ship and the others must have been carrying wild animals for either food, circuses and the like. That would help explain why there seemed to be a rather diverse selection of animals on the island as there were also some wild sheep, rabbits, and goats as well as some wild cows and chickens, in the case of predators, there were some wild dogs, some wolves and snakes as well. They were all able to flourish since the island was inhabitable and very large with some good areas for wild animals to be supported and grow into a large group of wild life. They also managed to make a worthy raft the hunt for shellfish and marine life to even up the diet.

They also found some wild fruits and grains on the island and despite the risk of being stung by the mad bees, the blonde Genin still collected honey from the bees that were seen in the island's forest interior, and the coconuts were good for food, fuel and water despite the taste difference of the water in the coconuts and the spring water.

They were able to set up signal fires in the area to be able to signal any passing by ships that might be moving in this area, the fires were located on large pillars of stone that surrounded the island on different areas on either side of the island and the group made sure to have the fires provided with their own supply of fuel that the four could change if it got wet and old.

As time passed, they were able to settle in, with the place not being so bad as they explored the island a bit more and also found some supplies to make their life better, some tools such as nails, wire, hammers, saws and the like, they also found a number of weapons that were still usable for defending themselves from possible predator attacks, there were also fabrics though most had rotted away due to time and nature, but the rest could be useful as bandages and spare fuel as clothes were not that many at the moment. It seemed that the island used to be some sort of supply area in the past and was soon abandoned at some point in the past as well, they also used the coconut oil for sun screen when they were out in the heat of the day which really was something that none of them had done unless they were in an area where beaches were a lot more common than most would think.

The three of them also did things that would help them pass the time and keep fit so they would not get dull and lose their skills and abilities over time whole they were on the island. The three of them trained to keep their skills up as well as relax and enjoy the island as despite the dangers it was not a bad place to set up shop or even start a small community if one thought about it. However, for the blonde Genin things were not as easy to deal with.

--------

Since the change in wardrobe for the three women due to the need to keep their older clothes clean and safe he had begun to see them wearing clothing that allowed him to see them in a more unique setup, and it was hard on him as he admitted that he found them all attractive and his perverted side was beginning to get to him once more as more images came into his head as he looked at them. He however managed to keep his perverted tendencies in check since he knew that any of them were going to take serious offense to it.

He still loved them a good deal since they were very important people to him, he loved Sakura and cared deeply for her happiness and well being though he still hoped that someday he would be able to be with her despite his promise to save Sasuke for her. As for Tsunade he cared for her as she was like a mother figure to him or even a grandmother figure though he knew she would not like that, and Shizune was like a big sister figure to him as well, they were important people to him in all respects, but he was a man after all and he did find them attractive, even more so as time passed on the island.

He managed to keep his more amorous intentions hidden though he does his best to help keep their spirits up as best he could, they appreciated his efforts for that reason, he was happy to be with them, as he was not very comfortable with the idea of being on this island all by himself as he would have to be with the Kyuubi all by himself. And the Kyuubi was more than willing to needle him about his growing physical attraction to the ladies despite his best attempts to convince or threaten the Kyuubi to shut up.

Of course the blonde Genin was not the only person who was dealing with the same emotions as physical attraction.

--------

The blonde Hokage was also feeling the heat at the moment…

Tsunade at the moment was deep in thought about Naruto and it had nothing to do with the usual way she thought of the blonde, in fact it was more of the physical attraction type of thinking, and it was confusing her as well, she was already in her fifties so the idea of her getting attracted to a younger man was something she had not thought about, let alone entertained, it made things all the more confusing when the young man in question happened to be the son of Minato and Kushina who were good friends of hers, someone she had high hopes for as a future leader of the village when she would one day step down from the position of Hokage, and also the young man reminded him of her brother and her fiancé. Of course she was not fooling herself, Naruto was no longer a cute kid when she first met him, but now a handsome young man in the ripe tender age of sixteen.

As much as she tried not to think of the young Shinobi in such a fashion, it was hard to deny the fact that he had grown up to be a very handsome youth, and considering the fact that he resembled his father well and having the shape of his mother's eyes, he was going to be quite the sight for women of most if not all ages. There was also the fact that he was his own person as he said before so she shouldn't compare him all the time to both Dan and Nawaki, which would be unfair of her to him. She had thought that after all that she had been through she would not find the desire to be intimate with another man regardless of age, but now she was after a young man who she cared about deeply.

In a different standpoint, what she was feeling for Naruto was not the right thing, but as ninjas, she knew that they lived dangerous lives so they had to take what they could get, and the feeling of being intimate with someone, who one cared about, was as precious as one could get. Besides, by ninja law, he was already an adult, and he was already sixteen as well so he was well within the allowed age for intimacy. She loved him a good deal and now that love was becoming a physical thing as well. And besides, she knew about the times he would accidentally see them and even more so considering the choice of clothing that they had on them. Normally she would have pounded the offending peeping tom, just like in the same way she would beat the holy hell out of Jiraiya the time he peeked at her.

But this was different, she didn't go after Naruto but she enjoyed the fact that he was attracted, though he never did anything too perverted or foolish to incur her wrath, unlike Jiraiya who would not let even her presence stop him if he felt the need to get all perverted.

She knew he was a young man and at least unlike his pervert of a sensei he had the common sense not to make a mess out of it. She knew that Naruto had some perverted tendencies and those were magnified by his time with Jiraiya and that annoyed her a bit as she had hoped that Minato would forgive Jiraiya for trying to corrupt his son, however, at least Naruto was not as open about it as Jiraiya. There was also the fact that she saw him glance at her direction, Sakura's and Shizune as well while trying not to blush, and it actually amused her a good deal.

She knew about Naruto's love for Sakura and she hoped that things would soon work out between the two of them, and that was something that she decided to chat with Sakura about when given the chance as well as tell the pink haired Kunoichi a secret about her team mate that she might not have known about, and she had a feeling that she was not the only one with issues like this one concerning Naruto.

And she was right as another was busy thinking about Naruto….

--------

In Shizune's case, she was also aware of the way she was getting attracted to Naruto and while she tried her best to place such thoughts aside, at that time she had to admit that he was certainly very handsome. And was someone that she would have been attracted to had she been a few years younger. But now, it felt as if she was getting attracted to him while they were here on the island.

She tried her best to resist the urges that were now flowing through her mind whenever she thought of Naruto and wished that she didn't land on him at all, she tried her best to also convince herself that she shouldn't look at Naruto like that, he was someone that she cared about like a little brother to her, but she knew that there was a part of her mind that was telling her that she was lying. Naruto was a very handsome young man and worth looking at as well as fantasizing about.

She also knew that Naruto was the son of both Minato and Kushina due to the fact that she was made aware of this by Tsunade in private, years before Naruto returned to the village with Jiraiya, naturally she was surprised by that bit of information and couldn't help but feel sad for him due to him not knowing his family ties, but she agreed to keep that a secret from Naruto until the time was right as Tsunade asked her to keep it so. She could see the traits that both Naruto's parents had in them that was in their son, since despite not being the same as his father, Naruto had his father's bravery, compassion, kindness, dedication to hard work, and desire to succeed in what he set out to do, from his mother he got her open-minded nature, desire for peace and happiness, and her love for life. So it made sense that those things coupled with Naruto's good looks would make him attractive.

She hoped to talk to Tsunade about this so she could be able to look past it as she knew that Naruto had his eyes on Sakura despite looking at her and Tsunade on more than one occasion while they had been on the island.

However….the pink haired Kunoichi in question had her own train of thoughts on some matters.

--------

Sakura had to admit to herself that the time she had spent on the island had changed her perceptions of Naruto a great deal, she had always known that Naruto was attracted to her and had a crush on her, but in her youth she had ignored it as she was not in the mood and even considered him to be an idiot and a distraction for her to get Sasuke. However as time passed, she had her perceptions changed as he grew stronger, and when he promised her that he would rescue Sasuke for her to make her happy when they were younger, she saw the depths of Naruto's feeling s for her as he vowed to save Sasuke for her.

She might not show it but she could tell that she had broken part of Naruto's heart when she showed love for Sasuke when they were younger, but he showed great maturity and strength when he stood aside to let her be happy. And through their time together, she saw his other good qualities that further changed her opinion of him, as well as seeing how willing he was to make her happy and keep her safe. The hardest part of it all was the time she learned of his burden of being a Jinchuuriki and also the time he was willing to give himself over to the Kyuubi to save Sasuke at the risk of his life and humanity.

Those things haunted her mind as well as harden her resolve to keep him safe from Akatsuki and others who sought to harm him, but lately she wondered if apart from the Kyuubi, she was also a cause of pain for him, he had done so much and endured so much both in physical and mental terms for her happiness without ever considering himself. The thought of her actions and the promise he made for her happiness one day leading to his own death scared her deeply and she couldn't help but wonder if she should do something to stop him.

She cared deeply for him, despite his perverted antics and still remaining dense attitude, and now she had a feeling that she was falling for him as well. Those feelings and the fact that he had grown into a very handsome youth made her feel the pressure. She was not blind to the changes Naruto had undergone while he was away with Jiraiya as he had grown physically and was certainly handsome so she couldn't blame Hinata for fainting whenever he was around in the village. She tried her best to ignore it, but her inner voice was telling her to go ahead and relish the sight of him when he was like that, and the voice also told her to go and take advantage of him.

She was against it as it would make her look brazen to him, and Naruto would not believe her in the least since he thought that she loved Sasuke, in truth her love for Sasuke was long gone as a love interest, with the exception of a friend. But even that was fading a bit more after seeing his willingness to kill Naruto when they met him again. And there was the fact that she was not sure of Naruto's feelings for her, did he still loved her or had he finally given up on her?

Those feelings stopped her from pursuing her growing feelings for him and she wondered if she had indeed grown to love him as more than just a friend and team mate.

Little did she know that soon those feelings were going to be put to the test.

--------

The three women gathered in the camp for a discussion that was suggested by Tsunade while Naruto was busy gathering some food for the night's dinner. As soon as they got together, Tsunade spoke to them about how they were holding up, she was happy that they were all right and then she spoke to Shizune.

"I think it's time we told Sakura about Naruto's other hidden secret Shizune."

Shizune was surprised as she spoke to her sensei.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes….she is my apprentice as you are, and she needs to know this anyway."

Sakura was naturally curious as to what Tsunade had just said as she thought that Tsunade had told her a lot already, but this was something that she had apparently kept from her so she asked the question.

"What is going on Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, I have something important to tell you that does concern Naruto."

"What does that mean? "

Tsunade took a deep breath and spoke seriously to Sakura.

"Sakura, what I am about to say is important for you to know, have you ever wondered who Naruto's parents were?"

Sakura thought about it and recalled the time when she was younger and Sasuke had not defected to join Orochimaru then. She had once made fun of Naruto and the memory of what she had said that time was not something that she was proud of and she decided to reply.

"I…well, I used that to make fun of Naruto once, back when Sasuke-kun was with us, now I know that it was a mistake on my part as no one deserves that kind of treatment, even more so if they were orphans. And now that I think about it, I am curious about his parents, I know Naruto-kun is an orphan, but he did have parents before…wait….you mean to tell me you knew Naruto's parents?"

"Yes I do, they were friends of mine and that of both Jiraiya and Sarutobi as well."

"Who were they?"

Tsunade nodded and spoke seriously.

"Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the last ninja survivor of the former Land of Whirlpools, when she was young her manners and attitude were the same as Naruto when he was younger, back then she was considered something of a tomboy. But she soon became a kind hearted, gentle and level headed woman as she grew older, and she loved peace a great deal after witnessing the battles she had been part of as well as the falloff her home land. She was also known for her great beauty as well."

"Her husband and Naruto's father was a genius ninja from Konoha, who was the former student of Jiraiya himself and the former Jonin sensei of your own sensei Kakashi, he created the Rasengan and also mastered Gamabunta, a f eat neither Naruto nor Jiraiya could do, and he became known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and his name was Minato Namikaze, or as we know him as the Fourth Hokage."

Sakura was shocked to the core by the whole thing as she spoke.

"You mean….that Naruto is the son of THE Fourth Hokage?!"

Tsunade nodded and Sakura could tell that her Sannin sensei and the current Hokage of Konoha was not lying to her in any fashion and she couldn't help but be shocked by all this, it was then that she recalled something in her studies back in the Academy.

"But….the Fourth Hokage was said to have never had a wife Tsunade-sama, how can that be?"

"Minato and Kushina kept their relationship very private and few knew of it, and the few included me, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sarutobi-sama, and eventually Shizune herself when she became my apprentice and met Naruto. They also kept the fact that she was pregnant a secret since Minato had many enemies and if they knew that Minato had a family, they would have gone after them."

Sakura was awed by this but then when she recalled how the Fourth died to save the village, combined with her knowledge that the Fourth had sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto and now knowing that Naruto was the Fourth's son she looked at Tsunade and spoke out.

"But if that is true, then why would the Fourth seal the Kyuubi in Naruto?! Why would he let his own son suffer the way Naruto has?! I heard that the Fourth was a kind, gentle and compassionate person, and his love for the people of Konoha made him a hero….why do that to your own son?! Why seal a monster like the Kyuubi inside Naruto-kun?!"

Tsunade sighed and replied.

"Jiraiya and I never knew the full details, but according to what I know, Minato did something to the Kyuubi's chakra that allows Naruto to use it when he needed to and also removed the other half of the chakra that would allow Naruto to control it better. We never understood why, but we both knew that Minato was never the kind of person to do something without a good reason. And Jiraiya thinks that maybe there was some threat that Minato saw that day when he and Gamabunta faced the Kyuubi that warranted him to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. He always believed in his son becoming a hero, which was why….before he died, he asked the people of the village to see Naruto as the hero who contained and imprisoned the Kyuubi."

"But many didn't see it that way and you no doubt saw how they treated Naruto growing up, only the few who knew of the truth kept that promise to Minato, one of them was Sarutobi-sensei, which was why he had Naruto take his mother's last name to shield him and take care of him as best he could. I also think that the threat Minato saw is why he did that, to allow Naruto the chance to use this power to fight that threat someday. He no doubt believed that his son would be the one who would face that threat. I guess it was why he was named Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"Minato and Kushina, when she was still pregnant with Naruto were visited by Jiraiya and who had written a book that had little to do with those trashy books he wrote, and was about a hero ninja who strove to bring peace to the world in his own way. Minato and Kushina were impressed and to honor the hero in the book and Jiraiya who Minato held in high regard, they gave Naruto his name, and that makes Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather."

Sakura was stunned by all this and Tsunade replied.

"Now I must ask you to keep that all as a secret…someday when Naruto is ready you can tell him and so will I, but not now, all right?'

With Sakura agreeing, Tsunade then brought up the news about Naruto's growing attraction to them. That was surprising to the two and as soon as she got their attention, the blonde decided to tell them about how this had added some stress to the blonde Genin in question and that was supposed to something that they needed to help him bleed out. The two wondered what she was driving at and the blonde told them that she was thinking about making Naruto happy in the physical sense. This got the women to look at her with surprise and she explained her side of the situation.

It was something that neither Shizune nor Sakura expected, and they tried to point out how wrong that might be to others, but Tsunade had been ready and reminded the two Kunoichi that they were ninja and they were living a dangerous life already so they had to take what they could, and it was easier that they were with the man who they cared for deeply, she also reminded them that she had been observing them as well so she was aware that like her, they too were looking at Naruto in a totally different fashion and unless they told Naruto about it, it would affect them as well.

Apart from that, she reminded them that Naruto was a very kind hearted and compassionate man, if he was told the truth of the situation, then it would be better this way as they would be able to make changes as well as work things out so there would no more issues left. The blonde Hokage knew that unless such things were addressed, then it would lead to tension and worse. The two saw the truth in that and they decided to take a shot at and also they decided to talk out the situation and how they were going to do it.

They were able to finalize their plans just as the blonde in question arrived with his latest catch of the day which were some fish, wild berries, some wild potatoes, carrots, eggs, herbs, coconuts for water, and a wild sheep for the roast. They went to work and as night fell they were able to get some food into their stomachs as well as drink some of their water from the coconut.

As they finished the meal and headed into the hut to get some needed sleep, that was when Tsunade started the ball rolling so to speak by talking to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how are you holding up?"

Naruto wondered just what was the question about but replied to it either way.

"I'm all right….it's kind of hard….but I can manage."

The blonde Hokage smirked a bit, further making the blonde all the more curious as to what was cooking in the Sannin's head at this moment, he was not sure what it was, but he hoped that it was not going to be embarrassing since he had feeling that if it was embarrassing, then he was going to never hear the end of it.

And he was right as Tsunade then spoke.

"I take it that the hard aspect is dealing with the fact that you're the ONLY man on the island?"

Naruto was wide eyed at that and Tsunade smiled as both Sakura and Shizune gulped a bit as the blonde Hokage carried on with her plan. The blonde Genin then replied to Tsunade's question in an obvious panic.

"W-W-What….I….didn't mean….to….ahhhh…."

The blonde Hokage then spoke to Naruto gently.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, that is to be expected you know, you are a young man and looking at women is part of growing up, at least however, you were a lot more gentlemanly about it and you were able to show some better level of control than Jiraiya does so I am not going to bash you at all at the moment."

Naruto sighed a bit and Tsunade then spoke.

"Besides, even if I am hiding my real age I am pleased I can still turn a young man's head at least….so…tell me something Naruto-kun….are you having thoughts about us?"

"Thoughts….what are you talking aboiut?"

Tsunade grinned and replied.

"You DO have perverted thoughts about me, Shizune, and Sakura right?"

Naruto was about to deny it but realized that doing so would only make things worse, though how worse was up to him, if he admitted to it, then at least he let it out, but if he did do it, he had no idea how they would react, seeing no escape, he replied slowly.

"I do…."

"For all three of us?"

Naruto nodded slowly, it was barely seen, but it was easily by the three and then the blonde Genin got the shock of his life when the blonde Hokage suddenly kissed him….not on the forehead like before, or on the cheek, but on the lips as she spoke.

"Would you like to put those thoughts into action?"

The blonde Genin reacted at that and spoke out in shock as he tried to get his body to back away.

"WHAT?!"

Tsunade knew they had him as she spoke once more.

"You heard me Naruto….do you want to do what you want to me, Shizune, and Sakura right here, and right now… tonight?"

The blonde Genin then spoke out.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?!"

"No it is not…."

"It has to be! I am dreaming all this….I must be….there's no way this is real…."

The blonde Genin was about to panic in a very high state but was stopped as the three were around him and Tsunade used a jutsu to calm the blonde Genin down a bit….as soon as she felt him relax, she spoke gently to Naruto.

"This is no joke Naruto-kun….we've talked about it before and agreed to do this to help you…."

"Help me?"

"Yes….you've been really tense for some time and we've noticed that for a while now….it is not good for you since it will stress you out deeply, so we decided to help you relax and this is one way. However, don't think this is just for that…we did this because we do love you."

"What?"

"For me and Shizune, we to love you, in our own way for me you remind me of both Dan and Nawaki, both important men in my life, but I can't see you like that too much, you are your own person, you are a good and kind young man, in fact….there is a part of me that wishes that I met you years before, if I did, I would have found another chance at love after Dan died. I know that I'm not exactly the right age for you….but I do love you, even if I can't exactly be wife material. I want you to be happy and give you something back for all the things you've; had to deal with in life. I would never do this with any other man if I didn't love them enough Naruto-kun, so this is no joke on my part."

Shizune then replied.

"I agree with Tsunade-sama, I wanted to keep seeing you as a little brother Naruto-kun….but I can't do that, you're a grown man, and even though I am older than you….I am attracted to you deeply, both in a physical sense and emotional sense, you've been a good man in my eyes no matter what people say, I wanted to keep you safe which was why I… did what I thought was right in keeping you safe even if I got into trouble for it. I would have never agreed to this if I didn't feel it in my heart that this was right for both of us."

And it was then Sakura spoke.

"I also want to tell you something….I thought long and hard about this before I agreed tothis….I feel that I was a source of pain for you."

"What? You're not…."

"Listen to me….please. Let me finish, I used to see you as a burden and an idiot, and while you're not the most mature, or the most intelligent guy….you have other qualities that I should have seen and felt. You were brave to a fault, you never gave up on any challenge, you were always confident yet willing to learn from others, you're kind hearted and compassionate, you're honest and open minded, and you love without any bias….you loved me for a long time. And I ignored it. I knew that you were heart broken when I loved Sasuke…but you were willing to suffer heart break for me to be happy."

"And you risked your life for me, because you loved me….you were willing to make me happy no matter the cost…even if you were going to give up yourself to that thing inside you. Naruto-kun…I am not saying that you should give up saving Sasuke…we will do it together, but I want you to stop hurting yourself for my happiness…"

"Sakura-chan…."

"My love for Sasuke died the day he tried to kill you, I will bring him back with you Naruto-kun….but now I want to heal all the pain I made you carry for my sake tonight….here and now. I would never agree with this idea if I didn't think that this was right."

Naruto was still trying to make sense of what was happening to him right now, but he couldn't help but be awed by all this as the three women soon closed in on him and then all three of them then kissed him right there and then.

--------

In Konoha…

Jiraiya groaned a bit as he looked over the maps that high lighted the possible areas where Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune might have been stranded on, it had been something of a trying time for the Sennin as he had been left in charge by Tsunade as well as several ninja she trusted well enough to handle things while she was away on this matter between the Land of Snow/Spring and that of Konoha. When word came back of the pirate attack on the ship, the Council of Konoha had to meet and discuss these matters, it was a good thing that Tsunade had planned ahead to keep Danzo and his allies from causing too much mischief while time passed, though for him, the boredom of paper work was really getting to him.

However he then determined the best place for the four to be stranded, a large island that used to be some sort of drop off site for supplies in the previous wars that was soon forgotten as well as the sight of some wrecks of ships that were sent there by storms. It was a gamble in terms of them being there, even he would admit to that but it was the only chance they had. He then wondered if the blonde student of his had been able to get very lucky, after all, he was the only male alone on an island with…

As much as he wanted to hope that it would happen, he shook his head at the situation forming in his head, there was no way that it was going to happen at all between Naruto, and the three women who were with him, he personally knew that Tsunade and Sakura would not like it and those two were more than able to prove their point on Naruto and Shizune, while lacking both Sakura and Tsunade's strength would be more than able to hold her own if she was pushed too far by anyone..

And of course, the fact was that the women cared for Naruto, and he did care deeply for them as well so he would not try anything foolish or something that was so utterly risqué like that.

Oh if he only knew…

--------

(Lemon Time!!!)

--------

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he had just been dunked by a large amount of hot but not painful water as the three women were now there with him, kissing him in turn, it was Sakura who started out first, the kiss between him and his long time crush lasted for a quite as it turned from a chaste kiss to a down right hot and steamy one

Naruto gasped as all three women walked over to him with very sexual intent in their eyes and he was stuck there as Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade closed the gap towards him and all he could do was stare at the three of them as they were now only wearing nothing more than those soft leather pieces on their bodies. Sakura was the first to kiss him deeply. The pink haired apprentice of Tsunade was more than willing to kiss Naruto as he couldn't help but feel his inner male instincts hit him like a wave on the beach walls.

The three were enjoying this greatly as they began to make their move on the blonde Genin, running their hands on his body as well as removing most of his animal skin clothes from his body, it was not long before the only clothing he had on his body was his boxers. The three women didn't remove that just yet, as they were very eager to go ahead and explore their lover's form.

Sakura had to admit that feeling Naruto's body was a good thing as she could feel the warmth from his muscles there along with the power and strength underneath his skin, like most men, Naruto's skin was rougher and while she knew of the Kyuubi which would heal her loved one of any injury that he would suffer, she recalled the scars that Naruto suffered, a good number of them were gained fighting many enemies over the years, and the rest….they were gained in saving her life as well as trying to fulfill the promise to save Sasuke for her own happiness at the cost of his heart.

The pink haired Kunoichi nearly cried in sadness and well as self loathing for having placed this heavy burden on her team mate and now the one she fell in love with. She now understood how deeply Naruto loved her as he was willing to risk his very soul to save Sasuke for her happiness. She would continue to bring Sasuke back, but her feelings of love were now towards Naruto. He stood by her through everything, and now she was going to pay him back.

Shizune and Tsunade noted that as they looked at her, they smiled at Sakura, deciding that they should let the two have their time together, so they moved away as Sakura moved to face Naruto as they took to the sides of the blonde. As soon as she was facing in, she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer Naruto-kun…."

"Sakura-chan…"

"But now….I want to make you have your dream come true, will you let me kiss you?"

Naruto nodded, much to Sakura's happiness as she moved in, wrapping her arms around Naruto's head and she kissed him once more, and this was a loving, gentle, and passionate as well as a soul searing kiss that made the two of them blush deeply. The kiss then became hotter as well as more open and intense between the two.

Sakura gently licked her lover's lips and teeth, making him open his mouth a bit, that was more than enough to allow the pink haired Kunoichi to further tease the young blonde Genin Sakura smiled mentally as Naruto opened his mouth fully, allowing her to make her move on him as she used her tongue to lick as well as taste her lover's mouth and taste. She loved it as she then used her tongue on his own to make him respond.

And he did respond as Naruto began to move his tongue, touching her own tongue at the very same time, making the two of them moan at the pleasure that they had just given one another. Naruto then reached out with his own hands, running his hands on Sakura's body, making her smile mentally at his sudden boldness. Though he did so slowly, no doubt trying to make sure he didn't go places that would offend her.

This gentleness made Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto once the two of them parted from their deep kiss, as they did so, the pink haired Kunoichi began to kiss Naruto's face once more as well as running her hands on his back and shoulders. She loved the heat of his kiss as they carried on with their lip lock while she relished his own movements on her body using her hands. As soon as they stopped kissing one another, the young Kunoichi then began to run her hands once more on Naruto, only this time she was moving her hands on the front of his body.

She marveled at the harness and heat of his body, the thought of feeling that heat on her own naked form being more than enough to excite the pink haired woman as she ran her hands on his chest first, then his well formed stomach, she moved up and down on his chest and stomach until. she was now only a few inches from the waist of his boxers. However she decided to move away and let the others make their move on Naruto, after all, they had all night to do what they wanted to Naruto.

Shizune was next as she moved into position in front of Naruto, as soon as she was there in front of the blonde Genin, the female Jonin began her own exploration of her lover's body as she began to gently kiss him, she smiled mentally as Naruto responded deeply to her own kiss as she then began to use her hands to touch and caress him. She also began to use her tongue to gently prod Naruto to use his own tongue on her as well. The Jonin didn't have to wait for too long as Naruto responded.

The two of them moaned as they kissed one another deeply while the Jonin thought about how things had changed for her when it came to Naruto. She recalled how she used to see him as a little brother and someone that she wanted to keep safe, even if it was against Tsunade's wishes. But now she could see that her sensei's move was the right one and Naruto was now becoming a great ninja, and quite a handsome man to boot. It was hard for her to admit that her protective feelings for Naruto when he was younger had changed into something more romantic as he knew he loved Sakura, but after their talking together between her, Sakura, and Tsunade, it seemed like it would be worked out.

Shizune placed those thoughts aside for the time being as she focused her chakra into her hands and began to touch Naruto's body slowly, making sure to use her chakra to hit his body's pleasure centers. She had been trained well as a Medic Nin so she was well aware of the key areas of the human body that would be affected by her actions as well as release pleasure all over Naruto's body. The results were worth it as Naruto moaned in their torrid kiss as their tongues dueled with one another in their mouths.

As soon as the kiss ended, Shizune leaned forward, pressing her body to Naruto's own form and began to gently kiss as well as lick his neck and shoulders while still using her chakra covered hands to touch the areas that she was able to reach, she was eager to have Naruto moan out her name in pleasure as that would be more than enough evidence to prove to her that she was doing the right things to get her lover in the right mood for what they were all going to do tonight. As soon as she was done she looked at both Tsunade and Sakura, nodding to Tsunade who was also very eager to have her turn with Naruto for the night.

The blonde Hokage was more than ready to kiss Naruto as she used her tongue to aggressively explore her lover's mouth, she gently relaxed herself as she decided to take things slowly to make the night last a lot longer between the two of them. She couldn't help but find his taste to be very nice to her taste buds and the heat she could feel from him was more than enough to make her even more aroused by the second.

Tsunade then moved away to gently kiss the blonde's face while moving her hands on his body, using the same method that Shizune had used before, her ability in using it however was a lot more refined than that of her apprentice as she used her chakra to stimulate the pleasure centers of the blonde Genin. She also took the time to even lick his cheeks as well as suck and nibble on his earlobes, making the blonde feel even more aroused while she was also being affected as she could feel her vagina becoming even wetter as well as hotter.

She couldn't help but feel happy at doing this, as she wanted to make Naruto happy, in any way that she could. He had done so much for the village as well as for his friends, so she was hoping to do something to make him feel rewarded, and here in this island, he had risked a lot to help them as well as do his best to keep their spirits up in his won fashion. Those actions were more than enough to make her feel that this was the best way to reward the blonde youth. Some might say that this was wrong, and they were somewhat right, but she knew that sometimes being loved in a physical way was a good thing for a young man to feel and no one needed to be rewarded than Naruto himself.

As she continued to pleasure the blonde Genin, Tsunade decided to run her hands to his waist, touching the area above the blonde's boxers, making her lover moan out deeply while she began to kiss the blonde's lips once more before moving her lips and tongue to his neck. She loved the way Naruto was moaning out at her actions, making her happy that he was enjoying this and not struggling against her and the others. She then decided that now was the right time for the three of them to see Naruto fully nude once more so they would see him in his full manhood.

With that in mind, the blonde Sennin looked at the two as she smiled, they smiled in turn, already aware of what was it that was in the mind of the blonde Hokage, they moved away from Naruto and grabbed his boxers in their hands. The blonde Genin only had a moment o gasp as the thereof them removed the very last stitch of clothing on his body, making him completely naked. He blushed bright red as he now realized that there was nothing left to hide his nakedness as well as the evidence of his full arousal to the three women.

"Wow….Naruto-kun…."

"Mmmm….you are well gifted Naruto-kun…"

"Kami….you're so big…."

The first voice belonged to Shizune who was indeed awed by the sight of Naruto fully naked, with his arousal there for her to see without anything covering it, she was awed as she wondered if she could be able to handle that. The second voice belonged to Tsunade who was happy as well as very much awed by the sight of the blonde's cock before her in full arousal; she loved the sight of it as her female desires got higher. And the last naturally belonged to Sakura who was amazed that her long time team mate, friend and now loved one actually had such a thing with him and it was only now that she was seeing it in full arousal, the sight was so arousing to her that she felt like she was going to pass out.

One thing was for sure, despite the differences of their voices as well as their comments, the unifying thought for all three women was simple.

Apparently the Kyuubi's physical changes to Naruto were not limited to his whisker marks, stamina and the ability to use the demon fox's chakra. Naruto's cock was already at a full ten inches long and an inch and a half wide. On a full grown man of early to late twenties, that was considered to be a gift, but on a young male who was still sixteen, it was considered a gift from Kami himself.

Coupled with the lean, well formed, and muscled body Naruto had, his height, and his own handsome face which was made to look more attractive in an animalistic fashion by his whisker marks, the three felt like they were looking at the most handsome man in the world. The three of them had talked about the fact that Naruto would someday look like his father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and now that they looked at Naruto like this, with the light of the fire adding to his features. They had a feeling that his parents would be proud of him.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was under a microscope as the women were giving him the once over, he couldn't help himself as his mind was now divided with one side of his personality, namely his perverted side telling him to let the women get a good look at him as much as they wanted, and the other part was telling him to get away from there since there was a part of him that was still unsure of the extent of their desire to be with him. He couldn't help himself at this moment as he decided to speak.

"Tsunade-san, Shizune-neechan, Sakura-chan….please stop staring at me like that…."

The women couldn't help themselves as they smiled at the way Naruto was blushing, and when they heard what he said, they couldn't help but gently giggle at him as Shizune spoke.

"Naruto-kun….don't be embarrassed if we look at you like this….you deserve to be admired by women."

Sakura herself nodded as she spoke.

"Shizune-san is right Naruto-kun….you are so handsome….both outside and inside."

Tsunade nodded in agreement as well.

"Both Sakura and Shizune are right, you are going to be a very handsome man Naruto-kun, don't be shy about yourself."

Naruto gulped at that but nodded, happy that they loved the way he looked, it was then that the blonde Hokage decided that now was the right time for them to also be fair to Naruto and allow him to see them as well. She then spoke to the others in a very calm yet eager tone that showed just how much she also wanted to get things underway between them and Naruto .

"I think that it's high time Naruto got to see us as well, we have already seen him naked so I think we should let him see us as well, don't you?"

Sakura and Shizune nodded in agreement, as soon as they looked at Naruto, they themselves began to strip off their own clothes to allow Naruto the chance to see them naked as well, Naruto could only watch them as they stripped off their animal skin shirts, and skirts, revealing them to be dressed in only their fishnet inner garments and their bras as well as panties, the fishnet garments were the next to be removed and now the three were dressed only in their panties and bra.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at them with awe but then the three of them turned about, only allowing him to see their backs as well as their respective ass as well. It was not as if the sight was bad to the blonde, in fact, he took intense pleasure in looking at them, They three of them turned to face him and their arms briefly covered their breasts as well as their respective sex. Before Naruto could say anything, the three women moved their arms away, allowing Naruto to see them in their full beauty.

Naruto could only stare as he looked at Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune who were now utterly naked before him and the only word that managed to come out of his mouth was simple but spoke volumes already.

"Wow…."

The three smiled at that as they took poses for Naruto to look at them in a lot more detail.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi growled at that in a very amused yet aroused fashion as it looked at the three women who were now very much naked before his container, looks like this night was not going to be the least bit boring.

(("Nice….real nice…. Hang on kit, you're about to get the ride of your life."))

--------

Naruto gasped as he looked at the three women who were now naked before him, and the first to get his attention was none other than Sakura herself.

The pink haired Kunoichi had indeed grown beautifully over the last two and a half years since he had last seen her, and the years had been good to her in many ways. Though he never told her this, he was worried that she would not be able to grow a bit more, but he was proven wrong in all fashions as he looked at Sakura. The blonde Genin couldn't help but marvel at her own smooth skin as well as the glow of the camp fire on her skin making her cream white skin have a coppery like glow. Her deep green eyes glowed like emeralds as well as her pink hair having a darker tone to it. She was always attractive to him regardless of the years that have passed between them, and now….to see her like this was something that really got him to full arousal.

He looked at the rest of her body, he looked at her well formed and long arms as well as her neck, feeling the need to kiss, lick, and suck her body. His gaze went to her breasts which were full and firm looking, fitting her frame and height perfectly. It amazed him that she was able to look this gorgeous before him. He looked at her nipples as well as her areoles, they were deep pink, begging for his touch as he felt the desire to touch them as well as see for himself if her breasts were as soft and firm as they looked.

Naruto looked over to Sakura's lower body, marveling at her smooth skin as well as her well formed stomach, hips, as well as her long and well muscled yet sexy legs, he was awed by the sight of her naked before him as he gazed at the triangle of pink hair that was there between her thighs and to his utter arousal he could see that her inner thighs were wet with her own juices, telling him that she herself was also in a state of arousal, he looked at Sakura from foot to head and back again once more.

As soon as he was done giving her the once over, he was happy to be able to see Sakura naked like this before him as he could see her react to his stare as he was entranced by the blush on her face, the glow of passion as well as desire in her eyes, the way her breasts moved as she took in air to relax herself. She was undeniably beautiful to him when they were younger the very first time he had ever seen her, and now she grew to be a true beauty. Naruto naturally licked his lips, both to moisten them for the moment, as well as show just how much he loved the way that she looked to him at this moment.

Naruto then directed his attention to the other women to be fair to them as his gaze landed on none other than Tsunade herself. The blonde Genin couldn't help but admire the beauty of the blonde Hokage before him.

He looked at her hair which was now free from the two tails she normally kept them in for all the time he had known the blonde Sennin and in the fire light, the Hokage's hair took on a luminous golden glow that made him feel as if he was looking at a golden river or halo behind her. He then looked at her face, marveling at the beauty she had as he took in her facial features that spoke all woman to him as well as her deep red lips that were parted as well as wet. He also took into account the violet diamond shaped seal that she had on her forehead which added a more unique quality to the blonde woman. He looked then at her eyes which were like brown pools to his gaze. Tsunade Senju was a very beautiful woman even though he knew that she was using her medical training to look young, even if he knew that truth, he still couldn't help but find her beautiful.

His gaze then traveled to her arms as well as her neck along with looking at her own skin which was like light cream white, getting a unique tinge in the firelight. He couldn't help but feel all the more aroused as his gaze traveled over the blonde Hokage until he felt his eyes focus right on her full, large, and well formed breasts. It amazed him that she had such large breasts without any trouble and he naturally couldn't help but admire how beautiful and natural they looked to his eyes. He couldn't help but look them over, drinking in the sight of her breasts as well as her deep red nipples and her areoles, and he couldn't help feel the urge to kiss, suck, lick, and taste her breasts.

Naruto then moved to see the rest of Tsunade's features as he looked at her body, admiring her own curves and swells, he couldn't help but lick his lips once more as he looked at her womanly hips as well as her long and slender legs, he couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of Tsunade's inner thighs being a bit wet due to her juices that were coming out of her sex, and he also couldn't help but smile even more as he looked at the patch of blonde fur that was above Tsunade's sex and between her thighs.

He looked Tsunade up and down once more, making sure that he was able to see all the details on her naked form before he then directed his full attention to Shizune.

He looked at the beautiful dark haired Jonin apprentice of Tsunade as he took in all of her features. Her dark hair was like a river of midnight black with streaks of light there from the fire there, he looked at her face, marveling her light cream skin that like Sakura and Tsunade had a a very exotic coppery hue from the fire that they had there. He looked at her own dark eyes which were like two pools of midnight that were looking right back at him, with flickers of golden fire from the fire there in their camp.

It made him wonder as to why was it that Shizune had not yet been approached by other men back there in the village, but he naturally couldn't help but feel somewhat amazed and happy with the fact that he was now the only man who would be able to see her like this.

Naruto then moved his gaze from her face to the rest of her form, looking at her arms with her poison needle shooter system removed from her arm, allowing him to see her well formed and muscled limbs. As soon as he was done admiring those parts of Shizune's body, the blonde directed his full attention on her breasts which were not too big to say the very least but were well formed for her frame and as far as he could see, they were firm and full at the very same time. He couldn't help but feel the same desire to touch them with his hands hit him once more as well as lavish attention on them with his mouth as well as his tongue.

He couldn't help but feel like he was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all, but he managed to get his act together and continue looking at her, moving from his study of her breasts to the rest of her lower form, he smiled at Shizune's curves as his eyes wandered on her naked form, he looked at her well toned, long legs, and he naturally noted the streaks of wetness on her inner thighs, making him all the more aroused by the implications of all this before him as he also gazed at the patch of dark fur there between her thighs and above her sex.

The sight of all three women naked before him was so hot to Naruto that he felt like he was in some sort of fantasy dream that was coming true; however, he decided to check to see if he was dreaming and used one of the methods that he knew would remind him if it was Genjutsu, he cut his own lip and that allowed some blood to flow out. The pain was dead real so this was no dream or a Genjutsu, and for that he was happy indeed, though he had no doubt that his action was going to get the attention of the women.

The three women were naturally surprised at what Naruto had just done to himself as they exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun! Why did you do that?!"

Naruto looked at them and replied.

"I just wanted to be sure that this was all real….not a damn dream, or a Genjutsu that was someone's idea of a joke. If it was the first then I wished I never woke up….and if it was a Genjutsu, then I would be really heartbroken."

The three women couldn't help but feel some sadness at this so they moved in and then gently took turn kissing him in the lips, while gently licking away the spilled blood that was still there on his mouth while his cut healed, when they moved away from him, they also took his hands and placed the blonde's hands on their faces in turns, they also placed his hands on where their hearts were, right on their breasts, making Naruto gulp loudly at being able to feel their soft, full, and firm breasts as they spoke to him.

"Does that feel like a dream or Genjutsu now Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and replied.

"No….I just hope that I can handle this….this is something I've never been in before…"

"Naruto-kun…"

The three women naturally saw the way Naruto had looked at each of them with great scrutiny and more in his eyes. There was no doubt that the deep and glittering gaze he had in his cerulean blue eyes showed lust, love, passion, and more as well. This was more than enough to make the three of them all the more eager for the chance to touch, kiss, lick, suck and pleasure the blonde who's arousal was there for all three of them to see. However, they decided to take their time with their young lover so they were not going to let Naruto get too tired to pleasure all three of them. With that in mind, the first to go at Naruto was none other than his long time crush and love Sakura.

The pink haired Kunoichi couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as well as apprehensive, while she had now admitted her feelings for Naruto to herself; she was still unsure how to do her best to pleasure the young man who loved her unconditionally without reservation. But she then calmed her mind as she moved towards Naruto as she wanted to be the first to be with Naruto as her way of thanking him for being there for her when they were young, all the way to now.

She started first by kissing Naruto once more while running her hands on his back and shoulder blades, while rubbing her body on his body at the very same time. Naruto moaned into the kiss between the two of them as he also reached out to touch her with his own hands as well, running his hands on her back as well as her sides. He even played with her hair while they kissed one another deeply. As soon as they parted to get some air for themselves, the blonde moved his hands to her breasts, gently massaging them with his hands as well as his finger, hoping that he was doing it right for the two of them.

"Naruto-kun….mmmm…"

Sakura loved the feel of Naruto's hands on her breasts as he began to play with them gently with his hands, squeezing them as well. The feel of his hands on her breasts sent shivers of pleasure, as well as the feel of his fingers playing with her nipples gently. The heat and feel of his hands was like a brand on her skin, adding even more heat in her own body, making her all the more eager to do her best to make Naruto cry out in pleasure.

She then felt her lover's cock touching her body in that exact moment as she decided to make Naruto also moan out in time with her own moans. She moved her hands down to her lover's cock, touching the head gently, and when she did so, she then began to rub her hands gently on his cock's head. This naturally had created a reaction from the blonde who was not expecting this from her, though he was not going to complain in the slightest.

"Sakura-chan!!! You're…."

Sakura smiled as she began to gently run her hands up and down her lover's cock, marveling at the feel of his smooth skin, the hardness, and the heat. The pink haired Kunoichi couldn't help herself as she began to feel her body get even hotter at the thought of having Naruto's cock in either her mouth or in her sex. It made her even more aroused as she thought about it. She moved to kiss Naruto deeply once more, eager to make the most of this moment.

Of course, both Tsunade and Shizune were not far behind in making Naruto even more aroused as they closed in to be on either side of the blonde who was still pleasuring Sakura's breasts. The blonde Hokage began to rub her breasts on one side of Naruto's body while Shizune did the very same on the other side of his body. They wanted to make sure that they were able to keep Naruto fully aroused and eager for more so this night would be something at all of them were going to remember. As soon as the kiss between Naruto and Sakura ended, the two women were there to kiss him as well, while Sakura busied herself with continuing to rub and caress Naruto's cock while kissing his chest at the very same time.

"Mmmmm…..yes…."

Tsunade spoke out as she was currently kissing Naruto first while Shizune was content to kiss and lick Naruto's neck, cheeks, and shoulder. She then moved her right hand to touch Naruto's back as well as his butt, relishing the feel of his skin in her hands, she knew that the Kyuubi's gift of healing Naruto when he got an injury would not leave him with scars, but she was not fooled, she traced his body, recalling the injuries he had taken in helping them before when the attack happened on the ship, she traced the area where the scars were before, she ran her hand slowly on the areas gently touching them, remembering how Naruto had gained those scars trying to save others in the ship as well as them.

As soon as she was done, she then ended the kiss as she began to take Shizune's place from before while Shizune herself also kissed Naruto deeply, the blonde Hokage had every intention to pleasure Naruto to make sure that he was going to remember this night as well as show her love for him as she licked, sucked, and kissed Naruto's neck, cheeks, and shoulder.

Shizune herself was happy that she was now kissing Naruto once again while she also moved her hand on his back, like Tsunade, she also touched the places where Naruto had gotten the scars before when he had been fighting with the pirates that attacked their ship before, she couldn't help but feel the desire to pay Naruto back for the risks he took to save their lives and those of others on the ship as well.

As soon as they were done, Sakura moved away from Naruto as Tsunade decided to take her place to be in front of Naruto, Tsunade then took Naruto's hands and placed them on her own breasts, and the blonde Genin naturally began to move his hands to massage and squeeze Tsunade's breasts as well as her nipples, making the blonde Sennin moan out deeply at the feel of her breasts being touched, she felt Naruto's hands moving on them gently and slowly, as if he was afraid that he would get hit hard if he did something wrong, and now doubt it was because he was aware of what she would do if he touched her the wrong way. However, for this night Tsunade was not going to hurt Naruto and let him have his way with her breasts, and besides, she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her breasts.

The blonde Hokage then did the same thing that Sakura had been doing before as she began to run her hands up and down on Naruto's cock, making the blonde moan into his kiss with Shizune while Sakura was kissing and licking Naruto's cheek, shoulder and neck, while running her hands o his chest and back just as Shizune was doing at the very same time. Tsunade couldn't help but feel her arousal grow even more at the thought of how it would feel for her to have Naruto's cock in her sex as well as in her mouth, but she decided to reserve something special for Naruto in a few minutes, so for now, she contented herself by playing with Naruto's cock and balls while also kissing his chest as well as licking his own nipples.

As soon as Naruto and Shizune were done kissing one another, he was then kissed by Sakura while Shizune kissed his back and neck while rubbing his back with her hand which was covered in her chakra to touch his body's pleasure centers. The blonde Genin was moaned out deeply into the kiss, making Shizune all the more eager to make Naruto cry out even more as she could feel his body move in conjunction with her actions, Sakura's own actions, and Tsunade's as well. As soon as Sakura broke the kiss to lavish her attention on the rest of him, Naruto moaned out in pleasure at what was happening to him.

"Aaaaaahhhh…..damn…..this is…..amazing…."

Tsunade was really enjoying the cries coming out from Naruto and decided that now was the right time for her to unveil the surprise that she had planned to give him. She moved her hands away and then began to rub her breasts on Naruto's cock, making him gasp in pleasure the very second he sees her doing that to his cock.

The blonde Hokage started rubbing her breasts on Naruto's cock slowly as well as rubbing her nipples on the tip of Naruto's cock, making Naruto moan out even more at the pleasure he got from the feel of Tsunade' running her breasts and nipples on his cock. Tsunade them parted her breasts, moved forward and allowed Naruto's cock to be between her breasts as she then pressed them together, creating a vice of pure softness for Naruto to feel. Naruto naturally was amazed at the feeling of Tsunade's breasts all over his cock as he had never thought he would ever feel this before in his life, as well as see this before him. The sight of his cock being sandwiched between Tsunade's breasts was a sight that was going to be burned deeply in his brain for a very long time as he shouted his arousal.

"Tsunade-chan!!!! Hell….this feels good…."

Tsunade looked that as she teased the blonde Genin.

"You like the feel of my breasts around your cock Naruto-kun?"

"Yes!!!"

"Good, now then, get ready for this…."

Tsunade then began to move her breasts up and down on his cock, making the blonde Genin moan out in pleasure while she also moaned a bit at the feel of her breasts moving up and down her lover's cock as she felt the hardness, heat, and length there, she made sure to hold her breasts together with her hands to keep Naruto's cock there between her breasts as she continued to move her breasts up and down. She then decided to gently kiss the tip of her lover's cock as well as licking it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto was in heaven at this moment as he was looking at Tsunade as she continued to move her breasts up and down, the image of what the blonde Sennin was doing to him at this moment was burned into his brain as he couldn't help but look. However, he was going to have to stop as both Sakura and Shizune now placed their breasts before his face, he wasted no time as he already got the message as he began to lick, kiss and suck their breasts along with their nipples, it was somewhat hard to do this with the two, but he was more than willing to try his best as he managed to successfully hold his own as he moved from Sakura to Shizune's breasts and nipples with his mouth and tongue.

Both women were more than willing to shout out their appreciation for his actions on their breasts with his mouth and tongue as they cried out his name.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Tsunade looked to see the situation and smiled at the sheer pleasure that was written all over his face, she loved the look he had there as she continued to move her breasts up and down his cock while continuing to kiss and lick his cock at the very same time. She could tell that the combined pleasure was soon going to bring the blonde Genin to his full release and while she was eager to taste Naruto's cum, she decided to be fair to the others and let them have a turn at using their breasts on their young lover. She then spoke to Shizune as the dark haired Jonin managed to regain her senses.

"Shizune-san….I think that it's your turn to make Naruto-kun happy."

Shizune nodded as Tsunade gave Naruto's cock several parting kisses, licks, and sucked on the tip gently. She then moved away as Shizune then moved to take her place as the blonde Sennin and Hokage then was next to Naruto who was currently pleasuring Sakura's breasts, the blonde turned and was surprised to see Tsunade there, looking to see Shizune who now placed his cock between her own breasts and pressed them together with her hands as she began to move at a slow pace, making him feel pleasure once more as he looked at Tsunade briefly before taking in her breasts into his mouth as he began to pleasure her breasts.

"Yessss…..that feels good Naruto-kun…."

Tsunade loved the way Naruto was licking, sucking, and kissing her breasts and nipples as she was on her knees there. Each action Naruto took to pleasure her breasts and nipples filled her body with heat and pleasure, she could also feel her vagina becoming even wetter as the heat also grew there, making her eager to have more. She however managed to calm herself down admirably while using her chakra to cover her hands as she continued to run her hands on Naruto's body while Sakura did the same thing with her own hands.

Shizune loved the feel of her lover's cock between her breasts as she had never done this before in her life, she had read about it and had heard the stories of some women who did it with their lovers, boyfriends, and husbands from time to time, and she had to admit that she was interested in trying it out herself. Now that she was doing it, she found it to be a very good thing to feel as she moved her breasts up and down Naruto's cock.

Naruto couldn't help but feel his own arousal grow hotter by the second, it was amazing to his mind that he was still able to do this without being driven to the edge at the pleasure he was getting from all three women, he continued to pleasure both Tsunade and Sakura's breasts and nipples with his mouth and tongue. He knew that he would never forget this and placed all thought aside as he focused his attention on pleasuring the two women who were with him. As soon as he was able to get the freedom to look at Shizune, he spoke out his approval at what she was doing to him.

"Feels so good Shizune-chan…."

Shizune liked that as she continued to move her breasts as she spoke to Naruto.

"You like my breasts too Naruto-kun?"

"Yes!!!"

"Good, that really makes me feel very happy."

Shizune continued to move her breasts up and down , she also did the same thing that Tsunade had done before to Naruto as she gently licked, kissed, and sucked on the tip of Naruto's cock, further adding more pleasure to Naruto's full senses felt that Naruto would soon reach his own limits soon and she wanted this night to last a lot longer so she stopped and then directed her attention to Sakura as she felt that it would be fair to Sakura if she was able to do this to Naruto as well.

As soon as she was able to get Sakura's full attention, she spoke to her fellow Konoha Kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan….it's your turn."

Sakura nodded as Shizune gave several parting licks and kisses to Naruto's cock before moving away from him and allowing Sakura to take her place as she joined Tsunade, allowing Naruto to kiss, lick, and suck her breasts once more while Sakura was now there in front of her lover's cock once more, she then placed it between her own breasts, pressing them together as she began to move up and down while she also kissed, licked and sucked Naruto's cock.

The pink haired Kunoichi couldn't help but feel her body get even hotter as she continued with her actions on her lover's cock. The heat in her body grew hotter, namely there in her vagina; she could also feel it getting wetter as well. The feel of Naruto's cock moving between her breasts was now giving her a very accurate idea on how it would feel in her vagina or in her mouth. Those thoughts were more than enough to get her all the more eager for the chance to finally make Naruto orgasm. However, she decided to keep that in reserve as she had planned to make sure that Naruto would really enjoy this to the limit.

"Sakura-chan…..ahhhhh….."

The blonde Genin couldn't help but feel his body continue to hit the very limits as he was busy sucking, kissing, and licking Tsunade and Shizune's breasts along with their nipples, making the two women moan out even more as they also reciprocated his actions by using their chakra on their hands to pleasure his body's pleasure centers, making him feel like he was going to drown in the pleasure.

As the pleasure grew for Naruto, the three women were able to see the blonde reaching his limits, so they decided to slow down and let Naruto relax a bit, Sakura stopped moving her breasts up and down on Naruto's cock and freed his cock from her cleavage. She was soon joined by both Shizune and Tsunade as they moved away to let the blonde recover before they took things to a much higher level. When they were sure that Naruto was back to a more relaxed level, they made their moves on him once again.

Tsunade moved first as she got behind the blonde and began to rub her breasts on his back, making Naruto moan as she also used her hands to gently caress his cock, he turned to face her and the two of them kissed deeply. As the two kissed, the two other women made their own moves as they came closer to Naruto and took his hands to place them on their respective breasts.

Naruto found his left hand on Sakura's breasts while his right was on Shizune's own breasts, he wasted no time as he began to massage them gently as well as squeeze them, he moved his hand from one breast to the next, making both women smile warmly as well as moan for a while. As soon as they were done with having Naruto massage their tits and their nipples, they took his hands, moved his hands to their mouth and then the two of them licked and sucked in his fingers, making him moan a bit while he kissed Tsunade. They continued to do their actions on his hands, as well as his fingers, then moved them back to their breasts to let him massage their breasts once more.

Naruto moved away from kissing Tsunade as the blonde Sennin then began to lick and kiss his neck as well as gently nibble on his earlobe while moving her hands up and down his cock with her hands being covered in her chakra to pleasure the nerves that were connected to the blonde male's pleasure centers. This made Naruto's cock become harder by the second as she continued to rub her naked body as well as her breasts and nipples on Naruto's back.

Both Shizune and Sakura then moved Naruto's hands away, but this time, the two of them first looked at one another and then to Naruto, they then nodded to one another as they guided his hands down their bodies, gently rubbing his hands on their lower bodies, over their flat stomach as well as their hips and then on the outsides of their thighs, they then moved his hands to their inner thighs, until they guided his hands to their respective vagina, as soon as they did that, both of them moaned and Naruto gasped as they nodded to him to do what he wanted to their sex.

Wow….so wet, and so hot…

Those thoughts were moving through his mind as he couldn't help but begin to move his fingers, naturally he did things slowly first to get a feel of the situation before him. He couldn't help but feel aroused by the heat and wetness that he was feeling there between Sakura and Shizune's thighs, he ran his fingers back and forth to give the pleasure to the women, and he could tell that his actions were doing the right thing as he could feel their juices come out in much larger amounts while the heat there grew as well as them moving their hips a lot more than before. He explored with his fingers, gently touching what seemed to be bulbs of flesh above the slit that would lead deeper into their sex. That action was more than enough to get some very good results from the women in question as they both cried out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The cries from both women were more than enough to make the blonde smile as Tsunade noted that and she then recognized just what had made her two apprentices cry out in pleasure like that she then whispered to Naruto.

"You found Shizune-chan and Sakura-chan's clitoris Naruto-kun, good for you."

"Clitoris?"

"Hai, that is the bulb that gives great pleasure to women, but only if gently touched and treated well, so be careful if you….touch them with either hands or tongue, because it will hurt them if you do it wrong, that part of a woman's sex is very sensitive after all. So be gentle all right Naruto-kun?"

"H-Hai…"

The blonde Hokage smiled as she continued to kiss and like Naruto's body as Naruto did as she suggested, and the results showed themselves as both Sakura and Shizune were moaning out in deep pleasure as he continued to pleasure their pussy and clit at the same time. This went on for quite a while until Tsunade gently spoke to the two women.

"Let's have Naruto-kun see what he is feeling ladies. It would not be fair to him since we've not shown him our sex when we've already seen his."

"H-H-Hai!"

Both Sakura and Shizune then moved away just as Tsunade did and the three of them were now in front of Naruto , the three of them sat down before the blonde, parting their legs with their knees raised. This naturally allowed Naruto to look at their respective sex which was already wet with their juices, showing their desire to him. The sight of all three women in such positions with their vagina exposed for him to see coupled with the smell of sex that was all over the hut was more than enough to make Naruto smile as well as moan out in pleasure as Sakura spoke to him in a very aroused and teasing manner.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at that enthusiastically, which made the three women smile at that as they also looked at Naruto's cock which was still rock hard before them. Tsunade then spoke to Naruto as she was also very eager for him to pleasure her sex as well as her clit.

"Naruto-kun….can you do the same to me?"

Naruto was quick to get the message as he moved closer to Tsunade, gently running his fingers on both her vagina's outer lips and her clitoris, that action that Naruto took to pleasure the blonde Hokage had results as his actions made Tsunade moan out in pleasure as she looked at Naruto while blushing very hard at what she was experiencing.

"That's it Naruto-kun….mmmmm…."

The two women watched as Naruto continued to use his fingers to pleasure the Hokage, the sight served not to anger them, but to excite them even more as their own bodies began to grow in heat and wetness as each moan made by Tsunade hit their ears. The two then decided to get into the act as they surrounded Naruto and began to kiss him deeply in a two way kiss like before while they also rubbed their breasts and nipples on his body to get things in a more heated situation for him, they loved the pleasure that they got by doing this and they were happy that they were giving Naruto the kind of pleasure that he deserved.

Tsunade felt her body get even hotter by the second and she decided to let Naruto taste their respective juices as she moved to whisper to him.

"You want to know how different women are? Well….care to taste us?"

The blonde Genin naturally began to blush bright red at what the blonde Hokage suggested and nodded as his lust driven brain was eager to find out, the three women smiled at his eagerness as they then moved back to sit down and part their legs, allowing Naruto see their dripping wet sex before him. He was started by tasting Sakura's juices, making the pink haired Kunoichi moan out in pleasure at being the first to be touched there by Naruto.

"Mmmmm….."

Naruto tasted Sakura's juices for the very first time, finding the taste of her juices to be very good, he then moved to taste Shizune's juices that were still there on her sex, finding it to be somewhat stronger and thicker than Sakura's, he took in as much as he could take before moving to Tsunade's own sex, finding her taste to be just as different and yet desirable. Both women also moaned out their own pleasure at being touched like this by the blonde Genin.

"Aaaaaaaah…."

Naruto took in as much as he could, while marveling at the now combined taste of the three women which was on his tongue. He continued to do what he could to make them moan out in pleasure as well as getting more of their respective taste into his mouth. All three women moaned out their approval of his actions so he was not going to be stopping any time soon as he relished this deeply.

It was then that the three women made their own move as they then made Naruto move back as all three of them moved to his cock, startling the blonde Genin, but he didn't resist in the least as they moved to his cock, he had a very accurate idea that what he was about to exposed to as Tsunade licked the tipoff his cock slowly, moving her tongue around his cock's tip .

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!"

Tsunade grinned happily as she took her time pleasuring Naruto's cock with her mouth and tongue, she then moved aside to let Sakura try it out, the pink haired Kunoichi hesitated a bit, but quickly overcame her shyness and did the same thing that Tsunade had done earlier to Naruto's cock, making him all the more aroused as she now developed a love for this action that she was now taking with Naruto. As soon as she was done with her actions, she then allowed Shizune to take her chance as the dark haired Kunoichi was more than willing to go ahead and try it out as she began to lick, kiss, and suck Naruto's cock in her own pace.

"Mmmmm….kami….this feels good."

The blonde couldn't help but feel a great deal of pleasure at the sight of the three women doing such things to his cock, but he was given a much more interesting show as the three women took his cock into their mouths all the way to the base in turn, with Tsunade starting first, showing both Shizune and Sakura how it was done in this case, and he was not complaining at all as the pleasure hit his senses in full tilt as well as the sight of Tsunade doing this to his cock was something that was going to be in his mind for a while as the blonde Hokage was bringing him to the very limits with the actions she took in pleasuring his cock.

However, that was only the beginning as he saw Sakura take her turn, seeing his love and long time crush doing this to him now was also an image that he was not going to forget for quite a while, Sakura was slow in her actions but soon began to pick up speed as well as technique in her treatment of his cock as she sent waves of pleasure up and down his spine. Then it came to plass that Sakura moved away from him, allowing Shizune to also do what she could on his cock with her own mouth as he watched the dark haired Kunoichi take his cock deeply into her own mouth as she then began to move up and down.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind, he became quite aware of the fact that what he was experiencing was something that only a few men ever dreamed about in their lives, and the sight that came next was also going to be something that he was not going to forget as the three women were now using their mouths on his cock as the same time,

Tsunade was the first in taking his cock into her mouth while both Sakura and Shizune were also pleasuring his cock with their tongues as well as pleasuring his testicles at the same time, as soon as the blonde Hokage was done with her actions, she was replaced by Sakura who also sent pleasure running up and down his body with her own actions as she started slowly and then picking up the pace when she felt herself become a lot more comfortable with her actions, and as soon as she was done with her turn, she moved aside to let Shizune take her turn, and the pleasure he got from that was more than enough to keep him fully hard for as long as possible as Shizune was able to get used to the pace easily and move on her own terms.

He couldn't help but be awed by the pleasure that was now running all over his body at this point as the three were going at it with one of the women at the front licking and sucking his cock while the others were licking and kissing the sides as well as his testicles with them taking turns in bringing his cock into their mouths.

It was not long before he finally reached his limits as he cried out in full orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sakura was the one to receive his first release and since it was his first orgasm of the night, it was heavy to say the very least. The Kunoichi got to taste her lover's cum on her tongue well and she found it to be a clean, sweet, thick, and hot taste that she couldn't help but want more of as she took in as much as she could take as her lover unleashed more of his cum for the first time. Sakura couldn't help but love the taste of Naruto's cum as more of the thick, clean, sweet, and hot liquid filled her throat.

She then moved away as she got hit by some of the streams of cum on her face as well as her breasts to let Tsunade take some, and much to her amazement and that of the other two Kunoichi, the blonde Genin was still going strong as the blonde Hokage took in his cum that was still coming out. The blonde Hokage quickly loved the clean, sweet, thick, and hot cum that she got from her lover as she took in as much as she could as she continued to suck on Naruto's cock.

As soon as she was done, she moved away, getting some of her lover's cum on her face and breasts to allow Shizune to take her own share, and Shizune is more than happy to do so as she took Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth, also quickly developing a taste for his clean, sweet, thick, and hot cum like Sakura and Tsunade as she took in all that she could be able to take into her mouth, the dark haired Jonin loved the taste of it all as she took in more and more.

As soon as she had reached her limit, she moved away, and as she did so, she got some of her lover's cum on her face and breasts as Naruto had finally reached his limits in that moment. The blonde Genin was tired but not out as the three women could see in his face as they decided to clean themselves up for the next set of events.

Naruto himself was amazed at the sight of the three women cleaning themselves with their hands and tongues, he gasped as he saw them swallow his cum without the least sign of discomfort at all, but instead they appeared to be very happy with the taste they got from him, this made him very happy in the fact that they were all right with the whole thing. However, he had a feeling that this was only the beginning of things and considering all that had happened to him so far, he learned to trust his instincts.

--------

The three women then decided to bring Naruto a state of pleasure that they knew men only dreamed of in their entire lives as they looked at one another, the silence between the three was brief as Sakura spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….we're going to do something that….we have never done before….so don't tell anyone back in Konoha about this all right?"

"Uh….what exactly are you going to do Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed deeply and looked at both Shizune and Tsunade; the two elder women nodded their approval, making her gulp as she moved to whisper to Naruto.

"We're going to….show you how women….have sex with other women."

Naruto instantly blushed bright red in that exact moment as he quickly got the idea of what Sakura had just whispered into his ears, he couldn't help but be amazed at the implications of what Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune were going to show him, he looked at the three of them as he spoke out.

"Are you….serious?!"

The three nodded as Tsunade spoke seriously to their respective lover.

"We are, and this is only for you, we've talked about this before….and it's something that none of us have done before, even more so with a man seeing us. This is for you and only you, that is how much we want to make you happy. So don't tell anyone else about this."

"I swear I won't tell anyone Tsunade-chan!"

Naruto spoke as he knew that what he was about to see was going to be something that most men would kill to see and only dream of. He had heard about this before when the Pervy Sage spoke of his travels, and truth be told, the idea of women having sex with one another before him was very tempting so he was not the kind of guy to refuse.

Seeing that Naruto was serious, the three women relaxed as they readied themselves for the soon to come festivities, the first to start it out was Tsunade herself as she was the one who suggested it to the others, she had heard of this herself, and while she had not done it either, she had heard that men were aroused deeply by it and if it would make Naruto happy, then she would be willing to try it out for him to see. The blonde started things off by moving the women to be at a short distance to Naruto so he was given a full view of the action for his viewing pleasure. Once they were in the right distance from Naruto, the blonde Hokage began to touch Sakura's breasts while her chakra on her hands helped make Sakura moan out deeply.

Tsunade used one hand to pleasure both of Sakura's breasts while using her other hand to pleasure Sakura's dripping wet sex, the blonde Hokage then gently kissed Sakura's mouth, making the blushing pink haired Kunoichi moan out in pleasure at her sensei's actions, the kiss was brief but very passionate as the two parted, only this time, they were joined by Shizune who then shared a deep kiss with Tsunade while she used one hand to pleasure her own breasts while the other soon joined Tsunade's hand in pleasuring Sakura's vagina, making the pink haired Kunoichi blush deeply.

Tsunade and Shizune the parted from the kiss the two of them did before as the dark haired Jonin then directed her full attention to pleasuring the Hokage as Tsunade then moved away from Sakura as the pink haired Kunoichi then decided to do the very same thing to her sensei, the blonde Hokage was soon being pleasured by both Sakura and Shizune as the two were on either side of the blonde woman with their mouths pleasuring her breasts and nipples while their hands moved to her vagina and clitoris to pleasure both as the Hokage used their own hands to pleasure their own vagina at the very same time as they were really getting into flow of things.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like his eyes were going to be cooked by the sight before him as all three women were pleasuring one another and it was something that he was already enjoying a very good deal.

It was not long before Tsunade reached her orgasm as the two women then moved away from her breasts and nipples as they also hit their orgasm as well due to Tsunade's use of her fingers as well as her chakra that was coating her fingers at the same time. The blonde Hokage and her companions noted with smiles on their faces that Naruto was now getting hard by the sight before him, so they decided to up the factor a bit more to really give the blonde the show that they knew he deserved.

Tsunade then started it off by licking her hands clean of both Sakura and Shizune's juices, as soon as she was done, the blonde Hokage then moved to Shizune as she then began to pleasure the dark haired Jonin's breasts with one of her hands while the other was now in her senior apprentice's sex, making Shizune moan out loud as both Sakura and Tsunade were doing their own thing as the pink haired Kunoichi was now there and being pleasured by Shizune who leaned to the side where Sakura was to lick her breasts and nipples as best she could and then kissed the pink haired junior apprentice of Tsunade.

The blonde Genin gulped audibly at the sight and his cock was back at full mast, a fact that didn't escape the attention of all three women as they grinned happily at the sight. Tsunade then whispered to both Sakura and Shizune and both nodded as she moved in between them and they treated the blonde to the sight of a three way sandwish…

Tsunade was in the middle while Sakura was on the blonde Hokage's back and Shizune was in the front. All three of them began to move their bodies with the two sandwiching the Hokage as their breasts pressed on her, Sakura's breasts on Tsunade's back while Shizune's own breasts were pressing into Tsunade's as the three women kissed each other for him to see, first it was Tsunade and Shizune together in a very wet and passionate kiss.

Then when they parted from one another, Shizune and Sakura kissed each other as well for a bit more, and then as they parted Tsunade turned her head and was now kissing Sakura in a very passionate fashion, the two leaned back to allow Shizune to move in and begin to worship Tsunade's breasts with her hands and mouth while Sakura moved her hands to Tsunade's hips and the very second the blonde Hokage moaned and shook her hips, that told Naruto just what was Sakura doing to the blonde Hokage.

(Kami….if this is a dream, then I do NOT want to wake up!!!!)

The blonde thought this out loud as the sight carried on before his eyes as Shizune then used one free hand to join Sakura's own hand in pleasuring the blonde Hokage's vagina, and the increasing pleasure for the blonde made her tense and cry out even more until they stopped. The three then changed positions and this time, it was Sakura who got sandwiched between Shizune and Tsunade, the blonde was in front of Sakura while Shizune was at the back and they did the same thing as before, Sakura and Tsunade kissed one another deeply and then Tsunade and Shizune kissed one another deeply as Sakura moved aside for that to happen, once that was done, Sakura and Shizune kissed one another as the pink haired Kunoichi faced in the dark haired Kunoichi' direction while they leaned back as Tsunade began to worship Sakura's breasts as well as use her hands on Sakura's vagina along with Shizune's own hands.

They them switched with Shizune being between Sakura and Tsunade with Tsunade on the

This carried on for a bit more with various combinations until the three decided to unveil the crowing move for this night, and what a move it was as Naruto spoke out in a very obvious show of his appreciation.

"Holy hell!!!"

The blonde Genin was allowed to see the most erotic sight in his life as the three women were in a triangle shape….Tsunade was lying there on the floor with Sakura between her legs licking her vagina and clitoris, lapping up her master's juices while straddling the blonde's body in the middle with her on her knees, Tsunade herself was between Shizune's legs as she was also pleasuring the dark haired Jonin's pussy and clitoris with her mouth and tongue, and Shizune was doing the same thing to Sakura's own vagina and clitoris.

Naruto swore that he was NEVER going to forget this for as long as he was alive as he looked on in awe and burning arousal. This was something he knew men would kill to see as he looked on as the three women pleasured each other for his personal show, until all three women shivered deeply in orgasm before him. The three them moved away from one another before him as they calmed down a good deal before their undeniably aroused audience of one.

As the three women sighed in their full release, Tsunade then noted that Naruto was still fully aroused, she then decided to let Naruto have his time with one of them as she looked at Naruto and spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun….did you love the show?"

"Yes….I really loved it."

Tsunade smiled as she, Sakura, and Shizune then crawled towards Naruto and then all thereof them kissed him once more, allowing him to taste their juices at the same time, making him moan into the kiss at the combined tastes of the three women in his mouth, it was a delicious cocktail that was not going to be removed from his mind for quite a while now.

That was then when Tsunade moved away while she took Shizune aside, she then spoke directly to Naruto.

"Good, but now….time for you to be with Sakura-chan….when you are done, then pleasure me and Shizune-chan all right?"

Naruto nodded and it was then that he felt a large rush of stamina and chakra hit him. He didn't have to spend too much time in figuring out just where the surge of stamina and chakra came from. He was going to have a conversation with the perverted demon resident in his body when he got the chance but for now he had more pressing matters to deal with as he faced Sakura

--------

"Sakura-chan…."

Naruto blushed and so did Sakura as he closed in on her while Tsunade and Shizune were nearby, keeping one another company while observing the two of them. As soon as they were close to one another, the pink haired Kunoichi moved first as she leaned over to begin kissing and licking his chest and his nipples as well. Naruto naturally moaned out at her actions as he leaned back to allow her to have her way with him before he made his own moves on her to even things up between them.

"Sakura-chan…feels good….aaaaaah!"

Sakura wasted little time to kiss and lick her way back to Naruto's face as she kissed him deeply while rubbing her body on his to make things between the two of them even hotter by the minute; she was doing well in that regard as she slowly began to kiss downward on Naruto's body and she decided to use her hands on Naruto's body as well as her mouth, and tongue. The pink haired Kunoichi then began to make her way to Naruto's cock once more as she began to kiss the tip as well as gently lick it, making the blonde gasp once more, to her delight.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Sakura then moved back to face Naruto and then she hugged him and whispered to his ear.

"Naruto-kun….do you want to touch me?"

"Yes….but if you want to be the one to do it Sakura-chan, I won't mind at all."

Sakura smiled at that as she knew that Naruto wanted her to be happy, so he was willing to help her in any way possible, but for tonight, she was going to be the one to make him happy once again.

"All right, but when I am done for this night, you do the same to me all right?"

Naruto nodded at that and the blonde lay back down as Sakura began to kiss him once more while rubbing her breasts on his chest, as the kiss ended she moved to place her breasts in front of Naruto and he was quick to get the message as he quickly took her breasts into his mouth and began to play with them once more as he sucked on them as well as use his tongue.

"Mmmmm….That's it Naruto-kun, just like that…."

Sakura loved the feel of Naruto's mouth and tongue on her breasts as well as her nipples as she allowed Naruto to do what he liked to her breasts for the time being, she could feel the pleasure from his actions run all over her body like fast moving water and heat, it was delicious to her as the sensations reached all the way to the roots of her hair all the way to her toes as well as make her all the more aroused. She could feel her juices grow in amount by the second and she loved that feeling a great deal as she was eager top finally feel Naruto's cock deep in her pussy when the time came, however, she didn't have to worry about feeling his cock at the moment.

And for good reason as she could feel the tip of his cock touching her stomach and each time she moved her body backward and forward slightly, the pink haired Kunoichi couldn't help but be a lot more aroused by the feel of her lover's cock moving back and forth on her stomach, she then decided to make sure that her lover's cock was given the right treatment while she would then be able to pleasure the blonde well.

With that plan in mind, the pink haired Kunoichi moved away from her lover's cock, she smiled a bit at him, reassuring him that this was not going to be the end just yet, she then moved down to his cock once more as she then began to kiss and lick her lover's cock from tip to base, she also then directed her attention to his testicles, gently lavishing loving care to them as she knew how sensitive these parts of a man's anatomy were, after all, when some of the drunken drew had tried to get fresh with her before the day of the attack on their ship, she aimed there with only a fraction of her strength to give them something else to worry about. Of course she would not do that to Naruto this night, she might punch him to keep him from doing stupid things, but tonight she was going to be a docile pussy cat for the blonde man who loved her for years, of course she was not going to be doing nothing at all at this point as she continued to kiss and lick her lover's cock.

"Sakura-chan…."

"Mmmmm….that….feels good!"

Naruto loved the way that Sakura was treating his cock, she might have done it before already this night, but he was more than receptive to her ministrations. He however had every intention of making her moan and cry out his own name in pleasure, after all, she had given him permission to do those said thing to her so why should he not do it to her when given the chance?

The blonde then groaned out in joy as he felt Sakura take in the tipof his cock into her mouth and begin to lick and suck on it while her hands continued to fondle his testicles as well as run up and down his cock. Naruto couldn't help but reach out to touch her head as he played with her hair, he felt each lick of Sakura's tongue on his cock as fire that ran down his body.

Sakura then relaxed herself and then took Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth, moaning as she controlled her body's normal gag reflex, doing so allowed her to take in Naruto's full length into her mouth like before, she relished the feel of her lover's sex deep in her mouth as she relaxed herself a bit more before moving her head up and down, she loved the feel of her lover's sex moving in and out of her mouth as she reached up to the tip before moving back down all the way to the base, she also used her hands to caress Naruto's testicles as well to make sure that they were not lacking any attention from her.

"Ahhhh….Sakura-chan!!!!"

Naruto moaned out Sakura's name as he groaned out in pleasure as he looked at her taking in his cock into her mouth with a deep blush on her face. The sight was good to him as he was on the pillows and looking at Sakura as she continued with her actions, slowly moving up and down while gently licking and sucking his sex. Once in a while she would move off of his cock to lavish the same oral attention to his testicles while using her hands on his cock to keep him stimulated there.

As soon as she was done gently licking and sucking his testicles, she would then go back to his cock, lavishing the organ with her full loving attention as she moved her head up and down, her control of her gag reflex was still there to allow her to take in his full length once more, and as she began to speed up her actions as well as take his cock deeply into her throat, she couldn't help but feel her own sex get even hotter and wetter.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"KAMI!!!!!"

"SO GOOOOOD!!!!"

Naruto was in heaven as he looked at Sakura's actions on his cock, he felt like he was going to soon pass out from all the pleasure that was hitting his senses blow by the second. However, the blonde managed to hold it in for as long as he could, though he had a very strong feeling that sooner or later, he was going to lose it himself.

And he was right as he finally cried out in full release of his orgasm just as Sakura took his cock deeply into her mouth.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

Sakura had already experienced Naruto's orgasm but she was still amazed that despite his previous orgasms, the blonde Genin was still able to release quite an amount of his cum into her mouth once more, she relished the taste of her lover's cum once more on her tongue as the thick, sweet, and hot liquid filled her mouth once more as she took in as much as she could, the result of her actions on her lover's sex was more than enough to get her all the more eager for Naruto to give her the very same attention.

She moved away and had some of his cum hit her breasts when she released his cock, she looked at Naruto as she swallowed his cum and then used her hands to wipe the remaining cum off of her face, she then licked her fingers clean with her tongue for him to see, making him all the more aroused by the second. As soon as she was done, she gently spoke to Naruto in her most sensual voice.

"Now it's your turn Naruto-kun."

Naruto was more than willing to take his turn but he was also able to keep his hormones from getting the better of him at the wrong time as he wanted to make this moment with her special, she deserved that much from him after all. He started by gently kissing her lips once more, he felt her respond to his actions and that was more than enough for the blonde to go ahead with the rest of his actions for the day as he began to deepen the kiss as he used his tongue on her. As they kissed he moved to caress her breasts as well as her nipples with his hands and fingers. When they parted from the deep kiss, the blonde began to lavish attention on her body, starting with her neck all the way down to her chest, kissing, sucking and kissing all the way to her breasts. He used his hands to play with her breasts as well as her nipples, making her moan out in approval to his actions on her breasts. As for himself, he loved the feel of Sakura's breasts and nipples in his hands as they felt good to his hands.

"Ahhhhh…..touch me like that…."

"Oooooh!"

"Mmmm…press my breasts like that again…."

Sakura made a deep whimpering sound at the pleasure she was getting as she allowed Naruto to continue playing with her breasts. She loved the way that Naruto was touching her and in the way that she liked.

Naruto then used his mouth and tongue on her breasts, staring first with Sakura's right breast, licking her breast and nipple with all the attention and focus he could muster into the whole thing as he sought to make Sakura happy, his actions proved to be fairly effective in achieving that end as the pink haired Kunoichi moaned out her approval as he also massaged her left breast as well as her nipple. As soon as he was done lavishing oral attention on her right breast and nipples, the blonde was quick to move his focus on her left breast and nipple, he then pleasured her deeply while using his hands to massage her right breast along with her nipple as well, making sure to pleasure her well.

"Yesss…."

Sakura loved the attention she was getting as she lay there to allow Naruto the time to do what he wanted to do to her body. She did say that after she was done with pleasuring him to his very limits, it was going to be his turn to pleasure her and he was doing a very good job at the moment.

She then gasped as Naruto moved his free hand down her body and touched her clitoris, gently playing with that bulb as well as her vagina, he coated his fingers with her juices first before moving his fingers on her sex as well as her clitoris, she also moaned out a bit more as Naruto also moved his fingers in and out of her vagina, making her all the more aroused with each passing second as she lay there, allowing Naruto to have his way with her.

Tsunade and Shizune looked on with considerable approval as they could see just how much Naruto had began to show his ability to pleasure a woman in the right way. They were also very eager for them to have their turn with Naruto, for now they were busy in their own right as they touched each other's body with their hands, starting with their breasts as well as their dripping wet sex and kissing one another gently as well.

Naruto then moved away from Sakura's breasts as he now directed his attention to the rest of her beautiful body, he started by kissing her breasts one more time before moving down to her stomach gently kissing and licking her, making her smile and moan out a bit more. He then reached her dripping wet vagina and he smiled at the sight before him as there was a lot of her juices coming out of her sex as well as on his fingers. H then decided to surprise Sakura who was looking at him with a blush on her face, he showed his surprise to her as he moved his hand that was covered in her juices and began to lick it clean before her.

Sakura blushed bright red at that image before her of Naruto doing that to her juices as it sent heat running all throughout her body as well as a deeper sense of arousal. Her body also reacted at the sight as it released even more of her juices along with feeling her inner walls move more in her body. She loved this as she could see that Naruto was really getting into the spirit of things. She smiled at him lovingly and got herself ready for another round as she looked at her blonde lover as he now directed his full attention back to her sex.

Naruto smiled a bit more, smelling the scent of Sakura's full arousal; this added extra fuel to the fire that was burning in his body as well as his brain so he was more than ready for this moment. He steeled himself to control his raging hormones, once that was out of the way, he then did his bit, gently licking Sakura's wet pussy as well as her clitoris, making her gasp a bit at that sensation. This also allowed him to taste her full arousal once more, and in a much more arousing fashion.

"MMMMMMM!!!!"

Sakura moaned out deeply as she felt Naruto begin to lavish attention on both her vagina as well as her clitoris with his tongue, the very second that happened, she felt waves of pleasure and energy flow through her body and it felt utterly delicious, she felt his tongue move up and down her sex as well as her clit, sending waves of pleasure as well as heat all over her body in this moment.

Both lovers were moaning out in pleasure as the actions of the blonde Genin carried on with his focus on pleasuring her sex as well as her clitoris. He also used his tongue to thrust in deeply in and out of her vagina, mimicking the way his cock would soon be doing in her once they reached that stage. He couldn't help but love the sweet and strong taste of Sakura's juices as he took in more than he could handle. The pink haired Kunoichi also felt her body grow hotter by the second as her lover brought her every closer to full release and she was not the least bit shy in shouting out just how close she was to already hitting her orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Naruto-kun….thrust your tongue harder….oh kami that feels so good!!!!"

"You taste….wonderful….Sakura-chan!"

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!"

Sakura felt like she was going to die and got to heaven right now, and she wouldn't mind at all, she was breaking apart at the seams with pleasure flooding all of her senses. It was therefore not very long before she finally hit her limits and cried out in full joy.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Naruto was quick to lap up as much of Sakura's juices as they came out her sex, the blonde Genin took in as much as he could manage to take in as he had no intention of losing this chance to bring Sakura to pleasure once more, the thought of the feel of her inner walls all over his cock was more than enough to get Naruto all excited as he finished lapping up as much of her juices as he could manage with the time given to him. He then began to wipe his face clean after licking his lips all for Sakura to see.

The pink haired Kunoichi blushed at the sight as she got even more excited, and she was eager to end this night with a bang.

The two relaxed for a minute or two, gently kissing one another allowing Sakura to relax as she now was ready for the final run as she parted her legs once more for Naruto to look at her wet vagina as it released more of her juices, he looked at her as she nodded her approval, he got into the position between her legs as she crossed her ankles behind him to hold him there. Naruto positioned his cock and slowly began to move forward, hoping that he was going to hit the spot and not fumble in the end which would embarrass him to no end.

Thankfully he hit the mark and was soon pushing past Sakura's outer lips, making her moan out in appreciation as she held him tightly with her legs behind him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to push even further into her sex and it was not long before he finally hit his limit. He groaned a bit as he felt himself fully buried in Sakura's inner sheath….it was a good feeling.

"OOOOOOOOH!!!!!"

Sakura cried out in pleasure as she felt her lover's cock fill her to the brim, her body heat grew even more as more of her juices came out, she relaxed herself a bit more while Naruto held onto her tightly, allowing her to get used to the feel of him being this deep inside of her. The oneness she felt with Naruto was so right to her senses and her body. As soon as she relaxed a bit more, getting used to the feel of him inside of her, she nodded to Naruto and spoke out her desire.

"Go on Naruto-kun….I need you now…."

Naruto nodded, he slowly pulled back out, his actions send shockwaves of pleasure in his body as well as Sakura's own as they both moaned out deeply, Naruto then thrust back in deeply to the base, making both of them moan out even more. He then began to repeat the actions slowly, making sure that he was not going to orgasm prematurely; he wanted to be the one to bring Sakura to pure bliss and that would be a sight he would do anything to see.

The pink haired Kunoichi was more than willing to help her lover along as she then began to use her legs to help him thrust deeper and harder into her sex, making the two of them moan out deeply in pleasure as Naruto also drove in deep and hard as he began to pick up the pace so he would bring Sakura to her full release.

As Naruto sped up his actions, thrusting hard and deep into Sakura, the two of them were more than willing to shout out their pleasure as each thrust of his cock into her vagina as her inner walls milked his cock each time it was deep in her.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!"

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their limits as they kissed one another deeply in that exact moment, moaning deeply into one another as they felt their bodies in the grip of their respective orgasm.

Sakura loved the feel of being filled to the brim by her lover's cum in that moment as she continued to kiss Naruto deeply. She couldn't help but relish the pleasure of being filled to the brim by Naruto's cum as the thick and hot liquid was inside of her. That feeling felt undeniably right to her as she now knew just how much Naruto meant to her after all this time. It was good to finally admit it and feel just how much he loved her in turn, it made this moment all the more precious to her.

As for Naruto, he felt a great deal of fulfillment, not just in his orgasm this time but also in his heart as he now had been able to be one with Sakura, the woman he had carried a long standing love and crush on for years when they were young up to now. As he felt her walls milk his cock as he unleashed more of his cum he felt very happy as the pleasure flowed all over his body in that moment as he hugged Sakura. He finally was one with Sakura in a way that changed to the two of them forever.

Naruto however was far from finished as the chakra given to him by the Kyuubi was still very much active in him, even though he had already hit his orgasm. His body recovered quickly as he then took Sakura's body up and then stood up with her still wrapped around him, much to her surprise while his cock was still buried deeply inside of her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

Sakura was utterly caught off guard by this new position she was in with Naruto as she had her legs wrapped around her lover's sides while she had her hand wrapped around his neck. She looked at Naruto who smiled seductively at her with the heat of his arousal still burning red hot in his deep blue eyes as he then began to move. He thrust upward first making her moan as her body moved upwards from that action and when she moved down through her own momentum, she cried out as Naruto's cock filled her once more, even going deeper than before.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!"

It was not long before the two began to move with one another, the motions started slowly as Naruto used his full strength to both remain upright as well as move his body upwards to thrust deeply into Sakura's dripping wet vagina while the pink haired Kunoichi moved down with her own momentum to impale herself deeply on Naruto's cock as she and the blonde cried out in pleasure as their actions began to speed up while the combined juices from their previous orgasm together was there dripping down to the bed underneath them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"KAMI….THIS IS SO GOOD!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

It was not long before the two of them finally released their orgasms and they were once more vocal about it.

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

As the blonde felt his cock unleash more of his cum into Sakura, he gently lowered her to the ground as gently as he could while still holding her close to him, listening to Sakura's whimpering sounds as well as her moans of pleasure and release. Those sounds made Naruto very happy to be a man. As for Sakura herself, the pleasure she got was so good that she was never going to be able to forget it no matter what else would happen to them here on the island.

As the two relaxed, Naruto kissed Sakura deeply as he moved away, as much as he wanted to stay there with Sakura, he was not the kind of person to leave others hanging while waiting for him, besides Sakura seemed not to mind in the least as she then nodded her approval to him to go ahead with what he had in mind. He directed his full attention to the others and directed his gaze to Shizune who looked back at him with a deep blush on her face.

Tsunade saw that and grinned at her senior apprentice as she whispered into Shizune's ear.

"It seems that Naruto-kun wants you Shizune-chan….excuse me."

"Tsunade-sama…"

The dark haired woman gasped a bit but decided to relax herself as Tsunade moved aside as Naruto was now on his way to her. She relaxed herself as she got ready for the pleasure that was soon to come to him.

--------

"Shizune-chan…."

Naruto moved over to the dark haired woman who lay there before him, he gently made her stand up as he was now face to face with her, he then gently kissed her lips, making her moan a bit as she then kissed him back with equal desire and gentleness. He recalled the taste of her in that exact moment as the two of them were now locked in a deep kiss with one another. As soon as the kiss ended, Naruto moved forward to make Shizune lie down as he continued run his hands on her body, as soon as he was done with using his hand, he used his lips and tongue, staring by kissing Shizune deeply, he then moved to kissing her cheeks, then her neck, gently sucking and biting her skin while still using his hands to pleasure her breasts.

The dark haired Jonin was not going to be the kind of person who would be idle however, as she reached out with her hands, summoning her chakra to her hands as she began to caress the sides of Naruto's body as well as his shoulders and back, she was so eager to feel pleasure once more with Naruto being the one who was going to bring her to full release, she then decided to try something that she heard about that some women did with their lovers, husbands, and boy friends, she was going to enjoy this as she then gently pushed Naruto to get off of her, hoping he didn't get her actions wrong.

Thankfully the blonde was quick to get the idea that she had and moved away to lie down on the bed, allowing her the chance to have her fun with him, making her smile at his willingness to let her have her turn with him instead of focusing only on his own pleasure and benefit, as soon as he was there on his back, she quickly moved on top of him as she kissed him deeply along with using her tongue to duel with his. The blonde Genin was more than willing as they kissed deeply while Shizune then rubbed her body on Naruto's own form as she kissed him. Once they broke apart from the kiss, the dark haired Jonin got to work.

She moved to straddle Naruto's head and allow him to see her dripping wet sex right above him and naturally she blushed at the fact that she was exposing herself before him in such a fashion that was so new to her, she was embarrassed, but also very excited.

And apparently so was Naruto as he spoke out in a tone of appreciation.

"You're so pink Shizune-chan….and wet too."

"Naruto-kun…."

Shizune blushed fiercely at the words Naruto spoke to her as she looked at her lover's cock as it was now fully hard, she then gently leaned down and as soon as he was close to her lover's sex, she began to kiss and lick it slowly, making Naruto moan, she didn't have to wait for very long as Naruto then moved to pleasure her in his own fashion as she felt his hands on her hips as well as his breath on her vagina as well as her clitoris, making her moan as well as shiver in pleasure in his actions.

She didn't hesitate to reward her lover as she continued to lick, kiss, and suck on her lover's cock with all of her energy while also making sure to gently caress his testicles with her hands, and at times, she would also use her mouth to pleasure Naruto's cock as well, this naturally made Naruto moan out deeply as he also began to lick on both her clitoris and her vagina while using his hands to caress her thighs both on the inside and the outside as well as him rubbing his hands slowly on her posterior as well.

The two lovers were moving into the spirit of things as they pleasure done another with Naruto licking, sucking and kissing Shizune's clitoris and vagina while also thrusting his tongue into her sex allowing more of her juices to flow out while Shizune continued to lavish full attention to her lover's cock as well as his testicles with her mouth and tongue, she would sometimes move her mouth off of Naruto's cock, using her hands to pleasure it while she kissed and licked his testicles, when she was done, she would then lavish full attention to his cock, taking it all the way to the base while licking and kissing it at the same time.

It was not long before the two of them finally hit their orgasm, both of them moaned deeply as they took in each other's juices in that moment, Shizune had already developed a deep taste for her lover's cum so she didn't move away at all as she willingly took in as much of Naruto's cum as he could manage to take into her mouth while gently rubbing his testicles with her hands. The blonde Genin was not far behind as he took in as much of the Jonin's hot juices as he could at the moment as he loved the taste of her juices on the tip of his tongue, it was something that he was not going to be able to forget for as long as possible as he felt not only the flowing juices coming from Shizune's sex, but also the feel of her inner walls milking his tongue like a vice.

The two took in all that they could and then moved away, Shizune got some of Naruto's cum on her face while Naruto got some of Shizune's juices on his face, As soon as they parted, the two of them sat up before one another and then began to lick one another's juices off each other's face and that made the two of them become even hotter for the rest of the night to progress even more. As soon as they were done cleaning one another, the blonde then spoke to the dark haired Jonin.

"You ready?"

"Hai….but I want to do something Naruto-kun….do you…"

"Mind? No, if it will make you happy Shizune-chan I'll do it for you…what do you have in mind?"

Instead of telling Naruto what she had in mind, she decided to move herself to be on top of Naruto once more, and this time she was facing him as she leaned down and kissed him before she positioned herself to have his cock in the right position for her to lower herself down on Naruto's cock.

Shizune looked down at Naruto who smiled lovingly at her, allowing her to relax as she braced herself as she slowly began to lower her body over his cock, she moaned out deeply as she felt his cock part her vagina's outer lips first and then her inner ones. She couldn't help but be amazed at how thick and long Naruto's cock was as it began to enter her vagina as she slowly lowered herself, and she was more than willing to tell Naruto just how she was feeling at this moment.

"Naruto-kun….you're so big….mmmmm."

"Shizune-chan….you feel so good…."

The dark haired woman smiled at that while blushing still as she continued to lower herself slowly on Naruto's cock until she finally was able to bury Naruto's cock deep in her sex with one final drop of her hips, the pleasure that struck through her body made her orgasm in that exact moment as she cried out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

The blonde Genin gritted his teeth in that exact moment as the pleasure of feeling Shizune's inner walls milking his cock slammed into him like tidal waves hitting the cliff face. It was something that he enjoyed deeply but he managed to control his orgasm before things got too strong for him as he was not in the mood to let this whole thing end too early. As soon as he managed to relax his libido, he waited for Shizune to also relax while he felt her juices flow out of her sex in that instant.

As soon as she relaxed, Shizune smiled as she then began to move herself slowly back up, gritting her teeth in pleasure as she felt Naruto's cock moving down her walls with her upwards movement, as soon as she felt only the tip of Naruto's cock in her, she quickly moved back down in a slightly faster pace, she moved all the way to the base of Naruto's cock, burying him deep inside of her, making both of them moan out deeply in pleasure.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shizune then began to move her hips up and down as well as back and forth to make sure that the two of them were able to get the flow of their actions with one another as Naruto also began to thrust his hips forward, allowing Shizune to feel his cock move in her, which she approved of greatly as she began to cry out even louder. As the two of them began to increase their pace, the pleasure between them grew deeply with each combined action that they took to one another, while Naruto then reached upward to touch Shizune's breasts, playing with them as well as her nipples, making the dark haired Jonin moan out deeply in pleasure with a massive blush on her face, she also made her pleasure known to Naruto and anyone else in the room.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto couldn't help but admire the sight of Shizune like this before him and he continued to thrust deeply into her while also voicing out his very one pleasure.

"SHIZUNE-CHAN!!!!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"This is good!!!!!"

They two carried out as the pleasure grew hotter for them, Naruto could feel Shizune's juices soak his cock as more of it flowed out her while Shizune felt each thrust of Naruto's cock into her vagina, and considering the angel that they were in, her lover's cock hit deep into her sex. The dark haired Jonin then leaned forward allowing Naruto give him a deep kiss while he still played with her breasts with his hands It was not long before they reached their respective limits and when they did, Shizune moved back and arched her body in pleasure just as Naruto gave one final deep thrust of his hips with him shouting out that the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Shizune was in deep bliss as she stayed still as she felt her lover's cock unleash more of his cum into her vagina, the feeling of the hot and thick liquid fill her to the brim, she felt herself bound to Naruto in the most intimate way that would ensure that she would never be able to see Naruto in the same light ever again, not that it was a bad thing in her mind, she felt happy to be with her Naruto-kun.

Naruto was happy as he felt her vaginal walls milk his cock deeply with each passing moment as he unleashed more of his cum into her body, the sight of Shizune like this was a sight that he was not going to forget for quite a long time, and he didn't mind it in the very least as he then rose up to kiss Shizune deeply, she responded in kind as they kissed one another deeply.

As soon as they parted from the kiss, Shizune moved off of Naruto and sat down, relishing the feel of his cum in her sex.

However, Naruto was not done yet as he still had plenty of chakra as well as stamina left in him as he then gently kissed her once more, making Shizune moan out deeply into his mouth, which he naturally enjoyed a considerable deal, he then gently began to try and make Shizune turn around, hoping that what he had in mind would sit well with the Jonin.

Shizune was able to follow Naruto's unspoken command despite the fact that she was still reeling from the pleasure that she had just been subjected to by the blonde's cock, she was able to get on her hands and knees, eager to feel Naruto's cock moving in and out of her dripping wet sex once more, she didn't have to wait for too long as the blonde Genin took hold of her hips and drove his cock into her sex, he was going slowly until she spoke out to him, she wanted him to bury himself deep into her.

"Naruto-kun….please….go deep into me…"

"Shizune-chan….are you sure?"

"Hai….I want it now…."

Naruto nodded as he thrust deeply into her, smiling happily as he heard her cry out in deep pleasure, he also relished the pleasure of being buried deeply into her vagina. He then began to move slowly in and out while rubbing his hands on Shizune's ass and hips gently, making her moan out in pleasure at his actions, he then leaned forward to lavish several kisses and licks on her back, making her smile as well as moan at her lover's actions.

This carried on for a while until Naruto then began to move his hands to Shizune's breasts, as soon as he held her breasts in his hands, he played with them while continuing to thrust deeply into Shizune's vagina in a much faster pace that sent more shivers of pleasure in both himself and Shizune as well, he then moved to gently kissing, licking, and sucking the dark haired Jonin's earlobe while moaning out his pleasure to Shizune just as she also moaned out in pleasure.

"Shizune-chan…. You feel so good…"

"Naruto-kun….harder…..thrust harder into me…..ooooh!"

The blonde soon picked up the pace of his actions and it was not long before both of them cried out in pleasure as the blonde Genin moved at a much faster and harder pace, thrusting deep and hard into Shizune's vagina while the dark haired woman was more than willing to cry out her pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHH!!!!!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

"FASTER!!!!!"

Both of them felt their bodies reach the point of orgasm in them as they kissed deeply with one another, their tongues dueling in such a way that it would have qualified as sex act on it's own pace, this added even more pleasure as Naruto moved his cock faster in and out of Shizune's dripping wet sex, and it was not long before the two of them finally hit their orgasm.

Both moaned hard as they felt the results of their orgasm, Shizune moaned out in pleasure as she was filled once more to the brim by her lover's cum once more, making her feel the thick and hot liquid flow into every part of her body, as well as feel more of his cum flow into her body as she felt Naruto's cock unleash more into her. Naruto himself enjoyed the feeling of his cum being taken in to fill Shizune's sex as he felt his cock continue to release more of his cum while it was being milked by Shizune's inner walls that made beautiful and delicious feelings in his body.

As they were done, Naruto gently helped Shizune rest on the bed after being in that position for a while now, as soon as that was done, he cuddled with the Jonin while gently stroking his body and giving her loving kisses, as well as deep and passion filled one the very second he felt her breathing become normal as well as her heart rate.

As soon as Shizune felt relaxed, she looked at Naruto who kissed her deeply as she hugged him, the double orgasms that she felt due to her lover's actions were more than enough to make her very happy that she was able to be with him in this moment. After the deep kiss between them Shizune decided that it was time for Naruto to end the night with Tsunade as she whispered to him.

"Naruto-kun….please make Tsunade-sama happy…"

Naruto looked at Tsunade, seeing her to be very eager indeed for the pleasure that he knew only he could give her and he nodded to Shizune as he gently kissed her before moving towards the blonde Hokage who saw the way he looked at her, she smiled seductively, making a come here gesture to Naruto, silently ordering him to hurry to her, an order the blonde Genin was more than willing to obey.

--------

"Tsunade-chan…."

The blonde Genin stopped before the female Sennin, he couldn't help but watch as the blonde Hokage moved to kiss him, as soon as they kissed one another, the two of them moaned into each other's mouths, further increasing the pleasure the two of them felt, the kiss started slowly between the two blondes, but that soon changed as they began to kiss one another deeply and used their tongues on one another. The kissing between the two became torrid enough that it was reaching the qualification of a sex act on it's own. The two felt their bodies crave air, but they continued to kiss one another deeply, as if they wanted to taste one another deeply.

The two of them soon parted from one another, taking deep gulps of air while still looking at one another, Tsunade gently ran her hands on her lover's face as she continued to straddle him with her on top of him, she then decided to make Naruto enjoy himself even more for this night so he would remember his time alone with her, and to do that, she decided to move off of him and speak to him.

"Naruto-kun….move to me and straddle my chest."

"Why?"

Tsunade smiled gently and replied.

"Trust me Naruto-kun, you are going to be given a good gift. You do trust me after all Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded as he kissed Tsunade before finally moving to straddle her chest, as soon as he did so, she gave him some instructions to get closer to her chest, when he did so she parted her breasts with her hands, she then nodded to Naruto and he got the message as he placed his cock between her breasts as she then pressed them together, she then spoke to him.

"Now Naruto-kun….you managed to get your first taste of paizuri from me."

"Pai…?"

"It goes by that name but if you want to know, it's called breast fucking in the more vulgar tone. I have no doubt you must have read it somewhere in magazines or in that perverted team mate of mine's writings, right?"

Naruto wanted to deny it but he then nodded as lying before the blonde Sennin that he loved was wrong. Instead of being angered by his admission however, the blonde woman smiled at him and spoke gently.

"Good….so, I believe it is your turn to move your hips so your cock can move more, I moved my body to pleasure you before when I gave this treatment to you, so now it is your turn."

Naruto gulped and did as Tsunade asked, he started slowly, pulling back his hips first, allowing his cock to slid back on Tsunade's breasts, he then pushed back forward, moaning out in pleasure at the feel of her breasts all over his cock as he began to move back and forth at a slowly growing pace. The blonde Genin moaned out even more as he felt Tsunade use her tongue and lips to lick, suck, and kiss his cock whenever he thrust forward his hips as the pleasure of moving his cock in and out of her breasts was coupled with the pleasure of feeling Tsunade use her lips, mouth and tongue on his cock.

"Mmmmm…."

"Naruto-kun…"

"That's it….thrust your cock through my breasts…."

"Harder….yesss…."

Tsunade loved the pleasure that she was getting from the blonde Genin who she loved deeply, each thrust he made sent pleasure through her breasts and traveled to many parts of her body, making her all the more happy that she was finally able to do this with Naruto, she was eager for him to do what he liked to her here and now, she wanted him to take his time with her and bring the two of them to the very heights of pure bliss. Tsunade also was eager to finally bring Naruto to the very limits with not just the use of her breasts but also her mouth and her pussy as well. But for now, she was more than willing to let Naruto revel in the feel of her breasts all over his cock.

Naruto groaned out in pleasure as he began to speed up his thrusts of his cock in and out of Tsunade's breasts, he then thought of pleasuring Tsunade's vagina as well as her clitoris at the very same time to really bring the blonde Sennin and Hokage to the release that he new she was craving. With that plan in mind, the blonde Genin moved his right hand to Tsunade's body, movi8ng down her stomach to reaching her dripping wet sex.

As soon as he touched her there, the blonde Genin was soon able to see just how aroused the Hokage was as he could feel the heat coming from her vagina as well as the large amounts of her juices that she had been releasing, the feeling of her juices on his fingers was arousing to the blonde Genin as he recalled just how sweet they tasted before, he however managed to resist the urge to move his hands away and take a taste of her juices. He knew that there would be time for that later so he began to move his fingers back and forth over her wet outer lips as well as gently touching her clitoris, he then moved his fingers in and out of her vagina, making the blonde Hokage moan out in pleasure at his actions on her sex.

"Ahhhh….you little pervert…"

"Mmmmm….that's it, move your fingers like that….ahhhhhh!!!!"

"So hot….I feel sooo hot…."

"That's it….keep it up Naruto-kun…."

"I feel so good….move your cock in my breasts….mmmmm"

Tsunade relished the pleasure that she was getting from Naruto as she continued to hold onto her breasts to keep them in a vice around Naruto's cock as he continued to move his cock in and out of her breasts while she also licked, sucked and kissed his cock whenever that was in her mouth's reach. She was eager to have her turn with Naruto but relaxed herself as she decided to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Of course Naruto himself was not about to keep quiet in voicing out his own pleasure in this moment.

"Tsunade-chan….mmmmmmm."

"You're breasts….so soft and hot…."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Keep on licking….please…."

Those cries were more than enough to show that they were

Both of them moaned out in deep pleasure and it was not long before the two of them felt that their bodies were going to hit their respective limits.

"Tsunade-chan…..I'm going to…."

"Go ahead Naruto-kun….fire it out….I'm going to cum too…."

"Tsunade-chan….."

"Naruto-kun…."

Both of them finally hit the full limit as they both were hit by their respective orgasm at that moment as they cried out their full release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tsunade was able to take Naruto's cock into her mouth but not before the very first stream of his hot cum hit her face with a stream covering the bridge her nose as well as part of her face, as soon as she was able to take Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth, she was more than ready to take as much of her lover's hot, thick, and sweet cum as she could take while she could still feel Naruto's fingers moving in and out of her vagina while her inner sheath was moving about fiercely in her own orgasm and releasing more of her juices.

As for Naruto, he also felt Tsunade's mouth suck on his cock while he moved forward as his cock unleashed more of his cum into her mouth. He looked the look of Tsunade this way while he also felt her orgasm in her own sex as her inner walls were milking his fingers, the thought of feeling the pleasure of her inner walls milking his cock was more than enough to make Naruto eager to do it with Tsunade, but before that, he was going to make sure that he was going to get his own taste of her juices.

As soon as he felt his cock relax a bit more, Naruto slowly moved away from Tsunade, the blonde Hokage didn't stop him at all as she gently moved her mouth off of his cock, this allowed his cock which despite cooling down to start firing some more streams of cum that hit her breasts and nipples as well as some of it being between her breasts. The blonde Genin smiled at the sight before him of Tsunade being covered on the face and breasts by his cum once more before directing his full attention on her vagina as he then took his time lapping up as much of her own juices as he could manage.

The blonde Hokage managed to swallow her lover's cum before she then moaned out as well as shivered in pleasure as she felt her lover begin to lick her clean while she was still releasing more of her own juices. The second she felt Naruto's tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris, she moaned out once again as her body once more hit orgasm, making her all the more aroused by the second as her lover cleaned her sex of her juices.

As soon as he was done taking in as much of Tsunade's juices, the blonde Genin was greeted with the sight of Tsunade cleaning her body of his cum with her hands, as soon as she was done removing his cum from her breasts as well as her face, the blonde Hokage then cleaned her hands for Naruto to see, she was then greeted by the sight of Naruto licking off the juices on his own face, this naturally made her very aroused by the second. The sight of Tsunade cleaning her breasts as well as her face excited the blonde Genin a great deal and he was eager to finally end this night with the blonde Hokage with a bang.

The same thoughts were in Tsunade's mind as well as she and Naruto moved to kiss one another, not caring for the mixed tastes they were getting from each other's mouths. As soon as they were done kissing one another deeply, the blonde Hokage lay back down and parted her legs to allow Naruto to get between her legs as she spoke to him in a very seductive fashion while allowing Naruto to see her sex which was now releasing more of her juices for him to see.

"Now then….come here Naruto-kun….let's do this."

Naruto nodded and he got there between Tsunade's parted legs as the two kissed each other once more before Naruto got himself into position to enter her sex. He took her legs and had them on his shoulders as he took hold of Tsunade's breasts once more, he then pushed forward his cock, managing to hit the target dead center.

"Mmmmmm…."

The blonde Hokage cried out as she was now being filled by her lover's cock, she felt some level of discomfort as it had been quite some time since she had been intimate with a man. However, the blonde Hokage was more than willing to deal with the discomfort as she used her skills as Medic Nin to use her chakra to ease the discomfort, the feeling faded away as she allowed herself to moan out a bit more in bliss as Naruto pushed into her deeply.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his cock enter Tsunade's sex slowly; it was taking a good deal of self control not to lose his cool in that moment and go deep into her, though the temptation to be buried deeply into her vagina was something that was driving the blonde deeper into desire. However, the perceptive blonde Sennin saw that on his face, and truth be told, she was all the more eager for the two of them to be buried deeply into one another now. She already felt her discomfort fade away due to her medical skills and chakra control as she spoke.

"Thrust deeply Naruto-kun…..now!"

"Are you….sure?"

Tsunade nodded as the pleasure in her face was mixed with deep desperation, she wanted to feel whole, and now if Naruto's cock was buried deeply inside of her will she be truly brought to the release that she craved deeply.

Naruto saw that in her face and took the time to calm himself a bit more and when he felt that he was now ready to do what he promised, he pushed in fast and hard, all the way to the base.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

Both blondes screamed out at the same time as Naruto finally buried himself deeply into Tsunade's own sex.

The blonde Hokage had never felt so full before in her entire life as she looked at her lover who was right on top of her at this time. She reached out to caress his body and she spoke to him in a very happy tone.

"It's been so long…..I feel….whole….Naruto-kun…."

Naruto was surprised by this and was even more shocked when the tough blonde Sennin and Hokage…began to cry, he quickly feared that when he thrust deeply into her. The blonde Hokage saw the expression on his face, and she felt a bit of joy that he was thinking of her well being, as well as her happiness instead of his own, it was the sign of a really good man in both body and heart, she then spoke to assure him.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun….just stay there for a bit….please?"

Naruto nodded as he stayed there, allowing Tsunade to get used to the feeling of being filled by his cock. The two of them kissed one another a bit more before the blonde Hokage whispered to him that she was ready for him to finally make his move, the blonde Genin was more than ready to go at it as he knew already what to do in this kind of situation. He gently pulled back out, making both Tsunade and him moan as the pleasure flooded through them. As soon as he was nearly out of her wet sex, the blonde thrust back in, filling Tsunade deeply with his cock once more to the base.

The blonde Hokage moaned out in pleasure as Naruto began to do the actions all over again, starting slowly so she would be really comfortable while he used his hands to pleasure her breasts as well as kiss her legs as well as her knees which were in favorably easy reach for him. She moaned out in pleasure at that as she also rewarded him with her own ability to control her body well, she used her inner muscles there in her hips to move her inner walls slowly and in a very strong but fluid manner as well as focus her chakra there on her inner walls, further adding to the pleasure that she was giving to Naruto, who was more than vocal about the pleasure that he was getting from her.

The two then were moaning out in a much louder tone as Naruto began to speed up his actions on Tsunade. The blonde Genin was happy that he still had plenty of chakra and stamina left, though he could already feel his body was reaching it's limits. He however pushed on, this was going to be the end of the night, but he was going to make it a very memorable one for Tsunade and himself.

"Mmmmm!!!!"

"Harder!!!!"

"Faster!!!!"

"Deeper!!!!"

"Tsunade-chan….feels so hot…."

"Thrust harder Naruto-kun!!!!!"

"Ahhhhh…..feels so good….Naruto-kun! Ooooooh!"

"Tsunade-chan….you're so tight…..hot….kami…"

The two were more than willing to shout out their pleasure as Naruto began to move even faster in and out of Tsunade's vagina, the sounds of their love making mixed very well with the moans that they were releasing in the hut that they were in. The blonde Hokage felt each thrust of her lover's cock into her vagina, it made her all the more eager as she felt herself being filled to the brim by Naruto's cock with each thrust back into her vagina. The blonde Genin himself was awed by the heat, wetness, tightness, and softness of his lover's inner walls as he felt his cock being milked hard, the blonde Hokage was certainly different and very much unique in his mind. This made him all the more happy to do his best to finally bring the blonde Hokage to her full bliss, besides, after all of his orgasms, he had more than enough stamina let so he was not going to end this just yet.

As the two sped up their actions, they also kissed one another deeply until Tsunade hit her orgasm. The blonde moaned out deeply into her lover's mouth as she felt her body orgasm hard. However she was in for a surprise as the blonde Genin had not unleashed his own cum, Naruto then placed down one of her legs while leaving the other on his shoulder. He didn't remove his cock from her sex in the least as he had her other leg under his own.

He then began to move slowly once more….repeating the process and making her feel another smaller orgasm as this position allowed Naruto to pleasure her at an angle that made the feeling all the more delicious for her as she moaned out deeply while she played wit her breasts as well as her nipples.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"FEELS SO GOOD!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!! DEEPER!!!!!!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!!!"

"FEELS SO GOOD!!!!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

The blonde Genin increased his actions as he thrust deeper, harder, and faster into Tsunade as she was now in the grip of full pleasure due to his actions on her body, the sight of the blonde Hokage like this as he continued to thrust deeply into her was a sight that really made Naruto all the more happy. He felt that his body was soon going to hit the limits as he was going to orgasm hard this time, he looked forward to that.

It was not long before the two of them hit their orgasm once again and this time, they were more than willing to roar out their release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto cried out as he was hit by his orgasm for the last time this night as he unleashed another thick, and hot torrent of his cum into Tsunade's sex, he could feel her inner walls milk him with all she had, making him feel even more pleasure as he fired more of his cum deeply into the blonde Hokage's body as he caressed her breasts while also kissing her deeply.

Tsunade took in the kiss hungrily as the pleasure from that was mixed with the pleasure of Naruto playing with her breasts as well as the pleasure of feeling her lover's cum filling up her womb, the feel of the thick and hot liquid was something that she was not going to be forgetting as she moaned out into the kiss between herself and Naruto as she felt the thick and hot liquid fill her to the brim.

Once it was over, Naruto moved away and sat up, tired but happy beyond belief that he was able to not just survive this night despite his exhaustion, but also pleasure the three women he had now loved. As he took his breath, all three of them moved to him, gently kissing him in turns, with Sakura first, then Tsunade, and lastly Shizune. The kisses were both loving and calming so he was not all that worried as he lay down to the bed in their hut

--------

As the four of them relaxed after such a long session that drained them of a good portion of their stamina, the three women each took turns kissing Naruto as he responded to them while they also rubbed their bodies on his own. As soon as they felt that now was the right time for them to sleep, they closed their eyes, all four of them locked in a very tight embrace as sleep finally claimed them for the night.

One thing was for sure….it was going to be a very different day for them all when they woke up the very next day.

--------

The next day…

Tsunade was the very first to wake up this day and she couldn't help but wonder just what had made her feel rather tired all of a sudden. But when she got her memories back on what happened that night, she couldn't help but smile in a very happy and sensual fashion as she recalled just how many times Naruto had brought her to orgasm as well as how much pleasure she got that night from her two students. It was enough to make her feel very aroused, she then thought about the implications of what they had done.

She knew that she could no longer see Naruto as her little brother, nor could she see him as Dan as he was his own man. She couldn't help but feel great love for him now, the kind of love that was felt between two people who were attracted to one another deeply. But she was not too worried about that at the moment as she decided to wait for the others to wake up.

She didn't have to wait for very long for the two to wake up as Sakura was the first to awaken and was then followed by Shizune, as soon as they were awake, she began to talk to them about what they had done last night with Naruto and what would be the situation between him and them in the future as they knew that they were going to have to stop looking at Naruto the way that they used to. The time they had spent on the island and with him had changed them and their respective relationship as well as perception with and of the blonde Genin.

"You realize that what we did with Naruto-kun last night has changed things."

Sakura nodded at that as she spoke.

"I know….Naruto-kun has really grown up so I can't look at him the same way anymore….but maybe I don't have to….last night, he showed me that he loved me for a very long time, and proved it as well."

Shizune herself also nodded as she spoke to Tsunade.

"I can't see Naruto-kun as a little brother either, not after last night."

Tsunade nodded at that and smirked a bit as she spoke.

"Neither can I, besides, we all have to agree that he was quite a force when it comes to being in bed right?"

The two women nodded with fierce blushes on their faces at that statement which was very much true in any case as they recalled just how adventurous and energetic Naruto could get when he was in the right mood. Tsunade also blushed at her own statements as she recalled how Naruto was when he was with her at the time, she then recalled that they would have to keep their new found relationships with Naruto a deep secret as this would be something that would cause quite the mess if leaked out, but that would be for another time. For now, they had to discuss how they were going to treat Naruto when they got him in private.

.They talked about it for a while longer and after careful thought, Tsunade spoke.

"Why don't we share him in private?"

"Eh?!"

Both Sakura and Shizune were surprised but the blonde Sennin grinned and replied.

"It's better this way for all of us, we can bet Naruto-kun would love it when he knows of it, after all, he is going to live a dream that most young men his age have only dreamed about, and in this way, we can be with him and keep him safe as best we can, we are all Medic Nin here and we do love him for all he has done for us back there in Konoha and here on this island as well. So….do you want to say yes or no to that idea?"

The two looked at one another and gave their decision.

"Yes….it seems all right, and we do love him…"

Tsunade smiled happily at that and turned to the outside as she could hear Naruto coming back to their camp.

"Good….now why don't we surprise our Naruto-kun?"

The two smiled as they left the hut….and all thereof them didn't bother to wear any form of clothing, they were before Naruto just as he walked into the compound after parting the barrier that they had in the camp. The only word that came out of his mouth the very second the three were before him in the nude was simple.

"Wow….."

Naruto naturally dropped the large pole that he had on his shoulders that had the young deer, and also the four freshly killed rabbits on the ground, along with the bags of fruit, vegetables, and wild herbs that he had gathered early in the day, when he saw the three of them out of their hut and not wearing a single stitch of clothing, he had thought that they were still sleeping at this time so he had not expected them to be like this.

(Damn….now that is a sight worth looking at!)

The blonde Genin was utterly dumbstruck as he looked at all three of them naked before him and he naturally felt his body react at the sight of them like that. Tsunade was naturally aware of the way Naruto was looking at both her, Sakura, and Shizune so she was more than willing to tease the blonde Genin, with that in mind she gave a come here pose as she spoke.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded quickly, making her smile as well as Shizune and Sakura as the two of them closed in towards him. Naruto was soon surrounded by the two women, and they wasted no time kissing him gently as well as passionately.

Once that was done, the three spoke to Naruto about their recent discussion about them keeping the night a secret as well as being close to him for as long as possible, to help him with his lifelong dream to become a Hokage who would be able to defend those he loved and cared for in this world as well as protect his friends. They were even willing to love him in private in their own fashions either alone or together. Essentially become his private harem.

Normally, most men would have leaped for joy at this and bragged to others about having such a gift, and who could blame them? After all, the fact that three women as beautiful as Tsunade Senju, Shizune, and Sakura Haruno were willing to be a personal harem for them was something all men would literally kill for. But Naruto was not like most men, granted his perverted side was literally leaping for joy at the implications, but his more human side was not sure that it was such a good idea. After all, he was a Genin while Tsunade was the Hokage and one of the Sannin as well, Shizune was her apprentice and a Jonin, and the same could be said for Sakura as well as her being a Chuunin as well as one of the best healers in Konoha. That, and the fact that he did love and care for them in kind made him wish not to take advantage of them.

He made that clear to the three women and instead of being insulted, they were happy that he was honest about it and assured him that they were all right with this arrangement as they loved him enough to agree together to do this for him and only him. Seeing that they were dead serious about this….Naruto could only agree to it as he knew that they were undeniably serious about the things that they had told him.

--------

Later…

As Naruto got the hot fire going to cook the stew in the pot which had water, herbs, wild carrots, pepper, lettuce, and the chunks of venison, he could help but smell the food, and the scent of the cooking food helped him relax a bit more while Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune were currently taking the time to exercise and then head off for a long bath in the springs near their camp. Along with the stew, he was also cooking the rabbits on several spits as well as the sliced venison hunks there on spits as well.

The food was delicious and the bag he had with the fruits was there and a good number of wild lemons, oranges, pears, and berries were there as well, he used the lemons to flavor the meat that was being roasted as well as some of the herbs to add extra taste of the cooking meat.

It was at that point that he was greeted by none other than his demon resident.

(("So….it seems you've just won the jackpot big time eh kit?"))

(I guess…but damn it, did you have to do that?!)

(("Do what?"))

(Don't play coy with me you damn demon furred pervert!!! You gave me too much chakra!!!)

(("Why the bloody hell are you complaining so much about that event anyhow, you enjoyed it didn't you?"))

(I did, but I felt like I was going to die back there last night!)

(("Oh that, I will admit that I went a bit overboard with the chakra thing, but if you were going to die with those three women in all that pleasure, then that was one death I wouldn't mind feeling in my last moments in this world. Anyway, you should be happy that what happened last night actually happened and was not some Genjutsu or something around those lines, it's not as if it happens every day that you get three ladies who you've had wet dreams about before would love you and be willing to be your lovers in private. Like I said before, this kind of thing doesn't happen every day, and certainly not to just anyone here in this world. So be happy and quit being such a worry wart."))

(Is it just me….or are you actually giving me love advice?!)

(("Whatever, as long as this helps curb that bloody obsession of yours in rescuing that Uchiha brat and keeps you from going into who knows what sort of mischief and danger without thinking things through then I don't care. Though I will warn you about a number of things since I did have to keep you alive after all that stuff you had to deal with while here in the island."))

(Oh….what sort of things are you warning me about?)

(("Don't start with me in that tone smart mouth, listen up cause I'll say these things only once. First off, you're going to have to consider carrying some form of protection if you and your lovers get randy when the time comes and I'm not around to keep you from getting those ladies pregnant, before you ask, yes I made your cum infertile so you don't accidentally knock them up, because if you did, how in the heck are you going to be able to explain that to the people of Konoha?"))

Naruto thought about that and had to admit that the Kyuubi did have a point there, if he did get them pregnant, he was going to raise quite the scandal in the village and he couldn't even begin to guess how the people would react, though he had a feeling that it would really be a problem,. Of course, the idea of having children with either of the women was something that really got his attention, the thought of having a son or daughter with Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune was something that made him think hard on it, of course, he would be happy to be a father someday…and besides….they could have a good time doing it..

Unfortunately, he was not guarding this thoughts and the Kyuubi was quick to pick his train of thoughts.

(("Hold up you blonde Casanova, as much as I would like to see you have some little tykes to see just how you would struggle being a father, now is not the time to start thinking on changing diapers, and filling up milk bottles. That's the other topic we need to discuss, you see, the reason is that if you do decide to have kids, you need to be aware of the fact that since you're cells have my chakra in them due to this bloody seal, your little bundles of joy as you humans call them, will have portions of my chakra in them so you can bet that your kids are going to be serious power houses in the chakra department."))

(Are you serious?!)

(("Hey kit, it's my chakra you're talking about, so therefore, I'm dead serious, you know already that on your own, you've got some seriously strong amounts of chakra and if you have children, they will get portions of that same amount that you have already, couple that with my chakra that leaks out every now and then, and you are going to have children who's chakra reserves could rival even Jonin twice their age. So you can imagine how powerful they are. That is the reason why you have to be careful and make damn sure that the village finds out, you see, if they find out that you can have children who had amazing amounts of chakra to use jutsu in battle, then you could be turned into a baby factory."))

(You're kidding…)

(("Crap, what the hell is wrong with you humans? Look, you're a Jinchuuriki, like it or not, so that means that you've got powers few mortals have, and that also applies to anything else in your body. I think you humans have to re-evaluate what it means to have a Jinchuuriki in your lands more. If that came out, then who knows what the results would be. Also, your cum can also have considerable healing properties to cells that are older and a bit more worn out, the reason I'm saying that is then when you were able to have your turn with that blonde woman, you managed to heal every cell in her body to the point that she got her youth back."))

(You're making that up!?!? Are you telling me that I made Tsunade-chan young again?!)

(("Kit, I am dead serious in this matter, you could say you made her several years younger, I'd say about half her original age, so she's able to have children like the others, in simpler terms, the effect only works if the body's cells are older as well as give them a longer life span. That means that she no longer has to worry about being called old, and that means no more Tsunade-obasan huh?"))

(What about the others?!)

(("On the count of that pink haired babe you've been crushing on for years, she's not that affected though she will have a slightly longer life span than most, and that dark haired Jonin apprentice of that blonde Hokage of yours got the same deal though she also has been given a few years back, namely five years at best."))

(Wow…)

(("Wow? All you can say is wow? Never mind, anyway, if you don't have another thing to discuss with me, I am going to focus my attention on the records of last night, if you want, drop by and I'll tell you how to get better with the ladies to make them even happier, see you lover boy."))

Naruto shook his head and decided to get back to the cooking and as soon as the three of them got there, he decided to talk to them about the conversation between him and the Kyuubi. Naturally Tsunade was shocked and amazed at the fact that she had just gotten her youth back, as well as having the ability to have children, and Shizune was amazed that she got the same deal as well though she was not as old as her master in her previous age. And so was Sakura in hearing that she got a longer life span. When they were told about the rest, they talked about it and decided to keep the rest of the revealed information a secret from the others in the village since who knew what might happen to Naruto if it came out. However, they were happy that he told them all this and that was that.

As soon as they ate their food, they all decided to go out and relax a bit while Naruto deployed a number of Kage Bushin to go around the island to the sites of their signal fires which were in the areas where ships might pass by, Naruto made a number of them to make sure that he was able to cover all the areas of the island well so had them all work in pairs to help out in spotting the ship that might be the only source of rescue that they were going to get. All the while, Naruto and the others moved out to gather extra things that they might need in order to survive on the island.

However, it was then that Naruto gave a cry of joy and headed out to one of their sites, surprising the others who quickly took after him and when they arrived, they spotted one of their signal fires lit and a large number of sails moving towards them. Apparently the Kage Bushin had signaled a small fleet of ships and those were now heading towards their direction as the sails grew larger by the second. It was good feeling for all four of them as they realized that they were now soon to be rescued by the ships.

All three of the women hugged Naruto and he hugged them back…they were going home.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto felt somewhat sick to the stomach at the moment but it was something that he was able to handle. He had just gotten involved in an eating bout with Chouji this day and had to head to the hospital for some time to rest from all the food that his massive Chuunin buddy had invited him to. But apparently the food was too rich and it would be a while before he could be well.

Normally he would have taken the time to let his food digest and let the Kyuubi's chakra heal the damage, but he decided to get some time just in the off chance he got sicker and would be out for a while. However, it seemed that the hospital was full with patients which made him sad until the head Medic Nin replied that Tsunade had just requested that if he ever called in sick, he was to head to the Hokage residence for him to be checked up.

He wondered why Tsunade would ever request that he go to her home but the pain from his stomach was convincing him to find out there, so despite the cramps, pain, and the slight headache, the blonde Genin toughed it out as he headed for the Hokage residence.

As soon as he got there, he knocked and out came Tsunade who looked at him and nodded to let him come in.

As soon as they got into the room, Tsunade looked him over carefully while wearing her normal outfit, but Naruto couldn't help himself as he found himself being diligently examined by the legendary Medic Nin. After a while Tsunade gave her diagnosis.

"You've really have got to stop eating that much food Naruto-kun, try to watch your diet and cut down on inhaling your food. You've got some stomach problems and while your Kyuubi resident can heal you in about a day or so, I suggest that you rest for a while, there aren't any missions at the moment, plus no new information as well."

"But Tsunade-chan….I love to eat."

Tsunade sighed and replied.

"I know that Naruto-kun, but you are still human and you do have some limits, keep eating in those bouts with Chouji and your stomach might explode or rupture and you can get sick really quick. Not to mention the reason you've gotten sick apart from over eating is the fact that you've got some poisoning."

"What?!"

"It's not a fatal poison, more like a mix of herbs that usually are supposed to be kept in mild doses but if eaten in too many amounts, then it can cause stomach cramps, nausea, muscle pain and sometimes headaches, and fever. In fact….you're already getting sick."

Naruto felt it then as fever set in and he felt like he was going to faint. Tsunade then began to heal him gently and it made him happy that she was doing this to him. The blonde Hokage then replied.

"I can make an antidote for the poison but the effects will take some days to fade away, so you're going to have to be bed ridden for a while."

Naruto groaned at that as the door opened in walked Shizune and Sakura, apparently the two were there as they had visited the hospital to do their rounds and had been told of his previous visit. Both women were not happy with this news that Naruto was sick.

Naruto groaned as he tried to get up.

"I can just go rest in my apartment….I don't want to trouble you Tsunade-chan."

The Hokage smiled and replied.

"It's no trouble since I always wanted to have some company here it the home after all, besides you're already bed ridden and you will need to relax as well as burn out the effects of the poison you unintentionally digested. Besides, you're getting the best health care here already. Me, Sakura, and Shizune will be more than happy to take private care of you here, right ladies?"

Sakura grinned at that and nodded.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune also nodded at that with a smile.

"We'll do what we can to help Naruto-kun get better!"

Naruto was naturally stunned at this and he looked at the three as he spoke.

"Are you all serious?!"

Tsunade nodded and gave the other two women a smile which was then shared by the two other women as she nodded.

"We are…but first we're going to have to change clothes, if we're going to be taking care of you for a few days as private nurses, then we should at least look the part of YOUR nurses Naruto-kun, and we have the clothes already."

Naruto wondered just what Tsunade was getting at as she, Sakura, and Shizune went to the room and all he could do was lie there and wonder just what the three women were plotting. He knew that there was no way they would do anything that was going to make him end up needing medical treatment, but he couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

The door opened and in walked the three women, and when Naruto looked, he looked like he was going to drop dead. Thankfully that didn't happen to Naruto as all he did was stare with a shocked and undeniably aroused expression.

And one couldn't blame him as the three women were dressed in some very delicious clothes since they were lingerie.

Sakura had a light green set on her which was made from silk, the bra hugged her well formed and full breasts and there was an emerald chocker on her neck as well. The lower part had a thong of green silk which was so well made that it showed her hips well with the bands on the side being rather thin yet strong while the triangle was able to hide Sakura's sex very well. She wore a pair of long see through light green silk thread stockings held up to the upper areas of her thighs.

The sight before him of Sakura like that was arousing as he looked at the others.

Shizune wore an all black number which was made from a combination of soft lace with black silk as the bra was able to hold her well formed, full and firm breasts and the straps of her bra were in an inward facing pattern that led to a black chocker. Her lower set of lingerie was also black silk with lace and like Sakura's was a thong with the straps being a bit thinner yet also strong enough with a knot on the side.

He gasped at that and then directed his attention to none other than Tsunade.

The ONLY piece of clothing that all three women had in common with one another was the white nurses' cap.

Sakura smiled seductively as she spoke.

"You like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and gulped as he managed to find both the wits and air to speak.

"I do….damn….but why are you three doing this?"

Shizune replied with her own seductive smile.

"Well, we wanted to make it clear that as of today, we're you private nurses with Tsunade-sama as the head nurse, so if you ever get sick and it might take a while for you to recover, you can come here for us to make sure your needs are taken care of."

Tsunade then winked as she could tell that Naruto was getting rather aroused by all this and she replied.

"And when we mean that we will take care of all of your needs, that naturally means that we will take care of ALL your needs Naruto-kun, so we dressed accordingly so you don't have to bother with the clothing bit, besides, we did agree to be you're lovers, so it's not a problem if we become your private nurses as well. Is this all right with you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was no fool to turn down such a delicious offer; he nodded vigorously and spoke it out.

"Yes it is!"

The three women smiled happily at that and then they started with their treatment of Naruto's sickness.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Nice….now this is what I call private health care at it's best."))

The Kyuubi laughed to itself as it looked at the sight of the three women in the oh so sinful lingerie with nurse caps on their heads. The demon fox had to admit that his container had gotten the jackpot in more ways than one.

This was more than enough reason for him to let his ability to heal Naruto drop for a while, after all, what would be the point of getting such GOOD and PRIVATE health care if one got healed too early?

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

This wraps up the Master & Apprentice Arc very well, and I have to admit that it was rather interesting and delicious at the very same time. I hope that this arc was well worth the wait and I hope that all my readers enjoyed it and I hope that if I make some new ones for the Deserted Island series, it will still be worth reading.

As for the end of the chapter….damn….now THAT is what I call some very good private medical care!!! Damn…

Imagine of you had three gorgeous nurses who were dressed in lingerie taking care of you? Nice picture huh?

Anyway, we're done with this arc so we can have some single ladies action once more so get ready for that….and who are the new ladies?

Wait and see!

By the way, we are already halfway to the end of the Deserted Island series, yes, you heard it right, this story is halfway to the end at 30 chapter, but before anyone here starts crying foul and accusing me of ending too early, let me state that there will be a sequel to this series as I know that there are other couple ideas that I need to try out in the series. The reason I stopped this is that I need to take time out from this and gather more data as well as focus on my other fics that are still in production.

There are new chapters in the works and ongoing chapters for all my works that will soon be completed. And to announce to my readers, a new Halo Crossover story is also being planned and developed, once the plot is finalized, we will see the Master Chief kicking ass soon in a brand new world and universe.

At any rate, I will be taking a much deserved Christmas vacation for this month and I will be working on my papers in my internship in teaching so I will do my best to update as soon as I can be free and have both time and energy.

Anyway, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!


	17. Naruto Hana

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Here we g again….I do not own Naruto and all things related to it

Naruto X Hana Inuzuka

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversation with the Kyuubi

--------

This is the seventeenth installment of the Deserted Island Series and we are now back to the single woman concept.

And this time we are going to throw the meat to the wolves this time…

And if you don't know what that means, let me simply say the name of Naruto's new partner in the deserted island. The name is…Hana Inuzuka.

That's right, Kiba's sister is going to be joining Naruto on the boat and joining him on the island soon enough, some people had been asking this of me for some time so I decided to make this pairing so it would be something for the readers to enjoy. As for those of you who might not know much about Hana, here's the low down.

Compared to the rest of the Inuzuka Clan, Hana is more laid back, gentle-natured, compassionate, and kind hearted though she is more than willing to fight in battle to protect her family and the village, she has a trio of canine familiars with her in battle and they are loyal to her in many ways when she goes off in missions. She is a great medic in treating animals due to her position as a veterinarian though her domestic skills need some level of work.

Kiba cares for her as much as he cares for his mother and Akamaru, so how will Kiba react if he does find out that Hana and Naruto are going to be on the same island?

Find out!!!

--------

In a large ship…

Naruto shook his head as he looked about to see just what was going on there on the other side of the ocean, this trip to the Land of Snow/Spring was something of a vacation for him that was requested of him by Tsunade, he naturally wanted nothing to do with a vacation and had argued with the blonde Hokage about it, he knew he was not going to get far with Tsunade but he was not the kind of guy to back down easily, even if he knew it was doomed to fail.

He loved and respected Tsunade, almost like a mother in this case and she treated him like a little brother or a son, but that certainly didn't mean he was going to be easily bossed around, so they had a loud argument about it, but when it was all said and done, he did it, and Tsunade was happy that he agreed with her request, besides he did feel a bit worn out with all the running about and he knew he would be of little help in fighting Akatsuki and locating Sasuke if he was burned out by all the things he was doing.

Of course, he was not alone as he had company; apparently Hana Inuzuka was coming along for a vacation that was placed by her mother Tsume. Hana had been working for a long time now in the village as both a ninja of her rank as Chuunin and a veterinarian of the village itself. Tsume insisted that she take the day off and go on a break and even Kiba agreed that his big sister would need to take a break, so here they were on the ship to the Land of Snow/Spring, as soon as they got there, Princess Koyuki had a small but official welcoming party for them.

It did his heart good that he was able to see just how much the land had changed years after he and his group had helped free if from the corrupt grasp of Koyuki's uncle. And it had been kind of surprising to see how affectionate the princess was when he was before her, and was something that made Hana laugh a bit as well. The time he spent there was really nice and the food was worth it as both he and Hana as well as her canine familiars were treated as honored guests of the princess. The vacation last at least a week or so and along the way, there had been no reports of attacks on Konoha while he was away.

After the long vacation, he was eager to head back to Konoha and get back to the usual things that he knew that he needed to take care of, it would be nice to see his friends once more and get back to dealing with Akatsuki and also finding Sasuke as well. As for Hana, she was eager to get back to her regular duties as while she had indeed enjoyed her time in the Land of Snow/Spring. He also was happy to be given some new supplies by Koyuki, and the supplies were then stored into his scrolls and those were also stored in a special back pack that was sealed by chakra that recognized his own.

He thanked Koyuki for the precious gift and they were now on their way home from the Land of Snow/Spring and he was eager to finally call it a day and get back into the grind of things, that in itself would have been weird, but he was eager to do something to get the blood flowing and also go back to finding Sasuke and see if he could save him. He had long wondered if he was going to succeed, but he reminded himself that he made a promise and he had to keep it. Besides, he wanted Sakura to be happy, he cared for her still, though he wondered if his feelings would be returned someday, or he might as well…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The blonde Genin turned and there was none other than Hana and she was accompanied by the three canine familiars that had been there when she was born into the Inuzuka Clan, he could see that she was curious on what seemed to be occupying his thoughts for the moment and he replied since there wasn't anything wrong with him making an answer to her question.

"Nothing, just thinking about getting back to Konoha and getting things done there in the village."

"I see…that's good to hear, at any rate, in a few days, we should be there soon. As for me, I can only hope that my vet practice is still going well back there in the village, I trained my replacement well enough, but the incoming workload might be a bit much for him."

Naruto nodded and decided to relax a bit but found his eyes wandering to Hana, he had not paid too much attention to Kiba's elder sister when they first met, and that was when Akamaru got himself infected by that bio-weapon, and had become quite the handful, he recalled the time she had tried to fix his torn pants….much to his embarrassment. It was not too bad though and he had to admit that Hana was rather nice, and she could be tough and dangerous if the situation called for it. All in all, she was a nice person and it certainly helped matters that she was rather attractive…

The blonde quickly realized where his thoughts were heading and he quickly shook his head to get those thoughts out of his brain, after all how would Kiba react if he found out that he was having thoughts about his sister Hana? The last thing he wanted was Kiba getting himself in a bad mood because of that since Kiba and him were friends. Of course that certainly didn't mean that he was not going to stop looking as discretely as he could towards Hana.

However, Hana, being more experienced than Naruto as a ninja was quick to see his study of her and she couldn't help but be amused b y that. She recalled meeting him when he had to help Kiba with Akamaru as well as her helping fix his pants, though she admitted that she was not very good with that part of being domestic but she didn't mind all that much. He was rather cute and also funny in his own way. But he was brave and strong as well, as evident in his courage under fire and his willingness to risk life and limb to help friends and allies.

All in all, he was a very nice young man and wouldn't be bad boy friend material.

Hana smiled a bit more as she looked away for the moment to get those thoughts out of the way for the time being as she decided to look at the horizon on where they had last been to the Land of Snow/Spring and then looked at the other direction at the area where they would soon be home. She then looked at Naruto who seemed to be looking at a different direction, this allowed her to look at him a bit more clearly, she smiled at the whisker marks on her face as it made him more animalistic in a sexy kind of way since he had grown older.

Hana Inuzuka, stop that this instant!

Hana sighed a bit and that was enough to get Naruto's attention as he looked at her with concern in his face.

"Are you all right Hana-san?"

Hana smiled at that and replied.

"I'm fine, just thinking about something, listen, I'll go get my canines some food for the trip in the galley, I'll see you later Naruto-kun."

"Hai."

As Hana left and entered the ship, she decided to get her act straight, she was a little bit older than Naruto and so it would be a bit odd for someone like her to develop a relationship with one so young, not that it was wrong since they were ninja and as ninja there were different sets of rules for them, considering the kind of lives ninja lived in for most of their time, but it was wrong since she knew Naruto was not into that sort of thing, sure he was attracted, she saw that much in his not so secret once over of her, but she doubted that being in a relationship with an older woman was his thing…

Still, it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to try and tease the answer out of him when given the chance, but she was not going to make an issue out of that. However, just as she was going through the area to the galley, something whiffed past her sense of smell and that of her three canine familiars and that was enough to alert them as the smell was toxic and smelled….burning, that was the two things one did NOT want to smell when in the ocean in a boat of all things, as she turned to look for it, Naruto appeared and she was quick to get his attention and he was aware of the smell, no doubt due to some influence by the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had begun to fine tune some of it's host's senses to aid Naruto in some fashion and it had proven effective to some degree as well.

The two of them quickly tracked it down into the cargo hold and to their shock they found a raging fire brewing near what appeared to be a puddle of chemicals, Hana realized that those chemicals had somehow leaked out of their containers and mixed together and they were very much able to ignite easily, the puddle spread to the two containers and somehow began to grow until the containers were leaking fast. Naruto tried to reach for some water but Hana knew that it was not going to work as she knew those chemicals were spreading too fast for them to put out.

"No Naruto-kun! It's too late! We need to warn everyone and get them off the ship now before it's too late!"

Naruto agreed and quickly unleashed his Kage Bushin and sent them through the ship to warn passengers and crew while Hana did the same thing with her familiars coming with her at the very same time as they warned the ship, at first the people they met didn't seem to agree wit them but when the smoke began to grow thicker and the smell of burning paint, wood and more hit their noses, they were more than convinced. The sailors who tried to respond realized that the fires had spread too quickly so they could only do what they could in order to ensure that whatever they could save was saved and the people off the ship before it was too late for them all to get to safety. Hana and her familiars along with Naruto helped as many as they possibly could and as soon as they were sure that they were able to get as many people off the ship as possible, they got on the last life boat though they also got their things quickly out of the rooms they had before hand and left the ship. As the ship burned down, the blonde quickly tried to look for any sign of the other life boats but as fate would have it, a large storm came and Naruto knew that things were going to get really bad for him and Hana as well as Hana's familiars. He hoped that they were able to weather this latest disaster as the storm hit them, and it hit hard.

Thankfully the rains were not all that bad and the wind didn't get too fierce, but they were soaked and the waves were not cooperating to say the least, however, despite the situation, Hana and Naruto managed to hold on as well as get the sail of their boat to work and soon enough, the winds sent them through the storm, however, without a map, they had no idea where they were going to go. That was when the Kyuubi awoke, apparently it had been so bored it decided to take a nap, but the activity was more than enough to rouse the sleeping demon fox.

(("What the heck is going on here?!"))

(You're awake?!)

(("Of course I'm awake you dunce!! How am I supposed to sleep with all this bloody racket going on out here?! What the bloody hell are we doing in a small boat in the damned ocean?!"))

Naruto told the Kyuubi everything and the blonde could hear the Kyuubi seemingly growling in annoyance.

(("I can't believe this….anyway, there's an island around here somewhere up west, head that way and we're in the clear."))

(How do you know there's an island there?)

(("I saw it when I was wandering the world out of boredom, and I know that place is safe for you and your friend so get going there and stop asking foolish questions!"))

Naruto decided to go with his gut and trust the Kyuubi for now, he never trusted the Kyuubi, but he had no choice and part of his mind told him that he should trust the Kyuubi this time around, so no matter how much he thought that it sounded just plain crazy he had no other option. They followed the direction and sure enough, there was indeed an island before them and they moved quickly to that spot before the storm managed to catch up with them and get them further soaked as well. Once they hit the beach, Naruto and Hana quickly got the boat onto the shore and lashed it tightly on a large outcropping of rock and looked for a place to get dry but not before taking what they could from the boat that would be of help to them.

They managed to do those things in time as the storm finally came on the large island and began to soak the place up with water and it was then that the two ninjas managed to avoid getting even more wet, however, they realized that their clothes would need to dry out more though Naruto was a lot more nervous at this point since this would be the first time he had ever removed his clothes in front of a woman. Hana however seemed to be more practical and removed her vest and her outer shirt, leaving her in a tank style under garment with a fishnet style tank top on top as well. Even so, it was more than enough to show to Naruto that Hana had a very ample bust and that made him blush even more.

Hana turned and spoke in a very authoritative voice to her companion as she knew that despite the situation, now was not the right time to be modest, she knew from her own time in the field that getting sick was the last thing they needed on this island.

"Naruto-kun….you need to take those clothes off and get dry!"

"Ah….are you…"

"Naruto-kun! Now is not the time to be picky! The last thing you need is to get sick on this place!"

Without waiting for an answer since she could already see the effects on Naruto, Hana wasted no time and began to remove his clothing, and she did it quickly to avoid getting into an argument with the blonde Genin though she knew just what was the reason he was not liking the idea of losing his clothing in the first place. Truth be told she should have taken a more conservative approach with this but she knew that time was of the essence and now was not the time to get all bothered, once that was done, she quickly took out a set of water proof flares and started getting a fire together and thankfully there were some pieces of dried wood there and soon they got a fire going.

The warmth was more than welcome for all of them as they huddled as close to the fire as possible while the rain continued to beat down on them. As soon as it seemed that the rain was going to let up, the blonde Genin decided to check his pack and to his relief, the items were all there and were still going to be useful for them all. The items included some food, several shuriken and some kunai as well as some storage scrolls and a small medical kit that was given to him by Tsunade on the off chance that he got injured and it would take too long for the Kyuubi to do it's thing.

These were enough as the rain began to lessen and as soon as it stopped, the two got out of their shelter and decided to look around for any other survivors from their ship that might have made it to the other side of the island itself, they moved out as the sun now returned to beat down on the island, it was getting hot and therefore they decided to move with their clothes back on after putting out the fire, they moved on the coastlines of the island first and sadly found no sign of possible landings by others, they moved on but it was not long before the heat of the sun became too much as there was no cloud cover above them, this forced Hana, Naruto and the three dogs to go and find some form of shelter or make some, they managed to find a good enough spot near what appeared to be a small stream of water that was fresh and therefore safe for them to drink. They managed to find some heavy braches and made a basic lean to for them to rest in and they decided to get some rest, with Hana resting first on the ground that they had been able to cover with some soft bushes for bedding while Naruto leaned back on one of the trees and closed his eyes.

As soon as they awoke they had learned that they had rested for at least four hours and soon it was going to be night time so they headed back to where the boat was and then build the same shelter but deeper into the land and was a bit more comfortable, this had taken them a bit longer to get ready since it was requiring more time and effort as well as materials, fortunately they had been able to do so since Naruto used his Kage Bushin to speed things up as well as them being watched over by Hana's canine familiars as they worked on their shelter. As soon as they were done, they got a fire going as night fell on them. They also made a move to look at the boat they had with them get some idea of what else they had to work with.

It was here that they found some extra tins of food as well as a larger medical kit which was going to be rather handy and thankfully some small tools and supplies as well as some rope and spare water proof flares. And the real bonus was a short wave radio and some spare batteries for emergencies. This would be very helpful indeed and these were taken in and stored away by the pair. As soon as they got back to their shelter, they got to eat some of the food and as soon as they were full, Naruto spoke to Hana about their chances of being found.

"What do you think Hana-san? Will we be found?"

Hana shook her head and replied.

"I honestly don't know Naruto-kun, this is a short range radio, at least three or four miles range at best, so we might have to use it only as a back-up as well as the batteries themselves. We can't waste them in fruitless attempts to signal any passing ships that might as well be out of range. But that certainly doesn't mean that it's going to be over like that, if we can hold on here and find a way to signal any passing by ships, then we have a chance."

Naruto nodded as he was not going to give up just yet and it was not long before the two of them got to see the stars and the moon in the cloudless sky, the light at night was more than enough to make them feel a bit more relaxed and the fire certainly helped. As soon as they felt sleepy, Naruto decided to let Hana get some much needed sleep and as soon as she was asleep, he decided to also get some sleep himself.

--------

The next day…

Naruto got up and looked about in the shelter that he and Hana were able to make for the time being yesterday, he saw that the three dog allies were there sleeping on the ground outside the shelter. He looked at Hana and was happy that the young woman was all right and he decided to leave the camp that they were currently in, as soon as he left the three dog familiars of Hana looked at him and he spoke.

"I'm going to go see if there's food on the island, stay here all right?"

The dogs seemed to nod at him and Naruto hoped that they understood what he was saying to them as he moved out to the rest of the island to find anything that would be able to help them survive, as they moved on, the Kyuubi proved to more than adept in finding what was needed to ensure that they would live, they found some wild berries and those would do well since according to the Kyuubi, these would be fine to eat and were not poisonous. They also found some other herbs and lemons that were good for seasoning food though Naruto had his doubts on the idea of finding the kind of food that this would be best used on in this kind of location to begin with, but he took the food items anyway since there was no telling what else they could find.

Along the way, they spotted a house, Naruto was happy and tried to see if anyone was there, but to his disappointment, there was no one there at all, the house was abandoned and it was already breaking down, however he managed to find a large fishing net and some other things that might be of use, some still serviceable tools like a hammer, some saws that were stored in a box and both of the saws were safe. The Kyuubi then spoke to him seriously, at least it sounded serious to the blonde Genin.

(("All right kit, time to pack it up and get a move on, we need to get some food remember?"))

They moved on and there the blonde spotted a large school of fish in a large river…and he gasped at the sight of the fish as they were very large and healthy looking, the Kyuubi was naturally able to recognize the fish before Naruto well enough and spoke.

(("Salmon….hmmm, we're in luck kit, this must be their breeding season, come on, time to go fishing."))

( Are they safe to eat?)

(("You've never tried salmon before have you? You can eat those raw and right off the river and they are good to the taste so yeah, they are good to eat, now hurry up, we got to get moving before they get spooked."))

The blonde followed the Kyuubi's advice as he made several Kage Bushin and three of the summoned Kage Bushin moved across the river with their hands on one side of the net while Naruto and the others two held the other side of the net. As soon as the net was in place a large number of salmon made their way down to the trap and soon enough the six people were hit by what one would describe as a massive wave of fish and it took all their strength to hold onto the net as the fish they caught began to struggle hard on the net.

Naruto and his Kage Bushin groaned out in effort as they struggled to bring the net to the bank while the large fish continued to struggle in their trap, the blonde hoped that the net would hold long enough for him and his Kage Bushin to haul them out of the water. The effort really took out a lot from Naruto as he and his Kage Bushin took the net to the shore and then drag the fish to the riverside. Once that was done, the blonde began to kill the fish with his Kage Bushin's support with some of the kunai, once all the fish were dead, the blonde was instructed by the Kyuubi to find a strong and thick wooden branch with a lot of areas that could be sharpened by his kunai into spikes. Once he did so, the blonde began to hook the fish on the spikes and now had at least a dozen salmon on the make shift hanger.

His Kage Bushin also made the same poles and the six now carried at least three dozen of the salmon as they made it back to the camp site as dawn was already at full swing though Hana was still asleep. It was then that the blonde Genin decided to talk to the Kyuubi and figure out what was going on in the head of his demon resident.

(Hey Kyuubi….why are you helping me so much?)

(("Kit, it's fairly obvious isn't it?"))

(Try me.)

(("Oh brother…it's simple kit, as long as you're alive, I'm alive, so I need to keep you from dying, all right?"))

( I see….thanks.)

(("Don't get any funny ideas kit, I'm doing this for mutual survival, I'm not getting soft on you."))

(Well thanks anyway.)

(("Heh, fine, now let's get back to the task at hand all right?"))

Naruto mentally nodded at that as he worked on getting the salmon cooked as he gathered more wood for the fire that he started and soon he began to cook some of the fish by using a pole to roast the fish over the fire while giving the three canine familiars some of the salmon as well as he had seen them looking at the fish with hungry eyes. As the fish began to cook, the Kyuubi decided to have him look into the ship once more and there they found a large clean plate of metal that the Kyuubi then told the blonde to place over another fire to cook the fish properly when it was sliced. The blonde also used the lemons and herbs to make the fish more tasty as they cooked on the second fire. That was more than enough to wake up Hana and she smiled at the cooking fish and she naturally thanked Naruto for the effort he had put into this.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, this looks very good."

"No problem Hana-san, let's eat now."

The meal was very good for them all as the three dozen salmon that Naruto and his Kage Bushin had been able to find were going to be more than enough for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the rest of the day, the fish was not eaten yet were then dried in the sun for later eating while being season with some salt that they had salvaged from the stores in the boat. This was the best meal that they had though Naruto still wished that he was able to have some ramen with him on this trip, though he knew that considering the situation that he found himself to be in, he couldn't afford to get picky.

As soon as they were done eating, they rested and Hana then decided to ask Naruto some questions about how he had been since the last time she had seen him ever since the time he had helped her cure Akamaru. The two were able to talk well enough and discuss things that were more than enough to make them laugh as Hana had to admit that Naruto's time with Jiraiya was somewhat amusing to her as well as impressive that he had grown a considerable deal since she had last seen him in Konoha. Naruto also asked her the same kind of questions as he was curious about how she had been when he had last seen her last. Hana was more than willing to talk about herself as well as her time in Konoha when he had left.

This carried on through lunch and all the way to the afternoon while they went out to gather supplies and food to add to what they had as well as locate another spot for a shelter that would allow them to get access to both protection and water. That place in the river was going to be a good spot at any case and also they were going to have to make sure that they were able to have paths in the area that would allow them to move about easily.

--------

The next few days turned to weeks for the pair as they continued to do their best to survive while they were on this island. They had been able to salvage things from the house that Naruto had found, wiring, wood, left over clothing that was stored as well as some other useful materials as well as the tools that Naruto had been able to find before. They were able to make a shelter near the river that Naruto had fished on before and this would be their source of fresh water as the water came out from the volcanic rocks and was pure enough and safe for drinking, washing and cooking. The shelter was a simple hut with stones at the base to hold up the logs that they were able to bring in while the three canine familiars were acting as security for them to make sure that they were not attacked by any threats to their person. The roof was made with the use of some of the rope, wooden beams and branches with a covering of leaves and a tarp for water proofing as well as having a hole in the middle to allow the smoke to escape when they made a fire to warm them inside the shelter.

They also made sure to leave several gaps open in the shelter to allow the free flow of air in and out of their new home so that it would be all right for them to breath better.

They were able to find a large number of thorny bushes that they were able to take with them and form into a large ring around their camp as well as making a staked fence in the back by sharpening some branches and placing them around the camp to make sure that any wild animal with bad intentions were convinced to go somewhere else. The two were able to get the shelter done in a matter of days thanks to their combined efforts and the aid of the Kage Bushin that Naruto summoned every now and then.

The group would usually move about to recon the island to further figure out what they could of the island, they found a number of hide outs and hidden buildings, showing that in the past this island was inhabited at some point in time and that would explain the large number of animals that they were able to find on the island, they had found some wild pigs, goats, and chickens as well as some ducks and wild sheep, these animals were certainly going to be of good use for them though there were some times that they had to be careful.

They had managed to fence some of the goats in a corral that took them a bit longer but it was worth it for the meat, milk and the skin, the sheep were free to roam about since they ate a good deal of grass in the island and would be herded for the skin, wool, and the meat. The pigs were in the same category for their meat, and the same for the chickens for their eggs, feathers, and meat. It was rather messy work and it was going to be a while, but it was worth it. Apart from the animals on the island, they were able to hunt for food on the beaches such as shell fish, sea weed, and more besides as the Kyuubi was able to direct the blonde Genin on what to eat and what to avoid at all costs. They also got to find wild fruits like berries, lemons, grapes, wild musk-melons and wild water melons, one of the basic red flesh and the yellow flesh. These were very good to eat and the herbs there ere good for cooking though Naruto was not all that keen with the peppers.

They were also able to use the boat to fish for much larger fish and more in the ocean as well. The two were also able to create some radio towers, very basic but these would give their radio a much greater range than its current one. They had discover several large rock outcroppings that were good enough to establish the radio towers. They were not that big and were easy to assemble and disassemble so they didn't have to lug large things around with them on the boat, they would also bring the radio with them and hook it up on the radio tower. They limited those to at least one hour in each portion of the day, once in the early to mid morning, then at lunch and afternoon, and in the evening. They also managed to use the oil of the coconuts that were there to help ease their skin when they were in the sun and the coconut meat was worth eating as well, they even used the oil to cook with though Hana did most of that part of cooking.

While they did this together for the past few weeks to months, they were able to get to know one another a bit more. Naruto was somewhat surprised at how different Hana was when it came to matters that had nothing to do with either her veterinary practice or her training as a Chuunin, and it was something that privately amused him. He also was a bit sad about Hana not finding another guy in her life, no doubt due to the reputation of the Inuzuka for being fearless and aggressive, that was the reason according to Hana why her father left her mother, it was enough to make Naruto unhappy but Hana assured him that she was all right and so was Kiba since they were able to make it through their lives without their father as their mother was able to fill in the gaps of a father figure. She however admitted that getting a boyfriend was hard for her since her mother was very strict about this sort of thing, and not that many guys wanted to court the wrath of her mother since she was more than ready to bash their heads in if they tried anything on her daughter.

Naruto had no problem picturing that and sighed as he told Hana that she was lucky to have her mother either way and that was good in his mind. The elder Inuzuka knew full well what Naruto meant by that statement as she was aware that Naruto was an orphan and had no parents who were with him. It made her sad to know that fact but she told Naruto not to be sad about ti, she told him that she believed that he had grown up to be a very good man and was the kind of young man any parent would love to have as a son.

Naruto smiled at that praise and that made Hana a lot happier that she was able to make Naruto happy since she knew that he needed support every now and then. He was really a nice guy and was certainly good boy friend material in her mind. That was something that got her attention as she had dot admit that their time on the island while not as long as some relationships were made, was rather eye opening. Despite his dense nature at times, Naruto was quite perceptive when something got his full interest, he was not above asking for help when needed and more besides.

She had gotten to like him a great deal and she was more than willing to take a chance this time around, she was a woman after all and the time she spent there was also very difficult, there was an occasion on the time they spent here that she had managed to catch Naruto bathing in the river without much clothing on except his boxers and the sight of him nearly naked was more than enough to excite her as she had never been able to see a man like this before and despite the fact that her maiden head had already been worn out due to her life as a ninja, she was still very much a virgin and this was the first time she had seen a guy naked before.

And she had to admit that Naruto was quite a handsome man, granted he was a cute and mischievous kid back then, but now he was very handsome, why he never got into a relationship yet with his looks and inner nature was beyond her. And at this point, ever since then she had developed an attraction to the young man that made her smile a bit. Though she decided to think it over first so she should be able to make the right decision on how to best approach Naruto, one thing was for sure, she was starting to get attracted to the blonde Genin.

Of course she was not the only one in the same situation as well, Naruto also developed an affection for Hana though like her he too had seen her in a rather different situation, one day he had been hunting for some fresh chicken meat when he had spotted Hana sunbathing in the beach while her three canine companions were elsewhere nearby, he had been shocked to see Hana like that as she was very attractive indeed before his eyes and it took a great deal of self control to make sure he didn't do something that would reveal himself or do something that would make Hana angry since she could be very fierce when she was riled, that much he knew for a fact. As soon as she was done with her sunbathing, she took out the oil to lather her skin, further enticing the blonde's imagination.

He had hoped to catch Sakura in this kind of situation, not Hana, but his brain was certainly not complaining to say the very least and it had taken a great deal of his self control not to do anything bad. He got away and tried to forget the image of Hana in her undergarments bathing in the sun happily but that image was now tightly buried in his brain no matter what he thought of.

The tension between the two was naturally thickening as time passed and it was noticeable to the three canines due to their ability to see things in a very unique fashion than humans though they didn't do anything about that matter as of yet. Hana and Naruto tried their best not to look at one another too much or risk the chance of remembering the very intimate views they got from one another. It was inevitable that one of them was going to do something about it and it was none other than Hana herself as she decided to talk to Naruto soon.

The time came as they were eating some roasted chicken and fish as well as some melon at night, once they were done eating, Hana decided to speak first.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Hana-san, why do you ask?"

"Well, for some reason, you've been avoiding me for a while now, something bothering you about me?"

The blonde was trying his best to figure out how to get out of this situation without doing something that would offend the woman but it seemed that his brain was not coming up with good answers, and the Kyuubi had not been of much help since the demon fox seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in needling him to no end. He sighed and replied.

"Nothing's wrong with you Hana-san….it's….hard to….ummmm…."

Hana couldn't help but be amused by the way Naruto was acting around her all of a sudden, he was acting very much like a bashful school boy as most people would describe it and she found that to be funny and somewhat endearing at the same time as she looked at Naruto and she decided to try and be more direct with her questions.

"You're having a hard time being on the island with me Naruto-kun? Am I not attractive to you?"

"I….it's not that you're not attractive Hana-san…you are….you are really attractive."

"Ooh, now it finally comes out eh? How attractive am I to you Naruto-kun?"

"V-Very much so….I…ummm…"

Naruto had no idea what to do in this kind of situation since he was still trying to figure out just what was going on here, he had a feeling that something was off on this entire conversation though for the life of him, he had no idea just what it was at the moment. He wondered if he should tell Hana about the time he had seen her in her sun bathing moment. But Hana beat him to it when she decided to tell him about the time she had seen him taking a bath, but not before she decided to help him relax a bit more.

"Naruto-kun, you don't need to be shy around me, being attracted to a woman is natural for a young man your age, I'd be kind of worried if you weren't attracted to women, besides, I happen to like you as well."

"Eh?!"

"You have grown a lot actually since I had last seen you and to be honest, I'm actually kind of confused as to why you've never had a girlfriend as of yet."

Naruto blushed bright red at that, much to Hana's amusement as she decided to tell him the event.

"Actually I got to see that maturity when you were bathing no less than a few days before, you were quite well formed Naruto-kun."

"What?! You….You….saw….me…naked?!"

Hana blushed a bit more and shook her head and replied while trying not to laugh at Naruto's utter discomfort.

"You weren't exactly naked so to speak…but you came close, at least you had those boxers on…though the idea of you wearing a frog themed pair of boxers is somewhat new to me actually."

Naruto blushed bright red at this, the idea that Hana had seen him like that was really something that made him feel like he wanted to just find a place to crawl under and hide. Hana noted that and spoke to him.

"Don't be ashamed about that Naruto-kun, you were quite handsome actually, and I have been trying to avoid thinking about it for a while which was why I tried to avoid doing something that would have gotten your attention. However, considering that fact that you've been doing the same things I have for the past few days…you didn't happen to have caught me in a compromising situation did you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped loudly at that as he knew that now was the time for him to come clean with Hana since she had already figured it out though he wished that he had more time to organize his thoughts on the matter. He then spoke to Hana about what he had seen.

"I…saw you….uhhh…sun bathing actually."

Hana raised an eye brow at that and smiled a bit.

"Oh, you saw me in my underwear then…hmmm, I guess I can't be mad since I already saw you in your own underwear already. But I was kind of disappointed actually, you didn't come to help me with the sun bathing bit Naruto-kun, there were some places I couldn't reach and it would have been nice if you rubbed the oil there."

"I….I…."

Naruto was speechless and blushing to the point he was amazed that he didn't unleash a fountain of blood at that moment. Hana decided to help Naruto-kun relax as she spoke once more.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Naruto-kun, I'm a grown woman so it doesn't bother me too much, though I must admit that I am attracted to you, you are quite a handsome young fellow so it's quite natural for a woman like me to be attracted to that. By the way…you know…you really shouldn't try to hide your attraction to a woman, especially when the woman can smell it, you forget that as an Inuzuka, I can smell things better than most humans."

Hana moved closer and decided to hug Naruto, making him blush even more at the closeness between the two of them and she whispered to his ear.

"You really need to lighten up Naruto-kun, you will live a lot better if you try and relax well every now and then. So…just relax and be calm."

As soon as she moved away, Naruto took some time to breathe and seemed to visibly relax, that was more than for Hana to make her move and gently kiss him, right on the lips, the blonde was so shocked by this sudden action that he didn't react at first until he began to feel his brain telling him to kiss Hana back as well. The kiss lasted for a few more moments until Hana moved away and she spoke to Naruto.

"Well now, that was good, you taste very nice Naruto-kun."

"Hana-san…I…are you sure you….ummm…"

Hana smiled and replied.

"I kissed you Naruto-kun, I think that should tell you my intentions. So, aren't you going to kiss me as well?"

--------

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade sighed a bit as she finished making the list of things to do for Shizune and several of the selected Jonin that would be heading the Council for the time being while she and several others would go and look for Naruto and Hana, it had been already two to three months since their disappearance and while some who disliked Naruto were content, others who had gotten to know the blonde better were hoping that he was all right. That was why they were organizing yet another search and rescue operation, only this time, they were going to use a map that Jiraiya had been able to find.

During the wars of the past many maps were copied and destroyed to deny enemy forces information and these also included maps of islands that would serve as assembly points, hide outs and the like. Jiraiya was able to get a map and in it, there was the location of an island that could be the best site where Hana and Naruto were at the moment, it was a long shot to be sure, but since they didn't have much in terms of choice, then they were going to have to chance it.

The only good thing that came out of Naruto's disappearance, so to speak, was that Akatsuki and Orochimaru have been very quiet, something that would give the village plenty more breathing room and time to shore up their defenses on the off chance that things would happen soon enough. For now she was going to do her best to bring him back as well as Hana. As much as he would annoy her with him calling her Tsunade-obasan every chance he got when they would meet, the blonde Hokage cared for the blonde Jinchuuriki and the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and she had no doubt he would make a good Hokage once he grew up, besides, he was chosen by her grandfather's necklace to be it's bearer after all and he was still there, and she knew that while there were still those who disliked him greatly due to the past, he was well liked by others, including the other members of his fellow Genin.

As she got her things together, she was met up by Tsume, Kiba and Akamaru, Sakura, Sai, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. They had no intention of not taking part on searching for the two missing ninjas of the village. Hinata herself wanted to come along but she had to deal with a new matter involving her clan and as such couldn't come along, though Neji volunteered to take his cousin's place in order to find Naruto. She only hoped that both Naruto and Hana were all right and finding something to pass the time.

Oh if she only knew…

--------

(Lemon Time!!)

--------

Naruto wasted no time as he kissed Hana deeply on the lips, making the woman moan out as his actions and she reached out to hug him tightly as he continued to kiss her. He had no idea how he had landed in this kind of situation, nor did her care at that moment as he continued to kiss Hana deeply, the blonde Genin knew that this was going to be something that he had never done before so he was somewhat nervous on the whole matter. After all, no matter how many times he had looked and read those magazines to perfect his Sexy No Jutsu, he had no idea how to pleasure adwoman though he knew that kissing was the first start of the whole process.

This was not lost to Hana as she responded in kind with Naruto's kissing and she reached out to touch his face, marveling at the strength there as well as the smoothness in his skin, she also made sure to touch the areas where his whisker marks were, knowing that these marks in question were the symbols of him being a Jinchuuriki. It made her feel sad for Naruto, considering the life he had lived for nearly all of his time in the village, however, she knew that he had family and friends that made his life worth living.

Besides that, Naruto was not the kind of guy to stay down for long, he was not the kind to back off from a challenge as he would just keep on fighting no matter what the odds were. But now, she couldn't help but be amused at his slight clumsiness in kissing her. Not that she wasn't immune to the feeling of it, besides that, this was also the very first time she had ever been kissed by a man in a very intimate fashion, so Naruto was in very good company….so to speak.

She had not lied to Naruto about being a virgin, while she was not as fierce as her mother or little brother, she could be fierce as well, that made a good number of young men rather cautious around her when they first meet her, and the reputation of her clan made it somewhat hard to find a date. She however began to find this moment with Naruto to be rather interesting to her as she kissed the blonde back, hoping that she would do all right.

The pair kissed one another deeply for a while longer and then it was where Hana was getting the hang of kissing the blonde Genin, while Naruto reveals his ability to also learn quickly in many things just like how he learned the Rasengan in only a week. Hana loved the sudden boldness of the blonde Genin as they hugged one another deeply while they kissed one another.

As soon as they were done, the two of them took in several gulps of air and the young woman smiled at the blonde Genin.

"You kiss rather well Naruto-kun."

"Thanks….you kissed well too."

Hana smiled at that as she then reached to play with Naruto's blonde hair for a while before moving on to removing the clothes that he had on him for the moment, Naruto naturally allowed Hana to do what she wanted to him and didn't resist her actions in removing his clothes from his body. The first to go was his forehead protector, then the jacket, then his sandals, followed by his pants, and then his shirt, leaving him only in his boxers, making Hana think back on her brief but heated examination of Naruto.

The Chuunin loved the look of Naruto in his boxers as she examined him, gone was the baby fat he had on him when he was younger, that was now replaced with solid and well formed muscle all over, he was not one of the bulky kinds of muscled men that she was not into but had the right build to be considered handsome, besides, she had already seen him half naked from the waist up so she could tell that Naruto was very strong. She also went lower to see his strong thighs and legs, marveling at them as they too were well formed and muscular. All in all, Naruto Uzumaki had become quite the female magnet.

Granted he was cute before in her mind back when he was still a rather young and hyper youth, but now that he was older, and more mature he was nigh gorgeous, it made her understand why Hinata had such a crush on him when they were young up to now, and she couldn't help but wonder just why no other women had found him to be rather handsome to look at. Hana went right back to Naruto's face, marveling at the blonde hair, deep blue eyes, the manly face, the whisker marks, and all the way back down to the rest of his body. He looked so delicious that he looked like the kind of young man that mothers warned their daughters about.

She wanted him bad…

Naruto gulped as he couldn't help but be somewhat intimidated by the way Hana was looking at him so intensely, he also blushed as well at the scrutiny he was getting and spoke.

"Hana-san….are you all right?"

Hana smiled seductively and nodded.

"I'm feeling fine…better that before in fact. Can I have some fun with you Naruto-kun?"

"S-S-sure…."

Hana could tell that Naruto was somewhat nervous and she couldn't blame him in the least, no doubt her intense study and staring of him had somewhat unnerved the young man, she smiled gently as she moved to kiss him once more, as she did so, the blonde also kissed her back gently, the kiss then became a lot more heated between the two of them and it was not long before they began to use their tongues, making things between a lot more heated and interesting. As soon as they parted, Hana decided to help Naruto calm down.

"Relax Naruto-kun, I am not going to hurt you in any way so don't be so jumpy. This is going to be a night worth remembering for the two of us."

Naruto nodded and smiled at her showing that he was a lot calmer now, much to Hana's relief and happiness, she wanted this not just to be a good thing for her, but also for Naruto as well.

With that in mind, the female Chuunin began to kiss Naruto's face once more, while also gently licking his cheeks with her tongue, as she did so, she also kissed the tipoff his nose, making Naruto laugh a bit at the rather playful gesture that she gave him. As soon as she was done kissing and licking Naruto's face, Hana then decided to move on to the rest of Naruto's body as she moved to kiss as well as lick his neck, all the while she used her hands to touch and caress his body starting at his back and shoulders, all the way to his stomach and chest.

"Ahhhhh….."

Naruto moaned out in pleasure at what the sister of Kiba was doing to him with both her hands as well as her mouth and tongue as he had never done anything like this before in his life, as much as he wanted to give the same pleasure back to her, he decided to let Hana have her way with him for now to be kind to her.

Hana naturally knew that, and she appreciated what Naruto did for her own personal pleasure. She enjoyed the feel of his skin in her hands as well as tasting his skin with her mouth as well as her tongue as she was now using her mouth as well as her tongue on his chest and stomach, finding his taste to be nice to her, she moved away and smelled him deeply.

Naturally, as a member of the Inuzuka Clan, Hana's sense of smell was very good, equaling to occasion he smelling abilities of her own canine familiars, so it was not very surprising for her to pick up the scent of Naruto's arousal, she licked her lips at that as she decided to carry on making the blonde cry out in pleasure. She then made her move as she went back to licking and sucking his chest, namely his own nipples, she heard him gasp at this as she then moved her hands past his boxers, she touched his cock and couldn't help but blush when she felt his cock react to the touch of her hands on it.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!! HANA-SAN!!!!!"

Hana loved that as she wasted no time running her hands on Naruto's cock as well as his testicles, she loved the feel of her lover's sex on her hands so much that she began to make sure that she was going to make him cry out her name even louder. However she knew that it would make Naruto very uncomfortable if she was doing this with his boxers still on. She then decided to liberate her lover's cock from it's confines and quickly without destroying this, as much as her more primal instincts told her to just stop wasting time and tear off the boxers, she knew that Naruto would not like that and she was in no mood to have bad tempers dampen the evening.

With that in mind she quickly made Naruto lie down gently, she then pulled away his boxers quickly before he could do anything, this allowed his cock to finally appear, and the very second she was able to lay her eyes on Naruto's cock, Hana gasped and her blush grew even deeper as she looked at Naruto's now totally naked form and his cock was the on that got the majority of her attention, and who could blame her as she looked at Naruto's manhood.

"Wow…."

Hana was briefly worried about taking Naruto's cock into her as she looked at it, Naruto was nearing the age of sixteen in a few more months, and he was naturally not hitting his full growth, yet as she looked at his cock, Hana was amazed at what she was looking at, Naruto was quite….well packaged for someone his age. He was a full nine and a half inches long and over one and a half inches thick.

I guess the Kyuubi affected Naruto-kun in MORE ways than one.

Naruto gulped as he was being studied intently by Hana and he couldn't help but blush deeply at the way she was looking at his cock right now, this was after all the very first time he was completely naked before a woman. It was then that Hana spoke to him in a very seductive tone.

"My Naruto-kun….you are so big."

"Hana-chan…."

Hana looked at Naruto with a very happy smile on her face at the endearment that she heard Naruto give her, with that in mind it was high time that she become fair with Naruto as well, after all, he was already naked and the evidence of his desire for her was already there for her to see with both her eyes, so why shouldn't she give him an eye full of her own naked form as well?

"Now Naruto-kun, do you want to see me as well?"

"Uhh…."

Hana laughed and replied.

"I've already seen you in ALL your naked glory so it would be fair to you if I let you see me in mine after."

Hana wasted little time as she removed her Chuunin vest, then her outer shirt and then her sandals, leaving her only in the fishnet undershirt and her short pants that hugged her hips up to between her thighs, she then removes her sandals quickly and then, just for Naruto to see, she removed her short pants as well her fishnet under shirt, tossing them aside as she freed her hair from her ponytail as well.

The end result was Hana was now utterly naked before the blonde Genin, and Naruto's reaction to the now naked woman was very much obvious as he gasped at her new fully revealed beauty and said only one word that very summed up everything in that one single moment.

"Wow…"

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Hmmm…..nice body…..heh, you're lucky that young friend of yours didn't see you doing this, he'd probably kill you for doing this with his big sister….emphasis on the word big by the way."))

The Kyuubi laughed a bit at that as it had to admit that the young human female was quite attractive, not as attractive as some of the female demons he bedded himself over the years, but attractive either way.

--------

Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Hana naked, while he had never been around Hana all that much in the past, the first time he had met her, he admitted that she was rather attractive in a way. But now….he was seeing a very beautiful woman before him.

Hana was well formed and fit, not a single area of her body had any fat where it was not needed, her skin glowed a healthy glow in the firelight that was coming from the fire in their location, making her appear to have a flight bronze tinge to her skin, adding a more exotic look to her fully naked form, her hair was like a dark brown river behind her now that she had freed it from the ponytail she normally had it in. Her face was beautiful in the firelight as well as her softer facial marks, plus her eyes were like deep pools of black that threatened to take him into them as she continued to gaze at him.

He moved his gaze lower, marveling at her shoulders, neck, and long, well formed arms as well as her hands, remembering the feel of them on his body as well as his cock and testicles, he then looked at her breasts which were well formed and firm, fitting her current age. The blonde felt the desire to touch them as well as her light pink nipples with his own hands to make Hana cry out his name in pleasure in the same way that she was able to make him cry out in pleasure when she cried out in pleasure. Her nipples and areoles begged for his touch as he looked at them, and he was more than willing to give them that, but focused his attention to the rest of her naked form.

He looked at her flat stomach, her curves, and her hips as well as the patch of dark brown hair between her thighs, he then looked at her well formed legs which were definitely muscled and were certainly worth looking at. Naruto moved his gaze back up to Hana and repeated the process once more to make sure that he didn't miss any more of her beautiful features. Naturally his very intense staring at her was not lost to Hana in any fashion.

Hana smiled at Naruto's face as she spoke to him.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and Hana loved the honest response as she then moved closer to Naruto, swaying her hips in an undeniably sexual fashion that had the blonde Genin entranced from the get go, as soon as she was close enough to Naruto, she wasted no time as she kissed him deeply once more, only this time she was going to make him feel more than just her mouth, tongue and hands. She proved that to be true when she began to rub her breasts on Naruto's chest, making moaning sounds as she kissed him due to feeling his skin as well as the heat from his body on her breasts and nipples.

The result was not limited to just Hana, as Naruto moaned at the feel of the elder Inuzuka' breasts on his chest, which was very much something that he had never felt before in his entire life. He might have read stuff about this before, but never in good detail. However Naruto was not the kind to let himself be left out of anything, so he reached out and took hold of Hana's breasts. The result of his action was heard as Hana cried out a bit at the feel of his hot and rough calloused hands on her breasts as well as her nipples.

"Mmmmm….my….you're becoming quite forward Naruto-kun."

"Sorry…."

As Naruto was about to speak but Hana placed her finger on his lips, telling him to stop talking right now.

"Less talking for tonight Naruto-kun, we have other things to think about for this night….please?"

"All right…"

"Good….now use your hands slowly on my breasts, remember, they are sensitive so don't be too rough on them."

Naruto nodded as he began to move his hands slowly on Hana's breasts slowly as he understood what Hana had told him, while he was no expert on how to touch women's breasts, he was able to remember that if he did it wrong it would cause pain to a woman, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Hana. However he then decided to measure the cries she would make to determine how he was doing when it came to pleasuring her.

He felt the weight in Hana's breasts as he weighed them before running his palms on the undersides as well as the sides while also using his fingers to touch her skin as well as her nipples. He couldn't help but feel very aroused by what he was feeling as he continued with what he was doing, hoping that he was doing the right actions to finally give Hana the kind of pleasure that he felt she wanted him to give her. His actions were also giving him the results that he wanted to get as Hana moaned out and spoke words of encouragement for him to hear.

"That's it Naruto-kun….mmmmm."

"Yes….just like that…"

It was not long before Naruto was now getting the hang of using his hands to pleasure a woman's breasts as Hana offered more words of encouragement for his actions with his hands on her breasts, he could also feel her nipples hardening under his palms as he touched them as well, he moved his hands away a bit to gaze at Hana's breasts, marveling at the look of them before him, and it was here that he decided to take it to the next level, though he could only hope that Hana herself would be all right with that he was about to do.

He then gently pushed her back down to the bed, Hana didn't resist him as he did this to her, that was a good thing in Naruto's mind as he was now on top of the naked dark brown haired female Chuunin. As soon as he was in position, he began to move his head to her right breast and nipple, he began to kiss the hard bulb slowly, making Hana gasp a bit at his actions. He took that as a good sign that his progress was all right as he lavished kisses on Hana's breast and nipple, making her giggle a bit at his playfulness. He took it further as he opened his mouth, using his tongue to lick her breast and nipple as well, Hana moaned out at that as he began to lavish his attention on her breast.

Hana felt a large wave of sensation hit her body in that moment as Naruto began to use his mouth as well as his tongue on her breast as well as her nipple, she reached out and held his head gently while running her fingers through his hair, marveling at the feel of it while also touching his shoulders and back at the same time. She naturally was happy at Naruto's sudden initiative and boldness and she vowed to pay him back soon enough, but for now she was going to let him have her way with her breasts while she gave him the encouragement that she knew he was going to need.

"Mmmmm….you are forward Naruto-kun."

The blonde mentally smiled as he continued to use his tongue on her breast and nipple, he found out very quickly that Hana loved him to be balanced in his actions as he also gently sucked her nipple in his mouth, making her cry out even more in pleasure and surprise at his actions on her body.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

Naruto then moved away from Hana's right breast as he then directed his attention to her other breast and nipple while using his hand and finger to caress her right breast and nipple to make sure that while he was now on her left breast and nipple, he had not forgotten it's twin He had managed to figure out how to properly pleasure Hana and he could tell that his efforts were working as she continued to encourage him, besides that, he had gotten quite used to the taste of her skin, and he found it to be very good.

"That's it….."

"Yes….suck it like that Naruto-kun….."

"Oooooh!"

Hana was in heaven as she felt Naruto lavish attention to her breasts, she could feel her vagina becoming wetter with each action that Naruto did on her body, it was amazing to her that she was getting all the more aroused by this with the blonde Genin, but she then decided to make her own move first, and she found a way that would really make things between the two of them very equal. But first, as much as she didn't want to, she would have to stop Naruto from his current course of action on her body.

She then spoke to Naruto gently despite the fact that her tone was made very deep due to the sheer pleasure that was flowing in every corner of her body at this moment.

"Naruto-kun….I think it's my turn to pleasure you."

"Hai Hana-chan, do what you like."

Hana smiled as she took Naruto and made him lie next to her as she was now the one on top of him, she started slowly by running her hands on his face while licking and kissing his face at the very same time, making Naruto blush, much to her personal delight. As soon as she was done, she made Naruto open his mouth and stick out his tongue. Once he did that, she licked his tongue with her own, then took it into her mouth, suckling on it, making Naruto moan as they kissed deeply while Hana decided to rub her naked body on her lover's own naked form.

The contact between their bodies was more than enough to make them moan out in pleasure, but Hana was now going to make her move on Naruto's body and give him the pleasure she knew he wanted while allowing him to give her the very same pleasure that she wanted as well. With that in mind, the Chuunin made her move as she moved off of Naruto but straddled his head and was now facing his cock with the blonde Genin's head between her thighs.

"Wow…."

Naruto wished he could come up with a better word to describe the sight before him as he was being straddled by Hana, he could see her vagina before him and it was deep pink, glistening with some liquid as well as a smell that somehow excited him even more. The blonde then recalled that this smell coming from a woman's vagina was the sign of the woman's desire and should be savored by a man.

And boy was he savoring it as he smelled it, even reaching up w by propping himself on his elbows, allowing him to be closer to her vagina, he could smell it even more, and it was a smell that really got his blood flowing in his veins as well as feeling not just his blood but his body's energy move all the way to his cock which he could tell was already very hard.

"Ooooh!"

Hana couldn't help but smile happily at the feel of Naruto's breath on her vagina as well as her clitoris, not to mention the fact that Naruto was close to her vagina. She then decided to make her move to see just how willing Naruto was in his desire to make her happy.

"You like my smell Naruto-kun? If you do, please lick me."

Naruto wordlessly did as she asked, and the results of his action of obeying Hana was very much obvious to the two of them as she gave out a very aroused cry.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Just like that Naruto-kun!!!!"

Naruto did it again, emboldened by the cry that she gave out as well as the fact that he personally found the taste of Hana's juices to be very delicious to his taste buds, he did it slowly, moving his tongue slowly over Hana's outer vaginal lips, he also pushed his tongue past her lips to taste more of her juices which made him feel even more aroused by the second. He then moved his tongue slowly over her vagina once more as he could hear the moans coming out from the female Chuunin.

"MMMMMMMMM!!!!"

"Move slowly Naruto-kun….ahhhhhh!!!"

Hana then spoke once more to Naruto while using her hands on Naruto's cock to pleasure him as best she could before she would make her own move.

"Naruto-kun….do you….do you see the bulb there near my….vagina?"

Naruto looked at the place and saw the bulb as he spoke to Hana.

"Yes…."

"Good, that is….very sensitive Naruto-kun…please be gentle if you touch it."

Naruto nodded as he began to gently kiss, suck, and lick her clitoris as well as her vagina, the very second he did those things to Hana, the female Inuzuka was moaning out deeply, making him very happy, he also moaned out as she began to move her own hands on his cock, moving her hands up and down his cock as well as touching his testicles with her hands. The blonde loved the sensations that he was getting from Hana's hands and he reciprocated with his increasing actions on her vagina as well as her clitoris, making her cry out in pleasure at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"MMMMMMMM!!!!"

Hana then decided that now was the right time for her to finally make Naruto happy, he had already done a fine job on her vagina, so she should repay him by doing a very good job on his cock as well. She leaned forwards until she was close to her lover's cock and she began to gently kiss it with her lips, she started from the base to the tip, gently kissing Naruto's cock as well as getting used to the taste and feel of it on her lips as well as her tongue, she also does the very same thing to his testicles to be fair to him. She fondles them gently as well as placing them into her mouth gently while running her tongue on them to get the feel of them in her mouth as well as on her tongue.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!"

Naruto cried out as he felt Hana kiss and lick his cock as well as his testicles, making him all the more eager for more pleasure as well as the desire to make Hana happy as well, this drove him to thrust his tongue deeper into her vagina. As soon as he did that with his tongue, Hana moaned out in pleasure at his actions, making him all the more eager to pleasure her the right way as he then used both his fingers as well as his tongue on her vagina as well as her clitoris. He used his fingers slowly on Hana, unsure if she was all right with this sort of thing. And it seemed that she was as she moaned out encouragement to him.

"That's it Naruto-kun….oooooh!"

"Mmmm….move slowly…."

"Ahhh….there, you found my spot…..mmmmmm!!!!"

Hana then decided to take the final step as she opened her mouth, and took in Naruto's cock into her mouth, but not before lavishing as much attention on it as she could manage, as soon as she was done licking Naruto's cock as well as kissing it she continued where she left off and took it deeply into her mouth. The feeling of Naruto's cock in her mouth was something that Hana loved, it was the first time she had done this with a man and she couldn't help but feel happy that it was with Naruto and not someone else.

Despite Naruto's considerable length and girth, she was able to take him deeply into her mouth as well as control her body's natural gag reflex as she took in all of him. As soon as she was able to do so, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to orgasm right there and then. However she managed to control herself as well as relax in order to get used to the feeling of Naruto's cock in her mouth while using her tongue to continue to pleasure his cock.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hana found the cry of Naruto's pleasure to be very arousing to her as she finally felt her body relax. She then began to move her head up and down slowly, making sure that she was able to get used to the feeling she had with Naruto's cock in her mouth and on her tongue. She moved up first, then went down again, taking Naruto's cock deeply into her mouth and throat once more. She continued doing this for a while, using her hands to pleasure Naruto's testicles at the very same time to make sure that they got good attention. As soon as she got a rhythm set up for her actions on her lover's cock, the elder sister of Kiba wasted no time to finally bring her young lover to full orgasm.

"Aaaaaah!!!"

Naruto was awed the first time he felt Hana take his cock deep into her mouth, and he was more than willing to pay her back as he used his tongue as well as his fingers by licking, kissing, and sucking to make the young woman cry out even more…and his efforts were already making some very good results as Hana would increase her actions on his own cock as well as she moved at a much quicker pace as well as moving off his cock to lick and suck on her testicles.

Both of them continued to pleasure one another with their mouths, tongues, and hands in the position that they were in at the moment. Hana felt Naruto's fingers and tongue move deeply in her vagina as well as pleasuring her clitoris, making her feel even more alive than before while Naruto himself felt every wave of pleasure that came from his cock and testicles due to Hana's actions, move through his body, igniting his nerves deeply.

The two continued with that they were doing to one another as the smell of sex filled their camp, along with the sounds of their actions on each other's respective sex continued to grow even more. It was not long before the two of them finally reached their respective limits as they made the last move on one another that finally made them orgasm.

Naruto moaned out deeply as he was still pushing his tongue into Hana's vagina just as she hit her orgasm, unleashing her juices at that exact moment, and his moans were more than enough to sent even more pleasure all over her body. He took in as much as he could of her juices, finding them to truly be delicious to his taste buds.

Hana herself managed to take in the very first stream of her lover's cum into her mouth, and she loved the taste of it all. Naruto's cum was sweet, slightly salty and spicy at the same time, no doubt due to his diet of ramen of various flavors as well as the other food items that he normally ate. The cum was also hot, and thick to her tongue, more than enough to make her love the taste.

Both lovers took in as much as they could manage into their mouths as they continued to orally pleasure one another. As soon as they were done with their actions on one another, the two of them moved apart with Hana now on top of Naruto, and facing him this time, she rubbed her body as well as her breasts on his chest once more, Naruto moaned out at that action done to him by Hana as they kissed one another.

"Mmmmmppphhhhhffff!"

The two could taste one another's respective juices together, that was more than enough to get the two of them to a much higher state of arousal as they began to explore one another's bodies with their hands as well as their mouths and tongues. They loved the growing pleasure that they were giving to one another so they would be ready to go to the next level. Hana was the first to do so as she spoke to Naruto while gently caressing his cock with one hand while using her other hand to caress his face.

"Are you ready for the next step?"

"Hai Hana-chan…"

Hana smiled as she then decided to let Naruto feel some more pleasure first to get him more into the mood before they finally did this together. She started out slowly as she ran her hands on his body, taking the time to follow the movement of her hands with her tongue and mouth, as soon as she was done with pleasuring Naruto's body she used both her hands on Naruto's cock to get it back to full mast, and considering that she was able to do the actions that she now knew would arouse Naruto, the blonde's cock was now more than ready for the soon to come pleasure.

As soon as she was sure that Naruto was ready, she lay before Naruto, lying on the nearby pillow that was made from leaves and soft earth which was wrapped into soft cow skin and tied together with sinew and hard vines. As she relaxed, she then parted her legs allowing Naruto to see her dripping wet sex and clitoris once more as she spoke to him in a very husky and aroused voice.

"Naruto-kun….come to me….make me happy."

The way Hana spoke to him along with the undeniably sexy way she was acting at the moment as well as her position was more than enough to get Naruto fully aroused and ready for the soon to come joining, he moved towards Hana, gently kissing her thighs first, making her moan as well as giggle somewhat from the sensations that he was giving her as he started at her knees, making his way to the inner parts of her thighs. Naruto then moved upwards as he trailed kisses on Hana's stomach, all the way to her breasts, rubbing his face on them, making Hana laugh a bit at his playfulness. All the while Naruto was moving his cock into position, hoping that he was going to hit the right spot that would allow

She then moaned as he once more lavished loving attention on her breasts as well as her nipples, Hana ran her hands on his head, moaning out in pleasure as she looked at Naruto as he was now before him, he looked so adorable as he was blushing while looking at her. He then spoke to her.

"Are you….?"

Hana didn't hesitate to answer with a smile.

"Do you really have to ask Naruto-kun?"

Naruto saw that Hana was indeed ready for him so he gulped a bit to get the nervousness that was in him out of the way. He then moved his hips forward, he then felt her outer lips part as the tip of his cock was now entering her sex, he gritted his teeth to control his urge to thrust deeply into her vagina, he kept in mind that this was not just hid first time but also Hana's own first time as well so he had to make sure that he was going to make it good for not just himself but her asll well. He could already feel the way Hana acted as he continued to push his cock into her fully.

"Mmmmm…."

"That's it….oooooh…."

Naruto relished the cries of pleasure that came out from Hana as he also felt the wetness of Hana's inner sheath as he now pushed past the inner folds of her vagina which was releasing more of her juices for him to feel as they soaked his cock deeply; the heat in his lover's sex was enough to make him feel like his cock was going to melt in her. As soon as he was deep in her, he then pushed a bit harder, making sure to fill Hana to the brim.

Despite being older than Naruto and having lost her maiden head when she had been younger due to her training as well as her time on missions, Hana was still feeling some discomfort of being filled by her lover's cock in her sex, but that discomfort was soon to fade away as Naruto pushed himself deeper into her body.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Hana was awed as she felt Naruto's cock thrust deeply in her vagina as she looked at Naruto who was also in awe at the feeling of being buried deeply into her vagina. The feeling of her lover's cock deep in her was overwhelming to the young woman's senses as she felt him stay there deep inside of her. She relished the feeling that Naruto was giving her body as she then moved forward to hold onto him tightly as she drew him closer to her and kissed him deeply.

Naruto kissed Hana deeply as well as he felt his cock deep in her vagina, the feel of his cock being surrounded by her inner walls was something that made the feeling of his tongue being in her sex before seem a bit lacking, as soon as the kiss between the two of them was over, he began to move his body, he started slowly to make sure that he was not making a mistake in his actions.

"Oooooh….that feels good Naruto-kun…."

Hana loved the pleasure that soon hit her body in that moment and when Naruto thrust his hips forward, plunging his cock deeply into her as he began to pick up speed and momentum as well as establish a pace for his movements. The female Chuunin moaned out deeply as she felt her lover's actions on her body as she also ran her hands on his own body with a great deal of desire in her actions. She also moaned out deeply as she felt his cock move in and out of her vagina as she heard the sounds of their lovemaking with one another.

"Mmmmmm!!!!"

"Harder!!!"

"Deeper!!!!!"

"Faster Naruto-kun!!!!!!"

"YESSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Naruto relished the pleasure he was feeling as he continued to thrust deeply in Hana's sex, and he began to thrust faster as well as deeper into her sex while he looked down to see the deep red blush on Hana's face as well as her sweat covered form moving in time with each of his thrusts. He looked at her breasts as they moved in time with his actions, the sight of Hana's well formed and firm breasts moving with each of his thrusts was enough to make him all the more aroused along with the cries of pleasure that she made.

He then moved to suck on her breasts, making Hana all the more aroused as she quickly held his head in her hands to keep him on her breasts, she however made sure to allow him to be able to move to allow him to lavish good attention to her breasts. The pleasure he got from sucking and licking Hana's breasts and nipples.

The two lovers were feeling more and more pleasure as Hana was now moving her own hips in time with Naruto's thrusts, her actions allowed Naruto to feel each movement a lot more than before while Naruto continued to speed up his actions. It was therefore not long before both Naruto and Hana reached their orgasm as Naruto moved away from Hana's breasts and that allowed the two of them to finally cry out in pleasure.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Naruto cried out deeply as he felt Hana's inner walls milk his cock of every drop of his cum, the pleasure was almost enough to make the blonde orgasm once more. He was able to relax himself as he stayed there to allow Hana's vaginal walls to milk him to his very limits while his cock also continued to fire more of his cum into her body, and he could tell that the young woman that he had just given his own virginity to also enjoyed that they had done. He looked at his lover, gently kissing her as she panted.

Hana responded to Naruto's kiss willingly as she felt her lover's cock fire more of his hot and thick cum into her vagina, the feel of the hot and thick liquid filling her vagina made her feel like she was going to faint as she felt her orgasm as well as feeling the streams of her lover's cum hitting her walls, sending even more delicious sensations all over her body. She relaxed herself as she felt the blonde Genin above her shudder at his release.

As soon as the two of them felt a lot more relaxed, it seemed that they were finally done, however, Naruto was far from finished as he then lifted Hana to him, surprising her a bit as he then gently kissed her on the lips, making her smile at his still present strength as well as his energy to do even more than before. She kissed him back as their kiss soon turned into a more passionate one with their tongues dueling with one another as well. This lasted for a while until Naruto then made her turn around and he gently pushed to the mattress.

Hana wondered just what was going on in Naruto's mind but she didn't resist as she leaned down with her facing away from Naruto, she then used her elbows to steady herself as she moved closer to the mattress, as soon as she did so, Naruto took hold of her hips and it was there that Hana guessed just what was Naruto up to, and she was amazed at the sudden boldness that the blonde Genin had just shown, she was about to say something when she suddenly felt him enter her once more at full power, she couldn't help but cry out in happiness as he did it to her once more.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!"

Hana was utterly amazed that Naruto was still willing to go at it with her once more, apparently the stamina that he was supposed to have in massive amounts was all true and not some rumor that was started around Konoha. She had head that he was a living bundle of pure energy and action, but she naturally suspected that it was just youthful energy….now however as Naruto now buried his cock deeply into her vagina with great force until she felt herself being full to the brim once more, she decided that she might every well would have to change her opinions on the matter.

The two of them remained in this position for a while in order to get used to it, Hana herself felt as if she was doing something that was very arousing, she was no stranger to this position at all as she had seen animals do this position before in her younger days as well as the fact that she was a veterinarian, she was not the least bit offended that she was now doing this position with Naruto in fact she was wondering when they were going to do this together.

As soon as the two of them felt a lot more comfortable with this position, she turned to speak to Naruto in her undeniably husky and aroused voice.

"Naruto-kun….you want to do this with me?"

Naruto gulped and nodded as he spoke.

"Yeah….but if you don't want to…."

Hana smiled seductively and replied.

"Oh but I do….come on Naruto-kun, make me cry out your name!"

Naruto then gave her a smile that spoke volumes of his now passionate and lustful intent as he pulled back his hips, taking his cock out of her vagina, this action made her moan out deeply as she felt his cock move, as soon as he was nearly out of her sex, he drove all the way back in, the pleasure he got from the angle this new position gave him was more than anything he had felt before, the same could be said for Hana as this position allowed her to feel the pleasure in a whole new fashion that made her all the more aroused as well as make her release more of her juices. The two of them were more than willing to cry out the names of one another to show that the pleasure for the two of them was worth it in every sense of the word.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

"HANA-CHAN!!!!!"

As they relaxed, the blonde Genin was now ready to go on at full tilt as he moved back out of her vagina, then thrusting deeply once more as he began to establish a rhythm for his movements, it was not long for the two lovers to get into the spirit of things as Naruto began to move faster and deeper. Hana was undeniably happy as the pleasure continued to move all over her body with each thrust that Naruto made to move his cock in and out of her vagina. She loved the pleasure as she stayed there in that position that she was now in.

She was now on her elbows and knees as Naruto continued to move his hips as well as his cock while he leaned forward to use his hands on her breasts and nipples, making her feel even more pleasure as her lover also kissed and licked her shoulders as well as her neck, making her all the more aroused as she spoke out to him.

"Harder!!!! Oh kami…..Harder!!!!"

"Faster….ahhhhhh…..feels sooooo good!"

"Oh Naruto-kun!!!!!"

Naruto himself was not immune to the pleasure as he also cried out in turn as he felt Hana's inner walls move all over his cock as he continued to move his cock in and out of her while caressing her breasts along with using his mouth and tongue on her body.

"Hana-chan!!!! You feel so good!!!!!"

"Yesssss!!!!! Mmmmmm!!!!"

"Kami…..Hana-chan!!!!!"

Both lovers relished the pleasure that was flowing all over their bodies as Naruto continued to move faster, thrusting deeper and harder into Hana's vagina was still making sure to pleasure her breasts at the very same time while he continued to lick and kiss her form, namely at the shoulders, her neck as well as her ears, gently nibbling on her earlobes….these actions were more than enough to make the brunette female Chuunin moan out in pleasure as well as happiness for her lover's playful actions on her body which also mixed with the pleasurable thrusts that he was giving her.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!! DEEPER!!!!!"

"KAMI!!!! YOU FEEL SO GOOD HANA-CHAN!!!!"

The lovers carried on with their actions on one another and Hana then turned to face Naruto and when she did so, the two of them gave a very deep and passionate kiss to one another in that exact moment. The kiss was something that also happened to match the very same actions that Naruto was doing to Hana with each thrust of his cock in and out of her dripping wet sex.

The two continued their deep kiss with one another as Naruto carried on in thrusting his cock in and out of Hana's wet sex, making her all the more aroused as she released more of her juices from her sex as the sound of their actions on one another was heard and Hana could smell the scent of their love making at the very same time, and so could Naruto, the scent was more than enough to get them all the more eager for their release at this final moment as they continued to cry out to one another.

It was not long before they would finally reach the release that the two of them craved a great deal, and when they did get it, the two of them were more than willing to cry out to the heavens and to each other to show that they had finally reached it once more as soon as they parted from the deep kiss that they had with one another.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Hana felt her body be soaked once more in the heat and pleasure of her orgasm as she could also feel the flowing juices coming out of her vagina, that feeling was also joined by the feeling of her lover's cum filling her to the brim once more, she could feel the heat and thickness of her lover's cum mixing in with her own juices as he fired several more streams of his cum from his cock, and the combined heat made her all the more aroused by what they had done, however, she was somewhat tired and hoped that now was the time to get some rest, but if her blonde lover wanted to go one more round with her who was she to complain?

However, it seemed that Naruto had also reached his own limits as well, he relished the feeling of her inner walls once more milking him for all he was worth as well as the feeling of her hot juices covering his cock as well as the feeling of his own release that send waves of pleasure all over his own body. The heat from their combined juices was also something that really felt very good to his senses. Though he had felt it already when they did this the first time it was still something that really made him happy that they were able to feel it once more. However, as much as he would have wanted to go again, he was already tired and he felt that they should rest for the time being.

With that in mind, he slowly moved away from Hana, gently moving to her side and then kissing her as she lowered herself down to the mattress that they were on. Hana moaned out as she felt her body begin to relax, she then spoke to Naruto.

"That was…..so good…."

"I know….you were amazing Hana-chan…."

Hana smiled and replied.

"I could say the same for you Naruto-kun…"

As they relaxed in each other's arms, Hana moved to hug Naruto closer to her sweat soaked body as she panted after the latest orgasm that floored her body. As they did so, they then closed their eyes to get the sleep that they both needed

********

The next day…

Hana woke up and she couldn't help but feel a bit surprised by the slight aches she felt in her body, but as memories of last night came back to her, she couldn't help but smile a bit more as the pleasure of last night came back to her. She couldn't help but look at the sleeping blonde man who was sleeping right next to her and see just how cute he was when he was sleeping there, without a care in the world marring his face.

She couldn't help herself as she gently licked his cheek, making the blonde moan out a bit at her actions as well as opening his eyes, in time for the still naked Chuunin to kiss him gently on the lips. Naruto might have been groggy waking up but he rapidly responded to the kiss being given to him by the beautiful Chuunin. As the two of them parted from kissing one another, the blonde then spoke to Hana who moved away from the kiss.

"Morning Hana-chan."

"Morning to you too Naruto-kun, how was your sleep?"

"All right….by the way…we need to talk."

Hana nodded as she moved away as Naruto sat up to face her, as soon as they did so, the blonde Genin spoke to Hana.

"I have to know….was it really good for…."

Hana smiled as she hugged Naruto.

"You were wonderful….I always wanted to know how good it would be for me the first time out, and you made me happy."

"Thanks….but I want to know if you are all right with what we did? I mean….you know…"

Hana was a bit confused at first until she recalled the things she learned from Naruto, while he had changed a number of people as well as make a number of good friends as well as supporters, there were still those who considered him to be the Kyuubi container and he would have to live with that for the rest of his life. There was also the fact that her family would be surprised by all this as she had no idea how her mother would react to the news that she had just lost her virginity to Naruto, not to mention that there was the possible reaction that Kiba would have. While she knew that her little brother was friends with Naruto, she had no idea how he would act if he found out his friend had just taken her virginity.

However, she was already an adult by ninja law, and she had finally found a man she respected, cared for, trusted, and honestly loved. Naruto might not exactly be the smartest man, but he was very talented in his own right, as well as possessing untapped potential as a ninja, which was why both his sensei Kakashi, and the two Sannin cared deeply for him as well as those who were his friends, and now she was joining them in caring for the young man. Now she had to prove to the young man that what they did was not just a fling but something very special to her.

With that in mind, Hana reached out and hugged Naruto, bringing to him to her as she gently kissed him once more, with him responding. As soon as they were done kissing one another, the elder sister of Kiba and first born daughter of Tsume spoke seriously to her lover and new boyfriend.

"I don't regret what we did, not for a second, you are a good man Naruto, yes you are the Jinchuuriki who holds the Kyuubi, but you are not it. No matter what they say, you are your own person. By all rights you had every reason to hate people who treated you badly, but you didn't, you made them change their views of you and you care for the people that are close to you. That makes you human and not a demon."

"Hana-chan…."

"In MY eyes, you are a man who is strong, compassionate, brave, honorable, and full of potential. You might be dumb at times, and clueless, but you never give up no matter the odds that are stacked against you, and I have no doubt that you are much smarter than people take you be. And I have grown respect and love that, do you understand me?"

Naruto gulped at this yet felt a great deal of happiness in his heart as well at what Hana was telling him as he could tell that she was telling him the whole truth at this very moment. He felt happy at all this and couldn't help but smile warmly at Hana.

"Thank you Hana-chan."

"Now it's my turn to ask you this question, do you regret what we did together last night Naruto-kun?"

Naruto naturally shook his head, there was no way he could say that what the two of them had done together and to each other last night was something that he regretted.

"I don't regret it."

Hana smiled as she hugged him once more as she whispered into his ear.

"Good and as for my family, I think we can find a way to make things work out, so let's just enjoy this day for all it is worth."

--------

Later…

Naruto was busy cooking some fish and some of the beef that they got from a wild cow before on the other day, The fish was covered in the juices of some wild lemons and herbs while the meat was seasoned with some of the same juices as well as some herbs, the smell was heavenly as Hana was busy giving her three canine siblings a much needed bath for the day at the lake near their camp as well as get a bath for herself.

The two of them spent some time touching one another as well as kissing one another very deeply before they went off to do what they could for the day, as Naruto decided to get breakfast going.

It was then that the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("So….how was last night?"))

(Good….I haven't felt this….)

(("Good? Well, at any rate it's about time you got those hormones to calm down and you're no longer a virgin at least."))

(You sound relieved.)

(("Of course I am relieved, you have any idea how embarrassing it is for a demon like me to have to know that it's container is a virgin, if any of the other bjiuu found out, I would never be able to show my face to them."))

(Okay….best I not ask anymore.)

(("By the way, you've gotten bold with that position, I like that kit, but I think you need some pointers on how to pleasure her better."))

( What makes you think I need advice?)

(("Kit, I've taken human form before you know, and I HAVE been with women before as well, so I KNOW how to pleasure women, even more so than that perverted sensei you have at the moment, anyway, I did make sure to keep you from getting your lady pregnant."))

(Eh? Pregnant?)

(("Hold on….you mean you don't know WHERE babies come from?!"))

(I do you dirty minded fox!!! They come from women!

(("But do you KNOW exactly HOW women have babies?"))

The silence coming from the blonde was more than enough of an answer to the Kyuubi's question as it sighed.

(("I don't believe this…all right kit, let me explain, what you and Hana did last night has the chance to make a woman pregnant. You got that?"))

(You mean….oh kami…. If anyone in Konoha finds out…I'm dead!!!)

(("Hey there kit, slow down, you didn't get her pregnant."))

(How can you be so sure?!)

(("For one thing, she said it herself that she wasn't fertile, that means that she didn't have a chance to be pregnant, and I made double sure to make your cum infertile for that night. As much as I would have loved to have seen the expression on your face, I don't think you're ready to be a daddy. Not to mention the fact that if your friend Kiba finds out that you just took his sister's virginity, he is going to go on the war path."))

Naruto knew that to be true, and the last thing he needed was to make enemies with those who were friends of his, namely Kiba though he would not blame Kiba for losing his temper even if Hana was older than him.

(Thanks I guess.)

(("Don't get soft on me yet, you had better take the needed precautions just in case you and your lover decide to do it again, just in case I'm sleeping all right?"))

(Right.)

As soon as the discussion was over, Hana and her canine familiars came back and Naruto got to work providing the three dogs with breakfast. After breakfast, the blonde got the chance to take a much needed bath and was joined by Hana who contented herself to washing him as well as keeping him company for the time being. When they were done, the group moved about to the points of the island to see if there was any sign of a ship nearby for them to light the signal fires that they were able to make as well as maintain and also use the radio for the day.

They were in luck when they spotted a nearby ship only an hour or so before they would head back to camp for lunch, the ship was large and they wasted no time lighting the fire…hoping that they were soon going to be rescued, and when they tried using the radio to attempt contact, they were greeted by the sounds of several familiar people and a certain canine familiar.

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto was currently training in a nearby open field, well away from the village yet close enough to make it back there if there was a need for him to be back there. It had been some time since he and Hana along with her canine familiars had been rescued by the rescue ships sent by Konoha, it was good reunion between Hana and her family as far as he could recall and it was good for him as well to be with the people who were close to him.

A week later, Hana talked to him to come and visit her mother to talk about what happened in private and truth be told, he was rather worried about how Hana's mother would react to the fact that he and her daughter had just become a couple.

Thankfully, despite her fearsome demeanor and reputation, Tsume showed a good deal of compassion for them, telling Naruto that she was well aware of their relationship and told him that she was actually happy that Hana now found a man who she cared deeply about, despite the fact that she was older than said young man by a few years, and he was the container of the Kyuubi, showing that Tsume was well aware of the secret he had in him. However, she respected his abilities as well as his actions in helping out the village so she was not the least bit worried by it all as he was a good man at heart. Though she naturally agreed to keep their relationship something of a secret from others to avoid causing a commotion, even more so if Kiba was involved.

As soon as he was done, he decided to go to the hot springs to cool off, so absorbed was he with the idea of taking a good hot soak in the hot springs that he was unable to see where he was going and ran into someone, and considering the fact that the shout was that of a female, he was quick to realize that unless he was able to explain himself, he was either going to be in trouble.

However his worries were unfounded as he recognized the voice of the woman who spoke to him.

"My…you're being rather forward Naruto-kun."

He looked to see none other than Hana Inuzuka herself and she had a very warm smile on her face, much to his relief. He then spoke to her with a very sincere and apologetic air.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"I can see that, so where are you going Naruto-kun?"

"To the hot springs. I was hoping to take some time off to relax for the day after all the training I had been doing for some time now."

Hana smiled at that and then Naruto spoke something that he had not been able to think on clearly.

"Though if you like you…."

Hana smiled even more, blushed a bit and laughed as she spoke.

"Why not?"

The two then made their way to the hot springs and were soon soaking in, and to Hana's happiness, it was Mixed Bathing day for the hot springs she was able to be with Naruto, and when they were good and relaxed, she secretly removed the towel that she had wrapped on her body and moved to kiss Naruto.

The blonde gulped awakened from his resting state and he reached out to find Hana already naked, just as she spoke to him in a very seductive tone.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto smiled at that and Hana beamed.

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Nice….this just got interesting to say the very least."))

The Kyuubi grinned as it watched the festivities get underway between the two of them, this day just turned into the mundane to something really good.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Wow….Naruto being intimate with Hana Inuzuka and she in turn loved every moment of it, Kiba's big sister, hehehe, makes me wonder what would have been the results in Naruto's social life if I had just allowed Kiba and his family as well as the rest of Konoha to find out what the two of them had done together on that island huh?

Anyhow, Hana is the newest addition to the women that have been introduced to the Deserted Island series, but she is not going to be the last either. There are others as well who will soon be gracing this series.

As to who they are….that is a secret!


	18. Naruto Tsume

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all right?

Naruto X Tsume Inuzuka

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Conversations with the Kyuubi

--------

Author's Notes:

Now this is the eighteenth installment of the Deserted Island Series and this time, we have yet another mature woman in the mix, only in this case, this is the other Inuzuka woman in the mix.

That's right, we're going to have Naruto pair up with Kiba and Hana's mother in this one!!! Now I know that this will NEVER happen in either manga or the anime but hey, this is going to be a first. Now a lot of readers have mentioned Tsume's name more than once so I decided that this time, I will have this chapter dedicated to her. There is something deeply attractive about a woman who is aggressive but kind and loving at the same time.

Either that or I am developing a tsudere complex or something….anyway, enough yapping from me and let's get cracking shall we?

--------

At a nearby port…

Naruto yawned a bit as he looked about to see the dock workers going at full tilt on getting the ship nearby fully ready for the soon to be taken journey back to Konoha, the ship was currently in the Land of Seas as there was supposed to be a special mission that was being done by some of the ninja in Konoha. And for the moment, he had been assigned to work with another Jonin and this case, the Jonin was none other than Tsume Inuzuka, the mother of his friend Kiba and his sister Hana.

He was surprised to be assigned for this mission but since the other teams were too busy, he had to do it, besides, instead of resisting the idea of having him come along, Tsume didn't seem to mind at all, he wondered about that until she told him that she was keen to see him in action when on this mission that they were having now. Apparently the mission was to hunt down the ones who created the basis for the biological agent that had turned Akamaru into that giant version of himself a few years back.

Apparently Tsume was not the least bit happy about that even that nearly killed her son and placed her eldest daughter at risk so when the mission came up, she didn't hesitate the take it and since she knew that he had helped in subduing Akamaru along with Hana and her daughter's dog familiars, she had asked him to help her in this mission, Kiba was currently on assignment with Hinata and Shino while Kurenai had just returned to duty after recovering from child birth so he was not available, while Hana herself was on a mission since she was free of her duties as a vet. As for his team, Sakura was busy working with Tsunade on some new medical cases in making new cures and antidotes, while Kakashi was busy with Yamato and Sai in tracking the movements of both Orochimaru and Sasuke. This left him alone and he had no other choice to agree with the mission since he had some desire to find out just how the virus was made so it would never be used by others ever again.

They had managed to the track down the origin of the virus and brought the maker to justice, though it had been a hard chase in that time, and in that time, he had begun to see just what made Kiba and Hana's mother a very capable ninja to be in the rank of Jonin and she was as fierce or even fiercer than Kiba himself. There was no doubt in his mind that she was very skilled and that was something he respected.

The blonde shook his head and decided to focus on other matters for the time being as he looked forward to heading back to Konoha to get some word on how they were going to find Sasuke, he hoped that Sakura would do all right and be stronger for the time that both of them would soon move out and find Sasuke. He then turned when he spotted a massive wolf like creature which he recognized to be Tsume's familiar and he turned to see the woman in question.

"Naruto-san, is the ship ready yet?"

"Almost, they are loading the last of the supplies right now."

Tsume nodded and she was itching to get back to Konoha after the successful mission to hunt down those men responsible for the virus that nearly cost her the life of her son and his familiar. She had to admit that Naruto's contributions to the mission were quite good and she could see now why her children were welcoming of the blonde Genin. Like all the elder ninja, she was familiar with Naruto's past as the Kyuubi's container or the Jinchuuriki, and like others, she had a healthy respect and fear for the power of the Kyuubi, however she had seen how different the boy was in real life, and had agreed that Naruto had outgrown the old view of him being a talentless clown.

She also had to admit that he was going to be quite a handsome man when he was at the right age to be an adult, she smirked at that and decided not to show her thoughts as the two of them finally got their packs on their backs and headed onto the ship. The day was going to be long as the ship finally took off and was soon heading back to Konoha, it was going to be long trip for the two of them so they already had plans in order to pass the time.

For Naruto it was getting that chance to think about his favorite food as well as get the chance to be with his family and friends, and for Tsume, it was getting the chance to get back and take the time to relax while making sure that her family were doing all right and keeping up with the need to show the strength and ability of their family. The two had very different ideas on how to relax as Tsume began to focus on getting her familiar cleaned after the battle they had been in before, Naruto was currently relaxing in his room and decided to go out and get some food as well so he decided to leave the room and go see what was on the menu of the ship at this time of the day as it was already going to be lunch.

He then decided to see if he can get anything for Tsume as well as her canine familiar, he knocked on the door and he waited for a response from Tsume, he was somewhat surprised that she was not answering his knocking on her door so he tried once more, as soon as he didn't get a response, he was a bit worried and checked the door, he found it to be open and unlocked, but there were no sign of anyone tampering with it at the moment.

With that in mind, he opened the door and looked into the room and was quite surprised to see that no one was in the room, he could have sworn that Tsume and her familiar were in the room when they had parted from one another only hours after they had boarded the ship. He then decided to speak once more.

"Tsume-san? Are you in here?"

He looked about, slowly entering the room and it was when he was inside the room that he was able to meet the Jonin who had decided to walk out of the bathroom and was fully clothed but apparently soaked by water. The blonde then spotted the canine familiar walk out of the bathroom with his fur somewhat soaked and drying out….apparently the Jonin had decided to give the massive wolf like familiar a bath to clean him up and had gotten soaked in the process.

The blonde gulped in that moment as he realized that since she had her clothes soaked by the water, the clothes would hug Tsume's frame well and did so to show that despite the fact that Tsume was older than him, she was undeniably a full blown woman who due to being a ninja was in peak physical condition and training had a very healthy and powerful physique that was all woman to anyone's eyes as the blonde found himself looking at her with considerable scrutiny.

Naruto managed to recover as he realized that he was ion a very serious situation and stopped looking at the Jonin as he tried to explain just what exactly he was doing in her room uninvited by her for any reason.

However, Tsume was quick to react before Naruto could say anything as she punched him in the face.

WHACK!!!

Naruto moved back as he felt the pain on his cheek and looked at Tsume who was angry at him and glaring as she spoke.

"You want to explain to me why you're here in my room and looking at me like some pervert Naruto-san?!"

The blonde then replied while making a pleading gesture to placate the angry woman as he knew that in this case, he was the one at fault for walking in without waiting for a proper answer from the Jonin.

"I came here to ask if you were going to have something to eat now….I tried knocking on the doors but you didn't answer and I saw that the door was unlocked….so I thought that something had happened…."

Tsume looked at Naruto intently trying to see if he was trying to lie to her and when she saw that he was not lying to her in any fashion, she relaxed and had to admit that in her plans to give her familiar some needed bathing to get rid of the dirt and grime, she had forgotten to lock the door to her room and the fact that she had been in the bathroom to give the bath in the first place had also kept her from hearing Naruto's knocking on her door. With that train of thought in her head, the Jonin relaxed and moved away from Naruto and spoke to him.

"All right, but next time, make sure to remember that you don't just barge into a room, you're lucky that you and I are not enemies, otherwise things here would have been far more violent."

Naruto nodded at the truth in that statement and spoke to her.

"I understand Tsume-san."

As the two relaxed and Tsume went back into drying the hair of her familiar and she then told Naruto to wait for her outside, the blonde naturally followed the command as he was not in the mood to court Tsume's temper for the time being so he left the room and decided to wait outside, he could already feel the chakra of the Kyuubi healing his injury quickly though he had to admit that Tsume can really throw a punch fast and hard, though he had to admit that despite being old enough to be his mother, she was rather attractive and seeing her in those wet clothes seemed to make him a bit more….

The very second those thoughts began to worm their way into his head, the blonde Genin shook his head to try and get them out of his brain, the last thing her wanted were such thoughts in his head, he might have some perverted tendencies, but thinking of a Kiba and Hana's mother like that was going to get him into some serious trouble if either of them found out about, he didn't even want to guess what would happen if Tsume herself found out about the direction of his thoughts in this moment.

What the heck am I thinking?! That's the mother of my friend Kiba for crying out loud!!!

However, the Kyuubi was more than ready and willing to get involved with the whole situation as it finally made itself present to the blonde who was it's jailor.

(("Well now….are you attracted to that woman kit?"))

(Shut up! I am not thinking such things you perverted fox!)

(("Really now, why do I have my doubts on that matter? Besides you do have to admit that she is rather attractive after all."))

Naruto knew that the Kyuubi spoke the truth in that regard but he was not keen on continuing this line of conversation with his resident and did so as he spoke to the Kyuubi.

(I am well aware of that, but I am ending this line of conversation right now!)

The Kyuubi however chuckled at that and replied.

(("All right, but I have a feeling that we're probably going to have another conversation like it in the near future."))

Naruto shook his head and turned to see Tsume come out of her room, wearing another set of clothes that were the same as the ones she wore but these were naturally dry clothes and she was wearing her vest this time, the woman gave him a stare that was neither happy nor threatening and she then spoke to him.

"Let's make sure not to let that happen again Naruto-kun, all right?"

"Hai….so what do you plan to do now Tsume-san?"

Tsume thought it over and shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"Not much at the moment, maybe get some much needed sleep since it will be a while before we get back to Konoha at this point, however, I am a bit hungry for the moment so let's go and get something to eat."

They were soon joined by the canine familiar and they were soon in the galley, they headed to the bar and Tsume ordered her food and that of her canine companion while Naruto did the same, some of the patrons however were not happy with the wolf like familiar of Tsume and their sour looks were directed at the creature, they however kept their thoughts to themselves as they knew that the three were ninjas from Konoha due to the forehead protectors they had on. However as Tsume and Naruto got down to their tables and were brought their meals, several drunken men walked over and spoke to the woman.

"Hey….no dogs of any kind are allowed here!"

Tsume glared at the man and replied.

"This is my familiar you drunk, unless you plan on fighting sober I suggest you go soak your head and cool off, I am not in the mood to be disturbed by the likes of you and your gang of whelps."

The man naturally was not the least bit happy at that as he made that very clear to both Tsume and Naruto while the familiar growled darkly at the man daring to attack it's master.

"I don't care about that lady, if that's your dog then have it leave this place! The galley is not the place for flea bitten mutts like it!"

Tsume growled but she was not in the mood to waste her energies on attacking a bunch of drunks and decided to give the drunkard one more chance to leave with his life and his pride intact, though considering the sheer amount of alcohol she could smell in the man's breath and from the way he was moving, she wasn't going to hold her breath on the matter.

"That 'flea bitten mutt' you happen to be referring to is a wolf and is quite intelligent enough to know what you're yapping and Kuromaru is getting very annoyed with you, and so am I, my name is Tsume Inuzuka and Konoha and the Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan, so if you plan on living a lot longer, I suggest you back away before I and Kuromaru get down to beating the holy hell out of you."

The man glared and was about to do something when the others topped him, apparently they were not that drunk and recognized that continuing to antagonize her over her familiar was not going to be good for them. It was not long before they finally lugged their companion away, but the man apparently was not the kind of person to adhere to the age old wisdom of 'let sleeping dogs lie' as he spoke out.

"Hmph! I heard of that clan and that woman….couldn't hold on to her husband…maybe she's more in to…animal companionship or something…"

THAT was more than enough to enrage Tsume and she got up and was about to attack the man when she noted that Naruto was no longer in the table and she was briefly concerned on where he had gone, she got her answer when the man was suddenly punched hard and sent flying through the air and smashed through several tables and the others gasped, Tsume looked to see the attacker to be none other than Naruto himself and he was irate.

She then noted that the blonde's once deep blue eyes had turned red and had slits in the middle, showing that the blonde had allowed the Kyuubi to take control of the blonde Genin, she was shocked at that as well as noticing that Naruto's whisker marks had changed somewhat and his canines began sharper and more pronounced as he gritted his teeth. Naruto was angry, that much she could see and she realized that she might have to do something to prevent Naruto from doing something bad though she suddenly felt something in her body when she looked at Naruto who was still using the power of the Kyuubi.

The blonde knew that using the chakra of the Kyuubi on someone like this drunkard was overkill, but he couldn't help himself, the very second he heard that comment from the man concerning Tsume he just snapped, he had never known his parents at all since he was born an orphan so had no family to speak of, but even though he had never been with any parents he knew how important it was to have family, Hinata and her family were getting along well, and so did his other friends with their family, and he had a mother figure in Tsunade and even though he would never show it, he cared for Jiraiya as a master. There was no doubt he saw Kakashi as a big brother fire and Iruka as his father figure, showing that he had a good family, and naturally he would never tolerate any insult directed to family members.

The insult hurled at Tsume was so disgusting and vile that it deserved to be answered, and he answered it well enough. He knew that if they were here, Hana and Kiba along with their respective canine familiars would have done far worse than him at this moment, and he knew that Tsume was more than able to take care of herself and would have done a great deal of damage to the man. By all rights Tsume should have done this instead of him since it was her family and her….ahhh….preferences that were being reviled, but he couldn't stop himself and since Tsume didn't stop him, he decided to deal with the pest as he quickly moved towards the man, he was not stopped by the man's friends as they too saw the way he looked at the moment.

Naruto growled in an utterly feral fashion as he lifted the man and growled at him, the punch from the blonde apparently had finally awakened the man from his heavily drunk state better than the tonics normally used to cure hangovers. As soon as he lifted the man, he growled while his teeth were still shown as he spoke.

"Listen here….if you want to keep living, then I suggest you apologize to Tsume-san before I beat you to a bloody pulp!"

The man glared and that was enough to make Naruto follow through with a fierce punch that hit square in the gut, the man cried out as he felt himself being hit by the force of a sledge hammer crushing an egg. The man groaned in pain but Naruto merely held him up and still looking in feral anger at the man as he spoke once more.

"One more time, apologize to the lady or else the next punch is right in your face!"

That was enough for the man to finally get the hint as he finally spoke.

"S-S-Sorry…."

Naruto however growled once more as he then slammed the man face first into the table nearby while changing his grip to now having one hand behind the man's head and another fist ready and aimed at the man's back, aimed right at the kidneys, apparently Naruto had picked up some Taijutsu tips from Jiraiya during his training trip.

"No…not like that you scum…you say her name and apologize for ever making that remark about her and her family."

The man did as Naruto asked and this time the blonde seemed satisfied and moved away while tossing the man to his fellows and he growled at them in a very angry fashion as he spoke, also targeting the others in the galley itself.

"Get your friend out of here…and he had better not show his ugly face in front of me ever again, or the next time I see him, I will beat him to the ground. And if any of you have issues with Tsume-san's familiar being here, then I suggest you keep it to yourselves, lest I do the same to you!"

The men nodded and quickly left the area, Naruto glared at them while making sure to look in a very menacing fashion at all the others who he knew disapproved of Tsume and Kuromaru, daring them to try something. They all got the message and things began to settle down, as soon as Naruto calmed down, he felt the Kyuubi's chakra recede back into his body and he felt his body change back to normal, as soon as he turned to face Tsume he was greeted by a glare by the Inuzuka matriarch and he was surprised as to why she was angry at him and she made it clear when she spoke to him.

"I could have handled that myself Naruto! Why did you interfere?"

Naruto was not happy with that as he had hoped that Tsume at least appreciated his actions in defending her honor and that of her clan, but he kept his peace and replied.

"I couldn't just stand by and let that scum's words slide, no one, especially a mother deserves to be insulted in such a fashion."

Tsume looked at Naruto seriously for a few more minutes and after a few tense moments between the two ninja, the Special Jonin relaxed and nodded at Naruto as she replied.

"All right, but next time Naruto, if ever this happens, I'll deal with it myself, don't try to do anything for me that I can do for myself understand?"

"Hai…"

As the meal arrived, the two of them ate their food and drank well while Kuromaru ate his food as the galley seemed to be in amore relaxed setting once the ruckus was settled, the captain naturally came in and asked for answered on what had happened on his ship. Tsume explained it and so did some of the witnesses and with that out of the way, they got back to their meal.

All the while Tsume was busy looking at Naruto, her mind still trying to wrap itself around what she had just seen recently, she had just seen the Kyuubi take over Naruto for a brief moment though it seemed that Naruto had not lost control of himself when the Kyuubi's chakra had taken over him. It seemed that the blonde had been developing his ability to control the Kyuubi's chakra and limit it's influence on his mind and personality. Like all the older Jonin, she was well aware of Naruto's hidden secret of being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki or container, but unlike the villagers she was not like those who hated the young child, she did have a healthy amount of fear of the Kyuubi, but not Naruto himself, he was not an evil youth and was just a regular young man as she had known that he and her son used to skip school together.

He was also rather good looking now that he had matured, Tsume was a woman after all despite her fierce demeanor and she did appreciate the male form a good deal. Though she knew for a fact that her fierce nature had been the reason she had lost her husband, and the father of both her children, she didn't mind at all as she had done all she could to raise them well into adulthood, she felt great care and pride for bother her daughter and young son. And she had very much been by herself and it suited her fine though she longed for male companionship every now and then, she focused on her duties to avoid thinking of it for the moment.

She however couldn't help but feel something stir in her when she saw Naruto being that fierce looking, in some ways he resembled in some ways her clan though that was only through the influence of the Kyuubi itself, he seemed to release an aura that hinted at danger and power, most people would be frightened by the sight but for some reason the Inuzuka Clan matriarch found the whole sight of it to be rather…exciting.

Tsume then managed to keep her thoughts from going that far as they ate their food, once they were done the pair decided to go and get some much needed time off as it was still in the afternoon at this day. However, they had a feeling that things were going to get interesting soon enough. As they rested in their rooms, they were suddenly shocked as the boat seemed to shudder from some sort of impact that really was bad news to them. They quickly got out of their rooms to find out what was happening and they got their answer when they got on the deck itself saw smoke coming out from one side of the ship. They managed to find out that someone had accidentally set off a fire and had entered the stores of the and it seemed that some of the cargo was used for fireworks making, that was what created the explosion that they heard. The ship was a lost cause and thus the people began to get into the life boats. Both ninja did their best to help the passengers and they soon moved out as they sent a life boat down to the sea and quickly got onboard with Kuromaru riding with them, Naruto quickly moved the boat out of the way as the night fell on them despite the sheer amount of light from the fireworks that were going off. The blonde moved further through the darkening ocean and the sounds of thunder told him that there might be a storm coming soon. That was the one thing that terrified the blonde as he had heard stories about the terrifying effects of people being trapped in the ocea in the middle of a storm.

He knew that it was going to be a long trip, as the two of them moved a good deal out of the area and soon lost sight of their former ride, it was then that Tsume smelled the air alongside Kuromaru. The two continued to smell the air until Tsume spoke to Naruto in a very serious tone.

"There's the smell of rain coming this way."

"Not good….man, I wish there was an island around here."

Tsume however replied with some good news.

"There's one at least a few hours east from here, I picked up the smell of some plants that are found on landmasses that way, we need to move there soon before the storm hits us."

Naruto decided not to question the Inuzuka Clan Matriarch on the validity of her sense of smell, he knew that doing so was not going to help them at all, besides that, he knew that her sense of smell was a lot stronger than his so he would have to chance it at this point. The blonde guided the ship in the direction that Tsume pointed out and as they moved about, the blonde was happy to see the outline of some mountains in there before them and the expanse of land there, showing that they were indeed closing in on the island. However, that was damped literally by the arrival of the storm.

The two were soon soaked by the rain and the flashes of lightning were certainly not helping as Naruto knew that if they took a direct hit from even a glancing bolt, they were done for. That was why he did his best to reach the island though they had to be careful as there were large rocks that there before them and they had to be careful in avoiding those in order to avoid sinking their ship. It took a LOT of work for the blonde to do the maneuvering and as soon as they were on the beach, the two got the ship out. They quickly looked for a place to hide from the storm and away from the lightning and found it in a nearby outcropping of rock, they were able to avoid the rain and the lightning for the time being but it was cold for them as the wind chilled their bodies due to the wetness of their clothing and the cold wind itself.

BOOM!!!

The sounds of a massive lightning bolt hitting a nearby tree shocked them as the tree was suddenly turned into a burning torch and fell apart just as the rain finally stopped and only the wind was blowing, the sight of a fire was more than enough to get their attention and Naruto decided to risk it as he summoned a pair of Kage Bushin and moved to get the burning branches despite the dangers and dragged them to the outcropping, Naruto was still shivering from the clod but the fire he brought from the burning tree was enough to warm his spirits as well as that of Tsume.

The elder Inuzuka wanted to berate the blonde for the huge risk he took despite the results of getting them a warm fire for the night, but she was tired and needed sleep as well as time to warm herself up, and she could see that they same was true for Naruto so the two of them decided to do what they can and get some sleep for tonight since they were going to need all the energy that they could get for the soon to come morning.

--------

The next day…

Naruto woke up and began to get some feeling back in his body after the long and somewhat fitful sleep that he had last night. He looked about and saw that Tsume was still sleeping and the same could be said with her familiar, and since they were still sleeping, the blonde decided to let them rest for as long as possible as he moved out of the cave near the beach that they had been able to land in. He looked to see a number of trees nearby and saw them to be coconuts and it was here that the Kyuubi spoke to him once more.

(("Nice to see you wide awake kit, it's time to go and grab something good to eat since we are going to need all the energy we can get for this day."))

(But what about Tsume-san?)

(("Kit, she'll be fine….she's a Jonin and a member of the Inuzuka clan and that familiar of hers will be more than able to handle the job of protecting it's mistress, come on, it's time to go and see if we can get some much needed supplies for food."))

The blonde nodded mentally as he knew that the Kyuubi was right in that regard and they decided to head off to see just what sort of animals and plants that they would need for food in this place as well as water if it can be found. As the two of them moved about to locate the things they needed, the Kyuubi spotted a large moving river that was coming out from some nearby trees and spoke to the blonde Genin.

As soon as they got there, the blonde drank some of the water and it was cool and fresh to the taste certainly a welcome thing since he had learned how bad it was to drink salt water. He moved on and then stopped as he spotted what appeared to be a large herd of cows….that told him that something was a bit off in this place and he followed them to a nearby house that seemed to be abandoned, this was enough to surprise the blonde as he looked at the sight before him. He then rushed to see if there was anything there that could help, but apart from some furniture that was starting to rot, there was not much there to help with but he found some spare knives and rope that could be useful, he checked the house and found nothing else and then the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("I guess now is the right time to go and kill one of them cows?"))

(What for?!)

(("That's a rather dumb question you kit, simple, for meat and the skin, milk can come from the others, take on one of the younger ones, the meat's more tender and easier on the digestive system."))

(And you know this, how?)

(("Listen, less questions and more action, you need food kit so hustle to it."))

Naruto sighed at that and decided to go to it and begin to track down one of the calves, thankfully the one he managed to rein in was quickly killed and he was not being attacked by the other cows as he had managed to kill it quietly. It was rather distasteful to him with all the skinning part and cutting up the meat, but it had to be done either way, thankfully there was a nearby river that was feeding the cow herds' drinking area so he managed to clean himself up though he had no doubt that he was going to smell for a while once that was over.

As soon as he was done washing up, he managed to look back into the house and thankfully found a large tarp that could be useful in hauling away the meat he had gotten. He also found a large number of wild growing fruit trees there, there were apples, oranges, pears, and bananas, with that in mind he was quick to gather as much as he could take with him. As soon as he was done for his foraging run, he headed back to camp, but not before the Kyuubi told him to go a nearby fallen tree that the blonde recognized as a pine tree.

( What are we doing here with this tree anyway?)

(("This tree happens to be Pine, and Pine resin is very flammable, you could soak it in water and it will still burn and that will certainly be worth taking, now let's get what we can and get a fire going."))

The blonde did that as he took several branches as well as the sap from the tree and took them with him. Once he got back, he took some of the meat and handed it to Kuromaru, hoping that the wolf-like familiar would be all right with the food that he was giving him at this moment, Kuromaru growled in appreciation and took the meat just as Tsume woke up and the Jonin quickly assisted the blonde in getting their breakfast ready, the two roasted the meat on the fire that was now cooking away and the smell was more than enough to help them relax even more, the fire also helped their spirits as it was a bit cold in the morning.

As soon as they had their breakfast of meat and fruit, the blonde Genin told Tsume of the house he had seen and that was more than enough for Tsume to feel some level of relief, she knew that while one house that was abandoned was not much to begin with, the house meant that there were people who lived on the island before so they might have left things behind that would be of use to them, considering what Naruto had found already.

They moved out to find what they could on the island, and it was not that long before they found the other signs of human habitation, there were some discarded tools and some rotting wooden crates, old fencing and also old roads, apparently there was some considerable construction on this island before so there was indeed humans here before, the herd of cows was a good indication at that. It didn't take long for the trio of find a compound with a high wall nearby that showed it's age as well as several unfinished sections. As the three entered the compound, they found several houses and sheds, some were ruined and showing age and others appeared to have been half constructed and just left there to rot.

Naruto looked the place over carefully and spoke.

"What happened here?"

"I have no idea…though I can bet that maybe we can find answers about that in the ruins, in the meantime, we can use this place as a camp to rest in, at least here we can use the already present buildings as resting spots and if there's anything we can use, we can find it here."

Naruto agreed and decided to help Tsume as they went to work, one thing was certain, it was going to be a very long day.

--------

At night…

--------

The days turned to weeks for the two as they focused their efforts in making life on the island comfortable and livable for themselves while doing whatever they could in order to be rescued by passing ships. The two had been able to make several signal fires and with the salvaged small pocket mirrors, would be able to signal ships if their signal fires were somehow made moist and were not going to be of much use for making smoke. The signal fires were well placed in high places in the island and were in easy reach of the pair due to them being ninjas so they were all right and they usually made trips to get fuel there to keep the fires ready. They were able to determine that the island was very large and would be a great site for a village and the signs of initial construction attempts proved that to be true. They decided to turn the place into a home base for which to rest in and stay for the time being. There was no power and any facilities of the sort but that was not much of an issue. They learned that since funding for the island had been cut, then the place had been left behind, this gave them more than a chance to set up in a half way finished area, thus saving them time and energy in having a place built from scratch.

They found a fairly well built house that was made from both wood and concrete and had the foundations for the roof but since the place had been left behind by the workers and there were plenty of supplies left behind, they were able to make due with what they had. They managed to get several planks to form the roof while also using a combination of rope, hard vines, nails and a good deal of pitch from a nearby swamp pit to seal up the house. There were windows already so they didn't have to worry too much about air circulation in the place.

They also found a good number of things that would make life a lot more bearable, kitchen tools like pans, pots, cups, plates, knives, and the like. There were also some well preserved and useful boxes holding nails, extra rope, cloth sheets, pillows and some mattresses, more than welcomed by the two of them though they made the main hall of the house into the sleeping area while the outside yard served as the place for cooking, as the house only had that feature as the other rooms had been damaged or incomplete.

They also decided to tighten the walls around the compound in order to make it less likely that wild animals would get the bright idea of trying to come into the compound that they had converted into their place of residence until they were able to be rescued. The compound also had a port that had some left over fishing boats, many were not worthy for a long trip out into the ocean and there were no larger ships there as well. However, there were some ships that were good for catching fish and other sea food that would help them have a more varied diet, they also made sure to set up signal fires on the large rocky outcroppings outside of the compound.

The three of them had been able to find plenty to eat in the right places, the place might have been abandoned but there were a number of records that told them what the people who had once resided here had brought with them more than enough vegetables, fruits, and livestock to work with the native plants and animals that were already residing on the island itself. There were chickens, ducks, cows, goats, sheep, and pigs that were held in farms on the island but since the people had left the island, they had began to roam the areas near their farms though there were naturally other animals that they were able to find.

There were rabbits, wild chickens, some wild pigs snakes, and the like, as well as the fruits that were there on the island and the wild herbs, this gave them more than enough food on which to live on, there was also a large well in the area that was connected to an underground wellspring of fresh water that gave them water to drink, cook food with, wash things and the like as well. This place would have made a swell place to live considering the location and terrain, but they were unable to find any records on what was the reason the place was left behind and left half constructed and abandoned.

However they were able to make the most of their time on the island, there was a lake that was fed by a nearby river that served also to bathe in, naturally they did their best to keep to one another though it was harder for Tsume as she was dealing with what she had seen. The time she had seen Naruto using the power of the Kyuubi in her defense was rather exciting to her and the fact that Naruto was a good looking man added to that, the changes seemed so feral and masculine that the older Inuzuka couldn't help but attracted to the young man. An incident when she had been able to see him bathing added to that as well, she had just gotten back after catching some new rabbit meat with Kuromaru to make some stew for the night as well as some roasts for Naruto and Kuromaru.

At that moment, she looked to see Naruto taking a bath in the lake and it seemed that the blonde Genin was so engrossed by the time he was spending to clean up that he was not aware that he was being studied by the Inuzuka matriarch. The fact that he was nearly naked and only had a towel covering his crotch was more than enough to get a very heated rise out of the Jonin as she looked at the blonde Genin as he continued to bathe, she studied him despite the distance and found him to be very delicious to look at.

However, the moment didn't last all that long since Naruto had now cleaned himself up, the Jonin was left to recall the images she had just seen. The rest of the day she was watching Naruto and couldn't get the image out of her mind of the young man like that, no matter how brief it was in the first place, and it was getting difficult.

As for Naruto he had to admit that being on an island with Tsume was also hard on him as a young man, he had begun to find some level of attraction to Tsume despite the fact that he was doing everything in his power not to think of those things, it was wrong and also very bad to think of a woman who was the mother of his best friend. Though in his case, the Kyuubi was less than helpful in that regard as well as it was needling him like in the time back on the ship.

And naturally his perverted side was coming up with some vivid images which was why he did his best to stay on Tsume's good side and not get into trouble with her since she was not the kind of person in his mind to be interested in a young man old enough to be her son, which was true since both he and Kiba were the exact age so despite his perverted thoughts filtering in every now and then, he did his best to not show it.

Of course that didn't mean that his attempts were fool proof, he could manage to disguise his thoughts and Tsume was not a mind reader, however, she had other means as she had a very accurate sense of smell, far beyond that of Naruto's unless he was using the chakra of the Kyuubi to enhance his senses. When any person was aroused, they usually release a certain amount of pheromones and while hard to smell if it was coming from one person, to the Inuzuka matriarch, it was like looking at a simple map. She could already tell that Naruto was attracted to her though she could tell that he was trying to resist, but even if he did hide it well enough, his body wasn't being cooperative in the sense of smell.

Tsume was naturally amused by the way Naruto was trying to hide his perverted thoughts from her and while she could understand why he was being wary and doing his best to keep it hidden, his body's pheromones were doing the opposite and broadcasting it far and wide. This only served to excite her a considerable deal though she tempered it with her own moral compass and that was that she would prefer that her partner was willing and as such she was going to have her chance to have her way with Naruto. And it was going to be this very night as they were resting on the island in what was going to be their third month in the island itself.

As they ate their food this night in the courtyard and were brushing up, the dark haired Jonin decided to finally spring her trap on the young blonde Genin.

"Naruto-kun, I need to ask you something."

Naruto turned and looked questioningly at Tsume and the Jonin decided to speak.

"Why is it you seem to have developed some form of tension around me for the past few days? I noticed you've been trying your hardest to stay on my good side, is there something you've been trying to avoid me figuring out or something?"

Naruto shook his head quickly, a little TOO quickly to Tsume, showing that he indeed was trying to hide something from her, fat chance of that working however since she had a very accurate idea on what that said thing was. She then replied.

"Really? You don't have any problems at all with being stuck on an island all by yourself with a woman on it with you?"

"No! I'm fine with the whole thing, besides, we're going to be found soon enough, I have no doubt that Tsunade-obasan is still looking for us!"

Tsume nodded at that and replied.

"Good, though I still think that you're hiding something from me Naruto-kun, you want me to try and guess what it is?"

Naruto had no idea what to do in this kind of situation and he wished that he could say something that would help him avoid a possible confrontation with the woman, but he managed to hold on and try his best to figure out on what to say to Tsume that would get him to relax.

"Umm…all right."

Tsume smirked a bit more and decided to go for it.

"You've been developing some attraction to a woman already, and you've been developing perverted thoughts towards said woman, and I can wager a guess that woman is me since I'm the only woman on the island at the moment, right?"

Naruto gulped a bit more and tried to deny it but then Tsume replied.

"You might try to say no, but your body says yes to me, after all, I can SMELL the truth out of you."

"Huh?!"

Tsume snorted and replied.

"I'm a member of the Inuzuka Clan Naruto, I naturally can smell things far better than most ninja and you're body is releasing enough pheromones to tell me you do have some perverted thoughts towards someone and since we're the only humans here and you have been doing you absolute best to stay on my good side for the past few weeks, that kind of tells me a lot already, so, are you going to deny it?"

Naruto gulped and blushed deeply and replied.

"I…I…No…"

Tsume smirked a bit more and nodded.

"Good, better you be honest with me, and I can guess that the reason you've TRIED to suppress all of it is that you think that I would be angry and think of you as nothing but a pervert right?"

Naruto didn't answer, since it was true in some ways and so he braced himself for the fight, but got a surprise when Tsume began to laugh and he looked at her as she seemed to be enjoying herself, the Jonin laughed a lot more until she spoke to Naruto.

"You really ought to learn to relax a little bit more, it's fairly common for some young men to develop some level of attraction to older women so I don't see what is wrong about that. You're just going through a natural phase of your youth and I can bet that you will get used to it very soon as you yourself grow older Naruto."

Naruto began to relax and Tsume then spoke to Naruto.

"However, I will tell you one thing, I do happen to have a very fierce streak in me so it is true that I frightened away my husband before, and I do like having come male company once in a while. And since we're the only people on the island, I guess I can let it slide."

THAT was not what Naruto expected to say the very least and he made that sentiment very clear on his next answer.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me Naruto-kun, you want to do those things in your mind with me? Then go ahead, because I happen to be interested in doing those things to you too and a few of my own as well."

"B-B-But…."

"No buts Naruto-kun, I am a fully grown woman and I have already been intimate with men in the past so I don't have any problems with it, besides it would do both of us some good since it would help relieve the tension between us for the past few weeks and at least in this way, it would be good for both of us since it's far more pleasurable than us getting angry at some point and going at each other's throats."

"But I can't do that!"

"Oh? I know your reasons, but like I said, I am a strong woman and when I want something, or in this case someone, then I don't wait around to get it or in this case him. Besides, I am consenting to it and not denying it either, so would you like to start things off, or should I?"

The blushing blonde couldn't find any way to reply to that question and Tsume could see that as well and so she decided to make the first move, after all, women had to sometimes make the move first when the men were not that eager or too shy or frightened, but before she did so she spoke in a gentler fashion to Naruto.

"Don't think I'm doing this just for kicks Naruto-kun, I would never do this if I didn't want this and certainly not with anyone right off the bat, this happens to be the first time in over eighteen years since I've been with a man, and that is a LONG time for any woman, I might have frightened my husband away, but I still am happy for having Hana at eighteen and Kiba at twenty one. So I have no regrets in what we are about to do if you want to go for it."

Naruto looked at Tsume and could tell that she meant it and gulped as he considered his options and after some time in though, he decided that since they had gone this far now, there was no turning back and nodded to Tsume, making her smile as she leaned over to him and spoke once more.

"Good….I'll do my best to show you just how much fun and pleasure it is to be with a woman, and besides, I am an experienced woman already so I can help you in anything in that regard…and one more thing, I saw you transform into the Kyuubi back there on that ship months before, but I was not frightened…"

"You're not?"

"No…actually, I was excited by it all, you looked very delicious to me in that moment and when I saw you bathing here so you've really made me happy that you agreed to do this, no more words Naruto-kun, time for action."

--------

Konoha…

Tsunade sighed as she looked over the maps to help her find a possible place where they would be able to find both Tsume and Naruto, she hoped deeply that the two were fine and would be able to survive together until they were located, they were unable to send out any ships to find them due to the fact that several large storms had been hitting the seas for a while now and there was not enough of an open window to allow them to do the things they needed to do in order to rescue both Naruto and Tsume as well as Tsume's familiar. The only good news was that Akatsuki had remained silent since there had been no sign of Naruto anywhere in the five Countries so they very much decided to keep their activities to a bare minimum and that was a good thing in the sense that this gave all the villages and theirs in particular enough time to gather more information and tighten their defenses and security.

She was unable to go on the search for Naruto since she was needed here in Konoha as Hokage and as such, she had her hands tied up in paper work, a team was being assembled at the moment to try and find Naruto, though it had to be deep secrecy in order to avoid attracting the attention of Akatsuki. The team was naturally Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai, while the others were busy with their other duties so they were the only ones willing to take the risk, Hinata wanted to come along but she was currently on a mission with her team and as such was not present for the mission.

The group had already left and as she looked over the report, she hoped that Tsume and Naruto were getting along well enough together, she only hoped that Naruto didn't do too many things to get on Tsume's bad side as she knew Tsume's personality of being the tough and serious woman who had a fierce and independent streak. She knew that she had a temper herself in most cases though she usually gives most people a chance to avoid a beating, Tsume on the other hand was more than willing to let loose when given the chance on the offender, and with the love for battle that her clan had, Tsume was not someone to get on the bad side of.

She could only hope that both Tsume and Naruto were doing something that would allow them to relax in each other's company.

If she only knew just what was happening at the moment on the island in question!

--------

(Lemon Time!)

--------

Naruto didn't have time to react as Tsume kissed him deeply, the elder woman was more than willing to go at Naruto on full throttle as the kiss quickly became a lot more heated between them. The blonde finally managed to get some semblance of control into himself as he began to kiss Tsume back with growing fervor, and this was much to Tsume's own relief as she was a bit worried that he was being a bit too fierce in kissing the blonde Genin before him.

As Naruto soon began to get some courage in kissing the fierce but compassionate elder woman, the kiss between the two of them began to grow deeper. This was what Tsume was waiting for as she then used her tongue to make Naruto open his mouth a bit more for her to make her move. Naruto opened his mouth slowly, allowing Tsume to lick his teeth as well as the inner areas of her young lover's lips.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit awed and somewhat intimidated by the way Tsume was kissing him, however, he couldn't help but be aroused by the way she was going at this with him. He couldn't help but respond to Tsume's actions as he opened his mouth a lot more, and the very moment he did that action, Tsume was more than ready to take full advantage of it as she moved her tongue into his mouth, that was more than enough to surprise the blonde Genin as Tsume aggressively moved her tongue into his mouth.

He couldn't help but respond, despite the fact that this was the first time he had ever done this before; it seemed that his body was now reacting in a very instinctual fashion as he also used his tongue on Tsume's own tongue. He couldn't help but feel his body react to the taste of the older woman before him.

(Hmmm….it seems Naruto-kun is responding nicely….a bit clumsy, but not bad…)

Tsume relished this as she continued to kiss the blonde Genin deeply, while she knew that what she was doing would be considered as criminal due to the age difference between her and Naruto, she knew that by ninja law, Naruto was already an adult, the same way her own son Kiba is seen as now, besides, she was already a high ranking ninja as well as a mature woman so she didn't have to worry too much about it. Though she naturally knew that she would have to be able to explain this series of events to Tsunade as soon as she and Naruto got back to Konoha at some point as there was no doubt in her mind that Tsunade would take offense if this was kept from her.

She was well aware of the relationship between Naruto and their Hokage as despite bickering from time to time, the Hokage and the last of the Senju Clan considered Naruto as a little brother or in most cases, a son, and while he might not have shown it before, she knew Naruto saw Tsunade as a mother or grandmother of sorts, and there was the fact that Tsunade changed due to him as well so the Hokage had very high hopes for the young man. That would mean that Tsunade would find out about this, she was not going to be pleased.

The Jonin however placed that situation for later, she had more pressing matters at hand she moved her hands to Naruto's leather shirt that she made for him to wear when they had to keep their regular clothes clean and undamaged, she wasted no time in removing the knots on the laces. As soon as she was done she was able to render Naruto naked as she moved away to look at him.

Tsume licked her lips a bit as she gazed at the young man before him, he was perfect in form as there was no sign on any baby fat on his form at all, most of the said fat was lost due to his training under the Sannin Jiraiya as well as his own growth spurt. Naruto's body was well muscles and balanced in form, making the older woman feel all the more aroused as she ran her hands on him, getting used to feeling his skin as well as his hard and hot flesh. She knew that due to the Kyuubi being inside of him, the blonde would be able to heal up quickly so she was not surprised to find that he had no scars on his body to show any injury.

That was something that she had to respect, as a ninja who could recover in a much faster rate than regular ninja was a welcome sight on the battle field, and that also told her that he would have great stamina, she had been told about Naruto's near boundless energy as well as his very high levels of chakra, both from his own reserves to the one that he could access from the Kyuubi itself. This meant that he was going to be quite the handful for her….just the way she liked it.

Naruto gulped a bit as Tsume continued to touch his body with her hands, all the while, having this smile on her face that was rather intimidating to him, however she had not done anything bad so he managed to relax at some degree as she continued to run her hands on his body, her touch was strong as well as a bit rough. However she moved slowly so he was not in discomfort, he couldn't help but moan a bit as she touched his chest and stomach. As soon as she was done with her hand explorations, the elder Jonin spoke.

"You're really built yourself up Naruto-kun. I guess training with Jiraiya-sama paid off huh?"

"I guess…"

"Don't be like that, you have a great body Naruto-kun….you have the muscles in all the right places, you don't look the least bit bulky, no fat anywhere, your muscles are hard and well toned. And of course, you are quite the handsome one."

Naruto could tell that Tsume meant it and for some reason, he found it to be rather comforting that she was telling him these things.

"Thanks Tsume-san."

The Jonin grinned as she decided to carry on with her plans, only this time she was going to have to remove Naruto of his clothing soon, it would be bad if she was only going to be limited to seeing the upper half of her lover's body despite how delicious the sight of that exposed half was. However, she decided to really get a good taste and feel of the blonde Genin before finally stripping him completely naked. She started by kissing and licking his neck slowly, making Naruto moan out a bit more at the actions being taken by the elder woman.

He wanted to touch her, to taste her, to make her cry out in the same way that she was already making him cry out. However he kept in mind that Tsume was not someone who could be bossed around, if she wanted to let him touch her, she would tell him and not before.

The Jonin moved to his chest, gently kissing and licking his skin while also running her hands on his body. The blonde Genin moaned as Tsume reached his own nipples as she licked them as well as gently bite them, Tsume was no expert in torture like her fellow Jonin, Anko, but she was no stranger to knowing how to mix pleasure with some small pain, which was what she was now doing to Naruto. But she also made sure to be gentle with the blonde as she wanted this night to be rather special to him.

Tsume moved down to his chest while still kissing, licking and gently biting his body, making the blonde hiss at her actions, the Jonin could tell that Naruto wanted desperately to touch her as well as kiss her, along with all the other things that she was doing to him, she however wanted Naruto to be under her control for a bit more before she would let him have his turn.

"Relax Naruto-kun….let me have my fun, and if you behave for me….I'll let you have your turn."

"H-Hai…."

Tsume grinned at that as she then moved her hands to the area where Naruto's own hide pants were, she touched his cock which was getting very hard and she could smell his arousal for her. As the matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan, she had a very high level of smell, though she knew her children would soon surpass her soon, her sense of smell told her that the blonde was truly in full heat, more than enough to make her own body get all the more aroused. She then decided that now was going to be the right time for her to see Naruto fully naked once more.

"Now then Naruto-kun, I think it's time we take these clothes off of you."

Naruto could only watch as Tsume then did something that really got his body on full alert, she used her teeth to untie the knot there on the lacings that held his pants tight to his waist, as soon as she was done, the Jonin quickly removed his hide pants as well as his sandals, with the sandals being the first to go and then the pants. She smiled as he was now wearing only his boxers, she could already see the slight tent in his boxers and she was not going to waste time as she then removed the last piece of cloth that covered Naruto's full naked form, with that out of the way, Naruto was now completely naked.

Tsume licked her lips even more as she looked at Naruto who was now undeniably naked before her, and she was not the least bit disappointed by the sight before her. His lower form was well sculpted and she couldn't help but notice the strength and power there in his form, and she couldn't help but look at his cock which was already getting a bit harder, she wanted to see just how big her lover's cock could get and she knew of only one way that was very effective in getting a rise out of men, namely those who are around Naruto's age.

"Now then Naruto-kun I think it's time that I join you in being, exposed."

"Tsume-san…."

Naruto could only gulp as Tsume reached for the sides of her own shirt and removed it from her body, showing the fishnet style undershirt as well as the short halter top style bra that she wore underneath the fishnet shirt, Tsume then took off the short skirt to reveal herself in the same set of undergarments. The older woman then tossed the clothes to Naruto who was surprised by that action as he was blinded by the now discarded clothes that Tsume had just thrown in his direction. He quickly tried to remove them so he could see just what was Tsume doing.

He got his answer as Tsume finally removed her bra after removing the rest of her clothes, she was now bare naked before the blonde Genin.

Naruto could only utter one word at this point.

"Wow…"

--------

In Naruto's mind…

(("Not bad….for a woman who is old enough to be the kit's mother….she's pretty well built, nice to see human women keep themselves in prime condition."))

--------

Naruto was utterly stunned at the sight of Tsume being completely naked before him.

Tsume's hair was still in the wild disarray that she seemed to favor more than any other style, setting her apart from the other women as well as her daughter Hana. Her face was female indeed and without fierce expression she had on normally, she was no doubt attractive despite the canine like slits in her eyes and the marks on her face.

His gaze moved lower to her body, and he could see that she was very much in perfect physical shape, not a sign of fate anyone on her well toned and formed body, and if there was any fat on her frame he certainly was not going to have any problem looking her all over to look for it. Her arms were long and slender yet he knew the strength there in them, he moved back to her chest, and saw her breasts which were still full and perfectly formed without a single sign o her age on her body as well as her face. Her breasts were certainly well suited to her frame and height, and their dark red nipples as well as her areoles were certainly enough to make him take notice.

His gaze went lower to see the

Tsume then teased him with a smirk on her face as she spoke.

"You like what you see Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah….you look….beautiful."

Tsume then decided to tease her lover a bit.

"So despite the fact that I am a lot older than you….you don't find me ugly?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously at that, hoping that he said something that would

Tsume wasted no time as she quickly moved over Naruto and was now naked on top of the blonde Genin who was as naked as she was now, she looked him over like a female wolf looking over a big juicy meal after a well timed hunt….or a delicious male to mate with. The Jonin couldn't help herself as she looked at Naruto intense, grinning as she felt his cock begin to react to her own nakedness as she felt it rub on her inner thigh.

The Jonin grinned even more at Naruto in a very feral fashion as she leaned down over Naruto, gently kissing him on the lips, then to his surprise, she licked his cheek slowly, and in such a very erotic way that he groaned out loudly.

"Ahhhh…."

Tsume moved away as she tasted Naruto's skin once more and spoke to him.

"Mmm….you taste nice Naruto-kun."

"Tsume-san…."

The Jonin smiled seductively at him as she began to kiss him once more on the face, starting slowly on his lips, and then increasing the passion in her kiss on him as she now used her tongue to run on his lips once more. As soon as he opened his mouth to her prodding, Tsume wasted no time ravishing Naruto's mouth once again, getting to taste the blonde while moving her hands to his cock.

"Ahhhh…."

Naruto moaned into the kiss between him and Tsume as he felt her hands on his cock, this was the first time that any woman had ever touched his cock like this and he couldn't help but feel very aroused by this as his body moved a bit, making the situation all the more interesting as his body's involuntary actions allowed his cock to move in her hands.

Tsume mentally growled in arousal at Naruto's actions as she felt his cock move in her hands, she decided to let him feel all the more pleasure as she moved her hands up and down his cock, she could feel him react as his cock began to get harder and hotter as well, this made her all the more aroused as she continued to kiss the blonde Genin.

As soon as she was done kissing Naruto, she moved away to look at her lover's cock to see if her actions with her hands had helped in making her lover's cock all the more ready for what was to come, and when she saw that it was already at full mast, so she decided that now was the right time for the blonde to have his turn with her.

"All right Naruto-kun, it's your turn, I hope you know what to do."

With that, Tsume lay down next to the blonde Genin as she smiled at Naruto showing to him that it was indeed his turn to make her cry out in pleasure. The blonde then gave a fox like grin as he then thought about how to best do these things to the elder woman.

He started by moving on top of her, he took the time to study the woman's fully naked form once more before he then began the night by kissing her once more, only this time he was taking his time to get things done right. The kiss started slowly between the two of them and then began to get a lot more passionate while he moved his hands to touch Tsume's breasts, he rubbed his palms on the smooth and firm breasts, making sure that he was going to be able to do it right.

As he moved his hands he looked at Tsume's face as well as listen to her moans to determine just how well he was doing in pleasuring the woman He could see that she was all right with it so far as she had a gentle expression on her face. Happy that he was doing all right at the moment, the blonde continued with his movements, caressing her breasts as well as her nipples gently, feeling her nipples become harder due to his actions.

"Mmmm….not bad Naruto-kun….but you might need to be a bit more forceful. And use your mouth too"

Naruto nodded as he did just as Tsume asked of him as he began to be a bit rougher on her breasts as well as her nipples, much to Tsume's approval as she then told him to squeeze her breasts a bit more. Naruto does so, marveling at the softness of her breasts as he felt his fingers move into them more, they felt like firm but soft marshmallows or something like that. He then moved to using his mouth just as Tsume suggested, he started by kissing her nipples, then her areoles, making the woman smile at his actions on her breasts, he then began to use his tongue, slowly licking them, finding the taste to be rather nice to his taste buds as he continued with his actions on Tsume's breasts. He continued to squeeze them gently with his hands as well as massage them to make sure that he was doing the right things to make her happy.

His actions were not lost to Tsume as she moaned out to him as well as voice out her approval.

"Ahhhhh….just like that…."

"Press my breasts like that Naruto-kun….mmmmm."

"That's it…"

Naruto then took her breasts into his mouth deeper while moving his tongue more of fiercely on Tsume's breasts as well as her nipples, making Tsume all the more happy that he was being a lot more forceful with his actions on her body, and she could tell from Naruto's actions along with the feel of his cock on her thigh which was at this point very hard, he was soon going to reach his very own limits. That was when she decided to make her move on Naruto, but for now, she decided to let the blonde make his moves on her.

It was not long before the blonde moved his thigh between Tsume's parted legs when he was trying to get to a more comfortable position for him to properly pleasure her breasts, but in doing so, he was able to rub her vagina as well as her clitoris. The result was obvious as Tsume growled out in pleasure at his actions while he in turn was able to feel the juices that were flowing out of her vagina.

Tsume decided that this was more than enough for her to make her move as she gripped Naruto's head and gave a fierce yet soft growl for him to stop. The blonde naturally responded and moved away from her breasts though she could tell that he did so with very obvious reluctance, she herself also wished that they were not going to stop since she was interested in making Naruto do even more things with his mouth and tongue on her breasts, but this was not the time for that, they could do it later.

She then spoke to Naruto.

"Don't….think you did something bad Naruto-kun….you were doing well…"

"So why…."

Tsume growled a bit and gave Naruto a very seductive grin along with a fiercely aroused gleam in her eyes as she replied.

"It's time I get to pleasure the rest of you Naruto-kun, get ready for that."

With that in mind, the female Jonin was quickly to move and force Naruto off of her, as soon as she did so, she moved him to lie down on their bed as she then was now on top of him, she began her actions by kissing Naruto deeply while she rubbed her breasts as well as her nipples on his chest, making him gasp a bit at her actions, when the kiss ended between the two of them, Tsume began to gently lick and kiss her way to his chest, she did her actions slowly on him, reaching his stomach.

Tsume loved the way Naruto would moan as well as shiver with each kiss, and lick she made on his body as this told her that she was doing well in pleasuring the young man, as well as telling her that she still had it in her to pleasure a man the right way. She then reached her lover's cock as she decided to play with Naruto a bit more as she gently ran her breasts along with her nipples on his cock, making Naruto moan out deeply.

"Ahhhhh….Tsume-san…."

The Jonin grinned even more at this as she then took hold of Naruto's cock gently in her hands once more as she began to move her hands up and down. However she was not going to just use her hands as she then placed Naruto's cock between her breasts. She smiled seductively at Naruto when she saw that he was now looking at her as she began to move her breasts back and forth over his cock.

" MMMMMMM!!!!"

Naruto cried out as the feeling of Tsume's breasts all over his cock was something that he had never felt before, he had read about this being done by some women on the men who they were intimate with as this was prominently featured in the Pervy sage's books and it was called something like breast fucking or something like that. He had no idea if it was as good as the Pervy Sage made them out to be in his books, but as he experienced it first hand, he was now sure that the Pervy sage was actually right on the money on this one.

"OOOOOHHHHH!!!!!"

Naruto cried out deeply as he felt Tsume's mouth take in his cock all the way to the base, making him feel like he was going to orgasm right there and then. It took all of his inner willpower not to lose control of himself at that point from all the pleasure that was now flowing in his body due to Tsume's actions. As she moved slowly, licking his cock deeply while sucking on it as well, he couldn't help but reach out to her head, running his hands in her hair as well as her face. He also was more than willing to tell Tsume just how much he appreciated her actions on his cock.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Tsume-san….you're tongue…."

"So good….so good…."

"Kami, I feel like I am going to die…"

Tsume didn't mind that action from Naruto as she continued with her actions on her lover's cock, relishing the heat coming from his cock as well as the taste and hardness as well. It had been years since she had done this, so she was happy that she still had to touch as she could feel the movements of Naruto's cock as she ran her tongue on his cock as well as the base, she also loved the words he spoke which further told her of the pleasure that she was giving him.

The Jonin also took the time to move away from Naruto's cock to also lick his testicles, gently playing with them using her tongue as well as her teeth, gently running her tongue as well as her teeth on his testicles, making the blonde even more aroused at her actions on his sex. Tsume loved this as she was now able to make love to a man and relieve herself of the stress, added to that fact that Naruto was by heart a good man also made this moment a lot more delicious to her senses. She increased her action on Naruto's cock, making the blonde even more aroused by the second, making her all the more happy at the way that this was going.

It was not long before Naruto finally reached his full limits due to the actions of Tsume and he could only cry out in a full roar of release.

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

Tsume was more than ready for the meaning of that cry, after all, she had been with men before so she was no stranger to the events to come, she took in Naruto's very first stream of cum as she kept his cock in her mouth though she moved back a bit to make some needed room while keeping half of Naruto's length in her mouth, that was a very good move since after Naruto released the first stream of his cum out of his cock, that was soon followed by a large stream of his cum.

The female Jonin eagerly took in all that she could as she found the taste of her lover's cum to be utterly delicious, it was sweet, with some saltiness mixed with a mild hint of spiciness that seemed to excite her, and the fact that it had a clean and pure taste further added to the taste of her lover' cum. That told her that he was indeed a pure virgin, making her all the more aroused at the taste of a virgin youth's cum, and that arousal resulted in her vagina releasing more of her juices as she took in gulps of her lover's cum. She was still amazed at how much Naruto was releasing, but it served to make her all the more hungry for more as she took in amounts of his cum.

"Oooooooh!"

Naruto felt like he was being drained dry of all of his energy, which in this case he was as he continued to release more of his cum into Tsume's mouth, he couldn't help but be awed by the fact that she was still taking in all of his cum without showing any discomfort as well as having a deep red blush on her face as proof to him that she was enjoying this moment with him very much. He felt his body slowly release the tension as he finally began to relax and lie back panting on the bed.

Tsume took in the last amount, as soon as she was sure that she didn't waste a single drop of her lover's pure and delicious cum, she moved up and wasted no time in swallowing the cum for Naruto to see, she looked at Naruto and smiled as she could see that the sight of her swallowing his cum without any hesitation was more than enough to get him back on track.

She then decided that now was the right time for him to make her happy as well, she helped him sit up, when she was done with that part, she then leaned back and parted her legs, exposing herself to Naruto, allowing him to see the sight of her dripping wet sex, the wetness due to her juices. She then gave Naruto a come here gesture to make him come to her while she spoke to him with the desire for him to give her deep pleasure evident in her voice.

"Now I think it's your turn Naruto-kun, do you want to taste me as much as I tasted you?"

"Tsume-san….are you sure?"

"Of course….you can see my wetness there right? I want you now."

Naruto gulped as he moved towards Tsume's pussy, he couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of it, deep pink and glittering with her juices, there was a rather strong scent there that was a bit musky but not bad that hit his nose, and it also seemed to arouse him to no end as he got closer, he heard Tsume moan a bit as he blew a bit on the bulb there, he couldn't help himself as he gently licked her vagina's outer lips, hoping that this action would meet Tsume's approval.

"Mmmm…."

That moan of pleasure from the female Jonin was more than enough to tell him that he was on the right track, with that in mind he continued with his actions, slowly licking her vaginal lips as well as her clit, making the woman moan out in approval of his actions, he was able to taste Tsume's juices, finding the taste to be a bit thick but also strong and sweet as well, like some thick and sweet syrup but not the thick kind. It was not the least bit bad in his mind as he willingly took in more of her juices into his mouth.

"Ahhhh…."

"That's it Naruto-kun…."

"Play with my clitoris…..mmmmm….it's that bulb there….be gentle with it all right?"

"Hai…."

Naruto did as Tsume instructed and the results of his actions was evident as Tsume cried out more encouragement to him as well as releasing more of her juices for him to taste, making him all the more eager as he sped up his licking on her vagina as well as her clitoris, making her even more aroused, he gently played with the Jonin's clitoris as well. He then got the idea of pushing his tongue in and out of Tsume's vagina, just to see how she would react as well as getting a good taste of her juices. As he did so, his tongue was soon caressed by Tsume's inner walls, making him moan out as that as he drove his tongue deeper to taste her juices as well as pleasure her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!"

Tsume cried out at this action done to her by Naruto, it was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome in her mind as the feeling of her lover's tongue moving in and out of her vagina was something that she had not experienced before in her time, making her happy that Naruto was doing this to her.

It was not long before Tsume hit her orgasm and she was more than willing to shout out her pleasure.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!"

Naruto was able to lap up as much of Tsume's juices as best he could, some flowed out of his mouth, but he was able take in as much as he could, the heat and taste of Tsume's juices were more than enough to really get him to full arousal once more as he felt his cock become rock hard while he continued to do his best to take in more of her juices. He could also feel her inner walls move all over his tongue in a very delicious fashion.

As soon as he was done, Naruto moved away with Tsume's juices on his mouth, the woman was quick to move despite the fact that she was still being affected by her orgasm, the taste of her own juices mixing with Naruto's own served to get her hot once more. That did the same thing to Naruto has he was now back in full power.

With that in mind the female Jonin moved away at the end of the kiss, Tsume then lay back with her legs parted and she lay down, allowing Naruto to see her vagina soaking wet once more, eager for them to finally end this night the way it is supposed to end.

Naruto looked at Tsume, silently asking for permission to do this, she smirked at him playfully and nodded, telling him that she was all right with it, but not before telling him something.

"Naruto-kun….drive deep into me, don't tease me at all….I want it in me now!"

"Tsume-san…"

"Please….no more rubbing the tip or any of that, we can do that some other time but not now….drive it deep into me now!"

Naruto saw that Tsume was dead serious so he got into position, hoping that he was going to hit the spot dead center

"MMMMMMMM!!!!"

Tsume moaned out deeply as she felt her lover's cock fill her vagina to the brim, it had been some time since she had done this with anyone so it was not very surprising that she felt some level of discomfort, but that was quick to disappear as she felt her inner walls move to accommodate her lover's sex. The Jonin looked at her lover, noting the looks of great concern on his face.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Are you all right Tsume-san?"

Tsume could see the concern in Naruto's face, and it made her smirk at his thoughtfulness, it was rather endearing to know that he cared for her well being even though they were already this far out in their actions towards one another. She loved that as most men would care only for their own release and not take time to pleasure women properly. She then spoke to Naruto with a very relaxed voice.

"I'm fine….it's just been a while since I've done this….now are you ready Naruto-kun?"

"Hai…."

"Good, now move slowly back out…."

Naruto did just that and it was not long before Tsume moaned in pleasure at the feel of his cock moving out her vagina slowly, the pleasure flowing through her felt both familiar and new at the same time, showing just how long it had been for her when she had last been in bed with a man. She loved it all as she looked at Naruto was also showing the same pleasure in his face as this was something that he himself relished, making the woman all the more proud of the fact that she was going to be the one to take his virginity away and no one else..

"Now….drive it back in…."

Naruto did that and the two of them cried out in pleasure at the very same time as he buried himself deeply into her vagina once more to the hilt.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!"

Tsume relished the waves of pleasure that flowed through her at that moment as she felt her vaginal sheath being filled to the brim by her lover's cock. It was something that she really loved a great deal. She then nodded to Naruto for him to do that all over again.

Naruto did so as he slowly pulled back out and drove himself back into her sex all over again, making him feel the pleasure all over again. He started moving back and forth slowly, making sure that he was able to establish a good movement and rhythm to make sure that he was going to give Tsume the pleasure that she wanted him to give her before the end of the night came. The pleasure for him also grew as he moved in and out of her sex. He also decided to play with Tsume's breasts with his mouth as well as his tongue, sucking and gently licking her breasts, adding more pleasure to the woman's body.

Both of them were now moaning out their respective pleasure with each action that they made on one another.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

"THIS FEELS GOOOOD!"

"FASTER!!!!!"

Naruto began to pick up the pace of his movements as he began to thrust his cock faster, harder, and deeper into Tsume's dripping wet vagina, while the results of his actions made Tsume cry out even more while her body naturally reacted to his actions as more of her juices continued to flow out as well as her inner walls milking Naruto's cock even more. The blonde Genin couldn't help but speed up his actions on Tsume's vagina, thrusting faster and deeper into her sex with each thrust of his hips as well as his cock moving in and out of her vagina.

Tsume relished this as the memories of the pleasure came back to her, mixing quite easily with the pleasure that she was feeling right now at this moment with each thrust of Naruto's hips along with the movement of his cock in and out of her sex, along with hearing the sounds of their mating with one another. She loved this deeply, she felt each thrust fill her body to the brim, and it made her all the more happy that she had decided to do this with Naruto.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their respective limits as they kissed one another at that exact moment when the two of them finally reached their orgasm.

"MMMMMMPPPPFFFFFF!!!!"

Tsume felt her inner walls milk her lover's cock as she felt Naruto's cock release the very first stream of cum into her vagina in that moment, the feeling of the hot and thick liquid hitting her inner walls was something that was utterly delicious to her. She moaned as she felt Naruto's cock unleash even more of his cum into her sex. As the hot and thick streams filled her to the brim, the Jonin kissed the blonde deeply while wrapping her arms and legs around the blonde to keep him there as she felt him thrust his cock in and out of her vagina a bit more, sending waves of pleasure to her body despite the fact that those said waves were a bit weaker.

Naruto himself felt like he was going to pass out as he moaned into Tsume's mouth in pleasure as he felt his cock fire the first streams of his cum while he felt her inner walls milking his cock deeply, making him feel even more alive as the pleasure moved all over every inch of his body at this exact instant. The feel of her inner walls moving all over his cock as well as the feel of her juices covering his cock from all over was something that was making the blonde Genin feel like he was in heaven.

As soon as that was over, the two parted from one another as Naruto lay down to catch his breath and Tsume did the very same thing as well as her lover.

However, as the two of them parted from one another, they were not going to be satisfied just yet, only this time, it was not Tsume who started the rest of the night's festivities but the blonde himself as he moved to gently lick the right side of Tsume's face, right where her clan marks were, surprising her a bit at his sudden actions. However this was just the beginning of Naruto's actions on her as he then moved to caress her breasts a bit with his hands, making her moan a bit more as he began to touch, massage, and squeeze her breasts the way that she wanted him to massage them, all the while he began to kiss and lick her neck.

This made Tsume moan deeply in pleasure as Naruto's actions were beginning to get her hot for more, this was given an extra boost when Naruto moved one of his free hands down her body, and he gently played with her vagina as well as her clitoris, that was more than enough to get Tsume fully aroused and eager for another delicious round with her young lover.

--------

"Mmmm …Naruto-kun, you've very naughty aren't you?"

Tsume spoke as she was now on top of Naruto once more as she began to lick and kiss her lover's cock, cleaning it of both his cum as well as her own juices, she made sure to lick her lover's cock clean while relishing the taste of their combined juices. The Jonin licked her lover's cock and testicles clean, then licked her way to his stomach, then to his chest, until she was face to face with him once more and kissed him deeply in that moment.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!!!"

Both lovers moaned into the kiss as they tasted each other in that instant.

As soon as the kiss broke, Tsume decided that now was the time for another round as she moved to straddle Naruto's head between her legs, allowing Naruto to see her vagina as well as her clitoris, both of which were still shining from the actions that they had done together with her juices and some traces of his own cum. Tsume wasted no time as she leaned down towards Naruto's cock. She licked the tip slowly first, then the rest of it as well as Naruto's testicles like she had done before. As soon as she was done licking Naruto's cock once more, she wasted no time as she took it deeply into her mouth once more.

"Ahhhhh…."

Naruto moaned at the feel of his cock being in Tsume's mouth once more, the heat and softness there in her mouth might not match the feelings he got from her vagina, but he was certainly not going to complain as he liked the feeling either way. He then decided to pay Tsume back as well as take part in what they were doing as he reached forward with his hands. He then held her hips, allowing him to move to her vagina. As soon as she was close, he licked her vagina's outer lips as well as her clitoris, getting a great deal of moans from the Jonin as she still continued to move her head slowly up and down his cock.

Both of them moaned at the pleasure they were giving one another and getting from one another as well, this was something that Naruto had only heard about but never experienced and it was something that Tsume had been interested to try out for a while, it did her heart good to feel the pleasure flowing all over her body as they continued with their actions, and their moans also served to heighten the pleasure that the two of them were feeling.

They carried on with their actions on one another until the two of them finally reached their respective orgasm once more.

Tsume was happy to be able to take in more of her lover's cum into her mouth, allowing her to taste the sweet, hot, and thick liquid n=once more. That made her all the more eager for yet another round of sex with the young blonde ninja.

Naruto himself also got to taste Tsume's own juices all over again, the sweet yet slightly sour taste was something that really aroused him as he took in as much of her juices as he could manage while h moved his tongue in and out of her vagina as well as rubbing his tongue on her clitoris.

As soon as they were done, the Jonin moved quickly away from Naruto's body, directing her attention her lover's cock as she then began to gently rub her breasts on it once more, making Naruto gasp at the sensations that she had just sent running up and down his body. She was quick to pick up on that as she then moved to face him once more, as soon as she was face to face with him, she kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth while allowing him to taste himself in her mouth at the very same time.

The end result for the two of them was an increase of pleasure that flowed all over their bodies in that exact moment as the kiss between the two of them soon began to get a lot more heated as time passed between them. As soon as they stopped kissing one another, the older woman was soon back to her lover's cock as she then moved her hips into position over Naruto's fully hardened cock. As soon as she was ready, she smiled warmly at Naruto as she moved her hips down. Tsume cried out a bit as she felt her outer vaginal lips being parted by the tip of her lover's cock, as soon as she felt half of Naruto's cock being in her she moved her hips a bit to see what the results would be, and she was not the least bit disappointed as pleasure flowed through her body in that instant..

"Aaaah….this feels good."

Of course, it was not just Tsume who felt the pleasure.

"Mmmmm….Tsume-san….feels good."

Naruto himself felt like he was going to pass out as he felt Tsume move her hips back and forth while half of his cock was deep in her sex, her juices flowing down his cock, all the way to the base of his cock all the way to his testicles. He couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the sight of the older woman before him, her body covered in sweat, her breasts moving with each breath she took, her face flushed with red along with her clan's markings, and more besides, it was good picture.

Tsume grinned at her lover's words and without saying a word, drove herself down quickly, making only one howl of pleasure as she felt herself being filled to the brim by her lover's cock once more, all the way to the base. The woman loved the feel of her inner sheath being full in a moment while she heard Naruto also cry out in pleasure as well as surprise due to her actions on his cock. She looked to see Naruto moaning out loudly, making her even more aroused as she relaxed herself a bit.

As soon as she felt relaxed, she moved her hips and she could feel her lover's cock moving in her body, apart from moving her hips she also moved her hips up and down, allowing Naruto's cock to be caressed by her vaginal walls as she moved up and down. The results of her actions were more than obvious as she moaned out deeply in pleasure with each rise and fall of her hips as she took Naruto's cock deeply into her vagina with each movement. She naturally was more than willing to cry out in even louder tones the full extent of her pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"OH KAMI!!!!!"

"MMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!"

Naruto himself was also in the grip of full pleasure as he felt Tsume's inner walls milk him with more pressure as she moved up and down. He was also given the visual pleasure of seeing the older female Jonin moving up and down on his cock. He could see the blush on her face grow even darker with each rise and fall of her hips as well as seeing her breasts moving up and down with each of her movements, he could also see the glistering beads of sweat on her form as she gave him a great deal of pleasure with her actions.

He then reached out with his hands to massage and squeeze her breasts the way she wanted them to be massaged and squeezed by him. This was more than enough to add even more pleasure to the woman as she moaned out her approval as more of her juices were also flowing out of her vagina to coat his cock as well as his testicles in her juices.

Both of them relished this moment until they both were hit by the individual orgasm at the very same time, Tsume leaned back as she cried out her full release in that instant while Naruto also leaned his head back and cried out at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Tsume felt herself being filled to the brim once more by her lover's cum, and she loved the feeling of being filled to the brim once more, along with the knowledge that her lover had the stamina to keep this up, she was getting tired, but she felt that she had enough for another round with Naruto, she also hoped that her young lover had enough in the tank for another round with her before he finally reached his limits.

She didn't have to worry as Naruto felt that he had more than enough energy for another round with her as he felt his cock unleash more of his cum into Tsume as well as feeling her inner walls milking his cock with full gusto. He felt as if he was going to pass out from the pleasure himself, but managed to hold on and summon his energy back as he then made his move by sitting up to face her, kissing her deeply in the face.

Tsume was quick to respond as the two of them were in a deep lip lock at that moment as they touched one another with their hands as well as rubbed their bodies on one another to get their juices back to full ignition even after that earth shattering orgasm that they both had just experienced only moments before. Once they were fully back on track as Tsume felt to her delight, Naruto's cock being back to full hardness, the blonde now took charge as he made her turn around and lie down on the bed with her supporting herself on her hands and knees.

Tsume was no stranger to this position, not in the slightest as she spoke out to her lover.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, do me like this!"

Naruto was more than happy to do just that as he pulled back out to the point that only the tipoff his cock was there, he then drove back deep and fast into Tsume, moving at a good speed and rhythm to drive himself deep, hard, and fast into the woman's dripping wet sex while he then used his hands to touch the rest of her body, from her back to her shoulders, and then to her breasts along with her nipples, further adding pleasure to the woman.

Tsume loved this moment as Naruto thrust his cock deep into her sex fast, hard and deep, more than enough to make her feel a lot more alive than anything that she had ever felt before in her life, she loved each hard thrust of her lover's cock into her sex as she moaned out loudly in pleasure at his actions on her.

"YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!"

"HARDER!!!!"

"DEEPER!!!!"

"FASTER NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Naruto was more than willing to go at it as she requested as he sped up his thrusts as well as go deeper in his movements as he then began to lavish Tsume's body with kisses on her back as well as her shoulders, making the woman moan out even more in pleasure at his actions on her body. Tsume then turned to face him with her tongue out of her mouth. The blonde wasted no time as he sucked on her tongue, making her moan out loudly, as soon as he was done, he then kissed the woman deeply, making her moan out even louder.

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their own respective limits as they once more were hit by their respective orgasm for what seemed to be the last time as they were now too tired to keep going at it.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!"

Despite the fact that this was the last time, both enjoyed themselves immensely as they stayed in that same position for a bit longer, Tsume loved the feel of being filled to the brim once more while feeling her lover's cock fire more of his cum into her sex with her inner walls milking him deeply, while Naruto himself relished the feel of Tsume's inner walls caressing and milking him for all he was worth.

They stayed that way for a while until Naruto moved away and got the blanket that they had, covering himself and Tsume at that same time.

As the two of them finally reached their respective limits, Tsume lay next to Naruto as she gently kissed the young man to sleep. Naruto closed his eyes with a smile on his face while Tsume had the same smile on her own face, happy with the night's events this time as the two of them finally went to sleep.

--------

The next day…

Tsume moaned a bit and opened her eyes to look about in the camp and she couldn't help but feel some slight aches in her body. She wondered just why she was feeling this way when the memories of what happened last night came back to her mind, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the memories of Naruto playful aggressiveness as well as his stamina. The older woman knew that what they had done was not something that she was not going to forget any time soon, nor did she want to. It might have been hormones that drove both of them, but it was too good to be a one night thing between them.

When she did it with Naruto there was a feeling of oneness that she liked, not to mention that Naruto was certainly quite the man when it came to being in bed. He was not perfect in his actions last night, but she didn't mind, they had plenty of time, and besides that, she was a grown woman and quite capable to deal with the possible results of things that would occur at some point in time when they got back to Konoha. Not to mention that while Naruto was at times wary around her, he was not someone to be bullied and pushed around as he was not the kind of man to back down easily, that much she knew for a fact, and it actually made her like him more.

Besides it had been a while for her to be able to feel pleasure again so she was not going to let it slip past her any time soon, and Naruto was going to be a real good lover, plus she could really teach him some good tricks that she herself had been able to use when she was younger when she had the time.

As soon as Naruto began to wake up, Tsume wasted no time as she licked his lips gently with her tongue, making the blonde wake up a lot faster and he looked at her with some level of surprise as she then kissed him deeply, the blonde Naruto responded as he moved his hands forward to touch Tsume's naked form, making the woman moan as he touched her breasts gently with his hands.

When the kiss ended, Tsume then spoke to Naruto.

"My, you have gotten rather adventurous Naruto-kun, touching me like that without my express permission."

Naruto gulped and replied.

"Sorry…"

Tsume then gently touched his face as she spoke to him.

"It's all right, we need to talk a bit Naruto-kun, about last night."

Naruto immediately sat up and faced Tsume as he had a feeling that this was going to happen at some point and time while they were here on the island. He hoped that she was not regretting the time that they had been together, though he was not all that surprised since they had acted on their hormones and it would have been solely on their respective desires.

However Tsume was able to sense this from Naruto by looking only at his facial expressions, so she decided that the best way to help Naruto understand what she had decided on before she had awakened him was to tell him of her decision.

"You don't have to worry about me regretting what we did Naruto-kun, because I don't regret it at all, I rather enjoyed it. What I am trying to say is that I hope that this will not be the last time we do this together in private."

Naruto was naturally very surprised by that, he had thought that she was going to say that this was a onetime thing between the two of them, he was not expecting that she was actually willing to continue this between the two of them and he naturally spoke out to find out why she was willing to do this with him many more times.

"Y-Y-You do?"

"Of course I do, you were amazing last night, not that good I'll admit, but a few more times will remedy that. Besides, I've been a bit lonely for a long time, don't get me wrong though, I love my family deeply and care for their well being. But being a ninja and a single mother can be hard on a woman's love life, sure I could find another man if I wanted, but considering how most men are frightened of my reputation and demander, then you can guess how hard it would be."

"I guess…but why?"

"Why do I want you to be the one to keep me company as well as happy in bed Naruto-kun? It's very simple, you don't get too frightened of me, and you stand up for yourself when the situation calls for it, plus you are kind as well as considerate of a woman's needs, most men care only for their own pleasure, you don't. That's a very good trait for a young man you know, it makes him all the more desirable to a woman, especially to a woman who has not been with a man in a long time."

"I see, but shouldn't we keep this a secret from the village? I mean…"

Tsume grinned as she hugged Naruto a bit and replied.

"I know, I can bet things would be very odd if others found out, but don't worry, I have my ways."

--------

Later…

Naruto was currently cooking some more of the captured sheep meat in the steamer that he was able to make using soft moss with earth to cook the meat well and keep the moisture of the meat inside of it. There were also several more pieces of the meat being roasted on the other fire that he made and where hanging on prongs to roast. Tsume at the moment was currently washing up in the water fall away from the camp that they had been able to make weeks before. Tsume's wolf like canine summon approached Naruto and gave a nudge to the blonde which told him that the wolf like summon was getting hungry for some meat.

"All right, give me a second here."

Naruto turned to get some of the still raw meat and some of the organs, as soon as he did so, he took out a kunai and began to cut out large portions of meat for the massive wolf like canine summon, as soon as he was done, he spoke to the canine while pointing out the now cut portions to it for it to inspect.

"Are these portions of food enough for you for today?"

Kuromaru nodded it's approval, Naruto took the portions of the meat and organs and took some of the bones as well for the wolf to chew on and placed them to it's eating spot, the wolf growled hungrily and nodded to Naruto its thanks as it dug in to the breakfast the blonde had given it for the day.

As Naruto checked on the meat, he smiled a bit as the smell of the meat helped him relax a great deal, as soon as the meat was cooked, he took the meat off the steamer, placing the pieces on the wooden plates that they had while doing the same thing to the roasted meat, it was then that the blonde Genin was soon greeted by none other than his demonic resident who seemed to be in the mood to have a conversation with him.

(("So…I take it that last night was worth it?"))

(I guess….I had no idea that she knew how to do all that in one night.)

(("Hah! I guess the old human saying is right in this case."))

(What old saying?)

(("Women are like fine wine, they get better with age, or so it goes, though I can bet that you figured that to be true on your own eh kit?"))

Naruto blushed at that memory, making the Kyuubi laugh in his head

(("I made sure that your cum is infertile so she would not get pregnant, keep in mind that since you've got portions of my chakra in you, she could get pregnant at some point since she is still able to have children. Besides, you have any idea how things would be in Konoha if you got her pregnant?"))

(You got a point there….it would be really hard to explain…)

(("Good to know that you know the ramifications then kit, not to mention the fact your friend Kiba would have gone ballistic if you got his mother pregnant."))

Naruto shuddered at that idea of Kiba finding out that he had not only had sex with his mother but also got her pregnant! He could easily imagine the sheer hell Kiba and Akamaru would put him through, and while he could easily fight back, he couldn't blame Kiba for the reaction either.

(Good point.)

(("The good news is that she was not fertile that night when you two did the deed, so no chance of that happening yet. At any rate, at least she's willing to help you relieve the tension and she DOES like you kit so take all that you can. As for me, I have to go."))

(And where would you be going?)

(('Oh to watch the records, see if I can find any mistakes from last night, I could teach you some better moves as well."))

( You pervert…. )

(("Hah, see you later lover boy."))

As soon as that conversation was over, Tsume came back and they were finally able to have a very delicious breakfast, afterwards, Naruto took a bath, but he was soon joined by Tsume who was more than willing to have a delicious make out session with him before they moved out to do their routine patrol around the island to make sure that they were able to see any rescue ship that might be in the area. Or any ship for that matter so they could get back to Konoha.

Their luck was in for the best however as they were informed by one of Naruto's Kage Bushin that it spotted a ship with one of the telescopes that they had and the Kage Bushin had lit the signal fire before poofing away.

As they arrived to the site, they were happy to see that the ship was heading to their direction, and Naruto whooped for joy as he used the telescope that his Kage Bushin had placed down nearby to spot the ship. They were going home…

--------

Epilogue…

Naruto was currently training in the field in Konoha, it had been a week or so after they had been rescued by the others from the island that they were stranded on and it was great reunion for him to be with his friends once more, as well as seeing Tsume being greeted by both her daughter and her son. After they had been allowed to rest for a while, they spoke to the Hokage on how they were able to survive while on the island that they were in before they were rescued.

Of course they had not told Tsunade about what they had done since they both had agreed to keep their actions together a secret. And sure enough they were able to have some private times together as Tsume revealed that she was able to hide their scents due to a special jutsu in the clan that only she knew about and had not taught to both Hana and Kiba. Not even their canine familiars could smell the scent and that allowed the two of them to have all the privacy in the world.

He had just finished his run when he sensed that he was being watched, he quickly got on the defensive to try and see just who was trying to sneak towards him. It was then that Naruto was greeted by a voice.

"Relax Naruto-kun….it's just me."

Naruto looked to see none other than Tsume who was wearing a very feral smile on her face as she walked over to him, he wondered just what was going on with her all of a sudden, and it was not long before he got the answer as the female Jonin was before him. She then without warning grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to a more secluded spot in the field, well away from sight and hearing range of anyone.

As soon as they got there, she took out several vials that he recognized as scent masking liquid as well as a pack of special crickets that began to make noise. Those things were more than enough to tell him that what was about to happen was going to be something that was VERY important. He already had an idea as to what that was but being the cautious one around Tsume for some time, he was not going to jinx his chances at this point in time.

He didn't have to worry at all as Tsume gently kissed him on the lips, he was surprised, but he was also quick to recover as he kissed Tsume back. When they parted, the woman smiled at Naruto and spoke to him very seriously.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"I'm…I'm fine, why are you asking?"

Tsume grinned and replied as she took out a long bolt of cloth and before Naruto could reacted, she was able to tie him up in a knot that was hard to remove, she then pushed him down and for a brief moment, the blonde was worried, that look on his face served to only excite the woman as she quickly covered his eyes with another piece of cloth, this allowed her to do her thing.

As soon as she was done, she removed the shroud covering Naruto's eyes and Naruto gasped as she was now naked before him. Tsume then made Naruto lie down as she kissed him once more, and when she was done kissing him fiercely, she then spoke to him.

"I think it's time for a break Naruto-kun, and if you behave, I'll let you have your turn."

--------

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi was laughing out loud at the soon to come events that were going to hit his blonde jailer, there might not be a fight at the moment, but considering the rather feral yet passionate way his lover was going at him, then a fight was not going to be enough.

As it looked at the soon to occur festivities, it was grinning a great deal.

(("Now this I like…"))

--------

To be continued…

Well, this is another chapter that has been finished, and I hope that it is worth the time and effort that I put into for all of you readers. I have to admit that it was rather difficult picturing Naruto doing it with Kiba's mother of all women, but since I already did the last chapter with Naruto getting all frisky with Kiba's sister Hana, then there's no reason I can't include Tsume herself.

At any rate, I am happy that it turned out the way it did as this is a very hard to imagine pairing to begin with in the first place so I hope that it meets the standard of the fics that I have already written before in the start of the series.

See you soon on the next chapter as I have a special in production for this next one.


	19. Naruto Tsume Hana

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

( ): Thoughts

(( " ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

This is the Mother & Daughter Arc and if you have read the two chapters before, you will already have an idea of who are the women who will be with Naruto this time, yes, it will be Hana and Tsume!

Now this is going to be something that will no doubt get me into some really interesting situations, after all, not only are Hana and Tsume older than Naruto, but they are mother and daughter….not to mention the fact that the two of them happen to be very powerful in their own right. How will Naruto deal with this situation before him when he is dealing not just with two females, but said females happen to be related?

…

In a nearby supply ship…

Naruto scratched his head and tried to get some decent shut eye while on the deck of the ship that was now making it's way back to the mainland. He had been sent on this assignment by Tsunade and unlike most of his missions, he volunteered for this. Ever since that incident with the biological weapon that had transformed Akamaru into that massive form that went berserk and nearly killed Kiba, Tsume and Hana had been doing all they could to track down the makers of that weapon. No doubt both of them wanted to make sure that such a weapon is never used again while making sure to get some measure of closure for both Kiba and Akamaru.

And after several months of searching, they found it and had requested Tsunade to give them permission to go deal with the threat. And he just happened to go into the room and ask to be put on a mission, and that was how he got here, he would have resisted of course, but he chose not to. Namely because both Tsume and Tsunade were not the kind of women he was not willing to anger and Hana had asked nicely for his help.

He had done what they had asked and soon they were on their way to deal with the source of the bio-weapon, the mission took an even quicker tone when they discovered that a band of rouge ninja and thugs wanted to use a more potent variant of the stuff to use for their own selfish ends. Naruto was not in the mood to have a replay of what happened to Akamaru and Kiba which was why he was more than willing to go all out to deal with this mess.

The battle was a hard one and he had been pushed to the point that he had to resort to using some of his new techniques that he learned while still traveling with the Pervy Sage Jiraiya. But thankfully they were able to finally put an end to the biological weapon and also the ones who made it in the first place. He mentally cringed at how Tsume and Hana as well as their canine familiars had exacted their revenge on the makers of that stuff and sent them off to the nearest prison to serve out their lives.

And after tasting the fury of the Inuzuka family, Naruto had little to no doubt that the guys preferred the prisons and the quiet.

He sighed a bit and got up to stretch when he was suddenly greeted by Hana who apparently had come out of the lower deck after feeding her canine familiars, the younger Inuzuka woman had what appeared to be some food and she spoke to him.

"Are you hungry Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and replied to Hana's question.

"Yep, I didn't have enough time to eat in the galley."

"I thought as much, I was actually surprised that you were not there to begin with, anyway, my mother is busy making the last of her report and having it sent to Konoha via summoned message scroll. It might take a few days before we can make it back to the mainland so I hope you'll be fine."

Naruto grinned and replied.

"I'll be all right Hana-san, I'm not that seasick right now."

The blonde then dug into the food which was some cooked fish and vegetables that was not too bad, and while he was not a fan of vegetables on general principle, he was still hungry enough to eat them. Once the food was there, he felt a lot better and it was at this point that they were soon joined by Hana's canine familiars and Tsume along with the matriarch's own canine summon.

Tsume directed her attention to her daughter who was still talking to Naruto and she smiled a bit, Hana was always so busy with her work in the clinic and also in missions that she barely had time to socialize with others in Konoha. Sure she would be with others her age, but still, she had to admit that the reputation of their clan made it hard sometimes for her daughter to find a date.

Though she had no doubt that before she would allow any man to court her daughter, she was going to make sure that the man in question up to her standards and also was someone she could respect. These were the same things that she had been taught to have when she was also younger and had found the man who helped her have her children. She might act like a really dangerous woman but she wanted the best for her children. At the moment however, she decided to ease up on her demands and allow her daughter to enjoy herself before making sure that she was once more back to her duties.

"It seems you two are getting along well enough."

That got the attention of both Hana and Naruto and the younger Inuzuka woman smiled in greeting to her mother.

"Hello mother, just enjoying some peace and quiet with Naruto-kun here."

"I can see that easily enough Hana, but I hope that you two don't get too swept by the peace and quiet that you don't keep an eye on your surroundings."

"Hai."

Tsume then managed to get a nearby chair and sat down next to Naruto as well as Hana as she decided to also relax herself. She would have preferred to relax in her own home but being in the sea was a good idea for the time being and it had been a while since she had gotten the chance to take cruise. The last time was when she was still a younger woman and with her mate. She growled a bit at the man's nerve to leave her but she didn't fault him at all.

(I guess he couldn't handle being around me for the rest of his life, his loss though. I was lucky that both Kiba and Hana were able to grow up fine without their father at least.)

She turned to look at Naruto seemed to be regaling her daughter with stories about his travels ever since he left to train with Jiraiya. The name of the Sannin brought an annoyed train of thoughts to the Jonin. In her youth, she had to deal with the perverted Sannin and despite her respect for the man's skills she was not in the mood for him to try and spy on her or Hana. She was happy that despite being the trainer of Naruto, the Pervy Sage's habits and mannerisms had not been fully injected into the impressionable kid.

Of course she reminded herself that Naruto was not a boy anymore and he had proven himself to quite capable. She recalled seeing how he had defeated Neji and the after reports that he had taken on Gaara himself proved that the blonde was no longer the class clown that he was when she first saw him. Like all the older Jonin, she was well aware of the past that Naruto had with being a Jinchuuriki, and she too felt a great deal of fear when it concerned the Kyuubi.

Facing human ninja was one thing, facing a demonic monster was another thing entirely. And like many parents she had done her best to limit her children's contact with the blonde, afraid that he would influence them. In time however, seeing the way the blonde was, she began to rethink her stance, she was still cautious but was now less wary of the young man. Kiba and he got along well enough despite their rather vocal rivalry and he got along well enough with Akamaru with the ninja dog not taking offense to how he and Kiba were beaten by the blonde.

She had to admit that Naruto's…use of body anatomy to beat her son was amusing to the extreme, but in hind sight it worked like a charm and was something she had enjoyed teasing her son over. Still the young man was going to be a fine man. She could already see that he was going to be quite a good looking young man and would no doubt make many woman swoon if he made it to full adulthood.

(Heh, this kid will be a good looking heartbreaker when he gets to being a man. I almost wish he was born much earlier and was not the Jinchuuriki, he would have been quite the looker along with the Fourth…)

Tsume smiled at the thoughts and couldn't help but recall the man who was the previous leader before he tragically died young. He was quite a good looking man and had been the one that a lot of the women in Konoha, young and old would have loved to get intimate with. She even entertained thoughts of asking the Hokage out for a night even if it meant incurring the wrath of his wife Kushina who was also known to be one of the most attractive Kunoichi in the village.

Either way, it was a sad day for Konoha when both of them died.

Tsume stopped dwelling on those thoughts and focused on other matters as she knew that now was not the time and looked to see that Naruto was still chatting with Hana and her daughter seemed more than willing to listen to the young man talk before her. That was a good thing as this allowed the older woman to study the man a bit more as she began to imagine how good looking he would be when given some more years to grow up.

As the ship moved on they noted some incoming weather and the looks of the clouds were more than enough to tell the trio that there was going to be some rough weather coming at them and the rest of the crew, that was further illustrated by the sight of lightning bolts coming down fast and hard through the clouds itself. Tsume had a bad feeling in her stomach and quickly turned to both Hana and Naruto while speaking to them.

"Looks like some rough weather coming in, we'd better get ready for anything."

The two didn't argue with the older woman and were soon in their rooms to wait the storm out but not before making sure to have all their gear stored away and ready for use. This was the dangerous part of sea travel since there were plenty of chances that the ship would be hit and damaged in any possible way which could mean they might be sent into the ocean. Thankfully they were already able to know just where the life-boats were.

As the ship continued to move through the ocean as the sounds of rain and thunder were all over the place. Naruto was not entirely afraid of storms, but the sounds of thunder, the sight of lightning, and the rocking of the boat due to the increasing waves was not helping things either. However he kept himself focused on what was happening around him as he had no idea what was going to happen at this point. It was not long before he got a feeling in his gut that had nothing to do with the Kyuubi causing all manner of trouble. It was not a good feeling either and he wondered just why he was suddenly feeling this but he had no doubt he was going to get his answer and he was not going to like in any fashion.

He got the feeling just right when there was a loud crack and he felt the ship get hit and that was soon followed by the smell of something burning. That got the blonde into action as he quickly got out of the room that he was staying and he was soon joined by Tsume and Hana as well as their canine familiars and they began to help the survivors of the ship to get to the light boats. They later learned from one of the crew members that one of their crew had accidentally broken a barrel filled with oil and it had hit several other barrels in the hold that had the same oil and soon the ship was burning.

The three of them got the people out but their ship was suddenly blown to fiery splinters when a lightning bolt hits the boat before they could get to it, And they knew that they were going to have to get creative in getting off the ship before it got hit by another lightning bolt. It was going to have to be a quick jump into the water and they began to run and look for a place to get some shelter, it was a long shot in every sense of the word, but it was the only option that they had and they were going to have to take the risk and do it.

It was going t6o take some time and it was not long before the group were now miles away from the ship, they would have gotten on the other life rafts, but they were already too far away due to the waves and the wind. It was thankfully fate or more that they spotted a large island a fair distance from them. The rain might have stopped but they were soaking wet already and they were in need of drying up. They soon got there and they were exhausted from the running they had to do and they were really in need of drying up as the rain was still hitting them. Tsume's canine spoke out as it smelled what was dry wood and earth.

"Over here!"

The three managed to find a large rock outcropping and there was a large roof of stone overhead and that was a good thing. Even though they were shivering like mad from the cold, Naruto, Hana, and Tsume were able to get a fire going with the use of one long burning flare that Tsume had on her for emergencies. The feeling of fire was good and they took more and more fuel that was soon fed into the fire. The warmth was good and thankfully the food they had was enough to see them through. It was already night time some sleep was definitely in order and despite the fact that their clothes were still wet, the fire was giving them the warmth needed to deal with the cold and they were soon off to sleep while the rain finally began to let up

…

The next day…

Naruto managed to wake up and soon looked about to see that both Hana and Tsume were still asleep, he yawned a bit and while he would have preferred to sleep late, the hunger that he had managed to ignore last night came back to him in full force. He sighed and got up and thankfully was not being hassled, until the canine familiars woke up and looked at Naruto. The blonde then spoke to try and placate the canines.

"I'm just going to get something to eat all right?"

The canines seemed to understand and let him go and he quickly decided to go about and see if there was anything to find in the beach. The Kyuubi then spoke to him and from the sound of the demon's voice.

(("Nice of you to join us kit…now where exactly are we?"))

(We're in an island in the middle of nowhere furball, and before you ask, no I had nothing to do with us getting stranded here so you better not bust my balls for this. You can thank the weather and some overzealous nut in the ship for messing around with the wrong barrels filled with who knew what.)

(("Fair enough, I guess I should keep you breathing and alive, no sense not getting some stuff done, come on, there should be plenty of food to find if we know where to look."))

The blonde gave a sigh of relief as he was not in the mood for the Kyuubi to be giving him a headache, as they moved through the Kyuubi then told him to head off to the nearby woods and before he could ask, he spotted the nearby bushes and saw that there was some fruit there. He looked at them and recognized them to be the edible kind that he and the Pervy Sage had found on their trip and he took them eagerly. He took some into his hands and ate them. The taste of sweet liquid hitting his tongue was more than welcome into the blonde's mind. However he also managed to keep in mind that he needed to find more food for not just himself but for Hana and Tsume as well, though he had no doubt in his mind that he would have to find some food for their canine familiars as well.

The blonde managed to get some of his hunger quelled and decided to take a number of the berries he found and took out a water proof pouch that he managed to save and stored them away, there were at least several dozen fresh berries and these would be enough. He then looked about and then the Kyuubi spoke.

(("Looks like there's a tidal pool there ahead, let's go see if we can't get any fish, but first we need a spear…grab some wood and make one."))

Naruto did that and looked about, it took him a minute or so before he found a long pole of bamboo, it was dry but was strong and long as well. Naruto got to work as the Kyuubi began to tell him to make a multi-point spear and as soon as that was done, they moved to the pool and it was a deep one, fed by the sea and it was there that the blonde spotted a large number of fish. The Kyuubi then explained how to dive and the blonde spoke to the Kyuubi.

(( "This will make sure you get the fish a heck of a lot better, now hurry up, they aren't going to stay here forever you know."))

The blonde did just that and thankfully his luck was not limited to just gambling as he speared at least two large fish and also managed to get five smaller ones and a pair of large crabs. He had to use his Kunai to spear the crabs and as soon as he was done, he got back to the camp in time to see that the two women were now wide awake.

Hana and Tsume were happy to see that Naruto was around and the sight of the food was also just as good, the smaller fish became the food of the canine familiars while the rest were eaten by the three ninja after cooking them once they got the fire ready and cooking the food before the,. There was not much to flavor the food but it was better than nothing and placing tiny amounts of sea water to salt the fish made up for that.

…

As soon as breakfast was over, the three managed to get some rest before they decided to explore the island so they could at least get some much better shelter and also find what they could from the place. Along the way they managed to find a small amount of garbage, no doubt from passing ships, nothing major but all of which were useful in the right situation, some rope as well as some nets that would be useful to hunt and catch game. They also found some barrels but the stuff inside was rotten and of little use, but the barrels would be useful as firewood and the metal hoops were still good and useful.

It took some time but the shade given by the trees were more than welcomed by the trio as this helped get them out of the heat of the day and this was something they were going to get used to. Along the way, they spotted some fruit trees which had some oranges and these were welcome indeed though this meant that someone had once lived here. They soon found a hut but it was too ruined to be of any help and there were not that many tools as well.

They however found some line for fishing as well as some more fine nets as well as several large tarps of water resistant cloth that was well kept and still useful for them.

They soon arrived into a cleared area of trees as well as another path to the sea and to a new beach location that still allowed them to see the outside ocean and river that was nearby, not a large one to be sure, but it was good enough, and there was a pool to the side as well. The three looked at the area before them, namely in the naturally formed circular rise of land which was a good distance from the beach. The walls of land comprised of solid earth as well as rocks which were at least five to six feet high and were quite solid, there was also enough room in the middle as it was to allow them to move around and stand if they wanted to since there was at least twenty feet from one aide to the other. Tsume looked it over and smiled as she knew that this would be a good shelter for them and she turned to speak to both her daughter as well as Naruto.

"All right then, that place is going to be our shelter for now, we need to get some roofing on top of that and make sure that we water proof it as well."

Both Hana and Naruto nodded and all three of them were soon moving about to see what they could use in order to make the roof a lot more water proof if it did rain. They soon found large amounts of bamboo and soon they were cutting those down with Tsume and Hana as well as their canine familiars doing the main part of the work before them and so did Naruto as he was now able to recall that he learned from Kakashi about using his chakra to actually increase the cutting power of some tools when he channeled his chakra into the weapons that he had with him.

As soon as they cut down a number of the poles, the three, with assistance from Naruto's Kage Bushin were able to take the bamboo and began to make some supports in the inside of the circle of earth and used the poles to support the other bamboo poles. Once they were done, they took out some of the cloth they found and it was thankfully big enough to cover the rook, they took in another sheet to be sure and soon covered the top with rocks and soil as well as a large helping of large branches with leaves for further water proofing though they made sure to place some bamboo poles with the inner walls removed and placed through the soil to ventilate the place and make sure that there would be air flowing in and out of the place they now called home.

It had taken only a short portion of the day to get things done and when they were done, all three of them knew that they were going to need to take a bath as well as freshen up. But they rested for the time being as they had used up a good deal of their energy.

Once they were fully rested an hour later, they decided to go and see if there were other sources of food that they could find on the island as well as also get some idea on how big an island they were currently on. The three managed to move and find some shellfish in a rook pool as well as some crabs, these were going to be good eating as well as a pair of octopi that they had to eat fresh once they killed them with strikes to the nerve cluster.

One thing was certain in the mind of the blonde when he tried the raw octopus, it was going to be a while before he would get used to the sight of an octopus again. However, it was not too bad even if he had to deal with the fact that the things was still alive and it's arms clinging in his mouth. Thankfully he didn't choke on it and both Tsume and Hana were eating well. Once that 'unconventional' lunch was done, they continued to explore the island. Once they were assured that the island was large enough to support a fairly large number of people, due to the discovery of signs of past habitation such as some old wooden structures and even an old but useless boat. They did find some clean materials and even a pair of large metallic pots that they could use at a later date.

As soon as they were done, they managed to get a fire going in their area and ate the food that they were able to find in their movements before. The crabs and the fish were certainly welcome and Naruto managed to find some coconuts that they were able to skin and get to the water as well as the meat. Once they were done eating their food and the canines were fed, they moved on to look for what else they could find on the island.

It had been an exhausting day but they were able to make the most of it, the canines served as the security outside while the three rested, of course Naruto made sure to give both Hana and Tsume a wide berth and space since the last thing he wanted was to get caught in a situation which was going to get him into some serious hot water with them. They rested in their new place and it was good enough for them to rest in and at least had a good supply of air coming into it.

It was nearly night time when they woke up and decided to go and get some food, but it was here that they encountered a large boar that was apparently there to get a drink, the canines were able to keep it occupied before they and the ninja were able to kill the boar and begin to prepare it for dinner, it was going to be good eating here for the day and the smell of cooking meat was certainly working to help lift their spirits.

Naruto then spoke to the two women.

"You think we're going to be rescued?"

Hana nodded at that.

"Once they get word we're missing, they might mount a rescue operation, though I have a feeling that if Hokage-sama found out that you were missing, she would do anything to get you back here to Konoha alive and safe."

The blonde nodded and chuckled a bit, he might argue and drive Tsunade off the wall but he knew that she cared for him and would do what she could possibly manage to make sure he was all right, she was like a mother figure to him, despite her horrible luck in gambling and drinking habits.

"I suppose so."

Tsume then replied while checking on the cooking meat.

"Don't rely on it too much though, if worse comes to worse, we'll have to rescue ourselves so be ready for that. It's going to be hard, but it's better than doing nothing here all day."

…

For the next few days up to three to four weeks, the three had gotten used to staying here while making sure to have themselves ready for rescue, they were able to find the highest points on the island and set up signal fires and made sure to keep them wet. They also found a good deal of rubber and the Kyuubi told Naruto to keep those as these would be valuable in catching the attention of ships as these burned black smoke which was easier to see than regular smoke. They managed to find a large number of food items on the island and they counted themselves lucky there was a source of fresh water as well. The island apparently had been used as some sort of personal retreat or had been some sort of hidden base though they had found no other traces of people apart from some structures and a ruined boat. The food here were some more wild boars, some snakes which were the none poisonous variety and were not too large to be difficult, some rabbits and birds. There were also some wild fruits and vegetables. This meant that the island was very large and had a flourishing system of living organisms there. These were welcome and they could fish in the sea.

The three ninja could either spear fish in the river or in tidal pools or use the newly made raft to catch bigger fish as well as other sea life. It made Naruto wonder why no one would have built a place here, it was quite a good place to live in, unless this place used to be owned by pirates and thieves, which would explain the lower signs of habitation as well. As par Tsume's plan, they had also began to build a large boat made from bamboo and buoyant hard wood, it was going to be a fairly large boat due to the use of the blonde 's Kage Bushin to speed up the process and Naruto was thankful that his time as a carpenter when they were rebuilding Konoha had at least not slipped his mind when he was the one making the boat since it would really be a pain in the ass for him and the two women.

When they were relaxed, they would take turns taking baths in either the ocean or the nearby river to keep clean and healthy, they however had to make sure that if they were bathing, they had to be careful with their clothes as they had no other clothes with them on this island so they were usually making sure to keep them both clean and in good order as well. Naruto would have summoned the toads to send a message to Tsunade and the others in Konoha that they were alive, but they had no idea where they were in the ocean and without a map to help them be found, there was little chance of them giving their exact location to anyone.

They were usually doing what they could to keep themselves busy and also keep themselves from getting bored and distracted. This included not just what hey were doing now, but also sparring on a few occasions though they had no intent to harm each other permanently even if Hana was able to heal wounds. They made their place comfortable enough by having soft earth, grasses and leaves covered in cloth as their bed and a roll of cloth filled with leaves and soft earth as a main pillow to sleep on.

However, while they were able to adjust well enough for the time they were here, it was hardly easy.

For Naruto, it was not easy dealing with the fact that he was the only young man on the island. Normally he would be happy to be in a situation like this, and he knew that most men his age would be happy to be a situation with two attractive women. However, he also reminded himself that the women in question were highly skilled ninja who were more than able to beat him. He was no slouch himself but he kept in mind that both Tsume and Hana were a lot more experienced that he was. And while he was on good terms with them, he was not keen on doing something that was going to get him on the bad side of the two women who he happened to be with.

Tsume and Hana were attractive, no doubts about that, but each of them had different personalities as well. Befitting her status as the matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan, Tsume was aggressive and very serious in what she does in her life. She was also very protective of her family which also included her canine familiar and she had already proven herself a capable fighter, even more so than her son Kiba. And seeing her aggressive nature in battle when they fought with a large boar a few days before, showed to him just what would happen if she got angry.

Hana on the other hand was gentler, calmer, and a lot more laid back than her mother or her little brother, but she could be fearless and aggressive if she wanted to. Not to mention the fact that she was just as capable a ninja as anyone in Konoha, that much he knew from first hand experience in the past. Her skills as a healer were usually reserved for animals but her healing skills still worked on humans, and for that he was thankful and no doubt so was Tsume and the other canine familiars.

Being in close proximity to them when they were relaxing in the nearby river that they found was a test of his self control since they usually were wearing only the fishnet under clothes as well as their normal underclothes. He was usually waging a war with his perverted side to keep him from peeking at the two or either of them alone. But it had not been easy as the women were around most of the time and when he did get to be alone, he was able to see the images in his mind.

There were times that he had even caught them bathing in the ocean without much clothing on, the reason was that they used bolts of cloth as makeshift undergarments and those were more than enough to cling to their forms when they were bathing and were more than enough to make them look like they were completely naked to boot. He had to look away from them whenever he spotted them in that state to keep himself from reacting and being caught at the same time.

He knew that if they caught him, he was going to be in some serious hot water with them for the rest of the time he was here. And there was no telling how they would react to the news that he was also getting aroused. Part of him was telling him to just enjoy it, and that blasted demonic furball was more than willing to make those same thoughts even more pronounced in his head, while the other side was telling him to back away from this before this came back to hit him right in the gut when he didn't notice it.

He was happy he managed to control it, but he knew that he had to relax as well at times and he hoped that soon he and the two would be rescued. And that way he would be able to finally get his hormones under control and get back to what he should be doing.

…

Unknown to Naruto, his actions were not lost to the women as they were well aware of why he was being this tense at times around them.

Tsume was well aware of it since this was not the first time she had seen this before. In fact, before they got married, her husband was in the same boat when she was younger. Even though she was quite the spitfire at that age, she was still beautiful and she knew she still was so the situation did not escape her attention.

She found it rather amusing in many cases and a part of her wondered what the results would be if she took it further with the blonde. She was a fully mature woman after all, and a high ranked Jonin as well so she saw nothing wrong with being attracted to the blonde despite the age difference between them. While the respective ages made him about her son Kiba's age, he was not her son so there was hardly anything wrong in her mind. There were also times that she had seen him when he was also relaxing and she had to give him credit for keeping himself in excellent shape for one so young. And besides, being around a young man who was undeniably good looking and was no doubt going to be quite handsome when he got older was also having an effect on her.

She found him to be nice and she had plenty of times seeing his boxers stick to his skin and allow her to see the details even if his boxers were in the color of green with funny frog heads was interesting and arousing. She also knew that the blonde's arousal was about no matter how many times he seemed to try and deny it. She could see and smell it and it was becoming an itch she wanted dealt with.

She however wanted to take her time and be sure about this before whole situation before her as she wanted to be sure that when she would bring it up, it was not going to cause a possible uproar with the blonde and her daughter.

As for Hana, she was also aware of this though she had no idea how to approach this matter as she was not as familiar with how to deal with a man who's hormones was getting to him. She did find Naruto interesting and a good person, but she was not sure what they should do about his situation. She did like him and she found him to be a very nice man, and she admitted that she did find him attractive. She had seen some attractive men on more than one instance in her life, but most of them were either not really that nice or were too intimidated by the fact that her mother was the head of the Inuzuka Clan.

She found the fact that Naruto was indeed attracted to her and no doubt her mother was to be expected, after all, he was a young man and was in a situation that was something most men would be interested in being in. The fact that he was trying to restrain himself and not do anything to them was a sign that he was being a nice man and a moral one, though she had a feeling that he was avoiding the whole situation due to the fact that they were the sister and mother of his best friend and like all those in Konoha, he was well aware of their clan's reputation.

She however was also in the same boat as she found Naruto to be undeniably a handsome young man and his compassion was something that she liked as well. She was a woman by heart and being around a man who was good looking and nice inside and out was something that she was more than willing to enjoy with every moment she had.

…

This went on for some time until Tsume was finally able to have a discussion with Hana in private and away from Naruto who was currently out and getting some food. The very second that they were able to speak in private, Tsume was the first to talk to her daughter about how they were doing. Hana was able to talk about it for a while though she already had a fairly accurate idea on what was it that her mother wanted to talk about. This proved that Hana was just as sharp as her mother in the matter before them.

They took the time to talk about it and what they could do, Tsume replied that it would be better that they got this out in the open so at least there would be nothing that would cause more stress on them. She knew that the last thing they needed was for any of them to get stressed and cause friction between them all. That is something that had to be avoided until they were rescued from the island, Hana herself was in full agreement though she did ask her mother just what did she have in mind in dealing with the results.

The suggestion Tsume said was enough to make Hana look at her mother with a great deal of surprise in her face. She tried to reason with her that this was not the wisest of ideas, but Tsume insisted, as well as pointing out that since Naruto was a lot older now and also an adult in the laws of the ninja, he was very much in the age for this sort of thing. And she pointed out that they already knew that he did find them attractive so there was not much reason for them to not see if it will reach that point.

Hana still tried to convince her mother that this was not a wise idea, but Tsume insisted and also pointed out that Naruto is actually not a bad man to be intimate with, and he was certainly a good person. That much Hana did not contest with her mother, and Tsume also stated that they were going to talk to him first and if he seems to be more relaxed, that was when they were going to drop the bomb on him, then they were going to see how he would react.

Besides, he could always say no and that would be the end of it, at least he would know that since they were aware and all right with the whole thing, the ball was now at his court on how he was going to react. If he agreed, then it was good for them all, and if he didn't, then at least the tension is not going to be around, though she admitted that it was going to be interesting if he could actually refuse something that most men his age would love to get into.

Once that discussion was over, they got ready as Naruto finally came back with some fish, a small deer that they could prepare for next week's meals once the meat was preserved and dried, and some snakes as well as some fruit and some coconuts; both types of animals were soon cleaned and ready to be eaten once they were fully cooked over the fire and the deer was soon drying out after being cleaned and exposed over another fire to be smoke dried overnight along with herbs to add flavor to it.

As soon as they water to drink as well to make some soup, they took the time to relax before getting down to eating their food for this day. Once dinner was underway and soon coming to a close, that was when Tsume decided to drop the bomb as it were just as Naruto was done eating his meal.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling right now?"

The blonde looked at Tsume with some level of confusion at first and then replied.

"I'm fine I guess."

Tsume was not convinced entirely and spoke, placing her plan in motion while Hana was also beginning to get into the spirit of things as she looked at this situation before her at this moment. She was wondering how this was going to turn out, and as much as she was hoping that Naruto was not going to act on what most men would do, a part of her was already getting aroused by the idea. She managed to keep her thoughts focused and waited to see how Naruto would react when her mother was going to ask THE question.

And she didn't have to wait for long as Tsume was drawing ever closer to that question.

"Anyway, I need to know just how you are handling the fact that you are with the two of us. I can bet that being around two women on an island is hard to deal with?"

Naruto wanted to lie and say that he was fine, but if there was one thing he knew about himself very well, he was not the best liar in the world. He was just too honest and while it meant that he was not going to lie to anyone about anything important, it meant that if he tried to lie, anyone who was able to tell the difference between the truth and total trash talking was going to catch him like a rat in a trap.

"I…guess it is at times, but I'm trying not to be a bother."

"Who said you were anyway? It's nice that you're around here on the island with us in my book, at least we have some company other than ourselves after all. But I still have to ask, how are you handling being around my daughter and I?"

"Why are you asking?"

Tsume smirked and replied.

"Naruto-kun, I am well aware of the way you were acting for the past few weeks around me and Hana."

"I…I…I don't know…what you mean…"

The woman sighed and replied with a glare.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you know I happen to be a Jonin like your sensei and I have met my fair share of devious people in my career as a Kunoichi, so I can tell if someone is lying to me. Tell me the truth all right? I happen to like you enough so don't make me dislike you by lying to me."

Tsume then relaxed as she looked to Naruto and spoke once more and not in a hard tone either.

"Besides, you're not a kid anymore and neither Hana nor I are youngsters either, we're mature woman so there's no need to be shy around us."

Naruto gulped and decided that since they were already aware of the situation and there was nothing he was going to gain by hiding it anymore, he spoke once more and told them about his current situation concerning being around them and the reasons why he kept himself from doing anything. He naturally made no mention of the Kyuubi though he had no doubt that Tsume was well aware of his demonic resident being a Jonin after all.

As soon as he was done, he waited for the reaction of both Tsume and Hana, he expected the worst, most would have called it the thinking of a pessimist and clearly not the same for such a person like him. But Naruto had long since been used to expecting the worst from people due to his past and while he doesn't let it stop him…matters like this were certainly enough to make him expect the worst reaction from people when he was able to honestly say his opinions.

He was surprised when both women seemed to smile and Hana spoke to him gently.

"It's nice to know that you actually see things that way Naruto-kun."

Tsume nodded and she then spoke to Naruto once more.

"By the way Naruto-kun, do you want to do something about how you are feeling?"

Naruto was confused by this and Tsume decided to give him the answer to the unspoken question written all over his face. She grabbed him and whispered into his ear and when she was done, the blonde reacted the way any man would. He blushed bright red and looked at Tsume with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression on his face. After a moment or two of silence, he pointed his finger at Tsume and spoke out in a panic.

"WHAT?"

Tsume smiled and Hana blushed as well as her mother spoke to the still shocked blonde before the two of them.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun, it's not like we didn't talk it over with each other before we spoke to you."

"B-B-But you can't be serious Tsume-san! I can't do that to you and Hana-san!"

Tsume however was not going to change her mind and it was not long before she made her move and looked at Hana who sighed a bit and she soon moved towards Naruto alongside with her mother. The two were now with Naruto on either side of the blonde and the older woman replied to the blonde's comment.

"You can, and besides, we agreed to do it, and I know that as soon as you are able to get rid of those feelings in your mind and body, you will feel better. And for us, we also get to release our own feelings and thoughts on the matter, we all benefit and we are going to show you just how much of a good idea this is."

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade shook her head a bit as she looked at the maps of the area where the ship had been lost when the storms hit. There were some islands there and some looked to be rather promising to look at, and she was hoping that just for once things would turn out all right. Ever since Naruto had been declared missing along with Tsume as well as Hana, the people in Konoha had been worried, while there were those who still didn't like Naruto, the rest who did were hoping that he was going to be all right and soon be found.

She joined those same villagers in that train of thought and hoped that the young man was going to be all right and not doing anything that was going to get him in a good deal of trouble with both Hana and Tsume though she knew that while Naruto was not too much of a blockhead now, he was going to get into some matter of trouble with the two women. The only good news was that the boats were already going out of the harbors and were already going through the islands in their own maps to try and locate the island that the three might have gotten themselves on. She only hoped that Naruto found something to occupy his time and get him on the good side of the two women and that would at least make things a load easier for all of them until they were rescued.

She had no idea just what was happening to Naruto at this exact moment.

…

(Lemon Time!)

…

"MMMM!"

Naruto couldn't help but moan out as both Hana and Tsume were kissing him deeply, he had no idea that this was going to happen to him at this point and time, not to mention the fact that he was now being kissed deeply by Kiba's own mother and elder sister at the very same time! He thought that there was no way this would ever happen to him in his life time, but now it was happening to him

If anyone told him that he was going to be in this kind of situation with the mother and elder sister of his friend Kiba, he would have called them idiots and personally made them suffer the consequences. But now it seemed that it was actually happening to him as he was still stuck there in front of the two women as both mother and daughter were making their moves on him. He knew for a fact that if his pervert of a Sannin sensei saw this, he would have more than enough material for another set of books.

After all, despite his thickheaded nature at times, the blonde Genin was no fool as he knew that the idea of being seduced and having sex with both a mother and her daughter at the very same time was something of a male fantasy that many would have. In this case however he knew that he was going to have to be very careful around the two women and for good reasons. Hana might be more laid back and gentle, but when she got riled, she was as deadly and violent as her little brother and mother, and Tsume was more aggressive than Kiba and Hana as well. That was why he knew that he would have to be very careful not to offend either of the two since there was no telling just what they would do to him if he did something that really angered the two of them in this moment.

And now that he thought about it, he felt that it would indeed be better to try it out and see how it was going, to turn out. He also kept in mind that his brain was already swimming in pleasure at the feelings being given to him by the two women and that made trying to resist the idea of being intimate with both Hana and Tsume less appealing.

As they moved away after kissing the blonde Genin senseless, both women then moved in to remove the clothing on the young man and soon, Naruto was naked with the exception of still having his boxers on. However, it was already evident to the two women that their actions on the blonde had an effect on him as there was a fair large tent on the said boxers. Both women were able to see that but didn't seem to notice or care, in fact, they actually seem to be very approving of the whole thing happening before them right now. Tsume and Hana then made their move as they began to kiss Naruto once more though they were taking turns kissing his lips while running their hands on his body as well. These actions were more than enough to make the blonde Genin moan out in pleasure as his body naturally reacted to the touch of both women.

Both Tsume and Hana looked at the expression on the blonde's face and they decided to see just how much they could give to blonde. They began that part of their plan by kissing licking his body slowly, starting from his cheeks, to his neck, his chest as well as his own nipples, the actions of both women on that part of his body made Naruto cry out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The two women smirked deeply at the reaction they managed to get from the blonde youth as they moved even lower while moving their hands down as well. Their hands finally reached the waist band of the blonde's boxers and they were quick to move it and soon their hands were making their way into Naruto's boxers. They however made sure to avoid touching his cock just yet, they were going to save that for later while they continued to kiss and lick his body. Tsume then moved up to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Mmmm…nice Naruto-kun, enjoying yourself?"

"Uhhh…..oooohhhh Kami…."

Tsume smirked as she gently bite the fleshy lobe on Naruto's ear as well as gently licking the same ear while Hana ran her tongue the blonde's stomach, right where the seal was. The older Inuzuka woman then spoke once more to the blonde in a very seductive fashion with a strong hint of aggressiveness.

"You taste nice Naruto-kun…now then, let's see how you would react to this?"

Naruto had no time to ask what she meant by that, nor would he have to wonder for long as the two women finally placed their hands on his cock as well as his testicles. The sensations ran through his sex all the way to every nerve ending he had in his body and he felt like he was going to pass out from the feelings that were washing all over him.

Hana and Tsume smiled at that as they decided to increase their actions on the blonde youth. They did so by grabbing the waist band and with one fluid motion, they exposed the blonde's sex for the two of them to see. And what a sight it was as both women looked appreciatively at the blonde's no exposed cock. It was long and well formed, at least ten inches in length and at least an inch wide, which for a young teenager was quite a gift.

Tsume licked her lips while Hana blushed bright red and Naruto managed to see how both mother and daughter were looking at his now fully exposed sex and that really made him very nervous in every sense of the word. The way they looked at him made him feel even more anxious as he had no idea what they were going to do to him. He got his answer when Tsume turned to speak to her daughter in a very sexy fashion.

"Naruto-kun's really well equipped isn't he Hana?"

"Yes…he is…"

"Good, so why don't we enjoy this moment for a bit before we finally show to Naruto-kun just who he happens to be with?"

Hana nodded and both women did what they said they would do by slowly running their hands up and down Naruto's cock while caressing his testicles and continuing to kiss and lick his body while moving upwards to kiss Naruto either alone or at the same time. Their actions were more than enough to make the blonde shake and moan as they could feel his hips move, allowing his cock to move in their hands. Hana then whispered gently to Naruto in an effort to keep him from releasing himself too early.

"Calm down Naruto-kun…think of something else for the moment, it's hard…but you can do it."

"I…uhhh, I'll try."

"Good…"

The women continued their actions on the blonde and it was taking a good deal of his self control to keep himself from losing himself in the pleasure as both Hana and Tsume wasted little time to bring him to full mast over and over again. Naruto swore that he was going to remember this for a very long time. The two women noted the look on the blonde's face, making them smile all the more as they continued with their actions until they decided that now was a very good time to be giving the blonde a show as well. Tsume whispered to Hana and the younger Inuzuka blushed as the two of them moved away from Naruto though they did so reluctantly.

Naruto looked and wondered what they were going to do, he got his answer soon enough as the two women were now stripping themselves of their clothing. They started with their jackets, then their Konoha forehead protectors, and then the outer clothing, but before he could see more, the two women tossed their vests at him and the pile of clothes kept him from looking at them.

He managed to recover enough to move those clothes out of the way, only to have two more pairs of articles of clothing hitting him…only this time he realized that these were the kinds of clothing that women wore underneath their own clothes. He looked and sure enough, there were two bras and panties in his face, the smells were also very arousing as he noticed that both underwear had some wet stains on them.

The smell made his cock harden even more as well as send a massive wave of heat and sensation in every fiber of his being. He moved them out of the way and saw the sight that he knew would be burned into his brain for a very long time as both mother and daughter were now naked before him.

…

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi smiled, revealing it's toothy maw as it looked at what it's jailer was looking at and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight. After all, apart from fighting and having to help keep this kid from prematurely biting the dust and taking along for the ride, he had little entertainment in this place.

This qualified as excellent entertainment and he was going to enjoy every second of it as he looked at the two women who was before his container.

(("Now let me see how this plays out. I hope you've gotten yourself plenty of rest kit, cause you're going to need every bit of it."))

…

Back in the real world

Naruto felt like he was going to go blind at the sight before him as he was now gazing at both women who had just decided to remove every inch of their clothing and were now gloriously naked before him. If he was aroused by what they had been doing to him before, then he swore that he was going to drown in the sensations as well as the stimulation that was flowing all over his body right here and right now. He managed to get some semblance of thought into himself and began to look at both women, starting with Tsume herself.

One thing was certain in the blonde's mind and that was Tsume was still very attractive. Despite being a mother to two children, she was in remarkable shape as well as heath and stamina. Naruto knew that her training as a Kunoichi was the most obvious reason for her fitness as well as her good health. Tsume was tall as well and despite her fierce nature, she still had the qualities that would attract a man to look at her, albeit at his own risk.

Her face however was calmer and less fierce, there were still hints of aggression there, but all of that was sexual aggression and the marks on her face added to the quality as well. The wild hair also added to the quality of the attractive but also aggressive mature woman's features. Naruto's gaze went lower as he looked at her neck, shoulders, the muscled yet still feminine arms as well as the hands which had earlier been on in his cock. And soon he was looking at her well toned upper body and her breasts as well. Her breasts were still firm and well formed for her age as well as large. They didn't seem to sag at all, a testament to how well Tsume took care of herself. The mature woman's nipples were deep red and in the firelight were darker looking in color. The blonde couldn't help but stare at them as they moved slowly with each breath Tsume took.

He finally managed to tear his gaze away from her breasts to look at the rest of the Inuzuka Matriarch's form, her stomach was flat and showed no signs of being flabby or scarred in any possible fashion, showing that despite having been in many battles and having given birth, Tsume Inuzuka kept her body well. His gaze went lower and saw her feminine hips as well as the patch of black hair that was there. He looked at her long, well muscled and yet lithe and slender legs. As soon as he was done, he repeated the process all over again to make sure that he missed no deal on the mature woman's undeniably attractive form.

He then looked to Hana and she noted that and blushed, this made her look even more attractive as he now began to look at the younger Inuzuka woman.

He saw that Hana looked at lot tamer than her mother Tsume. Though he had no doubt that she could be just as fearless and aggressive as her mother when she wanted to be. Her face was still as attractive as before and the marks of her clan did little to mar that, instead, the marks served to make her even more attractive.

He looked at her smooth and well kept hair, her beautiful face, and then to the rest of her body, his gaze moved to her neck, then to her chest as well as her well muscled yet slender arms, then her breasts, they were a bit smaller than her mother's but they were firm and full, they moved naturally with every breathe she took and her nipples were also deep red like her mother's own breasts. The sight was very erotic to the blonde Genin and it took some effort for him to move down to see her flat stomach as well as her womanly hips.

Naruto continued to look at Hana's body and he moved down to her thighs which were all well formed and muscular as well, then to her feet. He then moved his gaze back up to make sure that he didn't miss any details in his examination of Hana.

He looked at both women several times and the results of his blushing looks at the two women were rather obvious as both women were enjoying the looks of awe and arousal that the blonde was giving to the two of them. However, they decided that looking was not going to be enough for them and they doubted that Naruto was going to be happy with just looking at them. With that in mind, the two of them moved towards Naruto and were soon on the bed of furs and grasses with him. Tsume was on one side and Hana was on the other as both women once more were using their hands on the blonde's body.

Naruto gasped as he felt their hands once more on his body and these sensations were soon followed by the feeling of both Hana and Tsume rubbing their bodies on his own. He moaned as he felt both their breasts as well as their nipples on his body and it made him feel like he was going to die. However he managed to hold on to his self control though barely.

Both Hana and Tsume decided that now was a very good tome for the two of them to take things to an even greater level as they began to move towards Naruto's cock once more. They looked at his still erect and hard sex, both of them taking their time as they moved their hands on it. Tsume noted that her daughter was still blushing and spoke to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh…nothing, it's just, it's all new to me."

"Ahhh…all right then, just follow my lead and we'll enjoy this and make Naruto-kun enjoy it."

Naruto wondered just what they were talking about, but he was soon going to get the answer to the question he had not verbally released from his mouth as both women made their move.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto cried out loudly as he looked down at the sight of both Hana and Tsume taking turns licking and kissing his cock. The feeling of two different tongues licking every inch of his cock from tip to base was more than enough to make the blonde groan out in pleasure with ever increasing volumes. The sight of the two women doing this to him with their mouths and the fact that both women were mother and daughter send a blot of pleasure through Naruto's brain and body.

As for the women in question, they were able to sense the results of their actions on the young man and they relished it as they were taking their time and were taking turns as well, When Hana was licking Naruto's cock from tip to base, Tsume was using her tongue on his testicles as well as her lips, gently playing with them to not hurt the young man accidentally with her actions. And when Tsume took her turn licking and kissing Naruto's cock from tip to base, Hana was pleasuring Naruto's testicles slowly.

It was not long before the two women decided to take things to a much higher level as Tsume wasted no time and took in Naruto's full length into her mouth. She controlled her body's natural gag reflex and she relished the feel of her mouth being filled by a young man's cock all the way to her throat. She relaxed herself while still using her tongue and she looked at Naruto who was looking at her.

Naruto felt like he was going to die right there and then in utter happiness, this was not the same as when Hana and Tsume were using their lips and tongue on his cock. This was undeniably better than that time with the hands. But now seeing Tsume taking his cock into her mouth was something that he thought he would never be able to see in a very long time. The warmth, wetness, and more was more than enough to drive him to the drink as he moaned out and spoke Tsume's name in pleasure.

"Tsume-sannnnn….feels so….good…"

Tsume smiled at that as she moved her head back, taking the time to relax as she used her tongue expertly on the young man's penis. Once she was done, she began to lick and kiss Naruto's cock once more before taking it into her mouth again slowly. It had been a while when she had done this with a man, but she never forgot how it was done and what was the best way to test if her partner liked her actions or if she needed to change tactics.

She moved her head up and down slowly so to get herself back to doing this in the past while also looking at Naruto to gauge his pleasure in a visual sense. She tested her movements with her tongue as well as her mouth and looked at the results on Naruto's face. She liked what she saw and continued with her actions, slowly picking up the pace while Naruto was more than willing to let his pleasure out in words and cries.

"Ahhhhh…."

."Kami….so warm…."

"Tsume-san….feels so good…."

Hana looked on and she felt her body become even more heated as she watched her mother's actions on Naruto's cock. She wanted to know for herself if what her mother was doing to Naruto was indeed as pleasurable to the blonde as she can see the expressions of bliss that Naruto was showing on his face. She however decided to busy herself by kissing and licking Naruto's body while playing with his testicles with her hands gently.

Tsume then moved away and spoke to her daughter.

"You want to do it also Hana?"

The younger woman looked at her mother in surprise but slowly nodded and Tsume smiled as she allowed Hana to move in, the younger woman decided to emulate some of the actions that her mother had done. She started kissing and licking like before, but soon moved Naruto's cock into her mouth. She moaned a bit as she felt Naruto's thick, hard and warm sex in her mouth and on her tongue. She relaxed as best she could and began to move her head up and down, much to her mother's approval, all the while she gave gentle advice to her daughter.

"Makes sure not to run your teeth on Naruto-kun's cock too hard, it will hurt, you can do it gently but not now."

Hana moaned out as she continued with her actions, and Tsume continued to give good advice toher daughter while periodically pleasuring Naruto with her own mouth, she then grabbed his free hand and moved it towards her thighs, parting them and allowing Naruto to feel her dripping wet sex, which was more than enough to get Naruto to gasp as she spoke with lust in her voice.

"Do you feel that Naruto-kun? The warmth, the wetness of my sex?"

"H-Hai…."

Tsume smiled at that and then moved Naruto's hand around a bit while she spoke to him, and she allowed him to hear the pleasure in her voice which came from his fingers touching her vagina's outer lips as well as touching her clitoris as well.

"Good…mmm…I have nearly forgotten what it felt like to have….ahhhh…a man touch me…thereeee….if you do things well, I'll let you touch it even more. Now then…just enjoy this moment, I'll be joining my….mmm…daughter now."

With that, Tsume moved Naruto's hand away from her sex but not before moving it to her mouth and she began licking his hand clean of her very own juices, showing that she was very comfortable with the whole thing. She soon joined Hana and the two of them began to take turns with their actions on the blonde.

Naruto got to see both Hana and Tsume taking their time with his cock and seeing either the mother taking his cock into her mouth while her daughter was pleasuring him, or the daughter taking in his cock into her mouth while her mother pleasured him as well. This was not going to be something that one would be able to forget for any reason and it amazed him that he was still able to keep some semblance of control on himself as they carried on, eventually speeding up the pace of their actions on his cock.

It was there and that they also moved away from using their tongues and began to place his cock between their breasts, the feel of either Tsume's breasts on his cock or Hana's was more than enough to make Naruto feel even more pleasure by the second. And when the two of them placed his cock between their breasts at that moment, he was going to pass out from the pleasure of it all. They soon moved away from using their breasts son him and returned to using their mouths and tongues on his cock once more, though he was going to remember the sight of his cock between Tsume and Hana's breasts for a long time, he knew for sure.

However he finally reached his limits and cried out his release.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Both Tsume and Hana knew what was happening and the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan allowed her first borne daughter to take in Naruto's first streams of his seed. Hana did so and found the taste to be rather interesting and not bad in any sense. In fact, she found it to be rather delicious to her taste buds and she took in as much as she could. She then moved away as she knew that her mother was no doubt going to be eager to have her own taste as well.

Tsume noted her daughter's action and the meaning behind them and she appreciated it as she soon took in Naruto's cock into her mouth just as it fired more of the blonde's seed. The elder woman moaned both physically and mentally at the very first taste of her young lover's seed. It had been quite some time since she had tasted a man's seed and it was good to taste one so…young, fresh, clean, and sweet. One thing was sure in her mind, Naruto's cum was not going to be the kind one forgot easily.

Both women took in as much as they could and when Tsume felt Naruto's cock finally stop spurting out more of his seen she decided to move away and both she and Hana swallowed the seed they had in their mouths, both sighed in pleasure as they blushed, and all of that was right in front of Naruto.

The blonde gasped at the sight before him and instead of feeling tired in any sense, he felt more energy run through his body, most especially in his cock as it was soon back to full power.

That was not lost to both women and it was here that they decided to give Naruto his turn in being with them as they moved closer to the blonde and Hana spoke to her mother first.

"Can I go ahead?"

Tsume nodded and spoke to Naruto with a serious eye.

"Naruto-kun, this will be my daughter's first time with a man so I expect you not to either disappoint her and me as well as perform well. But don't think that I will be idle so expect me to join in at some point."

Tsume then whispered to Hana and what she whispered into her daughter's ear made the younger woman blush and that made Naruto even more curious as to what she was telling Hana. He however knew that he was going to get his answer and decided to wait and see what was going to happen. He didn't have to wait long as Hana moved closer to him and soon the two of them were kissing one another deeply.

Hana seemed to want to take her time in kissing him and he was certainly not going to complain or stop her from doing what she wanted to him as he responded once more, once the kiss was over, he made his move as he gently played with Hana's breasts as well as her nipples, making the younger woman blush as well as moan as she spoke to him for his actions on her breasts at this moment.

"Mmm…hold them like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he continued to play with Hana's breasts as well as her nipples, he then moved to be on top of Hana. The young woman gasped a bit and blushed and since Tsume did not complain, he felt that he was in good territory. The feeling of the utterly beautiful naked woman below him was also more than enough to convince the blonde they were all right. He moved away and looked at Hana who looked at him with a blush on her face as she continued to breath in deeply, adding to the beauty she had as he was looking at her,

He wasted little time with his plans to pleasure Hana as he leaned forward and began to lavish kisses as well as licks on the woman. He heard Hana moan and he was also able to taste her skin as well as her sweat, and both had a good effect on the young man as he continued with his actions on the woman before him while also using his hands on her body at the same time as his lips and his tongue.

"Mmmm…"

"Oh yes…that feels good Naruto-kun."

The two were enjoying themselves as Tsume looked on while she continued to pleasure herself with her hands. She waited for the right time to do this and enjoyed the sight before her for as long as she could. She watched as Naruto soon began to move his mouth to Hana's breasts and nipples and he began to use his mouth and tongue to pleasure both Hana's breasts gently.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"There….lick my breasts like that…."

Hana held onto Naruto's head to make sure that he was going to be there to pleasure her breasts as well as her nipples deeply. The sensations were flowing all over her body and she enjoyed every sensation as best she could. She also felt her vagina begin to get even wetter than before and it maker her all the more happy that Naruto was giving her this pleasure with his mouth and tongue.

As for Naruto he was enjoying the feel of Hana's breasts and nipples on both his tongue and in his mouth as well. She had a very delicious taste to her skin and that made him very happy. He also made sure to lavish equal attention to both her breasts as well as he nipples. And he could tell that she was enjoying every moment of his actions on her body.

Hana then released her grip on Naruto's head, sending the silent request to the blonde to go on with tastes and pleasuring the rest of her body. The blonde was more than willing to do just that as he continued to move his actions towards Hana's lower body, he caressed her hips and her thighs as well until she parted her legs to allow him to see her wet sex. The blonde blushed bright red at the sight of Hana's sex looking like this before him and he moved closer as he tried to examine it more closely, it was certainly interesting to him as he saw that it was still wet and seemed to have some sort of smell, a smell that was not bad at all.

Tsume noted that and whispered to Naruto something that she knew he needed to hear in this kind of situation since this was no doubt his first time.

"Go ahead, lick it slowly with your tongue Naruto-kun,"

Naruto did just that and when his tongue touched Hana's se4x, he heard the younger woman moan out in pleasure while saying his name at the same time. The sound of his name being spoken out like that was more than enough to excite the blonde as he continued with his actions. He also found Hana's juices to be rather nice to his taste buds and that made the whole situation all the more arousing in his mind as he continued on. He also saw that his actions were having an effect on the younger woman as her sex became even wetter. He then followed Tsume's advice on how to use his tongue and eventually his lips and fingers on her daughter's sex.

"OOOOHHHHH!"

"LIKE THAT!"

"MMMMM!"

Tsume was enjoying this as she continued to whisper advice into Naruto's ear and seeing that the blonde was quick t pick up on her advice as Hana's moans became ever louder and her vagina was releasing more of her juices.

(Not bad…he'd really know how to please a woman at this rate.)

It was not long before Hana finally reached her orgasm and she cried out in release as she tensed up her body as well as release more of her juices as her orgasm sent heat and pleasure in every corner of her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As soon as she finally relaxed, Hana felt tired and lay there for a while and this allowed Tsume to make her move on Naruto as the blonde was done licking as much of her daughter's juices as he could manage at this stage. Once he was done, Tsume kissed him, not caring for the fact that she was able to taste her daughter's own juices along with Naruto's own taste, it actually was rather interesting to her.

Once the kiss ended, Tsume then spoke to Naruto.

"Now it's my turn, you did well with Hana, so try not to disappoint me all right?"

Naruto nodded and got down to doing the same thing that he had done with Hana earlier with Tsume while the younger Inuzuka woman was resting.

…

Tsume lay back for now and allowed Naruto to kiss her and also began to kiss and lick her face gently, she normally was the aggressor when it came to having sex, but she decided to let Naruto take the lead for now before she made her move on him. Besides, he was not doing too bad either, as he his actions actually made her smile.

Even after what he had done with Hana, and he was a lot more confident this time around with her, he was still a bit clumsy and cautious around her. She liked that feeling as this made her feel a lot more in control of the whole situation as she looked at Naruto who was now pleasuring her breasts and nipples with both his hands and his mouth. The pleasure she was getting from Naruto was certainly worth it in her mind as the blonde lavished attention on her breasts willingly while caressing them at the very same time.

She also was more than willing to give advice to the young man on how to properly please her breasts and nipples in the way that she liked it.

"There….mmmmm….like that…"

"Massage my breast like that….ohhhh….yesss…."

This went on for some time until Naruto was soon going to move from her breasts to her own pussy, but Tsume was not going to let him, there would be plenty of time for that later as she was more eager to finally get to the main event. Normally she would not have stopped Naruto from pleasuring her the same way he had pleasured Hana earlier, but with her body aching for release right now, that can wait.

She stopped Naruto and before the blonde could do anything, the Inuzuka matriarch quickly reversed their positions and she was now on top of the blonde who barely had time to react to her actions. Tsume grinned at this and saw that his cock was still as rock hard and ready as it was ever going to be. She moved her own wet sex over Naruto's cock, allowing some of her juices to drip onto Naruto's cock, making the blonde gasp and blush when he saw it happen. Tsume wasted no time as she began to lower herself down on Naruto's sex.

"Ahhhh…."

Tsume spoke out the very second that her pussy's outer lips touched Naruto's cock and she could see that the same pleasure was hitting Naruto as well as he was also blushing and moaning out a bit more. She relished the look of pleasure on her lover's face and decided to go in slowly as she lowered herself a bit more.

Naruto looked up to see that his cock was now being taken in by Tsume's sex as he saw the tip of his cock now inside of her. He felt like he was going to die from the pleasure that was now making it's way into every corner of his body as the heat from Tsume's inner sheath was hitting his cock hard.

The woman enjoyed the feeling and decided to get it over with and move to the stage that she knew the two of them craved. She moved down and was now able to take in Naruto's cock into her vagina completely.

"MMMMM!"

Tsume cried out as she felt herself being filled to the brim by the blonde's cock , she felt it fill her to the very neck of her womb, something that sent thrills of pleasure in every part of her body. It had been a very long time since she had felt THIS full in her life. She looked down as Naruto and smiled hungrily at the look of utter bliss on his face, which would mirror her own face as well. She moved her hips a bit and hissed in pleasure as she truly felt full, she then leaned down and spoke to Naruto while gasping as this allowed his cock to move a bit in her pussy without her even moving her hips just yet in the way to bring her the best pleasure that she could feel in this very moment.

"Naruto-kun….you feel so good…I've never…been this full before in my life…"

"Tsume-san…."

"How does my pussy feel Naruto-kun?"

"I….it feels….wonderful…"

"Good, now then…let's do this right."

Tsume did just that and moved her body upward almost moving off her lover's sex, the blonde Genin moaned out deeply at the sensations that ran through his body. As soon as she was nearly off of him, she moved back down, burying his cock all the way back to the hilt into her wet pussy. This made both of them moan out once more and soon Tsume was moving her body up and down, doing it slowly to savor the sensations that were now running up and down her body with each action that she took.

Hana watched the whole thing happen and despite it being odd to most people, she was not feeling any negative emotion in seeing her mother having sex with the man who had given her an orgasm not less than fifteen minutes ago.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"YESSSSS!"

The pleasure for the blonde Genin continued to rise as the older Inuzuka woman continued to move her body up and down, and it was not just limited to the pleasure either. The sight of Tsume's body like this, her breasts moving up and down, her body covered in sweat and made to glow in the firelight and her face like that in the grip of pleasure. The sight was more than enough to visually stimulate the blonde to make his own moves as he thrust his hips in time with Tsume's own actions. The feelings he was getting from her hot, tight, wet, and soft sheath moving all over his cock and milking it was even more intense than before and he enjoyed those sensations.

This was more than enough to make Tsume even more energetic and aggressive with her actions as she was now moving up and down at a faster rate than before and that was more than enough to bring the two of them even closer to their respective orgasms.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"HARDER!"

"FASTER!"

This went on for some time until finally the two of them were able to hit their limits and both Tsume and Naruto were able to reach their respective orgasm at the very same time as one another.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Tsume enjoyed the pleasure that flowed through every part of her body and she felt the thickness, and heat of her lover's seed in her sex. It had been so long since she had felt this before and it was almost addicting to her to feel that happen to her once more. She leaned down as she felt Naruto's cock continue to fire more of his seed into her and she kissed him as well.

Naruto kissed Tsume back as well as he still felt her inner walls milking his cock. The heat was so good that he felt like his cock was going to melt and it was a feeling that he had never felt before in his life and he doubted that he was ever going to forget it as well. He still felt his cock release more of his seed into Tsume and the fact that she was still kissing him and moaning into the kiss made it feel even better.

As soon as the two relaxed, Tsume looked down at Naruto with happiness in her face as she enjoyed it while relishing the fact that the blonde's stamina had not run out just yet on her and thus she was more than eager for another round later. She slowly moved off the blonde, crying out in relish as she felt his still thick and hard cock rubbing on her inner walls as she soon moved off of him. She still felt her lover's seed in her as she soon lay there, enjoying the pleasure she had received.

She then turned to her daughter and nodded as it was now Hana's turn in her mind. Naruto nodded as well and to the surprise and arousal of both Hana and Tsume, the young man's cock seemed to be as rock hard as before as if it had not lost a single amount of it's energy and hardness.

…

Hana was undeniably eager as her vagina was dripping wet after seeing both Naruto and her mother orgasm at the very same time. She looked at Naruto who was already on top of her, and she silently pleaded to her lover not to hesitate and bury his cock into her willing sex. Naruto was quick to pick up on that and did just that. He positioned himself in between Hana's parted thighs and saw for himself the wetness that was there from her sex and as soon as his cock was in position, he drove it in fast and hard.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hana cried out in her own pleasure as she was now being filled by Naruto's cock and it was a feeling that was more than enough to make her feel even more alive than before. She looked at Naruto who was on top of her and she looked up to cress the blonde's face. She then wasted no time in kissing Naruto deeply and the blonde responded in kind to her.

Once they parted from one another, the younger Inuzuka woman nodded at the blonde when he looked at her, silently asking her if she was ready for this. That was more than enough to make the blonde begin the movements, he started slowly since he had a feeling that rushing it was going to be bad for the both of them. He moved his cock out of Hana's sex slowly, making her moan out a bit at the pleasure that she was feeling and when he was nearly out of her pussy, he pushed right back in.

"YESSSSS!"

Hana moaned out in pleasure at feeling Naruto thrust his cock back into her sex like that and she felt her inner walls caress and hold Naruto's cock in her, begging it not to leave. She wished that Naruto would do that once more to make her feel even more of the pleasure from earlier and the blonde was more than happy to do just that.

The two were now getting into the flow of things as Naruto began to slowly thrust his cock in and out of Hana's sex while Hana herself was kissing and licking Naruto's body with each action he took on her. Tsume was still enjoying the whole situation and observing the whole thing. The two slowly picked up the pace and speed so to make sure that both of them were ready for the more serious and pleasurable bits to come.

Hana enjoyed the feeling of being filled by her young lover's cock every time he thrust it back into her and she was more than willing to moan out her pleasure to his ear as he thrust his cock in and out of her heated sex.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"YEEEESSSSS!"

"HARDER NARUTO-KUN!"

"THRUST HARD INTO ME!"

Naruto also cried out in pleasure as he felt Hana's inner walls caress and touch his cock in every possible way. The warmth, wetness, softness, and tightness were more than pleasurable to him as he continued.

"HANA-CHAN!"

"SO HOT!"

"SO TIGHT…AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"MMMMM!"

The pleasure continued to grow until finally Naruto was thrusting hard and fast into Hana who was more than receptive to her lover's increased speed and power. Each thrust Naruto made drove his cock hard and deep into Hana's sex and that made the younger woman cry out even more in pleasure for his actions on her body. As for Naruto the increasing heat and wetness from Hana's vagina was more than enough to make him burn even more in desire as he thrust deep and hard into Hana's sex.

The two of them were so close to their respective orgasms and there was no doubt that their orgasms were going to be explosive as they continued with their actions. Naruto kissed Hana deeply while using his tongue in her mouth with Hana responding in kind to his actions as well. Their act of kissing would have been considered an act of sex on it's own as the passionate pair were kissing with one another very deeply. Once they parted from one another, the pair continued with their actions and their cries were more than loud this time around.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"YYESSSSSS!"

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

It was not long before the two lovers finally reached their respective orgasm at the same time.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

Hana felt herself being filled to the brim by Naruto's seed and the feeling of her lover's seed in her, the thickness as well as the heat was certainly worth every moment in her mind. The pleasure flowed through every part of her body and she loved every second of it all.

As for Naruto the feeling of orgasm flowed through him in time with the feeling of Hana's inner walls continuing to milk his cock . The pleasure that came from the combined feelings was more than enough to make him feel even more pleasure from this latest orgasm.

As soon as he moved away, Tsume moved to whisper to her daughter and Hana blushed at that idea but she seemed more than eager to try it out and see what was going to happen. Hana then got up and was now over her mother who then spoke to Naruto.

"Oh Naruto-kun…."

The blonde looked and gasped at the sight before him.

…

Tsume and Hana were there but with the younger woman on top of her mother with their respective vagina before him and on top of each other while his seed and their juices were flowing out from their sex. Hana's juices, mixed with his seed flowed down to her mother's own pussy where her juices and his seed were also flowing out. Tsume then spoke to the blonde male who was really amazed by what he was looking at right now.

"Now come on Naruto-kun, let's see if you can pleasure both me and Hana."

The sight of both Tsume and Hana like this in that position was more than enough to get Naruto back to full strength as he moved to the women, he wasted little time and was soon before the two women and soon thrust his cock into Hana's dripping wet sex first, making Hana cry out in pleasure as she moved in time with Naruto's thrusts into her sex.

He began to thrust fast and hard no longer willing to restrain himself and Hana's cries of pleasure and encouragement were more than enough to show that she approved highly of his actions on her sex. The pleasure for Hana was increased by the fact that Naruto would also lean down to lavish kisses on her back and shoulders as well as her neck.

Tsume was hardly inactive as she moved to be kissed by Naruto while he continued to thrust his cock into Hana. Once the two parted from the kiss, Naruto moved out of Hana's sex and moved to do the same thing to Tsume.

The female Jonin cried out in pleasure at being filled by her lover's cock and soon Naruto was thrusting hard and fast into her as well. The two were crying out in pleasure at this and soon the blonde Genin was thrusting away on all cylinders as the pleasure continued to build for them. Naruto himself was enjoying this while kissing Hana and sucking on her tongue.

Naruto continued to move from Tsume to Hana and likewise to make sure that he was able to pleasure both women were and equally and it seemed that he was doing a very good job at doing just that as both women were moaning out his name and crying out for him to keep doing more and more to the two of them. This was the time he was happy that his stamina ha not failed him yet and he was going to need every drop of his stamina if he was going to last the night before him.

It was not long before Naruto and the two women finally hit their orgasm and Naruto was thankfully able to get enough of his seed in both Hana and Tsume, making the two women moan out in pleasure as he thrust had and deep while his cock release more his seed into the two of them.

As soon as Naruto moved away, his cock fired the last spurts and his seed was able to hit both women's pussies and butts at the very same time, making both women moan out at his actions. The blonde was amazed that he even had enough energy to stay on his knees after that. Both Hana and Tsume soon parted and this allowed Naruto to lie down.

Both mother and daughter didn't mind as he was now between them and they hugged him as sleep claimed the three of them.

…

The next day…

Naruto shook his head and tried to get the cobwebs out of his brain as well as get the rustiness out of his joints. As soon as he managed to feel that his body had finally gotten limber enough he looked about to see just why he was like this, he was then surprised to see both Tsume and Hana lying there on either side of him and they were naked.

The blonde felt his body react to the sight of both mother and daughter being naked around him as he couldn't help but feel his body become hotter, he managed to squash those thoughts a bit more and he decided to go out and get some food cooked for the day, afterwards, he was going to have to talk to the two of them to find out just how things were going to be between the three of them from now on once they were eventually rescued by Konoha.

As he left the area, he turned to see that the four canine familiars who were awake already and eyeing the large deer carcass that he, Hana and Tsume had been able to preserve and dry for their use for the next week and he could tell that the four canines were eager for the good meal and he sighed as he took out his kunai and began to cut off several large slabs of the venison from the carcass and he was happy their actions in preserving the meat worked well as it was still fresh and healthy as well as good to eat as he took out some strips and ate them just as he gave the large slabs to the four canines.

The two canines ate the food happily and he went to work on making some good soup for the three of them as well as cook some roasted meat for his companions, he then decided to get the tin cups and the pitcher to get some of the very cool spring water from the spring near their camp and get the water ready for drinking and cooking. He did those things and soon got to work in making the soup.

He was focused on those things when he was suddenly greeted by both the women in question, as both Hana and Tsume looked at him with something in their eyes that quickly made him worry a bit at just how this day was going to turn out for not just him, but for both mother and daughter as well. He was about to speak when Tsume spoke to him quickly, showing once more that she was the kind of woman who was more comfortable being the aggressive one in the conversation so to get her point across.

"You don't need to be so uptight Naruto-kun, we're all adults here and both my Daughter and I agreed to do this, you don't have to worry about it ever reaching other people's ears."

Naruto looked at Tsume and then to Hana and he could see that they were serious, that didn't mean however that he was not going to let this be the end of it as he did have some concerns about what they were going to do once they got back to Konoha.

"I still feel that it was a bit sudden…"

"You mean you didn't like it?"

Naruto shook his head quickly, wanting to assure the two women that he did enjoy it, it was just something that he had no idea was going to happen to him of all people.

"I did enjoy it, I'd be an idiot to say that I didn't enjoy it…I was just worried about what could happen if other find out."

Hana then replied.

"What we did was not wrong, we're all adults here Naruto-kun as ninja, and truth be told, we had talked about this before hand. And we also enjoyed it as well."

Tsume nodded and spoke as well.

"My daughter is right in that regard, we would not have done this if we didn't know and accept the potential consequences of it. Besides we certainly enjoyed it a great deal just as you did, and personally, I have no intention of this time on the island being the only time we can do it."

Naruto was surprised a great deal by that and spoke out seriously.

"Are you sure?"

Tsume nodded and so did Hana and he could see that they meant it and he couldn't help but blush at the implications of that. The blonde's reaction was not lost to the two women and they couldn't help but find the whole thing amusing and they sat down next to him and Tsume spoke to the blonde in a nicer way, placing her aggression aside for the moment.

"You won't have to worry too much, we'll keep it a secret and I do have my ways, and so does Hana."

Hana blushed and nodded as well, confirming what her mother had said about her and Naruto deiced that arguing it over was not going to help him much, and besides, this was not bad in any fashion in his mind now that he thought about it, he had made it this far and if there was one thing he disliked apart from other things he disliked, it was not following through.

…

Later…

As Naruto began to clean the new fish that he had just been able to catch for this day's meal, he couldn't help but glance at the large pool that the two women were currently bathing in, at the moment, the blonde had his Kage Bushin doing his rounds of looking over the sea to spot any ships that might be in the area of the island and be near the signal fires while he was here to skin and cook the fish that they were going to have for the lunch along with the dry meat of the boar along with a number of fruits that they had been able to gather for this day. He couldn't help himself as he looked at both naked women who were undeniably enjoying themselves in the bath.

That was when the Kyuubi spoke to him in the usual manner.

(("Looks like someone here got real lucky last night, you still breathing kit?"))

(I'm talking to you aren't I?)

(("Heh…congrats to you kit, you've just managed to do something most young guys your age dream about but never want to admit to in their lives."))

(I guess, still, the idea of what happened last night is a bit…surreal.)

(("Hmph I guess it would be in your eyes, at any rate, I suggest you keep this particular incident under wraps for the time being."))

(I know, if anyone in Konoha found out about this, I am going to be in hell for the rest of my life.)

(("It's not just the villagers you need to worry about, rather, the reaction to your friend Kiba Inuzuka, you have any idea how that guy is going to react if he found out that you not only took his elder sister's virginity, but had sex with his mother of all things?"))

Naruto paled at that as he had no problem seeing an irate and very much hostile Kiba chasing him all over Konoha with murder in his eyes. He would not blame his friend for the reaction, but he certainly knew that he was going to have to run for his life if they found out. The Kyuubi noted that and chuckled in it's very own fashion and replied.

(("I can't say that this is something I'm familiar with, but keep in mind that those two women happen to be in agreement to keep this between the three of you so I have no doubt they will keep quiet about the whole thing as well. And besides, it's not like they didn't like the whole thing then it happened after all. In fact, they wanted to keep at it as well, now THAT is worth keeping in mind when you are with them. Anyway, I'll be busy elsewhere, I have to review the footage, if you need to correct some things you can do to make thing s better for you, I'll be sure to mention it to you when we talk again."))

Naruto sighed as he looked at both Tsume and Hana, still trying to make sense of how they were going to keep this whole thing a secret from the others back in Konoha. But he soon decided to trust them as well as himself in order to find that answer, for now, all he had to focus on was getting the food ready and get to work in waiting for rescue.

The rest of the morning seemed to be all right for now, as soon as they were done eating they moved around to keep an eye on the ocean to see if there was going to be any ship that would be passing by in their area. It was not long before Naruto's Kage Bushin who were moving about to keep an eye on things alongside the real one as well as Tsume and Hana were able to spot what appeared to be sails. The group soon got the nearest signal fire started and thankfully the fire managed to get started quickly and soon the large plume of black smoke was there in the air.

All the three could do now was wait and see, and they were rewarded as the ship along with two new ships came into view and it showed that they were coming in their direction. This made the three very happy as this meant that there would be rescue after all.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto was wondering what he was doing here in the Inuzuka clinic of all places as he was carrying some supplies in a box. It had been weeks since they had gotten back to Konoha and it was not easy getting used to be back in Konoha after all that had happened. Nevertheless, he was happy to be back home and had spent a full day eating a lot of ramen in his favorite stand. Afterwards, he had gotten back on the groove with his team. He was finally able to get used to having Sai around and that was good thing since he was still not sure what to make of the ANBU Root member of their team.

He and Sakura were getting along fine and that in his mind was a good thing as well as with both Yamato and Kakashi as well as the others. His relationship with both Tsume and Hana was naturally kept a secret by all three of them, especially from Kiba as there was always the risk that his friend would not take the news all that well. And when they did meet together in public, the blonde kept his actions as normal as he possibly could.

However, then they were in private, the situation was completely different between him and the mother and daughter. When he was with Tsume, she was very much living up to her clan's aggressive nature in bed, being the one in charge most of the time, but they were very good moments, and when he was in charge, it felt good for him and her as well. And when he was with Hana, the younger Inuzuka was different from her mother though she can be aggressive when she wanted to and their times were all good.

But when the three of them were in private and they were sure not to be caught by anyone due to the security measures, then their times together were very interesting in more ways than one. The blonde Genin managed to keep himself from reacting to the images of those times while still carrying the box. He would catch hell from Tsunade and the others, namely the two since the supplies in the box happened to be very important to the clinic.

He knocked on the door and no one answered, however, he found the door to be open and he was a bit worried, no one left their doors open like this as even in Konoha, the people took home security seriously, being a village of ninja tended to do that to people. He placed the box down quietly and took out a kunai and walked in slowly, his eyes wary and looking at each room.

However, he was soon greeted by both Hana and Tsume who were smiling at him and Tsume spoke.

"About time you got here…we've been waiting for those."

Naruto saw that both of them were fine and he began to relax as both Hana and Tsume took the box and closed the door, they explained that they knew he was coming and had unlocked the door while they made sure to feed their canine familiars, and with Kiba out on assignment, the clinic was unoccupied. Once the box was out of the way, the two women asked Naruto to come with them to their home for a meal.

Naruto did so and when they got to the house, the two women left and told Naruto to wait in the living room, this confused him a bit be he decided to agree and wait for them. As he sat there, he wondered just what they were preparing since he had learned in the island before that Hana had indeed learned how to cook well and Tsume was very good at it as well.

It was then that the two women came back, and they were carrying some food on trays, but what got Naruto's attention was the fact that the two women were not waering…anything, they were buck naked. It took all of his will not to gasp at the sight. Both Hana and Tsume noted that but merely smiled and laughed at the blushing youth's gaze at them. Hana then replied to the way Naruto gazed at both her and her mother.

"Careful Naruto-kun, you might end up swallowing a fly if you keep your mouth shut."

Naruto did that and soon decided to speak.

"Uh…not that I…um…find this….wonderful, but did Tsume-chan…suggest this?"

Tsume grinned and replied with a wink.

"Nope, actually it was Hana who suggested this."

Naruto look wide-eyed at Hana, unable to believe that she was the one who did this. Hana smiled and spoke back.

"No time to ask where I got this idea Naruto-kun, eat up, you're going to need your strength."

Naruto nodded dumbly and once more offered a silent prayer of thanks to the Kami for making this possible. As soon as dinner was done, he got a sight as both mother and daughter pressed their naked bodies on one another and both beckoned for him to join the two of them.

He did just that as well and soon the night was filled with more sounds of pleasure as the three got to doing what they had done back on that island quickly.

…

In the blonde's mind…

(("Hmmm….now this is definitely a good thing to happen to the kit, this is going to be a very good day."))

The Kyuubi spoke to itself as it decided to enjoy the view as well as the soon to come sensations that were now hitting the blonde's body. He was going to have fun with this moment.

…

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the delay, due to the PC going on the fritz again that this was delayed.

At any rate, at least this story has been finished and I don't have to worry about this staying idle in my hard drive.

Anyway, we've finished this arc and I can bet I am going to get some serious discussions and questions concerning my course of action with having Naruto being intimate with both Hana and Tsume. I was expecting that since this might offend some people, but I accept that and I can work with it. There are plenty of times I've read some fiction with the mother/daughter theme was used, and don't get me started on the number of videos, anime or otherwise that I have seen with these theme, so there was no reason in my mind to NOT try doing this myself.

Anyway, we can have the Princess arc and I'll let you guys figure what will come next and afterwards…for all Ino, Tenten, and Anko fans, they will be next after this arc so expect me to get to work on them right away, I will also make sure to include scenes that befit the personalities of the ladies in question as best I can.

Anyway, let's wait and see how this will turn out all right?


	20. Naruto Koyuki

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Koyuki

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

This is going to be a brand new piece in my Deserted Island series and in this one is now using one of the first Naruto movie characters, and one of my personal favorites. The woman in question happens to be none other than Koyuki Kazehana the Princess of the Land of Snow/Spring. And naturally one of Naruto's favorite if not his all time favorite actresses. Since this series of mine usually takes place at the Shippuden era of Narutp, Naruto is a lot older now and while not as mature in terms of brain power, is a lot different than when he was a kid.

I know I have mentioned Koyuki's name a lot in my fanfic Naruto Dragon Champion and even here in Naruto Deserted Island and because of that, there are some readers who have asked me if I will ever write a story that has the two of them doing the deed together. Well wonder no more for here it is, as Koyuki and Naruto get down to some serious snow loving time!

…

On an island…

Naruto yawned a bit as he finally got out of bed and looked out to where the dry dock was supposed to be. He spotted the ship and sighed a bit as he got out of sleeping clothes, stored them away in a scroll and placed on his regular clothing as he knew that he had a lot to do while he was here on location. He was on body guard duty and that normally would have been boring, but in this case however, the client that he was protecting happened to be someone he knew very well.

That was none other than Koyuki Kazehana and it was a good thing to him to finally be able to see her again after so long. The very moment he had been told by Tsunade that Koyuki was asking for a body guard and had asked for him specifically , he jumped at the chance. He had not seen her for three years and when they met, he could not help but blush a bit more as she had grown all the more beautiful when he had last met her.

As for Koyuki herself, she was utterly pleased by the way Naruto now looked and commented on him looking so much like a full grown man. That was more than enough to make Naruto feel rather embarrassed but no matter how embarrassed he was, he was still happy to be with someone who supported him wholeheartedly. He still had that picture in his home and make sure to have it framed for him to look at and not lose for any reason. So to see her again was something of a treat for him and even more so when she asked for him specifically as her body guard.

It had been some time since they had met and Naruto could see that she had indeed changed as she had a glow about her and carried herself with actual grace and skill. That and the fact that she really cared for her fans and the people she ruled over made everything all worthwhile. He had no doubt that somewhere in the afterlife, both her father and her advisor as well as the men and women who died bringing her to power, were happy that she had made it this far. And he was happy that he had played a part in getting her to that part of her life.

As he thought about those things, he decided to go to the set and keep an eye on Koyuki a lot more, he could get some food at a later date anyway, seeing Koyuki in action was worth every second in his mind. He got there and soon saw Koyuki play her role as the princess that he knew she really was and it made him smile that her passion and love for the arts was there and was no façade like in the past.

It was not long before the director had finally called cut and soon everyone was off to grab their breakfast/lunch at the same time. He was soon joining Koyuki who smiled warmly at his arrival to her and made it obvious as she hugged him, making him blush at the way she greeted him.

"It's good to see you finally woke up Naruto-kun."

"T-Thanks, Koyuki-hime, you were amazing as before by the way."

Koyuki smiled at her long time fan and replied.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I was a bit worried that I was going to be losing some of my skill since I have been very busy in ruling my home."

Naruto shook his head at that and replied with a tone of seriousness.

"I have no doubt you can do it Koyuki-hime! You are a great actress and a ruler so I know you can do it and I will always watch out for those who might try to harm you."

The princess smiled at that as she knew that Naruto was not the kind of person to make such idle comments and promises. He would do what he could to keep his promises to his precious people and he would never give up no matter what was in his way or who he would have to fight. And even if he had a painful past, that he had yet to tell her, he was not the kind of person to let such things stop him from doing what he could to help people. That was a trait she learned to respect and love from the young blonde.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, now come on, we have to get something to eat, and eat all you want to your heart's content."

Naruto's eyes became filled with stars as he spoke to her with disbelief, anticipation and happiness.

"Really?"

Koyuki nodded and Naruto whooped as he went ahead to eat, and she smiled at him as he ate the food that was before him to his heart's content. She was happy that he was with her on this filming run since there were people who might try to use this situation to their advantage. She had learned that there were a number of people who were still loyal to her uncle who was currently locked away in a maximum security prison. These people would no doubt try to use whatever means they could to either free him or dispose of her even if she was the rightful heir to the throne. She had done what she could to find and deal with these people with either diplomacy or force and hoped that she would not have to deal with them too many times.

Naruto had grown so much sine she had last seen him and there was no doubt that he had become a much stronger ninja. She had heard about his battles with some rather dangerous foes and even heard on how he had helped in saving two princesses like her. Haruna of the Land of Vegetables, and Toki from the Land of Birds were the princesses in question and they had nothing but glowing praise for Naruto when asked by those about the man who had been with them in those times.

She herself praised Naruto and his team many times but she stated privately that Naruto held a special place in her heart for all he had done for her sake. And she hoped to finally hear the news that he had reached his dream of being Hokage as he had told her so long ago. As the day wore on, it was time for the film crew to move to the scene of traveling by sea, and Naruto was thankful that it was not going to be like before and he recalled just what the reason on why he had been called to protect Koyuki.

Apparently her uncle had some supporters and allies that helped him take power over the land and it was determined that while some had surrendered to her rule, others had not. They were no doubt planning something and since the samurai that made up the defense force of the Land were busy regrouping after being held back and decommissioned by Koyuki's uncle for so long, it would be a while before a full corps were ready. And since the Snow/Spring Ninja corps needed to be rebuilt from the ground up to find any of the forces loyal to her uncle, she did not have allies among them yet.

That was why he was here since his growth as a ninja made him a prime choice, apart from Koyuki choosing him personally.

Naruto checked his gear once more as the crew and acting groups got on the ship as he stayed close to Koyuki to make sure that the princess was always under his watch.

As the movie crew were working on the movie, Naruto decided to watch the movie while having a few Kage Bunshin in Henge move around to make sure that the group was not going to be ambushed. Naruto had learned enough from Kakashi and Yamato about how to use his Kage Bunshin better when he needed the Kage Bunshin for more than just fighting and training, namely for the use of recon and security. So far it seemed that the whole place was peaceful but he felt that sooner or later, things were going to change.

And he was right…

…

Naruto and the Kage Bunshin were suddenly able to spot a number of unknown ninja coming towards the crew ships and when he saw them, he quickly spoke to the director and the crew on the ship with him and Koyuki.

"We have company!"

The way he shouted it told the crew that the company was hardly friendly and already chaos was reigning all over the place. The other ships that were in the area began to move away as Naruto recalled the Kage Bunshin to protect Koyuki as he moved forward to attack the first ship filled with the rebels. The second he boarded the first ship, he was dragged into a serious battle that forced him to fight a force of renegade Snow/Spring Ninja who had began to fight him on the ocean. The blonde managed to even the odds as he was a lot older and smarter now than before.

The first group of attackers gunning for Koyuki soon faced Naruto who after recalling the weaknesses of the their chakra armor dealt with them with the aid of his Kage Bunshin and his Rasengan. As soon as he sent them flying Naruto was soon attacking the other rebels, that appeared to more of a band of mercenaries. He neutralized them by using his newly summoned Kage Bunshin to place explosive tags on the ships while he and the others kept them occupied. And once he had the tags on the boats, he detonated the tags and soon sent the ships to the sea.

He turned briefly to see that the ships were all panicking and moving all over the place. It was here that Naruto decided that continuing to fight like this was a bad idea. That was proven to be true when he saw another ship moving in and these were filled with more mercenaries. They were attacking the ship that Koyuki was on and as he got back there, Naruto and his Kage Bunshin fought the mercenaries before they could get to Koyuki.

Whoever hired the mercenaries had some fairly full pockets and as such, he had to think fast and out of the box as he sent them flying not just with fists, but one of his newly used Wind Jutsu. The blast of small but sharp chakra blades that he had aimed for their weapons worked and that allowed him and his Kage Bunshin were able to send them running but he knew better than to stick around as the other mercenaries attacked the ship with their own fire arrows.

Naruto managed to destroy a number of them, but there were soon too many and some of his Kage Bunshin guarding Koyuki were also hit by the fiery attacks. Seeing that the ships was going to sink, Naruto knew that staying there was going to be a serious mistake as the ship was soon going to sink.

It was then that he recalled the ship that the first band of attackers had been on before, and it seemed that at least that ship was still floating. He quickly took Koyuki by his hands and soon moved over the sea to the ship that he had in mind. The mercenaries were soon moving towards them on the ships and fired more arrows. Naruto's Kage Bunshin had to serve as shields and took a number of the arrows as Naruto quickly climbed up the ship and as soon as he got on the ship, he quickly turned to place Koyuki down and made her hide.

"Stay here Koyuki-hime! I have to get this ship out of here!"

Koyuki nodded and Naruto quickly summoned several more Kage Bunshin and he quickly had to resort to using the Kyuubi's chakra. He felt a rush of the demonic chakra that gave him a boost and he managed to make once more an army of Kage Bunshin and sent half of them to attack the mercenaries while the other half moved to getting the ship to be on the move. The make shift crew managed to get the ship moving forward while the other Kage Bunshin were busy making life hell for the mercenaries. It was not long before they were off and getting some distance from the mercenaries and Naruto then began to place away the Kyuubi's chakra, not an easy feat and when the Kage Bunshin poofed away from the world, he was not moving the ship to where he had to go.

And where he had to go was where those pesky mercs and rebels were not heading. The last memory he got from his Kage Bunshin was the ships limping away as his Kyuubi chakra infused Kage Bunshin did a number on them. That made him happy but he was tired and had to rest, the only problem was that the map that would have helped him to some degree to make it back to Koyuki's homeland had been lost in the ship that she and he had been part of. And that meant that they were now technically adrift and to really add to the problem was the fact that there was now a storm heading their way.

Naruto felt it and so did Koyuki so they had no choice but to get into the ship and hope to ride it out. Naruto was exhausted and had to rest in order to recover enough chakra into himself. The storm was soon hitting them and while normally a crew could be able to handle the situation despite the dangers, there were only two people on board, and neither one of them knew how to operate a ship.

The two could only ride through the storm while being in one of the cabins and while the place was not too dirty and messed up, it was certainly not going to be easy to be in, made worse by the fact that the place also happened to not be cleaned up much. Both of the room's new occupants however did not bother with the details as Naruto finally gathered enough chakra to get up and do what he could to get the ship to some semblance of safety. He got up and looked at Koyuki as he spoke to her seriously.

"Stay here in this cabin for now Koyuki-hime, I have to try and get this ship to safety."

"Be careful Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and soon moved out of the room and quickly summoned his Kage Bunshin and begin to try and control the ship. His efforts were not up the sailing standard, but now was not the time to be asking him why he never learned to go sailing. The blonde Shinobi tried to keep the sails from being torn off as the storm was now releasing snow so not only did he have to contend with the waves coming in from all sides, but also the freaking cold. Thankfully his cloak which was water resistant and thermally insulating came in handy to keep him not only dry but warm for now.

He managed to move the ship but he had to struggle to keep a course and the whole situation was not too good as without a map, he had absolutely no clue as to where he was going and where they were, all he could hope for was that they were going to land somewhere safe. The only consolation that he felt that he and Koyuki got was that there would be no way that the rebels and mercs were going to risk their necks to find the two of them.

As he managed to get some semblance of control on the ship he quickly risked sending out three of his Kage Bunshin ahead to try and find some island or nearby land for them to land it before it got real bad for them all. It was a risk since he had no map but at least the storm was soon going to die down and allow him to get the ship out of harm's way. That at least happened as the storm began to die down and the waves less of a threat, but that did not mean the cold died away. Since they were not too far from Koyuki's homeland but the generator was currently offline, the biting cold was still there, and his cloak was already getting to the point that it would soon lose some of the ability to keep him warm and dry as well.

...

It was not long before one of his Kage Bunshin spotted an island, and a fairly large one but warned him that there was a good amount of floating ice nearby so it was going to be one hairy trip in. But with the other Kage Bunshin scouts telling him that there was no other land available, he had no choice.

He quickly left a Kage Bunshin to steer the ship and went back to Koyuki to tell her of what was going to happen. The princess was not very happy with it and understood the risks, but she knew that they had no choice and nodded.

"Go for the island Naruto-kun, it's the only option we have."

Naruto did not argue about that with Koyuki as he went back out there and began to guide the ship alongside the Kage Bunshin to where the island was. It took at least a few hours before they got into sight of the place, and it was a very large island, but covered with snow and had mountains with it as well. There was not a single shred of greenery on the island anywhere so he had to be very careful, and to add to the whole picture was the fact that a good portion of the floating ice was pretty large. That meant that navigation was going to be bad all around.

Naruto however was now the kind to give up and though it was going to be tough on him, he was going to have to use his Rasengan and his Kage Bunshin at full power. That train of thought proved to be very accurate as he was now using his Kage Bunshin to force away any incoming ice by having them work in pairs with their Odama Rasengan to force away the ice blocks or to outright shatter them on contact. That did not mean that they were able to get all of the ice floating about as one of them managed to smack into the hull and the sound of wood breaking apart was heard as Naruto continued to guide the ship in. The ship held on but as it got hit hard again on the side, there was nothing else needed to tell the blonde that this ship was not going to be moving around for a while longer and so he decided on a desperate gambit and had his Kage Bunshin unleash a powerful but controlled blast of wind to push the vessel all the way to the beach before them.

Naruto once more got to Koyuki while leaving one of the Kage Bunshin to handle the final approach as he needed to protect Koyuki, he told her of his action and promised to protect her here and now. She nodded and they could not help but wait and see how this course of action was going to play out. There was no going back as the ship was getting hit by the wind, snow, ice and waves so both of them doubted that they were going to be able to survive going back out to sea even if they wanted to.

...

There was a loud crash minutes later as the ship hit the beach and was soon aground, as the Kage Bunshin managed to keep the ship from sinking into the waters too early and being crushed into match wood and flotsam by the ice that was still all over the place. As soon as the ship hit the beach, the sounds of rocks being thrown this way and that and wood creaking and splintering filled the whole decks of the ship and both of the only living occupants could only hold on and pray that they were going to make it.

As soon as the ship stopped moving, Naruto, despite the mental exhaustion of having to use multiple Kage Bunshin for so long moved out to see how they were. He felt some measure of relief that they had made it to the beach, but saw that a good portion of the land was covered in snow and there was still not an inch of green anywhere. Plus the cold wind was given more bite by the arrival of snow.

Soon the cold was growing stronger and Naruto could tell that from the patches of exposed sky that it was going to be night soon. Making a fire would be a priority but the blond was too tired to try it. The only option they had now was to find as many forms of protection they could find in order to keep warm once they were going to go to sleep. Naruto told Koyuki what they had to do and while Koyuki did have her own protection, she knew the value of things that could keep one warm as she too could feel the cold coming in.

They both searched and discovered that the vessel was actually a former cargo ship and no doubt had been used by a trader group since there were some items that could be useful. But the most telling was a large supply of furs that were well suited for use in cold places, meaning that the trader who possibly used to own this ship traded with the Land of Snow/Spring.

That was a good sign and soon they began to feel the effects of exhaustion, though it was Naruto who was feeling the worst of the effects due to his exhaustion. As soon as they gathered enough of the furs, they had to be close together in order to share body heat. It was not something that Naruto was prepared for as he had never been this close to Koyuki before, but he was happy that at least Koyuki did not seem bothered by the closeness as they began to wrap themselves in the furs tightly to conserve body heat. Koyuki herself was not unfamiliar with what they were doing and knew that it was needed, plus it was a bit of a bonus that she was doing it with someone she respected and cared for.

The warmth certainly helped as the ship became darker and this was when both of them decided to speak to one another. The reason for the lack of conversation hours earlier was due to the need to rest and recover as the cold set it all around the two of them. It was Koyuki who was speaking first as she was worried about how Naruto was feeling after using up so much chakra. She had not undergone formal training in any form of ninja arts, but she knew enough about chakra to know that the amounts Naruto used up would have driven normal ninja to the limit and worse. That was why she was amazed that he still had that much chakra, and yet worried that he had also used up a lot and possibly could be in danger of severe exhaustion..

It was not long before the cold became a bit more pronounced and the drop of any light told them in the areas where the light normally came in told them that night had dome. They would have gone out and made a fire, but with them exhausted like this, they could not do anything but keep warm and sleep.

…

The next day…

Naruto groaned a bit as he began to dig himself out of the furs that he had buried himself and Koyuki in. The fact that he was still warm as a good thing and when he looked Koyuki over, he was relieved that she was also all right. The sudden and unexpected attack of the rebels who were loyal to her father had not at least harmed her and she had not suffered badly from the battle. He would have never forgiven himself had he let anything happen to Koyuki and thankfully the cave that they were able to find was not too cold.

He checked on her to be double sure and found that she was still warm and breathing normally though he was worried still and tried to find a way to keep her warm.

That was when the Kyuubi decided to get involved with him.

(("Grab some stones brat, good solid ones and start a fire."))

(What for?)

(("You want to keep yourself and your precious princess warm or not? Just do what I say if you want yourself and her to live."))

Naruto decided not to do anything against what the Kyuubi said, after all, he had to focus on keeping himself and Koyuki alive for as long as possible. The supply of wood that they had was still good and that was the reason he was happy that their ship had held on for as long as it did after the attack. He used his chakra training to slice up a good amount of wood and also some dry shavings to serve as fuel and it was not long before he finally got a decent amount of fuel. He then grabbed the supply of water proof matches he had been able to have in his pocket and then found some of the stones nearby. They were fairly large but not too heavy at least and then the Kyuubi insisted that he got some poles.

He started the fire and was a bit surprised by the fact that the Kyuubi told him to toss the stones into the fires. As he did so, the Kyuubi then told him to get the furs and wait for the fires to finally heat the rocks and as soon as the fires got weaker, he should get the rocks out with the poles. It took at least an hour or so before Koyuki finally woke up, she looked all right but began to cough a bit, no doubt from the cold that was permeating the place though the fire certainly helped.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned and saw her as he moved over to check her again, he had to make sure that she was not injured. And he had to make sure that if she was injured, it was not too dangerous since he had only limited Medical Jutsu training for others. He did not have to worry too much for himself since his body could be healed by the Kyuubi. Koyuki did not have that ability so he had to be very careful that she did not suffer dangerous injuries.

"Koyuki-hime, please rest a bit more, I need to check you for any possible injuries that I might need to treat."

The princess did not stop her body-guard as Naruto checked her carefully and made sure not to do something that was going to offensive to the princess. He checked her carefully and kept his focus on checking the princess for wounds, finding no sign of them. There was no doubt that since the only clothing Koyuki had on her as Naruto examined her was her undergarments, that he was having to work hard to control his eyes since Koyuki certainly looked very attractive and very well formed, no doubt due to her training to be physically able to act and lead her nation at the same time. But it seemed that he was able to find no serious injuries on Koyuki.

Once that was done, the blonde used the poles to take out the heated rocks as the Kyuubi told him and then grabbed some of the furs to wrap the rocks in. That action served to warm the furs and soon he removed them and wrapped them around Koyuki and she smiled at the warmth, and the other furs were placed on the still hot stones for them to sit on.

As soon as he could see that Koyuki was comfortable, Naruto decided to move through the ship to see if the bastards who had taken it from the one who once owned it had left anything they could use. Namely in this case, the most important thing to look for was food, since both he and Koyuki had been so tired after the attack that they had not found the time to have dinner and went to sleep hungry. And Naruto could tell that since they were here, they were going to need all the food that they could get.

He was a bit let down when he found little food, some dried fish, some canned vegetables and fruit, dried meat, and some bread which to his surprise was still fresh. But the supplies were not going to last for long since there was a chance that the rest of the cargo had been lost at sea in their arrival. The blonde got the food before Koyuki and despite how their situation was, the feeling of being warm, having a fire, and food was nice. Koyuki then moved to get some small metal cups and handed them to Naruto.

"We can scoop up the snow and melt it for water Naruto-kun. It's a lot better than trying t find any rivers here in this frozen place or trying sea water."

Naruto nodded in agreement and then took the cups to gather some of the snow and soon took a torn off metal rail with some hooks on the side, planted it firmly into the ground, placing some rocks for stability and hung the cups filled with snow over the fire. They ate their food and after a while, and with the aid of some of his mittens which he managed to hide from before, took the cups and both of them gently drank the hot liquid which sent very good feelings up and down their bodies.

Once they drank enough and got more snow to melt for drinking, they went to getting some food into their stomachs. Naruto used his kunai which he enhanced with his chakra to cut through the cans' lids and soon they were eating, even heating the food in their cans over the fire. The hot rocks underneath them certainly helped keep them warm as well as the furs until they were full. But now they knew that they had to find other sources of food.

The cans of supplies were not going to be enough so in order to find food they were going to have to possibly hunt. The only one with skills like that was Naruto and he knew it so he had to go and hunt for food once he felt ready. And he was as well so he decided to rest up and so did Koyuki as they needed to conserve their energy as much as possible. Koyuki spent most of her time wrapped up in the furs the same way Naruto did and though the clouds broke apart to let some sun in, the cold air was still strong on the skin.

As soon as it felt a bit warmly an hour or so afterwards, Naruto spoke to Koyuki.

"Koyuki-hime, I am going to go and see if I can find something for us to eat so you will have to stay here for a while."

"I understand, be careful out there Naruto-kun, no doubt despite how this place might look, there are other hunters out there."

Naruto had to agree with that without question as he decided to gather what he might need for the plan to go hunting for food for not just himself but Koyuki as well. And he was hoping tha6 they were going to get lucky and find food. Water was not going to be a problem since they could just melt any snow and ice they needed and that was a good thing. Naturally Naruto decided to leave a pair of Kage Bunshin to keep Koyuki safe and company.

…

Later…

Naruto was off and thankfully he had managed to find a fur lined cloak before going out and soon carried some wire and rope that the Kyuubi made him find. He brought them and while he was in a cold place, he was sweating a good deal as well. But he was not going to take off the clothes since they were the only forms of protection that he had against the cold. It was at least an hour or so but he covered some distance since the snow was not too deep for him and using his chakra to allow him to move better as if he had snow shoes, Naruto had covered some good distance. He suddenly heard some cries and wondered if the creatures making that racket were dangerous so he moved slowly and then spotted a very large animal moving about.

(What the heck is that?)

That was when the Kyuubi finally spoke to him.

(("That is reindeer, that's a great deal of food on that big creature…and we do have some good news."))

(What sort of good news?)

(("They usually travel in herds, which means that one is not alone, follow him kit and stay out of sight, and if you send any Kage Bunshin, do the same thing. Don't spook that creature or we're going to be regret it."))

The blonde Genin did just that and was now being followed by one of his Kage Bunshin and sure enough, there was herd. Naruto smiled alongside his Kage Bunshin as they poofed away as the Kyuubi spoke once more to him.

(("Now stay low kit….those reindeer might not be able to see us due to the sun at out back, but the wind's behind us too, so they can probably smell us…best we can do is look for their trail and set up some traps….you still have those white ropes and metal wire I told you to salvage from the ship?"))

(Yeah.)

(("Good, now hurry up. We need to find their trail and set those traps, we got few chances like this kit so let's not waste it."))

The two moved through the land of snow, and despite the freezing temperatures, Naruto's thick clothes and the furs that he had salvaged from the wreckage helped, not to mention the fact that the Kyuubi helped him keep his temperature high through using it's chakra. It took some time before they found the trail. As soon as they did so, the Kyuubi began to instruct Naruto how to make a number of snare traps as well as using the metal wire to add more snares around the trail.

As soon as they were done, the two rested and then the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

(("All right kit, we need to lure the herd to this site, keep in mind the reason we made so many traps is to increase the chance of a catch, relying on one trap is not going to cut it all, understand?"))

(Right….how do you know all this?)

(("I've lived for a very long time kit, I know….at any rate, this is for survival, we don't have enough supplies to last the week, the reindeer meat and organs will have enough calories to last us at two weeks at best, not to mention the skin and fur will add extra protection in the cold."))

(So what do we do?)

(("We need to use the Kage Bushin to lure the reindeer here as well, we then need to kill the reindeer quickly and then get what we can and haul off the carcass, but not before we skin it and take the fur…you ready?"))

(Ready.)

Naruto managed to summon his Kage Bushin quietly, as soon as that was done, the small group moved into position while thankfully not spooking the reindeer herd as of yet. And as soon as they were in position, the group attacked with the Kyuubi's chakra in all of the Kage Bushin as well as Naruto himself, the reindeer herd quickly began to run and panic, the group managed to move in as quickly as they could to force the reindeer to the spot where the traps were.

The reindeer split into three groups, two were moving away from the trail while the other part headed off to the trail, Naruto and his Kage Bushin moved in and as soon as they arrived, they were greeted with a good sight. While most of the reindeer had broken through, a pair of the reindeer were caught in the snares, Naruto could see that a number of blood trails moving away from the sight told him that while the ropes had not always worked, the metal wires certainly did. He and his Kage Bushin moved in and with the Kyuubi's directions managed to kill the deer.

"Man….aaaaa….I am tired…."

Naruto felt the exhaustion hit him as he felt his adrenaline fade off, thankfully the feeling passed quickly as the Kyuubi's chakra got him back to full tilt.

(("No time to rest, we still need to haul all the reindeer out of here, come on kit, let's hustle, but first, take a drink of the reindeer blood."))

(What? That's disgusting! I'm not a damn vampire you know!)

(("You need the protein and fluid kit, no way are you going to eat snow….this is survival time so no time to be picky."))

Naruto did it and took out a kunai and sliced the neck of the first reindeer, the thick and dark red blood flowed out and Naruto gulped as he willed himself not to get sick as he tasted the blood. The taste was thick, sweet, and strong, but also warm, and before he knew it, the blonde was digging into the liquid, the still warm blood revitalizing him. He took in as much as he could manage and pulled back, and he could see from the expressions on the faces of his Kage Bushin, they were also unhappy with the sight. He spat out the blood still in his mouth and looked at his clothes to see them caked in red blood.

(God….that was different….)

(("It's called survival food kit, you might not like it, but that's the rule of nature, you either kill and eat, or be killed and wind up being eaten yourself, come on, let's get to work, we need to get the meat and skin back to camp."))

The blonde nodded as he worked on the reindeer pair, thankfully he was able to summon a few more Kage Bushin as they worked on skinning the reindeer, careful to not ruin the hides with their kunai as the Kyuubi directed the blonde on how to do it with no damage to the hides, once that was done, the blonde then took out the edible organs, namely the liver, heart, stomach, and lungs as well as the softer inner meat as well as the outer meat.

The blonde and his Kage Bushin then took the ropes and metal wires that were left to make a pair of large harnesses to carry the now skinned and gutted carcasses. The hides were made into sacks to carry the meat that could be carried by the Kage Bushin and when that was over, Naruto looked at the sun as it rose high in the sky. He then sent several of his Kage Bushin ahead to scout out the area for a good way back to the sea side camp that he and Koyuki were staying in.

He might have gotten into the snow covered island well on his own, but with two large carcasses with hi, he couldn't take chances and lose them to an accident. The scouts eventually found a good path back to the camp and the blonde with the remaining Kage Bushin were more than able to carry the carcasses back to camp.

As soon as they arrived, Koyuki was happy to see them back, though she was disturbed by what she was seeing on Naruto's clothes as she rushed to see if he was all right.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I had to drink the…."

"The blood of the reindeer, fresh from the body to keep warm and get some energy into your body right Naruto-kun? You don't have to act too surprised Naruto-kun. I heard of it being done before, I know that it must have been disgusting, but better than having you freeze to death, come on, we should get you dried up."

The fire that he had made was still going strong, the fuel that they were able to salvage from the ship the day before was a real life saver for them as Naruto began to cut the meat from the reindeer carcasses before the meat froze solid. The meat was now hanging on some sharpened sticks that were now placed over the fire to cook. The smell of the meat being roasted was a very welcome feeling for the two as they decided to rest as the day continued. As soon as he got enough energy, Naruto began to make a snow cave filled with ice to act as a freezer to keep the meat from spoiling, he made sure to clean the meat of any dirt first and as soon as the meat hardened from the cold, he placed them in the freezer.

With that done, Naruto then sat down to think of the day's events. The meat that they had would be able to last them for weeks so they won't have to go too far for food, and if there were other wrecks like the one near their camp, then things would work out. As soon as the meat was done, both of them dug in, though Naruto decided to slice the roasted meat into stripes for Koyuki to eat and he apologized to the princess for this kind of meal.

"Sorry about this Koyuki-hime."

"Why are you saying that Naruto-kun?"

"I should have gotten you back safely and now we're stuck here….some ninja guard I turned out to be…"

Koyuki however moved over and gently hugged Naruto and replied.

"Don't you say those things Naruto-kun, this isn't you, sure you made some mistakes, but you managed to keep me alive so you didn't fail in doing your job, we might be off course from home, but that doesn't mean that you failed, as long as we're alive then we're okay."

The blonde smiled at her and nodded as she did have a point in that regard, but just as things were getting cozy, another strong wind came in and some more cold hit them, he saw Koyuki shiver a bit and he decided to do something about that as he did his best to clean off as much of the oil and fat from the skin of the reindeer and then wrapped her into it. Koyuki smiled at her protector's actions and before he could do anything, she snuggled up to him and he could now feel her breathing on his cheek.

The minute that happened, a massive surge of heat hit him dead center as he felt himself blush at the rather….arousing way that Koyuki's breath caressed his face, in a moment, Naruto didn't know what to do, the heat might be welcoming to his body, but the embarrassment certainly was not welcome.

He did nothing and allowed Koyuki to snuggle up to him, even through her clothing, he could feel the body heat that came from her and it actually helped make him feel a great deal better, no doubt this was going to be a very long time for them and hope that they were soon going to be found by their allies soon. Naruto could not help himself as he hugged Koyuki back and soon they were asleep, but not before he made sure to keep his chakra up to warm his body.

As the night went on, Naruto would routinely wake up and keep the fire going with what he could find and he made sure to rest up a bit every now and then to allow his body to recover and allow his chakra to be restored. He knew that with the kind of place he and Koyuki were, he was going to need all the chakra, sleep, and energy he was going to get.

…

The next few days were not easy for them, but they were going to make the most of it, the ship that they had been in could not be rebuilt as even Naruto, who did not have much sailing experience could see that the 'spine' of the boat was clearly snapped and crushed in the middle and as such, it would be too labor intensive to repair, and even though there was some wood and Naruto did have building experience during his time in helping with the repairs on Konoha, it would not have done them any good.

The first was that Naruto's experience was with buildings and never with boats so he was out of his league in that regard. The second was that even if he had the experiences, the tools needed to make the repairs were not there, and while they did have some basic tools it was no going to be enough as the repairs were too complex for Naruto to attempt.

So they had to make the most of the situation that they were in and so Naruto decided to dismantle the boat piece by piece. It was hard work and more than once, Naruto suffered from the cold but his resident aided him by keeping him alive. Naruto wondered why and the Kyuubi replied in a sarcastic manner.

(("You live, I live, you die, I die, it's not going to be any simpler than that Kit so stop asking and just do what I say, and this time no back talking on me since we're both in the same sinking ship."))

The work soon paid off as he was able to get the wood of the hull o form a circular hut and bound them together with rope and snow. He and his Kage Bushin were able to make the hut have some areas open to let air in and out as well as a small fire pit to warm up the place. The wood was supported by several large boulders that Naruto managed to bring in after using his wind training to create chakra blades to cut the stone into slabs. These stones in the inside would help insulate them while the ones outside made the hut stronger.

The stone slabs were also made to form a wall around the place, a modest wall to be sure which was at least a foot higher than him and Koyuki for protection. There was also a pit there that was going to be where Naruto could place heated rocks and snow to make a bathing area which he would find a way to shield from the cold soon.

Inside, the hut, Naruto dug a foot deep pit and under the Kyuubi's directions, used small stone blocks that he was able to heat up in the much larger pit fire outside, to warm the bed of fur that he had made from some of the deer that he was able to kill and sew together with some of the hard leather straps that he found from the ship.

In terms of food, Naruto was happy that there were the reindeer nearby, along with him being able to hunt for fish and some birds. There were no vegetables that could grow anywhere but at least there were some boxes filled with cans of fresh fruit and vegetables that they could eat. These were thankfully not ruined and as such were good to eat. All he needed to do was use his kunai which he enhanced with his chakra to cut them open. The reindeer herds were apparently large here and so he had to make sure that he moved out early and only needed to take down one or two of them with traps or with weapons. One reindeer had enough meat for at least a week and a half, and when buried deeply in nice, lasted longer as well.

Cooking in the place was no picnic and he had to work hard to gather fire wood from the trees that were hardy enough to survive in the cold. The fact that there was some wood growing there was a good thing, even more so since Naruto could use his wind chakra to enhance the cutting power of his kunai, for which he made sure to properly thank Kakashi, Yamato, and Asuma for teaching him how to use his Wind Chakra. It was a life saver, along with the fact that by only using a small but effective amount of chakra, he could conserve his own.

They usually either roasted the meat or made it into soup so the options were not too complicated and at times seasoned with some of the food they had. Fish was found in a few of the lakes but Naruto had to be careful never to fall in, which was why he had his water walking technique always on the ready.

…

The cold was not the only danger as Naruto had to deal with predators, namely some wolf packs that roamed the place along with some large beasts that Koyuki called wolverines, He had never heard of them before but seeing one take on a trio of full grown wolves by itself…and coming out on top was enough to convince him not to take the creature lightly. Naruto made sure to haul out only enough of the reindeer meat and organs as he needed and left the rest for the predators to make sure they did not follow and when cooking back home, they made sure to keep the left over food safe.

Naruto was usually leaving some Kage Bunshin around for guard duty at night on the off chance that some of the creatures got too nosey but when he used the Kyuubi's chakra, the energy was enough to convince the predators not to come anywhere near their camp. Something that the Kyuubi was more than willing to remind him of and he had to agree that if the wolves and wolverines were aware there was something nastier and deadlier than they were nearby, they were going to stay away from them.

Keeping themselves clean was not too hard though they made sure to wear a lot of protection from the cold and to make sure that if they took a heated bath, Naruto had to use his chakra and that of the Kyuubi to super heat the rocks before dumping in the ice and snow, then using the chakra to boil the water just right. Once the cold froze the water, he heated it up again with the Kyuubi's help. They only changed the water when it had been at least a week or so old since that would get rid of the dirt.

Naturally they avoided any storms and kept warm all the time in their hut and that was why they were spending time talking about so many things. Namely about their respective lives once more, just to keep themselves busy while Naruto also made sure to make some signal fires near the coast to light up if they spotted a ship with some of the gear that they were able to find. The other side of the island was all jagged cliffs with no beaches or ways into the land so they were actually lucky they landed there and so it meant that the only way for others to find them was on the coastline and beaches.

The fires were covered in water proof tarp that they found and the tarp was held in place by rocks to cover the wood. And next were sources of fuel that could be lit as Naruto would routinely patrol the beaches where they were and keep them working due to the advice given by the Kyuubi. If there was a ship that could be spotted by him and the Kage Bunshin, then the fires would be lit and with the patches of rubber there, the smoke would be black to stand out from the rest of the background.

…

The struggle for life and waiting for rescue was not the only thing that concerned the pair, for Naruto being this close to the woman who he had been a fan of for years was not easy. Back then he was younger and not as…attuned to his hormones despite the fact he was something of a pervert. But now that he was older he was quicker to take notice of women were attractive, in this case more so than Sakura, and as much as he did not want to show it, he was a greater pervert now than he was before. More than once he had been looking at Koyuki when she had been taking a bath though the steam around her made it hard for him to see the details.

There was also the fact that when it was not too cold and they were out of their furs that he would look at her in the light and begin to admire her features. Sure he thought of her as beautiful back then when he was still a kid, but as a teenager, his perception of Koyuki's attractiveness had increased a lot more than he expected. And more than once, his perverted brain began conjuring images of him being intimate with the dark green haired woman who had a crush on as a kid.

The fact that the Kyuubi was more than willing to needle him about it all just to get a rise out of him made the whole situation a lot mote complicated for the blonde. He had to resist reacting to the words and suggestions, plus images the demon resident inside of him since doing so might make Koyuki worried for his sake. And the fact that it might also make her think that he was losing his marbles made self control all that important. But he was not having it easy as he had to be honest about the fact that not ALL the ideas and images that had perverted ideas towards Koyuki were from the fox's influence.

The reasons he did not do anything about his attraction were the fact that, first he was a Jinchuuriki and therefore it would be shocking for her to find out that he had such a secret and he did not want her to be frightened of him. Second was the fact that as a Jinchuuriki, he had to keep his identity as one a secret since revealing it would be dangerous, it was not that he distrusted Koyuki, it was that there was no telling what might happen if other people apart from Akatsuki took an interest in him. Third there was the fact that he had a great deal of respect and affection for Koyuki and he did not want to harm her in any fashion or make her unhappy with him.

…

However, he was not the only one who was deep in thought on their proximity to one another as well as the fact that they were the only ones on the island.

Koyuki herself was having some difficulty in her time here, and like Naruto it had nothing to do with surviving on this island. She had to get used to being around Naruto as it had been a number of years when the two of them had looked at one another. When they had parted from one another, Koyuki had no doubt that Naruto would grow into a fine man, and when she saw him again after a few years, time had proved her right as Naruto had become quite handsome. She had no doubt that when he finally became a full adult, Naruto was going to turn heads, and to be honest, her head was also turning. She would be lying to herself if she said that she did not find Naruto the least bit attractive, sure he was rather cute when he was a kid, but now as a teen, he was the kind of young man any woman would love to have as a boyfriend.

And possibly more as well since he was such a good person who could really be a keeper since he was kind, brave, compassionate, funny, and very friendly, he might not be as mature or intelligent at first glance, but there was no doubt that his heart was in the right place. Add to the fact that he was also very well built. Naruto might not be aware of it but he was not the only one who had been looking intently at someone with less than innocent ideas.

The princess could not help but find herself thinking about Naruto in a fashion that was less than innocent, but unlike the blonde in question, she did not have any problem with her thoughts towards the blonde youth since she very much liked him. As he held a special place in her heart for it was he who helped her rekindle her soul, heart, and dreams, she cared for him and had no problems developing an attraction to the young ninja. When he was not wearing too thick furs, she would usually look at him and wonder just what he looked like when he was naked and it was only due to the fact that the steam from the pool that she was not able to look. And despite her thoughts towards Naruto, she was not going to just go ahead and grab him and do what she liked with him. She liked him a great deal and respected him and she wanted him to make the first move.

Naturally she had a feeling that it was not going to be that simple, but she was willing to wait for Naruto make a move. She could tell that he was very much attracted to her, as a woman, she could tell that he was doing what he could to avoid showing his feelings on the matter. It was nice to know that he did get attracted to her yet wanted to be a good man and not do something that would be considered wrong by others and he respected her. There was also the fact that she was a princess and he was a ninja, it would have sounded romantic, the heroic ninja winning the love of the princess but Naruto no doubt was not sure that he was her type.

But he was, ever since she had seen him again, she had developed her affection for him to be more mature and she knew that he had some secrets. She wanted to make sure that when the time came that they talked with one another, she was going to tell him that she was already aware of his looking at her and she did not mind, and wanted to know if there were other concerns between them.

…

The chance for Koyuki to make her move came on this night when she and Naruto were currently in their home and finally had a good and filling dinner of vegetables, roasted meat and hot meat broth. The two were able to relax and then the princess decided to speak to the blonde about their situation.

'How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"I am fine, I have no doubt that we will be rescued soon Koyuki-hime!"

Koyuki smiled at that and replied.

"I have no doubt that we will be rescued Naruto-kun, but I wanted to ask you how you were doing here right now. I mean being here on the island with the dangers as they were must be hard for you."

Naruto shook his head a bit and smiled somewhat.

"It is at times Koyuki, but I am willing to tough it out, after all, if I let things like this bring me down when I can still move, breathe, and fight, then I am not a good ninja. Besides, I still plan to keep on fighting and living until I become Hokage and keep my promises as well."

Koyuki nodded and decided to drive it a bit deeper and made sure to do so slowly.

"I can see that, but there's a reason that I am asking you that question Naruto-kun, how do you feel being stuck with just me on the island for company?"

"What do you mean by the Koyuki-hime?"

"I mean that being stuck with me must be hard on you, after all, we might be on better terms now, but back then, you and I did not exactly have the most cordial of relationships with one another."

Naruto knew that Koyuki did have a point but he replied to that in his own way.

"I know that Koyuki-hime, but that was a long time ago and you have really changed a great deal. I mean the people love you, the director and the others in the staff certainly love working with you, and your people have nothing but great things to say about you. And all of what they say certainly sounds very sincere and truthful to me as well. And you have certainly become a lot more attractive than before."

Koyuki raised an eyebrow at that and smiled as she picked up the slip of the tongue and decided to exploit that.

"So you think that I am attractive Naruto-kun?"

Naruto realized what he had said and quickly blushed a good deal as he knew that this was something that was going to be hard to talk about. But he decided to just let it out and not hide what he felt about Koyuki's attractiveness.

"Yes I do think that you are attractive Koyuki-hime, you were very attractive then when you and I first met, and you have become a lot more attractive since then. I mean a guy would have to be blind and dumb not to notice how attractive you are."

"Even when I am like this and without makeup, fine dresses and the like?"

Naruto nodded seriously and empathically.

"Yes you do Koyuki-hime, you were beautiful without it when you were still…the one I met as a kid. But now you look even more beautiful even without makeup and the dresses since you have changed into a very strong and honest person."

Koyuki smiled warmly at that as she could tell that Naruto was not the least bit lying towards her and she replied.

"I see, so is that why you were always looking at me when I was not looking?"

Naruto gulped a bit as he realized that he was now busted by the princess and now he had no idea what to do as Koyuki looked at him. But he decided not to hide, he had made it this far and decided that now was the right time to go ahead and speak what was on his mind.

"I did, but I swear that no matter how perverted I was, I did not do anything to you since I really respect and admire you…besides, I had reasons to not do anything at all Koyuki-hime. And there's…a burden that I have to deal with since I was young. And I do not want to have you be affected by it at all."

Koyuki could tell very quickly that whatever this burden was, it was weighing heavily on Naruto and she decided to talk to him about it. She had to know and despite everything in her mind telling her not to go deeper, she was going to find out.

"Why don't you tell me Naruto-kun, I want to know what bothers you and what your burden is."

"But I shouldn't do it…you don't want to get involved Koyuki-hime."

Koyuki was persistent however as she moved towards him and was soon next to him as she spoke gently.

"I am asking you to tell me, not because I am forcing you, but I want to know you more, you once spoke to me about your own pain remember? I might have acted that I did not care then, but I did, and I suspected that there was more to what you were saying. There is a part of me that is saying that I should not go any further about this, but I want to, because I care about you and maybe in a way that is more than it looks. You are very precious to me Naruto-kun, so I want you to know that I will not be frightened about what your burden is."

Naruto wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that she was telling the truth, but there was a tiny part of him that was telling him no to do anything. Yet that tiny part was not having as much impact as the other voice. That one was telling him to say the truth to Koyuki, it was better that he did so and get it over with. Hiding something from someone precious to him was not something he liked doing and Koyuki trusted him, so he should at the very least trust her back.

Naruto sighed and decided to tell her about being a Jinchuuriki, something that he knew was shocking to say the least. Koyuki remained silent as she listened to Naruto, and quickly understood why he was telling her that he did not want to burden her with his burden. Now it made sense what he had said when he was younger and she also recalled the people whom he spoke of that made him stand firm. Her pain in losing her home and her father was strong, Naruto's pain was different yet instead of being repulsed by Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki, she felt connected to him somehow.

After all, he did not want this power and his life was made miserable by it, yet instead of giving in to despair, he remained strong, happy, cheerful, and more,. Instead of losing himself to pain and grief, he found people to care for and it helped him change to be the man before her. And there was the fact that it was with those same traits that he changed her from a woman who was dead inside to a woman who cared for people and id her best to bring peace and joy to all. She could not hate or be disgusted by someone like Naruto since he was in her mind no demon. Once that was over, Naruto waited for her to speak and she could see the fear and worry in his eyes.

She could tell that he was very vulnerable right now to what she might say or think, and she could not blame him at all for such a frame of mind. And she decided to be honest about her feelings to him as he had been honest now to her.

"Naruto-kun, I am sorry for what you had to go through, yet I am very proud that instead of being placed in such a situation, you id not break and become a fine man. Not like me when we first met."

"Koyuki-hime…"

"I want you to know this, I am not disgusted by your status as a Jinchuuriki, you have already begun to overcome the pressure of being called one after all. You are strong and very capable in my eyes and no matter what they say about you, you are a good man. And I want you to know something, I am pleased that you look at me like that."

"Eh?"

"You are a young man who is already going to be an adult soon, so I expected it to happen at some point in time and I am happy that it is with me. You are very important to me and I want you to know that I care about you, and like I said before, I care about you in a way that goes beyond mere affection."

Naruto could only stare wide eyed at Koyuki, shocked at what she was implying, sure he was dense at times, but not dense enough to not know that there was a hidden meaning behind that statement. He wished that he was not dreaming this all up and he managed to finally get enough of his wits into working order as he spoke to Koyuki.

"Wh-What do you mean by that Koyuki-hime?"

"You are not the only one who peeks you know, I peek at you too and I would be a liar to say that I don't find you attractive myself. I am very fond of you Naruto-kun, and add that to the fact that you are a very handsome man to boot makes this all the more good for me. Now why don't I show you want I mean instead of saying it?"

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade was relieved that they were finally able to gather a rescue fleet to find both Koyuki and Naruto. Jiraiya had come back and reported that the mercs that had been and after finding them and interrogating the groups, he found that they had not been able to catch up with Naruto and Koyuki so they were still alive. Once that was confirmed, some of Koyuki's advisors informed her that they were able to find a well made map that highlighted some of the places near the Land of Snow/Spring that could be where Naruto and Koyuki could be found. Naturally she knew that Naruto being who he was would never give up and he took his duties seriously, even more so when precious people of his were involved.

That was the kind of person Naruto was and while it had been some time since he had been out of contact, the Toads that he and Jiraiya summoned told her that he was still around as they felt his chakra, but not in a way that could give them an exact fix of his location. The blonde Hokage however was pleased that he was still alive and so once they got the map, they began to look at the island. She and the others crossed out the ones that were either too small or were too inhospitable for supporting life

…

(Lemon time!)

…

Naruto couldn't help but moan at the way Koyuki kissed him deeply, the princess and ruler of Snow/Spring Country seemed to enjoy her actions and that was a very good sign to the blonde Genin and Hokage hopeful as they continued to kiss one another as he decided to get into the act himself and kiss her back. The blonde Genin couldn't help but feel his body get even hotter as the kiss deepened between the two of them. Despite the fact that their home was warm now with the heat from the small fire which was being reflected by the rocks that were in the walls, they were feeling a bit chilled by the weather outside. Yet now the heat in their bodies seemed to grow a lot more as they continued with their intense kissing of one another.

Koyuki herself enjoyed the fact that they were getting a lot more heated as the kiss between the two of them grew deeper and stronger. She was not unfamiliar with kissing a man, but a majority of those kisses were merely for acting purposes and her heart had been cold and dead. But that was before she met Naruto and despite her cold façade, made her see the world in a very different light. He was the one who unfroze her heart and gave her life, as well as make her smile after so long. And now, sharing this kiss with him now that he was older made her feel even more alive. She admitted that seeing him now that he was older, was good as he had certainly turned from a cute kid, to a very handsome young man, and she fell in love with him as they lived and survived together. The burden he had as a Jinchuuriki only added to the affection she had for him since he had not been broken by his burden easily and was growing stronger for it, that was something she respected greatly.

As they parted from one another, Koyuki did not waste any more time as she began to gently run her hands to her lover's clothes and begin to remove them. She removed first his forehead protector and placed it aside for the moment, then she moved to his sandals and removed them so she would not have difficulty removing his pants. Once the sandals were out of the way, she began to remove his fur coat, then his jacket as well That was soon joined by his mesh inner shirt, and his black undershirt. Koyuki looked at Naruto's now fully exposed torso and she could not help but enjoy the sight of Naruto's toned muscles and form. She however knew that there was still a lot more for her to look at when it concerned Naruto, she wanted to see him completely naked and she had every intention to do just that. She grabbed his pants and after unzipping it and loosening up, she pulled down his pants and once the pants were out of the way, she then looked at his boxers and saw the tent on his boxers. That made her smile even more and without bating an eyelash, she grabbed the waistband of his boxers

Koyuki enjoyed the sight of Naruto now fully naked and bare of his clothes and she was quick to look at his body from head to toe. The princess looked at him, enjoying ever detail of his now fully revealed form, his hair was still in the same style but was like glowing gold, her eyes moved lower to look at his face, there was no sign of the old baby fat that was there in the past. His face was leaner looking yet handsome still and the whisker marks there on his face gave him a more feral quality that served to excite her.

Her eyes moved lower to the rest of his body and she saw the strength and power in his arms and she could not help but feel eager to feel the strength that her lover would have. Her eyes were on his well toned chest and stomach, she loved the way his muscles were on his body and she could not help but feel the desire to run her hands on his body, to taste his skin, to touch his body with her hands and even rub her lips and tongue on him.

Her gaze moved lower and saw the strength in his well muscled and toned legs, but her eyes were fixated on his cock. She could not help but feel her arousal grow more intense and she felt her pussy become hotter and wetter at the same time, and for a very good reason. Even though he was not fully erect and hard, he was at least five inches long and an inch thick, and that made her wonder just how he would look fully aroused.

(Naruto-kun, who knew you were going to be like this in a few years.)

She could not help but feel the need to touch her lover and be able to do a number of things with him right now. Koyuki decided that since Naruto was now naked before her, then she should also be naked for him to see her in her own beauty.

With that in mind, she began to remove her own clothing, she started first by removing her fur coat, then the special hood cloth that she had on her, then her inner coat as well as her boots. Once those were out of the way, she removed her vest, then her shirt, followed by her pants and soon she was only in her bra and panties, she felt the cool air in the room though it was not in the same level as the air that was outside of their home in the island.

She wasted no time and soon removed the last vestiges of her clothing and now she was truly naked before the blonde Genin. She resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms and allowed Naruto to finally see her fully naked.

And it seemed that her choice of actions had a deep effect on the blonde as he could not help but look at her in her full nakedness.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Well now…now this is the kind of body every princess should have, you had better not foul this up kit, you're only going to get one shot at this. So you had better now fuck this up!"))

…

In the real world…

Naruto could not help but stare in utter desire and awe as he looked at Koyuki who was now fully naked before him. He had to admit that there was a time that his inner pervert had always asked the question on what Koyuki looked like naked and without anything covering her up And now it seemed that he was getting what he wanted and what he saw was MORE than he expected..

And even though the temperature in their hut was cool, and he was shivering a bit as he was also naked, he was getting hotter by the second as he gazed at Koyuki. So much so that6 he wondered just why was it he was not already cooking in the heat of his own thoughts.

She had her beautiful deep green-black hair in a wide unbound wave that was around her back and head like a cape of silk, It served to also show her beautiful face as her eyes sparkled with desire, mischief, and attraction, a beautiful smile was there to make her blush look even better. The blush was not just limited to her face as it spread a bit over her body and it served to make her pale yet beautiful cream skin have a light pink tint.

Koyuki's figure was well toned and formed, no doubt that despite not being a ninja, she had kept herself in tip top shape through exercise, hard work, and a diet as well. Her breasts were not too big but not small, but were medium sized yet full and well formed, suiting her height and build as well. They moved slowly with a rhythm that was more than enough to make the blonde enjoy the sight of them moving and Naruto could not help but see that her nipples which were light red were all tight, and he wondered briefly if it had something to do with the very cool air as well as the arousal between the two of them.

His eyes did not stay on her breasts for long as he continued to look down to her well formed and toned stomach, her also looked at her womanly curve, her well toned thighs, the beautiful patch of hair between her thighs, and then to her calves and toes. She was definitely a noble beauty and Naruto could not help as his body became even more attracted as his cock became harder and warmer as well.

Koyuki shivered a bit but she felt her body grow hotter and she did not hesitate to move towards Naruto. And she smiled as Naruto was more than willing to take her into his arms. Both of their bodies shivered a bit at the contact, but their respective body heat was more than enough to make them enjoy the contact. The princess hugged Naruto tightly, enjoying the feel of his rock hard and hot body on her hands, and soon on her own naked form., and she blushed when she felt his sex rub on her belly, making her blush even more.

As she moved away, the two of them kissed one another deeply as Koyuki enjoyed the contact between them once more, she was not going to stay idle for very long as she moved her hands to Naruto's cock and began to move her hands slowly up and down, she felt her lover's cock begin to harden and she could feel the increase in heat in it. She decided to move away first and take things a bit further.

She began to lavish kisses on Naruto's body, slowly moving to his neck, gently kissing and licking his skin, and even nipped a bit on the place where his pulse was. She moved lower and began to kiss and lick Naruto's chest as well as his own nipples, making the blonde cry out in pleasure, making her even more aroused by the second.

She then moved to have her lover lay down on their bed and soon decided to make her move to make things between them a lot more intense and pleasurable as she was now right on top of her lover and she was more than eager to finally make Naruto happy and see just how much the blonde youth had grown and changed the last time that she had seen him.

…

Koyuki looked at Naruto as she was now right on top of the blonde and she gave him a seductive kiss that served to show him what she had in mind for the night, but she new that they were going to take all of this nice and slow to make it last. She started it by kissing and licking Naruto's lips first, his cheeks, then his neck, right where the pulse was. She moved to his chest and smirked as she gently kissed his nipples, making him gasp at her actions as that was something that he had not expected at all.

"Aaaaahhhhh…."

Naruto was not apparently expecting that, much to the princess's delight as she pressed on with what she had in her mind. She carried on with her actions on his nipples, and even used her hands at the same time on them. She also began to caress her lover's lower body with her legs, and in a fit of inspiration, managed to get his cock to touch her wet sex, making Naruto groan at that.

The princess soon moved her attention lower and lavished kisses and lick on Naruto's chest, his abs, and all the way to his hips and thighs, enjoying the feel of his sweat covered skin, and the hot, hard muscles underneath as well. She soon reached her target and took a very good look at her lover's cock…which by now was already getting very hard and fully aroused, and at the length of eight inches, already a good thing for an adult man of good physical health and build, but for a teen, a god send and it was more than enough to make Koyuki's sex a lot wetter than it already was, and that was a good thing in her mind as she felt her body become hotter.

Koyuki could not help herself as she looked intensely at her lover's dick and she looked to see him blushing at her intense stare at his sex.

'Koyuki-chan…please stop that…"

Koyuki smiled warmly at that and replied.

"I will not, you're so well endowed Naruto-kun, I am happy that I am the one who gets to be close to this. Now relax, and let your princess do what she wants to make you really happy."

…

Naruto could not refuse her and nodded as she began by gently touching his cock with her fingers first, slowly enjoying the feel of the smooth skin, the hard flesh underneath said skin, the length and thickness, the deep red head on the tip, and his testicles. Naruto was truly well built and Koyuki could not help herself as an un-princess like smile came to her face.

She got things going as she began to rub her breasts and nipples on it, she started with her left breast, then moved to using her right breast to be sure that she was able to balance the whole situation. She also made sure to rub her nipples right at the tip of Naruto's cock. She enjoyed the shiver that came from her lover's sex and the moan of pleasure from him as well. She then allowed him to feel her breasts and nipples on his testicles as well and she was not going to forget what she was doing to him at this rate.

She also felt the shivers of pleasure running up and down her body through her nipples and her breasts as well. She then decided to move things up a bit more as she moved her breasts away and soon began to run her lips on her lover's cock. She licked them first to wet them and then moved them up and down, from the base to the tip and back down again, and she made sure to kiss her lover's balls at the very same time.

That action made Naruto groan in pleasure, making Koyuki even more aroused as she then began to use her tongue a bit more. She swirled her tongue on his cock's head first, then to the sides, the lower portion, then to his balls, and back up again.

"Koyuki-chan…feels sooooo goooood…."

Naruto could not help but feel the pleasure flow through his body as the combination of cool air and the heat from Koyuki's mouth on his cock was very different and pleasing. He could not believe that at this very moment he was being given what his master called a blow job by his favorite actress and the very first actual princess he had protected. The fact that she wanted to do this and cared deeply for him as well made this moment all the more surreal for him. He looked to see Koyuki moving her head up and down with his cock moving in and out of her mouth and he moved to caress her head as well as her hair.

The blonde felt each action of his lover's act and he saw her look at him and there was a gleam of pleasure in her eyes as she continued with her movements. He did nothing and allowed her to do things on her own pace and he hoped that soon he was going to bring Koyuki the very same pleasure that she was now giving him. He was not going to have to wait for too long as he felt his body begin to grow hotter, and he felt a rush building in his testicles.

"Koyuki-channnn…I am going to…"

Naruto's other words did not leave his mouth as he finally reached his orgasm and soon he unleashed a large amount of cum from his cock right into Koyuki's mouth.

The princess expected that to happen and while she was surprised by it, she managed to take in as much of her lover's seed as she could take. She found it to be rather sweet, with a hint of sourness, as well as being thick and hot as well. She enjoyed it and took in as much as she could take and she was aroused even more by the fact that despite his rather heavy release of his cum, Naruto's cock was still rock hard.

That was more than enough to make the princess happy as she knew that this meant that she was going to have a long night of pleasure ahead of her with a young man who was very dear to her heart and the same one who unfroze it so long ago when they met. She took in even more of her lover's cum into her mouth and when she moved away, she enjoyed the fact that Naruto was still releasing more of his cum, as she moved back several streams of Naruto's cum hit her face on the side, the bridge of her nose, her chin, her neck, her breasts and nipples and between her breasts as well.

She swallowed her lover's seed, and enjoyed the taste and feel of it going down her throat, she then used her hands to remove the cum form her face, chin, nose, and neck, and she licked her fingers clean. Once she was done, she used her hands again to clean her breasts of her lover's seed, but she then rubbed it on her breasts and also to her pussy, even gently sliding one cum covered fingers into her pussy as well as rubbing another finger with her lover's cum on her clitoris as well.

She then spoke to Naruto in a very aroused manner.

"Now I think you should make your move Naruto-kun."

Naruto did not need anymore encouragement and he moved fast to Koyuki's location and soon his actions made her lay flat on her back and now the situation was fully reversed.

…

Naruto was now on top of Koyuki and he could not help but look at the beautiful woman who was naked right below him. Koyuki's hair was spread over the large fur bed that they had been sleeping on and that served to add an allure to the naked princess. He looked at her blushing face and admired how beautiful he looked and his eyes looked at her body, recalling all of the details that made her beautiful.

He then moved forward and kissed Koyuki deeply and she responded in kind, they enjoyed the contact between the two of them. Their tongues dueled with one another and as soon as the two of them needed to take in air, they did so. As soon as they did that Naruto gazed lustfully and lovingly at Koyuki who noted that intense look and naturally the princess blushed a bit more and spoke to him.

"Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?"

"Yes…you are so beautiful Koyuki-san."

The princess enjoyed that as she could tell that Naruto was telling her the truth, and she reached out to touch her lover once again and Naruto took her hands into his own and gently kissed her palms, while licking her fingers and even sucking on them, making Koyuki moan at the action

Koyuki sighed in utter contentment as Naruto was focusing his ministrations on her breasts as well as her nipples. She had never thought that it was ever going to happen to her as she had been so busy in her time as an actress and as ruler of her homeland, and she doubted that she would ever find a man who she not only found attractive and give her the love that she wanted, but also able to be important to her and someone she would hold close to her heart. She placed those thoughts aside as Naruto continued his actions on her breasts and nipples and she enjoyed the fact that he would lavish his attention on one breast and then moving to the other, ensuring that there was a balance of pleasure for her to enjoy. The way Naruto was sucking and licking her breasts and nipples made her feel that he wanted to take all of her into his very bones, and that did not bother her at all.

"Naruto-kun….lick my breasts like that…."

"Yesssss….more…."

Naruto enjoyed the taste of Koyuki's skin and her moans of encouragement for him were more than enough to get him moving at a faster pace. But despite the fact that he was enjoying the way Koyuki acted as well as his own arousal, he needed to move on and focus on the rest of her body. Jiraiya had told him that you have to give the whole body of a woman pleasure to REALLY make her happy, and for once, he was in agreement with the Pervy Sage.

The blonde moved his attention to the lower portion of Koyuki's body, he lavished kisses on her stomach, hips, and her thighs. The blonde used not just his lips and tongue, but also his hands as he would routinely to caress the princess' breasts and nipples as well. He soon reached Koyuki' thighs and the princess parted her thighs at that moment. Naruto was now able to see Koyuki's slit and he could see that her sex was wet and deep pink.

The blonde moved his head closer as there was a smell there that served to make his body become even more aroused. He moved closer and examined her pussy intently as well as seeing her clitoris. Koyuki saw just where Naruto was and knew just what he was looking at so intently and she naturally blushed a bit but smiled as Naruto managed to finally look at her.

"Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded at that and that made the princess smile and she nodded to him.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto did not need to be told what was it that Koyuki was saying to him as his male instincts were now taking over, and the things that Jiraiya told him were now going to see some use in this moment. He started slowly as he first kissed the outer lips of Koyuki's sex, making Koyuki moan a bit at what he was doing, he then moved his attention to her clitoris and he also kissed that part of Koyuki's body. The princess enjoyed the sensations of her lover's kisses on her sex and she moaned out as Naruto continued his actions.

"Mmmmm….."

"Naruto-kunnnnn…."

Naruto continued his kisses on Koyuki's sex and decided to use his tongue, he licked Koyuki's sex at the outer lips and she moaned out deeply at that. He continued that action to the princess's sex and did the very same thing to her clitoris. He then decided to use his fingers, gently playing with her sex's outer lips alongside his tongue, along with gently playing with her clit. His actions were able to get some results as he finally got a chance to taste Koyuki's juices. Her juices were sweet as well as clean, there was a hint of muskiness in it's smell and it was hot and thick to boot. That was more than enough to make the blonde increase the rate of his actions on Koyuki.

"Yessssss…..Naruto-kun….lick me there….aaaaahhhhhh…"

Koyuki was in heaven at this point and time as her lover was busy licking not just her slit but her clitoris as well, lapping up her juices while sending more flashes of pleasure and heat all over her body. Every once in a while, he would use his tongue and fingers on her sex by thrusting either or both into her sex, that added more pleasure to Koyuki as well as making her admire Naruto's boldness in doing this to her.

It was not going to be long before Koyuki would finally reach her limits, and she was very eager to finally reach that limit. After having brought Naruto to orgasm, she was more than eager to reach her own orgasm, and she had a feeling that she was not going to have to wait for long. And sure enough, her train of thought concerning her orgasm was proven true as she finally hit her orgasm only moments when those thoughts were placed aside.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Koyuki felt her body explode with bliss, heat flowed all over her body and her nerves seemed to be on fire at that exact moment. She felt her heart beat faster and she also felt her pussy release more of her juices, her grip on Naruto's head was tight as her body tensed up at her orgasm and she could not help but bask in the results of her very first orgasm while feeling her lover's tongue continuing to lick her pussy as well as her clitoris.

Naruto himself managed to remain calm as he was now licking and taking in more of Koyuki's juices. He managed to take in as much as he could though a good deal of Koyuki's juices managed to flow out to flow around his face. He did not mind it at all and enjoyed it as the hot liquid flowed out. Once he was able to handle most of it, he moved away once he felt Koyuki's grip on his head lessen. He gave her pussy a few more licks and kissed it as well as her clitoris, and then looked at Koyuki.

Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her breathing was slow and labored. Her face was also covered in sweat and her blush was a lot deeper and stronger than before, she was beautiful in his eyes and he could not help but move over to her. He saw her breathing and once he was face to face with the recovering princess, she looked right back at him, and before he could do anything, she took his face into her hands, and began to lick his lips and cheeks clean.

Koyuki did not mind at all the fact that she tasted her own juices; instead it was more than enough to turn her on as well. Once she was done in licking her lover's face and lips clean, she kissed him, enjoying the taste of Naruto's mouth along with her very own juices added to the whole thing.

…

The kiss between the two of them was soon coming to an end and Koyuki looked at Naruto, she moved her leg a bit and found that his cock was very hard and hot. That was more than enough to tell her that Naruto was more than ready to make the move that would complete this night between the two of them.

"Naruto-kun…let's do this."

"Are you sure Koyuki-chan?"

"Yes…let's make the last act of our night worthwhile."

Naruto nodded and moved his dick into position in front of her sex, he looked at Koyuki's sex one more and then positioned his cock right at Koyuki's sex. He started to move his cock up and down on the princess's sex as well as her clitoris, which served to make the green haired princess all the more aroused. Naruto then pushed his cock slowly, pushing past her sex's outer lips and Koyuki moaned out deeply at the feeling of her lover's cock now entering her sex and she did her best to keep herself under control.

The blonde himself was not immune to the pleasure as he gritted his teeth as the feeling of Koyuki's wet sex begin to take in his cock. He pushed in inch by inch and he could feel the heat, wetness, softness, and tightness all around him. He saw the way Koyuki acted at the intrusion of his cock into her pussy as her breathing picked up, the blush on her face grew deeper, the blush also spread to the rest of her upper body, and the blonde could not help himself as he licked her breasts and nipples at the very same time as he continued to push his cock deeply into her pussy.

Koyuki groaned even more at the pleasure though she did feel some pain. She was a virgin though not in the traditional sense. Due to her past and the life she led before taking her place as a princess/ruler of her homeland, and as an actress, she had damaged her hymen and thus she was only feeling light pain at the intrusion of her lover's cock. She enjoyed the mixture and whispered to Naruto as she wanted him to be deep inside of her. There was a part of her mind that demanded that he go ahead and make them into one being here and now.

"Naruto…thrust deep into me."

Naruto looked at her and he spoke to her at this moment.

"Are you…going to be…all right?"

Koyuki nodded at that and replied.

"Yes, go for it…I want this."

Naruto gulped a bit and he decided to give in to Koyuki's wishes. He relaxed himself briefly and when he felt that he was ready, he kissed Koyuki gently and when he parted from her after the kiss, he pushed his cock deep and fast into Koyuki's pussy. That action was more than enough to make Koyuki's maidenhead go away and he was soon buried deep in her sex. He could not help but be amazed by the feeling of her walls all over his cock, and he could feel her juices cover every inch of his cock and it was a feeling that he could not describe. That was even more obvious when he felt her inner walls move around his cock. He recalled how he felt when Koyuki used her mouth and tongue on his cock and his testicles, but this was more potent than that and he relished every second of it right now.

He was not the only one though as Koyuki had her very own thoughts on what he had just done.

…

"YYYYEEEESSSSSSSS!"

Koyuki cried out deeply at the very moment that she felt Naruto's cock was buried deeply into her vagina. She was a virgin in every sense of the world and while she suffered some pain from the feeling of her maidenhead being torn, that pain was pushed aside as the feeling of her inner sheath being filled by her lover's dick. She relaxed herself as best she could and as soon as she felt better, she looked to see what the expression was on Naruto's face.

She saw that he was deep in pleasure as his face was in a mask of awe and pleasure and she could not help but move forward her hands, and bring his face right to hers. She kissed him deeply and he was more than willing to respond in kind and while the two of them were still kissing, the blonde began to move his cock back out of her pussy. The princess moaned out while they were still kissing one another and she was not alone as Naruto himself moaned into the kiss.

He carried on when they parted and as soon as he felt that his cock was nearly out of Koyuki's sex, he pushed right back in slowly. He saw the pleasure on Koyuki's face and relished the looks there as he finally pushed his cock to the very base of Koyuki's pussy. He gritted his teeth as the pleasure flowed all over his body and he could easily see that the same pleasure was being felt by Koyuki as well. He soon began to move his cock back out, and when he was close to leaving her pussy, he drove himself to the hilt back into her inner sheath.

"Yesss…"

"Naruto-kun…just like that…."

Koyuki herself could not help as she cried out with each thrust that Naruto was doing as she found the pleasure unforgettable, this was due to the fact that she was a virgin and had never done anything like this before. And she was going to enjoy every last second of it all. She also made sure to move her own body to make sure that she was going to give her lover a dose of pleasure as well. She also made sure to have Naruto's hands on her breasts as she reached out to them and moved them to her breasts and he was quick to guess what she wanted and he replied as he massaged her breasts as well as her nipples.

Naruto soon began to pick up the pace and soon he was moving faster in and out of Koyuki's sex, and she was more than willing to encourage him as she moaned out deeply at each thrust that he made. He increased the pace of his thrusts with his cock into her pussy, and he could feel the increasing heat and wetness from Koyuki's sex. That was more than enough to drive him to thrust harder, faster, and deeper and she was more than willing to encourage him to move faster.

"More….harder…faster…"

"Naruto…soooo goooood….give it to me…."

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Ooooooohhhhhh!"

Naruto had an idea and he was quick to place that idea into action as he reached down to lift Koyuki's legs and then had them around his waist, the princess was quick on the uptake and soon wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde' waist and that allowed Naruto to thrust even deeper and harder into Koyuki's dripping wet slit. Koyuki was more than willing to show just how much she was enjoying the pleasure that was now flowing through every portion of her body and she was not going to let this slide as she made sure to voice out her pleasure.

"YEEEESSSSSS!"

"HARDERRRR!"

"DEEEEEPPPPPEEEERRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The two lovers also were kissing each other deeply while Naruto continued to thrust his dick deep and hard into Koyuki's sex, the smell of sex was now filling up the place and there was no doubt in either lover's mind that this was something that the two of them wanted deeply. Naruto picked up the pace as well as his thrusts and the pleasure for the two of them. Naruto was now moving faster and faster and Koyuki responded in kind as she moved her hips to make sure that when Naruto's cock was deep in her pussy all the way the throat of her womb, she would be able to give it a great deal of pleasure with each passing moment.

They would also kiss one another deeply and when they parted, Koyuki would routinely lick and kiss Naruto's sweat covered form, namely his nipples as well as his neck, she even gently bit into his flesh and he did not mind. And for good reason as he was more than able to give the same pleasure and action back to Koyuki as well. He licked and sucked her breasts and nipples as well as gently bite them, making her moan out even more.

The pleasure that came to the two of them finally reached the limit as both of them cried out as their respective orgasm smashed into them fast and hard.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Naruto could not help himself as he felt like he was flying away on a cloud of warmth, wetness, and bliss as he felt Koyuki's vaginal walls milking his cock. He could feel the wetness of her juices covering his cock along with her inner walls as she was milking him of every drop of cum that he had in his balls that this very moment. He looked at Koyuki once more and to see her body soaked in sweat like that, her face flushed with red at her orgasm, her breasts moving with each breath…it was something that he knew was going to be with him for a long time.

Koyuki herself enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm as she felt her lover's cock release more of his cum into her pussy as she felt her inner walls milking Naruto's dick like a vice. She could feel the heat from his cum as well as her juices as well as the throbbing of his cock which was still hard in her. She looked at him and to see his well toned and muscled male form like this over her, covered in sweat and panting a bit was something that she was not going to forget for a while.

The two then moved to kiss one another as Naruto could not help but give a few thrusts as an he still felt the desire to do so. Koyuki moaned into the kiss and enjoyed ever second of it all with Naruto.

As the two lovers relaxed in the afterglow of their combined orgasm, Naruto slowly began to move his cock out of her Koyuki's sex while still being close to the princess as he hugged her tightly into his arms. Koyuki herself enjoyed the closeness between her and her lover and they kissed one another deeply. Naruto managed to reach for the fur blanket that they had placed aside earlier and then used it to cover them as sleep was now winning over the two of them and soon they were asleep, but not before Koyuki spoke to Naruto.

"I love you…"

Naruto replied right back to that in her own voice.

"I love you too Koyuki-chan."

…

The next day…

Koyuki woke up and yawned a bit as she began to move the large blanket of deer and seal skin that covered and she was a bit surprised at first when she found herself to be fully naked. Her confusion on how that happened disappeared as soon as she remembered the night of passion that happened between her and Naruto, that made her smile as she looked to the side and saw Naruto sleeping there next to her.

She moved the blanket aside and admired Naruto's naked form and she waited to see if and when he would wake up. However, a very seductive idea came to her mind and she decided not to let that thought remain in her mind. The best way to see if the idea worked in real life was to actually test it out in real life.

Naruto was barely awake but he was having a very interesting dream, so interesting that he thought that it was more reality than fantasy. He then felt his body become hotter by the second and he opened his eyes, and saw a sight that really got his attention. Right on top of him was Koyuki and she was moving her body back and forth and she was moaning out in pleasure. He also felt a great deal of pleasure and saw that Koyuki was actually rubbing her pussy back and forth on his cock, which was now being coated by her juices. Koyuki smiled at him and leaned back down and spoke to him.

"Do you like the way I woke you up Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed and he replied to that.

"Koyuki-chan…you are a real amazing woman."

Koyuki smirked a great deal at that and replied in a very seductive tone.

"I know, but I am showing this side of me only to you Naruto-chan, I want you to know that I love you…last night was wonderful indeed."

Naruto smiled a bit and then recalled some of his concerns and decided to bring it out to Koyuki to see if she was indeed willing to accept him for who he was.

"Koyuki-chan…you recall what I said about myself? About me being a Jinchuuriki?"

Koyuki nodded solemnly and he spoke once more to her.

"Now that you know about that side of me, do you still want me? I am not really the best guy around after all, and I do not know how others would react…if they find out about you and me being…deeply involved."

Koyuki moved off of Naruto and laid next to him and relied in her own fashion.

"Naruto-kun…you may be a Jinchuuriki, but you are human still, you have a human heart and a soul. You have shown to me that you are a man, and a very good man, you are the most stubborn, dense, and headstrong man I have ever met in my life. But you are also the most dedicated, courageous, honest, and kind man I know. You gave me back my life, my smile, and more. How can I not want to be with you?"

Naruto smiled at that and Koyuki then spoke to him as she caressed him once more.

"And besides, we will find a way to make things work out between the two of us. For now, we are a man and a woman who are in love with one another. So until we are found, let's make the most of it, starting with this morning."

Naruto blushed as he had a very good idea just what was it that Koyuki was trying to say to him. And truth be told, there was a part of him that was more than willing to go along with the whole thing.

…

Later in the day…

Naruto was happy that he was able to finally melt up a good amount of fresh snow that he had placed in the pit using the heated rocks that he and his Kage Bushin had heated in the massive fire outside of their camp/ shelter. The rocks managed to make enough water for Koyuki to bathe in for the day and she was very thankful for it as well as the fur wall that they had to keep the wind away from them.

He was overseeing the fire right now to cook some of the deer meat that they had managed to store away and soon the smell of roasting venison was in the air. Naruto's stomach growled at that and he was more than eager for a meal, he also checked some of the fish he had caught before and kept cold which was now being cooked with some of them being boiled into soup in large metal bowls filled with fresh and clean snow. The blonde was happy for the food and hoped that as soon as they were done, he and Koyuki could finally have a good meal for breakfast. The melting snow in the nearby pot would be their water for drinking once they were placed in the cups that they were able to get.

While he was doing this, the blonde Genin thought about what he was going to do for now, this was when the Kyuubi finally spoke to him.

(("Deep in thought, brat?"))

(Yeah, what do you want fur-ball?)

(("One of these days kit…I am going to get you for that, but I'll let that slide for now, how was last night?"))

(Why are you asking?)

(("You just got lucky to have sex with a real princess and it was her first time as well, I was just curious on how it was."))

(Couldn't you try and look at my memories instead?)

(("I will later, but let's just say that I want to hear what you think, and before you ask why I am asking, I have nothing to do apart from keeping you alive so you might as well tell me."))

(Geez…I swear you're worse than the Pervy Sage.)

(("Don't compare me to that man, I am far better when it comes to perversion than him, I have PLENTY of years to be one. Besides, there is one thing that you can be thankful for."))

(Really? What would that be?)

(("You won't have to worry about me writing a story about your first time with a princess, unlike your pervert of a Sensei and sending it out into the public."))

Naruto could not help but realize the truth in that statement and he reluctantly replied.

(You've actually got a point.)

(("Hah! Point and match to me then! Now, how was it?"))

(It was amazing…I have never thought it would ever happen to me of all things and I doubt that I am going to forget it any time soon.)

(("Ah…that's a good thing, at least with that out of the way, we can get back to the more serious part of surviving and getting out of here. By the way, I forgot to tell you last night that I made sure that your seed did not get your princess pregnant, which naturally is the last thing you need at this point. You'd have a hell of a time explaining just how she got pregnant not just to her people, but to the guys back in Konoha. I can bet ten to one you will either be the most respected or reviled man in Konoha by the time that story dies down."))

(I…guess that you have a point there.)

(("Good, now if you will excuse me, I am going to get some sleep before I peek at just how you were able to handle being with a woman. I might even give you a few tips on how to do things right."))

Naruto mentally groaned and replied to that.

(Of all the Bijuu I could get stuck with, why did I get stuck with the perverted and snarky one?)

(("Hah! Coming from you kit, that is actually something of a complement."))

Naruto placed that aside as he began to get the food ready and soon he was joined by Koyuki who had managed to dry her hair well enough so there was no moisture left in her hair. She was wearing her clothes as well as the coat of deer skin and she had her hood on as well. The princess sat next to him and soon the food was ready and they were soon eating the venison and took in the fish soup as well as the roasted fish. As soon as they were done eating the food, they also took the time drinking the water which was still warm.

The two enjoyed the food and drink and decided to go around and move to see if there were any vessels that were nearby. They brought with them the binoculars that they salvaged from the ship while they also carried a supply of fuel and some of the flint to start a fire just in case they spotted a ship. The two were accompanied by two Kage Bushin who would carry the fuel and also help in starting the fire and they moved to the northern side of the island before moving to the northwest, then to the west, then the southwest.

It was not long before the group saw the sails in the southwest and they decided to take a risk and light a fire. The smoke that came out was black in order to contrast with the sky and they made sure that they made the smoke thick and strong, they watched looked at ship and Naruto was happy when he saw through the binoculars and saw the symbol of Konoha. The two were even more pleased when they saw the ship was now turning to their direction, it seemed that they were soon going to be rescued after being on the island for almost three to four months.

Koyuki moved to face Naruto and kissed him on the lips and he responded in kind as the Kage Bushin disappeared in a poof of smoke and the two lovers were eager to finally get back home.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto was tired but pleased as he arrived into his brand new home. The place was a heck of a lot better made and constructed than his old apartment and he was happy for it. The blonde Genin's new home was a gift from Tsunade who later explained that the money and materials, as well as the labor came from Koyuki, marking it as a gift for being there to protect her when they got lost.

He was more than happy to accept it and when Koyuki came there on the state visit, it was there that Koyuki and him told Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, and Shizune about what really happened there on that island. Needless to say, the blonde Hokage was wide eyed at that while Jiraiya was grinning like a happy monkey, Kakashi was actually blushing, Iruka raised an eyebrow, Yamato shook his head, and Shizune was blushing at the thought of the young blonde who she saw as a little brother was now officially a man and became one with the aid of a celebrity ruler of a nation who Konoha was allied with.

It took a while and a lot of discussions before Tsunade decided that she was going to have to let this be for now. She was not too happy, even more so now that Koyuki knew about Naruto's hidden burden, but she was happy that despite knowing that, Koyuki still loved Naruto and wanted to be with him and give him support apart from being willing to forge closer ties to Konoha as well. She told them that they would have to wait a while before they could actually marry if they really wanted to go that far. Naturally she made sure to glare warningly at Jiraiya lest he developed any ideas on trying to cause problems for Naruto and Koyuki.

Naturally in private, the perverted Sannin asked Naruto how he felt that he had lost his virginity to a real princess. He reacted by telling is trainer and sometime friendly tormentor that it was none of his business.

Koyuki and Naruto were pleased by that and that was at least something that he was looking forward to. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a sight that he was quite surprised to see. There was Koyuki in the room and she was wearing plain and simple clothes that did little to hide her beauty and she had a smile on her face. The last time they had seen one another was over two months ago as she had been back in her homeland to oversee some important projects.

Koyuki smiled and spoke to him.

"Good to know that you came home Naruto-kun, I was getting worried."

Naruto smiled back as he hugged Koyuki and when they parted from one another, he spoke to her.

"I am happy to see you too Koyuki-chan, what brings you here?"

Koyuki smiled as she replied.

"I came here to oversee some trade agreements and stay here for a bit until the ship I left back at port is ready to head off. So for now I am here, and I brought you some food as well."

Naruto turned and saw good steaming bowls of ramen as well as some other food and he thanked Koyuki as the two of them began to eat. He made sure to be in his best manners as he did not want to look bad in front of Koyuki. The ruler of Snow/Spring Country smiled at that and she joined her lover in eating their dinner.

As soon as that was over, they moved into the living room to relax a bit and just unwind before Koyuki decided to speed things up a bit as she spoke to Naruto.

"How was the bed set I sent you Naruto-kun?"

"I was very good Koyuki-san, the pillows were to die for and the sheets smelled very clean and soft."

"Good, nothing but the best for you, you deserve it all after all…but I think that now is the right time to make that bed a lot better."

Naruto turned to see Koyuki getting up and begin to remove her clothes and he was more than willing go along as he followed Koyuki and soon they were going to have their time together, and it was not long before the two of them were now only in their underwear and they kissed one another deeply.

Looks like their night was soon going to be hot and steamy yet again…and Naruto was very much looking forward to the whole thing.

…

To be continued:

…

Author's Notes:

Well, this ends this chapter and I can bet that a lot of questions have been answered on what I am making this time around. Koyuki was not exactly a rather good person at first, and I was not very sure myself that having her in the story was a good idea. But after seeing the full movie and learning her past, I began to admit that I was a bit premature in my choices

And seeing her change into someone who was not only attractive on the outside, but attractive on the inside, was worth every second and picturing her developing a deep attraction to the man who changed her life in a positive light was not hard to do. I know that doing this with her was not something I expected to do, but since I included her in my Dragon Champion story, I decided to place her here as well.

…

On a side note, I know that two other women who were royalty had not been touched yet so I will tell you right now that I will work it all out soon, so don't pester me about it. I know about their relationships with Naruto but I am not sure if I can make any stories that take those said relationships to that level yet.

…

On the next chapter, I am going to deal with some very insistent requests for some ladies, and I admit that it had been on my mind for some time. And now I am going to work on these ladies to make sure that I am going to do it right.

Who are the women in question? I will not tell since doing so would be a bad idea, and would spoil all the plans that I have been working on ever since I decided to revive this series.

See you on the next chapter!


	21. Naruto Ino

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Ino

( ) : Thoughts

((" ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

On this chapter, I am doing a paring that I have been asked MANY times to try, that pairing is Naruto with Ino Yamanaka! I have no idea if this is going to work as the others, but there's no sense in NOT trying it out and see how it will work out in the long run. But how to make this pairing work in the long run is always going to be worth it. But I have to say that since there's no scenes that can point to an attraction between Ino and Naruto, this is going to be a challenge.

Anyway, on with the show!

…

Naruto was currently on a large sailing ship which was serving at the moment as a cargo vessel and heading away from one of the ports on the land where Temujin and his people had settled. He was eager to see his old friend and had wondered how much Temujin had grown since they had last been together, but he was not alone as there was another one of the Konoha 11 as they were called with him and they were on a mission as well.

Ino Yamanaka had come along as a request by her father as there had been some reports of dangerous activity there. Normally a team would have been sent for this mission, but with Konoha busy, they could only send out a smaller team with who was available, and the two of them were the only ones in the open roster.

Ino was not too happy with the idea but she was willing to go along with the mission, and that was something that he was happy for since despite her antics, Ino was more than capable in doing what was needed. Besides that, her skills would be useful for recon work and even for interrogation though he doubted that they were go that far. That was due to the fact that he had no idea just how much skill and experience Ino had in that line of work that all ninja, either Shinobi or Kunoichi. Why they did not send Ibiki for it he would never know.

Normally she would have not gone alone but with Asuma busy with taking care of the now pregnant Kurenai he was not going to be on the mission, Shikamaru was busy handling paper work of his own, and Chouji was busy on some other matters as well. This meant that she was on her own for this mission when her father gave her the mission, she was not too happy with it but decided to take it. And when she found out that she was going to be paired with him, she was a bit more disappointed.

As for him, he was the only one around since Sai was on a mission of his own, while Kakashi was on a matter that required him to work with Yamato and Jiraiya, and Sakura was busy on another medical training mission, after that battle with Sasori and the encounter with Orochimaru, and Kabuto, she needed to learn even more techniques and skills to make herself better if the time came.

As for Kurenai's team, Hinata was taking care of escorting her sister and a few other members of the Hyuuga clan for an important meeting. Kiba and Akamaru were also on a mission with Hana and her own canine familiars so they were not on the mission. And that was the reason why he and Ino were the only ones who were on the mission.

Once they were there they had to deal with a few raider clans that attacked Temujin and his people. Even though Temujin was a man who had given up fighting for no reason, he was still a deadly fighter and did his best to help him and Ino. It turned out that the raider clans wanted to do what they could to steal what supplies and resources they had. They had just decided to attack soon and with greater force and Temujin wanted that stopped.

Naruto and Ino did their part and soon they were moving out with Temujin and a few of his people who were willing to fight with him. They managed to fight off a band of the raiders and captured one of the leaders. Temujin was willing to do what he could to get answers but it was Ino who decided to take the risk and delve into the man's memories, it was risky as she had no idea how she would do, but she took it.

Ino took the shot and soon was able to get the information that was needed but she had barely gotten out all right, and had to rest for a while in order to recover. Naruto asked for help and Temujin decided to help by allowing some of his people to help Ino recover while he and his men prepared to fight back. They soon moved out while Naruto tended to Ino. It was a few days afterwards that Ino recovered and the mission was a success for them. With that was over and done with they were going to get home.

The only problem he had was the fact that Ino was becoming a lot more demanding, no doubt due to the fact that she had yet to recover from the battle the two of them. He knew that he was going to bring her something now since she needed food. He got up and headed to the cabin but not before grabbing some food from the galley.

As soon as he got to the cabin, he sighed a bit to relax himself and get ready for what was to come and when he entered, there was Ino, awake and looking tired and mildly annoyed, no doubt due to what happened. She looked at Naruto and she could not help but show a slight smile at the sight of the food that was there in his hands, something that she was eager for in a long while since she had yet to eat.

"Man, I am very hungry, bring it here."

Ino was still using the bossy tone she had when they were kids, all the way to now though he had been alongside her plenty of times to know that she was not in always a bossy mood. But after not eating for nearly a day or so, her tone was in that mode and all he could do was comply. As he did so, the young woman groaned a bit and replied.

"How long do we have before we get to the Land of Fire and back to the village?"

"Not really sure, a few more days maybe if we make good time, which we seem to be unless something comes along to really make things interesting."

"Kami, I need to feel dry land on my feet soon, all this moving over the waves the way I am now is making me sick."

Naruto did not mind that since he could tell that Ino was not trying to yank his chain, and since he had no idea what it was like for Ino to do those body swaps, he was not going to comment. As he watched her eat, he looked to see that she had not fully latched on her top and it was sliding down her shoulders a bit. That was enough to make him see a portion on her bust even though she was still wearing her fishnet undergarments.

The sight was more than enough to make Naruto raise his eyebrows and a portion of his perverted brain begin to wake up and take notice. But he recalled that Ino might see him and while she was not as scary as Sakura when his pink haired team mate was mad, the last thing he wanted to get into was a match with the blonde woman.

However, while his luck was lauded when it came to wining money and beating highly ranked ninjas, it was dismal when it came to getting him away from situations that involved women who caught him acting like a pervert. Ino saw him and recalled that she had loosened her top earlier to sleep better when she woke up a bit earlier, and when she looked to see that her fishnet undergarment near her bust was exposed, she naturally reacted when she shouted at Naruto.

"What the heck are you looking at!-?"

(Damn! Busted!)

"Uh…sorry about that Ino-san! I didn't mean to do anything bad, I should get going."

Ino was not going to let that slide for a moment as she placed the tray down and quickly moved to stop him by placing her hand on his shoulder and made him look at her.

"Naruto-kun, I want to know what were you looking at towards me."

"Um…I swear that I did not do anything bad to you Ino-san."

Ino looked at Naruto and saw that perhaps he was right and decided to lower her sense of anger and wariness towards him. After all, she and he were on the same side and besides that, she knew that he was a good person and also someone who could stand by her when something went bad. And there was the fact that he was also one of the strong ninja in Konoha since he was training very well and had been trained by her Jonin sensei Asuma on how to use his chakra effectively and Asuma stated that he was going to be very powerful soon for what was to come for him when he faced Akatsuki.

"All right, but you had better not do anything that I might find to be perverted Naruto-kun. So is anything happening out there on our way home? Are there storms or anything that might force us to dock somewhere or slow down on the way?"

"Nothing of the sort yet Ino-san, the weather seems to be fine and there's nothing going on that might force is to change course or dock anywhere other than back home."

Ino sighed a good deal at that and smiled as she was looking forward to finally go home and recover from their mission and she made that very clear to Naruto as she smiled a bit.

"That's good to know, anyway, I think some moving around is in order, as much as I would love to sleep more, I'd get fat if I just stay here and sleep all day."

Naruto smirked a bit and decided to tease Ino a bit.

"You remember that mission we had to impersonate a princess and you tried to seduce the guy?"

Ino glared at Naruto a bit as she recalled rather easily just what the mission was about. The mission had been a real test for her since the princess she had to take the place of was supposed to marry a prince and was rather…chubby. Ino took her place as the princess to allow the woman in question to lose weight, only to find out that the princess actually liked big boned and chubby women. Ino was a lot more than a bit annoyed and Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh it up or else he would be socked in the face.

The blonde Kunoichi merely sighed a moment later and then spoke to the blonde Shinobi.

"Don't remind me of that Naruto-kun, come on, some fresh air will do both of us a good deal."

Naruto did not resist and soon the both of them were moving up the deck and were soon able to feel the warm breeze and the clear blue sky with some patches of clouds nearby as well. The two did not mind the view and the look of the ocean was also just as impressive as Ino moved to the rails and look happily at the sights before her. Naruto could see that and decided not to interfere as he moved away to the other side of the ship and enjoy the sight of one of the islands that they were passing over.

The blonde Shinobi moved away from the sight to look at Ino and he could see that Ino was now really enjoying herself as she looked at the sea. Her posture told him that she was relaxed now and less tense than she had been when they came to the deck, no doubt due to the exhaustion she had from before.

Once more however, he began to notice how attractive Ino looked now that the wind was playing with her now long hair and her figure being revealed in her choice of clothes. And since he was a fair distance from Ino and not in her range of sight, he smiled as he recalled that dream he had of seeing Ino along with a few other women of Konoha only in bath towels. He sighed a bit more and decided to focus his attention elsewhere since he had lot more to deal with when it came to dealing with Sasuke. There was no sign of the guy, Orochimaru, and even Akatsuki, while most would have welcomed the silence and the peace, he did not as he hoped to find them and bring Sasuke back, not just to try and convince him not to be like his brother but to alos prevent him from being used by that snake summoning bastard.

The blonde shook his head at that as he realized that instead of making him think in a nice direction, he had gone the wrong way. As he looked back at Ino, he was able to see that she was still very calm and enjoying herself, but he was quick to notice a number of young men looking at his blonde partner in a less than friendly fashion and in a fashion that he was quick to recognize.

That was due to him being in the company of the Pervy Sage for a very long time and that meant to him that they wanted to do who knows what to Ino. He knew that Ino could take care of herself but h also recalled that she had only woken up recently and there was no telling just how she must be feeling, and there was also the fact that the way those guys moved told the blonde Shinobi that these were not the average thugs.

They moved like ninja, and since they did not wear any headbands, they possibly could be renegade or mercenary ninja and that was something that Naruto was quick to be wary of. He moved to Ino's side and quickly spoke to her.

"Don't look now to your side Ino-san, but I think we've got company, and not the friendly kind."

Ino acted like she was looking at a nearby group of flying sea birds to the side and spotted the group, quickly seeing what or who it was that got Naruto worried. She could also see as well as Naruto did that they were not regular thugs, but ninja without any relation to any village. Ino quickly did a count and spotted at least ten of them as she then spoke to Naruto.

"Why are they here?"

"Not sure, but let's get moving, no sense staying here and getting ourselves caught off guard."

The two of them left and soon moved back into the cabin and they did not need to turn around to know that they were being followed by the ones who had been watching Ino. The two moved as if they were not aware of the approach of the men and since Ino's forehead protector was not on her person since she never wore it after being a Chuunin, the group were possibly not aware of the fact that she was a ninja as well. No doubt they thought that Ino was merely an attractive girl that they could possibly tag and take away. But to where and for what purpose? They were still out at sea and there was no land as of yet in sight.

The group suddenly turned away from them and moved elsewhere from the ship and it seemed that they had changed their minds. That made both Ino and Naruto relax a bit but Naruto could not help but feel that there was more to the whole affair. And it seemed that Ino felt the same way as she spoke to Naruto.

"Those guys are up to something and I doubt that it's good news either, we should be ready for anything."

"Yeah, but first we need to isolate one of them so we can find out just what they are doing here. But I have to ask, you feeling up for it Ino-san?"

Ino guessed quickly and replied.

"I am ready for it Naruto, don't worry about it."

…

The group of renegade ninja was very quick to make their move as they watched Ino and Naruto go back to the galley to have lunch an hour or so later when they went back to their rooms. Though they had lost the blonde pair briefly in the corridors and had to break their pursuit of the pair and they watched the two carefully as they ate their lunch. Once they left, the group split into two and one followed Ino and Naruto, once they saw that Naruto had gone into the room he was in, they moved to get Ino's attention.

The blonde Kunoichi turned to face them and calmly spoke to them.

"What do you want?"

The leader of the group merely grinned a bit and replied to Ino's question.

"We were just wondering who you were and if you were looking for some company. That guy you were with seemed to be a bit on the weak side. We happen to be a band of ninja who happen to have some very special skills and we could use them to keep you company."

Ino glared a bit and shook her head at that as she replied.

"No thanks fellows, I am not interested with what it is you have in mind. And I doubt that keeping me company is in your minds in the first place. So leave me alone or else…"

The man sneered and replied.

"Or else what blondie?"

They got their answer when parts of the wall pulled away and there on either side of the corridor and on the front and back of them stood Naruto. They were Kage Bunshin and to their surprise, Ino was soon covered in smoke to reveal Naruto himself. The group were soon attacked by Ino's partner on the ship along with his Kage Bunshin and due to the combined triple assault, all of them were out for the count.

It was here that Naruto soon tied up all of the group, numbering five at the least and grabbed the leader and opened the door,. Inside was Ino herself, the two of them had indeed gone to their rooms, but in the moment the group of renegades had redirected their attention from the pair to avoid being seen stalking them, the two had changed places. And the Naruto they had seen was a Kage Bunshin while the real Ino was left in the room with Naruto taking her appearance and was accompanied by a Kage Bunshin while leaving a pair Kage Bunshin to spring the trap.

Ino was not fully sure that this was the best of ideas since she was still rather exhausted but she was willing to chance it. She delved into the man's mind and soon found out that there were other ninjas on two other vessels ready to intercept. The group that these cretins were part of were the ones to signal if the ship was worth attacking and the other half were already signaling their comrades.

Ino and Naruto quickly gathered the scrolls and headed to the captain to warn him of the attack with the aid of one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin. The Captain was surprised and realized that the renegades were after the ship's cargo of food, supplies, money, weapons and materials and he quickly raised the alarm, the cargo was not too much but the renegades apparently did not care as they were still after the stuff. But that did not mean in the least that disaster was averted as both Ino and Naruto realized that they were too late. The other half of the renegade ninja had already moved to signal their allies and the ninja pirates were already coming.

The two Konoha ninja decided to fight with Naruto providing the man power and shields while Ino decided to locate targets of opportunity. The Captain and his crew soon arrived after getting the passengers who were on board ready to leave should the whole situation go to hell. The renegade ninja's reinforcements soon came to sight and it was here that Naruto's massive army of Kage Bunshin caught them all with their proverbial pants down.

Naruto wasted no time in taking out as many of the ninja who came at them while Ino spotted a number of ninja armed with crossbows that had bolts covered in pitch, no doubt to sink the boat when they could get what they need and could or if the ship's crew were too much of a pain deal with. She soon had an idea and quickly used her family's Jutsu to take over the mind of one of the ninja who she ordered to quickly take a torch, and spill over the fuel on the decks and light it. She did it quickly and left to do the same thing on another ninja on the other ship and did the same thing.

The move had exhausted her and it was enough to cause confusion in the ninja reinforcements as they began to try and fight the fires that were flowing all over their ships. That seemed to seal the deal as Naruto was currently thrashing alongside the captain and his security team the ninja renegades that were already on the ship itself. But that hardly meant that it was over as the attacking ninja decided that if they could not get the ship's cargo, they were going to sink it. Some of them grabbed explosive tagged kunai and fired it at the ship and soon the explosions tore holes into the vessel. Naruto and the others decided to get out as the other ninja forces pulled back. The blonde Shinobi got to Ino was too tired to move from her spot from before and they got away as the ship that they were once on began to sink down into the sea as the captain, his crew and the other passengers were out of the area, hoping to get as much distance as they could. Naruto however decided to hide near some of the still floating parts of the ship to see if the renegade ninja were going to try and find survivors to finish them off or take them as prisoners.

The surviving attackers decided that with their ships already badly damaged they decided to leave and that was a good thing as Naruto knew that Ino was very much exhausted and would be in a very vulnerable state. He made sure to keep himself and her hidden away until he was sure that they were now alone and also out of danger from the renegades. Ino got up a bit more and when she did so she spoke to Naruto.

"Are they still here Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked up and shook his head.

"They are not, but the other crew in the ship we were on before are already gone, we're on our own here. We have to find a place quickly to rest since we can't stay here forever."

Ino nodded and they were soon off to locate a place for them to rest and recover, it was still early in the afternoon and as such, the sun was punishing on them as they moved over the water. Naruto could tell that Ino was already reaching her limits and she soon proved him right as she collapsed on the water. They had been walking for hours since the attack and since she had exhausted herself so that was to be expected. Naruto quickly got to her and carried her on his back as he began to summon the Kyuubi's chakra.

The Kyuubi was quick to notice this as it spoke to the blonde Shinobi who served as his jailer and Jinchuuriki.

(("What the bloody hell is going on brat?"))

(It's a long story fur ball, but I can say that none of the news is the least bit good.)

(("I can see that, anyway, if I last recall there should be a very large island at least a few hours from where you are,. You might as well hoof it fast before you get exhausted yourself and drown, the last thing I want is to know that you ran out of energy and sent the both of us to the bottom of the sea and become fish food."))

(I did not know you cared Kyuubi.)

(("Care for you? It's not like I WANT to brat! I don't have much of a choice after all. You die then I die, and while I am not going to be dead forever, dying as fish food is the LAST thing I want to happen, so haul your human ass to that island!"))

Naruto decided not to argue and off he went, the sun beat mercilessly on him and Ino and he could already tell that Ino really needed help. And the Kyuubi said that she was suffering from not just chakra depletion, but heat exhaustion. Unless he got cooled down, she was going to suffer brain damage, sickness, or die. Naruto did not want that as he moved faster until he spotted the island.

Once he made it there, he quickly sought some shade as well as get some cold water to cover Ino with. He was told by the Kyuubi to get some cloth and soak it to wipe her with cold water to keep her cool. The blonde did so and it seemed that Ino was going to be okay. Thankfully they were soon near a river with flowing fresh water that Naruto managed to bring Ino to and she began to drink as soon as she tasted it. The water helped immensely for the two and soon they felt safe.

But Ino's chakra depletion was still affecting her and Naruto decided to look for shelter, and soon found it at a nearby cave that was above a cliff wall near the beach. He got Ino up and soon carried her on his back as he finally climbed up to get into the cave. The place appeared to be deserted and was possibly a former nesting ground judging by all the dry branches that were in nests. He cleaned them out and found at least some parts that had been smoothed over by sand and time and placed Ino there to rest.

That was enough for now as he too was exhausted and soon night fell on the island and soon they decided to go and get some sleep.

…

The next day…

Naruto woke up from the back of the cave where they had been sleeping since their escape from the boat sinking. He turned to see that Ino was still sleeping which for him was good thing since he was not in the mood to be arguing with her when there was no need to do so. He moved out of the cave and saw that at least the place seemed to be in a much calmer state compared to last night when the storm had done a number on the place. He looked to see that the sun had not climbed up yet and there was now some rain falling down over the whole island and on the beach as well.

He looked back into the cave and moved to check on Ino and she seemed to be in a good state of mind right now. She was not yet awake so he decided to go and see if he could find them something to eat and drink. He got down to the land and moved out into the deeper part of the island, and he was naturally carrying his weapons not only for hunting and gathering, but on the off chance that there were predators on the island. He naturally left one of his Kage Bunshin to watch over Ino and when she would wake up, inform her of where he had gone.

It was not long in his trip deeper into the island before he spotted a number of fruit trees and he could see that there were oranges in the area before him. And as soon as he looked at the oranges, he could tell that they were ripe and ready for picking. He took as much as he could and soon moved to see if apart from fruit there were other things to hunt and forage for. He spotted some rabbits and managed to catch and kill one with a swift humane strike to the back of the neck. The others were getting away but Naruto was quicker and soon had a pair if plump and well sized rabbits for break fast along with thefruits.

He headed back to the cave and as he got there, he soon got some of the dried branches and grasses from the former nests and gathered more dry wood to make a fire outside of the cave's ledge. Naruto had to admit that the outdoors living that he and Jiraiya had done in their two year training trip had come in handy here and soon a good fire was done and he began to roast the rabbits.

And as they cooked, he was soon joined by Ino who had managed to recover enough to finally wake up. And thankfully she did not look too worse for wear.

"Naruto-kun…what happened?"

Naruto recounted everything to Ino slowly and as soon as she recovered enough of her wits and made sense of the things that happened. Naruto went back to the river they had found and unrolled his scroll and took out the cups from storage that he had to gather water to give back to Ino. They ate their food and drank the cool water for which Ino was thankful for.

As soon as it was over, Ino then spoke to Naruto.

"So we're going to be here for a while I suppose."

"yeah, not much we can do about it either, we'll just have to survive for as long as we can and hope to spot any ship that might be close enough to rescue us. And possible signal them as well when we can."

Ino nodded and spoke once more to Naruto.

"You know, I do not mind that we're here, I was hoping to take a vacation from a lot of things back home. I would not have minded having Sai for company, but you are certainly better than no one else. And at least you're someone I know, not some common stranger Naruto."

Naruto chuckled at that and replied.

"I guess that you are right, so let's just make the most of it."

…

The next few days turned into a few weeks and almost a month and a half as both he and Ino had to settle into a routine for the time they were going to be on the island. Once they were awake, Naruto moved to go out and find food for their meals while she would routinely look for sea birds and use her family's mind Jutsu to take over one of them and go around scanning the island and also the sea. Ino made sure that she only allowed it for a certain distance since she could not afford to tire herself out. This way they could at least see of any ships were going to be passing by.

Once they would spot a boat, she would move and start the massive signal fire that they had placed on the outside of the cave and to the top to make sure that everyone could see it all around. She did not mind as this at least would let her help when she was not with Naruto in hunting.

Naruto would naturally go hunting, foraging or fishing for food supplies and when he was able to get a good sized meal, he made sure to get enough to last for one or two meals. Thankfully the island was not only large but had enough resources for him to get and the smaller island around the main one had other resources. The animals in question appeared to be some wild rabbits, wild pigs, and also some wild goats…all of whom did not appear to be feral of a sort

There were signs that this island used to be some sort of hideout or abandoned village since they had indeed found ruins here, but sadly, the ruins were just that and would offer no help in sheltering them no useful supplies of food or clothing…at least the already made clothes.

In order to preserve their own, they only wore their clothes when they were in the cave and when they left, they would go only with enough to cover…the essential bits. Naturally the two of them made sure that they were either far from one another or were well covered when they were in the camp. Ino naturally did that to avoid giving Naruto any more sights of her than needed since she was very aware that despite his demeanor, Naruto was something of a pervert and she had to be careful.

This did not mean that they were in a good state of living when it came to being close to one another. Ino and Naruto would routinely get into a bit of a shouting match or a stare off, as well as pulling tricks on one another. This might have looked as counter productive to the eyes of most people, but considering their respective personalities and their previous history with one another, that kind of confrontation was to be expected. Both Ino and Naruto however were not attacking one another physically and they had to admit, at least privately that the actions they did kept them grounded. And also at times when they were not glaring at one another or in a shouting match, they got along just fine and they would also relax when in each other's company, they were a lot older now and while she admitted that she had some left over feelings for Sasuke at times, Ino had decided that after what she had heard of Sasuke, she could not be attracted to him anymore.

That surprised Naruto somewhat as he recalled just what it was like when both Ino and Sakura were vying for Sasuke's attention and facing off with one another. But he learned early on tha while they fought with one another, they were still very much friends, only ending their friendship as kids long ago so they could compete properly for Sasuke. Though now they seemed to be friends again and while he was not sure about it, Ino had developed an attraction to Sai. And he had a feeling that despite his attitude towards Ino, Sai was only doing it to avoid being socked in the face like before when he spoke to Sakura about what he really thought of her.

None of which was a good thing at all in Naruto's mind.

Still it was a good thing that they were able to finally get some time to relax apart from training with one another. Ino's Taijutsu skills had improved somewhat and it was a good thing as well though her chakra control was not yet as precise as Naruto had seen. Still, overall Ino was a lot stronger than she had been when they were still Genin. As for Ino, she had to admit that Naruto's training was certainly a lot higher than she had thought when she saw him in action all those years ago when they were younger.

Other problems they had to deal with was the fact that some predators called this island home, these were naturally some fairly large predatory cats, some were about the same as the massive saber toothed tiger that he and Hikaru made friends with when he had gone to the Land of the Moon years before. They were fairly large and no doubt had to be watched carefully which was why when they spotted one, Ino would use her family's Jutsu to steer the creatures away from them and make sure that they did not bring their pride to their place.

They were not the only ones as wild wolves were also around in the wooded areas and they were more than ready to attack. So in order to avoid them Ino did the same thing and it was taxing on her at times, but it was worth it as well. The blonde Kunoichi knew that doing so was going to make sure that the predators would not catch them all off guard.

She was not the only one as Naruto would at times release his resident's chakra a bit, and it had some very interesting results as well. As soon as the predators felt the presence of the Kyuubi's chakra, they were quick to back away. They could not sense chakra the way humans would, but the feeling of danger was there, and feeling something far more powerful and dangerous than them was more than enough to convince the creatures not to come any closer.

…

Naruto naturally kept that portion of his powers a secret from Ino since he was not in the mood to have Ino suddenly become afraid of him. He had no intention of revealing his demonic resident to her and for a very good reason. Ino was a friend and a fellow Konoha ninja and as such, he was not going to do anything that would be easily seen as a threat to her well being and safety. Another problem that he had to deal with was his perverted self, there were times that he caught himself staring at Ino in a less than friendly or innocent fashion, it was just like when he was looking at her back on the ship, only this time, with him and her being the only people on the island, the desire to stare at her became a lot harder to resist. And there were plenty of times in the night that he had to wake up and mentally restrain himself from beginning to think about Ino in ways that could be and quick path to trouble.

The fact that Kyuubi was currently egging him on and mocking made it even worse, apparently not only was the demon fox getting his jollies off annoying the hell out of him, but enjoying the discomfort he had. The real axe to the head was when the Kyuubi mocked him and asked if he was into guys. That had made him sick to the point he actually shouted at the Kyuubi, unaware that he was not only shouting out mentally to the demon in him, but to the real world as well. That was not lost to Ino as she looked at him as if he had finally snapped.

It had taken some time to convince Ino that he was fine and only ad some stray thoughts run through his head that he did not like.

…

Ino on the other hand was not all that convinced by what Naruto had said and her curiosity was peaked somewhat by what happened before her. She pretended to have forgotten the matter to let Naruto relax and truth be told, she did not blame him either. She was really feeling the weight of being on this island for a very long time now and it was not something that one could just easily accept. The fact that she was with him alone on the island was tough on Ino, but for a very different reason.

Ino had taken the time to get a look on Naruto and she had to admit that despite the fact that she did not show too much interest in Naruto publicly, she had to admit that he had grown up a great deal since she had last seen him. He was cute in a sense, but not in the same league as Sasuke in her mind back when they were kids, but she did admit that if he was not such a goof ball and dense, he would have been very interesting. But now that he was older now and had undergone a lot of training since she had last seen him, she had to admit that while he was still somewhat the same he was lot better looking.

In fact, had she any idea that Naruto would be like this when they were younger, she might have tried to get to know him more. The one thing that made her a bit more interested was the fact that he had still retained many of his better traits. Sure he was still immature at times, and dense, but his bravery was never something she would question, his compassion was nice since he really went the extra mile for people, he cared for others as well, especially those he was with, and she knew for a fact that one can count on him when the stakes were high.

She personally felt happy that he had rescued her and helped her out when she was not able to do anything for herself before they got on the island. And at times when he was not looking she got to see that he had certainly been working out. She wondered why she thought about Naruto like that at times, but she was a young woman and admiring good looking guys was something of a natural thing for her to do.

However, she decided to see if she could pull a bit of a joke on Naruto in the coming night. She hoped to have him under her spell and kissing a specially controlled Kage Bunshin of himself that was disguised as Sai that she had made just for the sake of seeing how he might react when he woke up smooching with the Kage Bunshin. The only way for her to do that was use her family special Jutsu and as soon as she was aware that Naruto was about to go to sleep, she made her seals underneath her blanket quickly and out of sight from Naruto and just as he was about close his eyes, she used her family Jutsu on him, intent on having some laughs on him after a prank he had done the day before.

Unaware that she was about to stumble on a secret that she should not have concerning the history of Konoha, and why was it that Naruto was always seen as the outcast and trouble maker in the .village.

…

In Naruto's mind…

Ino was shocked to see the massive cage there in Naruto's mindscape, the place looked so imposing and dangerous and the massive seal tag on the bars added to the whole package. What was it that Naruto had sealed away in his body like this?

"What is this? What are you are hiding Naruto?"

THAT was when a voice filled with malevolence and evil spoke to her question, making her realize that she was NOT alone in her fellow Konoha ninja's mind.

(("Well now, that's a good question isn't it? What could the blonde brat of a monkey be hiding in him? I know…"))

THAT was then Ino saw…it…the massive face of the Kyuubi grinning at her, fangs revealed in a twisted smirk and it's claws there asit glared at her in twisted amusement.

(("He's hiding ME…well now, a member of the Yamanaka Clan in my humble abode in my little jailer's brain ? And QUITE a fetching one at that, you certainly are the beauty little one, no doubt the apple of the eye of your father. What's that term again? Oh yes, no w I recall "Daddy's Little Girl' right?."))

Ino was quick to know what was before her, she might not have been aware of it or saw it herself as she was still a baby, but she knew from the history lessons what or who was the being in front of her behind the cage. The creature in the cage before her was the Kyuubi, or the Nine Tailed Fox who was known to have killed many Konoha ninja, including some of her own clan when it suddenly appeared out of thin air and ravaged the village so many years ago. It had been said that it had been beaten by the Fourth Hokage which led to his death and that it was being contained and sealed away for all time.

But she never thought that…this…demon would be INSIDE Naruto.

"H-H-How…how can this…"

The Kyuubi snarled slightly, enjoying the sheer fear coming from it's unexpected guest inside it's jailor's mind. Of all the things it had been expecting to happen in the unpredictable life of his jailor, this was not one of them. He knew of Ino since he could see the world through the eyes of it's jailor and had to admit that seeing her in the flesh with his own eyes was interesting. But it decided to play host to it's guest, this would be very interesting for the time being until she decided to leave, and who knew what hjinks was going to come for her action.

(("How can I be in the blonde brat's mind and body? Simply put little girl, I was sealed in here by the Hokage, not the blonde Hokage you know of in command of your village of course. But the beloved Fourth Hokage himself which naturally led to his death afterwards."))

The demon snarled a bit mentally at the name of the man who sealed him in here but continued to speak to his 'guest'.

(("And now you know how I was…contained. Now at least you know what happened to me, and you can bet that at least you can now see the reason WHY you're fellow villagers have looked down on him."))

"What…what are you…saying?"

(("Don't play games with me little girl, you were after all part of it even if you never knew what the reason was for it. You're fellow ninja in your generation did ignore and look down on him for years, but never knew why your parents did that along with the other villagers. You never bothered to ask why they ignored and treated him coldly, all you did was go with the flow. Now you know why don't you? Don't mistake my words though, I could care less about how you treat him, but now the truth is out I am going to be very curious as to what is it you both plan to do. Now if there is nothing left in your feeble brain to utter from your mouth about this little discovery of yours, be gone!"))

…

Ino recoiled in shock at what she had just witnessed, she had been hoping to get even with Naruto for seeing her in her undergarments without her permission by making him dress like a girl and for him to wake up in shock. But what she saw in his mind was utterly shocking and speaking to the Kyuubi filled her with utter dread. She moved away and could not help but huddle away from Naruto and looked at him.

It made no sense to her…Naruto might have been goofy, annoying, thick headed, and also rather perverted at times. But he was also brave, trust worthy, reliable when it counted, cared for others, and was strong…how could he have that…thing inside of him? How could he have been hiding that creature and why was it that no one else knew about it?

As she looked at Naruto who continued to sleep before her, she could not help but try and figure out just what was she going to do with what she had learned about him. She took the time to look at her partner on the island and then to the outside of their place of residence into the night sky, she knew that she had a lot of things to think about when she got to speak to Naruto.

…

The next few days became a bit tense for Ino as she had a lot to process in her mind as she and Naruto continued to struggle with surviving on the island and also wait for rescue. The two of them usually chatted, hunted, cooked, and ate their food, sparred, and went out to keep an eye out for any attempt of a rescue. But the discovery that she made concerning Naruto had began to affect the two ninja though so far Naruto was not fully aware of the whole thing yet. Ino was working hard to try to keep herself acting as normally as possible. Not an easy thing to do with her discovery of Naruto's hidden resident, but she was happy that Naruto did not show any indication that he was aware of her current state of mind.

She did not want to think that Naruto was a dangerous person as she recalled the times he had helped her out and she then recalled the time she and Sakura had seen the chakra that came from Naruto during the fight with Neji. It was through this that she realized that she had seen the Kyuubi in action before and that was in that battle with Neji, and then she thought about the times that Naruto had been facing very tough and demanding opponents that he looked like he was not going to make it, only to suddenly be empowered and was able to win. She now realized that Naruto and the Kyuubi had been working together for mutual survival.

That did not mean that she was going to stop being wary and watchful, but it did mean that she began to relax slightly and become more open to Naruto, and she felt that it would be best that when they were able to be alone, she would talk to Naruto and inform him of what she knew of his secret. Besides, it might be possible that she might learn a lot more about how these things had happened. The only one who could answer the questions in her mind was Naruto.

After all, it was still hit body and as such, he would have a measure of control over the Kyuubi, if he had ever allowed himself to be controlled by the Kyuubi, he would have already destroyed Konoha in revenge a long time ago. Once they were finally able to have some level of privacy and time to talk, maybe they could work things out.

Naruto himself could not help but wonder why was it that Ino seemed to be…acting a bit different from before. He had not noticed it before but it was only recently that he began to notice some changes. A few days before, she had been doing her best to try and stay on his good side and avoid getting into a situation that would result in them arguing. That would normally be seen as a good thing in most people's minds, but in Naruto's case, it was a different story. The reason for that was since he knew of Ino's personality, the change in her, while rather subtle was slightly present. He mentally asked what was it that had changed Ino but decided not to raise the situation a lot more than he should since there was no telling just how she would react.

It was only now that Ino seemed to relax and be more open towards him, that change made him relax somewhat though there was still the lingering question in his head. What was it that made Ino rather eager to avoid confronting him and getting into an argument with him or a shouting match? He also had a feeling that there was something going on with the Kyuubi since while Ino was not around, he had spoken to the demon fox and when he broached the subject with the demon, the Kyuubi seemed to be…amused and replied that she would soon tell him.

That confused him and he only had an increased feeling that there was more to what he had heard at all. As night began to fall over the island, the two decided to head back to their shelter and it was going to be the right time for them to finally talk to one another. Neither of them were aware of each other's thoughts so they were not aware that the events that were going to happen was going to change things between the two of them in ways that neither of them expected.

But it was not going to be a bad thing as it was going to help them finally make their friendship more solid and more besides.

…

That night…

Naruto was currently cooking some captured salt water fish that he caught with his sharpened multi-tipped spear. The tripods that they had made helped keep the spits where the fish were placed were there and the smell of cooking fish filled their noses. The fish were not the only food items that they were cooking, there were also spits nearby with some roasting wild pig, and on a smaller fire was a pot filled with clean water and in the water was some fresh fish along with some wild herbs. The soup was good for them as it would round out their food as they also had water ready for drinking with them.

Ino decided to wait for the end of their meal to finally speak to Naruto, and Naruto likewise decided that after dinner, he was going to talk to Ino. Naruto however decided to not speak first, since he wanted to make sure to wait for Ino to be in the willing mood to talk since he knew that interrupting her was not the wisest of ideas at the moment. The food certainly helped them get in the best of moods, for the rest of the night it was not fully night yet so at least there was some light left for them. As soon as the food was ready for eating, they got down to the need to eat. They were still a fair distance from their shelter to make sure that none of the more nimble creatures that could be dangerous did not find their shelter and catch them off guard.

As the food was being eaten, they both felt a lot more mellow which was a good thing as they finished their food, cleaned their dishes and soon headed back to their shelter. This was a good move for the both of them as they left behind anything they did not need and made sure to clean up to not leave anything that could guide the predators to them.

It was here as they were about to sleep that Ino spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we have to talk about some things."

Naruto sighed a bit to himself mentally, he was hoping to get the first in edge wise, but it seemed that fate had other ideas. So he decided to let Ino take that first swing.

"Okay then, what is it you want to talk to me about Ino-san?"

"Naruto…I have…to be honest about something, you remember that prank you pulled on me a few days ago?"

Naruto thought about what was it that Ino was getting at, and he recalled the prank. He had used his Kage Bunshin to take the form of the princess that she had disguised herself to resemble. And wearing her clothes no less as well as her current look though only more chubby. And as soon as he did that, he had the Kage Bunshin appear before Ino as she was about to wake up. Ino screamed and thought she was losing it a bit, seeing herself like that and it was only when Naruto appeared to reveal the trick that Ino was furious about the whole thing and vowed to get back at him.

"Uh, yeah, look I think I did that in bad taste Ino and I am sorry, but I am planning to prepare myself for your counter prank."

Ino sighed a bit and replied.

"I did that a few nights about…I was planning to use my family's special Mind Jutsu on you to have you under my control to make a Kage Bunshin and have it take the form of Sai…bit it backfired."

THAT stopped any comment that Naruto had at the tip of his tongue cold and he was wide eyed at Ino. He had expected something of a retaliation for that stunt but nothing like this, and when she said it backfired, that made his sense of dread and worry even more pronounced. He then managed to get his brain back on track and he spoke seriously to her.

"What do you mean it backfired Ino-san?'

"I…saw it…the…"

Naruto gave a slight sigh and finished what Ino was trying to say.

"You saw the Kyuubi."

"Yes…I know that I went too far, but I had no…idea."

"I know, I…I don't want to sound like I am threatening you Ino-san, but please don't talk about it anymore."

Ino could see that this was something that was causing Naruto a great deal of pain and she could easily see just why it would do so on him. But she decided to speak to Naruto and wanted to know some things that were very important to her.

"I know…but I want to know something important."

"What is it?"

"How did you know about it?"

Naruto sighed and told her about just how he graduated into a Genin, namely on how he had been tricked by Mizuki all those years ago. And how Iruka had tried to help just as the traitor ninja had revealed the truth. He told Ino about how utterly devastated by the discovery he was and it was only through Iruka's support that he was able to restrain his anger that could have been fatal had the Kyuubi affected him early. He told Ino about how he finally mastered his signature Jutsu and how he had grown afterwards.

And why was it Akatsuki wanted to take him, and she could not help but feel a great deal of sympathy for Naruto. Here he was, carrying this burden and instead of being given the respect that the Fourth Hokage apparently wanted for him, he was treated badly by others, until he began to show that he was his own person and not the Kyuubi itself. The blonde Kunoichi also realized that Naruto had always been strong due to being willing to bear the burden and to keep the Kyuubi from harming others.

As soon as Naruto was done talking, silence reined between the two blonde ninja until Ino spoke.

"I am sorry."

Naruto was confused by that, he had thought that maybe Ino might move away from him due to his being the Kyuubi. The last thing he expected was for Ino to say sorry.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For what I used to do when we were kids, had I known…"

"No, you should not be sorry, besides, if you had learned about it when we were younger, you might have been even more worried. Besides, as much as I don't want to say it openly, I have gotten used to this burden. I can't deny that it hurts like hell for me to have this burden, but I am not going to give it up."

Ino smiled at it seemed to Naruto that they were finally going to be in the best of situations, but she was not going to let things end like this as she had a feeling that her next set of questions were going to make things between the two of them.

"That is good to know Naruto-kun, so I want to know something else."

"What would that be?"

"Have you been peaking at me when I was not looking?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and recalled that since she had discovered his most guarded secret and he had confirmed it to her willingly, he might as well be honest about it and tell her.

"I…guess I have for a while now, it's to be expected though."

Ino smiled a bit at that and it seemed that the matter between them was resolved for the time being. And it was something both of them were relieved to know as they decided to get some much needed rest. But Ino decided to do something else that Naruto had not expected from her since he had known her as she spoke.

"Tell me something Naruto-kun, if I was to kiss you right now, what would you do?"

Naruto was totally caught off guard by that statement as it was indeed the last thing he had expected to come from Ino herself. He thought it over to come up with some answer to her question that was not going to land him in hot water. It took a bit until he finally decided to try and say something that could appease Ino if he did say something that was going to result in her hitting him.

"I would…well, uh, ask you why you were kissing me, and then…kiss you back."

Ino raised an eyebrow at that and smirked a bit as she replied.

"Really now? You would actually kiss me back Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, yeah I would, I mean if you kissed me I should kiss back right?"

Ino smirked a bit more and decided to let it out a bit more.

"Well then, let's see if you are serious about that shall we Naruto-kun?"

Before Naruto could ask what that meant, he got his answer as Ino moved forward and kissed him right on the lips.

…

Konoha…

Tsunade was quite pleased to know that they were soon going to be able to find Ino and Naruto, recounting their route from the ninja that Jiraiya had managed to locate and interrogate certainly helped them a gre4at deal. They had narrowed down the possible locations that Ino and Naruto had gone and possibly had taken shelter in. The ninja who had attempted to intercept Naruto and Ino's ship months before were now being locked away and Inoichi had been very thorough in getting the answers to what happened to his daughter since then. The Jonin was not the least bit pleased with Ino's disappearance months before and it was only his faith in her abilities that he did not try to run about and look for his only daughter.

Tsunade and the others had already looked at the islands on the maps and crossed out those that were not able to sustain people for the same amount of time that Naruto and Ino had been gone from Konoha. And soon they found the right island that met the needs of two people more than many times over. They could only hope that both of the blonde ninja were going to be alive when they got there.

Tsunade privately hoped that both Ino and Naruto were not tearing into each other since he knew how Naruto was when it came to driving people a bit batty in the head. Her hope was that they managed to remain civil together and not trying to tear and bite into each other.

She had no idea that Ino and Naruto were now tearing into each other as she thought, only in this case, there was no hostility involved with the whole affair.

…

(Lemon time!)

…

Naruto could not help but moan in surprise as the way Ino was kissing him at this very moment as the blonde Kunoichi was right there and kissing him senseless. He did not know what to do until his more primal side began to take over him. Once it got a good enough grip on the blonde Shinobi's wits and mental faculties, he reacted the way any man would. He kissed Ino back and began to touch her body slowly through the clothing.

Ino moaned out as she began to increase the passion in her kiss as she began to also use her hands to touch and caress Naruto's own form through the shirt that he was wearing. Once the kiss between the two of them ended, the blonde Kunoichi looked at Naruto and he could see that she had a blush on her face as she did the kiss with him. And this allowed Ino to decide that now was the time for her to finally see what Naruto actually looked like without his clothing on.

She started by removing the poncho that he had on, revealing his undershirt and soon she removed that, followed by his mesh shirt underneath. That allowed her to finally see his naked upper torso. She could not help but smile a bit at the sight of Naruto's well toned and built form, he had no more of the baby fat on him, there were muscles all over him and he was certainly fit in more ways than one. She could not help but feel very attracted by the sight of Naruto like this. But she knew that now was not the time and there was still a lot for her to see and she moved to begin removing Naruto's pants and boxers.

The female blonde removed the animal skin rag he used to wipe his hands clean, then the pants were next, and then followed by his sandals. Ino looked at Naruto and could not help but look at Naruto from head to toe again. She usually had eyes only for Sasuke and did not find Naruto all that attractive...and truth be told, she used to think that he was a bit of a loser.

But after some time, she had to admit that some of the things that she had thought concerning him were actually very wrong. She recalled just how kind and brave he was when he wanted to help others and protect his friends. He might not be the sharpest guy in the brains department even if they were older now, but he was able to surprise her a great deal. Seeing him defeat those Akatsuki guys who had killed her sensei in battle made her think that if Naruto had only been like this when he was younger, he would have really been a sight.

Their time on the island and her eventual learning of his burden as Jinchuuriki made her see him differently, and the fact that despite everything he was still a good man made her happy to have considered him a friend even though they were not too close back then when they were younger.

Now with the clothing out of the way, Ino looked at Naruto who was now completely naked before her.

Ino started by looking at his face and the blonde Kunoichi could not help but realize that Naruto was actually quite handsome, sure he was somewhat cute back then when they were kids, but she had eyes only on Sasuke. Had she any idea that Naruto was going to grow up into a very handsome blonde after a few years, she would have changed her point of view when they were kids. And unlike some people, and even Sasuke Ino could see that Naruto radiated warmth, kindness, friendship, compassion, and more, qualities that she had seen in their time here on the island and made her change her mind concerning him and what else she had learned about him while they were on this island.

Her gaze moved from his face to the rest of Naruto's form, admiring the muscles in his arms and hands. She also could not help but suddenly feel a shiver of anticipation going through her when she thought of how his hands would feel on her body. She enjoyed that and moved on to look at the rest of Naruto's naked form.

She could not help but be amazed by the fact that Naruto was actually buffed up, she had seen only his back when she had caught him half naked, and to see his fully naked upper form was very good to her eyes. He was well formed and muscled, there was not a single trace of fat on his body and he looked very healthy, a strange thing considering that he usually ate only ramen for most of his life. His skin was tanned somewhat and his body had few scars on it, no doubt due to the battles and struggles that he had been in growing up.

She then saw the seal that was there and could not help but feel a measure of sympathy go to her senses. She could not help but feel sympathy in her as she had only learned about the burden that Naruto had to bear for so long, and it amazed her that no one in the village knew about it. Naruto did tell her that some did know and instead of being angry at him like others would be towards him, they were all very kind and supportive of him. She guessed that it would be Tsunade, Shizune, and several others, even Sakura herself.

Ino placed that aside for the time being as she continued to look at Naruto's form. She soon reached his lower form and could help but blush deeply at the sight of his muscles there, she could not help herself in doing so as she felt her heart beat faster and she could not help but feel her body become hotter as well as her sex become wetter. She moved to where his cock was and she could not help but be amazed by the fact that Naruto's cock was very impressive.

He was at least five and a half inches, impressive in itself but his cock was not fully erect yet and the idea of what it would look like fully hard and erect made her feel even more aroused. She continued to look at Naruto and it was not long before she decided to speak towards Naruto. She could not help but notice that Naruto himself was blushing at the way that she was looking at him with him fully naked.

"You look very handsome Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped a bit and spoke to her.

"Thanks Ino-chan."

That was when Ino decided that now was going to be her turn to show Naruto her own nakedness to be fair to him and to herself. She started slowly to make sure that she had Naruto's full attention focused solely on her. And it seemed that she was getting it the way she wanted, as she started by removing the cloth strip that held her hair the way she liked it. As soon as that was out of the way, she leaned down to release the straps of her sandals and when that was done, she moved them away, removing the fishnet garments that she had on her knees and then her elbows , leaving her only in her purple clothing. That set of clothing was not going to be on forever as Ino was in the mood to finally show to Naruto what she really looked like without it on her.

Naruto could only watch on as Ino was now stripping her clothes off and he could not help himself as he was looking at every inch of Ino's form. The first article to go was her skirt, and before he could react, Ino tossed the skirt to his face, blocking his sight. He took the article of clothing as he was not in the mood to be blinded from what he was about to see, though that proved to be hard to do somewhat as he was able to smell her scent on her clothes and for one reason on another, the smell was rather nice to his nose.

He however moved that cloth away to see only the arrival of Ino's tank top to his face; he was not going to let this stop him as he moved the article of clothing aside. And what he saw next was something that he was more than happy to see as Ino had now removed all of her clothing.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Well now…not bad indeed, let's hope that you have it takes kit. She's a bit too young for my tastes, but she certainly keeps fit, that much is obvious"))

…

In the real world…

Naruto could not help but look on at Ino and could not help but be aroused by the sight of the blonde Konoha Kunoichi naked before him in all her glory. He knew that Ino took great care of herself but seeing the results of that and her training was something else entirely. She was always something of a loudmouth in their youth, that much he knew, but she was rather attractive in her own right and at times he wondered just why Sakura called Ino a pig of all things when they were arguing. He could understand Ino's teasing of Sakura as having a billboard for a forehead, but not Sakura's way of teasing Ino as a pig.

He looked at Ino's hair which she still managed to keep in a ponytail and admired the fact that it was in a good light shade of yellow and certainly suited her. Her face was well formed and it was easy to see why she would be considered very attractive by any man and her light green-blue eyes added to the whole sense of appeal.

His eyes went lower to her well formed body and he had to admit that she was certainly keeping herself in top physical form, no doubt from watching what she ate, eating healthy food, training her body to be that of a respectable Kunoichi, and also keeping herself in proper physical grooming. All in all, that added to her form being well formed and proportioned in front of his eyes. Her skin was still cream white and showed no scars there and certainly looked very appealing to the eyes in his case. And her skin looked very much healthy and well nurtured, adding more to the overall beauty that Ino had been given.

Her breasts were not as large as some of the women's breasts he had looked at, Tsunade's breasts being among those in his mind. But they were not small either, they were well formed and large enough to suit Ino's growth spurt, and her nipples were well shaped and correct deep red and very inviting as she looked at him. He could not help but wonder how she had managed to keep her breasts hidden from everyone back in the village.

He reluctantly moved his gaze to her lower form, and he could not help but admire the slim form she had as his eyes moved to her toned stomach, her womanly hips and thighs. He noted that she had no hair between her thighs there in the place where her sex was. That meant that she actually shaved there and he could not help but feel a shot of arousal hit him right there. He looked all the way to Ino's feet, and moved all the way back up to make sure that he did not miss a single detail in his examination of Ino Yamanaka's form.

Once that was done, he decided to speak to Ino and say what he knew was worth him saying now that he had seen her naked.

"You are very beautiful Ino-chan."

Ino could tell that Naruto was not kidding or teasing her at all and that was something that she enjoyed immensely. She could tell that she was actually blushing and she could not help herself as she decided to move towards him and when she faced him, she spoke to him.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun, I never thought that I would like to hear you say that."

Naruto could not help but blush a bit as he was looking at Ino, seeing her beauty up close made the whole thing all the more taxing on his self control. But he was not going to get a break as Ino decided to finally ramp things up between her and Naruto as she moved to kiss him. He could not help but moan at the kiss that she was giving him right now.

This was more than enough to convince him that doing nothing was not the best of ideas and he was more than willing to respond as he was making his move on Ino.

...

"Mmmm..."

Ino could not help but moan out as Naruto was now beginning to kiss her slowly, he was a bit clumsy but she was surprised at how quickly Naruto was learning how to properly kiss her. The blonde Kunoichi could not help herself as she moved to hug him, allowing her naked form to be close to Naruto. The feel of his naked form on her own was something that sent more shivers of pleasure through her body, something that she enjoyed considerably as she began to rub herself even more on Naruto.

And the feel of his hot skin on her own served to increase the heat in her body and she was more than willing to make the kiss between them a lot hotter than before.

Naruto enjoyed the more passionate response from Ino and found it to be all worthwhile as he began to kiss her back with his own tongue as they duelled with one another in their mouths. The two blondes had to admit that they were enjoying the taste of one another and when they parted from the kiss for air, they did so with some level of reluctance.

That was soon going to fade however as Naruto decided to take the initiative and began to lavish kisses and licks on Ino's skin, making her moan a bit at his actions. They moved from standing up to moving to the bed and as soon as they got there, Ino lowered herself to the bed and that was more than enough

"Aaaaahhhhhh..."

Ino could not help herself as Naruto began to lavish attention on her breasts and nipples, making her very happy as the sensations ran through her nipples, through her breasts and spread from her chest all the way to the roots of her hair to the tips of her fingers and toes...and back again. It felt wonderful and the way that Naruto was using his tongue and mouth on her breasts and nipples, she could have sworn that he was trying to take in her very taste right to her bones.

And she enjoyed it for all it was worth...

The blonde Kunoichi could not help herself as she reached out with her hands to hold him close to her and make sure that he was still giving her breasts and nipples the pleasure she wanted. As good as that felt however, she decided that now would be a good time for him to direct his oral ministrations on other eager places on her body and she spoke to him gently.

"Touch me more…Naruto-kun."

...

Naruto was more than willing to do just that as he began to use his hands on Ino's naked form and the blonde Kunoichi was more than happy for the physical contact between the two of them. She felt his hands moving from her shoulders, to her arms, back then to her shoulders and down to her chest. Ino moaned deeply as she felt her lover's hands on her breasts, moving over her breasts first, them moving around to caress them gently before moving his mouth on her breasts and nipples.

"Mmmmm!"

Ino moaned gently as she enjoyed the moments of pleasure with Naruto and she planned to make her own moves on her lover as she let Naruto have his turn. He sucked her right nipple slowly, licking and rubbing his lips on them. He was not just doing that to her right nipple as he moved to her left nipple, lavishing the very same pleasure he had given her right earlier to it as well. Ino enjoyed it as she moved her hands over to his hair, enjoying the feel of his hair, surprised that despite the way it always looked, it felt good and she enjoyed it all while running her hands on his face. Ino then decided to moan out even more as Naruto carried on with his actions on her breasts, moving from her nipples to licking and touching her breasts, enjoying the feel of them on his mouth and tongue.

And she was more than willing to moan out her pleasure for the actions that he was doing her at this very moment.

"Yessss..."

"Like that..."

"Ooooooo..."

Naruto moved from her breasts and nipples, as he began to run his hands on the rest of her body. Ino moaned at the feel of Naruto's hot hands on her skin, he moved his hands up and down her sides, all the way to her hips, much to her delight and this was the moment that Ino decided to take her move as she then moved forward, Naruto did not expect that and soon he was on his back as the beautiful blonde Kunoichi was now straddling him and she spoke to him while leaning down and allowing her breasts to rub on his chest, making him gasp at the actions of the blonde Kunoichi..

"Now I am going to have my fun, do you mind Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was quick to remember from one of the magazines he had covertly read way back as a kid that saying no to a woman in a certain situation that involved physical intimacy was a bad idea. Back then he would have just ignored it but he decided to see if that was telling the truth and replied to Ino's question.

"No, go ahead Ino-chan."

Ino was more than happy to do just that as she had more than interesting ideas to put to use on Naruto.

…

Naruto could only watch as Ino took the lead, running her hands on his face, while kissing him deeply, he could feel her sex which was slowly releasing more of her juices. He could not help but enjoy it as he felt her wetness flow on his own hips. Ino seemed very aware of it as she made sure to rub her pussy on his body while she continued to kiss him. The kiss then ended as she moved down to run kisses on his chest.

Ino enjoyed the moments there between her and Naruto and she could not help but relish the feel of his hot skin and the hard muscles underneath. The feel of her lover's body underneath her body, mouth, tongue, and fingers aroused her and she could not help but be happy that this was happening between the two of them. She moved her actions to Naruto's chest but not before moving forward and rubbing her breasts on Naruto's face, enjoying the feel of his breath on her nipples and breasts. She then moved back to his chest, playing with his own nipples, making him moan out much to her pleasure.

"Ooooohhhhh..."

Ino decided to tease her lover a bit more ahs then moved to his ear and whispered to him.

"You like that Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Yesss..."

Ino smiled as she could see that Naruto was not lying to her in any stretch of the imagination and so she spoke once more to him.

"Good and I want you to never forget it for as long as you can Naruto-kun, because I am going to do more than just this to you for this night."

And sure enough, she did just that as she began to move down to his chest, rubbing her breasts and nipples on his own while kissing him deeply. Once the kissed ended between the two of them, she moved down to begin licking his chest and nipples, even gently biting them while running her hands down on his body. Naruto could not help but moan a bit in both pleasure and a bit of pain and speak out Ino's name

"Ino-chan!"

Naruto's cry was more than warranted as Ino was now moving her breasts and nipples on his naked form alongside her hands. That was more than enough to get Ino all excited as she moved her attention to his stomach, she looked at the symbol and then back to Naruto, now that she knew what it meant she looked at Naruto with sympathy in her mind but decided that now was the time to think about the negative things. She gently kissed the symbol and licked it before running her hands on Naruto's naked form, enjoying the feel of his hot skin and the muscles that were underneath.

Ino enjoyed the whole affair and she could not help but moved on lower, she did however feel her lover's cock rub her stomach. She blushed bright red as she felt the hardness it had and when she looked at it now that it was fully aroused it was very much worth ever second to look at. Ino could not help but wonder just how it was going to feel in her hands, between her breasts, mouth and her wet sex. She would have not thought about it but she could not help herself as she decided to go ahead and fulfil her desire as she ran her hands first on Naruto's cock, enjoying the hardness, smoothness, and length she felt there. She also moved her hands to his balls, gently moving her hands around Naruto's sex and making sure not to harm him.

Naruto himself could not help but look on as how Ino was currently running her hands on his cock and he could also feel her hands caressing his testicles. The sight of Ino doing that while fully naked was a sight that he knew he was not going to forget for a very long time, neither would he want to either. But that was merely the beginning for him as he looked at Ino as she began to rub his cock with her nipples and breasts as he moaned out her name deeply as he felt her boobs on his cock.

"Aaaaaahhhhh...Ino-chan..."

The blonde Kunoichi in question enjoyed the feel of her lover's cock on her breasts and nipples as well as relishing the moaning being given by her lover. She had read about this and was more than willing to try it out, she had once thought of doing it to Sasuke or Sai, but it felt good and right that she had decided to do this to Naruto. And since he had never done this with anyone but her, she was going to enjoy every second of it.

She started it first by running her lips on Naruto's cock and she heard Naruto gasp out at her boldness and she began to kiss Naruto's cock at the same time. She ran her lips up and down, kissing all the while and also moving to his balls. The feel of her lover's sex on her lips was very much worth it and she could feel his cock twitch with her actions. She then moved her lips to his testicles and enjoyed the feel of them on her lips. So much so that she took them into her mouth, making sure to do it gently and avoided running her teeth on them.

"Kami! That feels...so good...":

Naruto gasped out loudly as he could easily guess just what Ino was doing to him right now and the sight of Ino licking and sucking his balls with a deep blush on her beautiful face was really good. He could only watch and cry out as he moved to caress her face and hair as she continued to kiss, lick, and suck his balls. He was a bit disappointed when he felt her move away from his balls, but that disappointment was soon gone as she began to lick his cock with her tongue.

He looked at Ino as she began to lick his cock from base to tip and back again, the sight of that very much welcome in his mind. He caressed Ino's face and she looked at him with a smile on her face as she even rubbed her face on his cock while licking it at the same time. That was a very erotic sight in his mind but he was going to get a whole lot more to see as Ino decided to bring the whole situation to a close.

Ino smiled at the blush on her lover's face and then took in her lover's sex slowly, licking and kissing the tip first and then moving in with the rest of her mouth. She started the whole thing bit by bit to make sure that she was going to be doing it in a good pace. As she took in every inch of Naruto's cock, she moved her tongue all around his cock while sucking on it loudly. She had to counter her body's gag reflex as she wanted to take in Naruto's full length into her mouth.

"Oooooooohhhhhh..."

The blonde Kunoichi enjoyed the moan unleashed by Naruto at this moment as she finally took his cock deeply into her mouth. And she did not hide the fact that she enjoyed it as well and as soon as she took her lover's cock the base, she did not move for a while to get herself used to the sensation of Naruto's cock deep in her mouth. The taste was certainly good as well as the hardness and the heat coming from Naruto's dick.

As for the blonde Shinobi, he could not help but stare at the sight of Ino taking his penis in her mouth and relishing every second of it was well. That was a sight that he knew was going to be hard to forget and as soon as she stopped moving, he enjoyed the feel of her mouth all around his sex. He had no doubt that this was only the beginning and he was right as he watched Ino begin to move her head back and he was more than willing to speak out his utter arousal.

"Ino-chan...ooooooohhhhh...mmmmmmm..."

Ino enjoyed that as she moved back her head and as soon as she had only the tip of her lover's cock in her mouth, she began to suck, lick, and kiss it as well. Once she was done doing that, she then moved to take in Naruto's cock back into her mouth. She did it slowly to enjoy the feeling that this had given her. She did all of this rather slowly to make sure that she was able to get used to the position, angle, and feelings that came with her actions.

Once she was done taking in Naruto's dick to the base, she moved back up again, doing things very slowly to make it last between her and Naruto before she was going to pick up the pace. She enjoyed the pleasure and she could hear Naruto's more than pleasured moans from her actions and that coupled with the way his cock twitched with each time she moved her mouth up and down as well as moving her tongue made her all the more pleased.

"Oooooohhhhh..."

"Yessssss..."

"More...More Ino-chan...yessss..."

Ino was soon picking up the pace as she was now used to the whole pace of her giving oral sex to her lover. Her once slow pace was now speeding up and the sounds of her actions was filling up the shelter that they called him. Naruto was more than willing to moan out his encouragement and she could not help but also feel her pussy become hotter and wetter by the moment and there was no doubt in her mind that she was soon going to bring Naruto to orgasm, and she looked forward to that very much.

Naruto himself was trying his best to hold on but the pleasure continued to run through his body and it was not going to be long before he finally reached his limits. That much was already obvious to him as the pleasure continued by the second. He was holding on to Ino and had to move his hands away and hold the cloth covering beneath him. And while he was doing this Ino was continued to move at a much faster pace, and on occasion, she would release his cock from her mouth to do the same thing to his testicles while moving her hands up and down his dick. And she then went back to it and he could not help but feel his climax come ever closer to him.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."

"Kami that feels gooooddddd..."

Ino on her part was more than able to sense the coming release of her lover's cum and was very eager for it. And she was not going to wait for much longer as Naruto finally cried out in release.

"YYYYYEEEESSSSSS!"

That coupled with the taste of pre-cum on her tongue and the twitching of his cock was all the warning Ino got as she was soon filled in the mouth by Naruto's seed. And the results were worth it as Ino blushed bright red at the warmth, thickness, sweetness, and slight saltiness of her lover's cum. The one thing that she took to heart apart from the other things was the fact that Naruto was releasing so much of his cum at that exact moment and it was taking her a good deal of effort to take all of that in.

She did not hesitate as she took it all in and relished it and saw that Naruto himself was watching the whole thing. And that made her very happy in more ways than one as she continued to suck his cock dry of his delicious cum.

Naruto could not help but feel the way Ino was taking in his seed and apparently enjoyed it as she was blushing very deeply right in front of his eyes. He had tried to warn Ino of his release but it was now apparent that he did not have to as she was able to handle it well enough on her own. And he could only watch as she took in more and more of his cum and not show any discomfort whatsoever. Once that was over, he looked at Ino who then moved away her head from his cock and then smile at him as she swallowed what she had in her mouth.

That was arousing to him and that was increased by the way Ino then rubbed her breasts and nipples on his penis, making it react and become harder. And he watched eagerly as Ino moved to the side and beckoned to him to finally make his own moves on her.

And she did not have to give him another invitation as he quickly moved to her, eager to do the same thing to her as she had done to him.

…

"Naruto-kun!"

Ino sighed in happiness as Naruto was now touching and pleasuring her body once more and he was a lot more impassioned than before with his actions. She could tell as he sucked and licked her breasts and nipples while moving his hands over to them. He started caressing them in time with his mouth and tongue which served to make her all the more pleasured by his actions. He moved his fingers to her sex and could tell that she was really wet as well as hot and eager for more, and he was more than ready and willing to give her just that.

She felt her lover's mouth on her breasts and nipples which was soon joined by his tongue and the pleasure she got from him was good. Naruto could not help himself as he lavished as much oral attention as he could on Ino's breasts and nipples while using his hands to also caress and massage her breasts at the same time. And she was more than willing to make her pleasure known to Naruto as well.

"Yesssss..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Aaaaahhhhhh..."

Naruto enjoyed the feel and taste of Ino's breasts and nipples along with the warmth of her luscious and well formed fleshy orbs. He however was sure that he was going to take things to a much higher state as he began to move away from her breasts, but not before making sure that he was able to lavish more than equal attention to both her breasts and nipples. He moved his mouth away from her bust but not before kissing her deeply, once the kiss ended between them, he moved back to kissing and licking his way to between her legs.

His hands were already ahead and when he touched her clitoris, Ino was more than willing to react to his actions as she quickly parted her legs without hesitation. Naruto took that as a good thing and he was now soon between Ino's thighs, he did not waste time as he placed Ino's legs on his shoulders and to Ino's surprise, Naruto moved to his knees before sitting down on his butt, making her hips rise up and allow him to see her pussy in a very interesting angle.

He did not mind as the angle allowed him to she Ino like this, he did not waste time as he began to lick Ino's sex and he started to use his fingers to play with her hips, ass, and parting her sex's outer folds, allowing him to really see her in all her glory, much to Ino's embarrassment and her arousal as he could see her releasing more of her own wetness. He did not waste a single moment as he licked her inner sheath and outer walls slowly to make sure that he was going to make her very happy

And Ino was more than willing to shout out the results of Naruto's actions on her sex.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"Kami...there...right there..."

"Yesssssss..."

Ino was utterly happy as the pleasure flowed through every nerve in her body at that exact moment as Naruto continued to use his tongue to lap up her juices while also rubbing his tongue into her inner walls. Each moment that Naruto ran his tongue on her pussy and even thrust it into her inner sheath was more than enough to make Ino moan out with each passing breath. And she relished the sensations as those feelings flowed up and down every part of her body and it was a wonder to her that she had not reached her orgasm yet. She had masturbated before and knew how to pleasure herself, but having a man do it to you was an experience all to itself.

And Ino loved the way that Naruto was quickly finding out just how to pleasure her the way she wanted. He was quickly able to learn just how fast he could move his tongue in and out of her sex and how to really touch every part of her inner core. She wailed away her pleasure while Naruto also caressed her body slowly and patiently which was a contrast to the passionate and frenzied way he was licking her sex.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh..."

"There...yessss...right there..."

"More..."

"I feel...so goooood..."

It was not going to be long for her to reach her limits, and Ino knew it, nor did she want the pleasure to stop. This was so good and she was going to savour her climax when it came, and arrive it did as she tightened her legs around Naruto and her body trembled as she cried out her orgasm.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ino felt like she was about to pass out from all the pleasure that had suddenly slammed hard into her brain. And she could not help but look to see Naruto continuing to lap up her juices from her sex and he did not seem to mind at all what he was doing. That made her very happy as she decided to enjoy it all as Naruto began to gently lower her down and place her legs back on the ground slowly while still lapping up her wetness.

As for Naruto, he enjoyed the way that he was able to bring Ino to orgasm and he enjoyed tasting her wetness on the tip of his tongue, and soon all around it. He also made sure to reach out and use his fingers to once more play with her pussy and clit once he was able to take in as much as he could, and he recalled the feeling of her inner walls caressing both tongue and fingers at the very same time. He enjoyed the sight also of Ino as she began to recover from her orgasm and also as soon as he was sure that her breathing was normal, he moved to kiss her. And she did not mind that at all as she tasted her own juices on his lips as well as his tongue.

She even licked his face once they parted from one another to make sure that she lapped up all of her wetness was on him.

Once that was done between the two of them, Naruto looked at Ino as he began to rub his rock hard dick on the outer folds of her vagina, making her moan as her sex was still sensitive from her first climax of the night. She looked at him deeply, already knowing just what he was doing to her sex and what he was silently asking of her. She smiled at him and beckoned for him to do so when she moved one of her hands to her sex and parted her pussy's outer folds. That was more than enough to tell Naruto that she was more than willing for him to do so and her next words were more than enough to make him double sure of what he was about to do.

"Naruto-kun, drive it deep, I want it now!"

Ino was still a bit bossy and Naruto could not help but smirk, he would have teased her a bit first, make her cry out and want it more, but decided not to. He was also very eager for this and delaying it sounded outright nuts to him anyway. So he moved his cock into the outside of her pussy and pushed in fast and hard just as Ino moved her hand away. And in that moment, Naruto was buried deeply into Ino's wet vagina and thankfully the orgasm she had helped ease any feeling of pain while the wetness allowed Naruto to slide into her sex without any difficulty or pain which was evident on Ino's face.

...

Both of them shouted out at the very same time once Naruto stopped moving.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Ino was in heaven as she felt her pussy become filled by Naruto's cock, and it was a feeling that she was not going to forget at all as Naruto's cock was now all the way into the base. The blonde Kunoichi was utterly pleased by the feeling of fullness and she wanted to savour this closeness before the two of them would move to the next step of their time together. She moved her hands to take Naruto to her and soon they kissed one another deeply and both enjoyed the chance to relax and enjoy the whole situation between the two of them.

As for Naruto himself, he enjoyed the kiss and relished the feeling of his cock being this deep in Ino's sex, it amazed him that they were even able to go this far as well. The blonde Shinobi moaned into the kiss while also feeling Ino's more than well formed breasts and hard nipples rubbing on his own. Once the kiss ended with them parting from one another to get some breath into their lungs, he began to move his hips, drawing back and pulling his dick slowly out of Ino's womanhood. Ino was more than willing to moan out her pleasure as the sensations of her lover's sex rubbing her inner walls ran through every part of her body.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh."

That served to make Naruto all the more pleased with himself while he also gritted his teeth at the feeling of Ino's walls caressing and gripping his cock as he pulled out. It was as if Ino's inner walls wanted him to stay where he was and implored him to stay, and boy was he tempted to do just that, but he was able to refuse that and soon was nearly out of her sex. Ino moaned sadly at that, but Naruto knew that this was the right time and made his move. He moved back in slowly into Ino's sex and the blonde Kunoichi moved her head back and cried out happily as she was being filled back up again by her lover.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the pleasure ran from his cock all the way to the very roots of his nerves and even to his hair. It was like every nerve ending on his body was on fire and it was not in a painful way. By all rights he was on fire already, and his cock felt that each time he buried himself into Ino's hot sex, it was going to suddenly melt in the feeling of it all right there and then. He did not let that bother him as he continued to move slowly, hearing Ino's moans of pleasure each time he did it that way and he enjoyed every second of it.

"Naruto-kunnnnn..."

"There...there..."

"Harder...harder..."

"Faster...aaaaaahhhhhh..."

Naruto was soon picking up the pace of his actions on Ino's sex and the pleasure for them continued to grow by the second. And soon it was not long before he was moving faster and deeper into Ino's sex and she was more than willing to let him do so. The blonde Shinobi then moved forward to be before Ino who then wrapped her legs around his hips and used them to push on his ass to make sure that his thrusts were deeper and harder than before. Naruto did not mind and soon was locked in a deep kiss with Ino.

Once the two of them parted from the kiss to get air into their lungs, they were both willing to shout out their own pleasure to one another.

"Ino-chan...feels so hot..."

"Naruto-kun...ooooohhhhhh..."

"More! More!"

"So tight...you feel so good!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ino-chan!"

Both of them could hold on no longer as they were slammed hard by their respective orgasm at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ino tensed up deeply as she felt her sex being filled to the very limit by her lover's cum and it was a very good feeling. She wanted to make sure that feeling lasted for as long as she could so she wrapped her legs tighter around Naruto's hips. That was done to make sure that he was able to unleash his full load into her sex, despite the fact that she could feel her body become boneless and totally relaxed. And she could not help but feel her vagina's inner walls milk Naruto's cock to drain every drop of his cum into her, it was delicious. She felt his body shiver on her own and she could not help but look at Naruto and smile as they both kissed one another.

Naruto himself was also enjoying the orgasm between him and Ino as he felt his dick unleash more of his cum into every area in Ino's own hot and wet sex. He stayed still to enjoy the feeling of his orgasm along with the feeling of Ino's pussy milking his cock for all he was worth and allowing him to fill her sex with his seed. He could feel the exhaustion and bliss in Ino's form as it was more than able to mirror his own feelings of exhaustion and contentment. It was all worth it as he and Ino were in a deep kiss with one another.

As soon as things began to cool down, they parted from one another and soon Naruto moved away from Ino and reached for the nearby cloth blanket. As soon as he had it, he laid down next to the blonde Kunoichi and covered himself and her at the same time. Ino smiled warmly at him as he smiled back, they hugged one another and soon the need to sleep overcame them as they held onto each other for the night.

...

The next day...

Naruto woke up and yawned as he felt the need to wake up along with the feeling of exhaustion and he wondered briefly why was it he was naked as the day he was born. He then recalled what happened only moments afterwards and he could not help but blush a bit at the memory of what he and Ino had done. He looked to his side and found the Kunoichi in question still there sleeping and she had a smile of contentment on her face.

He could not help but notice that she looked a lot more attractive like this and he could easily see that she was utterly naked. He looked at the sleeping blonde Kunoichi and smiled a bit as he then moved forward to kiss her cheek a little and as he did that, Ino moaned a bit and smiled at the action. He liked that a great deal and as he moved away he was slightly surprised when he felt Ino's arms moved to wrap around the back of his neck as she looked at him and spoke to him rather seductively.

"You certainly know how to wake up a girl Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled a bit more as he kissed her yet again and she was more than willing to kiss him back deeply. The kiss lasted between the two of them for a while and when they parted from one another the two decided to talk to one another about what they had done together last night and what that was going to mean for them in the future when they were back in Konoha and it was Ino who went first.

"Naruto-kun, what we did last night was something else...and I have to apologize again to you."

"For what?"

"For...a lot of things, you and I didn't exactly have a good relationship and I used to see you as an idiot, but I have to admit that I respected your determination and drive to succeed no matter what was in your way or who was in your way. Despite the times you were always knocked down, you get right back up and keep on moving. I guess it took me a while to see it and also change my way of seeing you. That and the fact that I finally figured out why was it that you were always the isolated one. I have to say that I am utterly impressed that despite your past, you still carry on and yet you never changed into something or someone else."

Naruto could not help but be happy for that though he was still curious about another matter, one thing that he knew was the reason why Ino and Sakura were friendly rivals.

"What about your attraction to Sasuke?"

Ino was deep in thought and looked out of the house that they were living in and after some time, she spoke to Naruto.

"I guess that I should expect you would ask me that again at some point Naruto-kun. Truth be told I do still care about Sasuke, but after all he has done, I doubt that I can love him for what he has done and what he has become. First he turns his back on the village, tries to kill you, Sakura, Yamato-sensei, and Sai, plus working with Orochimaru and that maniac's forces, and willing to turn away from everything. I can't love him the way he has become Naruto-kun, and that is a truth."

"What about Sai?"

"I like Sai, I know that he is good looking despite the pale skin thing, but I can't help but feel that he might be hiding things about himself. I like him, but not that much since I don't like it when one hides too many secrets from me. You were nice enough to tell me the truth about yourself, even if I accidentally discovered it on my own."

Naruto could not help but sigh a bit as he could tell that Ino was not lying about such things to him, but he now had to ask about the most serious topic.

"And what about me...being a Jinchuuriki?"

Ino said nothing at first, as she recalled the time she had tried to pull that move on Naruto and accidentally found out about the Kyuubi and it took some time before she was able to finally make sense of what she saw. She, like all the others in the village of her age when they were younger, wondered why was it that Naruto was always being ignored by the villagers though she never pursued it and let it pass. She suspected something when she like Sakura saw the red chakra and while her chakra control was not too high even with her medical training under Tsunade but did not pursue it at all. But when she finally saw the Kyuubi she was quite shocked and it was there that she finally saw why Naruto was treated that badly by the village and why he pulled pranks as a kid.

She thought it over for a while and never spoke of her accidental action to Naruto, and it was only the day before in the morning that she finally spoke to Naruto about her discovery. She recalled his reaction and how shocked and dismayed he was and what he asked of her. She had never seen Naruto so sad and dismayed over anything and they kept silent about it and worked side by side in silence. It was at night that they finally spoke about it, they managed to iron some things out but it was still a sore subject which they ignored until they got intimate.

"I don't see you as the Kyuubi Naruto-kun, you've already changed a lot since we were kids, and the fact that you have always stood by all of us back home despite everything tells me that you are a good person. You may indeed by a Jinchuuriki, but you are you, not a demon in any sense, though I can bet that if we called you a demon when it comes to pulling pranks on people it would fit you very well."

Naruto could not help but smile a bit at that as he could easily see the meaning behind that statement.

Ino smiled and then moved to kiss Naruto deeply and when she parted from Naruto, she spoke to him once more.

"You are a good guy, and even though I can bet that we still have a lot to do if we do decide to make our...relationship a lot more serious. I am willing to take a chance and try to make it work considering how it happened, the only question on my mind is if you are willing to give me a chance to do that."

Naruto smiled and nodded sincerely, making Ino smile again and spoke once more.

"I also promise never to reveal anything about what I have learned no matter what happens or who asked Naruto-kun. Now, let's take some time to be together before breakfast okay?"

Naruto did not mind as the two of them began to cuddle up with one another and enjoy the moments that they had with them. There would be time for that later in the day and they would make sure that they were going to make this relationship work between the two of them. One thing was obvious in his mind, he had to work hard to make this situation work out for the both of them for the rest of their lives.

...

Later...

As Naruto stirred the pot filled with soup made from clean fresh water, wild herbs, and slices of fresh water fish that he had hunted before, he thought about what they had done earlier. After a very good session of kissing, petting, which led to another round of sex, Ino and him got up and she was now off to take a much needed bath to get herself cleaned up. He therefore decided to stay behind to cook some soup and managed to get some fresh food with the aid of his Kage Bushin. The soup would help get them up while the fish that he had caught with the Kage Bushin was now roasting over the hot fire and the smell of cooking fish was very nice.

He had not expected this to happen between him and Ino but he was not going to complain in the very least as they were on good terms now. And if he thought about it, he had to admit that time here on the island had helped him get to know Ino a lot more and also see that she was not just beautiful on the outside, but inside as well. He then moved the fish to cook the other side while checking the now cooling fresh water that he had boiled earlier in the containers that he and Ino had salvaged from before.

It was here that the Kyuubi decided to speak to him.

(("Nice to see that you are in a good mood brat, at least now I don't have to worry about you whining."))

(I'll bet you are, but now I have questions for you, and NO you are not going to get away them.)

(( "I was wondering when you were going to try and grill me kit. So go ahead and try to grill me."))

(Did you try to harm Ino-chan when she saw you in me?)

(("Nope, she certainly was shocked to see me anyway, but you know that I can't meddle around with the seal because if I did, you would know about it. That's why I decided to play the subtle card and avoid getting your attention And I dare say that it worked very well, she also learned the real reason why so many people ignored you and treated you badly for so long. And it seemed to be have done something that was helpful than harmful. Anything else you want to ask Gaki?"))

(What else happened?)

(("That was just about it you know, she saw me, asked what I was doing in you, and she figured out the rest on her own. Anyway, at least you both managed to mend fences which by the way was a damn good thing since she packs quite the mouth...but only when she's shouting, right brat?"))

(Geez...you are really dirty minded Kyuubi.)

(("So what? I am what I am so I don't need to hide anything about myself. Before I go though, you should know that you dodged a kunai to the head as it were."))

(What's that supposed to mean?)

(("She was not fertile that night you dolt. That means you did not knock her up last night and for that you should be thankful. The last thing you need is to have the whole village find out that Ino got pregnant. And it's going to be a real pain for you since they know you're the only man on the whole island with her they are going to know it's you. You can bet ten that her team are not going to be too happy about it, and let's not forget her family either."))

Naruto gulped as he was now able to grasp the whole situation and that made the Kyuubi snicker as it sensed the utter nervousness in his long time jailor.

(("Keep you're chin up fool, she's not pregnant yet and you can have plenty of time to get to KNOW one another until the time is right for you to shuck off the clothes and be able to do it under law. Though why is it you humans need laws to have mates and a house full of healthy and strong younglings, I'll never understand. Anyway, I know some brand new techniques that you can use if you want, now I am going to go and see those images again, they will be the ONLY entertainment I am going to have so I might as well enjoy it."))

(You pervert.)

(("Look who's talking."))

Naruto could not help but shake his head at that as he went back to what he was doing before being interrupted by his demonic resident. And it was not long before he was soon joined by Ino and she seemed to be relaxed now and that was something that he was more than happy to see on her face. They soon managed to get their food into their bodies and the two of them decided to relax before going back to what they did on the island.

It was near midday that Ino finally saw what they had been hoping to see, a ship and it was carrying the flag of Konoha. She moved away from the bird and quickly called to Naruto as they moved to light the signal fires. They watched the ship carefully as the smoke rose up into the sky and soon the ship was moving their way. That was something they were very happy to see and soon they moved to the beach but not before getting the torches they had made and lit them to move around.

As the ship came closer, the two blonde ninja looked at their rescue and smiled before looking at one another, silently talking to one another that once they got back to the village, they were going to have a lot to talk about in private with one another.

...

Epilogue...

As Naruto got himself into his room, he was in the mood to finally get some much needed sleep and also take some time to eat. It was a long day and the extra training had been difficult on him but it was very much worth it. The blonde Shinobi was happy to finally be home and also get the chance to be with family and friends again, the former would be his adopted family and the latter were obviously his fellow ninja. His relationships were still the same with the others though his with Ino was lot different in private and out of the public eye.

Ino and him spent a lot of time talking as well as making out, and he was quite surprised to see the normally loud and bossy Ino Yamanaka become such a passionate and slightly submissive type around him. Not to the point that she was changed, but enough to make him raise his eyebrow more than once. He had no idea that Ino was this kind of person, but he was not going to complain for any reason.

As he was about to go to his bed and sleep, he was surprised to see that his room had been cleaned and meticulously given a make over. He was wondering just what was going on since he had no memory of ever cleaning his room, but he got his answer when he heard the door from his bathroom open.

"Hai...I wish that Naruto-kun would be nice enough to make sure his place was cleaned every now and then."

Naruto was quite surprised to see Ino walk out of the bathroom, and she was only wearing a towel on her body as well as having her hair spread out behind her. The blonde Kunoichi looked at him and instead of panicking at the fact that she only had a towel covering her naked form, she smiled seductively towards him and spoke.

"Nice to see you made it Naruto-kun, hope you like the fact that your room is now clean."

"I-Ino-chan? What are you doing here?"

Ino gave a slight sigh and replied.

"I came here to make sure that this place of yours looks nice, if you and I are going to be in a relationship, it would be really nice for both of us being in a place that's clean and healthy. You had such a messy place that I had to take a bath afterwards, just as you arrived."

"Oh...sorry, I never got the chance to clean up."

Ino sighed and spoke seriously.

"I know, but at least try Naruto-kun, for not just your sake, but ours, and besides, you need a bath."

Before Naruto could complain, the blonde Kunoichi made her move and began to remove her clothes, making her sigh as she could smell the sweat on him and while it was not nice at times, she did not mind. Naruto was nice enough not to resist his lover and soon he was nearly naked with only his boxers being the last article of clothing that he still had on him. And before he could say anything, Ino spoke for him.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, and I know just how to do that."

Ino then removed her towel to reveal her naked form and that was more than enough to convince Naruto not to resist Ino. As the two entered the room, Ino took the soap and shampoo that she had brought in and soon began to wet Naruto's body as well as her own. That was not missed by Naruto in the slightest and before he could come up with anything to say, she began to clean him while rubbing her soaked body on his own. The blonde Shinobi could not help but be aroused by this and he could not help but finally speak to Ino.

"What are you doing Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled and replied.

"I am giving you a bath Naruto-kun, and I am going to be the one to clean you, so we are going to have ourselves a nice long bath, afterwards, we are going to have some fun."

Naruto sighed a bit but smiled anyway as he kissed Ino as she began to rub her hands on his body, all the way to his cock and began to gently stroke it the way he liked.

This was going to be one bath that he was going to be happy that he took without making any complaints.

...

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

Well, that wraps up the request for me to make a chapter shot with Ino in it, Ino in my personal opinion is an interesting person and if done right, can be a very interesting character to add into any story. And besides that, I think that if it was done right, she would make an interesting partner for Naruto.

However I will have to point out that considering the fact that Ino and Naruto don't exactly have a lot of screen time with one another and the fact that they were not seen being together which could indicate a romantic relationship made this chapter a challenge. And it was not a challenge that one can take lightly unless you paired them WAY back in the story.

Keep in mind that Ino was pictured to be paired with Sasuke first, then Shikamaru, then Chouji, and Sai. These were usually seen by many and not that many saw a heavy amount of interaction between Naruto and Ino. But like they say, a challenge is there and I happen to like good challenges.

I can only hope that I was able to do it right=, if I did, then I can relax, if not, then I apologize in advance and I am willing to listen to suggestions on how to correct my mistakes. But flames sent to me only for the reason to get under my skin will be ignored and tossed out the very second I get them.

Anyway, I am going to focus on the other women that I have yet to include into the Deserted Island series.


	22. Naruto Tenten

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Tenten

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

Greetings to all reader, we now move to the twenty second chapter of the Deserted Island series, and now that we have dealt with Ino's part in the story, we now move to another woman who had gotten a number of requests to be featured in this series. I honestly don't mind including Tenten, though finding out a reason for her to be paired with Naruto instead of Neji was not easy.

I personally think that Neji and Tenten were a lot more dynamic a couple as the two of them are team mates and it would not be surprising that they could be seen as a couple. They had known each other a long time, and Tenten respects Neji as well, so that makes them as a couple easy to see as being possible.

Now doing this required me to…break a few strings but I hope that it would be worth it in the end. If you have questions, then allow me to answer them in PMs okay?

Okay, on with the show!

…

In Konoha…

Naruto was currently getting ready for the mission that was taking him and Tenten to the Land of the Sea. There was a band of renegade ninjas who had managed to steal some vital documents from the Land of Tea, and due to the ruling clan head being Tsunade's friend, he had asked for aid from her. Tsunade was more than willing to send down some help for her friend and now here he was with Tenten. He had been surprised to discover that he was going alone with Tenten and the other teams were elsewhere.

His team mates were rather busy with Sai being dragged away by his friend Ino and Sakura was asked to handle some critical loads back in the Konoha hospital. Kakashi was also elsewhere along with Yamato and Jiraiya to oversee some data on Akatsuki, and the other teams were also doing other things as well. Gai was on assignment and so was Lee, he was actually expecting Neji to be along with them but it seemed that the Jonin was busy on other matter. Kurenai's team were currently taking a break due to Kurenai soon expecting her child and it seemed that the same could be said for Asuma's own team as well as Asuma was now going to be a dad.

As for Gai, he was busy elsewhere and since Neji was a Jonin already he took over for the leadership spot for the rest of the time as their sensei was busy dealing with some critical assignments for the village. Lee was the same as ever but had some matters of his own so that left him with Tenten.

He did not mind as despite not having worked with her for a very long time, he had a good deal of respect for Tenten. She was by far one of the skilled Kunoichi around and the fact that she was on friendly terms with him made it a load easier to deal with. As they had taken the mission, he had to make sure that he had all that he needed for whatever mess the two of them were going to get themselves roped into.

The mission was not exactly easy since the stolen documents were pretty much hidden away once they got to the Land of Sea several days later. And the ninja themselves happened to be a mix of Jonin and Chuunin, which explained why was it that they were able to steal those documents. The two of them had a lot to deal with once they got to the Land of Sean and they both had to use everything they had in their arsenal to beat the ninja in question. But once they were able to do so, they managed to get the documents back and Naruto had them given to his friend Gamakichi, who was quick to send those documents back to Konoha to be seen by Tsunade if they were the genuine articles that they were sent to recover.

They had managed to lock down the renegade ninja a few days later when Gamakichi came back and informed them that they had gotten the right documents and they could go home as soon as they were able to do so. And that was something that Naruto was very pleased to know and soon they were off to the docks to finally get the ship that would be going back to the Land of Fire.

…

On the boat back to the Land of Fire…

The blonde Shinobi was now currently in his room and was twirling one of his kunai though he made sure not to throw it on either the walls, floor, or ceiling since there was a chance that the captain of the ship that he was on with Tenten was not going to be happy if the ship was damaged. The blonde Shinobi thought over what he was going to do once he was home and also to locate Sasuke.

It was usually something that he had to deal with since many would have called him foolish to look for Sasuke, after all the things that the former Konoha ninja had done. And he had never forgotten how Sasuke had attacked him with the Chidori, but he had no intention of taking back his promise to Sakura, he was doing in to help her to make her happy, and to also try and steer Sasuke away from the path of hatred. He had no desire to see Sasuke go even deeper into darkness and wanted to see him return to the guy he knew. That was a long shot at best, but it was worth it all…at least to him. He wanted them to be as friends, true friends who stood side by side no matter the odds.

It was when his stomach began to growl at him that he recalled that he had yet to eat his lunch. He and Tenten had not been able to go and get breakfast when they came to the docks since the ship they were on was the last one in dock. And it had taken a very good amount of haggling to convince the Captain to take the two of them on as passengers on his ship. The ship was indeed on the way to the Land of Fire, but it was a trading ship and as such was not meant to stay in one place so they were going to have to leave the ship once it made it's port of destination. That might mean that it was going to be in a place that would be a fair distance from home.

But he was not going to let that stop him as he got to the galley to see if Tenten herself was going to eat their lunch. Plus he hoped that none of the sailors would try anything on Tenten, he knew that being on the sea for a while can have an effect on guys, so they might start getting ideas in their head, even more so since despite being ninja, there were only two of them.

But to his surprise, the men were actually cheering Tenten in the galley and there was a reason why, she was currently throwing one of her kunai on an ever distancing target. And it seemed that Tenten was really proving herself to the sailors. It was here that Naruto decided not to interfere with Tenten since she seemed to have the whole situation under control. So in the mean time he observed as Tenten finally threw her kunai dead center on the target even after it being at least a full room's distance from her. Not much when one considered Tenten's accuracy in throwing weapons, but still a good feat.

Naruto smirked a bit as Tenten got her money from the betting sailors and soon joined him with a slight smile.

"Hey, nice to finally see you outside of that room of your Naruto-kun, I was beginning to think that you were going to be stuck there for the rest of the trip."

"Thought about it, but decided to go and grab something to eat, anyway, what happened here?"

The Kunoichi grinned a bit and explained that she took part in a small throwing competition with some of the sailors and despite the fact that some of them were too sure about her being in their game, they humored her. Only to find out that she was not a simple ninja despite the size and distance of the target and that was why she was able to win a fairly good amount of ryo. As they moved to their own table to grab their own meals, the two began to relax a lot more as they were all eager to go home and go back to what they were usually doing.

However, Naruto was curious about something, he had recently noted that Neji and Tenten seemed to be a bit distant from one another. It was normally not something that he bothered with, but he was curious as to why. There was no bad blood between Neji and Tenten since they still got along well with one another last he had seen. But he did notice it even though it was not his business and while he was not very close to either Tenten or Neji, he was on good terms with the two as well as Rock Lee.

He decided to place that aside though as the smell of food was now making it's way to his nose and soon there were some food there. It was actually beef stew with some herbs, hard bread, some fresh fruit, and also a good glass of lime juice. Naruto was hoping for ramen but he realized that since the ship was not a cruise ship, it was limited in the food department. And the smell was good either way as he and Tenten began to dig into their food as they both had the same food.

Tenten was happy with the food and thus was not hesitating in eating the food though she did it with a level of delicacy and manners. Naruto on the other hand was not the one for manners as he ate the way he liked. Tenten did not like that but the other sailors did not seem to mind as they were eating in the very same fashion as the blonde in question. As soon as they were done eating and drinking, the blonde spoke to the brunette Kunoichi.

"So where do you think we are going to land Tenten?"

"Not all that sure you Naruto-san, but considering that this ship is a trading vessel, we might stop at the Land of Waves first. The place did become a vital trading port and is considered a great place to buy goods."

At the mention of the Land of Waves, Naruto grinned widely and replied.

"We're going there! Sweet, I was hoping to see how Tsunami-san, Old Man Tazuna, and Inari are doing now. Plus seeing the bridge they named after me is going to be worth it."

Tenten gave the blonde a slight smile as she was able to read up on the mission or rather hear about it. Many of the people of the Land of Waves who she had met on occasion when she and her team passed through the place had good things to say about Naruto and his team. The bridge that Tazuna had made and named after Naruto had indeed brought prosperity and security to the land and it was something that Tenten had no doubt Naruto could take a great measure of pride from. Lee himself was quite pleased at the news and vowed that he too would on day be as famous as Naruto was to the people of the Land of Waves. Neji merely smiled a bit and sighed as he knew that this was going to be something that was not going to be easy to forget. And Gai himself approved as he stated that Naruto's youth was the reason he prevailed.

As for her, to see a bridge named after the blonde was amusing and the people who she spoke to had told her of Tsunami and Inari who were the ones who were touched by Naruto the most.

"You really miss them huh Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded with a grin and they were soon able to relax. But they were not going to be relaxing for long as one of the crew members rushed in and shouted out a warning to everyone in the galley.

"PIRATES!"

That was a cry that no one who lived in the sea and worked in it wanted to hear as they all rushed out to where they held their weapons. Naruto and Tenten were soon joining them and they looked at the ships following the trading vessel. Tenten summoned out a telescope and looked to see that there were a large number of armed men and women there. And they might be on pirate vessels due to the design and the flags of a notorious pirate group. But they were not pirates.

They were ninja.

"Those are not pirates, they are ninja, I think they must be after us."

Naruto wondered just why Tenten said that but he knew that not was not the right time to be arguing on the details on who was chasing who. They decided to stop the enemy ninja cold in their tracks before the people on the ship got dragged into a fight that none of them had any stake in. He turned to Tenten and spoke to her seriously.

"We have to stop them here Tenten-san, the captain and his crew don't have to be dragged into this fight."

Tenten nodded in agreement and soon the Chuunin level Kunoichi turned to the Captain and spoke to him quickly.

"You will need to get away from here, but please send word to Konoha and to Tsunade-hime that we are going to find our own way. I know we are asking a lot in doing this, but please do so if you can."

The Captain looked on at the two Konoha ninja and knew that they were going to risk themselves to slow down the enemy ninja after them. Normally he would have just focused on his own duties and plans, but he knew that doing so without helping them was not going to be good for him. They were already risking their lives to do this even without pay, and they were going to fight to lure the enemy away from them. So the least that he could do for these young people was do as they had asked of him and his crew.

"All right, but be careful."

Tenten and Naruto nodded as they got off of the boat and soon headed towards their pursuers as the ship when on ahead of them. This was not going to be an easy fight, but they were not going to back down from doing what they could in order to defeat their pursuers. And also buy the innocent Captain and his crew time to escape and hopefully send word to Konoha about what was going on.

…

It was not long before the two Konoha Ninja were deep in a fight between them and the rogue ninja, all of whom happened to be high ranking Chuunin and some Jonin. They were however not going to go down without a fight as Tenten and Naruto were able to fight back well. Tenten had become a lot stronger and also expanded her fighting skills and Naruto's two year training, coupled with his training in Nature Manipulation recently. The battle had been pretty demanding and they were both exhausted by the end of the battle. They had managed to force away a large number of the ninja and soon sent them packing, but it had been a tough battle and they were both exhausted. Added to the fact that their ride from before had already gotten a fair amount of distance from them meant they could not go back. The ships used by the rogue ninja were also damaged severely in the fighting, and the ship that limped away carrying the survivors was not good enough to last.

This forced the two of them t try and find instead an island for them to rest at and therefore avoid being caught out in the open by the elements. The trip using Water Walking Jutsu was not an experience that was worth repeating, even more so since both of them were tired from the battle and had used up a fair portion of their chakra to get to sight range of any island. It was not long before the two finally spotted an island and soon made their way there. The whole trip on the ocean had been tiring and utterly relentless as the sun was out and they were both suffering badly. Naruto however managed to power himself a bit more to finally find a large area of the beach that was covered by a large number of tree branches from the coconuts there.

He helped Tenten up as she was tired and headed for the shade as the day began to move on, the two were tired and needed to get some much needed sleep. And as soon as they were under the cover of the shade, they both fell asleep. The Kyuubi was less than happy with what had just happened but decided not to bother with the whole situation as it decided to keep itself awake just in case something happened to his container in the middle of the entirely necessary but still annoying long sleep he was in.

…

The next day…

Naruto was able to wake up and at first he had no idea what was going on and where he was, that is until the memories came right back to him. He turned to see what Tenten's current situation was and he was relived that she was sleeping well enough. The battle with the enemy ninja was taxing on them since they were fighting in a situation that had not gone well for them since their foes were high ranking ones and carried a lot of explosive weapons.

Thankfully they had managed to get away to safety while the ship they had been on was lost. It had not been easy doing the water walking bit on the ocean and even more so when the attack happened when a large storm cell had been in the area. Both of them were soaked though Tenten's massive scroll apparently had been specially protected from the storms itself and also from water damage, which was why it was still dry and intact.

He decided not to worry about that for now and sought out what else they had to work with from the small boat that they had taken. Apparently there were some cups made from metal and also some fishing line. They had some soldier pills and while he was not looking forward to eating those, he knew full well that they had to make due with what they had. Unless they found some other form of food they were going to have to eat those pills.

It was here that Tenten finally woke up and spoke to Naruto as soon as she wiped her eyes a bit to get rid of her sleepiness.

"Naruto-san, are you all right?"

Naruto turned and nodded towards Tenten happy to see that she was now awake, that way they could work up a plan on how to survive here on this island.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to get used to the fact we're the only ones on this island right about now Tenten-san."

Tenten nodded as she recalled that the rest of the trader ship\s crew had managed to get away from the ninja. It would have been seen as a crazy move to leave the two of them behind, but it was not to be unexpected. The men on the ship were not trained fighters by any stretch of the imagination, and they were a small merchant outfit and as such did not have the money to hire a full guard detail.

"I understand, good news is that we have our weapons and supplies so we can at least make the most out of the situation. We'll need to wait here and get some help right Naruto-san?"

"Yeah, and while I can summon my toad friends, they won't like it if they are near salt water, I have some…less than friendly memories when I summoned Boss Toad in the ocean after all. I can only ask them to send messages to Konoha that we're fine. Do we have a map by any chance?"

Tenten shook her head at that.

"Afraid not, the only maps I know of would have been with the Captain and besides, we took a different route coming to where we were going on the mission. And we did only ask to be taken along for the ride after all."

Naruto sighed at that as they then got up to see what they could find to eat for breakfast; they had supplies of tools left at the very least so they were all right to some extent. And once they were able to have some food in their stomachs to help them deal with hunger pangs, then they were going to need to settle in and send a message to Konoha via Naruto's toad summons.

…

Later…

As the two sat near the fire, they decided to drink from some of the metal cups they had with them and began to relax a bit as the cool water from the nearby lake was good on their tongues as both of them needed some serious moisture after all the work they had to do. Once they were done slacking their thirst, they decided to wait for their fish to be cooked as well as some of the crabs that Naruto had managed to catch. It was a while but the smell of food helped them relax as the two looked around the place with Naruto being the first to speak on their current situation now that they were going to be able to relax somewhat.

"You know, all things considered, this place does not look all that bad."

Tenten could not help but agree to some extent on what Naruto had said about the island.

"Yeah, usually some guys would talk about being on an island by themselves, though usually with female company."

Naruto laughed a bit at that and Tenten smiled slightly at the humor, they were going to need a good deal of humor to make it on this place that was going to be their respective home. As soon as they were sure that the food was ready, they dug into them. The first to go were the fish and it took some time for them to do so since avoiding the bones was a must. The fish were at least eight in number as Tenten managed to use her senbon to spear them while Naruto dove into the water for the crabs which were at least four in number and fairly big in size.

Once the fish were out of the way, the crabs were next and they were all female crabs as well and soon the taste of crab meat was very good, They were making sure not to make too much of a mess, but they were going to wash up anyway. It was not long before a pile of fish bones was soon joined by the shells of crabs, as the two ninja were very focused on getting every shred of meat they could get from their meals at this point and time.

Once it was over, they enjoyed the food and soon got their extra cups that had water in them and began to drink the cool water. Naruto looked up to the sun and sighed a bit as he decided to speak out on how different it all looked that they now had been able to get food into their stomachs.

"It's load better to look at this place with a full stomach right Tenten-san?"

Tenten nodded in agreement at that as she looked at the same view as Naruto was currently looking at. She took a drink and then spoke to Naruto .

"It is, shame that we got here like this huh Naruto-san?"

"I guess…anyway, I know that this is not the right time or anything, but I have…"

Tenten already guessed what was Naruto going to ask, she knew that despite him being dense he was a lot more perceptive when he needed to be. She knew that it was something that she was going to have to talk about sooner or later,

"You noticed that me and Neji have been kind of distant with one another right?"

Naruto gulped a bit and sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah, I really wish I did not utter it, but I was kind of curious and also a bit worried, sure you two still work together and hang out as friends and team mates with Bushy brows…but you know…You two don't look like a couple anymore, and that kind of is a real surprising thing to me since you guys were always a team."

"I know, I don't think anyone yet really knows it, but me and Neji broke up a few months ago."

Naruto gave a sad look and replied.

"Oh…damn, sorry I had no idea, can't figure out why you two broke up thought Tenten-san, you and Neji look all right together. If you don't want to tell me about the reason, then I'll understand."

Tenten nodded and decided that she might as well tell Naruto about what happened between her and Neji.

"There's a reason Neji and I broke up Naruto-san…he's marrying his cousin."

Naruto was drinking from one of the other cups they had been able to get water with when she mentioned that and so it was not the least bit surprising that Naruto did a spectacular spit take. It was nowhere near the same as the time he had breathed fire when she had stuffed him with the super-spiced curry rice back on that on that mission years ago, but it was still eye catching.

Naruto recovered and quickly turned to Tenten and spoke in a shocked fashion.

"Neji is marrying Hinata?"

Tenten shook her head and could not help but feel amused by that reaction to a degree as she decided to set Naruto straight.

"No he's not marrying Hinata you goof ball, you did not let me finish. Neji is marrying a cousin who is related to the main family but on a different side. Her name is Kimiko and she happens to be a rather interesting member of the family and since she is from a different side, she is not too close to relation with either Hinata or Neji. And it seems that Hiashi-sama wants this to happen as a way to heal the divide between the main and branch families."

Naruto recovered a bit and saw Tenten's slightly sad expression at the thought of that discovery and could not help but feel a bit of sympathy for the dark haired weapon mistress.

"So that's why you and Neji…broke up?"

Tenten nodded and replied.

"Yeah, but we talked about it a great deal before we decided to break up, I understood the reasons behind the marriage and Neji was honest to me about it. He was not happy with breaking up with me and wished that things were different, he would have preferred to be with me and more. But it was a chance to repair the divide between the families and he was willing to take that chance if his uncle was as well. He told me that he was going to at least meet Kimiko and see what she was like before agreeing to the whole thing, and asked if I would meet her as well."

"And…what happened?"

"I met her, and she was…well, she was like Hinata, though less shy and timid as our respective comrade is. She can be bossy when she wants to be and she can fight as well, but she can be very friendly and kind as well. And she seemed not to be bothered by Neji at all when they first met, and even called him a handsome genius."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and Tenten nodded with a smile.

"Yes, she called him that, and even challenged him to a fight to see how good he was since there had been stories about his accomplishments in the Hyuuga Clan."

Tenten sighed a bit as she looked at the fire as the memories came back. Once she got herself centered.

"Tenten… I…don't know what to say."

Tenten sighed a bit and replied.

"You don't have to say anything; it was nice to finally let it all out after some time. Besides, I have made some peace with it Naruto. Neji looks happy with Kimiko and the same goes for her, she's really nice as well and they get along well. I am happy for them, but yet, it hurt a bit that we had to break up, but at least we remained good friends and team mates even after all that happened. That's better than most I guess…"

Naruto placed his hand on Tenten's shoulder in a gesture of comfort and instead of rejecting it, Tenten looked at him and smiled a bit as she drank some more of the cool water. It was a revelation to him to know that Neji and Tenten were no longer a couple and he now understood that while they were still on good terms when he saw them, they seemed to be…a bit further apart from one another.

He decided not to bother Tenten about what happened between her and Neji and focus only on what they needed to do in order to survive until they were rescued. As soon as their meals were over, Tenten decided to get some exercise to keep herself in shape while he was going to do the very same thing as she was.

Once that would be over, they needed to find a place for them to rest in for the duration of their stay on the island and take stock of their supplies, equipment and what they could get from the island itself.

…

The next few days reached into at least two months and those same months were not the least bit easy for the two of them, but considering the fact that they were still able to have their gear was an advantage. Tenten's still intact and dry weapon scrolls meant that they had plenty of tools and equipment to use on the island and coupled with Naruto's Kage Bunshin, they were able to make the most of their situation. The weapons and tools allowed them to make a large hut which would be their shelter overlooking a high rise of solid limestone over the middle of the island, and since the path was hard to climb by human standards, it would be somewhat harder for larger animals to try and climb upwards on so it was where their chakra came in handy.

The hut itself was at least six to seven feet in height and at least twelve feet wide and they were able to make it so with large planks of wood that were tied together with large amounts of metal wire which were chakra reinforced as well as being of a rust resistant type of metal. The planks were soon covered afterwards with some tar that was found near a swampy area of the island which they took in large containers that Tenten had stored away.

Once that was done, they placed large palm branches to water proof it a bit more as well as have holes on the four walls and the middle of the roof to allow for good ventilation of the place. There in the middle was a fire pit not for cooking, but to keep the place warm. And there were small dishes of metal that they had found from the wreck of a nearby ship that ran aground on the other side of the island which they used to burn some herbs that the Kyuubi told Naruto that if burned can create a sweet smelling smoke that was actually intolerable to bugs and mosquitoes, for which the blonde was happy for. And so was Tenten as they also got planks on the ground, smoothly cut by Naruto's use of his Wind chakra and covered with soft earth, leaves, and the salvaged cloth sails from the same ship's still intact storage deck to make it more comfortable. The whole floor also served as the bed as it were so sleeping anywhere was considered a good idea.

They also made sure to have a signal fire nearby which they would light if they were able to spot a ship on another slightly taller rise of limestone that they saw offered a full view of the island.

Food and water was something that they were usually concerned with as they had to go down into the island and the water to eat what they could. There was plenty of food though as there were some wild animals in large numbers on this very large place. There were some wild rabbits, snakes of the poisonous and non poisonous varieties, large wild boars, wild chicken and also some wild boars. These creatures were pretty much worth trying to catch and eat, though they were careful of the boars and the snakes of both kinds. The larger animals would be preserved by drying the meat if there was too much for them to eat. They also made sure to hunt for fish from the rivers and the ocean itself, and since there were also other types of sea food such as crabs, at least they had a good deal of variety.

The fish would at times be eaten raw or brought back to be cooked and it was at least a change of pace for the two of them.

There were also vegetables and fruits on the island which was a good thing in their case since it balanced things out. However Naruto was not all too keen on eating vegetables as he was not a fan of them, Tenten however was able to convince him to eat them and he was naturally able to stomach it since Tenten was the kind of girl who insisted on a proper diet. And considering that she was a strong woman, she was not going to get too much of an argument from him.

Their supplies of tools and weapons were very much life savers and since both of them had been trained to survive in the wild, they were all right, though Tenten was better trained having been a year older than Naruto when it came to being a ninja. Naruto himself was a lot better off since he had been able to train with Jiraiya on how to survive in the wild. They took the time to also train themselves and in hindsight, that made their time a lot more interesting in the island and the training could be useful if they were to go into battle again.

…

The time between them also had some given rise to a few concerns for the two ninja in different ways, but all ways were leading to one problem. And that was their close proximity to one another as they were the ONLY people on the island.

For Naruto, he had to admit that being with Tenten on a daily basis was a bit of a hassle and a test of his self control since she was an attractive woman. Sure she was nice to look at when they were younger though he did not hang out with her, Neji, and Lee all that much. But she was now a lot more attractive after he had last seen her, even more so when he had at times caught her taking off her clothing, loosening her hair, placing them in her chosen hairstyle, lounging around and the like as he was looking at her a lot more than normal. But he made sure to NOT make it seem like he was looking at her. After all, she was by far the most accurate thrower of weapons he had met and he was not in the mood to annoy Tenten to the point she might decide to that their training sessions a bit too far.

Still he was a guy and naturally he was attracted to a woman and he had to be honest that he HAD dreamed a perverted scene once where she and a number of Kunoichi were in towels only. That list naturally included Sakura, Temari, Matsuri which was wrong since that girl was by all rights Gaara's girlfriend/fangirl, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, and even Moegi and Ayame. That was something that had been a real problem since he was hoping not to allow his perverted side to influence him, it hardly helped matters that the demon fox was egging him on.

The fact that he was on better terms with Tenten was no promise that he was going to be attractive to Tenten herself as well. After all even if she and Neji were no longer a couple now, he could not very well move in on Tenten since she might not like the idea and she might still not be happy for losing Neji to another girl. Even if she had told him that she was okay with the whole affair, Naruto was not a complete idiot when it came to something like heartache. He only had to look at Sakura to know how bad it can be to a woman when her loved one flew the proverbial coop.

That did not mean that he was not able to avoid seeing Tenten in a less that platonic fashion, namely when he at times accidentally saw her bathing nearby in the waters both fresh water and in the ocean, changing her clothes and drying them after cleaning, and more. It was hard on his nerves and he hoped that sooner or later, he would be able to put an end to it. He had respect for Tenten and her feelings since while she remained tough, he was not going to let it blind him to the fact that she might be hurting still. Plus there was the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki, he did not know if Tenten was aware of his being a Jinchuuriki but he was not going to risk it.

If she found out that he was beginning to have less than pure thoughts about her, coupled with his status right now, she would have freaked and tried to do something about it. He was on better terms with Tenten and was not in the mood to let his hormones and his secret ruin it. Especially to the point that Tenten might be hostile to him all throughout their time here until they were rescued even though he had a feeling that she might know about it in her own way.

…

Naruto was not the only one dealing with their current predicament either…

Tenten herself was also wondering on just how she could act around Naruto at times while they were on the island. After all, she was still a young woman despite her desire to be a powerful Kunoichi as Tsunade was in her youth so being around good looking guys was something she enjoyed. When she was younger, she did find Sasuke nice to look at, along with Neji who she had a close friendship with despite the guy's standoffish manners every now and then. Naruto was…nice looking though he was a real goof ball and kind of short, plus being a bit of a block head on occasion.

But now he had certainly grown up a lot and was a lot better looking and certainly buffed up as well as being taller. Plus her time in being around the hyperactive yet compassionate and kind brave blonde Shinobi had told her that while he was not the best in the brains department on some things, in others, he was very capable. The fact that he happened to be the only one who had mastered the use of the Rasengan in a week, a feat that many considered impossible was one thing. The fact that he also managed to learn how to use Wind chakra was another considering the fact that it was quite rare in Konoha.

There had been times that she did catch him looking at her and while he tried to act like he was not, she knew. But she was not angry, after all she was aware that it would happen, though the fact that he looked at her like that was kind of surprising, since he used to have eyes only for Sakura. There was also the fact that it was nice to know that she could turn heads when she wanted to or not, she might want to be a great ninja in her own right, but she was also a woman who wanted to see if she could make a man turn and take notice. And the way Naruto turned quickly avoid looking as if he was peaking at her without her permission, he was certainly acting like a virgin trying not to be caught.

And in truth she did the same thing at times, looking at him and studying him a good deal and also seeing that he was certainly a good looking guy, all the right muscles in the right places. And she had no doubt that he had really gotten a lot better than when they were kids. She knew that one of the reasons Naruto did not do anything was that he knew what she could do and had also respect for her being the second reason. The other no doubt had to do with his resident, the Kyuubi.

Tenten managed to figure out that Naruto was the one who contained the Kyuubi, even if she was a year older than Naruto. She was an intelligent girl in her own right and when she had seen the chakra come out from Naruto when he and Neji had fought before she knew that something was up. She kept that image in her mind and then recalled the time that they all found Gaara when Akatsuki managed to go after him and he was dead. She recalled the emotional confrontation between the old lady Chiyo and Naruto and how he accused the elderly Suna Kunoichi of being nothing more than a hypocrite and monster for what she had done to Gaara. And also how that people like those who label them as monsters were all hypocrites and the real monsters to think that they were better than him and Gaara for they had no idea how the suffered as Jinchuuriki.

She had not gotten all the details but she dug into her research and soon figured out what was the meaning of the term and then recalled it all. That was how she figured out that Naruto was the one who held the Kyuubi at bay in himself. That was something that she had to admit had surprised and made her worry to some degree. But her time with Naruto made her see that he was as human as anyone.

He can laugh, he can cry, he can lose his temper, he can be smart at times, he can be such a dolt, he can be sincere, he can be touching, and he can be such a nice man. It was easy enough to guess that the life he led was anything but nice since she had learned enough about him when she read his file. And it was nice to know that he had worked hard to make it this far on his own power and grew stronger for every moment he spent while with her and everyone else back home.

That was why she decided to talk to him about their current situation when she was able to do so and also see if he was willing to be honest to her about what he had been doing these past few days when she was not looking.

…

In their home on the island…

The two of them were now getting ready for their meal and as the food cooked, they took the time to look around their current home. It was not much to be sure, but it had been like home to them. Their current food was some caught fish and some killed snakes that had been gutted and skinned, just as the fish were also gutted and had their scales taken off with the Kunai that they had. The food was also joined by water that they were also boiling in cups and adding some herbs to make tea. Naruto did not mind good tea and at least there were some herbs that added to the overall taste.

As they finally got down to eating Tenten began to wonder on what was going to be her plan on how to get Naruto's attention. But she decided not to wait for too long and just go ahead and see how the direct approach worked.

"Naruto-kun, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Tenten-san?"

"What happened to you back in the fight with Neji in the Chuunin Exams? I know Neji managed to block your chakra points, but suddenly you were able"

Naruto was a bit confused by that since he had not thought back about that fight with Neji for a while. He then recalled that it was the only time that he had used the Kyuubi's chakra in public, and he quickly realized how foolish he had been to let it go out that jmu8ch. At the time when he was younger, he did not mind using it, but now he was very cautious when it came to using that chakra of the Kyuubi. And there was a part of him that suspected that anyone who was in the know would have figured out that what they saw was the Kyuubi's chakra.

He tried to find out a solution to his situation but could tell that lying was not going to help him at all. Tenten was too sharp a person to fool when something important enough to get her attention was in front of her. And there was the fact that she was with them in that mission in rescuing Gaara so she might have figured something out.

"I…I was using another form of chakra in the fight. A form of chakra that I had been using for a while before I went on that training trip with the Pervy Sage to get stronger two years ago after that last mission we had alongside Gaara and his siblings. Though I swore not to for very good reasons Tenten-san, it's very personal for me so I hope you can understand about why it's not something I want to talk about."

"Naruto-san, I think I know what it was about, when we were…on that mission before, I saw you angry at Chiyo-san, and I heard about that term Jinchuuriki as well. I know that this is painful for you, but I know what your burden is. And I guess I am trying to say that…I am glad."

Naruto felt something strike his mind at that and he looked seriously at Tenten as he tried to make sense of what she had just said.

"What do you mean you are glad?"

"I am glad that you did not become what people called you to be. I might not have hanged out a lot with you, and I was a year ahead, but I too heard the rumors, even saw you when you were still young, being bullied and called names at the same time. But you never seemed to be dampened down by your burden. You seem to be strong and growing more by the day; even though I can bet that you had difficulties too."

Naruto looked at Tenten as she continued.

"You know…when you beat Neji back in the Exams, I saw that you did something for him, you changed him since he and Rock Lee were always fighting one another and you already know about his own past. But now…after that battle, I saw how he changed and they got along better, he even began to have better relations with Hinata-san and the rest of the family as well. All because of you, and I also saw the way Chiyo willingly gave her life to save Gaara and how she called you a shining light for the future, you and Gaara."

"And of course, I can see the friendship between you and Gaara, when I met him again, I could not believe the guy who nearly killed Lee and was very much a sadist could become such a beloved Kazekage. And I can sense that Temari-san and Kankurou-san also hold you in high regard. That's why I am glad that you are still you, and you have not changed at all. You are a good person Naruto-san and I am happy for that."

Naruto did not know what to say to such praise, he had expected the worst from Tenten now that she figured out his secret, but instead, he got this. And it felt…great, there was relief and happiness since Tenten was very straightforward in her answer to him and he had long since developed the ability to know when one was lying to him. And Tenten was not lying to him at all.

"Thanks Tenten-san, I was really worried there for a second when you found it out, but you know that you might have to keep what you know as a secret. There is still a law about the whole thing after all."

Tenten smiled at that and replied.

"No worries, your secret's all right with me. Anyway, now that we've gotten that part out of the way, there is something else that I need to talk about."

"What would that be?"

"About you having spent some time looking at me when I was not looking, and in a less than pure fashion too."

Naruto paled a bit at that and did not know what to say at first, but seeing that denying it was not going to be a good idea, he decided to speak.

"Sorry about that Tenten-san, I did not mean for that to happen."

Tenten gave him a teasing smile and replied.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-san, truth be told, it's to be expected from you guys after all. It would have been weird if you did not look at women at all. Unless…"

Naruto was quick on the meaning behind that and shook his head and replied in a panicking tone, complete with the waving hands.

"No! I swear I am not a fruit! I am a straight man and I like women a lot!"

Tenten was amused by the way he was acting right now and she made that rather obvious as she began to laugh a bit at him. Though she made sure to laugh in a good natured fashion to show that she was not trying to make him feel bad at what he was doing. Once she felt her humor subside she spoke once more.

"Don't need to worry about it Naruto-kun, I can already guess that you are a straight guy, after all, you've proven that more than once. And I am not the least bit offended at all, we both happen to be ninja and by all rights when we leave the Academy, we all are pretty much adults. So that is not something that I am going to take offense to."

Naruto felt a level of relief at that, but he was going to be in for a very interesting surprise as Tenten spoke once more.

"But I do intend to say that I did the same thing to you as well. Looking at you when you were not expecting it, and now I think that since that has come out already, I intend to do something about it."

Naruto did not know what that meant, but quickly got the message as Tenten moved right towards him with a smile on her face.

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade was pleased to hear that they were now getting closer to the last island in the map as Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, Neji, and Sakura sent Gamakichi to her in the Tower no less than an hour ago. The moment they had heard of the news from the captain who personally came to inform them all in the Hokage Tower of Naruto and Tenten's disappearance, they moved out to find them. The captain had managed to provide them a map to their travel route at the time and pointed out that there were a number of islands there that had been used in the past by other ships but were no longer in use.

Those very same islands were the very same ones that the group was looking into now, one by one, and naturally Jiraiya had been the one to help them. Gamakichi had done all he could to provide them with the location but it had been hit and miss thus far. However, the last island was on the map and if that was the case, then that was where those two were going to be found. The blonde Hokage only hoped that neither Naruto nor Tenten had gotten into trouble with one another while they were there on the island.

She hoped that they were able to come to a mutual understanding by the time rescue arrived.

She had no idea that at the very moment she had that frame of mind, the young man and young woman in question has more than a mutual understanding between them happening right now.

…

(Lemon Time!)

…

Tenten moved closer to Naruto as she gently kissed the still utterly surprised blonde Genin who was her only companion on this island, friend and now her lover as she ran her hands on his hair, marveling at the feel of it in her hands. As she was still kissing the blonde, she couldn't help but feel her body become a lot hotter by the second. This was something that she had hoped for in a while as she began to slowly deepen the kiss between her and Naruto.

Naruto himself was still trying to get used to the fact that one of his fellow Konoha 11 comrades was now kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Of all the things he had expected to happen while he was here on this island with Tenten ever since the mission had gone south, this was not one of them. But he was not the kind of person to refuse either way as he began to get into the kiss with Tenten as his moral side began to give way to his more basic instincts. And soon their kiss was becoming a lot more heated and passionate as time passed the two of them.

They were soon using their tongues making them moan even more with their kisses on one another. As soon as they finally parted to get some air into their lungs, Tenten decided to remove her lover's clothing, sure she had seen Naruto naked though only the upper portion of him, but now she was going to see the rest of him.

And Naruto was smart enough not to resist Tenten at all as she was doing this to him. Thus it was not long before his upper torso was now fully exposed for Tenten to see. The weapon mistress of Konoha could not help but admire the look of Naruto's body just like that and she looked down to see the seal on his stomach, but instead of being scared of it, she gently touched it, and looking at Naruto with understanding.

She knew that it took courage for him to admit his long held secret of being the Jinchuuriki, but she told him that it was all right though she was pleased that he was willing to tell her. She had seen the Kyuubi's chakra long ago when they were still young and while she did not make sense of it then, she did now. As she touched it gently she then took hold of his pants, removed it with some help from him,

His body was very well toned and there was not an inch of fat anywhere on his body, her eyes roamed his face and took in all the details that she could. His hair which had a slight glow in the light looked like gold to her, eye face was now well defined and had none of the baby fat that was left there and looked like that of a well trained man, his eyes were deep blue and glowing like sapphires in the fire light and held her close. The whisker marks on his face gave him the lupine and feral look once more though that was balanced by her experience with his gentle and funny side.

Her eyes when once more to the blonde's body and she could not help but relish the sight of Naruto fully naked like this before her. His arms were still toned and strong in her eyes, his chest was not wide but certainly good to look at, then his eyes went to his toned stomach once more and relished the sight of his abs before looking once more at the seal there on his stomach. That look did not last long however as she was now looking at his penis.

And what she saw made her blushed a bit both in her face and in her mind, as well as making her lick her lips.

Naruto's cock was already four inches in length and it was not yet fully aroused and it also happened to be at least two thirds of an inch in width. And Tenten was already familiar with how some women would rate men. Namely when it came to their length and width and from what she had seen thus far on Naruto, he was already getting some very good points in, and the thought so of what he was going to be like when he was fully aroused was more than enough to make Tenten all the more eager to see Naruto in full arousal.

She wondered briefly if Hinata had ANY idea just how her Naruto-kun looked naked, and she could help but imagine how Hinata would have blushed and fainted at the sight before her. And she could not help but wonder why was it that Sakura had not realized just how lucky she was to be with Naruto. Sure Sasuke was good looking, but Naruto was like a truly beautiful and flawless diamond in the rough.

Couple that with the sight of his toned thighs and legs which told her that he had not just upper body strength and stamina for any activity, but also good lower body strength and stamina, Naruto was more than able to be quite the lover in bed. That was more than enough to make Tenten very happy that she was the only one to see him like this, and while it was selfish in a sense, she was not going to complain.

(Sorry Sakura-chan Hinata-chan, but from this moment on, Naruto-kun is all MINE!)

That train of thought was more than enough to convince Tenten to finally say to Naruto what she thought of him naked like this. And she felt that now was a good a time as any as Naruto was blushing at the fact that she was looking at him SO intently.

"You look very handsome…and delicious Naruto-kun."

The truthful, and yet hungry and lustful way that Tenten said it was more than enough to make Naruto blush even more as he replied.

"Thanks Tenten-chan…"

Tenten gently smiled as she decided that she could indulge on those things at a later date, for now, it was high time that she was to be fair with her blonde lover and let him see her too. After all, she was already looking at him shamelessly while he was naked, why should she hide from him her own form?

Naruto did not help but look on in awe as Tenten began to strip her clothing off and she did in a slowly and sensual fashion. The forehead protector was the first to go. She then released her hair and soon opened up her outer clothing, which was soon followed by her pants and sandals. The outer garments were soon placed aside and soon Tenten removed her mesh under clothing with the lower short pants mesh being the first and then the upper top style one,. And that only left Tenten in her bra and panties, which were in the color of red and soon those were soon joining the pile. And now Naruto could only stare as Tenten was now fully naked before him and he was getting quite the eyeful.

One thing was certain in the blonde's mind at this point, he was going to enjoy this night.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Oh yeah…this is nice, for a youngster, this Tenten knows how to keep in shape."))

The Kyuubi was enjoying the sight of the now naked Kunoichi before his container, and he was now very curious to see just how his container was going to react.

…

In the real world…

Naruto could not help but give a moan of approval and arousal as he looked at Tenten who also decided to let her hair loose. Her brown hair had grown longer somewhat but was not long enough to reach her shoulders. Still the brunette Kunoichi was very attractive in her own way as she was now fully naked in front of him and her Konoha forehead protector there on the other side of their home.

The blonde looked at Tenten's face and noted that she was certainly attractive. and her hair was nice even though it was nicer in his mind when she had her hair in her normal style from before. Her eyes glowed with mischief and attraction which added to the whole image of her being like this as he moved his gaze lower.

Her body was certainly well toned and hardened due to her long time training in not just her weapon skills, but her Kunoichi skills as well. There was no doubt that her slender and firm female muscles were filled with power and while there were some very faint scars there on her form, results of her missions, they did little in his eyes to lessen her beauty.

Her breasts were well formed and suited for Tenten's height and build, she was not as…gifted in the size department as some of the other women he had seen, but Tenten's breasts were well formed and sized either way and her deep red nipples were also very attractive to the eye. Both her breasts were more than able to move in time with her breathing and Naruto was quick to see that his eyes were glued right on them as they moved up and down slowly with each breath that Tenten took every moment or so.

He looked down to her toned stomach, her well formed womanly hips and thighs, and her calves which were strong despite the slender way they looked. He was surprised to notice that there was no patch of hair between her thighs and he wondered why until he recalled from the Pervy Sage a one time in their travels that some women actually shaved there for one reason or another. Jiraiya even said that the sight of a mature and sexy woman without the hair there actually could turn men on even more.

He thought what the man said was ye another result of his perverted mind and imagination, but now it seemed that Jiraiya was right on the money on this one, as he could not help but notice that he himself was getting turned on as well by that. And there was the desire to actually touch that spot between Tenten's legs to see if it was as smooth as it looked.

Once he was done looking at her from head to toe and back again, Naruto could not help but wonder just why was it that no one else decided to make a move on Tenten after she and Neji had to break up. He already had a fairly good idea as to why, but decided not to comment on anything about that. That was not his focus right now as he knew that Tenten had moved on somewhat…and now he was going to help her move on in his very own way.

He then commented to Tenten about how she looked to him and he knew that he meant every word of it as well.

"Tenten-chan, you are beautiful…"

Tenten blushed a bit at that but she also smirked out and even did a sexy pose for the blonde Genin who was before her.

"Of course I am and that's because I take care of myself very much, I would not be Konoha's weapon mistress otherwise…"

Naruto smiled at that and Tenten decided to move to him and gently sat next to Naruto, allowing him to take a very good look at her now fully naked form. She in turn got a very good look at him and she could not help herself as she began to run her hands on his naked form, reaching to the place on his body where the seal was.

The blonde Genin was not sure how he was going to talk to Tenten about that, but she then spoke to him about that.

"I already know about the Kyuubi you know…I figured it out when you fought Neji in the Chunin Exams all those years ago though it took a while since we were younger then. You are no monster, you know…if you were, you would have never done so much for Konoha anyway."

Naruto nodded a bit and replied gently.

"Thanks…"

Tenten smiled and decided to make her move as she took his hand and before he could say anything or ask her anything, she placed his hand right between her legs. Naruto gasped as he got the chance to feel Tenten's skin between her legs as well as feel the lips of her vagina, which right now was starting to get wet. Tenten noted the look on his face and replied.

"I did this by accident years ago…but I liked it and decided to keep it that way for a long time….you like it Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Yeah…it feels different…and in a very good way."

Tenten laughed gently at that and whispered right into Naruto's ear.

"So what are you waiting for? Touch me."

Naruto needed no further cajoling from anyone as he moved his other hand to Tenten's breasts and began to play with them as well as her nipples, making Tenten moan out deeply at his actions as she too decided to get into the ac as she kissed him back while also running her hands on his own body while gently touching his cock a the same time. The blonde then moved his hand which was between Tenten's thighs, touching her sex and that seemed to send a signal through Tenten as the Kunoichi parted her legs, allowing Naruto to also touch her inner thighs as well.

They continued to touch and caress one another as well as kissing until they broke the kiss, Tenten was eager to finally get things going on a pace she wanted and she was not going to be stopped though she made sure to do it so that Naruto could catch up. She got things underway as she moved over Naruto's legs and she was now between her lover's legs and soon began to place her hands on her lover's cock, she started slowly by moving her hands up and down, this went on until she moved her hands away and spat into them.

Naruto was surprised by that but did not complain the very second she placed her now sleek and wet hands back on his cock. Tenten smiled at him for a moment before resuming her actions on his cock, but making sure to use her fine toned hand coordination skills to move her hands up and down her lover's cock to make sure that she was doing it right. She had heard of this method before and while it did not sound very nice, it was said that some men liked it and it was a good way to get things rolling to more INTERESING things.

And it seemed that Naruto was one of those men who liked what she was now doing to him, giving her all the more reason to carry on with what she had in mind for him.

…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto had good reason to moan out deeply as Tenten began to run her hands up and down his cock as well as her using her hands to also massage his testicles. She started slowly at first, then built up speed, and just when he felt that he was about to go loose, she stopped, managing to somehow stop him from cumming, on she was sure that he was not going to orgasm she then repeated the very same process again and again.

Tenten could not help but feel her lover's cock twitch with her actions and while she was deeply tempted to let Naruto cum, she did not allow it, She wanted to take it further before finally letting her lover release his cum for the firs sage of the night between the two of them. Where was the fun of having passionate sex with the man who you care about…and yes, loved, if the whole thing ended too early?

With that in her mind, Tenten moved her hands away and soon decided to use her breasts to tease Naruto's cock. She started slowly and pressed her breasts together, just to get things going. Her blonde lover moaned out deeply at that and she could not help but smile at the reaction as Naruto then spoke her name out rather loudly.

"Tenten-chan….oooooohhhhhh kami!"

She liked that and began to move her breasts up and down on Naruto and she felt his cock moving in and out between her breasts. That was more than enough to make his cock grow harder and hotter and she could feel it, those feelings naturally also made her even more aroused by the second as she also decided to kiss and lick the tip of Naruto's well formed cock every time it was close enough for her. She would move slowly, then speed it up, stop completely to let Naruto slow down and recover, and then start the very same thing once more, it was pleasurable torture for her lover, that much she had no trouble of seeing.

This went on for a while longer until she was able to taste his pre-cum, she loved the taste of the cum and was more than eager for the chance to finally taste what Naruto's cum tasted like.

Naruto could not help himself as he saw the way that Tenten was licking his cock while continuing to use her breasts on his sex. The feel of the soft, warm, and smooth breasts around his cock was great, and feeling them when his balls hit them was also welcome. He was soon treated to another sight as Tenten began to suck the tip of his cock in her mouth, as well as running her tongue on the tip and sucking on it at the very same time.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Tenten-chan….aaaaaaahhhh….."

Tenten enjoyed the way that Naruto was moaning out deeply and she decided to take thing down to the ultimate level as she opened her mouth and took in Naruto's cock slowly. It was a bit hard to do since he was big and long but it was very much worth every second in her mind, she carried on until she was finally able to take in his cock all the way to the base. And it was a feeling that she enjoyed as she hummed a bit to herself to send many delicious vibrations in her mouth.

She smiled mentally as she felt Naruto's cock shiver in her mouth as she continued to use her tongue on the blonde and soon began to make the move she wanted. She started slowly to make sure that she was going to do it all right, moving slowly back up while using her tongue at the very same time along with her mouth's inner walls. She continued with her actions until her lover's cock was almost out of her mouth, she moved away slowly and kicked the tip of Naruto's cock, making him moan and she then moved to take it back into her mouth.

She continued this action slowly and gently while using her hands at the very same time to make sure that she was giving her lover every chance to feel those delicious sensations over and over again in every part of him. Naruto enjoyed it as he moved to play with her head, thankfully not forcing her but just holding her there and playing with her hair.

Naruto could not help enjoy the pleasure that flowed through every nerve in his body at those exact moments when Tenten would move away from his sex and then take it all the way back into her mouth. The sight of her doing that also served to add more fuel to his senses as Tenten soon began to pick up the pace of her actions.

And he was more than willing to voice out his enjoyment of her actions on.

"Tenten-chan…."

"Yesssss….."

"Kammmmmiiiiii….."

The two lovers were enjoying themselves a great deal and it was going to be a long night as Tenten continued to move slowly, lavishing oral attention on her lover's cock. Once in a while, she would move away and then begin to lavish licks and kisses on the top, bottom, and sides of his cock to add more fuel to their passion. She would also direct attention to his testicles, doing this slowly and carefully to really give Naruto all that she could give him.

And he enjoyed it as he then moved his hands from her head and despite the position he was in, he moved his hands to play with her breasts and nipples at the same time as she continued to move her mouth on his cock. Both of them were virgins in every sense of the word and it was not going to be long for them to finally reach their orgasm.

And they soon hit it as Naruto leaned back and roared out his release.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

That was the only warning that Tenten was going to get from Naruto as he finally cried out his release. She felt the first hot and thick streams of his cum flow into her mouth and on her tongue, allowing her to taste his seed. It was clean and fresh, a slight salty taste but balanced with some measure of sweetness, she liked it as well as the feeling of heat from it and took in as Naruto released more of his seed.

In Naruto's case, it felt like he was going to burn alive at this very second as he felt his cock shiver and unleash more of his cum. He was awed and aroused by the fact that Tenten was still there, taking in all of his cum without any complaint and the blush on her face made him guess that she liked his taste.

As soon as she was able to take in as much as she could, Tenten moved away from her lover's cock, and she got hit by some of his cum as soon as she released his cock from her mouth. The liquid seed hit her chin, then her throat and then her breasts as well as her nipples at the same time. The Kunoichi moaned out deeply at the feeling of the hot liquid on her skin and looked at Naruto and decided to give him a show. She did the show by first cleaning her chin and throat with her hands of his 'milk', she licked her hands clean, then moved her breasts to her mouth and began to lick and suck off the cum as well.

Her breasts were not that big, but she had no problem with moving the close enough for her to clean them and her nipples with her own tongue, all the while, she did this right in front of the blonde Genin would could not help but audibly gulp at the sight before him. As soon as she was done cleaning herself of her lover's cum, she moved away and looked warmly at him as she soon getting ready to let Naruto do the same things to her as she had done to him in order to be fair to one another.

…

Tenten leaned back and soon parted her legs to allow Naruto to see her fully exposed and obviously wet sex for him to see. The sight of Tenten like that, her naked form covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her breasts moving up and down with each breath that she took in, her skin flushed with pleasure, her face framed by her loose hair along with sporting a deep blush.

That was more than enough to convince the blonde Shinobi to make his move as he moved over Tenten and began to lavish kisses on her face and lips, not mindful for the faint taste of himself on her lips. He moved his oral ministrations to her neck, her collar bones, then to her chest, much to her approval for his actions. She moved her hands to his head and guided him to her breasts, showing just what was it that she wanted him to do to her right now, and he was more than willing to do what she wanted from him.

Naruto moved his mouth over Tenten's right breast and nipple, he first moved to kiss her breast on the top, moving slowly towards her peak, licking along the way. He made sure to use his hands slowly and gently on her body as well as her left breast and nipple to make sure that he was able to pleasure that part of Tenten before using his oral ministrations on it.

Tenten enjoyed the pleasure that was now running through her body at this very moment and she was going to make sure that she was going to remember each moment they had together very close to her heart. But for now, it was Naruto's turn to drive her up the wall, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to do just that to her. And her thoughts on matter were very much dead center as the blonde began to lick, suck, nip, and kiss her breasts and nipples, moving from her left breast to her right breast. Thus making sure that he was able to give a balanced amount of pleasure to both of her breasts and nipples at the same time which served to make this moment all the more wonderful for her.

She got a surprise as well when Naruto then moved his free hand to her stomach, running his fingers slowly up and down her flat and well toned belly. The sensations were very nice to her senses and she enjoyed the thrill of the whole affair as Naruto soon began to rub her navel. And she then felt his hands touch the place between her thighs, and that was more than enough to make her part her legs quickly once more and she was eager to see just what she was going to do this time to her pussy as well as her clit.

The blonde Shinobi was more than quick to see that and take advantage of the whole situation as he moved his fingers to Tenten's clit, enjoying the feel of it once more on his hand and fingers. The second he touched that part of the weapon mistress' sex, she gave out a cry of pleasure and he enjoyed that. Further proof of Tenten's arousal was there as she began to release more of her juices at that very instant. Naruto was soon moving away from Tenten's firm and well formed breasts and he began to kiss his way down to her sex. Tenten enjoyed this action of her lover while he also used his free hand on her body as well as her hips,

Naruto then moved between Tenten's sex while he moved his hand that was coated with her juices, and the blonde saw that the weapon mistress of Konoha could not help but blush bright red as he decided to show her his hand which was the one massaging her clit. He then licked her juices off his fingers and she could tell that he enjoyed the taste f her juices. It was one of the most erotic things she had seen before her in her life. And the same could be said for Naruto as he found the taste of Tenten's juices to be very nice to him and he was more than ready to do what he could to drive Tenten to the orgasm that she wanted.

He started to do just that as he began to lick her clit slowly, making her shake hard as she reflexively moved her body to that. That told Naruto that he was on the right path to giving Tenten the release she wanted as he began to play with Tenten's clit slowly and surely while also running his fingers up and down on her pussy which was getting wetter as well. Tenten hummed out sounds of pleasure as he also moved to kiss her pussy lips. He tasted her juices when he licked his lips and he decided not to deny himself nor delay the moment as he decided to shock Tenten a bit more as he licked her pussy up and down a bit more.

Tenten naturally enjoyed the pleasure as she gave a long and contented sigh but that was changed into a loud cry in a moment.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And that was for a good reason as Naruto did a combined assault on her pussy with both his tongue and his fingers. He used his tongue to thrust deeply into her pussy along with two of his fingers, he licked Tenten's inner walls while his fingers moved slowly in and out of her sex. That was more than enough to make Tenten gasp out and as he continued with his dual assault on her sex, the brunette Kunoichi was more than willing to voice out her pleasure.

"Ooooohhhhhhh…."

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Yeeeessssss…"

"Mooooorrreeee…"

The two lovers were more than happy with one another as Tenten felt her body react to her lover's very ample actions as her sex was getting hotter and wetter. And Naruto himself could already feel his cock become hotter and harder by the second, and he could taste and smell Tenten's ever increasing arousal. The juices were sweet and also warm to his taste buds, he also enjoyed the feel of her hot, wet, soft, and tight walls and the thought of how it would feel around his cock was more than enough to invigorate his desire.

Naruto managed to control himself as he focused on making Tenten reach her orgasm before they got to that moment. He moved his tongue deeply in and out of her sex while moving his fingers back and forth while curving them a bit to hit Tenten's sensitive spots. And when he did so, he was able to see the results as Tenten released more of her juices and her inner walls were moving around his tongue and fingers in an erotic fashion.

It was not going to be long before Tenten was going to reach her limit, she had played with herself in private before so she was used to the feeling of orgasm. But this was her first time with a partner, so it was expected that she would be very eager to reach her limit and be pleasured by her blonde lover. As for Naruto he was now hoping that he was going to give his brown haired lover the orgasm that he knew that she deserved for what she had done for him only a few minutes ago. And the sight of Tenten in the grip or orgasm was something that he was more than eager and willing to see.

And he did not have to wait for very long as Tenten finally cried out in pure joy as her orgasm hit her at that moment.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tenten felt her entire body sing out in pleasure as her orgasm hit, she felt waves of warmth and pleasure flow through her flesh and nerves. She could also feel the warmth flow into her bones and she felt as it her entire self was floating on the surface of a sea of pleasure. She also felt her vagina release more of her juices and she relished it all, along with the fact that Naruto was still lapping up her juices and the feel of her lover's actions on her sex was more than enough to arouse her even more.

As for Naruto himself, he could not help but take in more of Tenten's juices and he enjoyed it, her scream of release was the only warning that he had gotten so he was caught off guard a bit by this. But he recovered well enough and took in most of her sweet, thick, and hot juices and he enjoyed the way that she trembled and squirmed as she was in the throes of her orgasm and he was pleased by that as he finished licking her pussy clean of her wetness and gave her clit a parting kiss before looking at Tenten.

He loved what he saw as she was panting from the orgasm she just had, she turned to look at him and smiled towards him. He smiled right back and then kissed moved on top of Tenten and then kissed her deeply, and she did not mind it at all. She in fact did not mind tasting her own juices on Naruto's mouth as it served only to increase her pleasure and also make her more than eager for what was to come between them.

As soon as they parted from one another, Naruto moved towards her breasts, kissing, licking and sucking them first before moving in between her legs once more for what was to come between the two of them. Tenten was more than aware of what Naruto intended to do at this point and she was more than willing to let him do just that. She wanted it herself so why would she try to delay it or say no to it as well? She nodded to Naruto and he was more than ready for it while pleased for her silent but intense consent for this.

…

He started by rubbing the tip of his cock on her pussy lips, allowing her still present wetness to coat his cock. He enjoyed it as he positioned himself in the right angle and as soon as he did so, he began to move forward with his hips and the two of them were more than willing to react to their actions. Tenten moaned out her lover's name deeply.

"Naruto-kunnnnn…"

Naruto himself was more than willing to moan out his lover's name as his cock was now parting her slit's outer folds.

"Tenten-chan…"

The two continued to enjoy the pleasure they got from one another, Tenten gasped as Naruto's cock now was past her outer folds and now moving into her pussy. Naruto himself moaned as he could now feel the wetness there as well as her tight, hot and soft inner sheath around the tip of his cock and that served to increase his desire for more. He looked at Tenten and saw the looks of pleasure written all over her face and it served to increase his desire to really make Tenten scream his name and her pleasure.

And that was enough to make him continue at this pace to make sure that he was going to give her all the pleasure she could handle, and he wanted to enjoy every moment he spent in pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her sex. It was not long before he finally buried himself deeply into her sex and there he was able to drive his dick into her pussy all the way to the hilt. And the results of that were obvious as the brown haired woman made her happiness known to him.

…

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Tenten was more than willing to shout out her pleasure and she was not alone either as Naruto himself also moaned out at the very same time. The brunette weapon mistress could not help but enjoy the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lover's sex and she could tell from Naruto's expressions that he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Naruto himself enjoyed the pleasure that was running up and down his body and his nerves as he was now buried deeply into Tenten's hot and wet pussy. The tightness there was only part of the pleasure he was feeling as the softness, wetness, and warmth made him all the more happy as he was now staying there to savor the pleasure that was running through his body.

Tenten looked at her lover and she could see the blush on Naruto's handsome face as she moved forward to lick his lips passionately. That was more than enough to wake up Naruto as he moved to kiss her back and they were soon kissing each other very intensely. Tenten enjoyed the pleasure as she then looped her legs around Naruto's waist and she moved her legs to on him, sending a message for him to finally get moving.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her and she felt him pull back, making her groan as the pleasure flowed through her body as she felt her lover's cock move back out of her sex. She enjoyed it very much and was eager for Naruto to finally drive his cock deeply into her sex once more and she was not going to be disappointed., Naruto moved back further until only the head of his cock was there and nearly out of Tenten's sex.

Only for him to drive his cock deeply into her again with one full thrust of his hips, making Tenten cry out her lover's name.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

That served to light up Naruto's passion and his eager lust as he repeated the action again, going slowly savoring the way Tenten reacted to his actions until he drove himself deeply into her sex once more. He made sure to do it slowly and surely to make sure that he was going to give Tenten the pleasure she deserved and Tenten's moans were more than enough proof that he was doing a very good job for her.

"Oooooo…"

"Aaaaahhhhh."

The movements of Naruto's cock in and out of her sex made Tenten more than happy as she continued to hold on very tight to the blonde Shinobi as the pleasure grew. His slow motions were exquisite torture to the brunette but she was more than willing to bear with the pleasure and torture as she knew that they were going to soon reach the point of release. And she had no doubt in her mind that it was going to be very glorious.

"Mmmmm…."

"Yessss…"

"Moooorrreee…"

"Aaaaahhhh…"

That spurred Naruto on as he began to speed up his thrusts in and out of Tenten's hot and wet sex and he also made sure to lean back and watch Tenten as her body moved in time with reach time he buried his cock up the base into her sex. The sight of her breasts moving back and forth, her form covered in sweat, her hair loose and free, her face flushed with red and the sight of her pussy being filled by his cock while releasing more of her juices was enough to drive Naruto to the limit. It was not long before Naruto decided that now was the time for him to really speed up the pace between them as he thrust faster, harder and deeper into Tenten's pussy.

And she was more than willing to show her happiness for what he was doing to her as she looped her legs around him and held on for dear life.

"HARDER!"

"MOOOORRREEEE!"

"DEEPER!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

He then got an idea as he lifted Tenten to his now sitting form and she was quickly able to adapt as she now moved her hips up and down on his own. The combined pleasure they got from one another and gave to one another made this position all the more enjoyable and it allowed Naruto to reach back and play with Tenten's plump breasts and nipples with both hands and mouth. He also made sure to caress her back as well as her shoulder and her ass at the very same time.

Tenten was more than willing to get into the act as she began to move her body up and down, allowing her to thrust her sex deeply down on Naruto's cock as he thrust up at the very same time. The pleasure that they got from this situation drove both the blonde Jinchuuriki and the brunette Weapon mistress to their limits as both of them were really bringing up to the wall. They were moving at the same time and their pace was fast and furious as both of them were very much determined to reach their respective climax and bring their lover to the same moment.

Both lovers were all moaning and crying out their pleasure to one another as each successful wave of pleasure hit their senses and nerves at the very same time.

"MMMMMMM!"

"MOOOOOORRRREEEEE!"

"YYYYEEEEESSSSSS!"

"HARDER!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tenten wailed out her happiness with each action she took, moving her body up and down while Naruto was also making noises as he also thrust his hips up and down. Both of them timed their respective actions bit by bit and sent pleasure through their partner's bodies and felt their partner give them the very same pleasure at the very same time. It was all worth every moment in their minds and they had no doubt that the were going to reach their limits.

It was not long before they both reached their orgasm at the same time and cried out loudly at their release.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto held onto Tenten tightly as he felt his cock unleash another amount of his seed deeply into her sex and the pleasure was all the more worth it. He could feel Tenten's inner walls milking his penis like a vice and it was more than enough to make him feel like she was going to drain him dry. He could feel Tenten shiver in his arms and when she looked at him he did not hesitate to kiss her deeply, making her moan out at the very same time as they held one another as he also moved his hips a bit. That made Tenten moan once more and he felt like he was also going to pass out and held on for dear life to his brown haired lover and fellow Konoha ninja.

As for Tenten herself, she felt like she was being filled to the brim as she felt more streams of Naruto's hot and thick cum flow into every part of her body at this very moment. She relished it and held onto Naruto as tightly as she could, pressing her shivering form to his own and enjoying the closeness that they had to one another. And when she was kissed by him when she gazed at him, she responded in kind to the kiss as she moaned along with him into the kiss and there was no doubt in her mind that what they had done was all worth every moment.

Once they parted from one another, the two hugged one another as Naruto gently lowered Tenten to the bed of their place of rest and soon they decided to get some sleep. They needed to rest after all that they had done with one another and also take the time to relax and plan for what was going to be done tomorrow.

…

The next day…

Tenten woke up and she wondered why she felt slightly exhausted and also the most telling thing that got her attention, was the fact that she was utterly naked. It was not long before the memories of what she and Naruto had done together came back to her and she could not help but feel a bit awed and amazed that they even did it. She could not help but feel a bit surprised about the discovery of Naruto's real status much earlier but she did not mind it at all. She was very happy as he had never become the demon so many back in the village had called him to be and she had no doubt whatsoever that he was going to be a famous Shinobi someday.

She turned and saw Naruto come into their shelter and carrying some hot soup in one of their salvaged metal bowls, and while it was not the best smelling soup, the rich meaty smell there was good to her. She looked in and saw that it was a soup filled with chicken meat, no doubt from the wild chicken that was on the island, and there was also some wild herbs there. She smiled at Naruto and spoke to him gently.

"Thanks for the meal Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled warmly at the praise and Tenten tasted the soup to find it good and the meat was tender and certainly good to the taste buds with the gamey taste of wild fowl. She took in the food and felt her body feel a lot more relaxed as she hugged him when he sat next to her, enjoying the closeness between them. She knew that now was the right time for her to speak to Naruto about what they were going to do if and when they were going to be back in Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk about something."

Naruto could tell that Tenten was in the mood for a serious conversation and he knew that he had to be serious with her as well.

"I know, last night was wonderful and I promise that I will not treat it like a simple thing even if it was the last thing I expected to happen between the two of us."

Tenten could tell that Naruto was dead serious and she knew that in all the time she had gotten to know him while the two of them were on the island , he was not the kind of person to joke on something that was serious to him. And she felt happy that he was taking this seriously and she decided to speak her own mind.

"I am happy about that, last night…was wonderful and I will never forget what we did that night. And you know something, I would not mind it if we continued this relationship when we get home."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Tenten with some measure of surprise.

"Are you serious?"

Tenten grinned and replied.

"Yes I am very serious, you know me Naruto-kun and I would never joke about something like this and I am more than willing to make this relationship work out between the two of us. I know that it will not be easy and until we are ready, we have to keep this secret, but I want this, so I want to know something."

Naruto was not foolish and those who think that he was stupid had no idea that he merely had a simple way to see the world and he replied.

"I will make this relationship work Tenten-chan, if you really want this, then I will do my best to make it work for both of us. And you have my promise on that as well, on my word as the future Hokage, believe it!"

Tenten smiled at that and she could not help but hug Naruto and she replied.

"Then that is all I need to hear, and I hope that when we do it, I will hope that it will not become a problem at all for the two of us. And remember this, you might be a Jinchuuriki, but you are not the demon, you are you, and I have no doubt that if it ever happens that you and I have a child, I have no doubt you would make a good father. And I will make sure that I will be as good a mother for our child, be it boy or girl."

That served to make Naruto happy as he and Tenten hugged one another for a while longer before going back to their day to day routines.

…

Later…

As Naruto got to work on the food he looked at the wild rabbits that he had managed to catch and keep in a cage that he and Tenten made before. The rabbits were then killed and cleaned, then skinned and were now roasting over the fire and there next to him were two metal cups filled with water. Apart from the rabbits that were cooking above the fire, there was also a pot filled with hot water and some fresh water fish and wild herbs and spices. The soup was going to be more than welcomed by the two of them as it would really be filling.

As he cooked the food, he thought of Tenten who right now was currently getting her clothes cleaned as well as taking a much needed bath. He was tempted to got there and surprise her but decided against the idea since she was busy and did not want to be disturbed when she did her work in getting cleaned up. Naruto sighed a bit more he moved the rabbits over the fire while stirring the pot and it was at this point that the Kyuubi spoke to him.

(("Well now, you seem to be very much alive."))

(You don't sound too happy.)

(("Whatever gave you that idea? As long as you don't die, I get to live so why should I not be happy that you're still in the land of the living? I think that's more than enough incentive for me to keep you breathing. Only if I ever get the chance to be free will I kill you."))

(Then all the more reason for me to not get killed then, and all the more reason that I get to collect your rent.)

(("Touché, at any rate, it seems that at least I don't have to worry about you two love birds for a while now. Though I have to admit that the whole affair was pretty entertaining since you and that brown haired woman had a lot of very interesting times on this island. Though next time, I suggest that you both stop with all of the mushy stuff since that always makes me gag somewhat since I prefer actions to words. If you two want to screw each other like rabbits in heat, then do it, worry about all that love stuff after the whole thing."))

(All right, fine, so what is it you want to talk to me about?)

(("Just wondering if you are serious about this whole relationship thing, I don't really care at all since this is between you humans, but I am just curious about it."))

(Yeah, I am serious Kyuubi, if it ever happens that I get Tenten-chan pregnant then I am going to be responsible. And before that does happen, I want to make this whole relationship work out between the two of us. And I will not let anything happen to either her or our baby no matter what anyone says.)

The Kyuubi was silent for a moment and then began laughing at that, apparently amused as far as Naruto could sense, but he was curious why there was also a feeling of…satisfaction.

(("Good, well then I suggest you make the most out of it, and if you two do decide to get in on again here or back there in that village of yours, let me know. I was very much enjoying last night you know but next time, tell me in advance so I can really get an idea on just how good it would feel."))

(What in the name of the Kami are you talking about?)

((" You never bothered to learn more about the seal or your uniqueness as a Jinchuuriki do you brat? Fine, but I hope you are paying attention and not playing dumb when I tell you this, because I don't plan on repeating myself for your benefit. This seal of yours might allow you to get my chakra but it works both ways after all, I can see what you see, hear what you hear, and if I really work it up…feel what you feel. You have any idea how leased I was when you and that babe did it last night? I haven't felt that in a very long time and I can state that for once I don't mind being stuck in a human."))

(You mean you…saw all that between me and Tenten-chan?)

(("Naturally, and I have to say that you did pretty good for a young human, though I think that you could get some tips from that perverted sensei of yours. And I am not referring to that one who's always got his nose stuck in books of all things. Despite that man's antics, he DOES know a thing or two about pleasing women. At any rate brat I am going to be very interested to see just what else you two love birds are going to do, and I might give you some advice on how to REALLY make her scream in happiness. See ya brat!"))

Naruto shook his head in annoyance and decided that this was one thing he was not going to tell Tenten, Kami only knew just how she was going to that that. It was not long before Tenten arrived and she looked very nice and she then told Naruto to let her take over with the cooking since he needed to take a bath and clean his clothes. Naruto did not argue and did just that and when he came back clean and fresh, they both had their breakfast. Once that was over and done with, they decided to go and train to keep their skills and Jutsu up to date. And when that was over the two of them headed off to move and patrol the beaches to make sure that they were looking for any sign of a ship.

Tenten was not alone as she was accompanied by two of Naruto's Kage Bunshin who were going to working in two functions, the first was for one of them to tell Naruto if Tenten spotted a ship by disappearing to give the knowledge to the blonde Shinobi, and the second would head off head off to light the signal fire while Naruto would meet with Tenten. And do the reverse if Naruto spotted the ship with one telling Tenten and the other lighting the signal fire. It was only nearing lunch time that Tenten spotted the sign that they were both soon going to be rescued.

She spotted a sail and then spotted the ship that came with it. It was a rather large vessel but was not a cargo ship by any stretch of the imagination. The fact that it had the symbol of Konoha on it meant that the ship was specially commanded by their people back in Konoha. The brown haired Kunoichi was immediately happy and gave the binoculars to the Kage Bunshin and soon it went off without a hitch.

She did not have to wait for long as Naruto came on the scene just as they turned to see the thick and strong black smoke at the high hill on the island. That told them that the signal fire was now on and all they could do was look at the ship and hope that the people on the ship were going to see them.

As they looked towards the ocean, and through the salvaged binoculars that they now had, they saw the ship move towards them and all they could do was watch. Their happiness only grew as the ship came ever closer and they also spotted some familiar faces on the ship. It seemed that they were now going to be able to go home and that meant that as soon as they got home, they were going to do a lot of things in private between the two of them.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto managed to get a chance to relax after the last mission that he was on with the others, and hoping to have some time to himself to sharpen his skills after getting a good deal of sleep even if that meant getting rather early in the morning, something he used to dislike a great deal since he was a heavy sleeper. It had been at least three weeks since they had come back to Konoha, and both he and Tenten were able to finally relax while also working on another matter. That matter being none other than their current relationship, on the outside they remained separate though in friendly terms, but in private it was a different story as they were more than willing to have some very long and very much enjoyable quality time together.

He still remained close friends with his time and the same could be said for the others though it was a bit different. He was a bit surprised about something that Tenten mentioned to him though, she had a plan in mind that involved Hinata and it was going to be all for him. His perverted side began to conjure up some very interesting images before he quickly decided to toss those aside. He cared for Hinata and while he DID find her to be rather attractive, he knew that he and her could not be together since he was with Tenten now and he did not know where to start if he did tell Hinata about his relationship with her cousin's ex-boyfriend..

Tenten told him that Hinata had a huge crush on him ever since they were little and she even mentioned that he had stood up for Hinata when they were kids. That was the reason why she was always very shy around him and also rather tongue tied, because he stood up for her and now that crush had blossomed into deep love. He had no idea that this was the way that Hinata saw him and he wondered just how she would react if she found out that he was in a relationship with Tenten.

That was one prospect that he was not sure how to deal with, but he knew that he was going to have to change and adapt.

No one else was aware of their relationship and the only ones who did were actually none other than Kakashi, Gai, and also Tsunade. The Hokage was quite surprised by that but she decided that since Naruto and Tenten were serious about their relationship, then she was not going to make an issue out of it, in fact she was happy for Naruto. Kakashi could not help but smile a bit in amusement and tell Gai that now they were going to have to be used to fact that one of their respective students were now lovers and sweethearts. Gai himself was not bothered and personally told Tenten to make it work and he was happy that she had found someone to care for after the end of her relationship with Neji. Though he warned Naruto to treat Tenten right or he was going to make an issue out of it. And he was really going to make it clear as well.

Naturally Naruto was more than willing to agree with Guy and do his best to honor his relationship with Tenten, much to her amusement and that of the two Jonin sensei and the Hokage.

As he arrived at his house, he was surprised to notice that the door was open a bit, that was more than enough to tell him that there was someone in his house. That confused him a bit since he had not been expecting anyone to be coming into his house at this time of the night. He briefly thought that it was an assassin but decided not to jump to conclusions and gently opened the door. He then got out a kunai and moved into his home rather carefully.

He moved into the living room and he spotted something on his table, it was something that he was quick to recognize as a bowl of hot food, which he was also quick to see as his favorite ramen. That bowl was not the only bowl as there were several others and the smell of the food was more than enough to tempt him to relax a bit. He then spotted a letter there next to the first bowl and decided to look at it and find out just what was written in the letter.

He opened it and soon read the letter.

'Dear Naruto-kun…

We brought these meals for you to enjoy for the night, and when I mean we, I mean we and Hinata-chan. Make sure to eat up and when you are done, come by your room, there is something there in you're room which I think you are going to enjoy a great deal, Try to enjoy your dinner and make sure that you eat since you will need all the energy that you can get.

Tenten-chan.'

That confused the heck out of Naruto as he decided to read the letter once more and once he was done, he did it again to make sure that he was actually reading this right. He then placed it down and decided to just eat the food, and he did not need much encouragement as all of the ramen dishes that were there happened to be his favorite. He normally would have taken his time in eating his favorite food, but he decided to take in all that he could for now as he was rather curious on what was it that both Hinata and Tenten were doing here and what was it that they had in his room.

He got there and to his utter surprise, there was Hinata and Tenten in his room and they were actually not wearing their usual clothing. Instead they were both wearing…well, for the lack of a better term…nothing. The blonde Jinchuuriki could not help but be wide eyed at the sight of both Kunoichi in his room like this and he could not help also but wonder just WHAT was the reason they were even doing this in the first place.

Hinata was blushing bright red at the moment and he could not help but notice the way she looked fully exposed to him like this, it was taking a LOT of his willpower not to look at her like this. The fact that Tenten was just as naked as Hinata was made the whole situation a heck of a lot more demanding than he would like. He finally got his mouth to work and spoke to Tenten first since she was no doubt the one who had convinced Hinata to do this, since there was no way that Hinata Hyuuga would have done this willingly as far as he knew, even if she did have a crush on him or not.

"Tenten-chan…what is going on here?"

Tenten smiled and replied.

"I decided to have a chat with Hinata-chan a few days before, I told her about what happened between you and me. She was not too happy with it but I told her that you still cared about her and you were quite surprised about how she felt about you. I then asked her if she did not mind being with you even though we're together. In simple terms Naruto-kun, I asked her if she did not mind sharing you with me so we do not have to be fighting one another"

"Y-Y-You did what?"

"I told her if she did not mind sharing you with me, you should have seen her blush deeply when I suggested that to her. I told her that while I did feel sad about me taking your virginity from you, I knew that you were open and honest with your feelings, and you did tell me that you cared very much for her and even had a dream about her like this with a towel along with me in it. So I decided to ask her if she did not mind doing this so she can still be with you."

Naruto was wide eyed and looked straight at Hinata to try and see if she was actually serious in agreeing to this. One part of his perverted mind was utterly pleased with this turn of events but he was not all that sure that this was actually happening to him and the first place. And he had to be sure that this was actually what Hinata wanted and she was not forced into it.

"Hinata-chan…"

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun…"

"Did you…did you REALLY agree to this? I mean I know that you loved me for a long time, but I don't want you to be forced into this or be seen as some sort of…third wheel in this whole matter."

Hinata spoke gently to Naruto with a sincere smile on her face.

"I want this, I am a bit sad that I was not with you Naruto-kun but I do not care. You were always standing up for yourself and you might not remember this, but you stood up for me when I was still little. You stood up for me when those bullies tried to make me even more miserable and even when you were being beaten you did not stop fighting back. You said that I can be someone strong even if you never knew me, and I was happy. And now I love you a great deal and I am willing to be with you in any way that I can, even if this is something that I feel rather embarrassed about,"

Naruto could tell that Hinata was serious and he looked at Tenten and she smiled a bit.

"Told you, and besides, we're here and we're all adults by Ninja law, so no sense not going ahead right?"

He could see that he was not going to win this argument and nodded, much to the apparent happiness of BOTH Tenten and Hinata as both girls moved to kiss him. Hinata was first and he could not help but feel that she can REALLY kiss as Tenten began to lick his chest and suck on his nipples as well. One thing was fairly obvious to Naruto at this point; saying no to something like this was a BAD idea.

…

Author's Notes:

Well, now that is one new chapter done and filed in for reader's viewing, I hope that this story will be more than enough to show that while it has been quite a while since I had cracked this story wide open, it is hardly dead. Now on the topic of Neji and Tenten breaking up amicably, I did it to be fair to the two of them and I hope that introducing an OC who is a distant relative to the Hyuuga Clan in the Main family side was not too much to swallow.

If anyone, for whatever reason though I was pairing Neji with Hinata, then I can't believe that you even considered that idea. That idea is just plain wrong in my book, and hard to picture in my head even on a good day. So I hope that this is going to put an end to that idea for the long haul. It took some time to create the OC named Kimiko Hyuuga and her relationship with Neji so I hope that it was not something done in haste.

For those of you who have been asking for a Naruto Tenten pairing in this series of mine, then I hope that this will do just fine for you. If it meets your liking, then I am very pleased. If not then I apologize as it has been a while since I worked on this story series of mine.

And the ending of Tenten bringing in Hinata to the night between her and Naruto…hmmm, does that mean I will make a chapter dedicated to Naruto getting it on with BOTH Tenten and Hinata?

Maybe…

On the next chapter, we will deal with another female who has been heavily requested by you readers, I am not going to reveal who it is right now so do not bother asking me.

You'll find out who it is soon enough so hold your horses.


	23. Naruto Anko

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Anko

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

This is the latest addition to the Deserted Island story and this time we have Anko Mitarashi

Now this is going to be something that will REALLY make things interesting for all the readers as Anko is not exactly an easy person to write about. Naruto is a bit frightened of Anko, namely due to the way she had cut his cheek with that kunai in that Forest of Death thing a few years back, but as we all know, Anko is not the bad sort entirely.

Anyway, she is still an attractive Kunoichi so there have been a TON of requests for her to be in this story, so I figured that I might as well do this and see just how far I can take this puppy.

On with the show!

...

In one of the many boats that used the trade routes...

Naruto was busy trying to get himself back on track as he was eager to finally be going to home in Konoha. Hanging around for a vacation normally was something most young men would want, but Naruto was hardly one would call normal for a number of reasons. The first was that he was a hyperactive young man and even though he had grown up, he was still very hyperactive. The second was the fact he was not alone and the companion was someone who was like him but a very different sort of person at the same time.

The companion in question was none other than Anko Mitarashi, the former student of Orochimaru and was one of the most recognized Jonin in the village. All for very different reasons than one would suspect, Anko was by far one of the recognized Jonin in the village namely due to her being very skilled and dangerous and while he had mellowed on his feelings towards the female Jonin, there was no way Naruto was going to forget the time she 'accidentally' cut him on the cheek with her kunai and licked his blood off of his cheek.

That incident made him wary of her though he had to admit that even though she scared him at times, he did find her attractive, and he had heard MORE than one rumour directed at her. But she did not seem to either notice or care of the rumour in question, even of the rumour sounded positive or negative. And he did have a dream of her once though that did not last long as it was brief and a bit too weird for his taste, but not bad weird, but...

Naruto quickly shook his head and tried not to think about such things as now was not the right time for them. The two had been sent on this vacation though in this case, Naruto was the one who was supposed to be on vacation, while Anko invited herself along. This was paid for by none other than Tsunade who wanted the blonde Shinobi to finally take a much needed break and also to avoid any chance of Akatsuki finding him that early on. The group had been fairly quiet lately and the same could be said for Orochimaru, so she took the lead to let Naruto have some down time before things were going to go back to what they were once again.

Naruto finally agreed to what they had in mind and here he was with Anko and the blonde had to admit that being out of Konoha and not being troubled by his plans to fight Akatsuki and find Sasuke was certainly a good thing. And right now he was eating some nice ramen in the galley of the ship. Anko was soon coming into the room and she was quick to join her partner in this 'enforced' vacation.

Anko had her own reason for taking part in the vacation, and that reason as that she needed a chance to unwind and have some company to make it all worthwhile. The Jonin had been very busy for the past few months and now she was in the mood to get some much needed rest and relaxation, and having it with the blonde Shinobi that she happened to enjoy teasing was all right. Unlike Naruto Anko had no reason to go after Sasuke and was not really keen on brining him back due to the actions he had taken ever since being marked by the Cursed Seal. And while she did not mention it to Naruto since she was aware that it was something of a touchy subject, she was dead set on her stance.

They had been allowed to go on a cruise on a ship that was bound for the Land of Tea and Naruto was keen to finally get the chance to see just how things had been when he had last been there. And he hoped that the place was no longer ruled by that corrupt family that Ibiki's brother had to deal with. But he also wondered just what was going to be what he and Anko were going to do there since there was no way to know just what they could do to be able to relax.

And when they got there, it was not too bad, there were some interesting things to do there and it seemed that Anko did not mind being in the more peaceful country. Though in her case, she was more interested in trying the food as well as getting drunk as best she could on short notice. He on the other hand decided to at least travel the route he and his team had taken two years ago when Sasuke was still on their team.

It was like the proverbial trip down memory lane and as soon as he was done, he got back to Anko since she was supposed to be watching over him under Tsunade's orders. He might have wanted to sneak away, but he knew that doing so with Anko was asking for a very serious beating so he did not do so. And when it was over a few days later, they got back to the cruise ship as it was soon going back to the Land of Fire as it had now picked up a number of people who were going there for different reasons.

Which was why he was in his current state and eager to finally go home, and as soon as he got back home, he was going to get back to doing what he wanted to do and find Sasuke as soon as he could. And also see if there was any word on how things were for his friend Sakura. It had been a while now but his romantic feelings for Sakura had subsided, but never his friendship and trust for her, and it was something that helped them both a great deal. Still that did not mean that their relationship had suddenly taken a full and unexpected change either.

And also he wanted to see just how Sai was doing in his attempts to socialize with the rest of the people of Konoha. He might not like Sai all that much, but at least he was getting used to hanging out with him. In a way, he was like Sasuke in the whole nonchalant and cool attitude, only difference was that Sai was not as revenge obsessed as Sasuke was. And when he had his mind on something and wanted to say what he wanted to say, he did not hide it. And at least he was for the lack of a better term, a clean slate of a guy.

The blonde placed that out of his mind as he decided to see if Anko was ready to get the lunch that was soon to be served. He headed towards the Jonin and gently nudged her shoulder. They were both on the deck with the other passengers and she was enjoying the sun that was there over them when he nudged her.

"Anko-san...I know this is not the time, but it's time to eat."

The Jonin growled a bit and then opened an eye to look at Naruto with a measure of annoyance as she replied.

"You're pretty lucky that we're on vacation Naruto, had we not been, I would have really demanded a reason why you woke me up from a VERY good rest."

Naruto sighed mentally at that and replied in kind.

"It's time to have lunch."

That made Anko grin a bit more as she smelled the food coming from the table over at the other side of the deck.

"Now that is worth waking up, come on Naruto-kun. Let's go see just what is on the menu."

Naruto did not hesitate to follow Anko and he had to admit that the smell was just as good. He headed for the ramen that was there along with what he liked to see and smell. And Anko took her own food as well as she was apparently eager to get down to having something in her stomach. Once they got their food together, they went to the nearest table and soon they were eating away. The food was worth eating between them and as soon as they were done, the two ninja were finally relaxed and happy that they were now getting ready to get some sleep.

But not before the two of them decided to look near the rails to one of the sights of the sun beginning to set at the right side of the ship. It was a good sight and Naruto enjoyed it as much as he could while Anko did not mind it at all as she then had an idea.

"You know, if we can go their bar, we can go and get a chance to get drunk, I hear they got some quality sake here on the ship. Plus that new type of beer as well, heard a lot about it and I am in the mood to get drunk and have a bit of a party right now, You want to come with me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned towards Anko and replied in a rather incredulous tone.

"You cannot be serious Anko-san, I am under-aged you know!"

"No need to shout, you're already sixteen right?"

"Yeah I am..."

"So no sense trying just a few sips, after all, even Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-sama drank some sake when they were at that age as well. So I don't see why you can't. And don't forget that you are not just at an older age than before, but you are a ninja so legally by Ninja law, you are an adult. And don't worry, I'll make sure not to let you get too drunk."

(That's hardly reassuring Anko-san.)

Naruto thought to himself and was about to say no when Anko dragged him with her as she replied with a bit of a smirk.

"But...if you don't want to get drunk, then maybe you can do the opposite and watch out for me."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean by that Naruto-kun, I am going to be needing someone to chaperone me back to my room. Don't want guys trying to take advantage of me when I am drunk. Besides, that way having you around for that can be a good thing. Who knows, you might get lucky and score."

Naruto blushed bright red at that and could not come up with a single comment as Anko was now dragging him along without any hesitation through the corridors and soon enough they arrived at the bar. Naruto decided to sit down and do what he could to make the most of the situation and at least there were some fruit drinks and at least the bartender sympathized with him to give him only the light drinks.

Anko on the other hand was enjoying herself as soon as she paid for the sake and was now enjoying the chance to get drunk and it was obvious to the blonde that he was going to be in for a long night. Anko managed to down the first bottle easily enough and soon was working on the other half of the bottle. And as soon as she had enough to drink, for the moment, she decided to listen to the music that was being played in the bar. There were not that many people dancing just yet but it was obvious that there was going to be some dancing soon enough in the halls and she was going to be joining the whole affair the very second that she could.

Naruto decided to look at Anko and was happy to see that she was fine and soon enjoying the drinking run. As for him, he had to admit that at least the music was not too loud and was tolerable to his ears. Not to mention the fact that the drinks at least the ones that he was drinking did not have any adverse effects on him. He might not have drank anything before in his life, but he was not in the mood to get drunk. But it was not long before trouble was going to rear it's ugly head as the night came.

As it seemed that Anko was about to call it quits to get some shut eye, there was a loud noise and soon the entire ship suddenly began to shake and shudder. The sounds of wood cracking filled the whole area and that was enough to stop the whole party cold in it's tracks. Anko was also quick to get serious along with Naruto as they looked around to see if they had been attacked by pirates or something else had happened.

It was only when one of the sailors reported that they had struck a deep shoal of coral which had to be avoided by all ships that they knew that the ship had run aground. Anko and Naruto rushed to the wheel house and discovered that the man who was supposed to be guiding the ship was drunk and had forgotten to avoid this particular area of the ocean due to the high areas of the sea floor in this area.

The Jonin was drunk as well, but as she had been a trained ninja and had a higher than normal tolerance towards alcohol. She also happened to know a Jutsu that could help make her purge the effects of alcohol to her body. Once she used it she turned to Naruto and told him to help her evacuate the people from the ship, and Naruto did not hesitate to do that as well. The two ninja began to work in evacuating the passengers and it was not easy. The damage to the hull of the ship was enough to split in a five to eight feet long and two and a half feet wide gash in the hull so water was quickly filling in the cruise ship.

Anko and Naruto helped the last few people escape the ship as it began to go under and that left the two of them on their own. There were now other life boats left so they had to move on their own by using their Water Walking Jutsu. It was here that the Kyuubi finally spoke to the blonde Jinchuuriki.

(("Well, from vacation to life threatening situation, you really need to get a different brat."))

(Nice to see you are awake Kyuubi, now butt out and let me try to figure out how to get out of here.)

(("In case it escaped your attention you blonde goof, you are in the middle of the ocean, it's darker than anything outside, and you have no bleeding clue where you are. I doubt you can be picky on the kind of help you can have, so I am going to have to keep you alive yet again. There's an island at least a few hours that way."))

Naruto looked in that direction in what light was left to them and he did see a faint landmass ahead as he spoke to the Kyuubi.

(How the heck did you know that there is even land there?)

(("Quit your whining and questioning and just get moving over there right now. That's the only place of safety at this point so stop arguing with me here!"))

Naruto decided to not argue with the Kyuubi and told Anko the direction of the island, Anko was curious on the reason on why Naruto would know that. But she decided not to go any further on the matter as they were not given a lot of options. Both of them headed off to the direction of the island told to Naruto by the Kyuubi and it was already going to be midnight. Both ninja was exhausted and soon the Jutsu that Anko used to sober herself up was wearing off though the running and sweating was bound to bleed off the alcohol anyway. But they soon reached the island and though they were tired as hell, they headed to reach a large spot on the beach that had a lot of fallen and dead coconut branches with their leaves still on and collapsed on it.

The bed was not the most comfortable choice, but right now it was dry and thick enough not to be too uncomfortable for the two of them as they finally went to sleep. The lack of dinner was overcome by sheer exhaustion so they did not think much on it. And they did learn in their respective times that a good night sleep was just as good as a full stomach.

...

The next day...

Naruto woke up the next day, stretched himself to loosen up to make sure that he was not stiff as a board. Once he did so, he looked around the island and could not help but wonder just what they were going to do now that they were on the island. Anko was currently asleep and while waking her up was an option, Naruto had heard his fair share of stories on how some women would not take too kindly to being woken up when they did not want to be in the first place. That with the fact that Anko was known in Konoha to be very dangerous when riled further added to his hesitation.

He therefore decided to go and find something to help them get through the day and soon he spotted some coconut trees. The blonde knew that he could get the coconuts and get to the water there as well as the meat, the two things were certainly worth getting. So naturally the blonde took out one of his kunai and moved t the tree, he used the Tree walking Jutsu and then used his training in Nature Manipulation to channel his chakra to cut a few of the nuts. As he did so, the blonde Shinobi was soon greeted by the voice of the Kyuubi.

(('Well now brat, you seem to be in the best of moods, considering the fact that you are on an island where no one else is here."))

(I was wondering when you were going to start speaking Kyuubi.)

(('Don't tell me you actually missed me brat, it sounds so not like you."))

The blonde could tell immediately that the Kyuubi was being a bit of a hard case on him again and he was more than willing to reply to that.

(Now is not the time for wise cracks Kyuubi, me and Anko-san are on an uninhabited island and there is no telling just how long it will be before we can be found by Konoha.)

(("I thought being on a deserted island was something of a dream for young guys like you."))

(Are you going to help or not?)

(("Keep your pants on you blonde monkey, I'll help keep you alive, you might have actually grown some extra brain cells two years ago, but knowing you, you can get into real trouble soon enough. That coconut thing is a good idea, but crushing the meat can give you oils that can help shield you from the sun. And if I recall it right, using the oil to counter sun burn and heat stroke is a good move to keep you alive."))

Naruto listened to how it was going to be done from the Kyuubi and while did not like trading word barbs with the demon, he did listen to this advise since it did make sense in the long run. As soon as he got the coconuts back, he decided to go and try to find anything else that could be eaten. He moved out to see what else he could find, until he spotted what appeared to be a fairly large lizard moving up. The Kyuubi then spoke to the blonde in a very interested tone.

(("That brat happens to be a large Monitor Lizard, lots of good meat on that one, plus the hide it's got can be fairly useful. You can catch that one and eat it, I hear they sometimes taste just like beef or pork on occasion, plus chicken."))

(Yeech! That is disgusting, you actually want me to catch and eat it?)

(("You prefer to kiss and hug the darn thing? Of course you catch and eat it you dolt, after you kill it, cut and gut it. Get rid of the guts and intestines since who knows what sort of things that lizard's been eating. You do not want the germs and crude in that thing's stomach in you."))

(That's helpful, you usually clear that stuff up after all.)

(("Normally yes, but you do not want to wind up with whatever crap that thing's got in it's guts for the next few days, and in pain brat. So do as I say and we might live through this."))

Naruto decided to quit arguing with the Kyuubi and soon took out his kunai, he tried to stalk the creature, but it was not easy and he had to be smart on how to catch the fairly large lizard. It took a bit but soon he managed to catch it, and avoid having the thing slash at him with the claws and the bites with the not so nice saliva. One quick slash and stab later, the creature was dead and soon he was heading back to where Anko was.

Apparently Anko was already awake as she had managed to get a fire going and soon she smiled seeing the creature. Anko already had years of survival training behind her so she was not unused to the sight of Naruto carrying the lizard. She helped him gut the creature and toss away the guts and whatnot, though she kept the heart and to Naruto shocked fascination cooked it...while the thing was still beating. Anko saw the look that was on her companion's face and replied.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's an old tradition to respect the animal you kill by eating the heart, this is your kill so you eat it."

Naruto looked at Anko as if she had lost his mind but she smiled warmly at him and spoke once more.

"Go ahead, you'll be surprised how it will taste."

Naruto decided not to argue with Anko and took the heart and ate the thing while it beat. It was a different thing for him to try and as he swallowed the muscle and could not help but be a bit unsettled by the taste. But it was not as bad as he thought and as soon as he swallowed, Anko laughed at him in a warm manner and they went back to cooking their food.

The lizard was soon going to be eaten and the meat was certainly different and when Naruto was able to have enough meat in his stomach, he went to work on the coconuts. Once those were opened, both he and Anko got into the water and while it was certainly different to his taste buds, Naruto was more than welcome to the water since it was worth it.

Anko enjoyed the taste and soon wiped her mouth clean and looked around as she enjoyed the sun for a change.

"This place does not look so bad eh Naruto-kun, truth be told, I was hoping to have an island vacation for a while. Guess i got my wish though not in the way that I was expecting."

"I suppose, you think we can be rescued soon Anko-san?"

"Sure we will be rescued soon Naruto-kun, all we have to do is work hard to stay alive and keep ourselves alive as well as high spirited until we do get rescued. Besides that..."

Naruto gulped a bit as Anko moved to sit next to him and smiled at him in a very suggestive fashion.

"At least we both have company with us in this island, I don't mind some solitude, but having a man along is nice as well. And it's a bonus if it's a very nice looking and strong young man."

Naruto could not help but blush a bit at that, it was not often that he got positive comments about his looks. Anko noted that and she smiled at the way Naruto looked right now and she was quick to capitalize on that.

"I think this is the kind of vacation I am really going to enjoy right now Naruto-kun, but before we get to that part though I think we need to find a good place to pitch out a camp since we're going to be here for a while."

Naruto wondered just how he was going to survive this whole thing with Anko for who knew how long. All that he could hope for was that they were soon going to be rescued by Tsunade and things were going to be alight. It was not that he disliked Anko or anything, he was not sure that he was ready to be alone with her when she had a prank in mind. He still had memories of her when they first met way back in the Chuunin Exams after all.

...

The next few days that soon turned into weeks were not too easy for the pair since they had a lot of things to do in order to stay alive long enough for rescue. The island's other side turned out of be a ship graveyard and was worthy enough for salvage since there were a number of ships there that they could go to. They found some supplies which included ropes, still usable metal spikes that were stored away, some carpenter tools and some cloth that were stored away, along with some still usable nets, medical supplies that were dry and useful, a set of lamps and a stock of flammable oil, and some flares.

They used a small clearing near the beach as their home which was between for massive trees and made some posts on the ground with strong hard wood and then added a floor to the bottom with some cut planks that Naruto made with his Wind Chakra. The floor was at least five feet off the ground and they could easily go up there with their tree walking Jutsu to avoid being attacked by predators and there they had a bed made with soft earth with a cloth tarp underneath the earth, soft leaves on top of the earth and the next cloth tarp on top. The floor was made smooth to make sure that they did not have any problems with splinters

As for the roof of their home, it followed the same thing as the floor, though it had double the wood in two different positions, one level horizontal, and the other vertical. The roof had large amounts of palm leaves on it to act as water proofing. In the inside were the lamps and the barrel of oil was stored at the bottom some safe distance away.

The little platform home also had some of the fine mesh tarp that they soon found afterwards to funnel out bugs and also to allow air into their place as they would sleep, and the cool air at night was welcomed. Still they had to use some special herbs that when burned could ward away insects which were in some steel pots that they found which had fumes that were not bad to human noses.

They also made sure to cut down some thick coconut trees to form a wall of sorts over their camp. And when the wall was done, they jammed wooden spikes into the walls to add extra incentive for animals that ate meat to back off. The only way into their camp was with the tree walking technique which was very helpful since the wall was made to be at least eight to nine feet high. It was back breaking work to be sure, but both pitched in to get the wall done.

Their time on the island was not very easy since they constantly had to find food and drink as well as locate any ships that might be around. They also had to train themselves to keep their skills sharp and make sure that they did not have to deal with boredom all the time. Thankfully the island did have good resources to use for food and drink. Coconut trees were everywhere so water, coconut meat and oil to fight sunburn were present, wild chicken seemed to roam the island at will, along with some wild goats, sheep, rabbits, along with large herds of deer. The presence of the animals was something of a mystery to the two until they discovered that there were ships on the other side of the island, and judging by their shape and size, they were supply ships, no doubt for the agricultural side of things, but the ships ran aground as well and were no longer going to be of much help to them. The ships were all rotting and wood no longer viable for building ships or even a decent raft with, and the fact that a good portion of the area where the ships crashed was not too good a place and there would be very small paths into the island due to the large number of rocks there.

That meant that the animals that came here were not native at first, and were now part of the ecosystem with the deer that called this place home. This meant that at least Anko and Naruto had more than enough choices on what to eat.

In the area of plant foods, there were some wild herbs, fruit, and also some vegetables that were very useful for cooking and eating though Naruto was not keen on the vegetables. It would be a very interesting time as Anko was not too worried about the greens and did eat them on occasion. So she spent half her time reminding the blonde to eat the food, remind being a relative term for teasing the blonde.

There were actually predators on the island as well, some of them were wolves, along with some large hunting cats that were similar to the tigers that also roamed the Forest of Death back in Konoha, and of course crocs that apparently lived deeper in the island itself though they were not as free ranging as the other animals. So naturally both Anko and Naruto had to be on their toes on the off chance that they were encountered since while they were ninja, there were only two of them and they had to rely on each other to make it through the rest of their time on the island. These animals were no doubt the ones that kept the whole number of animals under control and that was more than enough to explain why the place was still green and lush since if there were no predators, then the animals here would have eaten every thing in sight.

They naturally made sure to be on guard when it came to cooking and did it at least a mile or so from their camp to make sure that the predators did not suddenly come into their place. That and the fact that they were able to also look out for any ships in the area added to the plan. On the island were at least two tall points of high limestone that they would routinely climb and look out for ships. If they spotted one, they were going to light a signal fire that they had placed in the area. The signal fire was going to be very large and while they did not manage to find a lot of supplies in the ruined ships. They did find a large amount of rubber. And the Kyuubi told Naruto to burn those since the smoke from the rubber when burned was going to be thick and black, so that would stand out behind the sky itself.

Naruto would also use his demon resident's chakra to warn off the animals on occasion when he was hunting for food or when bathing since the last thing he needed was to be caught with his pants down. Anko had the same idea though she used her Killer Intent which was a lot more potent and to be expected considering her level of skill and training as a Kunoichi

...

It was not just trying to make it through the day to day challenges that made life on the island hard on Naruto though. It was being around Anko that was hard as the female Jonin was bossy yet playful and seemed to enjoy not only teasing him at times, but also making him catch her in all manner of poses that were more than enough to get him looking. Sure he had dreamed of seeing her in only a towel along with a number of other women, but he was not going to court getting beaten up by her if she found out.

That was not to say that he was not tempted by the idea, Anko never changed her clothes, not that she needed to do so since she took good care of them, but she usually wore on her mesh clothing and the clothing left little to the imagination. And the fact that Anko enjoyed the state she was in more than she let on meant that no amount of telling her to cover up was going to work.

There were times he had even saw her wearing only those and not much else and it was very hard to not tear away from looking at her. And it was just as hard not to be attracted to her when she was actually smiling and enjoying herself. The fact that the Kyuubi was more than willing to tease the hell out of him for his thoughts only served to make matters a lot more complicated for him at times. But he was holding on admirably, since Anko was usually teasing him but never taking it too far.

But he could not help but be both interested and worried on what would happen if Anko decided to go after him at full burn.

...

Naruto was not the only one though who was having a heck of an interesting time with being on the island. Anko was having a much grander time in that regard compared to Naruto however as she had no problem being like this before him. Truth be told she found the young man to be kind of cute back then when he was younger and such a fiery Genin. Now however, even though he was still a Genin, he had grown up to be quite the catch. He was taller now, a lot more handsome, and coupled with the rather bright and upbeat personality that he had, she was sure that if given a few more years, he would be a great catch for any woman.

How the young man had managed to remain a virgin even after hanging out with the perverted Sage Jiraiya was a mystery that she could not help but find utterly interesting. After all, Jiraiya was well known for being such a bad influence and while Naruto did act like a pervert when she did catch him staring at her, he was nice enough to not make it obvious. And there was no doubt that he did have perverted ideas towards her and she did not mind as she found that to be both normal for a young man and actually very excitable.

She was well aware of the fact that he had the Kyuubi in him, but he was actually an interesting young man. The few times that she had seen him use that power was when he was fighting tough foes that angered the hell out of him. But he never gave into the darkness willingly and he was still a warm and upbeat young man, though she had no doubt that in private he had troubles to deal with as well. But she could not help but be happy that he did not turn out anything like his former team mate.

And truth be told, the time on the island was beginning to give her a craving for something and since she recalled that they were both adults already by ninja law, she had a plan in mind.

...

Later...

As they began to eat their latest catch for the night, which was a pair of roasting rabbits and some snake meat, evened out by wild fruits and some good coconut water in their shells, the two enjoyed to sounds of nature around them both. There was a very cool breeze coming in and the moon light added to the whole glow of the place. As they cooked their food well, they ate it and enjoyed the cool air and the chance to unwind somewhat as they had been rather busy these past few days. Naruto hoped that soon they were going to be found by the others back in Konoha and the same could be said for Anko though she had other plans in mind.

As they ate their food, Anko then spoke to Naruto.

"How are you doing right now Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? I'm okay, why are you asking Anko-san?"

"I was just curious, I bet hanging out with me is not as entertaining as moving around with your other team huh?"

"No! I don't mind being with you at all Anko-san, truth be told, if I was stuck here and you were not around, I might have gone completely nuts by now. And it's not too bad being with you since you can certainly make things interesting."

"Really now? Just how interesting can I make things for you on this island Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had no idea what to say about that as he was trying to come up with an answer. Anko's words were rather hard on him when they took that slight tone and pitch. That usually meant to him that she was up to something that usually would mean something big.

"Uh...pretty interesting I guess."

Anko smirked as she could see that he was trying to be evasive or change the conversation's direction. She normally would have just gotten things heated up and soon but she decided to play it cool for now, there would be time for her to grab him and have her way with him then let him do the same things to her. For now she was going to let him relax and enjoy the peace as she had more than ample things in mind to keep them busy until the next day.

They went back to eating and it was not long before they polished up their food. They soon buried the fire, coals, and ashes. They also washed up and then buried the remains of the animals they ate elsewhere and soon headed off back to their camp for sleeping. That was when Anko decided to trap Naruto a bit and see just how far she was going to take this. The time for them to stop beating around the bush was over in her mind, but no sense in her not having some fun in making Naruto squirm a bit before the fun started.

As they got closer to the camp, Anko spoke first.

"So Naruto-kun, what is it like working with Jiraiya?"

"The Pervy Sage? Well, sure he can be quite hard to convince to stop with all the darn research he does. Which usually involves him peaking at girls when he can and where he can, I have to shout at him to knock it off and more than once I get used to do spying for him. But when he does train me, I get reminded just why he is a strong as the old Man Hokage who used to be his teacher, and why he was the one who taught the Fourth."

"Really? So you know that he is the one who taught the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yeah, hard to imagine him being the one who trained the Fourth, but I guess things have a way to changing when you least expect it. Anyway, he can be real strict guy and he does watch out for me, plus he did help me balance out all my weak points. So yeah, being with the Pervy Sage was not all bad."

"Hmm...you did not pick up any of his baits by any chance did you?"

"Uh...habits? I don't know what you are talking about Anko-san."

The Jonin laughed a bit at the way Naruto was apparently trying to avoid the issue, but she was not going to let up JUST yet. Now was the right time for her to really steam things up.

"Naruto-kun, don't lie to me, i dislike liars a lot, I usually punish them and depending on the lie they tell, I either hurt only a little, or a lot. Now I don't want to do that to you so please, don't lie about your own habits. You like looking at me when I am not looking right?"

Naruto gulped a bit and nodded slightly, something Anko was quick to pick up on when the light from the moon made that possible. And that served to make her smirk even more as she began to heat things up.

"And I can wager a bet you've had...shall we say...fantasies?"

Naruto nodded and was now blushing red, much to Anko's amusement as she could tell that Naruto was being very sincere about the whole thing and she was more than happy to know that. She was not the least bit offended by that truthful comment and she decided to let this go on a bit more.

"And what exactly are you thinking about in those said fantasies?"

Naruto could not take it anymore and tried to get his mouth to work and try to convince the Jonin to stop it.

"I...can't really say."

Anko was not offended and decided to tease Naruto one last time before finally closing the gap on the trap she had in mind.

"They must be very interesting then...so...why don't we make it happen for real Naruto-kun?"

THAT stopped Naruto cold as he looked at Anko with wide eyes as she was grinning at him and having a very seductive smirk in the eye. He tried to think of something to say that could convince the Jonin to stop teasing him and not do whatever it was she had in mind. But there was a part of his brain that was telling him to ignore his morals for a second and just go ahead. After all, Anko seemed to be actually wanting this so who was he to say no to something that they both wanted.

Anko could tell that her suggestion had totally caught the blonde ninja flat footed and that was something that she happened to enjoy and she decided to keep at it as they were soon at their shelter.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you and I happen to be adults by ninja law and I happen to find the fact that you find me attractive and worth fantasizing about very interesting. And besides, I am a grown woman so I know when to look for the signs so I am happy that you are interested in women, since it would be sad if you were not interested in women. Then I would have to find ways to correct that and you might not like my methods of changing your perceptions of women."

Naruto did not know what to think of that and gulped at some of the implications, Anko noted that and as they arrived at the shelter, she grabbed him and brought him up over the wall and into their camp. She did not waste time and take him into their place of rest and then made him sit down as she spoke once more.

"And besides that, I have been waiting for a chance for you to try and do something to me, if you even decided to fondle me in my sleep, i would have liked that since being on an island all by my lonesome can indeed be boring. And now that we're here and the truth is out, we both can do what we want, though in this case, I am the one who is going to go forward."

And Anko, being the ever forward ninja that she was moved in and kissed the wide eyed Naruto right on the lips.

...

Back in Konoha...

Tsunade was busy running through the maps and was hoping to hear some good news for a change. The past few weeks had been hard on her since they had lost track of both Anko and Naruto and the loss of the two was not too good for the people in different ways. Obviously the disappearance of Naruto had been hard for Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi with the only female in the team hoping that her friend and team mate was all right. Sai was wondering on where his team mate had been and how he was doing, and Kakashi was hoping that he was going to find Naruto and help him get back to the scheme of his training. His other friends were also wishing that he would soon be found and come home soon. Konohamaru had been nagging her to send out anyone to find Naruto and the blonde Hokage had to deal with the young kid's demands at least for the past few weeks.

As for Anko, her missing status had been a problem since her skill set and abilities were needed for all manner of missions. The Special ranked Jonin also happened to be one of the best ninja they had on standby when she was not doing who knows what and they were still trying to increase the overall strength of the ninja in Konoha. So naturally the lack of even one of their skilled ninja was a problem since a large number of Konoha's ninja forces were spread a bit too much for her liking.

The only good news that came out of this was that Akatsuki and Orochimaru seemed to have lowered their activities. That was good since this allowed them to strengthen themselves and also increase their recovery time. The Elders might be giving her hell about her letting Naruto move about on missions, but she knew that Naruto was going to be fine. And at least with no news of where he was, Akatsuki was not moving around to try and find him in a fruitless fashion. Plus the fact that they were able to have no attacks from Akatsuki would ensure that they could plan for it if they did.

Jiraiya was currently with a small team of ninja, including Naruto's own team to look for the two and she was happy that he was taking the lead. When they got word of what had been the reason why Naruto and Tenten had not returned weeks before, the white haired team mate of hers was quick to help with the search though he said that he had faith in Naruto that he would survive. And the fact that both Kakashi and Gai were in agreement with the statement made it easier.

They had gotten a map to the location where they had last been seen and she was soon hoping that Anko and Naruto would be found. The one thing she hoped for was that none of them were going to be found trying to kill each other. Anko was not the kind of person to willingly harm those who are on her side, despite her bloodthirsty nature on occasion, but Tsunade kept in mind that this was Naruto with Anko. Naruto might not be the most...social conscious person in the village, but he should know better than to try and get on Anko's bad side. Yet Naruto always found a way to get under people's skin.

She should know since despite her respect and motherly affection for that blonde rascal, she could be driven to her wits' end by him. And while Anko was smarter and more mature than Naruto, she knew that in some ways, the two of them were a lot more alike than they might even know. And that same kind of similarity had a funny way of getting people to be more or less wary of one another.

She only hoped that both of them were able to get along enough until they were found.

She did not know that at the very moment she was hoping that Anko and Naruto were trying to get along with one another. They were indeed getting along with one another, but this had little to do with polite exchanges or friendly gestures. They were getting along with one another in a more primal fashion.

...

(Lemon Time!)

...

Naruto was trying his best to figure out just what he was going to do now that he was in this situation as Anko was kissing him deeply and making his heart beat even faster than before. The female Jonin continued to kiss him deeply while running her hands on his head and at times, holding his head to make sure that he was not going to be able to leave for any reason. Once the kiss between them grew, Anko moved her hands away from him and began to caress his body and Naruto could not help but feel that she was also using her chakra in her actions.

The blonde had no time to react when she began to touch the areas where his body would receive the most pleasure. Anko had a lot of training in interrogation and also learned how to aim chakra into areas of the nervous system to induce pain. But that could also work in reverse, something that she had used on a few occasions. And now she could sense that her actions did have an effect on Naruto and she loved that great deal as she continued to run her hands up and down Naruto's body.

Naruto then decided to move his hands on Anko's own body and though he knew that this was no doubt a bit risky considering who Anko was, but he had been all right so far so no sense going all out.

He did his own actions as he began to caress Anko's own body and started in the one place that he could reach, and that was her butt. The Jonin moaned out at his actions and he expected her to react badly, but to his relief the Jonin spoke to him after parting from the kiss briefly between the two of them.

"You naughty boy..."

Anko looked at him and smiled warmly as she licked his cheek, ironically in the very same spot that she had wounded him with. Once she did so, she spoke to him once more.

"You have a lot of guts Naruto...but I like that in a man, now then, let's do this together eh?"

With that done, the two continued to kiss one another as Anko carried on with using her hands as well as her tongue as she was giving Naruto a deep French kiss and Naruto was soon to get into the act as he began to use his tongue on her own as well, much to Anko's pleasure as she continued to kiss Naruto back. It was not going to be very long when she was sure that both he and she were ready. Once the kiss ended between the two of them, the Jonin wasted no time and began to remove Naruto's clothes, she was able to do it in a quick fashion and soon Naruto's clothes were gone. The first to go was his jacket, then his mesh undershirt, then his black shirt, those were soon joined by his sandals, then his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. The blonde was surprised by that as he had not noticed the whole thing, neither did he do anything about it as they were soon going to be moving further on.

Anko looked at the blonde who was nearly naked, and she could not help but find Naruto to be very attractive, sure he was cute back then when he was still young. But now he had grown a great deal, his baby fat was gone and replaced by a lot of hard and toned muscles. His face was well formed and his fox like eyes, and the whisker mark made him look more feral and attractive. And from what she was able to see from his boxers, he was certainly well equipped, not very large, but certainly not something to be saying no to either.

His cock was not fully erect yet, but it was already rather nice to the eyes at five and a half inches, and that was not yet when he was fully aroused underneath the boxers. The Jonin could not help but wonder just how he had managed to keep such a thing hidden from view. If any woman back in Konoha saw this, then Kyuubi be damned, they were going to grab the innocent blonde and keep him with them for a very long time and do all that they could to make him their own. But now she had him all to herself and she was NOT going to let this golden moment slip past her fingers. And there was no way that she was going to let Naruto get away from her for any reason, he was TOO good a person to lose.

(No way ladies...this young man is mine.)

Anko thought with a very seductive gleam in her eyes and a tone in her grin as Naruto blushed bright red at her gaze. That was something that Anko noted and could not help but find rather amusing and endearing. For someone who was trained by the super pervert Jiraiya, and having perverted tendencies of his own, Naruto Uzumaki was acting like the very obvious virgin. That made her smile even more as she decided to be nice to Naruto and show him just what it was like to be with a woman as wild as her.

Naruto himself could not help but notice the way that Anko was looking at him, and for a brief moment, he began to understand the saying that being looked at by a woman this way could either be a good or bad thing. He wondered just what was Anko going to do now to him now that she was finally able to see him fully naked.

He got his answer very quickly as Anko was now taking off her clothes for him to see. He very first thing to go was her jacket and he was now able to see her fishnet garment. Which to his surprise was the only thing she was wearing as a top. He could tell due to the way her breasts were pressing on the fabric that she wore no bra. That was soon joined by her ankle and shin guards, her skirt, and her headband. Once those were out of the way, the Jonin was quickly moving to remove her clothes and soon the pile of clothing she had discarded grew with the addition of the clothing she had on.

She was now gloriously naked before Naruto and all he could do at this point was look at her. And what he was looking at was something that he knew was going to be burned into his brain a great deal.

...

In Naruto's mind...

(("Well now, for a girl with a mean streak...she is hot...better be ready kit, and hope that she's not into some very serious fetishes."))

...

In the real world...

Naruto could not help but gasp as Anko was now utterly naked before him, and what he was looking at was a sight that few men had seen. Not many people even among the Konoha ninja had ever seen Anko naked and while there was no doubt that Anko had been with men before, not many had been able to do so without it being an interrogation session with the Jonin. Or being attacked by her in a fight, as well as being teased by the woman. This was something else entirely and he was going to make sure that he was going to copy every detail into his memories.

Anko herself saw that reaction from her blonde companion and licked her lips slowly, making sure to do it in a much slower fashion as that would make sure that he saw it.

Naruto looked at Anko slowly, from head to toe and made sure to recall all the details that was right there in front of him. She had her hair in the same fashion as always and her face was certainly attractive with that gleam in her eyes and the seductive look she had on her face. Her face had a blush there which served to add more of a contrast to her skin which was given a rather light tan and it was something that was more than enough to get the young blonde in a more aroused state. She was very attractive like this and the way she smiled at him and there was no doubt that she was very aware of her attractiveness.

Naruto's gaze went lower and took in every detail that was before him, his eyes went to her graceful neck, shoulders, arms and then to her chest. Her lightly tanned skin was beautiful to his eyes and her breasts were moving up and down with each breath that she took in. and her arms were there below them and were crossed as well. Her breasts were not too large, but were well formed and firm as well as perfectly suited for Anko's appearance. Her nipples and aureoles were light brown in colour and were not bad looking at all and he could not help but notice that her nipples were looking hard and erect...making her look even more attractive.

Naruto's eyes went down and he could not help but see the swells and curves that spoke all woman to him on Anko. Her hips were well formed and shaped, her thighs were also well formed with her muscles there and her calves were also well shaped and spoke of power. Anko apparently took good care of her body as there was not a part of her that looked to be in the wrong form and proportion and the small but well kept patch of soft hair between her thighs showed how well she took care of herself in many ways.

Naruto looked at her from bottom to top, hoping to take in all the details that he could manage to take in. He had been a bit frightened of Anko, but not anymore and he was getting more aroused as he looked at her, hoping that the images of her like this before him were never going to fade away from his mind.

The female Jonin saw that look in her young lover's eyes and she could not help herself as she decided to make her move and walk seductively towards Naruto. The blonde's eyes were wide and the blush on his tanned skin was seen by her and she then leaned down, allowing her breasts to move as she was standing in front of Naruto.

...

The blonde did not take his eyes off of her for one second, much to her arousal and she then kissed him again. The kiss was just as intense and passionate as their previous kisses and when they parted from one another, Anko decided to make things interesting as she sat down on Naruto's lap and began to rub her breasts on his chest and ran her hands on his naked torso.

That action naturally had results as Naruto moaned out her name as the feel of her more than full mounds rubbing in his own chest was electric to him.

"Aaaaa...Anko-san..."

"Shhhh...call me Anko-chan Naruto-kun, be fair to me since we are going to be VERY intimate together tonight."

Naruto nodded as he could not help but look at her with a raging blush on his face, she smiled wickedly at all of this and she reached down and smiled even more when she saw the rather prominent tent on his boxers. She estimated that when fully aroused, Naruto's cock was at least seven inches long...for a man, that was very good, and for a teen of Naruto's age, it was a blessing from heaven.

Anko could not help but feel her body react to that train of thought as she then moved her hands past the waistband of Naruto's boxers to get a feel of her lover's tool. The very second that she was able to touch Naruto's cock, she smirked as it had taken her whole hand to hold Naruto's length and he was rock hard.

She did not wait for anything as she moved away and before Naruto could groan in protest to losing the sensations of her being close to him, he moaned when she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and then removed them. He could not help but feel relief now that his cock was free from the confines of his boxers and in the open air and when he looked, he was even more aroused by the way Anko was looking at his sex.

The Jonin could not help herself as she looked at the blonde's cock as it was certainly a sight to behold. It was indeed seven inches long and was at least an inch wide. Definitely the kind of thing many women would want their husbands, boyfriends, and lovers to have with them. And the way it looked was something that she was not going to forget any time soon. One thing was certain in Anko's mind, if anyone of the women in Konoha who were not married or even married found out just how well gifted Naruto was in the package department, he would not have any peace of mind for a very long time.

And it made her happy that she was the only one who was going to be given the pleasure of seeing his cock like this. This, coupled with his rather loveable personality, strong nature, bravery, and compassion made her wonder just why was it that no one, with the exception of some of his female friends and the Hyuuga heiress had the nerve to taking him to bed yet.

But she countered that with the fact that she was the one who was going to be the one to have it first.

(Sorry ladies, but he is all mine!)

Anko licked her lips gently and looked at the blushing blonde and spoke to him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about Naruto-kun...you are very gifted indeed."

"Anko-chan...please...don't hurt me."

"Huh? Oh, I see..."

Anko knew of her reputation very well but she was going to prove to her lover that she was not too bad a person in bed. In fact, she had a feeling that by the time this night was going to be over, he was going to be seeing her in a VERY different light.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I won't bite you, but only if you want me to, and where you want me to."

Naruto blushed to the point that he would have beaten Hinata in the blushing department hands down, much to Anko's amusement as she then moved to position herself once more on Naruto's lap. The only difference was that she made sure to place Naruto's cock right between her legs and right next to her moist sex. The sight of that made Naruto moan out deeply and Anko loved that as she ran her hands up and down Naruto's naked form while also gently touching the tip of his cock. He moaned a bit even more at this as she decided to use her breasts in a way that would really get the blonde's attention. But before she did that, she moved to get a band of soft but strong cloth and before Naruto could react, she made him lie down near a post in their hut and then gently tied his arms there, not too tight and not too uncomfortable and tied the last part to the post.

Naruto was a bit worried and she saw that so she spoke to him.

"No worries, just relax and let Anko-chan have her fun, afterwards, you can tie me up as well okay?"

Naruto gulped a bit at that while blushing deeply while gazing in another direction and Anko smiled as she soon placed her previous plan to action as the way Naruto looked away gave her the chance to surprise him.

"Hey Naruto-kun...take a look at this."

Naruto looked and got QUITE the eye full as Anko moved to place his cock right between her firm and well formed breasts. She then pressed them together to form a vice of soft firmness and heat all around him. He could only gasp at the sight of his cock between Anko's breasts and her looking right at him with a very hungry look.

Anko smiled even more and then spoke gently to him.

"Now Naruto-kun let me have my fun."

Naruto knew that he was not going to be able to do anything, nor did he want to in the first place as he allowed Anko to do what she wanted. And he was going to get a very good idea of what was it that was going on in the woman's mind. Anko smiled warmly and perversely as she began to move her breasts up and down, doing it slowly and carefully while also allowing some of her spit to go down to her breasts and on Naruto's rock hard cock to lubricate things between them. Besides , even in this position she could give Naruto's more than well formed sex a very good treatment with her mouth and tongue though that was only going to be limited to the tip of his sex.

Once she was sure that Naruto's cock was covered with some lubrication, she began to move her breasts up and down, making Naruto moan out slowly as she started slow. Once she was satisfied with the situation that she was with Naruto, she moved her breasts a lot faster while pressing them a bit more around her lover's sex.

And it was very obvious to Anko that Naruto was enjoying the whole thing as soon as his moans became a lot more frequent and louder, much to the delight of the woman in question.

...

"ANKO!"

Naruto shouted out as the dark haired Jonin was currently running her breasts up and down his cock while also licking and kissing the tip of his cock when it moved up through her breasts. Naruto had heard his super pervert of a sensei that women who were willing to do this were definitely the kind who any man would be very deeply interested in when it came to being in bed. He looked to see Anko looking right back at him with a seductive gleam in her eye as she began to use her tongue on the tip of his cock slowly and surely to make him cry out even more while continuing to move her breasts up and down his cock.

He tried to use his hands, but the cloth that Anko had used to tie his hands t the nearby pole in their bed kept him from doing anything. He was happy that it was not doing anything bad to his arms but it kept him from doing anything for the moment as Anko continued to use her breasts, lips, and tongue on him.

Anko could see the pleasure on her lover's face and each time his body shivered and tensed up with her actions, she grew all the more aroused as she felt her pussy release more of her juices with each second that they were like this. She placed that aside for now as she continued with her actions on her lover's cock and soon moved her breasts away, once she did so, she began to lick and kiss Naruto's cock and then began to use her chakra on her fingers as well as her tongue and lips. She tasted some of her own juices there on his cock from when she had rubbed her pussy on it and did not mind it at all as she continued with her actions on her lover's sex as well as his upper body.

She moved her hands up to his chest and then began to play with Naruto's own nipples, making him moan out in surprise, even more so when she moved her fingers on his body, making sure to only cause light pain. She knew that some men liked to mix a small amount of pain into their sex life just for the feeling of it. And it seemed that Naruto was willing to try something like that out himself as he did not complain.

Naruto could not help himself as the pleasure flowed through him while there was some pain that was mixed in. The pain did not remove the feeling of pleasure in his mind and he was more than willing to show just how much he appreciated the actions that Anko was doing to him in this very moment.

"Anko-chan..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Aaaaahhhhhh..."

Anko enjoyed the cries from her lover and she could feel the reactions of her lover as Naruto would sometimes move her hips up and down. She enjoyed that and did nothing to stop Naruto as she moved her head up and down at a faster pace as she felt that she had reached her ideal speed and pace. She felt her vagina become hotter and wetter, eager to be filled by the very same delicious cock that she was currently enjoying with her mouth and tongue. She relished each moment that passed and she could tell that Naruto was going to reach his limits, and after tasting his pre-cum, she was more than eager to finally taste all of his seed.

As for Naruto himself, he felt like his cock was about to melt and the sight of Anko taking in his cock like she was doing now was certainly worth every second.

Anko was very eager to finally taste her lover's cum as she was able to get a sample of Naruto's pre-cum on the tip of her tongue. It was sweet with a slight mix of saltiness and a slight tanginess as well. She did not have to wait for very long as Naruto's entire body became tense and he finally cried out his orgasm.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the signal that Anko had been hoping for and she eagerly readied herself for the soon to come flow of cum. And she was not disappointed as she felt the very first thick and hot stream of cum, the cum tasted sweet and a slightly savoury taste, no doubt due to Naruto's inherent love of ramen and it was fresh to show that Naruto was undeniably a virgin, and the amount that came into her mouth showed that Naruto had a LOT of cum. Anko loved that and took in more and more of the streams of her lover's cum while feeling his cock unleash more of the streams.

(Mmmm...my oh my, you taste very good Naruto-kun. I am going to enjoy this taste of you for sure this time.).

Naruto looked at Anko as she continued to suck his cock and he could only look on in utter wonder and arousal. He could feel her suck his cock and it seemed that she intended to drain him dry and he could see that she enjoyed his taste. The orgasm that hit was helping to calm him down, but the sight of her doing this to him was more than enough to get him on the road to arousal.

Anko noted that and that made her smile even more as she knew that this was going to make things all the more passionate and rough between the two of them. For now however, she was not done yet with Naruto.

As soon as she took in as much as she could take, Anko moved away and did not mind when Naruto fired more of his cum out of his cock. He was a virgin after all and that was to be expected from him. The cum landed on her cheeks, her neck, and on the tops of her breasts, she did not care and even took hold of Naruto's cock in her hand and allowed him to spray more of his cum on her body.

Naruto looked and was aroused to see that Anko was there kneeling in front of him with his cum on her face, neck, her breasts, between her breasts, her nipples, and her stomach as well. He watched in utter awe as Anko swallowed his cum and then allowed some of his seed to flow down to the patch of her hair between her thighs. She then began to rub his cum into her skin and even used his cum on her breasts to massage her nipples. All the while smiling at him and licking her lips and then wiping away the cum on her face and neck with her fingers and then rubbing his cum on her wet sex

The sight of that made his cock become even harder and he cold not help but feel the desire to reach out and touch her as he began to struggle at his bonds. Anko noted that but did not mind it at all as she continued to give Naruto the show that would make him all the more eager to do what he wanted to her once he was free. She moved more of his cum into her pussy for him to see, allowing her cum soaked fingers to move in and out of her pussy and allowing Naruto to see and hear it as well as hearing her moans.

"Mmmm...feels real good..."

"You're cum tastes so good Naruto-kun and it feel real nice to me..."

"Namely here...in my pussy..."

And she enjoyed it a great deal as she looked intently at her blonde lover to see if her actions had an effect on him. And she had no trouble seeing that they did have an effect on him, much to her pleasure.

...

Naruto could not help but feel like he was going to pass out from the way that Anko was torturing him with her actions along with her words. He tried to struggle a bit more but Anko was quick to notice and moved towards him with a seductive grin on her face. That was more than enough to get him to stop moving for a bit more in order to figure out just what was it that was going through the woman's mind when it concerned him.

"Now now, Naruto-kun, you'll have your turn and when you do...I want you to drive me to limits, and make me scream out your name. For now however, I am going to be in charge."

She was more than willing to prove the truth of her words as she began to kiss and lick Naruto's body again while running her breasts on his body at the same time. That made Naruto moan out deeply as she then moved back and pressed her breasts on Naruto's face and he could react the only way that he knew how by kissing, licking, and sucking her breasts. Anko liked that but moved her breasts away and them moving her wet pussy over Naruto's cock, she then touched his fully aroused sex, making it lie down and she then moved her pussy on his cock.

The Jonin enjoyed the sensations as she began to move her hips back and forth, this allowed Naruto's cock to move underneath her clitoris and move between the lips of her pussy. Anko looked at Naruto who was moaning deeply and tightening his hands to try and control himself, she smiled warmly at that while also enjoying the feel of his cock there underneath of her cock and between her vaginal lips.

"Ahhhhh..."

"Anko-chan...I-I...can't..."

"Shush Naruto-kun, relax, and enjoy it okay?"

Naruto could only groan out deeply as Anko continued to move her hips back and forth while also allowing him to kiss and lick her breasts and nipples. The sight of the naked Jonin doing this to the blonde Jinchuuriki was going to have gotten quite a lot of attention from anyone, which was something that made both Anko and Naruto happy that they were the only people on the island. Anko continued with her movements while not moving her hands to Naruto's arms, running her fingernails on his skin, slowly and patiently and when she was done with her fingernails, she then began moving her fingers to Naruto's mouth and Naruto could not help but react as he sucked and licked her fingers when she placed them close to his mouth.

Anko cooed at the pleasure as Naruto sucked and licked her fingers, and gasped a bit as he gently bite her fingers as well, not too hard but hard enough to send a flash of pain through her. That pain sensation mixed easily with the pleasure that was flowing through her, making her all the more aware of what they were going with one another. That also served to arouse Anko as she leaned down to the blonde's right ear. She gently nibbled his earlobe and sucked the fleshy tip as she then spoke to Naruto.

"You are getting very naughty Naruto-kun, I like that."

Naruto groaned at that, Anko then decided to let him give her a great deal of pleasure and spoke to him.

"Now I will untie you so you can have your fun but before we go there, I want to see you do what I did to you. Come Naruto-kun, show me how...dominant you can be to me. And then you can drive your hot cock to the hilt into my pussy afterwards."

Anko was more than willing to do just that and she untied Naruto, that sense of freedom was more than enough to make Naruto lunge to tackle her. Anko did not mind as this utterly passionate and aggressive side of the blonde Shinobi was very arousing and lovely to her. She let him kiss her deeply and it lasted for a while until both of them parted for air, she then moved to lick her lover's cock clean of her own honey and did not mind doing that at all. Naruto did not stop her and to his surprise, Anko then moved to be in the same position he had been in before and with some surprising fast handiwork, managed to tie her own hands together and now she was tied up..

She then spoke to him in a very provocative tone.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I am tied up now, so I want you to go ahead and do what you want with me. I KNOW you want to do this Naruto-kun, come and get me."

...

Naruto did not need to be told what to do as he moved to kiss Anko deeply while also using his hands on her breasts and nipples, massaging them and squeezing them just the way he wanted for a while now. Anko did not resist at all as she could not help but be aroused by the utter aggression and passion that Naruto was revealing. The kiss between the two of them was getting a lot more intense until they both parted for air as Naruto decided to try something on Anko as he moved to straddle her waist and soon his cock was there in front of Anko, the Jonin grinned and did not hesitate to begin licking and sucking on his cock as he then moved one of his hands to her vagina.

Anko loved this and moaned even more as Naruto began to rub his fingers on her sex's outer lips, making her very pleased while Naruto began to move his hips to allow his cock to move in and out of her mouth though Naruto decided to be nice and place a pillow there below her head to allow her comfort before he took to the initiative. She enjoyed the pleasure that was moving through her right now as Naruto was moving his cock in and out of her mouth and down her throat as she countered her body's natural gag reflex while Naruto's fingers were quick to find her sensitive spots and now shooting pleasure through her pussy up to her brain.

(Mmmmmm...he LEARNS fast, oh I am sooo going to love this!)

As for Naruto he could not help but feel like he was going to die from being finally able to unleash his pent up lust and desire for the very attractive and yet dangerous Jonin. He looked to see her blushing as he thrust his cock in and out of her mouth while feeling her body's arousal through the large amount of wetness she was releasing from her pussy as he thrust his fingers in and out of her sex. He could not help but enjoy this moment as he felt his body begin to reach the limits, but thankfully his previous release had allowed him to hold on for a lot longer as he carried on with his actions.

The two went on like this and Naruto then moved his fingers out of her pussy and then licked his fingers clean right in front of Anko. That action that he had done right in front of her made her blush a bit more while raising her eyebrows at his action. Naruto smiled a bit at that as he then decided to move a bit more while moving his now clean fingers back to her sex. He also make sure to touch her clit at the very same time before thrusting his fingers slowly in and out of her pussy.

And it was not long before Naruto finally reached his limits as she began to release his cum once more, it was enough to fill Anko's mouth and he then moved away while releasing more of his cum on her body. Some of it landed on her lips, chin, then her chest, breasts and nipples while some also landed on her stomach. Naruto relished the sight of Anko tied up like that, her naked form covered in sweat and some of his own cum and he did not wait long to see Anko swallow the seed in her mouth while licking her lips clean. He then began to rub the cum he released it over her body and once he was done, he began to move his hands over her naked body. He gathered it all and slid the seed over to Anko's sex, much to her amused delight and then he used his fingers to send it into her sex, which made Anko raise her eyebrows and speak in a very husky tone.

"Oooohhh, very kinky of you Naruto-kun...so what are you going to do now to poor helpless me?"

Naruto could not help but be amused and aroused as Anko gave him a very cute look that was to look like she was helpless. Naruto naturally knew better than to take that at face value as he knew that Anko was FAR from helpless when she wanted to get serious. He smiled at her and decided that looks was not going to be enough to get things as he moved to between her thighs and began to lick and kiss her thighs, making her giggle a bit at his actions. The blonde Jinchuuriki was more than willing to take it further as he began to move his fingers in and out of her pussy once again. He then moved to using his tongue in conjunction with his fingers and it was obvious that the double assault was having a very interesting effect on Anko.

"Mmmmm...like that Naruto-kun..."

"Yessssss..."

"Ooooooohhhhhhh..."

Anko loved it and she was eager to see if Naruto could learn to bring her to orgasm as she had done to him only a few moments ago. And it seemed that he was doing a good enough job at it as his explorations began to touch her in places that were going to give her the highest amount of pleasure. She felt Naruto's fingers and tongue thrust in and out of her pussy in a different pattern and at times would also pleasure her clit at the same time. And the pleasure for her was growing as Naruto would also manage to locate her G-spot on more than one instance.

Anko was rather well experienced when it came to controlling her body's responses but like any woman, there was always a limit to how much she could stand before she achieved orgasm. And as Naruto began to figure out just how to bring her ever closer to orgasm, she could not help but be impressed as Naruto was really coming close to bringing her to it.

(He really learns fast...yes...mmmmmm...Naruto-kun, you are very good at this.)

And sure enough, Anko was now bucking and heaving as Naruto continued his relentless assault on her sex, which he occasionally stopped to move to her breasts and nipples to make sure that he was doing it right. He even went out of his way to slap her ass a bit which sent some level of pain to her. It did not bother her in the slightest and she made her approval for his actions known to him. She liked this aggressive but yet passionate and playful streak of the blonde Jinchuuriki and wanted to see just how far he was going to go before he finally brought her the release that she knew the two of them wanted.

Anko finally reached her limit and her entire body shook as her orgasm finally hit her with the force of a tidal wave and she cried out to Naruto.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

That was the only warning Naruto was getting as he was hit by a wave of Anko's more than hot juices from her pussy. The taste was certainly new and fresh to him as he worked hard in taking in as much as he could. The feeling that he was finally able to bring Anko Mitarashi to orgasm was a feeling that he enjoyed as he continued to lap up her wetness which he found to be rather nice and strong to his taste buds. He took as much as he could take and felt at the very same time, the movements of Anko's inner walls of her sex and it was something entirely in his mind. The idea of his cock being caressed like that made him feel a lot more aroused than before and his cock reacted to those thoughts as it twitched in anticipation.

As soon as that was over between the two of them, Naruto moved away from Anko's pussy to look at her as she was panting from her orgasm. The sight of her like that filled him with pleasure as she looked back at him and smiled back as well to show that she loved what he was able to do to her. He moved towards her and then kissed her once again and she did not hesitate to kiss him back and passionately as well, unmindful of the taste of her own wetness on his mouth, lips, and tongue. Once the two of them parted, Anko licked her lips and spoke to him in a more than passionate and lustful tone.

"You did real good Naruto-kun...no, let's finish this."

...

Naruto was more than ready for that and needed no further encouragement as he moved his hips to align his cock with her sex and then began to run his fingers on her sex and made sure to move his fingers in and out of her sex once more before he finally used his dick on Anko. Naruto then moved his fingers to her clit and while he pleasured that fleshy bulb he rubbed his cock on her wet folds.

That made Anko smile and she licked her lips while moving her hands on the bolt of cloth that held her arms, showing that she was getting rather eager for what they both wanted in their more than heightened states or arousal. Naruto saw that and he decided to get things going and without making a single delay, pushed his cock all the way the base into Anko's pussy and that action of his made her entire body move forward and her breasts moved up and down in conjunction with her body moving the way it was.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! NARUTO-KUN!"

Anko had very good reason to cry out in pleasure as Naruto had buried his cock deeply into her wet and hot sex all the way to the hilt, and it filled her up in a way that she felt like her sex was stretched to the limit. The feeling of being filled by her lover's cock to the point that he was touching the neck of her womb without harming her was something that she had enjoyed deeply, and she was going to make sure that she was going to make the most of this before the night was over. The blonde Shinobi and Jinchuuriki was more than eager to make Anko moan and cry out his name, that much she could read in his eyes and face, and she was more than eager to see if he had what it took and what she wanted.

She moved to whisper deeply into his ear.

"Go on Naruto-kun, make me scream your name...if you can."

Naruto knew a challenge when he heard one and decided to do what he could to do just what he wanted and what she wanted at as well. He started a bit slowly to get used to the situation and when he felt that he was ready, he did not hesitate to begin moving at a faster and harder pace. That course of action was more than welcomed by Anko herself as she began to moan out deeply and enjoy the pleasure that her lover was now sending through her body.

Naruto was not far behind as he was now moving deep, hard and fast into Anko's hot and wet pussy, the wetness in her was more than enough to make the whole process good and deep. And he was also willing to try something that he had not yet done before as he then moved to lift up Anko's legs and place them on his shoulders and he carried on thrusting his cock in and out of her sex and the pleasure for him was more than obvious.

"Anko-chan!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"So good...so hot..."

Anko was more than happy as she laid there and let Naruto ravish her sex with each hard and deep thrust of his hips, driving his cock deep into her. And she was more than willing t give her lover a lot of oral encouragement as she moved in time with each thrust of his cock in and out of her sex.

'That's it Naruto-kun!"

"Drive that rock hard cock of yours into my wet pussy!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Kami! You are soooo big..."

"You're filling me up!"

"Fuck! Harder!"

The dirty talking was more than enough to convince Naruto to really let loose as he was now thrusting in and out of Anko's vagina like a piston and she was more than happy to encourage him. He also made sure to pleasure her breasts and nipples as well, along with kissing her deeply and passionately when he could. As he moved back he enjoyed the sight of Anko like this as her body moved in time with each thrust of his cock in and out of her sex. Her body covered in sweat, her breasts moving up and down with each thrust he made, her face flushed with a darkening tint of red on her cheeks, and his cock moving and out of her pussy.

It was also here that Naruto moved to her bound arms and removed the bolt of cloth that held her captive. That action was more than welcomed by Anko as she was quick to hold on to Naruto as well as wrap her legs around his body and he moved at an even faster pace than before. Both of them were in the grip of their lust and passion for one another as Anko was more than willing to moan out with Naruto at the very same time.

The smell of sex was thick in the air and it was taking a lot of their energy to try and bring one another closer to their orgasm and it was something that none of them wanted to delay. Naruto then decided to move Anko's legs to his shoulders and spread them apart. Once he was able to do just that he was soon moving over her, allowing him to thrust deeply into her pussy at an angle even more.

Anko's legs were now in a V position on the side of her head as her lower body was in an angle as Naruto pounded away into her. She did not mind this position at all as her training and natural flexibility was able to help her out immensely in this situation. The pleasure for the two of them continued to grow by the second as each hard and deep thrust brought her to her limits, and she could see that it was doing the very same thing to Naruto as well. And she enjoyed that just as much as Naruto did as he was now kissing her senseless to which she responded in kind.

Once the kiss was nearly over, it was also here that their actions were getting closer and closer as they cried out to their lover their pleasure.

"MMMMMMM!"

"YYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"HARDER!1 HARDER! NARUTO-KUN!"

"ANKO-CHAN! SO HOT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both of them were feeling the approach of their respective orgasm and soon enough, they reached it as they kissed one another deeply at the same time. And when it finally happened, they both moaned into one another's mouth as their climax finally hit the both of them fast and hard, something that they enjoyed very deeply.

Anko was utterly pleased with the feel of Naruto thick and hot cum in her sex, flowing into every part of her body and making her feel very full and satisfied. It was amazing that Naruto was actually able to release this much cum into her even after he released his cum at least twice before filling her pussy to the brim like this. She enjoyed it as she reached out to him and held him tightly as they both kissed one another while Naruto thrust his cock in and out of her sex a few more times as his cock released more and more of his cum. She was more than happy to help him along as she used her fine muscle control once more to milk him for all he was worth.

(I am going to really love being with you Naruto-kun, you just might be the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.)

As for Naruto himself, he was still in cloud nine after his third orgasm of the night which was a lot more powerful than his previous orgasms thus far. He felt Anko's pussy walls milk and caress his cock as he thrust a bit more in and out of her pussy, feeling her orgasm as it moved all around his cock. He felt like his cock was going to melt away from the heat and wetness he was feeling as it unleashed more streams of his seed into the female Jonin's wet and hot sex. And the kiss between the two of them was just as welcome as they duelled with one another, using their tongues at the same time.

Once the two of them were done, Naruto got off of Anko slowly and soon laid down next to her and took the nearby blanket and soon covered the two of them with it. The smell of their passionate fucking as she phrased it was still thick in the air and it was something that the two of them enjoyed immensely as they both were soon claimed by their need to sleep.

...

The next day...

Naruto yawned a bit and decided to get up and look around to see if he could get his bearings on where he was and why it was he felt some stiffness in his arms. He moved his arms to his face and noted with some level of surprise that he had some burns on them, near the wrists and wondered apart from the burns on his wrists, why it that he felt rather exhausted as well was. It was there that his memories of last night finally came slamming into his head.

He blushed bright red at the memories and when he turned, he was surprised to see none other than Anko Mitarashi sleeping there right next to him. And naturally she was completely naked and not covered in the blanket like he was and their clothes piled a distance from them. Naruto could not help himself as he continued to look at the fully naked Jonin before him and felt his body react to the sight of her.

He gulped a bit and decided to get up and get some distance before he did something that he might regret but before he could do so, his arm was caught in a grip. And knowing that they were the only people on said island, Naruto know just how it was as he turned to see Anko now fully up and holding his right arm at the wrist in a tight but relaxed grip. The naked Jonin smiled at him seductively and gave him a mock pout as she spoke.

"You were just going to leave me like this Naruto-kun? How bad you are not waking little me up with a kiss, or more than a kiss if you liked. I would not have mind having a nice hot romp with you before breakfast you know."

That was more than enough to get the blonde Jinchuuriki blushing like mad and Anko laughed gently as she removed her grip away from his arm and moved until she was now next to him and gently licked his neck where the pulse was, making him shiver as she spoke.

"You still taste very nice Naruto-kun."

"Anko-chan..."

Anko looked at Naruto and then spoke to him.

"You were amazing last night Naruto-kun, you REALLY know how to be a dominate man with a woman. And I enjoyed it very much when you took charge and made me scream like a cat in heat. Why I never decided to do it to you when you can back to Konoha with Jiraiya I'll never know."

Naruto felt a bit put out by that and spoke once more.

"So that is what I am to you? Just a fling in bed to you?"

Anko gave him a slightly annoyed but understanding look and replied.

"Naruto-kun, despite what you've heard about me, I am not the kind of person to just grab the nearest guy and screw his brains out until he can't recall his own name or when i drives me to the wall with want. I might be a wild woman but I also happen to have standards and I want to find a guy who is not going to run away from me just because of who trained me and also be able to handle me for all my...traits, and that kind of person is hard to find you know."

"I had to live with the fact that I was the student of the greatest traitor of our village, and growing up, I had to work hard ever day to prove that I was not like him and I was going to be a loyal ninja to the village. And besides, in some ways you and I are the same, we're loud, energetic, we speak our mind, we work our butts off to be stronger, and we don't take crap from anyone regardless of who they are. The only difference between us apart from age and gender, is that I have a bit more brain matter than you."

Naruto pouted at that and Anko smiled as she gently caressed his cheek and spoke once more.

"I got to know you a lot before we got here and even more now that we got here on this island. You've got your heart in the right place when it comes to doing the right thing, you can change people for the better, like what you did to get Tsunade-sama to be Hokage when we knew she would have never agreed to it, and you're not slouch when push comes to shove. Despite what others say about you, I know that you have a lot more intelligence and creativity than most. How else did you manage to create the Rasengan in a week when it took the Fourth a year to do it? And there's the fact that you have a heart of gold, you care about people before yourself, and you have a very honest and open personality. You have any idea how hard it is to find guys like you Naruto-kun? Any woman would be happy to have someone like you in their lives."

Naruto could not help but blush a bit as he sensed that Anko was not playing games with him, and he blushed even more when Anko moved her hands over his body and down to his hardening sex, rubbing her hands gently on it and his balls and then speaking in a very happy tone.

"And adding to that are the facts that you grew into a rather handsome guy as well as well formed and GIFTED, plus that stamina and vitality of yours is top notch. Plus the learning curve is great since you found out how to make me scream your name multiple times. How come any of the other women back in Konoha had not made a move on you yet is a mystery to me."

"Uh...thanks, I think."

Anko smiled even more, enjoying the way Naruto acted as this told her that she was going to really enjoy making him her own lover, and possibly the only one she wanted.

"You are welcome, and I can say this much, I am willing to take this relationship even further if you want me to."

Naruto gulped at that and spoke once more, trying to find out if Anko was actually being serious with him about this.

"What do you mean by that?"

Anko laughed and replied.

"I mean boyfriend and girlfriend silly boy...and no, I am not talking about mere friends, and not friends with benefits either though that is not bad in my book. I am talking the WHOLE package, hook, line and sinker. I will even marry you when you feel ready to go to that level of our relationship."

"But-but...I'm still too young."

Anko smirked and soon was able to make Naruto lie down and she straddled him as she spoke while leaning down on him.

"You're forgetting Naruto-kun that ninja laws state that once you are a ninja, you're already an adult and as such, you can make those decisions when you feel ready. Besides that I am more than happy with being with you so I do not have any regrets, so I hope that can assure you that I am very serious about this whole thing. And you might be younger than me, but I do not mind the age gap at all."

Naruto could tell that Anko was dead serious about this and decided that if she was dead serious about the whole thing, he would as well. And he had to admit that being able to cut loose was a nice thing though he still wanted to be kind to Anko when she needed someone to be kind and compassionate to her. And at least he would not have to hide the fact that he had a dream of seeing her naked more than once in his life.

Anko saw those emotions and thoughts on Naruto's face as well as his eyes and smiled warmly at that as she spoke to him once more.

"I am happy that you are getting used to the idea Naruto-kun, so let's just enjoy this moment before we get on with the rest of the day okay?"

Naruto agreed to that this time without saying anything, much to Anko's delight as well as his own.

...

Later...

Naruto could not help but feel a great deal of weight go off his shoulders as he continued to roast the wild chicken that he had caught with his Kage Bushin, along with some wild fish. Both animals were now cut up and gutted, soaked in wild herbs and some wild citrus fruit juice for flavouring. They were not alone as there were some fresh fruits that were found along with some coconuts as well. The island had more than ample resources to feed them for a while longer and the signal fires were still fresh and ready to be used.

For now however he was busy working on cooking breakfast while Anko was currently off to the beach for a nice swim and also to look around if there were any ships that were in the area. The two of them however had very interesting session as this time, Anko allowed him to tie her up and do what he wanted to her for a change, and she liked the aggressive but still passionate side of him. Once that was over, here he was getting breakfast ready and still smelling of sex to boot.

That was when the Kyuubi decided to get into the situation and speak to him, no doubt about what had happened last night.

(("Nice to see that you are still breathing brat, I thought you bit the kunai on that one, but at least you did not stay a virgin forever, that would be sad for both of us. How was last night by the way?"))

(It was, rather interesting actually.)

(("I bet it was, you were tied up and unable to do anything, but at least it was for a good reason. I have to give you credit though Gaki, you managed to hold your self control well, even though I think you should have just gone to giving that woman a very good thrusting the second she let you loose."))

(Geez, I swear you are just as bad as the Pervy Sage.)

(("Don't compare me to him brat, I am a demon and in a different level than he is, besides, you think I spent half my time cavorting around the world causing destruction before that bastard Madara caught me? I had a LOT of things to learn and I learned them damned well. If you want to know how to REALLY make a woman happy and yours for the rest of your life, then give me a call. If you ask me NICELY, I can do it for free."))

(Yeah right...anyway, I think I did pretty well, since you didn't take over when you could have.)

(("Cheeky aren't you now brat? Enjoy that feeling while you can because I am still going to see what you got wrong. Now if you will excuse me, I have some videos to watch."))

Naruto could not help but shake his head as he thought about what he had heard from the Kyuubi, who knew that the demon that terrorized Konoha could be such a pervert when he wanted to be one? He placed that train of thought aside though as Anko arrived and when she did sit down next to him, the two of them went ahead to eating what they were going to have for breakfast.

Once they were done eating their food, Naruto and Anko decided to get to training, right after Naruto took his own bath to freshen up. This was soon followed by them going hunting and foraging for their lunch though Naruto had sent out some of the Kage Bunshin to look over the area to see if there were any sails at the horizon.

...

Epilogue...

Naruto could not help but feel that he should have taken more time to get his things straight as he moved some of the junk that he had in his apartment. Ever since he had gotten home alongside Anko, he had been happy and spent at least one day in bed. He did not stay there for long though as he moved out the day after and he was back in the saddle as it were for taking in missions as a ninja. The missions had been a way to see if he had become rusty in his ninja training when he had been on the island and while training there on the island with Anko helped, he was more than willing to test his skills against other forces.

Their relationship was still very much a secret and both of them wanted to keep it that way. The only people who knew about the situation were Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Yamato, and their reactions to the discovery of the relationship between him and Anko varied. Tsunade was shocked and had taken the time to interrogate them both in detail to make sure that both of them were dead serious about this. She looked at both of them and sighed as she said that after the interrogation could see that they were both serious and since they were serious about this relationship, she decided not to stop them. But she did make sure to seriously tell Anko that she must not be too kinky with Naruto and treat him as a man and not as a boy toy for sex.

Anko nodded seriously and swore to Tsunade that she was not going to hurt Naruto too much, but she grinned and replied that she could attest that Naruto had a very passionate aggressive sexual streak of his own. That made Tsunade raise an eyebrow to which Naruto blushed a bit and the Hokage directed her attention to Jiraiya and asked seriously of her team mate if he had a hand in that. That rather telling stare from Tsunade made Jiraiya shake his head and state that he had nothing to do with that and it took a while before Tsunade decided to let that matter rest for now.

Shizune herself was a bit worried and looked at Naruto as she cared for him like a little brother and asked both Anko and Naruto seriously if they were all right with this. The two of them said respectively that they were serious and Anko replied that she was going to be nice to Naruto if it will make Shizune feel better. That seemed to satisfy the Jonin ranked Medic Nin and apprentice of Tsunade.

Kakashi and Yamato were surprised by this and Kakashi admitted that the idea of him and Anko being in a relationship was unexpected. But he pointed out that since Naruto was by law already an adult and he was a lot older and wiser than when he was younger he was now responsible for himself and his decisions. So as long as he was able to take full responsibility for his actions, he was not going to say anything bad about it. Yamato himself nodded and while he hoped that this relationship between Naruto and Anko would work out.

As he got his way to his apartment, he headed to the living room to sit down on his couch and get some much needed rest before taking his dinner and getting some much needed shut eye after he was done taking a bath. However his tired feelings took a back seat as he was surprised to see that he had someone in his apartment. And not just any regular someone either as the person spoke to him in a very seductive manner.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, I was hoping that you were going to show up."

It was none other than Anko Mitarashi and she was smiling in a very seductive predatory fashion to him, and he could look back at her with intent. And she was wearing something very arousing and a bit intimidating.

The Jonin was only wearing a simple but well made and smooth looking black leather corset that did not have anything covering her breasts so her breasts were exposed. The Jonin also wore a set of black silk stockings that were held up by lacy straps on her upper thighs and she was wearing no panties as well. The whole sight was made interesting as she carried a small coil of soft looking cloth in her hand and it was fairly obvious just was it that Anko intended to do with said coil of cloth.

She smiled at him and then moved over to Naruto as he looked like the proverbial deer caught by the headlights. As soon as she was with him she spoke to him once more as she whirled her body around to show her back and her very well formed ass.

"Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tried to speak and thankfully he was able to keep his jaw from hitting the floor, and he was at least not drooling too much. But there was no doubt that he LIKED what he saw and the evidence was there in the way he looked at Anko from head to foot, and the now obvious tent in his pants. He then got his mouth and tongue to work alongside his mental faculties and spoke to Anko in order to answer that question.

"You look very sexy and striking Anko-chan."

Anko gave him a warm and happy smile as she replied.

"Good to know that Naruto-kun, and I am going to get you to eat dinner, besides, I am going to make sure that you are going to have a good night once you are done eating and taking a bath. And don't worry about tomorrow, I am going to be with you and make you feel MUCH better and relaxed."

Naruto could not help but see that Anko was going to be really serious about the whole affair and he could only hope that he was going to survive this night. One thing was certain in his mind, he was going to be enjoying that image in his brain for a very long time. The only thing that he was hoping for was that no one else was going to figure out just what was going on at his house in this moment.

He could tolerate to some extent if it was the Kyuubi who saw this, but not anyone else right now. The last thing he needed was to find out that the Pervy Sage was looking or anyone else for that matter.

...

In Naruto's mind...

The Kyuubi was grinning a bit to reveal his teeth and he was curious just what was going to happen for the rest of the night. The sight of the woman in such a getup was very arousing thing and he had to give humans credit for their creativity when it came to being with a partner in bed.

(("Let me see just how you are going to handle this brat, I just hope that you are going to be able to handle this."))

...

Ironically enough...

"Oho...nice going there my dear apprentice, I have finally done you a good deed!"

The perverted Sannin in question was looking through Naruto's window using a special concealing jutsu to hide himself as he watched Anko serving Naruto his dinner while allowing him to touch and caress her, kiss her and even spank her a little. He was utterly pleased by this and was already working on recording everything as best he could. This was going to really give the Icha Icha Novels series a serious boost in sales.

And it was all due to Naruto himself.

(Ahhhh...I am going to be very pleased with this...Minato, Kushina, if you can only see this now. I have finally managed to get Naruto to be more true to his inner perverted self, I am so happy right now.)

Jiraiya smirked to himself as he continued to look at the going ons in the apartment and nodded his approval as Anko took a pot of sweet cream and rubbed on her breasts for Naruto to lick up,. His nose already gushing some blood as he wrote it all down on his writing books.

...

To be continued...

...

Author's Notes:

Now that takes care of this chapter, and I hope that this will be the end of those who have been asking for this pairing for a very long time. Anko is one of the hardest people I had to work with, but she was worth it in this story and I have to admit that she was certainly one of the most attractive women in Konoha along with a number of the other women who we know and love from the Naruto franchise.

I have no idea if this chapter in the Deserted Island series does Anko justice and I have no doubt that there might have been some high expectations considering this has to do with Anko of all people. If I have done her justice, then I am pleased with that, if not, then I apologize for that and I hope that you can forgive me for that since it has been a very long while since I had done lemons of any series. I will make changes when I feel that doing so is a prudent course of action and if you have other suggestions to send my way.

Anyway, with Anko's story over and done with, I am going to move to another female character who has not yet been featured and this none other than a character from the filler arcs, none other than Guren herself. If the name does sound familiar or not, then she is the Crystal Release user Naruto fought with before.. The only question I have in my mind right now is how am I going to place her in a situation with Naruto that can be considered as believable by anyone's standards as well as my own?

Ah...I'll figure it out soon enough, anyway, I hope for the best and hope to hear from all of you soon.


	24. Naruto Guren

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Guren…

( ): Thoughts

(( " ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes: Okay, this was a little off the wall in my book but this should be interesting as we try a woman who used to be an enemy of Naruto, and who by definition is older than him.

If you have seen the fillers of the new Naruto series, the Shippuudden series, you would know who Guren is. If not, then she is the Kunoichi with the unknown Crystal Release Kekkai Genkai, who used to be a loyal ally of Orochimaru who after being told the truth of Orochimaru and learning to come to terms with who she is and what she has done, became a good woman and took care of a young man who's mother she had killed in the past as atonement.

Having her develop an attraction with Naruto was a bit hard to picture, but like I said before, if it can be done, then do it and see how it turns out.

Anyway, this is naturally going to have the two of them alone for the duration of the story, it would be weird having her companions along for the moment when she and Naruto meet again. This will give them time to grow on one another in a more private setting and at least make things easier.

Anyway, enough rambling from me, let's go!

…

Naruto was currently resting in a cabin on one of the larger passenger ships that was on it's way to the land where Temujin lived as he had been ordered to go on what could be loosely termed, 'enforced leave' or vacation as Tsunade had put it. The Hokage wanted Naruto to take a much needed break and truth be told, he felt like he needed one himself. The only reason or rather reasons he never took one was to rescue Sasuke soon and to also get ready for Akatsuki when they came after him. But after he fought with both Hidan and Kakazu, they had pretty much dropped away from the radar, and who knew where Sasuke was.

That was more than enough to finally convince Tsunade that now was a good a time as any to finally send him on this vacation. Naturally he was against the idea and made that obviously clear to Tsunade, but she was adamant on the whole thing, and she was hardly alone either as both Kakashi and Sakura managed to talk to him, even Sai agreed with them about it. He was confused by all this and decided that since he could not convince them otherwise, he might as well go for it and take this vacation. Besides, it had been some time since he had run into Temujin and the blonde was looking forward to see how his friend had been doing.

He had not heard a lot of news from Temujin but he hoped that it was not a sign that something bad had happened to him as well. Temujin was a very strong person in Naruto's mind and it was going to take a lot to harm him or stop him from doing what he could to protect his people. That was something that Naruto liked and he found some irony in it as he recalled just what Temujin was like when he first met the man. The guy was so like Sasuke when they first met it was not even funny, but unlike his friend, Temujin eventually gave up his hatred and worked hard to save his people and give them a future.

The memory of that made Naruto sigh a bit and think to himself.

(Why didn't Sasuke ever think of trying that path? Why instead of letting hatred be his path, he could have chosen to let go of the past and start over?)

Naruto wished he could understand it but decided that he was going to gain nothing by thinking about it too much. That and the fact that his stomach was now growling once more, telling him that now was the right time to go and grab a bite to eat. With that in mind, he decided to get out of his cabin and head to the galley, he doubted that they had ramen on this ship, but no sense not finding out for himself.

…

Later…

As he got to the galley he was naturally able to see a host of people who were there on the cruise as much as he was and he did not mind the fact that he was alone. He was told that this would be a quiet cruise and he would only have to unwind and rest on this trip, so he headed right off to the nearest table, sat down, and in came a waitress who was more than happy to take his order, though she was a bit surprised at how much ramen he had ordered since he was happy to see that they have his favorite food on their menu. As soon as it was over, Naruto decided to relax a bit and look around.

There were a number of attractive women here and he could easily imagine Jiraiya already chatting the women right up had the man been with him. He smirked a bit and looked a bit more and noted that one of the women had blue hair..wait a minute, blue hair? That fact got Naruto's attention right off the bat and the hairstyle also got his attention. He felt as if he had seen that hairstyle before and it was not long ago either.

(Wait a minute, how come that hair color and hair style looks familiar to me?)

He tried to see if he could find any other detail that could tell him just how this woman was, but so far he was not having a lot of luck. That streak of bad luck became more pronounced when a number of people moved and blocked his view unexpectedly of the woman who he was trying to identify. They thankfully left and to his fortune, the woman in question also turned around to reveal her face.

It was Guren!

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the former subordinate of Orochimaru, and the adopted mother of his friend Yukimaru. The last time he had seen her was when she, Yukimaru, and one of the prisoners under her command had left to live their own lives, and for Guren to both atone for her actions as a young woman in Orochimaru's command, and be free of her past with the snake summoning bastard. He quickly wondered if Yukimaru was on the ship but seeing no sign of him, decided t focus on looking at Guren to make sure that she was really who she was.

He did not have to wait for long as it was Guren herself who looked at his direction. He saw her eyes widen slightly and a smile appeared on her face as she spoke, and it was indeed Guren's voice.

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto could not help but relax somewhat as he waved at Guren, to prove that he was aware of her presence. The Kunoichi soon moved forward and moved away from the people nearby. She was still dressed in her normal clothes and seemed to be using the same hair style as before, and despite him not intending to, he could not help but admire the way she moved and the way she seemed to smile at his direction. She seemed to be in a greater deal of health and well being since the last time they had seen one another, she soon sat down and Naruto was quick to speak to her.

"How have you been?"

"I have been good, how about you Naruto-san?"

"The same, how is Yukimaru?"

Guren smiled warmly as she replied.

"He is fine, so far we have avoided being sought out by Orochimaru and Kabuto and I think that they have other things in mind. He's not getting as sick as before though I still feel he needs to be in a safer place."

Naruto was a bit concerned by that he had already known that Yukimaru was not exactly the healthiest person in the world. The only one he knew who was worse off was the one named Kimimaro since he was pretty much dying when he fought his friend Rock Lee. He turned to see the waiter arrive and he decided to speak to him as the man gave him his food.

"I'll pay for the meal of my lady friend here."

Guren smiled at that and she could not help but feel happy that she was at least going to have a nice meal for the day. She had her own supply of money, but she was going to need it for later needs and one such need was to have Yukimaru taken to Konoha. She soon got her own meal and soon Naruto and her began to catch up.

She recalled facing him and while she had pretty much held the cards in the fight, he was undeniably tenacious and tough as hell. It was no wonder that when she found out his relationship with Sasuke and also his being a Jinchuuriki, she was impressed. And she was able to finally see the awful truth she had been hiding from herself about her former master. She and Yukimaru decided that they were better off in a place that Orochimaru would not go into directly and it was only in Konoha that there was safety. She would have gone with Yukimaru when he went ahead, but he assured her that he would be fine.

In truth he was a few days ahead and was already on his way to Konoha as she followed behind., she had argued with him about it, saying that it was too dangerous for him to go alone, but he insisted, stating that he was going to be fine. She was worried to hell and had sent a Kage Bunshin of herself to accompany him, and now that he was in the Land of Fire and only a few hours from Konoha, she decided to come next.

She was not going to tell Naruto that just yet as she was in the mood to go and grab something to eat first before she would talk with him about them settling into Konoha. She had learned already that despite being a Genin, Naruto was already considered to be at the level of a Junior Jonin ranked ninja and while he was not smart, he was undeniably devious and unpredictable. Sasuke had mentioned that before when she had managed to overhear him, the Uchiha spoke badly of Naruto but she suspected that the less than friendly descriptions had a reason for them. She also learned that he had some pull with the current Hokage Tsunade Senju though not by much. If he could help speak on her and Yukimaru's behalf then it would make things a lot easier for her and Yukimaru.

They began to enjoy their food and also to catch up when a number of the people in the galley who were obviously drunk began to leer at Guren. Since Guren wore no indicator that she was a Kunoichi, no one would suspect that she was one, and a very skilled fighter. And since they were all drunk, they did not notice at all that she was very powerful in her own right, and they thought that despite Naruto being older, they felt that they could handle him.

The leader of the whole group decided to start the whole thing as he spoke to Guren, and in an obviously drunken fashion.

"Hey there little lady…you want to join me and my fellows and ditch the brat? We can show you a good time."

The other men nodded in the same way and their less then pure looks as they began to look at Guren made their intentions more than obvious to the pair of ninja. There were already people in the galley who were aware of what was going and they were very much worried about how this was going to turn out. Guren however coolly looked at them and made her answer very plain.

"Leave me alone and sober up you drunkard."

"Aw don't be like that pretty lady, I can really show you a very good time."

Guren glared a bit more and decided to show a bit of her killing intent as she replied.

"I said to you to leave me alone, don't think for a second that I am the least bit interested in you or any of your friends. If you want to leave this table with all of your parts intact, I suggest you turn around and let me enjoy this meal and my company in peace."

Some of the drunkard's friends were quick to see that Guren was not kidding in the slightest and began to back away. However, the man was not as attentive of Guren's hidden threat. He had drunk quite a lot already, long before Guren joined Naruto and decided to make his move as he swore and replied.

"Listen here you bitch, I am not going take no for an answer!"

Guren glared and quickly landed a fierce punch to his gut which had the drunkard bowl over in pain to which Guren quickly landed an elbow to the face the shatter his nose. The man roared in pain at his broken nose only to be rendered in a ball of quivering male flesh wracked in pain as Guren then introduced a LESS than restrained kick right into his family jewels. The pain of his broken nose was forgotten as he was now clutching his very much abused manhood.

Guren then got up from her chair and then without batting an eyelash, grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up as she quickly pushed him aside into his friends as she replied.

"You were lucky that I am in a mood that did not involve killing, now take this garbage of a man you all call a friend and leave this place, NOW!"

The men were quick to get the message and soon left Guren and Naruto alone as the blue haired woman began to relax. As soon as she did so, she looked at Naruto and sighed in apology.

"Sorry about that Naruto-san, but I was hoping to have some private time instead of dealing with that kind of rabble."

Naruto merely grinned as he was impressed by her display, she was just as strong as she had been when they first met. He was happy that she had not lost her skills nor her edge as it made her very much perfect as both a mother and protector for Yukimaru. As things began to calm down, Guren and Naruto decided to take the time to enjoy the peace that they were given since no one was trying to bother them at all just yet.

However, if there was one thing that all ninja knew, there was always going to be something to spoil the moments of peace, and sure enough it was the group again. The man who had his nose busted open and his manhood nearly crushed by Guren was again in the lead and carrying a large axe and did not waste time as he charged at Guren. Guren was not impressed by this and quickly used her Crystal Release to create a razor sharp crystal sword to fight the man and she quickly disarmed him.

She naturally did not kill him as she was not in the mood to spill blood this night and the men who were with their friend attacked as well. Naruto got involved this time and both he and Guren were now fighting the men protecting one another. He might not want this to happen, but he was not going to let Guren have to deal with this all on her own. One guy got socked in the face by the blonde's fist and he followed it with a spinning kick to the side of the head of another man, then landed to hit him with a two punch combination that made him drop to the ground. Guren quickly flipped over two of her attackers and quickly used a sweep kick to knock them down, and as they hit the ground with a thud, she followed up and landed two powerful heel kicks on their stomachs.

Naruto himself was not far behind as he quickly knocked down three more foes, landing a solid kick to the chest of one, hitting the second with a two punch combination to the chest and a sweep kick, and the last one got a shoulder charge in the back as soon as Naruto flipped over him and the man was sent into the ground. The fight could have gotten heavier until a storm finally came over the ship.

This storm was very powerful and it made that fact known as rain and lightning began to hit the ship and the sea. The fury of the storm was more than enough to stop both Guren and Naruto as well as their attackers. The storm picked up speed and the ship captain ordered all people to get ready to evacuate the ship should damage exceeded the ship's ability to take hits. That was naturally also the warning for all people out on deck to get into the ship and everyone heeded it, even the drunkards who were there. Naruto and Guren also knew that they had to go in and escape from any possible hit by lightning.

But before they could do anything, Naruto sensed a massive amount of energy and it was only with sheer luck that Naruto grabbed Guren and they moved back as a massive lightning bolt smashed hard into the area that they were about to cross. The blast was more than enough to knock them both down but they were still alive and breathing. That was a good thing but it was not going to last as there was no doubt that a second strike was coming. The two of them got up and saw that there was now a massive gaping hole and they knew that they were going to have to find another way to get inside.

But this time, it was Guren who saved Naruto as she sensed danger coming their way and it was right on the money as another lightning bolt hit the deck again. This time around however, both of them had no choice but to leap off the ship. The both hit the water hard and had to swim up to the surface as it was a very deep dive. They had to hurry as they had not expected to and as soon as they got up from the deeps to the surface, they got to using the Water Walking Jutsu and were soon looking around to see if they could reach the ship. But that was out of their hands as the storm whipped out cold winds, fast moving waves of rain that stung like needles, waves that grew in size, and lightning bolts that told them staying there was suicide.

Both Naruto and Guren moved away to try and find the ship, but they realized that the ship was now long gone, getting plenty of distance from them already when they were get to getting up from the ocean. They had no choice but to find some form of shelter which naturally was an island in shorter terms. They were tired and getting cold and had to use their chakra to warm themselves up to keep them from suffering from the cold as well as moving over waves and also avoiding being drowned. It was not long before they spotted what appeared to the outline of an island with some hills there. Both of them decided to risk it and began to run at high speed and using their chakra to stay warm, not an easy thing to do.

They soon arrived on the island and quickly tried to find shelter, but the storm they were in was getting risky and thus looking for too long for shelter was a bad idea. They soon found a place that was a cavern and they did not hesitate to go into it. They sat down and began to focus their chakra to dry their clothes at the same time, steam was already moving out of their clothes and their bodies as well. This drained them and as soon as they felt dry enough, they decided to just go to sleep there and then.

The ground was hard and not the least bit comfortable, but with chakra exhaustion present and their already present mental and physical exhaustion, they did not notice or care. They both lay down on the ground and soon sleep claimed the two of them.

…

The next day…

Naruto woke up and began to stretch a bit and move his head from side to side, he groaned a bit when he heard the creaking in his neck bones but did not mind it. Once that was out of the way, he opened his eyes to see just where he was, and it became obvious to him that he was not in the room of either the ship he had been on or the room he had back in Konoha.

The place was a large cavern underneath a massive cliff of stone overlooking the beach as he got up and looked around for a bit. It was not long before the memories of what had happened smashed into him. He shook his head a bit more and looked to see that Guren was still asleep, but his focus was on the wounds she had. The wound on the back of her right shoulder was not bleeding and the sound on her left leg was still fine. But he knew better than the rely on what he could only see. There was a chance of infection so he had to do something that could prevent it and even though he had not eaten anything since last night, he had to place his hunger aside here and now. He soon got up and decided to get some water first and he hoped that it would be the start since they needed to find food afterwards. He moved towards the ocean before the Kyuubi suddenly spoke to him.

(("You're not intending to drink the sea water are you brat?")).

(Don't have much choice Kyuubi, we need water.)

(("I know you need water to live you blonde dumbbell, but you seem to forget that drinking salt water's a death sentence. There's a very good reason why humans don't drink sea water and that is because it's bad for the brain and body, you drink that stuff, you dry up yourself inside like those raisins you are so keen on NOT eating. Plus poison yourself and die. I can cure you, but I don't want to be wasting chakra healing something that can be easily avoided. And neither should you as well."))

(You got a better solution?)

(("As a matter of fact I do and I can do this if you are willing to listen. How you managed to pass that Academy back in Konoha without knowing basic survival skills is beyond me. Come on, we're going to need to find some coconuts and we can get the water in them which by the way is very much worth it. The oils there can help as well as the meat and the rest of it, well I'll let you figure it out."))

(All right, we might need to find us some meat though, protein, oils, and fats are needed.)

(("Why don't we work with one thing at a time first, you're puny human brain can't seem to handle more than one topic at a time anyway."))

(Are we done with the insults?)

(("Hah! Maybe, but let's not waste time since you do have a point."))

It was not long before Naruto managed to spot a pair of rabbits and quickly managed to catch the two and kill the animals humanely and also got lucky enough to find some sea bird eggs. This was a great find and he made his way back to where Guren was. As soon as he did so, he saw that she was awake and looked at him with a smile, happy no doubt to see that he was all right. He greeted her and they soon got to work in getting the food ready, Guren summoned a perfectly made crystal mirror and Naruto gathered the dry wood and grass he found nearby and soon the mirror was used to get fire and soon the food was cooking nicely.

The rabbits were skinned and their meat now roasting away while the eggs were cooked on the surface of a rock that was supper heated in the fire, something that the Kyuubi told him to do. They scrapped the eggs with Naruto's kunai. As soon as their breakfast as it were was over, Guren looked around and had a sad look on her face and Naruto was quick to see that face and spoke to Guren.

He already had an idea on what was it that concerned Guren.

"I have no doubt that Yukimaru is all right, once he gets to Konoha and I have no doubt that when Tsunade-obasan meets him and learns of his past, she would not let anything happen to him."

Guren looked at Naruto and smiled at him, she could see that he believed it and meant is as well, and knowing him, she was not the kind of person to make such claims without something to support it. And it was nice to her that he was willing to place such faith in her people, Orochimaru never trusted anyone else apart from those he knew could be of great use to him, and that even applied to Kabuto at times.

"I suppose so, the most important thing that we can do now is to survive as long as we possibly can until we get rescued."

Naruto nodded and as the sun began to rise higher, the two knew that they now had to work on their survival. And they were going to work hard in getting rescued by the ones they trusted.

…

The next few days soon moved to at least two months for the pair as they worked hand in hand to survive their time on the island until they were rescued. Guren had been able to use her Crystal Release Jutsu to create cutting blades to make cutting trees and stone easier for the both of them, with Naruto using his Kage Bunshin to even up the work load. There were some hard woods there though there was also a good amount of bamboo groves in the island as well as a number of low hanging vines. The Kunoichi then pointed out that if cut in an angle and the right vines chosen, they could get water which was both pure and fresh.

The bamboo themselves would serve as excellent containers for water as they cut sections of the wood with both Crystal Release and Wind Release. They took several of these and cut notches into flaps of the wood to tie pieces of vine for easy carriage. And also the bamboo could be used as cooking pots since they did not have any tools to use. This was something Guren had learned in her travels in keeping Yukimaru out of harm's way.

By selecting only the green sections which did not burn or catch fire easily, they could use the sections, large or small to p0lace in meat with herbs and water to steam them, or to boil with water into making soup. The bamboo could also be used to make a raft for them to go over the ocean to hunt for food which they could not find in the land. Plus they made excellent spears and poles.

Their hut was made from bamboo and was not much more than a platform which was at least two to three feet and the floor had a good deal of soft leaves which were soon covered by a tarp of cloth that they had on hand. They also made sure to make some tools of their own, namely spears that had multiple points for hunting and ones with broad and sharpened heads for self defense if they encountered any predators on the island., they also took the time to set up a wall of sorts at the height of at least seven feet with sharpened bamboo poles that they could walk on using the Tree Walking technique and then leap over easily for extra protection.

To signal the ships that might pass by, Naruto and Guren had specially made crystal mirrors of the color deep red that could release light and that would stand out in the area. They also would make fires at night that could have the light reflect on the crystal mirrors just in case there were ships moving around at night. These mirrors were hidden away and kept out of sight with nly them knowing where they were.

In terms of food supplies, there were some wild fruit trees and bushes on the island apart from the coconuts that were there on the coast. The fruits ranged from oranges, wild pears, and also some berries of different types. They also could find sea weed which when properly cleaned and checked, could be eaten by them. There were even types of fungus that Guren knew to be edible for them and could be helpful. Naruto was not all that sure about eating those at first, but after trying some under Guren's insistence, he developed a slight liking for it, as some of the fungus tasted like a mix of corn and had some slightly meaty taste that matched chicken.

Apart from the plant food, they also made sure to hunt for wild animals for food, there were actually wild boar that made this place their home, along with some rabbit that were in fairly large numbers, along with wild chicken, some fairly large deer, and a good deal of fresh water fish in the lakes and rivers on this large island. Of course that was countered by the fact that there were bears that roamed about, along with wolves, as well as a number of poisonous snakes and non poisonous ones, and while they could go for sea life also, there were also predators in the sea so things were rather interesting. These all were actually good food sources though the predatory ones were the kind that they had to watch out for and hunt carefully. This was done well enough by the usage of Naruto's Kage Bunshin and the Crystal Release Guren possessed.

The meat of the animals was certainly a good balance and the Kyuubi reminded Naruto to always go for the ones with the best sources for oil and fat to help make the diet more varied. Naruto did on occasion ask the Kyuubi why it knew so much and the demon snorted and replied that living for as long as it had, it was to be expected that it would learn something, even if it despised humans who did such things.

The hides of the animals were useful in a number of ways and at least they could make pillows and blankets out of the hides which was a good thing since it also helped give them something to do apart from training with one another which was helpful in keeping them busy. They also took the time to relax though both he and Guren were not all that ready for relaxation just yet since the two of them had concerns of their own for different reasons. Guren was worried if Yukimaru was going to be all right while Naruto was worried if and when Akatsuki and Orochimaru would make their move.

The only things that both he and Guren agreed on was that if they were missing at least the people who were after them were not going to attack the people close to them. Even though he could attack Konoha again, Orochimaru would be more focused on Sasuke, and Akatsuki was not going to make any wrong moves until they were assured that Naruto was found. They could not afford to move around as before since the rest of the ninja villages were getting more wary of them. Their routine apart from hunting, foraging, eating, training, and relaxing also went to the need to look for any sign of ships with a set of binoculars made by them and when they did, they would signal the ships for the hope of rescue.

…

Another issue that both had to deal with was their close proximity with one another. This was something to be expected since the two of them were by far the only humans on the island. And considering the fact that both of them had some prior history with one another, it was not surprising. Though the two of them had different points of view on the matter.

Guren had to admit that Naruto was a rather handsome fellow and would have really been the kind of man that any woman would be interested in. The fact that he happened to be a kind, compassionate, brave, and interesting fellow added to the whole package. Along with the physical as he had no sing of fat on him and was well toned to boot. No doubt due to the fact that he had been rumored to have been trained by Orochimaru's former Team mate Jiraiya, and the fact that like all ninja, Naruto was trained to have the balance of ;physical strength with agility and flexibility.

She had seen him without most clothes with the exception of his boxers when they went swimming or when she caught him unaware changing or bathing. And she had no doubt that the same could be said of him as well. Not that he did anything about it as he did not want to court her wrath, but she could tell that despite his efforts not to either be caught or act out on his perverted thoughts, he did look at her.

And she would have to be cold hearted and cold blooded not to be amused or interested by being looked at by him or looking at her. She might have been a blood thirsty woman in her past before changing herself, but she did appreciate a well built and handsome man when she saw one. Naruto certainly fit the bill.

He might not exactly be the smartest person on occasion, he could be very dense, simple minded, and also too naïve, but when the situation called for it, he could very intelligent, adaptable, flexible, and world wise. It was a trait that mystified Guren but also impressed her as she could see now why despite his dislike and contempt for Naruto, Orochimaru had admitted on occasion that Naruto had potential.

She also had to admit to herself that Naruto was different in the sense of his way of seeing himself as a Jinchuuriki. Like anyone who was familiar with Jinchuuriki, Guren knew how they were seen and at times used and she had once suspected that Naruto was made into one to give Konoha a powerful edge in battle. After all, out of all the Bijuu, the Nine Tailed Kyuubi was by far the most dangerous and the most powerful. But he proved her wrong, he not only disliked the term to be used on him, but he had not been chosen by the villagers and had only been turned into one to protect Konoha from it's violent rampage.

And despite such a burden, or because of it, he did his best to prove himself to be better than what others thought of he would be. And he had a very nice aura about him, warm, inviting, gentle, and kind, unlike his former friend who was cold, dark, evil, and driven by hate and revenge. It was hard to imagine Sasuke the way Naruto described him at times and she had no doubt that Naruto was going to be quite an interesting person in the future.

She also had to accept the fact that she too had begun to imagine doing all sorts of things with Naruto in private; after all she was a full blown woman. And like any woman who was interested in men, she was not immune to imagining what it would be like to be with a good man and Naruto fit the bill, as even his status as a Jinchuuriki added a bit more content to the whole package. She also hoped to one day find a good man to be like a father to Yukimaru, but that was not something that she focused on a great deal just yet.

Though she did learn that Yukimaru took to Naruto more than most and she could not help but be amused at the times Yukimaru said that he would not mind having Naruto as a father. This came out during their time on the run as she would ask him if he would like to have a father. As time passed, she did admit that Naruto did have good qualities as a man and would not make a bad father figure for Yukimaru. It helped that Yukimaru held Naruto in rather high regard.

With those thoughts in mind, she decided to take a chance for a while and see how Naruto was in a situation that she felt was soon going to come. She had her desires and urges as a woman and she had never indulged them yet, now she had a chance to do just that and she was not going to miss it for anything else in the world. And besides, they were already adults by ninja law and tradition though she did have some years above Naruto, this was going to be something that he and she had to deal with. And she felt that tonight was going to be the right time to do it.

…

In Naruto's case, he was having a hard time in being around Guren, not that she was still his enemy in any sense of the world, but more to do with being around her alone on this island.

He might not want to show his perverted tendencies often as doing so was always going to get him into trouble, but he would not deny that he had them either. Guren was a very attractive woman and also happened to be very well built and formed to boot. There were not many women he knew of who had deep blue hair and it looked very good on Guren and no doubt would attract any other regular man who did not know that she was a Kunoichi. Or even those who did as well.

There were plenty of times when she had not worn her large outside kimono on occasion and that allowed him to see her in more open detail. And the times he had managed to see her without much clothing on also helped make things harder for him. But not entirely in a negative fashion as he was able to see that not only was she beautiful in face but in form as well. It had been pretty difficult for him to tear his eyes away from Guren when she was not looking and when she was not wearing a lot of her clothing as well. And it also took a lot of nerve for him to force himself to look away from her when he was able to see her and just as much nerve to keep a straight face and keep his thoughts from wandering before her when he was face to face with her.

The only reason Naruto had not made a move was that he knew that she as more than able to defend herself and she could be scary when she wanted to be. And the last thing he wanted was to be antagonistic to his only companion on the island who had become a good friend and partner in the game of survival on the island. Not that it was simple due to his perverted tendencies and the Kyuubi's incessant teasing and annoying comments when it caught him looking at Guren.

The only good thing in his mind, if one could call it that, was the fact that she was aware of his status as a Jinchuuriki. And since she seemed to be not the least bit hostile compared to how they had been in the past, it was a good thing. She might have been loyal to Orochimaru once, but not anymore and it was something that he was very happy for as she had broken free of the man. The fact that she changed her perception of him and became friendly with him made him happy as there were few people out of Konoha who knew of his secret with the exception of those who were once part of Konoha's ninja forces.

All he could hope for was that they were going to be found soon and this would allow him to see that both Guren and Yukimaru were reunited. It was not that he did not WANT to be close to Guren, but he wanted to make sure that he did not do something that could get him into trouble with Guren. He might be very attracted to Guren, but he was not sure that she felt the same thing towards him and him doing something that could go the wrong way with Guren was asking for trouble.

He was unaware of the fact that Guren had other ideas on their situation and that it was going to happen in the night to come.

…

As the two ninja were busy eating their current dinner, Guren looked to see how Naruto was doing. He looked fine and that was something that she was happy for as he deserved to be in peak physical condition if he was going to be the new Hokage in the village of Konoha. Combing all the things that she knew of him, she had no doubt that he was going to be a very well known Hokage, but that was to be placed aside for now. She focused on what she had in mind for the rest of the night which she was looking forward to and she would make Naruto more than ready to look forward to. But she decided to do some actions that could get Naruto's attention in a subtle fashion while she would watch him very carefully to see how he was handling it.

Naruto himself had some difficulty in eating his food as he could not help but notice that Guren seemed to be moving in a fashion that could get any man's attention on her. And it was the kind of attention that can either be a good thing, or the kind to warrant a slap right to the face or death threats from the woman in question. He had no idea why this was the case, but his perverted side was egging him on to enjoy it, and enjoy it he did despite him trying not to. When she looked at him and smiled a bit, he had to work on over time to avoid blushing too much in front of her which might send her the wrong ideas.

As they finished their food and drink, Guren decided to speak to Naruto once more and she was soon going to make their move.

"Naruto-kun, how have you been lately?"

Naruto was confused a bit and replied.

"I am fine Guren-san, why do you ask?"

"Let's just say that I noted that you seem to be focused on a lot of things at I see you. Are you trying to hide something importsnt from me?"

The blonde shook his head and replied.

"Nothing, I was just thinking on when we are going to be rescued, I am thinking about…if we should make a ship of our own."

Guren smiled a bit and replied in kind.

"That will take too long Naruto-kun since that means we have to save up a lot of supplies and also make a strong and sturdy ship. That can be a backup option at least though, is there anything else that you need to tell me about Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shook his head in a negative fashion, but Guren was naturally sure that there was more on his mind than he was letting on. She had already seen him looking her over and that confirmed to her that he was very much interested in her. She found his focus on trying not to make it obvious that she was being checked out by him to be funny and she could not help but smile a bit.

Naruto was soon able to notice that and he could not help himself but ask what was it that was making the woman smile which he found to be very attractive.

"What's making you smile Guren-san?"

"Two things, one is the fact that I am happy that you have really become a very good man like you Naruto-kun. You have proven yourself to be a very good man and I am not the least bit surprised that you are going to be a great Hokage. I have no doubt that you will be the best Hokage that Konoha will have once you become Hokage. Lus you can be a real good man who can make any woman very happy as a husband."

Naruto blushed at that and smiled at her.

"Thanks Guren-san, so…what about the next thing?"

"The other, is the fact that despite you are always trying to be nice, you still look at me in a very interested and aroused fashion. I was beginning to wonder if you were not the least bit interested in women. That would have really made me feel very sad for not just me but you as well."

Naruto blushed bright red and was quickly shocked by what Guren had just said to him as this told him that she already knew that he had been looking at her. But before he could stammer out an apology and hope that she was not going to beat him up or skewer him, she placed her fingers on his lips and replied gently.

"Don't get so worried Naruto-kun, you are a young man and such things should be expected, I know what it's like for young men since I had my fair share of men look at me like that. I also see Yukimaru do the same thing with other young women and I am not worried about it. It actually does make me happy that you are attracted to me since it shows that I am not ugly in your eyes. The fact that I owe you a lot also makes this a lot better in my book. And we are both ninja after all, we are adults now though I no doubt am older than you by some years at the very least. "

She moved away and looked at Naruto as he spoke.

"Y-You can't be serious Guren-san…"

"I am serious, I feel that we should do this to help us cope and deal with our feelings, and I want this too, I would never do this with anyone else you know, I had plenty of time to do it myself and I am not really that innocent as a Kunoichi, but I have never done it before seriously as I was always killing people for Orochimaru before. Now I want to do this with a man I happen to like, and he is you. If you want me to prove it to you, then all you have to do is give me a sign Naruto-kun."

Naruto tried desperately to come up with an answer, but his morals were being overridden by his more primal side. She knew now that he had been checking her out, and instead of doing painful things to him liked it…and wanted it as well. His mind was now telling him to go with it and his body certainly was in full agreement with his now hormone controlled brain. Was he going to deny it and try to avoid it?

(No, if Guren-san…no Guren-chan wants this, I will not stop her.)

He gave Guren a nod of consent, and that was what she wanted to see from him.

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade was happy that she had just gotten word from Jiraiya via toad messenger that they had finally located a large enough island that could be where Naruto and Guren would be found. The blonde Sannin had been worried sick for the past two months since the disappearance of him from his vacation time, and she had been worried that her actions might have been the cause. But she knew that Naruto was hardly the kind of person to give up without a fight. She also had no doubt that despite the animosity between the two of them, the Kyuubi had no intention of allowing Naruto to die just yet, as the seal that imprisoned it also meant that if Naruto died, it too would die, at least for a time. She placed that aside and decided to hope for the best instead, she could save preparing for the worst at a later time.

Jiraiya was naturally in the lead along with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai, Sakura wanted t come along but had her duties to the hospital, and while she knew Hinata would have come along, there was some missions she had to take with the others. It was with Yukimaru that the mission fell on. When she met the young man she was not sure what to make of him due to his origins and the chakra he had. It was only when Kakashi, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Yamato told her his story did she agree to place him under their care for now until Guren came. She was not too comfortable with another disciple of her former team-mate Orochimaru being in Konoha but Yukimaru assured her that Guren was not under the man's control.

It was then that they all got the news that both Naruto and Guren's ship had gone down in a storm, but Yukimaru assured them that Naruto and Guren were all right since the special crystal he had did not crack at all. And he assured them that he knew that Naruto was going to be all right since he was very strong.

Now that they had located the last and possibly best location to find them, she hoped they would finally find the two. She also hoped that the two ninja they were looking for were able to get along, as despite their recognition towards one another, there was no telling how they were dealing with one another.

Tsunade had no idea that at this very moment, both Naruto and Guren were getting along with one another just fine!

…

(Lemon Time!)

Naruto had no time to react to this and neither did he want to as he and Guren were now kissing one another deeply. The blonde Genin could not help herself as the purple haired Kunoichi was right on top of him and kissing him senseless right now. She was only wearing her inner clothing and had her other clothes stored away in her shelter, but such things were not in her mind at this very moment and the same could be said for Naruto as he did not mind being dominated by Guren.

As the two finally parted to get some fresh air into their respective bodies, he looked at her and noted that she was blushing somewhat and that served to make her all the more attractive in his mind, and he could not help himself as he reached up and brought her gently back to him as he kissed her deeply, she did not resist his actions and even moaned deeply into the kiss between the two of them. This time the kiss between the two of them became a lot more frantic and passionate as he and Guren began to use their tongues more.

Guren moaned into the kiss and could not help herself as she began to run her hands on Naruto's form. She had not done anything like this in a very long time, as being a former underling of Orochimaru and one of the best didn't mean she had it easy. She was not an innocent by most standards but she had not done anything like this at all and she had to admit that she had been eager for this for a very long time.

Taking care of Yukimaru had been hard as she had no idea on how to be a mother and while she had made progress, it had been hard for her either way. And besides that, she had to be on the run from any of Orochimaru's men and while he had not sent any of his men after them, she was not taking any chances and did not have a chance to give Yukimaru a true place to call home. This had been hard on being able to find someone to be with, and Yukimaru had always wanted a father figure.

And now it seemed that he was going to get one, and one he already knew so well. Naruto had proved her wrong and over time she decided she had found the one who she could like a great deal. Naruto had helped her see who she served and what kind of a man Orochimaru really was. She had known but she had hidden it away for a very long time and now that she knew and accepted it, she was free. And her time with him alone on this island without anything else to bother them or people chasing them had opened her eyes to the fact that he was a good man and unlike her former master, was a man who cared for people and did what he could to make sure that they were able to live good lives.

Those were good qualities in any woman's mind…

(And it helps that at least he is good looking and strong.)

As the kiss began to be more passionate, Guren decided to try to liven things up a bit and moved away from Naruto, much to his surprise. He looked at her and she smiled as she made her move as she summoned her Crystals. The shards appeared and served to create a circular mirror of crystal around them and she made sure that they were not going to harm them.

The blonde was surprised by her actions and looked at her and she replied.

"That's for later…now lose the clothes."

Naruto did not go against her, he wanted this as much as she did and he was more than willing to go the extra mile for this. He started first with removing his sandals, then he moved to his pants and then his jacket, he then removed his forehead protector, then his fishnet inner shirt, and his black undershirt, leaving him only in his boxers. He blonde could not help but blush as he realized that he was now naked…at least partially naked at the moment. He however decided to not do anything for now and allow Guren to look at him.

Guren herself liked what she saw, Naruto was certainly well built and strong looking, there was not an ounce of fat on him and his body was good to see. He was also very handsome to boot and it made her curious why there were not many women who were interested in the young man. She looked at him from head to toe, enjoying the sight of the blushing blonde in his near nakedness and she looked lower still, she soon saw the seal and while she was no sealing expert, she recognized the seals well enough to contain the Kyuubi. She smiled sadly and recalled what she had said about what she had heard Konoha had done to the Kyuubi. But she placed that aside as she moved closer to Naruto and gently began to run her hands on his near naked form.

She smiled at his shiver at her actions and decided to tease him a little bit more as she ran her hands up and down his arms while kissing him slowly. She then directed her attention to his neck and began to kiss and lick his neck slowly, namely where the pulse was. The blonde moaned a that and Guren moved her hands to his stomach, enjoying the feel of his skin and his muscles and then she reached the waist of his boxers.

Naruto had no time to do anything as she then moved her hands into his boxers and he moaned out even more as she finally touched his cock.

The very second that happened, he felt his body react and Guren laughed softly as she continued to touch and caress his cock as well as his testicles.

"Mmmm…you feel nice Naruto-kun…."

Guren was not joking at all as she felt that even when he was not fully aroused, Naruto was well equipped, his cock was already at six inches long and at least an inch and a half thick. On most young men, that was something that they would thank Kami for.

(Apparently the Kyuubi's influence is not just in the face and the body alone…Naruto-kun, you have no idea how lucky you are.)

That train of thought was cut short as she decided to make the final step before she made the move to show to Naruto what she was like underneath her own clothes. She moved away and then began to remove her very own clothes. But she did it slowly to make sure that he was going to have all of his undivided attention on her and her alone. She did not have to worry about that too much as Naruto was staring at her without any hesitation whatsoever.

And soon she was now fully naked in front of her lover and she did not hesitate to let him gaze at her in all of her naked glory.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Hmmm…for a former follower of that snake summoning bastard, she is in excellent shape! You just struck it rich kit…you had better not screw this all up."))

…

In the real world…

Naruto could not help but look on in utter awe as Guren was now fully naked before him, and it was a sight that he was enjoying a very good deal right now…even more so as some of the mirrors in their room allowed him to see Guren's fully naked form before him.

Guren noted that and could not help herself as she blushed a bit and decided to stand there and allow Naruto to look at her without making a single move that would spoil the whole situation easily for the two of them. She had NEVER done this before in her life and she wanted to make the most of the situation before her. She had been trained to seduce men, but she had not done so since she had been dealing in other matters before.

She however could tell that Naruto liked what he saw and she was more than willing to let him take a good look at her, and no doubt the crystals around them were going to make the whole experience for the two of them.

Naruto looked at Guren's face first and took in her still well done hair which was dark blue and then to her beautiful face, her deep red lips, and her eyes shone with attraction and desire. He looked down to her well formed and toned body due to her long training as a Kunoichi, taking in the strength of her form.

He then looked at her breasts which were full and firm, well suited for her height and build. Her nipples were deep pink and he looked at the rest of her body, enjoying very curve and swell of Guren's naked form. He then looked to see the well trimmed triangle of her hair there between her thighs and he looked to her thighs as well. He continued gazing at her and saw hat the crystals allowed him to see her body in different angles as well, and he saw her well formed buttocks as well. All in all, Guren was an undeniably attractive woman who he had begun to develop deep affections for. And after seeing her beauty before him, he was more than willing to comment on what he was seeing before him right now.

"You look…beautiful Guren-chan."

Guren smirked at the and she could not help but feel that now was the right time for them to move on. However, she decided to try again and crossed her hands underneath her breasts, making them more full before her lover and she could easily the way Naruto's eyes widen as well as the blush on his cheeks.

"Do I really look beautiful Naruto-chan?"

Naruto nodded and she smiled at that, seeing his cock which was now in full mast added more truth to Naruto's actions, Guren then moved over to Naruto and began to lean forward to allow Naruto see her form right before his eyes. This action was more than enough to make Naruto lean back and soon she was right on top of him, she straddled him and allowed him to see her body in a much closer area. Guren enjoyed it and then moved to take her lover's hands and then moved his hands over to her hips and she soke to him once more.

"Touch me all over…."

Naruto did not hesitate to do just that and moved his hands on her thighs and hips, enjoying the feel of Guren's hot and smooth skin, he did feel some fine scars there, but these healed wounds did nothing to mar the blue haired Kunoichi's beauty in her lover's eyes. He gently rubbed his hands on those scars and moved his hands lower still, making Guren shiver in happiness at his touch. He could not help but feel very aroused by the way that Guren acted and he could feel his cock harden even more.

That was not lost in the very least to Guren as she enjoyed the feel of her lover's stiff cock rubbing her butt from behind. She enjoyed that along with feeling his hands on her body and decided to really get things going as soon as Naruto was done touching her body.

The blonde Shinobi did not disappoint her in the least as he continued to run his hands on every part of her body. She enjoyed his actions though he was being very gentle about it, no doubt since he was a virgin and in truth so was she since not many men would come close to her considering her fierce nature and reputation. He moved his hands to her breasts and nipples, much to her pleasure as she saw him blush deeply and she spoke once more.

"Go on Naruto-kun, make me happy….touch me all over…"

Naruto was more than willing to comply as he began to caress her breasts and nipples, gently squeezing them, rubbing them and playing with them at the very same time. The blonde was not a full fledged expert when it came to pleasuring a woman, but she was not going to hold him against it, after all, he was still very new to the whole thing and it took time. And she was happy that he was this innocent since that meant that she could teach him on just how he could really pleasure her and make her happy.

"Mmmm…"

"Squeeze it like that…"

"Mmmmmooooooorrrrreeeee…"

"Aaaaahhhhh…"

Naruto could not help himself as he continued to mold Guren's breasts with his hands and he could not help but enjoy the way that Guren was acting. Still he hoped that he was going to be doing it right for Guren as he had never done this before. But he was not going to let inexperience stop him from making Guren happy, if he could learn the Rasengan in a week when Tsunade-obaasan told him that he could not do it, then this would not be too much trouble for him. He moved his hands to every part of Guren's well formed and firm breasts as well as her nipples and then decided to use his mouth on them as well to see if he could make Guren very happy. The moment he did just that, Guren was quick to show her appreciation for his initiative when it came to her body.

"Yesssss…"

Guren enjoyed the pleasure that she was getting and decided that as soon as Naruto was done pleasuring her breasts, she was going to repay him. And she already knew just what she was going to do to him as she got herself into position. Once she did so and Naruto's actions on her breasts stopped as he gathered his wits, she pulled her plan into effect and soon moved him to the ground and she was now on top of him. The move had naturally caught the blonde by surprise and she was counting on that as she looked at him and saw that his cock was at full attention, making her smile as she then spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, now it's my turn to make you enjoy being fondled."

…

Naruto gulped but did nothing as that was something that he could not do since doing so was not going to sit well with Guren. The blonde merely nodded his consent and Guren went to work on him. She started things slowly by kissing the blonde deeply and used her tongue at the same time, the kiss was filled with passion and emotion as she also ran her hands on his naked form while rubbing her breasts and hardened nipples on his own body at the same time.

He could not help but moan out his happiness as Guren began to gently kiss, and lick her way to his neck, she located the place where his pulse was and gently nipped it. That action she did on him made Naruto gulp a bit as she licked his throat there and kissed his chin. He did not stop her at all as she then moved her attention to his chest, but not before rubbing her breasts and nipples on his face a bit to make him moan at the feel of the luscious mounds rubbing his face.

Guren began to kiss and lick Naruto's muscles on hi chest, along with his nipples, making the blonde gasp a bit. Guren enjoyed that as she continued to lick, suck, and bite gently as well. She knew that this was going to be a good night between them and she was going to make sure that she was going to do it right. Once she was done with her oral attention on Naruto's upper torso, she moved to his stomach, looking gently at the seal on his stomach, knowing the meaning behind it. She placed those thoughts aside as she began to lick and kiss his abs. She enjoyed the feel of his skin and the muscles underneath and when she got to the seal, she gently kissed it while rubbing her hands on his hips and allowing her breasts to rub on Naruto's more than rock hard aroused penis.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh…"

Naruto tried his best to not lose it now, not an easy feat to say the least. After all, he was by all rights a virgin and as such, he knew that it might not take much to make him cum.

Guren knew that and decided to really make Naruto happy as she moved her face to his cock. She enjoyed the sight of Naruto's cock like this and rubbed her face on the sides and base of it, making sure that he saw it all. The Kunoichi looked up to see that he did see it and was blushing like mad and she loved that. She decided to take things slow for a moment more before finally moving her mouth and lips to his cock and balls. She started by rubbing her lips on his balls, gently kissing them as well and then moving her lips to the base of his cock. Guren then moved her lips up and down Naruto's cock, making the blonde hiss out his pleasure even more. But that was going to be merely the beginning as Guren decided to really raise the stakes as she took a more proactive approach and began to use her tongue on Naruto's cock. The very second he felt and saw that, the blonde was more than willing to show his pleasure to the woman.

"GUREEEENNNNN-CHAAAAAANNNN!"

…

Guren was no stranger to hearing her name being shouted out like that, but this was different as the shout was filled with pleasure than pain. She smiled at that as she slowly licked the tip of Naruto's cock with her tongue slowly and passionately; making sure that she was doing it right and not messing it up. This was her first time with a man and she wanted it to last and she did so, moving her tongue from the tip to the sides of her lover's undeniably hard and hot sex. The way that she was able to do it was a bit surprising to her but she was more than happy to bring it on for Naruto to feel.

She moved her tongue up and down Naruto's cock and also directed her attention to his testicles as well, and it was something that she enjoyed as it was becoming even more obvious that Naruto was in heaven. She sucked on his cock's head as well as his testicles, enjoying the moans and gasps that he did and it was something that she enjoyed immensely.

Naruto could not help himself as he reached down with his hands and played with Guren's hair as well as her face. The blonde Genin could not help himself as Guren continued to send more pleasure through every fiber of his body. The feeling of her tongue and lips moving up and down on his cock was something that he could not help but enjoy as she was really bringing it on to his sex.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh…"

"Mmmmmmm…."

Guren enjoyed the pleasure that she was giving to her lover and hoped that she was going to be given the same pleasure when it was going to be her turn as well. But now the time in her mind had come for her to finally drive her lover right up to the roof.

And she did just that as Naruto finally reached orgasm and he was more than willing to shout out his release for her to hear.

"GUREN-CHAN!"

That was more than enough to warn Guren that he had finally released his cum, and the very second that she heard that cry, she tasted her lover's cum. The taste of the thick, and hot liquid was sweet with a slightly spicy tinge to it and a slightly salty taste. The heat also made it all the more delicious to her taste. She took in more and more of her lover's cum and she enjoyed the fact that he had so much cum which told her that he was indeed a virgin and it made this moment for her all worthwhile.

As for Naruto he could not help himself as he felt his cock release more of his cum into Guren's mouth, and the sight of her continuing to take in more of her juices was more than enough to make him happy and eager for more. He also could not help but feel like he was going to have to make bloody sure that he was going to give Guren all the pleasure that he could in order to be fair to her for what she had done to him.

He was unaware of the fact that Guren was not yet done with giving him a very good show.

As soon as she was able to take in all that she could, she moved her head back and released Naruto's cock and smiled as she got hit by some of his cum as his cock released more of the cum despite the orgasm. She enjoyed the feel of it on her face and moved to take his cock into her hands gently and allow her lover to release more of his cum, and it landed on her breasts and nipples, making her sigh at the feel of the liquid on her skin.

She then decided to rub the cum on her body a bit more, slowly spreading them on her breasts and nipples and once she was done, she moved her hands to push her breasts up to her mouth and licked both her breasts and nipples clean of his cum. That was easily seen by Naruto and the blonde Jinchuuriki could not help look on in utter arousal as his cock was now fully back to full length and he was not eager to take things to a new level.

Guren saw that and decided to let Naruto enjoy the sight of her like this before moving to kiss him deeply and ravenously and he was more than willing to respond in kind to her more than torrid kissing. He did not seem to mind the fact he was able to taste himself in her mouth and that served to make her all the more pleased and eager for her turn to be pleasured by her lover. Once they parted from one another, the former ally of Orochimaru moved away and soon laid herself before Naruto and parted her legs to allow him to see her now fully exposed and beckoned to him with both words and action.

"Come now Naruto-kun, come here and have your turn with my body, make me cum since I have done everything I can to make you cum. So do the same for me as well Naruto-kun, I WANT you to."

Naruto did not further invitation as he was quick to move towards Guren and soon it was indeed going to be his turn. He was going to make sure that before the night was over, that he was going to make Guren a lot happier and also make her shout out his name.

…

Guren was pleased a great deal when Naruto began to kiss her again while placing himself between her thighs. She could feel his cock there, fully hardened once more and she could not help but be aroused by the feeling of it as it touched her belly. And she did not mind the way that Naruto was touching her body as well as lavishing her form with kisses that served to only to make her eager for mow. She then watched as Naruto moved to her breasts with his hands and caressed her breasts while playing with her nipples.

Naruto moved to look at Guren's wet pussy and he could not help but smell the fragrance of her arousal, which served to make him all the more eager for what was to come between him and Guren. He saw her smiling at him silently allowing to do what he liked and he could only smile back as he started with what he had in mind. He started by kissing and licking her inner thighs while still massaging her breasts, making the blue haired woman smiled and sigh in contentment. That changed to arousal as he began to lick around her pussy, kissing at the same time but not yet touching her sex or her clit, making her all the more eager for what was soon to happen between the two of them. Guren enjoyed every second of it and she felt her pussy release more of her juices.

She gasped a bit when Naruto moved to run the tip of his tongue on her pussy lips, doing it slowly and also breathing lightly on her clit. He then made it a lot more deliciously torturous for her when he also ran his fingers lightly on her thighs now that he left her more than ample breasts for the chance to rub her thighs as well as her hips.

And soon Guren was sure that she could not take it anymore, Naruto did her a favor as he moved his mouth to her pussy and then thrust his tongue into her wet and hot folds, making her scream out.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Naruto could not help but enjoy the sound of Guren's cry of pleasure as he was now licking and tasting her inner wetness and caressing her inner walls with his tongue and also his fingers though he used them to part her sex to allow him better access to her inner sheath. The way the woman moaned seemed to arouse something deep and erotic in him and he was not going to waste time as he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy while also using his mouth and tongue on her clit as well as his fingers. He started slowly running his tongue up and down as well while also moving around her clit. He also made sure to thrust his fingers in conjunction with his tongue in and out of her vagina as well, making Guren moan out even more.

The blonde began to notice the way she was releasing her juices and the growing heat coming from her womanhood. He savored it as he felt them on his tongue and fingers, more than enough to tell him what awaited him in the end and the sweet taste of her juices was something that he was quick to enjoy. Guren had a very different taste from some of the sweet things he had tried in his life…it was deeper, undeniably female and also was clean and fresh which showed that despite her age, she was…untouched, something that made him very happy.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…."

"Moooooreeeee…."

"Mmmmmmmm…"

Guren was utterly happy with each passing moment and the smell of sex was filling up their shelter, driving her all the more to orgasm. And she wanted it, she wanted it very badly!

It was here that Guren decided to use her Crystal Release in a more interesting fashion, she used her chakra and created another shard of crystal to appear. Naruto looked at it with some level of surprise. Unlike the other crystals, this one appeared to be smooth, lacking any edges on it and seemed to be filled with a few smooth bumps here and there. But what go Naruto's attention was the fact that the crystal was shaped like his own cock, right down to the last detail.

He watched as Guren then had the crystal cock removed and gave it to him and spoke to him.

"I think that you can guess what you can do with this Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded quickly as he had an idea and moved the crystal to Guren's well formed ass, he had heard of this and wondered if women actually enjoyed this being done to them. Jiraiya had not hesitated to tell him these things when he was older, and while he wanted nothing to do with that sort of thing, he did realize that some of the things Jiraiya said were helpful.

He decided to get some of the oil that they had with them which was clean to make the thing a bit easier for Guren, making bloody sure to do it right as he lubed the crystal thing and her ass as well. Once that was done, he looked at Guren and decided to whisper to her what he had in mind. He hoped that she was all right with that as the last thing he wanted was to make her furious.

As soon as he was finished, Guren looked at him intensely and for a moment the blonde wondered if he was going too far. She however smiled and replied.

"I can handle that Naruto-kun…do it."

Naruto gulped and began to push the crystal cock at Guren's ass, the woman moaned and spoke to him as she began to relax her body and muscles, namely the ones in her butt.

"That's it….right there….mmmmm…."

This went on for a bit longer until Naruto was able to move the crystal item in and out of Guren's butt while he also used his tongue and free fingers on her pussy as well as her clitoris. Guren was happy that she had taken the time to clean herself properly before this night came on and she enjoyed the pleasure that was running through her body right now. As for Naruto, he had to admit that this was something that he had not expected but the fact that he was making Guren very happy was more than enough to make him continue with what he was doing.

And Guren enjoyed that he was going greatly as she allowed him to use that crystal toy on her ass while continuing to lick and suck on her pussy and clitoris. She reached down and held onto Naruto's hair and that was more than enough to convince the blonde Jinchuuriki to increase his actions on the blue haired Kunoichi, and he also made sure to thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy at the very same time.

"More….mmmmmmm….yessss"

Guren was utterly pleased by the pleasure she was getting as Naruto was licking her pussy and clit while moving the crystal dildo back and forth out of her butt. This was not something that she did normally but she enjoyed it and already she was coming ever closer to orgasm. The oil certainly helped and she loved it even more until she finally cried out in full release.

"YYYYYESSSSSSS!"

That was the only warning that Naruto was going to get as she unleashed several streams of her juices and he could feel the movements of her inner sheath's walls in that exact moment on his tongue. The pleasure that came through Guren was obvious to her as she felt Naruto lap up all of her juices and she enjoyed every second of her very much desired orgasm, it was everything she wanted and felt even better since she was given it by a man she cared for and respected, and also loved since he was such a good man.

She therefore did not hesitate to move to take Naruto's head into her hands and make him come to her and then lap away her own juices from his lips and face, then kissing him deeply, their combined taste serving to arouse her more, and it seemed that the action had the same effect on Naruto as his cock which was rock hard and on her thigh twitched and it served to make her all the more aware that things were not over between them just yet.

She made Naruto move a bit from her as she gently removed their plaything from her ass gently and then placed it aside for now. It was still going to be useful as she took it to some nearby water and expertly cleaned it despite the fact that she had to be careful since her orgams had made it hard to walk.

Once she was done, she placed it aside to dry as she faced Naruto and whispered into her lover's ear.

"Can you make a Kage Bunshin, I think I can show you just how much fun…you can have with them outside of fighting."

Naruo was not too sure about that but he decided to see just what was it that Guren had in mind and did as she had asked of him.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!"

Once the Kage Bunshin appeared, she spoke to both of them.

"Now I am going to please both of you and show you how this can be very much worth every second, so come here…do what you want with me."

Both Naruto and his Kage Bunshin blushed for a moment but then both grinned at Guren and came towards her.

…

Guren could not help but be utterly pleased as the Kage Bushin and the real Naruto were now making a move on her as she got on her knees as they were on either side of her as she began to take in their cocks at the very same time with her mouth. She licked both heads of their cocks while using her hands on them. She started with her oral pleasuring of the real Naruto's cock with her licking the sides of his cock, as well as licking his cock's head. She then moved to the Kage Bushin and did the very same thing, making sure to even things out and she enjoyed it greatly.

Both Naruto and the Kage Bushin moaned out deeply at the way that Guren was using her hands, mouth, and tongue on them and they could only watch as Guren continued with her actions on their cocks. Guren enjoyed the way both Naruto and his Kage Bushin were acting as she ran her tongue on the tip of the Kage Bunshin's cock and that of Naruto's. This went on for a bit longer until she began to take in each cock at different moment, both men moaned and that served to make Guren move aroused as she managed to deep throat them at different moment. This was possible since she had more than ample control of her body's gag reflex.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…."

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Yessssss…."

The pleasure for the blonde Jinchuuriki continued to grow as well as more and more of Guren's actions on his cock was flowing through him. It was becoming hard for him to stand like this but he was more than willing to bear with it and it was going to be worth it as the pleasure grew. He could see that the same was there for his Kage Bunshin as it was moaning out in pleasure as much as he was. And it was not going to be long before he finally reached his limits alongside his copy as they both hit their orgasm.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!"

Guren heard that very easily and then took both their cocks into her mouth at the very same time, a rather shocking and arousing thing as Naruto once more came into her mouth alongside the Kage Bunshin. The copy however finally poofed away and the memories of it's own orgasm was able to hit Naruto like a train and made his orgasm all the more potent as he thrust his cock a bit into Guren's mouth. She did not object in the slightest as she enjoyed the lustful and passionate response of her blonde lover in that exact moment.

As she took in his cum, she licked her lover' clean and as he was trying to get used to what happened , she managed to get the crystal cock that she had made from before and also moved back to Naruto after swallowing his cum. She licked and kissed his cock as well as rub her breasts as well as her nipples on it a bit more to get it back to full arousal. A very easy thing to do in this case as he was soon back to full mast. Guren then was on her hands and knees and looked at Naruto while like this and smiled as she spoke.

"Come on Naruto-kun, take me now! Give me your cock right now!

Naruto did not need further coaxing as his stamina and vitality were far from lost as he got on his own knees and took hold of Guren's hips and without even saying a single word, thrust his rock hard cock deep and fast into her sex. And Guren was more than willing to shout out her happiness at what Naruto had just done to her.

…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Guren cried out with pleasure as she felt her pussy being filled by Naruto's cock as she was still on her hands and knees. It hurt a bit but her training and resilience allowed her to adjust to the sudden intrusion, and the fact that she was very wet already helped in the situation she was in. she turned to face Naruto as he leaned down to her, and they soon kissed one another deeply. The kiss lasted for quite a bit before they parted and Naruto once more took the crystal cock that Guren made and thankfully the oil bottle was still full as he lubed that thing up again. Guren could not help but notice that and blushed at the sight of that in her lover's hands yet again.

Once Naruto was done he rubbed the thing on Guren's ass to lubricate it again and when he was sure that he was doing it right, he began to push the crystal dildo into her ass. Guren gasped a bit and fought to counter her body's reaction to the intrusion, but soon she began to relax herself and soon the crystal cock shaped item began to go in slowly, the lubrication was there and Naruto did so slowly to allow Guren to get used to it. He made it all the way to be base and listened intently to hear how Guren was doing.

"Mmmmmm…."

"Feels good."

Naruto shook his head at that and decided to being moving his hips back and forth to get things going while also moving the crystal dildo back and forth out of Guren's more than well shaped rear. The woman moaned out deeply at her lover's actions and it was already obvious to anyone that it was wonderful to the woman's senses. She was not the only one enjoying this as Naruto himself could not help but moan out as he moved his cock in and out of Guren's wet and hot sex. The tightness, wetness, warmth, and softness was an intoxicating mix and the smell of her arousal was more than enough to make things all the more interesting, and the presence of the crystal toy that Guren conjured up also seemed to make the tightness a bit more pronounced.

The blonde moved slowly with his hips as well as his hand holding the crytal sex toy to make sure that his lover was used to it. And it was already obvious that Guren was getting very comfortable with the whole thing as she moaned out her lover's name.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Move it like…that…ooooohhhh yesssss…."

"More…give me more…"

"Deeper, move deeper…"

He could not help but agree with what she wanted as he began to increase the speed and depth of his actions though he made sure to lube the crystal cock a bit with the oil they found. It was a bit tiring to be doing it, but it was worth it as Guren's pussy was releasing more of her juices as well as massaging his cock like a vice, showing that she was enjoying every second of what they were doing to one another.

Naruto could not help but feel his body become even more heated by the second and he was going to make sure that the pleasure was not going to be just his alone. He gently rubbed his hands on Guren's shapely ass and she moaned even more as his actions which made him thrust deeper and harder into her sex. The blonde then leaned forwards to lavish gently kisses on Guren's shoulders and neck to which she was more then willing to moan out her approval of his actions to him. As this was going on, Guren was also pleased by the fact that Naruto was still moving that crystal dick in and out of her ass, adding to the whole pleasure that she was feeling.

It was not going to be long in her mind before she was going to reach her limits, and she did as she finally hit her orgasm as she leaned back as Naruto held her tightly while she screamed out her release.

"YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Naruto on the other hand merely held onto Guren while licking her neck and caressing her breasts and nipples as he managed to hold on to his own orgasm. The times he had already experienced release meant that he was not yet done and it allowed him to feel Guren's orgasm as it flowed through him. The pleasure from that was a real test of his abilities to hold himself together as Guren was still gripped in her orgasm. The feel of his lover's walls moving all over his cock and releasing more of her juices was utterly delicious in his mind and it was taking a lot of his emotional and physical control not to orgasm again.

He held on to Guren for a while longer as she was panting out in happiness for her orgasm and he decided to see if he could do it again to her. He got that rolling as he summoned another Kage Bunshin and had the clone gather more earth and cover it in a sheet of cloth, creating a small elevated bed and once that was done, he quickly lifted Guren in his arms. The Kunoichi could not resist as she was still suffering form the delicious orgasm she had, nor would she want to as she was eager to see just what was it that he had in mind.

Guren did not have to wait for long or try to figure out what was going on in her lover's mind as Naruto placed her on the bed on her back while moving her legs to his shoulders and began to move his cock in and out of her pussy once more. He had maneuvered her well into position and as he moved, the crystal creation was still in Guren's ass and it was moving at the same time from their respective actions on one another and the pleasure for them grew.

The blue haired Kunoichi was utterly pleased with the pleasure she was getting and she could not help but moan out her happiness to her lover. She managed to retain some semblance of control as she used her body training to move her inner muscles in her pussy to make her inner walls milk Naruto's cock a lot more. She also did the same with her muscles in her ass and that action made the crystal sex toy move a lot more, back and forth as well, making the whole experience a lot more enjoyable for the woman.

And she was more than willing to show her happiness for the closeness between her and Naruto as he now continued to move his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Ooooooohhhhhh…."

"Yeeeeessssssss…"

"Mmmmmm…"

"Naruto-kunnnn….so deep, you are soooo deep in meeeee…"

"More…more…"

Naruto enjoyed the sight of Guren like this, the previous position they were in was not bad, but it did not allow him to see her in the grip of each thrust he made in and out of her sex/ This position they were in allowed him to do just that and it was something that the two of them enjoyed as Guren also got to see Naruto as well.

For the blonde Shinobi, the sight of her like this, her beautiful face flushed with red and in an expression of pleasure, her moans and cries filled with nothing but pleasure with each action that he took, her body covered in sweat and moving with each thrust, her breasts moving back and forth with each thrust of his penis I and out of her slit, and the sight of his cock moving in and out of her vagina covered in her juices and the sounds that came with it, were ALL worth every second.

For the blue haired Kunoichi, the sight of her lover looking at him with utter passion, desire, love, and lust was delicious. His well formed face also in the grip of pleasure, his moaning with each action he took into her sex while she used her own muscles to heighten their pleasure at the same time, his well formed body covered in sweat as it moved with each action he took, and the sounds of his cock moving in and out of her hot and wet sex, all of this was worth every moment in her mind.

Naruto was soon picking up the pace as his thrusts became harder, deeper, and faster, sending more waves of pleasure all throughout Guren's more than well formed body along with his own as the sensations he got flowed through his nerves and all the way to his bones. And she in turn was more than willing to reciprocate her lover's actions as her muscles control allowed her to massage caress his cock at the same time, allowing her to enjoy every second of his cock's movements while seeing the pleasure he was getting from her.

The pleasure she got combined with the pleasure coming from her ass as she felt her crystal creation still move in and out of her ass. It was still well lubricated and as such, she was not all too worried about it.

Their cries of pleasure were increasing by the second, their cries becoming louder, and the smell of sex was rife in the room, that was more than enough to work in unison to drive them to the brink of orgasm. There was no doubt in their minds that their orgasm was going to hit them again, Guren longed for it before she finally reached her limit, and Naruto was eager for his release to finally make Guren and him one person.

And they were both able to reach it as they cried out at that same moment.

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Guren could not help herself as she felt her inner walls move around her lover's cock as he trust in at the last moment that led to her release. It was glorious in her mind as she was able to feel the very first streams of Naruto's cum flow into her pussy, filling her body quickly. It was still an impressive thing in her mind to know that despite his previous climaxes, the blonde Shinobi still had the stamina and energy for more and she was happy for it. The crystal dildo soon moved out of her ass and she did not mind it at all as Naruto moved to kiss her deeply.

Naruto kissed Guren as deeply and passionately as he could manage as his cock was still releasing his cum into her hot pussy. The blonde could feel ever action of her body's inner walls all around him and it was certainly feelings that he could enjoy for all they were worth. He was happy that he had finally reached his release and hoped that this was going to be the end of it, he was tired and needed to rest. But not before making sure that he was able to please Guren the way she deserved to be pleased.

Once the kiss between them ended, Naruto was quick to move and lift Guren off the makeshift bed and then place her on the larger one. Once that was over and done with, the two of them decided to spend some time kissing, cuddling and touching one another. Guren was quite leased that Naruto still had the energy to do this with her and she loved him for it. Naruto was pleased that though he was tired, he was still able to make Guren happy and this was a good way to do just that.

It was not long before the two lovers finally reached their end and soon the need to sleep was on them. Both hugged one another and when they parted from one another, they both decided to go and get some much needed sleep.

…

The next day…

Naruto groaned a bit and wondered what the reason was on why he felt very tired, he got himself sitting on the bed and looked around a bit. He then wondered just what happened to him and why he felt like he was utterly tired. It was not for very long that the memories of what he and Guren had done together and he could not help but blush vividly at the memories. He turned and spotted Guren and he could not help but be amazed and aroused as she was naked before him.

He moved down and caressed her face, admiring her beauty and could not help but gently kiss her cheek. That was more than enough to make Guren open her eyes, he moved away, half expecting her to not take kindly to the fact that he was kissing her. Instead of her getting mad at him, she smiled a bit and spoke to him gently.

"You really know how to wake up a woman Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head at that statement and Guren did not mind that in the least as she moved to hug him. The hug lasted for a while until she parted from him and she took a more serious look, that was more than enough to tell the blonde Jinchuuriki that now was the right time for him and her to get serious about something and he had aver accurate idea what was it that she wanted to talk about, at least he hoped he did.

"Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you about some maters that I feel we have to discuss, namely about…what we did last night."

"Did I do something bad to make you angry Guren-chan?"

Guren shook her head and gently spoke.

"No, but you did change me in a very profound way Naruto-kun. And I very well might become a mother with what you and I were able to do together last night."

Naruto's eyes widened at that as he understood just what was it that Guren was referring to and he was worried by the implications. He was not sure that he was ready for what this was going to do to him as he was still rather young. Sure he was an adult by the standards of ninja law after leaving the Academy and becoming a Genin, but it was still something that he was trying to wrap his brain around and accepting.

"I...um, I don't know what to say…but I promise something Guren-chan."

"Oh? What do you plan to promise me Naruto-kun?"

"I promise that if you do have my child, I will make you my wife to preserve your honor and also help raise our child together. And if you want, I will even adopt Yukimaru-san so you both will be mother and son by law this time."

Guren blushed at that and she could see that Naruto was very serious about it and she could not help but be pleased to have been with Naruto. Most men she knew would have either taken this the wrong way, or even take advantage of it. The fact that Naruto despite being only a year or so older than Yukimaru was willing to take them in, without asking for anything in return, was a show of his kindness and compassionate nature. It also helped that Yukimaru himself considered Naruto a good friend and someone who he respected a great deal.

She hugged him and then spoke gently to him.

"You are the kindest man I have ever met Naruto-kun, I wish there would be more men like you in this world of Shinobi of ours, perhaps then it would not be so dark and filled with hate."

Naruto blushed at the praise and hugged Guren back, when they looked at one another, Guren then kissed Naruto deeply and that was more than enough to convince the both of them that they had some time left to have some bonding done before they went on with the day. Both blushed and kissed one another as they now began to pleasure one another once more.

…

Later…

Guren was currently resting in a pool of cool water while Naruto was cooking their breakfast, he had managed to heat up some clean and large stones to dunk into a large pot filled with water along with some wild herbs and fully prepared meat. On another fire, he was currently roasting some fish that he had been able to catch when they finally left their shelter. It took them a while since they decided to have some more…alone time together.

Once that was over, Guren decided to get cleaned up and when they were done having their breakfast, they would go back to finding a way to be rescued with the aid of Guren's Crystal Release powers. And once they were able to find some help, they were going to go home and that would be when Naruto would work hard and find a way to help both Guren and Yukimaru.

As this was going on, the Kyuubi decided to get involved to find out what was happening to the one who served as his Jinchuuriki.

(("So you are still alive eh kit?"))

(You sound disappointed?)

(("Hardly you blonde buffoon, I am just pleased that you are still alive and have not done something outrageously stupid. And what was that I heard about you willing to take responsibility if you got that woman knocked up, and even…adopting that kid she has with her as your own son? Have you suddenly switched personalities on me when I was not looking?"))

(What's that supposed to mean? I am dead serious about what I said Kyuubi, and I will not back down, believe it!)

(("Yeah, I know you brat, once you give a promise, you do what you can to keep it, and I personally do not care. As long as you manage not to get yourself killed then I am all right with that. Still, that woman was certainly kinky, which was impressive. I mean making a lot of mirrors all around you both while you were going at it like rabbits in heat, and then using that crystal toy of yours. Humans are pretty creative when they can be, that hardly means I like you and your kind though, still, pretty creative in the long run. Anyhow, I am going to go back to sleep so unless it's an emergency brat, don't bother me."))

(Yeah, I get you fur ball.)

(("Don't get snide with me brat. Anyhow, before I go, I should congratulate you on being a father, even if the kid ain't yours yet."))

Naruto shook his head at that and soon the blonde Shinobi was joined by the blue haired Kunoichi and they decided to go ahead and get down to having some food in heir stomachs as well as something to drink. As soon as it was over, both of them decided to go and relax together at the beach and look around if there was any chance that a ship might come by and the could signal it. But as the time passed, Guren took out something from her clothing and it was actually the same crystal covered flower that she had given Yukimaru.

Naruto recognized it and noted that for some reason, despite being encased in crystal, the flower seemed…healthier and a lot stronger than before. That was a strange thing to see but there was no doubt that it meant something. That something was soon realized when they both looked to see through the special binoculars that Guren made that a large ship was coming.

They quickly moved to where they had hidden the massive signaling crystal and tried to flash it to signal the ship. And considering how much light it released

…

Epilogue…

Naruto had arrived in his new home and sighed as shook his head and he smiled as he now had people to take care of. His new home was a lot larger and spacious as well as better than his old apartment. He had been given this place as he now had a new responsibility apart from being a ninja of Konoha, he was now something of a father this time around though he was not married in any sense.

Guren was quick to come to Konoha and after some time talking with Tsunade , managed to convince the Hokage that she was sincere in her desire to be a resident in the village alongside Yukimaru who was already used to calling Guren mother. Tsunade was not too sure but she knew that someone of Guren's power was better off on their side since Orochimaru would be after her and she would be safer here with them. And Yukimaru's power was not to be laughed at either so having him safe was a priority as well for them.

She also noted the affection between Guren and Naruto and after some very serious discussion, she found out the extent of their relationship. That was something that Tsunade had not expected to happen in the very least, even more so when she learned that Naruto was willing to take Guren in as his lawful wife if he did get her pregnant and even take in Guren's ward Yukimaru as his own son so the two could be legally seen as family members.

She even asked him when had he suddenly turned into husband material, he was sputtering a bit at that until she explained that she did not mind it at all. The truth of the matter was, the female Sannin actually approved of Naruto's willingness to take responsibility for his actions and also said that she was happy that he took his honor to a woman seriously. That to her was a sign that Naruto had matured nicely and would make a great leader in due time.

She made sure to remind them that if they were serious about this, the both of them would have to live together and share the same roof. Guren did not mind that at all and she made that abundantly clear to Tsunade, to which the Hokage nodded and made mention that the apartment that Naruto lived in would be ill suited and thus they would need a new home. Which was why she contacted Yamato to use his Mokuton Element for the construction of the said house, and the reason for that was with money being needed for other matters, building a new house would take too long, so a quick but permanent solution was a better choice. And while the Jonin was not too pleased with the idea, he relented and soon both of them were living in a well made house and Naruto was quick to move there from his old place.

Yukimaru was given the option to join the Academy if he so wished by Tsunade and if he chose not to, he would be allowed to find a job of his own. Guren approved of it and so did Naruto, and it was not long before he petitioned to be a gardener and one of the people who grew plants and herbs. Yukimaru was given that chance and soon found the work to be really nice and soon developed a level of skill in being able to grow plants and herbs which could be used for a variety of things in Konoha.

Yukimaru also did not have any trouble calling Naruto father, much to the blonde's embarrassment and acceptance since Yukimaru seemed happy to say that to him. Yukimaru always held Naruto in high regard, namely since he and Naruto were close despite the fact that he and Naruto were different and had only met a few times prior to him and Guren living in Konoha due to Naruto telling him of what a home was. So calling him father was not too hard to imagine, and he called Guren mother easily to which Guren was pleased to hear on more than one instance.

The young man also took to calling those close to Naruto as family, referring to Iruka as his big brother, mirroring the same bond between Naruto and Iruka, calling Kakashi uncle to the Jonin's amusement and surprise, he also called Sakura, Hinata and Ino his big sisters, and Tsunade and Aunt Tsunade. The way Yukimaru adjusted was something Guren was happy of and hoped that one day, things would be right for Yukimaru.

Guren herself served as a ninja instructor in the Academy and also served at times alongside Naruto when Naruto was with his team, which took some getting used to since Naruto's team used to be her enemies. But it took a while before it was accepted and Guren certainly did not mind being a mother and something of a housewife since when she was home, she cooked and cleaned well along with tutoring Yukimaru when she had the time. This sort of situation was also new to her but she was happy and took the whole thing in stride

As for their relationship, both Guren and Naruto had no doubt that with their actions together in private, they were going to possibly be parents some day and while now was not the right time to be married, they were willing to take their time on the whole affair.

As Naruto go into the house, he spoke to see if anyone was there at the moment.

"Guren-chan? Yukimaru-kun? Are you both home?"

"In here!"

Naruto was quickly able to recognize Guren's voice and made his way there to see what was Guren up to. And there she was in the kitchen stirring a pot and the smell coming from said pot certainly smelled good. Naruto smiled at that as Guren turned to face him and smile towards him at the very same time and he spoke to her.

"Evening Guren-chan, what's for dinner?"

"Beef and crab hotpot, and yes there are vegetables in this one."

Naruto whined a bit at that and Guren sighed as she replied.

"Can't be helped Naruto-kun, Yukimaru needs the vegetables and so do you, even if you don't like that. You need a balanced diet and just ramen alone is not too good an idea."

"Fine, anyway, managed to do some shopping for the rest of the week, where is Yukimaru-kun anyways?"

"He's busy handling some things back at the green house so he might be out of the house for a while. I just need to wrap this up and then deliver it to him at the green house. Once that is done, I will come back and we can have dinner…besides, I have a surprise for you this night and I think that you are going to need all the energy that you can get."

Naruto smiled at that and decided not to bother Guren and soon their dinner was right before him, and it certainly tasted just as good or better than it smelled. It was not long before they had their fill as Guren had other foods on the table. She then packed away the food she planned to deliver to Yukimaru and bid her partner farewell and that left Naruto alone to watch TV. He was enjoying some of the late night programs and even managed to see a new movie. He was not aware that Guren had come back early since the food was now with Yukimaru and she had plans for the night.

Naruto's only time to know just what was it that Guren had in mind was when she covered his eyes and he felt him kiss his neck slowly and she soon moved away and then spoke to him while turning off the TV by taking the remote from him..

"Come on Naruto-kun, time to stop watching the TV."

Naruto did not hesitate as he got up and as soon as he turned around, he was surprised to see Guren wearing not her regular clothes, but only several strips of blue silk that matched her hair. The sight of her wearing only strips of cloth was more than enough to convince him to not ask what she had in mind and just follow her.

And follow her he did into their bed room and as soon as they got there, Guren told him to take a bit of the cloth and unwrap his present since today was their anniversary when they started their relationship. Naruto was more than willing to do just that and soon they were at it once more and it was not going to be long in their minds that they were soon going to be officially married and soon become parents.

…

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

Well that should wrap up this episode nicely and end this chapter in the Deserted Island series…

Guren was by far one of the more unique people I have seen in the Naruto franchise, sure she was a filler character, but that does not mean that she was not interesting. From a devoted and blood thirsty follower of Orochimaru to a compassionate and loving protector and surrogate mother for someone who was seen as a weapon and nothing else…that speaks a lot of her as a character.

And it helped that she was very attractive to boot. Why there are few fanfics involving her I will never know but I hope that I have done something that would show her in full form and give her a chance to be quite the catch. Placing her into the story was no mean feat and I had to do some ground work in order to make the story even get off the ground in every sense of the word.

The crystal dildo thing was a first for me since I have NEVER done this before in any of my stories, but like they always say, there's a first time for everything in this world right? The Kage Bushin also added some extra flavoring to this mix and I hope that no one minded that too much. If this all sounds a bit off or kinky, then I do not mind at all.

Anyhow, I have finished this chapter and I hope to move to make a few more stories before I reach the end of my rope. Now who will I use this time around for the next chapter?

If you have suggestions then I am all for it, but I do have plans of my own, even though it is going to take me a while to get the data I need to work with.

See you all on the next chapter and I hope that the next one is going to be good enough for all of you readers.


	25. Naruto Amaru

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Amaru…

( ): Thoughts

(( " ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

Now we have a brand new chapter for the Deserted Island series, the twenty-fifth to be more precise, and this time around we have a movie character like Shion, and this one is Amaru.

If you have watched the movie in question, then you would know who Amaru is, but if not, let me try and refresh your memories. Amaru used to be a villager in the Land of Swamsp and was actually the carrier for a movie creature known as the Zero Tailed Beast that was similar to the Bijuu that exist in the Naruto world. She was given that by a Sky Shinobi who hid his dark heart and nature from her and pretended to be a kind doctor who gave up being a ninja…only to see her as nothing but a tool even though she loved him with all her heart.

But that led to his own defeat later by Naruto and by Sasuke as well as her feelings weakened his dark link and allowed the two to defeat her. She in turn saved others and even saved Naruto when he finally took down that fortress and they were flying down together and saved by Gamabunta and Jiraiya.

Watch the movie and you will get the idea…

Anyway…I have seen very few stories that had her and Naruto together so I decided to make this one for them…

Enjoy!

…

Naruto was busy working on some of the new scrolls he had been given as these were a special water resistant set of scrolls that had a lot of his supplies and as such would be helpful in his new assignment. And that was to accompany some new medical supply caravans and some medical personnel. One of whom he was quick to recognize as none other than Amaru, and it was something that he was quite surprised to know, it had been some time since he had seen the young female doctor and she was happy to see him as well.

Happy to the point that she was willing to pay for half of his cabin, which he was surprised in receiving, but decided not to raise concerns about the state that it would leave her finances since she was already working. Despite the past events that occurred, Amaru continued to serve as a doctor and at times had worked in Konoha as a medical professional despite her lack of chakra training and not being a citizen of the village herself.

At the moment, she was with him to make sure that the selling of supplies went well, and the fact was that she had been called on to provide medical aid to the convoy since there were not that many available Medic Nin to accompany the convoy since there was a need for the Medic Nin to be on the field. At the moment things seemed to be very quiet and peaceful…in other words, boring and he hated boring since it was going to drive him up the wall at some point. He decided to head off and get some good food and see just how Amaru was doing in her room. And just to be friendly with the young woman he saved, he was going to bring her some food.

Though he hoped that it was going to be the kind of food that she liked and was going to enjoy it for all that it was worth.

…

In Amaru's room…

Amaru herself was busy getting all of her gear ready for the rest of the trip, just because she was on a cruise did not mean that she was going to be lax in keeping herself ready for any emergency. As she got her gear fully prepared for any emergency, she also took the time to think about all the things that happened in her life and how she had finally found someone to love and care for without any restraint or fear. Naruto had been a very important person to her ever since the battle with her former master and the one she once loved.

It had been hard at first to imagine her falling for a guy like Naruto, but she did and she could help but feel that it was the right kind of love and she was happy that she was going to be with Naruto for all the time that they were on this ship. Amaru also was happy that she was going to get the chance to live in Konoha once she was able to place her case before the Konoha Council and also to the Hokage once the trip was over. She had thought of this idea months after the events with her former master and Naruto, and was eager to see if she could succeed in her plans to be closer to Naruto as well as become a better doctor.

She turned as she heard someone knocking on her door and headed to it and looked at the peeking hole to see who it was. She smiled as she was quick to recognize the person to be none other than Naruto. She moved away and unlocked her cabin door and was quickly surprised by the sight of him carrying a tray filled with food.

"Naruto-kun! What is this?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied.

"I brought you food Amaru-san, I already ate earlier so I figured I could bring you some to try out. There are a lot of guys in the galley and even if it's early, some of them have been drinking so I don't recommend that you go there since they seem to be causing some manner of trouble back there on the deck."

Amaru nodded in agreement as she sat down on he chair near the table in her room and Naruto set the food down. There was a good amount of food there, including some rolls, chicken tempura, tuna sashimi, some sliced fruit, and hot tea. The young woman was pleased that Naruto was doing this for her and she decided to eat the food and enjoy the company. As she began to eat the food, she would routinely look at Naruto see just what was going on with the blonde she had developed a deep attraction for.

Naruto on the other hand was busy looking at the room that Amaru had put in, it was the same as his own so he did not see anything that he recognized. He however directed his attention to Amaru's medical sachet and recalled just how they met and he could not help but smirk a little bit as he recalled just how Amaru had slugged him in the face when he met her. And he also recalled the time she had smacked a red hand print on his face for the comment of her attraction to her former master.

As he thought about the memories, he turned to look at Amaru herself to see just what was Amaru doing now. The redhead was eating her food and looking at him occasionally though the glances were only brief, and she seemed to be smiling at him as well. Naruto had no idea why that was the case but since she was in an apparent good mood he did not comment at all. He took the time to study Amaru and he had to admit that Amaru had grown a good deal more when they had last met. She still had the tanned looked and yet seemed to have filled out a bit more than before, or possibly since she now longer wore the vest like before that had helped hide her identity as a woman.

In fact, he could see that Amaru was a lot more comfortable with showing that she was a full blown woman in every sense of the word. That was a sign of great confidence that Naruto could not help but find as very admirable. And he did admit that since she was showing her more feminine look, she was looking very attractive…

(Where the heck did that come from?)

Naruto wondered why he was suddenly thinking of Amaru in that fashion, it was not as if he did not find her attractive, she was attractive in her own way. The reason for the thought was he was just surprised that it was only now that he took notice of her looks. But being the honest young man that he was, he agreed that she did look nice, and his perverted side was already getting ideas.

He shook his head a bit as he realized that if Amaru spotted his sudden perverted look, she might very well deck him in the face like last time. The last thing he wanted to do was get into an argument with her since she was a friend of his. Fortunately for him, it seemed that Amaru had not taken notice of the direction of his thoughts, and that was a good thing for him in more ways than one.

It did not take long for Amaru to finally finish her meal and she enjoyed the feel of the food and the drink settling into her body. Once she was done, she looked at Naruto and naturally spoke out her thanks.

"Thank you very much for the food and rink Naruto-kun, anyway, do you think that we will reach our destination soon?'

Naruto nodded and replied.

"I have no doubt about it, we're going to be make it there and once we're done with what we were doing, we can both go back home. Anyway Amaru-chan I need to ask you something important."

"What would that be Naruto-kun?"

"Do you plan to work somewhere in the Land of Fire at some point? You are a very good doctor after all and I have no doubt you will make one very skilled healer. So where do you plan to work Amaru-chan?"

Amaru grinned a bit and replied to that question.

"I might decide to work in Konoha myself actually and maybe even live there myself someday, I don't mind living in my old village but since it's no longer filled with as many people, I don't think that it will be a good thing. Besides, after all the things that happened, the people back home are willing to let me come there, even more so now that things have mended between them and me."

Naruto was pleased with the news though he did wonder just why would Amaru want to live in Konoha. Not that he would not like the idea since he knew that it was Amaru's decision as well as being up to Tsunade, but still, he was a curious guy so knowing those things in advance was not a bad thing. As they were getting ready to leave the room, they suddenly heard shouting and both looked at one another in surprise at what was going on.

…

In the galley…

Both Naruto and Amaru did not have to wonder too long on what was going on as they spotted a number of drunken sailors fighting one another. Amaru was not pleased by this and neither was Naruto as this was the last thing that he wanted to see. The whole situation only got worse when some of the drunken sailors who recovered took our weapons. That was enough for Naruto to react before things got out of hand. This was technically not his fight and the sailors were not enemies of his, but there was a chance that they might harm innocent people and Naruto was not in the mood to see innocent people get dragged into something none of them were the least bit involved in.

Naruto was quick to react as the drunken sailor tried to clobber him with a wooden club and lashed out with a quick uppercut and followed it off by grabbing the extended arm and then sent the man over his body. He did that by using the momentum to send the man into the group that he was part of. The group fell down once their comrade was sent smashing into them and Naruto was quick to defend himself as another man who certainly reeked of alcohol came at him. Naruto quickly flipped over the man and then as he landed, made the move to sweep his feet from under him. The man was less than happy when he was sent to the ground and Naruto quickly smacked him with a back hand strike.

The next sailor was quick to try and stab Naruto at the back, but Naruto ducked from the attack and quickly smashed into the man in a shoulder charge. The blow was enough to send the man back and Naruto quickly charged, used the man's leg as a ramp, then unleashed a strong kick to his head to send him back. Naruto turned to see another sailor come at him, only he was armed with an axe. The man attacked Naruto and he had to move back and block the coming attack with his kunai and landed a hard kick into the guy's gut and sent him smashing to the nearby furniture.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to see another attacker but this guy apparently was clutching his…privates in obvious pain and as Naruto looked carefully, he saw that the guy was apparently kicked by Amaru. The fact that Amaru had done that for him was enough to surprise Naruto as well as make him look at the red haired doctor with gratitude. Even more so when other sailors came into the picture and instead of arresting him, began to gather the now knocked out and drunk sailors. The two relaxed a bit after the leading officer got the statements of the people in the area, though a number of the sailors were not too pleased with the news that Naruto and Amaru had attacked their fellow sailors.

The situation in the galley seemed to lot more relaxed but Naruto was not entirely convinced. If there was one thing he learned when he was with Jiraiya, once someone sobered up, there was going to be hell to pay. Even more so when the person had gotten his or her butt handed down to them while they were drunk. The only thing he could hope for was that when the drunken sailors sobered up, they would not try to cause a lot of trouble in trying to find him for some supposedly well deserved payback.

Naruto decided to get Amaru back to her room and keep watch to make sure that no one would come after her. The one who she had kicked in the balls would be the one who might try to go for her. He might not have seen her give him the kick in the balls, but someone who was there might be able to tell him if he threatened them well enough. He hoped that there was no reason for such a precaution, but he was not a young kid anymore and he had to be wary of anything that might happen.

And sure enough, it did, as hours later…Naruto's danger senses were on overdrive as he got up and quickly smelled smoke, and the LAST thing anyone who was on a boat at sea to smell was smoke. He got up quickly, got all his gear stowed away in scrolls and he soon headed to get to Amaru. He got out and the smell of smoke was thick and he had to stay down in order to avoid the smoke. He spotted some figures running through the corridors and soon spotted Amaru who had apparently taken out a bolt of cloth and had it wet and wrapped around her lower face.

He moved to her and she looked happy to see that he was all right, he had some training in breathing exercises back in the Academy to avoid smoke inhalation and he helped Amaru get the people out of the ship. He managed to find other members of the crew who were also getting people out of the area and here he learned that somehow, one of the lanterns that had been in the cargo hold had somehow spilled out some burning oil and hit some of the cargo which sadly was a large supply of cotton and some cloth. These fuels quickly got the fire started and now they had to work in getting off of the ship before it burned down.

Naruto and Amaru moved to get the people to safety and soon the ship's life boats were being used to escape by the passengers and crew. And despite the fact that they were the ones who had been beaten by him only hours ago, the blonde Shinobi helped those crew members and soon he got to Amaru and she was beginning to cough a bit which was a concern for Naruto as he guided his friend and companion to the last ship. The fire was spreading fast on the ship and Naruto had no doubt that it was only going to get worse, and he was right as the ship began to sink.

He made the move to get the last life boat away from the ship and he decided to help Amaru who took off her drying cloth mask and began to cough from the smoke that managed to get past her mask. Naruto then moved to get a nearby bottle of water to help Amaru, she took the offered water and drank as much as she could take to help clean the taste of smoke out of her mouth and throat. And when she did so, she decided to get some rest while Naruto focused on finding a place for them to rest. It took them some time and it was not the least bit easy as it was still very much night time and there was no full moon to provide some light due to the fact that there was a good deal of cloud cover over the whole of the ocean..

Naruto decided not to waste time and moved the boat to a direction that hopefully could lead them to land. As for Amaru she was happy that at least the taste of smoke was no longer on her tongue and the back of her throat as she slept. It was several more hours and Naruto was really getting tired in moving the ship and hoping to make it safely to land. It was here that he finally saw the thin outline of what appeared to be an island off the distance once the moon came out and it was a welcome sight.

The blonde Shinobi decided to risk the whole amount of his energy as he continued to move the boat to the target, he had no idea just how far the island was from them, but he had to make the most of it. The blonde looked at Amaru and he could see that her sleep was helping enough even though he still had his doubts about what was Amaru's condition. It was tough for him as he had begun to feel the exhaustion creep in and to make things worse, he smelled rain on the horizon and knew that speed now was vital in order to avoid them being dragged into a storm that could get them in a more dangerous situation than they already were in. But it was not simple as he found out that there were some coral growths underneath that damaged the life boat that they were on and so there was no doubt that it was soon going to sink if it was still there in the water beneath the two of them.

As soon as they were on the beach, he wasted little time in getting Amaru out of the boat and into cover. The cool air certainly lightened things up for both him and Amaru as her breathing seemed a lot more relaxed and so was his own. He had to leave the boat for a while as it had taken too much damage and was not in any condition to be used. As soon as he was there on the tree line, he found a good enough place and decided to give Amaru a chance to sleep while he took turns watching. It was only at a certain time that Naruto finally fell asleep next to Amaru.

The Kyuubi was less than pleased with what Naruto had just done but decided that bothering his jailor at his exhausted state was not going to be very helpful so instead he took watch duty.

(("Brat, you had better be thankful that I am even wasting my time babysitting you, so you had better be awaken when I wake you up, cause the last thing I want is to be finding you being eaten by some lucky predator that gets the drop on the both of us."))

…

The next day…

Naruto woke up and briefly wonder just what had happened between the two of them and he recalled just what had happened in the ship last night. He looked to see if Amaru was fine, and he was pleased to see and feel that she was sleeping, breathing normally and while he was no doctor or Medic Nin, he could feel that her heart beat was fine and steady. He was happy that she was all right and as he got out of the leaning build of stone they had hidden under to avoid the rain, he knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him.

And it seemed that the Kyuubi was well aware of what was going on with him and Amaru as well as it spoke to him.

(("Well now, a very interesting mess we happen to be in eh brat?"))

(Morning to you too fuzz face, what took you so long to finally get up and start talking to me?)

(("You had better be thankful that I am still in your body and I cannot kill you since I would kill myself if I did. Because if not, I would skin you alive and use your bones as tooth picks."))

(All the more reason I am able to take comfort in the fact that you can't do it, even if I dislike having you in me.)

(("So we're dead even then, now enough with the word barbs brat, I might not like you, but keeping you alive until we get off of this island is now my priority so we should go and get some food."))

The two decided to go and find some food, and it did not take long for the two to find one as Naruto spotted what appeared to be a wild boar. The thing had not apparently seen the blonde just yet and that was something one would consider a very welcoming sign in every sense of the term. He quickly stopped and headed up the trees, doing his best to keep quiet as he followed the animal to a stream that it appeared to be drinking from. The Kyuubi was more than willing to speak out to the blonde as it too could see the way that the blonde was looking at the wild animal that was below him.

(("That boar is going to e worth catching, there's at least more than enough meat there to feed you and your friend the redheaded doctor so you had better make the most of it."))

(I know…but I know these boar are dangerous.)

(("You're damned right they are dangerous, they are aggressive pigs and the tusks they have make attacking one head on a bad idea. One major slip and you are pretty much dead or badly wounded, and I doubt that healing you is going to be easy. There's also the fact that the porker might have dirt and whatnot in the tusks which is definitely a high chance of infection. Time for you to use those Kage Bunshin of yours to catch that thing and kill it quickly before we lose it in the rest of the island, I'll help you since I don't have much choice"))

Naruto agreed and soon had three Kage Bunshin with him and soon all four of them moved in to take the animal down. The Kyuubi was right as it unleashed a portion of the chakra but not before telling the blonde to be ready for it. The chakra had an effect on the animal as both Naruto and his little trio of Kage Bunshin appeared and quickly attacked the boar. The Kyuubi's dark aura was enough to drive deep fear in the animal's brain and soon allow Naruto to kill it.

The blonde was not happy with the kill and decided to just give a bit of a prayer to the animal to which the Kyuubi actually approve of. He and the Kage Bunshin got to dressing the animal as soon as they hung it on a nearby sturdy tree branch, with the Kyuubi instructing him on how to do it. Naruto was disgusted by this but he soldiered on and soon the animal was gutted properly and the organs with the exception of the heart was taken out and left alone. Even Naruto knew that if he had punctured the guts, he would have poisoned the meat and fat that he and Amaru would need.

As soon as he got back to the camp, he saw Amaru was awake now and she smiled happily that he had finally arrived. While she was not too happy with the sight of the slain wild boar, she was happy that at least they had food for the day. As soon as they got some cleaned dry wood to act as spots for the meat, they got the fire going, and it was here that Amaru showed that she had picked up some other skills apart from medicine.

The smell of cooking boar meat was undeniably appetizing and the arrival of some of Naruto's Kage Bunshin that had found more coconuts summed up the soon to come meal rather nicely. They ate the food and drank the water from the coconuts and ate the meat there as well which helped give them the energy and more that they needed. And as soon as they were done, Naruto decided to rest a bit his mind and then come up with a solution to get back home or possibly signal for rescue.

Amaru was bit worried but was happy that at least she had her medical supplies as she spoke to her now only companion, not that she was going to complain in the slightest about being alone with Naruto.

"Are you injured or anything Naruto-kun?"

"No, I am all right Amaru-chan, I heal a lot better than most people anyway. But I am still happy that you decided to ask. How about you, are you still having problems with your cough?"

Amaru shook her head as she could tell by her own accord that she was going to be fine now and that she would have to focus on what they could do while they were on the island. But naturally she was the kind of person who wanted to be sure that they had everything covered in what it was that they had to do.

"Do you think we're going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I mean I can handle most of the heavy work and you can help with your medical skills Amaru-chan. And don't worry, it might take them a bit of time to know what happened, but I have no doubt we will be rescued soon."

Amaru could tell that Naruto was very much serious about what he had said and that to her was good enough for now. As he had faith in his friends, so should she have faith in them as well. For now all they had to do was focus on staying alive and also keep each other company. And in her mind, she was not going to have any problems doing the latter as she wanted to be close to Naruto for as long as possible.

…

The next few days on the island was pretty hard for the two of them as finding a place to stay on the island was not very simple. The two of them finally managed to find a good overhanging face of rock that helped to shield them from most of the sun when it became very hot. They walled it with branches and heavy leaves for cover to make sure that they were not going to get water logged it when it was raining heavily. The place also had a good pile of soft soil and leaves that they were going to be useful as a place of rest for them. This was covered off by a tarp of cloth that they had managed to find which was still in good condition after it was washed clean of any salt and that was going to be the one they were going to sleep on. It was a large communal bed but they were not really caring for that fact at this point and time since they had to worry about survival. Hey also had a nearby fire pit to help cook food but to also warm the cave at night as well as warn of predators.

They also decided to make the use of a nearby large rock pool to gather water for them to boil when they were going to need to have a drink. The water might look clear to the untrained eye, but Amaru knew that boiling the water was a good move to prevent the two of them from getting sick from contaminated water.

The pot that they had been able to salvage along with the other items from the ruined ships on the other side of the island was very helpful in doing the whole boiling bit. They also were happy that the two of them were able to find a number of cups to use for drinking and other things. Amaru was happy that her medical sachet was still with her as well as her medical supplies since these could be very helpful while they were on the island. And the shelter was also at a very high position and could not be easily reached by regular people and provided them with a fairly high view of the island.

Naruto naturally decided to handle the exploration of the island so they would have an idea on what they were dealing with before them.

The island appeared to be very large and had several deep water springs in it which was surprising to say the least, but at least they were able to have access to clean and viable drinking water. But Amaru made sure to boil the water to make sure that they were able to kill any microbes that could be dangerous to the two of them. Naruto was aware of that due to his time with living in the wild with Jiraiya for the two years of his training. The spring nearest to them was going to be their source of drinking water while the river that was being fed by the largest one inland was going to serve as a place to bathe in as well as the ocean.

In terms of food, they were pleased to note that the island apparently had a very good amount of coconuts as well as some wild jungle fruit like bananas, wild berries, and also some hardly oranges, along with fungus, herbs, and some wild vegetables that were found deeper into the forest areas of the island. Naruto was no fan of the fruits, vegetables, and herbs but he was not going to bother as it was needed to keep him alive as he had plenty of other things to deal with.

Apart from plant food, there were some wild boars on the island, as well some wild chickens, wild rabbits by a large number, a herd or two of wild deer, and also some wild cows that were certainly quite the lot. There were also wild fresh water fish that were good sources of food alongside what they could get from the ocean. But there were also predators ranging from a pack of bears on the massive island to some packs of wolves, as well as some snakes of the non poisonous kind. These predators no doubt kept the populations on check on land while at sea there were sharks. These animals were the ones that Naruto had to be careful of and had to be ready for anything.

He usually avoided them by going on the tree tops or y using the Kyuubi's chakra, even the bears were frightened by the demon fox's powers so when they sensed it, they knew better than to stay there and leave the group alone. Naruto usually did it when he could sense them around and when he was near Amaru who would at times be cleaning herself and their clothes as well as relaxing. The last thing he wanted was to be caught unaware by them.

Amaru's medicinal skills were certainly helpful as she was able to help tend to any scraps and injuries which in the Kyuubi's mind was good as it allowed it to not use it's chakra too much. And her medical skills also helped keep Naruto from eating something that would have been poisonous and a very serious concern while they were on this island. Apart from that, she also was actually a fairly skilled cooked which to Naruto was a very nice thing as the food she made was tasty as well as nutritious to which he commented about on a number of occasions, much to Amaru's happiness.

The supplies he had thankfully included a spyglass made from top quality, something that Jiraiya had given him prior to the Pervy Sage leaving on another assignment from Tsunade. Naruto had used it before and was happy even more now for it as this could help in locating ships. The white haired man had drilled it into his head not to lose the device since it could be a life line if something bad went down, and it turned out that he was right on the money.

Apart from foraging, hunting, gathering, cooking, and relaxing, the two also talked to one another to keep one another relaxed and occupied when they had nothing to do. Naruto also made sure to use the time he had to train himself with his Kage Bunshin to sharpen up any techniques that he felt needed to sharpen once he got back to Konoha. Just because he was not in Konoha did not mean that he should not keep himself at top shape.

He also made sure to follow the instructions of his resident on setting up some very large fires on different parts of the island to serve as rescue beacons for any ship that could wander into range of them. The beacons were fairly large and Naruto had spent most of the day making them on the different concerns of the island. The Kyuubi told him to make sure that not only were the fire beacons large and well fueled, but also kept dry and the same could be said for their fuel and he had to learn how to rapidly make a fire to light them when a ship was spotted.

The days turned into weeks while they were on the island and soon became at least three months, but he did not worry that much as he also kept in mind that there was a lot of ocean for Tsunade and the others to cover. Amaru also decided not to worry which to him was a good thing and she at times joked that if given the choice she could always settle down here with him. That made him laugh and replied that considering her level of skills and what she could do, she would make any man happy to have her as a wife.

That praise directed at her cooking skills naturally made Amaru blush and laugh a bit, making him unaware of her feelings towards such a matter.

…

However that did not mean that neither of them were not thinking about the effects of being the only people on the island.

Naruto was really having some difficulty in dealing with Amaru but not in a negative way as he realized that his comments about her becoming ideal wife material were very accurate. She was very capable in taking care of herself and was more than ready to do what she could to help others as well as herself. She showed it in their time together when they first met when she saved his life from that poisonous fish, all the way to now when they had to leave the boat. She could be bossy but gentle in her actions though she certainly had the muscle to hit a guy real hard if he crossed the line. And she was very attractive to boot and he would have be deaf, dumb and blind not to notice those things.

There were plenty of times that he had caught her relaxing with not much clothing on and he had to admit that while she was no ninja, she was well toned and her looks added to the whole package. He did his best not to look but found her beautiful nonetheless and did not mind looking at her in private when she was not paying attention. It should have been wrong but he did not feel anything wrong in him at all when he did look at her when she was like that. And she did not seem to mind it when she was with him so why bother?

The Kyuubi certainly did not make it easy either, teasing him to stop beating around the bush and claim Amaru as his mate if he was in heat for her. He tried to deny it of course but it was obvious that the demon fox was not the least bit fooled, and had even called him 'No balls' for not taking advantage of the whole situation. And had even asked if he was in to men which was more than enough reason for him to swear up a mental shit storm in front of the Kyuubi's cage, retaliation be damned!

He even dared to go into the cage itself and drive his sandaled feet up the Kyuubi's butt if it ever insinuated that he was gay and promised to do just that when he tried that again.

That only served to amuse his demonic resident and it goaded him even more which was something he had to avoid going overboard over since there had been times he shouted out in public.

Another reason was then when he met that demon that inhabited her, he felt a connection to Amaru since in that sense, she was a Jinchuuriki like him. And while his own Bijuu, the Kyuubi hotly disputed that fact and called that creature in Amaru as nothing more than a false being, he did feel a connection to Amaru. And when she was finally freed from it he could not help but feel very happy that she was no longer under it's control. And he recalled the act she made in trying to save him which was something that touched and impressed him a great deal so yes there was some attraction there.

The things that kept him from acting on his attraction to Amaru were naturally his status as a real Jinchuuriki which he had yet to tell Amaru, second was his feelings for Sakura which while had diminished into something of a friendship were still very strong. And the last was the fact that while he was aware that Amaru did like him to some degree, he was unsure of whether she could accept him for who he was and what burden he had to carry for the rest of his life long before the two of them had ever met one another.

But he also knew that he could and should be honest with her as she deserved to know how he felt about her. It was not going to be simple but he felt that it was better that they were able to talk to one another about it and see how it would go between the two of them.

…

Amaru herself was also having a hard time with her own feelings for Naruto but not in a negative fashion as well. as she enjoyed the comment he made about her being a good wife to a man. She already had her eyes on him even though he did not seem to notice that she did have her eyes on him for a while now. Naruto was strong, capable, brave, compassionate, warm, and also very kind. Sure he could be denser than a rock and at times a bit too perverted, but she did not mind those things at all. He was more than willing to stand up for those who needed help and was willing to also take the hits to help those who were need of help. She knew that for a fact as she recalled how he had helped her conquer her depression and pain, as well as her darker emotions. If it had not been for him, she could have suffered far worse when she had been under the control of the beast that was in her and when her former mentor revealed his lies and treachery.

And naturally he was very handsome as well when he was not wearing too many of his clothes, she saw his well defined body and it made her heart beat a lot faster than normal which naturally was to be expected in more ways than one. She could not stop herself when she managed to catch Naruto either half naked at times and she could not help but make her eyes roam back and forth over Naruto's body and when she did so she felt a lot happen at once. Her heart beat faster, her pulse raced, her breasts began to swell, her sex became to ache along with a heat in her body. She knew that she was head over heels attracted to Naruto and it was hard to not do something or say something that could really get her in the spotlight when she was not ready for it.

She owed a lot to Naruto after all and it was something that she was happy for, and was impressed that he did not force the issue at all with her when they were together on this island. Most people would have not felt comfortable around her in the past for the fact that she had been rather ill at the time, it was Naruto who eventually took center stage in her heart for all he had done for her and she would have to be a liar to say that she did not have less than pure dreams concerning him and her together doing MORE than kissing.

Those kinds of dreams had been pretty much on her mind while on the island and she had t be VERY discrete to avoid Naruto catching on. There was a rather naughty part of her mind that was egging her own to just go ahead and seduce Naruto, even though she was not the least bit knowledgeable about seducing a guy. That part of her told her that just being the innocent girl would help her case since all she had to do was…

Amaru would blush at that as her perverted mind went into details and it had been hard not to imagine doing those same things with Naruto the very second she looked at his direction. It was only thanks to her managing t control herself before she allowed herself to do it for real, and possibly his very own dense head that he did not notice the train of thoughts in her head. Who knew how he would react had he know just how she was acting towards him? That was also another angle that the perverted voice could approach her, telling her to find out.

But she did have a reason to not make a move on Naruto, she did not know what his feelings were when it concerned her. Sure they were now friends and their time here certainly made them grow closer to one another, but was it only friendship Naruto saw with her, or did he see her as more than a friend? She had no idea just what was the scope of Naruto's feelings and she was not in the desire to wreck their friendship just for the sake of her hormones. The pain that she could feel if Naruto rejected her and refused her feelings was something she did not want to feel.

But naturally she felt pain already in not talking to him about it, she wanted to but her fear was still there as well and held her tightly like chain of sorts around her heart and her mind. She wrestled with that idea for a while now and she then decided to get it out in the open. She had no idea just how to do it in front of Naruto since doing this was not an ever day thing to her, but she then recalled what he had done for her. She had to honor what he had done by being honest about her own feelings towards him and then allowing things go on their own course and accept the result of her actions, if they are good or bad.

That was the only way that it could be resolved, and she decided to do it and accept what was going to be the result of what they were going to do.

…

The time came at early evening as they were now getting ready to end their meal of roasted chicken, wild mudcrabs that Naruto caught in the river later that day, some fish, and also some wild fruits that they were going to have for dinner. As the food was cooking away, Naruto began to organize himself for what was soon to come, and the same could be said for Amaru as she began to figure out just what she was going to say to the blonde ninja who had a very important place in her heart.

Both of them decided to wait until they had food in their stomachs and also had relaxed a lot more before trying this own. Both of them were unaware that the two of them were now focusing on the same subject, which was their feelings towards one another that had yet to be to spoken between them. As they began to wrap up their dinner, it was here that Naruto was the first among the two of them to speak about their unanswered situation.

"Amaru-chan, how have been feeling now?"

Amaru looked at him and smiled warmly at his concern for her well being.

"I am feeling fine Naruto-kun, at least being with you makes being on this island a lot more entertaining and relaxing."

Naruto grinned a bit and scratched the back of his head and he replied.

"Thanks for that Amaru-chan, and being with you certainly helped in making this stay on the island better. I can really say that I like being here with you."

Amaru blushed at that as she could tell that Naruto was not joking at all to her, and she decided to speak again and get her feelings out.

"I want to talk to you about something…important Naruto-kun."

"Oh? What do you want to talk to me about Amaru-chan?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you if I am more than just a friend to you Naruto-kun. I mean…ummm…"

Amaru was not too happy with the way this was progressing, she had hoped to be more forward but she could not come up with a better way to say what she was feeling. But the way she felt made the whole idea a lot harder than she thought. She looked at Naruto and he seemed to be deep in thought and that was something of a concern for her. She decided to fight down her embarrassment and focus on getting things over and done with.

"I have really been feeling a lot towards you Naruto-kun, and it's not just as a friend, you saved me from so much pain long ago, and I feel very happy being with you. I know that…this is odd for you to know but I just wanted this out so it would not be in me for a very long time."

"Amaru-chan…"

"I don't see you as a friend Naruto-kun, not even a close friend, I want to say that I love you. I love you for all that you have done for me ever since I met you Naruto-kun. And I wanted you to know that since I don't want to hide it anymore. If you don't…feel the same way I feel for you, I will understand and I will do my…best to accept what you decide on our relationship."

Amaru waited to see just what Naruto was going to say and his silent and brooding look tore at her heart. She began to think that this was all a horrible idea and all she had done was make Naruto less that certain about his feelings for her. She was about to apologize and try to convince him to forget everything that she aid when he spoke.

"I am surprised by this, because I have to say that I also like you Amaru-chan, and not as a friend. Truth be told I was hoping to tell you that I am feeling the same things too."

Amaru was stunned by that and spoke slowly as if hoping that she was not hearing things.

"You..feel the same way about me?"

"Yes and I had some reasons for not telling you how I felt about this, the first reason I did not do anything is that I did not want to offend you since when we first met, you were not exactly very level headed when you socked me one in the face, twice as well I might add. The second reason is that I still am not sure how I should act towards my feelings for you and mine for Sakura-chan,. My feelings for Sakura have changed to that of a deep friendship, but I do not know about her own feelings. And the last is that I am a Jinchuuriki."

Amaru looked at Naruto as she knew the term, she had heard it before and she spoke.

"You're a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto nodded and told Amaru the whole story, she deserved to know the truth after all. He told her everything he knew and when it was over, he looked at her with sad eyes.

"I have to accept the burden of being one Amaru-chan and I don't want others to be dragged into my life because of what I have to bear. I am happy that you told me how you feel and I am also twice as happy to tell you how I feel. But now that you know my secret burden… I also understand if you do not want to do anything to me…"

Before Naruto could say anymore, Amaru rushed and hugged him as she spoke to her while crying a bit.

"I don't care about it…"

"Amaru-chan…."

"I don't care about you being a Jinchuuriki, you saved me from my darkness, you are not a demon and I will be with you. I will do my best to help you and I will make sure to help you deal with Sakura-san if you speak to her about it. I love you Naruto-kun, and I will never let you go!"

Naruto looked at Amaru and could see that she was in tears and was being dead serious about what she had said to him. And it made him smile as he gently moved to wipe away Amaru's tears as he spoke.

"Thank you…now I think we can both do what we want."

"Naruto-kun…"

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade and Shizune were deep in discussion with one another about the map that they had before them as they were soon going to focus on sending the rescue party there now. Jiraiya as well as Kakashi had been keeping them posted on the latest news on their search for Naruto and Amaru. When they got word of what had happened on the ship that the two were on when the survivors were fond, they were quick t organize a rescue of their own. The blonde Hokage had no intention of letting Naruto get lost even more as well as making sure that Amaru was not harmed.

She knew full well the history that was on Amaru and she had to sympathize with the girl and she did notice that she in turn had feelings for a certain young man. That amused Tsunade a good deal on occasion and she hoped that it could be worked out. But that could wait for now as they had to rescue the pair from where they were, there was plenty of time for other things once they were safe. The Konoha Council had been breathing down her neck about what happened and she had to work her butt off to get them off her case and she hoped they kept in mind that Naruto was more than able to take care of himself now. That was the only time she was thankful that Jiraiya was the wandering Perverted Sage that he was. When he was not in cities or towns doing his perverted 'research work' as he called it, he was very good in surviving on his own out in the woods, something he had apparently drilled into Naruto, though how much of it got into the blonde's think head was anyone's guess.

She also knew that the Kyuubi would be involved as despite the fact that it had a high level of animosity towards Naruto, it would do what it could to keep Naruto alive as it too would live through that.

The one good thing that came out of this was that Akatsuki was not making any moves as of yet on any village as far as she knew from what her contacts and the ANBU had told her. That was a good thing as this would give the village time to recover their full strength and be ready for a possible encounter with them. They were indeed after Naruto and all the other Jinchuuriki but Naruto would be the hardest to get due to the Kyuubi's power so it would make sense that they would save him for last and assign their strongest members to capture him in battle.

All she could hope for was that when they were going to find both Amaru and Naruto that both of them were all right and were in good spirits. She had no idea just what was going to be he results of the ship that her team mate was on would find them, but she hoped that the two were going to be found in good health and had been able to keep one another safe and happy.

She had no idea that the two were already doing something that was making them very happy in a very unique fashion.

…

Lemon Time!

…

Amaru had little time to react as Naruto began to touch her face slowly with his hands, she did not mind the slowness of his actions as she began to moan as she moved her face in time with his hands. As soon as his hands were in her reach, she began to kiss them slowly while placing her hands on his own and enjoyed their warmth. As soon as she looked at Naruto, she moved towards him, took in his own head into her hands and then brought him to her for a deep kiss between the two of them and to her delight, the blonde Shinobi did not refuse her at all.

Naruto did not hesitate to kiss the red haired female doctor who he had grown rather close to in the past few days to nearly three months since they got themselves stranded on this large island. Amaru was a beautiful girl now that she had ditched most of her older clothing and was not hiding the fact that she was a woman. And she had saved him a few times while they were here with her medical skills and for that he was very thankful to her as well as her feelings of love for him even with the discovery of his secret.

And now was the right time for him to give back something for her kindness…

As the kiss became deeper and more passionate, the red haired female healer began to feel her body become even hotter and wetter as well. She already knew why her body was reacting like this and she did not mind at all. She was with someone that she loved with all her heart and now they were together and there was no way she was going to let this slip.

As soon as they parted from one another, Amaru decided to take her action s further as she slowly reached out and began to unzip Naruto's jacket. The blonde did not do anything to stop her from doing that and she was happy for that and decided to help her out. It was not long before he was bare of not just his jacket, but also his mesh undershirt and then his inner black shirt. Amaru looked warmly at his toned form and began to touch his skin and she loved the feel of her lover's skin on her hands along with the feel of his hot and hard flesh underneath her hands at the same time, this was worth every second in her mind.

It did not take too long for her to move her attention to his other articles of clothing as she intended to remove those at this very moment. They were not going to stay on Naruto for very long as she was quick to move in and remove the clothing that he had on him. The very first to go was obviously his sandals, followed by his pants, his pouch along with it, and then his boxers. And soon that left Naruto in his birthday suit and that was something that made him blush a bit alongside Amaru.

Amaru herself could not help but enjoy the sight of Naruto fully naked before her as she had to admit that seeing him naked like this had become one fantasy that she had enjoyed a lot.

She looked at his handsome face and could not help but enjoy the sight of her lover's face red with his blush which made him look all the more handsome. Her gaze went down to see his well toned body and she admired the strong and healthy look of his body, the hardened muscles there that had not an inch of fat on them, his skin looking healthy and showing no scars despite the line of work that he did, and more. She took in all the details that she could before moving to the lower part of Naruto, she spotted the sealing mark on his stomach and her heart went out to him for having such a burden placed on him when he was still rather young.

But she knew him to be a very strong and brave man, sure he was not exactly smart, but he was intelligent in his very own way and was quite innovative. And the fact that he was willing to carry that burden and not lose his humanity over it made her respect him even more as she knew that not many people could handle such a life. Her eyes moved lower, enjoying the sight of his toned legs and the power there, making her fantasies go even deeper,. Those said fantasies grew more vivid when she finally directed her attention to his cock and she had more than ample reason to look.

Naruto's sex was long even when it was not fully aroused, at least five in length as far as she could see, and despite her training as a medic, she could not help but admire the look of it. She had no idea how long it was going to be when he was fully aroused, but she could easily imagine, and that was more than enough to send more heat into her face, as well as another amount of said heat through her body all the way to her sex, and the heat pooled there along with some wetness. Amaru knew easily that she was getting very aroused by what she was doing and she enjoyed it and decided moments later after looking at Naruto VERY intently to make sure that she did not miss any other details, to show herself next to her lover.

After all, she had to be fair with him as well and it would at least allow Naruto to finally see her fully naked as well. She started things slowly as she removed her outer shirt and then her sandals. She placed them aside and soon moved to removing her medical sachet from her side and her cloth belt. That was soon followed by her short pants, which left Amaru clad in her mesh under clothes and those were soon moving away to finally reveal that underneath Amaru did not wear anything else. The red haired doctor could not help but blush a bit as she felt the cool night air touch her skin and send shivers up her spine. That coupled with the heat she had from not just the fire but the growing arousal of her body made this night feel like forever, and also made her ver aware of the fact that she was now fully naked before Naruto.

All she could do at this point was stay there and allow Naruto to gaze at her like this, not an easy thing to do since a part of her mind was screaming at her to cover up. That part of her mind was also being countered by yet another part of her mind that told her to just enjoy it and let her lover see her like this. And it seemed that the second part of her mind was winning as she saw the way that Naruto was looking at her.

Naruto could only watch Amaru as she was now naked before him and already his eyes were roaming all over Amaru's body and face. One thing was sure in his mind, this was going to be one sight he was not keen on forgetting.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Hmmm…not bad, she certainly managed to get well formed since we last saw her…not bad all…let's see how you do with this situation kit."))

…

In the real world…

Naruto looked at Amaru and could not help see that she was very beautiful in her very own way. Amaru herself allowed the man she loved to see her now fully naked form and she hoped that he was happy with her body. She knew that unlike the women who were ninja, she did not have a very strong training regime as Kunoichi did due to their different occupations though she did her best to remain in shape. All she could hope for was that she was beautiful enough to make her lover happy for this night together.

She had no idea that Naruto was more than pleased at the sight of her like this as he drank in every detail he could get about her body.

She was well formed and her body had filled out a bit when he had last seen her. In the past she had hidden her female self so well that he had a hard time seeing her as a girl. It was similar to the time that he had a hard time finding out that Haku was actually a guy when he had met him before back at the Land of Waves. But there was now doubt in his mind that Amaru was all woman and a very exotic and beautiful woman at that.

Her skin was tanned with a slight coppery tinge and it added a rather different but exotic quality to her body and face. Her face was beautiful in his eyes, even more so with her hair the way it was and her blush there before him. Her eyes were deep and expressive of her desire and shyness before him and he could easily see why she was shy around him. But he did not mind it at all as it actually added a very beautiful and charming picture of her before him and he was not going to forget it any time soon.

Her breasts had grown a bit more, no doubt trying to make up for the time she had disguised herself as a boy for some time. They were fuller now and seemed to move naturally even though they were not as large as some women's breasts were, Naruto however did not care as he saw them to be perfect for Amaru's form and height. Her breasts also had the same tanned tone which added to the exotic nature in her beauty as her nipples moved in time with them as she breathed in and out.

His eyes went to Amaru's toned and well formed stomach, her hips, the red patch of hair between her thighs, and her well formed calves. Amaru was very attractive and there was no doubt to the blonde's mind that she was a woman who was very much someone one could love. And it was something that amazed him that she loved him despite the fact hat she learned of his status as a Jinchuuriki.

He directed his gaze at Amaru and spoke to her gently.

"You look beautiful Amaru-chan."

The doctor smiled warmly at her lover's words and replied while blushing at him.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun….you look very handsome as well."

Naruto couldn't help but blush at that as Amaru then moved towards him and before he could do anything or say anything, she moved to kiss him deeply. He also kissed her right back and it was not long before the two of them were touching and caressing each other. Naruto could not help himself as this was the very first time he had ever done this with a woman and it was unlike anything he had read about, oh sure, the Pervy Sage's works came close, but nothing beat feeling it all yourself.

As the kiss between them grew hotter by the second, the blonde Genin then began to use his hands and began to touch Amaru's back and her spine, running his fingers slowly on her skin. Amaru shivered at his actions and moaned deeply into the kiss between the two of them when he moved his hands lower and caressed her buttocks and squeezed them gently but firmly as well. That was more than enough to make Amaru sigh at the pleasure that came to her when she felt Naruto's hands on her body, namely that part of her.

Amaru was not far behind as she did the very same thing though in her case, she had moved her hands to Naruto's hips and soon was able to get a good hold of her lover's cock, gently running her hands all around Naruto's cock as well as his testicles, making Naruto feel even more aroused by the second. It was here that Amaru decided to make her move as she began to make Naruto move back to the large rock table that they used for eating and soon she had Naruto there near the table, she had him sit down as she decided to try something she had only been hearing about.

…

"Mmmmm…."

Naruto moaned gently as Amaru began to run her hands on his thighs slowly, and those moans grew even more when she began to kiss and gently lick his thighs. This went on for a while until she decided to take the whole thing further. He looked down to see her begin to move towards his cock and before he could do anything he cried out when he felt her lips on his cock. He looked to see that what he felt was not some illusion as Amaru was indeed using her tongue as well as her lips on his cock.

"Amaru-chan!"

The red haired doctor smiled mentally at the endearment and continued with her actions on her lover's sex. She started slowly and carefully, lashing her tongue on the sides and then on to the top of his cock, making her lover moan. She enjoyed that even more even though this was actually the very first time she had done something like this to anyone and she was enjoying the fact that Naruto was enjoying it.

She also directed her attention to his balls, knowing that they were very sensitive due to her studies in the medical profession. She caressed them slowly with her hands and even used her tongue at the very same time, and that made her moan out even more in delight at the pleasure that came to the man which she was giving him. She continued with her actions on his cock as well as his testicles doing it slowly to make sure that she was able to get it all done just right. It was not long before she decided to take it a step further as she began to rub Naruto's cock with her breasts and nipples at the very same time.

That made Naruto moan out in pleasure and surprise as he saw that happening before him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Amaru enjoyed that reaction from Naruto and vowed to make him moan out even more before taking things further, she continued with using her hands, mouth, tongue, lips, breasts, and nipples on his cock until she moved to take in his cock into her mouth. This was something that she hoped was going to finally bring her lover to the edge and back again. Once she was in the right position, she took a deep and relaxing breath to calm her nerves and body, as well as counter her gag reflex. She also made sure to let Naruto see every second of this and see just how he would react to what she was about to do to him. Once she was ready and she had Naruto looking at her, she made her move.

Naruto could only gasp as Amaru took in the tip of his cock into her mouth, starting slowly and taking his sex into her mouth inch by inch, while licking and sucking gently at the very same time allowing him to feel the heat, wetness, the smoothness of her mouth as well as the slightly rough feel of her tongue. Those sensations along with the moans she made on him was more than enough to make his body shiver in pleasure.

"Amaruuuuu-chaaaaan!"

Amaru enjoyed that as she continued to take her lover's sex into her mouth, she did it slowly to allow herself to get used to the sensations of Naruto's cock being in her mouth like this. She moved her head slowly and soon reached the base of Naruto's cock and once she got there, she stopped for a moment and as soon as she was comfortable, she moved her head back up slowly all the while licking and sucking to send more pleasure to Naruto. The blonde moaned out deeply even more until her mouth was only on the tip of Naruto's sex. She moved away and sucked the tip of her lover's sex gently before taking her lover's cock back into her mouth and moving her head back down to take all of him into her mouth once again.

She made it all the way to the base once again, and stayed there for a moment or two, countering her body's natural gag reflex. She then moved her head back up again and when she reached the tip, she moved right back down again. She began to set a pace for her actions, starting slowly, and then building up momentum to make sure that she was doing it right. The last thing she wanted to do was to foul up something that was meant to be special for her and her lover as well.

It was not long before she was able to get very comfortable with Naruto's nine inch long cock in her mouth. And when she did, she began to move faster and she also made sure to lavish attention to her lover's testicles as well. She did that by using her hands to caress them slowly and gently so not to hurt them. She also made sure to lavish oral attention on his testicles as well to be sure and that was more than enough to make Naruto cry out even more.

"Aaaaaahhhh…."

"Mmmmmm…"

"Mooooorrrreeee…."

"Amaru-channnnn/…"

The blonde Genin could only look in utter awe at the sight of Amaru doing this to him, as he had thought that she would not actually do this. But to see her do it without any hesitation was all the more reason for him to not do anything that would disrupt her.

All he could do was show to her how much he was enjoying her ministrations on his sex. And he had no problem whatsoever in doing those exact same things to Amaru when he was going to have his turn on her. Now all he had to do was figure out just what was he going to do that once it was going to be his turn.

Amaru enjoyed the taste of Naruto's cum, it was thick, hot, sweet, with a hint of saltiness and also seemed to have an energetic effect on her taste-buds. That energy flowed through her body and made her all the more eager for the rest of the night between them. She took in as much as she could handle but she could tell that Naruto was not done just yet. She could feel that her lover was not yet done releasing his cum from his cock and the fact that instead of softening, his cock was still rock hard. And that served to make the young doctor all the more eager to see just how Naruto was going to pleasure her.

She moved away and got some of the still hot and thick cum on her face and some on her breasts as well, she did not mind and took the cum into her hands while swallowing the cum that she already had in her mouth. The red haired woman then used the cum in her hands on her breasts, rubbing the liquid slowly and she enjoyed the feeling of it and noted that her body seemed to react to the cum in a very interesting and undeniably enjoyable way. She also made sure to rub some of the cum on her clitoris and on the outside of her undeniably wet slit.

Naruto could only watch in arousal at what Amaru was doing right in front of him and he was more than willing to go ahead and give her the very same pleasure that she had given him.

As soon as Amaru was done with her actions, she was sure that Naruto was now more than ready to give her pleasure, and she was more than ready for her lover to do that her. She moved back away from Naruto, she then lay down to allow Naruto to see her like this. She then moved to part her legs to show her fully naked self to Naruto to allow him to look at her and beckoned to him. She hoped that this action was going to be more than enough to show to the man she loved that she was more than willing and ready for him.

…

Naruto did not need any other invitation as he moved to be close to Amaru and began to lavish kisses on her lips, which she was more than willing to respond in kind, kissing him back with the same passion and lust. The kiss carried on while both of them were touching each other's sweat covered bodies and when the two finally parted from one another in order to get some air into their lungs, Naruto was not going to wait for too long as the two of them looked at one another deeply and he moved to caress her breasts and nipples once more, he then moved to kiss her neck and collar bones while licking her skin at the same time.

He then placed his attention on her breasts and lavished oral attention on both her breasts and nipples, he had done it before but he know knew just what he could do in order to make Amaru very happy with him. And it seemed that what he had learned was enough to give her the pleasure she wanted. He was not just using his mouth and tongue though as he used his hands to caress Amaru's naked form, while moving on to her sex. He touched her clitoris and played with that bulb and heard Amaru moan out deeply in pleasure at his actions. Naruto then moved to using his fingers to slide in and out of her pussy and that was more than enough to make Amaru even more aroused as she hugged his head with her arms and begged him to continue.

"More Naruto-kun…please, aaaaahhhhh, moooorrrreeee."

Naruto was more than willing to do what Amaru desired as the feeling of her wet, tight, soft, and hot pussy all over his fingers was more than enough to convince him to do what he was doing right now. He could not help but imagine just what it would feel like around his cock when they got there to the end between them, He moved his mouth away from her breasts and nipples while kissing and licking his way down to her navel and continuing to pleasure her pussy with his fingers. He kissed her toned and flat stomach while caressing her hips and licked his hand clean of her juices, making sure that Amaru was able to see it.

And Amaru did see it and the sight of Naruto licking her juices clean from his hand that had only moments before been in her sex, made her all the more aroused and eager for more. And she did not have to wait for too long as Naruto was now between her thighs. He started things slowly, wanting to savor the moment as best he could manage. He kissed her inner thighs first, enjoying the shivering of Amaru from his actions while running his hands on them before moving his hands back to her sex. He looked deeply at her pussy slowly, enjoying the sight of it getting wet and he could smell her arousal as well, and it was a scent that he liked.

He made sure that Amaru saw him smell her sex and she could only give a cry of desperation as she spoke.

"Mou! Naruto-kun….please….don't make me wait like this!"

Naruto smiled and began to gently run his fingers on Amaru's outer folds slowly, making her gasp at his actions. He then moved to lick and kiss her clitoris while still using his fingers on her sex, making Amaru moan, buck and squirm a bit more than she had done before. And as soon as he was done lavishing attention on the fleshy bulb above her sex, Naruto then thrust both fingers and tongue into Amaru's wet sex at the very same time, and naturally that had results as Amaru was more than willing to cry out his name.

"Naruuuuuuttttttoooooooo!"

The red haired doctor cried out deeply as she felt him lick, suck and thrust his tongue in and out of her vagina very slowly while thrusting his fingers in and out of her slit. And she could not help herself as she felt her heart beat even faster and her body begin to get hotter. She could not help herself as she looked at Naruto who was not wasting a single moment in his actions and she cried out even more when he begun to thrust his tongue in and out her wet sex at a faster and deeper pace. She had never felt anything like this before and she could not help herself as she reached down to hold Naruto by his head and try her best to bring him closer to her sex to let him lavish more of his attention on her.

"Oooooohhhhh…"

"Mooooorrrrreeee…"

"Yesssss…."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…"

Naruto continued with his actions on Amaru and he could already tell that his actions on her were more than enough to make her happy as she struggled with each actin he took and cried out in an even more aroused tone every time. He was also getting used to the taste of her juices once more, it was a bit salty, but also had a slightly sweet taste and had a light smell that was undeniably female. That was enough to make him even more aroused as he continued and used his fingers to thrust in and out her sex when he directed his oral ministrations on her clitoris. He would then go back to using both fingers and tongue on her sex as the smell of Amaru's arousal filled his senses and his cock was twitching in anticipation for what was soon going to happen between the two of them.

Amaru looked at Naruto and could not help herself as she felt that she was about to reach her very first orgasm for the night. She was a virgin by all standards and she was certainly happy that for this night, she was going to lose her virginity not to some random guy, but the man she fell in love with and who she can relate to easily enough. All of that, and her ever growing pleasure was enough to finally bring her the release that she craved deeply as she cried out.

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

Naruto managed to get himself ready and began to take in as much of Amaru's juices as he could manage. It was not easy by any standard but he was able to do it and he could not find anything wrong with how Amaru tasted. Her juices had a very sweet and clean flavor to it and it was more than enough to make him take in more of it. The way that Amaru moaned also served to make him even more aroused as he held onto her hips to keep her stable and make sure that she did not accidently hit him or hurt herself.

As for Amaru, she relished the feel of her orgasm as it flowed through every nerve of her body as well flowing to every bit of her body. It was very much worth it in her mind as she was going to make sure that she was going to never forget it for as long as she was alive. This also served to make her very eager to finally be given the rest of the pleasure that was to come once Naruto finally used his penis and thrust it deeply into her more than wet and eager sex.

…

Naruto soon moved away from Amaru's sex and moved to face Amaru and before anything happened, the blonde Genin looked at Amaru. The sight of the young woman panting, her face flushed with red and her tanned body covered in sweat, her breasts moving up and down with each breath she took, and the way she looked at him with happiness in her eyes made him very happy. As soon as he was done looking at Amaru, he moved towards her while licking away the juices that were left on his face and once he was there, the tanned woman did not hesitate to take his head into her hands and bring him to her for a very passionate kiss.

Naruto did not hesitate to kiss Amaru back with equal passion and desire, something that Amaru loved a great deal. Once the two of them parted from one another, Naruto moved to get himself into position between her legs and she was eager to see what he was going to do. He looked at Amaru and he could see that she was very eager for him to bring her to orgasm once again, and he was more than willing to do just that for both their sakes.

…

He moved to place his cock into position before Amaru's hot and wet sex and the female doctor was more than eager and ready for him. She blushed at the way he looked at her fully naked form and she braced herself, she knew that she had lost her maidenhead a long time ago by accident so she was no longer a full virgin, but she was still very much a virgin and very nervous for what was about to happen to her. But she had no doubt in her mind that this was all going to be worth it, she would never do this with anyone at all no matter how handsome or good they were. She only wanted one man to be her first, and it seemed that she was going to get her wish at long last.

Naruto kissed her deeply, hoping to make sure that she was feeling ready and he was quickly able to feel her kiss him right back. That was more than enough to tell him that she was very eager and ready for this moment between them. Once the kiss ended between them, he began to push his cock into her sex.

"Mmmmmm!"

He gritted his teeth as he felt Amaru's outer lips part from the intrusion of his cock's tip. He could see that she was enjoying it as she took in a breath, her face was becoming redder and her pussy was taking in his cock, and allowed him to feel the heat, softness, tightness, and wetness to boot. It was something else in his mind as he pushed his dick in bit by bit, savoring the sensations as much as he could manage while making sure that he was not going to lose himself to the pleasure just yet. The urge to drive himself deeply into her was very powerful and more than once he nearly felt the need to just do away with being slow and go in at full throttle. But he managed to rein his desire in as he wanted this to be good for not just him but Amaru as well.

"Oooooohhhhh!"

Amaru herself was more than willing to show her happiness at finally being able to feel her lover's cock enter her sex. She had never felt anything like this before in her life and she was happy that she was doing it with the man she loved deeply. She looked up at him and smiled happily as she felt him push his sex deeper and deeper into her own. The way he was doing it made her realize that he wanted this to feel good for not just himself but for her as well, making her very happy. Truth be told, she would not have cared if he had just tossed away being gentle and thrust deep and hard into her pussy right now, but she was willing to enjoy this for all that it was worth.

It took a bit longer until Naruto pushed his cock deeply into Amaru's sex all the way to the hilt. That was more than enough to make her cry out and she decided to react to the feeling of fullness by tightening her legs around Naruto's hips while wrapping her hands to him. The blonde Shinobi himself could not help but move forward to kiss the young woman, and she responded in kind as they passionately kissed one another while they enjoyed the feeling of oneness with one another.

Once the kiss between them ended, he moved back and began to lavish kisses on her breasts along with slowly moving his hips back and allowing his cock to move into sex and it was more than enough to make the blonde Shinobi gasp out in pleasure.

"Naruto-kunnnnnnn…."

Amaru was enjoying the pleasure and it was something that she was not going to forget any time soon as she looked at Naruto, and she could see that he was enjoying it as much as she did and she was utterly happy with that as Naruto began to move his cock in and out of her wet pussy slowly, both to get into both a pace and rhythm and to make it good for both of them. That was more then enough to make the redhead doctor happy and she was more than willing to show her pleasure to him as the sounds of her pussy being filled by Naruto's cock with each thrust of his hips filled their shelter.

"Mmmmmm…"

"More….more…"

"Oh kami….this is…soooo good…"

"Ooooooohhhhhhh…."

Naruto continued to move slowly in and out of his lover's tight, soft, wet, and hot inner sheath and he relished each action he took and he also looked at Amaru herself and what he was looking at was worth it. Her red hair was sprayed all over their pillow, making her look very beautiful, her tanned and beautiful face flushed with red and covered in sweat, her eyes shinning with the glow of passion, love, and lust, her toned and tanned body covered by sweat and moving with each thrust he made, her more than ample and well formed tanned breasts moving with his actions, and the sight of his cock moving in and out of her pussy. The sight of Amaru like this was something was not going to be easily taken out of his mind any time soon.

And he would not want it removed from him anyway and the same could be seen in Amaru's face. He then reached for her legs and then, left them to his shoulders, placing them on his shoulders and made sure to kiss her thighs a bit. He enjoyed the way this position allowed him to thrust even deeper and faster into her sex while moving his hands to touch, caress, and squeeze her breasts, along with playing with her nipples. This made Amaru cry out even more and show her happiness to him with her smile.

Naruto loved that as he continued to thrust in and out of her sex, now speeding up bit by bit while listening to Amaru and looking at her to see how this was making her feel. And it was all good to his ears and eyes. She was utterly happy by their union and she beckoned to him to come and kiss her, to which he replied by moving forward and kissing her. The position was a bit hard to do and he worried that Amaru would not like it, but she did not complain or moan in pain as they were kissing one another.

As soon as they parted from one another, Naruto continued to thrust hard and deep into Amaru's sex while kissing her legs a bit, along with running his hands on her body. He even touched her clitoris a bit more, making her very happy with his boldness on her utterly sweat covered naked form. Amaru was more than willing to show her enjoyment as she played with her own breasts for him to watch and watch he did as both of them moaned out to one another at the very same time.

"Amaru-chan….mmmmmm….so good…"

"Naruto-kun….you fill me…I am so happy…make me scream your name…"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh…."

"Yyyyesssss…."

"Kami…."

"Feels so goooooodddd…"

It was not very long before Naruto was now moving at a faster speed, thrusting hard and deep into Amaru's sex. And she in turn was more than willing to let Naruto ravish her sex as the pleasure for her continued to grow and she was not going to stop for a moment as she played with her breasts and nipples. Naruto himself saw that and relished it as he felt the pleasure he got run through every nerve he had in his body. He knew that his orgasm for the night was going to be rather helpful as this will allow him to continue for a while longer than what he had done last them and he was more than happy that they had both managed to make it this far.

That was when he decided to try another position that was going to really be worth it for them both as the pleasure continued to pile up.

It was not going to be long before one of them reached his or her limit and reach full orgasm. And it turned out that Amaru was going to be the first as she cried out deeply as her orgasm smashed hard into her senses.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Naruto nearly lost it as well and could not help but feel like his cock was going to be melting away as he felt the heat and wetness in Amaru's sex grow even more. The pleasure was enough to nearly drive him to the brink, but thankfully he managed to hold it together. Not an easy feat as his cock was being assailed on all sides by that much pleasure in an instant. But he did and looked to see Amaru still in the grip of her orgasm and enjoyed the sight of it, plus the fact that he had brought her to that state of bliss once again.

But he knew that he was not yet able to release and it would be naturally unfair for him not to have reached his very own limits alongside Amaru. He decided to warm things up again as he began to kiss her once more and she responded in kind. The kiss was still filled with passion though Amaru was not as energetic at the moment since she was still affected by her orgasm. Once they parted from the kiss between the two of them, Naruto moved to caressing, massaging her breasts and nipples, making her moan out once more at his actions on her body. He even tried playing with her clit which was more than enough to get Amaru back to full arousal as she looked at him to see just what he was going to do right now.

And she got her answer…

Naruto then decided to try another position and moved her legs off his shoulders placing them near his hips and before Amaru could know what was happening, he moved back down and now she was sitting on his hips, her pussy still engulfing his cock to the base. He felt her wetness flow down his cock all the way to his hips and he did not care as he began to thrust his hips up and down.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amaru was utterly pleased by this sudden switch and she was quick to guess just what she was going to do in a position like this as she was more than happy to move her body up and down. This allowed her to move her pussy up and down her lover's more than ample cock as it was now moving in and out of her hot, wet, soft, and tight sex, sending more and more pleasure though her body. She might have had an orgasm earlier but that only served to make her a lot mote aroused as well as sensitive and she loved that a great deal. She looked at her lover and kissed deeply as she continued to move her body up and down on his cock while also rubbing her sweat covered naked form on his own..

Naruto likewise enjoyed the pleasure that was going through his body right now and could not help but find the sight of Amaru moving up and down on his cock like this was very arousing. The smell of sex was riff in the air and the sounds of their passionate love making was filling up the place very quickly and it served to make him thrust his hips upwards in time with Amaru to drive both of them closer to orgasm. The feelings of her pussy walls massaging and milking him were very good and the kiss between them was also making things a lot hotter and stronger than before.

And both of them were more than vocal about their pleasure.

It was not going to be long in both their minds that they were going to reach their respective orgasm and they were both looking forward to that very much. Naruto himself felt that this time around, nothing was going to stop him from hitting his own release. The both of them were more than willing and eager for that to happen between them and soon they were not going to wait for long as both were hit hard and fast by their release.

"!"

The two were floored by their respective release and held on to one another while they looked at each other at the same time.

Amaru could not help but moan out slowly as she felt her lover's cum flow into her sex like a river. The thick and hot seed flowed through every part of her body and made her feel like she was floating on a river of pleasure and heat. She looked at Naruto and smiled warmly at him as she felt him thrust his cock a bit into her sex again while her inner walls were milking his dick and taking in ever drop of his cum. It was glorious in her mind and she wised that it wound not end soon.

Naruto himself could not help but moan slowly to enjoy the pleasure he was getting as his cock was shooting more of his cum into Amaru's vagina while her inner walls milked his cock dry of his cum. He felt like he was in a lake of heat and sensations that was going to be burned into his mind and he did not care at all about what might happen afterwards. For now he was going to make the most of the situation that he was in as he thrust his hips up a bit to send more pleasure through his body and Amaru's at the same time.

Once it was over between them and their pleasure faded a bit, they parted reluctantly from one another and lay down side by side. Amaru could not help but smile as she hugged Naruto tightly; not wanting to let him go for any reason that did not seem the least bit important. Naruto likewise hugged Amaru and did not want to let her go at all as they were very much happy to be like this side by side. It was not long before the two lovers were finally claimed by sleep, but not before Naruto managed to get a blanket to cover the two of them and soon they were off to sleep and think to themselves about what they had done together on this island.

One thing was certain in their minds though as sleep ruled the both of them, this was going to make things for them a lot more interesting and very much welcomed.

…

The next day…

As she woke up, Amaru could not help but moan a bit as she felt her body was aching in a very good fashion. She briefly wondered just what she was feeling that way but she soon recalled just what had happened with her and Naruto and could not help but smile warmly at the memories of it all. It had been some time that she had felt happy and safe, and feeling the pleasure of being with someone she loved and who loved her back, it was so wonderful and surreal that she mentally tried to see if it was a dream. It was not a dream when she felt that she was fully awake and the pleasurable aches in her body made her more than aware that it all happened for real and was not some cruel and torturous illusion.

She turned to see Naruto walk to her and carrying a tray of food, something appearing to be a bowl filled with steaming soup. Naruto smiled warmly at her an handed her the bowl, she smelled it and found that it had some wild onions and garlic in it as well as some fresh water fish meat in it. She did not hesitate to take it all in slowly, enjoying the warmth and taste of the meal as it helped get her to feel full, she also took in the onions and garlic bits as well as the fish meat to fill her stomach. Once she was done, she looked at Naruto and blushed as he was only wearing his boxers, but she recalled just how he looked without them on and when he was aroused.

"Are you all right Amaru-chan?"

Amaru blushed at her thoughts and nodded as Naruto sat next to her and she hugged him, she could not help but feel very happy that she now finally got to be with him and she was not going to let him go at all. The two of them sat there together and Amaru finally spoke to Naruto.

"Last night was…wonderful."

Naruto blushed at that and hugged her close to him as he spoke once more.

"It was, and so were you Amaru-chan."

Amaru blushed even more and gently punched him on the arm, she could have just gone with slugging him a lot harder, but she was not that kind of person. Not after what the two of them had done together.

"You're playing with me, I was not that good."

Naruto shook his head and replied.

"You were Amaru-chan, I swear it dattebayo."

Amaru nodded and she then replied.

"You were incredible as well Naruto-kun, being with you made it all worth it. I want to ask you something important."

"What is that?"

"I want to…be with you Naruto-kun, will you mind if I asked you if you would not mind being…m-m-married to me."

Naruto blushed bright red at that and he looked at Amaru to see if she was being serious about asking him to take her as a wife. And from the way she looked at him, she was being very serious about the whole affair and he could not help but be both happy and worried. He was happy in the sense that she loved him enough to want to be married to him, and worried in the sense that he was a Jinchuuriki and was being hunted by Akatsuki. If they knew that he was married then there was always a chance that they would try and harm Amaru and even kill her to make him come to them. And there was the fact that his children could be in danger as well, there was no telling if they would be harmed. And there would be those who might try and kidnap them for their own needs and plans.

He knew that since the Kyuubi's chakra was mixed with his own, there was always the risk of them being powerful beyond most if not all ninja with some exceptions. Their children would forever be in danger from those interested in molding them into weapons. Danzo for one as he saw what Danzo had done to Sai and hearing before about how militant Danzo was when it came to matter involving Konoha, the last thing he wanted was his children being used like that. They would be great ninja, but he wanted them to be ninja who never gave up their emotions or humanity and become mindless weapons like him.

To him, he was stronger in the sense that he never gave up his ability to care for others and to love as well. And it would kill him to lose the people he loved, and now Amaru was one of them, and someone who went beyond that. The idea of her being hunted by Akatsuki to get to him if they ever found out about her made him very sick to the core of his being as he knew full well that they would not hesitate to do just that.

"Amaru-chan…you know my line of work, and if I recall, you never liked it one bit."

"I know that, but I want to be with you and keep you safe. I might not be a Medic Nin like Sakura-san, but you know that I am just as good as any Medic Nin."

"I know…but you know that I am also a Jinchuuriki…"

Amaru faced him and replied seriously.

"I don't care Naruto-kun, I know what a Jinchuuriki is, and I know that you are one, but you are not a demon. I know you and I know that you are a good person, and that is why I will not let you go, I want to be with you and keep you safe and help you if I can. You saved me and helped me become a better person, so now I want to do the same."

"You don't have to agree now, I will let you decide when you want to say yes…or no Naruto-kun. I know you don't want to be forced so I won't force you but I want you to know that you are the only person I want to be with and that will not change. And no matter what happens I will not let you go through this world alone, you deserve to be happy, and if I can make you happy, then I am willing to take it all for your sake. I mean this and I am not going to change how I feel about you no matter what happens."

Naruto gently hugged Amaru and replied.

"I know, and I will not ask you to leave either…thank you for everything Amaru-chan. I promise that I will be with you no matter what happens and I will…do what I know is right."

Amaru smiled at that as she knew Naruto would not lie to her about something that important and that would do for now. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him and in turn he hugged her back. And as dawn closer, they decided that for now they were going to make the most of their situation.

…

Later…

Naruto was busy cooking some meat on the fire that he had been able to make earlier and after Amaru decided to go and get a chance to clean up. They spent the time kissing and talking with one another before they went about to do what they knew they had to do until they were rescued. And for now, Naruto was busy cooking the food the needed to eat. The smell of roasting meat gnawed at his stomach but he decided not to rush things for now as he wanted to be eating alongside Amaru once she was done bathing.

He had a lot to think about when it concerned Amaru and he hoped that he was going to make the right decision. He cared for…and loved Amaru since despite knowing his secret, she accepted him and he too knew of her own secret when she was used by her former Master to house that creature so despite things, they were very much the same, they were both Jinchuuriki though the Kyuubi replied that the Zero Tails was a mere shadow of a Bijuu and not a true threat on it's own and against it.

That was when the resident in his body decided to get into the act.

(("Well now, you seem to be in a good mood, and I was wondering why you were so…mellow all of a sudden."))

(You sound disappointed Kyuubi.)

(( "Hmph…don't flatter yourself brat, I just wanted to see what seems to be the reason you are so jolly, I like it more when you were floundering and acting tense. Anyway, enough about that, what exactly have you been doing with that woman you got saddled with…apart from what happened last night."))

(You saw what we did?)

(( "Hah…apparently you don't know much about being a Jinchuuriki brat. I can see what you see, and feel what you feel, and how? Because of the fact your chakra and mine mix through the seal and that allows me to feel a portion of what you feel. I was enjoying last night's festivities you know, you certainly picked an interesting choice for a bed mate brat. Not only is she more than able to handle herself, but she can help heal your wounds and is not afraid to sock you one if you get out of line, and truth be told, she's a lot better in temperament than that pink haired girl you pined on for years."))

(Don't tell me you actually approve of her Kyuubi.)

(( "Don't think for a second I'm getting sentimental brat, I am just pleased that you finally can focus on more important matters. Just so you know, your concerns are pretty valid since any child born from you and that woman will become more powerful in terms of chakra since your chakra, already powerful to begin with is mixed with mine. That's why I decided to interfere when you and her were coupling with one another making one heck of a racket."))

(WHAT? WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?)

(( "Keep your bloody voice down brat, I made sure you did not knock her up since if I did not do that, you are going to be in a load of trouble if she came back carrying a baby and for all the same reasons you were worried for only hours ago. But mind you, I am only going to do that once and that means if you two decide to shuck off the clothes and go for it, it's up to you to how you are going to avoid having kids out of wedlock. Not that I care about that, as long as I get to have some amusement when you are not fighting then I'll let you two do what you like. Now if you will excuse me, I have some memories to look at, if you ask NICELY, I might even teach you how to please that girl of yours even more."))

Naruto gave that last comment a shake of his head, no way was he going to let the Kyuubi try to do who knows what to his head. But he was willing to listen to what was in it's demonic mind if it did not try to take over his own brain. It was not long before Amaru came back and looked a lot better now that she took her bath. She then asked Naruto to do the same and Naruto did so without protest, after all, he had to admit that he was getting a bit rank himself.

Once he got back to Amaru, they both got down to eating their breakfast and also make sure that they all had what they needed for the rest of the day. Amaru decided to busy herself with some of the chores such as washing their clothes, the dishes, and also readying any new herbal medicines that they mind need while on the island. Naruto on the other hand was quick to send some of his Kage Bunshin to the island to see if there was any sign of a ship nearby. They would also run on top of the water with the water Walking Jutsu to have a better look of the area that was around them and then would feed him hat they could while he provided longer range viewing with the spy glass while he would move from fire beacon to fire beacon on different parts of the island while he left a pair of Kage Bunshin to protect Amaru from harm.

It was not very long before some of his Kage Bunshin returned and stated that they had briefly spotted a ship on the northern horizon and he quickly looked with the spy glass in anticipation, and sure enough he did see the ship better. And he could not help but out in joy and relief as he saw that the ship had the symbol of Konoha on it. He lit the fires and decided to back to Amaru. It did not take long for him to get to her and soon take her to the fire beacon in his arms which she did not protest at.

Once they arrived there, the y looked at the ship together and both felt utterly happy that the ship was now turning towards them. And that was a sign that they were happy to see as it only meant that they had been spotted and that they were soon going to be able to go home and they were going to go home together.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto gave a slight yawn as he was carrying a stack of supplies to the hospital, in the boxes were some new supplies for the medical ward and for a new resident of the village. Once they got back to Konoha, Amaru decided to push for an application of citizenship full time and as such; she was now a resident of the village. Their relationship had grown a good deal and Amaru was more than happy to be finally allowed to be in Konoha full time.

It was not an easy thing since she was still trying to adjust being with so many people after so long. She had managed to tend to the people back in her old home, but with the village in ruins there was not much they could do but find other places to live. And she was happy that instead of being regarded with suspicion or worse, the people of Konoha welcomed her without any problems. Naruto most of all was the one who really made her feel at home and it was something that she was happy for. Tsunade Senju had talked to her about her residency and here she learned about the relationship that bloomed between the two and could not help but be amused by that.

Amaru was demure but could be fierce and passionate, and despite her choice of clothing every now and then, had the aura of a woman. And there was the fact that despite his attitude, she loved Naruto with all her heart and he loved her back as well. That was something that the blonde Hokage was happy to see between the two of them and it was going to be worth it to see just how this relationship would go. She did not mention to either of the two that there seemed to be some parallels between them that reminded her of Naruto's parents. She knew them naturally but decided not to comment on it since it was better that Naruto find out in time and on his personal terms.

This also meant that he had to really focus on cleaning up his place and he did so as the last thing he wanted was to look like a pig in his own home. It was a welcome change and Amaru certainly enjoyed that as she was keen to remind her lover and boyfriend that even if he could heal fast, that was no excuse to avoid having a clean place to live in

Naturally their relationship was only between them and he wanted it to stay that way for now so when he was done with carrying these items, he planned to pay Amaru a visit. As he got to where she was being assigned to work in, he saw her reading the reports and wearing a new choice of clothing. Gone was her old vest as she wore a new one that was white and had a furred collar with the fur being colored light gold and the Konoha symbol on the back of the vest, along with white clothing that dictated her position as a nurse. She had her hair free and had it ready to be tied into a braid if she had to work and her sandals were softer looking.

Even like that she was beautiful and he could not resist as he moved to be behind her and spoke into her ear.

"How are you Amaru-chan?"

Amaru sighed a bit and turned to face him with a light blush on her face which added to the attraction he felt when she smiled.

"I am fine, what brings you here Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing major really, just dropped off some supplies and all, how about you?"

"Busy, not many patients about and that's a good thing, so I have to catch up on my reading. Anway, did you already have your physical Naruto-kun?"

"Nope, been too busy and I did not make an appointment."

That seemed to make Amaru have a gleam in her eye as she got up and then looked outside of the hallway and when she saw that no one was around, she closed the door and locked it. Naruto raised an eyebrow and tried to figure out what was cooking in his red-haired girlfriend's mind, but he did not have to wonder for long as Amaru lost her vest and spoke to him.

"How about I do your physical today Naruto-kun?"

That made Naruto raise an eyebrow and he could not help but point out something.

"You realize that it's kind of late for a physical Amaru-chan?"

"So? I can send my report tomorrow to Tsunade-sama and besides, I think that if she knows that you are more than fit for duty, you can get to having some very interesting missions."

Naruto could tell that Amaru was serious, even more so when she made him sit on the examination table and soon kissed him a bit as she spoke.

"Just for this night Naruto-kun, I am your doctor, so don't give me too much difficulty in trying to take care of you okay?"

Naruto smiled and replied in a husky tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it Amaru-chan."

Amaru was pleased and soon began to move forward and lower her doctor's coat as well as place aside her gear for medical examinations. After all, a regular physical examination was the last thing on her mind as she had a far more intimate physical examination in her mind. And since Naruto was being so forthcoming and cooperative, she was going to make sure that she was going to make him look at a hospital in a very different fashion than just a place of healing.

…

Author's Notes:

That takes care of the story itself and this wraps up the twenty-fifth chapter of the Deserted Island series.

I personally wondered why was it that I did not think of adding Amaru earlier and why I did not include her in the crush arc. In hindsight, apart from a few others, the only women I know who have developed a romantic crush on Naruto were Hinata, Shion, and her as well as a few others, and I was not happy that I did not include her into the mix.

Anyway, she might not be a ninja but she is rather capable in her very own right so who am I to say no to her being included in this story series of mine? I hope that this will be enough to show her off to the readers and I hope that there will soon be other stories that have her in them that come my way.

Also, I am already brainstorming a brand new idea that came to my lap when I made this particular story idea. What is it I have in mind?

I'm not telling.

All I can say is that what I have in mind is going to really live up to my way of writing lemons, so you can go ahead and guess what I have in mind.

See you on the next chapter!


	26. Naruto Amaru Shion Sakura Hinata

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Amaru X Hinata X Sakura X Shion…

( ): Thoughts

((" ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

Here we are, the twenty-sixth chapter for the Deserted Island series. This time around, this chapter is going to be a very special treat for all you readers who have been able to read the previous chapters that have been mentioned already, this is going to be a special Crush chapter!

If you are curious what this means, we are going to have Sakura, Hinata, Shion, and Amaru in this chapter…so Naruto now will have to deal with having four women in this lemon story and you can bet that it is going to be one heck of a day for the blonde as dealing with these women in the bedroom is the last thing on his mind. Think of it this way…like the Crush arc of the past, Naruto has a crush on Sakura, while Hinata, Shion, and Amaru have crushes on him and no doubt they are going to be competing for the chance to be with him in private.

This might result in something of a cat fight but hey, where's the fun in life without the risks right?

Anyway, that is enough yapping from me so let's get on with the story!

…

Naruto yawned and could not help himself as he got out of his bed, normally he would have preferred to sleep in late…but even that would get boring for him. As he got out of bed and got into his usual black and orange jacket and pants, he decided to see how the others were doing right now. He was not alone in this ship cruise as Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga were along for the ride. The reason they were with him was that they were given vacation leave…though in his case, he was ordered and gently threatened to take a vacation…by none other that Tsunade herself. The Hokage was eager to finally get him to relax and not burn himself out and the same could be said for Sakura.

Tsunade could tell that the two of them were working their butts off and she knew that they needed something to take the edge off. And there was the fact that Orochimaru and Akatsuki were respectively rather silent, something that was both good news and bad news. Good news in the sense that for now they had a chance to recover and do something to reinforce Konoha as well as rebuild. Bad news in the sense that they were possibly up to something that was going to be rather dangerous and risky for not just them but the rest of the ninja world at large. But Tsunade was not the kind of person to dwell too long on the negative aspects of the whole thing and soon she decided to send them off to take a much needed break from all the things they had to deal with.

Sakura did not mind the chance to take a break as she too was feeling the strain of her work, He on the other hand was more than willing to voice his displeasure on the matter since he felt he had more important things to do. One such thing was to find Sasuke and bring him back, but Tsunade was not going to budge and explained that he could not find his former friend if he was drop dead tired and exhausted. He tried to argue that he was going to be fine and he did not need to sit in the side lines, but to his surprise Sakura agreed with Tsunade.

She explained that she too needed some time off and the rest would do both of them a great deal of good. That was enough to convince him that he should at the very least relent on this matter, along with the fact that he knew just why both Tsunade and Sakura were in agreement on this. He understood that both cared for him and he did not want to disrespect them for their decisions. Tsunade was like a grandmother to him, in fact in a way she was like a mother figure to him since despite their rather dynamic relationship, they respected one another.

As for Sakura, she cared about him and he was happy for that, though he knew that it was not in the same way as he would like. She still had eyes only for Sasuke and that was something that grated on his mind more than he let on. But he decided to take their advice and take a much needed vacation when he could manage to do so. However he and Sakura were surprised to see that they were not alone as Hinata appeared in the Hokage's office, the Hyuuga heiress blushed a bit more when she saw him and managed to walk to Tsunade and politely ask why she was being called here.

Tsunade then explained that the three of them were going on vacation together, much to the surprise of the three. Hinata was then told that her father Hiashi and even both her cousin Neji and sister Hanabi had wanted her to take a break. They all knew that she had indeed grown stronger, but they did not want her to do so at the expense of her own health and well being. That surprised Hinata somewhat and it a way it was nice that they wanted her to unwind and relax a bit, and it was a bonus that she was going to be with Naruto.

Naruto had no idea what to say when it concerned this kind of situation, but seeing that it was for everyone's benefit and health, he could not argue with that. And here they were, soon relaxing on the ship, though it was both Sakura and Hinata who were relaxing the most and not him. But he knew that being glum would just spoil the whole affair, and truth be told, a vacation sounded all right.

As he got up, he wondered just where the others were and headed off to the deck to see what was happening in and around the ship. He was curious when he spotted a number of people, mostly if not all men were gathering on the deck and he got his answer as he looked to see a sight that he did not expect in the slightest.

Hinata and Sakura were currently wearing what he saw were swim wear with Sakura actually wearing what appeared to be a two piece suit which was pink and had green stripe patterns on them to work with both her hair and eyes while still showing her well toned form. Hinata wore a one piece suit and had both colors that resembled her hair and eyes, dark indigo and white, while also hugging her body as well.

He had no idea just where the two had bought these and why was it that they had them. Sakura he could understand and appreciate well enough, but the idea of Hinata wearing something like that was not something he had thought he would see.

Not that he disliked what he saw of course as his more perverted side was enjoying the sight and it was obvious that the people looking at his fellow Konoha ninja enjoyed it as well. But he was quick to see that Hinata and Sakura were not alone as two more girls were with them and also wearing swim wear, and after a brief second, he recognized them. They were none other than Amaru from the Land of Swamps, and Shion from the Land of Demons, and they too were wearing swim wear.

Amaru wore a two piece swim suit that was deep red which was like her hair color and with both pieces showing her frame and while she was not that well developed, her bust was actually well formed and perfect for her slender frame. Her tanned skin also gave her a rather nice and exotic look to boot. And Shion was wearing a one piece swim suit as well like Hinata though her suit had the same color as both her blonde hair and purple eyes with the latter color being placed as small patches that were made in a very nice look and the suit also hugged her frame very easily..

The last thing that he expected was to find the two women in the same ship as him. Sakura, and Hinata, but seeing all four women like this was very interesting indeed and there was no doubt in his mind that the sight of the four ladies was more than enough to cause people to look and stare. Even more so when the four women were currently in the cruise ship's pool and seemed to be in a very good mood and enjoying themselves. Naruto whistled a bit more and it was here that the four women saw Naruto and Shion was quick to smile and call out to Naruto as she beckoned to him.

"Naruto-kun! Where have you been? Come and join us!"

Naruto had no idea how to react to that but he could tell that all eyes that were the male persuasion were now looking at him. And there was no doubt that the eyes of the men in question as a good deal of hostility and jealousy, which was in hindsight, understandable and he was unsure how to react. But he did not take too long to decide as he moved towards them and soon got into removing most of his clothes and was now only in his boxers. He was happy that he had packed another set of the same clothes for this trip so he was not too worried in getting his clothing wet.

As soon as he got into the pool, the blonde Shinobi could not help but blush as he was now fully aware that the men there were no doubt thinking of beating him up or drowning him. But he was not going to let them do anything to him or the women he happened to be with. They were all very good people and the last thing he wanted was for this chance for a break for all of them to be ruined by the guys. Still he decided to ask some questions to both Shion and Amaru since he was still confused on why the two of them happened to be on this ship.

"Shion-san, it's good to see you here."

The blonde priestess smiled warmly at that and replied.

"It's good to see you as well Naruto-kun, when I saw Sakura here, I knew that you were going to be around."

The honeyed tones in Shion's voice were not the least bit lost to the three others in the pool, and it was obvious that none of them were too happy about it. Naturally the one who took the most worry towards the show of affection was Hinata herself who was looking at her blonde haired and violet eyed like alike with some measure of worry. She had not been on the mission in the Land of Demons but was made aware that Shion had made that request to Naruto and he had agreed to it as well, much to her shock at the matter. The next was Amaru and she was also not the least bit pleased by the way the blonde priestess was eyeing Naruto, she was not aware of this but she could tell that the woman was getting too frisky with Naruto. And Sakura was the last one though in her case, she was trying to figure out just why was it she suddenly did not like the way Shion was looking at Naruto. She had seen that look before but she had never felt this much emotion before.

Naruto on the other hand was not aware of the situation between the women and he replied to Shion's comments.

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised to see you here along with Amaru-san, are you both on vacation?"

Amaru looked away and smiled warmly at Naruto in an effort to keep her thoughts and current feelings on the matter controlled and out of sight for the time being. She then replied to the question that was coming from the blonde as she knew that now was a good time to answer the question.

"I was taking a day off from a medical mission in the Land of Tea Naruto-kun, and it's been some time since I have seen you as well."

Amaru smiled and Naruto also smiled warmly at that which was not lost on the three other women and it was also where Shion was the next person to speak to Naruto.

"I was able to deal with some new demon sightings in the Land of Waves actually Naruto-kun, and then head to go to the Land of Iron afterwards. I had decided to take a vacation afterwards for a while. That's how I got here though I definitely did not expect to see you and Sakura-san here."

This went on for a while and Naruto was beginning to relax since it seemed that none of the girls were going to do anything that could have been a sign of trouble. But he made sure to keep an eye on things and it was a good move on his part as there were a lot of guys who were looking at him while he was with Sakura, Amaru, Shion, and Hinata. It was until they got out of the pool to finally get dressed and grab their dinner for the day. He was back in his regular clothes and so were Hinata and Sakura as they moved into the galley. There they were greeted by both Amaru and Shion and it was not long before Shion's two body guards were present and soon it was Shion who was paying for the food and drink this time around.

As they relaxed themselves it was not long before Naruto and the others were now getting the chance to enjoy their time by dancing. The music that came from the group managing the galley's entertainment was nice and he did not have much to do but join in, though he had no idea how to dance as of yet. Hinata, and the others were more than ready and willing to show him how to do what he needed to do and soon he was getting g back into the whole affair. But he was still able to keep his attention focused as he knew that as a ninja that anything could happen to him and the others in the ship.

And it was not long before his danger senses hit him hard when the ship suddenly hit began to shudder and break. It was definitely not something that anyone who worked and lived on ships at the high seas wanted to hear or feel. He was not the only one who sensed it as Hinata, Sakura, Amaru, and Shion as well as her body guards also felt it. The ship continued to move but soon there was the sound of wood breaking and splintering apart all over the decks. That was enough to convince the group to help get the survivors out of the ship before it was going to sink down into the sea. They moved quickly and it was here that they realized that there had been a large number of rocky non habited islands near their area, and somehow the ship's crew had missed it. The ship had veered too close and had hit the stones at the lower areas of the island and that was what they had heard.

…

As the ship was soon being hit by the waves on the rocks, the sounds of shattering wood was everywhere and it was here that Naruto as well as Hinata and Sakura had to work hard to save as many people as they could. Already the battering waves was damaging the ship and it's passengers had to be saved quickly as well as the crew fighting to save the people with them on the ship. Naruto quickly made his move as he summoned his Kage Bunshin and soon moved them in teams to get people to the life boats while Hinata and Sakura did the same along with Amaru and Shion who was assisted by her body guards to help with the rescue of the people.

It was not easy as the was breaking apart with each strike, showing that the waves were getting stronger due to the tides and it was long before most of the crew and passengers were now safe., The group themselves with Shion's body guards were also about to escape until the ship was hit by a wave and smashed into the rocks below hard enough to shatter the spine of the hull completely and that was enough to split the ship in half. They were able to get the last person off and on a life boat along with the others but as they did so, the ship finally broke apart from another wave.

That was enough to show that the waves of the ocean were getting rougher and they had no choice but to leave. Shion turned to see that her guards were safe and she knew that they were going to inform the people of what had happened. For now they were going to have to leave as both guards were now on ships and the waves were sending them away. The waves were getting rougher and she was now being carried by Naruto and Amaru was being held by one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin. They now had to move and look for an island that they could stay in as the rock island was not the least welcoming to the group as there were no supplies and anything that could be used to help for their survival.

The best thing that they had going for them was the fact that the group of ninja always carried their supplies of tools and weapons on hand. As they moved through the sea, they were soon aware that time was against them, since the fact was that they had not been expecting this to happen to them. But they were not going to let that stop them as Hinata was quick to use her Byakugan to locate the nearest island. This went on for at least a few hours until Hinata managed to locate an island that looked to be large enough for them to reach. The three ninja moved as fast as they could and get themselves and the two others who were with them.

As they came closer to the island, they were able to get to the beaches and soon they decided to rest. They were all exhausted and soon they decided to just find themselves a location and get some much needed sleep. It was not easy for them as the cold winds made them shiver so they had to do what they could to keep warm, Naruto was the one who had to help them as he used his Kage Bunshin to make them become hotter than before. This strategy was a bit risqué since that meant that his Kage Bunshin had to hug the women. Thankfully none of them were complaining as the warmth the Kage Bunshin gave them was more than welcomed by them.

They soon managed to find themselves a place to rest in and soon they were off to sleep as they needed to get as much energy as they could get. Naruto however decided to stay awake a bit more to make sure that his companions were going to sleep well. Once they did so, he began to go to sleep himself and that was something he was very much looking forward to.

…

The next day…

Naruto groaned a bit as he got out of the make shift bed of soft earth and grass, he briefly wondered where he was until he recalled the pirate attack that happened only two days ago and how he was with Hinata, Sakura, Shion, and Amaru. The Kyuubi had managed to get him to go to this island and it was not a bad place to be in at the least. Still he knew that he should not take too long and find some food and drink. He looked to see that the others were not awake yet and so he had to go hunt for the time being.

Though he knew that the first thing they needed was fire, and for once he knew what he had to do, the one thing or rather one of the things that he was thankful for when he was with Jiraiya all those years ago was learning how to make a fire without any tools that were used to make fire. The perverted ninja sage had drilled it into his mind on how to make fire without any of the usual tools, even though he could use Fire chakra to make one, calling it a waste of chakra.

He took out his kunai and began to look for something to serve as tinder, finding several dry bamboo trees nearby, he used the kunai to start shaving off a handful of the dried material and soon got to work with gathering any driftwood nearby and soon got to rubbing several sticks together, using his chakra to warm up the wood to add more chances of fire…something he picked up from Jiraiya.

It took him a good half hour but thankfully he got the fire going and soon got more fuel to it, once that was done, he decided to get another bamboo pole and go spear fishing. He had done that with Jiraiya when they got the time to take a break from the travels and he did well enough. A multi-prong spear was now in his hand and off he went…but not before Sakura woke up and looked at him.

"Naruto-kun…what are you doing?"

"Morning Sakura-chan, sorry if I woke you or something, but I got a fire going and I'm going spear fishing….hopefully I can find us something to eat so wish me luck."

Hinata, Amaru, and Shion soon woke up as well and all of them looked at Naruto, already guessing just what was it that Naruto intended to do and it was Hinata who naturally spoke first to Naruto.

"W-Wouldn't it be better if we all went N-Naruto-kun? I mean, we all can help find food better together, than one person. I mean, I can see things with my Byakugan and I can guide you and the others to it."

Shion nodded and replied.

"I have to agree with Hinata here, Naruto-kun, it would be better if a large group does the looking for food than just one person, who knows just what might happen if it's just one person. Besides that, there's five of us, I might not have taken survival classes but I know that it's faster to have a group hunt together. You might have your Kage Bunshin and all, but it can be risky and we need your chakra too."

Naruto could see that both Amaru and Sakura were in agreement and he looked at Shion as well, he knew that due to her not being trained in Ninjitsu and having been pampered all her life, she was not that physically fit for this kind of work at all and bringing her along for hunting was a bad idea. However, he knew of her power and he decided to ask Shion something.

"Shion-chan, is it possible you can use your powers to predict if we are in trouble and protect us?"

Shion was a bit surprised but could see the wisdom there in Naruto's statements, with her ability to see possible deaths and her power to protect, she could do it. And in truth she had been training with her powers to improve them as well. She knew that it might be important to do so and to also make herself a lot stronger for what might happen even if Moryo was no longer a danger to the world.

"Yes I can, it's not what it was made for, but I am sure that I can work something out."

Naruto nodded and soon he, Sakura, and Hinata along some of his Kage Bunshin went ahead to look for food. They also left both Amaru and Shion behind with a pair of Naruto's Kage Bunshin to watch over them as a precaution. The three Konoha ninja were already looking about for food and thankfully Hinata was quick to find a good number of fresh wild fruits that were nearby along with some wild nuts, which was a great find as she moved deeper into the island and she was soon aided by the Kage Bunshin that accompanied her.

Sakura used her training as a Medic Nin to locate herbs and other valuable foods that were of the plant variety to help them gain a proper diet. She knew that Naruto avoided vegetables like the plague but only if they were not in his ramen since she had seen him eat vegetables in his ramen, though only is small amounts. She was willing to convince him any way she can to eat but she hoped that his common sense would at least kick in to help him eat. They all had no idea just how long the five of them were going to be on this island so making the most of what they had was top priority. This was chief on her mind for the day as she gathered all the wild vegetables she could find and soon headed off, even though the Kage Bunshin accompanying her was not too happy with the haul.

Amaru was not remaining idle however as she began to gather driftwood with the aid of one of the Kage Bunshin while Shion kept her vigil. She was able to get a good amount of dry driftwood and also found enough dried moss nearby which was a good thing and she knew that a fire was going to be very handy for not just cooking food, boiling water, drying clothes if they got soaked, and keeping warm, but also for keeping away any predators that might be coming around. As soon as the fuel and fire source was enough, she took out a large water proof pack and got out some flint and began to get to work. It took bit but soon they had fire and that lightened her spirits and no doubt the others as well as soon as they got back.

Naruto on the other hand was able to find the trail of some large animals and he quickly got to the trees to get some height to see his targets better and also get the drop on them. The blonde and his Kage Bunshin were soon able to spot a large deer and Naruto knew that now was the right time to make his move. He drew a kunai and remained in the trees and it was also at this very moment that the Kyuubi finally spoke to him.

(("Well now, it seems that we get to do some actually worthwhile hunting. That deer is going to be a good source of meat and could be darn useful for hides. You DO know how to hunt this one right brat?"))

(I'll figure something out.)

(("That's hardly the least bit reassuring brat, how about I help you out a bit so we can call this hunt a day."))

(YOU want to help ME?)

The Kyuubi snorted in annoyance at the incredulous tone of the blonde and replied to the question.

(("Don't think for one second that I am getting soft on you brat, I am doing this to keep myself alive. You stay alive; I in turn stay alive so I am not doing this for any of that benevolent crap. So now that we got that confusion out of the way, you willing to listen to me?"))

Naruto briefly thought it over on what he was going to do and decided that he might as well take a chance at it.

(Alright then, how exactly do we do this Kyuubi?)

(("Here we go then, you need to have your Kage Bunshin go ahead and take some branches of hard wood and make some spears. Once those are done, you and your team go into position. Use my chakra to frighten that creature and when it is distracted by the chakra and hopefully spear us a some breakfast."))

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that idea but decided to go for ti, the Kage Bunshin went out silently and soon managed to find a number of hard wood branches that were dry and soon the blonde and his companions had spears. He then sent them ahead and soon summoned the Kyuubi's chakra. The very second the chakra filtered out, the deer turned around a panic as Naruto followed the deer, scaring it forward until he new that it was time. He and he Kage Bunshin finally attacked and the deer was soon skewered by Naruto and his Kage Bunshin. That was by far one of the strangest things he had ever done but as disgusting as it also was, there was now food on the table, technically speaking of course. Naruto and the Kage Bunshin followed the Kyuubi's instructions on how to take the best meat and the organs that were worth eating and leave the rest that could not be brought with them.

Naruto was aware that there might be other predators who might soon find the carcass so he did not waste time. As soon as the disgusting parts of the job were over, he took the food and despite the sickeningly sweet smell of blood, he was able to get it moving and took the meat and organs with him. It was not long before he arrived and they were able to get the meat roasting while Shion decided to help as much as she could in cleaning the vegetables, herbs and fruit nearby. She had been doing things back home to be in shape this time around and allow her to be healthier and not rely on being carried all the time by others.

The meal was soon done and the five people on the island began to eat nicely and the feeling of being able to eat nice tasting food was an immense source of relief for all of them in that very moment. They were also able to relax as the breeze came in and kept them very much cool and well ventilated. The smell of roasting deer meat was very good to their noses and they were going to make the most of it as they possibly could manage.

As soon as they were done, Sakura spoke to the others.

"We're going to have to be here a while until we get rescued so we'll have to take a good look at the island to see just what we can work with here."

The others nodded in agreement while Naruto was deep in thought on how long they were going to be on the island. He could only hope that the guards who they had managed to get to safety when the ship went down had been able to make it to Konoha and send them a warning about what exactly happened. All he could do now was help out as best he could to get all of them back to their home, safe and sound.

He then decided to speak to the others.

"We're going to need to go deeper into the island then Sakura-chan, Hinata-san, Amaru-san, Shion-san. This island feels very large to me so we should at least try and find any trace of people. A place that's this big has got to have been inhabited."

The others nodded at that as it did make some level of sense so they decided to do that for the day once they felt ready and they packed away the food they had for later use. This was going to be one of those days for all of them.

…

The next few days turned into at least three weeks and then two months as the five of them were now going to have to work in unison to survive the island that they were on. Naruto had managed to look around the island to find that it was actually shaped in a similar fashion to the Leaf symbol of Konoha and there was a small village that was there in the middle of the island over a rising plain. That served as their home for now as there was already made shelter and a place to rest. The people of the village apparently were trying to live on their own and had some farms nearby and a place to grow food, both plant and animal. The house that was still good enough to remain standing became their place of residence, and they were lucky to have found a stone tower that could be seen all over the place.

However, the villagers had apparently been either removed or had been lost in time since the majority of the village was in ruins. The only building that remained intact was the house that they were staying in as of now. The place was still very much serviceable as a home and it was the only place that could be reinforced by him and the others on the island. They did their best to wall it off from any other dangers that were on the island and they also were able to refurbish the two towers there. One appeared to be a signal tower that could be used to make fire to signal ships, while the other one appeared to be a watch tower and a warning tower since there was a large gong there that still seemed to be useful. Thankfully the well that was near the village still had water and seemed to be safe and worth drinking, and there were some fresh water lakes nearby that were small and large.

Thankfully the water works on the village seemed to be all right and at least there would be places for them for them to bathe. Naturally Naruto was forbidden to go there into the bathing area when the four of them were bathing. And in turn they stayed out when he was bathing, that was one way for them to keep clean and they also made sure to clean their clothes every them they had a chance to keep their clothes in excellent condition an obviously to get rid of the smell from sweat and grime.

In terms of food, it became apparent that the people who had possibly once called this place home had brought a large number of animals to the island. And it seemed that some of the people who used to call this place home was a rich family as there was a house ruin that looked to be the kind owned by rich people and thus it would explain the rather large number of deer herds there. The Nara clan had raised deer in a special forest owned by them back in Konoha so this would be the same for the family that owned the house. No doubt whatever forced the people to leave this island had allowed the animals to finally break free and roam wild on the island.

There were wild fruits, herbs, and vegetables that they had already found previously and that was balanced out by the number of animals on the island. There were some rabbit groups there, along with the deer, some wild boars, wild cows, along with native chicken and sea birds. These were supplemented by the fresh water fish that could be caught in the lakes there were on the island. These animals were excellent sources of food and hides for them to get. There were also wild bees that made their nests in some pasts of the island so gathering honey was a good move. Naruto had be careful since while he could hear himself with the Kyuubi's chakra it still hurt him to get the honey when the bees decided to defend their homes and their food. More than once, Sakura and Hinata were not happy with what he did, along with Amaru and Shion with the former of the two fretting as she removed the stingers. And the latter warning him not to do that too many times since despite the fact that he was fine after a few days, she did not want him to develop a bad reaction since she heard stories that were none too pleasant to hear.

But they were not the only animals that lived in the island as they soon found out..There appeared to be wild predatory birds that hunted the rabbits and chickens, along with some poisonous and none poisonous snakes that ate the rabbits and chickens as well. There were also packs of wolves that roamed the island which was another reason why they walled off their place of rest every now and then and also lit large fires at night to ward them off. This would be the reason why the plant eaters had not removed all the plants on the island as the predators kept them in check.

The hides they got were used for covering and also at times for clothing though that fell to Shion and Amaru as they had some experience as they had been able to learn some basic things when Naruto had last seen them. The clothes were just simple shirts and pants as well as skirts but they were comfortable and easy to tie up as they used bolts of the same hides as make shift belts for the clothes while they also made ponchos for themselves with hoods when it was raining on the island.

They each had different tasks to help them survive on the island and it was enough to keep them busy while time passed. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata would train with one another in order to keep their skills up. The training also helped them develop some new techniques though Naruto's use of Kage Bunshin certainly helped in learning new moves and skills quickly and it was something that both Hinata and Sakura used as well on their training with Naruto. As for Amaru and Shion, they were keeping busy and helping out as best they could with Shion thankfully now a lot more fit due to her time in getting better at what they needed to do. This was helped a bit mote as she learned some basic survival skills from the people in her home under her personal insistence, and the skills she learned were more than helpful along with Amaru's other skills apart from being a doctor.

…

Of course, survival, looking for any sign of ships coming in to find them, and keeping their spirits up were not the only things that they had to deal with. There was the close proximity to one another to deal with as well. Though that was not exactly that accurate as the one who was affected the most by the proximity was Naruto at this time.

Naruto was currently working on getting some last minute checks on his gear before going out to the lake to catch fish as he decided to use his Water Walking Jutsu to look for fish and then carry his spear to catch them. As he was doing the last checks, he began to think on the current situation that was bothering him. This situation was obviously dealing with the four women who happened to be with him on the island and it was not that he had issues with them. There was no hostility in him to them since they were all people he cared very deeply about in his time here on the island. And truth be told, he was happy that he was with people that he cared about on this island than total strangers which would have been a real pain in the neck.

The real situation was how to keep his hormones from getting to him when he was with them either alone or with all of them. He still had deep and romantic feelings for Sakura even though he knew that she had eyes only for Sasuke, though it seemed that she was taking a different approach to things now. He had cared a great deal for Sakura not just because she was his team mate, but because he loved her without reservations. And one other thing that made this situation he had with Sakura was the fact that even after her discovery of his burden as a Jinchuuriki, she was still by his side and wanted to help him.

He recalled the time he had said that she had not changed at all when they met again after so many years, and he meant it. She was still as beautiful and strong as he remembered, and while she was still the hot tempered one, he did not mind since he had to admit that on occasion he did have it coming to him when she slugged him hard. And even after that whole dream incident where he pictured her and several other women including Hinata in only bathing towels and she caught him, he still had images like that. Only difference now was that his dreams had only Sakura, Hinata, Shion, and Amaru in them. And the dreams were getting VERY vivid indeed and it was taking a lot of mental self control for him to not act out on his thoughts.

He also began to notice Hinata a lot more now and he had to admit that while Hinata still acted weird around him on occasion, she was a lot more confident and focused, a far cry from what she used to be thought she was still kind, gentle hearted, and polite. Plus she was a lot more willing to take more direction when she had to, which was something that he had no problem respecting in the least. He also had to admit that she had grown to a very attractive woman, though he had to admit that it took him a bit of time to see it. It was not his fault since he had a lot of things on her mind and Hinata and he had not been working a lot of times enough for him to get used to being around her.

But he had to also admit that she did show a lot of good traits more than once to him and she was a lot more attractive now that he had the time to hang out with her and not have missions to deal with. Her new look was definitely worth taking in and the dreams he had with Hinata were certainly a lot more interesting of late. And she was someone he happened to respect and care for a great deal so those feelings were rather understandable. All of those things made him understand just why his dreams concerning Hinata were a lot more vivid than before.

The reason he did not act on his feelings on this matter was the fact that she was a good person and also did not know of the painful burden that he shouldered. He had a feeling that unlike Sakura, Hinata had no idea that he carried the Kyuubi in him and she no doubt heard all the stories concerning the Kyuubi's destructive rampage all over Konoha. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out about it, even more so if someone else told her their version and in doing so, would make her very frightened of him for the rest of her days. Hinata had done a lot for him and supported him when she was around and he could not help but be happy for that kind of support and was loath to lose it for any reason since Hinata had given it freely.

In Shion's case, his relationship with the Priestess was different from his relationships with both Hinata and Sakura as they had similar pasts due to the powers the each had in life. Her power of seeing someone's death and the future, and naturally him having the Kyuubi inside of him. The fact that this led to her becoming very lonely, sad, and convinced that there was nothing she could do made her what she was when they first met. And it was not something that he was going to forget in the very least and it had been hard for him to work with Shion when she was like that. Once the truth of her nature was known by him, the blonde Shinobi began to show a greater deal of kindness towards Shion.

After the mission that brought the two of them together, he and Shion became close though he had gone back to Konoha after escorting Shion back to her home. And while he had spent time with her to enjoy the hospitality that she felt she now could give to the people who helped her, and Naruto most of all. He saw that she had changed a good deal and he had to admit that she was very beautiful when he thought about it. In some ways he was able to easily see the way that both Hinata and Shion looked alike, all Shion had to do was dye her hair in the same color and wear special lenses and he would not have been able to tell the two of them apart from one another.

And his dreams concerning Shion were also getting rather vivid, and it had been pretty hard NOT to take notice of her when she would be working, relaxing, and also helping out in the place they were staying in. And he did already know just what was it that Shion had suggested to him way back in the time they had finished the mission. It took a while for him to get the hidden meaning behind her request for him to help her pass on her powers to another priestess. And when he did, it was not hard to guess that he was somewhat tempted by the suggestion that she had sent. The reasons that he did not act on those thoughts in his head were obvious, the first being that she was the leader of her nation and it would be a bit of a mess even though it was very tempting indeed. The second was obviously the presence of the Kyuubi in his body and that particular fact was very important to consider first off.

He soon placed those thoughts aside as he focused on getting the food for the night to come. The details could be dealt with in the morning.

…

Unknown to Naruto, he was not the only one who was trying to figure 0out how to deal with the situation when it concerned hormones and thoughts. After all, it is natural that the others would be feeling the same thing as well and in different ways as well. But in the case of the ladies he was with, their situation was more on the matter of him.

…

Sakura was currently working on getting some of the new medical herb supplies and also gathering fire wood by using her chakra enhanced strength. As she gathered it all, placing the herbs into her pouch and carrying the fire wood to be wrapped in a bundle of cloth and soon tie it up with rope, she thought about how she was going to handle being on the island for a while longer. She had no doubt that Tsunade was already looking for them and their friends would to and she had faith in them, but it did not mean that it was going to be an easy wait for her.

This feeling actually had more to do with Naruto more than anything else as the time they spent together on the island had been very interesting, and had allowed both of them to really be close. She did care for Naruto and knew full well the depth of his feelings for her, and she knew that he would risk anything to bring Sasuke back. But lately she began to wonder if making Naruto go through that was really worth it, and she had good reason to suddenly begin to think that way. She might not have admitted it, but seeing Sasuke's willingness to attack and strike with lethal intent was enough to tell her that he was falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

She feared that if they ever met again, she would no longer be able to recognize him as the one she loved. She knew enough now to know that Sasuke was changing and going deeper into the darkness. Would she truly love someone like that, knowing that he had tried to kill them when he appeared before them again? And what would happen if Sasuke finally reached the point he would kill Naruto, and Naruto would still fight to bring Sasuke back for her sake? Naruto was a good person, he might not be the smartest guy around by a wide margin, but he had his heart in the right place, he could become quite innovative when he needed to, and he was kind as well as compassionate.

There was so much potential in him and she had no doubt that in time, he could very well surpass many of the ninja in Konoha. And she was happy that bit by bit, he would be given the respect and recognition that she knew that he truly deserved. And there was the fact that he had grown a great deal when they had last seen one another, he had grown to be rather attractive and despite his still present lack of manners and hygiene on occasion, he was at least able to keep himself in top shape. That was enough to tell the Kunoichi that Naruto had really been serious in his training. Gone was the baby fat of their younger years and was replaced with well toned and strengthened muscle. She could now see why a number of the women she knew of were attracted to him. The three others on the island with her being the most obvious, and the each had very different histories with Naruto, but there was one underlying theme there. They all loved him with every part of their respective being despite him not knowing it at all.

There was no doubt the love Hinata had for Naruto since they were still young, and in some ways she was envious of the level of affection Hinata had for him. Amaru herself was happy to be around Naruto for all he had done for her and no doubt sought more than just being friends with him. And she did not doubt that Shion was dead interested with having a child with Naruto, she never did understand just what was it that made the once snobby and bratty priestess change towards Naruto since she had predicted he would die, but he did not at all.

They loved Naruto a great deal yet Naruto had his eyes on her, even if he knew that she cared only for Sasuke. She thought about it as she trudged closer to the camp and also what she should do now. It was not fair for them and for Naruto as well as for her now that she thought about it more. Naruto was such a great guy since he was willing to do so much for the one he loved to make her happy, even if it meant pain and heartache. He could change people's views and their beliefs in the positive way as she had personally seen with Hinata, Amaru, Shion, Neji, and so many others.

And he loved her despite the fact that she was not showing love for him back. Yet there were others on this island with him who loved him deeply as well. She was making him keep a promise that may one day lead to his death, all for her happiness…yet how could she be happy if she led him to death? How could she stomach the thought of being the one who would one day kill him, not by her own hand, but by her desire to make him keep to a promise? She knew that he would do it even though it would hurt, but she could not bear the thought of letting him die for her sake?

Naruto deserved better than that, she knew that to be true, and he was a great guy as well and he deserved to be loved and shown love and affection. All the pain and suffering he dealt with for the sake of others, and for those he loved and cared for in life, it should be at least be healed. And she knew that she and the others could do that. It was time that she should bury the past, Sasuke was going too far into darkness, and one day, it may come to a point he would never WANT to come back, and he would be their enemy, even if it hurt them.

If they could stop him and convince him to change then good, but she doubted she could love him, not after all he had done. She would save him with Naruto, but she was now going to make a choice that she felt was important to her and to Naruto.

It was going to be a very interesting night for all of them, she knew that for an absolute certainty as she came closer to camp.

…

Hinata was busy scanning the area while on the watch tower with her Byakugan and she could see that Naruto was still out looking for food, Sakura was walking back with the herbs and firewood, Amaru was coming back with supplies of fresh water for drinking, cleaning , and cooking, and Shion was busy getting the supplies organized. But she focused a portion of her attention not just for looking for ships, but also to look at Naruto himself.

The young Hyuuga heiress thought long and hard about this time she had spent with the others, and with Naruto in particular. She still did not lose her feelings of love for Naruto and instead, the young woman grew all the more happy that she was with Naruto, even though she was not alone with Naruto as well. She knew that Naruto was still attracted to Sakura, but that did not matter to her as she planned to make the most of her time with Naruto while on the island. She loved Naruto and hoped that one day to finally tell him the true extent of her feelings towards him.

She recalled how he had come to her defense when they both were still children and she was still unable to summon the drive and skill to be the heiress she was born to be. She had been bullied by several kids but he showed up and even though he was outnumbered and not as skilled as he was now, he still stood up for her. He showed courage and the desire to be stronger and did not want others to belittle her as she in his mind can be strong and more. That served to change her views towards herself as she had never had anyone stand up for her when she was still young and it made her feel very happy that someone did care.

It was Naruto who inspired her to never give up and work hard to be someone. He inspired her to also be strong to allow her a chance to be able to surpass what others thought of her and when he supported her in the Chuunin Exams, she felt utterly happy. And in all the missions that she had taken with Naruto, she loved him with all her heart since despite everything , he stood with her and when she proved herself to be strong, he was more than willing to show her honest praise. This and many other incidents in her life led to her growing affection for Naruto that now turned into unquestionable and undeniable love for the blonde Shinobi with her now on this very island.

She knew that she was not alone as both Amaru and Shion were also attracted very much towards Naruto, and she had learned of the reasons why. Naruto had helped save Shion and changed her for the better, and the same could be said for Amaru and she knew that they both loved and cared for Naruto-kun.

She was not going to lose him to them but at the very same time, she respected their reasons for loving Naruto and she did not want to make enemies with them. And she also had to ask herself just what she was going to do when it concerned Naruto's feelings towards Sakura herself. She decided to talk to them and see how they could resolve this before things came to a head and could be turned into something that could make things a lot less pleasant for all of them.

As she came closer to the camp, she decided to get things going and speak to Sakura first and work things out from there. Afterwards, she and Sakura were going to talk to both Shion and Amaru,. She knew that the second that she did this, there would be no going back for her and possibly the others. But she was willing to take that chance in order to finally let it all out and allow Naruto to know her feelings, and there was no doubt this was going to change things between him and her.

…

Amaru hauled the containers filled with fresh water up to the camp and she was deep in thought on what she was going to do alongside the others. She had no doubt that sooner or later, they would be rescued, but until then, she was going to make the most of her current situation and it made her happy that she was not at least alone on the island. Hanging out with both Hinata and Sakura was not bad, made even more so with the presence of the blonde Shinobi who she had a very close bond with.

Naruto had done a great deal of things for her, saving her from the inner darkness that sought to consume her utterly and she recalled how she developed her feelings for him after all they had done together. She still remembered following him down through the sky as the fortress behind them fell apart to his assault and what they said to one another as they came down. Only to be saved and this allowed her to be close to the blonde Shinobi and there she knew that she wanted more than just having him as a friend. She wanted him to be with her for the rest of her life and she also wanted to spend her life with him as well.

She knew all too well that his life as a Ninja was going to be something that she had to accept if she wanted to be with him, but she was willing to take that chance. And she was going to make sure that she made the most of it. The time on the island might have been interrupted at times by being with Sakura, Hinata, and Shion but she now knew that they all had history with Naruto. History which made all of them have a very caring and affectionate attitude towards Naruto though it seemed that it was Sakura who hid her feelings towards Naruto the most.

But she was not going to give up for any reason and wanted to be with Naruto. She would even move to Konoha and serve as a healer there in their hospital though it was not going to be easy. But she had faith in herself and her now improved and expanded medical knowledge and skills. She did however know that she did not want to have the three others as enemies, after all, after learning their history, she knew that fighting with them was not wise, and could make Naruto rather unhappy.

And as strange as it sounded to others, she could not bear the thought of hurting Naruto, he deserved better than that. And she wanted to make sure that she would not be a source of pain for the young man that she loved a great deal. That was why she was going to talk to the others and make sure that she was clear on the matter of her feelings towards Naruto. And no matter what the outcome was going to be in this soon to come conversation with the other women on the island she was on, she was going to be happy to finally speak about her feelings and soon get the chance to speak to Naruto.

…

Shion was busy getting the supplies they had gathered from their cache and to get the fire ready for them all. She might not be as fit as the others in the group, but she was not going to let herself be idle. Naruto had shown her how to start a fire with some tools they found in the ruins of the house and she had gotten used on how to help make the fire, plus she also happened to use her ability to see the future to help them avoid dangers that could be dangerous and possibly fatal. It had taken a great deal of training for her to do that but it was worth every second of it.

She also made sure to train herself on how to better use her chakra and her powers to make her a lot mote capable on her own. She might not have the same level of skill as a ninja but she was not going to let herself become useless when she knew that she could do more with her abilities, both mystical and physical. She could not help but smile and wonder just how her mother would have acted had she realized how much she had changed since she had inherited the position as Priestess and had managed to seal Moryu, but had survived…all thanks to one young man who showed her a great deal of things.

Naruto had showed her that fate can indeed be changed, that showing emotions for those you cared for is not wrong, and that her power can not only save but heal. Namely her power healed him as she had used it to protect him and not herself, and in turn he saved her. She recalled how amazing it felt to be close to him when she and he combined their powers to finally strike down the demon lord before he could truly manifest. And in doing so, she saw her prediction of the young man's death be countered. And there she also realized that she had fallen for him.

She might have acted high and mighty, emotionless, and showed only apathy but all of it was for show since she truly wished that she had a different life and did not have such powers. Truth be told she wanted dearly to have friends, to be with others, to enjoy all the simple things she had seen people outside of the temple walls do. But she could not do any of that due to her powers and the fear that people had for them. They did not want to be around her and they always looked at her with fear and despair for when she appeared, they knew that someone would die. She cried silently to herself when they died and wished deeply in her heart that she did not lead them to death, which was why she loathed her powers and herself.

Naruto broke that down when she met him, he was not afraid of her predictions and even had the gall to fight back, and despite her anger, she was intrigued by him. Despite everything, even her prediction of his death, he still protected her and yet insisted that he was not going to die. And it was when she was saved by him from hitting the water and saw him as a good looking man. She had been more than eager to have a baby with him not just to pass on her powers, but to be with him for the rest of her life, she would not settle for anyone else.

She knew there and then that it would bring her to conflict with the others who were with her and Naruto, she might not have the skills of a ninja but she knew the signs. She knew that Hinata, who if had her hair dyed blonde and had contact lenses on would have been like a mirror image of her loved Naruto greatly. The same could be said for Amaru as she could see it in the way the red haired and tanned doctor looked at Naruto. And despite her actions, she could tell that Sakura herself had feelings for her blonde team mate. She did not know how deep those feelings were, but she did not mistake at all that they were indeed there for her to see.

…

As soon as all of them got together, the four women decided to get things done first and as soon as it was over, they each would speak to one another. And while it was not yet night time, they soon got a fire ready for light and to get ready for dinner. Once those things were done, they each sat down and soon it was Sakura who started the conversation. She started things off by asking them about how they were doing thus far on the island, she was happy to note that all of them were in good spirits and more than comfortable. This was a good thing in her mind as it showed that they were indeed in good moods and that was critical for what was going to be the topic of their discussion.

That topic being none other than the man that they all cared for greatly and she was quick to see that they did care about Naruto deeply as she had suspected. Naturally it was Hinata who went first when Sakura asked her about how she was feeling with Naruto being with them.

"I-I f-feel that having N-Naruto-kun with us is really good, he's really been a great person and I care a lot about him and I love…being…with him."

"Hinata-san, can I ask you something, do you love Naruto a lot?"

Hinata naturally blushed bright red at that question but she was not going to stop herself from saying this time around how she felt as she replied to Sakura's question.

"I do love him Sakura-san, I loved Naruto-kun for a very long time since we were kids. I met him so long ago when some bullies tried to pick on me. He came and even though he was beaten up, he did not stop fighting and he said that I can be strong and more and I should not let what people say stop me. I was amazed by him, even if…even if Naruto-kun had nothing to his name, and no one watch over him, he never gave up, He inspired me to be stronger, so I developed a crush on him even if everyone in the clan said otherwise. And now, I want to tell him how I have felt for him all this time…even if I know that he only has eyes for you Sakura-san. As long as I get the chance to tell him how I feel, then I am happy."

That made the others silent and Sakura could tell that both Shion and Amaru were impressed somewhat by the ties Hinata had with Naruto. The pink haired Kunoichi then spoke to Hinata as she knew that the confession no doubt had not been easy for the Hyuuga heiress.

"That's nice to know Hinata-san, I can bet that if Naruto-kun heard that, he would be shocked and blushing a bit."

Hinata just smiled at that and she seemed happy, which was when Sakura directed her attention to Amaru. The redhead was very much aware that she was next and decided to take to the offensive as it were.

"I also care very much for Naruto-kun, having him here with me and I care for him since he had done a lot for me, even though my meeting with him was not exactly friendly. He helped free me from the grip of the Zero Tailed monster that tried to use me as a medium to harm others. He stood by me when I finally discovered just what were my feelings towards my former sensei, and when I discovered that he was really only using me. And that is why I want to be with him since he showed to me how valuable emotions, love, life and more is to a person. And in turn, I was able to save many lives regardless of the fact that I was not aware of my former master's true nature."

Sakura nodded and could tell that Amaru meant every word and from what Naruto told her about what happened in the encounter between him and Amaru's former master, she knew that Amaru was serious about it.

The group then looked at Shion and the blonde priestess was more than ready to state her own train of thought towards Naruto.

"I also care about him Sakura-san I will admit that I did not think much of him at first though I was sad in reality to know that I saw him dying in his mission to save me when Moryu was going to awaken. But instead of accepting that belief that he was going to die, he defied my predictions and my words as well. That had never happened to me before and I could not help but be amazed somewhat by it. I tried to show an uncaring front, but he never gave up on me, even when I told him that he might as well let me die so he would not die. He insisted that he could change fate and protect me while not dying. It was not long before I finally felt that he was not lying and I will admit that I did find him attractive. And he kept his promise to me, saved me and did not die, which is why I do not mind being with him, even have a baby with him. You might not like that, but to me Naruto is that important to me."

Sakura and the others were silent as they saw that Shion meant every word and though they were not too welcoming of it, at least they finally got to hear it from Shion and they were able to get it all out into the open. It was also here that Sakura spoke about her own feelings.

"As for me…I guess I should at least be honest about it, in the past I did not think much of Naruto even though I knew that he had a crush on me. But he changed to become someone who was growing stronger by the day, and it made he want to be stronger. And I did that not to be a burden to the others in my team. I learned how much Naruto loved me when he was willing to do what he could to save Sasuke and how far he was willing to go. But now, I don't want him to risk his life over that promise to me, we will rescue Sasuke-kun someday, but with him falling even deeper into darkness, I cannot bear the fact that I might lead Naruto to his death. I did not want that to happen, he deserves better than that and I will admit that I find him to have changed, sure he is still dense sometimes, but he has matured and grown stronger than he was when we were kids. Now, I am not so sure about my feelings for Sasuke-kun now, but I know that if he falls too far, then I cannot remain close to him anymore, and maybe my love for him will end if he goes deeper into darkness. As for Naruto-kun…I do feel closer feelings for him now, and while I do not know if it is indeed love yet, they make me feel that he is more important to me, now more than ever."

Soon the conversation came to Naruto's burden as a Jinchuuriki and while the girls apart from Sakura were surprised by that, they did not get disgusted at all. In fact, it actually made them realize just why was it that Naruto strove to be stronger and to prove that he was more than what people saw him to be. Hinata was adamant that she loved Naruto truthfully and would walk with him to the end, Shion stated that she was not going to let Naruto suffer anymore for such a fate, and Amaru stated that since she too had been in the same boat as Naruto, it gave her all the more reason to stand with him through whatever he was going to face in his life.

That made Sakura smile as she knew that if Naruto heard all of this, he would be utterly flabbergasted by everything.

As the four women continued their discussion, they all decided that as soon as Naruto came back, they were going to have a very long overdue talk with him. What they talked about what they were going to do with Naruto afterwards had resulted in a LOT of blushing from all of them, but it seemed that all four women were dead set on what they were going to do. There was going to be no turning back now for any of them, and they had every intention of making the most of their situation when it happened to land in their laps.

…

Later…

As Naruto got back to the base that he and the others stayed, he hoped that when he got there, the others were already there and they could get ready for the night and the next day again. As soon as he got there he was greeted by the girls and soon they were getting ready for the night to come. But he began to notice that something…was off with how they were action. He had no idea why he felt that way, but he knew from his time with the Pervy Sage that when one gains such feelings, it was best to be prepared. Even though it sounded silly since he was with Sakura, Hinata, Amaru, and Shion he decided to be wary as they all got ready for dinner.

As they ate, he wondered just why those feelings in him were still persisting and he could only hope that it was not going to spill over and result in something really bad for all of them. As for the four women in question, they were also hoping that what they were going to do next once dinner was over would not become a major concern. But they looked at one another and were adamant that they were not going to turn back now. They had come too far to let this moment slip through their fingers, along with Naruto himself.

Once dinner was out of the way, Naruto got up and stretched a bit as he spoke out.

"Man, that was a good meal right? Now we should turn down for the night and get ready for the rest of the day."

"We know that Naruto-kun, but we need to talk about something."

Naruto looked at Sakura and he could see that she and the others were still sitting there and they seemed to be serious about this coming discussion. The feelings he had before came back, but this time they were a lot more intense than before. He decided to find out just what was going on and hope that this was not going to turn into something bad. He sat back down and soon found himself being looked at by Sakura, Amaru, Shion, and Hinata, they did not seem to be angry and were actually rather calm and relaxed when they looked at him. But that hardly meant that he was entirely comfortable since he was still wary of the reason for this sudden desire of their to talk to him about something. He soon got his answer as Sakura spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to ask you about how you were doing so far on this island with the four of us being your only company. It might sound strange but I want to know how are you holding up."

Naruto smiled at that and replied.

"I am doing fine Sakura-chan, having you, Hinata-san, Shion-san, and Amaru-san here with me is a lot more preferable than being here all by myself. I'd probably go nuts if I had to be on my own on this island all the time."

The others smiled at the truthfulness there and Sakura smiled as well as she spoke.

"That's good to know, and having you here certainly helps with a lot of things. But I also need to ask you something. You haven't been doing anything involving peaking at us when we are not looking have you?"

That got Naruto at a bit of a nervous state as he had not been expecting that of all things to be asked of him. He wondered if they had found him out as he had been looking at them after all, and that worried the hell out of him. The looks they gave him were unnerving to the blonde but he felt that lying was not going to work. And he knew that both Hinata and Sakura knew him well enough to know when he was lying to them and they were not going to like it.

He sighed and nodded, expecting a very painful retaliation from them, even Hinata though the idea of her being violent towards him sounded utterly preposterous. But he was surprised to see that all of them smiled a bit and Sakura spoke once more.

"That is nice to know, for a minute there I thought you might be more into the other gender than us."

Naruto was utterly stunned and before he could rein in his mouth, he let loose.

"I am NOT interested in guys Sakura-chan! That is SO wrong! I prefer being with women a lot more! And all of you happen to be very attractive so why should I think such disgusting things! Please don't say that!"

Sakura laughed a bit though she placed down her mirth as she knew teasing him too much was not always a good idea.

"I know that, it's just that I was teasing you Naruto-kun. So you think me, Hinata-san, Shion-san, and Amaru-san are attractive?"

Naruto nodded and replied.

"Of course I do! Remember when I said to you that you never changed when we met again after two years? I said it to say that you are still as beautiful as ever."

THAT made Sakura blush as she now realized just why Naruto said she had not changed at all even after two years. But she placed that aside for now and spoke to Naruto again.

"And what about Hinata-san, Amaru-san, and Shion-san, are they attractive to you as well?"

Naruto now knew that he had said too much but decided to say it now that it was out.

"Hinata-san has really become a lot more mature when I saw here, I did recognize her easily, but even I was surprised at how much she had grown. Shion-san also seems to have changed as well along with Amaru-san since I last saw them, and they all have become attractive even though it has not been a long time since I had seen them. I know that I did not say anything yet but it's the truth, I swear on my dream of becoming Hokage."

That made the three others blush and Sakura looked at Naruto as she decided to drop the bomb as it were.

"I see, Naruto-kun…it's nice that you told us these things, but what if I told you that we have been talking about some things, All of which involve you."

Naruto was confused even more until Sakura began to tell him about what was it that she and the others had been talking about only hours before. And needless to say, Naruto was rendered speechless as he had no idea that they too were on the same page as he was. And it took a while for him to wrap his mind around what he heard concerning his influence and impact on the four women before him. The discussion was pretty long and Sakura was not the only one speaking as the three women also spoke to Naruto, further reinforcing what he had just heard.

Knowing how much influence on them and what he meant to them was surprising, but knowing that they had talked about accepting him even with the Kyuubi's existence in him now revealed to Hinata, Shion, and Amaru stunned him. He looked at them all and while he knew that he was utterly happy that they did not fear him, he still wondered just where this was going to go. He got his answer and needless to say, he was utterly gob smacked. He looked at them and they all blushed as they looked at him and he finally spoke.

"Are you….are you all…serious?"

Sakura nodded as she spoke.

"We're not joking here Naruto-kun, we would never tell you these things if we were not dead serious about it. We know it's not easy for you being here and having to be the only guy, so we want to help. Besides that, we all care about you in our own way and we were happy we got that out of the way before we did this since we do not want to be enemies over this matter."

"B-B-But…are you all really serious about this."

Sakura nodded and she decided to get it rolling as she came closer.

"Instead of talking about it, why don't we show you how serious we are Naruto-kun?"

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade Senju was busy trying to get the last stack of paperwork over and done with so she could finally get some much needed information on the ongoing search and rescue of Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. The blonde Sannin and Hokage was tired beyond any level of exhaustion she had ever felt before and was looking forward to the chance to finally get a report from the others in the field if they had finally gotten lucky enough to find a trace of the missing Kunoichi and Shinobi.

However, another report that got her a bit worried was the report that the current Priestess of the Land of Demons was on the ship, along with the very same young woman who had been to Konoha when it was hit hard by the Sky Ninja.. She had not expected that and was happy that the Land of Demons were willing to send their best fleet to accompany the Konoha search and rescue teams to find them all. Amaru had become one of the best healers in the Land of Swamps was not a Medic Nin and she seemed eager to work in Konoha once she got back from her much needed vacation, which apparently was on the same ship that she had sent Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata on. Shion was there for a personal vacation and her guards who had come back were the ones who were leading the rescue party.

Jiraiya had admitted that he was surprised that this had happened, but in his typical perverted fashion, despite the fact she was around, commented that with that many women near him, Naruto might finally lose his virginity. To which she replied with a quick slug to the face, demanding that he be serious for once, to which he replied in a happy manner that he was serious. He had no doubt Naruto was going to be all right and so were the four women, after all, the blonde boy had survived two years on the road with him. And he also pointed out that the Kyuubi would do anything to keep Naruto alive not for compassion but for survival and that alone could be a difference maker. To which she agreed though she still wanted him to not mention the loss of virginity though she personally found the idea amusing.

She had no idea that this very moment, what Jiraiya was implying was actually happening right now on the island.

…

Lemon Time!

…

Naruto could not help himself as he began to respond to the kiss being given to him by Sakura who was blushing somewhat at what she was doing to him right now and as soon as she moved away, she was replaced by Hinata who was blushing like mad as she did so. The blonde had no time to do anything else but moan out at the kiss, soon Hinata moved away as Amaru moved in and soon kissed him, her tanned skin showed her blush as she also used her hands to caress his face while she kissed him slowly, she then moved away and soon Shion herself kissed Naruto deeply, surprising the blonde Shinobi has he had not expected that from Shion at all.

The kiss lasted a bit longer and soon Naruto felt like he was going to pass out from it until Shion parted and it was here that he got the shock of his life when Hinata and Shion moved to kiss him with them on either side. The sight of Hinata and Shion like this was something that Naruto had never thought he would ever see. He had to admit that if they swapped hair and eye colors it would be nearly impossible for him to tell Hinata and Shion apart from one another.

He was kissed in random moments by both Hinata and Shion until they were soon joined by Amaru and Sakura, and now all four women were taking their time in kissing him to near senselessness. Once the kissing was over, it was here that Sakura and Hinata began to remove his clothes, namely his upper clothes while Shion and Amaru did the same with his lower clothes.

He could not do anything, even if he wanted to as his brain was not in the right state of mind to resist their actions on him. And between the four of them, they were able to quickly strip him down to only his boxers and when that was over, the blonde was being looked over by all four of the women.

Hinata could not help but blush a deeply at the sight of her beloved Naruto nearly naked like that, she always had fantasies even when she was younger on seeing Naruto like tis. But she had never been able to see it happen until now, and what she was seeing made all the waiting worthwhile in her mind. He was well toned, and not a sign of fat anywhere in her eyes and she could not help but feel her heart beat faster as she took in ever detail of her beloved's figure as well as his face.

Sakura was also taking a good look at Naruto and she could not help but feel her body react as well, she had to admit that Naruto certainly looked a lot more attractive than when he was younger. All the fat was gone and was replaced with muscle and his toned form was more than enough to show just how much he had been training and growing as a ninja. In a way, her inner voice was asking her just why she had only noticed how attractive her team mate had become when she had last seen him.

Shion looked at her lover and enjoyed the sight of Naruto being nearly naked, she had never seen a man naked before and her very first sight of a male was so worth it. She saw the way his muscles rippled and she could not help but feel the desire to run her hands all over Naruto's body. She also looked at the way Naruto looked at them and could not help but revel in the idea of what Naruto would look like when he was going to be in the grip of pleasure. She could not think of any other person she would want to see like this.

Amaru could not help but feel herself become even more excited and aroused at the sight of Naruto like that. She had seen a lot of men in a state of undress before and had to to admit that it had been hard on her nerves when she had started out as a doctor, but she got used to it. But now this was the time that she was not thinking as a doctor, but as a woman, as well as looking at the now nearly naked form of the man she was now in love with, and she loved the sight before her and could not help but eagerly await the change to touch him.

Naruto could not help but blush as the way all four women were looking at him a this very moment. This was something that he had never been prepared for and he could not help himself as he blushed and before he could do anything, all four women grabbed his boxers and soon he was naked before all four women and he hoped that he was not going to suddenly die from embarrassment.

As for the four women, they saw his cock and even though Naruto was not yet fully aroused, they could see that he was already at least five inches long and the idea of what he would look like fully aroused had their thoughts going on overdrive. Each woman had a thought towards Naruto's now fully exposed form as well as the sight of his cock right before them all.

(Wow…I had no idea Naruto was THIS gifted. I guess I have to prove to myself that I can handle it.)

(N-N-Naruto-kun looks so…big…can I handle it? No! I should not think like that, I have made it this far and I will do my best to make Naruto-kun happy!)

(Wow…I hope that I can handle this, there's no doubt that I am going to enjoy being with him and having his help pass my powers to the next priestess.)

(Oh my…Naruto-kun is certainly well gifted, I hope that I can handle doing this with him.)

The way that all four women were blushing and looking at him and his cock made the blonde Genin feel like he was going to die of utter embarrassment. He wondered what they were going to do next and he got his answer as the four women began to remove their own clothes. He could not do anything as he felt himself being rooted right on the spot as he looked at them beginning to strip themselves before him. They were going the whole thing slowly to make sure that they had his full attention and they had it hook, line, and sinker.

It was not going to be long for him as they were now only wearing their undergarments, and soon those were sent aside and now Naruto was able to see all four women fully naked right in front of him…and in that moment, he felt like his entire world had just turned into something that he was not going to forget any time soon.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Four naked women…all very attractive to boot and all four of them happen to want to get it on with you. Now this is a situation that can REALLY be worth it. You had better now screw it up kit."))

…

Naruto could only look on in desire as all four women were now fully naked before him. Most guys he knew of would have been in heaven in a situation like this and he was not going to mess this up at all as he looked at Hinata, Sakura, Shion, and Amaru who looked at him as well. What he was seeing was going to be something that was going to be in his mind for a very long time and that was saying a lot. He looked first at Sakura first and marveled at how much she had changed when they were still rather young.

Sakura's pink hair might not have changed from when she had cut it back in the Chunin Exams but it had grown a bit from before though it had not returned to the length she had from before. Still, her hair was certainly good to his eyes and his gaze went to her face, she was still beautiful in his eyes and the blush there along with the glow in her green eyes was more than enough to remind Naruto of why he found her attractive even then they were kids.

His gaze moved lower as he took in every detail of her toned and well formed body. She had really taken her training to a very high level and it showed easily to him. His eyes went to her arms and noted that despite having a slender appearance he knew the strength in them. He moved then to her breasts and he could not help but look on as more of his brain became filled with images that would have normally gotten him a punch in the face. Her breasts were a lot larger than before though not too much and were well suited to Sakura's height and figure, and her nipples were deep pink as well and he could not help himself as her breasts moved in time with each breath that she took in.

His gaze moved lower to her well toned and flat stomach, her shapely hips and her thighs which he could see were also shapely and strong, as well as her calves. The small patch of her pink hair there between her thighs added to the whole picture and Naruto could not help himself as he looked over Sakura from top to bottom and back again. He was utterly happy when she finally told him that she had fallen in love with him and wanted to make up for all that she had done in the past to him. He thought that she was lying, but he realized that she was not and knowing that she loved him truly, even though she knew of his burden of being a Jinchuuriki and wanted to help him any way that she possibly could.

He then turned to his attention to Hinata and he could not help himself as he gazed at the blushing Hyuuga heiress who he learned had always been in love with him when they were younger.

Hinata's indigo hair was still in the same style as before and her hair was like a cape of indigo silk behind her as the light of the lamps they had. Her blushing face looked utterly attractive as her eyes were looking at Naruto with shyness and desire all mixed into one. He had to admit that when they were younger, he found her rather cute but her shyness and stuttering made it hard for him to guess what was in her mind. And now that she had grown up and a lot more confident from before, he could not help but feel his attraction to her grow even more.

His eyes went lower as he took in every detail of Hinata's naked form and he could not help but admire the well toned and shaped form of Hinata, her breasts were a bit larger than Sakura's own breasts and it amazed him that she had not been accosted by a lot of guys for that. Though he had no doubt that she only had eyes for him and the fact that she was not only able to fight well to defend herself, but the fact that she had Neji as a cousin and being of the Main Hyuuga family made a lot of other men stay away from her. Her breasts were well formed and full, a bit large for her frame and height yet undeniably beautiful to his eyes and her light red nipples and areoles added to the picture as they moved up and down with each breath that she took.

His eyes looked down to her well toned and flat stomach, her well formed thighs, her well formed calves, and the well groomed patch of her hair between her thighs added to the whole picture of beauty that Hinata had. It amazed him still that Hinata was deeply in love with him for so long and he was happy that he learned that now as he looked at the blushing beauty from top to bottom and back again, even more so now that despite knowing of his personal burden as a Jinchuuriki, she still loved him and wanted to be with him.

He then directed his attention to Shion herself and could not help but notice that in some ways, she and Hinata looked very much alike. If Shion dyed her hair indigo and wore contact lenses that made her eyes look like the Byakugan, then he would have a hell of a time telling two apart from one another.

She was beautiful and had a smile that he could see was very genuine and worth seeing, her blonde hair was unbound like Hinata's own hair and her hair was like a cape of light yellow silk around her face. Her violet eyes were glowing a bit, that along with the smile on her face and the blush made her look a lot more attractive than he had thought possible.

His gaze went lower and saw her beautiful body in full bloom, even though she had no training as a ninja. Her body was well toned and had all the curves and swells in the right places. He looked then to her breasts which were actually in the same shape and size as Hinata's breasts, with only her deep red nipples and areoles being the soul difference between her breasts and Hinata's breasts. They moved in time with each breath she took and that added more to the seductive way she looked at him.

He then looked at her well toned stomach, her hips, the patch of light blonde hair between her well shaped thighs, and her calves. She was undeniably attractive and even though his past as a Jinchuuriki was revealed to her, she still wanted to be with him and love him as well, she even planned to use her powers to help him should he ask for her help.

He then turned his attention to Shion and could not help but smile at the way that Amaru was looking at him.

She was well formed and her body had filled out a bit when he had last seen her. In the past she had hidden her female self so well that he had a hard time seeing her as a girl. That was more than enough to remind him of the time that he had a hard time finding out that Haku was actually a guy when he had met him before back at the Land of Waves as he looked to feminine to be a man. But there was now doubt in his mind that Amaru was all woman and a very exotic and beautiful woman at that.

Her skin was tanned with a slight coppery tinge and it added a rather different but exotic quality to her body and face. Her face was beautiful in his eyes, even more so with her hair the way it was and her blush there before him. Her eyes were deep and expressive of her desire and shyness before him and he could easily see why she was shy around him. But he did not mind it at all as it actually added a very beautiful and charming picture of her before him and he was not going to forget it any time soon.

Her breasts had grown a bit more, no doubt trying to make up for the time she had disguised herself as a boy for some time. They were fuller now and seemed to move naturally even though they were not as large as some women's breasts were, Naruto however did not care as he saw them to be perfect for Amaru's form and height and her nipples were light pink which was rather good to look at as well.

His gaze was soon going down to the rest of Amaru's body, her thighs were well muscled and formed showing that she kept herself very fit despite the fact that she was not a ninja like Sakura and Hinata like Shion herself who was a Priestess. His gaze went down to her calves as well as her feet, her lightly tanned skin made her body look a lot more exotic as he moved his eyes back to the top of her head.

If someone told him that he was going to be on an island where he would be naked in front of his long time crush Sakura Haruno, the Hyuuga heiress Hinata Hyuuga, the Priestess/Leader of the Land of Demons Shion, and the medical specialist Amaru. And that they would be naked in front of him as well, he would have considered them crazy and they had to stop messing around with his head.

But here he was on said island, naked in front of said women, and they were naked like he was and right in front of him, showing their naked forms for him to look at. Considering those things, he would have now changed his mind and gave the person in question a smile and told that person that he was happy with the fact that he/she was right. He also could see for himself that his cock was now getting harder and hotter, he also could see that all four women were able to see his cock. Their reactions to that was more than enough to make him feel even more aroused which served to counter the embarrassment that had been in his mind for a while.

Sakura had to admit that seeing Naruto without his clothes were very interesting, she admired the fact that unlike what he looked like before, he had become very well built and handsome. It was a surprise to her to admit that Naruto had grown into a very handsome man and coupled with the fact that despite his many experiences, he was still kind, compassionate, funny, and dedicated, made her realize that he was a very good man to have. And now seeing him like this was so worth it, and seeing his sex as it grew more aroused made it very good to her. She had no idea that he was well equipped and she could help but feel her sex grow wetter and hotter, as well as her body.

Hinata could not help but blush even more and she was trying not to faint dead away as she could see Naruto react to her nakedness. It took a lot of her courage to finally go this far and to see Naruto react the way he was to her nakedness made it all worthwhile. She felt her heart beat even faster and her body become even hotter by the second, all of this was happening so fast and she enjoyed every second of it. She always admired Naruto and to now confess how deep her feelings were for him, made this moment all the more surreal and beautiful to her. She only hoped that she could pleasure him the right way.

Amaru could not help herself as she blushed at the way that Naruto was now gazing at her, she had never been like this before in front of anyone. Nor could she imagine her doing this in front of anyone else but the man who she loved ever since he saved her from a very dark fate. The young redhead hoped that she could be able to bring Naruto to the bliss that she knew that he deserved for all the things he had done. And she had to admit that to see him like this, and seeing his cock begin to become harder and longer made her even more eager for what was to come.

As for Shion, she was happy to finally see Naruto fully naked right in front of her and she enjoyed the way he was looking at her naked form. When she had developed affection for Naruto so long ago, she had hoped that one day she was going to be with him in a more romantic fashion. And while this was not what she had initially in mind, the fact that all three women had been changed for the better by Naruto meant that she was in good company. The sight of her lover's sex getting harder and longer also served to excite her and she was eager to finally feel his sex in her own.

…

Naruto gulped and decided to try using his Kage Bushin on this situation, he had to take this whole thing one step at a time, and hopefully survive this whole situation. He hoped that the energy and stamina that his sensei Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yamato, Shizune, and Sai had talked about was going to be enough for what was about to happen to him. And hoped that he was not only going to survive this, but to also give the four women what they wanted and that was a night worth remembering.

He made the hand signals and decided to make only a handful as he was going to need all the stamina he was going to get.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

In only a moment, several puffs of smoke appeared and out of the smoke came at least four other copies of him and they too were very much naked. He looked at the four women and could tell that they were surprised by this and he hoped that they were going to catch on quick. He was right on the money as Sakura spoke to him with a raised eyebrow.

"The Kage Bushin is for the others right Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…they are, I don't think I can handle all four at once Sakura-chan. At least not yet as far as I know, I hope that this should be all right for you and the others Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed at that gently and looked at the others and they seemed to be in agreement, they wanted this night to last for as long as possible. She then whispered to Hinata and Shion and both women blushed a great deal at what she said to them. Naruto had no idea what was it that Sakura had said to the two but he doubted that it was a bad thing. He got his answer as Sakura moved to him and spoke to his ear.

"Me and Amaru will let Hinata and Shion go first."

"Eh?"

"Don't be surprised, I think you might like it Naruto-kun…besides, I think Hinata would like that."

Naruto gulped as he watched Sakura take into hand two of his Kage Bushin and Amaru did the very same thing. It was here that both Shion and Hinata moved towards him and began to kiss him deeply while pressing their breasts on his body while running their hands up and down his naked body. He kissed Hinata first while Shion began to lick and kiss his chest and lower torso and when he parted from Hinata, she was there to kiss him while Hinata did the very same thing she had done before.

This went on for a while until both women kissed him at the same time, both of them were blushing as they did this and the feeling of their tongues touching with his own was more than enough to make his cock become harder. The two women noted that easily and Hinata blushed deeply as she reached with her hand, Shion then did the very same thing with her own hand and she was also blushing but she had a very seductive gleam in her eye and a smile on her face as well.

Naruto could only look to see them begin to use their hands on his cock, moving their hands up and down slowly on his cock. The sight of the two women doing that to him made him moan even more, he could not help himself as he moved his hands forward and began to caress their breasts and nipples. They both moaned at the touch on their breasts but they were more than willing to let him touch them while they moved their hands up and down on his cock. They also used their other hands to take turns massaging his testicles.

They then moved up and were now on either side of the blonde Genin with Hinata on his right and Shion on her left. They moved away their hands which were caressing his cock, using their other hands in place of them and used them to caress his cock for a while longer as they used their new freed hands to caress the blonde's body. Both Hinata and Shion could not help but blush as they were able to feel their lover's muscles under their fingers as well as his hot skin and they decided to let him make his move on their breasts as they moved their breasts closer to his face.

Naruto could not help himself as he was now allowed to see both Hinata and Shion's breasts right in front of his face, and the desire to touch, kiss, suck, and lick them was becoming a lot more enticing. He did not hesitate in the least as he took their breasts into his mouth, moving his tongue on their breasts and nipples as well. Both of the two women moaned deeply at his actions as Naruto sucked and licked Hinata's breasts first, then Shion's own breasts afterwards.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh….."

"Naruto-kuuuuunnnnnn…"

Both Shion and Hinata could not help themselves as Naruto's tongue and mouth on their breasts and nipples made them feel very happy and the fact that was touching their breasts with his hands made it all worthwhile to her mind. As his went on, they decided to guide his hands to a place on their bodies they knew he was going to love, they took his hands and soon moved them to their respective sex. They both moaned as they felt his hand on their slit as well as their clit and allowed him to figure out just how he was going to pleasure them.

Naruto could not help himself as he began to move his fingers around Hinata and Shion's wet sex, and he had no problem feeling the heat and wetness coming from their sex. He could also feel the heat coming from their pussy and it was enough to make him try moving his hands a bit. His fingers were able to rub their sex's outer lips as well as hit their clit a bit, making them moan even more at what he had done to them. He felt their sex get wetter still and he then moved his fingers in and out of their pussy, allowing him to feel their inner sheaths around his fingers and that served to make the whole situation even more arousing.

He could feel the tightness, wetness, heat, and softness of Hinata and Shion's respective sex and the idea of being able to feel that surrounding his cock send shivers up and down his spine and made him moan out deeply and that sent even more shivers of pleasure up and down the spines of the two women as well as him as they continued to use their hands up and down his cock.

As for the two women, they were more than happy with the feelings that Naruto's fingers were sending up and down their bodies. Each time that he moved his fingers in and out of their sex was running through their bodies like fire and they enjoyed every second of it and vowed to give Naruto that exact same pleasure in any way that they could.

Their moans were being joined by Sakura and Amaru as the two women were being attended to by their Kage Bushin. Sakura was currently allowing one of the Kage Bushin to suck her right breast while the other Kage Bushin did the same for her other breast while they used both their fingers on her pussy and clitoris. Amaru herself was being pleasured her Kage Bushin with one placing his cock between her breasts and moving his hips back and forth while the other was licking away at her sex as well as her clit at the very same time.

It was here that both Hinata and Shion moved away from Naruto's body for a moment and then move towards his cock and before Naruto could do anything, they made their move. They began to move their breasts over Naruto's cock and to the arousal of the blonde Genin, the two women played with his cock again as Hinata placed his cock in between her breasts. He hissed in pleasure at the feel of Hinata's breasts all around his cock as the softness, firmness, warmth was flowing all over him and it was going to be hard to resist.

He could only watch as Hinata began to move her breasts up and down on his cock while also kissing the head of his cock when it was within reach. The blonde Genin could not help himself as he watched Hinata continue with her actions and wondered just where she was able to learn how to do this. Not that he was going to complain in the slightest as he enjoyed every pleasurable sensation that moved through his body.

Shion however was hardly silent as she continued to lick and kiss Naruto's body while also eager to do the very same thing to Naruto once Hinata was done. She made sure to be there with Hinata as she would move her head away and allow her to kiss and lick Naruto's cock as well when she had the chance. The blonde priestess could not help but enjoy the situation as she went back to pleasuring Naruto's body while letting Hinata continue with using her breasts on their lover's cock.

As for Hinata, she enjoyed the feel of Naruto's cock in between her breasts as she moved her body up and down to allow her breasts to massage his sex. She could not help herself as the pleasure that flowed through her was making her even wetter than before and the warmth and hardness that she felt in between her breasts made her very happy as well. She enjoyed also the way Naruto was now speaking her name with each movement of her breasts up and down his cock.

"Hinata-channnn…."

"Kammmiiiii…."

"Feels….soooo…good."

Naruto moaned out in pleasure as he looked at what Hinata was going to do next. He got his answer when Hinata soon moved her breasts away from his cock, and before he could figure out why, he got his answer as Shion soon placed his cock in between her breasts this time around. And this allowed him to see how Shion was moving her breasts up and down his cock, while kissing and licking the top of his cock when she was able to reach it and that sent more shivers of pleasure up and down his body.

Shion herself enjoyed the pleasure of feeling her lover's cock in between her breasts as she moved her body up and down while pressing her breasts together. She could not help herself as she also did the same thing that Hinata had done earlier, kissing, licking, and sucking the tip of Naruto's cock, all the while enjoying the cries of pleasure that came from her lover's mouth showing that she was doing the right thing on his sex.

"Aaaaahhhhhh…."

"Shion-chan…."

"Mmmmmmm…."

Hinata was not far behind as she also moved in to kiss and lick Naruto's cock when Shion moved her head aside to allow her to get close to their lover. She then watched Shion pleasure Naruto as the blonde priestess continued to move her breasts and use her mouth as well. The two looked at one another and decided to move to the nest phase of giving Naruto their oral attention. Shion removed Naruto's cock from between her breasts and soon both of them began to lick and kiss Naruto's cock on either side.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Naruto decided not to be silent or passive as he moved both his hands towards Hinata and Shion's forms. His hands began to run on their heads, allowing him to touch their hair which he enjoyed as he enjoyed the feel of Shion and Hinata's hair as their hair was smooth and like silk in his hands. His hands moved on, running on their backs as well as moving to their breasts and nipples, he massaged the two women's breasts before moving his hands to their hips and their ass. The blonde began to caress Hinata and Shion's ass slowly, making the two women enjoy his ministrations.

But what really made the two women cry out their lover's name was when he moved his hands to their respective sex. They enjoyed the feel of their lover's hands and fingers on their pussy and clitoris, they recalled how it felt before when his hands were there before, so feeling it again was something that they enjoyed considerably. Naruto moved his fingers up and down on Hinata and Shion's wet slits, as well as playing with their clitoris, and he also thrust his fingers gently into their inner sheath's starting slowly and deeply, then picking up the pace as well. He made sure to try and locate their G-spot to see just how they would react to that action of his. Jiraiya had told him the facts of life in a very rare moment where he was serious and not acting like the super pervert that he was.

The white haired Pervy Sage told him that the G-spot is the Holy Grail on how to pleasure women and to be able to find a woman's G-spot is the mark of a real man when it came to pleasuring the women he was with. He thought that it was garbage at first but he had sensed that his sensei and something of a parent figure was being serious, so he listened. And now he realized that the guy was actually right in what he had told him.

That was placed aside by him as he finally heard the two women moan out at the very same with his name in their lips, showing that he had managed to locate their G-spot.

"NARUTO-KUNNNNNNN!"

Naruto's thoughts on that was proven to be true as both Shion and Hinata were hit by a wave of pure pleasure when Naruto hit their G-spots, they responded in kind by increasing their actions on his cock. They licked, and kissed his cock before they decided to take the whole thing even further as Hinata was the first to take Naruto's cock deep into her mouth. It was not easy for the indigo haired Hyuuga heiress as she had never done anything like this before in her life, but she wanted this and she was more than willing to do it.

Hinata started things slowly, taking in Naruto's cock slowly to make sure that she was able to get used to having his dick in her mouth. She also wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every moment of it and she enjoyed the feel of it as well. As soon as she was able to take his sex into her mouth all the way to the base, she moved her head back and forth slowly, making Naruto moan out in pleasure as well as getting herself into a rhythm.

She was not alone as Shion moved to take in Naruto's testicles into her mou8th, playing with them gently using her tongue. The priestess enjoyed the sounds of pleasure coming from their lover and she was more than eager to do the same thing that Hinata was doing to Naruto. For now she was content to play with her lover's balls with her mouth and tongue.

It was not long before Shion got her chance as Hinata moved to take her place , releasing Naruto's cock from her mouth, and that allowed Shion to do the same thing. She did the very same thing that Hinata had done, doing things slowly to make sure that she was able to get comfortable as she took in bit by bit her lover's sex into her mouth. She enjoyed it until she was able to take Naruto's sex all the way the base.

She soon began to move her head back and forth, slowly at first to make sure that she was comfortable with the pace, and when she was, she began to speed things up.

This went on for a while longer until both Hinata and Shion were taking turns with Naruto's cock, when one freed his sex from her mouth, the other took over, allowing the other to lavish kisses and licks on the blonde Genin's cock as well as his balls. The pleasure that was flowing all around him drove him closer to orgasm but Naruto was not being idle either.

He was using his fingers to pleasure Hinata and Shion's sex in his own way, thrusting his fingers in and out of their sex as well as pleasuring their G-spot to be far to the two women. And his actions were able to make both women blush bright red while they carried on with their actions on his cock. The pleasure was evident on Naruto's face and he was more than willing to indulge in the pleasure as well, while managing to not only look at Hinata and Shion, but to Amaru and Sakura as well who themselves were also reaching orgasm soon.

All four of the women were in bliss and were reaching their respective release along with him as well as he continued to thrust his fingers deep and fast into Hinata and Shion's sex while they were driving him to full release with their mouths on his cock.

It was not long before Naruto finally reached his limits as he cried out in orgasm, just in time for both Shion and Hinata to reach their very own orgasm as well. All three of them cried out in that moment, just as Amaru and Sakura reached their very own release, filling the entire room with cries of their orgasm that melded into one.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!"

Naruto could only watch as not only were Sakura and Amaru crying out in their orgasm, but so were Hinata and Shion as he felt their inner walls massaging his fingers. The heat, wetness, smoothness, tightness and softness assailed his senses in that moment. He looked to see what they were doing and he was allowed to see both Hinata and Shion take turns licking his cock and taking his seed into their mouths. Hinata was the first to take in his cum and she soon moved away and allowed Shion to do the same thing until he did not release any more of his seed.

Hinata enjoyed the taste of Naruto's juices as she found his seed to be sweet as well as having a slightly spicy taste. The taste combined with the heat and thickness made it all the more wonderful to her and she took in the cum in her mouth, letting the feel of it flow through her throat.

She was not the only one as Shion also enjoyed the taste of her lover's cum, tasting the very same sweet and slightly spicy taste that Hinata was tasting. The heat and thickness of Naruto's seed was also something that the blonde haired priestess enjoyed greatly as she swallowed the cum in her mouth down her throat.

One that was over, the two women who could have passed for sisters had they changed their hair color to match the other's and wore contact lenses moved away from Naruto. They were soon joined by both Sakura and Amaru who had left their Kage Bushin behind. The clones had not disappeared and as such, they were ready for more and it took only a moment ot so before Sakura spoke to the two.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Both Hinata and Shion nodded at that and she replied though her voice was slow as she was still being affected by her own orgasm.

"Now it's our turn. And since Naruto-kun's…Kage Bushin have not left yet, they should be more than ready to…keep you and Shion-chan…happy."

Both Hinata and Shion nodded as the four Kage Bushin moved up to them and soon joined them to keep the two as happy as they had done for Sakura and Amaru.

…

Sakura and Amaru were now eager for their turn to bring Naruto close to orgasm, and both of them were more than happy to finally have their turn with Naruto. Right now, both Shion and Hinata were being taken care of by the Kage Bushin as they were now making their move on the blonde. As soon as they were right there with him, both medically skilled women started things by kissing Naruto at the same time. The blonde was more than happy to respond to the kiss and soon the two women were taking turns kissing Naruto senseless before kissing him at the very same time, resulting in a three way kiss.

All the while, the two women soon made their next course of action as they each rubbed their breasts on Naruto's body and it was obvious that they enjoyed it and so did Naruto as he enjoyed the feeling of them being close to him. He kissed Sakura first while Amaru was kissing and licking his chest along with rubbing her breasts on his form. Once Sakura was done kissing Naruto, she moved aside as Amaru soon moved to kiss Naruto as well.

Naruto did not hesitate to kiss Amaru back and it was not surprising for Amaru to be enjoying every moment of their kiss and she was more than happy to finally taste Naruto. As for Sakura she was very pleased to taste Naruto's skin again as well as the feel of his muscles underneath her lips, tongue, and hands. Amaru herself also ran her hands on Naruto's body as well as using her breasts at the very same time.

This went on for a while until the two women decided to take things a bit further as they began to move their mouths to his cock. They began to kiss his cock as well as licking it from tip to base and back again, making Naruto moan out even more in pleasure while they also used their hands to caress his testicles though they did it gently as they knew that they had to be careful not to hurt Naruto.

As for Naruto he was in heaven at being able to feel Sakura and Amaru's tongues on his cock everywhere while their hands were caressing his testicles a great deal. They did things differently than Hinata and Shion, and in that sense, Sakura and Amaru were pleasuring him in their very own fashion which made the whole experience all the more worthwhile. As he looked at Sakura and Amaru, he saw Sakura begin to use her breasts on his cock while Amaru continued to use her mouth and tongue on his cock. This made Naruto moan out even more as the pleasure moved up and down throughout his body.

"Sakura-chan….Amaru-chan…."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh…."

The two women heard that from their lover and they smiled to themselves about it as Amaru soon took over Sakura's current place as she began to rub her breasts all over Naruto's cock while Sakura directed her oral ministrations to his testicles which allowed Amaru to do her own form of oral magic on Naruto as she moved her tongue up and down his cock from base to tip and back. Amaru had to admit that this was the very first time that she had done something like this but she enjoyed it a great deal as Naruto continued to moan out her name. It was not long before they decided to use their breasts at the very same time and that allowed Naruto to see both Sakura and Amaru press their breasts on his cock as well as one his other that the very same time.

Both women then began to move their bodies up and down to allow their breasts to move up and down as well and the pleasure that came to Naruto's body made him enjoy it immensely. Naruto was not going to be idle as well as he began to move his hands over their naked forms, doing the very same things that he had done with his hands on both Hinata and Shion. The very second that he moved his fingers to their ass, he rubbed his hands gently on their posteriors and that made both women moan gently to his actions.

He then moved his fingers to their respective wet sex and began to gently slide his fingers up and down as well as on their clitoris, making them gasp out even more at his actions. Naruto could not help himself as he watched both Sakura and Amaru continue to trade places with one another on their oral actions on his dick and balls. Each sensation that ran up and down his spine made him cry out even more, adding more energy to his own hands as he pleasured their sexes. He then began to thrust his fingers in and out of their sex slowly, along with exploring their inner sheaths to find their G-spots.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh…."

"Mmmmmmmm…."

"Mooooooreeeeee…."

"Sakura-chan….like that…just like that."

"Amaru-chan….oooooohhhhh…."

.It was clear to just about anyone that the pinkette Kunoichi and the redhead doctor had their blonde lover wrapped around their hands…in the same way that they now had both their mouths and tongues wrapped out his cock. Both of them now were running their lips and tongue on his cock, licking and kissing

As soon as the two women moved away, Naruto could not help himself as he looked at them as Hinata and Shion soon joined Sakura and Amaru. The two women took the time to enjoy the cum that they had in their mouths and when they were done, they were more than ready to make their move on Naruto. Sakura and Shion moved towards Naruto and began to kiss him while rubbing their breasts on his body, while Hinata and Amaru were also doing the same thing, but they were licking his lower body while rubbing their breasts and nipples on his cock.

"Aaaaahhhhh….."

It was not long before they took it the nest level as Sakura began to take in Naruto's cock into her mouth. She did this slowly to make sure that she was able to get used to the sensations of taking in her lover' sex while making sure that Naruto himself was able to get used to it. Taking in Naruto's eight inch dick was not easy but she had been able to learn how to control her gag reflex so that was not too hard.

Naruto moaned out deeply as he looked at Sakura taking in his cock into her mouth. This had been something he had been hoping to see for a very long time and to see it now and know that this was not a perverted dream of his, but the real thing made it all worthwhile. The fact that Sakura was doing this of her own free will and was not under any Genjutsu added to the whole package of pleasure that was now running up and down his brain and nerves.

Naruto could not help but enjoy the sensations and soon he was able to see Sakura and Shion move to join Hinata and Amaru on Naruto's cock, but not before Amaru spoke to Naruto with a more than seductive gleam in her eye.

"You are going to be in for a very good treat tonight Naruto-kun."

…

Naruto was gong to get his answer to the question on what was it that Amaru meant by that as all four women were now working on him once more. They were taking turns kissing. Licking, and massaging his body. They used not just their hands but their breasts, nipples, tongues, and lips and the pleasure that was now smashing into every fiber of his being was intoxicating beyond belief. This went on for a while and the four women were kissing him deeply and in regular intervals while pleasuring his body to the point that he was sure that he was in heaven, or something along those lines.

It was here that all four women decided to take things to a brand new level…

The blonde Genin could only stare as all four women began to run their breasts and nipples in turn on his cock. This went on for a while to the point that he had no idea just who's breasts were rubbing all over his cock and testicles and it was not long before he was sure that he was going to orgasm right there and then. That started out as he watched them take things one by one, then in pairs, then all four at once, all the wile, they were also licking and kissing his eight inch dick at the same time, along with licking and sucking on the tip.

"Ooooooohhhhhh kammmmmiiiii!"

Naruto did not know what was going to happen, but it was certain that he was not going to forget what was happening to him. The women themselves could see that their actions had a more than welcome effect on their blonde lover, and the relished each moan and cry he made as he was still in the grip of their combined breasts all around him. That was when they decided that now was the time to move to the, next and last phase. They moved their breasts away and before Naruto could find out what they were going to do…he got his answer.

Naruto could only gasp out his arousal as he was now allowed to see Sakura, Hinata, Shion, and Amaru lavishing their combined attention on his cock with their mouths. The sight of the four beautiful Kunoichi doing this to him for him to see was something that he had only been dreaming about and trying to keep hidden from them, but now he was being given a chance to see his dream come true. He had no doubt that they had no idea that what they were doing was something he had been fantasizing about for a while now, and now they were actually making said fantasy come to life.

He could only groan and moan as he watched them take their turns with his cock, Hinata first took it into her mouth but not before kissing, sucking, and licking it from tip to base and back again. Then it would be Amaru who did the same thing and did it with absolute relish as she wanted to make him cry out more. Then it would be Sakura's turn to pleasure him to absolute arousal with her own round of licking, kissing, and sucking of his dick, and then it would be Shion doing the same thing as well and doing it in a way that really drove it home. Then it would be in random order as well to make things a heck of a lot more interesting.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto screamed out to the heavens as he was given his third orgasm for the night and he could not help himself as watched all four women take their time with his cock. Sakura took in as much of his cum yet again before moving again to allow Shion to take her share of their lover's seed, she then moved to allow Amaru to take her share before she moved away to let Hinata to take in her own amount.

As soon as they were done taking in as much of his cum as they each could, all four women moved away from Naruto and soon he was greeted to the sight of them swallowing his seed while some of it dripped out of the sides of their mouths. He also sawn them soon like their lips clean of his cum and all four of them looked at him with blushes on their faces, showing to him that they enjoyed tasting his cum for a third time this night.

The fact that all four women enjoyed his cum made his cock become even harder than before which was not lost to not just him but to the women as well. They were all eager for a chance to be with him and all he could do was try to figure out just what was he going to do to make sure that he was going to give equal pleasure to them. He then had an idea and decided to summon a few Kage Bushin to make sure that he was not going to be in a situation that might prove to be a problem.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Naruto was able to summon several Kage Bushin, this time around he was able to summon at least nine Kage Bushin and soon he directed the nine Kage Bushin to keep the women company as he looked at Sakura. The pink haired Kunoichi could see the way that Naruto was looking at him and she was more than willing to let him as she looked at her companions and spoke to them.

"Do you mind?"

None of them complained though Hinata spoke a bit.

"C-Can I be next Sakura-san?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, she knew how much Hinata loved Naruto and she was not going to stop her in being with Naruto once she was able to be with Naruto. They both had talked about this and that helped them in preparing for this moment.

…

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi was laughing it's furry butt off and the laughter made it's way from mouth to all four tails as it looked at what was happening to it's jailer. He might have a level of hatred for Naruto and his parents, but he did respect the three of them to a degree, but this was something else.

(("For once, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, I can say that I am in awe of you two…if only for the fact that your son has lasted this long. He apparently inherited MORE than your looks Minato, and he has inherited a good amount of your vitality, endurance, and stamina as well Kushina. How he has managed to last this long is a mystery to me, and I have a feeling that this is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg as it were."))

…

Naruto could not help himself as he moved towards Sakura as she was more than ready to allow him to pleasure her while his new batch of Kage Bushin were keeping Hinata, Shion, and Amaru happy. Sakura smiled warmly at him while blushing as she was more than ready for this and the very second he was over her, she took him closer and kissed him deeply. Naruto could not help himself as he kissed Sakura ravenously and instead of resisting, she did nothing to stop him, in fact, she responded in kind as she was kissing him with just as much passion as he was kissing her. The two continued to kiss one another deeply until Naruto began to make his move on the rest of her naked form and Sakura was more than happy to let him do what he liked.

He moved to her neck, gently licking, kissing and nibbling her skin, making her smile at his seductive playfulness on her body right there and then. He carried on until he was close to her breasts right now and he was more than eager to get a very good feel for them with not just his hands but also his mouth, lips and tongue to boot. As he arrived there, he started by caressing Sakura's right breasts slowly while using his lips on her left breast, gently running his lips around the fleshy orb all the way to her nipple.

"Mmmmmm…."

Sakura enjoyed the sensations that were running up and down her body as Naruto was currently licking, kissing, and sucking on her breasts and nipples. Each action that he took was running up and down her spine and she loved every second of it as Naruto was certainly going all out with his oral ministrations on her bust. He would move from her left breast to her right breast to make sure that he was able to give her the right kind of balance in pleasure which she enjoyed immensely.

Naruto made sure that his hands were also going to be rather busy with Sakura's naked form as he moved his hands up and down her sides occasionally while caressing her breasts as well as playing gently with her nipples.

"Yesssss…."

"Just like/..that Naruto-kun."

The blonde Genin was more than willing to give Sakura what she wanted from him and he was happy that she was enjoying the pleasure that she was getting from him. He soon moved his attention to the rest of Sakura's body, lavishing kisses on her breasts and nipples before going to her stomach, doing the very same thing, though he also made sure to lick and gently bite her skin, leaving only small marks of his teeth on her body. She did not mind at all as there was no pain and only pleasure came from his actions.

It was not long before Naruto was right there to her legs, he kissed her thighs gently, making Sakura moan out and soon he reached her sex, he could not help himself as the memories of how it felt on his fingers came back into his mind. But now he was going to try and taste it once more and he was not going to make a mistake as he had every intention of making Sakura reach orgasm once again.

The pink haired Kunoichi could not help but blush as she looked at how Naruto was looking at her now fully exposed sex, and she could not wait for what he was going to do to her. Sakura did not have to wait for long as Naruto moved in and gently blew on her clitoris and pussy lips. The action was gentle and did not feel powerful, but the sensations of Naruto's warm breath on her sex was more than enough to send shivers up and down Sakura's body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

That cry came from Sakura as Naruto now began to thrust his tongue in and out of her pussy, as well as licking and sucking on her clitoris to make sure that she was getting all the pleasure that could handle. And Sakura loved it as she was quick to hold on to Naruto's head to keep him there in between her legs, it was something that she could not help but enjoy as it was different from when Naruto used his fingers on her sex only an hour or so before. Already she could feel her juices flowing out of her sex and the fact that Naruto lapped of her juices eagerly and took in her scent made her all the more aroused.

Naruto himself enjoyed Sakura's juices, it was sweet with a slightly sour taste and had a musky scent as well. The taste as well as the undeniable scent of an aroused woman was more than enough to make him even more eager to finally bring Sakura to orgasm. As soon as he was done cleaning her vagina and taking in as much of her juices as possible, he moved to kiss Sakura who did not mind the fact that she was able to taste her own juices as well. It made both her and Naruto moan into one another's mouths and as soon as they parted from one another, the blonde was quick to move himself into position over her sex, but then had an idea as he then lifted Sakura to be sitting on his lap and he soon made his move as he lowered her down to his eager dick. He did not have to worry too much either as Sakura was quickly able to guess what he wanted and lowered her body slowly.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…."

Both of them hissed out in pleasure as his cock soon parted her vagina's outer lips and soon began to push into her sex. The pink haired Kunoichi could not help herself as she felt her heartbeat increase and the feeling of being filled began to run through her body and the blonde Genin could not help but enjoy the feeling of Sakura's inner walls all over his cock. It felt like they were not only massaging his cock but driving it deeply into itself and he felt each action flow through her bit by bit.

It took some time but thankfully Sakura was able to handle taking in Naruto's full eight inch long cock into her pussy and both of them enjoyed it all as they got used to being like this. But they were not idle in the least as Sakura leaned back a bit to get into an angle and begin to move her body back and forth, sending more pleasure through her lover's body and that was more than enough to make Naruto respond as he also began to move his hips as well.

While all this was happening, the three other women were also getting their very own share of pleasure from the Kage Bushin who had been summoned. Hinata was currently having her breasts massaged from behind by one of the Kage Bushin while she was kissing him, and the other Kage Bushin was licking her clitoris and pussy at the same time. Amaru was enjoying herself as one of the Kage Bushin was standing beside her, allowing her to suck and lick his cock while she was running her body back and forth, allowing her pussy and clitoris to be rubbed by the other Kage Bushin's cock. And for Shion, she was currently on her back with one Kage Bushin kneeling to her left near her head, allowing her to kiss, lick and suck his cock while the other Kage Bushin was between her legs and giving her pussy the best oral treatment that it could.

Their cried and moans, coupled with the smell of their arousal as well as their own helped to fuel their passions for one another. Sakura was more than happy with the pleasure that she was getting from Naruto as she continued to move her body in time with each thrust that Naruto was doing with his hips. Both of them enjoyed every sensation that was flowing through them as they began to speed up their respective movements and they were more than willing to cry out their pleasure to everyone in the room as well as each other.

"YYYEEEESSSSS!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"MOOOOOOORRREEEE!"

Their actions increased in speed and tempo and it was obvious to those watching the two lovers that it was not going to be long before the two of them would reach their respective orgasm. The blonde Genin enjoyed the moment with the same to be said for Sakura herself as she cried out her pleasure. It naturally was not going to be long before the two lovers would finally reach their limits as they cried out in release as they were able to orgasm at the same time, as Naruto thrust forward his hips just as Sakura moved her hips down, allowing his cock to be buried deeply into Sakura's inner sheath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura could not help herself as she moaned at the feeling of her lover's cum flowing deeply into her pussy. The hot and thick liquid was flowing into every corner of her sex and that was more than enough to make her orgasm for a second time, something that she enjoyed deeply. The pink haired Kunoichi could not help herself as she kissed Naruto deeply and that was more than enough to make the two lovers' to duel with one another with their tongues. Their actions were more than enough to be qualified as sex acts in their own terms. She then felt Naruto move his hips a bit more, sending more pleasure through her body which was amplified by her dual orgasm at that instant.

Naruto himself could not help but enjoy the feel of Sakura' inner walls massaging and milking his cock and the combined feelings of her wetness, tightness, softness, and warmth made his own orgasm become stronger. The blonde enjoyed the deep and passionate kiss between the two of them and as soon as they parted, he looked at Sakura to see her blush and he could see that she was in need for some rest.

They parted from one another and that was when Sakura moved to rest while smiling at Naruto while enjoying the feel of her lover's seed still in her body. It was not long before Naruto spotted none other than Hinata as the Hyuuga heiress' Kage Bushin companions had now disappeared in two pairs of smoke. The indigo haired Kunoichi moved towards Naruto, her face was flushed with red yet she was moving closer with a smile on her face.

Naruto did not need to be told just what was in Hinata's mind as she was now right in front of him and soon moved into his lap. The contact with his body to her own naked form was more than enough to arouse the blonde Genin as he was now more than ready to have his turn with the young Kunoichi.

…

Hinata could not help herself as she was now kissing Naruto deeply, she was finally getting the chance to be with her long time love and she was going to make sure that she got the most out of it all. As they kissed one another, the Hyuuga heiress could not help herself as she began to run her hands up and down Naruto's form, enjoying the feel of his hot skin and hard muscles underneath his hands as they soon parted from one another.

As soon as she was free, Hinata was eager to finally get it on with Naruto as it were, but she was going to let Naruto take things slowly and at his very own pace to be fair to the man that she loved deeply. And she was rewarded as Naruto moved his oral attentions to her neck, making her sigh deeply as she felt his lips and tongue soon move to her breasts as he was kissing her body all the way to her breasts.

Naruto enjoyed what he was doing and found the taste of Hinata's skin to be something that he was enjoying a very good deal as he soon arrived at her breasts and nipples. He wasted no time caressing her breasts marveling at how they felt in his hand, granted he had touched and tasted them before but he was very eager to do it once more and make it a lot more interesting.

He started out by lavishing attention to Hinata's right breast as well as her nipple first while massaging her left breasts as well as her nipple. Once he was done, licking, kissing and sucking Hinata 's right breast, he moved his attention to her left breast, making her feel all the more aroused by what he was doing. He moved back and forth on Hinata's more than ample bust, aiming sure to alternate his actions in terms of speed to see just what was the right way to make Hinata really enjoy the pleasure that he was giving her right now.

Naruto then took both of Hinata's breasts in his hands and to Hinata's awe and pleasure, he pressed her breasts together to allow her nipples to be side by side of each other. He then proceeded to lick and suck both nipples at the same time as well as suck on them. That course of action was more than enough to make the indigo haired Kunoichi moan out in joy as the sensations that she felt from her breasts were running through her body at the very same time.

"Oooooohhhh…"

"Naruto-kunnnnn…."

"Mmmmmmmm…"

Hinata was very much in heaven and was happy that Naruto was enjoying her body as well as her company and that was more than she could have hoped for. Though she had no doubt in her mind that this was only going to be the beginning as they were not even getting to the part that she honestly hoped for and dreamed of doing.

Once that was done between the two of them, Naruto moved away from her breasts and begin to lavish kisses and licks down to Hinata's lower form. Naruto enjoyed the way that Hinata moaned out deeply his name as this was something that was more than enough to make him eager. Once Naruto reached her thighs, the blonde Genin caressed her thighs and hips while kissing the patch of hair that was there. That action was more than enough to make Hinata yelp put in pleasure while parting her legs at the same time, that was more than enough to show to Naruto Hinata's undeniably wet sex.

Hinata could not help but blush even more to the point her face would have passed for a tomato as she looked to see that Naruto was right there and looking at her sex.

Naruto enjoyed the sight of Hinata's now exposed and wet pussy, he moved closer and smelled her sex. It had a clean taste and that was more than enough to tell Naruto that Hinata had never been with a man, something that served to make him even more aroused. He decided to tease Hinata a bit as he gently breathed on her clitoris and pussy lips, and that was more than enough to make the Hyuuga heiress to cry out his name.

"Naruto-kun!"

The blonde enjoyed the way she cried out and wasted no time as he used his tongue on her sex, the taste of her juices was nice, there was a mixture of sweetness and a bit of tanginess with a clean and fresh taste. That further proved that Hinata was a virgin in a sense, and knowing that she wanted him to be the only man to make her a full woman added to the whole mess. He started slowly and enjoyed her taste while enjoying the way that Hinata moaned out as well as shivered with each action that he made.

He also made sure that he used his tongue to thrust in and out of her pussy, allowing him to enjoy the fresh taste of her juices. That also allowed him to feel her inner walls around his tongue, that allowed him to recall just what it felt like when he used his fingers on her pussy. He also recalled where her G-spot was and he was able to reach that spot. He would also use his tongue and lips on her clitoris to make sure that she got all the pleasure that she needed and no doubt wanted.

Hinata was in heaven as she allowed Naruto to ravish her sex with his tongue, it was so different from the time he used his fingers, but it was worth every moment. She could feel his tongue licking her inner lips as well as rub on her clitoris many times over and it was a miracle that she did not orgasm right there and then. But she had no doubt in her mind that sooner or later she was going to reach her limit and she was very much looking forward to that. And she was not going to have to wait for too long as Naruto managed to bring her to full orgasm and she was more than willing to show that she had reached that moment in a very loud cry.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Naruto only had that as a warning to tell him that Hinata had reached her orgasm as he was now working on taking in as much of her juices as he could manage. He licked her sex and enjoyed the taste of Hinata's juices while enjoying the feel of her inner walls massaging his tongue while he used it to thrust in and out of her pussy. He enjoyed every second of this and it was going to be something that he was not going to forget, even more so when he finally got the chance to look at Hinata's face. Her face was flushed red with her blush and she looked utterly happy with the smile of satisfaction on her face. He kissed her deeply and she kissed him right back, unmindful of the fact that she was able to taste her own juices were there on the tip of his tongue as well as on his lips.

As soon as the two parted, Naruto was quick to move Hinata's legs up and wrap them around his waist and looked at her, wanting to know if she was ready for this. He got his answer as she nodded and began to rub the tip of his cock around her soaking wet lips as well as on her clit. The Hyuuga heiress moaned out happily at the pleasure that he was getting and soon Naruto pushed in his cock. He did so slowly to make sure that he did not do anything too fast which could hurt Hinata and her moans of pleasure told him that he was doing it right.

For Hinata, this was heaven, to finally be one with Naruto was something that she thought would only be a dream, but now it was reality and she savored every second of it, wanting to keep it in her mind for a long time. She had always had wet dreams about this, but doing it for real with Naruto and without any hesitation was more powerful than any dream that she could have in her life time. She felt her inner walls move in to take her lover's cock and she could see Naruto's face as he was in the grip of pleasure…knowing that she was making him happy pleased her to no end. And she decided to try using some of those muscle control techniques she heard about and even tried once.

And that had a result as Naruto moaned out her name even more until he was buried deep into her pussy. Naruto gritted his teeth as he was able to feel her tightness, Hinata was different from Sakura in more ways than once but still wonderful to his senses and he stopped a bit to enjoy the sensation now that he was buried deeply into her sex. Once that was done and both he and Hinata were feeling a lot more comfortable, he began to move slowly.

His actions had a very obvious effect as Hinata moaned out even more as the blonde Genin began to move slowly out of her vagina, her inner walls massaging and caressing his cock, begging it almost not to leave. Naruto gritted his teeth at the pleasure as he knew that this was going to be only the beginning. Once he was almost out of Hinata's sex, he thrust back in slowly, making her very happy and she spoke out that same pleasure as well.

"Ooooohhhhh…."

Naruto enjoyed the way Hinata moaned and began to repeat the process again, Hinata naturally reacted as she also used her legs to make him thrust hard and deep into her sex. Naruto did not do anything to stop her as he picked up the pace. Both his breathing and that of Hinata's were becoming more labored as they were working hard to bring one another to the release that the two of them wanted.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"HINATA-CHAN!"

It was not going to be long before they would reach their orgasm, Naruto was now thrusting in and out of Hinata's sex like a piston, giving her deep, fast and hard thrusts of his cock in and out of her dripping wet sex. Hinata herself was in heaven as she was using her legs to give Naruto more support in driving his cock into her pussy, all the way to her womb. The pleasure that was flowing all through their bodies was incredible and the sounds of their bodies moving over one another proved to be very wonderful to their ears. The smell of their arousal also added more fuel to the two of them and it was not surprising that both of them were in their own little world.

Hinata could not help but feel like she was going to die happy right there and now, the pleasure was driving her crazy and she loved the fact that Naruto was bringing her ever closer to orgasm. She kissed him fiercely and he responded in kind while also playing with her breasts and nipples with his hands. Once that was done and they parted from the kiss, the blonde Genin moved to suck and lick her breasts and nipples, adding even more fuel into the fire in her body and she loved him even more for it.

As for Naruto himself, he enjoyed the deep and passionate way that he and Hinata were kissing one another senseless. The smell of her sweat soaked skin mixed very easily with the smell of her sex and the sounds of their bodies moving with his actions on here pussy, added more pleasure to both him and her. That was further increased by the sight of Hinata like this, her wet form moving with each trust of his hips, her breasts moving up and down, her face flushed with red, and her eyes glowing with passion, love, and lust…it was a wonderful sight. He enjoyed the feel of her tits on his hands when he played with them and soon enjoyed the taste of them as well which served to arouse him even more by the second.

It was at this point in time that they finally reached their respective limits as both of them were soon hit by their respective orgasm as Naruto thrust his hips hard one last time as Hinata moved her legs hard to make him thrust even deeper. Hinata could feel her lover's cum fly into her sex in that instant in the very mouth of her womb. And the same could be said for Naruto himself as he too felt his lover's inner walls milk his cock as he was now at her very womb. That was more than enough to finally bring the blonde and the indigo haired lovers to their respective limit as they both cried out loudly at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As she felt her lover's cock fire more of his cum into her pussy, Hinata enjoyed the heat and thickness of his cum as she kissed Naruto deeply as he leaned over to her while her inner walls continued to milk Naruto for all he was worth. She could not help herself as she wanted this moment to last, even though she knew that it was going to be the turn of the others who had yet to be with Naruto. She looked at his face as soon as they parted from one another and enjoyed the way he looked at her as she caressed his face.

Naruto himself enjoyed the kiss with Hinata along with the pleasure of her inner walls milking his cock the way they were doing at this very moment. He felt his cock fire a few more streams and he was able to at least rake in some of the chakra from the Kage Bushin who had disappeared in two blasts of smoke, giving him more energy to use for the rest of the night.

As the two lovers parted from one another, Hinata could not help but enjoy the feeling of her lover's cum in her sex and decided that now was a good time for her to rest and let Shion and Amaru have their chance. She joined Sakura who was actually there enjoying the sight and both of them relaxed as Shion was now making her move towards Naruto and she was smiling very widely at the blonde Genin.

Naruto himself could not help but smile at the way that Shion was looking at him and he was more than ready for her. The chakra he had gotten back from Kage Bushin that had been pleasuring Hinata earlier was now supplemented by the chakra of the two Kage Bushin who were with Shion from before. The blonde priestess smiled as she was now right before Naruto, who smiled right back at her as they began to get things going.

…

Shion smiled warmly as she was soon joined by Naruto and she was very happy that now it was going to be her turn to be with Naruto. She had been wanting this for a very long time and soon she was getting her chance as she kissed Naruto once more, enjoying the taste of him as her tongue as well as his own were now locked in an erotic duel with one another as they were deeply kissing one another and making sure that they were going to make the most of what they were doing.

As soon as they parted, Naruto did not hesitate to move over Shion and begin to lavish attention on her naked body, moving his hands all over her, touching, massaging, and caressing her in the places she enjoyed. Naruto was able to figure out just how pleasure Shion and he hoped that he was going to be able to make her happy as he carried on with his actions.

The blonde priestess enjoyed his actions very much and made that clear as she was more than willing to guide him to her sensitive spots with her hands. Shion moaned as Naruto now moved his mouth to her breasts and nipples, licking them gently while sucking on them as well to make sure that he was able to those things right to make her happy. He lavished his attention on one breast first and then the other to balance things out for Shion, and her moaning told her that she was going a very good job thus far and it was something that she was thankful for.

Naruto took in Shion's taste as he then pressed her breasts together and began to suck on both her nipples at the same time, making the young priestess moan out loudly at the pleasure that he was giving her breasts and nipples.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

"THEREEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Shion was in heaven as each action Naruto took on her breasts and nipples were more than enough to make her cry out even more. She not only felt her body heat up and her pussy become wetter, but she could smell the scent of her arousal and that of the others all over the place. The scents coupled with the pleasure she was getting from her lover was more than enough to drive her even higher in arousal.

Naruto continued to do this to her breasts and nipples before moving away from them and heading down to the rest of her fully naked form, eager to finally bring this whole situation to the conclusion that he knew that she wanted. He trailed kisses and licks down to Shion's stomach, while massaging her hips and thighs as well. As soon as he wa there near her thighs, he ran his hands in the inner parts of her legs, that served to make Shion part her thighs willingly…allowing Naruto to finally see her sex.

He could not help but smile as he moved closer to take a very good look at her pussy, the wetness there was very evident and the smell of Shion's arousal was running into his senses. Naruto could not help himself as this was beginning to drive him ever closer to full blown madness, but not the kind to be frightened of…but the kind to revel in. he moved to lick her clitoris first, that action made Shion cry out in pleasure, he then moved his mouth to her sex, inhaling her scent loudly making Shion blush even more at what he was doing there between her legs. He wasted no time as he as he licked her pussy lips slowly, running his tongue up and down while also making gentle thrusting motions into her sex. That was more than enough to make Shion mewl in pleasure as he began to speed up his actions on her body as well and he decided to take things to an even more interesting run.

Shion was happy beyond belief as she reached down and held Naruto's head to her pussy as she felt his tongue move up and down, as well as in and out of her pussy, while also rolling around her clitoris. The sensations she was getting was more than enough to increase the heat in her sex as well as the wetness and she was more than willing to make her enjoyment obvious as she cried out a number of times and that served to make Naruto even more eager to bring her to release.

And it was not long before Shion finally reached her limits as she reached her second orgasm for the night under the delicious ministrations of her lover's tongue, which was a different but undeniably delicious experience from the time that he had used his fingers on her pussy as well as her clitoris.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The blonde priestess felt her entire body shiver and shake at her orgasm and she looked down to see Naruto was there lapping up her juices eagerly. The smile on his face told her that he enjoyed her juices' taste and that served to make her even happier as she basked in his actions and her orgasm. This was something that she enjoyed and to feel that Naruto was still taking in her juices made her enjoy the moment that she was in.

Naruto indeed found Shion's juices to be sweet to the taste buds and took in as much of it as he could manage, enjoying it's difference some Hinata and Sakura's own juices. And it was not just the juices of the blonde priestess he enjoyed, but the feel of her inner walls all over his tongue was something he enjoyed as it was better than when he felt it with his fingers.

As soon as she recovered, Naruto moved away and began to lick his lips clean of her juices and soon decided to take things to the next stage. He moved his cock in position and then took Shion's left leg and positioned it over his shoulder while he was over her right leg. This was a new position that he had read about and wanted to try.

Once he was in position, he looked at Shion to see if she was ready, she was blushing bright red and nodded to him to go ahead. He wasted no time and began to push his sex past her vagina's outer lips. The blonde gritted his teeth as the feeling of Shion's inner walls flowed through his cock and through his body. No matter how many times he did it, he was enjoying the feeling immensely. Shion was tighter than both Hinata and Sakura to a degree, no doubt due to the fact that unlike the two Kunoichi, she had not undergone extensive training as they did, but that was not a bad thing either. The wetness, tightness, softness, and heat his tongue and fingers felt was nothing to what his cock was feeling at this very moment and it was something that he enjoyed as he continued to burry his eight inch cock all the way to the base, happy that Shion was able to handle it so far.

"YEEEESSSSSSS!"

Shion was in heaven as she felt her body accept her lover's cock and while there was some pain since she had never done this before, she ignored it as that was quickly being replaced by the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lover's sex. That was soon eclipsed by the movements made by Naruto as he began to move his hips back and forth, and both of them were blushing bright red as they enjoyed the pleasure that they were giving one another. Shion could not help but look at Naruto who was looking right back at her, his eyes burning with passion, pleasure and a mix of love and lust. She did not hesitate to show that same mix of emotions on her face as Naruto begin to speed things up.

As for Naruto he was doing his absolute best to make sure that he was doing what he could to bring Shion to full orgasm. He moved faster and harder to make sure that he was able to thrust deeper into Shion's sex. He had started slowly to get used to the position as well as the pace, and when he felt that he and Shion were ready, he moved faster and deeper. The pleasure that ran through his body and her own, made all of this very good for the two lovers as their cries were now joining that of Amaru who was still being pleasured by her Kage Bushin while Sakura and Hinata looked on while resting from their own orgasm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"YYYYEEEESSSSSS!"

"MMMMMMMM!"

"MOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEE!"

Shion was utterly happy as Naruto continued to give her more and more pleasure with each deep and hard thrust of his hips. Each time his cock was moving in and out of her pussy, it was more than enough to make her happy as she had never felt anything like this before in her life and she was utterly blissful in the knowledge that she was doing this with the man she loved and cared for deeply. There was no doubt in her mind that she was soon going to reach her limit and she was so eager for it, though she hoped that when it did happen, then she and Naruto were going to orgasm side by side.

As for the blonde Genin, he was also enjoying the pleasure that he was getting every time Shion's inner walls were milking his cock like this. And there was no doubt in his mind that the pleasure for him and Shion was going to be burned into their bones for the rest of their lives.

Naruto could not help himself as he groaned out in absolute pleasure as the feeling of Shion's inner walls milking his cock and it was more than enough to make him very happy. He stayed still to make sure that he was able to enjoy the pleasure as he felt his cock fire a few more streams of his seed into every corner of her body. He looked at the blonde priestess and saw that she was very much in the grip of her own orgasm and she was very happy with what they had done together.

Shion felt her entire body explode in a sea of heat, wetness, and pleasure as she felt her lover's cum flow into her sex and fill every part of her body. The blonde priestess wanted this to happen for a very long time, dreamed of what it would feel like in fact, but it was unlike anything she had ever heard about or dreamed of. It was better in every sense of the word and was something that she knew was going to be burned into her memories for a very long time. She felt her lover's thick and hot cum flow into her still as his cock was still shooting out streams of it into her sex.

She looked at Naruto who was still in the grip of his orgasm and decided to reach out and hold onto him real tight. Once he was close enough, she wasted little time and kissed him right there and then deeply, and he responded in kind, making her very happy as well. As soon as they were done kissing the living daylights out of one another, the priestess moved away and Naruto did not stop her as he needed to rest a bit.

He managed to get some rest just as he was soon joined by none other than Amaru herself, and the red-haired doctor looked more than eager for her turn to be with him. Naruto hoped that this was the last as he had no idea if he had enough stamina for this round. But being the stubborn person that he was, he was not going to let this night end in a sad note, no way.

…

Amaru looked at Naruto eagerly and she did not hesitate to kiss him deeply when he was right in her reach. The blonde did not hesitate to kiss the young doctor right back as he ran his hands on her back all the way to her butt, making her moan while she did the same thing, making him moan as well. The two lovers kissed one another deeply and they were going to make the most of it and then move to the more interesting part of their time together.

Once the two lovers parted from their kiss with one another, Amaru was quick to make her move as she leaned over to make Naruto lie back on the bed. She was very eager to take things a lot further and began to lavish kisses on Naruto's body, moving to his chest and also made sure to rub her breasts on his body. She knew that it was not going to be long before Naruto would soon make his move on her, she did not mind as she was quite eager to see just what was he going to do to her to bring her to orgasm.

Amaru then allowed Naruto to hold her breasts in his hands after he was done running his hands on her back as well as her ass. The feelings of his hands there on her body was wonderful, even more so now that his hands were on her breasts and nipples. The redhead could not help but blush as Naruto began to suck, lick, and kiss her breasts and nipples, unmindful of the position that they happened to be in at this very moment. Naruto's hands were far from idle as well as be continued to run his hands over her body, all the way to her hips as well as her ass.

As soon as he was done lavishing oral attention on Amaru's breasts in equal measure, the blonde quickly moved to take command of the situation and Amaru did not even resist. He moved her off of him first and then moved to have her stand up while he was sitting down and was right between her legs, and before she could react, he began to lick and kiss her pussy once more while running his hands on her ass…making Amaru moan out in pleasure at her lover's actions on her sex.

"Oooooohhhhh…."

Naruto enjoyed the taste of Amaru;s juices, finding hers to be unique, it was sweet, but had a slightly salty, oyster like taste, it was not bad as he had developed a tolerance and appreciation for the sea food and he did not mind it at all as this showed her uniqueness to the others. He continued to lap up her juices while using his hands to caress her lower form, and the position was allowing her juices to flow more freely as well.

Amaru could not help but moan out her pleasure over the whole situation that she was now in with her lover and it was something else. It took a good deal of energy for her to stand up like this, but she was lucky that her training had helped he gain a good deal of stamina what was vital. Still it was no mean feat for her to be like this yet the sight of her lover like this, lapping away at her juices for him to see and to feel each action of his tongue as he not only licked her juices, but also thrust his tongue in and out of her sex added to the whole situation.

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Right there….."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The redhead had cause for her loud cry as Naruto was able to locate once more her G-spot and he wasted no time in pleasuring her most sacred and sensitive spot once more. Naruto knew just how to touch and pleasure that point in her vagina and it was driving her wild. She knew that this was going to be one memory that was going to be burned deeply into her mind for a very long time and she wanted that to happen anyway. It was not long before the two of them reached their respective orgasm and it was something that she loved and saw that Naruto enjoyed just as much as she did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto was able to lap up as much of Amaru's juices as he could manage at this point and it was delicious to him and the feel of Amaru's inner walls milking his tongue as he continued to thrust his tongue into her sex, right where her G-spot was known to be and he enjoyed the way that Amaru reacted to the pleasure that was flowing through every part of her body, the smell of her sex, and more was enough to get his cock to harden a great deal and he was more than ready to make his next move…and no doubt the last for this night.

Naruto moved away and then took Amaru into his hands, lowering her down and having her straddle his hips. The redhead could only look at him deeply and then he lowered her down as he then thrust his hips fast and hard, making Amaru moan out deeply as his cock slid into her vagina with little to no problem.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Amaru cried out as she was finally able to feel her lover's cock go deeply into her pussy, the feeling of being filled to the brim like this was more than she had ever hoped for and she had to resist the urge to cry in happiness. There was some pain due to her not having done anything like this before, but she was more than willing to endure the pain as it was soon being replaced by pleasure and a sense of oneness with Naruto as well as the natural fullness.

As for her lover, Naruto enjoyed the feeling of being in Amaru's sex, it was slightly tighter than Shion's own sex, no doubt due to the fact that Amaru had not only done nothing like this before, but the fact that she had not received any intense physical training. Either way, it was still warm, soft, and wet in her sex and he enjoyed it as the two of them soon kissed one another, and it seemed that Amaru was not bothered in the least by the fact that she was able to taste her own juices on her lover's lips and mouth…in fact she enjoyed it.

They were still kissing one another when Naruto began to move his hips back and forth while Amaru was quick to do the same, they felt like they were swimming in that moment and it was all worth it. The two started slowly as this felt better to be done slowly and it was obvious to them quickly that going slow and deep was better. Both of them were able to enjoy the actions that one did to the other as they were still kissing one another senseless. Once they parted from one another, they both moaned out their pleasure and it was also here that Naruto moved down to lick and kiss Amaru's breasts, much to her enjoyment. She was more than willing to voice out just how much she enjoyed his actions on her sex and it seemed that he was in the same page as she was as he moaned out as well.

"Aaaaaaa…."

"Mmmmm…."

"Sooooo goooooddd…."

"Right there…."

The two lovers were able to enjoy this moment as Naruto was using all of the stamina he had left to finally bring Amaru to orgasm. This position that the two of them were in did not allow for fast and deep actions, but the deep and slow pleasure that was able to flow into their bodies more than made up for it. It was obvious to Naruto that Amaru was soon going to reach her limits as they continued with their actions and he was more than ready and eager to not only bring her to orgasm, but to see her face when she did. He got his wish as he finally reached his own orgasm after making one last thrust of his hips in time with her making one last thrust of her own hips downward as she too was hit by her orgasm. That was the best experience they felt in their time together and soon both of them were hit by their orgasm and both screamed out in pure happiness in that exact moment.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Amaru was utterly filled with pleasure ash she felt her inner walls massage Naruto's cock as he unleashed more of his cum into her pussy. The feel of the hot and thick liquid filling her up like this was utterly wonderful to the redhead as she looked to see Naruto who was also showing a face gripped very hard by his own orgasm. She loved that look and was happy that she was able to make him look like that right there and then as she kissed him.

Naruto responded in kind to Amaru's kiss and enjoyed the feeling of her inner walls milking his cock like there was no tomorrow. The pleasure that was now flowing through his body seemed to make him feel more alive as he felt his cock fire out more of his cum into her inner sheath. Once they parted from one another, he could see that Amaru was tired and needed rest, and the same could be very true for him as well as he lowered Amaru down gently to the bed and pulled away his cock from her sex.

As he moved away from Amaru and lay down on the bed, he was soon joined by Amaru, Hinata, Sakura, and Shion. The four women were happy to be with Naruto and they were tired yet happy as well as they felt the results of their respective orgasm with Naruto. They were utterly amazed by the fact that despite all of her orgasms, he had managed to pleasure all of them and kept his stamina to the last moment. They could see that he was tired right now, but his actions this night had proven to them that he was a very good lover.

Naruto was soon kissed by the four women and they soon hugged him as the five of them soon went to sleep. There was going to be a lot to talk about the next day, but that can wait as now it was time for them to sleep.

…

The next day…

Naruto woke up and the very moment he did so, he felt a great deal of exhaustion and wondered briefly why he felt that way as his body began to recover. It was only when the memories of what he had done with his fellow female companions that he realized just what had happened to him, and he naturally blushed bright red at what the memories had shown him. He looked around the sleeping bed in their place and he could not help get up and try to find where the others were and also get some answers on what was going to happen next.

He moved out of the hut and found the four women who were wearing their clothes and they were cooking the breakfast for today. There were some rabbit meat pieces roasting over the large fire on prongs along with four fish as well in a pot filled with wild greens and herbs. There was also a large amount of hot water in the large pot with some spruce in the pot and some glasses nearby.

The four of them smiled at his direction and Sakura spoke first.

"How are you Naruto-kun?"

"Uh…I am fine, listen…um…about last night. I was….uh…amazed…ummm."

The women were amused somewhat as this was the only time the normally loud mouthed and energetic blonde Jinchuuriki was at a loss for words. They decided to get things underway between them and Naruto as they had to assure him that what happened last night was not going to be a one time thing. It was Hinata who spoke first and she was more than ready to speak as she knew that there was no time to hide how she felt about Naruto, not after what she had done with Naruto.

"We loved what we did Naruto-kun, we all love you, though I can bet that I am the one who loved you the most."

"Hinata-chan…"

"You might not remember this even after last night, but so long ago, I always wondered who you were and why you were always alone, but yet you never gave up and still struggled hard to be strong and recognized. I admired that and when you stood up for me from some bullies a long time ago, even if you didn't know me then. I was inspired to make myself better to be like you, it was when you stood up for me again against Neji-kun that I finally decided to go all out and never stop growing stronger…and when you were happy in what I have accomplished since then, I fell even more in love with you Naruto-kun. So I don't regret all the things that we did last night, I am so happy right now that I was able to show you how much I love you."

"And no matter what happens after all this, I am going to still love you and stay with you until you become Hokage. I do not care about the Kyuubi, you and him are not the same, no matter what others might say about it. To me, you are always yourself, the man I admired, and loved all my life. And that will never change."

Naruto could say nothing as he could tell that Hinata was very serious about what she had just told him. And it was not long before Sakura was the next to speak.

"For me Naruto-kun, I have to admit that at first I was not very interested in you…and you already knew why but after all I have seen you do, and how much you've grown. I felt my views of you change and I began to see that you can really be a great ninja some day. And you have become very powerful…a lot more training and you would be even better. I knew that the reason why you do so much was to be seen as someone who was not weak…and I was the first to see it. I knew that you loved me a great deal…even though I never showed you the very same affections, and when you were willing to risk everything for me…even your life just to make me happy, I felt ashamed of myself and hoped to become someone who could handle things alongside you and others."

"You changed so much and I saw how much you cared for others and me, and now that I know that you do love me more than I could have thought, i…re-examined how I felt towards you. No matter how things changed between us, you always cared for me and wanted me to be happy, even if I was the cause of all your pain at times. But I have changed as well, even more so when it concerns how I feel about you now…"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto-kun, I still do want to save Sasuke alongside you, but I don't love him anymore…I know you might think I am lying to make you stop…and there is a part of me that thinks that way. But I have to be honest that my feelings for you have already changed, even more so after last night. I saw that you really are a good man, more than I could ever find in another person and I am sorry that I used to be quite a problem for you. And before you say anything, I have made up my mind, I will still save Sasuke with you, but I don't love him anymore…and I mean it."

Sakura looked and Naruto and could not help but sigh as she soon kissed him gently on the lips with some tears in her eyes. Once she parted from him she spoke once more to him with conviction in her voice and her looking right in the eyes.

"I can't love him…not after all he has done, and what he might do…he's too far done for me to love him anymore…I can still save him, but loving him is no longer something that I can do. Not after everything. You've always loved me and now I think that I should…no, I said it wrong I will do what I can to prove to you that I do love you…but only if you let me Naruto-kun."

It was not long before Sakura moved aside and now it was Amaru who was before Naruto this time around and the young doctor already knew what to say.

"Do you remember what it was like when we first met Naruto-kun?"

"Yes I do…"

"Good, and I will admit that when we first met, I did not like you and even more so when you found out about me being a woman…and having feelings for my former master. You helped free me from my grief and pain when he revealed that he was only using me. I used to think that you were just a blonde idiot and who always tried to get into my life when I did not want anyone to know me at all."

"You saved me and gave me a chance to finally be free and to find love again. I know now about your life as a Jinchuuriki and it was like my life when I was infused by that creature, but you never lost your spirit and you made me happy again. That is why I am willing to be with you and share you if I have to with the others here, I know that you all have done something important for all of us and that is something we all agree on and know of. So that is why I am happy to have done those things with you and with no one else."

Shion was the last to speak.

"You were the only one to not be frightened of me saying that you were fated to die when we first met Naruto-kun. And you were even willing to threaten me when I said it, needless to say I was shocked by that, and to be honest I really disliked you back then and how I wished to have never seen you in that dream long ago. But I think…maybe that dream was to tell me that saving you was important."

"You managed to see past my attitude and understood how lonely I was because of my power, I never had friends or people who cared for me as my mother did, they were already afraid of me because of my powers. And knowing that I would watch people die to save me since I said that they were going to die…you made me show that despite my actions and words, I truly grieved for those who died for my sake and that I act this way to hide how horrible I felt about being the one to tell them of their deaths."

Naruto had no problem remembering those things when he met Shion for the very first time and how she was back and.

Shion then spoke to him.

"And what was most important, you made me see that one can defy or change fate, and I…well…you managed to make me blush then and you were right there to the end with me, using all you had to save me. You promised to save me and not die, and I decided to take a chance and use my power to help you instead of doing nothing. And it worked out for both of us, and now I feel that I can say that I do care and love you as well, besides, you still have to promise me to help pass my powers to a new priestess after all."

Naruto did not say anything else, he was no expert in telling when people were lying, but he could sense it when people tried to lie since he lied to hide his inner pain and troubles. And what he sensed from the four was that none of them were lying in the very least to him and it made him feel…relief and some level of happiness. He then spoke to the four women and hoped that what he was going to say was not going to sound weird or bad to them.

"Thanks…I don't know what to say, I know none of you were lying the…whole time, and I am very happy for it. I'll do my best to make sure that I will prove to be worth your feelings, I swear it on my dream of being the next Hokage!"

All four women smiled at that as they knew that Naruto was making a solemn promise and was not going to back away from what he had just told them, it was not who he was and for that, they were very grateful and they had every intention to make him happy for as long as they were able to do so.

…

Later…

Naruto got the chance to finally eating his breakfast and was able to see the four women taking a break and enjoying their own food and drink. He could not help himself but enjoy the memories of what happened and soon decided to go and get ready for another session of scouring the coastline to look not only for food but to also search for any sign of rescue. It was here that he was soon greeted by none other than his resident demon…but he was surprised to sense that instead of being snide or hostile…the Kyuubi felt…pleased.

(("Nice to see you managed to survive last night brat."))

(Morning to you too fur ball, what do you want from me now?)

(("Oh nothing, except to ask how was last night."))

(Why so curious about that?)

(("Kit, you managed to survive using your chakra, Kage Bushin, in having sex with not one, not two, not even three, but four, FOUR women in one night! You have any idea how many of your fellow human males would give to be in your shoes? For once…I am actually impressed with you kit and not sure whether I should be insulting or admiring you.."))

(Huh? You're acting weird Kyuubi.)

(("So says the blonde idiot who managed to survive multiple orgasms and induced just as many orgasms in four different women. Take some pride kit, it's not every day a Bijuu actually congratulates one of you soft humans. Anyway…I got QUITE a lot of entertainment and…stimulation as well."))

(Say what?)

(("Oh yeah…you remember that seal you have on you that allows you to use my chakra, well, it turns out that it had the side effect of allowing me to feel to some degree what you're body feels. Normally that includes the feelings of pain from those injuries you get, but it also includes…other feelings as well. Namely I got to feel what you felt when all four of those ladies gave you the night of your life. NOW you know why I have a hard time trying to figure out if I should be my usual self or give you a damn good bonus for letting me have one heck of an experience."))

(Are you pulling my leg you perverted demonic furball?)

(("For once in my long life…no I'm not, you have actually done me a VERY huge favor, so I decided to give something back. Namely in the sense that I prevented you from actually getting those lovers of your from getting pregnant. That was made easier by the fact that none of them were fertile. As much as I would like the idea of seeing you be driven to distraction by a number of rambunctious little babies, now is not the time. Besides if they were able to have kids, the resulting children would be a heck of a lot stronger than a regular ninja."))

(Huh?)

((" Let me explain it to you clearly then you blonde rock for brains…You're a Jinchuuriki and as such, your chakra already is a heck of a lot more potent than most. Not to mention the fact that since my chakra and yours are mixed, then any child born from you is going to inherit that potent chakra combination. So you can bet that if anyone finds out about it, you are going to be in for a very interesting conversation to say the very least. Which is why you should be happy I did that, there's only one thing I want."))

(What would that be?)

(("For you to do that again…you have any idea how hard it was for me being in your body for so many years? To finally feel something that again after so long is so worth tolerating you. At least compared to my previous Jinchuuriki, being in you is a lot more acceptable. Even more so that you're a male, and so am I."))

(Hold it…you mean to tell me that your previous jailers were women?)

(("Yeah, and let's leave it at that, see you some other time brat, I have some memories to look at and enjoy immensely."))

Naruto could do little but shake his head and knew there and then that he was going to have a heck of a life. But instead of being sad and depressed about the whole thing, he was actually smiling about it, he always liked a life with challenges to test him, and considering the things that have happened thus far, it was something that he found to be very much worth it. With that in mind, he got things ready and headed off to be with the others.

As they moved around the island finding supplies for their camp, Naruto and Hinata was quick to look around the area of the ocean to see if any ships were around. Hinata was the one with the long range sight with her Byakugan while Naruto's Kage Bushin would move around a bit with him directed them with his patented hand signals, something that he had learned on his own so he would not have to use his voice on missions.

It was not long before the Hyuuga heiress was able to spot a ship and told the others, that got Sakura, Amaru and Shion's attention as the three of them soon headed to the large fire pit that would serve as their signal fire and they soon got to work. It took a while but with three different hands and the arrival of Naruto and his Kage Bushin, they got the large fire going and soon a large plume of red smoke was up, the color of red being possible due to the powders that they had found in the old store-house in the abandoned village on the island.

Hinata then gave the best news to her companions and her loved one, the ship was moving towards them and she added another bit of great news. The ship was carrying a flag that had to symbol of Konoha itself, it was a rescue ship that was from Konoha itself and that meant that they were soon going to be rescued from their island home.

Naruto and the others were happy and they were more than eager to go to the beach once more and begin to wait for the ship to come towards them. They were not going him and he knew that there was going to be a lot of things that he was going to discuss with Tsunade.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto was busy getting the chance to take a break and headed back to his home right now, it was a long day of training as well as doing some regular work around the village. He was looking forward to finally going to his home, grabbing a good meal and then get some much needed sleep time. It had been nearly a month since he, Sakura, Hinata, Shion, and Amaru had come back to the village safe and alive from the island, and they were all happy.

It was there and then that they all decided to speak to Tsunade about what had happened to them as the Hokage was very curious about what they had been doing there. As soon as they told her everything, she was quite shocked by what they had done there and she could not help herself as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes. She could understand the possibility of Naruto getting affectionate with Sakura and possibly Hinata, but Amaru and Shion were not expected.

She was aware of Shion's words with Naruto about him helping her in passing her powers to the next priestess, and knew the meaning behind it. And she was aware that Amaru had developed an affection for Naruto after what he had done for her in that battle with her former mentor and his Sky Ninja kindred. And as such, she knew that the two cared for the blonde Genin, but knowing that they were willing to go that far with their feelings with Naruto was not something that she was expecting.

Tsunade was not the only one as Shizune was surprised greatly, Kakashi was looking at Naruto with a raised eye, Yamato was smiling a bit in his very own way though he was also raising an eyebrow, or rather both his eyebrows, and Sai…was just Sai. Jiraiya however was utterly pleased by the news and could not help but smile with pride at his student and Godson.

She talked it over with both Amaru, Shion, and Hinata namely with their discovery of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki, and she was pleasantly surprised to learn that they were all right with it and would never reveal it. Hinata loved Naruto-kun deeply and did not care about his burden, she saw him as the man she loved for being there and being the one who inspired her to rise up and make something of herself. Shion loved him for showing to her that she can change fate and be stronger for it and honor those who cared for her, as well as showing to her that he was a man of his word. And Amaru told her of her time being used in the same fashion as Naruto by her former master and how he had saved her from despair and allowed her to love again.

That convinced Tsunade to let them continue their very unique relationship with Naruto and her forbidding Jiraiya from trying anything on the girls lest he courted her wrath again. She also allowed Amaru to have citizenship papers in Konoha as she was going to be working there in Konoha General Hospital as a doctor. As for Shion, she had to return back to her people as she still had her duties but she vowed to return soon.

And he was now going to his home and hoping to get a good deal of sleep, however the very second he entered his home, he noted something was up. The place smelled…clean and fresh…something that he had not expected since he had spent practically the whole day training in the field. He got in and soon made his way into his home, which was actually very clean, and there was not much sign of any garbage there. He then smelled something delicious and soon went to his kitchen…to find a large amount of food there on the table, as well as a good deal of ramen fresh from the Ichiraku Ramen stand. He got there and soon he heard a door open and saw four very familiar faces. The faces being none other than those of Sakura Haruno, Shion, Hinata Hyuuga, and Amaru, the four women smiled warmly at Naruto and he could do little bit look at them…and that was due to the fact that they were not wearing their regular clothes.

They were wearing…well only several scraps of cloth, covering only their most private parts, and held only by thin yet strong thread. All he had to do was pull the thread and they would be naked. But he was already able to see their forms before him and he could only speak a bit out in wonder.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Amaru-chan, Shion-chan…what are you…doing here?"

Sakura and the others smiled as Amaru turned around to show that while the cloth covered them in the front, it only covered them barely in the back…allowing him to see their bodies even more as she spoke to him.

"You like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto could only reply as best as he could manage.

"Yes…"

"Good, so let's enjoy the night Naruto-kun."

Naruto decided to just go with it and as soon as he did so, he was allowed to eat the food and drink what he could. All the while he was being treated to the sight of the four women moving around and the string there was on their hips and their backs, all he had to do was to pull the strings and the cloth would fall. He tried to figure out what to do, but decided to just go with it as he reached out first for Hinata's strings, and yanked them. The cloth that covered her body soon fell off and made Hinata blush as she was now utterly exposed to Naruto and she spoke.

"I was…hoping you would do that Naruto-kun."

The others smiled and that told Naruto to do the same thing, and soon enough, the clothing worn by the others were now on the ground and Naruto was allowed to see them all naked. He managed to finish his meal and he was soon dragged into the living room. Sakura soon moved the furniture out of the way and soon the place was cleaned out and it was here that Shion brought in some bedding and lay them on the floor. Once that was all done, Naruto found himself being surrounded by all of them and soon he was going to be in for a very long night.

Sakura then spoke to him with a smile as Hinata, Shion, and Amaru began to run their hands on him and kissed him as well.

"Now you are going to enjoy this night Naruto-kun, and don't worry, Tsunade-sama allowed this and you will have all the privacy you need."

…

Elsewhere…

"Come on Kakashi, let me go now…"

Kakashi sighed as he was watching over a tied Jiraiya and spoke to the Sannin.

"I wish I could Jiraiya-sama, but I am under orders from Tsunade-hime and I am afraid to say this but I have no plan to disobey."

"But this is for the Icha Icha series Kakashi, I need new materials!"

"And I need my life and my manhood Jiraiya-sama , and if I disobey, Tsunade-hime plans to burn all of my books right in front of me if I interfere with Naruto's special night with Sakura,-san, Hinata-san, Shion-san, and Amaru-san."

Jiraiya could only moan out and silently cursed the fact that he had been spotted by Tsunade when the Hokage had been looking out the window.

…

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

Now this ends the twenty-sixth chapter of the Deserted Island series, and the updated version of the Crush Arc. When I did the chapter that had Amaru in it, I realized that she was someone I should have placed into the Crush Arc much earlier, having seen the film where she was part of the story and how she had soon developed affections for the blonde Genin after all that crap that her former master had tried to do. I was not very happy with the fact that I did not add her to the story arc at the time and decided to make this arc and I hope that it is going to be up to the liking of the readers. This is the very first time I have done a chapter in this series that has four women in it. But I have a feeling that I am going to have to make another one soon if this was any indication of how hard this was going to be for me.

Though who would be in the chapter in question, that is up to me and I will not reveal too much now. Now we will move to the next chapter and I hope that I am going to do a good enough job, and hopefully make things interesting for all the readers who have been interested in seeing an update to this story series of mine.

One new idea I am playing at is something that has been pressed to me for a while now and since I have done enough work to be considered done, then I will try this idea out.

I will keep mum about this for now so you will just have to wait and see.

If this creation of mine did not meet the standards, then I apologize, but I created it so I am pleased with it in my personal views and I can accept the results of it all.

…

Now someone suggested I do a chapter where Naruto gets it on with Yoshino Nara, the mother of Shikamaru and his father Shikaku, no doubt after doing it with Kiba's mother Tsume alongside Hana. I have to say that while that idea is an interesting thought, I have to shut it down and say no….and I do have my reasons.

First is that Yoshino is married to Shikaku and I am not in the mood to have Naruto get on the bad side of the Nara family and even more so with Shikamaru since they do get along well despite the lack of heavy screen time between the two youngsters.

Doing so is a bad idea and who knows how bad it would get. I got away with Tsume Inuzuka because she no longer had a husband and as such did not have to worry about her husband finding out, and she is the matriarch of the clan so she has nothing too heavy to worry about. Plus being who she was, Tsume would not care what others would think of her with a young man, and Naruto is by ninja law already an adult.

Second, while I did love doing the Tsume/Naruto chapter, I was being realistic about it since while Yoshino is no doubt a trained ninja, I have yet to see her in action as Kunoichi for Konoha since for all I know, she might be a civilian. I have no idea if she ever had missions to her belt or is a retired Kunoichi and so sending her to that situation was not very advisable.

And third, is the fact that she is a devoted mother and wife and I doubt likes the idea of having an affair. Since despite the fact that she has her husband and son scared of her, she still says with them and cares for them. As fun as it might sound and this being fanfiction so anything can happen, I am not very sure about it being viable at this point and time.

That is why I chose not to do Yoshino, and the fact that while some fics had been done with this pairing somewhere, I am not sure how they turned out.

See you all soon!


	27. Naruto Anko Kurenai

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Kurenai X Anko

( ) : Thoughts

(( " ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

Here we are, the twenty-seventh chapter of the Deserted Island series and it is using an idea that has been on passed to me on more than one instance. And that was to try pairing Naruto with Kurenai and Anko. The two ladies are friends though I have no idea if that is true in the manga and the anime but there's plenty of media that show them to be good friends.

And don't get me started on how many stories I have read that have Anko and Kurenai getting it on with Naruto. I know that by doing this, I am following a trend, but I figured making this should be for the satisfaction of those who have sent me this pairing request and those who might be harboring the desire to see me create the story in the first place.

Coming up with this story took some time so I hope that you guys are going to excuse me for the way this might be executed.

But this should be interesting either way, and let's be honest, who would not WANT to see both Kurenai and Anko getting it on with Naruto, or even each other before giving Naruto the night of his life. Now I might get asked why I did not have Hinata along like I had done on one of my previous chapters and in answer to that, I say that I might try that on a different chapter…but not today so don't ask me about it.

As for the situation of Asuma and Kurenai, let's just say that the two of them did not become intimate and as such, they were not married at all. But they are good friends, just not the kind of friends that can be called as 'friends with benefits' of course so don't ask me about it.

Now then, on with the story!

…

On a cruise ship…

Naruto groaned a bit as he moved his neck side by side, hearing the cracks of his bones and the sudden feeling of ease coming it. He had been feeling this way when he had been assigned for this mission. Tsunade had assigned him to fill in the gaps as many of Konoha's ninja were on many assignment and therefore they had to make due. Thankfully Tsunade's contacts outside of Konoha along with Jiraiya's own contacts had managed to track down a number of Akatsuki agents who had known of some held accounts owned by them.

These would help fund their efforts in causing more destruction and chaos in the world and more besides, these agents had to be caught and interrogated before they could escape. But with Konoha the way it was and with trying to keep track of other threats, they had to make due. The only ninja that could be spared were Anko and Kurenai, as well as Naruto. Naruto had no desire to do so but he was not going to win against Tsunade when she set her mind to something and besides, any trace of Sasuke and Orochimaru had gone cold so there was no way for them to be found and as such, he had nothing left to do.

They had spent at least a week chasing these guys and caught them with Anko and Kurenai doing the interrogation work. The Special Jonin was an expert interrogator in her own fashion while Kurenai was using her Genjutsu to add more power to the whole mix to the whole thing. He had no idea just what was it that the guys had in their minds that was worth it, but if it was going to prevent Konoha from being attacked and possibly locating Sasuke, then he was going to not bother with it. It took a while before the whole thing was considered over and soon the group were taken away from the place and sent to another ship to be taken to Konoha for more thorough testing by Ibiki and the Interrogation Squad for a while. They on the other hand were allowed to rest for a while and that was something that Anko was more than happy for and she was going to make the most of that situation.

And she did as she dragged Kurenai down to the bar and they were going to play catch up with drinks in tow. The very energetic Jonin tried to drag him along for the ride as well and while he could have refused the whole thing, Anko was being mighty persuasive. That is she called him not a man for not being able to go along with both her and Kurenai to the bar even though by ninja law he was already an adult. And as an adult he had the option to drink even though he was by most laws under-aged. Not the kind of man to be called a chicken, he finally caved in and here he was in the bar with the two Jonin and it seemed that Anko's actions were doing everyone a good deed.

Though he noted that Kurenai seemed to be a bit out of it, she did drink, but not so much and she seemed to have her mind on other things. He could have asked of course, but his experiences with women when he pried into their personal thoughts when he bluntly asked were hardly peaceful. And even Jiraiya had warned him not to ask the wrong questions, ironic advice coming from a man who was not only an outrageous flirt, but a seriously horny old pervert to boot. Still the advice was sound so he did not ask.

As the party wore on, both Jonin women were finally getting the chance to relax and soon they were drinking a good deal and loosening up. Naruto on the other hand was at least allowed to drink fruit juice and thankfully none of the stuff was spiked with alcohol. This allowed him to remain sober enough to listen in to the two Jonin.

It was here that he learned that both Kurenai and Asuma had not taken their relationship to the next level. He knew that Kurenai and Asuma were very close back in Konoha. Even though he did not get involved with either Jonin that much, he did hang out with them on a few occasions and he could easily see the two of them becoming a couple. After all, Kurenai was considered to be one of the most attractive of the Kunoichi in Konoha, and more than once when he was still in the Academy did he hear some of the younger male students express an interest in Kurenai though it was not to the level that warranted attention.

Add to that the fact that Kurenai had won a few competitions in the past when there was no missions to undertake back in Konoha, she was a knockout. This was balanced by the fact that she was also very intelligent and strong willed so not many men would approach her though she had cordial relations with many of the ninja in the village.

The reason of their not taking the relationship further still eluded him but he did notice that despite her admitting that it was not bothering her too much, it still did not sit well with Kurenai how things turned out between her and Asuma. Anko was quick to assure her that at least they did not become bitter about it and she had intentions to make sure that Kurenai did not become an old maid. To which Kurenai glared in a drunken fashion while Anko merely laughed a bit more at the glare she was getting. Naruto did not press his luck and decided to juts keep an eye on things. It was reaching the point that he finally saw both of them drop dead drunk and they were certainly not going to be able to leave. Naruto sighed as he knew that this was going to be the part where he helped both women to their rooms, considering how stone cold drunk they were. And that was why he was happy that he remained drop dead sober for this, he summoned his Kage Bunshin and soon managed to haul both Jonin away, while making sure to have some of his Kage Bunshin watch his back…just in case the men in the bar got any funny ideas.

As he moved through the halls, he and two of the Kage Bunshin had to work side by side to hold both women upright, and unfortunately for him, he happened to be in the middle of the women. And that was where things began to get…a bit too close for his own good.

"Ahhhh…man that was some good drink…remind me…to..hic…get the name of that bottle."

Anko was really reeling and while Kurenai was not being too vocal, she was more than willing to speak now as the alcohol was doing a lot to loosen her lips.

"I wish…Asuma had…told me…that he was seeing Uzuki a year ago…it would have…been…easier."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as he had not expected to hear that Asuma was actually seeing another woman. He began to see just why was it that she was not in very good terms with Asuma now, though not to the point of open hostility. They were still friends and colleagues though and that was a good thing in the blonde's mind, he managed to not say anything that could get him into trouble, even though he was still struggling with the weight of the two women, their closeness, and their breath.

"Don't…worry…so much…Kurenai….at least…you knew then…than now…it would have….been worse."

"I….hic….know….was I really that….hard to approach?"

"Non…hic…sense! You are just…fine, it's just…bad luck that Asuma…was seeing someone else. You're a very good person…right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had wished that Anko had not gotten him involved in the conversation but he knew that trying to weasel his way out of it was not going to sit well with the two. If there was one thing he learned when dealing with drunken people, they were rather aggressive and saying something, no matter how simple that could ignite their passions, was asking for trouble. And that was naturally due to the fact that alcohol was going to be the one to loosen them up but also make them a bit more irrational than most.

"Yeah, I agree with Anko-sensei, you've done a lot of good things Kurenai-sensei and you care for people a lot. That's why Hinata-san, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino respect you a lot."

That made Kurenai smile a bit more and he could tell it was a real smile and not one that was taken, which told him that he said the right thing to make her happy. And the fact that Anko was amused and in a good mood, he was in the clear, at least for the time being since there was no telling what else could happen. And sure enough, he was right as Anko was soon speaking to him in her still drunk voice.

"Nice to know you…agree with…me Naruto-kun …so, tell me something….hic…what do you…think of me?"

(Oh yeah…now I'm really walking on egg shells…)

Naruto had no idea how to respond to that without saying something that could be taken the wrong way. He knew of Anko's reputation well enough, and he still recalled that incident when she hit him with a kunai on the cheek. And afterwards, she licked his cheek a bit and smiled as she tasted his blood. That freaked him out a lot more than he let on and he was happy that it did not go any further than that. But he also knew that Anko was not that bad a person since she had indeed been a great ally to the village and that mission that got him involved with Shino and Ino which allowed him to meet Isaribi told him she was not all bad.

Still…what could he say that did not anger Anko while she was stone cold drunk?

"You are very much a skilled Kunoichi-Anko-sensei…and you are…exciting to say the least."

He hoped that it would work though he doubted that Anko would like that. But to his surprise, Anko grinned at that pressed herself to Naruto and replied.

"That's good to k now Naruto-kun, I hate to be considered boring and easy to predict…you really…know how to charm the ladies."

Naruto blushed at that and he could not help but notice that Kurenai herself was smiling right at him. That was something that tested the blonde a great deal and he was very happy that he finally got to their room. The two decided to share a room since they were friends and Naruto was not going to argue about it, even more so when he had to counter the less than pure thoughts that came to his head. As he managed to open the door, he guided them in and decided to get the two women to get some water to drink, he headed to the bath room and get some clean glasses to place the water in.

…

However, just as he got back into the room, he was greeted to a sight that most men in Konoha would have killed to see.

And that was both Kurenai and Anko naked before him. Apparently they had decided to strip their clothes rather quickly, showing that they were not too drunk enough to not know how to remove their clothes. Why they did it was beyond him as he was frozen like a statue with the glasses in his hands as he looked at the two naked Jonin. All form of rational thought and mental process had just gone out the proverbial window as he could not help but look on in awe at the beauty of both Jonin. The staring on his part continued until he realized that both of them were now looking at him, and they were smiling all the while as well.

Anko was very pleased at this and soon spoke to Naruto in a very seductive tone despite the fact that her drunken state slurred the words. That did not mean that they had less potent effects on the intended target.

"Naruto-kun, you are…real naughty for seeing us like this."

Naruto could not say anything, and that only served to make the drunken Jonin a lot more daring with that was it that was cooking in their heads. Kurenai was the next one to take a shot at teasing the still shocked and silent blonde Shinobi.

"Don't tell us that we look ugly to you Naruto-kun?"

THAT was enough to get Naruto to focus and realize that if he said something wrong, he was going to be in for a world of pain from the two women. Despite his thick headed nature, the blonde already learned that saying something wrong to women, even more so if they were drunk or in foul moods was an invitation to a world of pain. He was therefore quick to come up with a more than viable answer.

"No! You…You…b-b-both look very beautiful Kurenai-sensei!"

Anko smirked a bit and so did Kurenai as the two of them soon were on either side of Naruto, who was now blushing so much that it was a miracle that he was not yet cooking in his own fluids. The blonde's libido was on overdrive now, even more so when both Kurenai and Anko, in their drunken states, moved to press their bodies to him and despite his clothing, he could easily feel the heat from their naked forms and the feel of their breasts pressing on his arms REALLY got his emotions on overdrive. The state he was in was made all the more intense as he felt his manhood begin to get even harder and soon he felt the movement in his pants and he knew that he now had a hard-on.

He did not need to look down to know that his cock was rock hard right now, and he did not want to either, since doing so would get him in eye lover with the two Jonin's nubile forms. That and the fact that doing so would get him looking at their breasts as well convinced him not to look down, even when his perverted side was literally screaming at him to take one little peek down. He was silently praying that they would not notice it, but his luck, while potent to the nines when it came to gambling and learning new jutsu, was not the least bit effective when it came to women in the negative fashion. Both Kurenai and Anko despite being drunk as they were soon noticed his hard on and he knew now that they did and it was enough to make him gulp.

Both women looked at the tent of Naruto's pants and despite their drunk state, they liked what they were seeing. Both of them looked at Naruto and then removed the glasses from his hands, which happened without a single act of protest, verbal or otherwise from the blonde. They placed those glasses aide and soon dragged him to the bed that was there in their room, and as soon as the got there, the young man was made to sit down on the bed and soon lie down as both Jonin were now on either side of him and very close to him as well.

Kurenai whispered into his right ear gently and seductively as she could which made the blonde all the more aroused by the second.

"You really look nice Naruto-kun…do…do you mind, if we…have a chance to look at you?"

"K-K-Kurenai-san…please…stop…"

Anko pouted and replied.

"Now why would you ask us to stop Naruto-kun? Y-You're not being…fair to Kurenai-chan and me. Besides…you might say no but…hic…your body says yes."

Kurenai was quick to agree as well as she placed her face close to his own and replied.

"I…I have to a-a-agree with Anko-san…you're body is telling us otherwise."

Naruto wanted this to end as his control was reaching his limits, how badly he wanted this to be ended, yet in a way that would be good. Part of his moral side was telling him to get control of himself and get out before things got REALLY out of hand. The other part of his moral side, rather the immoral side that had been perverted very much by Jiraiya told him to just go ahead and let it all happen. Both women noticed that and decided to have fun a bit more as they took turns kissing his face and moving their hands to the tent in his pants.

They also got him to lie down on the bed and soon he found himself there on it and unable to do anything as both women were now on either side of him and kissing the hell out of him. They moved their hands to his clothes and were soon no doubt about to remove his clothes and possibly make him as naked as they were. But it was not long before fortune, or misfortune, depending on one's point of view came to the blonde's aid as both women were soon affected by the desire to go to sleep and soon they were on either side of him, half their bodies pressed on his own and he could feel them easily on him as well. It was taking all of his willpower not to take advantage of the situation as he finally managed to get himself free of both Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko and he was now soon looking at their naked forms as they both were sleeping soundly.

He managed to get his brain working the right way and soon managed to get both of them into the right sleeping position. Not exactly the easiest thing to do in the world since they were bigger than him and weighed a bit more, not to mention they were both gloriously naked and every touch he made allowed him to feel their bodies. It was a miracle he even managed to get them in proper sleeping positions, but it was even more of a miracle that he did not do anything to them while they slept as well as not try to touch them.

Naruto felt every part of his body screaming in hormonal protest as he got out of the room and was soon in the hallway of the ship. Once he was out of the two Jonins' room, he high tailed it back to his old room and quickly tried to get some sleep on his own bed. And when he DID manage to get some peace, his dreams became all the more vivid when it concerned women, namely two women in particular. One thing was certain in the blonde Jinchuuriki's mind as he was now being hit by those dreams of his.

It was going to be a very LONG night…

…

The next day on the ship…

Naruto groaned a bit as he finally got out of his own bed in his own room and creaked his neck a bit and tried to make sense of what happened last night. The memory of what he had seen last night was quick to smash into his brain with the force of one of Tsunade's fists or Sakura's own fist and he blushed bright red as he recalled seeing both Kurenai and Anko naked while they were still stone cold drunk. He was happy that he had managed to tuck them in to bed and managed NOT to give in to his raging hormones and allow his body to go for it.

He placed those thoughts aside and hoped that they had managed to read the note that he had left in the nearby bedside table. As he got up and began to undress to his undies and head off to get a shower. Hopefully this shower was going to be a cold one since he NEEDED a good solid cold soak to stop his brain from recalling just what had happened to him in that room last night. The last thing he wanted was to wake up and find two sober and VERY pissed off women who were going to kill him the first chance they got.

He was happy to finally get his wish and despite shivering, the cold water was definitely enough to kill his raging hormones, so focused was he on enjoying himself that he was unaware that two certain people were now in his room. As soon as he was done, he got out to dry up…only to come face to face with Yuhi Kurenai and Anko Mitarashi. Both Jonin appeared to be more sober than before and they seemed to be a lot more focused, though he could tell that both of them were blushing a bit. Though in truth it was Kurenai who blushed a bit more and looked away while Anko being the forward woman that she was, whistled appreciatively and smiled with a very interested gleam in her eye as Naruto could see that she was giving a VERY serious visual examination.

"Wow…looking really GOOD there Naruto-kun. Kind of makes it somewhat even when you saw us naked last night eh? Come on, lose the towel so we can REALLY see you."

Kurenai however was quick to respond with a gasp and a glare at her long time friend.

"Anko! Thai s quite enough from you!"

"Oh come on Kurenai-chan, Naruto-kun's already seen US naked so why can't we even up the score a bit?"

That got Kurenai to blush again and glare at Naruto to NOT say a word, which Naruto was more than willing to do. Anko was very much amused by all of this happening before her and she decided to test the waters yet again, and she did it by moving towards the still shocked blonde Jinchuuriki and before Naruto could say anything in his defense, she began to run her hands on his chest, right in front of Kurenai no less. And naturally the red eyed Jonin was flabbergasted at the actions of her friend and she made that very obvious to everyone in the room.

"Anko! What in the name of the Kami are you doing?"

Anko grinned at that and replied to her friend's frantic question with a teasing tone.

"Nothing bad Kurenai-chan, I just want to get a feel of the young man's body…and my, you really have worked out the right eh Naruto-kun?"

Naruto did not know what to say to that as Anko began to touch his body again and he was like a man made of ice right now. He also looked to Kurenai who was still unable to say anything but was blushing like mad, and no doubt he was blushing the same way as well. It was not long before Kurenai managed to get her tongue as well her mental faculties back to working order.

"Anko-san! This is quite enough! You're embarrassing Naruto-kun!"

Anko merely grinned at that comment of Kurenai and replied in her very own seductive tone as she continued to run her hands and fingers on him. The area she was very keen on playing with happened to be none other than the waist.

"Yes I am, but I think it's only fair we get to cop a feel Kurenai-chan, and believe me, it's all worth it. Come on, try it, Naruto-kun certainly keeps himself fit and strong."

Kurenai blushed at the way that Anko was talking as she looked at Naruto who she admitted was certainly well formed and toned. But she was trying her best to resist the growing desire in her to touch Naruto as well but it was not something that she had an easy time of doing either. She soon moved closer and decided to give in a bit and touch Naruto's form. Just as Anko whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Let us do this for a bit, and then we will take our leave and we can talk about this later, once we have a good mea, okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded dumbly at what Anko had just told him and he did not do anything as both Anko and Kurenai were now touching him. This was the kind of fantasy any man would want, and he was one of them, all they had to do was remove the towel that covering him and the situation was now in reverse. Naruto tried desperately to come up with some way to stop this from going any further, but like before his mental faculties were officially out of order. All he could do was stand there was both Jonin continued to run their hands all over his naked form. This form of torture lasted for quite a bit and soon it was going to be mid morning and thankfully both women stopped and he was relieved. He saw that both of them were blushing bright red and seemed to have been very happy and soon they each bid him good bye and hoped that he was going to join them for breakfast so they could talk a bit more about what happened last night.

As soon as he was alone, Naruto quickly turned around and got himself yet another cold shower. After being fondled by both Kurenai and Anko who were both sober, he needed a cold shower to prevent his body from doing something wrong. It was freezing cold to him but after being touched by both Kunoichi with only a towel to cover his privates, he did not care if he got either hypothermia or frostbite.

As soon as he finally felt calmed down, he got out, dried himself again and soon got dressed to head out and find both Anko and Kurenai. As he got to the galley, he joined them and both women seemed to be a lot calmer this time around, though there was still a gleam in Anko's smile that told him that they did not forget what happened in his room. Kurenai was blushing a tiny bit as well when she looked at him. They soon manage to get their breakfast and they were able to eat in peace and Naruto hoped that this trip was soon going to come to an end for him and he was finally going to be able to take some time off and forget about what had happened.

The day seemed to show to him that it was going to work about as despite Anko's teasing, both she and Kurenai did not pursue the matter any further. That helped alleviate his feelings on what had happened and it made it less awkward for him to be around them. That did not mean that he was in a bad state with them as he did also enjoy hanging out with both Jonin. If they were willing to be close to him and not bring up what had happened between them, then he was not going to hold it against them. It was nearing lunch time that they headed back to the same place except both Kurenai and Anko decided not to drink this time around and just enjoy the time they had.

Naruto himself was happy that they were at least not on bad terms as they ate their food, though he had a feeling that sooner or later, there was going to be a rather interesting discussion to come between him and them. However he also had to be aware about the people in the place, even more so when he spotted a number of people eyeing both Kurenai and Anko once more and the stares were none too friendly or gentlemanly either. They did not appear drunk, but he was wary either way and hoped that they did not try anything that could be seen as dangerous.

…

However, it was not going to be that simple as the group did indeed head to their direction and it was made even worse when the group revealed that they were actually Sound Ninja! The three Konoha ninja were quick to spot the group as they drew their weapons and thus they realized that they were about to be brought into a fight. Anko and Kurenai quickly got to action as they both drew their kunai and Naruto quickly took out his own. The ninja forces clashed with one another and soon the fight was seen by the other passengers. Most of the Sound Ninja were more highly trained and ready for battle but so were the two Kunoichi and Naruto had grown a great deal since he had been young.

The three faced off with the twelve ninja and the battle was pretty intense as the two factions were more than willing getting at it. That was natural since Orochimaru's attack on Konoha and now it seemed that these ninja were there for a reason. That was the reason why Kurenai, Anko, and Naruto were keen on capturing them. At least four of the twelve ninja were soon sent down to the ground and the eight others were also getting injured as the battle continued. However it was here that three of the ninja suddenly began to retreat while the others slowed the three Konoha ninja.

Anko was quick to see that and knew that the only reason those Sound Ninja would retreat was if they had a plan in mind and she shouted to both Kurenai and Naruto.

"They are going to do something to the ship! Get ready to move!"

And Anko's warning proved to be accurate when the ship was suddenly rocked by a massive explosion. That was enough to get the attention of the three ninja just as the Sound Ninja who were still able to move and fight began to pull out, but not before making their moves to throw poisoned senbon into the necks of the wounded members of their team who could not move. And that naturally included the ones of their team that were out. Naruto and the two Kunoichi were not the least bit happy at this, Naruto even more so since those ninja could have been helpful in finding out where Orochimaru, and by extension Sasuke was.

But that was not going to help them now as they had to help evacuate the passengers from the sinking ship. Apparently the three ninja from Sound that had pulled back set off a large amount of explosive tags to sink the ship, and had killed some of the crew who had tried to stop them before they and their still surviving compatriots escaped. The only good news was that in their haste to leave, the group had not destroyed the life boats that were still intact.

Kurenai turned to both Anko and Naruto as she spoke seriously.

"We have to get the people off the ship and do it fast!"

Naruto and Anko exploded into action with Naruto doing most of the leg work with his Kage Bunshin while Anko did her best to deal with keeping the fire contained long enough for Naruto to get people out. They all had to deal with smoke as well as heat as Kurenai helped some of the still living crew in getting the life boats down to the sea. Once they were all able to do that, the hard part came for them to escape since they had to be wary of the possibility that the Sound Ninja that had tried to kill them might be down there to ambush them.

As soon as they hit the water and used their water walking Jutsu, they find that the Sound Ninja were not waiting for them. But not before one of them, an apparent Water Chakra Type sets a trap from a distance and causes a thick blinding fog to hit the three…similar to the Jutsu favored by the ninja of Kiri, and the one favored by Zabuza when he was still very much alive. This forced the three to change tactics and try to find their way out while still wary of possible attacks on them while they were on the move.

It was only hours later that the Jutsu as ended, but it was now already late afternoon and both Kurenai and Anko were getting tired. This forced Naruto to call on a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra and use it to power himself up. He summoned several Kage Bunshin to go out and search for any sign of land that they could go to, while he and two others helped both female ninja to their feet, similar to how he had to help them when they were both drunk only yesterday.

It did not take long before the Kage Bunshin ahead of the trio poofed away and had located an island, and soon Naruto and the others moved in that direction. Night had already fallen and they were all in dire need of rest, hunger could wait as they arrived in sight of the island and moved as fast as they could to get to the welcome island. Once they hit the sand, Naruto managed to hold it together and soon find a place to allow both Kurenai and Anko a chance to rest. The two women were all right, but were soon fast asleep, their chakra exhaustion already evident on their faces, which was seen by Naruto thanks to the moonlight coming in form above him and them.

He decided not to waste time and after getting a chance to get some dead branches nearby, he formed a primitive barrier with a pair of entrances. It was not much, but all he could do at such short notice at the very least. And he was willing to make the most of it as he finally allowed sleep to hit his senses and off he went alongside the two Jonin.

…

The next day on the island…

Naruto managed to finally wake up and get some his bearings back as he recalled the massive battle between his ship and that of the pirates that had tried to take over the vessel for their own needs and wants. As he sat up, he looked to see that both Kurenai and Anko were still sleeping and it was not too hard for him to look at the two sleeping women with a very interested eye. That was soon realized by the blonde and he was quick to turn his gaze elsewhere before it got to the point that he would not have been able to take his eyes away from the both of them. As soon as he did succeed in not looking at the two of them, he decided to go out and see if he could find supplies of food to eat for them today. The hunger he was feeling was not that bad, but he was not going to let it stop him from getting some food in his belly. He got up and began to move his arms to loosen them up and move his muscles to warm them up and as soon as he felt himself ready, he decided to go and get his kunai and go hunting for food and supplies.

The blonde Shinobi decided to move through the beaches and he soon spotted some coconut trees and decided to get the coconuts, namely those that fell down. He used his kunai when he climbed up the trees and once that was done, he sent some of the Kage Bunshin with him took the coconuts piled them up, just as Kurenai and Anko began t wake up. He had left the Kage Bunshin the message to tell the two on what he was doing and when the Kage Bunshin disappeared from the two, he learned that they were going to worry about getting the fire ready for when he could come back. That was something he was happy for and soon he moved on to see what else he was going to be able to find as sources of food for the morning.

It was not long before the Kyuubi arrived to his attention and spoke to him.

(("Well now, we are hip deep in it now huh brat? Just what do you plan to do now?" ))

(Get food for one, you plan on helping or hindering me?)

(("Well now, someone finally grew a backbone I see, that's good to know. But that's not enough to impress me just yet. But yes, I might as well help you since as long as you live, then I get to live. I might not like it, but it's better than doing nothing on my own."))

The Kyuubi kept it's word as it began to guide Naruto to look for animal tracks, and sure enough, Naruto managed to spot a large wild pig. The Kyuubi then guided Naruto to get ready and have his Kage Bunshin distract the pig and allow the two of them to get close enough to land a killing blow. Naruto however was worried that the thing might attack him, after all, Naruto had encountered a wild boar WAY back when he was younger. But thankfully he had gotten smarter and better with age even if it was not that high on his focus. The boar was soon killed and following the instructions of his resident demon, he gutted and dressed the animal. He took only the needed parts and left the rest behind since dragging the animal around while it was freshly killed was not the best of ideas. He managed to get a chance to clean up though and soon headed back where the others were.

He was soon able to see that both Kurenai and Anko were awake and they were surprised to see him carrying the dead animal with the aid of his Kage Bunshin. He greeted them with a smile and they did likewise, no doubt relieved that he was not missing. They managed to soon get a fire going and get the meat cooked as soon as possible and the smell of cooking meat was certainly welcome to them.

As they ate the organs first, namely the liver and heart they also took the time to figure out just what they were going to do. They knew that until they were found or they were able to signal for a ship to arrive, they had to survive as best they could.

…

The next few weeks for Naruto as well as Kurenai and Anko had been fairly hard but they were able to make the most of their circumstances as Naruto decided to use his Kage Bunshin to the best that he could to find supplies and also get them what they needed from the ruins of the ships that apparently had run aground on the island. There were a number of ships there and some of them appeared to have been weapon supply ships as there had been a number of items and supplies that they could make use of. The weapons were certainly a must since the island they had was not the least bit safe.

There were a number of dangerous creatures that called the island home after all, and they needed the weapons to keep them away. The creatures in question included a number of snakes which were evenly balanced between the poisonous and non-poisonous variety, some tigers that moved as a group, a few large crocodiles that made their homes in the swamps and rivers deeper in the islands, and even a pack of wolves.

Though the three of them were more than able to handle what could be thrown at them right now, they were not going to take any unnecessary risks or chances. That was why having these weapons was certainly something that they were thankful for. The tools were also very useful for them for the rest of the time on the island. The tools naturally ranged from sharpening stones, spools of strong metallic wire, and a few other odds and ends that could be helpful for them once they were able to get very creative.

Apart from the weapons they found, there had been some supplies for building but most of them were worn and no longer of much use to the two of them. The supplies that they did find that could be of some use to them were some clothe supplies that could use for whatever they needed, along with still viable wood, tools for carpentry and a few other odds and ends. These supplies and tools were helpful in setting up their rather large hut on the island and a good distance from the shoreline of the island. The wood for the hut came from both the island and from the ships, namely the sections of the ship that were not too rotten away by sea water, wind, and sand. He chose the best sections of the wood left on the ship which was not the least bit easy since most of the ship looked like the kind that would be used for fire wood. He also used his Kage Bunshin to move the sections of wood and used it to make the hut.

This was where Naruto's training in the use of his discovered Wind Chakra was handy as it allowed him to cut down the wood from their sources a lot more effectively. And he also made sure to use the things he learned in the reconstruction f Konoha to built the hut. It was hardly what one could call as a good looking home, but it was dry, comfortable, and well made. That was what counted in the minds of the Genin and the two Jonin. The hut was made to have some open areas to allow wind in to cool the place and also allow light in while having branches of coconuts and other thick branches with leaves to serve as a way to keep the place warm, along with a good amount of plastic tarp that Naruto and the others found.

They also had to use the wood to make walls around their place for protection since none of them wanted to suddenly have predators moving in and taking over their place. They were also lucky enough to find some herbs that when burned could release a sweet odor to their noses but seemed to drive the bugs mad and leave. This was certainly something to help them sleep better at night while on the floor as they took soft leaves and earth and covered it with the cloth that they had found.

It was also outside of the makeshift compound that they had a place to cook and they were near a large enough water source for cleaning and cooking. And another one that they used to gather water for drinking purposes. And the supplies they got from the ship wrecks were some portable containers to store water in.

The animals that called this island home were fairly numerous which was to be expected since the island that they were on was very large. There were some wild deer, wild cows, wild pigs, and also rabbits as well as chickens. Thus they had a very good source of meat and eggs on the case of the chickens, and also other things such as fur and leather which they were going to use when they possibly manage. And also there were wild birds that apparently were the kind that ate fruits though these birds did not look the least bit edible. And there were squirrels as well which Naruto discovered to have little meat, but the meat that they did have was pretty good to his taste buds, and the same could be said for both Anko and Kurenai when they tried th mean alongside him as well.

These coupled with the predatory animals was the reason why the animals had not reduced the island into a plant bare place. These animals could be hunted by the group with their very flexible array of abilities and they would also dry the meat, furs, and hides for their uses. The meat obviously would help ensure that they did not have to leave the camp too many times, and also reduce the need to hunt for more food.

They also were able to go fishing in the ocean since there seemed to be a lower amount of fresh water fish so they focused their hunting of fish in the sea. That was counter acted by the fact that there were some fresh water crustaceans that he and the others could catch when they could find them in their forays into the rivers to gather water.

Apart from animal sources, food for them came with the wild berries and vegetables that they could find as well as herbs. No doubt the seeds for the fruits had been brought there by the ships that carried supplies before they ran aground. And the fruits were eaten by the native birds and the seeds were spread out over the island, which would explain just why there seemed to be a fairly large amount of fruit tress in the area. The vegetables were no doubt spread out in the very same fashion though it was possible that the wild pigs were the ones who would spread out the seeds.

This ensured that the three of them had a very wide variety of choices when it came to food. It was also here that Kurenai showed her skills in cooking which was praised by Anko. Naruto himself was very impressed by the skill the red eyed Kunoichi had when in the kitchen and he was not sure why it was that she was not married just yet. As for Anko, she had some skill but admitted that she did not have a lot of time to cook more advanced and tasty food. As for him, he did cook every now and then, but not that much as well since cooking was not his forte.

The three of them also made sure to keep themselves busy and in high spirits as well as in good shape so that they did not let themselves get dull and bored. These things had to be avoided and while they did it by relaxing, taking quick dips, sunbathing, and swimming, they also had to keep themselves busy by training. That only meant that they spared with one another, on occasion it was between Anko and Kurenai, with him watching to see how they would do, and on other occasions, it would be him sparring with either of them, or on occasion, both of them at the very same time. This was not bad in many ways as both Jonin learned from their battles with Naruto, he might not be the smartest guy, but he can be very innovative and skilled, something they had seen for themselves, and also heard when Kakashi spoke with measure of pride on how Naruto proved to be very determined and creative when it came to training. In turn, they also taught him some other skills with Anko dealing with some of his Taijutsu skills, and both of them with his Ninjutsu and he naturally did not complain since being taught by two high ranking Jonin did not happen too often, though he had been helped in his training before. Namely by both Yamato and Kakashi who helped him discover his Wind Chakra as well as the special feature of the Kage Bunshin themselves when it came to training matters.

The only difference between that training and this was that both teachers were women and drop dead gorgeous at the same time. So it was natural that he was a bit more cooperative than with Jiraiya and Kakashi. Both Kurenai and Anko were more than willing to push him to the limit and he was willing to give as much as he could back to them as well. All three of them learned from one another, and while neither Kurenai and Anko had Wind Chakra, they knew enough of the basics and some advanced techniques to help Naruto get along with them.

…

Survival was not the only thing that the three ninja had to deal with, it also had to do with being close to one another.

Naruto still had very accurate memories of what had happened the night before on the ship when he had to deal with both drunken Yuhi Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko. The memories of how both women had actually tried to frisk him were still burned in his coconut and while nothing too serious had happened, he had to admit that what happened to him was no doubt something that most men would have gladly taken advance of. And the sight of both women touching him was utterly naked was a sight that would have REALLY tested him to his absolute limits. In fact at times he wondered just WHY he did not take advantage of the whole affair.

But he already knew just why he did not, not only because they were drunk at the time and not aware of what they were doing. But they were highly skilled and experienced Kunoichi and had they became aware of what was it that happened and learned that he DID take advantage of them, they would have really made his life hell. The last thing he wanted was to get himself in the vengeful targeting sights of two Kunoichi who he had seen in action more than once.

The next reason was naturally having the Kyuubi in him, he already had a fairly accurate idea that both Kurenai and Anko were aware of the Kyuubi in him, but that did not make it any easier either. It only made matters worse when the Kyuubi would not stop riding his case and tell him to just take advantage of the mess they were in and it would heal him. Besides that, the demon told him that this was by far the DREAM of any young man his age and he could not deny it since his memories and dreams of the two Kunoichi were evidence towards him. Sometimes he wished he did, but the two previous reasons still stopped him, along with the fact that he respected the two Kunoichi.

But that did not mean that it was the end of it, night after night on the island, he had to deal with very vivid dreams that went back to what happened on the boat and in the room with both women. And those dreams were driving him up the wall and making him a lot more anxious than usual, and that was hard to hide from both Anko and Kurenai, even more so when he began to get the urge to go and have a chance to bleed off the stress in his body.

To most people, that would have been easy to accomplish, but with the various dangers that were on the island, going out for some alone time, was not exactly the healthiest of ideas, and he did promise to stay nearby to help them so he could not break his word to both women at the same time and expect it not to matter. The only thing he could hope for was that they were soon going to be rescued before he did something that would reveal the tension and the growing attraction he had for both women.

He decided to go and get dinner ready and hope that both Anko and Kurenai would soon come back to the camp and he could get down to having dinner.

…

Naruto was not the only one dealing with the sexual tension though, both Kunoichi were also deep in thought on their own about the growing tension between them. And like Naruto they already knew what the source of said tension between them and him was, but both had different ways of seeing the whole situation before them all.

…

As Anko stretched out a bit more, she also looked over to where their camp was and she could already guess that Naruto was now cooking dinner. The Jonin could not help herself as she thought about how long it had been when they all got stranded here on this island, ands it was not like it was a bad thing since she was at least not alone on the island. The time she and the others spent here was worth every second since it was about time that she got the chance to have something of a vacation. And it was not the least bit bad that she was with Kurenai and Naruto since she had a good relationship with the two of them.

In Kurenai's case, she and the Jonin were close friends and she was not the least bit worried about some of the rumors that were circulated towards her and Kurenai on occasion. After all, she was very much a free spirited woman who did not hide what she felt. In fact she could say that she was all right being around men AND women in more than just friendship and she did not mind at all if people were surprised by it. She was not too happy that Asuma and Kurenai had not taken their relationship a lot higher than before, but she wanted to cheer her friend up and make her try being with another guy. As long as Kurenai was happy and smiling again, she was going to be happy for her and enjoy teasing her about her new found good mood.

As for Naruto, she did find him a great deal to be a very funny and energetic guy, and he was also rather nice on the eyes. She was quick to guess that in a few years time, the blonde teen was going to be a real heart breaker, made even better by the fact that he had a very well formed body and he had a lot of energy and vitality. Couple that with his creativity and innovative style of approaching problems and if he turned it to the arts of seduction he would certainly be one heck of a ladies' man. But that was balanced by the fact that he was very kind, compassionate, brave, and also very honest and open hearted. Those kinds of traits were pretty hard to find in a guy in her opinion, and it was also remarkable that he had not been converted by the Sannin Jiraiya. She was very familiar with the white haired ninja who was the team mate of the current Hokage and his reputation when it came to being a pervert, so it was surprising that unlike the man, Naruto did not do it openly.

She had no doubts in her mind that he was like any red blooded young man and she had caught him looking at her AND Kurenai as well. She was not angered by it, in fact she actually liked it and wanted to see if and when Naruto would make his move on one of them or either of them. She had no doubt that the reasons he did not do anything was because he knew the skills and abilities she and Kurenai had, and because of the fact that he respected them both as well as his burden of being a Jinchuuriki. Like all Jonin who lived now, she was well aware of the fact that Naruto had the burden of containing the Kyuubi and she felt that it was the reason he did not do anything to get into trouble with them.

She found that train of thought to be respectable and also somewhat endearing since it showed that Naruto was a lot more considerate than some would suspect. Still she was not bothered by those things since she liked the young man and also she was aware that they were all adults by definition of ninja law. And she decided that once she got everything in her mind organized, she was going to try her hand at convincing Naruto to enjoy his time here with them, and to also let Kurenai join in. Her friend might not show it or admit to it, but she sensed that like her, she was under a lot of tension, and possibly sexual tension to boot. Besides that, she felt that Kurenai did indeed already change while being here with her and Naruto though it was still up for debate on what the changes in question would be.

…

Anko was not the only one in thought however as Kurenai who was with her right now was also deep in thought about their current situation. She had gotten used to being on the island already and had to accept the fact that this was certainly the closest she got to a vacation. She had faith that they would soon be rescued though there was no doubt in her mind that it was going to take a while since there was no doubt that the people of Konoha had to search for islands in the area where they had sank.

She looked at the corner of her eye towards Anko and relaxed a bit as she saw that Anko seemed to be content, she might not be all that pleased with Anko's actions and antics, even more so when it concerned men but she did respect her long time friend. She knew that Anko was a very free spirited person and did not have too many inhibitions to speak of, which was a bit of a contrast to her. But she knew that if push came to shove, Anko could be counted on when the chips were down and she had the skill and experience to bring to bear in a fight. Also having Anko as a friend was not all bad, since Anko did know when to have a good time and knew just what could help to loosen one up. Though she had a tendency to go overboard about it as well when she got drunk, something Kurenai knew all too well from previous experiences.

She was well aware of the rumors that surrounded her friend and Anko did at times admit that SOME of them were true, but she did not mind. Anko was her own person and at least she was not going to hide those facts from anyone when she felt that hiding them was a bad idea to begin with. And she did appreciate the fact that Anko was also the one who could be called in to make life a lot more interesting when it was getting rather dull. She might not like the directions that Anko took to accomplish the goal she had in mind, but being Kunoichi, she knew that they were both taught to use any means needed.

On Naruto's case however, it was a rather different story. She had not been with Naruto that much, but she had to admit that he was certainly a good young man. She could easily see why was it that her student Hinata had a long standing crush on Naruto, and no doubt if given time to grow up properly, he would become quite the eye pleaser. It made things harder for her as she knew that despite her best intentions, and desires not to cause problems, she was getting attracted to Naruto. And the scary thing was for the Jonin, she was getting attracted to him while sober. She recalled what she was like when she was drunk and in that state, she was getting very interested towards Naruto, and when she got sober, she recalled the time she had been clinging very close to the blonde and now instead of losing that level of interest in the blonde, her interest in him was growing more.

That confused the heck out of the Jonin a lot. But there was plenty of evidence to make her accept the reasons for the attraction. Given a few more years and some proper dieting, Naruto would soon become quite the catch in the eyes of anyone, but even now he was rather attractive. And even she could not help but give him an appreciative glance every now and then when she was able to see him despite the fact she was older than him. She recalled how she was like when she was young, and she had no doubts in her mind that had Naruto been born in the time she was a teenager, she would have had her eyes on him already, And no doubt Anko would also like that as well. But she did admire the fact that Naruto was not acting out the way any pervert would, oh she had no doubt that he had fantasies of her and Anko, every young red blooded man would, but he seemed intent on not going out of his way to make it happen.

This was something that was impressive as like Anko she was well aware of Jiraiya's reputation when it came to ladies, and had heard all the stories as well herself. Which was why she was a bit concerned that Naruto would follow his perverted sensei's footsteps and act like a full blown pervert around them when they were not looking at him. But he seemed to be avoiding that and did his best to remain on good terms with them. No doubt due to his knowing of their skills as Kunoichi, but also possibly due to his burden of being a Jinchuuriki, something that she and all Jonin knew well. But Naruto had proven that he was anything but a monster which was why she could not help but be impressed by him.

But the facts were there that the attraction was there and she was hoping a great deal that before this could get out of hand, they would soon be found by the people in Konoha and soon be allowed to go home. There it might give them the chance to properly talk about this since being on the island only made the attraction a lot more intense and thicker by the second to boot. And for that reason, she was hoping that it was going to not go any further. But she knew that Anko was not going to leave this alone and she knew that sooner or later, it was going to come out.

…

As soon as both of them were fully relaxed and were ready for their trip back to the camp, it was here that Anko decided to speak to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About how we should deal with Naruto-kun ever since we got stuck with him on this island."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at that, which Anko was amused to see since she already could guess that Kurenai was going to try and deflect the question away from her. She knew to expect that from her friend but wished in a way that Kurenai did not act too many times like a prude.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh you know what I mean Kurenai-chan, after all, this would be the extension of that conversation we were supposed to have with Naruto-kun before those idiots from Sound got in the way. We were about to tell him, or rather you were about to tell him that he should forget that it ever happened."

Kurenai blushed bright red at that as she knew that Anko was right, she had hoped that she could talk to Naruto and convince him not to speak of what had happened between them and try not to speak of it. She wanted that to happen to not only avoid causing trouble in Konoha, but to also be fair to Hinata who had a serious crush on him for a very long time, possibly bordering on love as well. The red eyed Jonin did not know what to say at this very second but she managed to get her thoughts back into working order and spoke to Anko.

"I haven't forgotten that, and I have no plans on changing my stance on the matter Anko."

Anko pouted a bit though she made no effort to hide the amusement in her eyes, which Kurenai had no problem seeing at all and the energetic Jonin spoke once more as she was not going to let this go away.

"But it's not like it's a mistake Kurenai-chan, we're all ninja after all and we're all adults by law. And let's not forget that Naruto-kun is already a very good looking guy. You know it and I know it, and we both have to accept the fact that we are getting attracted to Naruto-kun. And besides that, we should not forget that we have already been naked before him and we know that he LIKED what he saw, and we saw him naked as well, though not without the towel that he had on him at that time, and we both have to admit that we like what we saw as well, didn't we?"

Kurenai tried to deny it but she knew that Anko did have a point and she nodded in the end as she spoke.

"All right, I admit, Naruto-kun is rather attractive, but where exactly are we going with this?"

"Kurenai-chan, we're the only women on the island here and Naruto-kun is the only guy with us as well, you really don't think that he is being stressed out by being here with us? Even more so when we include the fact that he has already SEEN us in our naked glory? And we've already seen him naked as well so you already know that we're affected as much as he is. We have to at least let this come to an end and make things easier for all of us. And who knows, we might actually like it and so will Naruto-kun if we can talk to him about it."

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"I know we should, for not just our sake but Naruto-kun's own as well so we can all be better off and who knows, we might not ONLY enjoy it, but take it further as long as we are honest with each other and Naruto-kun."

Kurenai thought about it seriously and soon gave her friend his answer.

…

Later…

Naruto was happy to finally see both Kurenai and Anko as they had been out for a while, the time they had spent outside had worried him a bit since it was already going to be night time. He was getting ready to leave some Kage Bunshin to hold the fort and look out for them, and if they came back as he was gone, the Kage Bunshin he would leave behind would then disappear and inform him that they were back and he could go back. But before he could get to that point, they came back and it was to his relief as well as their own, though he could not help but notice that they seemed to be a lot more…focused on something.

He placed that train of thought out of his head for now as they got to cooking their dinner and soon they were able to enjoy a nice dinner side by side. Naruto still had a feeling that there was something going on but decided to let it slide since trying to force the issue with the two women was not the best of ideas. Once their food was cooked, all three Konoha ninja were happy to finally be able to eat their dinner as the night began to come over the island. Both Anko and Kurenai were silent as they ate their food and he was more than willing to let it slide, thinking that his previous suspicions were unfounded.

But as soon as they finished their dinner and drank their water for the night and allow themselves to relax, he was going to find out that if he felt that something was off, he had to take it seriously as he finished cleaning up his food, the two Jonin were now looking at him. And he had a feeling that there was something that they wanted to talk to him about, and it was Kurenai herself who spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk about something, are you willing to listen to us?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and decided to test the waters as he nodded afterwards.

"Sure thing, what is it you and Anko-sensei want to ask me about Kurenai-sensei?"

Anko grinned a bit more and she looked at Kurenai who sighed a bit and nodded to Anko to convince her to go ahead with what they had been talking about. That seemed to be more than enough to convince Anko that she can now go ahead.

"We wanted to talk about how you are feeling being with me and Kurenai-chan, after all, being on an island with two beautiful women must be REALLY hard on you."

Naruto began to feel something crawling on the back of his neck as he heard that but he was not sure about what that feeling was as he spoke to Anko.

"Well…it's not too bad after all, truth be told, I actually am happy that you and Kurenai-sensei are here with me Anko-sensei. If I was left alone on this island, I would have gone completely nuts by now. So having you here, surviving alongside you both, and actually getting trained by both of you certainly made my time here very good."

Both women smiled at that and Anko was quick to speak again.

"That is nice to know Naruto-kun, being told that by a nice guy is something any woman would love to hear. It's more of a bonus that said nice guy happens to be very good looking at the very same time huh?"

Naruto blushed at that and Anko soon nudged Kurenai by the arm and she looked at Anko with a slight glare as she spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Anko-san and I were talking about what had happened between you and us back on the ship. And I have to admit that our time together on the island has made this subject, a lot more unique for all three of us. Naruto-kun, I wish to ask if you have been having difficulties with being the only man here on the island with Anko-san and me. And it's not just on the things we talked about just now. I am talking about the physical attraction between a man and woman, even more so that there are two of us and you are the only man here. Can you honestly tell me and Anko-san if you have been thinking about us in a less than gentlemanly fashion?"

NOW he knew just what was going on and he was utterly stunned at this, he looked at both Anko and Kurenai, seeing that they were dead serious and they were waiting for an answer. He did not know what to say, but if there was one thing that was true about him, when he knew that telling the truth was important, he was going to tell it as it was. He looked at both of them and nodded slowly as he spoke to them in a calm tone, despite the fact he was shivering inside.

"I have done that Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, I have looked at you both like that and I will not lie about it. I know that I might get pounded by you both, but I am willing to accept that I did look at both of you in a perverted fashion."

He expected the worst, but got a surprise when Anko laughed a bit and replied.

"About time that came out Naruto-kun, see Kurenai-san? He is a healthy young man and at least he IS attracted to us women."

"Uh…."

Anko smiled and then moved to Naruto's side to hug and spoke to him.

"It's all right Naruto-kun, you are a young man after all so such things are to be expected. The only difference here is that you happen to be a very nice guy. And regardless s of what you hear, nice guys do not finish last. And truth be told, Kurenai-chan and I look at you as well, we're both regular red blooded women too so we do admire a well built and attractive man as well. And you fit the bill well, it's a bonus that despite the fact you did think of us like that and no doubt had dreams too, you were a gentleman."

Naruto looked at Kurenai who sighed a bit and nodded with a smile as she spoke.

"What Anko-san said is true Naruto-kun, we also look at you the same way so you have no reason to be embarrassed about it. And we have talked about this a bit more before we came here, and came to a decision. And that is we are going to let each of us have a chance to act on your desires and also allow you to act on your respective desires. We're all adults here by ninja law so there's nothing wrong with what we are feeling and we agreed to let it happen."

Anko grinned at that and replied.

"What Kurenai-chan is trying to say is that if you want to have your fantasies come true and have wild passionate sex with either of us or both if you want that, then we're giving you the chance to do just that here and now. That's only fair since we're also going to make sure we get to fuck you silly as well Naruto-kun."

"WHAT?"

Naruto was struck dumb by that as Kurenai looked at Anko with annoyance to which she grinned back and she sighed a bit as she spoke.

"I might not…use that style of speaking much, but Anko-san is right, we are going to do that with you and let you do what you want with us with our consent."

If Naruto thought his brain froze and then heated up at Anko's very blunt explanation, the fact that Kurenai was also willing to go along with her made his jaw drop. He did manage to get himself focused and spoke to both Anko and Kurenai.

"A-A-Are…y-y-y-you…s-s-s-serious?"

Both women smiled a bit as they blushed as Anko replied.

"Why don't we just SHOW you how serious we are then?"

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade was happy to finally get work from Kakashi that he, Yamato, Sai, and Jiraiya had finally locked in on the most likely island that the three missing Konoha ninja had possibly landed on. It had been tough in trying to keep things in Konoha going on as normal since there were two teams not moving out. Kurenai was not around to handle her team so it meant that Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata were busy with other matters. And the went for Naruto's own team as well. The only reason neither teams were there to find Naruto, Anko, and Kurenai was that they had their own matters to deal with. The matters in question were the kind that neither of them could ignore without serious ramifications on their clans even if they could have asked others to do it for them.

The captain who had come to them and informed them of the attack on their cruise ship by the ninja of Sound was enough to get on the nerves of her and everyone else in Konoha who were there. And that further ensured that they had to locate Orochimaru's bases even more now to prevent this from happening. Tsunade was not all too sure about why such a move was made, but Jiraiya had reported that he had heard that some of Orochimaru's people had been moving around more frequently in search things, and even people. No doubt something was up and this group must have decided to take out Kurenai, Naruto, and Anko to prevent them from being able to make it back to Konoha.

All she could hope for now was that the last island that the group were going to could be the one that all three Ninja were in. They had to be alive and hopefully Naruto had not gotten himself into trouble with both Kunoichi. The blonde Hokage knew first hand how Naruto acted when he was impatient and the last thing she wanted was to find out that he had driven both Anko and Kurenai up the wall.

She had no idea what was going on at the island right now.

…

Lemon Time!

…

Naruto was still trying to figure out how to react but he had little time to do anything as Anko, being the more daring of the two women moved in and gave him a deep one right on the lips. He gasped at that and as the kiss between him and Anko became a lot more intense by the second, he could not help but react as he began to kiss Anko back deeply.

This did not shock the Jonin, rather it made her smile deeply at his sudden ferocity and it served only to turn her own even more. But she knew that she would have to be fair to her friend Kurenai as well, it was fun being with a man with an audience along for the ride to be sure. But she knew that it was a LOT better if the audience participated in the whole affair. Besides, she knew that Kurenai was getting into this well and doing this was going to be something that she doubted her red eyed friend was going to forget anytime soon.

It was not long before Kurenai got into the situation and moved to kiss Naruto, just as Anko parted from him at the very same time. The red eyed Jonin would have refused to do this, but she was a woman after all and it was nice to finally be with someone, even though she knew that having her friend Anko around was going to make things a load different from before. The red eyed Jonin had to admit that Naruto was a good man and was certainly someone who any woman who got to know him to be considered a good catch.

As for her, she had to admit that this was different for her as she knew that Hinata cared deeply for Naruto, so it seemed wrong to her. But she had to admit that she was very eager for this and wanted to make the most of it and they would soon figure something out before the end of the day. Besides that, she was a woman who wanted to be with a man deeply and Naruto had certainly proven himself to be more than able to deliver what she felt was a good thing for a woman.

As the red eyed Jonin parted from the young man she had been kissing, she and Anko decided to strip Naruto clear of his clothes. They were not wasting time in doing that either and got to removing first his jacket, leaving him only in his fishnet outer shirt, and his black cloth undershirt. Once that was out of the way, they removed his sandals so that they would have nothing to stop them from removing the rest of his lower clothes. They soon removed his two shirts, followed by his pants and then removed his boxers while the two of them smiled a bit at the sight of his boxers.

But when they were now able to see his fully exposed body, they smiled even more.

Naruto had lost a lot of the baby fat that was there, in it's place was hard muscle and strong healthy skin, he was well built and not the overtly beefy kind of build, nor the lean build of a runner, but a fusion of both, though leaning more to the runner's side due to being a ninja. The two women loved the look of his body, Anko loved the look o a well build healthy male and the same could be said for Kurenai, though they did wonder just how he managed to get this healthy without eating all the proper foods and only eating ramen. Their little study of the naked blonde went up a notch as they then looked at his sex.

Both women were pleased and amazed to note that despite not being fully aroused yet, he was really well gifted for his age at five and a half inches. On a regular man who was a few years older than Naruto, that would be good, on a young man his age, it was a gift and they wondered if maybe he got this from his father's side of the family. That thought was more than enough to make them very eager and they soon decided to strip off their very own clothes.

Naruto could do little but look on as the two women were now stripping away their clothing right in front of him. It was not long before the two women were finally naked before him and all he could do was stare at them as he felt his whole body react.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Well now…this is INTERESTING…how are you going to handle this kit? You might have seen them naked before, but that was when they were drunk. Now that they are drop dead sober, this is going to be a REAL manly test. So DON'T YOU DARE FUCK THIS UP!"))

…

In the real world…

Naruto could not help but stare in utter shock and desire at seeing both Jonin utterly naked before him. He knew that from what he had been able to hear both intentionally and unintentionally, that a lot of men in the village were very eager to see what the two women looked like. Anko was considered a sensual but dangerous woman while Kurenai was seen as an unapproachable goddess which was why not many men were willing to reach out to them.

During his time with them, he found them to be very good people, Anko was a good person despite her personality and history with Orochimaru, and Kurenai was a good down to Earth person despite her undeniably beautiful looks.

But one thing was certain, they were definitely attractive as his cock was getting rock hard at the sight of them like this for a second time.

He was looking at Kurenai first and could not help himself as he could see yet again just why a great deal of the men in Konoha and no doubt anywhere would consider Kurenai as a Goddess. Her hair was still in the very same fashion, which was in what one would call elegant disarray. Her face was very beautiful as there were now flaws on her, and she had a blush on her face that served to make her cream white skin look pink and beautiful, the blush also made her deep red eyes look even more attractive along with her deep red lips as well.

His gaze went lover to Kurenai's well toned female form and he had no problem seeing the beauty that Kurenai had been given with growing up. His gaze went to her arms, enjoying the sight of them now out of those wrappings that she normally had them in and admired the feminine way they looked despite him knowing that she was a strong woman in her own right. His gaze then went to her chest and naturally he saw her breasts as well and he was naturally captivated by those fleshy orbs. Kurenai was well endowed in the bust department, and no doubt the only reason that was not fully seen was due to her choice of uniform as well as her chest bindings though he was still confused on how she was able to tolerate wearing those things for so long. He recalled that when he asked her about what she was like growing up, she said that she did not mind showing her being a woman, but did not like having every man letch at her breasts and not look her in the eye.

And he could not blame them as while she was now as developed in size as Tsunade, Yuhi Kurenai's breasts were certainly well formed and perfect for her height and build. They moved naturally with each breath that she took and her deep red nipples, matching her lips as well as her own eyes were certainly eye catching, even more so when they were hard and looked aroused as they were a this very moment.

His gaze went lower and he noted Kurenai's flat stomach though there were some small scars there which did little to undermine Kurenai's beauty. He saw her well formed thighs as well and could not help but stare at them as well as the well trimmed patch of black hair between them, all the way to the Jonin's calves. There was no doubt about Kurenai being a beautiful in ever sense of the word, and also in the inside as well as the outside.

He soon turned his eyes to Anko herself and he could not help but see that the Jonin friend of Kurenai was very attractive and certainly someone that any man would like to be with. Most men back in Konoha would have talked about them being willing to go out with Anko, but not many were willing to do that in real life since her reputation was not the most friendly one would hear about. But he knew that it was hardly the case, sure she was wild and a bit dark, but not all bad, now however, he was getting to see her naked once again.

He looked at her hair which was still in her usual fashion choice of hairstyle, her eyes were gleaming with seduction in them and they were certainly attractive, couple that with the mischievous and attractive smile on her face, then Anko was someone who would know just what was the best way to catch a man's eye and drive him to distraction.

He then directed his attention to the rest of her, his gaze went to her arms and shoulders as well as her neck, taking in all the details including her skin tone. It was not long before he was looking right at her breasts and he could not help himself as he looked at Anko Mitarashi's now fully exposed bust.

It was well known that Anko was not the kind of woman who would not care if she was being provocative in appearance and attitude in public. That was fairly obvious considering her sense of dress and actions, but few would have guessed that she actually only wore a mesh shirt underneath her choice trench coat and not much else...she did not even bother to wear a bra of ANY kind as well. The only reason her breasts were not seen through the mesh shirt completely was the fact that the shirt did not have very large holes in it. She did wear bras, but only if the mood struck her and Naruto was happy that she was not wearing one as her breasts were now revealed. Her breasts were around Kurenai's own size and her light brown nipples were hard and erect as well and her breasts moved gently with each breath that she took in and let out so it was something that he enjoyed looking at.

He moved his gaze lower, right to her toned stomach, her well shaped hips, the well trimmed patch of her between her shapely thighs and her calves. He looked at every detail of the naked Jonin's body, hoping that he was not missing any details before moving back up.

If someone walked up to him one fine day in the past and told him that he was going to be naked with both Yuhi Kurenai and Anko Mitarashi on a deserted island and they were about to have sex with him, he would have considered the guy utterly nuts and ignored him.

But the old say that 'seeing is believing' was true and his body was reacting to the sight in the way all men would have had the men in question be in the same place as him. The two women noted the way Naruto was looking at them right now and they could see that their nakedness had an effect on him as they could see the look on his face and the most evident sign that he was fully aroused was that his cock was fully aroused and hard. And they were quite impressed by what they were seeing as his cock was at the length of at least seven and a half inches.

For any man, that was a very respectable length, but for a young man who was in Naruto's age range, it was a gift from heaven. And for the two women, it was something that served to make this whole situation a lot more entertaining for the two of them, even more than when they got to see him fresh out of the shower on the ship and when he was bathing while they were on the island. Anko licked her lips like a lioness sizing up a very delicious meal, or in a more human case, a very entertaining mate. And while Kurenai made no such actions, her wide eyes and the gleam in them as well as her parted lips was more than enough to tell anyone that she found the sight VERY interesting indeed.

...

It was here that Anko spoke in a very mischievous tone.

"Hey Naruto-kun...have you ever wondered what it's like to see two women being intimate?"

That got Naruto to blush bright red but admittedly he was rather curious about it, he had heard rumours about that sort of thing going on between women, and even Jiraiya had told him a good deal about that, but he had never seen it before. He shook his head at Anko and a seductive and mischievous gleam in her eye was there as she looked at Kurenai who was blushing a bit at that as she spoke.

"Do we really have to Anko?"

"Come on Kurenai-san, there's nothing wrong with that and besides, it's not everyday a young strapping guy like Naruto-kun sees that happen in front of him. Let's give him a very wonderful show and we get to do it for ourselves too, everyone wins."

Kurenai sighed and nodded as she looked at Naruto and spoke to him.

"Promise me that we will never speak of this back in Konoha all right?"

Naruto nodded and that was enough to get the ball rolling as Anko was quick to show the firs phase as she made the move to press her body right on Kurenai's very own naked form. Though Kurenai was a bit taller than Anko, that was only by a very small margin and they were in the same height and that allowed them to really press onto one another. Their breasts were pressing into one another and their faces were pressing together as well while looking at Naruto. Their bodies were pressed together so well that a strand of hair could not have passed through them.

The sight of the two women like that was something that Naruto had only seen in some of those magazines that he had seen during his trips with the Pervy Sage, and the stories that Jiraiya had made which made it's way into his hands. Seeing it for real was a heck of a lot better than simply reading about it in his own mind. He however knew that this was merely the beginning and he was right.

Kurenai and Anko then moved their faces away from one another and the adventurous one of the pair started kissing the red eyed Jonin slowly. This made Kurenai moan as well as Anko and Naruto could not help but suddenly feel a flash of heat run up his face, through his chest, down to his stomach, and then to his dick as he looked at the way the two women were kissing one another.

Anko enjoyed this and so did Kurenai though the younger Jonin was still a bit unsure about how she would react to this completely. They continued to kiss as the passion behind it all began to grow a lot more intense by the moment. They then used their tongues on one another as well, their actions were undeniably erotic since Naruto could see their tongues there moving in over one another's tongue and on their cheeks as well. The two soon parted from the kiss, but that was to allow Naruto to see their tongues actually moving over each other.

"Mmmmmmmppppphhhhhhh..."

That moan coupled with a few others and the sounds of their tongues moving over each other was more than enough to get Naruto really aroused. And he marvelled to the fact that he had not actually have an orgasm right there and now. He held on as best as he could and was soon rewarded b the sight of the two women moving down to the floor/bed of their camp and moving towards him.

The closeness allowed him to see their very erotic kissing in more intense detail and he was entranced by it. The two soon parted and Kurenai decided that now it was her turn to take a more aggressive action on Anko. She got that started by moving forward and made Kurenai lie down and she began to lavish kisses and licks on Anko's body, starting a her neck and then to her breasts as well as her nipples.

The red eyed Jonin was getting more into it as she began to suck, kiss, and lick her partner's breasts and nipples with greater intensity, much to Anko's approval and Naruto arousal. This went on for a while as Kurenai was doing a very good job in her actions as Anko continued to moan out as well as run her hands on her fully naked partner in bed.

She then looked at Naruto as she smiled wickedly at him as she spoke.

"Enjoying the sight Naruto-kun?"

He nodded without making a single comment and Anko enjoyed that as she was soon given the chance to do the same thing to Kurenai as the red eyed Jonin moved away from her breasts and nipples. Anko did not waste any time as she was now doing the very same thing to Kurenai's own breasts and nipples, sucking, licking, and kissing them, all the while making sure that the blonde Genin was allowed to see all of his right before his eyes.

Naruto could only watch in utter awe as Kurenai's face was flushed with her blush, her breathing laboured, and her hands running on Anko's head, hair, and back as her friend was sucking, licking and kissing her fleshy orbs one at a time. He looked to see Anko looking at him while licking Kurenai's left nipple slowly and she smirked at him while Kurenai was blushing deeply with her friend's actions.

Soon both women parted from one another, but not before Anko got Kurenai into a position that allowed them to pleasure one another. Kurenai was lying down at and angle on the side with her left leg held up by Anko and she was rubbing her sex on Kurenai's own as Kurenai's other leg happened to be in between her own legs. The woman moved her hips slowly, grinding her sex on Kurenai's own, making the two of them moan deeply. Anko started things slowly to let Kurenai get used to the situation that they were on, and to make sure that Naruto did not miss one single detail of what it was that they were doing with one another.

Anko continued with her actions, speeding up her gyrating on Kurenai's hips while rubbing her own sex on her partner/s. Soon those actions became a lot more heated and intense as Naruto watched Anko and Kurenai, the intensity of their actions made a good deal of noise as both women were really unleashing all that they had as Kurenai was now gyrating her own hips in time with Anko.

Both women were also more than willing to shout out their pleasure to ot just one another, but to their undeniably captivated male audience of one.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

"MMMMMMMMMMM!"

The sight of the two women deep in pleasure as they continued to rub their pussies and clits on one another was utterly shocking and arousing to the blonde Genin who was glued to the sight. Both women were getting even more intense with their actions on one another it was not long before the two finally cried out in orgasm.

"YYYYYESSSSSSSSS!"

Anko and Kurenai panted as they felt their bodies being hit by waves of wetness as well as heat, they looked to see that their respective sex were wet with their juices which no doubt had combined together when they were reaching their orgasm and right after they reached their limits. The two looked at Naruto and saw that his cock was still rock hard and it served to make them blush at him. Kurenai could not help but enjoy the sight of Naruto like that while Anko herself was very happy and eager to see just how capable the blonde Shinobi was when it came to using his dick to drive a woman right to the brink.

The two soon parted by not before they got into another position that allowed the two of them to lick one another clean of their respective juices, all for Naruto to look at. Kurenai was right on top of Anko and licking away her friend's pussy and clit while Anko was leaning upward and doing the exact same thing to Kurenai's own sex and clit as well.

(Kami...)

Naruto could not come up with anything else as he watched both women in that position, Kurenai between Anko's thighs, licking her pussy and clitoris with Anko doing the very same thing to Kurenai's own sex and clit. They were licking their respective juices clean and as soon as they were done, they got to face one another and for him to see, they kissed one another briefly in the same fashion as before with their tongues duelling with one another in their mouths.

Naruto gulped but he was no longer a spectator as both women parted with their combined juices on each other's face and then moved to kiss him together. He could not help but join in as he kissed both women right back, and in doing so, he was able to taste them both in more ways than one, the taste was very different from what he was used to and he had no doubt that he was not going to find anything that would come close to matching the taste that he had been allowed to have from the two women.

As soon as they were done, Naruto was soon on the bed as both Anko and Kurenai were ready to make their move. Kurenai was on his left side with Anko at his right side, all he could do was watch as both Jonin were there naked before him. He could do nothing as they began to kiss him again, starting slowly with their kisses to make sure that he was able to keep up with the two of them. They soon continued to move their actions on the rest of him as they each licked and sucked on his neck, his collar bones, all the way to his own nipples. The blonde gasped as both women were really bringing it on, Anko was doing things deep and passionately while Kurenai was slow and methodical yet seductive.

He watched as they moved closer to his stomach, running their hands on the sides while kicking and kissing his muscles. Both women enjoyed the fact that despite being rather young, he was already very fit and well toned for someone of his current age. They also gently kissed and licked the place where his seal was, he was not self conscious of the seal even after knowing the truth on why he had such a seal on his body. They traced it slowly with their fingers, and then with their tongues. But to really throw a bone into his imagination, Naruto saw both Anko and Kurenai actually run their breasts and nipples on the patterns of the seal.

The sight of that was...beyond odd, but he was not going to complain, and no doubt neither would the Kyuubi if that furball of a demon saw that.. His gazed was still transfixed on the two female Jonin as they moved now to his cock. He watched as Anko looked at his cock with a very feral grin while Kurenai was wide eyed at it and her blush grew even more. Anko was the very first to comment on his now fully aroused dick.

"My...you are certainly WELL equipped Naruto-kun."

"Wow..."

Kurenai's word to describe him was short, but rather accurate as Anko spoke once more to Kurenai.

" Naruto-kun is certainly well gifted when it comes to the manhood area. Not bad for someone so young as he is, eh Kurenai-chan?"

The red eyed Jonin gave a nod and soon the two of them began to use their hands on his cock, he groaned as both Kurenai and Anko were now moving their hands up and down his cock slowly, while also massaging his testicles with their hands gently though Anko squeezed his cock a few times,. She did this to make sure that he did not orgasm too early for her liking, there was so much time for them all that letting Naruto orgasm too early was not the best of options in the female Jonin's mind.

Naruto did not have to look at their hands for too long as Kurenai and Anko were now using their mouths on his cock. He could only stare in utter awe and arousal as both women were kissing his cock from base to head and back again, and all he could do was look on at the two of them. He wondered what they were going to do next, and he got his answer as Anko and Kurenai moved from using their lips, to using their tongues.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Naruto cries were understandable as he was seeing the sight most men would have killed for back in Konoha, Anko and Kurenai kissing and licking his cock. They also took their time in taking his cock into their mouths as well, and they even made the move to suck his cock while moving up and down along with using their chakra on their tongues and fingers to add even more pleasure to the blonde's body. He lied his head back and cried out both their names at the very same time.

"ANKO-CHAN!"

"KURENAI-CHAN!"

Both Anko and Kurenai were looking at Naruto to see how he was handling himself and they were enjoying the sight of the blonde being wrapped up in all the pleasure that they were giving him. They also found out that they liked having his taste in their mouths as they carried on with what they were doing to him. This went on for a while longer until it was here that Kurenai decided to take a different approach as she moved away from Naruto's cock. Anko could not help but wonder what was it that Kurenai was up to, she got her answer as Kurenai placed Naruto's cock in between her breasts. She laughed gently at that and spoke to Kurenai as well as Naruto who was looking at Kurenai in utter surprise.

"Oh...I like this side of you Kurenai-chan...go on, give Naruto-kun a very beautiful show."

Kurenai did just that as she began to move her breasts back and forth on Naruto's cock, the feel of his cock in between her breasts was unlike anything she had felt before or read about. But there was no doubt that she enjoyed every second of this. As for Anko she enjoyed the sight a very good deal and it was something that she was hoping to do on Naruto soon.

Naruto on the other hand could not help himself as he continued to look at the sight of Kurenai using her breasts to massage his cock. If anyone in Konoha found out about it, he would never hear the end of it, but for now, he was happy that no one would and he was going to enjoy every second of this moment for as long as possible. He moaned out Kurenai's name with each time she moved her breasts up and down, she also made sure to lick and kiss the head of his dick whenever it was there for her to reach with her tongue and lips.

It was not long when Kurenai moved her breasts off of Naruto's cock and before he could complain to the sudden loss, that was stopped as Anko was quick to allow his cock to be between her breasts which she pressed together to create a vice on her lover' cock. Once she was done with that part, she began to move her breasts up and down as well, Anko had read on how it can be done well and she was more than happy to make the most of what she learned.

And the pleasure that she was getting and what Naruto was getting made the whole effort very worthwhile. She was going to make sure that Naruto was going to get the time of his life while she was going to get the enjoyment of having him under her power as well as having him get even more eager for the night's festivities.

The blonde Genin was treated to the sight of Anko using her breasts on his cock slowly while also using her mouth, and tongue on the head of his dick as well. Kurenai was not sitting idly by as she was using her left hand to caress his testicles while kissing his stomach and using her right hand to caress him at the same time. Naruto could not help himself as he carried on looking at the two women and wondered briefly what they were going to do next.

He got the answer to that same question the very second Kurenai moved away from her actions and soon pressed her breasts on Anko's own, both women were now moving their breasts up and down on his cock at the very same time. The sight of his cock in a vice of soft, hot, and firm breasts from two women nearly drive Naruto onto full orgasm right there and then. Feeling either Kurenai or Anko's breasts on either side of his cock was immeasurably good already, but their breasts all around his dick at the very same time was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

All Naruto could do at this point was cry out his pleasure at what the two women were doing to him inch by inch as their breasts were all around his cock. It was something that was going to be in his mind for a very long time, along with all the other things he had seen already, and there was no doubt that if anyone in Konoha saw this, they would have been shocked and more. And he had no doubt that if his sensei Kakashi and the Pervy Sage saw this, he would never hear the end of it all.

But yet again, the two women decided to throw a real show as they soon moved their breasts away. He wondered what they were going to do next and to his surprise, they were now in a variation of what they had done for him before. But this time he saw that his cock was right between their respective pussy and he could not help but feel that apart from the softness and heat of their sex, but the wetness as well. This was a way for him to realize just what it was going to feel like when he was going to use his cock on their sex.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Both women smiled at Naruto as they began to move their bodies up and down slowly, making sure that they were doing it bit by bit to make sure that they got a rhythm set up, get comfortable for themselves, and to make sure that Naruto was enjoying the actions that they were taking. This was something that the two of them had read about much earlier and while Kurenai was unsure of the position being effective, she was willing to try along with Anko.

And it seemed that Naruto was enjoying the pleasure immensely as he cried out with each action that they were doing in sync.

"Kurenai-chan!"

"Anko-chan!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out as the sight of the two Jonin on either side actually rubbing their vagina on either side of his cock, he was not penetrating either of them but the feeling of his cock being surrounded on either side by the two undeniably attractive Jonin's sex was more than enough to give him a very good idea what it was going to feel like. The wetness from their sex was getting thicker and hotter all around him as they continued their actions, only this time at a faster pace.

Anko looked at Naruto, enjoying the pleasure written all over his face as she spoke to next to Kurenai.

"Look...at...mmmmmm...Naruto-kun Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai did that and she also smiled at the sight of Naruto's face all contorted in a mask of utter pleasure as Anko replied.

"Let's make him cum hard."

Kurenai nodded at that as they carried on with that they were doing, their position was demanding on their arms and legs, but they were fit due to their training as Jonin as well as their way of taking good care of their health and bodies. That was why they were even able to do these things with Naruto at the very beginning and they enjoyed the whole thing immensely and soon they were greeted by the shout of the blonde Genin finally reaching his limits.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto could not help himself as he unleashed a large amount of cum from his dick which was still rock hard despite the fact that he had just hit orgasm. He could only look as several large wads of his seed flying on either side and land on the two women. He looked to see several streams land on Anko and Kurenai's thighs and hips, their stomachs, then their breasts along with their nipples and even some of the streams that came to their faces. He looked at the two women as they smiled at what he had done, they soon moved from one another and were now on either side of him.

And he was soon given a very good sight as Kurenai began to lick and clean off his cum that was on Anko's body. She started on Anko's thighs and hips, moving to her stomach then to her breasts and nipples, with Kurenai licking off the seed from her friend's face. She then swallowed the collected seed and she enjoyed it very much, he was soon able to see Anko do the same thing to Kurenai, but her actions started on Kurenai's face, then to her neck, her breasts and nipples, her stomach, and ending with her licking off the cum on Kurenai's hips and thighs.

Both Anko and Kurenai enjoyed the still hot and thick taste of their lover's cum and found Naruto's seed to be sweet and musky in terms of smell. They enjoyed the taste of the cum as it was not as bad as they had read about. Despite her reputation and some of the rumours that circulated around the village about her, Anko was not the kind to sleep around all the time. And despite her friendship with Asuma, Kurenai had not done anything like this as she had been very focused on taking care of Hinata and her team. Both heard about some women who disliked doing it and did only as a favour, while others who enjoyed it, and now they could say that they were among the latter.

Naruto was stunned by the sight and felt his dick even more aroused as well as become harder. This was easily seen by the two women and they enjoyed the sight of that as they then moved to the blonde, they then hugged Naruto rubbing their naked bodies on him and after a while, Anko spoke to Kurenai as she was in the mood to get her time with the blonde Genin to see just how good he was when it came to being with women.

"Now then, I will take the lead, do you mind Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead."

She then turned to Naruto and spoke to him seriously though with arousal and gentleness.

"You be nice to Anko-san Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded at that as Kurenai moved aside and soon it was just him and Anko herself. She was also very eager to see just how good Naruto was with women since she knew that it was going to be her turn with him after all.

...

Naruto could not help himself as he kissed Anko deeply and she was more than willing to respond in kind as she was now allowing him to be on top of her. The blonde was eager to finally make Anko scream out her name, not something some men would have thought of doing but he did not care as he continued to kiss Anko. The blonde Genin and the violet haired Jonin soon parted from one another in order to get air into their lungs and Anko could not help but smile at him and spoke.

"You have really become quite the kisser Naruto-kun, now let's see just how capable you really are."

Naruto smiled at her and soon started to make his move as he began to kiss Anko's neck while also gently biting her skin, leaving behind hickeys on her skin. The Jonin smirked at that as she enjoyed the mixture of pleasure and pain, doing nothing to stop Naruto at all. He continued to move his oral ministrations to her collarbone and neck, those actions made by Naruto was enough to make Anko laugh gently at his actions gently as well as moan at the pleasure/pain combination that came to her. It was not long before Naruto reached her breasts and nipples, he started on her right breast, licking and sucking her breast and nipple while he used his hands to massage Anko's other breast and body.

"Mmmmmm..."

Anko enjoyed the actions being done by Naruto and as she was there, she spoke to Naruto.

"Bite my breasts and nipples Naruto-kun. Do it slowly so I can tell you if you...oooooohhhh...are doing it right."

Naruto did just that and began to gently bite Anko's breasts all over as well as her nipples. He made sure not to bite very hard, only enough to make Anko moan and he made sure to relax and be gentle on Anko when she told him to stop his actions. The blonde listened to Anko's moans to see just how she enjoyed the actions he was doing, and he could tell that he was doing a very good job as she was moaning his name in a very aroused fashion.

Anko loved the actions being done to her by Naruto and she was very happy with the pleasure she was getting mixed with a little bit of pain as well. Naruto was more than willing to show the same attention to her other breasts and it was more than enough to make her all the more aroused as Naruto continued with his actions on her breasts. She was more than willing to use her hands on Naruto as she massaged his head and back along with keeping his head there to her breasts so he could continue to provide pleasure to her body.

It was not long before she released him to move his ministrations to her lower body; Naruto was doing a very good job right now to her estimations as she felt him continue to kiss and lick all the way to her hips, as soon as he got there, Anko was more than willing to let Naruto pleasure not just her hips and thighs. She made sure to tell him to gently bite her flesh at the very same time with his kisses and licks. Naruto was more than willing to do just that, making her very happy as the pleasure/pain combination that she was getting made her all the more aroused and wet as well. That was obvious not just to her but to Naruto as well and she was eager to see just what she tasted like.

"Ooooohhhhh...thereeee..."

Anko moaned out as Naruto was now licking away at her vagina and clitoris, starting with her sex's outer lips along with the bulb of flesh above it. Naruto also parted her sex to see the pink inner walls of her sex, making Anko smirk at the way Naruto looked at her now exposed sex, the smirk was soon replaced by a smile of pleasure as Naruto also began to thrust in his tongue into her pussy while also using his fingers to touch her sex, as well as rub her clit between them. Anko loved that as she felt her body release more of her juices and she felt that Naruto was more than willing to take in more of her juices, meaning that her lover loved her taste.

Naruto did indeed enjoy the taste of Anko's juices as it was a bit salty as well as having a slight sweet taste as well. The scent also served to fully arouse the blonde Genin as it was somehow able to get him even more aroused by the second and made him go all out. He looked at Anko and he could already see that she was in the grip of pleasure, that was more than enough to make him go even further to finally bring Anko to full orgasm. The chance to see Anko in orgasm once more and knowing that he was the one who brought her to full orgasm made him even more determined to do his best.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..."

"There...ooooohhhhh."

"Thaaaaatttt'ssss...ittttttt."

Anko could not help herself as she felt her body and mid go deeper towards heaven but she was going to hit a second wind when Naruto managed to find her G-spot. The very second he began to pleasure that, her entire body screamed in pleasure and she was more than willing to show to Naruto that he had just struck the holy grail of her body.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!"

That was more than enough to make Naruto realize that he had just found Anko's sweet spot and he was MORE than willing to exploit that as he increased his actions on pleasuring her. He used both his tongue and fingers even more to finally bring the Jonin to her very limits, and it was not long before Anko finally reached her limits. The blonde Genin had no time to react when Anko Mitarashi finally reached her limits as her body tensed up and she cried out in a very loud voice.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Anko gripped the bed sheets hard as her body stiffened up and she felt her mind and body seem to shatter and float in a sea of pleasure and heat. She enjoyed that greatly and she looked at Naruto who was still there between her thighs and moved her hands to caress his hair, enjoying the feel of her lover's spiky mane as she felt his breath on her pussy and clit as well as his tongue and she could not help but feel very happy.

As for Naruto, he enjoyed the taste of Anko's juices as she released even more of it from her pussy and the feel of her inner walls caressing his fingers and tongue made him even more eager to feel his cock deep into her pussy. He managed to take in as much of her juices as he could and soon moved away from her thighs when she finally moved her hands away and allowed him to move. He moved to face Anko Mitarashi and she was more than eager to kiss him as she grabbed his head, gently brought him to her face, and without any hesitation she kissed him deeply.

The Jonin did not mind in the very least the taste of her own juices as she had masturbated privately and at times publicly so she was used to the taste of her own juices. The private masturbation thing was done in the privacy of her home, and the public ones were merely very short but good and while she could have been found, she was quite capable of evading anyone who might find out. The only 'evidence' of her hidden indecency was when some people, male and female suddenly felt hot when they were in the places she had her orgasm in.

Once the kiss ended between them, Anko looked at Naruto and spoke to him in a very seductive tone.

"Now Naruto-kun…use your cock on me."

"Anko-chan…"

"I want you to do it, do it hard and fast Naruto-kun."

Naruto did not go against Anko as he soon moved himself into position in between Anko's thighs. He looked at her pussy as it was released a bit more of her juices and he decided to rub his cock to lubricate his sex a bit. He knew from some of the things that Jiraiya said were right plus that source of action was enough to make his cock feel good. Anko moaned at that when she felt the head of her lover's cock rubbing her pussy lips as well as her clitoris. And once he was sure that he was ready, he wasted no time and began to push his rock hard cock into her sex. His cock parted the outer lips of Anko's slit, the heat and wetness that came with that course of action ran through his cock, spreading all over his body from his cock all the way to every nerve ending of his body. He managed to keep himself from hitting orgasm too early and continued to push in and soon inch by inch of his cock was going in.

Anko moaned out deeply as she felt her pussy begin to stretch out and the feeling of her pussy being filled up made her even happier as this went on. She enjoyed the pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust his cock into her sex, she then used her legs as she wrapped them around Naruto's waist and used them to make Naruto thrust his cock all the way into her pussy. The very second that Naruto was buried to the hilt into her vagina, Anko tensed up as she felt her inner sheath begin to stretch and the pleasure that came was more than enough to make her cry out her lover's name.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!"

As for Naruto himself, he could not help but feel his body shiver with utter delight as the softness, wetness, tightness, and heat of Anko's inner walls all around his penis made him even come close to orgasm. He was able to control himself before he did orgasm as he knew that he still had to make Anko Mitarashi orgasm again. He started slowly since he was still trying to get himself used to the situation he was in, and it seemed that Anko was willing to let him do that as she did not use her legs on him nor did she tell him to speed up with his actions on her sex as well.

The two moved slowly with Naruto moving his hips slowly back and forth, moving his dick out of Anko's slit until only the head of his sex was left in Anko's pussy. Then he would thrust deep and hard into her pussy again. Anko enjoyed that a great deal as she then ran her hands on Naruto's back, her nails moving on his skin, not enough to draw blood or anything in that level, but enough to send shivers of rather light pain to Naruto which mixed rather well with the pleasure that he was getting from his cock moving in and out of the Jonin's hot sex as more of her juices were coming out. He moved down to kiss and lick Anko's breasts and nipples, gently biting as well as sucking them to give Anko the pleasure/pain sensations that Anko seemed to enjoy greatly.

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMOOOOOORRRREEEE!"

That was not lost to their audience of one as Kurenai looked on to see that both Naruto and Anko were really starting to get into the spirit of things between the two of them. There was no mistaking the pleasure on Anko's face as well as Naruto's own face as they carried on with what they were doing to one another.

It was not long before Naruto decided to make a move of his own on Anko. He moved to lift her off the bed, sat on it in a lotus position and was soon moving his hips in a grinding/thrusting motion, driving his cock deeply into Anko's sex. The Jonin enjoyed that as the position allowed Naruto to thrust even deeper into her sex while also adding more sensations as he cock was hitting her G-spot right where she wanted it to be hit. The pleasure that came to her body was more than enough to make her lean into Naruto as he continued to move.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"YYYYYESSSSSSS!"

"MMMMOOOOOORRRRREEEE!"

The two were enjoying themselves with each action that they were doing as Anko also began to move her hips up and down Naruto's legs. She could not help herself as she finally leaned in and bit into Naruto's shoulder, the bite was harder than the last ones, and since her canines were there, they were able to pierce Naruto's flesh and spill some blood which she was more than willing to lick up.

Naruto gasped at the sudden sensation of his skin being pierced by Anko's teeth, the pain was there but it was being mixed with the pleasure that was all over his body. He felt the need to react and he was more than willing to do just that as he bit on Anko's neck as well, his canines, having been affected by the Kyuubi's chakra since he was a baby were sharper than most, allowing him to cut Anko's skin and draw blood as well. It was not too deep a bite and not was it deadly but it was enough to make both of them react as they tasted each other's blood.

The combination of pleasure and pain was intense as both carried on with their actions and it was there and that the two of them finally reached their orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anko could not help herself as she finally hit her orgasm and soon she felt Naruto's thick and hot seed fill up every corner of her body in that exact moment. She enjoyed it and already the pain from her bite from Naruto's canines was fading into the sea of pleasure that was there in every corner of her body. She knew that she deserved the pain for biting Naruto, but she was all right with it and she planned to heal herself at a later date. For now she decided to be fair to Naruto as she gently licked and kissed his wound as he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra already healing it.

Naruto himself could not help but feel Anko's sex milking his cock with everything that she had, he could feel her sex become hot and wet and it was a good feeling. The pain from her bite on his flesh was fading rapidly due to the Kyuubi's chakra healing him and was also being drowned by the pleasure of his release. He felt his cock fire a few more streams of his cum into her sex and the fact that she was gently licking his wound showed to some degree that Anko was trying to apologize for it, though he had some doubts in that regard.

As they parted from one another, the blonde Genin and the Jonin looked at one another while still enjoying their release and soon Naruto was the first one of them to speak to the other.

'Why did you have to bite me Anko-chan?"

"S-Sorry, couldn't help myself, but you do taste nice and don't worry, I'll...make sure to only bite you if you want me to."

"Ookay..."

Anko smirked at the way Naruto looked at her and soon she slowly removed herself from his lap, happy for the fact that despite his orgasm, the young man was still rock hard and apparently ready for yet another round. She was very tempted to do it again, but she could tell that it was not Kurenai-'s turn and she saw that her friend really wanted to have a chance at being with Naruto, and who was she to deny her friend that privilege?

She then nodded to Kurenai with a smile and moved away from Naruto, the blonde was quick to guess what Anko's intention was and directed his attention to Kurenai. Anko herself decided to rest a bit and watch what was going to happen between Naruto and Kurenai.

…

Kurenai moved closer and soon she was right in front of Naruto, he could see that his wound was already mostly healed as Anko's bite marks were already fading away from his skin. The red eyed Jonin could not help herself as she kissed him deeply, and she began to enjoy the deep kiss between her and Naruto as their tongues continued to duel with one another. Once the kiss between the two of them, the red eyed Jonin looked at Naruto and caressed his face gently as she spoke to him.

"You are indeed a good kisser Naruto-kun, you can really make a woman very happy."

Naruto blushed at that and smiled, much to Kurenai's amusement as she spoke to him once more.

"But do not try to bite me Naruto-kun, I am not the same as Anko-chan so there is no reason to do that. Do you understand me Naruto-kun?"

"Hai!"

The Jonin smiled at that and that was more than enough to make her relax as they once more began to kiss one another deeply. The two of them were not only kissing one another as the two of them used their hands on one another, with Naruto using his hands on Kurenai's back and sides while Kurenai used her hands on his chest and head. It was not too arousing but it helped give them a good feel for each other's body.

Once they were done with the kissing, Kurenai leaned back and allowed Naruto make his move on the naked female Jonin. Naruto could not help but go to admiring the beauty of Yuhi Kurenai and he was eager to finally make her moan and cry out his name in pleasure. He hoped that he was going to do a good job on pleasuring Kurenai and making her happy as he knew that Anko and Kurenai were two totally different people.

He moved to kiss her skin and enjoyed the taste of her flesh while Kurenai moaned at his actions as she used her hands to hold him there for the time being. Naruto was more than willing to make the most of the situation as he moved his lips and tongue to her collarbones, he gave them a few gentle kisses then moved to her breasts. His hands were not idle at all as he moved to caress her sides, enjoying the feel of Kurenai's smooth skin underneath his hands, and he soon began to kiss, lick, and suck her breasts and nipples, much to Kurenai's delight. He made sure to do things slowly to see just what was it that Kurenai liked, using her moans and the shivering of her body to determine if he was doing the right thing on her.

Kurenai enjoyed the pleasure that was coming to his body as she felt her heart beat go faster as well as feeling her body become warmer. She reached out with her hands as she ran them on Naruto's back, doing it gently until she reached his butt, squeezing them in her hands, making the blonde moan in surprise at her actions, she was hardly finished though as she also ran her hands gently up his spin, and down all the way to the end, sending pleasure up and down his spine.

She moaned out his name gently and with ever increasing levels as his actions gave her even more pleasure from before. And she was happy that Naruto was quickly able to find out just how she liked her breasts and nipples to be pleasured, he was quick to learn just how to pleasure her and that was something to love about a man.

Naruto soon moved his attention from Kurenai's breasts to the rest of her body, he ran his hands down to her hips and he moved into position as she parted her legs when she saw his actions. He was now between her legs and he then did something to her sex as he lifted her lower body, this surprised Kurenai as she found Naruto was now on his knees while he had lifted her hips to look at her pussy. She had no idea what he had in his mind right now, but she was not going to stop him from what he planned to do.

The blonde Genin looked at Kurenai's wet sex, taking in the smell and look of it all. He then made his move as he licked her pussy lips slowly, making Kurenai moan, and he made her moan even more when he sucked one of them into his mouth gently, before moving his attentions to her clitoris. He started the process slowly to make sure that he was doing it right, using Kurenai's moans as well as the shivers she made to judge how he was doing. The Jonin gave out several moans as she enjoyed the actions he was doing, encouraging him as he also began to thrust his tongue in and out of her sex.

"Mmmmmm..."

"Yeeeesssss..."

"Ooooohhhhh..."

Anko looked at that Naruto was doing and she smiled warmly at what he was doing as he was certainly creative with his actions on Kurenai. She had to give him points for creativity and she could not help but admit that he was quite gifted in learning things very quickly. That made her all the more eager on how he was going to bring Kurenai to the orgasm that she knew her friend wanted a great deal.

Kurenai herself enjoyed the pleasure as the position allowed Naruto to really go deep into her sex as well as it allowed her to feel the pleasure running through her body at an even faster pace. She could not help herself as she moved her hands towards Naruto and despite the position, she was able to reach her lover's cock. The very second she touched it, she began to move her hands on it back and forth, just like what she and Kurenai had done the last time that they were pleasuring him. That action was something that Naruto enjoyed and he was more than willing to reward Kurenai by increasing his actions, placing her legs on his shoulders and that naturally freed his hands.

That allowed the blonde to use his hands on her breasts as well as running his hands on her butt as well. He made sure to do things slowly with his hands and it was more than enough to make him see that Kurenai enjoyed what he was doing to her. As for him, her actions on his cock with her own hands made him very happy though he could feel that it was going to take a lot more than that to make him orgasm this time around, and it might be him who was going to bring Kurenai to her orgasm as he increased the speed and tempo of his actions.

It was not long before Naruto's assumption was proven to be right as he was able to finally bring Yuhi Kurenai to the orgasm she wanted. The very second it happened, he felt her entire body shake and shiver as well as him tasting a brand new amount of her juices that came along with the orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kurenai felt her body shake with the effects of her orgasm as she felt Naruto continue to lap up her juices while using his tongue and fingers on her body to send more shivers of pleasure through her body. She felt the position to be a bit hard on her neck but thankfully Naruto decided to lower her body down gently while continuing to lick and kiss her pussy as well as her clit along with licking her juices.

Once he was able to lower the Jonin's lower body, he moved away and soon he was there in front of Kurenai. The Jonin enjoyed the pleasure she got from Naruto and she was quick to start licking his face and lips, tasting hers very own juices and did not mind at the very least. Once she was done cleaning her lover's face and lips, the two of them kissed one another and she was able to taste herself on Naruto's tongue. They kissed one another deeply and when they parted from one another. Naruto got himself into position, moving back to her pussy and he began to think of a way to end the whole thing.

He had an idea and then moved to take Kurenai's legs to his shoulders and soon leaned forward to get into position. Once that was done, he thrust his cock deep and hard into Kurenai's sex. That course of action was more than enough to make the red eyed Jonin cry out in pleasure at Naruto's actions on her sex as she enjoyed the feeling of her pussy being filled by her lover's cock.

"YYYYEEEEESSSSSS!"

Kurenai could not help herself as she relished the feel of Naruto's cock now deep inside of her sex. The sensations of being filled up as well as feeling the heat and hardness in her sex. It had something that she had wanted to feel for a very long time and now that she was feeling it, she could not help but admit that it was worth every second.

Naruto looked at Kurenai as he positioned himself to make sure that he was not going to accidentally placing unnecessary weight on her body. Once he was sure that he was sure that he was comfortable along with Kurenai, he began to move his hips back and forth, he did it slowly to make sure that both he and Kurenai were used to the position that they were now in. He withdrew until only the head of his dick was there in Kurenai's sex, the pleasure that he got from his action of pulling back was easily matched by the moans Kurenai made as well as the expressions of happiness on her face.

He then moved his cock back in, feeling the same pleasure as before though it lasted longer this time around, and the same pleasure was there on Kurenai's face. He repeated his actions again and again, slowly building up a pace and rhythm and Kurenai herself enjoyed the pleasure as she held his face with her hands and he managed to kiss and lick her nipples when he was close enough to reach them.

Kurenai was more than willing to also cry out her pleasure with Naruto's slow and deep thrusts which she enjoyed immensely as the position also allowed him to rub her G-spot as well.

"Yeeeesssss..."

"Moooooorrrrrreeee..."

"Thereeeeee..."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..."

Naruto did not make much sound as he continued to enjoy the pleasure that was moving through every fibre of his being and he was happy that he was able to make Kurenai very happy as she enjoyed his actions as well. He then moved his actions away from her breasts and directed his attentions to Kurenai was they were once more kissing one another and the way they kissed one another would have qualified as a sex act as well.

The two lovers were taking their time and Naruto would also increase the speed and power of his actions to make sure that Kurenai was enjoying every moment. And she did as she shivered with each thrust of her lover's cock as her juices were coming out even more from her pussy. That was not the only thing as Kurenai began to use her muscles to increase the actions of her inner walls around Naruto's cock which was more than enough to make the blonde Genin feel even more pleasure.

Anko looked at the whole scene with relish as she could see that Naruto and Kurenai were really getting into the spirit of things. And the pleasure that they were getting from one another was more than enough to show to her that they were getting closer and closer to their respective release as the sounds of their acts were all over the place along with the smell of sex coming from them.

And sure enough, they did as Naruto thrust hard and deep into Kurenai's pussy as he was hit by her orgasm. And Kurenai was in the very same boat as well as she cried out deeply as her body shivered in release as both of them cried out their respective orgasm.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

For Naruto, the feeling of Kurenai's inner walls milking his cock along with unleashing more of her juices was worth it all. He could not help himself as he thrust a bit more to enjoy the pleasure that was flowing as he felt his cock unleash more of his seed and to see Kurenai in the grip of her very own orgasm was worth it.

The same could be said for Kurenai as she looked at Naruto as he too was in the grip of his orgasm while she felt his cock unleash more of his cum into her pussy. And she loved the heat and sensations that were flowing all through her body. It was worth it as she also made the move to kiss Naruto before he began to move away from her and allow her to lower her legs onto the bed to let her relax.

As he got off of Kurenai, he lay back on the bed and it was here that both Kurenai and Anko moved to be close to him. He was soon hugged by the two women who placed their sweat covered forms very close to him. He was given a surprise as both Kurenai and Anko kissed him at the very same time, once the kiss ended between the two of them, they decided to go and get some much needed sleep.

...

The next day…

Kurenai and Anko woke up slowly and soon the two of them began to sit up and try to find out why was it they felt exhausted even though they had a great sleep. Once they were awake, they were quite surprised to find that the two of them were utterly naked. It took only a moment or two before the two of them finally managed to recall just what was it they did together, and with who as well. Anko was the one who spoke first and smiled warmly at the memories of that night and gently ran her hands on the places Naruto had pleasured…and her smile became even more pronounced as she felt the nearly faded bite marks while running her hand on the place there Naruto's canines had actually pierced her skin to taste her blood.

"Now that was a VERY good night…Naruto-kun was amazing wasn't he Kurenai-chan?"

"I...I guess so, and I think that it was very much worth every second of it."

"I agree...and at least we got what we both wanted, he is really a great man...more than able to equal his father. Don't you agree Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai nodded at that and she spent some time talking to Anko about how they were going to handle the fact that they had gotten this far with Naruto. The two Jonin were able to finish their discussion and just in time as Naruto finally came into the hut. He was dressed up in his shirt and short pants which he had cleaned the night before and had some food in his hand. He had woken up early and had spent the time looking at both Kurenai and Anko and soon got some food ready for the two Jonin. The food in question were some roasted wild sheep meat and some hot soup which was made from onions and some of the same meat that served to flavour the soup even more.

Both women smiled at the blonde and even giggled a bit as he was actually blushing and looking away from them. They both knew why he was doing that as they were very much naked after all, they took the food and he sat next to them and he took out a pair of glassed made from carved wood, something he did when they needed containers for the water they were able to boil down and then allow to cool.

The two finished their early meal and soon drank the water and when they were done, Naruto spoke to the two of them.

"Are you both all right?"

Kurenai nodded at that and spoke to the blonde.

"We are fine, and we have something to talk about Naruto-kun."

"W-What about Kurenai-chan?"

Anko spoke next on that exact moment.

"About what we had done together last night Naruto-kun, do you mind?"

Naruto shook his head as he sat on the bed and soon was before the two Kunoichi as Kurenai spoke to him.

"Anko and I talked about how things were going to be after what...we did, we enjoyed what we did with you a lot..."

Anko smirked and replied.

"MORE than a lot, you were able to make us VERY happy, and we loved that a VERY great deal."

Kurenai nodded in agreement with Anko's statement and continued with what she was trying to say.

"And we agreed that we both want to be close to you, we can't obviously tell the others in Konoha that we did this here, who knows what the results would be and we don't want you to be pressured by anything."

Naruto nodded at that and replied.

"I can...understand that Kurenai-chan...but what will happen afterwards?"

Kurenai then replied with a slight smile.

"We will continue with that happened, like Anko said, you were amazing and truth be told, we both want to do that again with you. And we do like you, you are such a good man in many ways and you deserve to be happy. And if we do...well, get pregnant, we will be willing to be married to you if you will take us."

"M-Married?"

Anko could see that Naruto was blushing bright red at what was happening before him and she enjoyed that as she spoke to him.

"Of course Naruto-kun, you have to be responsible if we do get pregnant after all, you are after all going to be the father of our children if me and Kurenai-chan get pregnant. You don't plan on leaving us and your children alone do you?"

Naruto shook his head at that fervently and replied.

"No! I would never do that...I might be surprised and all, but I would not leave you behind, what kind of man and future Hokage would I be if I don't become responsible? That would be wrong and I would never forgive myself too."

Both women saw that he was serious and smiled warmly at that as Anko replied.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, if it does happen, we would be very happy anyway, you are a good man, not too smart in some areas, but you can be very smart when it counts. That and the fact you are a very good and decent man adds to the charm. And being quite the lover certainly helps since you really do know how to make a woman screech like a cat in heat."

"Anko-san!"

Kurenai was shocked by that a bit as Anko pouted yet grinned as well.

"It's the truth after all Kurenai-chan, so let's agree, we can do this together discreetly until Naruto-kun is ready and older. And if it does happen that we wind up being mothers to be, then we will marry him. He is an adult already by law after all, and besides, he can become Hokage soon enough considering how far he has come. And if you ask me, if Naruto-kun becomes Hokage, then he certainly deserves to be Hokage."

That made Naruto smile and both Kurenai and Anko smiled at that as they decided to snuggle up and be close to Naruto before they decided to do what they can for the day.

...

Later...

Naruto was currently stirring the pot filled with meat, herbs and some wild vegetables, it was going to be their lunch time and it was going to be worth it. Apart from the soup that was being made, there were also four large river fish as well as a skinned rabbit. Naruto had gone hunting along with the two earlier to get the food and now it was going to be worth the effort, and the water that he had gathered and boiled earlier was now cooled and ready for drinking.

Both Anko and Kurenai were busy taking a much needed bath in the river which they were looking forward to after the hunt for food. And since it was only a few minutes walk from their area of operations, they were very happy for the break before lunch. They left Naruto to handle it and he was all right with it as that gave him the time to think about what they had been talking about earlier in the day.

It was here that his long time resident spoke to him and he could tell that it was going to be a very interesting conversation.

(("Nice to see you wide awake kit, so, I take it that you have been rather busy with the two babes in question?"))

(Why are you so curious?)

(("Just figured I would ask, after all, I have already heard the idea those two hot Kunoichi had thrown in your direction...and as much as I hate to say it...you have impressed me a bit."))

(What are you saying?)

(("Don't act like that kit, and don't play dumb, you're smarter than that you know. Think about it, you managed to not only bring TWO adult women to orgasm and make them love it, but they also think of you highly enough that they want to do it again with you discreetly, but they actually want to MARRY you as well. I'd say that's a serious achievement for anyone your age don' you think?"))

(I...guess so, why is it you sound so happy anyway?)

(("Apart from the fact that you managed to score with two attractive women and you actually made them willing to have sex with you again and willing to marry you if it happens that they get pregnant with your kids? You actually grew a pair and became a man, I still hate your guts, but I do respect you and that level of respect rose when you did that, not enough for me to give up the idea of taking over your body of course, but enough for now."))

Naruto shook his head at that and replied.

(Fair enough, and I am willing to let that slide.)

(("By the way, I took the time to make sure you did not knock them up last night, the last thing I think you need is to try and explain to your fellows there in Konoha how they got pregnant since you're the only man on the island. As much as I would love to needle you for being a father at this age, but I am not in the mood for that right now and neither are you."))

(Uh...thanks, I think.)

That was when the two women came back and soon they were able to get a chance to eat their food. It was a very good meal and after they took the time to rest, the two women were more than willing to cuddle up and kiss one another. Once that was done, the two women decided to drag Naruto to the river to give him a bath and he did not resist as that resulted in the three of them finally having a very hot session and also a repeat of what they had done last night, but naturally they tried some new tricks. And when they were done with the second bath and love session, they moved around to look for any sign of a ship with Naruto using his Kage Bushin to look by sea while the two Kunoichi looked above at high places with binoculars.

It was not long before the three spotted a large ship and one of Naruto's Kage Bushin lit the torch in it's hand. The black smoke on the torch was soon joined by the smoke from the others as the other Kage Bushin moved in to get the attention of the ship

As soon as the ship moved in their direction, the Kage Bushin moved back and soon tossed their torches to the ground, quickly gathering fuel and more to burn to finally show their location. As the Kage Bushin were soon sent back, Naruto, Kurenai, and Anko looked at the coming ship and soon smiled at one another. It looked like they were finally going to be able to go home.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto yawned a bit as he headed back to his home, it had been quite a training regime for him earlier and he was looking forward to taking a much needed break. He and both Kurenai and Anko had arrived back in Konoha over two weeks ago and it had been a good thing in their respective mindset. They had managed to keep things a secret from almost everyone in Konoha, the only exception was none other than Tsunade herself.

As soon as they arrived, the Hokage noted something was off with both Kunoichi and Naruto, and after getting all three of them alone, she managed to get the truth out of them. Needless to say she was shocked at what she had learned when it concerned Kurenai and Anko as well as Naruto, she looked at the two Jonin and then the blonde Genin intensely and asked them to explain themselves again in detail.

As soon as it was over, Tsunade sighed and could not help but look at Naruto and shake her head at what had happened. She had expected that sooner or later Naruto was going to get himself into a situation that was going to be hard to imagine. Now that she had an idea of what exactly happened she asked them two if they were dead serious about their choices, when they both said yes, she then directed her attention to Naruto and asked him if he was all right with the situation that he was now in.

He nodded and showed his willingness to accept the consequences and never back down, making Tsunade sigh at this once more, she then told Naruto that he was always a source of headaches and worry for her...but she let that be since he one of the people she cared about, to the point she saw him as a son, or grandson if they were going to talk about her real age. With that, she decided to allow it in secret but told him to be responsible if it happened that he managed to become a father. She also told both Kurenai and Anko to take good care of Naruto as she was going to be keeping a close eye on this.

One false move from either of them and they end up hurting Naruto, then she was going to put a stop to it...and she was dead serious about that as well. Both Anko and Kurenai agreed and promised the blonde Hokage that they would not treat Naruto badly and they would care for him with every fibre of their being. After she got that, Tsunade nodded and reminded them that while they got her consent, it was still not the best reason for them to get careless and expose the truth.

Naruto was happy and asked Tsunade right out in the blue if she would not mind being asked by him to be the godmother of his kids if he ever got either woman pregnant and with child. That made Tsunade sputter and look at him as if he had just allowed the Kyuubi to possess him and when she saw that he was serious and not joking around with her, she sighed and nodded an that was that.

As he got into the apartment and made his way into his place when he used his key, he was surprised to find that his place was actually very clean and smelled very fresh. He had no idea how that happened but he was sure that he had left the place locked. He looked around carefully and moved into the living room and saw something that surprised him to the core.

There was Kurenai and Anko in his room, and they were not wearing their usual series of clothes but instead were wearing aprons, and not much else. They were totally naked with only the aprons covering their bodies and he could only look in awe as he felt his body react to the sight of the two Kunoichi like that. It was not long before the two of them saw him and they smiled. The placed down what they were doing with Kurenai placing down the last dishes on the table while Anko placed down the pitcher and they moved to greet him with Kurenai being the first.

"Nice to see that you finally managed to come home Naruto-kun, we were hoping that you would come home today."

"Uh...not that I...don't mind having you and Anko-chan here Kurenai-chan in my home, but what are you doing here...dressed like that?"

Both women smiled a bit as Anko turned around to reveal her naked back to Naruto and then spoke to him.

"You don't like what we're wearing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head at that and replied.

"I do like it Anko-chan! It's just...wow."

Both women smiled as Kurenai laughed and replied gently.

"We decided to dress like this for you and you alone Naruto-kun. You might be the only man we will ever allow to see this. Besides that, it might give you an idea how we might surprise you if it ever happens that you have to marry us someday Naruto-kun when you are older and become Hokage."

Anko nodded with a smile as she too spoke.

"That's true, and besides that, if you do end up being Hokage, and judging by how far you have come, you will make it there soon, you can bet we will be doing this again, only this time, we might be doing this in our birthday suits. You would really like that wouldn't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped at that as he was already seeing the images of him being treated to the sight of both Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi. He could not help but find the image of both Kunoichi naked like this in his home for him alone very tempting. And the idea of the two bearing his name and having his children willingly and legally married to him made him smile even more.

"I would Anko-chan, I would like that very much."

Naruto then moved to kiss both women at the same time and even caressing their butts with his hands while kissing them passionately. Both Kunoichi enjoyed the sudden boldness of their lover and potential husband to be and allowed him to do that and afterwards, they decided to head to eat dinner. Naruto enjoyed the food as both Anko and Kurenai showed their cooking skills that they apparently had been perfecting somewhat when they had gotten back to Konoha, and they also enjoyed their own cooking while drinking some of the wine and sake that both Kurenai and Anko brought respectively.

The three ninja soon drank the drinks and before Naruto knew it, he was feeling hot and aroused, and the same could be said for Kurenai and Anko as well. Both women moved around the house to lock it down and Kurenai used some Jutsu to make sure that there was no sound coming out from the room and when that was done, the two women decided to let Naruto have some REAL fun with them as they all moved to the living room and soon it was time for a very fun time together.

Besides, it took a bit of planning but finally Kurenai decided to bring in someone who would be very happy for this, and that someone was a certain heiress. It was going to be a while but if it worked out, she would enjoy it and there would be less chance of conflict between her and her student.

Besides that, there was a chance that it was going to fulfil a fantasy that men Naruto's age would enjoy being seen fulfilled.

…

To be continued…

...

Author's Notes:

Now I am happy that this chapter in the Deserted Island series is now over, and I can now move on with the other chapters that need to be made. I have to admit that doing the story with both Anko and Kurenai being with Naruto was very entertaining and arousing.

The part of me letting Naruto and Anko have sex in which they actually bit their partner to the point to draw a slight amount of blood...was a bit much, but I figured that it would be all right. Remember that Anko had a bit of a blood thirstiness in her and she DID lick some of Naruto's blood when she 'accidentally' hit him with a kunai, so I figured that a bit of rough sex was right up her alley.

Don't worry, they only took a VERY small amount of blood from one another, not enough to REALLY be bad or anything, and it was in the neck area. They are not vampires or anything, just figured that it would be nice there for a change. If you want to make me do some changes to this idea, then send it my way.

As for Kurenai, I hope that the way that I made her time with Naruto be all right for all the readers involved. It was not too radical and was certainly worth every moment to me and I hope that it would be good for all of you readers as well.

And who's to say that I might decide to have Naruto get into a situation where we have him stuck with Anko, Kurenai, AND Hinata? That should really strike the nail on the head REAL hard eh?

Plus I might also think of getting Naruto in a more unique situation than most…say having him alone with a few other women as well. The women in question are my little secret so don't bother asking me. All shall instead be revealed soon enough.

See you all on the next chapters, let me see what I am going to cook up next okay?


	28. Naruto Tsunade Ino Shion Temari

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Temari X Tsunade X Ino X Shion…

( ) : Thoughts

((" ")) : Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

This is the twenty-eighth chapter of the Deserted Island series and this chapter is going to be a special piece since I have something in mind. A lot of guys have asked me to do a blondes chapter for Deserted Island so I did.

Now since there are few female blondes in the Naruto series, then you can already guess who are going to be mentioned in the series! And following the setup in the series, the blondes in question have already been revealed and here they are, we have Tsunade and Ino from Konoha, Temari from Suna, and Shion from Demon Country.

And Naruto is going to be the only man with them! Four blonde ladies and one blonde guy for company!

Now we shall see if the saying, 'Blondes have more fun' is all it's said to be!

…

On a ship…

Naruto had no idea how he got himself dragged into this mess, but he was not going to complain too much either, not that he had much choice. He was taken into this mission as requested by Tsunade and here he was in this ship which was supposed to be for a vacation as well as a conference of sorts. The blonde Hokage had requested/bribed/threatened him to come with her and despite his reluctance, he joined her and was now hoping that it was going to work out.

He was not alone in escorting Tsunade either as Ino was with him and Tsunade and he could not help but wonder just what she was doing with them. It was not that he disliked Ino or anything, he had pretty much gotten on better terms with Ino, he was only surprised to see her with them since she was supposed to be with her team in doing some missions while Asuma was currently on leave to recover from a previous mission. The Jonin was not alone either as he was currently with Kurenai who apparently was pregnant with child, this was also the reason why Hinata, Kiba. Akamaru, and Shino were handling things on their own as Chunin while Shikamaru was busy doing field and evaluation work and Chouji was elsewhere on family business.

And to really add to his confusion was the fact that there were two other women on the ship who he knew of very well. Temari, the sister of his friend Gaara, and Shion herself, the current leader of the Land of Demons and seeing the two women was something that he was not counting on and wondered just what they were doing and why was it that Tsunade. He learned later on that since there was a special summit that was taking place in the Land of the Moon, the three were coming along and Ino and him were part of the security detail.

That sounded weird to him since he had to consider that fact that he and Ino were not part of the Hokage body guard detail. It was there and then that he learned that both Shion and Tsunade had agreed to bring him along while Temari did not mind and Ino was along since her father asked her to help in some matters that the clan had some say in.

All in all, there were three Kunoichi, one of whom was a Sannin and the current Hokage, the other was a Jonin who was the sister of the Kazekage and highly capable in her own right as a Kunoichi, another was a skilled Chuunin and very strong in her own fashion, and the last was the ruler of another nation and had powers of her own. So who would be crazy enough to attack them at all? But here he was and so arguing about things was not going to be of any help to him so he might as well make the most of it.

(At least we are going home soon.)

He got up and headed off to see how they were doing in the deck of the large ship that had been called in for this mission. As he got there, he spotted Tsunade currently lounging on the deck on a chair and drinking some sake, as he expected. Temari was reading a book, Ino was just enjoying herself, and Shion was enjoying the sight of the sea while being in the shade of an umbrella. That sight was enough to convince him that at least for once, things were going to be peaceful on this voyage, at least for a while as Naruto learned enough to know that something was bound to go wrong at some point in time.

He shook his head and reminded himself not to jinx the whole thing since it was not going to end well. He decided to follow his previous decision to make the most of the travel time that they all had left and headed to them and as soon as he got there, he spoke to Tsunade/.

"Tsunade-obaasan?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and while she would have slugged him for that comment since she was annoyed at being called that, she reined in her temper for now. She cared for Naruto despite his antics and she did not want to have to harm him for being his usual self right now. That was why instead of socking him one she spoke to him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I was wondering how come I was brought along, I mean, I know that I agreed to this, but considering who is on this trip it seems weird that you need a body guard."

Tsunade had to admit that Naruto did have a point there as most people would have called brining him was overkill. After all, she was there with him, along with Gaara's sister Temari, Ino Yamanaka and of course Shion of the Land of Demons, between the three of them and the Priestess' presence, anyone trying to fight them was either insane or very powerful, or both. Adding Naruto had had grown leaps and bounds was not very fair if they got into a fight. But she did have her reasons for brining Naruto along.

"Look at it this way Naruto-kun, you need to learn that being Hokage is not all fun and games, it's not just the paper work, but also politics and making allies, as well as dealing with other leaders and noble. Now you know how I feel when I had to work every day so I feel that getting your hands dirty is the best way to get you up to speed. And taking a break is SO welcome after all."

The blonde Shinobi sighed as he did know the truth of it as he had heard more than once Tsunade go ballistic and demand sake to deal with the stress. And he decided to try something to help sooth her.

"If you want…I can massage you a bit."

Tsunade looked at Naruto suddenly as if the blonde Shinobi had grown another head, and she raised an eyebrow and soon replied.

"You should be lucky that I care a lot about you Naruto-kun, if I did not, I would do more than smack you hard like that."

Naruto blushed bright red at that and replied.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I JUST WANT TO HELP MASSAGE YOUR SHOULDERS!"

Tsunade could not help smirk a bit at the blonde's reaction and decided not to tease him further and let him do it. Truth be told, she was rather curious about how good Naruto was and it was high time she got a way to relax.

"All right then, go ahead."

Naruto relaxed and soon did just that as he placed his hands on Tsunade's shoulders and began to knead his hands into her flesh. The blonde Shinobi had not done this before, but he did read a few books on how it was done, and while he had not tested it out yet, he was willing to give this a try. And it seemed to be working just fine as Tsunade began to moan and he could feel the tension in her muscles begin to fade.

Tsunade was actually surprised by the way Naruto was massaging her shoulders and even her neck, and he was doing rather well at it, if she had not known better, she thought that he had taken physical therapy sessions. The skill was not too good, but the way he did it showed that he knew just what to do and when she grunted a bit in annoyance, he was quick to adjust and soon she was actually purring in contentment. That might not have been the way a Hokage was supposed to act, and she was a Sannin as well, but she was on vacation so no sense not enjoying the treatment. And at least it was free since all she had to do was be nice to the guy giving her the free massage.

"Mmmm…you do pretty good work Naruto-kun, where did you…mmm…learn this?"

"Read a few books out of boredom."

Tsunade chuckled a bit at that but decided to enjoy herself and after a while, she finally felt the tension go away and nodded to Naruto and replied.

"Thanks, that round of massaging turned to be something I realized I needed."

Naruto smiled at that and soon turned to see Ino and Temari arrive along with Shion and they seemed to be in fairly good moods as they soon joined the two of them to relax. It was going to be the end of the morning and after some time enjoying the quiet of the open sea, they then would head off into the ship to have lunch. The three females were soon joining Tsunade in relaxing in the sun and that left him to be the only man on the whole group right now. Most guys would have loved this kind of situation that he happened to be in, but only if they had no idea just who were there before them.

And it seemed that this was the case as there were a good number of people who were looking at the assembled group of ninja and the only priestess among them. The four women and the one man were not going to be alone soon as a group of men were now moving towards them. And Naruto could easily see that the men in question were looking at the women he was with, and he had a feeling that none of them knew just who the women he was with were.

The blonde Shinobi was getting ready to react when the ship was moving past a large outcropping of rock that was believed to have been made by some ninja in one of the Great Shinobi wars in the past. There was also another ship moving along side them and it seemed to be all right, but that all changed when the ship suddenly slammed into the cruise ship. The sounds of splintering wood filled the air and that shocked Naruto and the others as well as the passengers. Tsunade looked at the ship that slammed into them and turned to Temari and spoke.

"Temari-san, follow me! We need to see just why that ship slammed into us!"

The blonde Jonin made a nod of agreement and soon both Kage and Jonin were across and when they got there, they spotted that the crew were apparently passed out. The smell of sake and wine was more than enough to tell them what happened. The were not happy and they quickly moved back t the cruise ship just as the people on the ship were now on full panic mode. Tsunade quickly gave orders to Ino and Shion to hang on while she and temari tried to help as best he could. Naruto was far from idle as he also summoned his Kage Bunshin and soon came to the other ship. As soon as he got there, he began to help get the drunken crew of the other ship, a trading vessel from the looks of it. He and his Kage Bunshin worked getting them to safety and as soon as he was done, he soon helped the others get the crew of both ships safely. But it was not long before they too had to abandon the ship as the ships were going down.

Naruto had to carry Shion since she did not have any training on the use of her chakra in the ways he and the others were trained. As soon as all of them were now on the water using water walking technique, they tried to follow the boats, but Tsunade could tell that the ships were full so they had to move to find their own way to be rescued. The five of them decided to head off to the nearest island and they had to hurry as the darkening skies made the situation a lot worse. The four ninja and the one priestess were able to move a great distance but three of them were going to run short of chakra until Naruto decided to take a risk.

He summoned a large number of Kage Bunshin and despite the way the others acted, the blonde Shinobi and his Kage Bunshin helped the other three Kunoichi and get them to safety, The three female ninja decided not to argue with Naruto and were actually grateful for his willingness to do this. As they moved out, they soon spotted what appeared to be the outline of a large island, and naturally they wasted no time and headed to it. As soon as they got there, Naruto managed to get some of his supplies which included a portable lamp and he got the fuel inside to light up and give them some light.

This was something that helped a great deal as they were all tired from what happened to them and soon they got the chance to rest as soon as they found a good enough place for them to sleeping safely. The blonde Shinobi managed to make some makeshift beds with grass and leaves with soft sand underneath. The exhaustion they felt soon sent all of them to sleep and they knew that they had a lot more to face in the morning, so every bit of sleep they could get was definitely needed.

…

The next day…

Naruto groaned as he got out of the make shift bed that he was lying on, which was a fair distance from where the other women were sleeping in. Most men would have thought of taking advantage of the situation, but he knew that if they tried, they were going to be lucky if they were able to survive the retaliation moments afterwards. He did not have to try and figure out Tsunade's reaction, having been on the receiving end of it more than once, and seeing Tsunade send Jiraiya flying when she caught him being his perverted self. Temari was no slouch as he knew of her tough nature, strength, and abilities so any man trying to get fresh with her was really asking for it. Ino could be tough and dangerous when she was forced into something that she did not like and while she did not possess the same strength as either Temari or Tsunade, she could be quite the hard hitter. And while Shion did not have the strength, stamina, or speed of the three women, she was not one to be trifled with.

For now they all seemed to be in the need for some sleep and that meant he had to be the one to find some supplies of food that they were going to need. The blonde Genin got up and soon headed out to see if he could find some food on the island. And it was going to be a long day in his mind since hunting for food usually was a tiring experience.

As he moved through the island he spotted some coconuts and decided to come back for those later. The water in the coconuts would be good for drinking if they did not have water sources on hand, plus the meat, despite his dislike for the taste at times was good for food. He decided to stop there and then send out his ace in the hole, his Kage Bunshin.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The arrival of his clones was welcome and soon he was off to see if he could find food, and he knew that it was not going to be the least bit helpful that there were more mouths to feed. That meant that he had to hunt a lot of food and he was not sure that he could find a good amount of food for them all. But he decided not to let his worries get the better of him just yet. It was not long before the Kyuubi decided to get in on the act and speak to him.

((:Well now, might interesting mess you dragged us into you blonde buffoon."))

(Stop being such a prick Kyuubi, it was not my fault that other ship's helmsman was drunk!)

(("Excuses…but at least this was a valid, now if you decided to strand us on purpose on this island for kicks, I'd beat the tar out of you for good measure. But at least we have some very interesting company to keep things her pretty darn interesting."))

(What…oh no you don't. There's no way I am going to do anything to any of them here!)

(("Are you nuts? Any guy who's about your age would sell his left nut and a part og his kidney to be where you are right now. Four very attractive women and you happen to be the only guy on said island. Unless…you are not into women and you like only men?"))

(THAT IS NOT TRUE! I LIKE WOMEN ALL RIGHT?-!)

(("Yeah, I noticed that already, just needed to be sure that it was THAT kind of like. Now let's get down to grabbing some food so we can get down to surviving long enough for rescue. Grab some long hard dead wood and let's go spear fishing."))

(Why exactly are you helping me?)

The Kyuubi growled and replied.

(("Don't get the idea I am getting soft brat, you live, I live, so as long as I keep you alive, then I get to live longer. This is for mutual survival so let's stop it at that. Now don't bother me about the details and get down to some spear fishing."))

Naruto decided to make the spears and soon he was off to the beach, moving about to find the right places where there would be plenty of fish and anything else that would edible. He and his Kage Bunshin soon spotted a good deal of fish, all looked all right and soon Naruto went into the water and so did his Kage Bunshin. It was not easy but soon they were able to get at least three very large fish and even a crab or two. Considering he had not done spear fishing before in his life, this was a good haul. Naruto also managed to get some coconuts for drinking water and plant food and he soon headed back.

And there he saw that the four women were awake, Tsunade tuned to glare at him, no doubt not the least bit happy that he had left and not told her and the others. But the sight of his caught food items was enough to cool her temper and soon they got a fire going. The food cooked nicely and now they all had to work as one in order to find a way off of the island and back to the main lands. Not going to be an easy feat, but it was better than staying in one place for too long and when they did not have any idea of anyone else was aware of their current situation.

…

The next few days which turned into at least two to three months were pretty interesting to the blonde Genin as he and the others were doing day to day things to stay alive. Making a shelter was not too much of an issue due to the Kage Bushin he could summon along with the aid of Tsunade-obachan's superhuman chakra enhanced strength, and Temari's use of her Wind Chakra to cut down many trees as well as cut down some needed slabs of stone. Once that was done, the place was not half bad, not very luxurious or anything, but it would have to do.

The place was like a massive wooden house that took at least about the size of his apartment though not as tall. And while he was no master carpenter like Tazuna and Inari, he learned enough on the reconstruction of Konoha after the Sound/Sand invasion to know how to make some basic furniture, some tables, and chairs, but that was about it. Still, what they lacked in aesthetics, they made up for in strength and durability. There was a fireplace in the middle along with smaller ones that were carved into the ground and in hollowed out stone so they would distribute heat into the place and the smoke would funnel out of the place.

There were naturally slits that allowed for the flow of air in and out of the place to allow stale air to leave and fresh air to come in. And to make things a bit more secure, there was a deep trench and several razor sharp spikes in the trench and a wall of wooden logs at least seven to eight feet high. And there was a ladder that could be used to go in and out of the place. The ladder was fairly large but made from lightweight and strong wood and tied up by strong wooden stakes and strong vines. The top of the wall was cut flat and thus they could use the ladder to climb up and then take the ladder up and slide it down for them to walk back down into the compound.

There was a large lake area at least two hours from their camp and it would be where they could get water for cooking, washing, and bathing. The lake was also loaded with fish and Naruto used a raft that they made to move on it and hunt for fish with a makeshift spear. The spear was made from bamboo and had multiple points made by the blonde. Apart from fishing there on the lake, it was also a good place to ambush wild birds and game since the lake and the rivers around it that provided fresh water also served as watering holes for them.

There were some wild chickens, rabbits, snakes, wild deer, and a few other animals to boot, namely some large edible lizards that at time frequented the coast, along with the fish that were in the sea and some of the lakes. And the fact that there were some wild fruit trees and edible herbs that grew on the island was nice; the island was fairly large which explained why there was a lot of animals who called this place home. And the fact that there seemed to have been signs of human habitation meant that at some point this island was used as a place of residence by people, which would explain the presence of such food items and more.

The supplies of food was one of the resources that the five of them were more than keen and ready to take full advantage of when they had the chance and had the time to do it all as well. And to also make sure that they saved enough supplies that would be stored away for future use, food being the most obvious so they did not have to hunt a lot.

That did not mean it was all easy, there were wild predators about such as wolves and also large boars that would attack those they perceived as a threat. The snakes were usually the poisonous type so they had to be very careful to avoid getting injured and it was Shion's ability that helped them out a lot as she had learned how to use it more effectively since Naruto had last seen her. The abilities of the others also helped since Ino would routinely use her clan's special Mind Jutsu to take over the bodies of the long distance flying birds to see for any sign of ships. If she saw any, then she could come back. Temari's wind chakra certainly helped in cutting through trees for them to gather wood and also stone for repairs and such. And Shion's ability to use her foretelling abilities would warn them of possible danger as well as anything that they might need to worry about. And the fact that she could cook very well was a plus. He had asked her where she learned to do that and she replied that she had good reason to which she intended to tell him soon . The wood also helped in making a fairly well built raft to go either fishing or for moving around the coast and looking for any sign of passing ships.

They did have the chance to build a signal fire on the highest part of the island which could be seen a fair distance from where they were and no doubt ships could also see them as well. And they also made sure to keep themselves busy to keep their spirits up, Tsunade might not like to work out too much but she knew that she needed to get rid of the boredom and it would help to counter her desire to drink sake so she usually sparred with Naruto as well as Ino and Temari since they were the only ones who could give her a test.

She naturally made sure not to overpower her attacks and accidentally harm them and also damage the island in the wrong fashion. Along the way she also used her healing skills to help keep them all healthy and safe from injury.

As for the others, they each made sure that they were able to help one another, and Shion was more than able to help them by using some of her powers to help protect them all from harm by warning them of dangers that she had been able to see in the future. And thankfully that helped ease their situation very well and for that they were all very grateful for her powers. They also made sure to use specially made furs to take the place of their clothes to make sure that they clothes did not rot away from over use and exposure to the elements. That also naturally included their unmentionables, though that applied to the women only and not Naruto since he invested his money on a pair of high durability boxer shorts.

Naruto's own experience with carpentry was used to make some basic tables and chairs but these were not used often. It was something that helped the blonde put his skills in carpentry for their survival and they were happy for that. The furniture was not very good but it certainly helped and they were very stable as well.

…

However, survival was not the only thing that they had to deal with. There was more than just hunting, foraging, training, and relaxing in survival, it was dealing with the people who were with you as well. And while they were able to get along well enough, there was the matter pertaining to one's hormones.

Naruto had to admit that being around the four women was very difficult on his mental faculties as he was the only man on the whole island. And it was not something that he could just turn off, after all, he was a young man and while he had kept his perverted side restrained, it was not easy. At times he had to wage a war with his moral side and his perverted side, and the fact that the Kyuubi seemed to enjoy needling him and convincing him to just take advantage of the whole situation did nothing to help his state of mind either. He knew that any normal man would lave tried to take advantage of this situation, but he was not just any man, and the women he was with were anyone but normal women.

Tsunade Senju was obviously very attractive and more than once, he had heard men comment on Tsunade being the most beautiful Kunoichi in the ninja world. And despite the fact that he knew that she was a LOT older than she looked, he had to agree with those same comments. If one had to accept the fact that she looked like that in her younger years, any man would have fantasies about her without any hesitation or restraint. So it was hard for him to keep his thoughts in focus when she was around him, and his wet dream way back that got her and Ino along with Temari and other women in it did not help matters either. He had respect for Tsunade and the idea of him getting on her bad side was definitely something that he was not in the mood to try.

There had been times on the island that he had seen Tsunade resting and moving about on the island. Some of these positions were more than enough to make him blush bright red and he had to work hard on not being caught by the Sannin, along with the others who might be nearby. And the times she had removed her clothing to enjoy the breeze and the sun of the island beaches, wearing only bolts of furs to cover her feminine attributes were hard for him to control his eyes and thoughts, as well as a certain part of his male anatomy. And for good reason since the fur 'clothes' did not hide the way she looked with them on her and it was not the least bit easy for him.

Temari was also another woman who Naruto had a very difficult time trying to not look at in a way that would have warranted more than a dirty look from a woman. He already knew just how strong she was and how capable she was in the fight. And she also was something that he happened to have respect for, due to the fact that he was on good terms with both of her brothers. And while he had no idea what it was like to have a sister of his own, he knew enough to guess that as a brother, having a sister makes you want to make sure that she was happy. And the fact that she was your sister made you want to make sure that her choice for a boyfriend was up to your standards apart from your parents' standards. So getting on her bad side was something he wanted to avoid sine not only could she really do some damage on him, but her brothers would be LESS than pleased even though he happened to be on fairly good terms with them.

There had been times she took had been moving around on the island that had grabbed his attention, and when she relaxed, he at times found him staring at her. Some of the positions he had caught her in when she was in sight range was more than enough to send ideas into his head and he had to work extra hard not to be caught by her or the others. And when she removed her usual clothing and her fan to enjoy the breeze and the warmth of the sun, using the same bolts of fur to cover the bare essentials of her feminine body, made it very difficult for him NOT to take notice of her.

Shion was another person that he had a unique relationship with, in the past when they first met; they were hardly on the best of terms with one another. And the way Shion told him that he was going to die did little make her look the least bit likeable in his eyes. It was only after learning about how she had been isolated and seen as a danger despite her powers by others who feared her ability to predict their deaths that he began to be nicer to her. That did not mean they entirely got along until she finally broke down and cried about how she wished to not have her powers since she really cared for people. The only reason that made her cold was that showing her emotions for them would have been insulting for she sent them to their deaths willingly or not.

After he finally saved her in the end of the mission, she was very much different from before as he had kept his promise to keep her alive and safe without dying. She became a famous priestess soon after and was able to finally reconnect with the people who she ruled over, which to him was a good thing. There was still the fact that she had asked him to fulfill the promise he had made with her at the end of the mission and it was something that a lot of his friends had told him to reconsider a bit more before he tried to keep his promise to Shion. He did eventually figure out just what was it that she wanted from him and he was not very sure about how he was going to tell her of his own burden. And seeing her on the island like this and spending time as well was a real test of his control.

Seeing her relaxing and moving about when she was only wearing her top and short skirt and inner pants was tough enough. But when she wore only furs when cleaning her clothes and also relaxing on the beach, it was a lot more interesting. She might not be as well…developed as Tsunade and Temari, but he could see that she was rather well formed for her age. The fur that served as her covering for her bust served to make her look a lot more exotic.

And there was Ino as well, as much as it sounded odd to him since they did not get along too well when they were younger. She only had eyes for Sasuke like Sakura did and she was annoying in her own way to him. But in time she proved to be a lot more than just a pretty girl with a loud and outspoken nature and a serious crush on Sasuke. She proved to be rather capable and intelligent when the situation called for it, and there had been times that he had to admit that her skills were pretty impressive when they were needed in the field.

She was not too bad either since he had to admit that getting both Shikamaru and Chouji to focus on anything by one's self was no mean feat. The two were pretty different when it came to certain things and getting them to focus was not always easy. And Ino had grown into a very attractive girl, even though he did admit that Ino's previous short hair was not too bad on the eyes. And being around her was a real test on his self control since he did dream about her a bit every now and then since she was attractive and he had to work hard not to let any impure ideas creep into his brain when he was not in the mood for it.

She did not make easy for him when she was on the island, even more so when he caught her with few clothes on and also wearing the same fur clothing as Tsunade, Temari, and Shion when they were not wearing their usual clothes. The way Into looked like that with furs only covering the essential bits of her body was REALLY taxing on his self control.

The way the Kyuubi teased his about the whole thing did not make it the least bit bearable either. But he was not going to give in either it or his hormones even if he was torturing himself. All four women were good people and he was not going to do anything that was going to get him into trouble with them. None of them needed any of that and it was something that he was going to hold on to until they were safely back in Konoha.

However, Naruto was unaware of the fact that he was not the only one dealing with hormones and such matters.

…

Tsunade was busy running through her thoughts as she sat down on the beach while thinking about the time she had spent on the island. It was not as if she disliked it at all, truth be told, despite the annoying lack of sake, and the lack of chances to gamble, the time she spent on this place was an excellent vacation. She did not have the luxury of spending time without having a lot on her mind. And she was confident that Shizune and the others back in Konoha would be looking for them. There was one thing though that was of concern to her, and that was with Naruto and how he was handling being on the island with her and the other women.

She was no fool, because if she was one, then how was it that she became a Sannin in the first place and also the current Hokage? She could tell that being on the island was a real strain on his brain and he was no doubt trying his best not to let his hormones get the better of him. After all, despite her look of being unaware, she was very aware that Naruto would be looking at not just here, but the others, and she had no doubt the reason for the staring.

She had no doubt he had fantasies in his head that would involve her, Ino, Temari, and Shion, but unlike Jiraiya who made his perverted nature and actions known on many instance, Naruto kept his well under wraps. And that in her mind was a good thing since she did not want to have to live with the fact that Jiraiya corrupted his own godson and the son of his former student Minato and Minato's wife Kushina.

She knew full well the truth surrounding Naruto's parentage and she had no doubt that it would be shocking for both of them in the afterlife to have their son being like Jiraiya. She had no doubts that the perverted team mate of hers had already done what he could and no doubt had placed a lot of influence on Naruto. Not all of it was bad but only the parts that dealt with being a proper ninja. The rest, she would have to wait and see for herself and she hoped greatly that both Minato and Kushina were going to be all right in heaven, they deserved to be there and nowhere else in her mind.

But that was placed aside for now as she knew that she had to talk to the other ladies when she had the time. She needed to see just how they were handling being on the island and how they were dealing with only having Naruto as company. She herself had to admit that Naruto had grown into a handsome young teen, inheriting his father's good looks and his mother's other attractive traits. And if given another set of years, not many women would be able to tear their eyes away from him. And truth be told, even though she was older than anyone on the island right now, even she was attracted to him. She was reminded of both Dan and Nawaki by him and he was already going to be a good man in her eyes. It was unknown to her just Ino would take it though.

It would have sounded weird, but to her it was not as she did like him despite all of his antics at times. And while she knew that they were related, that was a very distant relation and that was a good thing in her mind as well. And had she been a few years younger, she would not have had any problem getting into a more personal relationship with Naruto. She also knew that by ninja law, they were all adults now since they were ninjas and they were not going to be the same in some respects to the regular folks.

She decided to talk to the other girls and see how they were handling themselves while on the island. And also see how they were handling being around Naruto since he was the only guy on the island, and she knew that each of them with the exception of Ino had some interesting history with Naruto. Temari owed Naruto a great deal for helping free Gaara from his inner fears and help him mend fences with her and Kankurou, and he was quite possibly the only man her brothers would approve of if she sought out a boyfriend. And she was very aware of Shion's desire to have a child with Naruto as he had saved her and made her become a far better person.

…

As soon as she was able to get the girls to come to a private area that she found personally and knew Naruto had not found yet, she got a small fire going and began to talk to the girls.

"So, how are things for everyone here thus far?"

Temari thought about her response and gave it after some time of thinking.

"It's been all right Hokage-sama, I do miss my family and I am hoping to go home soon, but I am willing to wait until we can be rescued, though making a ship of our own is viable too."

Ino nodded in agreement with that.

"It's not all bad really, personally it feels more of a vacation than a mess. Getting the chance to finally not worry about the shop and my team is a welcome thing. "

And Shion nodded as well.

"It's been nice, and it's also good to know that I have company than being by myself."

Tsunade and the others nodded in agreement and it was also here that she spoke about Naruto.

"So how is it dealing with the only guy here on the island?"

Temari was not worried much since Naruto was all right and she did respect him for all he had done for her family, namely her youngest brother. Ino said that while she did not like being around Naruto too many times, it was not all bad, and she did get along with him though they did play pranks on one another. And Shion was certainly pleased to be with Naruto and Tsunade could tell that she meant it, even when she pointed out the priestess's desire to have a child with Naruto, Shion defended her decision while Ino and Temari was shocked by that as they had not been there when Shion made her move on Naruto.

As soon as it was over, Tsunade decided to tell the three just what she had noticed when it concerned Naruto. It surprised the girls and also made some of them blush, though Ino was not too happy about it. She then assured them in her very own fashion.

"Let's not get too hasty, Naruto-kun IS a guy after all, and at LEAST he is interested in the opposite gender. It would be a real waste if he was not. And I personally don't hold it against him, after all, I like him a great deal."

"YOU DO?"

The Sannin was amused by the looks given to him by the younger women and replied.

"Of course, I might be old enough to be a grandmother, but that hardly means I cannot appreciate a good looking young man. And Naruto is a good looking young man, give him a few more years and more training as well as proper diet, he would be quite the looker. Couple that with the way he is and how he interacts with people, you'd be surprised by him very easily and he has done quite a lot for those he cares for. Granted he's not exactly the smartest guy around, but there's no denying the fact he has his heart in the right place, cares for others, and can be very empathic when he wants to."

The three women thought it over and this was where Tsunade spoke.

"Besides, apart from Ino, we all have some very interesting history with that blonde dolt with a bit heart. I managed to believe again in the dreams of others because of his stubborn yet strong nature, Temari-san here now has a strong family and a far better relationship with her brother Gaara, the current Kazekage thanks to Naruto-kun. And Shion-san also changed because of Naruto-kun, enough to want a child with him. And we all know that it's true right?"

Temari and Shion did not hesitate to nod in agreement with that and soon the blonde Sannin looked at Ino and she admitted that her previous perception of Naruto changed, though she also pointed out that she did not have the same history as they did. To which Tsunade agreed with without any restraint. She then began to tell them something important about Naruto and why was it he never acted on his perverted thoughts.

That also included the Kyuubi since she knew that they had to know about it at some point and time, though Temari knew it already due to having a brother who himself was a Jinchuuriki like Naruto. As soon as it was over, she spoke to both Ino and Shion as she knew that talking to Temari about it was redundant since she knew the feeling of having known a Jinchuuriki, with the unfortunate effect of the Jinchuuriki in question being a brother.

"Now for you and Ino Shion-san, you have to keep this between yourselves, the reason you can't is because this was requested by my sensei long ago after the Kyuubi was placed into Naruto. It was not something people in Konoha could discuss, and even more so attempt to use. Naruto did not have a say in the matter, but he does not deserve to be persecuted for something he had no say in when he was a baby. And I want you to know that he was to be seen as a hero but was not because of the pain of the attack and the suffering of it all to the others. Promise me that you will not speak of it to anyone else, only we and a few others, including Naruto's team including Sai know about it, no one else outside of Konoha should know.

The two younger women were silent for a while and it was Shion who spoke first.

"I understand Tsunade-sama, but that will not deter me from asking Naruto help me with passing my powers to another priestess. He is no demon and unlike Moryu, he had a soul and a heart, I know this and I will never let that dark past dissuade me from doing what I want with him."

The others blushed at that and Tsunade smirked a bit as she had no doubt that Naruto would have been shocked to his bones by Shion's words. She then looked at Ino and she also nodded in agreement.

"I will not speak of it to anyone else Tsunade-sama, still, it's hard to imagine that this was the reason Naruto-kun was such a trouble maker. All this time he only did it to seek attejtion, but now he's certainly different."

Tsunade nodded at that.

"Yes, he has become a good man, and I have no doubt he would make a fine Hokage, not the smartest to be sure, but that can be fixed with time. Anyway, I think we should ease up Naruto a bit more on this matter as well as ourselves. We all care for him in our own ways so giving him something to make him happy and ourselves happy seems to be the best we can do. The only question in my mind is, are you all willing to do it?"

…

Later…

Naruto and the others were busy eating the food that the blonde had been able to catch for dinner, and it was something that really buoyed their spirits. However he also noticed that there was something about the other's moods that seemed a bit…off to him. He was not sure just why he was thinking in that particular fashion but he trusted his instincts a lot when it came to something that got his attention.

But he did not make any move yet since he had a feeling that he would find out the reason soon enough. But the thing that bothered him a great deal was the reason for the sudden change in the women who were his companions. He did not have to wait long as the dinner was finally over and Tsunade asked him to come into their shelter which was now lit to allow them to move about without getting hurt at all. As soon as they all sat down, Tsunade was now ready to speak to the blonde Shinobi.

"How have you been doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had no idea just what Tsunade was getting at but decided to answer her question.

"I am all right Tsunade-obasan, it's been hard and difficult, but I am very happy that I am with you here since being alone would have driven me nuts."

The four women smiled at that and Tsunade decided to try a bit more.

"How about being with us here on the island with you being the only man Naruto-kun? It must be very difficult being the only man here and your companions happened to be women, right?"

Naruto could not help but blush a bit at that and gave a nod, much to the growing amusement of the four women. And it was not lost to Tsunade who decided spiking the drink a bit more. She leaned towards Naruto and whispered into his ear slowly. She knew that Naruto was not used to this, but she was usually the kind of person who was blunt. If she wanted to do it with Naruto, then she was more than ready and more than willing to do just that.

"So you had dreams that involve us Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped as he felt his senses tell him that there was indeed something going on and he looked at Tsunade. She had a very mischievous gleam in her brown eyes, and he also noted that the three other women in the room were also looking at him. He had no idea what was going on and he wanted to try to get some distance to make sense of what was going on here. But just as he was about to get up and go out to let himself cool off, he was stopped by Tsunade who had a tight yet gentle and non threatening grip on his shoulder as she spoke.

"No need to be shy Naruto-kun, we're all adults here, though Shion-san might not be in that area just yet."

Tsunade-obassan…what are you…doing?"

"Doing? I am not doing anything bad Naruto-kun, what would be considered as bad at all. What I am doing is to ask you something. And that something is this. If you were given the chance to do what you dream of with any of us…or ALL of us, would you do it?"

Naruto blushed bright red and tried to get his tongue and brain to work but it felt like his brain was dead in the proverbial water. He looked at Tsunade who smiled warmly at him while having a light blush and the same could be said for Ino, Temari, and Shion. But their blushes was a lot deeper than Tsunade 's own. But he could also see that they were very curious about his answer and he was sure that something was really up. He looked at the four women and he was unsure of what he should do or say until he finally spoke.

"I…don't think I would since I really respect you all and I have no doubt that all of you would beat me to pulp if I tried anything on any of you. "

Tsunade could see that he meant it, she then replied to him.

"And if we give you permission?"

Naruto was sure his jaw had dropped and hit the floor and she looked at Tsunade in the same she had looked at him back on the ship, as if trying to see if she had grown another head. He looked to see that the three were also looking at him in great expectation and he finally spoke seriously.

"What is going on here?"

Tsunade finally replied.

"I have been watching you Naruto-kun, you might not think I am not aware of you looking at me and the others and trying not to be caught looking, but I was. And I am telling you that it is all right, you are a young man so such things like that are to be expected in truth, and since we're ninja with the exception of Shion-san here, and as such are adults, it's not that bad. In fact that is a sign of a regular man with regular feelings and desires, and I am very happy to see that. I have no doubt that it's been hard for you so I feel that it would be better that we do something about it."

Naruto was wide eyed at this and looked at Ino, Temari, and Shion, and he saw that they were dead serious as well. And he could not help but wonder just why they did not seem the least bit shocked by where this discussion was going. And it was here that Tsunade spoke to him as she knew that what they were going to do next was the point of no return.

"We talked about this and I also told them about your secret, though Temari-san already knows about it all. And we all agreed to doing this so you can be assured that this is not forced on us. And I want you to be ready since the best way for us to prove that we're serious is to go ahead and do it."

…

Back in Konoha…

Shizune was busy running through the last reports as she had to hold the fort until Tsunade was found. As much as Jiraiya hated to be tied into the office, he had to be the one to help the village until Tsunade and Naruto along with Ino were found so he had to be in the office and help with the paper work. No matter how the Pervy Sage felt about it, he had to do it and he and Shizune hoped that the rescue team would find Naruto, Tsunade, Temari, Shion, and Ino soon. Gaara was part of the rescue team along with Kankurou, and Inoichi was coming along as well as the guard that protected Shion who were not too pleased about not being there to protect their leader.

The combined force had at least three ships with them and soon they were moving to the last island to find the missing group. The only thing that she hoped for was that nothing bad happened to Naruto and the others, though she hoped that the lack of Sake did not drive Tsunade to the edge. And the same went for Jiraiya as he already knew how badly Tsunade could act at times if she was really drunk and there was no telling how she would feel at not having a drink.

Both of them hoped that if the group found them that all five blondes were alive and in good spirits. As well as not going anything to one another that was considered painful.

They were unaware that the blondes in question were doing something VERY intense and it all had little to do with pain. In fact, it was the polar opposite of pain.

…

(Lemon Time!)

…

Naruto gasped as he was being hugged from behind by the blonde Hokage while Ino, Temari and Shion were in front of him and allowing him to see them utterly naked, though in this case, all of them were wearing only simple leather tops and skirts made from the skins of the creatures that they had to kill while they were on the island so while they were technically dressed, they might as well have been wearing nothing. He couldn't do anything at the moment as his morals was waging war with his more primal side which was screaming that he should just enjoy it.

However, despite his perverted tendencies, Naruto was a morally right guy and the idea of him taking advantage of the women was very wrong not to mention was asking for a serious case of a beating if he even dreamed of doing it and there were a number of good reasons as to why he was completely against the idea of him getting all frisky with the ladies right now.

The first reason was that Tsunade could really put him out and even the healing abilities given to him by the Kyuubi would be pushed to the limit if she decided to bash him in seriously, that much he knew for a solid fact. After all, even though she and he were on good terms, she was NOT going to let him do anything that she would dislike.

The second reason was that Ino, despite not having the same level of strength as the others did, she was more than able to fight back and use her ability to take over his body and make him do some very crazy things. And despite the fact that they sometimes did not get along well, there was no telling how Shikamaru and Chouji would react and that was not counting Ino's parents.

The third reason was Temari herself. Temari was more than able to fight in either long range or close range and she was strong, she had to be in order to carry that fan of hers all the time. Not to mention the fact that if her brothers found out that he was taking advantage of her, then both Kankuro and Gaara were going to make his life a living hell.

Then there was Ino, sure she was attractive and despite her attitude, she was still a good person and he had worked with her before. She had changed a lot since he had last seen her and now she had grown into a very skilled Kunoichi without question. But he was sure that she still had a deep attraction for his former team mate, and as such, the idea of him getting it on with her was something that he had thought was never going to happen.

And there was Shion herself, she had once been someone he could not like or stand, but after knowing the truth about her and what she went through, he cared about her. It was only after some time that he realized that she wanted to have a baby with her of all people, and while he was attracted to her, he was not sure that being with her was the best of ideas.

But before he could say anything, the women were now taking their time removing him of his clothing, he could have resisted but doing so would have been a bad idea in more ways than one. And it was not long before he was stripped down to his birthday suit and his clothes were on a pile away from the bed itself. Naruto could only look on at the four blonde women who were now staring at him VERY intently.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Wow….now THIS is worth seeing! Kit, you have NO idea how good this all looks, you had better not screw this all up."))

…

In the real world…

Naruto could not help but look at the women who were now utterly naked right in front of him, he was unable to say anything since words were not going to do him much good at this point. He was happy that his eyes had not burned out from the sight of the women who were now utterly naked before him. He directed his attention to Tsunade first as she was the one who was the leader of the whole group and he could not help himself anyway even though he knew that she was not exactly at the age she looked.

Tsunade was the one smiling deeply as she allowed Naruto to look at her naked form and enjoyed the staring blonde's adoration.

Naruto looked at Tsunade's face first, taking in all the details carefully, her face was in a smile that spoke of seduction and arousal while she had a light blush. Her lips were still as well defined and soft looking as before while her chakra symbol on her head was there. All of that coupled with her hair still in the two tails made the female Hokage look very attractive in more ways than one.

His gaze then travelled to her arms as well as her neck along with looking at her own skin which was like light cream white, getting a unique tinge in the firelight. He couldn't help but feel all the more aroused as his gaze travelled over the blonde Hokage until he felt his eyes focus right on her full, large, and well formed breasts. It amazed him that she had such large breasts without any trouble and he naturally couldn't help but admire how beautiful and natural they looked to his eyes. He couldn't help but look them over, drinking in the sight of her breasts as well as her deep red nipples and her areoles, and he couldn't help feel the urge to kiss, suck, lick, and taste her breasts. Normally that would have gotten him a solid smack to the face from the Hokage, but now it seemed that she was going to let him do just that this very night

Naruto then moved to see the rest of Tsunade's features as he looked at her body, admiring her own curves and swells, he couldn't help but lick his lips once more as he looked at her womanly hips as well as her long and slender legs, he couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of Tsunade's inner thighs being a bit wet due to her juices that were coming out of her sex, and he also couldn't help but smile even more as he looked at the patch of blonde fur that was above Tsunade's sex and between her thighs and he looked all the way to her feet and back up again.

He then turned his attention to none other than Temari and he could not help but look at the now fully naked sister of Gaara. He could not help himself as he looked right at her as she was certainly an eye full.

Temari did not mind at all the fact that Naruto was looking at her, she developed a liking for him and as such, she did not mind being seen naked by the blonde Jinchuuriki and her brother's best friend.

Naruto looked at Temari and he admired her beauty as she kept herself in top form as her body was well sculpted and had all the curves and swells in the right place. His gaze went to her face, admiring her hair even though she still had it in her usual choice of hairstyle, her face was smooth and very well formed as she smiled warmly at him and her eyes were like small emeralds to his eyes, her lips were parted in a smile and were red and looked very kissable. His gaze went lower to admire her arms, shoulders, and neck until he arrived to her breasts.

Temari's breasts were well formed and while large were firm and certainly well suited for her height and build. Her breasts moved up and down with each breath that she took at this very moment and her nipples were light red before his eyes and looked to be fully aroused as well, more than enough to tell him that Temari wanted this situation to happen.

He moved his gaze away from her breasts rather reluctantly and admired her smooth and well formed stomach, hips and her thighs. He looked at the triangle patch of her blonde fur there in the place between her thighs and could not help but be drawn as he could already guess what was there. He looked down to her legs and feet, then moved his gaze back up again, admiring the way she looked over all.

His gaze then went to Ino and he could not help himself as he had to admit that Ino was certainly very attractive to his eyes at this moment.

Ino herself was a bit unsure about this, but after getting to know Naruto better and admitting that he was certainly well built as well as having a good personality, she was more than willing to show her naked self to him. There was no way that she was self conscious of her naked body as she took great care of herself, but this was after all the only time she had ever been naked before a man.

Naruto looked at Ino's face first and he could not help himself and admit that Ino was a very attractive Kunoichi, and he did have some perverted ideas in his head concerning her. But seeing her naked in the flesh beat away anything that his perverted mind could come up with, and that was plenty to say the very least.

Her hair was still long and well taken care of and was a shade or two lighter than his own hair colour and it was still in the same long style that she favoured when they were kids. As he looked at her his gaze moved lower to her well formed face as he admitted that despite her boisterous and loud nature, Ino was undeniably attractive and when she was being sincerely nice, she was a good woman to be around at times.

His gaze moved to the rest of her form and he could not help but notice the way her skin showed her care for her body. There were no scars or marks that would mar her appearance as he looked at her toned form. He also looked at her arms and while they looked delicate at first glance, he knew that her strength had grown somewhat when he had last seen her, and her arms were also muscled though not in the way of a beefed up muscle builder. All in all, she was very attractive and more than able to do manual labour as he had seen despite her supposed delicate appearance

It was not long before his gaze finally went to her breasts which were well formed and looked very firm as well as in the right size to fit her frame. Ino's breasts might not be as large as Tsunade's breasts, but that hardly meant that she was lacking as her breasts were in the same league as Temari's. Her nipples were deep red and were certainly inviting for him to look at even more so now that they were right in front of him.

His gaze stayed there for a while and then moved his gaze down to the rest of her naked form, enjoying the fact that Ino's body had all the right curves and swells in place. His eyes enjoyed the look of her body before moving to her well shaped hips, the patch of blonde hair between her well toned thighs, all the way to her feet and once he got there, Naruto moved his gaze back up to make sure that he did not miss any details of Ino's fully naked form.

As soon as he was done looking at all four blonde beauties, Naruto could feel his body become even hotter and his cock began to rapidly get harder and longer. He could not help but wonder just what was going through the minds of the women who were right there in front of him now that they could no doubt see his cock getting harder and longer.

Tsunade smiled warmly as she felt her face heat up at the sight of Naruto's cock already getting hard and long. To her surprise and happiness, his length was at least nine inches...in a man who was an adult, that was more than respectable, but for a teen his age...it was a god-send. And she wondered briefly if Naruto had inherited that impressive manhood from his father with some interference from the Kyuubi.

(One thing is for sure...I now know why Kushina loved being with Minato...and it seems that Naruto has earned his father's gift in the manhood department.)

Temari was blushing bright red at the sight as she had never seen anyone that well packaged before in her life. Sure she had heard the stories, and the boasting from men who were thinking that she was not there and they were all alone. But none of the stories or boasts did justice to the real thing as she could not help but subconsciously lick her lips a bit while still blushing bright red. She did admit that Naruto was a good looking guy and after learning of his own burden like her brother, found him a good man...but this was taking that admiration to a whole new level.

Ino herself could not help but blush deeply, seeing Naruto's crotch and his package accidentally when he was bathing was hard enough. But seeing it exposed for all to see and it being aroused was something else entirely. She had always wondered just how Sasuke looked, but it seemed that none of her thoughts were going to match the way Naruto looked. She did admit that Naruto had grown to be rather handsome since they were kids...and a lot taller, but seeing him naked and now seeing his sex in front of her, she could not help but wonder why was it that she had not noticed that all these years. It added more fuel to the fires that were now raging in her guts.

Tsunade then decided that they should at the very least try not to rape Naruto, she wanted his first time to be a grand experience, and while she was sure that ANY man would have fantasized about this being his first time with this many attractive women in the same place as him...and naked, she wanted to do it in a more...controlled setting. There was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that Naruto was like most men and no doubt his brain was enjoying this, but he had to learn that being with a woman in the real world was not like those cheesy romance books and trashy novels that Jiraiya cooked up in that perverted mind of his.

It was MUCH better, and besides, she wanted to see if he had inherited some things from his father. And she got the ball rolling as it were by speaking to them all.

"It seems that Naruto-kun loves the sight of us like this...that's to be expected, but I think that we should do this in a way that does not become too problematic. We will draw straws...or rather, Naruto-kun will draw straws. That is to see just who among us he is going to have sex with first."

Naruto was wide eyed by that and the same expression could be seen on the faces of the three other blonde women as well. But they felt that arguing with Tsunade was not advisable and decided to see what was she going to do. They did not have to wait long as she presented the straws...which were wrapped in some pure white cloth as she spoke.

"In each bit of straw is a small thread of cloth from our clothes, grey is mine, purple is Ino's, black is obviously Temari's, and the last which is pale red is Shion's. You will place the staws from left to right, with the left being the first one you will be with Naruto-kun, then the second, third, and so on until the end. This should make this more interesting, and the others might as well get to see just HOW good you can be to them."

Naruto gulped at this as the straws were now before him and he took a deep breath and began to select the straws. It felt...weird to be doing this to be honest, but at least it added some mystery to the whole thing/. He was soon done and the order of straws was now there and Tsunade then told him to remove the white cloth...and soon the order was revealed...

Grey was first, then black, purple, and red...meaning the Naruto's first woman was none other than Tsunade herself, then followed by Temari, then Ino, and finally Shion.

The blonde Hokage smiled at that while the three other blonde women could not help but wonder just how this was going to turn out. They decided that they should watch and sat on three corners around the cave that they called home as Tsunade was moving towards the blonde Genin. She hoped that she was going to do it right and give Naruto the right kind of passionate and lustful sex that he deserved. It might have sounded odd to most people, and maybe a bit twisted, but Tsunade was not too bothered by it. Naruto was already an adult and while she was indeed older than him, she did care deeply about him and since he was honest enough to tell her about how hard it was for her, she was willing to help him relieve his tension and show how much she loved him in a more mature and adult fashion. She would never do this with anyone she did not are about and while she was not happy that she was not as young as she appeared in public, she was willing to let it slide.

As she was before Naruto, she made him relax as she went down to be closer to him and then kissed him gently, enjoying the quick gasp of breath he made the very second they kissed one another.

...

Tsunade was really enjoying herself as she gently began to kiss Naruto very slowly, starting with her lover's lips and was quite pleased to sense that Naruto was more than willing to kiss her right back. She wanted this moment between the two of them last while the other women were being kept occupied by Naruto's Kage Bushin. This was her turn and she was going to make the most of this moment as she continued to kiss Naruto slowly while she was right on top of him. She enjoyed the feel of Naruto's naked form and could not help but blush a bit as she felt his fully erect dick on her body and the idea of how it would feel in her hands, her mouth, between her breasts, thighs, and her sex was tempting. But she had not managed to last thing long by letting her emotions get the better of her.

As the kiss between the blonde Hokage and the blonde Genin finally reached the end, she reached out with her hands and hugged his face. Tsunade then moved her attention to the rest of him, she started things slowly to make sure that she was going to get used to doing with a young man again, and she was happy that she was doing with Naruto. He had grown into a fine young man and while it seemed wrong for her to do this to hi, she wanted this and it was obvious from the way he was looking at her that he wanted this just as much as she did. That made this all worthwhile to her as she began to work her proverbial magic.

She moved to lick and kiss his neck, gently nipping on the place where she could feel his pulse, making her enjoy the way he squirmed at her actions on his body. She moved to the blonde's chest and began to lick and kiss his chest, much to her amusement and his arousal. Tsunade continued her actions while also using her hands on his body and it was something that she enjoyed as she also used her breasts to pleasure her young lover as well.

As soon as she was done with rubbing her breasts and nipples on hr lover's chest, she decided to let Naruto make a move on her as she licked his ear gently, causing him to moan out in pleasure and then speaking softly into his ear with a very seductive tone of voice.

"Naruto-kun, now seems to be the right time for you to do what you want with my body."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with wide eyes as he was quick to guess just what was it that she was getting at and soon he moved to kiss her deeply. The blonde Hokage did not do anything to stop him as she actually liked him showing a more aggressive side to himself. Yet he was very passionate and showed a good deal of being gentle with his actions as he kissed her while running his hands on her body as well as breasts.

"You're breasts...feel so good Tsunade-chan..."

That was true as Naruto could not help but notice the softness and firmness of Tsunade's more than ample breasts. Even though he had never said it out loud, he had found Tsunade's breasts to be very nice to the eyes and he even wondered just how could Jiraiya ever call her flat-chest in the past. He had never said a word to anyone, even the Pervy Sage since he had a good deal of respect towards Tsunade despite the fact he did not show that level of respect most people would have expected from someone like him. His hands felt like they were massaging a soft, but firm and warm pillow and he could not help but admire them both.

Tsunade could not help but smile a bit more at the way that Naruto was acting when it concerned her breasts and she spoke to him.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, do what you like to my breasts...I want you to do what you like without any hesitation."

And Naruto did just that as he started things by sucking on her left breast and nipple slowly, running his tongue on her nipple as well as breast slowly, enjoying the taste of her skin as well as the firmness of her breast. He used his hands to massage her right breast and nipples, making the Hokage moan out in pleasure at his actions. The blonde Genin began to use his tongue and lips at a more passionate pace, trying to see which would work best on pleasuring Tsunade, and it seemed to be working at the blonde Sannin was enjoying every second of his actions.

Tsunade enjoyed herself immensely as Naruto was already beginning to get the hang of how to pleasure her breast and nipples just the way she liked it. He licked, sucked, gently but, and kissed her breast in a very passionate way and quickly figured out how she wanted him to do those things, making her smile even more.

(H learns very fast, I should have expected something like that from a young man who mastered the Rasengan in a week.)

She was not idle herself as she ran her hands on his body, using her chakra and medical knowledge to locate the pleasure centers of his body. Touching them with her chakra the right way made Naruto moan out even more, as well as give her even more pleasure, which was something that she loved a great deal.

Naruto then moved his attention to her right breast and lavished the same delicious oral attention to the fleshy orb. Tsunade enjoyed that as she could feel that Naruto wanted to take in her very taste into his bones and that made her more pleased with how things were going. She had no doubt that Naruto was going to be quite the lover once he got some more experience under his belt and she was happy that she was going to be the one who was going to teach him. She continued her actions and even caressed his ass, enjoying the feel of his skin on her hands as well as the muscled flesh underneath. She also made sure to run her hands on his hips and thighs, feeling the energy that was there in his muscles.

Tsunade was then surprised when Naruto pressed her breasts together and began to lick both her nipples as well as suck on them at the same time. She had to give him credit for the rather bold and daring move as she blushed and spoke to him when he was looking at her.

"Mmmmm...very bold of you Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a smile and then moved to kiss her deeply which she was more than willing to respond to. The two kissed one another deeply along with duelling their tongues with each other's, once that was done and they parted from one another, the blonde Genin moved back to her breasts which he continued to press together as well as kissing, sucking, and licking. The blonde continued with his actions and he could not help but notice that Tsunade was enjoying his actions even more.

"Oooooohhhh..."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh..."

Tsunade enjoyed her lover's actions and she decided to wait and see just what was Naruto going to do next. She did not have to wait for too long as Naruto began to move to the rest of her body but not before giving her breasts some more oral attention to make sure that she was happy. He then moved to her lower half and began to kiss and lick her skin, making the blonde Hokage relish his actions. She noted that it was random and not really well thought out but she did not mind as she knew that Naruto was still rather new to the whole situation that was before him.

It was not long before he moved to her stomach and caressed her hips with his hands, much to her enjoyment while continuing to lick and kiss her skin. He soon reached her thighs, and he began to lavish kisses on her thighs, making Tsunade smile at his actions and decided to not give him too hard a time as she parted her legs. This allowed Naruto to finally see Tsunade's wet sex and he could not help but blush as he was now able to see Tsunade fully naked. The sight of her pussy was also move than enough to make Naruto come closer to look at it in more detail.

Tsunade could not help herself as she smiled while blushing as she looked at the way that Naruto was looking very intently at her sex. It had been a long time for her to be in something like this and so it was not too surprising that she was feeling a bit shy about it. But she placed that feeling aside as she was proud of her form even though she was using cellular manipulation on herself as she spoke to seductively to Naruto.

"Do you like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and she smirked even more as she spoke to him with a seductive purr.

"Then do what you like Naruto-kun...I want you to do what you want to my pussy as well as my clit."

Naruto did just that as he moved closer and took a good whiff of her scent, enjoying the faint muskiness of Tsunade's dripping wet sex. The blonde heard his lover moan a bit and he decided to try using his breath first, he moved his mouth there to her sex and gently blew on it to see if he was going to get a reaction to what he attempted.

"Mmmmmmm!"

Tsunade cried out as she felt Naruto's breath on both her pussy and clitoris and that was further increased when he moved to kiss her clit. She moaned a bit that as she had not expected such gentleness from her lover, but she had no doubt that this was just the beginning for her. And she was right as Naruto then moved to kiss her pussy and soon used his tongue as he lipped her folds...making her gasp a bit louder this time around.

"Ooooohhhh..."

The blonde Kunoichi soon felt her lover lick her pussy and clit slowly, up and down his tongue went on both parts of her body and even swirled his tongue around and on them. She loved that action and soon she looked to see the blush on her lover's face as she reached down to caress his head while gently speaking to him.

"That's it Naruto-kun...lick me like that..."

Naruto was more than willing to do what Tsunade asked of him as he continued to lavish oral attention on the blonde Hokage's pussy and clit. He also found the taste of Tsunade's juices to be rather nice, it was clean and had a slightly salty and slightly sweet taste. He could not help himself and decided o thrust his tongue into Tsunade's vagina and that action was more than enough to make her happy. He then moved to using his fingers as he ran them on her pussy's outer lips, he then moved ins fingers in and out of her sex while using his tongue at the very same time.

Tsunade was happy with the way that Naruto was quickly getting the idea on how to pleasure her as she cried out deeply the very second he found her G-spot in his explorations. It had been some time since her G-spot was found by Dan and to feel Naruto finding that spot quickly and sending pleasure through her body, was worth every second of it.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Naruto enjoyed the way that Tsunade reacted and he continued with his actions as he was able to taste more of his lover's juices. Her juices was a combination of sweetness and slight sourness which was well balanced and he was more than willing to take in as much as he could manage. The way that Tsunade panted made him very happy and he wanted to see just how Tsunade would look like and act the very second she was in the grip of orgasm.

This went on and the smell of Tsunade's juices was flowing through Naruto's nose and he was more than willing to take it all in and enjoyed it. He continued to lap up more of her honey while thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy along with his fingers. He also made sure to touch her G-spot every time he was able to do this and he enjoyed the way that Tsunade cried out and shivered with each action he took.

And the female Hokage was MORE than willing to shout out her pleasure with each scream she made.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMM!"

"YYYYEEEESSSSSSS!"

Tsunade had no problem showing her enjoyment on what Naruto was doing to her and she had no doubt that she was soon going to reach her limits. She wondered just how was Naruto going to react to the very second she was going to orgasm, and was eager to see just how the blonde was going to react. And sure enough, she finally reached body's limit and cried out as she tensed up like a spring as her orgasm finally smashed hard into her and flowed through every nerve in her body.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

That cry was the only warning that Naruto was able to get from the blonde Kunoichi as Tsunade finally reached her limit and he was soon hit by a brand new wave of her juices. He could do little but take in as much of her juices as he could manage. And the hot and sweet liquid was more than enough to make him do what he could to get as much of it. And while he was doing just that, he looked at Tsunade to see how she was doing.

Her face was flushed with sweat as well as the rest of her body while her breathing was laboured and a bit slow. Her breasts were moving up and down with each breath that she took and it was something that Naruto could not help but get aroused with every movement they made. He also looked to see that despite the river of her honey that came from her pussy, there was still more. And he was not going to hesitate as he lapped up what he could reach. Once he was done with such actions, the blonde looked at Tsunade who was now looking right back at him and he could not help but smile.

Tsunade was more than willing to smile back, but she was more than willing to make her move on the young man. She moved forward to make Naruto back away, and once she was on her hands and knees, she moved towards Naruto and without batting an eyelash, she began to lick his face. She was licking her lover's lips, taking in his taste as well as her own juices which was more than enough to make just about anyone who was able to see her do that gasp. She did not mind at all the taste of her own pussy juices, in fact considering what she was doing, it was more than enough to excite the Hokage. She was very thorough in licking Naruto's face clean of her juices, and then kissed him deepl, once he opened his mouth, she quickly moved in and was able to taste her juices on Naruto's tongue.

The kiss was deep between the two of them for a while until Tsunade then parted from Naruto, and both of them were blushing bright red as they did so. The Hokage was pleased with the way that it turned out as she spoke to him.

"You impressed me Naruto-kun...I haven't cum like that in a long time, and I am very pleased that you did that to me. Now I think it's my turn to make you cry out."

And she proceeded to do just that as she reached for Naruto's cock with her hands, the very second she held his sex in her hand, she enjoyed the feel of it in her hands. She ran her hands up and down slowly, making Naruto gasp a bit and she was very pleased by that and she began to move her hands a bit more seriously as she also used small amounts of her chakra to pleasure Naruto even more.

And the results spoke for themselves to not just her, but also to the others.

…

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Naruto could not help himself as he could not help but watch as Tsunade continued to use her hands on his cock and the way that she was doing it was more than enough to make him cry out in pleasure. The blonde Genin could not help but grit his teeth at the way that Tsunade was using her hands on his cock as well as his testicles. The blonde Genin looked at Tsunade who looked right back at him with a very lustful look in her brown eyes, and he could not help but feel a great shiver run up and down his spine, and it was a good shiver.

Tsunade continued to use her hands on his sex and balls, and watched his expressions to see how he was enjoying her actions. She loved it and decided that she was now going to move to the next stage and see just how much her young lover could take.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Tsunade move her hands away and then use her breasts on his cock and balls. The pleasure that came through his body was more than welcome to him and the sight of the blonde Hokage's more than ample breasts being rubbed on his cock was more than enough to make him moan out Tsunade's name in arousal.

"Mmmmm...Tsunade-chan..."

The blonde Hokage grinned seductively at this as she continued to rub her breasts on Naruto's cock and testicles to allow him to get used to feeling them. Once she was able to sense that he was ready, she made sure that he was looking right at her and when he was she made his move. Naruto could only look on utter awe as Tsunade placed his cock between her breasts and then press her more than ample breasts together. In that instant his cock was in a vice of softness, warmth, and firmness which made him gasp at the sensations now running up and down his spine.

"Oooooohhhhh..."

"You like that Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Yessss..."

"Good, how do my breasts feel around your penis Naruto-kun?"

"Feels...I can't...describe it..."

Tsunade was hardly offended as she could tell that the blonde was enjoying the feel of her breasts around him as she spoke to him.

"That can wait...now let's begin..."

Naruto did not have time to ask what it was, nor was there any need for him to do so as he saw Tsunade begin to move her breasts up and down his cock. The sight of his cock being rubbed by her breasts and seeing it disappear into her boobs and then come back out with Tsunade looking seductively at him with a blush on her face was unbelievably wonderful to the blonde's senses and it blew him away as this was no doubt in his mind something that was not going to happen to anyone.

Tsunade started things slowly, watching as Naruto's face was now in a mask of pleasure and she was not far from that herself. It had been a long time since she had done something like this to any man, the first and the last was Dan and no one else. To be doing it now with someone she developed a respect and affection for was something she enjoyed, that and the fact that Naruto's cock was getting hotter and harder in between her breasts added to the pleasure. She also made sure to kiss and lick his cock every once in a while, sending waves of pleasure to her lover which she could both see and feel, which made this all the more interesting to her.

She continued with her actions on her lover's cock and enjoyed the way he looked at her while she did this. There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto had never experienced anything like this before in his life. And it showed very easily in the way he reacted and it made her happy that she was the one to have given him this chance. Already he was moving his cock up and down in time with her own actions, which served to give the two of them pleasure and she was very eager to finally pay her lover back for the oh so delicious actions he had done to her body, breasts and nipples, as well as her vagina and clitoris

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade knew what that scream was about as she still kept her breasts there as Naruto finally reached his very first orgasm of the night. She could not help but be amazed and aroused as she saw him unleash a large amount of his cum from his cock She did not mind the feelings of heat and stickiness as the thick, and warm white seed landed on her breasts, neck, and some on her face as well. She did not mind it as she enjoyed the feel of his cum on her skin. She waited for Naruto to finish releasing his seed and when that was over, she removed his cock from her breasts and decided to give Naruto a very good show.

The blonde Hokage started things off by actually moving her breasts to her own mouth with ease and cleaned them off with her own mouth and tongue, making sure that Naruto was given a totally unrestricted view of the whole thing. She heard him take in a deep breath and looked to see him staring at her intently and his cock actually becoming harder again, much to her arousal and pleasure. Once she was able to clean as much of her lover's cum as she could, she used her hands to clean away the rest.

She also smelled her lover's cum and found it to be rather nice and not too bad, showing that Naruto was at the very least eating right. She then licked some of it and found the taste to be sweet and having a bit of saltiness as well. And it had a fresh clean taste to it as well, showing to Tsunade even more than Naruto was indeed a virgin. She smiled at that as she continued to clean herself up and lick away the cum, while leaving some to rub in a bit more for Naruto to see.

Naruto gulped as the sight of Tsunade Senju doing that and enjoying the taste of his cum and looking at him with a seductive aura that really got things going for him. He felt his cock get harder and he was sure that Tsunade was able to see it. He could only gasp as Tsunade moved towards him and then moved towards him. She then spoke gently to him with a very erotic purr in her voice.

"You really made a mess Naruto-kun...but I like it...and you taste very nice."

Naruto could only gulp in response to that and she spoke next to him.

"And I want some more...and I know you are going to enjoy this."

Naruto had an idea just what was it that she was going to do to him, but he was still awed by the fact that Tsunade was now right there again between his legs. She smiled warmly at him and began to run her lips on his cock. That was more than enough to get a reaction out of him as he could not help but cry out her name as the feel of her lips running up and down on the underside of his cock.

"Tsunade-chan!"

Tsunade enjoyed the way that Naruto reacted to her actions as she knew that now was the right time to make things for Naruto even better. She continued to move her lips to the sides of Naruto's cock carrying won with this action before moving to use her tongue. She started by licking the tip of Naruto's cock and then she began to move her tongue slowly to the sides of his cock. Naruto could not help but moan out in a louder voice. She loved that and continued to use her tongue on his cock before directing some of her attention to his testicles. She began to lick the two balls slowly and enjoyed the way Naruto shivered underneath her hands as her hands were on his thighs and could tell how her actions were affecting the young man.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh..."

"Oooooohhhh."

Naruto looked at Naruto as he tried his best to keep himself from losing it right there and then, that was made somewhat easier by his first orgasm and for that he was thankful. The blonde Genin had no idea just how he could describe the way this was to his senses, but he knew well enough that this was only the beginning. It was here that Tsunade decided to give him something else to enjoy in his mind.

"By the way Naruto-kun...this might give you a brand new perspective of that nickname i got."

Naruto had no time to react as Tsunade began to take his cock into her mouth while licking the tip slowly, swirling her tongue all around the fleshy tip. Once she was done, she began to take in her lover's cock into her mouth. and did the whole thing slowly and surely while using her tongue to make sure that he got all the pleasure that she could give him. Naturally Naruto could not help but groan out as he looked at Tsunade who was looking back at him, the sight of the blonde Hokage and Sannin in the nude, and taking his cock into her mouth while looking at him with a seductive look in her eyes and a deep blush on her face was burning through his brain.

Tsunade moved her mouth until she took in half of his cock and began to lick and suck on it while moving up and down her head. This made Naruto gasp out and grip the sheets of the bed hard as Tsunade carried on with her actions, enjoying the pleasure that she was giving to her lover. She however knew that she was getting quite a lot of pleasure from this as well as Naruto, as the feel of Naruto's cock in her mouth excited her to no end, and the memories were coupled with how it felt when it was between her breasts much earlier. And the idea of what it was going to feel inside her pussy once they got to the more delicious part of their time together, made her sex even hotter and wetter.

She moved in for the kill as she now countered her gag reflex and gave Naruto a very good show as she then took in his cock all the way to her throat. She enjoyed the feeling of her lover's cock a great deal more as she reached the base of his sex and was now right at his hips. She looked at Naruto who was blushing bright red at the sight of his cock like this. She enjoyed it and began to move her tongue as well as sucking on it at the very same time.

Once she was done, Tsunade moved her head back and as soon as only the head of Naruto's cock was in her mouth, she repeated her move and took his cock all the way to the back of her throat. That made Naruto groan out even more at what she was doing. She repeated the process again and again, doing it all slowly to get a rhythm going and also to make sure that she was comfortable and the same could be said for Naruto himself.

As for her lover...he was more than willing to enjoy the way that Tsunade was pleasuring him.

"Kami!"

The sight of Tsunade taking in his cock all the way to the base, moving back away her head then moving to take his cock back in again was utterly mind blowing in his mind. The sight of the blonde Hokage doing that and the sound of her actions on his cock made him realize just what she said earlier and had to admit that the moniker of the 'Legendary Sucker' that Tsunade had was more than accurate in this case. He knew that if anyone back in Konoha saw this, he was going to be in some very serious hot water, but he was not going to turn it down as he spoke to Tsunade in lust filled tones.

"Tsunade-chan..."

"Ooooohhhhh maaaaannnn..."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Tsunade continued with her actions, speeding up only a little while using her hands to caress Naruto's testicles to send more pleasure though her lover's body. She made it even more pleasurable for her lover as she used her training in muscles control to caress her lover's cock. This was made even more potent as she was using her chakra to pleasure Naruto's cock and testicles as her chakra was on her tongue, inner cheeks, and her hands. She could not help but blush as she felt Naruto's cock twitch and shake with each action that she was doing to her lover, and there was no doubt that he was soon going to reach his second orgasm tonight. She was looking forward to that very much as she was eager to taste her lover's cum yet again and to see how Naruto would react to her taking in his cum in her mouth.

She continued with her actions and it was not long before Naruto finally reached his limit as he cried out loudly as he felt his orgasm finally hit him fast and hard. Tsunade did not mind that as she eagerly took in his seed. The blonde Hokage could not help but get even more aroused as well as amazed by the fact that despite having cum once already, Naruto was still able to unleash a more than ample amount of his cum into her mouth, and she loved that.

Tsunade enjoyed the taste of her lover's cum on her mouth as she also felt the heat and thickness of it as well, more than enough to make the blonde Hokage happy as she took in as much as she could while slowly moving her head back, licking and sucking his cock to make him release more of his delicious seed. She took in as much as she could take and relished the fact that he was getting hard still in her mouth.

And as she moved back to release Naruto's cock, she was hit by one last stream of cum which landed on her lips, and she enjoyed it a great deal. She made sure that Naruto was looking right at her as she swallowed his cum and when she did that, she let him see lick off the cum on her lips with her tongue. Naruto could not help but look at Tsunade with a great deal of arousal as his cock twitched as well as hardened itself to full arousal.

Tsunade enjoyed that and decided to speak to Naruto once more as she also decided to get herself into position for what was going to be their night together.

"All right Naruto-kun...let's get to what we both want...and I think that the others are waiting for you as well."

Naruto did not need too much encouragement as he moved towards Tsunade and positioned himself in between her legs and his cock was now in front of her pussy. The blonde Genin looked at Tsunade who smiled wickedly at him and nodded her approval and he did not need to ask anymore as he slowly moved his cock in. The two could not help but moan out at the very same time as Naruto's cock moved past the outer lips of Tsunade's pussy and was soon moving itself into her inner sheath.

He could not help himself as the feeling of Tsunade's inner walls begin to take in his cock. The feeling of her pussy's heat, tightness, wetness, and softness was more than enough to send shivers of pleasure through every nerve he had in his body. Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to push his cock deeper and he was amazed as his cock was being accepted easily by Tsunade's sex.

As for Tsunade, she enjoyed the feeling of her inner sheath being filled and stretched by her lover's cock. It had been so long and it was something that she missed terribly, to feel the pleasure of being filled by a man's cock was very addicting to the blonde Sannin and it made her happy to know that she was doing this with a man she loved and respected a good deal for what he had done for her so long ago when they first met. The idea of what they were going to feel once they got things underway also served to add more fuel to the fire that was burning in all of them.

It was not long before Naruto finally buried his cock deep to the hilt into Tsunade's pussy and he could not help but moan out his pleasure.

"Mmmmmm…."

And Tsunade was more than willing to voice out her very own enjoyment of the pleasure that she was getting.

...

"Yesssssss..."

Tsunade hissed out in joy as Naruto's full length was now buried deeply into her and it was something that she enjoyed a very great deal. She looked to see how Naruto was doing and the way he looked right now…utterly in awe at what they were doing together made her smile even more and feel that this was going to be something that neither of them were going to forget. But now was not the time for them to think, but to act and she was more than willing to act as she moved her legs to wrap around Naruto's butt and he gently nudged him again.

"Don't be like that…Naruto-kun…move your hips and I'll help you out."

Naruto did not waste time arguing with the female Hokage and began to move his hips back, that action had the desired effect on the two of them as they both moaned out at the very same time. Tsunade was utterly pleased by the pleasure that was now flowing into her body and making her a lot happier than before and it was going to be something she was going to enjoy a very good deal before this night was going to be over. The same could be said for Naruto as he then began to move back into Tsunade's wet pussy, he could feel her inner walls moving around him, caressing and pulling him in, as if wanting him not to leave. It took all of his guts to keep himself from losing it yet again. But thankfully his two previous releases had given him a bit more time this time around as he began to do it all again. This went on for a while until they were feeling a lot more comfortable with that they were doing and soon began to move at a more steady pace.

The two blondes were able to hold their audience captive for the time being as Temari, Ino, and Shion were looking right at the two. It would have seemed wrong to them but it seemed that all three women were glued to the sight of Naruto who was now beginning to have a more than powerful effect on the blonde Hokage. They were not going to remain idle for long as they began to move their hands towards their own wet sexes, and began to play with them as well as playing wit their breasts and nipples.

This did not escape the notice of both Naruto and Tsunade, the former still unable to believe that he was doing this, nor was he going to stop. And as for the latter not minding the whole thing at all as it only served to excite her even more as she continued to use her legs to make sure that Naruto was going to thrust hard and deep into her pussy. Both of them were moaning out now and the sounds of their flesh hitting one another with each thrust of Naruto's cock into Tsunade's hot and wet pussy.

"Naruto-kunnnnn..."

"Tsunade-chan..."

"Mmmmmm..."

"Harder..."

"Faster..."

"Oooooohhhhh..."

"Yesssss..."

Naruto soon moved forward to kiss Tsunade who was more than willing to kiss Naruto right back, their kisses becoming more intense with each passing second and the heat built up bit by bit in their bodies as well. Their slow pace was soon getting to a pace that was a lot faster as Naruto was now moving back and forth at a greater pace than before, and Tsunade was more than willing to help him along as she used her legs to allow Naruto to really go in fast and deep into her sex, though thankfully she was not using her full strength at that time since she was not in the mood to injure her lover.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade was utterly happy as she was finally able to reach orgasm for the second time this night and she could not help but enjoy the waves of pleasure that was now running up and down her body. It had been so long when she had felt it and enjoyed every moment of it. She noted however that Naruto had yet to orgasm and was still rock hard in her pussy, this did not make her angry, in fact she was amazed at this. This told her that Naruto was more than ready for another round and she was more than eager to see just how much Naruto could handle before he finally reached the limit and would finally orgasm again to fill up her sex with his cum.

As for Naruto, he felt that he was going to pass out from the pleasure that came from feeling Tsunade's inner walls milking his cock. The feelings that he had felt when he pushed his cock all the way to the end of Tsunade's sex the first time was eclipsed by what he had felt when Tsunade was hit by her orgasm. He was surprised that he had not reached his own orgasm and while he knew that his two orgasms were possibly the reason, after what he had felt when Tsunade reached her orgasm, he had thought that he was going to orgasm once again. He however did not mind in the least as he could not help but think that things were going to be a lot more interesting.

The two lovers kissed one another deeply and once they moved apart from once another, the blonde Hokage decided to make her own move as she moved to make Naruto lean back...and eventually left Naruto to lie down on his back while she was still on top of him, and his cock was still inside her wet sex. Once she was on top of him, she spoke to Naruto while running her hands on his naked body.

"Now then...let's see if you will enjoy this Naruto-kun."

Naruto had no time to ask what was it that Tsunade had in mind, and there was no reason for him to even ask as Tsunade began to move her hips slowly. The pleasure that struck the two of them when she did that was very much welcome as the two of them were still affected by her orgasm as well as his orgasm. The blonde Genin could not help himself as he moaned out Tsunade's name out loudly.

"Tsunade-chan..."

Tsunade also replied in kind as she said his own name in a pleasure filled voice.

"Naruto-kun..."

Both of them were soon moving in time with one another, every time that Tsunade would rise her hips and then drop down, Naruto would move back a bit and then thrust deeply into her sex the very second she moved her body down. This started out slowly for the two of them since they wanted to get used to the situation that the two of them happened to be in. Naruto was not only doing that as he also moved his hands up to Tsunade's breasts to play with them and also play with her nipples, something that Tsunade was more than willing to relish.

Tsunade was hardly still herself as she began to reach out and caress Naruto's body and running her hands on his own body. That was increased by the fact that she was also using her chakra to touch Naruto's pleasure centres to make sure that he was getting the right kind of pleasure.

...

In Naruto's mind...

The Kyuubi was enjoying itself greatly as it's plan was working, it had decided to make some moves on his container and even the women who were with him. It could leak out it's chakra bit by bit to avoid the attention of the blonde, though said attention was directed elsewhere for obvious reasons, and the chakra leaking was for a purpose. And that was something that had to do with Naruto's inability to orgasm just yet.

...

In the mean time, Naruto and Tsunade were still going strong with the blonde Hokage slowly picking up the pace with her actions and the same could be said for Naruto himself. Already both of them were bringing one another closer and closer to orgasm, yet it seemed that instead of weakening, Naruto was still going strong.

Tsunade was utterly pleased by this as she continued to move her body up and down, allowing Naruto's cock to move in and out of her sex. She could not help but feel like she was going to burn up in a fire of pleasure and she did not mind it at all. Each time she thrust her hips down, Naruto was more than willing to move his hips. They both moved slowly yet were soon picking up the tempo and the pace of their movements.

The two blondes were more than willing to spice things up as Tsunade would lean down and kiss Naruto who was more than willing to kiss back. Once the kissing is done, she would also allow him to massage her breast and nipples. Once that was done she then allowed him to suck and lick her breasts and nipples, and he did in a way that really got her all fired up for more while she continued to move her hips up and down in a pattern that really got both of them into the heat of things.

All the while their audience continued to enjoy themselves as they were now using their fingers on their own sexes as well as their breasts and nipples. The three young women could only watch what was happening as the smell of sex was quick to fill up the room and serve to make them all even more aroused. They were also more than eager to finally get their turn once Tsunade and Naruto was done, though they wondered just how much longer would Naruto be able to handle the pleasure that he was getting from Tsunade.

Tsunade and Naruto were now making their actions a lot more passionate as they moved faster and harder. That was made a lot more obvious as both lovers cry out their enjoyment of the whole thing as Naruto was now moving his hips up in time with Tsunade moving her hips down allowing him to drive deeply into her pussy while she was able to take his full length in and allow his cock to hit her G-spot at the very same time.

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"Yesssssss!"

"Harder!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Tsunade-chan!"

This went on for a while longer and the pleasure for them continued to intensity as Naruto was no0w playing with her breasts and nipples while Tsunade was using her hands to touch and caress Naruto's body at the very same time. It was not going to be long in either of their minds for them to finally hit their orgasm, and it was going to be something that the two of them were more than willing to look forward to. And sure enough, it finally happened for the two lovers as they both cried out at the very same time as soon as they reached their limits.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade reared back as she was hit by her third orgasm of the night and it was utterly worth every second as she felt her body burn up and felt her nerves come to life. She felt her inner walls move around to caress and milk her lover's cock as her pussy release more of her juices in reaction to her orgasm at this very moment. She looked down to see that Naruto himself was in the grip of pleasure as she was...yet to her surprise and to amazement, Naruto had not released more of his cum into her vagina. She had no idea why that was the case, but she was not the least bit troubled as this meant that Naruto still had more than enough energy to bring her to her limit.

As for Naruto he was amazed at what had happened, the feel of his cock being surrounded by yet another massive amount of wetness and heat was driving him to the limits of his mental control. Not that he had a lot to begin with when this happened, but it was something that he could not help but enjoy deeply as he was there underneath Tsunade. The sight of her like this was utterly worth it in his mind as he looked at the blonde Hokage before him. He saw her smiling at him once more and he could not help but there was something cooking in the Hokage's head concerning him.

And he was right at that regard as Tsunade had a very interesting idea in mind.

She had a feeling that she her more than enough energy left in her body for a few more and she cold not help but be utterly pleased by the fact that Naruto was like this. Not many men she knew had a lot of stamina to bring a woman to more than one orgasm, and she could not help but feel utterly happy in the knowledge that Naruto was among the few who could. She then decided to get off of Naruto and then moved to being on her hands and knees, hoping that Naruto was going to be quick on the message she was giving him the very second she presented her pussy and butt to him.

And she was not the least bit disappointed as Naruto was quick to move to her, and she saw that he was indeed still rock hard and eager for more. Tsunade was quick to smile and then moan out as Naruto began to rub his hands on her thighs, then her shapely ass, and held her hips as he got himself into position with his cock eager for more. Tsunade did not have to wait for long as both she and Naruto were too eager to wait as she thrust her hips backward, right as he did the same thing with his hips thrusting forward as soon as he was able to place his cock in front of her pussy's lips.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Both of them cried out at that exact moment as Temari, Shion, and Ino watched with wide eyes and deep blushes on their faces. The sight of Naruto and Tsunade like this was something that none of them had ever seen before and the way that Tsunade looked as she was being filled to the brim by Naruto's cock. She was blushing like mad and the same could be said for Naruto as he was buried deeply into her pussy, enjoying the feel of Tsunade's pussy before he began to move again.

Only this time, he was not going slowly, he was moving at a slightly faster pace which seemed to be to Tsunade's liking as she did not hesitate to show her pleasure at each thrust that he made. Each time Naruto did that, Tsunade cried out as her body moved in time with his thrusts, just like what they had done when she was riding his cock. This position was also allowing Naruto to hit her pussy in a whole new way along with her G-spot, that only served to add more fuel to his senses.

As this went on, the three could only watch as Naruto was really bringing it on and Tsunade was more than encouraging towards him, he thrust hard and deep into her pussy and she was more than willing to do the same thing, thrusting her hips backward into his pelvis, allowing him to really hit home. The sounds of their wet flesh hitting one another flowed through the room, louder than last time since Naruto was already thrusting into Tsunade's vagina like a wild beast, and Tsunade was more than eager and pleased to encourage him.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"OOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HARDER!"

"DEEPER!"

"MMOOOOORRREEEEE!"

This went on for a while longer, Naruto would then move his hands to Tsunade's breasts which were moving back and forth with each thrust they both made. As soon as he felt her large and firm breasts, he held them firmly and played with them as he leaned in to lick and kiss Tsunade's neck, back, and shoulders, not caring at all for the taste of her sweat on his tongue as well. They then kissed one another deeply and it served to finally bring them closer and closer to their orgasm. And sure enough, it did as Naruto then moved his hands away and then moved to take Tsunade's arms in his hands, making her stand only with her knees and had her back arched a bit while Naruto carried on. Tsunade knew of this and did not mind at all as she cried out his name until they both hit orgasm once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

THIS time around however, Naruto finally had his orgasm and it was something that had really blown his mind as well as Tsunade. The blonde Hokage and the blonde Genin were both utterly pleased to have finally hit their respective limits and this time, they had both cum at the same time.

Tsunade was enjoying this moment as she felt her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cum and it was utterly worth it. He filled her up so much that it felt like her pussy and womb were going to burst as they were filled by Naruto's hot and thick seed. Instead of being worried, Tsunade enjoyed each feeling of her lover's cum in her sex. And while she was still amazed by the fact that he had unleashed a lot, having given her more than four orgasms, all of which he had done in one night, she was undeniably pleased with the results.

As for Naruto, he was happy that he finally unleashed his orgasm and unleashed his cum after all three mind blowing orgasms. He looked to see Tsunade looking at him with a smile and he gently helped her to a resting position and pulled away from her pussy, feeling his cock slid out of her soaking wet sex and soon be out of her vagina, all covered in both their juices.

...

Tsunade was utterly happy as she kissed Naruto and decided to slowly move away from him to allow him a chance to get his breath back. Once she was away from the blonde Genin, she looked at the other women who were utterly in awe at what they had witnessed. She smiled at that and had to give Naruto a great deal of credit for having made her orgasm at least four times in four different positions in one go before filling her yet again with his delicious cum. AND he was still able to get hard as well, showing his MORE than ample stamina and vitality to her and the others well.

The blonde Hokage moved away from Naruto and then turned back to look at him and his cock and she could not help but smile as she saw his cock become harder again. She decided to make one last move and licked his cock once more. She enjoyed the slight gasp from Naruto as she did not hesitate to lick his cock clean of all her juices as well as that of his cum. And once she was sure that Naruto's cock was licked clean, she enjoyed the taste of her own juices and his cum before looking at Naruto and then to the three other women and then spoke to the blonde Genin.

"Okay Naruto-kun, I think it's time for you to give the others the kind of pleasure you gave me…And I want to hear the two of you scream out loudly."

Naruto gulped but nodded as Tsunade moved to the side and rested down on the bed to watch who was it that Naruto was going to pick. Naruto looked at the three women and could see that all three of them were looking at him very intently and he decided to make his move as he headed for one of them…and that happened to be none other than Temari herself. He moved towards Temari and she gulped a bit as she got up and moved towards him as well and it was not long before they were now in front of one another. As soon as they faced each other, Naruto decided to go for it as he moved to kiss Temari on the cheek which was red from her blush and he began to kiss her face gently.

...

Temari could not help but gulp a bit as she was slowly being kissed by the blonde Genin, normally this would have been something that she doubted would happen to her this early in her teen life but she did not mind it in the very least. And witnessing Naruto having sex with Tsunade Senju and actually making her orgasm not once, or twice, but four times and STILL be rock hard and eager had a more than potent effect on her. And she was very much eager to see just how her time with Naruto on this island was going to turn out.

She then held Naruto's head and directed him to kiss her this time around, and the blonde Shinobi was more than willing to let the sister of his best friend take the lead. They kissed slowly at first until Temari decided that she was going to go into this full throttle and began to kiss Naruto a lot more passionately, and Naruto was more than willing to respond in kind, along with pressing his naked form on Temari's own form. That was something that Temari enjoyed as she began to move her body on Naruto's own.

It was here that Naruto decided to try something a bit more...risqué as he then moved to part Temari's legs and as soon as Temari did so, he placed his cock right below her wet sex. Temari gasped as she realized what was the reason why Naruto wanted her to part her legs and that gasp was soon followed by a moan as Naruto began to move his hips back and forth, allowing his cock to move back and forth on her pussy, sending shockwaves through the blonde Suna Jonin as this was something that she had never felt before.

Naruto had NO idea just where he came up with this move of his, but there was no going back now as he committed himself to his actions on Temari's sex. And it seemed that the results were more than enough to tell him that it was working the way he had thought it was going to work as he felt more of Temari's juices continue to flow out of her pussy and coating his cock. He did not have any problem with that as the feeling of Temari's juices on his cock was more than enough to make him do even more with the position that he and Temari was in.

As for Temari, she could not help herself as she enjoyed the feel of Naruto's more than rock hard cock moving over her pussy lips as well as her clitoris. Each time he moved his hips back and forth, in turn dragging his dick back and forth, send more than enough pleasure through her body. She decided to make her own moves as she moved her hands down to touch her lover's more than well formed body while she kissed him as well.

Her hands soon reached her lover's well formed butt and she did not hesitate to caress them, making Naruto groan a bit at the contact. She then moved to begin kissing Naruto's lips once more and soon moving to kiss his face. Then his chin and cheeks, one she was done, she moved to his neck and chest making Naruto moan out at her action on his body.

"Temari-chan..."

Temari enjoyed that and she had no doubt in her mind this was only going to make things between her and Naruto a lot more interesting and entertaining. And she was right as Naruto was now moving his hips back and forth even more. This in turn allowed his cock to move even more in between her pussy lips and under her clit. Each action that he did in that moment was more than enough to send shivers of pleasure up and down Temari's spine, and through the rest of her body as well as they carried on with what they were doing to one another.

Naruto soon decided to make his own move as he moved to kiss Temari's neck as well making the blonde Kunoichi move away for a moment and that allowed him to kiss the blonde Kunoichi deeply. Temari was more than happy to reciprocate his actions on her body in that moment and as soon as they parted from the kiss, he carried on to kiss her neck and her shoulders, making her smile at his actions. That was soon replaced with gasps of pleasure as he moved to kiss the top areas of her breasts and he soon moved to kissing them even more as well as licking them to boot.

He then decided to move away from Temari a bit and was now kneeling right there in front of her. This stopped him from using his cock on her pussy and clit and it was not something neither blonde liked a good deal. But that was soon placed aside as Naruto began to suck, lick and kiss her breasts and nipples while using his hands on her breasts as well as her thighs and pussy. This was more than enough to make up for him being in this position as he carried on lavishing full attention on Temari's bust and her sex at the very same time.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Temari was finding it had to remain standing at this moment as Naruto continued to pleasure her body, each time he used his hands on her thighs, ass, and pussy, it was delicious to her, couple that with the pleasure she got from him pleasuring her breasts and nipples and she was more than happy to be like this. It was not easy standing through all this but she was not going to change position as the pleasure was too good for her to even think about doing at all in the very place.

Tsunade watched at what Naruto was doing and was happy for what she was able to see as there was no doubt in her mind that both of them were enjoying this. Ino and Shion also could see that both Temari and Naruto were enjoying themselves a great deal as well and they were all hoping that when it was their turn with Naruto, it too was going to be all worth it in the long run.

As for the two in question, they were enjoying every moment that they were together and it was not long before one of them was going to reach orgasm, and it was none other than Temari herself. The reason for that was naturally due to the fact that she had not done anything like this before in her life and as each action Naruto took was making her reach the limit. The real strike came when Naruto soon moved away from her breasts and nipples moving his other attention to her wet sex and clit.

Temari cried out her lover's name the very second Naruto licked her clitoris and sent a wave of pure pleasure through her body.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Naruto continued to pleasure her clitoris, after licking it a number of times, he moved to her pussy and then began to lick her sex's outer lips. He was quick to taste Temari's juices and it tasted differently, there was a cleaner taste along with being sweet and also having a bit of a taste that was similar to some fruits that he had eaten as it had a different level of sweetness and a bit of tanginess to boot. All in all however, it was not bad and he was more than willing to take in as much of her juices as he could. He did his actions very slowly to make sure that he was going to give the most pleasure to Temari's body to make sure that when he was done, she would do the very same thing to him as well.

He also made sure to use his hands to touch her butt as well as her pussy and clit when he moved away to get a bit of oxygen into his body. He did it slowly and deliberately to see how she would react and her pleasured cries were telling him to carry on with his actions. He moved back to using his tongue and lips after making sure to use his fingers on both her pussy and clit. Naruto then thrust his tongue deeply into her sex, making Temari moan out deeply at his bold actions and he was able to taste more of her juices. He moved his tongue in and out of her sex, enjoying the heat and wetness he was able to sense there in her with his tongue. He would then stop a bit and then moved to using his fingers while licking her clit with his tongue, in doing that he was soon able to locate her G-spot, which was further confirmed when Temari trembled deeply and looked as if she was going to fall down when he touched that spot.

Naruto moved in for the kill there and continued to bring Temari closer and closer to orgasm with his actions until it finally happened. Temari cried out deeply and soon Naruto readied himself for the inevitable release of the blonde Suna Kunoichi's honey…and release it did.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Temari felt her body shake and feel hotter than ever before the very second she felt her orgasm. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life as the feelings of release moved up all throughout her nerves and through her bones, and it was taking a great deal of effort for her to remain standing. She looked down to see Naruto still there between her legs and lapping away at her juices, and that made her blush even more as she did nothing to stop him in his actions.

She was more than ready and willing to take her own initiative as she moved away and made Naruto stand up and she did not hesitate to move to kiss Naruto once more. The kiss was deep between the two blondes and they were more than willing to use their tongues in their kiss. Once they were done with kissing one another, the blonde Kunoichi made her move as she moved down to be in front of Naruto's rock hard cock, she blushed a lot more as she looked at his cock and before anything could happen, she began to kiss his cock. That was more than enough to make Naruto gasp a bit at her actions and that was more than enough to goad her to take things a bit further.

She began to lick his cock at the sides and enjoyed the taste of his sex as well as her own, she was not sure about it at first but she was quick to find doing this enjoyable, and she did not mind tasting her own juices on her tongue. As she carried on, she also made sure to use her tongue as well as her hands on her lover's cock and testicles to pleasure her lover the way she felt would be good, and Naruto's moans were more than enough to convince her that she was going towards the correct direction with her actions on him. She licked his cock back and forth from side to side, and from tip to base, then back again as well as using her tongue and mouth on his testicles as well.

"Aaaaaa…"

"Temari-chan…."

Naruto could not help but feel the pleasure flow through his body with the actions begin given to him by Temari and he could not help but smile at the sight of Temari doing this. She was a very attractive woman and he could not help but admire the way that Temari was doing her actions and he vowed to give her a great deal of pleasure in kind for what she was doing. He continued to watch Temari and he was given a great sight as Temari began to suck the sides of his cock as well as taking in his testicles into her mouth while using her tongue, he knew that this was going to be the prelude to what was going to happen once Temari was feeling more than ready to take the whole thing to the next level.

And his thoughts on the matter were proven right as Temari began to suck on the tip of his cock. He could only gasp out as he felt Temari begin to make her move.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh..."

Temari managed to calm herself and begin to take in her lover's cock and while she had not done anything like this before, she was more than willing to try this own. She started slowly and carefully to make sure that she was going to be able to do this without having any difficulty in taking in Naruto's cock. The sight of what Tsunade had done was something that she could not remove from her mind and the fact that she had been able to train to fight her gag reflex recently when she became a Jonin, made her wonder if she could do the same thing that Tsunade had done. She calmed herself a bit more as she took in more of Naruto's cock bit by bit and when she felt that she was ready for this, she decided to take it all in.

She did just that and was happy that she was able to control her gag reflex and she felt Naruto's thick, hard, and long cock reach the back of her throat, she used her tongue on it and enjoyed the feel of her lover's cock in her mouth and looked to see that Naruto himself was enjoying it all, making her happy that she was able to make him very happy. She decided to take her time and wait for her body to get used to this position and when she felt ready, she began to move her head back, making sure to do it slowly while licking Naruto's cock at the same time.

Once she was almost away from Naruto's cock, she then moved to take back in his cock slowly, getting herself into a pace that was going to be good and comfortable for the two of them. She knew that she was going to have to do this slowly to make sure that she was going to do it right and when she was used to it, she was going to speed things up, but not before trying something that she had seen Tsunade do with Naruto.

Naruto continued to look at Temari was slowly picking up the pace and taking his cock all the way to the back of her throat while using her tongue on the sides of his cock. The feelings that came through his body were more than welcome and he had no doubt that he was going to reach his limit soon enough. But he was going to see a lot more soon as Temari then moved away and then placed his cock right between her breasts which were then pressed together to form a vice, she then looked at Naruto and smiled a bit before speaking to him seriously.

"Move you're hips Naruto-kun."

Naruto was confused for only a moment but he was quick to figure out just what was it that Temari wanted and smiled a bit as he began to moved his hips back a bit, allowing him to feel her breasts around his cock. He did not have much room to move in but it was enough as he moaned at the pleasure while Temari herself enjoyed the feel of her lover's cock moving in and out of her breasts.

This was something that the two of them were quick to enjoy greatly and it served to make Naruto come closer to loosing his composure. If anyone told him that he was going to be moving his cock in and out of Temari's breasts, he would have called the person insane and ignored him or her for the rest of his life, but it seemed that he was going to be doing after all and he enjoyed it. It was also obvious to him and to the others in the hut that Temari herself was enjoying the whole thing and there was no doubt that he was going to reach his limits soon.

Temari then moved Naruto's cock away from her breasts and back into her mouth, continuing her actions on her lover's cock. And this time around she was now used to it and was moving at a more serious pace and it was obvious that Naruto was enjoying the pleasure of what Temari was doing to his sex right now.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH..."

"YEEEEESSSSSSS..."

"MMMMMMMM..."

Naruto felt his body soon reach it's limits and he felt that he was soon going to orgasm and spoke to Temari through gritted teeth.

"I am going to...Temari-chan..."

"Mmmmmm..."

Temari did not mind and carried on with her actions, eager to taste his cum to see if it was just as delicious as Tsunade had shown on her face when she tried it herself only minutes before. And she did not have to wait long as Naruto finally cried out his release.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

That was the only warning she was going to get as she was greeted by a large amount of Naruto's cum entering her mouth and it amazed Temari that Naruto still managed to have this much cum in him. The taste however was very good, sweet, clean, and was certainly enriching, and there was...something about Naruto's cum that made her happy to taste it. And taste it she did as Temari took in more and more of the hot and thick cum of her lover's seed. She moved back a bit to allow her mouth to recover while she still took in all of Naruto's cum. Once she was able to move back and release Naruto's cock from her mouth, some of the streams hit her face, moved down her cheeks, and her chin. Some of it also moved down to her breasts and nipples and she enjoyed the warmth and thickness of the cum on her skin. The smell was good and it even made her skin tingle which was something that she did not expect.

As for Naruto himself, he could not help but be aroused by the sight of Temari like this and swallowing his cum which was in her mouth while some of that same seed was on her blushing face as well as moving breasts and nipples. He could not help but watch her as she began to wipe away the still hot and thick cum on her face and lick her fingers clean, but as for the rest of it on her face, she began to rub it on her breasts. The sight of that being done was something that Naruto enjoyed and he could not help but feel his cock become hard once more.

This did not escape the notice of the others, and Temari even more so as she was awed as Naruto was now back to full mast. She could not wait and lay down on her back and parting her legs to let Naruto see her soaking wet sex. Her invitation was more than welcome to the blonde Genin as Naruto was soon on the move and was now between Temari's parted legs and she was blushing at the way Naruto was looking at her. She felt like she was going to faint from the way that her lover was looking intensely at her but she did not mind and allowed him to enjoy the sight of her like this before him.

Naruto did enjoy it and soon he had some very interesting ideas to try out from that he had learned. He decided to get things under way as he soon moved to position his cock right there at the entrance to Temari's most precious spot. He ran his cock's head up and down Temari's very wet and hot pussy, enjoying the pleasure that ran through his cock and the looks fo pleasure on Temari's own face/

As soon as he was done, he moved in slowly, taking his time to make sure that he was going to do it right and not hurt Temari. It was not like she was weak or anything, far from it, but he wanted to make sure that he was not going to do something that would hurt Temari. As soon as he pushed in his cock past her pussy's outer lips he looked to see how she was handling it and it seemed that Temari was doing all right at the moment. She looked deeply at him and gave him a nod that was her way of telling him to go for it.

He hesitated for only a moment before pushing his cock all the way into Temari's sex, the heat, smoothness, and wetness in her sex was more than enough to help him move until he was buried up to the hilt into her vagina. The feelings of being buried this deeply into Temari's sex was more than enough to really test ever nerve in his body but he held it all together and waited to let Temari recover her own energy and wits before he moved on to take this situation to the highest that he could manage.

...

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Temari could not help but cry out in pleasure as Naruto drove his cock deeply into her vagina and was now deep inside of her sex. It made her feel a deep sense of oneness that defied everything those magazines she had looked at had said about how it would feel for a woman to have her first time with a man. There was some pain as she had never done anything like this before, but that pain was soon quickly driven away by the pleasure that was soon now flowing through her body.

As soon as she felt more comfortable she looked at Naruto and smiled at the way he was looking right at her and she was more than willing to speak to her about what she wanted from him right now.

"Naruto-kun, go for it. Don't make me wait any longer."

Naruto was more than ready for that and began to move his hips back and then took hold of Temari's legs, lifting them up to his shoulder in a V shape while continuing to move his cock back out, all the while Temari moaned out as the sensations of pleasure were running through her body in that moment and making her feel a lot more alive that she had thought. Once he was able to get himself nearly out, of her sex, he pushed his dick right back in and that was more than welcomed by Temari as she moaned out her pleasure to him at that moment.

"Mmmmm..."

Naruto slowly withdrew once more and then moved himself back into Temari's sex, making the blonde Kunoichi moan and that was more than enough to make Naruto move again and again. The pleasure that was going through their bodies was certainly worth every second, naturally Naruto was going things slow to get used to being in Temari's sex and also to allow Temari to get used to the pleasure and the pace in what they were doing. He held on Temari's legs as he moved his hips back and forth slowly and he also made sure to kiss her legs as well as running his tongue there to send some more pleasure to Temari.

Temari herself could not help but enjoy the pleasure that was flowing through her nerves and flesh, as she looked to see Naruto who was looking right back at her and the sight of him naked like this was something that she was going to enjoy for a very long time.

Both of the lovers could not help but enjoy the sight of each other naked with Naruto enjoying the sight of Temari fully naked, her body covered in sweat, her breasts moving with each thrust that he was using in driving his cock deeply into her sex, and her face flushed with red as she looked at him with passion and lust in her eyes. As for Temari, the sight of Naruto's well toned body there between her thighs, his body soaked in sweat, and the way his face was flushed and his eyes burning with passion with each thrust that he did made him look all the more tempting.

Their audience continued to watch the two of them and they could not help but admire the sight of what Temari and Naruto were doing to one another and it was was not going to be long before things between the two were going to heat up. And heat up it did as Naruto began to increase the speed and power of this thrusts into Temari's hot and wet sex. In turn Temari was more than willing to cry out her own level of pleasure in this moment and that was soon joined by the cries made by both Naruto and Temari as things were getting a lot more heated up by the second.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh..."

"Mmmmmmm..."

"Yessssss..."

"Harder..."

"More..."

That was more than enough proof for both lovers that they were soon going to reach orgasm. Temari was deeply looking forward to it and the same could be said for Naruto himself. And they were soon going to get their wish as both of them finally reached their orgasm and hit it at the very same time.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!"

Temari could not help but feel like she was on fire as the pleasure flowed through every nerve in her body and it was a very good feeling. She felt her lover's cock still deep in her sex and was amazed to sense that he was still rock hard and had not released his cum into her sex. Instead of being dismayed by that, she was looking forward to when he was going to release his seed into her sex and how it was all going to feel when he did unleash his seed into her body.

As for Naruto he felt Temari's inner walls milking his cock as he stayed still, enjoying the heat, wetness, softness, and tightness of her sex. It was more than what he had been hoping for and it was something that he knew was totally different from the time he had been with Tsunade. He also noted that he did not release his cum again, and while he could guess that he was not fully recovered from what happened between him and Tsunade, he was not too worried. It was still a question why was it that he had not released his seed yet but that can wait.

...

Once more the Kyuubi laughed at the way this was playing out, and enjoying the sensations flowing through his chakra connection with the blonde Genin's body. It was going the same thing it had done before when Tsunade and Naruto were driving each other out of their respective minds. And it seemed that it was a good move on it's part as it watched Naruto try something new.

(("Got to give you credit for creativity kit…now let's see you deliver the goods.")).

...

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh..."

Temari could not help but moan as she was now sitting on Naruto's hips with his cock buried deeply into her sex once more,. This was similar to what he had done with Tsunade before, but there was a difference between their position and the one Naruto had been in with Tsunade. And that was the fact that he was right behind her and she was facing away from him. When they both had recovered from their orgasm, Naruto moved away and then hauled her up gently to straddle his hips while he was still buried inside of her. It was a bit risky but it was done, and when they were like this, he then had her turn around slowly, making them gasp as his cock was still deep in her sex.

This was something that she had heard about herself but never tried and all she could do was try to gather her energy, not an easy thing to do after her second orgasm of the night. And how Naruto knew of this she did not know, but now was not the right time to be asking such questions.

As for Naruto he could not help but grit his teeth a bit in pleasure as he then moved his hands forward to touch Temari's body. Namely her breasts and her nipples, making her moan out deeply at his actions. He did not mind at all as he then whispered directly into Temari's ear as gently and seductively as he could manage on short notice.

"Go on Temari-chan, go ahead and do it."

The blonde Kunoichi was more than ready to take things to the next level as she began to move her hips up slowly. The pleasure for the two of them began to climb even higher and Naruto could not help himself as he began to lavish kisses on Temari's back and shoulders. That action made Temari smile as she felt the pleasure of her actions flow through her body quickly. And when she felt that she was nearly off of Naruto's cock, she then stopped, and then moved her hips back down to allow Naruto's cock to flow back into her pussy…that made her moan deeply as she felt herself being filled by his rock hard dick yet again.

"Mmmmmmm…."

She did this again and again slowly while using her hands to stabilize herself by holding on Naruto's legs. She enjoyed the pleasure of thrusting her hips down to take in her lover's cock while she enjoyed the sensations of her breasts and nipples being massaged by Naruto as she felt his hands on her mounds.

As for Naruto he could not help himself as he felt Temari's more than well formed breasts in his hands as well as feeling her hard nipples there. He played with them carefully and enjoyed feeling them in her hands as well as feeling Temari's inner sex continuing to take in his cock each time Temari lowered her hips. He did not do anything to interrupt Temari as he was going to make sure that he enjoyed this for all that it was going to be worth.

He was not going to be idle however as he continued to lavish kisses on her shoulders as well as her neck and he would also move his hands to her hips and thighs. He also decided to move his hands closer to her pussy and by doing so, he was able to feel her wetness flow down from her sex. He found the wetness to be very much welcome and he enjoyed that and then tried something that he had recalled in one of the things he had read about in one of the magazines. He allowed his left hand to be coated by her juices while moving his right hand back to her breasts. Once he was able to do those things and his hands were in position, he made his move.

Temari could not help but enjoy the feel of her lover's hands all over her body, but she was given the surprise of her life when Naruto began to rub her clitoris with his left hand while using his right hand on both her breasts and the pleasure that flowed through her from him caressing her breasts and nipples along with him pleasuring her clitoris at the same time was utterly wonderful in her mind as she made that obvious with the moans she made.

"Oooooohhhhh..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Mmmmmm..."

The pleasure that was hitting Temari was evident to Naruto and he silently thanked himself for the creative idea as he then would change his hands as well to give a mixture of pleasure to Temari. He would move his left hand away and move his right hand to where the left was, let his right hand get wet and then move to pleasure her clit as well as her pussy lips while his left hand went to pleasure her breasts and nipples at the same time.

As for Temari, she enjoyed the pleasure flowing through her and she could not help but move her head to her shoulder and that was enough to allow her to kiss Naruto deeply, and he was more than willing to kiss her right back and they were really kissing deeply with one another. And once they were done kissing one another deeply. Once they parted from one another, Temari began to pick up the pace, moving her hips up and down faster while making sure to thrust her hips harder and deeper this time around.

The others were enjoying the sight before them as well and at this moment, they were surprised to see that Naruto was still going strong, though this time it was Temari was doing all the movement and he was only going to stay still. It was s surprising in more ways than one but they were not going to complain in the very least.

It was not long before Temari was moving at a faster pace this time around and Naruto was still using his hands on both her breasts, nipples, and her sex while kissing and licking her neck and ears. And Temari was more than vocal about the pleasure that was now riding up and down her body with each rise and fall of her body, allowing Naruto's cock to go in and out of her sex.

"OOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEESSSSSS!"

"SO GOOOODDDDDD!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as the pleasure continued to run through his body and he was having a hard time resisting the urge to thrust up and down. He was reminding himself that this was Temari's turn to have fun and he was not going to spoil it for her. If anyone told him right now that he was going to be doing this to his best friend Gaara's oldest sibling and only sister. He would have not hesitated to shout at the person and call him…or her…nuts. But he was doing it and it was soooo good. He was sure that at any moment he was going to finally release his cum into her sex this time around and he was looking forward to it as well.

It was then and there that he finally reached his limit at the same time that Temari herself reached her own limits as they cried out at the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Temari could not help but enjoy the pleasure flow through her body in this moment and it was so worth it as she felt the waves of sensations run through every part of her body. As she did so, she leaned back into Naruto's shoulder, enjoying the results of her third orgasm for this night. She then turned to face Naruto and he was more than willing to face her and kiss her at the same time. She could not help but be amazed by the fact that despite her orgasm and the fact that he cried out his own release, he had not yet released his cum into her sex.

It amazed her that despite what happened between them, he was still able to hold it together, not that she did not mind, she felt that it was not going to be long before Naruto finally released all of his cum. And after all that they had done together, she was looking forward to the feel of his cum in her sex when he finally did release it.

As for Naruto, he was still reeling from the feel of Temari's orgasm as her inner walls were milking him again. The heat and wetness was driving him up the wall while he and Temari were kissing one another senseless and when they parted, he knew already that he was soon going to reach his limits. But not before trying another idea that came into his mind.

As soon as Temari relaxed, he made his move as he gently released her, removed his cock from her sex slowly, and lowered her to the bed, but then made her lie on the side and then lifted her right leg over to his shoulder, allowing her sex to be exposed once more, and this time he did not stop and thrust deeply into her sex once more as soon as he was in position.

All the other women watched in amazement that Naruto still had it in him, and his Kyuubi resident was merely grinning away and enjoying itself immensely.

…

"Ooooooohhhh….."

Temari could not help but enjoy the feel of Naruto's cock deeply in her sex as he thrust deep and hard into her pussy. The blonde sister of Gaara and Kankuro could not help herself as this new position was something that she had not heard of and she wondered just where the blonde Shinobi had learned this one. This time around, Naruto was not going slow and gentle, but fast and hard which was something that she did not mind at all in any way shape or form as all of her orgasms thus far had really driven her to delicious delirium.

"Temari-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was now moving fast and hard while holding Temari's right leg on his shoulder, despite the speed and power he was using, he made sure not to sit on her other leg and kneel instead as the pleasure for the two of them began to grow higher and hotter. The pace between them grew even more by the second and it was going to be one heck of an end between the two of them. The blonde Genin and Jinchuuriki was happy and hoped to finally reach his orgasm and unleash his seed into Temari's sex.

Temari herself was more than eager for it as she wanted to finally feel her lover's cum flow into every area of her vagina. The effects of her previous orgasms were still there and making her all the more eager to finally feel Naruto's hot and thick seed enter her sex. She could not help but look at Naruto as he soon leaned forward to play with her breasts and nipples with one hand and used his other hand to pleasure her clit as well as run a bit on her sex's outer lips at the very same time.

The two were already going at it on full throttle as the other blondes in the room were watching all the while. Ino was more than eager to have her turn though she was feeling very anxious...as well as aroused. Shion was in the very same boat as well as she knew that sooner or later, after Ino, it was going to be her turn and she hoped deeply that she was going to be able to handle what was about to happen to her. As for Tsunade, this sight before her served to make her all the more interested on what they should do once they got back to Konoha.

But for now...all they could do was watch as both Temari and Naruto were getting all the more vocal as they came closer and closer to orgasm.

"MMMMM!"

"HARDER!"

"FATSER...AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOO!"

"TEMARI-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Both Temari and Naruto were really going at it with all power as both began to get closer and closer to orgasm, and it was something that the two of them were very much hoping for as they had no idea how much longer they could hold on. Naruto was hoping to finally release his seed and allow himself a chance to rest. Temari was getting closer to her fourth orgasm and hoped that this was going to be the time that she was going to be filled by her lover's seed. It was going to be some thing that both of them were looking forward to...

And they were not going to have to wait for very long as they finally reached the orgasm that the both of them wanted very much.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Naruto finally felt his cum shoot out in a large number of hot streams flowing out of his dick and enjoyed the release as he thrust hard and deep one last time and could not help but enjoy it. He looked to see Temari was also aware of his release of his cum into her sex and she was utterly pleased with it as her body was tensed up in her own orgasm. He could feel her release as well as her inner walls were milking him for all that he was worth and he could not help but feel more and more of his cum shoot out into her, filling her up to the brim.

Temari herself was finally happy to feel the hot and thick streams of her lover's cum in her pussy, she felt his cock pulse and quiver as it released more of his seed into her body. It was something that she had really wanted and was amazed to find that despite everything, Naruto was still able to release so much of his seed in that moment and yet still be rock hard. No one she knew could last this long and yet here was Naruto and no doubt his...resident had something to do with it...willingly or not she could not tell. But she did not are as her pleasure addled brain simply wanted to enjoy this moment.

As they both parted, Temari was exhausted by all four orgasms, but was happy as she moved away to rest and recover. She directed her attention to Ino as she knew that it was going to be Ino's turn and she merely smiled at her and spoke in a very satisfied tone of voice.

"Get ready for a very good ride with Naruto-kun...I promise you he will really make you happy.

The blonde sister of Gaara then ended her turn with Naruto by moving to his cock which was soaked with her cum and his own. And without any show of disgust she did the same thing that Tsunade had done, and that was to lick her lover's cock clean. Once she was done licking it clean of all traces of her cum and his seed, she moved away to allow Ino to make her move.

Ino moved towards Naruto who was surprised that even after all of that, he was not feeling too tired at all, even after what he had done with Tsunade and Temari. He then moved to join the blushing Konoha Kunoichi and soon they were facing one another as the others observed to see if Naruto could continue to bring the last two of them to orgasm.

…

Ino could not help but feel something run through her mind as she and Naruto faced one another and that feeling was shyness. This was something that she did not feel often except with those she had a crush on. But instead of feeling bad and odd, this felt nice and she was more than ready to try seducing the blonde Genin before her, and she smiled at that train of thought and placed it into action.

She started it out by reaching for Naruto's face and then kissing him deeply, and with some level of passionate aggressiveness. That was something that Naruto was more than willing to answer with the same passionate aggressiveness as he kissed the blonde Kunoichi right back. The two were still standing, but not for long as Naruto began to guide Ino to a nearby table that they had brought from a salvage run and used for placing some things in the place they used as a home. Once they were near the table, Naruto was quick to lift Ino to it and he was soon making her lean down with him on top of her.

Naruto started things once more as he began to kiss Ino again and moved his oral attention to her neck and then her breasts and nipples. Much to the blonde Kunoichi's delight, Naruto's actions were changing to make sure that he was going to pleasure her the way she wanted. And Naruto did not disappoint and she was more than willing to guide his actions on her breasts and nipples to make sure that he was going to do it all right.

"Mmmmmm…."

"Yessssss…."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh…"

Ino's moans were more than enough to tell Naruto that his actions were having the right effect on the blonde Kunoichi and therefore enough to convince him to carry on with his actions. He moved from her right breast and nipple to her left breast and nipple to make sure that she was given the right balance of pleasure to make her more than happy. He also decided to move his free hand to the lower part of Ino's body. And in doing so, he moved to her stomach, running his fingers slowly down to her hips, passing over the patch of blonde hair in between her thighs. He passed over that easily and was now able to touch her clitoris and pussy, and he could tell that Ino's sex was utterly wet once his fingers were right there.

He then decided to movd his fingers in and out of her pussy slowly, timing his movements with his fingers and that of his tongue on her breasts and nipples at the very same time. That course of action was more than enough to make Ino cry out even more as well as squirm underneath him, adding to his overall enjoyment as he carried on to make Ino more than happy with the pleasure that was flowing all over herm

Ino enjoyed the pleasure immensely and could not help but be amazed at how quickly Naruto was able to find out how to make her body sing with pleasure and heat with his tongue as well as his fingers. The blonde Kunoichi decided not to do anything right now as she had every intention of paying Naruto back once he was done bringing her to full orgasm and she did not have to wait for too long as he was already doing a great deal of things to her body right there and then.

As for Naruto he decided that now was the right time for him to make his next move on Ino as he now headed off to direct his attention to her sex, but not before moving his fingers away, much to Ino's disappointment, which he dealt with when he licked her nipples and breasts. Once he was done, he moved to her lower body, kissing and licking his way there all the while and she was more than willing to make her enjoyment known to him as she moaned out deeply with each action until he was now between her legs.

He could not help but admire the way that Ino looked right now on the table when he gazed at her, his gaze then moved to her sex and he quickly got himself to a kneeling position to align himself properly with her sex and he took a good whiff of Ino's scent and he enjoyed the smell as it was different from Tsunade and Temari's own scent. He looked up to see that Ino was looking right at him with a deep blush on her face, he smiled warmly at that and went back to her sex.

Ino could not help but feel all the more anxious and eager as she was waiting for Naruto to make his move. Back then she would have wanted Sasuke to do it, but it now felt right for Naruto to be doing it, he had changed a great deal from the loudmouth that he was,. Those thoughts however were soon placed aside when she finally felt his warm breath on her sex and it was more than enough to send shivers up and down her spine.

She felt her sex get wetter at the exact moment that she finally felt Naruto's lips on her pussy, that sensation was more than enough to make her gasp and shiver at the pleasure that hit her at that exact moment. That sensation increased even more as Naruto began to run his lips on her pussy, doing it slowly to make her feel even more aroused. Naruto balanced that by also kissing her hips as well as her thighs, adding even more sensations all over her body that instant.

Ino could not help herself anymore as she finally spoke to Naruto in a very aroused and pleading tone of voice.

"Naruto-kun…stop….playing with me…"

Naruto smirked at that and decided to let it last a bit longer, making Ino squirm until he finally made his mouth, but licking her clitoris first, then running his tongue up and down her outer pussy lips. That was more than enough to not only allow him to taste her juices but to also feel her heat. Ino's juices were also sweet with a hint of saltiness which was balanced by the fact that she tasted clean, an= way to show that she had never done it with anyone before.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh…"

Ino could not help but react to the pleasure that was moving through her as she was also holding on the table very hard. She was happy that it was a strong table and was able to hold her weight and she looked to see Naruto taking his sweet time, moving his tongue back and forth on her pussy as well as her clit. She had no idea how Naruto was quickly able to figure out how he was able to learn just how to pleasure her the way she wanted, but she was not going to complain at all as she could now see why Naruto was able to pleasure Tsunade and Temari to the point that he could make them cry out his name loudly and without any shame or reservations in any stretch of the imagination.

"Mmmm…yessssss…."

"Oooooohhhhh…."

Naruto relished the sounds that Ino was making, very different from the way that she used to speak and shout about when excited or interested, or when having a fight with Sakura over something that he knew was best not to get involved by any means. He carried on and could tell quickly by the increasing amount of heat and wetness coming from her sex, Ino was soon going to reach her orgasm and he was right on the target as Ino finally screamed out loudly in release.

"YYYYYYESSSSSSSS!"

Ino's juices all flowed out of her sex in that exact moment and it took all that he had to take in as much of her honey as he could. The taste was right there on the tip of his tongue and he naturally enjoyed every moment of it all as he continued to take it all in. Once he was done, he decided to see just how Ino was feeling and the sight of her nude form covered in sweat, her face flushed with red, her eyes looking at him with passion and lust, her breasts moving with each breath she took in slowly and her pussy still releasing her juices, was more than enough to make him smile.

The blonde Shinobi licked his lips for Ino to see and she smiled at that as she quickly got to a sitting position on the strong table and without bothering to say anything, she kissed him. He was surprised slightly but did nothing to stop Ino from kissing him and even kissed her right back at the very same time. Their kiss was very deep and intense until they parted and he felt Ino begin to lick her own juices from his face…making him moan deeply and say her name out as well.

"Ino-chan…."

Ino enjoyed that and decided to repay Naruto as she then made him stand up and soon she made her move as she lay on the table on her back and was now face to face with his cock. This was something that she had read about from a magazine that she had found in private, and while the idea behind this sounded rather off, she was willing to give the whole thing a try to see how it was going to do.

As for Naruto, he could not help but be amazed at the way that this position looked, He allowed Ino to guide him as she licked his cock slowly and gently, and despite the odd position that she was in, Ino did not show any discomfort at all. He watched as she then guided his cock to her mouth and she spoke to him.

"Wait for me to tell you when Naruto-kun, okay?"

Naruto nodded as Ino began to relax herself and he wondered just what she had in mind for what this was going to be. Ino herself relaxed herself and after making sure to position her throat and mouth the way the book specified, she began to relax her muscles in her neck and mouth as well as channeling some of her chakra for what she was about to do. As soon as she was ready, she spoke once more to Naruto.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, thrust your cock slowly into my mouth."

Naruto's eyes widened at that and hoped that Ino was going to be all right with what they were about to do with one another as this was something that he was not expecting from Ino of all people. But he could see that she was deeply serious about what they were about to do with one another and he made his move. He started the whole thing and began to slowly move his cock into her mouth, and it seemed that Ino was all right with that was about to happen as she took in his cock slowly.

He did things slowly to make sure that he was going to do it right and not do something wrong, but he was able to feel Ino becoming more used to it. Once he was done, he waited for a moment or two and looked at Ino who was blushing deeply with his cock in her mouth. He also felt Ino begin to use her tongue on his cock despite the position she was in and it surprised him that he was enjoying to position that they were in. He did not move at all to make sure that she was comfortable and ready for what was about to happen.

As for Ino herself, she was enjoying this as she continued to lick and suck on Naruto's cock, she did not move at all as she moved to use her hands to make Naruto touch her, she took his hands into her very own hands and guided them to her breasts to allow him to play with them. She moaned a bit more as Naruto soon began to move back his hips while playing with her breasts as well as her nipples. She enjoyed the feel of his cock moving in her mouth while using her tongue as best she could considering the position she was in of lying on the table facing Naruto on her back, and her head angled to allow Naruto's cock a straight line into her mouth. Not the easiest position to be sure, and not exactly comfortable, but she was a Kunoichi and she had been training hard to be adaptive so this was not too bad to her in her mind.

Temari, Shion, and Tsunade were surprised at Ino's action though the older Kunoichi had seen that move from before and smiled as she could see that both were doing it right.

"Mmmmmm…."

"Yesssss…."

"Aaaaaaahhhh…."

Naruto could not help himself as he continued to move his hips back and forth, the sight of his cock moving in and out of Ino's mouth with her tongue moving all over his cock was something that he could not help but find very arousing. Naturally he was careful to not injure Ino and also allow her to breath in air since this position would pose a bit of a problem. Thankfully when he moved back, Ino would take in air with her nose and she seemed to be in a position that was good. He would also lean forward a bit to reach her breasts and nipples, lavishing attention on them, showing his very own level of flexibility.

Ino was enjoying the pleasure she was getting and despite the position, she was all right with what they were doing, and Naruto's own actions on her breasts and nipples added to the overall sensations. And she was more than ready for Naruto to finally reach his limit. And it was not going to be long before she was given what she was striving for as Naruto finally reached his limits after more thrusts in and out of her mouth. He made one last thrust as he cried out his release.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the only warning that Ino was getting as she finally was treated to the feeling of Naruto unleashing streams of his cum into her mouth. She managed to control herself and counter the gag reflex as more of Naruto's seed flowed into her throat and into her mouth, she was able to taste some of it and she loved the taste of it all. The blonde Kunoichi moaned deeply and did not move as Naruto began to move his cock out of her mouth. And once he moved his cock out of her mouth, Ino was hit by several streams of her lover's seed. Some of the cum landed on her face as she closed her eyes, and she felt some land on her throat and on her breasts at the same time.

She moaned and swallowed some of what she could as she soon moved to a sitting position and facing Naruto. The blonde woman looked at Naruto and she blushed as she saw that despite his orgasm, he was still rock hard and he was blushing deeply as he looked at her. Ino smiled deeply at that as she then used her hands to wipe his cum on her breasts and nipples while cleaning her lips and face of her cum with her fingers. She then licked her fingers clean of his seed and then moved back on the table and parted her legs for Naruto, showing that she was very eager for more.

Naruto did not disappoint as he moved quickly and without making a mistake, began to push his cock on Ino's pussy. The young Kunoichi moaned deeply as she felt his cock go past her pussy lips and slowly move into her wet pussy. As for him, he could not help but grit his teeth in pleasure and an effort to control himself until he was buried deeply into Ino's sex.

…

"YYYYESSSSS!"

Ino could not help herself as she was now looking at Naruto was now between her legs and began to thrust his cock into her pussy. She had played with herself before and had read all the books, but feeling a man's cock moving into her sex was something that she had only read about but never experienced herself in any way, shape or form. She could only moan out deeply as Naruto began to drive his cock deeper and deeper into her sex. She could feel her inner sheath begin to stretch as it tried to take in Naruto's more than rock hard and aroused cock, and the pain that came briefly was soon washed over by pleasure and a sense of fullness that really made her very happy.

As for Naruto himself, he could not help but enjoy the sensations of Ino's sex taking him in, the heat, wetness, softness, and tightness of Ino's inner sheath was utterly different from what he had felt when he was with Temari and Tsunade, and he liked that a very good deal. As soon as he was buried deeply into Ino's sex, he did not move to tease Ino and help her get used to his cock in her sex. As soon as he felt that she was ready, he began to move slowly back out, making sure to look at Ino to see just how she was taking the whole thing.

Ino's moans were enough to tell Naruto that he was doing all right at the moment and when he was nearly out, he pushed deeply into her again, all the way to the hilt, which was something that Ino utterly enjoyed as she then wrapped her legs around his waist They carried on with their actions towards one another and Naruto was more than willing to go slowly as he could tell from Ino's tightness that she had never done anything like this before.

And Naruto was right, sure she played with herself to orgasm before in private, but she had never gone that far. And even though her barrier was gone, Ino was by all rights a virgin and it showed in her moans as well as her expressions as Naruto continued to move his hips back and forth, with her helping along by moving her legs to make sure that he was thrusting deeply into her sex just the way she wanted him to. And both of them were more than willing to moan out their pleasure for the two of them and anyone else to hear.

"Yessss…."

"Mmmmmm…."

"Moooooorrrrreeee!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Both Ino and Naruto were utterly pleased with their actions towards one another and it was not going to be very long before they were going to pick up the pace with one another's sex. And as they did so, the pleasure for them began to build quickly, and it was obvious to the two that they were both going to reach their respective orgasm and they were looking forward to that moment to happen.

It was not long before they were able to reach their orgasm as the pleasure reached a very high point as both of them were really going at it.

They did not have to wait for long as both of them finally shouted out that the very same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two parted from one another to get some breath in and Ino was still breathing in and out while Naruto's cock was still coated in her juices yet it had not softened. He was a bit tired himself and needed to get some energy back into himself.

But it was hardly the end as Naruto still had plenty of chakra left in him as he still had not reach his orgasm. With that in mind, he got his energy back and began to make his move on Ino, and she was in the same boat as he was as she began to recover somewhat though still in the grip of her orgasm. And naturally in his current state of mind, Naruto was more than willing and ready to take advantage of it.

…

In Naruto's mind…

The Kyuubi laughed yet again as it watched the events unfolding before it as the blonde Jinchuuriki it was bound to was now getting back up to speed…as it were. The bijuu was having too much fun and at least this was a good substitute to fighting until he and his container actually fought something worth killing. But that can wait, for now, there was still the rest of the night before the blonde Kunoichi that Naruto was giving quite the ride would finally call it the end. The Kyuubi was also rather eager to see just what was going to happen once Naruto and this priestess Shion got it together.

There was something about the idea of deflowering a priestess that deeply appealed to the bijuu and it was looking forward to that. For now, he had work to do.

…

"Mmmmmmm…."

Ino shivered deeply and moaned as she was now leaning forward while facing away from Naruto on a standing position as he held her hips and slowly thrust his cock into her hot and wet vagina. She held on the table with her hands and moaned out as she felt her lover's dick enter her bit by bit once more, and the angle that they were in more than added to the whole series of sensations.

Naruto himself was more than ready for what they were about to do to one another as he buried himself deeply into Ino's hot and wet sex. The position was similar to what he had done with Tsunade before, but the fact that both he and Ino were standing up and she was holding on the table meant that his knees this time had it easier. This was more than enough to make him happy as he was now buried deeply in Ino's sex and he stayed there for a bit longer to get used to what he was feeling with Ino right now.

Once that was done, he began to move his hips back, pulling his cock slowly out of Ino's sex and making her moan out his name as the sensations ran through her body.

"Oooooo…."

Naruto carried on until only the head of his cock was still there in Ino's pussy, he then thrust in hard and fast into her sex. That action was more than enough to send waves of sensation through Ino's body and the same went for his own as well. That combination of pleasure for him and Ino was all the more reason for him to start slowly. He moved back and forth, allowing Ino to feel waves of sensation all throughout her body and that served to make her all the more excited.

Ino enjoyed the pleasure that was going through her body and hoped that she was going to endure it all as she was still affected somewhat by her orgasm earlier.

Naruto then began to pick up the pace once he was sure that Ino was now used to what they were doing to one another. And it was not long before the blonde Jinchuuriki was treated to the sounds of Ino finally crying out her pleasure in a much louder tone of voice as h was now pumping in and out of her sex.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"HARDER!"

"MORE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The pleasure for both of them continued to rise until it was not long before Naruto finally cried out, just in time with Ino crying out as well.

"!"

Naruto could not help but bury himself deeply in Ino's sex while also making sure that he did not move too much as he felt her inner walls milking his cock for all he was worth. Yet he noted that he had not released his cum and he was going to be very tired once this was over. He however did not mind as he leaned down to kiss Ino as soon as she turned to face him. They both moaned deeply into the kiss and enjoyed the closeness between them, he most of all as he felt that he was still going to have enough energy for what was to come.

As for Ino herself, she was happy to have finally reached her orgasm and while she was surprised that Naruto had not released his seed into pussy, she was not bothered by it. She enjoyed the sensations flowing through her and when they parted from the kiss, she moved to face him and kiss him once again. She also began to form an idea on how she planned to wrap up this night and she could not help but smile mentally to herself.

She moved away from Naruto once the kiss was over and whispered into her lover's ear just what was that she had in mind. Once she was done, she smirked at his eyed wide look but soon smiled a bit at what she had in mind. Naruto was soon moving to the table and soon was lying on it on his back with his cock still rock hard. Ino smiled and licked his cock a bit, cleaning it of her own juices.

That made Naruto shiver a bit and that served to make Ino smile as she soon got on the table and was now over Naruto. She quickly kneeled down on the table and then made sure to align her sex with her lover's own and when she was ready and so was he, she made her move right there and then. This was going to be their last romp together, and she was going to make the whole thing all the more delicious.

…

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Ino moaned deeply as she was now on top of Naruto and he was on the table with her taking in his cock all the way to the hilt. The blonde was very happy with the fact that despite the two of them being on the table, it had not broken or collapsed just yet. This was something that they were all happy for as Ino was now in the grip of her passion. The three orgasms she had before were already taking control of her brain as she had moved to allow Naruto's cock to slide all the way into her pussy, that action was more than enough to send shivers up and down her body as it was something that she truly wanted.

She was not going to waste time as she began to move fast and deep, rising up her hips, allowing Naruto's cock to slide on her inner walls, until only the head was in her sex, then dropping down to impale herself on his sex once more. The moment she did that, she leaned her head back and shouted her lover's name.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto was more than willing to respond in kind by saying Ino's name as well.

"INO-CHAN!"

The table held on well as Ino was now taking the offensive as she was moving up and down on Naruto's cock, the sounds of their actions filled the room and the smell of their sweat and sexual juices was overwhelming for the two of them. That combination of smells served to make them all the more eager for the release to come.

Their audience could not help but look on in admiration for what they were doing to one another as Ino was now taking the lead and Naruto was more than willing to let her. They watched as Naruto only used his hands to pleasure Ino's breasts and nipples. He even moved a free hand to touch her clitoris as well to make Ino feel more pleasure what each thrust she did.

They were not wasting a single moment and the pleasure for them increased as Ino was taking her actions to the next levels. She would lean down to allow Naruto to lavish oral attention on her breasts and nipples, and also do the same thing as she would lick and kiss his chest at the same time. This went on for a while as Ino was increasing the speed and depth of her actions with her hips.

Ino then deeply kissed Naruto and he was more than willing to kiss her right back and they were using their tongues as well. The blonde Kunoichi enjoyed the kiss between her and Naruto as he was now using his hands on her breasts and nipples. Once the kiss between them was ended, Ino went back to her actions and they both moaned at the very same time as she carried on with her movements with the table making the creaking noises. Yet thankfully the table had not broken and held firm even as Naruto was now making his own moves as he thrust his cock upwards each time Ino went down…making the pleasure between the two of them grow even more.

"Aaaaaa!"

"SO GOOD!"

"MOOORE!"

"YESSSSSS!"

It was not long before the two of them finally reached their limits as both of them cried out in full release and this time, Naruto was able to release his seed this time around and it was all worth it. Ino and Naruto were soon crying out at the very same time and it was something that made the release all worthwhile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto was very happy that he finally released his cum at that moment as he looked to see that Ino herself was fully tensed up, and with a smile of bliss on her face. He managed to move forward and soon face Ino and before she could react, he kissed her deeply and she reacted in kind as she kissed him back while still gripped by her orgasm. He enjoyed the kiss for all that it was worth and hoped that this was not going to be the end of things.

Ino was utterly happy as she kissed Naruto, the fact that he had managed to do the same thing and bring her to orgasm four times made her very happy. And she was happy that at least she knew that Naruto was a good person and someone that she could count on to be with her to whatever might be there.

As soon as they parted from one another, Ino got off of Naruto and he followed her, helping her lie down on the massive bed and helped her rest. He looked now at Ino and saw that she was still deep in the grip of her orgasm and as such, needed to rest and recover. That now only left him with none other than Shion. He looked at her and saw that she was more than ready and the way she looked at him was more than enough to get his cock back to full attention. And with that, she moved right towards him, showing that she was indeed in the mood to take her turn with him while the others now looked on to see what they were going to do.

…

Shion could not help but gulp a bit as she was now moving over Naruto and he was more than eager to get things going, if the way his cock was ramrod straight and hard was any indication. As for her, she was getting herself psyched for the things that were going to happen between the two of them. She had been looking forward to this for a very long time and she was not going to waste a single moment, even though she knew that it was going to take MORE than one night at times to get pregnant. She might have been a Priestess but she was not close minded and knew how a woman would get pregnant since her mother DID give her the 'talk' when she was older, though she doubted that she would ever find a man willing to have her as a wife.

Of course, that was before she met Naruto and had her world thrown completely over it's head. And she fell deeply in love with the blonde Genin who was such a loudmouth, but yet a good man who had a heart of gold and yet very strong at the same time. And even though she now knew that he was a Jinchuuriki, she did not care, he was a good man and she felt he had the strength to control and defeat the demon in him. And if he needed help then she was more than ready to use her powers to aid him in keeping that demon in him contained.

She started things of by kissing Naruto deeply and he was more than willing to kiss her right back with equal intensity. And that was something that Shion was more than happy to respond in kind as she began to use her tongue on Naruto's own. He was naturally more than ready to do the same to Shion and now both of them were moaning deeply into each other's mouths and it was something that made the whole situation better for them.

Naruto then moved to be right there before her breasts and nipples, he then began to suck on them gently, running his tongue up and down, as well as around them as well as sucking and gently biting them. Shion enjoyed the pleasure she was getting to her breasts and she was more than willing to show that as she held onto him tight while also rubbing her naked body slowly on his own body.

This was where Naruto decided to try something as he whispered into Shion's ear.

"I think it's time we pleasure one another at the same time, do you want to try that?"

Shion smiled and replied.

"Of course Naruto-kun, do what you want."

That was more than enough to encourage Naruto as he moved to lie down and then guided Shion to move next to his head. He then placed his hand on her left leg and spoke to her with a seductive grin on his face.

"Move yourself over me and show me your pussy Shion-chan."

The blonde priestess was more than willing to do what he asked of her and now Naruto was lying on his back and looking right at Shion's wet sex. He could see ALL the details there and could not help but grin widely at this and he was a lot more aroused as he moved up a bit and gave her pussy a good long look before smelling her arousal. The smell was more than welcome in his mind and it made him all the more aroused by the second.

He was not the only one as Shion herself could not help but blush bright red as she felt her lover's breath on both her pussy as well as her clitoris. And her blush was growing as she was now looking at her lover's cock, which was rock hard in front of her. She was not however going to be idle and moved downwards to Naruto's cock, once she reached it, she began to caress it with her hand and enjoyed the sound of Naruto taking in a breath of air and a moan at the same time. She was not going to stay still for long as she also began to rub her face on her lover's cock, enjoying the feel of it on her skin and she was more than willing to begin running her lips on Naruto's cock.

"Aaaaaahhhhh."

The two moaned at the same time as they began to touch and pleasure each other's sex. Naruto knew that now was not the time to go for the main run and he was more than eager to pleasure Shion, he started by licking her pussy lips slowly and enjoyed the taste of her juices, Shion's juices were sweet and had a slightly sour taste that did not go against it and it was very good to his taste buds as well. Shion was not far behind as she began to lick her lover's cock, starting from the tip all the way to the base and back up again. She also made sure to caress his cock and testicles with her hands once in a while to make sure that she was not using only her tongue. She also moved to rub his breasts on his stomach, hips and his cock. This however meant that she had to lean forward which at times moved her sex away from her lover's oral ministrations due to some differences between then when it concerned their height.

But that did not mean that they were going to stop either as Shion seen went back to using her mouth and tongue on Naruto's cock and testicle. And in turn, Naruto was now using his own mouth, and tongue on her pussy and clitoris at the same time. The pleasure for the two of them continued to grow with each action that they did to one another and it was certainly something that was going to be remembered for a very long time between the two of them.

The others looked on as Temari, Ino, and Tsunade were all happy that they were allowed to look at this and wondered if they were soon going to do the same thing to Naruto once they got their energy back. For now they contented themselves to just watch the whole thing unfold right before their eyes.

As the two of them continued with their actions, Shion was soon going at Naruto's cock at full throttle by using her mouth on Naruto's cock, taking in his sex bit by bit and using her tongue at the very same time to pleasure her lover. Naruto himself could not help but enjoy the pleasure that was now flowing through his body. That pleasure was increased by the way Shion tasted, her juices were clean and also had a slightly tangy and sweet flavor, no doubt due to the fact that this was her first time and it made him very happy that he found her G-spot as this would make Shion reach her limit.

Shion herself enjoyed the pleasure of her sex being pleasured by Naruto's fingers, mouth, and tongue, and that was balanced by the fact that she enjoyed the way that Naruto's cock felt and tasted in her mouth, along with enjoying the moans that Naruto was making. She also enjoyed the fact that she was already going to reach her limits and hoped that before she reached her orgasm, she was going to bring Naruto to orgasm as well. She was also looking forward to the chance to taste Naruto's cum.

The two lovers did not have to wait for too long as both of them finally reached their orgasm at the very same time.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Naruto moved into Shion's sex and took in the large flow of her juices and he enjoyed the taste of Shion's liquid honey. He was also happy that he was able to hit orgasm and felt his cum flow out of his cock and into Shion's mouth with her tongue lapping up his cum as well as his cock at the same time. He could feel her moans as the vibrations ran through his cock, making Naruto very happy to be able to reach orgasm.

As for the blonde priestess, she enjoyed the taste of her lover's cum and could easily see just why Ino, Temari, and Tsunade enjoyed the taste of Naruto's seed. She felt some deep energy there and it was interesting in her mind. She took in more and more of the cum and it was all so worth it in her mind. She was very happy with the fact that even after ALL that he had done, Naruto was still rock hard and eager for more.

She moved away and got some cum on her lips and chin, which she did not mind in the very least and then moved off Naruto to face him. She saw him smiled and could guess that her cum was on his face. She smiled and licked her lips clean before him and taking his cum on her chin on her fingers and licked them clean. Naruto did likewise with a smile and licked his own lips clean of her juices. Once they were done with what they were doing, the two decided to take their actions towards one another to the next level.

And Shion was the one to do just that as she decided to copy a position that she saw and found to be rather interesting and very appealing to her. As soon as she did that, Naruto could not help but smile at Shion and he did not hesitate as he moved in and as soon as he was there, he pushed his cock forward and began to enter Shion's sex.

…

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Shion cried out deeply as Naruto was able to send his cock deeply into her vagina and it was something that she enjoyed. There was some pain which was to be expected since she had not done anything like this before. But that pain was soon replaced with feelings of fullness as well as completeness that she could not come close to describing at all. She was on her hands and knees with Naruto holding her hips while he stayed there to allow Shion to get used to his cock being buried to the hilt in her inner sheath.

This was the same position that she had seen Naruto been in with Tsunade and Ino, the sigh of that was more than enough to convince the blonde priestess to try out this position first and see how it felt. And it was certainly a very good feeling in more ways than one in her mind as the angle of their position was more then enough to make the priestess smile and moan for the first time. She could not help herself as she was feeling all more the more eager to get things going as she moved her body forward, this allowed her to move away from Naruto's cock. That was more than enough to make Naruto move as well in order to get things on the go between him and Shion.

He moved back first and when his cock was almost out of Shion's sex, he moved right back in and so did Shion, this combined action allowed Naruto's cock to reach all the way to the hilt and that was more than enough to hit Shion's G-spot and make the whole experience better for them as they began to move together to reach their respective release.

"Yeeessss…"

"Mmmmm…."

"Oooooohhh…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Shion-chan…"

Both lovers were going at it with great gusto and they were soon going at a much faster pace that before. Naruto was now moving faster and harder, driving his cock deeply into Shion's inner sheath, and Shion was more than willing to help as she moved her hips back to allow her lover's cock to go deeply into her sex.

Naruto was very pleased as he would also move his hands to Shion's breasts and nipples, he pleasured them with his hands while also lavishing kisses on Shion's back, shoulders, and neck. The two of them also moved to kiss one another deeply when Shion moved her head to her right shoulder and when they kissed one another, they used their tongues to duel with one another at the very same time.

They began to pick up the pace even more with their thrusts and that was obvious as they were moaning deeply into one another's mouths as they were still deep in the kiss with one another. They carried with the kiss as the pace of Naruto's thrusts increased until he was pumping his cock in and out of Shion's wet sex like a piston and she was more than happy to show her pleasure with his actions. Their kiss was still going on until the two of them parted from one another and both began to cry out their enjoyment of the increased pace.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"HARDER!"

"MOOOOOORRRREEEE!"

"DEEPER!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"SHION-CHAN!"

This carried on for a while longer until they were soon hit by their orgasm and it was something that the two lovers were more than happy for as they both screamed at the same time. The two of them stopped their movements to enjoy the pleasure of their first orgasm together and it was something that Shion enjoyed a great deal.

"YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

Shion was utterly happy as she felt her second orgasm which was more than enough to make her moan her lover's name. She noted however that Naruto's cock had not yet released his cum, it did not bother her as she knew that this was not a bad thing as this meant that she was going to be given a lot more time to enjoy the pleasure that Naruto was going to give her when they tried something new as the night continued to progress.

As for Naruto, he was happy that he could hit orgasm, but like before with Ino, Temari, and Tsunade, in the past, he had not unleashed his cum. It was not too bad and he felt that he had energy left and that meant that he was going to have a chance to try something that would make Shion all the happier before he would finally reach his limit.

They were naturally watched by the others and they were all very eager to see just what was it that the two were going to do next.

The two of them decided rest for a brief moment, and allow themselves to get their energy back in order to pleasure one another again. Once they felt their respective energy come back, Shion decided to take the lead and she made her move to make Naruto to sit down on the bed and she smiled warmly at him to tell him without saying anything that for this moment, she was going to be the one who was going to be in charge of their next romp.

Naruto was not going to argue and he watched Shion intently as she then moved herself to be over him and when she did so, she began to move down but instead of thrusting herself on Naruto's rock hard cock, she spoke to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, fill me with your cock again, so I can do what I want for both of us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and smiled as he decided to do what Shion asked of him and hoped to see just what was it that Shion had in mind.

…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Both Shion and Naruto moaned out deeply as the blonde Shinobi once thrust his dick deeply into the blonde Priestess' sex and it was something that both of them were more than ready and eager for. And their position was something that Shion had heard about and wanted to try out, and Naruto was more than willing to let Shion try it and that was her being on top of him and soon leaning backward with him doing the very same thing. They enjoyed the closeness with one another and there was no doubt that what they were going to do next was going to be worth it.

And there was no doubt in either of their minds that things were going to get interesting, It was Shion who started first after making sure that she was holding onto Naruto's legs while he did the same thing as well in more to balance things out between them. Shion then began to move back and Naruto did the same, both of them moved away from one another, allowing them feel pleasure move as Naruto's cock was now moving out of Shion's sex.

But just as he was nearly out of her pussy with only the tip of his cock in between her sex, both of them then moved back in together at the very same time. Allowing Naruto to bury himself deeply into Shion's sex at the same time as Shion's actions also helped to send more pleasure through her body as well as Naruto's. Both of them moaned out deeply at the very same time and it was something that the two of them enjoyed very much

They began to move at a slow pace at first to get used to the position that they happened to be in and make sure that they were going things the right way. And it seemed that they were doing it right though this position meant that they could not touch on another's body. The slow but delicious sensations of pleasure however were more than enough to make up for that.

"Aaaahhhhh…."

"Yesssss…."

"Mmmmmmm…"

They carried on doing things slowly and did not rush as they were both unsure of their choice but the pleasure that they were giving one another was good. Naruto looked at Shion and could see that her body was moving in time with thrust that she made along with his own thrusts, her breasts and nipples moved up and down and her sweat covered form was more than beautiful to look at in this moment. As for Shion, she herself enjoyed the pleasure that was coming through her body right now and she was going to make sure that she was going to remember each slow and delicious action.

Tsunade, Ino, and Temari could only watch as Naruto and Shion were continuing with their slow actions and while slow, it was hardly bad in any sense of the word. They saw the blushes on both their faces and smiled at the way they both cried out their enjoyment.

They also guessed that this allowed Naruto to hold off his orgasm for longer and as such, would allow him to really give Shion all the pleasure that he could manage in that position that they were both in.

This went on for a while as both Shion and Naruto moved with a bit more speed, not by much but that served to add to the pleasure that they felt. The sounds of their flesh hitting together with each movement that allowed Naruto to bury his cock all the way to the hilt into Shion's sex was mixed with the moans they made and the smell of their arousal filled the whole room.

All that the two could focus on was each other and how they were soon going to reach their orgasm. It was slow and a bit tiring, but it was so worth it in their minds, most of all Shion who was now releasing more of her juices with each moment this continued between her and Naruto, as for Naruto, he felt that it was not going to be long before he finally reached his own release.

And soon they did hit it at the same time with one deep and hard thrust from both of them at the very same moment.

"!"

Both lovers tensed up deeply and it was bliss for the two of them as the release of their orgasm flowed through them. Shion was utterly happy as she had her orgasm for the second time this night, it was worth every moment in her mind even though she was surprised that Naruto had not yet released his seed into her sex. She had hoped to feel it but she was not angry as she knew that this was only going the make the moment of his release into her all the most delicious. It also made it worthwhile to know that despite what had happened, Naruto was still rock hard and ready for more.

Naruto himself gritted his teeth as he felt Shion's sex begin to move all around him, he felt like his cock was going to melt at the all the heat, wetness, and softness around him . And he did not mind that at all though he was wondering only briefly why he did not release his seed yet again. That thought however was soon set aside as he knew that this was going to be his last act with Shion, already he felt that his body was reaching his limits and he needed to end this before he really ran out.

But how?

That was when he hit upon an idea, one that ready was going to be a test of all of his senses and energy. But it was going to be worth it all if he was able to do it and do it right. With that in mind, he released Shion's legs, and moved away from her. He managed to get some energy back into his body and that made his move.

He helped Shion to her feet, then made her wrap her hands around his neck, she looked at him, wondering what was going through his mind. He smiled at her and then moved to her legs, namely to her thighs. He then got a grip and without waiting, lifted Shion up, much to her amazement and then he moved to position is rock hard and erect cock at her pussy and then moved her down…allowing her to be impaled right on his cock, with it disappearing effortlessly into her pussy with one swift, smooth, and well lubricated stroke.

…

"MMMMMMM!"

The blonde priestess could not help but cry out deeply as Naruto was now carrying her on his arms and his cock was buried deeply inside of her pussy. It amazed her that her lover was still able to have the energy to do this and even carry her on his arms even after all the orgasms he had from before, but that only served to make her all the move eager for what was going to be the end of what was a very delicious night.

As for Naruto, he was happy that he still managed to have enough energy left in him to be able to get this far and do this with Shion. He felt that he was running out of energy soon but at the least before the night was going to over, he was going to make her more than happy. He looked at the blushing face of Shion and without batting an eyelash, kissed her deeply and she was more than willing to kiss him right back.

And it was not long before the two of them began to move, and this time Naruto was bringing in all the energy that he had in him to bring this to a very delicious conclusion. He started slowly at first to allow Shion to get used to the pleasure and the position that she was in and when he could see that she was used to the position, made him begin to increase the speed and pace of his actions, allowing him to bury his cock deeply, reaching all the way to the blonde priestess's womb and hitting her G-spot somewhat, adding more pleasure to the senses of Shion as well his own senses.

And once that he was sure that she was now ready to go all the way, he spoke to her gently.

"Ready?"

"Yesss…"

The way Shion say that one word was enough to tell the blonde Shinobi that she was very serious about what she had just told him. With that in mind, Naruto wasted not a single second and began to move his hips faster and harder, Shion was not far behind as she began to move her hips in time with each thrust that Naruto himself was doing to her. That allowed Naruto to bury himself deeply into her pussy, almost to the point of actually hitting Shion's womb.

That served to intensify the pleasure that the two lovers' felt and that was obvious in the way that both of them were shouting to one another and also in the way that they were moving in tune with one another.

"Yessss…."

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Harder!"

"Harder!"

"More!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Shion was now in heaven as the pleasure for her continued to only increase in rate and intensity and it was something that she loved with every fiber of her being as Naruto continued to move her body up and down. That was further improved by the fact that she also moved her body to allow her to thrust downward even more to really take in her lover's sex and it served to make things between them all the more wonderful.

As for their audience, they all enjoyed the sight and they all felt that it was not going to be long before Naruto finally reached his limits. His stamina, and the energy he had in him were very impressive though it was only Temari and Tsunade who were aware of it as they both had witnessed Naruto in action more times that even Ino and Shion.

The pace continued and Naruto himself could feel the wetness from Shion's sex flow down his cock, covering his shaft, to his balls, and down his legs. The feelings were not bad to him and he merely carried on with what he and Shion were doing. And for Shion herself, what they were doing to one another was all the more worthwhile as they were drawing ever closer to the orgasm that they wanted to give to one another as well as experience.

And sure enough, it happened as both of them finally reached their orgasm and this time around, Naruto unleashed a large amount of his seed into Shion's sex, just as she thrust her body down to allow his cock to be all the way to the hilt in her sex.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Both of them cried out at the same time as they both were held in the grip of their respective release. It took a lot of effort from Naruto to keep himself standing as well as holding on to Shion who had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He managed to lower himself down onto the bed and allowed Shion to stay on top of him while allowing both himself and her to enjoy the closeness between the two of them.

He was also happy that he had finally reached his orgasm and wanted to enjoy it for all it was worth, while also looking at Shion who was also enjoying herself while being on top of him. Shion herself stayed there, enjoying the feel of her lover's cum flowing through every portion of her body and she could not help but relish the fact that she finally knew what it felt like to be filled with the seed of a man she loved.

…

Once that was all over, Naruto felt that all of his energy was finally out of his body, but it did not matter as he enjoyed every moment of his last orgasm for the night. It amazed the blonde Jinchuuriki that he had been able to weather the whole situation that he had gotten himself into and he could not help but feel the need to go to sleep, he could already feel his chakra and the Kyuubi's own to heal his body, something that he had to admit was more than welcome. As he did so, he was soon joined by Tsunade, Shion, Ino, and Temari, all four blonde women were smiling widely and he could not help but smile back. He soon found himself being surrounded by all four women in a very erotic embrace and he could not help but feel his body tense a bit at the feel of four naked bodies near him as well as the sight and smell of the four of them with the smell of sex in their shelter.

Naruto was soon kissed by them with Temari going first, then Ino, Tsunade, and Shion, he kissed all of them back and soon they were all going to straight off to sleep, there was going to be a long day tomorrow and they were going to need all the sleep that they were going to get.

…

The next day…

Naruto groaned a bit as he opened his eyes and then slowly began to sit himself out of bed and look about to find out what was going on. His eyes widened considerably when he suddenly spotted all four women next to him…all naked as well as he was. And he wondered just why was it he felt like he had been through a hell of a lot of physical activity. The very second his memories of last night smashed into him, he could not help but blush bright red at the memories of it all. There was a part of his male psyche that relished those memories and another part of him, his moral side told him what he had done was not going to go away.

It was not long for the four women to wake up and they were now around Naruto, they could see that he was now wide awake and decided to spend some time to talk to him. They had to assure him that what happened was not going to be a one time thing, and their lives have changed a good deal. Naturally Tsunade was the first to speak to Naruto and she was being very kind about it as well.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling all right?"

Naruto nodded a bit and after only a moment of silence, he spoke to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-chan…about what we did last night, what's going to happen now?"

"Now? Now we are going to discuss what we will do afterwards, I want you to know something important. What we all did, what I did with had only one problem, and it has nothing to do with you or your performance, since you were quite stellar in that regard. My problem was that I was not able to meet you when I was still a few years younger, which would have made it a lot more wonderful and interesting. You always remind me of two very important people in my life, and also you have become a good man, so I wished I was younger still. But that does not matter to me at this point, I do care about you and this takes it a step further in any case. I don't regret what I did with you since I doubt I would like doing that with anyone else since I do care about you and would not mind doing it again if you want."

Naruto blushed bright red at this and soon it was Temari who spoke next and she had a smile on her face to boot.

"You know, when I first met you, you didn't look like much Naruto-kun at first glance, but I guess the old saying that you can't judge a book by the cover is pretty accurate. You managed to not only beat someone with a Kekkai Genkai, but you also managed to defeat my brother Gaara back then. Your…first move was rather shocking and something I swear was something I thought should never be seen again, but it worked…you defeated Gaara…and you changed him. I always wondered why was it that he said you were a good man and after all you did for him…he was right about you."

"You did a lot for my family, and truth be told, I think my brothers, Gaara in particular would like it a lot if I actually had you as a boyfriend he approved off. Gaara certainly approves of you and after what you did for him and our home, Kankuro would certainly be more receptive to the idea of you being part of our family. You did a lot for us and you have certainly changed from the young kid I last saw, not to mention you REALLY know how to make a woman scream. And in a more than welcome way to boot, and as such, I certainly would not mind taking a relationship with you to a higher level than before, even if I have to share you as well."

Ino was the very next person to speak to Naruto, and there was no doubt that the soon to come conversation between the two blondes was going to be interesting.

"You know, you and I were not exactly at the best of terms when we were kids, I used to think that you were a dork and not the best guy. And the fact that you were always goofing off didn't help your case all that much either. But you have began to do a lot of things that have began to change my opinions towards you, and that is saying something already. You've shown that you are very dependable, trust worthy, and you know what to do when it counts. Not to mention the fact that you are a lot smarter than you look and that is a good thing."

"Not to mention the fact that you have been doing a lot of things to help keep all of us alive, and you've gone and done a lot in order to keep all of our spirits up. And that to men is a very good sign of a man. And I have to admit that you also grew up to be rather nice to the eyes Naruto-kun. That coupled with the fact that you happen to be a very good person has made me change my mind about you. And after learning about what you had to deal with for a very long time when we were growing up, I guess that I had a lot to think about. The fact that despite all of the problems you had to deal with back home, you've never turned to be like Sasuke now that I have to admit that he has turned into someone that I cannot care for anymore, considering all the things that he has done now. I would not mind helping you find him…but I doubt that anyone would consider him someone that they can care about no matter how we personally feel about him."

"And after last night, you can bet that I am going to have to change a lot of things about how I deal with you and look at you for a long time. And that is already something to consider for me, yet I am willing to give this a shot Naruto-kun, even though I will have to share you as well. After last night, you are definitely worth it and I am going to make sure that I am going to make sure that I drive you up the wall."

It was here that Ino moved away and this time it was going to Shion's turn and the blonde priestess was more than ready to speak about how she felt about what she and the others had done with Naruto last night.

"When I first met you Naruto-kun, I saw you in my dream when we faced the demon that I was destined to banish. I thought that I was going to see you die, honestly and when I saw you, I was ready to accept the fact that you would die. But you already know what happened after that when you fought against what I saw in my vision."

"You were stubborn, thick headed, impossible, annoying, and also rather nosey, that was how I saw you long ago when we first met one another, but after a while, I saw how courageous you were, how determined you were to prove that you can defy fate while still promising to protect me with your life. And truth be told, I was attracted to that even more so when you were able to save me when I was falling to that lake in the valley from before. It was through you that I realize that I could use my power to save you and save you I did and in turn you saved me as well. And I was happy that I was able to meet you and finally find someone that I can care deeply about and love at the same time."

"You might be a Jinchuuriki, but I do not care, I see you as a man who was a real hero and more than worthy to be a Hokage when the time comes. And if you need my help in containing your resident, I will be more than happy to use my powers to protect you. And most of all, you are a man who can really make any woman happy. And I do not mind having to share you either since you have done a lot for not just me but all of them as well, and for that reason, I am more than willing to take this to the very next level, but only if you are willing."

…

Later…

As Naruto was currently cooking some hot meat stew for himself and the four other Kunoichi, he was also looking at the now roasting meat from the wild rabbits that he and the others had dried before to make sure that they were going to be cooked evenly. The smell was great, adding to that were the wild chicken eggs that were boiling away in a large pot of water on the fire as well, and nearby were some fresh fruits to boot. Not a bad meal for the day since the island was large enough to have been used as a farming area with that abandoned farmland that they found weeks before.

At the moment, the others were currently there in the lake area at least two hours walking distance from their camp and that allowed him time to think about what had happened last night. He was going to need the time to think about what had happened and what was his next step supposed to be. Not to mention the fact that he had to think about how he was going to act towards the four women who he had managed to have spent time with on this island, and eventually having…relations with. That was when the Kyuubi decided to make it's presence known to him as it had a very interesting conversation in it's demonic mind.

(("Nice to see that you finally woke up brat, how was last night?"))

(What is it now furball?)

(("Bah, don't play dumb with me brat, what happened last night between you and those beauties?"))

(Let's just say that it was…very interesting to say the least.)

(("Uh huh, let me haphazard a guess…you got into bed with them and managed to make them scream your name not in anger, but utter pleasure, and you managed to make all four women orgasm four times in one night, am I right?"))

Naruto said nothing at first, but he was wide eyed and shocked at how the Kyuubi managed to figure that all out, and that did not escape the attention of the Kyuubi as it grinned inside it's cage but said nothing at all as it was interested to see just what was going to be the blonde's reaction to his assumption.

(You looked into my memories didn't you?)

(("No need to, I was with you the whole time, granted I did not take over even if I wanted to since I was ALREADY getting MORE than my fair share of pleasure at seeing it AND feeling it as much as you were."))

(WHAT?)

(("I was there the whole time and I did get a chance to experience the whole mess you were in, and I did have a bit of hand in it as well. You remember not being able to orgasm at least a few times each time you were each of those blonde bombshells? I had a hand in it by controlling your body's desire to fire away, to make sure that you lasted long, mind you it was not too perfect, but at least I was able to help REALLY enjoy yourself. And I was able to get my share of more than welcome sensations since being my container allows me to be connected to your body in certain ways. And it seemed that one of them happened to be when you go and do the deed with a woman."))

(You can control my body?)

Naruto was not the least bit pleased by that bit of news as the Kyuubi's words did not sound right. But the Kyuubi then replied to that with a snide remark.

(("Listen here you blonde dolt, I can't control your body completely due to the seal, I can only affect a SMALL portion of it, and that was not simple since that seal prevents me from using even more powerful control. If I could take over your body and you couldn't do anything about it, don't you think that I have done it a LONG time ago? At least that part I did control or rather, affect gave both you and me a good deal of enjoyment and stimulation. Of course there was another bit that I need to explain to you before you give me another earful."))

(And what would that be?)

(("You're seed has a bit of an effect on only one of the women, and that is that blonde Hokage of yours, Tsunade Senju if I recall the name right. I managed to infuse some of my chakra's ability to heal your cells into your beloved Hokage's body in full. Her body cells have been reborn and have been restored to full youthful vitality and health. In simple terms brat, her body has been restored to when she was in her mid twenties. When she swallowed your seed, had it on her body and took it into her body when you finally filled her to the brim in her sex, the chakra I placed into your seed has not only made her by all intents and purposes young again, but made her more than able to have children. That ought to really spice things up between the two of you and that should be more than welcoming for the two of you."))

(Are you pulling my leg or something fur ball?)

The Kyuubi laughed at the way that his jailer acted and replied.

(("No, I am not lying, she is already back to being young and MORE than able to have children again, that should really make things fun. And before you ask, I did not do the same thing to the three other ladies, but I did make sure that they were a lot more…receptive to you when they are close to you. There is no bad effects on them and should make things fun. Anyway, I made sure that you did not knock them up since I have no doubt you would be asking for trouble."))

(Huh?)

The Kyuubi laughed again and spoke with a fanged sneer on it's face.

(("You can be surprisingly smart in battle, but in anything else, you are blinder than a cave fish. Let me explain it to you once more before you ask again. I made sure that I did not make your seed fertile since if I did do that, you would have a LOT of explaining to do. Think about it brat, if your Hokage, then the heiress of one of your village's clan, the sister of the Kazekage, and the head leader of the Land of Demons, suddenly got pregnant, and EVERYONE knows that you were the ONLY man with them, you are going to have a LOT of explaining to do. There's also the fact that any children you have with them would be given a portion of not just your chakra, chakra nature, and that of your mate…but my chakra as well, making them very powerful ninja. You might not be aware of it, but physical changes are NOT the only effects of having a bijuu in your body. Since our chakra is mixed with your own, and in turn that mix is in your cells, it's a promise that it will be in your children along with the same chakra level and type of your mate."))

(Okay…so you mean to tell me that I would wind up having children with really powerful chakra and abilities?)

(("You got that right brat, the funny thing is, that not that many know about with the possible exception of any Jinchuuriki who is female. If anyone found out that you can have children with amazing powers by mating with a Jinchuuriki, then they would not hesitate to lock you up and use you to breed children. The good news for you is that none of the women you are 'bonded' with are not going to let that happen to you, and for that you should be bloody thankful."))

Naruto then spoke.

(You're not lying to are you fur ball?)

(("Nope, no need to, as long as it helps keep you from going down the gloomy and brooding road, then I am not going to stop you. The last thing I want is you to be just as brooding and obsessive like that former team-mate of yours. Don't take it the wrong way, but I have gotten used to you being the loud and boisterous type, not to mention that at the very least, you are hardly boring in many ways. Nothing is more painful for an immortal being like me than being bored out of my…demonic mind."))

(So…I guess I should thank you or something.)

(("Hold it…say that again, you're actually thanking me? Hah! Never thought I'd see the day you'd be actually thankful for me brat. But don't think I'm going to go soft on you, I have no intention of being friends with you fleshling, so you had better not get soft on me either."))

(I haven't forgotten, I'm not going to let you wander about and cause all sorts of havoc…but I think you should be thanking me as well.)

(("Oh really now? What sort of debt do I have with you?"))

(You're not in the hands of Akatsuki for one, and at the very least you won't be easily caught by them or the leader behind them. Plus at least you GET to feel what I feel with it comes to being with women, or am I wrong?)

The Kyuubi said nothing until it laughed darkly and replied.

(("All right, I concede those points…for now, we're going to be allies of convenience and that will be all, now if you will excuse me, I have to go and relive those memories of yours. I at least now have some good material to watch until we get into an actual fight that is an ACTUAL challenge."))

With that, Naruto was soon left alone in his mind, but not alone in the real world as the four women finally arrived. And soon they were finally going to have a good meal together as they knew that they had a lot to do until they were soon rescued. Once breakfast was done, they went about their usual routine as Naruto moved about with his Kage Bushin to help Temari and Tsunade in gathering supplies with both blonde Kunoichi being more than able to use their respective abilities to gather wood and stone while Ino handled the watch over the sea by using her family's special mind switching Jutsu to take over a few birds to look about further from the island while Shion was also helping the real Naruto who was working on getting some new food ready for lunch and also to help protect Ino who was still moving about in the body of the bird.

However, it was not long before Ino came back to her body and it was there that she told them the good news, she had spotted a small number of ships. And to make the news better for the group, the boats were flying a flag that had the symbol of Konoha. And the fact that she had her bird body fly closer, she spotted a number of Konoha ninja on the ship.

They were not going to waste any time as Naruto moved to get the others back and soon they got to work stocking out a massive fire with Temari using her fan to feed the fires which Tsunade had colored with some of the powder form chemicals that they were able to find and discover to be still fresh enough in their sealed containers to use. The deep yellow smoke would not doubt stand out in the blue of the sea and the sky and that would get the attention of the ships.

Ino confirmed it when the ships were now moving towards them, and that meant that they were soon going to be rescued.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto was tired and headed off to the nearby hot springs resort that was a fair distance from Konoha, he had been training long and hard and was looking for a chance to finally get some much needed rest. It had been at least two weeks since they had gotten back to Konoha and while they were able to get some privacy. Naturally all five of them were keeping the whole situation to themselves though he had to promise Tsunade, Temari, Ino, and Shion that he was going to keep himself silent on what had happened then. And thankfully no one bothered ti ask him anything on what had happened there on the island…though he was sorely tested by only one man and that was naturally none other Jiraiya.

The white haired Shinobi and Sannin had been asking him a myriad of questions on what happened there on the island, and he had been very intense about it. He had even tried to bribe him with ramen, and it was only when Tsunade was around that he stopped, though he doubted that Jiraiya was going to give up any time soon. That was why he was very happy that he was now on his own and heading off to a hot spring resort to finally relax. The good news for him was that no one was going to find out about what happened on that island that he and the others were on.

As soon as he arrived there to the hot spring, he paid his way in and decided to get undressed and headed right there to the changing room. Once he got changed, he headed off to the spring and sighed as soon as he entered the place. He got into the spring and soon moaned as he felt the hot water on his body. He lay back and covered his face with a towel and spoke gently to himself minutes later.

"Ahhhh…nothing's better after a LONG day like soaking in a hot spring."

That was when he was joined by another voice, or rather a set of voices…all of which were female.

"You said it."

"Yes, It's been a while since I got the chance to be in a hot spring."

"Mmmm…feels good to be in one."

"And it's better to be with company to enjoy the whole thing."

Naruto sputtered and was surprised to find that he was not alone and there next to him were Temari, Shion, Tsunade, and Ino. All of them were naked just like he was, but unlike him who was wearing a towel, they were practically buck naked and naturally that allowed him to see them all fully naked and he was more than willing to look. The fact that Tsunade was smiling along with Ino, Shion, and Temari were all smiling at him and made no effort to either slug him in the face or cover up their bodies told him that they were more than willing to let him see them, and considering that he had seen them already naked and more, there was no doubt that letting see them in their naked glory was just the beginning.

And that train of thought was confirmed as Tsunade was quick to move closer to him and pressed into him, allowing him to feel her now naked form on his own once again. He moaned a bit and that moan was joined by yet another as Ino, Shion, and Temari were quick to join the Hokage as Ino was on the other side of him while Shion and Temari were now taking in his hands allowing him to feel them up. The sensations were really more than enough to get him aroused and he was able to speak as he had a feeling that this situation might get the wrong attention.

"I know that….mmmmm…I should not ask this…but shouldn't we find a better place to…do this?"

Tsunade grinned and replied.

"You don't have to worry about Jiraiya if you think that he might interfere…I made sure that I kept him out of our respective hair."

Naruto not have a good feeling with that grin on Tsunade's face and decided to risk his own hide and ask just what was it that Tsunade had just done to the Pervy Sage.

"What exactly did you do to him Tsunade-chan?"

"Nothing permanent or bad mind you…I just gave him a very potent sleeping drug that will last for the whole night. It's made in such a way that not even he would know that he was drugged. Don't worry, the recipe is one of the very few I don't teach anyone, not even Shizune and Sakura so I am the only one who knows how to make it. And Jiraiya will be fine once the drug wears off…so that means we can do what we want tonight."

Naruto gulped a bit and was about to mention the hot spring when the Hokage spoke once more.

"Oh and don't worry I had some especial Genjutsu tags placed around here to keep us invisible and the owner happens to be a good friend of mine who has done what I asked."

"Huh?"

Tsunade then replied with a larger smile.

"The owner is an old friend of mine when I was still here Naruto-kun, he already ordered us a lavish dinner and all the ramen you can have and it is already being stored in the dining hall. Plus your Kage Bushin can handle those details. SO for now…we can have some alone time and we all can see how you can pleasure ALL of us at the same time and in a setting that I know a lot of young men dream of."

…

Meanwhile…

Jiraiya did not know why but he had felt the need to go to a deep sleep hours ago and was now snoring away in the hotel he was staying in. He had been hoping to keep track of Naruto to see where he was going but the sleepiness was affecting him too much and so he had to go to sleep. He decided to wait things out and try again tomorrow to get his student to spill the beans. He was unaware of the fact that Naruto was currently doing something that was no doubt going to be worthy material for his series.

…

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

Well, that takes care of this twenty-eighth chapter of the Deserted Island and I hope that I am finally able to do this blonde episode bit. I know that there is another blonde Kunoichi and that is none other than Samui but at this time, I do not have a lot of data on her…apart from visual data of course so I am not going to use her just yet.

Now I know that some of you might complain why I did this, but I always heard the phrase blondes have more fun, so I decided to take that saying a bit higher than normal by doing this chapter of mine. Truth be told I had seen a picture of Naruto being with Tsunade, Temari, and Ino in a more than social setting, and I found the idea very nice.

Now I know that there are other blondes in the Naruto series, one of them being Hotaru, and Samui, who I have not yet included in the story and there is also Yugito. I will add them in a different time and I might even try another blonde special after doing the field work for the women in question so don't bother asking.

Bye!


	29. Naruto Mei Terumi

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Mei Terumi…

( ): Thoughts

(( " ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

We now have the twenty-ninth chapter for the Deserted Island series…

And now we get to this delicious part of the series as we introduce another lady to the Deserted Island series, and just so everyone knows, this new lady happens to be none other than the newly appointed Mizukage of the village of Kirigakure. Now I know that she is new and it might be a while before I get more data on her but this is not tied to the anime or the manga anyway so why bother with too many details?

Besides, I cannot certainly say no to having her in the story now can I?

Okay, enough blabbering, on with the story!

…

In the deck of a cruise ship…

Naruto was currently enjoying the sight of the deep blue sky and had the desire to finally head on home and get back to his missions. The reason he was doing so was that he was waiting for the one he was watching to head back to the port that he was on for them to go home. The person in question seemed to be willing to take her sweet time in getting there, and for good reason as she was currently enjoying a nice meal in her hands.

The blonde looked down and sure enough, the person he was waiting for was now on her way to them. The person in question was a very high ranking ninja from the Land of Water, and the rank was that of none other than the Mizukage. The Mizukage in question was a Kunoichi by the name of Mei Terumi, and she was a woman who was very attractive and would have really gotten a lot of attention from any man who was not aware that she was the Kage of the village of Kiri. Her red hair was well made and groomed to show that she took great care of her looks and the top knot added a sense of authority and nobility as well.

Naruto had to admit that the one thing that got his attention when it concerned Mei Terumi but had nothing to do with her beauty and figure, was the fact that she was a Kekkai Genkai user, and had the ability to use three chakra types, Fire, Earth, and Water, along with having the ability to combine Earth and Fire to make Lava, while using Fire and water to make Boil release. He knew of the purges in the Land of Water, and had met one of the victims personally in his youth. Haku who he later learned was a member of the Yuki Clan and it was at least good to him to at least know what part of a clan his friend was from. He hoped that Haku was in heaven and was able to be with family despite the pain and anguish he had to deal with after all that happened.

So the idea of a Kekkai Genkai user being the Mizukage was unexpected but Naruto hoped that this would mean that there was going to be a change on how Kekkai Genkai users were seen by others. He placed that aside for now as he found himself looking a lot closer towards Mei than he liked to admit or show. Her face was very well formed and she was undeniably attractive despite the fact that part of her hair covered her face and hid one of her deep green eyes from view, adding the whole sexy mystery look to her.

He saw that her choice of uniform was very well made to show her beauty as the upper portions of her top showed her shoulders and the upper parts of her breasts which naturally got the attention of the men nearby, which resulted in some of the women giving the Mizukage a good number of disapproving looks, jealous glares, and more while threatening to give their confirmed boyfriends and spouses a serious talking to and no doubt a slap in the face. Mei did not seem to mind and she smiled at him and waved a bit as she boarded the ship and that was his cue to go down and meet up with her.

As he went down, he could not help but wonder why was it that he was the one called in by Tsunade to help escort the Mizukage of all people. He knew of course that every Kage in any village regardless of power had escorts with them, so why was it that the Mizukage had no escorts? Sure being a Kage meant that she was one of the best, but she still had body guards from her own village to watch out for her when in missions like this one. So why then was it that they were not around and why was it he alone was the only one watching out for her?

Not that it was a bad thing since he had to admit that she was very attractive once more and could easily take care of herself in a fight. As she boarded the ship he joined up with her and spoke with a friendly tone to the leader of the Hidden Village of Kiri.

"How did your meeting go Mizukage-san?"

Mei smiled and replied.

"It went well enough Naruto-kun, now we are going to go home to our respective villages, so let's make the most of our time on this ship."

Naruto was happy for that and soon they were on the deck to see the ship take off, and it was something that he was happy for as he was now going to get the chance to finally head back to Konoha and enjoy being with his friends. For now however, he had to also keep the Mizukage in a good and well entertained state of mind and in a fashion that was acceptable. He had no idea just how he was going to accomplish that but there was no sense in him not trying it out and finding a very useful solution that did not get him in trouble.

As for Mei herself she was eager to make the most of the return trip as the conference she had been forced to take part in for the sake of Kiri had been stressful. And a chance to unwind was certainly something she was looking for and she was going to get the most out of it. This conference was pretty demanding of her since she took the position of Mizukage only half a year and four months ago, but it was all worth it to her as this was the first step in showing to the people of the Land of Water that not all with Kekkai Genkai were to be feared and hated.

That was balanced by the fact that she knew that some of their hatred was justified with the Kaguya Clan being the most pointed example since they had waged war simply for the taste of battle, blood, and death. Even if that course of action eventually led to their clan's ultimate destruction. Those facts and a few others made her task a lot more difficult, and there was no doubt in her mind that there would still be those in Kiri and the Land of water who hated the very idea of the Mizukage being a Kekkai Genkai user.

…

The ship's travel to the mainland was pretty calm so far, but both Naruto and Mei kept their senses fully alert for any threat. They were ninja after all and despite the difference in rank between them, they were not going to take any chances. Still, the trip was not so bad since Mei was a friendly sort of person and that settled in well with Naruto. He was quite surprised to see that Mei was such a friendly person which was unlike what he had expected from the leader of the Village of the Mist.

They spent some time getting to know one another better, something that neither of them had done during his mission as her protector, and her mission as Kage. But now on the ship they could enjoy the week long cruise, but it was already half way over since the ship was not meant for long trips. So that was naturally the time it had to dock to one of the nearby ports and restock some needed supplies. Mei did not mind and neither did Naruto as the two of them were more than willing to make the most of their time on the ship, and when the ship left port hours later, they were pleased to be going home.

…

Naruto at this moment was enjoying the taste of some cold fruit juice while Mei was on the other side of the galley, enjoying a glass of cool wine as well as some finger food to go with the wine she was drinking.

Naruto was able to see her enjoying herself and he was pleased since Mei Terumi did indeed look very relaxed. But he placed those thoughts aside as she signaled to him that he should join her. He debated it briefly and decided to just agree to it without causing more delays since she was not demanding of him and showed him respect and courtesy even though she outranked him as a ninja. As soon as he got there, Mei spoke to him in a relaxed fashion.

"Tell me something Naruto-kun, do you drink?"

Naruto was surprised by that no one had ever asked him that before in his life, but he already had a reply in mind.

"No they have not Mizukage-san, but I am not yet at the age for that."

Mei laughed a bit and replied.

"You could just call me Mei-san, I might be the Mizukage, but right now, I am just a woman who wanted to have some fun Naruto-kun. So indulge me just a bit okay? Besides that, you are already fifteen going sixteen, by ninja law you are already an adult so I don't really see why you should not try even a tiny sip of wine."

"Well…I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Mei raised an eyebrow at that as she saw the blush on his face, wondering just what brought that on but she could tell that he had no intention to insult her. So there was possibly another reason for his refusal of her offer of wine to him, and she was rather curious what that reason was. She would not blame him if the reason was valid as well.

"Why is that Naruto-kun?"

"Well…I am underage and I also do not know how I might act if I drank wine since I never drank anything alcoholic before."

Mei had to admit that the reason was valid but she was sure that he was not going to suffer from having a tiny sip of wine. Besides, she had a feeling that his resident in his body would help counter the effects of wine. She had met Jinchuuriki before and she knew for a fact that in order to preserve the life of their host, the Bijuu inside them would protect them from any threat, including foreign substances.

"I see, but it will be only one sip, do that for me and that will be it Naruto-kun."

Naruto thought it over and decided that it would be better that he did not argue with the red haired Kunoichi and took the glass and looked at the wine there. The deep red liquid was a bit hard for him to look at, and his nose was not too keen on the smell, but he decided to just do it. The blonde moved the glass to his mouth and soon took in the wine into his mouth. The very second he did that, the drink hit him hard and he could not help but give a slight look of surprise, as expected since this was the first time he had ever taken a drink that was alcoholic.

Mei was able to see that he was still recovering from the drink and she helped him sit down as she let him recover better. As soon as he recovered somewhat from the drink, he spoke to the Mizukage.

"That was...pretty strong stuff."

Mei nodded and spoke to the blonde Shinobi.

"It takes some getting used to, but it can be enjoyed once your body gets used to it. Besides that, I think your resident can heal you well enough."

Naruto was quite surprised by that comment and wondered what that meant until Mei replied to the question she could see in the blonde's eyes.

"I know about you being a Jinchuuriki Naruto-kun, every Kage would know about such things and the Fourth Mizukage before me also happened to be a Jinchuuriki himself so there is no reason for me not to know. And before you ask who he was and how he became our Mizukage, it is a very sore subject for most of us back in Kiri so do not ask me who he was. Suffice to say, you have little reason to worry about me finding it out."

Naruto did not know how to react completely to that but he did feel that at least he did not have to worry about explaining too much of himself to her. It did trouble him that she knew about it but considering what she had just told him, it made some level of sense now. He gave her a nod and spoke once more to her.

"That's…all right I guess, by the way Mei-san, I need to go to the room and check my gear."

Mei smiled and gave her nod as he left for his room, he did need to get his gear as the ship was now leaving port. It took him some time to get to the room and soon get his gear in order. He had packed a good deal of gear for this mission, since there was a need to be ready for anything as this was his first mission escorting a Kage and by himself no less. As soon as he got his gear organized, he headed back t check on Mei Terumi.

…

Only to suddenly hear the sounds of screams and panic from other passengers, he rushed to the scene quickly and was surprised to suddenly see a large number of ninja who were actually wearing the symbol of Kiri ATTACKING the Mizukage. Mei was fighting back at them and doing well enough, but it still confused him as to why these ninja were attacking the leader of their village.

Unless these were renegade ninja!

Naruto wasted no time and quickly came into the fight, unleashing his Kage Bunshin and attacking them as they had thought that since Mei was alone, she would be easier to deal with.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The Kiri assassins came under attack by Naruto and he smashed into them, knocking a few of them aside as Mei knocked out one of the attackers and she was soon joined by her Konoha protector. The real Naruto soon joined Mei and spoke to her quickly to figure out what was going on.

"Mei-san, what in the name of the Kami is going on here?"

Mei replied to that quickly enough.

"They came on the ship while we were at port and just as the ship took some distance from the pier, they attacked me here. I know them as well, some of them used to be part of the squads of ninja that did the Kekkai Genkai purges back in the Land of Water."

One of the ninja spoke out to Mei and there was indeed venom in the man's voice.

"That's right, you bitch…I and my team heard about you becoming Mizukage while we were out of the country, and we will NOT accept being led by someone with a Kekkai Genkai! You wretched animals have caused too much pain and suffering. Once we're rid f you, we can have a leader who is not like you warmongers!"

Naruto was angry at that and shouted back at the traitorous ninja leader.

"You fool! She's already trying to bring peace to your village and you want her dead? Who gave you the information on where Mei-san was going to be? You certainly did not get this information right off the bat."

"that's not your business brat! You may be a Konoha ninja but I am not going to let you stop me or my group! She dies here and now!"

Mei glared with her exposed eye and replied.

"Not this day!"

The battle between the renegade Kiri ninja, the Kage and her Konoha ninja escort was now at full swing and the ship was being hit hard by the fighting. However, even though some of the Kiri ninja were Chuunin and Jonin ranked, and numbering at least twenty, they were not going to have an easy time of their attack on Mei Terumi. The first reason was that mei was a highly skilled Kunoichi and a Kekkai Genkai user, and also the Mizukage which meant her skills were not to be underestimated. And the second was that desite his still present Genin rnak, Naruto's skill levels, abilities, and growing strength made him already Jonin material, and the fact the was a Jinchuuriki also helped.

It was not long before the Kiri assassins were dealt with and their leader was captured by both Mei and Naruto. But as they were about to demand answers he sneered at them and revealed a massive amount of explosive tags on his body as he replied.

"You will never get me, all you need to know si that ther are others like us in the Land of Water! You will not have an easy time in finding us all Kekkai Genkai using scum…because you die here!"

Naruto quickly summoned huge amounts of Kage Bunshin and quickly moved to cover Mei and get her out of the ballast zone. The tags on the man's body were pretty strong as it sent them all flying back from the ruined galley. And already the ship was taking some serious hits, no doubt showing that the tags on his body were not the only ones that were placed on the ship. The two landed in the water but the Kage Bunshin did their job and Naruto himself was fine. Both got up and headed back to the ship to try and help the people there.

Many were killed and more were injured but the two helped as best they could, a good number of the life boats on the ship were also destroyed so there were not that many boats left to use. But at least they were able to get the survivors into the ones that still worked. But with the ship they had been in already deep at sea as it was, and the fact that none of them had a map, they knew that they would have to find their own shelter. They might have a lot of chakra reserves left, but wandering about without a clue in the open ocean was a bad idea.

They left a message to the surviving captain that if they made it to the mainland, to send word to Konoha about the attack and to Kiri as well. They were going to find a place for them stay and await rescue once their respective villages were told of what had happened. The captain nodded and soon the ships were off in one direction while the two ninja went on another direction. It was already late afternoon when the attack occurred so there was enough light for them to move around and find a place to rest in.

Hours nearing night time, they soon found an island and headed there s fast as they could before daylight faded away. They got there well enough as night fell and both were tired, but not tired enough to find a dry place to rest in. Naruto managed to find enough wood to make a fire but felt too tired to make said fire. Mei saw that and replied to Naruto.

":Let me do it then."

Mei did the hand signs and unleashed a small but intense fire stream from her mouth and soon they got a fire going. The warmth was welcomed by the two of them as it helped counter the cold winds moving about. That and the fact they now had some protection against predators on the island, if there were any predators of course. The blonde gathered more fuel and soon they were feeling much better, and as they felt more warm, Naruto recalled the soldier pills they had.

He took them out and while they hardly looked the least bit appetizing, they were better thn nothing, they were still too tired to look for food and it was dark so little chance of that anyway. Both of them took the pills and soon went to sleep. Tomorrow they were going to need all the energy that could get.

…

The next day…

Naruto groaned a bit more as he finally opened his eyes when he felt the cool air hit him inside the number of trees that they had come in the night before. The blonde was happy that they had made it to some form of cover from the rain that came down, but now they had to focus on finding themselves some much needed protection from the elements, but for now his concern was to find more permanent shelter for the both of them.

As he looked about, it was here that Mei Terumi finally woke up, and she seemed to be getting her bearings alongside him. The Mizukage looked no worse for wear despite the close calls they had with those Missing Nin from the Land of Water. And despite her encounters with the rogue ninja, Mei Terumi did not seem all that bothered. No doubt she had been on the receiving end of attacks like that before becoming Mizukage.

She looked at him and smiled, seemingly happy that he did not get injured badly on her behalf, and he had helped her escape and deal with the missing nin.

"Morning Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

Naruto gave a slightly grin and replied.

"I am fine Mizukage-san, and how about you?"

"The same, though it is going to be a bit before I can finally say that I am fully fine. That attack was unexpected. I need to find out who sent them and then deal with them when I get back to Kiri. Those ninja did not act alone since I made sure to keep the summit something of a secret."

Naruto suspected as much but then he knew that they had to get themselves some shelter and soon. There was no telling just how long they were going to be on this island, so some protection from the elements and the possible predators that called this island home was certainly a priority. He also had to do it fast before they could go and get some food since the meals they had before were long gone.

He turned to Mei and decided to explain what was it that he had in mind.

"Mizukage-san, we need to get a shelter going first before e can find food. I'll need to go and get some supplies for that. Or we need to look for a place to turn into on for the time being."

Mei however had a solution to that as she began to use her Kekkai Genkai and after making the needed hand seals, the female Mizukage summoned a large amount of lava. That caught Naruto by surprise and he could not help but wonder just what was it that the beautiful Mizukage was up to with the lava that she had just made with her Kekkai Genkai. He got his answer as the massive amount of lava became a massive dome of stone. Once the stone cooled, the Mizukage then summoned a massive amount of water and fired it into one side of the dome. The steam that came out was showing that the stone was still hot and had to be cooled more effectively by the Mizukage. Mei then did the same thing to the other side and when the steam cleared, the dome was finished and looked like it was made from solid black stone which was smooth.

Mei then used some of her techniques with Earth to start carving into the dome to apparently make windows and wind channels before she turned to Naruto and smiled at the still stunned blonde.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind helping me out here?"

Naruto nodded and went to work in helping Mei do the work on their shelter as Mei also began to use her Boil Release to smoothen the walls of their place a lot more.

It was not long before the dome's inner area was finished and it seemed that the inner area was like a camping area. There was a fire pit in the middle and had some vents to not only let the smoke from the cooking fire out but to let fresh air in. The floor was still simple soil as the lava that was summoned by the red haired Mizukage made the dome and did not harm the soil there. It was here that the two of them began to gather large amounts of soft leaves and bushes to make the floor a lot more comfortable for them both. And soon it was over as the shelter was done and it had been a long and tough break for them.

On the outside of the dome, Mei then summoned yet another wall of lava which was then hardened and made very smooth to prevent animals from easily climbing over them. They on the other hand with the tree walking technique could scale the walls in question and make it down safely, though he noted that Mei had left a grilled section of the wall there. He watched as the Mizukage then did something else to form a deep depression that looked like an empty lake. She then summoned her Fire chakra to turn the soil below to very rock hard brick to make sure that it did not become loose and soon she summoned a large amount of water into the thing to make what appeared to be a bathing area with the soil below being hardened to the point it was like concrete.

Mei smiled at the results o her work and gave the same smile at Naruto as she spoke.

"There we go, the shelter is all done, now all we have to do is find some food, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and was happy that at least they did not have to waste their energy getting a place built for them to be in until the time was right. They both moved out and soon they managed to locate some coconut trees and soon they gathered a good number of the ones that were just right for gathering. They placed those aside and it was here that the Kyuubi directed Naruto to some plants, to which the blonde was confused for and the demon fox replied.

(("That you blonde dolt happens to be a special herb that can release a poison to stun fish but not humans, crush that into a pool of water and all the fish come up dead."))

(That dangerous for us humans?)

(("No stupid, if it was the least bit poisonous to you, why the hell would I tell you about it? I might not like you, hell I loathe you but killing you is not going to be to my benefit now is it? So stop asking me questions and let's get to catching some food."))

The blonde did just that and soon both he and Mei were able to use the herbs to catch a number of fish and when they got enough for two people, at least two large ones and a dozen smaller ones, they headed back. As soon as they got there, the blonde gathered enough fire wood but decided to ask Mei not to use her Fire Chakra and allow him to get the fire ready. He used one of his kunai and a rock along with a good amount of dry grass and soon after some trial and error, Naruto got the fire going. He was happy that despite being dragged around the world by the perverted Sannin, he was able to get enough survival training from the white haired pervert on what to do on his own.

Mei was quite pleased by that and touched in the sense that Naruto had asked her not to use her chakra since it could be used for more important uses than starting a fire. She would have not been happy by being told off, but it was practical to save one's chakra for more important matters than just for regular needs. Plus she did not mind working with the blonde Genin since she was well aware of his abilities due to reading his profile, learning of his training with Jiraiya, his relationship with Tsunade (not the romantic kind…yet), and his status as a Jinchuuriki.

As soon as breakfast was done between the two of them, they decided to get some rest in their new shelter for a while. They needed to rest as there was no doubt going to be a lot do once they were fully rested and ready for what was to become a very long stay on this island.

…

The next few weeks which soon became at least a month and a half long was a bit of an adventure for the two of them thought not by much for a number of reasons. The first was the fact that they had shelter that Mei had made and also the security it gave them which was more than welcome in the minds of both Ninja. The fact that she had her Fire, Water, and Earth chakra types ready for use in whatever situation they would find themselves in was also welcomed, even more so when one combined his own Wind Chakra which Mei praised him for.

She pointed out that since he was one of the few of Konoha's Ninja to have Wind Chakra, he would be quite powerful in it's use in the years to come. And the praise was honest and naturally welcomed by Naruto and he was happy since he discovered he was a Wind Type like Asuma Sarutobi who had helped him with his training somewhat. The other reason was the fact that he still had his tools and weapons, and these would be very helpful for their survival on this island which apparently was about the same size as one of the largest island in the Land of water, but not as mountainous and also not as mist covered. This was something that Mei was thankful for and so was Naruto as the island was filled with viable materials.

They also found that some trash had floated here, plastic bottles and containers which when cleaned could be quickly used to store good water to drink, allowing them to use the water on the island for cooking, cleaning, and bathing. The wood on the island was somewhat varied and bamboo was certainly helpful since they could make spears, tools, cooking pots which was something Mei knew about and surprised Naruto with, and they also made a raft that could be useful for helping them gather fish and other sea food. They also had another raft made for gathering fish from the lakes there were deeper in the island itself.

In terms of food, the island was rather well stocked but not that easy to deal with, apart from that they could catch in the sea and the lake. There were some wild chicken that called this place home, along with wild pigs which were really feral and not afraid to attack, they were not alone as there were also some wild goats that roamed the place as well as some groups of rabbits. These animals were not the only ones as there were some predatory animals there on the island, namely several packs of wolves, snakes of both varieties, some wild bears, and several predatory birds to boot. No doubt the animals might have been to shipwrecked her and soon took this island as their home.

Most if not all the animals could be eaten and their skins, fur, and feathers would be useful indeed. The furs of the wolves and bears could be made into rugs and more when stuffed with feathers. The leather of the pigs could be used also as blankets and made into bags to carry their catches and more besides. The meat they got from the animals as well as the eggs from the chickens would be a good way to balance the plant food they found, and could be dried to serve as extra food so they did not have to hunt a lot for food.

In terms of plants, they did find a number of edible herbs which were pretty helpful, along with wild fruit and mushrooms, and Mei revealed that she knew how to cook as well. And the meals she made, while not like the ramen Naruto loved a lot, were still pretty good. So he naturally complimented Mei for such skills apart from being a Kage and a Kekkai Genkai user. That was more than enough to get the blonde Genin into the red haired Mizukage's good graces and she made it obvious when she flirted with him, making his blush to no end. Much to the woman's amusement and his embarrassment which seemed to make their time on the island a lot more tolerable for the both of them .They also made sure to train with one another to pass the time and it was certainly something of a learning experience for Naruto since Mei did not mind giving him some pointers despite the fact that she was not gifted with Wind Chakra.

And the training was certainly something that the blonde Shinobi was feeling happy to gain, even more so when the teacher was a Kage level ninja and a Kekkai Genkai user to boot.

…

That did not mean that they had a peaceful time on the island though, and it had nothing to do with survival and waiting for rescue alone. The concern was different for the both of them, but it focused on the same thing.

Each other…

Naruto was currently out of the camp hunting for some sea food to add to the food he had already collected for the soon to come dinner. And as soon as he spotted the two large fish in the sea, he dived in and managed to get one of them on one go. The fish was very large and would be more than enough for them and he soon got to going back to the camp. He knew that at this time, Mei Terumi was no doubt taking a hot bath, no doubt she had boiled the water in the pool they had in the camp and the water was fresh and clean.

The image of Mei Terumi naked was quick enough to get into his head more than once and it was taking a great deal of self control for him not to lower his guard. The last thing that he wanted to happen was to get himself in a situation that could lead to danger and a great source of embarrassment. The danger aspect was due to the fact that she might not take too kindly to his reaction despite her flirting since despite getting to know Mei a good deal while on the island, he had no idea how she would react if she caught her like this. The embarrassment aspect was if she was not angry, she could use it to make him all the more worried and she could even tell the others about it, even Tsunade who no doubt was going to be very curious about the whole thing.

Still, that did not mean that he did not find her the least bit attractive, he could not help but wonder just why was it that no one else in the male side of the village had tried to court and marry Mei Terumi/. She was not only drop dead gorgeous in face and body, but was strong, talented, skilled, and had a lot of power. Not only that, she was smart, compassionate, and intelligent, all the kinds of traits any man would be happy to have in a wife. He made sure to gently ask Mei about is and she was not happy about it either, to which he assured her that she would soon find the man she wanted to marry and live with for the rest of her life.

He said that there was no way the Kami would allow someone as beautiful as her to be unwed for the rest of her life. To which she actually blushed and smiled a bit in thanks since he was being very honest to her about it. The other reasons he did not do anything towards Mei was that she was the Mizukage and he was a Genin from Konoha, and that was not exactly a good idea since both of them were ninja from two different sides. Even more so since he was not exactly the kind of person one of her rank would associate with.

The other reason was still tied to the first, and that was due to the fact that while Kiri and Konoha were not at war with one another, they were not allies either. There had been no formal agreement of peace between them and the last thing he wanted was to do something that could drag Konoha and all the people he cared about in his village to be dragged into a conflict, all because of his hormones and what the Kyuubi was trying to convince him to do.

He was unaware that Mei was also deep in thought about their current situation, namely on the topic towards their situation with one another as man and woman.

…

The Mizukage was back in the camp and enjoying a chance to clean her body up with a good deal of water that she had brought into the hot tub. She was naturally naked and did not have any problems being naked since she was currently on her own in the camp.

Mei decided to try and ask just what the relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju was all about. She had to admit that when she saw Naruto and Tsunade argue, she could see that despite their antics, the two blondes had a degree of trust and respect for one another. She had a feeling that there might actually be something that be brewing below the two, it would sound strange since Tsunade was much older than Naruto, but she had always heard that some young men had a deeper interest with older women at times. And she had heard stories of men and women older by some years than the men developing a deep and strong relationship that could go into the romantic and sensual. She decided to see if the same could be simmering between the blonde Jinchuuriki and the blonde Hokage.

She had no problem with that being proven true at all since she could see why it would be possible. Naruto Uzumaki was a very handsome young man and no doubt would be quite the looker if he was able to get much older in time. She smiled to herself at the thoughts she had and wished to see how he would look once he was in his early or mid-twenties. She guessed that he would be quite the catch and in her mind, his compassionate, brave, and funny side would be enough to get a woman's fancy. Couple that with a body she had seen and the energy he had, he would no doubt make ANY woman utterly happy when it came to being in bed and driving one another to the limits of pleasure and beyond.

Her interest in him was coming very close to that level and she did not mind, she actually found the whole idea very interesting as well as delicious. She did not mind that he was a Jinchuuriki and the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki at that since she could tell that unlike the other Jinchuuriki with the marked exception of the former One Tailed Jinchuuriki and current Kazekage, the former Mizukage before he changed, and Kumo's two Jinchuuriki, Naruto was not depressed, loathing, and cynical. He seemed to all brightness, kindness and warmth, yet carried deep sadness and pain beneath all of that. Any woman worth her hormones would easily find a man like Naruto very interesting and more than that as well. If he was only a few years older, she would have loved taking him as a potential boyfriend and possibly more than that as well.

She wondered why was it that no other woman had tried to make any moves on him as well, for if the Kyuubi was not with him, he would have been quite the catch. The only other man she knew who was from Konoha who could be able to resemble Naruto Uzumaki was none other than Minato Namikaze, the former Fourth Hokage.

Just about everyone in the ninja world knew of Konoha's Yellow Flash and she had to admit that while she had never met the man in the flesh, she would have loved to get the chance. After all, she had seen the pictures and even though he was treated with such respect and fear, he was a very handsome man and carried himself as a worthy person. She had heard more than one Kunoichi in her younger days comment on how they would enjoy just for the chance to face Minato despite his willingness to kill ruthlessly. That to her showed that some female ninja were hoping that they could meet the man and not just in the battle field as well, and she was not immune to such thoughts either even while on the run during the purges in her younger days. When he was rumored to have finally been married she was disappointed and when he died, she was not the least bit pleased and saddened.

Come to think of it, she did notice some marked similarities between Naruto and Minato, though it was not sure why she thought that way. But for now, she was very interested to see what Naruto's current train of thought on how things were between the two of them while they were on the island was. And if she finally learned just what was, she might very well make her move, she had already seen the way he looked at her and she liked it as she knew that look. It might be wrong but she was already a mature woman and if there was a chance to be with a man, she was going to make the most of it.

And who knows, it might become a lot more than just a casual one time thing. All that however hinged on how well Naruto Uzumaki was able to please her. And she had some rather interesting standards as well.

…

Later in the camp…

Naruto wondered just what he was going to do if he was going to do as Mei was getting the fire ready and yet for some reason she had decided to start moving slowly and also begin to move in such a way that began to demand his attention as well as make him stare at her a lot longer than normal. His perverted side was definitely enjoying the view but he was trying his best not to look at the Mizukage as well, and was failing in that regard somewhat as the way she looked right now.

He did manage to get dinner ready though and soon they were off to eat though it was obvious that the way Mei was acting right now was something that concerned Naruto. It was not as if her actions were hostile to him, but they did set him on edge and that was something that he hoped to solve. For now however, he focused on eating their dinner and once that was done, he was going to hope that this could be explained tomorrow morning.

But it was not going to be that simple as Mei was the one who decided to take things at her very own pace as she spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

He turned to face the beautiful Mizukage and to his surprise, she was right in front of him and he was at a loss for words for a minute or two until he decided to speak once more. Not an easy feat since she was rather close to him at this very second. And that allowed him to see all the details of her beauty whi9ch made him a bit more confused and aroused even though he tried to control his feeling of the latter.

"W- W-What do you want to ask me Mei-san?"

Mei smiled and replied.

"I was curious on how you were handling being on the island with me , do you find it hard to be around me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed a bit more at the way that Mei was talking to him along with the closeness between them. He tried to speak to the Mizukage since he knew that not answering her was going to be for his betterment and continued good health.

"Um…yes, but it's not in a bad way or anything Mei-san! I am happy that you are with me right now. Being herealone is not something I would look forward to since being by myself for the same amount of time would make me slowly lose my mind."

"That's good to know Naruto-kun, but there is more to my question, do you like being with me and looking at me?"

Naruto gulped and he did not know what to say and Mei decided to spike the drink even more.

"You know you should not worry, we're both ninja here and adults now by the laws of being ninja. And what you did is actually accepted behavior by young men your age. It would have been really weird if you did not do that every now and then. And I do actually enjoy the attention from a nice and good looking young man. So tell me, do you like what you see?"

Naruto blushed bright red at that and he knew that since she knew about it but did not feel offended or angry, he should admit to it now and see what happened next. He nodded at that and Mei's smile became a lot more intense and a bit more…predatory.

"Good to know that, so if I said that I am giving you my permission to go ahead and have your fantasies come true, would you do it?"

Naruto was gob-smacked at that and wondered just what was he going to say to that kind of suggestion. But he did not have to remain silent for long as he got his brain to work after a moment or two.

"Are you…s-s-serious Mei-san? I mean won't this be a problem?"

"Not to me, in fact I would rather enjoy it, I am a woman with needs Naruto-kun, and I need you right now, and I am giving my consent for you to do the same things to me as well. Now let me have my fun and I will let you have yours as well this night."

…

In Konoha…

Tsunade did not know why she suddenly sneezed while reading a report, but it was something she expected since her brain needed something to wake it up. She had been very busy dealing with numbers of reports for months now and something to get her brain to wake up and help her avoid being driven nuts was welcome. The only way she would sneeze unexpectedly was if someone was speaking of her specifically. She only hoped that the speaker in question was Naruto. There was already a rescue team looking for the blonde and the Mizukage and while she had no doubt that they were fine, she was hoping that they were soon going to be found.

She had been getting reports from Kiri that they were already working on their own ends with their own rescue fleet to find both Naruto and the Mizukage. And while she was sure that finding Naruto was not really their priority at this moment, she was happy for the assistance that they were willing to give the village. She also made sure to have some of the ninja of the village working side by side with the rescue group on the same ship to help with the search. Shizune was her liaison along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sai, yamato, and Uzuki Yugao as well. All she had to do now was wait for their report as the ship was soon going to be nearing another island that ciould very well be where Naruto and Mei Terumi had managed to reach after the attack.

The rogue faction of Kiri ninja were already being hunted down and she hoped that they would be caught and interrogated to see who else was in on the assassination attempt on the only Kekkai Genkai using Mizukage of Kiri. She only hoped that Naruto was not going to get himself into trouble with the Mizukage since she was well aware of Naruto's habits.

But she had no idea that Naruto was currently in a situation that had little to do with trouble.

…

(Lemon Time!)

…

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the Mizukage with some considerable surprise at the way she was coming towards him with a very seductive smile on her face and he naturally couldn't help but feel as if he was going to be in for the night of his life and for some reason, he had a feeling that his thoughts were going to be right on the target as the crimson-brown haired Kunoichi was now slowly removing his clothes, he tried his best to get his brain to work once more and come up with some sort of plan to stop this, but a part of his mind was trying to stop him dead cold in his tracks and just enjoy himself.

He tried to resist but it seemed that Mei was aware of his thoughts and spoke to him in a very seductive tone.

"Don't be so shy around me Naruto-kun, I won't bite."

Naruto took a deep breath and tried to get his head back on track, however his perverted male side was beginning to win the war for his brain. That was obvious to the Mizukage as she began to remove the last of his clothing, as soon as she was done with her actions, she looked at him as he was now only wearing his boxers and she licked her lips a bit.

(For a teen, Naruto certainly keeps himself in very good shape.)

Such a thing was normal as all ninja were naturally conditioned to be physically strong, but still, Mei could not help but feel herself enjoying the sight of Naruto now bare of his clothing. Like all young men who had undergone the training to be ninja, Naruto was well built, a balance of speed, agility with strength and endurance, totally needed in their respective line of work. She also noted the way he looked aesthetically; his blonde hair had a nice look and feel to it and no doubt would be quite a sight if it was allowed to grow longer. His face was well formed and also had a strong lupine, feral quality in it due to the whisker marks yet very much handsome so she was a bit surprised why not many women took notice of him, given a few more years to mature nicely, Naruto would have been a very handsome young man.

And she was happy that he was showing it all off to her, his muscles were all well formed and all in the right place, which to her was a very good thing and certainly worth remembering in good detail.

She looked to his stomach and saw the seal on his stomach, she was very much aware of the meaning of the seal and she could not help but look at Naruto with some level of compassion along with her desire. The lives Jinchuuriki lived from what she knew first hand was hard and brutal so it was something to her to see that despite such a life, Naruto was such an honest, kind, funny, brave, and compassionate young man. He was hardly perfect in every sense of the word, but he was certainly a good man.

That was soon placed aside as she soon saw the tent in his boxers, showing that even though she was not yet naked herself, her presence was already having a more than potent effect on him. She smiled at the way Naruto was blushing bright red at her and she decided to see just how far she could take this whole thing.

Mei started by running her hands on his near naked form, enjoying the feel of his hot male skin, along with his rock hard muscles underneath her hands. She could not help herself as this was something that she had not done in a very long time and it seemed that the time away had not dulled the pleasure this brought her. The feel of the blonde's body served to increase the red haired Mizukage's desire to make him moan her name in pleasure.

She decided to run not just her fingers, but her body on him to REALLY get a rise out of the young man. Mei moved in and pressed her MORE than ample breasts on her lover's chest and already he was blushing to the point his face was like her hair in color. That made her all the more happy and seductive in her intent as she began to gently flick her hands and fingers on the tip of the tent in his boxers. That action she did made him moan out deeply and roll his head around like he was drunk.

And that was more than enough to convince Mei that the time for teasing the young man had ended. It was time to let him see her naked as well and she was going to enjoy seeing just what his reaction was going to be. He was about to see her fully naked, something that no man had ever been able to see back in Kiri and something that she wished had happened at least once. But now it felt good for her to finally be with someone who she felt deserved to see her in her naked glory.

She removed her outer clothing patiently and sensually, making sure that she had the blonde's undivided attention on her the whole time she was doing this for him. Once she was now down to only her mesh clothing, she removed that as well, and Naruto got to see her fully naked. And the reason for that was Mei liked the feeling of being naked underneath since she was not always liking the feeling of undergarments.

And Naruto was soon given an eye full as Mei Terumi was now gloriously naked before him…and what a sight it was.

…

In Naruto's mind…

(("Helloooo…now THIS is a sight worth seeing…you better not screw this up kit, cause I swear I will make your life miserable if you do!")))

…

Back in reality…

Naruto felt like his eyes were going to either burn up, or pop out of his skull or all three at once as he was looking at the now naked Mizukage.

Mei Terumi looked absolutely stunning when she was wearing clothes, and it was not the least bit surprising that many guys, including him were looking at the crimson-brunette Mizukage. But seeing her in her pure nakedness was something else entirely. The only one he felt that could match Mei Terumi in the looks and breast department would be Tsunade Senju herself

Her hair was still in the same top knot as her beautiful face was revealed to the blonde. Her eyes which were like blue-green in color, were now shining with desire, arousal, and more as she looked at him, telling him that she had a VERY interesting set of plans for him. Her lips were deep red like her hair, looking so kissable and her seductive smile on her face was more than enough to get Naruto's attention, attraction, and lust.

His gaze moved lower and he looked her very well formed body, the strength in her slender arms, her shoulders, everything. Her well balance white toned skin looked utterly right for her and his eyes now went to her breasts and he could not help himself at all as he looked at the more than ample bust of the Mizukage. How she had managed to have those and not be bothered by them was something that he could not picture, then again, there was Tsunade herself who would equal Mei Terumi. Her breasts were very attractive as she carried on breathing in and out slowly, moving with each breath naturally and her nipples were deep red, very attractive to the eyes.

Naruto's gaze went lower as he took in all the details of Mei's naked form and he could not help but admire every swell and curve on her body. Her form was perfect and her skin was very nice to look at as well, her hips were undeniably woman and her thighs were well toned and also sleek looking. There was no patch of hair there on the place above her sex but it served to add an air of sexiness and power to Mei Terumi as she allowed him to gaze at her. And the blonde Jinchuuriki made sure to look at her up and down to make sure that he did not miss a single detail on her body.

How she was not able to find not one man who interested in her in her very own village boggled the blonde's mind. Who in their right minds would say no to someone as beautiful and strong as Mei Terumi? Whoever they were, they were either crazy or was not men at all to begin with in Naruto's mind as he could feel his body react to the sight of the naked Kunoichi before him.

Mei could not help but love the way that Naruto was gazing at her, sure there was lust in his eyes, that was to be expected, but there was also awe and wonder. Those emotions were all there in his blue eyes that glowed in the fire light and made her all the more pleased. She also noted the more obvious evidence of his arousal as his cock was now at full mast.

And she loved the fact that when fully aroused, the blonde Shinobi was at eight inches which in itself was something that most men would aspire to have. For a regular adult man, that was more than impressive, but on a young teen like him, it was a godsend and certainly more than enough reason for any woman to sit up and take notice. She licked her lips as she soon moved to be on top of Naruto and she enjoyed the way she was now moving on top of the young man.

Naruto could not help but feel like he was going to pass out from the sight of Mei Terumi on top of him fully naked and crawling on her hands and knees on him. Her exposed eye were gazing at him like a large predator that had cornered the meal of the day…or a very desirable mate Naruto was not sure which but he was not going to complain either. He did not have to wait long as Mei began to move to kiss him deeply, making him moan. That moan was soon joined by even more as Mei was now on top of him.

If anyone told him before all this happened that he was going to be like this with the current Mizukage of the village of Kiri, he would have called them idiots and perverts. But here he was doing just that and of his own free will as well, and the woman in question was more than willing to do it with him. Had the Pervy Sage heard about this, he would never have a moment's peace, all the more reason he was happy that Tsunade had kept this a secret from Jiraiya since who knew what the results would have been.

The feel of her breasts pressing on his chest were wonderful and so unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life, the feel of her body on his was also good, and the fact that his cock was rubbing her stomach made not just him moan but Mei as well. The way she did it told him that she was very much pleased by the feel of his sex on her skin and body and that was a good thing. She then decided to make her move on the blonde Genin and see just how far she could take him before he would finally reach his orgasm.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind if I have my way with you?"

Naruto nodded and that made Mei smirk even more as she began her actions on the blonde. She had every intention to make him shout out her name in pleasure before she would allow him to make his own moves and her. And then she would see if he could do the same things to her as well and make her moan out his name in the same way that she was going to make him moan out her name.

…

Mei started by kissing Naruto once more and made sure that she was going to use all the techniques that she knew and it was working. She could see that Naruto was utterly under spell as she continued to kiss him. She started slowly and gently to make sure that he was going to get used to her kissing and once that he was ready, she was going to ramp it up and really kiss him. She did just that as she then used her tongue on his lips, making him open his mouth and as soon as he did so, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and began to rub on the inner walls of his mouth, his teeth, and his tongue.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as he had NEVER been kissed like this before in his life, it was more than enough to make him really get aroused as he then reached out to hug Mei. As soon as he did so, the Kunoichi licked his tongue while still rubbing her body on his own. The dual pleasure that his senses was making him all the more aroused as he felt his cock begin to harden even more and it seemed that Mei knew it as she moved away from the kiss and spoke in a very seductive tone.

"You're dick is rubbing my thigh Naruto-kun, and all from just a kiss, you're really not used to this are you?"

"N-No…I am not…Mei-chan…"

Mei grinned and whispered into his ear as she began to run her fingers all over his body until her right hand touched his dick, The very second she felt the hardness, smoothness, heat, length and thickness, she licked her lips even more. The feel of it was very good to her senses as she spoke to her very much aroused lover.

"Good…because I am going to make you feel very good."

Mei was more than willing and able to make good on her promise as she continued to move her hand up and down on her lover's shaft, while kissing and licking his body. Mei made her way down while also rubbing her breasts and now fully hardened and erect nipples on his body at that very same time and there was no doubt in her mind that this was going to be a very good thing for both of them. She enjoyed the feel of his hot skin and the feel of the rock hard muscles that were underneath the same skin and she rubbed her body on his own as well.

That action made Naruto shiver in pleasure at her actions and she knew it to be true, which was why she carried on until she finally reached her destination. She smiled and blushed when she felt her lover's cock touch her navel, right above her clit; she was tempted to rub her lover's cock on her more than wet, hot and eager pussy. That could wait for now as she had other plans in mind. She got things under way by running her hands over Naruto's cock, moving them slowly while also gently kissing around the blonde's more than eager and ready sex. She wanted to see just what the exact limit of Naruto's reactions to her touch on his cock as well as his balls, and it seemed that he was already very eager and ready.

Mei moved from using her hands as she now began to look at Naruto's penis in a more detailed manner and she liked what she was seeing. She also recalled the pulsing there when she used her hands and it made her all the more eager so she decided to start things by gently rubbing her face on it, namely her cheeks first. And doing that allowed her to feel the warmth and hardness there which she enjoyed and looked to see that her lover was looking at her intensely, just as she hoped he would.

Naruto saw that and he could only gasp as he could see the Mizukage rubbing her face on his cock, the feel of her skin like that on his dick, and knowing that she enjoyed it made him become even more aroused. So much so that by all rights he would have caught fire by now, he was so hot that he should be cooking in his own body heat. But all he could do was watch as Mei continued to rub her face on his cock, running her lips on his cock on the sides and on the underside at the very same time.

Mei decided to reserve using her mouth for a moment as she decided to give Naruto a very special treat as she knew that he was at times looking at her breasts. She decided to surprise him as she stopped rubbing her face on his cock and when he looked, she moved his cock right between her breasts and she saw his face become even redder and she smiled as she felt the hardness and heat of his penis more than desirable length. The feel of it was more than enough to make her just as aroused as her lover himself and she took her time to let him see this for as long as he wanted.

The blonde Jinchuuriki could not help but look at the sight of his cock being sandwiched between Mei Terumi's more than ample breasts. He could feel the firmness, softness, and warmth of her mounds all around him and he felt like his cock was in between a vice that did not hurt at all. Mei saw this and she spoke huskily once more to him.

"You like your cock being between my breasts Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded without hesitation and she liked that as she spoke again.

"Good…now then, here we go."

Mei began to move her breasts up and down while holding them carefully to ensure that they were all around Naruto's cock. She heard him begin to groan out in pleasure and she liked that a good deal and decided to let some of her spit flow out and land where Naruto's cock was. That served to make the whole process a lot easier for the both of them and it was something that she enjoyed and could tell that Naruto enjoyed just as well. She started slowly to make sure that she was comfortable and so was Naruto. And as soon as she was sure that he was comfortable and the same went for her, she decided to ramp it up.

"Meeeeeeiiiiii-sssssaaaaaaannnnnn."

Naruto's reaction was utterly understandable as Mei was now using her more than ample breasts on his cock. She was more than happy to do that to him and the pleasure that was flowing through him made it all worthwhile. He looked down to see his cock being sandwiched by Mei Terumi's breasts, moving in and out of her fleshy mounds slowly and in a very arousing rhythm. And that was something that made him even happier as Mei was moving her breasts up and down slowly and she also moved to lick the top of his cock with her tongue, along with sucking on it gently.

That was more than enough to make Naruto feel like he was going to pass out from the waves of pleasure that was going through him. The sight of the utterly naked Mizukage doing this to his cock was going to be deeply ingrained in him as he allowed Mei Terumi to carry on. The Mizukage then decided to make more moves on the blonde Jinchuuriki as she sped up the movements of her breasts while also moving to lick and suck on Naruto's cock at the very same time.

"Mmmmmm…."

"Ooooooohhhhhh…."

"Mei-chan…"

Naruto felt like he was going to pass out and come ever closer to climax, and he had to admit that the idea of seeing Mei covered by his cum had a very erotic look to it.

However, he was about to see a sight that would have driven most men right up the wall as Mei decided to move her breasts away and she began to take in his cock bit by bit into her mouth and soon she was able to take in his cock, all the way to the base. Naruto looked at the sight of the beautiful woman who had taken his cock into her mouth while also using her tongue on his cock. All he could do was look on with awe and desire in his face and hoped that this was going to be just the beginning.

And he was right as Mei looked at him and there was a blush on her face as well as a very warm twinkle in her eye.

Mei did not mind the way this looked as she enjoyed the feel of Naruto's cock in her mouth as she managed to counter her body's gag reflex to do this. And she knew that Naruto was utterly pleased by her action as the blush on his face was any indication. She stood still and allowed her mouth to get used to the feel of it. Once she did get used to it, she moved her head back licking and sucking on Naruto's cock while using her free hands to caress his balls.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh…"

Mei mentally smiled at the way Naruto moaned out and as she got to the tip, she moved her mouth away and allowed Naruto to see her suck the tip of his cock, and then run her tongue on the head as well. That lasted for a bit more until she took her lover's cock back into her mouth once more. She did it slowly and carefully until she reached the base, and then repeated the process once again. She did the whole thing slowly to make sure that she was used to it and establish a pace with her actions before going all out.

Naruto was in utter heaven as he reached down with his hands to play with Mei's beautiful hair as she soon went to full throttle and all he could do was look on in utter arousal as the deep brown/red haired Kunoichi was now moving her head back and forth, driving his cock into her mouth and throat. He could tell that she somehow countered her gag reflex and the pleasure he was getting as Mei Terumi was really taking his cock all the way to her throat drove him closer to orgasm by the second.

He knew that he had never done anything like this before in his life, nor did he ever feel anything like this before in his life as well. And it was taking a good deal of his self control not to lose any and all control he had left in his body. He also was more than willing to voice out his enjoyment of the whole thing between him and Mei to the woman who was driving him to utter ecstasy with every movement she made.

"Mei-chan….feels….so good…."

"Mmmmmmm…"

"Oooooohhhhhh Kammmmiiiiii…."

"So hot….I am going to die…"

Mei heard that and moved her mouth off of his cock, moving her breasts back into play as she rubbed her more than ample mounds on her lover's wet and sleek cock, and she spoke to him in a passionate and yet teasing tone.

"Don't die yet Naruto-kun…it would be really sad if you left me like this. You still…have to do the same thing to me after all. And besies…you have only felt my mouth and tongue as well as my breasts…you have you feel my sex all around you."

Those words were very arousing to any man and Naruto's face said it all as Mei moved to rub her beautiful face on his cock while licking it at the same time as she spoke.

"Think of it Naruto-kun…you buried deep in me…hot and wet, tight and soft…all for you…so don't die yet. I want you to enjoy this so I too can enjoy it."

With that out of the way, Mei decided to go back into using her mouth on his cock, taking it in without even a single amount of difficulty and soon she was moving her head up and down. The pleasure for her was flowing down her mouth's nerve and through her body as her pussy also became rather wet by the second. The feeling of her arousal was hard to resist but Mei did not become Mizukage for lack of control, namely on her own body as she focused on what she was doing to her lover.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…."

"Kammmmiiiii…"

Mei relished those moans and did not resist Naruto when he moved

…

"Mmmmmmm!"

Mei moaned out deeply as Naruto was now caressing her naked body with his hands and she enjoyed the sensations that she was getting from her lover. She allowed him to do this and when he moved to kiss her again, the Mizukage was more than willing to let Naruto kiss her. She enjoyed his boldness when he kissed her passionately and used his tongue as well on her own tongue at the very same time. She was more than willing to kiss him right back and her actions only fueled the passion in her and in her lover at the same time.

Once the two of them parted to get some air, Naruto began to kiss and lick his way to her neck, making her blush as Naruto's actions were passionate and pure and she loved that. She enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body alongside his lips and tongue until he reached her more than ample breasts. She smiled at him and nodded slightly, showing to him that she was more than willing to allow him to touch her breasts and do what he wanted to them.

She was not the least bit disappointed in what her lover was going to do as Naruto directed his attention to her right breast and nipple first. That was more than enough to make her moan out as he began to kiss his way to her nipple. And once he got there to the peak, he could not help himself as he began to lick, kiss, and suck on Mei's nipple. The way that Mei moaned gently with his actions on her nipple made him more than eager to pleasure her and he did just that. He lavished oral attention on Mei's breast while using his hands to caress her other breast and nipple along with touching the rest of her naked form.

Naruto then moved to her left breast and nipple replacing his mouth and tongue with his hands on her right breast and nipple. Mei enjoyed the action and she moaned his name several times as he also used his hands on her hips and thighs, sending pleasure through her body in those moments. Naruto enjoyed that and decided to move to the nest step as he move4d his hands to both of Mei's breasts, he then pressed them together and lavished oral attention on both her nipples at the very same time, and it was more than enough to make Mei moan a lot louder as well as smile at the boldness of the blonde Jinchuuriki.

As soon he was done licking, caressing, and sucking both of Mei's breasts, he moved to lavish kisses on her body, moving her breasts apart a bit to lavish kisses in the inner parts of her breasts, making Mei smile warmly at his actions. Once he was done, he moved to kissing her stomach and hips while using his hands at the very same time, making the Mizukage smile at his motions while running her hands on his hair and face, showing her eagerness for him to carry on with his actions.

It was not long before he finally reached her lower hips and saw the patch of red hair there between her legs and he could not help but notice streaks of wetness there on her thighs. He could not help but feel that his body was getting hotter and more anxious by the second. He naturally also smelled her wetness and the scent of Mei's wet sex was more than enough to add more fuel to the fires in his body and loins. Before he could stop himself, he moved closer and actually took a very good smell of her arousal.

"Mmmm….you like my smell Naruto-kun?"

Mei looked at Naruto with a good deal of happiness and when he nodded at her question, she decided to reward him for both his quick answer and honesty by parting her legs. That allowed Naruto to finally see Mei's fully exposed sex and he could not help himself as he looked at the wet pussy before him. He gulped as he moved closer, his eyes glued to the sight of the woman's sex like this before him.

She wanted him to use his tongue and hands on her sex since she was very eager to see if he was able to do that, and she was not the least bit disappointed as Naruto move closer to her pussy until she felt his warm breath on her sex. That made her very happy as she shivered in pleasure as she waited for him to do what she wanted him to do.

Naruto himself looked at her exposed sex and could not help but smell the scent of Mei's wet pussy and clit. The smell was more than enough to get his full attention as he felt his cock become even harder and his body become even more aroused. He moved closer until he was breathing a bit on her slit and the bulb of flesh, the actions he had done in that moment were more than enough to make Mei moan out as she enjoyed it. That was more than enough to encourage Naruto as he finally kissed her clit. That made Mei moan out a bit more loudly than before and he was happy that he was able to make her moan like that. He kissed her clitoris once more and then directed his attention to her pussy lips and kissed them as well. Mei moaned out even more and he was able to taste her warm juices and he could not help but lick the wetness on his lips.

He found the taste to be very good and had somehow increased the passion that was in his body and that was more than enough to convince him to use his tongue. The first gentle lick of his tongue on Mei's sex was enough to make him enjoy the taste of her juices and made the Mizukage in question also enjoy his actions. Naruto tried this again slowly moving his tongue up and down on Mei's sex, enjoying the warm juices that came out as well as the feel of her pussy lips.

"Ohhhhhh…..yessss…."

"Mmmmmm….just like that…

Mei was in heaven as Naruto was going this to her sex, he was doing things carefully, no doubt doing it like so in order to see if he was doing it right, and also giving her the pleasure she desired. And he was not disappointing her in any way as the pleasure continued to grow, she wanted more and had to rein in her desire to demand more from her young lover. Mei wanted this to be a defining moment for the two of them…after all, if one were to take things into account, both of them were about to lose their virginity to one another.

Naruto decided to try a random idea and then thrust his tongue deeply into Mei's pussy, the feel of her inner sheath all over his tongue in that moment was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and it seemed that Mei enjoyed his action as she caressed his face with her hands.

"Mmmmm! You are really getting into this Naruto-kun!"

That was a good form of praise in Naruto's mind which served to encourage him as he began to move his tongue in and out of her pussy very slowly, enjoying the taste of her pussy juices as they came on his tongue. He took in all that he could along with also feeling her inner walls all around his tongue. The idea of how that would feel all around his penis once he was able to push his cock into her was more than enough to make his cock all the more eager and hard as he lapped up more of Mei's juices and also used his fingers on her sex at the very same time.

He continued with his actions for a while and then directed his attention to Mei's face to see just how Mei was taking it. And the way that she was blushing, along with the increasing moans from her as well as her juices continuing to come out of her sex was enough to tell him that he was doing a good job. Naruto relished that fact as he continued to thrust his tongue and fingers in and out of her sex while she also helped his head in her hands, moaning out to encourage him to continue with his ministrations on her sex.

Mei was in heaven right now and she wanted this to last as long as possible, Naruto was not the best lover yet, but his rapid understanding of just how to pleasure her was a good thing. Any woman would love to have a man who was this talented in pleasing her in bed, plus his other traits were also enough to make him a very good catch. And she personally had every intention that when they got to the final moments of this night, she was going to sink her hands into him and hold him close to her heart.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh…."

"Lick it like that…."

"Mmmmmmm…."

"Moooooorrrrreeeee…"

It was not long before Naruto finally brought Mei to the every limits of her body as she tensed up and finally gave out a very loud but slow moan. That was the only warning that Naruto was going to get from Mei as he was soon able t taste a much thicker and hotter stream of her juices. That was soon coupled by the feeling of her inner walls creasing both his tongue and his fingers at the very same time. The motions were utterly erotic to him and imagining the feelings of that around his cock was enthralling as he carried on with lapping up the Mizukage's wetness.

As soon as he was done, he moved to look at Mei and he could see that she was very much pleased by his actions. Her face held a very passionate smile, glowing with the after effects of her climax, making her look all the more beautiful. Her green eye was shining brightly like an emerald held before a lamp and her body moved slowly with each breath she took.

Mei did not waste any precious seconds as she then reached out and kissed Naruto deeply, unmindful of the fact that she could taste her very own juices on his lips at the same time. In fact, that only served to make her all the more aroused as she kissed him deeply running her tongue on his as their kissing was like a sex act on it's very own way. Once the kissing was done between the two of them, she looked at him and saw that his cock was back to full hardness, she loved that and nodded to Naruto.

The blonde did not need to be encouraged by that as he moved between her more than well formed and toned thighs and then positioned his cock at her hot and wet pussy entrance. He started things slowly enough, rubbing the head of his cock slowly on her pussy, teasing her outer folds while moving on to rub his dick on her clit at the same time. That made Mei blush at the wanton playfulness of her blonde lover and she approved of it.

She looked at him and saw that he was also blushing hard as she was, and there was no doubt in her mind that all he had to do now was thrust deep into her. But this was her first time and she wanted to savor each moment of her being filled by his more than ample penis in her vaginal sheath. That was more than enough to convince her to speak to him gently and in a very aroused and husky tone of voice.

"Now Naruto-kun…go slow for both of us…I want you to feel what it's like to be like this with a woman. And I want to savor…this moment for a long time."

Naruto was more than willing to obey that command as he would have to be utterly stupid to say no to that. He pushed his cock in slowly first moving past her outer folds, feeling the wetness soon mix with the heat, tightness, and softness, the feelings were glorious. As for Mei she was very much enjoying the moment as she felt her pussy being slowly filled by her lover, the sensations flooded her senses and made her all the more aware of what they were about to do.

The sight of Mei like this as he slowly pushed his cock into her more than eager pussy, seeing his cock slowly be engulfed by her sex, it was wonderful to the blonde Shinobi and Jinchuuriki. And he could feel her pussy take in his cock sending more and more pleasure throughout his body and mind. All of his nerves were on full alert and ready to take in every delicious sensation that they could get.

As for Mei, the feeling of being filled bit by bit of her lover's sex was more than she could handle. The slowness of his push into her pussy was more than enough to feel like utterly delicious torture to her, but she was not going to say no to the feelings either. The pleasure flooded her body in moments and her nerves were all alight with sensation and pleasure and she was going to enjoy every feeling of it.

Both of them moaned out at the very same time to show to one another how it felt.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

This went on for a while longer until Naruto was buried half way into Mei's sex. The two could not help themselves as the looked at one another deeply, enjoying the sights of one another like this. The smell of their respective arousal was thick in the air and the pleasure was twice as thick for them. And soon, Naruto made it all the way in, giving one slight faster thrust of his hips, showing that some of his control had finally broken. Mei did not mind it at all as she was eager for it as well and she was more than willing to speak out her pleasure as she felt herself now filled to the brim.

…

"YYYYYEEESSSSSS!"

Mei cried out as she felt Naruto's cock go deeply into her vagina and she could help but enjoy the fullness that came with the whole action. She relished the feeling of Naruto's cock which was now buried deeply in her sex and she watched her lover carefully as he was utterly enthralled by what they had just done, she smiled happily as she spoke to him in a very pleased tone as well.

"You…are so deep in me Naruto-kun…."

"Mei-chan…it's soooo good."

"Mmmmmm….yessss….you are so hot and thick inside me right now…how does my pussy feel to you?"

Naruto gulped and replied.

"It's so warm, tight, Kami, I can't describe it clear enough! All I know is that….I want this to last…."

Mei did not complain in the least as she wanted this to last too. Nothing that she had done, her own fingers, and some toys could ever compared to feeling the REAL thing inside of her. She wanted to stay like this and indulge the moment of oneness with her lover but she knew that this was only the prelude to something even greater than before.

"I know Naruto-kun….but this is jus the beginning…do it, let your instincts guide you. I want you to go with…what you want. Make me your woman Naruto-kun. I want it! I want it now!"

Naruto did not need any encouragement, even though he did not want to listen at times to Jiraiya, the perverted white haired Shinobi insisted that he understand just how it went between men and women when they finally got to the physical part of sex. And for once listening to the pervert was paying off, though he was trying his best not to lose himself completely as he moved. He started slowly as the pleasurable sensations ran through his body, straight from his cock all the way to his toes, fingers, and hair, all of those elements were enough to make him feel very aroused.

He saw the very same things in Mei's own form and face, she visbly trembled with his moving his cock out of her wet sex and her face was flushed with red as she looked at him, licking her lips seductively as she did so. He did not hesitate to lean forward and kiss her lips and she responded in kind as he was nearly out of her pussy.

He did not break the kiss at all as he then plunged his cock right back into her sex and he did so slowly, both of them moaning into each others mouths at the same time. He was soon buried deeply into her as he began to relax, before moving his hips once more, drawing himself out of her hot sex and then moving back in. Naruto then moved back to now kneel as he then took up Mei's hips with his hands to angle her body in a way that granted them the best pleasure possible. That was something that Mei had no problem appreciating at all as she smiled at him and nodded as he began to thrust his cock in and out of his sex, starting slowly and thrusting in deeply.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Mmmmmmm!"

Mei was happy as she finally was able to feel her lover moving his cock like this in and out of her hot sex. Her inner sheath was doing it's best to keep Naruto from moving too fast and the pleasure that hit her served to only make her pussy a lot hotter than before and it was something that they both loved as Naruto was also moaning out his pleasure at what they were doing.

"Mei-chan…."

"Feels so good!"

The two started things slowly, but it was clear that the mounting passion between them was not going to be quenched with just slow actions. The blonde Shinobi began to move faster and deeper which made the pleasure for him grow even more and the dark brown haired Kunoichi was more than willing to show her pleasure to him as she cried out and hugged him tightly to her body. Naruto could not help but look at the sight before him as he continued to increase his thrusts bit by bit. And what a sight it was to him.

Mei's hair was around her like a brown wave of silk, her well formed face all flushed with red, her eye glowing deeply with arousal and pleasure, her mouth parted with each breath she took and the cries she released, her beautiful figure covered in sweat and glistening in the light of the torches in their shelter, her more than full and firm breasts moving hypnotically with each movement of her body and her nipples moving along as well, and the sight of her wet sex being filled by his cock and releasing more of her juices. All of that combined together was more than enough to drive the blonde Shinobi to the limits of his lustful imagination.

As for Mei herself she was enjoying the pleasure for all it was worth and it was certainly worth every second in her mind as she looked at Naruto. He was doing so well and each deep, hard, and fast push of his hips sent his cock all the way into her, the pleasure from that action was more than wonderful in her mind and she was not going to let each moment go to waste.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMMMMOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEE!"

Naruto was soon moving at a much faster and deeper pace than before and already the sounds of sex was filling the room in a much louder and more intense way. Naruto could not help but move like a piston as his cock was moving in and out of Mei's wet sex and Mei herself could not help but hold on as she looped her legs around Naruto as he continued to drive hard and deep, just the way she loved it. Her form was covered in sweat and her pussy was releasing more and more of her juices by the second.

Naruto was in heaven right now as he continued with his actions and could tell that Mei herself enjoyed every second of it all as she was now playing with her more than ample breasts and nipples before him. The sight of her doing that fueled Naruto on until he decided to try something else in terms of position, something he hoped would be all right to Mei. He started the whole thing by moving her legs apart and then lowering her left leg and soon moving over it on his knees while his cock was still buried deep inside the Mizukage's sex. Her right leg was still on his shoulder as he began to thrust deep and hard into her sex once more and the pleasure to the two of them was soon growing hot and fast once more.

Mei did not mind the change in position as she was more than willing to go ahead with what Naruto had in mind and the pleasure from this new position was more than favorable to her. She watched as Naruto would also move his hands to her breasts and nipples as well as her clit to stimulate them, making her all the more pleased by his passion and boldness. The two lovers were once more moving as one as Mei was not going to let him have all the fun as she moved her body in kind. They were also more than willing to make their pleasure to one another very well known and they were more than vocal about the whole thing to boot.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"HARDER!"

"MOOOOORRREEEE!"

"OH KAMI!"

"NARUTO-KUN! HARDER!"

"MEI-CHAN!"

The two lovers knew that sooner or later, they both were going to reach their respective limits but they continued with what they were doing as they desired to finally reach their orgasm. Naruto was hammering away into Mei's sex as he felt her inner walls massage and caress his cock pulling on it as if not wanting it to leave. And then taking it all back in once he thrust deep and hard into her once more and it was a =n utterly delicious feeling. Mei herself could not help but feel her pleasure reach a much higher level as she felt Naruto's cock move out at first sending waves of sensation and bliss through her whole body down to her bones. And when he drove his cock back in, the pleasure doubled each time for her.

The two of them naturally had never done this before with anyone, Mei in the sense that she had always been trying to hide and survive during the Kekkai Genkai purges in the Land of Water. And for Naruto, it was in the sense that as a Jinchuuriki, he was not sure how to act when others who did not know him fully learned of his burden. Thus they were soon hit their limits just as Naruto then placed down Mei's right leg and moved to be back in their previous position and thrust his cock deeply for the last time. Both of them finally reached their orgasm and both of them were able to scream out both their lover's names at the very same time.

"MEI-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Mei felt like her body had just been shattered and was now floating on a sea of warmth and sensation as she felt her orgasm slam into her. That was also when she felt her lover's cock twitch in warning as she soon felt a wave of hot and thick cum flow from her lover's rock hard cock into her pussy. The feel of the thick and hot liquid seed from her young lover made Mei all the more pleased as she relished the feeling of being filled by Naruto's cum. She made her happiness apparent as she licked his lips and then passionately kissed him, as she felt her inner walls milk his cock of all of his seed at the same time.

Naruto himself felt like he had just reached the end and was now moving in a sea of heat and sensation, all of which were more than welcome. He kissed Mei Terumi back and enjoyed the feeling of being held by her as he also felt her inner sheath moving all over his dick. He felt his cock release more of his cum into her pussy and her inner walls were milking him for all he was worth. The pleasure that slammed into him was very much going to be buried in his mind for a very long time, of that he had little doubts at all right now.

As soon as they parted from the kiss, they moved away from one another and without any worries on her mind, Mei moved down to clean Naruto's cock of their combined juices, enjoying the way that Naruto moaned a bit as her unexpected but hardly unwelcome move. Once she was done cleaning his cock, he did the same to her pussy, and did not mind the mix of their respect juices on his mouth.

They soon kissed one another deeply when they faced one another and soon sleep claimed the two of them. They were going to need the sleep, that much was obvious to the two of them as they had a lot to talk about tomorrow.

…

The next day…

Naruto could not help but feel like he had been drained of a great deal of energy and he wondered just how that happened to him. He looked around and to his utter surprise he found himself on the bed fully naked and the Mizukage, Mei Terumi was right next to him, fully naked and sleeping with an utterly happy expression on her face. The sight of the naked Mizukage right next to him shocked the heck out of him and he wondered just how the heck he was in a situation like this.

It was here that all the memories of last night came right back into his brain like a flood. And he could not help but blush bright red at what he had recalled doing with and done to the Mizukage, as well as what she had done to him at the same time. He was so focused on what had happened that he was not aware that the Mizukage was awakening, not until she was now pressing her body on his own. That was more than enough to get his full attention as he turned to see her smiling at him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I am happy to see that you are awake."

"I am happy to see you here as well Mei-chan."

Mei could tell that Naruto was very tense about what happened between them and she could easily understand why. After all, she was the Mizukage and he was a Genin from Konoha and while their villages were on cool terms with one another, the idea of someone of her status being intimate with a Genin of Konoha was going to raise concerns and questions. There was a chance that it could be used to blackmail either her or him and that was something that she was not keen on letting Naruto endure. He did not deserve it and neither did she, but she had to admit that Naruto had proven himself to be someone that she very much liked…and to be honest, lusted for.

She liked the fact that until last night, he was a good man, perverted at some point, but considering who had trained him for the past many years, totally expected, yet had a heart of gold and was QUITE the partner in bed. Give him a few more years and some more training, he would not only be as handsome as his father, but just as talented in pleasing a woman in bead and she liked the idea of being that said woman.

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk about some matters."

"I know that Mei-chan, I mean…I don't know…ah…"

Mei laughed a bit and spoke gently to him.

"Relax Naruto-kun, last night was to be expected, I was very eager to finally relieve the tension and frustration, and you were finally able to stop thinking or dreaming about it and do it yourself. We're both ninja and by law, you are an adult, and I am already a grown woman, with needs. To be honest with you, you were the very first man I have been intimate with in my whole life, since I was a user of Kekkai Genkai and at the time had to be dodging away from people back him who wanted to kill people like me. And even when I became Mizukage I was not sure I was going to find a very good man to spend my life with."

"I understand Mei-chan, but I find it hard to believe that a man would say no to you. You're beautiful, strong, gifted, kind, you are very much able to take care of yourself and other, and…"

"VERY good in bed Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed bright red and nodded, which made Mei smile even more and kissed him on the lips as well. Once she was done, she spoke once more.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you are very kind to say such wonderful things to me, and I know that you mean them as well since you are not the kind of person to lie. But the truth is tha I always wanted to finally find a good man to settle down with and I think I have finally found him."

Naruto blushed bright red at that as he had a very good idea on what was it that she was getting at. But it was something that was so unexpected that he could not say anything right away. The Mizukage was actually suggesting that she was willing to marry him. Him, a Konoha Genin and a Jinchuuriki no less as well and it was something that he was trying to make sense of in his head. But thankfully he had managed to recover at least some of his wits as he spoke to Mei.

"A-Are you being serious Mei-chan? You…you would marry me?"

"Yes, you are not a child anymore Naruto-kun, you are a man now by ninja law and tradition, and I could not think of a better man to be my husband. You are kind, brave, dedicated to a fault, you are compassionate to others, you are strong as well and not just because you are a Jinchuuriki, but of your own merits. Truth be told, there had been rumors about you in the other villages though not very wide spread."

"Huh? What rumors Mei-chan?"

"You are a student of one of the Sannin, you mastered the Rasengan in a week, managed to defeat Suna's current Kazekage in a straight up fight, alongside none other than the leader of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta-sama himself. And you have managed to defeat some of Akatsuki's members as well as master a powerful number of Jutsu. Some say that if given time and training, you might very well become the new Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Naruto could not help but be surprised to know that such things were being said about him, and he spoke to Mei to find out if that was all true.

"Is that really true Mei-chan?"

Mei nodded and replied.

"They are, and I can say that while some of them might be slightly exaggerated but I know first hand that you are certainly going to be a fine Shinobi. I have no doubt that once you are at your best, the village will recognize you as one of the best of your village. And if they also knew just HOW good you are in bed Naruto-kun, you would be getting offers left and right from any women."

That made Naruto blush bright red at that and Mei enjoyed the sight as she decided to kiss him again before speaking.

"You don't have to agree right now though Naruto-kun, I will let you decide when you will say yes and I can bet that a lot of people will be surprised. But I think that if that were to happen, this would improve ties between Konoha and Kiri, something that I think will be beneficial in the long run for both sides. And I don't care what most would sa since I am a grown woman and I am also in love."

Naruto gulped a bit and he smiled as he kissed her back, making her moan out at that action he had done as he spoke to him once they parted.

"I'll not make you wait too long Mei-chan."

…

Later…

As Naruto was currently moving the two large fish over the spit in the rock fire pit that was made by Mei weeks before, the blonde Genin could not help but sigh with satisfaction as he began to enjoy the memories of what happened between him and Mei Terumi. He enjoyed it for all it was worth and went back to cooking the food as Mei was currently in the hot tub she made with her Lava Element, enjoying a warm bath as she used her Fire Jutsu to heat the water in the rock hot tub to the right temperature.

The blonde could not help but recall with a very fierce blush what had happened between him and the female Mizukage and he was trying his best not to do something foolish. The last thing he wanted was to either injure himself or ruin breakfast by thinking too much about what he and Mei had done last night. But that certainly did not mean that he was going to have an easy time of it either as the memories of what they had done was very much burned into his brain.

It was also here that the Kyuubi decided to get into the act.

(("Well now, nice to see you are still very much among the living brat."))

(What do you want Kyuubi?)

(("Don't be such a wuss, I am just pleased you did not die since if you did, I would too. Though considering the events of last night, I would have to say that what happened was a pretty unique way to go won't it?"))

(Uh huh, I guess you would say that and thanks, I didn't know you cared.)

(("Hah! Don't think I am getting sentimental or soft brat, I am just pleased that you decided not to do something stupid like die. Though I can bet that this is going to be something that you are not going to forget any time soon and hopefully it stays that way. It's not ever day you lose your virginity to a very attractive or rather deliciously endowed woman who apparently seems to want to take it a bit further. You should be proud of that achievement brat since I doubt this is going to be a regular occurrence for you. Add to that the fact that she KNOWS your o status as a Jinchuuriki and is not repulsed by it to say the least. That in all accounts is a bonus as far as most people are concerned."))

(Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.)

(("Good to know you're not as thick headed as others thing, anyhow, I should tell you that you dodged the proverbial kunai to the head last night."))

(Huh?)

(("She was not fertile last night you idiot! Which considering your status is a very lucky thing since you have no idea about the slight problems of being a Jinchuuriki. In simple terms just in case you slept in that time in biology class, which knowing you, you probably did, you did not get her pregnant, and while I would love to see you struggle being a father, I doubt you are ready for it along with the consequences."))

(What do you mean?)

(("Yech…I can't believe this, all right, let me fill things in for you and you had better be paying attention. First off, she happens to be the Mizukage and you are a Genin of Konoha, so the idea of you knocking her up is going to be a really delicate situation since you two are not technically married in human terms. That alone is going to get a lot of people in Kiri less than happy with you, and even though she does have a Kekkai Genkai, you can bet that a LOT of men who have a crush or more for her from said village are going to be REALLY angry with you. Second is that since you happen to be a Jinchuuriki, there will be a lot of people interested in getting to the both of you, namely since you already have more chakra than even high ranking Jonin and that's your natural chakra. Mix that with mine then you have come really potent chakra and mix that with her Kekkai Genkai, you can have some very potent kids who might be kidnapped specifically for that. Are you getting me so far?"))

(Yeah, I can see your point.)

(("Good, make damn sure you don't forget, but if you two do manage to make it official, then you both can make some pretty good alliances and I think even those Akatsuki pussies will think twice if trying to take you out can have both Konoha and Kiri on their asses. Besides that, you can bet that the very least things for you are going to be all right. Now then, if you will excuse me, I have some memories to look at, and I might even be nice…and give you some tips."))

That was the end of the conversations between the Biju and the Jinchuuriki, just as Mei arrived and was wearing only her mesh clothing for now. The two took the time to relax as they ate their breakfast and also try to plan what they were going to be doing for the rest of the day. Once that was over, Mei decided to tell Naruto to take a bath in the same place she had and he did not argue.

Once they got there, Naruto sent out some 0of his Kage Bunshin to keep an eye out for any sign of ships where Mei's use of her Kekkai Genkai had made some natural telescopes. As he got into the springs naked he enjoyed the warm water, showing that Mei had reheated the water for him and that act was very much welcomed by the blonde

As soon as the massive geyser that served to make colored steam was released, both Mei and Naruto watched for the ships to make their way to them. As they saw the sails getting closer and the ships now looking at larger at the horizon, they knew now that rescue was coming. Both Mei and Naruto looked at one another and smiled a bit as they were now going home. But not before they were going to find a way to make this situation work out for the both of them.

…

Epilogue…

Naruto had no idea what was it that was so important that Tsunade had called him to go to a private meeting with the Hokage residence at this hour of the night. He had just gotten back from a mission and was looking forward to some rest when he had been told to come there. As he made his way to the Hokage residence, he wondered even more what was going on and hoped that this was not going to turn into something that was going to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

It was not that he distrusted Tsunade, far from it, he respected her and considered her a very important person in his life. But that hardly meant that he was not wary of her less than admirable traits. This was why he was rather wary on what was the reason he had been called to her residence.

It had been nearly half a month since he and Mei had gotten off the island where they had stayed for quite some time and just as long as he had heard from the Mizukage. So far they had kept what happened between the two of them something of a secret and he hoped that it was going to stay that we, who knows what could the results be for everyone in either Konoha or Kiki if they found out that he got Mei pregnant.

That was one thought that Naruto managed to shake out of his head since now was not the time for such things as he arrived and knocked on the door. He briefly wondered if Tsunade had been drinking again and he would be in front of the door for a while before it was going to be opened. He was out of luck when the door opened and there was Tsunade herself, though to his surprise, the blonde Sannin was not the least bit drunk. In fact. She was downright sober and seemed to be in full control of her mental faculties.

"Tsunade-obasan…"

Tsunade sighed a bit and glared at Naruto, making him recall just how much she disliked that nickname he used on her. But instead of whacking him hard to the next day, the blonde Hokage spoke to him.

"Nice to see that you finally came here Naruto-kun, come in."

Naruto did so and he could not help but admire the place that was the Hokage residence. There were some well made and maintained furniture, the floors were made from well maintained and cleaned marble tiles, the walls were also well made and the lights were nice. He followed Tsunade into the living room and to his surprise, he found out that Tsunade was not alone in her house…there was none other than Mei Terumi there and the Mizukage was dressed up in her usual choice of clothes. As soon as she saw that he was there, she smiled warmly at him and spoke to Naruto in a rather friendly manner.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, nice to see that you finally arrived at this time, I was hoping that you were going to make it before the night was going to be over."

"Mei-san? What are you doing here?"

Tsunade then replied to that question.

"She asked to come here due to an important matter that concerned you Naruto, she and I had a VERY interesting discussion both as Kage and as women. Now sit down and let's get this out before you start cooking up any ideas."

Naruto did not argue at all and as soon as he was sitting on a chair, he was facing both Kage. The chair was soft with fluffy inner stuffing and soft smooth leather and normally Naruto would be enjoying it, but facing both beautiful Kage who were looking at him was more than enough to distract him as he was now facing them.

He wondered just what was going to happen to him and what they were going to say to him, and Naruto did not have to wait for too long as Tsunade spoke to him.

"Mei told me about how things were between you and her when you both were on that island. It was nice to know that you were taking good care of not just yourself but her as well."

"Uh…yeah, she is a Kage after all and I would be a poor future Hokage if I could not prove that I can help others."

Mei smiled at that and Tsunade nodded as she knew that what Naruto said was the truth as he was indeed that kind of person who cared for others more than himself. She decided to also talk a bit more to see just how long Naruto could keep up with what she and Mei had in mind for him at this very night.

"She also told me that you told her about you being a Jinchuuriki."

"Uh…yeah, I know that it was supposed to be a secret and all…"

"It's all right, you don't have to apologize for that Naruto-kun, since Mei's village was ruled by a Jinchuuriki like you, there was nothing that could be done to hide it, and she did make sure not to mention anything about it to others. And it was good that you two managed to get along rather well on that island."

Naruto was happy that at least this was not going to be a bad situation for the rest of the night. However that was when Tsunade decided to make her serious move.

"However, I had no doubt that it was not easy for you…keeping your perverted self under control right?"

"W-What?"

Naruto had NO idea what was going to happen now as both Mei and Tsunade left the couch they had been sitting on from before to leave him alone inside the living room. He could not help but feel that they were up to something, though what that was still escaped him. When he heard that Tsunade had been told by Mei about what they had done, on the island together he was stunned completely.

He looked at Mei and could not understand why was it she told Tsunade that, but he was not going to wait for too long when Mei spoke to him.

"You're Hokage had long since suspected something when we came back to Konoha a month ago Naruto-kun. She asked me to give her the full story on what happened, and eventually I told her."

Tsunade nodded and she then spoke to him.

"I suspected it when I saw the aura that was going out from the both of you and it did not take very long for me to guess that could have happened. So Naruto-kun, is that what happened?"

Naruto finally nodded and when Tsunade asked him if he enjoyed it, he blushed bright red and refused to answer, but Tsunade did not press on anymore and could already tell from the massive blush on his face that he did enjoy it. She then asked him if what he said about her to Mei in their time on the island true, and Naruto nodded and he begged her not to get mad as he did not mean anything bad by it.

Tsunade did not get mad at all, in fact Naruto swore that there was a gleam in her eyes along with a slight smirk on her face as well. And before he could do or say anything else, the two women got up and left the room and now here he was, sweating a bit and hoping this was not going to become a bad thing.

Before he could react, both Kage walked back and his attention was square on the two of them and for a very good reason.

They were both naked…

"What…."

Tsunade smiled and replied.

"I have to admit that knowing that you thought of me that way was surprising and a bit odd. But I should expect that since you are a young man after all. And the fact that you were honest about it makes me happy to know that despite the fact that I am old enough to be your grandmother in real life, I can still be seen as attractive, and I do happen to find you a good looking young man and I do care about you despite the fact that you sometimes drive me to the wall with your antics."

"So I guess I should remedy that and let you have your chance at doing what you want with me, and at least you should be able to have someone to make things a lot more interesting, don't you think?"

Naruto gulped as he looked at both Tsunade Senju and Mei Terumi began to walk towards him in a very sensual way and before he could do anything, both of them were now sitting on either side of him on the plush chair that he was on.

One thing was certain…this was going to be one hell of a night.

All the while, the Kyuubi was enjoying this and already there was a plan forming in the bijuu's mind to take advantage of this situation and have a lot of fun and at least get something to watch in his time inside his Jinchuuriki's body.

…

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

There we go, I have just done the chapter that a lot of guys had asked for, to place Mei Terumi into the Deserted Island series. I have seen Mei in the manga and now in the anime and she is undeniably hot. I could certainly be called an ass for NOT putting her in this story. I have to admit that the idea of Naruto getting it on with Mei was certainly impossible to ignore and I hope that this chapter that I have made is enough to do the idea justice.

Now keep in mind that Mei has already known of the Kyuubi and Naruto's status of the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi as she is a Kage and has known of one of the previous Mizukage was a Jinchuuriki and she knows how things are for those who carry the Bijuu so she has some understanding for their fate. This is why she has those thoughts towards Naruto so I hope that this corrects the whole mess.

And with that out of the way, we will move to the next chapter…

And I have a special plan in mind for the next chapter and if you have read the ending scene of this chapter, then you have a very accurate idea on what is cooking around in my head.


	30. Naruto Mei Tsunade

Naruto Deserted Island

Disclaimer: Again….all right, you know the drill I don't own anything related to Naruto.

Naruto X Tsunade Senju X Mei Terumi

( ): Thoughts

(( " ")): Kyuubi's voice

…

Author's Notes:

This is going to be a good thirtieth chapter for the Deserted Island special and it has a very prestigious title….

It is the first and only chapter in the arc known as the Kage Special!

And why is it called the Kage special? Let me put it this way….remember that apart from Tsunade, the only female Kage is the Mizukage herself, so you really don't need to go further into detail as to who are included in this chapter.

Not bad for a young Genin huh? Getting to be intimate with both the Kage of Konoha and Kiri is something that is going to be a riot!

Anyway, enough banter from me, on with the show!

...

On a pier...

Naruto was currently looking over his gear and hoped that he had everything that he needed for what was to come. Here he was in the middle of a port and waiting for the guests to arrive, the ones that he had to escort for a meeting of sorts. And he could not help but hope that this meeting was not going to take forever, he had other things to do with his time, though a perverted side of him was happy for the fact that the company he was escorting was all worth it. He turned and soon enough the people in question arrived, and already they were getting attention as more than one sailor decided to look at them and some even whisper as best they could.

The people Naruto escorted were two women who happened to be very much the drop dead gorgeous types and they were certainly the kind of women who would really make any man get aroused and eager to either get one of them or both if they were lucky in bed. However, that was something that was akin to getting one's self beaten to near death. And the reasons for that were two fold. The first reason was because both women were Kunoichi and were high ranking ones with one being a Kekkai Genkai user and the other was one of the most skilled Medic Nin in the world and one of the Sannin. And the second was both of them happened to be the Kage of the villages of Kiri and Konoha.

The Mizukage was none other than Mei Terumi who was rumoured to have been on the few survivors of the purges that happened in the islands that made up the Land of Water. Though he had no idea why it was that she was made into the Mizukage, he felt that it was a very good sign as he recalled the situation with Haku. The pain that Haku went through growing up and dealing with his past was something that still grated on Naruto's mind and nerves.

Mei and Tsunade were both very attractive though he had a feeling that Tsunade would be the older one of the pair, but he was more than aware to not mention it. The last thing he wanted to happen to him was being socked in the face by Tsunade like this so early in the week. The one thing he wanted was to get the chance to go home and see if he could finally find Sasuke. The reasons were still the same though he hoped that he could finally convince his former friend and team mate not to let himself become even more consumed by darkness. The last thing he wanted was for that to happen as while he understood the reasoning behind Sasuke's actions, he could not let it end like this.

Most people would have called him foolish, heck, even Jiraiya thought it was a lost cause, but he was not the kind to give up that easily. If there was one thing to be said about him, it was that giving up was not in his blood. As soon as both Tsunade and Mei Terumi arrived to him, he spoke to Tsunade first to see just what was next on her mind. He knew that it was not something that he should be asking her, but to him it was needed since there was no telling just what was it she was going to do next. And he'd rather know about it now than later anyway.

"What's next Tsunade-obaasan?"

A vein appeared on the blonde Hokage's head and she was trying to resist smacking the blonde Shinobi before her. As much as she respected the blonde Genin for all his hard work and what he stood for, she was not all that kind to when she called him that. Even more so in public btu she decided to keep her cool and replied.

"We're heading home, and before you start cheering, make no mistake that you are going to have to make up for that comment."

Naruto knew already what was coming but he did not mind since he did get his answer and that was nice to know. Another reason was that he wanted to make Tsunade loosen up after all the long and no doubt boring as hell things she had to deal with on this conference thing she got into. He did like and care for Tsunade as she was a good person despite her less than reputable habits of drinking and gambling so getting her to loosen up was a plus.

Mei noted that and smirked a bit as she looked at the two blonde glaring a bit at each other before they all climbed onto the ship. She had only met Naruto recently when they got on the ship for this conference and already she liked what she was seeing. Naruto was a good man and despite their antics, she could see a great deal of respect between the two blondes and it was amusing and filled with a lot of potential in her point of view. For now however she was eager to finally put the days of work behind her and make the most of the trip with some much needed rest and relaxation.

She wanted to do her best to change how people in the Land of Water saw those with Kekkai Genkai, but she knew better than to run herself to the ground over it. What good would it do her as Kage is she was too stressed and tired to make the right decisions then they came to her hands?

As soon as they got onboard, all three ninja headed to their rooms to unpack their gear and get some rest, and both Kage were eager to finally get as much sleep as they could possibly get on such short notice. As for Naruto, he was keen to try and get some ramen, that is if the ship's gallery served his favourite food. But he had doubts on that and his doubts were proven right so he had to make due with some hot soup and some fruit juice. The food and drink was all right as the ship was soon underway. He decided to enjoy his food and once he was done with his food, he thought that it would be a good idea to bring food for both Mei and Tsunade though he had no idea what was it that the two women liked.

That was why he decided to wait for them to wake up and join him, he had saved a lot of money and while he was loath to spend it unless it was for what he wanted, he decided to use it for now. The money he saved was not just from his missions, but from some lotteries he had won with the luck he had, which Tsunade called as the luck of the devil on more than one instance. Even his perverted sensei Jiraiya called his luck more than human and the same could be said by Kakashi when he saw it. That also factored into his training as well, much to the relief of the two and even Yamato on occasion.

He did not have to wait long as both Tsunade and Mei finally arrived and he spoke to the both of them to find out just what they wanted to eat. The two Kage were surprised by that, but they also enjoyed the fact that Naruto was willing to spend his own money for them. Tsunade was eager to take advantage of it and she made that clear as she spoke to Naruto.

"Are you planning to buy sake as well Naruto-kun?"

Naruto knew that this was going to happen, but after all the things that he had to deal with as Kage, he knew that Tsunade deserved a break and he was going to protect her and Mei as well. He knew that his wallet was going to be stripped bare soon, but he could always get more money later on in missions and lotteries again. Plus he did show intelligence with his money as he always placed away a nest egg in several hidden compartments in his apartment and only he knew where they were.

"Of course Tsunade-obasan, you need to relax so I think having the chance to finally drink is going to do it."

Tsunade could not help but smile warmly as she could tell that Naruto was not lying in the very least. The fact that he was willing to pay for her drinks with his own money as a treat for her made her forget the name he used for her. She decided to show her appreciation and amuse herself at the same time as she hugged Naruto and made sure to press her more than ample bust into his chest. That show off affection caught Naruto off guard as he was not expecting to be hugged by Tsunade.

Even more so when he felt her more than ample breasts pressing on his chest, making him blush bright red as well. Tsunade noted that and knew that this was something that Naruto did not expect from her, but she did not mind as she did enjoy the moment as much as she could. As soon as she was done, she moved down and kissed the blushing blonde right on the cheek as she replied.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you really made my day."

As soon as Tsunade left, Mei smiled at Naruto who was still blushing like mad as she touched him as she spoke in an amused tone.

"You really know how to make a woman happy Naruto-kun, have you already gotten a girl friend?"

Naruto managed to focus on the question directed to him by Mei and replied as soon as he was able to calm himself down.

"Uh...not yet, though I do love someone."

Mei raised an eyebrow at that and decided to let it lie for now and they soon got into the flow of things as the three of them decided to go and grab their food and drink for the day. And hours later, Naruto made good on his promise as he bought a large amount of sake, all for Tsunade to drink to her heart's content. She was soon joined by Mei who was also given some wine that she liked courtesy of Naruto paying for it. Needless to say, both Kage were very pleased that they both got the chance to enjoy good drinks while they were on this ship.

The three ninja were enjoying themselves for the duration of the trip and even though the buying of the sake and wine took a huge chunk out of Gama-chan, Naruto was not worried. After all he recovered his losses when he managed to win a ship born lottery and got back at least ten thousand ryo, nearly the same amount he had willingly spent for Tsunade and Mei. That made both Kage see that his killer luck was still on his side, and so far, all three of them were making the most of their trip back to the Land of Waves. That was where they were soon going to move to part ways and head on home to their respective lands and hidden villages.

They did not lower their guard however since there was always a risk of something happening to them on the trip. And sure enough something did happen. It was already half way into the afternoon in the fourth day of the cruise that the three ninja and the passengers of another ship spotted another ship moving alongside them. Only difference was that the ship in question happened to be carrying no flag and was certainly not designed in the natural way a ship that was built for cargo was made. This ship looked more like the kind used by a dedicated naval force...or pirates.

Mei's eye narrowed and Tsunade also looked at the ship in a very wary fashion, both of which were not lost to Naruto and that also got him on alert mode. The only way the two Kage would be like this was if they knew something was going on. Mei was the very first to reveal just what was going on as she looked at the ship even more.

"That's a pirate ship."

Naruto was wide eyed at that and spoke to the Mizukage.

"Are you sure about that Mei-san?"

Mei nodded and so did Tsunade as the blonde Hokage spoke next.

"Mei-san is not kidding Naruto-kun, go to the Captain and tell him to get the ship out of here fast."

Naruto wanted to argue at the idea of leaving both Mei and Tsunade alone, but he kept in mind that the two of them happened to be Kage and more than able to hold their own. So he decided to do as Tsunade asked of him and headed off to warn the Captain of the incoming attack. As soon as he got there and told the captain after the man told his security to let him passs, the captain looked with his binoculars and nodded in agreement. The ship indeed belonged to pirates, and the pirates happened to be former ninja as well as some of them actually leaped off the ship and walked on water towards them.

Naruto headed back to where Tsunade and Mei were to see them thrashing away several ninja pirates. Many were knocked down and out, and some were even dead but it seemed that as the ship they were on tried to get some distance, the pirates were not keen on letting them leave without a fight. And it was also there that he saw that the ninja, instead of being worried to facing two Kage level ninja continued to press the attack Apparently they were interested in besting both Tsunade Senju and Mei Terumi, and no doubt had plans for them as well, considering the lustful looks some of them gave both female Kage.

That angered Naruto as he joined the fight with his Kage Bunshin and began to flatten the ninja forces before him. He had no idea who they were or where they came from, but right now, he did not care at all as he had every intention of making them think twice when looking at the Kage. The blonde's attacks with Kage Bunshin along with them using different sizes of Rasengan was surprising to both Tsunade and Mei, but the results were worth it as the ninja attackers were sent flying away. However the pirates were not going to quit from the attacks they had planned as more came to force themselves on the ship. They came in swarms and some even used explosive tags and Jutsu to try and suppress them. But both Mei and Tsunade were more than ready to prove just why they were both Kage.

The fight could have lasted longer, but it was stopped when one of the pirates decided to use explosive tags on the hull of the ship. The explosion tore a large chunk off the hull and soon water began to fill the ship that the three were on. But that did not stop Naruto, Tsunade, and Mei as they finally defeated the ninja and soon began to help take the passengers off to the stricken ship to the now commandeered pirate ship. They were able to carry on with the evacuation but one last ninja pirate, evidently the leader and a Jonin ranked one, unleashed a massive blast of wind chakra that forced the three away from the ship as they were about to board it to escape.

The three moved back over the water as the last ninja unleashed another blast on them, forcing them back to make sure they drew away the ninja from the helpless passengers and crew of the now sinking ship they were once onboard of. Once they were in the clear, all three ninja attacked and soon the ninja was sent down into the drink dead by a combined attack from all three ninja. The victory was worth it but that did not mean that their struggle was over as in their efforts to get the crew and passengers, they had to leave the ship which was already moving away from them and was lost sight of in the heat of the fight.

That left the three ninja on the high seas and they had no way to locate the ship as the afternoon began to give way to night. The three decided to move and find a place for themselves to hide in. The sounds of thunder also convinced them to get out since the storm cell in the area might cause heavy seas and being in an area where lightning might hit was a bad idea. Thankfully Tsunade recalled that some islands that could serve as places of refuge were nearby and they headed in the direction she pointed out. It was nearing early evening as night fell that they finally spotted an island, and it had been at least four hours after the intense battle so they were all tired after all the water walking they had done as well as the chakra they used in the fight with the pirate ninja.

They got on the beach and Naruto managed to have enough chakra to make some Kage Bunshin and get a shelter going around them. It was not much but it was better than nothing and soon they all went to sleep. They knew that they had to make the most of it and rest though it was hardly going to be comfortable for them.

...

The next day...

Naruto woke up and soon began to look around and find out just why he was lying on a large collection of soft green leaves and the same could be said for both Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju. It was at this point that the memories of the attack on the ship came back to him, and he was less than happy that those rogue ninja had thought that they could stand up to both Tsunade and Mei Terumi. To the blonde, those guys were more than crazy to think that they had a chance on taking down both Kage at the same time.

However, he decided not to think on the attack and got to looking for food and water and he got up from the place they were sleeping in. He then checked his gear and he was happy that his gear was still with him and he took out a kunai to go looking for food. He moved around the beach and decided to be careful, this island might look uninhabited, but he was not going to take any chances. It was not long before he found a good deal of thick green plants there a good distance from the beach and it was here that the Kyuubi finally spoke to him.

(("Well now, we really stepped into the worst of it huh brat?"))

(Where have you been?)

(("Don't tell me you actually missed me brat, that just sounds weird. Anyway, enough horsing around, that large batch of plants you happen to be looking at happens to be a good source of water. If I recall right, they actually filter out salt water from the ground and convert it to fresh water, plus they also taste like vegetable."))

At the sound of Naruto's sigh of disgust, the Kyuubi growled.

(("Now is NOT the time to be picky brat! If it can keep you breathing, and alive, then eat it."))

(Since when are you so concerned about my health?)

(("I'm not, but if you stay alive, then I stay alive, it works both ways, so I have to keep you breathing. Just do it and get it over with. You'll a load better with that until we find a good source of fresh water."))

Naruto did just that and took some of the plants and found that despite the slight taste of cabbage which he had the misfortune of eating once, it was not too bad, and the water it had was certainly fresh as well. He took in as much as he could take and soon he gathered some for the return trip for both Mei and Tsunade. He made sure to gather as much as he could store and when he did, he moved to locate anything else that could be seen as sources of food. He soon found it when he spotted a large area that he recognized enough as a tidal pool. He got there and soon spotted a very large number of fish but he knew that he was going to need more than just his kunai to hunt them. This was where the Kyuubi once more spoke to him about how to make a good catch.

(("You still happen to have those senbon that pink haired team mate of yours gave you?"))

(Yeah, why do you ask?)

(("Make a spear out of it you blonde dolt, and make sure to have that wire of yours handy."))

Naruto was able to do so and soon he found a long pool of dried bamboo for buoyancy and used his kunai to cut it into a spear. And when he was able to finish making the spear, he then lodge in the senbon to make sure that the needles could keep the fish from trying to escape from the spear once he caught them, that is if he caught them. He got a good line of his metal wire to reel the spear back in and soon he was off, and it was all trial and error. Naruto was not the most patient of people but he knew that he had to do it since he needed to get food and soon before he could go back to both Tsunade and Mei.

Plus it was not going to be good to his mind if people found out that he did not take his survival training seriously. What kind of ninja was he if he did not learn from his mistakes after all? It was not long that he managed to spear some fish, several small ones and three fairly large ones as well. All of the fish required him to water walk and also he used his Wind chakra training to catch said fish by increasing the cutting ability of the senbon as well as using his chakra to increase his physical strength for a deeper throw than before.

Once the fish had been gained, he was about to leave when he spotted a small octopus in a smaller pool and managed to catch it. The Kyuubi then told him to chew properly since that thing was known to keep moving even after being eaten. Naruto had seen some guys in some of the restaurants he was dragged into by Jiraiya eating these things alive. That shocked the heck out of him and explained why was it that those restaurants had some hired medical personnel and even some hired medic nin on standby.

He asked Jiraiya about it and the man seriously replied, for once, that this was something of a test of manhood by some as eating this was risky. He explained that since the octopus was still alive, it could get stuck in the throat and could choke a person eating it. That scared the crap out of him and asked WHY they would agree to it, to which Jiraiya replied it was the danger that attracted people plus even if it did look like that, octopus did taste nice, but you had to eat it quick since leaving it alone for too long after it was dead would make it rot. He then grinned and replied that he had done it before and thankfully did not have to worry about choking on his own food. He did warn him however that should he ever tried it himself to eat one, he should ALWAYS chew hard to make sure that the suckers on it did not stick to his mouth and his throat..

Naruto gulped a bit and began to do it, and soon the he could see why Jiraiya gave him that warning as the suckers on the creature really stuck to his mouth's inner areas. Even his teeth were not spared from the suction and he had to really chew hard. Though he had to admit that it was not bad, a it slimy but certainly had a good taste to it. But he tempered that with the danger doing this entailed on him. It took a bit but finally he was able to eat the thing and took a deep breath to get used to it as the Kyuubi replied.

(("Not bad brat, you actually ate a live creature that could indeed kill you. You've just gotten yourself a TINY bit of my respect."))

Naruto sarcastically replied to that comment.

(Oh really? Thanks a lot then fuzz face, now let's get going.)

The two soon arrived and saw that both Kage were about to wake up, it was here that Naruto decided to send out some of his Kage Bunshin to gather fuel for a fire and it was not long before they did so. Naruto was soon able to get out some of the tools he thankfully had been given prior to the mission of escorting the two and with some effort got a fire going. The fish that he caught were soon being cook on spits while they tried to plants Naruto gathered. The plant food, the water in said plant food, plus the smell of cooking fish helped them all get their wits about them and soon they were able to have breakfast.

They also knew that while they were going to be on the island, they would have to work together in order to make it through their current situation.

...

The next few days that turned into at least two to four months had been pretty hard for the three but they were not too far from being uncomfortable. Since Mei had the ability to use three types of Nature chakra and fuse them to create two new elements, they were not too badly off. She used her Earth Chakra with her Fire Chakra to create a large lava dome with several slits on the sides to allow air to come in. The dome also had a hole there on the top to allow smoke t rise out easily. The dome was soon followed by several large walls of rock that could not be easily scaled by animals and people unless they were ninja or had gear to allow them to get over the ten foot high walls. This was going to be their home on the island for the time being and at least this helped them not waste too much energy in gathering wood and materials for house construction.

They also made sure to get wood for making small rafts for hunting for fish in the sea since there was plenty of fish to catch both near the beach and out of it. They would have used water walking techniques, but it was more economical chakra wise to do things this way. Plus the raft could be helpful for them to not only carry their catch but to also move around and look for any sign of ships. They made at least four of these with a lot of sweat and hard work since the island was too big a place for one raft to do all of that.

They also made sure to get signal fires made on the four corners of the island and to make sure that they found plenty of fuel there and keep the fuel dry and away from the wind and rain. This was where Mei's Earth chakra came in handy in making small but well made water proof huts that could store the fuel and get it for quick assembly and use. Naruto would make sure to go to these places and keep an eye out for ships and if he spotted them, he would be quick to light up the fires and go for rescue. No such luck so far, but he and the others were not going to give up any time soon.

In terms of water, they had located some very large springs of fresh and thankfully cold water, they did make sure to boil it once in a while to kill any bacteria but the water was clean so far. And since Tsunade had been able to test the samples herself, she said that it was good for drinking and that was good news for them all. Mei also managed to use her Water Chakra to move water to their spot every now and then for bathing and cleaning as well. So in the water department, they were very much well off for their time on the island.

Apart from hunting, foraging, gathering, and surviving the day to day routine, they busied themselves with other matters. Namely Tsunade decided that it was high time she got involved with training Naruto herself and while she knew that she was infringing on Jiraiya's place as Naruto's teacher, she did not mind. It was high time she got involved anyway. Her training was not limited only to how to control chakra more, but to also learn how to be able to handle politics and the like. If Naruto wanted to be a Kage, then he would have to learn the highs and the lows of the job.

The worst being the paper work that drove her to the brink of anger at times, as well as a few others that she preferred not to think about too much, lest she got really annoyed. She knew that this was a bit early since Naruto was still young, and a Genin as well, but better now than later in her mind. He was already getting closer to being Kage material. And she knew that despite his Genin rank, both Naruto and Sasuke were already Jonin material due to their increased skills and abilities. So as such, she had to prepare him for the rigors of being the Hokage, since the last thing she wanted to do was have his dreams dashed because he was not used to the pressures of the position he had wanted since he was a kid. There was no denying he had the heart and desire, but that had to be supported by knowledge and training, and she was going to be the one to give it.

As for Mei, she also helped out by explaining some of the things that came with being a Kage, though she made sure not to interfere with Tsunade's teachings since she was the Mizukage, not the Hokage. Besides, she had also dealt with the highs and lows of the job and after learning of Naruto's desire to be Kage, she decided to help him a bit in understanding the other needs of being the Kage of one's village. She had worked hard to be Kage of Kiri, not easy to pull off due to her status as a Kekkai Genkai user, but she knew that Naruto was more than eager for that chance since his friend Gaara of the Sand was the current Kazekage of Suna, he may no longer be a Jinchuuriki, but the fact he made to being the youngest Kazekage in known ninja history was a good sign.

The two women were not just doing that to train Naruto, but they were also testing him in his use of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and even Genjutsu. This also would improve his chances as a ninja and also make him viable Kage material in the long run. Those facts, when explained to him were more than enough to convince Naruto to work with both Kage. After all, since when was it that one could receive training not from one Kage ranked ninja, but two?

Tsunade was not an expert on Genjutsu but she knew enough on how to dispel it, one of the things she helped train Sakura in and decided to help Naruto counter it, recalling his battle with the false Itachi when he and his team were sent to deal with Sasori and Deidara who kidnapped Gaara. She also helped in training Naruto in the improvement of his chakra control, not a very simple exercise due to the Kyuubi's powerful chakra flowing in the blonde's body, but it would help.

She also made sure to test him in Taijutsu and while it was risky, she was willing to take the risks as she wanted to make sure that when he took the position of Hokage, he was ready for anything and anyone. She also made sure that he had some rudimentary skills in using medical Jutsu, even though she knew that the Kyuubi would not let Naruto die easily

...

Survival was not the only concern that the three ninja had to deal with however, they also had to deal with each other, even though they did not say it out loud.

Naruto was busy with another haul of wild chicken that he decided to prepare post hunting after going with his catch to a nearby stream of fresh water. He got a fire going to boil some water and use it to help him in removing the feathers and clean the wild chicken. This way the food would be ready for simple cooking methods once they all got back to the place that they were resting in, which gave him time to think about his current situation when it came to being with the two female Kage.

And quite frankly, it was not an easy situation for him to deal with to say the very least. He was a young man after all and despite his denials on occasion along with his desire not to be caught, he was a perverted young man. After all, who would not want to be around beautiful women all the time, even if they happened to be older than you and could kick the stuffing out of you to boot?

The blonde Shinobi had to accept the fact that he had dreamed a lot of times about seeing women and that dream where he had seen a good number of them wearing only towels was a prime example of it.

In the case of Tsunade Senju, Naruto had managed to keep himself from looking at her too many times.

He knew of course that Tsunade was a lot older than him, but that certainly did not mean that he found her unattractive in the slightest. If she was like that in her early to mid twenties, it was no wonder that his perverted sensei Jiraiya was interested in her when they were older. And no doubt despite her fierce temper on occasion, there would have been men who would look at Tsunade with less than pure intentions and thoughts. Even he was not immune to it when he saw her, even more so when he saw her for the first time and could not believe that the woman before him and Jiraiya was that old.

Being around Tsunade was not too bad even when the two of them would be trading word barbs with one another, and her occasionally socking him one when his mouth got a bit ahead of itself. After all he knew that she cared for him a great deal and also respected him for his determination, and the fact that he was able to help her overcome her own demons as well as her fear of blood. That was something that he learned very much later in life before he went on the training journey with the Pervy Sage. And that was why his respect for her was there even if he annoyed the hell out of her with the name. And he knew that she cared about him and wanted him to accomplish his dreams and that was why he was entrusted her necklace which he realized also helped in keeping the Kyuubi from taking over him too quickly. But all of those facts hardly stopped him from thinking less than pure thoughts about the blonde Sannin and he knew that the very second she found out about, he was going to be in for a world of pain .

He knew now of what happened to his perverted sensei when he tried to peek at Tsunade when she was bathing so he was no mood to try anything. Even when the Kyuubi got it's jollies off by teasing the hell out of him to try and get a look at Tsunade naked when she was bathing either in the ocean or the rivers in the island, no way was he risking it. Even when he knew that the Kyuubi was able to heal him from most if not all injuries, he was not that crazy. That did not mean that his perverted brain did not torture him with a large number of ideas that got him and the blonde Hokage in the sack.

It was not just Tsunade of course who had been torturing his dreams but Mei Terumi herself. An there were plenty of reasons for the attraction he felt for her as well.

Mei Terumi was a woman who could easily get the eye of any man and he had no doubt that she could really drive any man crazy. She was undeniably beautiful and due to her skills and abilities as both a Kekkai Genkai user and a Kage ranked Kunoichi, she would have been quite the catch. It still boggled his brain that there was not a single man who had tried to court her, Kekkai Genkai or not. As far as he could see, Mei was very intelligent and capable as well as highly skilled and not just gorgeous and deadly, but very smart as well, which was why she made it to being Kage in his book. He also had to admit that he respected her a great deal, being a Kekkai Genkai user in Kiri was an open invitation to being hunted down and killed, yet she made it and thrived as well, almost mirroring the difficulty that his friend Gaara went through to become Kazekage, which was why he felt a rapport with the beautiful woman.

It certainly made things a lot harder when he included the fact that Mei would at times flirt with him as well.

Being around Mei was taxing on his self control since she was quite the beautiful woman and it was taking a lot of his self control to resist the desire to try and cop a feel. He knew that if Tsunade caught him she was going to beat the hell out of him and no doubt Mei would as well if she felt that he was getting too friendly with her and touched her without permission, and even though the Kyuubi was egging him on, there was no doubt in his mind that even if he could recover after a while, the beating he would get from both Kage level Kunoichi was going to be one he was never going to forget.

That did not stop him from staring though at Mei Terumi with less than pure thoughts and he was dying for the chance to put those images to rest.

Naruto shook his head as he went back to work, only for the Kyuubi to finally come to the fore and speak to him.

(("You know that those thoughts of your about those two gorgeous Kage is waking me up again brat. Why don't you do something about those images before they drive you up the wall?"))

(And get myself beaten to a bloody pulp? No thank you Kyuubi, I'll take discomfort and teasing from you than a whole day of pain any time of the day!)

(("I CAN heal you brat, or have you forgotten the time my chakra saved you from bleeding to death when that idiotic Uchiha brat shoved that Chidori through your body? I think I can handle healing your injuries if both of them decided to beat you up."))

(I am not going to do it Kyuubi, end of discussion!)

(("You have any idea how many guys your age dream about this sort of thing? Most guys your age would try to make the most of it and not act like they were stepping on eggshells. Don't tell me that you don't have any balls and the ones you have there are just for show."))

(I LIKE WOMEN ALRIGHT? The only reason I am NOT doing anything on them is that they can kill me and I respect them as well. Besides, there's no way that they would like it if I started doing something that is going to get me in serious trouble with either of them.)

(("Heh, who knew my container who threatens me in his own mind to pay up rent, fights some seriously dangerous ninja criminals AND flaunts authority in the face is scared of two gorgeous women. If I did not see this form myself all this time, I would be calling you a chicken and "No balls' as well."))

(You can say what you like, but I am not courting death just to get those images ut of my head.)

(("Heh, all right then brat, but I got say this much, you will never know what the future holds. One thing can be constant about that though. And that is that the future can turn out to be something that you have never expected."))

Naruto ignored that comment as he went back to work and when he was done, he headed off to the camp with his catch. He was unaware that he was not the only one who was currently thinking about the same things he was.

...

Tsunade was currently busy getting some water for a drink of her own and soon began to think about their current situation on this island. But this had something to do not with survival, but with the young man who was them right now.

Tsunade was already experienced enough to know that something was bothering Naruto and she already had an idea on what that was. After all, he was a young man and he was the only man stuck on an island with two women for company, so naturally things would happen to him. She did not find it offensive though since Naruto's behaviour was indeed normal and while she suspected that Jiraiya had his hands on corrupting Naruto into being a pervert, she was happy that even if he did become like a pervert, at least Naruto was smart enough not to act like Jiraiya. Jiraiya might be Naruto's godfather, but she was not going to let Jiraiya influence Naruto too much since she cared for him a great deal.

And that was the truth since he was someone who helped him remember what it was to believe in a dream and trust others as well. He was so like Dan and Nawaki, yet he was himself. He was unique and that was certainly something she loved about him. He was so like his father in terms of not just looks, but also his dedication to hard work, never giving up for any reason, and his ability to learn quickly enough. That was balanced by his mother's love for pranks, kindness, love for life, others, and also her bravery and willingness to put it all on the line to help people.

She knew of both Minato and Kushina since even though she had not been to Konoha for long, she had been there long enough to meet both Minato and Kushina. It still amazed her at times that despite having Jiraiya as a sensei, Minato had not become a pervert of his sensei's calibre, though she did recall that time Kushina spoke to her about how good a man Minato was in bed. That had been one conversation she decided not to speak of to anyone, let alone Naruto since she felt that even if he would have been amazed to discover his parentage, he would not want to be judged by his relation with Minato and Kushina.

Naruto had earned all of his skills and abilities through hard work and effort and he did teach Konohamaru to make his own path. So to be recognized only as the Fourth's son would grate on his nerves. The fact that he was actually becoming a very handsome guy was not lost at all to her as well; no doubt that if given another of years, he would be quite the eye catching man like his father Minato was in his day. That coupled with his personality made Tsunade wonder why was it that not many women have tried to approach him, with the marked exceptions of some of the girls Naruto got to meet. And if he was like his father in more than just looks...but physical performance...then that would REALLY make him utterly desirable.

The blonde Hokage shook her head a bit at those thoughts and wished that it was not always the case. But she also was mature enough to know that she did feel a level of attraction for him and she did care for him as well. She also could see that he was very tense and anxious around her and Mei, which was to be expected after all. She thought it over and knew that this was a situation that if left alone for too long, it would not be healthy for not just them but Naruto as well, though Naruto would be the more affected one since both she and Mei were more mature than he was and could have a higher level of control of their desires.

Besides, as long as she was able to help Naruto-kun it was going to be worth it and in truth it was high time that she finally got the chance to be with a man. She had already let go of her pain thanks to Naruto and it was time she did something to thank him.

...

Mei was currently working on some herbs that would help create a cooling balm on her hands to help ease the muscles in her hands. She was no Medic Nin, but she had the experience needed on survival to do her best in such matters. Once she was done with that she intended to do, she began to think about her situation on the island, it was not all bad, and she did have trust that they would soon be rescued. But she was also thinking about another situation that was there on the island, and it had something to do with the only man on the island with her and Tsunade Senju.

Naruto Uzumaki was quite an interesting young man in her point of view and certainly someone who was one day going to be well known in her mind. She might not show it, nor did she discuss it with either Tsunade or Naruto but she was well aware of who he was and what he had been doing for the past two years, he was the current student of Jiraiya, had summoned Gamabunta despite his young age, a feat that had actually gained a lot of attention from every ninja in the loops as it were since he was still a Genin at the time, mastered the Rasengan, and more besides. These things were more than enough to get the attention of anyone, and she was no exception to that as well. She had been curious about Naruto and had seen his picture when he was still younger, he was the only Genin from Konoha worthy enough to be put in a Bingo Book after all. That level of recognition was due to his battle with Gaara of the Sand, his battle with Orochimaru alongside both Tsunade and Jiraiya, and the other details that had been mentioned already. Some suspected that in the near future, Naruto Uzumaki would one day become Konoha's second Yellow Flash.

Such a thing would have sounded absurd to Mei Terumi in the past as she felt that no one could ever match the Fourth Hokage before and after he died. But this young man was becoming a close second in her point of view. And she knew that if given more time to mature and grow stronger, Naruto Uzumaki was going to be quite the eye catcher, and his more positive traits were already adding to the appeal he had. She knew of the Jinchuuriki and the lives they led and she was therefore impressed that apart from Kirabi of Kumo, and Gaara of Suna, Naruto had not allowed his status to make him have a hatred for humanity, though others said that not all Jinchuuriki felt that way at all.

Like Tsunade, she suspected that Naruto was having a good deal of stress in being the only man on the island with the two of them. And that amused her as she had seen him looking at not just Tsunade but her as well, and he tried his best to not show it which only served to amuse the Mizukage even more. She admitted as well that she took liked looking at the blonde ninja when he was not looking as he was not only handsome in face but in body as well. And she wanted to see just how good the young man was when it came to being with women in more ways than one. They were after all considered adults, even more so since she and Tsunade were older than Naruto and she had no doubt that if they were able to do this, the blonde Shinobi was going to be in for a real treat that any man would be happy to be given.

...

It was there that both Kage met at the hot tub for a good soak and there the discussion began concerning their current situation with Naruto on this island. Tsunade had suspected that Mei was on the same page as she was and she was happy that Mei seemed open to the idea. And after a while, they decided to test the waters when Naruto finally arrived in the camp. And once they did finish with their cleaning up, they got dressed and were ready to get things going as they moved up and spotted the blonde Shinobi in question.

...

Later...

As the chicken was being cooked over the fire as roasts, the three were happy to finally get the chance to have some food and rest. Naruto was not sure about something as the food was cooking though. He had noticed that both Tsunade and Mei seemed to be deep in thought about something and they were also looking at him as well. He had no idea what was going on but it did not feel dangerous so he decided not to try and second guess what was going on. It was not long before the chicken was fully cooked and soon they were able to eat along with some of the dried fish and fruits that they had with them in their stores.

They ate their dinner and just as they were finishing up, it was here that both Tsunade and Mei made their move with Mei deciding to take the first shot as it were towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how have you been feeling so far while we have been on the island?"

Naruto naturally replied to that question.

"I feel very fine Mei-san, I don't have any reason to feel bad right now anyway."

"Good to know that then, but I want to ask you about what are your feelings towards being here on this island and being the only man in it with me and Tsunade-sama. It must be very HARD for you to be with us Naruto-kun right?"

Naruto did not know how to respond to that as he felt that there was something hidden in that question somewhere. But he was not sure what it was just yet, so he decided to tell them that being with them on this island was not actually something of a blessing since he would have been driven up the wall had he been there all by himself. He was fairly sure that they had not discovered yet that he had been having difficulties dealing with having to be in close proximity with them being the only man on the island with two very attractive women who were older than him. He did make sure not to comment on the age thing since doing so was an open invitation to a severe beating.

"Not really, I am actually happy that you both are here with me Mei-san, it would have driven me completely nuts if I was on my own."

Both women smirked a bit as Tsunade was now the one to take the lead.

"I can see that Naruto-kunb, but what we both want to know from you right now is if you have been having a hard time in keeping your eyes from looking at us for a lot longer than normal. And before you ask what exactly I am getting at Naruto-kun, I can say that I have seen you looking at me and Mei Terumi as well. So tell us again, is it hard for you to be with us all the time on the island?"

Naruto blushed as he knew there and then that they had caught him, and he should have suspected it from the start. After all, not only were both women Kage level Kunoichi, but had no doubt been looked at by men of all ages with less than pure intentions and thoughts towards them. So it would make sense that they would know about it, he had hoped that the focus on survival had affected that part of their attention,. But it seemed that his thoughts were misplaced to say the very least and he decided to own it up and get ready for what was to come.

"Yes it was Tsunade-obasan, but I can't really say anything in my defence..."

"And you don't need to either Naruto-kun."

That surprised Naruto as he looked at both Mei and Tsunade who were now on either side of him and it was obvious to the grins of both Kage that his surprise was there all over his face.

"B-But..."

"Naruto-kun, you seem to forget that you are a young man so there is no reason we would be offended entirely about you staring at the both of us. At the very least you happen to know not to be like that white haired team mate of mine. And I happen to like you a great so I don't mind and it actually makes me happy that even though I am older than you, I can still make you get aroused."

Naruto blushed at that and that made both the Hokage and the Mizukage smirk as they decided to make their move as Tsunade spoke once more.

"And besides we also happen to be women too with desires and we happen to have our own difficulties with being on this island and you happen to the only man. So we talked about it and since we are all adults by law now, we can do what we can feel is the best solution for all of us here and now."

Naruto was confused by that and his answer made that obvious.

"Huh?"

Both women grinned and they replied at the same time.

"We'll let you have the chance to live out your fantasies, but we too get to have our turn to have our own desires fulfilled."

Before Naruto could say anything, both Kage finally made their move to pounce on him like a pair of lionesses after a meal. Or in this case a mate, and Naruto was the target in question as he was now being smothered by both Tsunade Senju and Mei Terumi.

...

In Konoha…

Shizune was busy running through the reports that were sent her way and she was hoping that soon Tsunade and Naruto, along with Mei Terumi would be found. The village had been working hard to get ready for the return of Tsunade and Naruto once the rescue team comprising of Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai would return. The fact that Jiraiya who had been recalled after Tsunade's disappearance was now currently serving as temporary Hokage until Tsunade came back was not something that everyone was used to in the whole of Konoha for their own reasons. Especially Jiraiya since he was always telling them that he was not a valid choice for Kage, even though they all knew that he was smarter than he looked.

So far she was being kept up to date by one of Sai's ink messenger birds and she hoped that the group would soon find Naruto, Tsunade, and Mei Terumi. Hopefully they had not gotten into trouble with one another while on their own since the last thing she and the people in Konoha needed was an incident. She had faith in them all, but she did worry about Naruto who could possibly have gotten himself in an incident between both female Kage.

She had no idea that Naruto was indeed between Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju, but not in a bad way either!

...

(Lemon Time!)

...

Naruto was stunned as he looked at both the Hokage and the Mizukage as Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju were closing in on him right now and both women were smiling at him like he was a full course meal, he tried to get some train of thought back into his head, but his brain was not working the way it normally should as both women were now on either side of him. He tried to speak but it was then that Tsunade decided to stop him from speaking by placing her finger on his lips, making him stop in his plans to speak as she spoke to him.

"Now is not the time for talking Naruto-kun..."

The blonde Genin gulped as the two Kages began to make their moves on him as they removed the rough leather hide shirt that he had on and removed the black shirt that he wore underneath, the two women then quickly removed his sandals and the pants he had on him, leaving him in his boxers, which showed the exact result of ho9w this sudden moment was affection him.

Both Tsunade and Mei looked at the tent in Naruto's boxers and both women smiled at the sight as they moved in and touched Naruto's body, they both had to admit that the young man was certainly a very well built and handsome fellow. The blonde's muscles were well formed and perfect for his age and built, perfect for a woman to look at to marvel the beauty of the male form. The two Kage then moved their hands to his face, then his body, smiling happily and even laughing gently as they watched Naruto squirm at their actions on his body. They then moved to the top of his boxers, gently taking their time to tease the blonde Genin as he squirmed at the pleasure that was hitting his body at the moment.

That was when Tsunade decided to let more than just her hands do the exploring of Naruto's body as she leaned forward to face him as she began to kiss and lick him, she nibbled his ear and blew on it, making Naruto gasp at the sensations, much to the amused delight of the blonde Hokage as she moved on with her actions to Naruto's cheek.

Not to be out done by her fellow Kage, Mei was quickly to move to Naruto's own body, using her lips to kiss and lick his neck and below his chin, gently nipping Naruto's Adam's apple with her teeth, she then moved her lips and tongue to his chest, gently licking her way to his own nipple, she then gently sucked on them, making Naruto moan out even more in pleasure.

The blonde had no idea just how he was going to survive such delicious treatment, but he was very much in no mood to resist at all.

The two women then decided to take a different place as Tsunade now moved to pleasure Naruto's chest and stomach with her lips, mouth and tongue while Mei moved to kiss and lick Naruto's face. The blonde Genin was in heaven as the two women were really doing so many pleasurable things to him that it was a wonder that he didn't burst into fire at this very moment at the actions to the two women.

The two Kages then upped the pleasure factor for themselves as well as Naruto as they gently rubbed their bodies on his own body, and the blonde blushed deeply as he could feel their bodies on his as well as their breasts which were really big and soft on his form. He knew that this was going to be one fantasy that many men would LOVE to be in no matter what age they were, he knew that his sensei Jiraiya would LOVE this moment and be more than willing to make a damn book out of it if he could.

However the two women then decided to take their actions to the next level as the smiled at one another in full agreement in what they were going to do. Before Naruto could react or figure out their intention, they both pushed their hands past the elastic of his boxers, taking hold of his now rock hard cock making him moan and just in time for the two women to look at his package. Naruto looked at the two Kage and he could see that both Mei and Tsunade were examining him VERY intently, and he saw that both of them were blushing and had very intent looks at him.

If someone told him that he was soon going to be naked before two of the only female Kage in the known ninja world and the most attractive women in his mind, he would have looked at them if they had been reading WAY too many of the Pervy Sage's books.

But now it seemed that the old saying that truth was stranger than fiction was true, it was about to happen and all he could do was stay there and look at the two of them.

For Mei Terumi, she could not help but admire the very well made form of the young man who was now naked before her. Naruto was by far one of the most interesting men that she had ever met and she was going to enjoy this night with him. She was already aware of Naruto's history and she was actually happy to know that he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and being a Jinchuuriki was not a bad thing in her mind.

He was more than able to prove himself a worthy man and more than able to hold his own as a Jinchuuriki in battle when he had to. She found him to be very much a man any woman would love to have as a husband and lover, and now she was going to see just how good he was. It was not a problem to her that Tsunade was with her right now, she had a level of respect for Tsunade, as they were the only known Kunoichi to rise to the rank of Kage in their respective village, and besides, she was not bothered by being with a man and a woman, she was curious how it would turn out after all.

For Tsunade, she could not help but feel her body begin to react to the sight of the now fully naked Naruto Uzumaki. A part of her was telling her that this was not right, she cared deeply for Naruto and wanted to best for him and more as well, normally this would have been considered wrong in many ways, but Tsunade had known that there were some things that made this less bad as it looked.

First, Naruto and her were not deeply related, in a way they were distant relatives but many times removed and thus a relationship between them was not wrong in any sense. Second, Naruto had risen a great deal from his old self and was now the kind of man any woman would find desirable and to be honest for herself, she wanted to finally to be with someone who could give her a good time and make her feel happy to be a woman. Naruto fit that requirement well and it was a bonus that she loved him deeply.

The two women enjoyed the sight of the blonde youth's body fully exposed to their eyes, but they deeply enjoyed the sight of his cock. And they had a very good reason to be very happy as they saw that despite the fact that it was not fully aroused, his cock was at least five and a half inches long. They were very eager to see what was his real length when he was fully aroused, that was enough to drive them to finally begin to remove their very own clothes. They had already seen Naruto naked so it was fair that they should be naked as well.

With that in mind, they began to remove their clothes slowly, they removed their respective jackets first, then they began to remove their outer garments, with Tsunade untying the sash that held the upper top of her choice of clothes, Mei herself did the very same thing even though she knew that the upper portion of her dress already revealed her arms, shoulders, and the upper areas of her breasts.

Once the sashes were well out of the way, the two Kage were quick to remove their own sandals and soon removed their clothes, at least their outer clothes at the moment. Tsunade was wearing a set of black undergarments and the same could be said for Mei, their bras and panties which were thankfully well made, durable, and comfortable were soon gone with the wind and joining the pile of clothes, leaving the two Kage fully naked.

...

In Naruto's mind…

(("Oh yeah….now this is a sight worth dying for! Take a good long look Kit! You had better now screw this up!"))

...

Back in the present…

Naruto looked at the two women and could not help but feel like his eyes were going to burn out and his heart was beating like a race horse. The two Kage who were right there before him were now totally bare of all of their clothing and he was seeing a sight that would have really been considered a view from heaven.

His gaze went to Tsunade first and while he knew that it was just Tsunade manipulating her body to be in her younger form, there was no denying the fact that Tsunade was a very beautiful woman. No wonder that Jiraiya had tried to peek at her when they were much younger and had paid dearly for it as well.

He looked at her blonde hair which was a shade or more lighter than his own deep blonde hair which was still in her two tails, with both of the tails on her shoulders right now. Her face had a blush there and it served to show her skin which was in a light crème colour and there was not a single flaw there and the chakra storage seal on her head added an air of power and mystery to her along with her beauty as well.

Her eyes were glowing a bit with of passion, affection, and desire, more than enough to make the blonde Genin aware that their relationship was soon going to change, and her lips were in a smile that had the very same emotions that were in her eyes. The blonde Genin could not help but find Tsunade to be undeniably attractive and there was no doubt that seeing her like this was something that very few men had thought about.

He moved his gaze lower to the rest of the blonde Hokage's body; he looked at her neck, then to her shoulders, all the way to her arms all the way to her hands and admired the strength in them. He then moved to her chest and naturally her breasts as well, when he had seen her for the first time, he was shocked that her breasts were actually that big and despite him trying not to think about it, he wondered greatly just how was it that Tsunade did not have problems with them. But that was the last thing on his mind as he could tell that they were well formed, full, and firm and moved naturally with each breath that she took.

Her nipples were also very much eye catching as they were deep red as her lips were and were hard and erect before his eyes and they moved naturally with each breath that Tsunade was taking at this very moment, making him stare at them very intently.

His gaze went lower on Tsunade's naked form and looked at her stomach which was well toned, her shapely hips, the triangle of blonde hair between her well toned and strong thighs, then to her calves. There was no doubt in the blonde Genin's mind that Tsunade was beautiful and despite the fact that she was using a Body Alteration technique, he could not deny the beauty she had as he looked at her from head to toe to make sure that he did not miss a single detail.

He then turned his attention to the Mizukage herself and he could not help but be amazed by the beauty that the Mizukage was given. How come she had never found a man to marry her he would never know, who would say no to her of all people? But that train of thought was placed aside as he looked at her from head to toe.

Her deep brown-red hair was still in the top knot style but the rest of her hair was all around her and looked to be a cape of red-brown silk. Her light blue eyes were glowing a bit with attraction and desire in them as he looked back at her. That coupled with the seductive smirk on her beautiful face which also had a blush which added an attractive contrast to her beautiful cream white skin.

His gaze went lower to the rest of her body, admiring her arms, neck, and shoulders as he could not find anything wrong with them and had no doubt of the strength and power that she had in her. His gaze when to her breasts and he could not help but be amazed at the fact that she was at the very same measurements as Tsunade. Her breasts were full, firm, and well suited to her build and height though he had to ask himself how she was able to move around with them. They moved easily with every breath that Mei took in and he could not help but enjoy the sight of her breasts moving like that.

Her deep pink nipples were also hard and erect, they were more than enough to make the blonde Genin look at them intently and each movement they made was entrancing to the young man.

He moved his gaze down to the rest of Mei's body, admiring easily her curves and swells, her toned stomach, shapely hips, the patch of red-brown hair between her shapely thighs, all the way to her calves. Naruto then moved back up and then repeated the process of looking Mei Terumi up and down, to make sure that he was not going to forget a single detail of the Mizukage's beauty.

If anyone told him that he was going to be naked on a deserted island with two of the only known female Kage in the ninja world, and he was about to have sex with them, he would have looked at the person and commented that he or she was utterly out of his or her mind.

But here he was and he was doing just that right now, and he could not help but feel his body react even more to the sight of the two naked female Kage. His blush was growing more intense, his heart beat faster, and his body was becoming hotter by the second. And naturally his cock was the most obvious sign of his arousal towards the sight that was right there before him.

That was not ignored by the two women as they smiled even more as they saw Naruto's cock now at full mast. If his cock was exceptional even when not fully aroused, his cock at full arousal was VERY good. His full length in their eyes was at seven and a half inches, and was an inch thick, on an adult man, that was very good, but for a young man at Naruto's age, it was like a gift from the Kami themselves.

Mei smiled at this and spoke to Tsunade.

"He is very well gifted isn't he Tsunade-hime?"

"Oh yes..."

Naruto could not help himself as the two women before him soon began to get a lot closer and now they were on either side of him. Before him were two gorgeous women who were totally naked right in front of him and now they were going to move in on him and do who knows what to him. He got his answer when both female Kage sat on either side of him and now he was treated to the undeniably erotic sight of two gorgeous women who were naked and also happened to be the most endowed women he had ever seen in his life.

Both Mei and Tsunade decided to start things slow and they used their hands to get things started to make sure that Naruto got a very special treat for this day.

...

Naruto could only stare at the two women as both Mei and Tsunade were currently running their hands up and down his cock slowly while he was face to face with their breasts and seeing them this close was more than enough to get him more aroused. This went on for quite a bit as the two Kage were enjoying this as they could tell that the blushing blonde Genin was now in heaven because of them. Tsunade and Mei moved their hands slowly, moving up and down, using different speeds and grips to make sure that Naruto was getting all the right amount of pleasure.

Tsunade decided that now was the right time to take the whole thing up a notch if possible, she did just that as she moved in between Naruto's legs to place his cock right between her breasts and she pressed them together, making a soft, warm, and firm vice around Naruto's cock. Once she did that, she began to move her breasts up and down and she could easily feel the reaction of the blonde as his cock twitched and hardened even more.

"Tsunade-san!"

She smiled warmly at the reaction from Naruto as she continued to move her breasts up and down on her lover's sex. Mei was not far behind as she moved to kiss Naruto while also pressing her breasts on his arm while also moving her breasts up and down. The female Mizukage continued with her kisses and used her tongue as well to get Naruto in a very aroused state. Tsunade noted that and did nothing as she allowed her fellow Kage to give the blonde the pleasure that she knew that Naruto not only deserved but craved.

This went on for a while as Tsunade also decided to kiss Naruto's cock when it appeared from her breasts and she enjoyed the rather amusing yet erotic sight of his cock's light pink tip appearing from her breasts. The blonde enjoyed that along with Mei's own actions as she moved her hands to one of his own, taking his right hand and allowing him to touch her breasts as well as her nipples, allowing Naruto to use his left hand to gently touch Tsunade's head at the very same time, enjoying the feel of his hand on her hair while she did not mind at all, at least for now.

Tsunade did not mind feeling Naruto's hand on her head as he moved his fingers in her hair, as long as he was now pulling on her hair unexpectedly, she did not mind feeling some slight pain, but not at right now and she wanted to enjoy this for all that it was worth. She looked at Naruto and she had no problem seeing the pleasure all over his face which was now red and his eyes were glowing with arousal and pleasure, much to her own delight.

She then looked at Mei and she had no problem seeing that she was enjoying it as well as she and Naruto were kissing one another and occasionally using their tongues in duelling with each other while Naruto continued to massage, and squeeze her breasts as well as her nipples, much to the Mizukage's enjoyment of the whole situation

It was here that she spoke to Mei.

"Now I think it's your turn."

Mei parted from Naruto and nodded as she smiled at the idea of using her own breasts on the young blonde Genin, she gave Naruto a parting kiss before moving away. Naruto moaned at the lose of contact from both of them as they changed places, but that moan of disappointment was replaced with a moan of pleasure as Mei quickly took hold of his cock and then placed it between her very own breasts while Tsunade was on the left side of Naruto's body and she now was placing Naruto's left hand in her own and guiding to her breasts to allow her to massage her breasts and nipples while she also began to kiss him. The blonde Shinobi also moved his right hand to Mei's hand and played with her hair and moaned into the kiss with Tsunade as Mei began to move her breasts up and down on his cock.

Naruto knew that he was in a situation any man would kill for, and this was but only the beginning and for once, he was happy that he was now stuck on this island since something like this would never happen again. The blonde was not going to be kept hanging for very long as he looked at Mei as she pressed her breasts together a bit more and thus allowing him to feel the firmness, smoothness, and heat of her very large boobs, and the sight of the female Mizukage doing this to him was more than enough to make the blonde Genin happy.

He moaned into the kiss between him and Tsunade at the very same time and she was more than willing to let him use his left hand on her breasts while kissing him senseless as well. Tsunade also enjoyed this and he knew that what he was doing was something that no one had ever done, before and lived to dream of and he was going to make the most of his situation.

This went on for a while and Mei was using her mouth in the same fashion as Tsunade had done much earlier to his cock and it was also worth seeing as he could when he and Tsunade moved away to get some fresh air and she began to lick and kiss him while nibbling on the fleshy part of his ear. The two women were enjoying themselves a great deal when Tsunade spoke once more to Mei.

"Maybe it's now time to make Naruto-kun scream no?"

Mei looked at Tsunade and her eyes shined with seductive glee as she nodded in agreement, the blonde Hokage moved away from Naruto and before he could say anything, he was stunned to see the two women move in a way that they were on either side of him, and then pressed both their breasts together and his cock was now between four large, firm yet soft, and warm orbs of female flesh. The sight of his cock being sandwiched by the breasts of both Kage was something that really made Naruto nearly faint.

But thankfully for him and the two Kage he did nothing of the sort and stayed awake as they smiled and they soon began to move their breasts up and down and all Naruto could do was see the tip of his cock appear between Mei and Tsunade's breasts each time they moved their busts down. It was an utterly erotic sight and that was made to be even more erotic when the two would routinely kiss and lick his cock every time it appeared, first it was Mei, then Tsunade and sometimes the other way around happened as well. Not that he was going to complain at all for the treatment that he was getting from the two gorgeous naked women.

Tsunade and Mei looked at Naruto and they were both enjoying the way the blonde Genin moaned and groaned with each passing second of their actions on him. They also had to admit that they were also getting very aroused by the feel of Naruto's now iron hard cock moving in and out of their breasts as the sight of his now fully aroused cock and imagining it in their respective pussy and mouth seemed to make both women very hot and eager. They could already feel their sex begin to get hotter and wetter, yet they were not going to rush this and make the most of their current situation before they were going to feel their lover's cock in their sex.

For now however, they were going to give him a sight that no one was ever going to see at all, and they were going to enjoy it.

And enjoy it they did and so did Naruto as he used his hands to cares their heads and backs while they continued to place his cock in the vice of their breasts. To see his cock between their breasts and feeling the results, it was a wonder in his mind that he had not just unleash all of his cum right there and then, but it seemed that both Tsunade and Mei figured that out rather easily as they moved slowly at first and then sped up. Just as he was about to cum, they stopped and allowed him to recover, and they repeated it again. It was amazing and he doubted that he was ever going to find anything in the Pervy Sage's novels that could compare to what he was feeling right now.

But Naruto was going to be in for a real treat when the two Kage decided that now was the time to use not just their breasts on Naruto but something else entirely. They moved their breasts away and before he could find out why, Naruto was treated to yet another delicious sight as the two women moved their mouths to his rock hard and hot sex.

...

"KAMMMMMIIIIII!"

Naruto's scream was understandable indeed as he was now seeing both Mei and Tsunade using their mouths, and tongues on his cock at the very same time. The sight of the blonde Hokage, and the dark brunette Mizukage running their tongues and lips on both his cock and his testicles was something that he was not going to forget any time soon. He could not

Naruto could only watch in absolute awe as both Tsunade and Mei were covered in his cum, and they did not seem to mind at all being hit by his seed. There were some on their faces, their necks, their breasts and nipples, between said breasts and nipples, and their stomachs. It was a sight that was very erotic, made even more so when the two women took turns cleaning each other's body. Mei went first and licked his cum off Tsunade's stomach, and when the Mizukage was done, the Hokage then licked the cum off her breasts and nipples. Mei then cleaned off the cum on Tsunade's face and when she was done, Tsunade lapped up the cum on Mei's own breasts and nipples. Mei then licked the cum in between Tsunade's breasts and when that was done, Tsunade then lapped off the cum from Mei's face and then the cum between Mei's breasts. They did this and soon swallowed the cum they had cleaned off each other and once they were done, they looked at Naruto, utterly pleased to see that his cock was still rock hard and ready to go for more

...

The blonde Genin could only stare as the two Kage were now begun to play with one another before his very eyes. Mei was first as she kissed Tsunade right on the lips while playing her the bust Hokage's breasts and nipples. Tsunade responded in kind as she kissed Mei Terumi back with the same passion as was being shown by the Mizukage while also caressing the brunette Mizukage's breasts and nipples. The blonde Genin could only look on in awe at the sight before him and he felt his cock go to full mast as the sight of the two Kage like this was truly a sight.

One thing was sure in his mind, if Jiraiya or any other man who was interested in women, they would have willingly done anything to be in his shoes right now. The blonde Shinobi could not help but look on until the two women parted from one another and it was here that Mei spoke to him.

"Come here Naruto-san, you can only enjoy this if you come closer."

Naruto said nothing and was soon closer to the two women and he could not help but see that being closer was indeed a very good move. Tsunade moved to lick and suck on Mei's breasts and Naruto was right there to see the whole thing play out right in front of him and he felt his dick heat up and harden even more as he was glued to the sight of Tsunade sucking on the Mizukage's nipples and breasts. He also saw her move her mouth away and use her tongue to lick Mei's nipples as well as the blonde Hokage was moving from one breast to another.

Mei was hardly idle as she was running her hands up and down Tsunade's body and soon she also began to use her hands on Tsunade's breasts and nipples as well. The pleasure that was being shown on Mei's face was very interesting to Naruto as he watched eagerly what the two women were going to do next or would he see Mei do the same thing to Tsunade. The answer turned out the be the latter one as Tsunade moved away and now Mei was the one lavishing attention orally to Tsunade's breasts and nipples, all of which was right there for him to see as Tsunade also used her hands on Mei's body as well as her breasts.

Naruto enjoyed the sight before him and soon watched in ever increasing arousal as Mei moved away from Tsunade's breasts and soon moved her attention lower, right to Tsunade's thighs and parted them to reveal to Naruto who was looking intently the female Sannin's undeniably wet sex, Naruto could see a thin sheen of liquid coming from Tsunade's pussy and he swore he could smell something musky but nice and undeniably feminine not just from Tsunade's sex, but Mei's own as he could bet easily that she too was wet.

Mei smiled and soon revealed her own pussy for the blonde Genin to see, confirming his thoughts on her being just as wet when he saw the sheen of moisture on the outer lips of her sex. The two women decided to get things going as Tsunade moved her fingers to mei's slit as Mei did the very same thing as well with her fingers. Both women were blushing yet smiling as they had no trouble seeing that they had Naruto by his balls as he watched what it was that they were going to do next.

They gave him the answer as they began to slowly push their fingers in and out of their respective slits, and their moans were more than enough to show their audience of one that they were enjoying every second of this.

Naruto could only watch as Tsunade's fingers were sliding in and out of mei's wet sex and mei's fingers doing the very same thing in Tsunade's own sex. He could see the pleasure on their faces, as well as the sounds of their fingers moving in and out of their vagina. The smells from both of their sex was getting stronger and thicker, and he could not help himself as he looked closer to them. He looked at them and saw that both Kage were smiling, showing to him that they were more than willing to let him take a VERY good look at their most sacred parts.

He also could not help himself as he took a very good smell of their sexes, the scents mixing together was something he could not come close to describing at this moment as his sex addled brain was deep in trying to make sure that it was recording every second of this whole situation before him. Naruto could not help but feel the desire to do something as his hands moved to his own cock and soon he was rubbing his own cock right in front of the two women.

Both Tsunade and Mei looked with amusement at that but decided to enjoy it for a while and they might even learn how to pleasure Naruto's cock with their hands better after this. The three of them continued until Tsunade moved to Naruto and spoke to him in a gentle tone.

"Stop that for now Naruto-kun, we have something to show you."

Naruto did just as Tsunade asked as he was eager to see what they were going to do, and he got his answer as the two women moved their fingers way from their partner's respective pussy. Their fingers were soaked with their juices, which they promptly licked from their fingers with Tsunade licking away Mei's juices from her fingers, and vice versa. They soon moved their bodies to face one another and had one leg over the other, Naruto watched in awe as they squashed both their soaking vagina on one another and soon began to move their hips in a rubbing./grinding motion.

Naruto looked on as both women were now gripped in pleasure as they were moaning and crying out to one another. They started slowly, moving deliberately to allow Naruto to see not just their outer lips rubbing one another, but their clitoris on one another as well. He could not help but look at the sight of Tsunade and Mei's sex rubbing on one another and the sight was more than enough in his mind to drive him to even more levels of arousal. He wondered if he was going to go blind or fall unconscious from all the sexual overload he was getting.

One thing was certain, if the Pervy Sage ever wrote this scene for his perverted novels, it would have sold out in mere minutes and would have raked the man a fortune ten times over.

Naruto placed that aside as he listened to the moans and cries of the only know female Kage in the lands. Their cries grew in intensity as just their movements continued to increase, the gyrating motions that they were doing right before him made so many erotic noises as he looked on as Tsunade spoke to him in a voice filled to the brim with pleasure.

"You...like this Naruto-kun.?"

Naruto nodded and Mei spoke next.

"Good...enjoy it...because when this is over...you...have to pleasure each of us."

Naruto did not argue as he looked on and soon the two women finally hit their limits as the two tensed up together and Naruto watched their bodies tense up and he saw their respective snatch become hotter and wetter he could see their juices flowing out and mixing together with one another. He said nothing as he saw both Kage smile at him and soon moved away as Mei got some distance and Tsunade smiled as she beckoned for Naruto to come to her first.

...

Naruto did not hesitate to say the very least as he was soon next Tsunade and the two blondes kissed one another senseless. He could taste Tsunade's unique taste easily enough, but noted a faint hint of something which he guessed was Mei's juices from when Tsunade licked her fingers clean of the brunette's juices. He did not mind it at all as he kissed Tsunade deeply as she then ran her hands on his body once more which he did the very same thing.

Once the kiss ended, Tsunade spoke to Naruto once more.

"Now you can do what you want with my body Naruto-kun...show me what you can do."

Naruto as more than ready for that as he quickly moved to kiss his way to Tsunade's chest, starting first with her lips, moving to her neck, kissing and nipping her skin, making her chuckle warmly at his actions. He moved soon to her breasts and without any hesitation, he began to lick and suck on her breasts as well as massaging them, much to the blonde Hokage's enjoyment.

To her surprise and arousal, the blonde Genin moved to straddle her and place his cock between her breasts, she pressed them together and soon Naruto was moving his hips back and forth. She enjoyed that action from her lover as she now longer had to move her breasts as Naruto's thrust were doing all the work. Tsunade enjoyed the feel of Naruto's rock hard cock moving slowly in and out of her cleavage at first, and even more as she felt his hot manhood move faster and harder. She could feel her breasts moving along with his actions and bouncing around even more, to be dominated like this was not a bad thing for her, something like this turned her on a bit more than normal and she was happy that the man doing this to her was a man she loved a great deal.

As for Naruto he was very happy as he looked down to see Tsunade's breasts moving back and forth with each thrust he made with his hips. Her smiling and blushing face excited him as he saw his cock moving in and out of her very large breasts. He knew however that this was but the prelude to the next part of him pleasuring Tsunade the right way.

Once he felt that he was about to cum, the blonde stopped himself reluctantly, the images of his cum on her breasts, nipples, face, neck and even hair would have been rather nice, but he felt that something like that can be done for a better time. He moved his mouth to her breasts and nipples, kissing, sucking, and licking them while also massaging them at the same time, he lavished equal pleasure to both the blonde Hokage's breasts, much to her enjoyment and once that was done, he began to move his attention to her stomach. He kissed and licked his way to her lower body, caressing her thighs and hips. As soon as he got to her thighs, she parted them and he now saw her exposed sex and he could not help but see the wetness that was there.

Tsunade watched eagerly to know just what was it that Naruto was going to do and she was not disappointed at all as she saw him move closer to her sex, his eyes were intent and his breathing was there, making her sigh as she felt his breath caressing her skin and her sex...making her all the more eager for what was soon to come. Her pleasure increased the very second she felt Naruto begin to lick her sex.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Tsunade cried out as Naruto was now licking and sucking on her wet sex as well as her clitoris, the pleasure that came from the contact made her moan out deeply at the sight. The sight being her blonde lover between her thighs and very close to her pussy, something that served to make her all the happier. She could feel his tongue moving slowly, as if he was licking clean her juices, which no doubt was what he was doing at this very moment. She enjoyed that and soon he stopped his actions, showing that he had licked her clean of her juices and that of Mei's as well.

It was there that Naruto moved back to her wet yet clean sex and clit, he licked the fleshy outer lips slowly, making her moan at his actions. Those moans came back louder this time as Naruto began to lick her pussy lips harder as well as suck on them as well her clitoris, making the blonde Hokage cry out in pleasure.

Naruto did this slowly as he used his tongue and even his fingers, he used his tongue as well as his fingers to part Tsunade's sex, allowing him to see the pink flesh underneath as well as allow him to smell her juices. That was intoxicating to the Jinchuuriki as he carried on with his ministrations, thrusting at times his fingers, his tongue, and at times both into her pussy. The feeling of her inner walls around his tongue and fingers was incredible, making the thought of how it would all feel around his dick even more enticing to him. He explored Tsunade's inner sheath and taking in more of her juices as they flowed out from her. The cries from Tsunade were more than enough to tell him that he was doing fairly well at this point and he decided to take it one step further to try and find her supposed G-spot. He had heard of Jiraiya saying that it was the best part of a woman's body and finding it was the best thing a man could do for a woman.

Naruto decided to put that to the test and he soon found it when Tsunade screeched out his name louder than before.

"NARUTO!"

Tsunade was in heaven, she had hoped that he might find her G-spot and he did which explained her loud cry. She could not help herself as she gripped his head as he continued to pleasure her sex as well as her G-spot. She wondered how he had found it but placed that aside as he began to find out just how to make her cry out in even more pleasure as well as make her body become hotter and shiver.

(He's playing me like a fine instrument...looks like learning Jutsus rapidly is but one of the things he can learn quick.)

Mei was impressed as she continued to play with herself as she could guess from her fellow Kage's reaction; their lover had found her G-spot. And now she could only stare as Naruto Uzumaki was playing Tsunade Senju like an instrument, it was not degrading in her eyes as it showed that he was a VERY gifted learner in the ways of making a woman happy. It was not long in her mind when those two would reach their limits and sure enough they did. She watched the blonde Hokage cry out and become as stiff as a board in a moment, showing to her that she had hit orgasm.

"OOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tsunade was in heaven as she finally reached her orgasm as she gripped Naruto's hair tightly, not too tight but close enough as she felt her body become stiff as a board. She looked to see that Naruto was still there and she could feel him lapping up her released juices, much to her happiness as she lay back and allowed him to do what he liked. She was going to take a good rest before they would all move to the very next step of the night.

As for Naruto he continued to lick up all of the juices that Tsunade had released from her vagina after her powerful orgasm, he was happy as he saw from his vantage point the effects of her orgasm. Her inner walls were able to massage his tongue and fingers quite easily and the pleasure he got from that was enough to make him nearly orgasm himself but he controlled it well. He lapped up as much of her juices as he could manage and soon moved to face Tsunade.

The two blondes kissed one another deeply and Tsunade even licked her own juices off Naruto's face once they had parted from one another. Tsunade smiled warmly at her blonde lover, and hugged him deeply while whispering to Naruto.

"You were great Naruto-kun...now go and make Mei Terumi happy."

Naruto nodded and moved away as Tsunade took some time to rest herself and he moved to the brunette Mizukage, he knew that he was now fully ready to pleasure the Mizukage and hoped that he was going to do a good job.

...

Mei Terumi smiled wickedly at her blonde lover who was now there before her and she was not going to hesitate as she kissed him ravenously. And like before, the blonde Genin was able to taste not just Mei's unique flavour, but a faint hint of Tsunade's own juices, the results of Mei licking her fingers clean of the blonde Hokage's juices earlier. Once the kiss ended between the two of them, the brunette Mizukage spoke to her lover deeply.

"You did a very good job in making your Hokage cry out Naruto-kun...I am impressed."

Naruto blushed at that and Mei smiled warmly at that and replied.

"Thank you Mei-chan."

Mei smiled and nodded as she spoke once more.

"Now then, let's see if you can make me scream out your name in pleasure."

Naruto smiled at that and the two of them kissed one another deeply. Mei enjoyed the contact and she was more than pleased with the way that Naruto was kissing her. He was so passionate yet shy at the very same time

Once the two were done kissing the blonde Genin moved his attentions to her breasts and nipples. He sucked and licked her breasts as well as her nipples deeply, enjoying the taste of her skin. Mei moaned at that and looked at Naruto as he lavished attention on both f her breasts, and she was pleased when Naruto moved off and soon straddled her body and placed his cock right between her more than large and well formed breasts.

Mei smiled as she then pressed her breasts together to form a vice around her lover's dick, enjoying the feel of his hot and hard sex between her breasts. She watched as Naruto was soon moving his hips back and forth, making her breasts move in time with each thrust that he made. The Mizukage was more than happy with what she was being subjected to as she felt her lover's sex move in and out of her mounds slowly, and soon picking up speed.

Naruto himself enjoyed this immensely but he was sure that he should at least try something different with Mei to make things interesting as well as have some variety in his actions. With that in mind he moved his right hand down to her hips and actually made her part her thighs, it took some exploration for him to find her wet slit and he began to use his fingers to pleasure her slit by moving in and out of it. That was enough to make Mei moan even more as the feeling of her sex being filled by her lover's fingers while her breasts were being fucked by his cock at the same time was something that she had not expected from her lover.

That was also obvious to Tsunade who was able to see what was happening and raised an eyebrow at Naruto's inventiveness and boldness, she liked this and wondered when she would get a chance to see what else Naruto could do. For now it was going to be Mei who was going to be experiencing the whole situation before her. And she was going to enjoy the whole situation before her so that she would be ready when they made another move on Naruto.

It was not long before Naruto managed to rein in his arousal as he moved away from Mei's breasts and nipples, removing his body off on her own as well as his cock that was between her breasts. He moved quickly to her parted thighs and soon he was between Mei Terumi's hips, looking right at her soaked sex. Mei moaned gently as she watched him get closer and begin to lick away at her juices while his breath tickled her skin as well.

Mei enjoyed that as she moaned gently her lover's name, feeling him licking away ever trace of her juices and no doubt tasting some of Tsunade's juices as well. Once he stopped she was assured that he had cleaned her of her juices, she waited for him to make his move on her now fully aroused sex. She did not have to wait for very long as Naruto was done looking reverently at her sex, he then made his move to finally bring Mei Terumi to the orgasm that he knew she desired right now.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mei cried her pleasure out as she looked to see that Naruto was now licking and sucking on her wet and hot pussy as well. She enjoyed the fact that Naruto had driven her to such a delicious orgasm and did it in a way that truly gained her approval. She shivered as she felt his tongue licking away all of her juices as she lay there as her body released more of her juices. She also felt him use his tongue as well as his fingers, as he began to look for her G-spot.

It did not take long for her to hiss out in surprise as he found her G-spot and he began to pleasure it with his tongue and fingers, thrusting them in and out of her pussy, while also

As for Naruto, he was utterly happy that he was able to bring Mei Terumi to orgasm and her juices were very good to his taste buds and more than enough to drive him to take in more and more of her juices until he could not take in anymore. Once he moved away from her sex, he was greeted by Mei as the Mizukage grabbed him to kiss her very deeply. He did not offer any resistance as they kissed, once she parted from him after a very erotic duel in their mouths with their tongues, she began to lick her very own juices away from his face and lips. She blushed deeply as she was doing those things which served to tell Naruto that she was very pleased with what they had done together.

Mei made that obvious as she spoke to him.

"You did very well Naruto-kun. I am very pleased with your actions on me."

"T-Thanks Mei-chan."

Mei smiled as the two of them were soon joined by Tsunade who said nothing as she was close to them. The silence from the blonde Hokage however did not last for very long as she then whispered something in Mei's ear. Once that two stopped talking, both Hokage were grinning at him in a more than seductive manner and he wondered just what was cooking in their heads right now.

He was soon going to get his answer the very second both Kage moved themselves into a position.

...

Naruto could not help but look at the sight of the two Kage like that with Tsunade Senju right on top of Mei Terumi, the blonde Hokage looked at him and so did the Mizukage. They smiled seductively at him and Tsunade spoke.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's see if you can pleasure BOTH of us at the same time."

Naruto did not need to be told further on what to do and moved close to the two women and he was looking intently at the sight of the two women's vagina being right on top of one another. The sight was very arousing to him and the combined scent of the two women's respective sex is more than enough to make his cock become harder and eager for more. He moved closer until he was right there to see the pink fleshy lips of their sex. He took a deep sniff and made his pleasure known to the two Kage.

"You both smell wonderful Tsunade-chan, Mei-chan."

Both women blushed a bit at that as they could hear the pleasure in his voice, and the feel of his warm breath on their sex added to the sensations that came through their bodies. They were eager for Naruto to finally make his move on the both of them, and they were not going to have to wait for very long as Naruto made his move.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

Both Tsunade and Mei cried out as they looked to see Naruto as he used his fingers on their respective sex which was hot and wet right now. The blonde Genin was really figuring out how to drive both of them wild and they loved it with all of their might. He had managed to figure out where their G-spots were in their sex and figured out just how to pleasure it the right way, in only minutes after making them orgasm separately and it was heaven to the two women.

Naruto himself looked at the two women and what he saw added to the pleasure he was feeling right now as he continued to use his fingers on their sex. He could smell the scents coming from their bodies as well as their wet sex and it was intoxicating to him and he could not help himself as he decided to taste them again just to remember. He moved his right hand away from Tsunade's sex and licked his fingers clean of her juices, making him moan out as he moved his fingers back. He then did the very same thing as he moved his left hand away from Mei's own dripping wet sex, he then licked his fingers clean, enjoying her very own taste and he then moved his fingers back to her sex once more.

Both women moaned at this and enjoyed the pleasure they were getting as Naruto was really bringing it on for the two of them and they were not going to forget the pleasure for a very long time. It was not long before they were reaching their limits that Mei spoke out to Naruto in her undeniably pleasure addled voice.

"Naruto-kun, use your tongue now on us...please?"

"I...I will, but I want to pleasure both of you."

Tsunade smiled and so did Mei as the blonde Hokage spoke to their lover, they were already in the right position for him to do that and all they had to o was tell him. And it was Tsunade was the one who said it to the blonde Genin

"You can do it now Naruto-kun, so go for it already. What are you waiting for?"

Naruto answered the question not with words, but with action as he began to lick both Mei and Tsunade's pussies at the same time. He also used his fingers as well as his lips to devastating effect as both women cried out in absolute joy at the pleasure now running all over every nerve in their bodies. They moaned and cried out with each action Naruto used on them. He would sometimes use his tongue to lick the outer lips of their sex, and they enjoyed it when he would also lick in between their sex and hit their clits together as well. That action was more than enough to send more lightning bolts of pleasure up and down their spines.

He would also use his fingers in conjunction with his tongue as he used them to plunge deep into their sex to bring them to full orgasm as well as to taste their juices at the very same time. The two women were in heaven and so was he as he continued to use his tongue and fingers on their sex. He also licked the combined juices they released when he had stopped, and tasting both Mei and Tsunade's juices at the very same time and feeling their inner walls as they milked either his tongue or his fingers and he could not help but imagine what it was going to feel like when he finally used his cock on the two of them.

"Aaaaaa..."

"Yessssss..."

The two Kage were moaning deeply as the pleasure for them grew as they felt their sex release even more of their juices by the second and it was not going to be long before they reached their respective orgasm once again. They were very much looking forward for that and they were also sure that Naruto himself was looking forward to get into the last part of their night together. And they were right on the money as they felt their bodies finally reach their limits as the both of them finally reached their respective orgasm and they cried out deeply at that exact moment.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

Both women tensed up quickly and they felt their body get hit by a massive wave of heat and pleasure and they felt their respective sex unleash what would be like a river of their juices and they sensed that Naruto was more than ready and very eager to take in as much of their juices as he could possibly manage. Tsunade could not help but feel very happy at the pleasure that she was feeling once more and she was naturally eager for the rest of what was to come. As for Mei, she was very pleased that she finally met a man who she was willing to be with and eve though she was older than him normally, he was already a man in her eyes. Not to mention a VERY proficient lover which was something that she felt was a trait that was utterly welcome in a man.

As for Naruto he was taking in their juices as well and the combined taste of Tsunade and Mei's sweet juices were more than enough to drive him to a higher level of arousal. He took in as much as he could when he moved away to lick both their slits and once he was able to handle the flow of their juices, he thrust his tongue deep into Tsunade's pussy first and enjoyed the feel of her inner walls milking his tongue, then he moved away to do the very same thing to Mei as well. He enjoyed it and hearing the moans from both women were enough to tell him that they too enjoyed it as well.

Once he moved away, Tsunade got off of Mei and they both moved in to kiss Naruto deeply, not caring for the fact that they could taste one another on the blonde Genin's tongue, lips, and mouth. In fact, they enjoyed the taste and they were eager to get down to the part that they knew they and Naruto were more than eager to get to. As the three of them parted from one another, Mei moved away and allowed Tsunade to move to be with Naruto, which was more than enough to show that she allowed Tsunade to have the first go.

Normally she would have wanted to be the first, but Mei had to admit that she was eager to see just how capable Naruto was when it came to driving a woman to the very limits with his cock. He had already done a more than admirable job with his tongue, and hands when it came to pleasuring a woman and even bringing the woman to orgasm.

For now, it was going to be Tsunade who was going to get the very first taste and when she was able to see just how capable Naruto Uzumaki was when it came to pleasuring women, and then she was going to get her own chance as well.

...

Both blondes were now face to face as Tsunade was now positioning herself to allow Naruto to take the lead but the blonde Hokage watched him intently to see for herself just what was it that Naruto was going to do.

She did not have to wait for very long.

Naruto kissed Tsunade deeply and she responded in kind as they were now kissing one another deeply, this kiss lasted a while and then they parted, with Naruto quickly moving his rock hard cock into position and Tsunade was very eager indeed for this. After making Naruto orgasm once tonight, she knew that he now would be able to handle things better. The fact that despite having released a large amount of his cum earlier, the blonde's sex was still hard and eager, that and knowing of his endurance and stamina made the blonde Hokage all the more aroused as she nodded at him once he was ready.

Naruto smiled and did not waste a single moment as he placed his cock in front of Tsunade's dripping slit and knowing already from his previous forays into her slit; she was not a virgin he began to push in. He started things slowly at first to get used to the feel of her inner sheath all over his cock, and it was a feeling that really made the blonde Genin cry out in joy. The feeling of her sex all around his own was not going to be something he was going to forget any time soon, already he could feel her inner walls all around him and it was unbelievable in his mind.

The same could be said for Tsunade herself as she could not help but moan out deeply as she felt her pussy begin to stretch to take in Naruto's cock deep into it. The blonde Hokage had to admit that it had been a VERY long time when she had ever felt a man's sex deep in her own. It was pleasurable to be sure and a bit painful though not by much. The pain was there since it had been a very long time and the feelings of being penetrated was something that she was getting used to. Either way she was utterly happy with the feelings that were now going through her.

She looked at Naruto and could see the pleasure that was on his face and she leaned forward and spoke to him seductively.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, bury your cock deep into my sex, I want it now."

Naruto looked at her and did just what she asked while grinning in an undeniably perverted manner.

"All right then Tsunade-chan!"

Naruto did just that, thrusting his cock deep and hard and soon buried his cock deep into Tsunade's pussy, all the way to the base as well. He cried out deeply at the pleasure that came to him and the same went for Tsunade as well as the blonde Hokage was more than willing to shout out her happiness at finally being filled to the brim by her lover's sex.

"YYYYYESSSSSSSSSS!"

Tsunade felt the pain that was there fade away and only the pleasure of being filled by a man's sex after so long remained. It was something that she was not going to forget any time soon, and it did wonders for her to know that the man who was doing this to her was someone she cared very deeply about. There was no doubt now that this act was going to change the relationship between her and Naruto as well, but she did not mind at all as this was worth every moment of it.

The two enjoyed the closeness between the two of them and soon Naruto was making his move as he began to move his hips back, allowing Tsunade to cry out as she felt his cock moving back out of her sex. She felt her vaginal walls caress her lover's cock as well as feeling the need to feel him back inside of her sex again. Naruto moved until he saw that his cock was nearly out of Tsunade's sex. He then thrust his cock deep and fast back into her pussy all the way to the base.

"MMMMMMMM!"

Tsunade tensed up with happiness as she felt Naruto's cock being buried deep into her inner sheath and she felt her body sing with that action. She looked at Naruto and held onto his arms tightly at the pleasure that slammed hard and fast into her body. But she knew that this was but a taste of what was to come and she looked at Naruto, silently pleading to him to do that again.

Naruto was more than willing to oblige his lover and began to move slowly in and out of the Hokage's sex. Her deep gasps of pleasure was more than enough to tell him that he was doing a very good job so far. She looked at her fellow Kage and Mei was very much enjoying the sight and she did not mind having an audience as she allowed Naruto to take his pace for the time being.

The blonde Hokage was given more pleasure as Naruto began to pick up the pace and it was more than enough to send a lot more pleasure to her. Tsunade missed the passion and power that came with being with a man like this and she made sure to contribute as she began to use her muscles in her hips and near her sex to massage Naruto's cock. Her actions added more to her pleasure and to Naruto's pleasure as the blonde Shinobi's cries mixed with her own.

Mei watched at the sight before him and she enjoyed it deeply, she could see the sweat moving down the blonde Genin's well toned and muscled body, giving him a more masculine and attractive look, his hips moving at a rapid pace and thrusting his sleek cock in and out of Tsunade Senju's pussy. The fact that even after all the orgasms he had thus far, he was able to keep going added to it. She also saw the pleasure on Tsunade's face as the blonde Hokage and Sannin was crying out deeply and was gripping the bed tightly in her hands, her breasts moved in time with each thrust of the blonde's dick into her wet slit, her body moved with great energy in time with each thrust Naruto made, and her sweat soaked face looked like it was going to shatter in pleasure.

It was beautiful and she had no problem in seeing herself in the very same position as her fellow Kage. There was no doubt in her mind that sooner or later, she too was going to be in the very same place as the blonde Hokage was. There was no doubt that Tsunade was going to reach her limit and so would Naruto in the Mizukage's mind, and sure enough, her thoughts on the matter as both blondes cried out a the same time.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade cried out deeply as she felt her orgasm smash into her very hard and very fast and she was wrapping her arms around Naruto as buried his cock deeply into her sex. She could feel her lover's thick and hot cum flowing into her sex, filling up every part of her as she felt her inner walls milk his cock. That was the final hurdle between them as she knew that she no longer could see Naruto as just someone she cared about, but loved and desired deeply. It had been so long since she had ever found someone she loved a great deal and while there was a part of her that was sad that she was rather old now and not as young as she used to be, she was happy that she found that person either way, and she planned to make the most of it. And she felt her lover's seed flow in her and seemed to make her feel more alive that before.

Naruto was also in heaven as he felt Tsunade's inner walls milking his cock hard and strong, it was almost like his cock was in a vice, but not in any painful way. He looked at Tsunade and loved the way she looked as her face was still covered in sweat, an expression of bliss there along with her deep blush, and her body in the grip of release and covered in her sweat with her breasts looking like that. Naruto however felt that now was not the right time to end it and already he could feel his energy coming back and a wicked idea came to his brain.

He leaned down and spoke to Tsunade.

"We are not done just yet Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and was confused a bit by what he had said, wondering what that meant. She got her answer as Naruto was quick to left her up and lean back and now she was still impaled on his cock and now straddling his hips. She smiled warmly at Naruto and she was quick to guest just what was it that came to her lover's mind and she responded to that. She started by moving her hips up and down and at this angle, she felt her lover's cock hit all the way to the neck of her womb and that was more than then enough to make her cry out.

"Naruto!"

Mei watched in arousal as she could see from an angle that Naruto's cock was still rock hard and ready for more. That was something that very much impressed the Mizukage and she was eager to see just what as going to happen there before her while she busied herself with her fingers on her pussy as well as one hand lifting her right breast to her mouth.

The blonde Hokage had no problem in making her moves as she began to move her body up and down, allowing her lover's cock to go all the way to her womb and she was eager for more as her own reserve of energy was coming back to her at this very moment. Tsunade looked down to see Naruto also enjoying the pleasure as she began to pick up the pace slowly, she loved that and wanted to savour every second of this night, the pleasure she was getting from allowing her lover's cock to be buried deeply into her sex, and the pleasure etched all on her lover's face.

Tsunade was more than willing to go further as she began to move her hips faster and deeper, making the pleasure for her increase and for Naruto as well. The two blondes were deep in pleasure as Naruto also used his hands as he ran them up and down her hips, the sides of her stomach and then to her breasts. The blonde Genin was more than happy to pleasure the Hokage's breasts and nipples and he could see that his actions were more than welcome to Tsunade as she cried out with each action he took on her breasts as well as her dripping wet vagina.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

"HARDER!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMOOOOOORRRRREEEEEE!"

The blonde Hokage moved even more and now the sight of the blonde Hokage moving fast and hard over her lover's cock was more than enough to arouse anyone. Naruto himself was more than willing to cry out as Tsunade continued to thrust her body down on her lover's hips. The blonde Kunoichi's juices which were still mixed by Naruto's seed from his very first orgasm into her sex were flowing out and the smell of their combined juices served in igniting the heat and desire in their bodies and served to make them go even more.

It was not very long before the two of them reached their second orgasm for the night. Tsunade tensed up and cried out just as Naruto thrust his hips up in time with her last thrust of her hips down.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade was in heaven as she felt her lover's cock unleash yet another blast of cum into her body and it was more than enough to make the blonde Hokage relax and sink into being with her lover. She then leaned forward to Naruto, allowing him to kiss and suck her breasts and nipples. That was more than enough to send even more shivers of pleasure up and down her body and make her newest orgasm all the more delicious to her. She then moved the kiss Naruto as she felt him fire several more amounts of his seed and she also enjoyed the fact that despite having undergone another orgasm, the blonde Shinobi was still hard and eager for more.

She had no idea where he was getting the energy, but she was not going to complain at all, in fact, it made her VERY happy indeed. As for her, she felt her body become even more alive as more of her lover's seed entered her body, she had no idea why she felt that way, but she was not going to complain as she stayed there. She looked at Naruto and saw that he was soon getting his energy back and she sensed that his latest release of his delicious milk into her body was done for now. That was when she made her move as she moved away from him and before he could say anything, she merely replied.

"Come on Naruto-kun...one more time."

Tsunade managed to get enough energy into herself to make her stand on her hands and knees as she looked at Naruto and the blonde Hokage smiled with happiness as she saw that despite her lover's orgasms, he was more than ready as his dick was still hard and ready. She turned to see that Mei was enjoying the sight and was awed that the blonde Genin was more than ready for so much time with a woman.

The blond Genin was now moving at a much faster pace in and out of the blonde Hokage's sex and the sounds of each thrust he made to drive his dick deep into her slit was reverberating all over the place and served to make the two of them even more eager to drive each other to the orgasm that they both craved and felt was going to be their very last one for the night. The blonde Hokage was not idle as well as she moved her body in the reverse of her lover's actions and moved forward when he pulled back and thrust backward when he thrust forward. That allowed the pleasure for them to be magnified and even more so as the angle allowed Naruto's penis to rub Tsunade's inner walls in the right way and hit her G-Spot at the very same time to boot.

And they were more than willing to be very vocal about the whole experience as well as their cries and moans were all over the place. Naruto also used his hands, mouth, and tongue on pleasuring Tsunade, he used his hands on her breasts and nipples, squeezing and massaging them just the way she liked him to do it, while lavishing kisses and licks on her back, shoulders, and neck. The blonde Hokage would also turn her head and allow the two of them to kiss one another, their tongues duelling with one another in their mouths.

There was no doubt that they were soon going to reach their limits.

And sure enough the orgasm that they knew was going to come finally arrived as Naruto thrust deep and hard into Tsunade for the last time just as she did the very same thing as well.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto felt his orgasm smash into his body in full force and he enjoyed it one more as he held onto Tsunade's hips as she had arched her body back when she hit her orgasm and this allowed him to hug her and to kiss her just as he continued to release more of his seed into her sex while he also felt her inner walls milking his cock for all he was worth.

As for Tsunade, she could not help but feel that she had reached her limit and she needed to finally calm down and recover her strength and energy. She knew that now was the right time to let Mei take her turn and let her get her energy back while allowing her to see if Naruto still had what it took to bring a woman to the end after all that he had been through this night. After what he had done with her though, she had no doubt that he was up for the challenge.

Tsunade felt her body relax and she moved down to the bed to get some rest, she looked to see that Naruto's cock was still hard and she smiled at that. She gestured Naruto to come closer and he did just that. He groaned out as she moved to his cock and actually licked his cock clean, enjoying the taste of her juices which were saturated by his cum as well. The combined taste that came to her tongue was more than enough to excite her but she was in need of rest and to enjoy the feelings that she had experiences as she then spoke to Naruto while directing his attention to Mei.

"Now...I think it's your time to pleasure the Mizukage Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he could see that Mei was utterly ready, she had managed to pleasure herself well and despite not reaching her very own orgasm for the night, she was more than ready and willing. He wasted no time as he moved towards Mei and soon was able to get very close to her.

...

Mei was very eager to get this underway; she knew already that she was not a virgin in the full sense as her maidenhead had long been removed due to her life as a Kunoichi. That was why she was very eager to finally feel her lover's cock in her sex and after seeing how Naruto was able to bring Tsunade to at least three orgasms in one run and still have the energy to go with her; she was more than eager to see just how she was going to handle him. Right now the blonde Hokage was currently resting a bit to recover some of her energy and so it was indeed her time to shine.

She kissed Naruto passionately to which he was more than willing to respond in kind and when they finally parted from one another, the brunette Mizukage spoke to him.

"Now then Naruto-kun...give me a night to remember."

Naruto grinned as he replied to that.

"As you wish Mei-chan."

Mei liked the endearment from her blonde lover and she was not disappointed as Naruto took her legs into his hands and parted them in a V shaped pattern to his shoulders. That exposed her truly to him and she smiled at his boldness, she loved bold men with hearts of gold and Naruto was the ONLY man who had that description on him in her eyes. She watched as Naruto quickly rubbed the head of his dick on the outer lips of her pussy as well as her clit, making her moan in contentment as the pleasure went through her body. And her moans grew even louder the very second he then pushed his cock all the way to the base.

She enjoyed the feeling of her sex being filled to the brim, she had always wanted that and now she knew that her fingers would not be enough to match the feeling of her lover's dick filling her deeply. There was some tinge of pain there, she expected that as she knew that it was her very first time being penetrated by a man's cock in her slit. The feelings of pain faded quickly away as the sensations of being filled to the brim hit her fast and hard and she enjoyed every bit of it.

Naruto then began to move his hips slowly back out, doing it as such to make sure that Mei was all right, the tightness there and knowing that she had never been with a man made him do things slowly. The fast thing he wanted was to get on Mei's bad side after seeing her Kekkai Genkai in action, another reason he was moving slowly was also due to the fact that he wanted to make sure that he did not prematurely orgasm, that would have really been bad.

"OOOOOHHHHH!"

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"There...just like that..."

The moans from Mei showed to Naruto that he was doing a very good job so far and he also made sure to move things up a bit more as he began to increased the speed of his thrusts bit by bit. And it was not going to be long before he would finally take things to a much faster pace, he also made sure to kiss and caress Mei's thighs as well as her breasts with his hands. And the pleasurable sighs from the Mizukage were more than enough to show that she enjoyed his ministrations on her body.

The blonde's actions began to pick up speed and it was not long before Mei was crying out very loudly as he began to move faster and harder. Her breasts moved up and down with each movement of her body and it was not long before she was crying out loudly as Naruto looked at her. He could see her body move with each of his thrusts, he could not help but enjoy the sight of Mei like this. Her breasts and nipples were moving up and down with each thrust he made, her face was covered in sweat along with a deep blush on her face that added to the look of pleasure on it, and the blonde could not help himself as he continued to increase his thrusts as the brunette egged him on.

"HARDER!"

"THERE!"

"MORE!"

"KAAAAAMMMMMMIIIII!"

Mei was in heaven as she continued to feel wave after wave of pleasure and she had no doubt in her mind that if the blonde Genin kept this up, she was going to reach her full orgasm. She did not mind as she was looking forward to that happening VERY much. The pleasure he gave her was so wonderful and addictive that she doubted that she was going to forget the pleasure nor would she want to forget in the first place. She knew that she was soon going to reach orgasm and she encouraged her lover by using her muscles in her hips to massage her lover's cock, milking his cock deeply as he continued to thrust deeply into her sex.

It was obvious that her actions were more than enough to make Naruto happy as he was crying out deeply with each thrust deep and hard into her undeniably hot and tight pussy. The two of them finally reached their limits and both of them cried out just as Naruto thrust his cock deeply for the last time.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

Mei tensed up her body as she was hit by her newest orgasm and felt her lover's milk fill her sheath to the brim, she was awed by that for several reasons that managed to be in her now orgasm addled brain. The first was the fact that despite ALL he had done, he was still shooting a large amount of his cum into her, second was the fact that despite having this orgasm Naruto's cock was STILL rock hard in her pussy, and the last was that his cum seemed to make her feel a lot more alive. She wondered if Tsunade felt the very same thing but placed that aside as she enjoyed the feel of her lover's cum filling every part of her sex while feeling her body react.

As for Naruto, he was amazed that he was still able to release so much of his seed, though he did not have any reason to complain as he could see that Mei enjoyed it immensely. He was still happy that he was rock hard and he had a feeling that he was still going strong. He was happy that his stamina and vitality was strong and still there despite all that he had done and wondered slightly if he got such vitality and stamina from his parents. He might not have known them but he thanked them for it. His cock was being milked by Mei's inner walls and he was happy that she was still ready for more and he was willing to bet that she was ready for more, and he already had an idea in mind.

He waited for the Mizukage to recover some of her energy and when he was sure that she was ready for more, he made his move as pushed her legs which were still in the V position and now her feet were next to her head as her hips were now higher and he could see her sex even more. Mei gasped in surprise but also with amusement and arousal as this position now allowed her lover to see her fully exposed. It was erotic to her and not a problem as she was quite limber and very flexible due to her years of training and conditioning as a Kunoichi of the Land of Water

She looked at him and spoke seductively to him to see just what he was going to say though a part of her was looking at the sight of his cock still there in her pussy.

"You like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto merely grinned at her and made his feelings known as he began to pound his hips into her own, starting slow at first to get used to the new position and allowed her to get used to the new position alongside him as well. This new position was somewhat different but it was still very wonderful in his mind as it gave him a chance to thrust a lot deeper into Mei's wet sex. He looked at Mei and could see that she also seemed to enjoy it as he began to move a bit faster in his actions on her sex.

"Oooooohhhhhh!"

Mei could not help but moan out and look at Naruto with a very aroused gleam in her eyes as this was something she had heard about from other women and after hearing how much they liked it, she was very eager to feel it for herself. She had NO idea where he got this idea from but she was not going to complain as this position actually allowed Naruto to not only thrust deeper into her sex, but to also reach her G-Spot as well and that fact alone made it all the more delicious in her mind.

Naruto moved at a slightly faster pace as his body and cock got used to the position, he also moved to lavish oral attention to Mei's breasts as well as her nipples. This was not something he had done before since he could not reach Mei's bust completely, but now that he could do that, he was going to make sure that he was going to get the most of it all. Mei enjoyed that immensely and soon Naruto was once more sucking and kissing her breasts and nipples along with sucking them.

Mei enjoyed it as she then began to use her muscles in her hips to make her inner walls tighten around her lover's cock and massage it at the very same time, adding more pleasure to not just her but to Naruto as well as he began to thrust deep and hard into her while still giving her breasts a real workout with his mouth and tongue. The pleasure for the two lovers grew even hotter by the second and it made all the difference for them right now. The Mizukage was in heaven as she saw Naruto now thrusting faster and deeper into her pussy, and she was more than willing to shout out just how much she was enjoying every moment that they were spending together.

"YYYYYYESSSSSSSSS!"

"DEEEEEEPPPPPPPEEEERRRR!"

"KKKKAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIII!"

Naruto was now pounding fast and hard into Mei's sex and she was more than happy with the depth and angle that this position was affording her and there was no doubt that she was going to reach her orgasm. She looked forward to that as she was very happy to find that Naruto's energy and vitality had not run dry at all and this made her more than happy. And it was not long before she reached her orgasm and so did Naruto as the two of them cried out at the very same time.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

The blonde could not help himself as he felt Mei's pussy walls milking his cock as he fired more of his seed into her sex. He looked at the Mizukage and she was in utter bliss. He liked that as he thrust once more and she moaned at that. He stayed there for a bit longer to allow Mei to recover from her orgasm.

As for Mei, the feeling of being filled once more by her lover's hot and thick seed was utterly welcomed in her mind. The waves of heat, and pleasure were utterly remarkable to her, she did not want that to end for as long as possible so she made the most of it and stayed still to savour each sensation as it ran up and down her spine. She could feel that Naruto's dick was still rock hard and therefore ready for more, making her even happier as she wondered just what was Naruto planning to do this time.

She did not have to wait for too long as Naruto already had an idea in mind for what was going to be the finale between him and Mei before this night was over. It was something that he had heard Jiraiya mention and wondered if it was actually something that women liked even though he thought that it was interesting. But if there was one thing that he had learned after a long time, it was that there was nothing wrong with trying something to pleasure the woman you liked and lusted as well since it was in turn going to make her happy.

Tsunade watched all of this and enjoyed the sight immensely and it was certainly something that she was going to enjoy. She might not like the fact that maybe some of Jiraiya's perverted nature had fuelled Naruto's own, but for now she was not complaining as he was doing a more than amazing job in pleasuring her and Mei.

Naruto relaxed himself and soon made his move as he took hold of Mei and lifted her hips, making her rise up and as soon as he did so, he got on his knees as well. Mei saw that and lifted her upper body up with her hands. It was a very different position that he and the Mizukage were used to from their previous actions together but they were not going to hesitate at all as Naruto began to thrust his still rock hard cock in and out of Mei's sex.

Like before, the blonde Genin started things slowly to get a rhythm set up and to allow Mei to get used to the position. Mei herself found the position to be different but it was certainly interesting as well as challenging, and she liked challenges. She also made sure to move her body in the reverse of the way her lover's body was moving to make sure that she was able to contribute to the pleasure that they were going to be giving one another. She was happy that she still had a lot of energy left in her body for this and she was very much looking forward to see just how Naruto would be able to handle this.

Their slow start was soon replaced with intense speed and passion as Naruto was thrusting his cock deep and hard into Mei's wet sex, the sounds of their actions mixed well with their cries.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMOOOOOORRRRREEEEE!"

Mei's breasts were moving back and forth with each thrust that they made together and her body was covered with her sweat. The smell of sex was filling the room and it served to fuel the two lovers while also making Tsunade even happier as she watched the two. It was tempting to Naruto to reach out and to play with Mei's breasts and nipples, but he knew that he had to help hold her up to make sure that she did not lose her balance and fall down. He felt that his stamina and vitality were reaching their respective limits but he was all right with that as he was looking forward to the chance to finally rest himself. But there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to get a lot more before the end of the night.

Their actions continued until both Naruto and Mei finally reached their limits as Naruto thrust deep and hard as Mei thrust her body back to meet his thrust as well. That allowed both of them to cry out at the very same time as Naruto fired his cum deeply into Mei's pussy, making her orgasm even more intense as she felt more of his cum fill her once again and it was going to be something that she was enjoying.

She lost a good portion of her energy at that point and slowly moved back down on the bed and she was helped down by Naruto who managed to have enough energy do so. He then moved to kiss her deeply and also to suck and kiss her breasts and nipples, making her very happy as he finally stopped releasing his cum into her sex but was still hard even though she could feel that it was losing some of the hardness.

As Naruto moved away from Mei, the two Kage moved to one another and they looked at him and to Naruto's surprise, the brunette Mizukage moved to his cock and did the very same thing Tsunade had done before. She licked his dick clean of his cum and her juices without batting an eyelash and seemed to enjoy the mixture of juices that she now tasted on her tongue. Tsunade merely looked on and soon they looked at Naruto and moved to be together as the blonde Hokage spoke to him.

"Now then...let's end this in a very special way Naruto-kun. Do you want to see that happen?"

"W-What?"

The two Kage smiled and made their move as Naruto watched in arousal as Tsunade licked some of the combined juices from Mei's sex and when she moved away, Mei herself did the very same thing as she licked the combined juices from Tsunade's sex. They did not take too much and swallowed what they had collected as their respective pussies were now clean and then Naruto saw them move to the same position as before...though with a marked difference this time around.

...

Naruto had no time to react as he was soon allowed to see the two women present their respective sex to him, only this time around, it was Mei was on top. Both women looked at him with very seductive smiles on their faces and he was more than able to get the message, he moved closer as his cock was still hard and ready for one more round with both Kage.

Tsunade and Mei were not going to have to wait for too long as the blonde Genin moved to Tsunade's sex and without waiting for a single moment thrust his dick deep and fast into her sex. The very second that he did so; the results were worth it, not just for him, but for both women as well as the two of them were more than willing to cry out into the room that they were all in.

...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade cried out at that and she was not alone as the movement her body made was more than enough to rub on Mei's own very aroused form. Since their respective clitoris was right on top of one another, the movements made by her from Naruto's now deep and fast thrusts into her sex allowed both bulbs to hit and rub one another, adding pleasure to them.

Mei herself proved that as she was also moaning out in pleasure as there was a wave of heart running through her body and she had no problem feeling her breasts moving along with Tsunade's own breasts while her clit was being rubbed by Tsunade's own clit. Her cries became even louder as she soon felt Naruto thrust his cock deep into her pussy and without stopping, began to move hard and fast in and out of her pussy.

The blonde Hokage was not bothered by the sudden lack of her lover's cock in her pussy as the pleasure from her breasts and nipples being rubbed by Mei's own breasts and nipples as well as her clit being rubbed by Mei's own. Thus she was not deprived of any pleasure as well. She enjoyed the sensations as she could also see the pleasure on Mei's face. And soon she got a great blast of pleasure as she felt her lover's cock once more slid deeply into his wet and eager sex once more.

Both women were crying out now as Naruto was now using his cock on their sex at very different points and they were in awe at the fact that he was still able to handle the two of them after all that they had been doing already. Naruto was able to keep going on and the pleasure he gave them was driving them to the roof as it were, they loved it, hoping that it was going to last for as long as possible.

Naruto was amazed that he was actually still alive and he carried on with his thrusts, each time he thrust his cock into either of the two women's vagina, he felt their respective inner walls milk his cock and grip it in a vice like manner which only served to make him even more aroused. The blonde could not help himself as more and more pleasure flowed through his body and he could already tell that he was soon going to reach his full limit soon, but he did not mind, this was something he was going to enjoy.

"MMMMMMMM!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"MMMMMOOOOOOORRRRREEEEE!"

"HAAARDER!"

"FASTER!"

"!"

All three were moaning out in pleasure as Naruto was moving his hips in and out of either Mei and Tsunade's sex at a faster pace and deeper as well. He also made a move to place his cock between their pussies and rubbed his cock on their clitoris at the same time. Both women enjoyed the pleasure that came with his actions and he was sure that the sight of the women like this all because of him was going to be in his brain for a very long time.

Both Kage were truly in heaven and the were never going to forget the sensations and heat the flowed through every cell of their bodies and they were sure that they were going to be hitting their bodies full limits. They were looking forward to that and there was no doubt in their minds that Naruto was looking forward to at as well as his thrusts became faster and deeper each time. Both of them were already hot and wet beyond what they had felt before and it was a wonder that they were not melting from the pleasure.

It was not long before the blonde Genin reached his limits as he fired his cum deeply into Mei's pussy, making the brunette scream out in pleasure and so did Tsunade as she was driven to orgasm. Despite being hit hard by his orgasm, the blonde Genin managed to control his release enough to fire a large amount of his milk into Mei's wet pussy before pulling out and thrusting to the base into Tsunade's own sex and firing out another load into the blonde Sannin's pussy, making her cry out even more.

Both women were fully tensed up as they felt their lover's cum in their respective sex and they enjoyed the thickness and warmth, they turned to see that Naruto pulled out and soon was barely able to stay there on his hands...his cock was covered with his cum and their own combined juices and they were able to smell the utterly intoxicating smell that came from him. They were able to see that he had reached the end and he was going to sleep, they too felt the very same thing and they decided to make one last act before they too were claimed by the need to sleep.

Mei moved off of Tsunade and both women moved to he blonde's cock and they both licked and sucked his cock clean of their juices. Naruto moaned but his body had reached his limits as his cock was now softening and they did not mind at all. Tsunade moved to get the blanket and Mei helped cover Naruto as well as themselves as they were on either side of the blonde Genin.

They looked at the exhausted Shinobi and gently kissed him at the same time, making him moan at the taste of their combined juices, he kissed back as passionately as he could and when it was over, the two Kage rested their heads on his shoulders and he went to sleep as they hugged him tightly.

...

The next day...

Naruto woke up and he felt like he had been run through a marathon and yet he also felt his body ache in very interesting away. He tried to get his eyes to focus and when he did so, he realized that there was something a bit different. The first was that he was naked, the second was that there were two arms draped over his chest, and the last was that he could feel two naked forms on either side of him.

The very second that he realized that, he looked to both sides and saw a mass of blonde hair mixed with brunette-scarlet, that mess of hair was soon followed by the smiling and sleeping faces of Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju. He was stunned at first as to why he was like this...he was naked with two of the only known female Kage in the Shinobi world, and they were naked too.

It was not long before they both woke up and he could not help but blush as both women were there sitting up and allowing him to see them naked. Tsunade then spoke to him gently though there was a tone of seriousness there.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun? You did quite a lot last night and I'm worried if you are suffering from exhaustion."

"I-I'm fine Tsunade-chan, I feel fine already just a few hours sleep and I feel about all right."

Mei grinned a bit and replied.

"That seems to be the case, you've got a lot of staying power Naruto-kun, still you are going to need to eat a lot make up for all the energy you used up last night."

Naruto nodded slowly, still blushing and that was easily noticed by both Kage who were amused as the blonde Hokage spoke once again.

"We'll make sure you get enough food and drink later...right now we need to talk about what we did. "

Naruto looked at them and the Sannin replied.

"I don't regret what we did Naruto-kun, and neither does Mei, I wanted to make sure however that we don't mention this to others in either our villages, we might be on better terms now, but we're not officially allies...yet."

Mei nodded and replied.

"I know that Tsunade-hime, but after all we did, I would not mind forging an alliance with Konoha in the very least. Besides, the war in Kiri is over so it's all right for now. And besides that, I am very happy to have been here with Naruto-kun, and maybe we can do this again someday."

Naruto gulped and Tsunade sighed as she replied.

"I suppose we both can keep that a secret being Kage, but Naruto-kun, you have to promise me and Mei that you will not say anything about this. I know you love to talk and while I find that funny at times, this is something I wish you keep as a secret for now. The last thing I want is you having to deal with so much scrutiny from people not just from Konoha but Kiri as well. Do that and we will be happy, and we might do it again."

Naruto gulped and nodded as he spoke.

"I swear on my dream as a future Hokage I will not say anything about it Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade smiled at that and knew that Naruto was the kind who can really keep a promise and that was obvious to not just her but Mei as well. The two Kage decided to help Naruto relax a bit as they massaged his body and not just with their hands either.

...

Later...

Naruto was currently boiling water in a large pot and the water had some fresh beef in it from the cow that had been preserved a few days before and now the smell was there, along with some wild potatoes and peppers that they had gathered. The soup with meat was but the opening course as there were several large strips of the meat being roasted over the fire along with a cup of water with three sea gull eggs that had been found last night. The meal was hit responsibility as both Tsunade and Mei were currently cleaning themselves up near the large spring.

He could hear both Kage taking their time cleaning up, they were laughing and talking about something of importance...no doubt the topic of the said discussion involved him as well as each other and what they would do once they got back to the mainland/..

Naruto did not mind though he was still a bit stunned by the things that Tsunade had proposed and while he had matured enough to accept some things, it was still hard to wrap his mind around those matters.

It was here that the Kyuubi decided to get involved.

(("Well now...it seems you are still alive, nice to know that you did not die."))

(You sound relieved.)

(("I have every right to be...you live, then I live remember? Though I have to admit, that after what you had gone through, had you died in something like that, then that is the RIGHT way to die. Anyway kit, it seems that you got yourself roped into one heck of a situation."))

(Yeah...and now I have to deal with the fact that I have to be responsible for what I did with Tsunade-chan and Mei-chan.)

(("Don't strain your brain kit and keep in mind that since they already know about you being a Jinchuuriki, you don't have to hide anything from them. The fact that they were willing to be close to you and do what they did with you is a real shocker. Besides that, they do happen to like you a lot...who knows what will happen. By the way, I figured I should tell you something of importance first."))

(What would that be?)

(("I managed to infuse some of my chakra into your cum, and before you blow a gasket kit, it's harmless and it affects your beloved Tsunade and Mei as well. In the blonde babe's case, it reversed her age in all aspects by at least twenty years, so I doubt you can call her old anymore. And yes, it also means that she can be able to have kids. As for the Mizukage, it makes her body stronger and healthier as well as reversing her age by at least ten years so she is not only in the age to be married, but to also have children as well."))

Naruto was flabbergasted by the news and he spoke to the Kyuubi.

(Care to tell me WHY you did that?)

(("I just did it for laughs, and besides, I think they can enjoy it a great deal when they learn about it. But don't worry, I made sure that you did not get them pregnant since I can bet that you will have a hell of a time explaining to the ninja forces of Kiri how their Mizukage got pregnant, along with your fellows in Konoha. Think about it, if both got pregnant and when you consider that fact you were the ONLY man with them...that can cause quite the incident."))

Naruto had to admit that the Kyuubi did have a solid point and as such he was happy with the situation so far. Still, he wondered just how they were going to take the news of what had happened to them.

And soon enough the blonde Genin got the chance as they soon joined him, he gave them the food and allowed them to eat and drink, once that was done, he mentioned to them that the Kyuubi had spoken to him and informed him of some things. The very second sundae found out about her regression of age in body and more she was stunned and could not help but by in amazement that this happened, as for Mei she was grinning immensely and smiling at Naruto with a great deal of intent.

After a while Tsunade recovered and talked to Naruto about it and soon agreed that while it was unexpected, she was willing to make the most of it. Though Naruto swore that Tsunade seemed rather happy for some reason or another in what she had learned about her reinvigorated body and.

After their meal they moved to the large pit that had been made by Mei's Kekkai Genkai and soon looked at the large specially made telescopes made by Mei. It took some time and it was nearly time for lunch that Tsunade spotted the sails of a ship, and when she spotted the symbol of Konoha, she signalled Naruto and Mei.

They looked and spotted the ship, Naruto did not hesitate as he sent his Kage Bushin to gather the fuel and once the fuel was there, Mei used her Fire Release to start the flames. The smoke that came out as coloured deep red thanks to the special materials that Mei had also sent into the fire as she also used her Earth Release.

The smoke soon came up and they watched as the ship began to move in a different direction which was towards their island and that told them that it was time for them to be rescued. Naruto was happy and so were Tsunade and Mei, but already there were some ideas forming in the minds of the two Kage.

...

Epilogue...

Naruto walked into his new home, the house was at least two stories high and had a wall surrounding it and had even a supply shed. The house had been build as per request by Mizukage as a way to thank both Tsunade and Naruto for what happened and she was more than willing to foot the bill even though she did mention getting some flak from the Council back in Kiri, not that she bothered with it all that much. The home was certainly roomy and also perfect for him to be in since it was all well made and up to the standard of a good house.

The relationship he had with both Mei and Tsunade was also something that was a very well kept secret. In public when he was with Tsunade, he was still the same and they acted as normally as possible in order to keep people from knowing just what happened to them, and even Shizune was not aware of what was going on between her and Naruto. Once they were alone, the situation changed and they were now being very passionate and having sex in private like rabbits in heat as it were.

In the case of his relationship with Mei Terumi, it was very much the same, when he was sent to the village of Kiri to do some message deliveries as well as some joint work between Konoha and Kiri, they acted very normal towards one another. That way they were able to make sure that no one was able to see how close they actually were to one another. In private and when no one was going to disturb them, they were more than willing to get to it and Mei was VERY creative when it came to keeping things hidden.

And now here he was, going back home and hoping to finally have some peace and quiet. He was so focused on having some silence that he did not notice that he was not alone in his house when he came in. It was only when he entered the living room that he got the shock of his life and QUITE the shock to boot.

As both Mei and Tsunade were there, and they were dressed in something that would have really gotten a man's attention right off the bat, and that was none other than nothing at all. The two female Kage were moving around in his house utterly naked and he was getting the sight he knew most if not all men would willingly fight and die for.

Both Kage turned and smiled as Mei spoke to him.

"Both time you arrived Naruto-koi, we have been waiting for a bit and moving around like this is getting a bit cold you know."

Tsunade nodded and smiled as well.

"But you are just in time for dinner, you're going to need it since you are going to be busy warming us up again."

Naruto gulped and nodded in agreement as he moved towards both naked women who hugged him and kissed him at the same time, who was he to say no to two beautiful female Kage anyway?

...

To be continued:

...

Author's Notes:

Man...placing Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju in this kind of lemon was hard...but it was worth ever damn moment of lost sleep! I have to say that when I saw her appear in the manga and then in the anime, I was definitely enjoying every second of it all. And the idea of placing them in this lemon was really something that I knew I was going to do sooner or later.

Might as well get it over and done with, besides, there was a picture of the two women in question naked and doing a hand job on a naked Naruto so it was not hard to see this happen to him at all.

Hope you enjoy that scene between the two Kage as that had been a very hot thing for me, doing something like that is not too new to me, but that does not mean it gets old for me either.

...

Well, this is the end of the Deserted Island series, and the end of the first and only issue of the Kage special. I have been getting ideas on this matter for a very long time, and truth be told, I have NO problem seeing the image of both Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju with Naruto and there is an image of that after all. When I looked at Mei Terumi, she was HOT and certainly more than worthy to be placed into this story itself.

And making a story that had both female Kage in it was worth every second of it. And for all involved, I am happy to finally end this story in this high note. I know that some would say that I might have done more, but I seriously have done enough so far in my mind, I could be wrong of course, but I'm okay with it.

...

I also have no doubt in my mind that there are many of you are asking me, why? Why am I cutting this story short and ending it when there are SO many other beautiful women and pairing ideas left to try?

Simply put, I cut this short because it was my plan to end this at thirty chapters, and move on to the sequel once I reached the number of chapters. I decided to make a sequel and it will follow the very same theme and idea. The women who I have not touched on will be included there as well. So I hope that you guys will accept that for now and try not to hang me by the nose for it.

I do plan to make a sequel to this series soon and there I will try to add more of the women who have now been revealed in the Naruto series in both the manga and anime. Not to mention I am going to try some new pairing ideas just for the fun of it as well as the challenge of it all so be prepared to see some new pairings, plus some that were suggested to me as well.

I might also try to create another series like this, but in that one, we have some differences as these will NOT be one shots like before. I have a plan to allow Naruto to rebuild his clan from the ground up and resurrect the clan his mother was part of.

I will not go too far into details but I do have some plans in mind and I am willing to take any suggestions from all as long as they make sense. And NO, I will not bring back certain women even if you ask me to. And I have my reasons which will be revealed to all once I get to work on the story in question. But only after ALL of my stories are updated to my satisfaction.

Plus I might even try a version of this story with the Master Chief but in different universes and are all one shots with different female characters of my choice. So it might sound weird, but also very interesting.

...

And for those insisting that I include Naruto's mother in this series, all I have to say is NO!

I do not do lemons like that at all, and I have no intentions of doing so in the near future. Sure she is very good looking, but she is HIS mother for crying out loud! That is just strange to me and I will not do it even if I get asked multiple times. There are other writers who will do that so ask them for it and not me okay?

On the subject of me trying to bring Mikoto back however...I am not too sure about that yet since technically she is already dead, unless I get a suggestion that can be considered as viable, that idea is still up in the air. And on the idea of a female Kyuubi...not too sold on that one just yet, but I'll keep the idea in mind

Bye!


End file.
